Sous le même ciel
by Aelorian
Summary: Dans cette vie, Merlin est née fille… Un caprice, un simple hasard du temps… ou peut-être est-ce un pari du "destin"?
1. Merlin

_Genre_: General (pour être sûre de ne rien oublier)/Romance

_Rating_: T (susceptible de changer)

_Pairings_: ...

_Warnings_: Genderbending (donc AU), des chapitres futurs sont susceptibles de choquer

_Disclaimer_: "Merlin" et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, que ce soit la série de la BBC ou autres, ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Je ne possède que mon amour pour la légende arthurienne :)

_A/N_: les premiers chapitres reprennent la trame originale, mais je promets de ne pas faire de "copié/collé" et je vais progressivement rajouter des éléments à moi, alors accrochez-vous au début s'il vous plait :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 1 : Merlin**

**.**

* * *

><p>La vie est faite de détails, comme autant de battements d'ailes, de cœurs, de corps.<p>

De détails, comme une réponse à l'affirmative ou non, de non-dits ou d'audaces, de gestes ou d'actes manqués,… qui peuvent tout changer à eux seuls, être le grain qui rompt l'équilibre, enraye la mécanique. Ou au contraire, être le catalyseur ouvrant la porte à un autre des innombrables futurs, regorgeant d'autant plus de possibilités. Passé, présent et futur tissés en une œuvre que l'on crée et recrée de seconde en seconde.

Ainsi un battement peut-il changer des vies entières.

Et pourtant viennent se greffer là-dessus les hasards heureux ou non, les déjà-vus, les accomplissements posthumes,… comme si certaines choses _devaient_ être.

Certains les ont regroupées sous une seule appellation : le destin.

* * *

><p>Le jour se levait tardivement sur le petit village d'Ealdor, parsemé d'une fine couche de neige, intacte sur les chaumières mais piétinée dans les allées par les quelques habitants et surtout, en ce moment même, par une jeune fille qui courait d'une maison à une autre en transportant des draps. Au retour, elle ouvrit et refermit la porte avec la plus grande précaution pour éviter de faire rentrer trop d'air froid dans la pièce chauffée tant bien que mal, bouillonnante d'activité et qui sentait à la fois la sueur et des herbes brûlées.<p>

Les voix agitées et pressantes des quelques femmes étaient fréquemment supplantées par les cris de la parturiente agenouillée sur le sol recouvert de paille et que deux d'entre elles soutenaient à bras-le-corps. Une troisième, assise à même le sol, avait les bras tendus sous la future mère.

« Bloque, respire !... ça y est maintenant ! Pousse ! »

Les cris s'étranglaient et devenaient des plaintes après tant d'heures de lutte.

« La tête passe ! Une dernière fois ! »

Donnant tout ce qui lui restait de force dans une ultime poussée, Hunith s'effondra dans les bras qui la retenaient, momentanément coupée du monde sous l'effort. Pendant quelques secondes elle fut ailleurs, se sentit vaguement relevée et mise dans un lit, puis fut ramenée à l'instant présent par les cris outrés d'un nouveau-né qu'on lui mettait sur le ventre. Une petite fille. A ce moment, alors qu'elle la prenait dans ses bras, ce fut comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'elles deux au monde. Elle ne sentit plus la douleur, la fatigue, ni même ne prit conscience qu'elle pleurait, seule importait son enfant qu'elle serrait contre elle et berçait, lui murmurant des mots d'amour pour faire cesser ses cris, la rassurer. Une fois calme, elle passa de longues minutes à l'observer, subjuguée, le visage plus rayonnant que jamais, indifférente aux autres femmes.

« Merlin… » Hunith embrassa son front déjà parsemé de mèches sombres avec une infinie tendresse. « Ma petite Merlin. »

De par le monde, à cet instant même, de nombreux élus prirent une grande inspiration, involontaire. Tous l'avaient senti, ce changement dans la balance, dans son vacillement amplifié cette arrivée que certains n'avaient même pas conscience d'avoir attendue, bienvenue ou non, suscitant juste après autant de réactions différentes. Mais tous s'accordaient sur un point : en leur chair, ils avaient ressenti le soubresaut de la Magie et au bord de leurs lèvres apparut un nom plus que d'autres : _Emrys_.

.

Sur le versant d'un mont enneigé, emmitouflée de peaux et un paquetage sur le dos, une vieille femme à peine courbée par les ans s'arrêta un instant pour regarder au loin. Sous la capuche ballotée par le vent, elle sourit, les yeux ravivés par une lueur absente depuis plus longtemps que de raison.

« Enfin, te voilà. »

.

Des pans de roche éclataient autour d'elle en la laissant intacte, faisant un bruit de tous les diables dans la semi-obscurité de la grotte. La sorcière était hystérique. L'Avenir avait changé, elle le ressentait, et le sien avait basculé. Autant il lui était devenu ravissant après avoir exaucé le vœu du jeune monarque de Camelot, même après s'être faite chasser une fois le prix payé et leur semblant d'amitié brisée, autant maintenant il avait pris un virage tout autre, incertain et sans promesse de grandeur pour elle. L'enfant ferait plus que prendre sa place, cela au moins était sûr, voire même supplanterait tout ce qui avait jamais été accompli auparavant. Elle était sur la sellette, seule l'une d'elles cheminerait dans l'ombre du pouvoir, à même d'en tirer les ficelles. Et Nimueh était décidée à se battre pour cette place qui était la sienne.

.

Parmi tous ces échos humains, quelques créatures de magie furent aussi touchées par cet appel, cet avertissement de la venue d'un membre important de leur grande famille éclatée. C'était le cas du Grand Dragon, de puis peu dompté, captif dans les entrailles de Camelot, dans ce même labyrinthe caverneux où avaient résidé deux de ses aînés, qui avaient maintes fois fait s'écrouler les fondations que l'on tentait de construire alors, il y a de cela plusieurs générations d'hommes.

Sur la gueule de la bête majestueuse apparut un sourire, lui donnant un air presque humain. Ses yeux emplis de connaissance se ravivaient enfin depuis le début de sa captivité, témoins de ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui : un ébranlement profond dans le futur et la Magie-même. Les possibilités explosaient, partaient dans tous les sens devant ses yeux mais beaucoup aboutissaient à la même conclusion : le retour de la Magie à la place qui était la sienne, souveraine dans les cœurs et libre dans les corps, non plus chassée et réprimée. Et il y vit son propre salut plus d'une fois. L'attrait de cette promesse de liberté lui fit mettre de côté toutes les autres possibilités moins grandioses, voire déplorables. Il était convaincu que parfois, il était possible de forcer les choses tout en restant dans le droit chemin. Nul ne peut échapper à son destin, mais rien n'est définitif à part la fin elle-même.

L'Histoire était en marche, alors Kilgarrah attendit que son catalyseur vienne à lui.

* * *

><p>Le cliquetis des ciseaux était tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans la pièce. Merlin n'osait pas briser le silence de peur de déconcentrer sa mère, absorbée par sa tâche. Même quand quelques cheveux vinrent lui chatouiller le nez, elle attendit que sa mère eu fini son œuvre avant de pouvoir se le frotter avec vigueur.<p>

Et voilà, terminé ! fit celle-ci en se redressant, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, tenant ses ciseaux comme une artiste son pinceau : avec une certaine fierté du travail bien accompli.

Merlin se releva en frottant vivement ses épaules pour en enlever les cheveux à présent superflus et se passa la main dans sa tignasse nouvellement courte. A ses pieds, tout autour d'elle, de longues mèches noires jonchaient le sol. Elle ressentait une inhabituelle sensation de fraîcheur sur sa nuque et ses oreilles dénudées et sa tête lui semblait plus légère.

Lève la tête, que je te voie un peu ! lui demanda Hunith. La jeune fille s'exécuta, une expression interrogatrice sur le visage pendant que sa mère l'inspectait de haut en bas puis, un sourire aux lèvres, hochait la tête par approbation.

« Avec les vêtements que je t'ai donnés et un peu de camouflage… ils n'y verront que du feu ! Je pourrais tout aussi bien t'appeler ''fils'' maintenant ! »

« Oh maman c'est pas la peine, tu sais bien que c'est juste pour le voyage… »

« Je te taquine, ma chérie » finit-elle en riant.

Merlin s'agenouilla et saisit une mèche, la fit virevolter du bout des doigts, songeuse un court instant qui laissa bien vite place à son habituel petit sourire en coin.

« Oh laisse Merlin, je m'occupe de nettoyer ça… Va plutôt te regarder et montrer ta nouvelle tête à Will, pour voir s'il te reconnaîtra ! »

Elle finit sa phrase avec un clin d'œil qui fit pouffer Merlin.

.

Mais Will était introuvable. Merlin n'insista pas, se doutant bien que là était une des nombreuses manières du jeune homme de montrer qu'il s'opposait à son départ. Ils s'étaient chamaillés à plusieurs reprises à ce sujet, mais quand ce matin Merlin lui avait demandé son avis sur sa tenue, il avait réagi plus mal que les autres fois.

_Merlin faisait des tours sur elle-même, les bras écartés pour bien se montrer sous toutes les coutures._

_« Alors… ? Ca t'incite à me donner du ''monsieur'' ? »_

_Elle était assez fière de l'ensemble : le pantalon large, la tunique et la ceinture ensemble masquaient les courbes de ses hanches et ses cuisses, et elle avait bandé sa poitrine pour en réduire le volume déjà modeste mais tout de même visible. Un foulard se chargeait de finir le travail._

_Will était d'abord resté silencieux, le front plissé, puis avait haussé les épaules en feignant le dédain._

_« Peuh, plutôt du ''sac à navets'' »_

_« Will… franchement ? »_

_« Franchement ? Tu ressembles déjà pas à une fille à la base alors j'vois pas pourquoi… »_

_« Will ! »_

_Merlin l'avait mal pris. C'était injustifié et elle était fatiguée qu'il persiste à être aussi borné à l'idée qu'elle parte._

_« …je vois pas pourquoi tu dois aller à Camelot ! C'est quoi le problème ici ? Ealdor n'est pas assez bien pour toi ? Pas assez de clinquant et de monseigneur ? Hein ?»_

_« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu sais bien pourquoi. »_

_Elle posa la main sur le bras du jeune homme dans l'espoir de le calmer mais il s'en dégagea et sortit de la pièce. Merlin soupira._

_._

Le soleil était à présent couché. La jeune fille marchait le long de la rivière, à la recherche de thym pour le repas du soir. Elle sentait une sorte d'appréhension commencer à apparaître en elle. Elle partirait demain matin…

L'aromate trouvé, elle allait retourner sur ses pas quand elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur la rivière. Elle s'accroupit sur le rivage et observa les reflets de la lune dans l'eau. Son bruit la calmait.

Après quelques minutes, Merlin regarda autour d'elle pour voir s'il n'y avait personne puis se concentra sur les reflets dansants. Ses yeux prirent la couleur de l'or.

Les reflets se mirent à scintiller d'autant plus fort.

''_C'est pour ça que je pars…''_ pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Pour sa magie. Pouvoir en apprendre plus sur elle, en fouiller chaque recoin, découvrir chaque merveille, la dompter. Apprendre à ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

La magie était son plus grand bonheur.

Et en se rappelant cette évidence le peu de crainte qui avait pu effleurer Merlin s'envola.

.

Elle partit tôt le matin. Le soleil était levé depuis peu et les températures devenaient fraîches. Les autres villageois s'affairaient déjà dans les champs pour en inspecter la bonne croissance. Tant mieux, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de les croiser… Son paquetage était lourd, rempli de ses quelques possessions, de vivres et de quoi faire le voyage sans trop d'encombres. Hunith la regardait en souriant, mais son sourire n'atteignait pas son regard. Elle prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains.

« Tu vas me manquer. Surtout, prends bien soin de toi. N'oublie pas de donner la lettre à Gaius, ne cherche pas les ennuis… »

« Maman… »

« Mais ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds non plus », finit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Merlin rit.

« Compte sur moi. »

Mère et fille s'échangèrent un sourire de connivence puis s'étreignirent.

« N'oublie jamais que la maison te sera toujours ouverte. »

« Merci, tu vas me manquer Maman. »

Elle attendit encore un peu avant de se défaire de l'étreinte maternelle, lui adressa un regard lourd d'affection puis se mit en route. Elle se retourna une fois à la sortie du village pour lui faire un dernier signe de la main, puis regarda droit devant elle, la poitrine serrée. Mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de la peine de quitter l'endroit où elle était née et avait vécu pendant dix-huit ans, ou si c'était de l'excitation face à l'inconnu qui s'ouvrait à elle. Probablement les deux.

.

Elle avait parcouru quelques centaines de mètres et s'approchait maintenant de leur arbre fétiche, à Will et elle, dans lequel ils avaient passé des heures à grimper, paresser et rire étant enfants. D'un côté, elle n'espérait plus revoir le jeune homme mais de l'autre elle ne fut pas étonnée de le voir assis dans le creux que formaient deux épaisses racines.

La voyant arriver il se leva, un peu gauche et sans jamais vraiment la regarder dans les yeux le temps qu'elle fasse les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Elle attendit en silence la minute nécessaire avant qu'il ne se décide à parler.

« Alors tu pars vraiment, hein, pour de bon… ? »

« Oui. »

Il tirait nerveusement sur ses manches effilochées, sembla réfléchir un instant puis soupira et la regarda enfin. Merlin pouvait lire dans ses yeux, cachée derrière une fierté toute masculine, comme une sorte de tristesse qui l'effleura elle aussi tout à coup.

Will avait beaucoup de choses à dire, elle pouvait le voir, mais il se contenta de poser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et laisser s'échapper quelques unes de ses pensées.

« Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord que tu fasses ça, que tu partes, que tu nous abandonnes… » Il resserra sa prise quand elle se mit à protester vivement.

« … mais je ne peux pas t'en empêcher alors… hum. Sois prudente, surtout avec tu sais quoi. »

Puis il se tut, se mordant les joues pour ne pas en laisser sortir plus.

Pendant un moment Merlin dévisagea son ami d'enfance comme si elle voulait voir à travers, entendre ce qu'il ne disait pas, puis elle saisit ses mains, les abaissa et les serra brièvement entre les siennes en lui souriant.

« Je reviendrai. »

Merlin marcha encore et encore, parfois en chantonnant, le plus souvent en silence, à l'écoute des bruits de la nature alentour, observant le paysage qui peu à peu lui devenait de moins en moins familier. Elle saluait de loin les paysans qui travaillaient dans les champs et s'occupaient des bestiaux avec leurs aînés. Par deux fois, les plus jeunes l'approchèrent et firent un rien de chemin avec elle, lui posant toutes sortes de questions comme en ont toujours à la bouche les enfants de ces âges. Merlin sourit quand ils l'appelèrent monsieur.

Quand elle croisait des voyageurs, elle les questionnait pour savoir si elle était dans la bonne direction. Quand il n'y avait personne, la magie lui venait en aide en ranimant une feuille morte qui la précédait discrètement sur le chemin adéquat.

Merlin préférait quand il n'y avait personne, parce qu'alors elle pouvait un peu débrider sa magie, tintant ses yeux d'un vague reflet doré. Ainsi elle prenait pleinement conscience de ce qui l'entourait, elle sentait venir les gens à l'avance et fredonnait en rythme avec la vie qui fourmillait autour d'elle. Cela lui permettait d'oublier que les lanières de son sac lui endolorissaient les épaules, que ses pieds commençaient à protester après plusieurs heures de marche soutenue et que le tissu qui lui bandait la poitrine était plutôt inconfortable. Plus d'une fois elle avait eu envie de l'enlever avant de se résigner. Les routes n'étaient pas toujours sûres, et encore moins pour une jeune femme seule. Autant alors ne pas chercher les ennuis… Elle finirait bien par s'habituer, d'autant que cela pourrait lui donner plus d'avantages.

Au moins avait-elle de la chance avec le temps : à défaut d'un franc soleil, elle était épargnée par la pluie, ce dont elle fut d'autant plus reconnaissante quand elle s'installa pour sa première nuit, entre un pommier et des arbustes, sans une seule habitation alentour en vue. Elle s'endormit rapidement au pied de l'arbre, les bras croisés pour garder sa chaleur.

.

Le deuxième jour, puis le suivant, puis encore d'autres,… passèrent eux aussi sans encombres notoires. Merlin dut cependant se faire une raison et cesser d'utiliser sa magie, car elle croisait de plus en plus de marchands, voyageurs,… à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les terres et se rapprochait de la capitale. Les villages étaient plus importants, avec des semblants de fortifications et des infrastructures moins rurales. Par deux fois elle monta à bord de chariots de marchands bienveillants pour parcourir quelques heures de route (qu'elle aurait mis bien plus longtemps à parcourir à pied, surtout avec sa manie de se prendre les pieds dans n'importe quoi dès qu'elle laissait son esprit un peu trop vagabonder), tout en discutant. La jeune fille écoutait attentivement tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lui raconter, que ce soit sur la capitale, la meilleure taverne de la région ou encore les dernières bêtises en date des enfants restés à la maison,…

.

Mais la dernière partie de son voyage, elle dut la faire à pied, et c'est dans le milieu de matinée du dernier jour, les jambes lourdes à cause de la marche soutenue avec en supplément le poids de son paquetage et un genou qui la piquait depuis qu'elle était tombée dans un buisson où elle avait crû entendre un bruit anormal, que Merlin arriva à Camelot. Et si depuis son départ on pouvait vaguement lire sa joie sur son visage, là son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et ses yeux pétillants ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil, même en voyant à peine le château de loin, surplombant la ville du haut de sa colline, et rien que les bas de la ville l'émerveillaient. Tout était plus grand, plus animé, d'autant plus qu'elle arrivait au moment où tout le monde sans exception vaquait à ses obligations quotidiennes. Elle avait envie de s'arrêter chez chaque marchand, devant chaque étal, prendre des détours, regarder de plus près les chevaliers en cotte de maille mêlés à la foule, écouter de loin les rassemblements de servantes et autres blanchisseuses, vagabonder parmi tous ces nouveaux visages… pendant des heures (et à première vue Camelot était assez grande pour que cela suffise à peine à en faire un vague tour). Mais c'est l'attrait de la forteresse surplombant tout ce monde qui fut le plus fort. Elle sentait quelque chose qui la tirait de l'intérieur, bien plus que de la curiosité mais sans nom défini, et la poussait vers elle ne savait trop quoi.

.

Merlin se doutait que sa vie allait changer. Inconsciemment, elle l'attendait depuis des années.

Mais elle fut vite ramenée sur terre lorsqu'elle s'approcha de l'attroupement dans la cour principale, formé par une foule silencieuse, de ces silences pesants d'anticipation. C'est là qu'elle vit pour la première fois le souverain suprême de ces terres pleines de vie, Uther Pendragon, qui par une ironie morbide condamna un homme à mort devant ses yeux. Pour la même raison que celle qui constituait tout ce qu'elle était : la magie.

Le bruit sinistre de la hanche faisant son œuvre sonna à ses oreilles comme un avertissement qui lui était entièrement réservé, provoquant un long frisson qui la glaça et, pour la première fois, le doute et l'appréhension vinrent souiller sa joie comme le sang du condamné le billot.

...

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN_: Ce chapitre est court et sert surtout d'introduction. Je sais que l'idée du genderbending est vue et revue, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, l'idée m'est venue en regardant "The Labyrinth of Gedref" et ne voulait plus quitter ma tête... J'accuse la licorne!

Aussi, excusez moi s'il y a des belgicismes qui m'ont échappé ou si quelque chose ne sonne pas tout à fait comme dans la version française, parce que je suis habituée à la version originale... J'ai regardé les épisodes en français pour y remédier mais le résultat est sûrement loin d'être parfait.^^

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et si vous pouviez prendre une petite minute (seul salaire pour des heures de travail dévoué corps et âme... *fait les yeux doux*) pour me dire ce que vous en pensez vous seriez des amours... et ça me motivera à écrire (j'avoue, je suis une flemmarde de premier ordre doublée d'une grande timide) :)


	2. Arthur

_Disclaimer et warnings_: voir chapitre 1

_A/N: _Merci à tous pour vos messages, mon petit coeur fait des bonds! :) et encore merci à _Azerty au rapport_ (chouette pseudo!) pour ta remarque, j'ai lâché un gros "ouuups"... maintenant c'est corrigé. Pour le deuxième chapitre, la trame reste très fidèle à l'épisode, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même, en tout cas j'ai fait mon possible pour qu'il ne soit pas trop court... ;)

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 2 : Arthur**

.

* * *

><p>A l'image de l'effervescence de la ville comparée à Ealdor, Merlin était un peu dépassée par les évènements qui s'enchaînaient à toute vitesse. D'abord la découverte de Camelot, puis l'exécution, la mise en garde de la mère du supplicié,… et la manière un peu… brusque, dont elle avait fait connaissance avec Gaius, qui se serait fracassé le crâne si elle n'avait pas réagit comme par réflexe pour déplacer son lit, amortissant la chute. La suite fut une avalanche de questions dans le style : « comment as-tu fait ça ? » je suis née comme ça, -« <em>c'est impossible!<em> » ben faut croire que si- « qui es-tu ? » Merlin, « ah, la fille de Hunith !... mais que diable fais-tu habillée en homme ? » c'est plus pratique comme ça, « ne devais-tu pas arriver mercredi ? » on est mercredi, enfin je crois… qui firent un peu tourner la tête à la jeune fille. Mais une fois l'agitation passée et les choses mises au clair, le calme revint en partie et Gaius lui faisait déjà faire le tour (restreint) du logis, après avoir pris le temps de la sermonner en long, en large et même en diagonale sur la nécessité absolue de garder sa magie secrète si elle tenait à garder sa tête à sa place habituelle.

.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » fit Merlin plus d'une fois en saisissant un bocal, un livre,… et à chaque fois Gaius lui demandait de le reposer, un sourire en coin, le premier qu'elle voyait sur son visage.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras bien le temps de découvrir tout ça ! »

« Le temps, il faut le prendre… » elle saisit un épais volume à la reliure effilochée par l'usage et fit un grand sourire « s'il vous plaît Gaius ? A moins que vous vouliez que je fasse quelque chose en particulier ? »

Le vieil homme la dévisagea un instant. Merlin remarqua alors qu'un de ses sourcils était assez… amusant à regarder.

« Hum, à vrai dire non, pas immédiatement… Tu peux choisir : aller te trouver des vêtements convenables ou bien lire, si tu y tiens tant que ça. »

La jeune femme n'est sourit que de plus belle. « Eh bien étant donné que je n'ai pas encore assez d'argent pour la première solution, il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire ! ». Sur ce, elle inspecta plusieurs livres avec un doigt virevoltant et se retrouva vite avec une petite pile qu'elle sécurisa contre elle pour les transporter dans sa nouvelle chambre.

.

La tête dans des planches d'anatomie, recueils herboristes, dictionnaires de maladies en tous genres et même un descriptif –passionnant…- des furoncles et autres acnés, Merlin ne vit pas le temps passer. Ce n'est que quand ses yeux commencèrent à lui faire mal à cause de l'obscurité grandissante qu'elle referma le volume qu'elle avait en main, s'allongea de tout son long et s'étira de tout son long en bâillant. Elle resta immobile un instant en fixant le plafond.

En ouvrant la fenêtre, les bruits de la ville se firent plus présents. Un clocher sonna à plusieurs reprises et les aboiements d'un chien surpassèrent la rumeur des habitants qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Merlin s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre et pris le temps d'observer le tout d'en haut, un sourire au coin des lèvres, jusqu'à ce que Gaius l'appelle pour le repas du soir et l'inévitable semi-interrogatoire sur la vie à Ealdor et sa mère.

.

Les jours de marche se rappelèrent à elle avant d'aller au lit : ses jambes étaient particulièrement lourdes, elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et passant sa robe de nuit – qui ne méritait pas le nom de robe mais plutôt de longue tunique informe tendance grattoir- et se laissa tomber sur son lit avec sa grâce toute féminine que Will avait louée plus d'une fois en se marrant comme un goujat qu'il était. Le nez dans l'oreiller, une espèce de tournis lui monta à la tête. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que la sensation de… tiraillement ? force ? n'était pas partie. Mais le sommeil l'emporta avant qu'elle ne puisse s'attarder dessus.

* * *

><p>Le monde était flou sous ses yeux. Des images, des scénettes se succédaient avec l'absurdité typique aux rêves. Toutes ces divagations de son esprit dont elle ne se souviendrait plus dans la seconde où elle reprendrait conscience. Sa tête pesait autant que son corps et bourdonnait en continu. Jusqu'à ce que cela se transforme en un appel. <em>Merlin… Merlin…<em>

Mais quand elle se releva, la voix n'était plus là.

.

En enfilant ses vêtements elle prit conscience que ceux-ci ne sentaient plus très frais après le voyage –logique-.

''_Je ferais bien de me chercher un travail si je ne veux pas bientôt me balader les fesses à l'air_''

« Bonjour Gaius ! »

« Je t'ai apporté de l'eau, tu ne t'es pas lavée hier soir…»

''_Eh ben quand on parle du loup…''_

Au moment où la jeune fille s'assit pour manger son petit-déjeuner, elle eut à peine de voir la main de Gaius faire tomber le seau d'un geste. Par réflexe, la magie vint à elle et l'objet se figea dans sa chute, ainsi que son contenu jusqu'à la moindre goutte.

Quand une seconde plus tard elle en prit conscience, le récipient heurta le sol avec un grand bruit et le deuxième sourcil de Gaius avait rattrapé le premier au milieu de son front.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

Merlin se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. « Vous me croyez maintenant quand je vous dis que ça vient tout seul ? »

« Sans formule ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça en détournant le regard, soudainement gênée. Cela lui faisait bizarre de devoir se justifier pour quelque chose qui lui était si évident, si naturel.

« Ecoute Merlin, continua Gaius sur un ton sérieux qui capta son attention, je vois que ce que je t'ai raconté hier soir à propos de l'interdiction de la magie te semble… comment dire, absurde en quelque sorte, mais j'insiste : personne ne doit savoir, personne. »

Un sentiment d'injustice la prit. _''Mais pourquoi donc ? Pourquoi aller jusqu'à exécuter tous ceux-''_

« Oui Gaius, c'est compris. » Sa voix était dénudée de sa joie habituelle.

.

Elle traîna des pieds en allant livrer les fioles de Gaius à dame Perceval et sir Olwen –un drôle de bonhomme- mais l'enthousiasme la reprit quand elle sortit dans la grande cour. Il faisait plein soleil. En passant devant des gardes, elle eut un éclair de sympathie, les pauvres diables devaient avoir chaud dans leurs cottes de mailles toute clinquantes. L'un d'entre eux réprimandait –seulement pour la forme vu le manque de sévérité de son ton et son sourire- une petite fille qui courait après une volaille en criant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années qui semblait être son frère vienne la chercher et s'excuser à sa place.

Merlin descendit l'allée principale, encore peu habituée à devoir faire attention à ne pas marcher sur les pieds des domestiques, blanchisseuses, garçons de cuisine,… qui croisaient son chemin d'un pas preste.

De loin elle vit un petit attroupement de plusieurs jeunes hommes. Le parfait exemple de rejetons de la noblesse de quelconque catégorie : les épaules relevées, bien campés sur leurs pieds et visiblement imbus d'eux-mêmes. Elle saisit les bribes d'une conversation entre un écuyer et celui qui semblait être le chef de la bande : un grand blond à la carrure taillée par l'entraînement.

«-…pas très brillant.»

« Un peu comme toi alors ? »

…et visiblement celui-ci n'avait pas épargné sa cervelle. Probablement les coups sur la tête.

Merlin se sentit énervée tout à coup et cela s'amplifia quand le blondin commença à envoyer des dagues sur la cible que portait le pauvre bonhomme sur fond de rires bovins.

Quand la cible roula jusqu'à elle, la jeune fille se força à reprendre le sourire mais ne se priva pas de taper fermement du pied dessus pour la stabiliser.

« C'est bon c'est fini maintenant ! », fit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait léger.

Les rires cessèrent et le blond fit volte-face pour la regarder en haussant un sourcil, étonné. Immédiatement son visage perdit son sourire idiot quand il s'approcha d'elle.

« Quoi ? »

Le peu de distance qui restait entre eux lui fit prendre conscience qu'il était bien plus large qu'elle, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru de prime abord. Mais au moins il ne la dépassait que d'une demi-tête.

« Tu t'es assez amusé comme ça, c'est bon. »

« On se connait ? »

« Pas que je sache. »

« Et pourtant tu te permets d'être bien familier. »

Son petit sourire en coin lui donnait envie de saisir la cible et lui faire faire connaissance avec sa tête blonde. Quand elle reprit la parole elle dut lutter pour garder le même ton.

« Oh pardon, ce n'était pas à assez lèche-botte euh je veux dire, respectueux à ton goût ? »

« Tu ne peux pas me parler comme ça. »

« Non effectivement, j'ai oublié de terminer par 'crétin'. » Sur ce, elle fit mine de s'en aller mais il se rapprocha.

« Peut-être devrais-je t'apprendre la politesse requise dans ce cas », continua-t-il mais avec cette fois une intonation qui lui fit regretter d'avoir exprimé sa pensée l'espace d'un instant. « Alors commençons tout de suite. Quel est ton nom ? »

« Merlin », répondit-elle prudemment.

« Dis-moi Merlin, sais-tu marcher sur les genoux ? »

« C'est pas dans mes habitudes. »

« Dans ce cas débutons par là. »

Elle le fixa directement dans les yeux pour la première fois. Elle voulut presque se frapper en remarquant qu'ils étaient bleus… comme si ce détail était intéressant dans cette situation!

« A ta place je m'en tiendrais là. »

« Oooh au sinon quoi, fillette ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Elle ne releva même pas l'appellation.

Le nobliau écarta les bras en invitation, « vas-y je t'en prie, frappe-moi donc ! ».

Elle en sentait presque sa magie la démanger.

« Frappe-moi. _Frappe-moi_. » répéta-t-il avec encore plus de défi.

C'est ce qu'elle tenta de faire, avec la ferme intention de le gifler et non de lui mettre un poing, mais en une fraction de seconde il lui avait bloqué le bras et avait profité de son élan pour la caller tout contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Quand il reprit la parole, elle sentit son souffle sur sa nuque.

« A la réflexion, la prison serait une meilleure première leçon. »

Merlin essaya de se défaire de lui mais il n'en resserra sa prise que plus fort.

« Non mais pour qui tu te prends hein ? Le roi ? » cracha-t-elle.

« Non, son fils. _Arthur_. »

Et soudainement Merlin prit peur alors que le souvenir du régent lui venait en mémoire, coupant court à la vie d'un homme d'un simple geste de la main. Ses jambes en faiblirent un instant, pendant lequel seul le support –ô ironie- qu'était Arthur l'empêcha de perdre l'équilibre.

* * *

><p>La cellule sentait le renfermé et l'humidité, ce qui en soi n'était pas très étonnant, mais Merlin n'était pas pour ainsi dire une habituée de ce genre de lieu. Sa fesse gauche lui faisait mal, un agréable souvenir du garde qui l'avait jetée sur la fine couche de paille avec toute la délicatesse de ses cent-dix kilos –à vue d'œil- de muscle. Elle l'avait gratifié d'un joli nom d'oiseau mais lui et son comparse étaient partis sans lui jeter plus d'un regard.<p>

Elle était probablement restée là plusieurs heures vu les bruits que faisait son ventre. La peur avait fait place à l'exaspération quand elle se prit à repenser à ce grossier personnage qu'était Arthur. Alors c'était ça un prince ? Camelot avait bien du souci à se faire si en plus d'un roi tyrannique elle se retrouvait avec un héritier qui avait autant de muscles qu'il fallait pour détourner l'attention du vide qu'il avait dans la tête…

Merlin souffla de dépit et tapa l'arrière de sa tête à de nombreuses reprises contre le mur comme si cela pouvait faire passer le temps plus vite ou encore lui donner une brillante idée pour sortir de là. Bien sûr aucun des deux ne porta ses fruits.

La nuit tomba et la jeune fille faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, s'arrêtant quand elle entendait un bruit. Elle regardait alors dans le couloir du mieux que possible mais à part des ombres de gardes à trois reprises, personne ne vint. A la nuit noire elle aurait même presque été contentée si le nobliau était revenu lui casser les pieds… presque.

Elle finit par se résigner et utilisa son foulard et sa veste respectivement comme un coussin et une couverture de fortune. Repliée sur elle-même elle chercha le sommeil, et peu avant de le trouver enfin elle remarqua une chose : l'étrange sensation qu'elle avait eue dans le ventre depuis quelques jours avait cessé.

.

Ce n'est pas le soleil sur son visage qui la réveilla, ni les images agitées de ses rêves, mais le même appel, beaucoup plus fort.

_Merlin, Merlin,…_ Elle essaya de suivre le son de la voix mais c'est une tout autre qui retentit dans la pièce et la fit se retourner en sursaut.

« Merlin! », s'exclama Gaius en entrant dans la cellule, fort agité, « qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos de te tenir tranquille ? Tu es vraiment incorrigible ! ».

« Je suis désolée Gaius, c'était plus fort que moi… » tout comme le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. C'était un tel soulagement de revoir le vieil homme après ces heures d'incertitude.

« Tu as de la chance que j'ai pu te faire libérer », il fut coupé par une exclamation de joie de la jeune fille, puis reprit avec un petit sourire en coin, « mais tu vas devoir tout de même purger ta peine. »

« C'est-à-dire… ? »

.

« Aouch ! » lâcha-t-elle alors qu'une laitue malodorante lui percutait le crâne. Des restes de tomate lui dégoulinaient dangereusement du front vers les yeux. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se les essuyer.

« Génial, les gardes, les cellules,… maintenant le pilori ! C'est une visite guidée du système judiciaire de Camelot ou quoi ? », marmonna-t-elle avant d'être coupée par une autre cucurbitacée, cette fois mal visée, mais suffisamment avariée pour exploser avec un gros bruit d'éclaboussure et des dommages collatéraux… pile dans le col de sa tunique. Génial.

Les gamins qui s'amusaient à la prendre pour un jeu de fléchettes lui laissèrent un temps de répit, probablement le temps de refaire leurs provisions de projectiles mais c'était toujours ça de pris. Elle releva la tête quand elle vit du coin de l'œil une forme s'approcher d'elle. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme.

« Bonjour », fit-elle avec un air timide.

« Euh, oui, bonjour. »

« Je m'appelle Guenièvre, mais Gwen c'est mieux… je suis la servante de Morgane. »

« Ah… ? » ça ne l'avançait pas plus que ça, « moi c'est Merlin ». Elle tendit la main autant que ses chaînes le lui permettaient. La jeune servante la lui serra avec douceur. C'était toujours bienvenu dans ce monde de rustres. « Mais visiblement 'l'imbécile' serait plus adéquat ».

«Ne dis pas ça, j'ai vu ce que tu as fait hier pour Morris, c'était très courageux ! »

« Plutôt stupide… »

Gwen sourit de compassion. « C'est vrai que contre Arthur tu n'avais aucune chance. »

« Hum à vrai dire, j'aurais pu l'envoyer valdinguer si je l'avais voulu. »

« Sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne m'as pas l'air aussi fort que lui… euh je veux dire, je suis sûr que tu es plus fort que tu ne le sembles mais… »

Merlin la coupa quand elle commença à cafouiller. Elle sentit une once de sympathie poindre envers la jeune femme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que je n'ai rien d'un gros costaud, je rentre plutôt dans la catégorie crevette en fait. »

Gwen pouffa de rire. « C'est toi qui l'as dit pas moi… Non sérieusement, c'est une bonne chose que tu lui aies tenu tête. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui », elle secoua la tête pour insister, « Arthur est un vrai petit tyran, c'était héroïque de ta part de lui remettre un peu les pieds sur terre et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. J'ai même entendu Morris venter tes mérites à la cuisinière. »

Merlin sourit à son tour et répondit d'un ton plaisantin. « La même chez qui les enfants vont chercher leurs légumes pourris je suppose ? Merci en tout cas.»

Du coin de l'œil elle vit les enfants en question revenir.

« Oh oh, en parlant du loup… Excuse-moi Gwen mais le devoir m'appelle. »

Quand celle-ci s'éloigna, Merlin accueillit les nouveaux projectiles avec le sourire… en tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'un gamin fasse mouche.

.

Merlin feignit de rire quand Gaius lui tendit son assiette, un sourire dans le regard : fricassée de légumes.

« Ha. Ha. Ha. »

« Au moins tu t'en sors bien. Ta mère me tirerait les oreilles si elle l'apprenait, mais cela aurait pu être bien pire… A propos, que pense-t-elle de tes dons ? »

La jeune fille avala une cuillerée avant de répondre. « Que j'étais une fille très spéciale… C'est très développé, je sais. »

« Et c'est vrai Merlin. Je n'avais jamais eu vent de magie qui ne nécessite pas de formules, d'incantations,… et surtout beaucoup d'apprentissage. Ce que je t'ai vue faire est particulier. Comme si cela t'était très simple.» Gaius semblait très intéressé malgré ses réprimandes antérieures. Merlin le voyait bien dans son regard et cela souleva une interrogation dans son esprit.

«Oui ça l'est, ça me vient naturellement… c'est pour ça que ça me fait mal de ne pas pouvoir m'en servir… Mais vous ? Vous avez étudié la magie ? »

L'expression de Gaius perdit sa jovialité pour devenir sérieuse. « Uther en a interdi la pratique il y a vingt ans », il répondit à l'interrogation qui se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille, «la magie a le pouvoir de changer les choses… perturber leur ordre. Uther a décidé d'y mettre fin, ainsi qu'au règne des dragons. »

Merlin sursauta. « Des _dragons _? »

« A l'exception d'un seul, qu'il a gardé comme exemple, enfermé sous Camelot afin que nul ne puisse le délivrer… Considère cela comme le parfait symbole de ce qu'Uther pense de la magie et tout ce qui s'y rapporte… » le regard qu'il lui adressa en disait long. « Maintenant finis ton assiette, tu as la peau sur les os. Ça rend ton déguisement encore moins crédible… à ce propos, tu comptes continuer comme cela longtemps ? »

Déçue que Gaius change de sujet, elle lui répondit en marmonnant. « C'est… pratique en soi. Non en fait c'est surtout amusant. Là tantôt un vendeur m'a accostée mais il ne savait pas trop comment m'appeler, vous auriez vu sa tête ! »

Elle pensa un instant à ce qui aurait pu se passer si Arthur avait découvert qu'elle était une fille mais n'en dit rien. Gaius eût vite fait de lui changer les idées.

« Je vois. Sois _un gentil garçon_, veux-tu ? J'aurais besoin que tu livres une potion à dame Hélène pour sa voix. Elle est l'invitée d'Uther et il va organiser un repas en son honneur. Elle lui a promis un récital. »

.

Merlin dût chercher vingt minutes et demander son chemin deux fois avant de trouver la chambre en question, qu'elle trouva déserte. A peine la fiole déposée sur la table, elle allait rebrousser chemin quand une grossière poupée de paille attira son regard, qu'elle posa ensuite sur un livre scellé, des lambeaux de tissu, de la cire fondue,…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? ». Merlin sursauta en entendant la voix féminine et bafouilla, comme prise en flagrant délit.

« Euh je c'est-à-dire que… je viens de la part de Gaius», elle saisit la fiole et la mit sous les yeux de la femme au regard perçant. « Il m'a demandé de donner ça à dame Hélène. Je suppose que c'est vous donc voilà… » elle essaya de sourire nonchalamment en lui la lui mettant dans les mains, puis s'éclipsa rapidement. La noblesse à Camelot, ça n'était visiblement pas le fort de la jeune fille.

* * *

><p>« Alors, on a bien appris à marcher à genoux dans les cachots ? »<p>

Rectification : ce n'était _vraiment_ pas son fort… Merlin fit mine d'ignorer Arthur en continuant à marcher le regard droit devant.

« Oh mais voyons, ne te sauve pas comme ça ! »

Sa décision vola illico en éclats. « Je ne me sauve pas. »

« Je suis rassuré que tu n'aies pas perdu ta langue… à défaut de ta cervelle. »

« Et c'est le crétin qui parle ? Pardon, le crétin _royal _? », elle força un sourire en se retournant pour lui faire face. Elle remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Aaah je vois. » souffla-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Aller pleurer chez papa ? »

« Ca ne sera pas nécessaire, je peux te réduire en miettes d'un coup de poing. »

« Je n'en doute pas, ça a l'air d'être la seule chose que vous sachiez faire. Mais vous auriez tort de me sous-estimer.» Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle devrait s'arrêter là, serrer les dents et laisser couler, mais l'idée de lui régler son compte la démangeait.

« Si tu le dis… voyons-voir ce que tu vaux. »

Sur ce, il saisit deux fléaux d'armes que lui tendaient ses laquais et en lança un à Merlin… qui évidemment ne sut pas le rattraper. Tout à coup refroidie, elle s'abaissa pour le saisir. Le manche de bois était familier en soi, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de comment manipuler la sphère hérissée sans se fracasser son propre bras, alors qu'Arthur la faisait virevolter avec une aisance qui l'agaça encore plus.

« Oh oui franchement quelle démonstration de force que de me provoquer sur votre terrain de prédilection », pesta-t-elle mais d'un ton moins assuré qu'elle le voulait.

«Effectivement, j'ai été élevé pour tuer dès ma naissance. »

Merlin se retient de rire. « Et depuis quand on vous a élevé pour être un crétin ? »

Arthur cessa de jouer avec son arme, pris de court. Un sourire tendu lui déforma le visage. « Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça. »

« Oh pardon, depuis quand vous a-t-on élevé pour être un abruti », elle parodia une courbette tout en soutenant son regard, « _monseigneur _? »

Arthur rit nerveusement. « Tu parles beaucoup, maintenant agis. » Dans l'instant, il se jeta sur elle et seuls ses réflexes lui évitèrent de se faire blesser.

La suite fut particulièrement pitoyable : elle perdit vite son arme et tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire était d'éviter les coups mais aussi les étals et les habitants curieux. Arthur avait beau la provoquer à coups de « oh allez ! » et autres « attaque-moi ! », il ne l'y prendrait pas. Il y avait une différence entre être héroïque et suicidaire.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, le blondin la suivait de près et elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il l'avait acculée. Un instant, les arabesques morbides que faisait son arme l'hypnotisèrent et c'est là qu'elle prit peur, cherchant une échappatoire.

Elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix : c'était la magie ou rien. L'effet fut immédiat : des objets se mirent discrètement sur le chemin d'Arthur et de son arme, jusqu'à ce que Merlin trouve une corde qu'elle fit se tendre pour qu'il se prenne les pieds dedans. Dans son élan, elle en profita pour lui renverser des œufs dessus histoire de lui détourner l'attention.

Le prince pesta et elle en profita pour saisir le fléau qui était tombé à terre, inversant les rôles. Cette fois c'était lui qui était acculé, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à la renverse sur des sacs de grain.

« Alors, vous abandonnez ? »

Mais Merlin étant… Merlin, son regard fut attiré par un visage dans la foule… Gaius, et il n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste, loin de là. Cela suffit à Arthur pour reprendre le dessus et elle eut à peine le temps de sentir les coups qu'elle se retrouvait par terre en lâchant un petit gémissement.

Le plus douloureux fut de voir l'éternel sourire suffisant –même pire- du blond. A le voir d'en bas, elle se sentit minuscule. La honte de la défaite lui chauffa les joues alors que deux gardes la relevaient, sans délicatesse bien sûr. _''Ah franchement Merlin c'est malin, bravo…''_

« Attendez », les interrompit Arthur.

''_Quoi encore ?''_

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'inspecta de bas en haut. « C'est peut-être un idiot, mais il ne manque pas de cran. » Il croisa son regard. Elle le soutint. « Il y a quelque chose chez toi Merlin… mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus. »

Son cœur rata un battement. Elle pria pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte après coup qu'elle avait utilisé la magie. Quand elle le perdit de vue, elle pria pour une tout autre chose en voyant la hauteur que prenaient les sourcils de Gaius.

.

Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent mais elle pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air. A peine la porte fermée, l'inévitable sermon commença.

« Merlin je commence à me demander si tu ne cherches pas délibérément les ennuis ! Non mais où avais-tu la tête ? » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre mais continua, furieux. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait, et surtout avec qui ? »

« Il avait besoin d'être remis à sa place ! » se défendit-elle.

« Sa place est celle de fils d'Uther, prince de Camelot, et tu as été assez folle pour utiliser ta magie sous ses propres yeux, pour des choses stupides ! Apprends un peu à te contrôler !»

« Oui j'ai utilisé la magie et alors ? Il m'a attaquée et je n'avais jamais tenu une arme de ma vie ! Et quel contrôle ? J'ai su déplacer des objets par magie avant même de savoir parler, alors j'ai utilisé mon seul moyen de défense ! » A présent, elle n'était pas loin de crier elle aussi. « C'est tout ce que j'ai ! C'est tout ce que je suis, si on m'interdit la magie je n'ai plus rien ! » Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle les refoula, baissa la voix et regarda Gaius. « Je ne suis plus rien sans elle. Si on m'interdit la magie… j'aime autant mourir. »

Elle laissa le silence de Gaius derrière elle en montant dans sa chambre. Elle se jeta sur son lit à plat ventre, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller et essaya de calmer sa respiration qui était devenue saccadée.

.

Peut-être s'était-elle endormie quelques minutes ou une heure, peut-être pas, quand elle entendit Gaius monter. Il déposa quelque chose sur sa table de nuit puis s'assit au bord du lit.

« Je t'ai apporté un onguent. A ce que j'ai vu, tu risques d'avoir de belles ecchymoses. »

La jeune fille se releva dans le lit, les cheveux en bataille et s'assit à côté de lui. Son bras droit la lançait, elle retroussa la manche jusqu'à l'épaule et se tordit le cou pour l'inspecter. Deux grandes étendues violâtres se trouvaient à l'arrière sous son épaule et à l'intérieur de son avant bras. Elle saisit le pot que lui tendait Gaius et commença à appliquer le baume, le regard perdu dans le plancher. Elle aurait voulu se replier sur elle-même.

Après un moment elle brisa le silence d'une petite voix.

« Pourquoi suis-je née comme ça ? »

« Je l'ignore. »

« Je ne suis pas un monstre au moins. » Cela sonna plus comme une question. Elle tourna la tête vers le vieil homme.

« Ne pense jamais, _jamais_ une chose pareille. »

« Alors je suis quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas tout Merlin… Et c'est une des nombreuses que j'ignore. Peut-être ne suis-je pas la bonne personne pour te répondre. »

« Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui demander. Personne d'autre ne comprendrait. »

Gaius ne sut pas quoi répondre.

* * *

><p>Merlin ne dormait que d'un œil cette nuit-là quand la voix reprit. Elle était profonde, grondante, presque irréelle. La curiosité t'emporta et la jeune fille se leva, enfila vite sa veste et son pantalon (elle n'avait jours pas trouvé le temps de les laver) en plus de sa robe de nuit et s'éclipsa en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Gaius.<p>

Ses pas résonnèrent dans la cour désertée. Merlin resta attentive au moindre mouvement tout en suivant la voix qui persistait, patiente. Celle-ci la dirigea dans la direction des cachots, et un obstacle se dressa : les gardes. Bien sûr il y avait des gardes en permanence pour surveiller les cachots… Heureusement pour elle, c'était le tour de deux hommes qui tuaient le temps tant bien que mal à défaut de pouvoir aller dormir –ce qui mettrait fin à leurs bâillements- et ils furent facilement distraits. Elle se précipita dans le dédale de couloirs en faisant le moins de bruit possible. La lumière des torches baignait les murs d'une lumière chaude et paradoxalement glauque à la fois, lourde d'ombres sans repos. Sans la voix qui n'était à présent plus qu'un souffle, elle se serait probablement perdue.

Ses pas la conduisirent dans une immense caverne, trop grande pour se trouver sous le château à ses yeux (peut-être y avait-il de la magie en œuvre ?). Un promontoire rocheux s'étendait sur quelques mètres mais se jetait vite dans le vide.

Merlin balaya ce qui s'offrait à elle du regard, cherchant l'origine de la voix et _sentant_ qu'elle ne se trouvait pas bien loin.

« Qui m'appelle ? » tenta-t-elle.

Le bruit d'un grand déplacement d'air se fit entendre ainsi que celui du métal raclant le sol et soudain, une immense créature recouverte d'écailles mordorées se posa devant elle. Un dragon. Le fameux dernier dragon.

La jeune fille était estomaquée, aussi effrayée qu'émerveillée.

« Enfin te voilà. » La voix profonde provenait bien de la bête, qui l'inspecta d'un regard trop… humain ? pour une créature. Elle crut voir une ombre de sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Tu me… surprends », continua la bête en voyant que Merlin restait silencieuse. «Et comme tu es petite, pour un aussi grand destin. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Tu t'en doutes Merlin… Tes dons. Ils ne t'ont pas été donnés sans raison. »

L'espoir la prit. « Une raison ? Laquelle ? »

Le dragon sembla réfléchir un instant, tout en la transperçant du regard.

« Oui… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de reprendre. « Arthur est le Roi présent et à venir qui unifiera le royaume d'Albion. »

« Euh… oui ? » fit-elle en plissant un sourcil.

« Mais il sera confronté à de nombreux obstacles, des menaces d'amis autant que d'ennemis. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne… »

« En tout ! Sans toi, Arthur ne réussira jamais. Sans toi, il n'y aura pas d'Albion. »

« Non, non, c'est faux ! » Elle secoua la tête puis appuyer ses mots.

« Il n'y a pas de 'vrai' ni de 'faux', seulement ce qui est et ce qui n'est pas. »

« C'est quoi ces devinettes ? Et j'insiste, ça ne me concerne pas ! Si des gens veulent tuer cet idiot je suis même prête à les aider ! »

Pour la première fois elle entendit le dragon rire. C'est seulement alors qu'elle se rendit compte que son museau était très près d'elle, au point qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait et distinguer chaque écaille.

« On ne choisit pas son destin, Merlin. » Elle se sentit écrasée par son regard. « Et personne ne peut y échapper. »

Ces mots résonnèrent un instant dans la caverne. Merlin avait comme la sensation qu'ils créèrent un écho en elle, puis elle se reprit et secoua la tête à nouveau. « Non, non, non il doit y avoir erreur sur la personne. Ce n'est pas le bon Arthur. Celui-là n'est qu'un crétin. »

« Peut-être est-ce ton destin de le changer ? », glissa-t-il en la couvant d'un regard presque affectueux avant de prendre son envol.

« Non ! Non attendez, je n'ai pas fini ! Revenez, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus ! » cria-t-elle, mais seul son écho lui répondit.

* * *

><p>Gaius la réveilla de grand matin, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans ses affaires. Elle reprenait à peine ses esprits qu'il lui récitait déjà la liste des choses à faire pour la journée.<p>

« …-et tu donneras ceci à Morgane », termina-t-il en lui passant une flasque, « la pauvre souffre de cauchemars ».

« Oui chef », singea-t-elle.

.

Elle se perdit un peu moins longtemps cette fois-ci et ne dut demander son chemin qu'une fois, pour savoir quelle chambre précisément était celle de cette Morgane. La porte était ouverte. Une jeune femme svelte aux longs cheveux noirs et bouclés lui tournait le dos et commença à parler son même la regarder.

« A propos d'Arthur, j'ai réfléchi. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis la pupille d'Uther que je suis obligée de l'accompagner à la fête… » elle continua en passant derrière un paravent où elle commença à se déshabiller. « Pour être franche, je n'approcherais pas ce crétin à moins de trois mètres. »

Merlin ne connaissait pas Morgane, mais cette remarque le lui fit oublier un isntant.

« S'il voulait que j'y aille il fallait qu'il m'invite. Passe-moi ma robe veux-tu.»

Elle s'exécuta en prenant bien garde de ne pas se montrer.

« Et comme il ne l'a pas fait, je n'irai pas !... Peux-tu m'aider à lacer ma robe ?»

Merlin, qui avait commencé à battre retraite vers la porte, fut prise de court.

« …Guenièvre ? »

« Je suis là. », fit une voix familière derrière elle. Merlin se retourna et fut soulagée de voir la jeune servante.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Je lui ai apporté son remède et voilà… » répondit-elle en chuchotant encore plus bas.

Gwen sembla comprendre et lui sourit alors qu'elle s'éclipsait silencieusement en le lui rendant.

''_Et au prochain noble, ça sera quoi ?''_ Mais elle avait plus envie de pouffer de rire qu'autre chose, cette fois. Elle reprit vite son sérieux en se remémorant la liste de choses à faire pour avant la soirée.

''_D'abord, laver ces vêtements !'' _Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, quitte à se balader en robe de nuit chez Gaius le temps qu'ils sèchent… Ou peut-être pouvait-elle leur donner un petit coup de chaud plus rapide ?

.

Elle tendit la tunique devant elle, satisfaite. Le pantalon, la veste et la bande qui lui comprimait les seins avaient enfin repris un aspect décent. En attachant cette dernière, elle se laissa à penser. _''Peut-être que je devrais continuer à me faire passer pour un garçon maintenant que plusieurs personnes m'ont vue ainsi ? Qu'est ce qui se passerait si jamais Arthur apprend que je suis une fille ? Il s'en servira peut-être pour me chercher encore plus des noises…''_ Elle serra plus fort que d'habitude. _''Ou bien justement il me laissera tranquille ?''_

Merlin se plaça devant un miroir. Elle n'en avait pas chez elle à Ealdor et n'était donc pas habituée à la chose, pas même après avoir regardé dix fois dedans sur la journée. Bien sûr elle avait eu l'occasion de se voir dedans plusieurs fois dans le passé, mais ce n'était pas un réflexe quotidien comme cela semblait être celui des habitants de Camelot. Le niveau de vie était bien différent… Le plus flagrant était qu'à part pour son séjour au pilori et en prison, elle n'avait jamais eu l'estomac dans les talons, alors qu'à Ealdor, la restriction était de mise. Sa mère lui donnait le plus qu'elle pouvait, mais Merlin avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de ne prendre que le strict nécessaire. Qui savait de quoi serait fait le lendemain…

Pendant de longues minutes, Merlin pensa à sa mère, à Will, à son village… Allaient-ils bien ? Pouvait-elle trouver un messager qui passerait par Ealdor et pourrait leur déposer une lettre ?...

Ici à Camelot, les choses étaient différentes : Gaius lui donnait des repas complets trois fois par jour ainsi qu'un logement moins sujet aux changements de température… C'était un luxe indéniable et Merlin avait bien l'intention de l'en remercier en l'aidant le plus possible et plus tard, en participant aux frais domestiques une fois qu'elle aurait trouvé un travail. D'ailleurs elle commencerait à chercher demain, ce soir elle était plus curieuse de voir à quoi ressemblait un vrai banquet. Et si elle recroisait l'abruti, tant pis, elle improviserait et ferait son possible pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis…

* * *

><p>Avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, Gaius se retourna vers elle, sérieux.<p>

« Merlin, pour l'instant ne t'éloigne pas trop et surtout tiens-toi tranquille ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de- » protesta-t-elle.

« Jeune fille, ça ne fait pas longtemps que je te connais mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait des années ! Je t'en prie, comporte-toi correctement et si jamais Arthur t'approche… tu as compris. »

Merlin fit la moue mais acquiesça de la tête. « Promis Gaius, je serai sage. »

Satisfait, le physicien lui ouvrit le chemin. Merlin entendait déjà la musique avant même de rentrer.

Pour l'instant, c'était la plus grande salle qu'elle avait pu voir. Une multitude de chandeliers illuminaient la pièce et les murs étaient recouverts de tapis et autres bannières, avec une dominance de rouge. Souvent, un motif de dragon revenait et Merlin pouffa de rire en pensant à l'ironie de la chose : le symbole royal était celui de leur plus fameux prisonnier…

Deux immenses tables de bois sombre s'étendaient sur toute la longueur de la pièce et étaient recouvertes de bien plus de nourriture qu'il n'en fallait pour subvenir aux besoins de tous les convives, qui pour l'instant étaient surtout occupés à discuter debout en petits comités, en attendant le véritable début des festivités. Leurs conversations paisibles et les rires occasionnels dépassaient le niveau sonore de la musique, et Merlin dût chercher après les musiciens pendant quelques instants, ceux-ci étant judicieusement placés de manière à ce qu'ils gênent l'espace le moins possible.

Le regard de Merlin passait d'un visage à l'autre, tous des nobles à l'exception des quelques servants qui circulaient sur les côtés. Autant de visages inconnus… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix familière.

« Merlin… » commença Gaius.

« Oui je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas. » le coupa-t-elle en regardant de loin la silhouette de dos surmontée d'une tête blonde. Arthur était fort occupé à raconter elle ne savait quelle action douteuse, avant de se retourner à l'arrivée de Morgane, resplendissante dans une robe pourpre qui ne devait pas lui tenir très chaud et faisait se tordre les regards masculins voisins. Merlin pouffa en voyant Arthur rester silencieux un court instant, les yeux ronds et en repensant à ce que Morgane avait dit cet après-midi.

« Merlin, tu es là ! » dit une autre voix familière.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit Gwen se tenir devant elle. Gaius s'éclipsa pour les laisser tranquilles après un dernier regard d'avertissement à Merlin.

« Bonsoir Gwen » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Comment vas-tu ? Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je suis l'apprenti de Gaius donc il a voulu que je le suive ce soir. Faire connaissance avec les manières de la Cour et tout ça… »

« Oh oui, tu vas voir c'est passionnant », répondit Gwen en prononçant le dernier mot ironiquement, « les banquets ça se résume en quelques éléments : de plus en plus d'ivres et de rires au fil de la soirée, beaucoup de ragots et surtout tout le monde qui se jauge du regard. Encore plus quand ma maîtresse a décidé de mettre certaines robes… » Elle l'entraîna vers un coin de la pièce pour qu'elles soient plus tranquilles. Merlin rit.

« Oui j'ai remarqué, même Arthur s'est tu quand il l'a regardée. »

« N'est-ce pas qu'elle est belle, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Merlin ne releva pas le sous-entendu, encore peu habituée à son déguisement.

« Je suppose que oui… » Gwen leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien, « qui est-elle au juste ? La pupille du roi c'est ça ? »

« Oui, elle est la protégée d'Uther. Lui et le père de Morgane étaient très proches. »

« Etaient ? »

« Son père est mort il y a longtemps… »

« Ah », Merlin prit un air désolé, ne sachant trop quoi dire. « Alors elle et Arthur sont frère et sœur mais sans l'être vraiment en quelque sorte ? C'est bizarre. »

« Tu as tout compris ! » résuma Gwen.

Les deux filles ne dirent rien un court instant puis Gwen changea de sujet. « Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas trop m'attarder, il faut que je travaille… »

« Oh. Je peux t'aider si tu veux ? De toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, et comme ça tu pourras continuer à m'en appendre un peu plus sur toutes les nobleries et tous ces trucs… tu vois quoi, tout ce qui ne me réussit pas trop » termina-t-elle avec un clin d'œil qui fit sourire Gwen.

« D'accord, c'est gentil ! Suis-moi. »

.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Merlin croisa le jeune homme qu'Arthur avait pris pour cible et le visage de celui-ci s'illumina lorsqu'il la reconnut. Il s'approcha d'elle, ils avaient à peu près la même taille et probablement le même âge, voire un rien plus jeune.

« Te voilà ! J'ai cherché après toi mais je ne savais pas trop où… » l'accosta-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné. « Je voulais te remercier. »

« Y a pas de quoi, ce crétin n'avait pas le droit de te traiter comme ça… Morris, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, et toi tu es… ? »

« Merlin. »

« Merlin, ravi de faire ta connaissance ! » il lui tendit une main que Merlin serra. Ils échangèrent un grand sourire. Morris avait presque des étoiles dans les yeux.

Uther choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée et ce fut le signal pour toutes les convives de se rapprocher de leur place à table, les servants debout à quelques mètres derrière eux, prêts à répondre à la moindre demande future. Un peu pris de court, Merlin s'immobilisa à côté de Morris qui se tut. Elle pris conscience qu'ils se trouvaient tout près de la table royale. Evidemment, avec la chance qu'elle avait, Arthur se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle et Merlin espéra ne pas rentrer dans son champ de vision de sitôt. A voir comme Morris se tendit, il devait penser la même chose.

Alors que le roi faisant un petit discours d'un ton pompeux, la jeune fille remarqua que son fils était devenu très calme, une expression qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue chez lui. Il semblait presque s'ennuyer. Merlin rit dans sa barbe.

La femme au regard perçant, vêtue d'une robe d'un ocre doré était bien dame Hélène, visiblement. Elle se dirigea vers une estrade en bout de salle alors que les nobles s'asseyaient. Quand tous les regards furent braqués vers elle, l'harpiste entama une mélodie douce. Presque immédiatement, elle commença à chanter.

Un petit frisson parcourut le dos de Merlin qui fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Ses doigts commencèrent légèrement à fourmiller.

La jeune fille suivit la dame du regard, comme tous les autres, alors que celle-ci se parcourait la salle d'un pas lent sans perturber son chant, focalisée sur la table royale.

Très vite, tous semblèrent commencer à s'assoupir à l'exception de Merlin. Le fourmillement de sa magie se transforma en picotements comme pour lui confirmer de prendre garde. Elle se boucha les oreilles au cas où sa magie ne suffirait pas à la protéger et commença à paniquer en voyant que tout le monde s'était bel et bien endormi alors que le chant s'intensifiait et prenait presque des intonations menaçantes. Toutes les flammes s'éteignirent et une fine toile pâle commença à prendre formes sur les silhouettes voûtées, à se répandre en forme de multiples toiles d'araignées épaisses qui enveloppaient tout comme un châle. Les derniers doutes de Merlin sur la nature magique du chant s'envolèrent.

Elle remarqua alors que la sorcière était focalisée sur Arthur, démuni dans son sommeil. Son regard alla plusieurs fois de l'un à l'autre et son cœur battait la chamade. Quand la femme finit par sortir un poignard alors que son chant s'achevait dans les aigus, prête à le lancer sur le prince, Merlin ne réfléchit même pas, regarda le lustre au-dessus de sa tête et dans l'instant, sa magie se déchaina, brisant l'attache de la lourde roue de métal qui s'effondra. 'Dame Hélène' eut à peine le temps de crier.

Presque immédiatement, tous semblèrent s'éveiller, confus, cherchant la compréhension dans leurs alentours et les regards de leurs voisins tout aussi perdus. Le roi et le prince se levèrent pour mieux regarder la femme à terre… qui était en fait la mère de Thomas Collins, et n'était pas morte sur le coup.

Elle se redressa, saisit le poignard et son regard plein de haine dirigé vers Arthur, immobile, suffit à Merlin.

La jeune fille se jeta sur le prince, le souffle coupé et figea le temps. Elle saisit à pleines mains sa veste et le tira de toutes ses forces contre elle. Le poignard se ficha dans la chaise avec un bruit sec, exactement là où se trouvait le cœur du prince une fraction de seconde auparavant. Celui de Merlin, lui, semblait prêt à éclater.

La seule chose qu'elle sentit après fut le lourd poids du corps du jeune homme sur elle qui l'écrasa douloureusement sur le sol, lui expulsant l'air de ses poumons. Elle n'entendit même pas les exclamations d'horreur de la foule.

Le sang lui battait dans les tempes. Elle releva la tête et vit Arthur la regarder droit dans les yeux, la surprise et autre chose dont elle ne savait pas dire le nom visibles sur son visage, juste un instant. Elle frissonna. Puis il reprit un peu ses esprits, se redressa et l'aida à se relever sans effort, ni même en la quittant du regard. Elle ne détourna le sien de lui que quand elle entendit la voix d'Uther.

« Tu as sauvé la vie de mon fils. » Etait-ce de la peur qu'elle entendait dans sa voix, cachée ?

« Oh, eh bien je… » elle détourna le regard en bafouillant, réfléchissant à toute vitesse mais sans arriver à trouver une explication crédible qui ne la trahirait pas.

« Nous avons une dette envers toi. Il me doit de nous en acquitter. »

« Mais ce n'est rien Altesse… » elle essaya de sourire mais n'osa toujours pas soutenir son regard. Arthur la fixait toujours.

« Si, ceci mérite une faveur très spéciale » insista le roi.

Cette fois, la curiosité la piqua. Elle cafouilla d'autant plus.

« Tu seras gratifié d'un poste dans la maison royale. Tu seras le valet de chambre du prince Arthur. »

Attendez.

« Mais père ! » geignit Arthur.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Merlin ne sut pas lequel des deux était le plus horrifié. On l'aurait giflée, l'effet aurait été le même.

Elle n'entendit même pas les applaudissements, trop occupée à se détourner d'Arthur. Elle vit Morris et Gwen la regarder, compatissants et en même temps amusés. Elle pouvait presque entendre le rire du dragon dans sa tête.

« Génial… » souffla-t-elle tout bas.

* * *

><p>Gaius ne dit rien au retour et elle monta seule dans sa chambre. Il lui laissa une dizaine de minutes pour réfléchir seule avant de rentrer. Merlin se demanda s'il allait la réprimander, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à déchiffrer son expression.<p>

« Il semblerait que tu sois un 'héros'. »

Merlin rit jaune. « Difficile à croire, hein ? »

« Non… » Merlin leva le regard vers lui, les sourcils haussés. « Moi-même, tu m'as sauvé la vie. » Elle sourit timidement.

« Avec ma magie. »

« Oui… apparemment tu viens de lui trouver un usage utile, à la place de t'en servir pour ranger ta chambre sans effort » plaisanta-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Il repris plus sérieusement, « elle t'a permis de sauver la vie d'Arthur… Peut-être est-ce à cela qu'elle doit servir. »

Merlin geignit. « Oh non, pas lui, je suis dans de beaux draps maintenant. Vous avez vu ? Je suis son 'valet de chambre', vous parlez d'une récompense ! » elle agita les bras. « Vous parlez d'un 'destin' ! ».

Gaius lui répondit par un regard tendre. Merlin se calma.

« Non, sérieusement, que vais-je faire ? Je cherchais un travail mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. On ne peut pas se supporter ! Et en plus maintenant si je montre que je suis une fille, je risque fort d'avoir Uther sur le dos ! Autant pour la discrétion! »

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. « Il va falloir que je continue à prétendre… N'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas en position de refuser, c'est ça ? »

« J'ai bien peur que non… tu as réussi à convaincre tout le monde jusqu'à maintenant, c'est plutôt bon signe. Et ton caractère n'est pas typiquement féminin- »

« Eh ! »

«…-pour une employée de la maison royale. Je crois que tu t'en sortiras bien », sourit-il.

Merlin soupira. « D'accord, j'ai compris… Au moins je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer ! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel, impuissante.

Gaius lui sourit puis attira son attention sur l'objet enveloppé qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il le lui tendit.

« Tiens, je crois que cela te sera plus utile qu'à moi, vu la tournure des évènements. »

Merlin saisit l'objet et le déballa, révélant un épais livre qu'elle feuilleta. Chaque page regorgeait de mots interdits. Des mots dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler mais qui lui étaient étrangement familiers. Comme lorsque l'on apprend enfin le terme adéquat pour exprimer un sentiment, qui en soi n'a pas besoin de nom, juste d'être, mais qui apprend ainsi à être un peu, juste un peu, plus docile.

Elle se prit à espérer. « Alors ça veut dire que je peux ? »

« Ne t'emballe pas, Merlin. Il faut que tu redoubles de vigilance. Mais je crois que protéger Arthur nécessite plus de connaissances de ce genre. »

Cette fois, Merlin rit sincèrement.

« Mon 'destin'. Protéger Arthur, moi, la 'faible femme' qui ne sait même pas soulever une épée… Haha elle est bien bonne. Il ragerait s'il savait ! » Le sourire lui resta aux lèvres.

Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. « Merlin ! » Elle reconnut la voix de Morris. « Le prince Arthur te demande ! »

Elle regarda Gaius. « Ton 'destin' t'appelle, visiblement… dépêche-toi de voir ce qu'il te veut. »

Elle grimaça, mais rangea son livre et alla ouvrir la porte. Morris lui sourit.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide… » lui souffla-t-elle de dépit. « Je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve la chambre de cet idiot, ni de ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me demander. »

« Je compatis… j'ai bien vu à ta tête combien tu appréciais la 'récompense' du roi. C'est plutôt un cadeau empoisonné. » Son sourire rendit ses propos moins sérieux. Il se mit en marche et Merlin le suivit. « Tu es nouveau à Camelot il me semble ? »

« Tu devines bien… »

« J'ai aussi une dette envers toi, alors si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas. »

« Dis-moi, tu ne m'as pas vraiment l'air d'être un valet, vu tes vêtements... pourquoi es-tu traité comme tel alors? »

Les joues du jeune hommes rosirent. « Eh bien c'est que non, à vrai dire, je suis un écuyer... je suis venu il y a des années pour apprendre à devenir chevalier mais comme ma famille n'est pas de la plus haute noblesse et que je euh... je ne suis pas le plus brillant combattant, j'en suis toujours au même niveau, et les autres prennent plaisir à me rappeller ma place... »

« A t'écouter, je crois qu'il me faudra alors bien plus que de l'aide pour arriver à le supporter » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre, Morris posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la serra brièvement. « Courage. » Puis il s'éclipsa.

Merlin le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ne plus entendre le bruit de ses pas. L'appréhension lui ballotait un peu le ventre et elle fixa la porte pendant une bonne minute avant de tambouriner dessus.

« Entrez ! »

La chambre était grande mais moins luxueuse qu'elle ne l'aurait crû, à part en ce qui concernait la qualité des matériaux. Elle appartenait visiblement à un guerrier au vu des quelques décorations : armoiries, boucliers, casques… Des chandelles illuminaient la pièce, il faisait trop doux pour allumer un feu et à première vue, les couvertures sur le lit à baldaquins se suffisaient à elles-mêmes à ce niveau. Merlin se demanda à quoi cela pouvait bien l'avancer d'avoir un lit aussi grand, mais visiblement elle ne comprendrait jamais les nobles…

« Ah, Merlin. Tu en as mis du temps » fit-il en tournant son regard vers elle. Il était pieds nus et portait un pantalon informe et une ample chemise blanche. Même ainsi, son allure ne laissait pas de doute sur son statut, ce qui étonna Merlin. L'expression arrogante peut-être ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Il sourit en coin et s'approcha d'elle.

« Premièrement, il faudrait que tu commences par me parler correctement. Deuxièmement, il me semble judicieux de te dire ce qu'il t'incombe de faire dès maintenant, vu la générosité de mon père-… »

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à être votre esclave ! »

« Surveille ton langage, Merlin » la coupa-t-il d'un ton sec. « Visiblement tu n'as pas l'esprit de prendre conscience de l'honneur qui t'a été fait. »

Elle souffla fort par le nez en levant les yeux au ciel. Arthur se tut un instant.

« Je crois comprendre que tu ne sais rien de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et je pense même que tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu dois faire à présent ? » Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Il prit son silence pour un oui.

« Dans ce cas laisse-moi éclairer ta chandelle… Dès demain matin, tu me réveilleras, m'apporteras mon petit déjeuner, m'aideras à me vêtir, rangeras ma chambre, t'occuperas de mon linge,… en bref, tu devras toujours être prêt à répondre à mes attentes dans l'instant, est-ce bien clair ? »

La colère lui fit monter le rouge aux joues et l'envie de le gifler la démangeait. « Et lécher vos bottes aussi ? » cria-t-elle à moitié.

« Lécher vos bottes, _sire_. Parle-moi sur un autre ton et à vrai dire non, il suffira que tu me les cires, tu fais bien de me le rappeler. »

Elle le fusilla du regard pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Le crétin se contenta de sourire, moqueur.

« Ce sera tout, _sire _? » elle mit autant de vinaigre qu'elle put dans son ton.

« Ce sera tout, _Mer_lin. »

...

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Et déjà un autre chapitre de fini! Maintenant je suis curieuse d'avoir votre avis :) et j'ai deux petites questions: je voudrais savoir quels sont vos scènes/moments préférés dans les trois saisons... que je sache lesquels je devrais essayer (je dis bien essayer, tout dépend de comment l'histoire déviera) de garder plus au moins fidèlement. Aussi, quelle est votre plus grande frustration/envie en rapport à la série. Ca m'intéresse beaucoup! ;) Merci et rendez-vous au prochain chap!


	3. Ecailles et crocs

_Disclaimer et warnings:_ voir chapitre 1

_A/N: _petite référence à Disney, parce que j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher...^^

Aussi, j'ai oublié de mentionner dans le chapitre précédant mes sources pour tout ce qui est sorts de magie... J'ai mis les liens dans mon profil si ça intéresse quelqu'un ;)

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 3 : Ecailles et crocs**

.

* * *

><p>C'était une catastrophe. Non vraiment. Merlin ne faisait même pas toujours exprès. Le lendemain elle s'était réveillée tard, les évènements de la veille l'ayant fatiguée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crû. Elle avait cherché après les cuisines d'un pas pressant et une fois arrivée sur place, l'une des cuisinières avait commencé à papoter avec elle –ou plutôt à faire un monologue- sur ce qu'elle avait entendu à propos d'elle, de l'embrouille avec Arthur jusqu'à son sauvetage de la veille. Ce qui la mit encore plus en retard.<p>

Bien évidemment, Arthur avait hurlé dès qu'elle était entrée et avait pesté en mangeant. Merlin ne dit rien, mais elle était plus amusée qu'autre chose. Cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, plus précisément jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse son assiette, se lève, passe derrière le paravent dans un coin de la pièce et dise :

« Maintenant, aide-moi à m'habiller. »

Silence.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu Merlin. »

« Vous ne savez pas le faire vous-même ? »

Il haussa un sourcil et ne répondit pas.

« Et vous êtes censé porter quoi, vos draps ? »

« Au cas où tu serais aveugle, il y a une armoire derrière toi. »

« A votre place, je ne ferais pas confiance à mon sens du style. »

« Pas la peine de me le faire remarquer, je le vois bien. Maintenant fais ce que je t'ai dit. »

Elle ouvrit les tiroirs en marmonnant et en sortit les premières pièces qui lui passèrent sous la main. Une chemise bleue et un pantalon brun. Elle les tendit à Arthur. Il haussa un sourcil à nouveau.

« Quoi ? Je ne dois quand même pas vous déshabiller moi-même, si ? »

Arthur rit puis ôta sa chemise qu'il tendit à Merlin sans plus de cérémonie. « Vu que c'est ton premier jour, je vais passer cette incompétence sous silence. » Il commença ensuite à enlever son pantalon. Merlin se précipita de l'autre coté du paravent, le rose aux joues. L'imbécile continua à rire.

« Voyons Merlin, ne sois pas si prude. »

« Vous n'avez donc aucune pudeur? » Elle s'affaira à plier la chemise blanche encore tiède pour détourner ses pensées.

« Jaloux ? » taquina-t-il.

« Peuh. Non, vraiment. Je suis très bien comme je suis. »

« J'en doute. Tu dois probablement craindre pour ta vie au moindre coup de vent. »

Elle lui répondit en lançant son pantalon de la journée par-dessus sans prévenir. Malheureusement pour elle, Arthur avait d'excellents réflexes.

« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse », continua-t-il. « Ne désespère pas, _Mer_lin, tu seras pubère… un jour. »

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous permet de-… »

Arthur réapparut dans son champ de vision. « Ta voix n'a même pas l'air d'avoir déjà mué. Quel âge as-tu, d'ailleurs ? »

Ah.

« Quinze ans », mentit-elle. Un garçon de dix-huit ans sans même une pomme d'Adam serait trop louche.

Arthur fit mine d'avoir mal pour elle. «Je répète, ne désespère pas. » Il tendit la main. « Passe-moi ma chemise, veux-tu ? » Elle la lui jeta plus qu'autre chose.

.

Quelques jours après, elle était d'une humeur massacrante. Elle avait affreusement mal au ventre à cause de ses règles, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était se morfondre dans son lit toute la journée et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de se bander les seins vu comment ceux-ci devenaient douloureux sous l'effet des hormones.

C'est ce jour-là qu'Arthur choisit pour lui demander de nettoyer les étables.

« Merveilleux, vraiment merveilleux… » marmonna-t-elle.

L'entendant se plaindre dans sa barbe, Arthur en rajouta une couche. « Et étrille Hengroen, veux-tu ? » avant de partir s'entraîner.

Hengroen était le cheval d'Arthur et en soi, s'en occuper n'était pas pénible. Cela prenait juste du temps car il ne se tenait jamais tranquille en présence d'autres que son maître. Déplacer des monticules de crottin et de paille était déjà long, même aidée par un garçon d'écurie. Elle soupira donc en entrant dans le box où s'agitait le cheval. Merlin vérifia que personne ne pouvait la voir puis s'en approcha.

« Chuuut… » murmura-t-elle. Ses yeux se teintèrent légèrement d'or et elle tenta de rassurer l'animal.

Celui-ci souffla bruyamment par les narines mais se tint plus tranquille, la fixant de ses yeux sombres brillants d'intelligence. La jeune fille effleura la tête de l'animal avec douceur et repoussa les mèches de sa frange qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. Les siens reprirent leur couleur normale.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal mon beau. Par contre ton maître… »

Hengroen poussa ses naseaux dans sa main quand elle les effleura, comme pour demander plus de caresses. Merlin sourit. Parfois les corvées n'en avaient que le nom.

.

Elle changea d'avis quand elle vit Arthur au soir, recouvert de poussière et de transpiration de la tête aux pieds.

« Vous le faites exprès. » C'était à peine une question.

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « Je me sacrifie pour te donner du travail, nuance. Prépare mon bain. »

Merlin sortit de la pièce avec les yeux écarquillés. Elle accosta la première servante qui lui passa sous le nez et la supplia de lui expliquer comment faire parce qu'elle n'en avait vraiment aucune idée.

Pendant que l'eau chauffait, elle se cassa le dos à tracter la grande bassine de bois de la chambre voisine qui servait surtout de dépotoir pour tout ce qui pourrait être utile au confort d'Arthur.

Quand elle versa le dernier seau d'eau chaude, le reste du bain était déjà tiède. Puis elle releva la tête et vit Arthur s'approcher, crasseux et vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un drap de bain en équilibre instable autour des reins.

Elle sortit le plus vite possible, écarlate, en ignorant ses protestations-«c'est tiède ! Où as-tu mis le savon ? Où vas-tu comme ça ? Merlin !»- et se jura que la prochaine fois, elle mettrait autant de savon dans l'eau que nécessaire afin que non seulement elle ne risquerait pas de voir d'Arthur plus qu'elle ne le voulait, mais qu'en plus il aurait des chances de s'étouffer avec les bulles.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà plus de deux semaines que Merlin était devenue le valet d'Arthur, et étrangement, malgré leurs constantes chamailleries, elle n'avait pas démissionné et il ne l'avait pas renvoyée. Gaius souriait à chaque fois qu'elle venait se plaindre de lui -souvent- et Gwen et Morris l'empêchaient de faire trop de bêtises en étant toujours prêts à l'aider, mais surtout en lui offrant un début d'amitié. Brunhilda la cuisinière s'était prise d'affection pour elle et se sentait investie d'une mission sacrée : lui « mettre plus de chair sur les os, pauvre chou ». Quant à Hengroen, Pip, l'un des garçons d'écurie la questionna plus d'une fois pour savoir ce qu'elle avait fait pour gagner ainsi sa confiance. Merlin se contentait de continuer à sourire en disant « je lui ai montré qui j'étais », laissant le jeune garçon confus.<p>

.

Un tournoi allait bientôt prendre place et Merlin ne pouvait pas ne pas constater l'effervescence qui touchait les chevaliers et Arthur au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, se rapprochant de la date tant attendue. Merlin elle-même était curieuse.

Seulement, cela mit de drôles d'idées dans la tête d'Arthur, comme celle de s'entraîner avec elle.

.

La jeune fille s'effondra comme une masse. Elle entendait des cloches sonner dans sa tête. La chute fit tomber son casque et elle n'en vu que mieux le sourire moqueur d'Arthur au-dessus d'elle.

« Je suis agréablement surpris que tu ne te sois pas effondré au premier coup, Merlin. »

« Ca veut dire qu'on peut arrêter ? J'entends des voix dans ma tête qui m'appellent vers un monde meilleur… »

Arthur singea un air triste. « Oh mon pauvre. Et ce n'était qu'un échauffement voyons, il faut que l'on t'étoffe un peu ! »

« A quoi ça pourrait bien vous servir ? Vous voulez que je vous batte ? »

Arthur rit à gorge déployée. Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant.

« Tu sais être drôle quand tu veux… Allez, je connais quelqu'un à qui tu as beaucoup manqué ces derniers temps… »

Merlin soupira en le voyant faire tournoyer le même fléau d'arme que la dernière fois.

« J'avais préféré l'oublier. »

.

Merlin s'effondra sur le banc dans un bruit de métal.

« Ne riez pas Gaius » l'avertit-elle.

« Je n'aurais jamais crû te dire un jour cela Merlin, mais l'allure d'apprentie-guerrière te va à merveille » répondit-il d'un ton peu convaincant.

Merlin posa son front contre la table en soupirant. « Je dois apprendre le plus possible sur les tournois avant demain, vous n'auriez pas un livre là-dessus pour moi ? »

« Il se trouve que si. Je crois même que je vais te rajouter un volume sur l'exercice physique. D'ailleurs si tu veux pouvoir arriver à te lever demain, tu ferais bien de t'étirer un peu… »

Merlin grogna pour toute réponse.

« Je ne comprends pas comment certains peuvent autant aimer se taper mutuellement et littéralement sur la tête en suant dans des armures inconfortables » finit-elle par dire après avoir bâillé.

« Pour certains, c'est une obligation. Ils ont tout intérêt à apprécier la chose. »

« Si c'est la seule obligation d'Arthur, il a vraiment de la chance. Ah et j'oubliais aussi celle d'être présent à tous les festins et être la source des pâmoisons de toutes les dames… »

« En fais-tu partie ? » taquina le médecin.

« Gaius ! C'est d'Arthur qu'on parle là ! En plus, je ne suis qu'une paysanne! »

Le vieil homme rit un instant puis reprit plus sérieusement, « tu n'en as apparemment pas conscience Merlin, mais Arthur a de nombreuses responsabilités. C'est le prince, le seul héritier de Camelot et tous attendent beaucoup de lui. Et ça ne fera que se décupler quand il sera roi à son tour. »

« Les dieux nous en préservent », bougonna-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps de faire une sieste, il fallait qu'elle apprenne en accéléré à mettre une armure. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide. Heureusement qu'elle avait Gwen.

.

Visiblement, les explications de la jeune femme n'avaient pas suffi car le lendemain, elle s'embrouilla en mettant les brassards. Arthur la fixait, exaspéré.

« Tu as conscience que le tournoi va bientôt commencer, j'espère ? » fit-il d'un ton sec.

« Oui altesse », répondit-elle en prenant un air idiot. Clic. Enfin, le deuxième brassard avait coopéré.

Elle s'assura une dernière fois que toutes les lanières étaient assez serrées. « Vous êtes anxieux ? » demanda-t-elle en cherchant à croiser son regard, mais Arthur s'obstinait à se focaliser sur un point devant lui.

« Je ne suis jamais anxieux. »

« Ca m'étonne parce que tout le monde-… »

« Est-ce que tu vas la fermer oui ? » finit-il par crier.

« Oh ça va, ne piquez pas une crise de nerf. » Elle saisit la cape rouge posée à côté d'elle. Il la regarda enfin quand elle s'affaira à essayer de l'attacher mais ne dit rien. Pas même quand elle lui mit son heaume en main puis recula pour l'inspecter de la tête aux pieds.

« Et voilà, un vrai conquérant » plaisanta-t-elle en mettant les poings sur les hanches, fière d'elle.

« Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? »

Elle haussa les sourcils.

« Mon _épée_. »

Zut.

.

Arthur semblait toujours tirer la tête quand elle le vit de loin parmi les autres participants, occupés à écouter Uther marquer le début du tournoi. Son visage disparut ensuite vite sous son heaume alors que le premier combat allait commencer, l'opposant à un homme qui ne rappelait rien à Merlin.

La jeune fille n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir Arthur sérieusement en action, et elle n'arriva pas à détacher son regard de lui. C'est une nouvelle facette de lui qu'elle découvrait. Elle ne l'aurait jamais crû aussi vif, rapide, précis… Et même si elle ne connaissait rien à la chose, ses moindres mouvements lui paraissaient maitrisés.

« Continuez comme ça ! » encouragea-t-elle avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle cria de joie quand trois coups plus tard, il envoya son adversaire à terre sous les vivats de la foule. Elle partit le rejoindre lorsqu'il sortit de l'arène. Son visage s'était détendu, ce qui rassura Merlin, étrangement.

Ils regardèrent les combats se dérouler l'un à la suite de l'autre sans se disputer et Merlin l'encouragea à chaque fois qu'il retournait combattre, mais Arthur ne l'entendit probablement pas sous les bruits de la foule.

Avant le dernier combat opposant un certain Valiant à un quelconque fils de lord, elle l'aida à se débarrasser en partie de son armure et lui tendit une gourde. Il la remercia d'un petit geste de la tête, à peine essoufflé mais les cheveux humides de sueur.

« Valiant se débrouille plutôt bien… » remarqua-t-elle à la fin. Arthur ne répondit pas.

Peu de temps après, Valiant vint les trouver. Il s'arrêta devant eux et courba rapidement la tête devant Arthur.

« Je vous félicite pour vos victoires d'aujourd'hui », commença le chevalier d'un ton léger.

« Moi de même », répondit Arthur sans plus d'entrain.

Valiant posa cette fois son regard sur Merlin. Celle-ci décida qu'il rentrait dans la catégorie de ceux dont elle se méfiait dès la première impression, même sans raison.

« Au plaisir de vous voir au banquet de ce soir » ajouta-t-il avant de repartir.

Arthur et Merlin le suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille lâche « il ne me plait pas celui-là ».

Elle vit Arthur sourire brièvement.

« Avant que je n'oublie, il faut que tu répares mon bouclier, laves ma tunique, astique ma cotte de mailles,… »

''_Ca faisait longtemps, tiens !''_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, après avoir apporté son petit-déjeuner à Arthur qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Merlin se dirigea vers l'armurerie pour récupérer son équipement. Elle entendit un sifflement et fit volte-face, mais ne vit personne. Le sifflement reprit et elle en chercha la source. Elle s'arrêta devant le bouclier de Valiant, orné de trois serpents sur fond jaune. Elle crut voir l'œil rouge de l'un d'entre eux cligner. Elle approcha sa main du motif et sentit un vague picotement familier dans ses doigts.<p>

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » retentit une voix masculine qui la fit se redresser d'un bond. Valiant se tenait juste à côté d'elle, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Il la fixait du regard.

« Euh oui, l'armure de mon maître… » Elle savait très bien où celle-ci se trouvait, à savoir juste derrière elle.

L'expression de Valiant ne changea pas. « Derrière-toi il me semble. »

« Ah merci, merci beaucoup » bafouilla-t-elle en rassemblant tout l'équipement contre elle. « Il faut que j'y aille. » Elle partit presque en courant, à présent convaincue qu'elle ferait bien de se méfier de lui.

.

« Tu as fait tout ça tout seul ? » Merlin crut rêver en entendant comme un compliment dans la voix d'Arthur qui jaugeait de l'œil l'équipement rutilant.

« Oui. » Avec un peu d'aide de sa magie mais ça ne comptait pas comme une autre personne, n'est-ce pas ?

« Très bien, maintenant voyons si tu sais me la mettre correctement. »

Elle saisit d'abord la lourde cote de mailles, y passa un bras, puis l'autre puis la tête d'Arthur qui se releva pour les laisser tomber sur ses épaules. Merlin acheva de la mettre correctement en place puis lui fit enfiler la longue tunique fendue au blason de dragon. Ensuite elle attacha d'abord le plastron, puis chaque brassard, les pièces articulées pour son bras droit –le bras d'attaque-, en vérifia les lanières, boucla sa ceinture, mit son épée dans le fourreau et enfin lui mit le heaume dans les mains avec un sourire.

« Vous voyez, j'apprends vite ! »

« C'est bien la première fois », mais ses mots avaient perdu de leur mordant.

Elle le suivit d'un pas léger jusqu'à l'entrée de l'arène, fière de son travail. Il avait une certaine allure comme ça, et cette fois c'était en partie grâce à elle. Pour une fois il n'avait eu rien à redire, et cela suffit à la mettre de bonne humeur.

Gaius le remarqua. « C'est mon imagination ou est-ce que tu commences à t'amuser un peu ? » fit-il alors que Merlin regardait le prince saluer la foule.

« Il y a des jours où ce n'est pas si épouvantable que ça… » avoua-t-elle avant de se lancer dans une salve d'encouragements.

Les combats étaient encore plus intéressants que la veille, car peu à peu la sélection se faisait, ne laissant progressivement que les meilleurs. La journée s'acheva malheureusement sur un blessé à première vue grave, et Arthur autorisa à Merlin d'aller aider Gaius dès qu'elle eu fini de le débarrasser de son armure.

.

Quand le vieil homme lui exposa son diagnostique et mentionna la morsure de serpent, l'image du bouclier de Valiant s'imprima dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Sans hésiter, elle se dirigea vers les quartiers des hôtes et attendit, cachée dans un tournant de couloir, que le chevalier retourne dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes après elle l'entendit rentrer et s'approcha de la porte entrouverte. C'est là qu'elle vit les serpents prendre vie et tendre leurs gueules vers la souris que leur offrait Valiant. Merlin prit ses jambes à son cou. Il fallait qu'elle avertisse Gaius.

.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla anxieuse, et cela ne fit que s'empirer quand elle vit le premier adversaire d'Arthur.

« Ne me dites pas que vous allez combattre ce géant ? » fit-elle en lui tendant son bouclier.

« Si. Il est peut-être fort comme un ours, mais il est lent. »

« Et vous rapide. »

« Exactement. »

Elle lui mit quand même la main sur l'épaule pour l'encourager. Mais il n'en eut pas besoin, vu la vitesse à laquelle il envoya l'opposant à terre, à la joie de Merlin.

Valiant, lui, semblait encore plus agressif que d'habitude, et alla jusqu'à envoyer une volée qui fit perdre conscience à son adversaire. L'envie de raconter à Arthur l'histoire des serpents la démangeait, mais elle avait promis à Gaius de ne rien en faire, faute de preuve.

A la fin de la journée, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Arthur et Valiant étaient les deux finalistes.

« Gaius, Valiant va utiliser son bouclier » dit-elle d'une petite voix, « il va tuer Arthur », ajouta-t-elle avec un tremblement. Le vieil homme la laissa partir sans savoir que dire.

.

Il la retrouva plus tard alors qu'elle veillait sur sir Evan dont l'état ne s'était toujours pas amélioré.

« Il faut faire quelque chose » fit-elle sans bouger.

« Tu as raison », elle releva la tête, « si on arrive à trouver l'antidote et soigner Evan, il nous fournira la preuve qu'il nous manque. Mais pour cela il nous faudrait le venin du serpent. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Merlin se rende à la chambre de Valiant, profitant de l'heure du repas. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un mot et entra dans la pièce. Le bouclier se trouvait devant elle, posé sur une chaise. Elle chercha une arme du regard, saisit une épée et en frôla le bouclier du bout. Rien.

Un bruit en provenance du couloir la fit se retourner et elle resta immobile. Son cœur s'accéléra mais rien ne vint. Un sifflement parvint à ses oreilles.

En un geste elle fit volte-face, épée tendue au poing. La tête d'un des serpents fut tranchée dans le mouvement et les deux autres sifflèrent de plus belle mais Merlin avait déjà ramassé la tête, jeté l'épée à terre et décampé avant qu'ils ne lui fassent quoi que ce soit.

.

A peine le venin extrait, elle alla trouver Arthur. Il était occupé à manger quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

« Ah, Merlin, je me demandais où tu étais passé. J'ai été obligé de demander à quelqu'un d'autre de m'apporter mon repas ». Etonnamment, cela ne semblait pas l'énerver.

« Vous m'aviez dit que je pouvais rester auprès de- »

« Je te taquine. Comment va Evan ? »

« Mal. A ce propos, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose. » Elle posa la tête du serpent sur la table, sous les yeux d'Arthur. Il la regarda, attendant visiblement une explication.

« D'où sors-tu ça ? »

« Je l'ai tué. »

« Toi, Merlin, tu as décapité cette bête ? Me voilà surpris » plaisanta-t-il.

« Je suis sérieux. Il s'agit de l'un des serpents du bouclier de Valiant, il leur donne vie par magie. L'un d'entre eux a mordu Evan pendant leur combat car il allait l'emporter. »

« Valiant n'oserait jamais prendre le risque d'utiliser de la magie à Camelot », la coupa Arthur, peu convaincu.

« Personne n'a pu bien voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils étaient tous les deux à terre. Et Evan a des traces de morsure dans son cou » insista Merlin.

Arthur se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. « Tu n'aimes pas particulièrement Valiant et moi non plus, mais ça ne nous permet pas de l'accuser à la légère. »

« Gaius va préparer un antidote, Evan pourra tout vous affirmer dès qu'il sera rétabli », continua-t-elle. Arthur tourna la tête vers elle, attentif. Elle regarda son visage sans rien dire pendant un instant. Quand elle reprit la parole, ce fut d'une petite voix.

« Il ne faut pas que vous combattiez Valiant, il utilisera le bouclier contre vous. »

Arthur haussa les épaules comme pour chasser des sornettes. Merlin saisit la tête et la lui mit sous les yeux.

« Mais regardez donc ! Ce n'est pas une espèce que l'on trouve à Camelot ! »

Cela sembla faire mouche mais Arthur ne rajouta rien. Il lui prit la tête des mains et l'inspecta, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Merlin inspira fort, le ventre lourd.

« Je sais que cela vous semble peu crédible, je sais aussi que ma parole ne vaut pas grand-chose, voire même rien… » Arthur la regardait à présent, « mais je ne vous mens pas, sire. »

Pour la première fois, l'appellation était dépourvue de tout cynisme. Elle rencontra son regard et le soutint, priant pour qu'il la croie, pour qu'il refuse de se battre contre Valiant.

« Je veux que tu me jures que ce que tu me dis est vrai », finit par dire Arthur. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi sérieux. Elle n'hésita même pas.

« Je le jure. »

« Alors je te crois. »

Ces simples mots suffirent à alléger l'anxiété qui lui tordait le ventre.

* * *

><p>Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas comme prévu. Arthur avait convoqué la cour et exposé les accusations à Uther, lui avait même montré la tête tranchée du serpent, ce qui avait semblé le faire réfléchir… mais tout dégénéra quand Merlin vit Gaius entrer dans la salle, les traits tirés. Elle eut l'impression d'un vide nauséeux dans son ventre quand le physicien lui glissa à l'oreille que Evan était mort depuis peu.<p>

« Alors, Merlin ? » fit Arthur. Tous étaient tournés vers elle, immobiles et silencieux. Les yeux de Valiant étaient emplis de venin et il était évident qu'il l'aurait tuée sans hésiter s'ils n'étaient pas en public.

Mais c'est de voir l'attente dans le visage d'Arthur qui lui donna envie de disparaitre sous terre. Ses pas résonnèrent quand il s'approcha d'elle. « Où est Evan ? »

« Il est mort », répondit-elle en fixant le sol.

« Eh bien j'attends ! » tonna Uther.

Arthur balaya la salle du regard, comme à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Il se tint droit devant Uther mais sa stature avait perdu panache.

« Il semblerait que sir Evan soit mort. »

« As-tu vu cette magie de tes yeux propres ? » continua le roi.

« Non », répondit Arthur, la tête légèrement fléchie.

« Ainsi donc tu n'as aucune preuve de tes allégations. »

« Non… Non, mais mon valet l'a vu animer son bouclier et… »

« Ton _valet _? » le coupa Uther, d'une furie maîtrisée, « Tu oses porter de telles accusations envers un chevalier sur base de ce que prétends ton _valet_ ? » Il ne regarda même pas Merlin mais le mépris qui alourdissait sa voix lui suffit.

« Je sais qu'il dit la vérité ! » insista Arthur. Le cœur de Merlin se pinça.

Valiant avait retrouvé son sourire narquois quand il prit la parole : « Majesté, est-ce vraiment nécessaire de continuer ce procès sur les seuls dires d'un valet ? »

Merlin vit rouge et s'interposa, « j'ai vu les serpents devenir vivants, je le jure ! »

« Comment _oses_-tu nous interrompre ? » il la foudroya du regard, prêt en l'envoyer au cachot ou pire.

« Majesté », intervint Valiant d'une voix doucereuse, « il a sûrement fait une simple erreur. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit puni à cause de moi. »

Uther le dévisagea un instant puis se tourna vers Arthur qui n'avait pas bougé. « Tu vois ? C'est ainsi que doit se comporter un véritable chevalier, avec honneur et justice, non comme tu l'as fait ! »

« Majesté, peut-être votre fils a-t-il soutenu ces accusations parce qu'il appréhende de se battre contre moi… s'il le souhaite, j'accepterai sans rancune qu'il déclare forfait. »

« Est-ce vrai ? » demanda Uther, les yeux ronds, « tu souhaites abandonner le tournoi ? »

« Non ! » répondit Arthur, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

« Alors que dois-je penser de tout ceci ? »

Merlin se mordait les lèvres pour éviter de prononcer des mots qui ne les avanceraient à rien. Elle voulait sortir d'ici avec Arthur et oublier tout cela.

Il baissa le regard. « De toute évidence il y a eu un malentendu. Je- je retire mes accusations contre le chevalier Valiant… Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses. »

« Je les accepte. »

Presque immédiatement, Arthur sortit de la salle sans regarder un seul des visages présents. Merlin le suivit aussitôt et dû presque courir pour rivaliser avec ses grands pas.

« Arthur… » tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix. Il l'ignora. Une fois rentrés dans la chambre, il lui tournait toujours le dos, immobile. La jeune fille pouvait presque sentir la tension qui se dégageait de sa silhouette. Elle n'osa rien dire pendant une bonne minute qui lui parut une heure, répartissant son poids sur un pied puis l'autre, nerveuse.

Le prince finit pas briser le lourd silence. « Je t'ai cru. Je t'ai fait confiance, et tu m'as fait passer pur un parfait idiot. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Il se tourna enfin vers elle, la clouant du regard. « Désolé ? Tu fais bien de l'être, désolé. » Il se rapprocha. « Mon père et la cour tout entière me considèrent comme un lâche. Tu m'as humilié en public ! » Il hurla sur la fin et fit un geste brusque, Merlin eut pour réflexe de se tourner pour lui présenter son épaule à la place de son visage, croyant qu'il allait la frapper. Arthur suspendit son geste puis se reprit. Elle crut l'entendre soupirer quand il lui tourna à nouveau le dos.

« J'ai besoin d'un valet digne de confiance. » Le calme de sa voix ne la rassura pas plus que s'il avait crié.

« Mais vous pouvez me faire confiance ! »

« Je l'ai fait et regarde où ça m'a mené. Je n'ai plus besoin de tes services.»

«Arthur- » supplia-t-elle.

« Disparais de ma vue ! » cria-t-il à nouveau.

.

Elle marchait la tête baissée, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux brûlants mais elle ne le remarqua même pas. Tout comme la silhouette qui l'appela quand elle la dépassa dans la cour sans un regard. Elle entra dans les cachots sans croiser âme qui vive, le bruit de ses pas résonnant tout du long. Elle saisit la première torche qui lui passa sous la main, sa poigne plus forte que nécessaire. Quand elle entra dans la grotte elle ne savait plus dire si elle était triste ou dégoûtée. Probablement les deux à la fois.

« Dragon ! » tonna-t-elle dans le vide.

Pas de réponse. Evidemment.

« Je suis venu vous avertir que vous vous êtes trompé. Cette histoire de destin, là, c'est des sornettes. Vous vous êtes trompé de personne ! » Elle avait presque envie de jeter la torche dans le vide en espérant que cela l'aiderait à calmer ses nerfs.

Toujours rien. Elle déglutit et respira fort quelques fois pour se calmer un peu.

« Adieu », conclut-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie. C'est là qu'elle l'entendit.

« Je te l'ai dit, il est impossible d'échapper à son destin. » Il se posa devant elle.

« Comment pourrait-ce être mon destin de protéger quelqu'un qui me déteste ? »

« Une moitié ne peut pas détester ce qui fait d'elle un tout. Tu l'apprendras très bientôt.»

Merlin haussa les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ton chemin et celui d'Arthur sont voués à être joints, c'est la pure vérité. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas parler autrement que par énigmes ? Que suis-je censée comprendre de tout ça ? » fit-elle en écartant les bras.

« Que ce n'est pas la fin, jeune magicienne. Ce n'est que le commencement. »

Elle se tut et le regarda s'envoler, perdue dans des pensées dénuées de sens.

.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et elle déambulait toujours dans le château. En passant une fois devant la chambre d'Arthur, elle eut envie de rentrer mais s'abstint. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait de l'intérieur.

Elle avait fini par se poser sur les marches dans la cour et regardait les gardes faire leur ronde et les domestiques passer, les bras souvent chargés, le pas toujours pressant. Les genoux contre sa poitrine et ses bras posés dessus, elle laissa ensuite son regard se fixer sur le dallage sans vraiment le regarder.

Elle avait mal au ventre, comme si elle avait mangé quelque chose d'avarié. Une des manifestations de la gêne mais surtout du remord. Peut-être pouvait-elle essayer de retourner dans la chambre de Valiant et tuer les deux autres serpents ? Mais elle douta que Valiant laisse le bouclier sans surveillance, à présent…

.

Elle vit de loin Gwen et Morris s'approcher. Gwen s'assit à côté d'elle et Morris resta debout, un panier dans les bras.

« Bonjour Merlin », firent-ils presque d'une même voix.

« Est-ce vrai ce que tu as dit ? » commença Gwen, « à propos de Valiant ? »

Le visage de Morris montrait qu'il voulait poser la même question.

« Vous ne me croyez pas ? »

« Si si ! » s'empressèrent-ils de répondre. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » reprit Morris.

« Pourquoi ce serait à moi de faire quelque chose ? »

« Mais parce que c'est le cas! » s'exclama Gwen, puis elle ajouta, hésitante, « pas vrai ? »

« Prouve-leur que c'est toi qui as raison. »

« Et comment je suis censée le faire ? » répondit Merlin en regardant Morris.

« Eh bien… euh… je ne sais pas », avoua le jeune homme.

Ils se turent un instant, chacun en train de chercher après une solution. Merlin posa son regard sur le panier que tenait Morris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? »

« Oh ça ? » il s'agita un peu, « ce n'est pas grand-chose, juste des petites statuettes que j'ai sculptées pendant mon temps libre… je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire alors je pensais les donner aux enfants. »

Des bribes d'idée lui vinrent en tête.

« Je peux y jeter un œil ? »

Morris acquiesça et abaissa le panier pour qu'elle puisse y glisser la main. Elle en sortit une figurine en bois en forme d'oiseau de nuit, une chouette à première vue, de taille un peu plus petite que la réelle.

« C'est très réussi, Morris ! » le complimenta Gwen.

Celui-ci rougit. « Mer-merci, au moins quelque chose où je ne suis pas trop mauvais », il termina avec un petit rire gêné.

L'idée se fit claire dans l'esprit de Merlin. Elle se leva brusquement.

« S'il te plait, est-ce que je peux l'avoir ? Je te payerai s'il le faut. »

« Quoi ? Oh euh bien sûr, c'est cadeau » fit-il en souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire sincèrement.

.

_« Bebiede þe arisan cwicum ! »_ répéta-t-elle pour ce qui lui sembla la centième fois et devait presque être le cas. Les grands yeux figés de l'oiseau continuèrent à la fixer, sans succès.

« Raaah ! » pesta-t-elle en lançant son livre de sort sur son lit, découragée.

''_Pourquoi je n'arrive même pas à réussir un sort pareil ?''_

Elle soupira en se laissant tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix. Autant la magie pouvait lui venir naturellement la plupart du temps, autant parfois elle avait beau s'obstiner comme un beau diable, rien n'y faisait. Mais là, elle avait sérieusement besoin de réussir, et chaque échec lui pesait un peu plus. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive, sinon…

Arthur.

Merlin sentit la peine recommencer à la ronger en repensant au prince et à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il n'avait jamais été aussi furieux contre elle. Ce n'est que maintenant que Merlin prit conscience qu'il l'avait renvoyée, presque comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance alors que les tout premiers jours, le travail en lui-même -avec sa solde à la clé- était sa seule motivation pour le supporter.

Les mots du dragon lui revinrent en tête. Merlin se rendit compte qu'en vérité, elle ne voulait pas se séparer d'Arthur. Et cela l'horrifia.

.

Elle se sentit toute petite en entrant dans la chambre. Arthur se tenait devant la cheminée. Il y avait allumé un feu. Les fins de journée de printemps pouvaient être fraîches. Ou bien voulait-il juste s'occuper, ou encore aimait-il regarder le feu pour réfléchir…

Il portait sa chemise rouge. La préférée de Merlin, celle qu'elle ne laçait jamais entièrement et qu'elle lui donnait le plus souvent au matin. Donnait au passé.

La lumière des flammes durcissait ses traits tirés mais à l'opposé, magnifiait ses cheveux. Merlin vit alors à quel point il était jeune, et combien ses épaules devaient supporter de poids. Gaius avait raison quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait plus de devoirs qu'elle ne le pensait. Gaius avait rarement tort. Mais Merlin était trop focalisée sur les mauvais côtés du prince que pour le voir. Maintenant… depuis hier soir, elle avait pu apercevoir succinctement autre chose chez lui. Quelque chose qui l'empêchait de faire comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'il allait vers une mort certaine en toute conscience, mais tout aussi impuissant.

Il lui adressa rapidement un regard puis soupira. « Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit de disparaître ». Sa voix était lasse, sans trace de colère. Merlin ne savait pas quelle était la pire.

« Ne combattez pas Valiant. » _''Je vous en prie''_. « Il va utiliser le bouclier contre v- »

« Je sais. »

« Alors renoncez. » Elle inspira pour maîtriser sa voix et se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive relever légèrement les yeux pour le regarder. « Vous _devez_ renoncer- »

« Tu ne comprends donc pas ! » la coupa-t-il en tournant la tête vers elle. Ils étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait presque compter ses cils. « Je ne _peux_ pas renoncer. Un prince se doit de combattre, c'est ce que l'on attend de moi ! Comment pourrais-je demander à mes hommes de me suivre à la bataille, si je me comporte en lâche ? »

« Mais Valiant va vous tuer ! Vous risquez de mourir ! »

« Alors je mourrai ! »

Les yeux de Merlin la piquaient. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça » supplia-t-elle.

« Non. Je le _dois_. C'est mon devoir.»

Bien plus que les mots, c'est l'intonation de sa voix qui la touchèrent. Basse, résignée, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même… comme s'il voulait se convaincre.

Il lui suffit de bouger sa main d'à peine quelques centimètres pour qu'elle frôle celle du jeune homme. Rien qu'une fraction de seconde. Pour dire en silence, _ne faites pas ça_.

Elle partit sans espérer une réponse.

* * *

><p>Plus que la lumière du matin, c'est la fatigue qui brûlait les yeux de Merlin. Sa nuque et son dos étaient douloureux à force d'être penchés sur le livre, à peine relevés de temps à autre pour regarder la statuette désespérément inanimée, posée à quelques mètres devant elle.<p>

Elle luttait contre le sommeil tout en répétant encore et toujours les mots obstinés. Elle laissa ses yeux se fermer.

« _Bebiede þe arisan cwicum… Bebiede þe arisan cwicum… Bebiede þe arisan cwicum… »_

Elle crut entendre un hululement.

« _Bebiede þe arisan c-…_ quoi ? » sursauta-t-elle.

Pendant un instant, elle regarda sans comprendre. Une petite chouette brune aux grands yeux dorés la fixait. Son plumage frémissait à chaque inspiration. L'oiseau inclina la tête.

« J-j'ai réussi ! » cria-t-elle. Le bruit fit s'envoler l'animal qui alla se poser sur le bord de l'armoire, comme outré par les agitations de la jeune fille qui eut tôt fait de se lever et courir aussi vite que ses jambes flageolantes le permettaient, passant en trombe devant Gaius en ignorant ses appels.

Les gardes dans la cour la suivirent des yeux, interrogateurs. Le cœur de Merlin battait la chamade à cause de l'effort, mais aussi en ne voyant personne d'autre. Ce qui voulait dire que le dernier combat avait commencé.

''_S'il vous plaît s'il vous plaît faites que j'arrive à temps s'il vous plaît…_'' pria-t-elle à elle ne savait lequel des dieux.

.

Le sang lui battait dans les tempes en rythme avec les cris de la foule avide de coups. Le soulagement lui fit tourner la tête quand elle reconnut Arthur, bien loin d'être mort et occupé à faire passer un sale moment à Valiant, visiblement dépassé par les attaques au point qu'il ne pouvait que rester sur la défensive, à part pour tenter quelques parades vite interrompues.

Un coup particulièrement violent d'Arthur fit valser le casque de son adversaire à terre et tous deux s'arrêtèrent un instant, à distance respectable. Le voyant décoiffé, Arthur enleva son propre heaume sous les applaudissements redoublés de la foule. Merlin ne put que sourire devant son fair-play.

Les deux hommes se jaugeaient silencieusement du regard, indifférents à leur entourage. Le sourire narquois qui apparut sur le visage de Valiant fut le signal de départ. Il se jeta sur Arthur avec furie, et deux coups plus tard il lui percuta brutalement le menton avec son bouclier, envoyant le prince à terre. Merlin retint son souffle et lâcha un cri quand Valiant abattit son épée, visant la gorge d'Arthur qui roula sur le côté, évitant la lame de peu, puis se redressa, son bouclier abandonné à terre.

Le coup qu'il avait reçu à la tête peu avant avait légèrement désemparé Arthur dont les réflexes étaient un rien plus lents, et Valiant profita de l'instant pour le désarmer et l'acculer contre la palissade, non loin de Merlin. Arthur le repoussa, à présent seulement protégé de ses poings et de son armure. Merlin n'hésita pas.

« _Bebiede þe arisan cwicum_ » murmura-t-elle en fixant les serpents. Ceux-ci prirent immédiatement vie sous les yeux ébahis de tous. Uther se leva dans sa tribune sur l'instant.

« Maintenant la preuve est visible par tous », fit Arthur, toujours sur la défensive.

« Tuez-le ! » ordonna Valiant n'ayant plus rien à perdre. Les serpents s'extirpèrent du bouclier en un seul mouvement fluide et tombèrent à terre, la gueule relevée, dirigée vers Arthur en sifflant.

Merlin allait intervenir quand elle vit Morgane lancer une épée à Arthur qui décapita les reptiles d'un seul coup, désarma Valiant en deux puis lui plongea l'épée dans le ventre. Son corps était à peine tombé à terre, que tous s'étaient levés pour acclamer leur prince, admiratifs autant que soulagés. Arthur reprit son souffle et Merlin se sentit fière de lui. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents quand il passa à côté d'elle, et il lui répondit d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Cela le démangeait visiblement de sourire comme un idiot lui aussi.

Après l'euphorie du moment, elle revint sur terre en regardant sa silhouette s'éloigner et en tournant son regard dans l'autre direction, vers le corps de Valiant que l'on transportait elle ne savait où. Elle secoua la tête puis ne pas laisser ses pensées prendre une tournée morbide, essayant de se convaincre que cet homme avait mérité son sort, et partit à la suite d'Arthur. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée dans la cour principale qu'elle se rappela qu'elle n'était plus sa servante et ne pouvait donc entrer dans sa chambre sans raison. Elle s'arrêta.

L'envie de monter voir s'il allait bien la tenaillait. Mais lui ne voudrait pas d'elle.

.

Elle rentra à la maison en se répétant qu'elle faisait ce qu'il fallait faire, qu'elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas –plus-…

Gaius n'était pas là. Il avait interrompu la confection d'un cataplasme, laissant les ustensiles et tous les ingrédients en désordre sur les tables. A noter que même quand la pièce était rangée, on retrouvait toujours de tout un peu partout et il fallait prendre garde à ne rien faire tomber, de peur que ce ne soit explosif, mortel, acide ou tout simplement répugnant. Merlin se demandait toujours pourquoi on ne pouvait pas faire de remèdes qui ne sentaient pas le rat mort ou goûtaient bien pire…

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur son lit, un peu perdue. Et qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire de sa journée ? Peut-être Brunhilda accepterait-elle de la prendre comme commis de cuisine ? Le père de Gwen avait peut-être besoin d'aide à la forge ? Elle pourrait proposer ses services à Morgane après avoir troqué ses guenilles contre une robe ? Ou bien…

Un hululement la sortit de ses pensées et elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la source. Près de la fenêtre, elle vit la chouette la regarder patiemment.

« Tu es encore là toi ! » fit-elle en se levant. L'oiseau ne réagit pas.

La jeune fille s'approcha de la fenêtre et la lui ouvrit.

« Allez, envole-toi, je n'ai pas le cœur à te rechanger en sculpture, et tu m'as été très utile alors considère ceci comme mon remerciement. »

Ca y est, elle devenait folle, elle parlait aux oiseaux.

La chouette se rapprocha de la fenêtre ouverte à petits pas de côté, ses griffes faisant un léger bruit de raclure. Elle n'était pas bien pressée.

Elle observa l'extérieur pendant à peu près une minute puis retourna son regard vers Merlin… et s'envola pour aller se poser dans son endroit de prédilection : le rebord de l'armoire. Merlin crut qu'elle lui lança un regard moqueur avant de fermer les yeux, prête à dormir.

« Très bien… je laisse la fenêtre ouverte si tu changes d'avis »

Elle observa la chouette encore pendant un petit temps, admirant son pelage aux multiples nuances de brun, moucheté de noir et de blanc. L'animal s'endormit vite, paisible.

Merlin n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle avait donné vie à un objet et son cœur se pinça quand elle se prit à penser que ce sort était peut-être temporaire et que bientôt, le petit être redeviendrait grossièrement figé dans le bois, perdant toutes ses couleurs et jusqu'au souffle à peine perceptible qui faisait frémir ses plumes.

Elle repensa aux serpents, eux aussi nés d'une vulgaire peinture mais capables de tuer un homme, comme l'avait prouvé le triste sort de sir Evan… Et comme cela avait failli être le cas d'Arthur.

Arthur qui avait probablement déjà engagé un autre valet à l'heure actuelle. Quelqu'un qui ne discuterait pas ses ordres, répondrait à ses caprices et n'envisagerait même pas de parler avec lui, encore moins de le traiter de crétin même quand il était insupportable… Un garçon qui plus est.

Les choses étaient mieux ainsi. Merlin n'aurait plus autant à se soucier qu'il puisse découvrir ses secrets, elle n'aurait plus à se lever à des heures infernales pour aller chercher son petit-déjeuner et préparer ses vêtements à l'avance, ces mêmes vêtements qu'elle devait laver plus souvent que de raison parce qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à les salir pendant l'entraînement, la chasse ou simplement à dos de cheval, pour pouvoir se délecter de son expression horrifiée quand il revenait le soir, crasseux, transpirant, les cheveux ébouriffés et un sourire illuminé sur le visage et…

Merlin soupira, sa raison vaincue.

.

Elle inspira vivement puis frappa à la porte.

« Entrez »

Ce qu'elle fit. Arthur était assis sur son lit, encore enveloppé de sa cotte de mailles. Son armure reposait sur la table, disparate. Il se leva en la reconnaissant.

« Merlin ? Que… fais-tu ici, au juste ? »

''_Je me le demande.''_ La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre puis décida qu'elle n'avait rien à gagner à mentir. Elle se rapprocha.

« Je voulais voir si vous alliez bien. Le combat était particulièrement… mouvementé. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu te souciais autant de mon bien-être » sourit-il, amusé.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, _altesse_. Je ne fais que mon devoir d'apprenti », elle lui tendit le pot en terre cuite qu'elle tenait dans sa main et qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué. « Je parie que votre nouveau valet n'a pas eu la brillante idée de vous apporter quelque chose pour limiter les dégâts, ou encore que vous seriez trop fier pour le demander, _sire_. Si je puis me permettre, on ne vous a pas raté, votre menton est déjà bleu… mais peut-être cela vous plait-il ? C'est représentatif de votre sang après tout. »

« Je n'ai pas de nouveau valet », répondit-il en ignorant le reste avec une ombre de sourire.

Cela désempara Merlin pendant un instant. « Vous voulez dire que vous avez réussi à survivre un jour entier sans personne pour répondre à tous vos caprices ? »

« Il faut croire que oui, ce ne serait pas la première fois… Tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses me concernant, Merlin. »

« Et je préfèrerais m'en tenir là, si vous le permettez. Je n'ai pas envie d'être traumatisé. »

Arthur éclata de rire mais cessa vite en grimaçant, la main sous son menton.

« Quand je vous disais qu'on ne vous avait pas raté… »

Elle intima à Arthur de se rasseoir sur le lit en posant sa main libre sur son épaule et prit place à côté de lui. Elle ouvrit le récipient, le déposa sur les draps et y trempa trois doigts pour prendre une quantité généreuse d'onguent. De son autre main elle releva la mâchoire d'Arthur avec douceur, puis entreprit d'appliquer le baume sur la peau meurtrie.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » demanda Arthur après quelques secondes. Une ombre de barbe rendait sa peau rêche sous ses doigts.

« Je vous l'ai dit, je suis l'apprenti de Gaius. Enfin ces derniers temps, je n'avais plus suffisamment de temps libre pour en mériter l'appellation mais maintenant… » elle s'interrompit, subitement gênée.

Arthur resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé et se lève.

« Voilà, je vous laisse le reste au cas où vous en auriez besoin pour autre-… »

« Merlin. »

Elle redressa la tête. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Encore fallait-il qu'elle sache ce que sa place était…

« Je te dois des excuses », fit Arthur sans ciller. « J'aurais dû te faire confiance jusqu'au bout. Je suis désolé. »

La bouche de la jeune fille s'entrouvrit mais n'émit aucun son. Ils s'étaient perdus en cours de route.

« Je voulais te réengager comme valet, mais visiblement tu as d'autres occupations à présent- »

« D'accord. »

« …-pardon ? »

« J'ai dit, je suis d'accord de devoir continuer à vous supporter. Je sais à quel point vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi… » fit-elle avec un grand sourire narquois.

Arthur pouffa de rire. « C'est beau de rêver Merlin. A vrai dire, ma journée a été assez intense, en témoigne mon armure », il la désigna d'un large geste du bras, « sans oublier mes bottes et mon épée. De plus, je ne dirais pas non à un bain, il me faut être présentable pour le banquet de ce soir. Un champion se doit d'être impeccable. »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. « Je peux toujours refuser l'offre ? »

« A vrai dire, je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser le choix » répondit-il, les yeux brillants de malice.

« Crétin » souffla-t-elle.

« Je t'ai entendu ! »

...

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Voilà, j'ai mis celui-ci en ligne un peu plus tôt car le chapitre suivant viendra plus tard pour deux raisons: premièrement, je pars ce week-end à Paris avec ma meilleure amie, on va visiter la ville mais surtout, on va au **Comic Con** voir le cast (on espère!) :) A propos des acteurs, samedi passé, "**Parked**" était projeté à Bruxelles, tout près de chez moi et le réalisateur et Colin étaient là... C'était magnifique, ce film est génial. Franchement si vous avez l'occasion de le voir jetez-vous dessus, c'est superbe. Quant à Colin je l'aime de plus en plus, j'ai même eu la chance de le voir dans sa pièce de théâtre à Londres cette année et il m'épate, il a vraiment un talent indéniable, en plus d'être adorable! Maitenant il ne me manque plus qu'à voir "Island" :)

Deuxièmement, je dois avouer que je fais un léger blocage sur les chapitres suivants, ce qui me ralentit... J'espère que ça ne durera pas longtemps. Et une petite review a toujours un effet positif là-dessus, alors ne faites pas vos timides *yeux de Chat Potté* et merci mille fois à ceux qui le font déjà, vous êtes de vrais petits cookies sans les calories ;) !


	4. Méfie toi de l'eau qui dort

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 1 et **légers spoilers** (rien de méchant) de la saison 2 (_The Last Dragonlord_) et de la saison 3 (_Goblin's Gold_)

_A/N : -_En réponse à _Saiyaa_, apparemment il y avait aussi plein d'autres fans présents dont je vais souvent sur les sites... Ca fait bizarre de se dire qu'on s'est tous croisés sans se connaître alors qu'on a un point commun! Moi j'ai pu aller voir Bradley, il a pris la peine de papoter un peu avec moi (et bon dieu, au risque de paraître fort groupie, il a des yeux superbes, surtout quand il te fixe à même pas un mètre de distance... Colin m'avait fait le même effet à Londres!). Ma meilleure amie a pu aller voir Colin, elle lui a remis un petit mot de ma part alors il lui a demandé mon nom pour me dédicacer un poster... Ils sont franchement adorables :3 !

-Pour _evermore04_, à propos de l'histoire d'amour... Jette un œil dans les "genres" du premier chapitre, ça te donnera un indice sur ce qu'il pourrait peut-être bien arriver ;)

Et à tous les autres qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire un p'tit mot je vous fais un gros bisou, vous me faites rougir en plus de me motiver :3 et coucou aux lecteurs silencieux dont je ne vois que le nombre, en espérant que vous serez bientôt moins timides! ;)

Enfin, passons au **chapitre**!

Pour être franche, je ne suis pas fan de cet épisode, mais j'ai quand même essayé d'en faire quelque chose… Alors j'en ai profité pour commencer à modifier plus sérieusement un peu à ma guise (chronologie incluse)… pas grand-chose, mais ce n'est que le début... vous voilà prévenus (et moi je commence à stresser)!

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 4 : Méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort**

.

* * *

><p>Merlin était allongée sur son lit, le tronc relevé contre le mur, et lisait à la lueur d'une bougie. Arthur passait la soirée avec son père à discuter elle ne savait trop quels sujets à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes, y incluses celles des serviteurs, et la jeune fille avait donc deux-trois heures de libre. Elle en avait profité pour continuer à apprendre la langue de l'Ancienne Religion –comme Gaius l'appelait. Lire et retenir ces mots si étrangement familiers lui procurait un plaisir particulier, et sa magie ronronnait sur sa langue, comme pour la pousser à les prononcer à voix haute, à l'appeler dans un langage qu'elle aimait.<p>

Plus qu'étudier les sorts par cœur, il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

« Rouh. »

Merlin releva la tête vers la chouette qui s'était posée sur le lit à ses pieds. Elle s'était rapidement habituée aux regards prolongés de l'oiseau, qui pouvait passer des dizaines de minutes entières à la fixer, avec une sorte de fascination.

« Tu ne vas pas chasser ce soir ? » lui demanda-t-elle en posant le livre sur ses cuisses.

Merlin laissait toujours la fenêtre entrouverte pour que la chouette aille et vienne à sa guise. La première fois qu'elle avait disparu une fois le soleil couché, le cœur de Merlin s'était serré. Mais elle était revenue au petit matin. Elle passait la plupart de ses journées à dormir, perchée dans son coin, et ne s'éclipsait qu'à la nuit tombée.

« Merlin », fit Gaius en ouvrant la porte, « tu n'entends pas quand je t'appelle ? Le repas est… qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » termina-t-il en montrant l'oiseau qui avait tourné sa tête vers lui.

« Gaius, je te présente Archimède. Archimède, Gaius. »

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

Merlin sentit les petites griffes du rapace sur ses chevilles alors qu'elle entreprenait d'escalader ses jambes d'un pas hésitant. La jeune fille se tint le plus immobile possible, c'était la première fois qu'Archimède l'approchait autant et elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

« Vous vous souvenez du sort que j'ai utilisé contre Valiant ? » commença-t-elle à voix basse, le regard fixé sur son compagnon qui avait presque atteint ses genoux. « Eh bien c'est grâce à la demoiselle ici présente que j'ai pu y arriver. Elle était une simple statuette à la base… »

Comme Gaius ne disait rien, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Les siens étaient écarquillés.

« Tu veux dire que tu as donné vie à cet animal ? »

« Oui… »

« Et il est comme ça depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Oui… »

Un silence prit place. Archimède s'était arrêtée juste derrière le livre de sorts. Si Merlin tendait la main, elle pourrait la toucher…

« Je vois... » dit enfin Gaius. Puis il se reprit, « le diner est prêt », et sortit de la pièce après avoir jeté un dernier œil à la petite chouette.

En admirant les grands yeux dorés d'Archimède, Merlin constata qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents des siens quand elle utilisait sa magie.

« _Ácwence_ » murmura-t-elle. La bougie s'éteignit d'elle-même.

« Rouh. »

Merlin crut déceler de l'approbation dans le hululement. Elle sourit et referma le livre avec précaution alors que la chouette s'envolait par la fenêtre. La jeune fille laissa ses doigts parcourir la tranche de l'épais volume, repensant à sa mère un instant avant de le poser sur sa table de chevet et descendre rejoindre Gaius.

* * *

><p>Quand Merlin devait avoir cinq ou six ans –elle ne se souvenait plus exactement mais c'était avant que Will et sa famille n'arrivent- elle était tombée malade. Bien plus qu'un petit rhume ou une gorge qui démange, elle avait dû rester au lit pendant plusieurs semaines. On se trouvait alors au plus dur de l'hiver, qu'un petit feu permanent dans la cheminée tentait tant bien que mal de repousser. La maison sentait la maladie et les herbes médicinales. Merlin était trop épuisée pour se soucier de l'ennui durant les jours les plus virulents, mais après deux semaines où elle restait faible mais dans un état qui rassurait sa mère, la petite fille s'ennuyait fermement. Elle voulait aller dehors, courir dans la neige –avec son lot de chutes inévitables- et chercher après des lapins camouflés dans tout ce blanc. Avec la couleur de sa peau, elle pourrait presque rivaliser avec eux, si ses cheveux et les traces sous ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi noirs.<p>

Sa mère la laissait de temps en temps utiliser sa magie, quand elle ne pouvait plus résister aux regards implorants et fiévreux que son enfant lui lançait sous une touffe de cheveux sombres et une montagne de draps.

« Maman, je m'ennuie. »

Puis elle roulait sur elle-même dans le grand lit –le seul de la maison-.

« Maman, je veux que ça s'arrête. »

Puis elle chantonnait toutes les comptines qu'elle connaissait, ne s'arrêtant que pour tousser.

« Maman, je veux aller dehors. »

Puis elle faisait un château avec ses draps, ses couvertures et ses coussins, imaginant qu'il s'agissait de Camelot et qu'elle en était le roi. Ou la reine, plutôt.

Elle répétait tout cela encore et toujours, entrecoupé de siestes et de moments où sa mère lui faisait respirer la vapeur qui s'échappait d'un grand bol d'eau brûlante –qui sentait bizarre et lui piquait les yeux- avant de l'aider à cracher ce qui lui faisait du mal dans la poitrine.

.

Un jour, la petite fille se prit à questionner sa mère.

« Maman, où est Papa ? »

Hunith se contenta de lui sourire et lui passer un linge froid sur le front.

Mais Merlin n'avait rien de mieux à faire et continua à la presser de questions. Rien n'y faisait. Elle apprit juste qu'il était parti il y a longtemps, quand elle était encore dans son ventre, et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Pas parce qu'il ne les aimait pas, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Peu après, Hunith lui avait apporté un livre. La petite fille l'avait regardée avec des yeux ronds. Ses livres étaient les trésors de sa mère, elle les gardait précieusement dans un coffre, ne les sortant de temps à autre que pour en aérer les pages jaunies et parfois les feuilleter, l'esprit ailleurs.

« Merlin, veux-tu que je t'apprenne à lire ? »

Elle avait hoché la tête jusqu'à en avoir le tournis. « Ouiouiouiouiouioui ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait fait connaissance avec les drôles de gribouillis qu'était l'écriture, qu'elle avait appris à différencier les traits des boucles, les voyelles des consonnes, les sujets des verbes. Et quand elle avait retrouvé de la force, sa mère lui apprit à tenir une plume d'oie fendue correctement, puis à tracer ses premières lettres avec un vieux pot d'encre, lui aussi mis de côté dans le coffre.

Quand Merlin fut guérie, elle connaissait l'alphabet et les sons. Peu après, elle savait les écrire sans regarder son mémo. Et quelques mois plus tard elle savait lire sans hésitation.

L'année d'après elle écrivit sa première histoire, celle d'une petite fille qui avait voyagé dans le monde entier avec sa mère en volant, et avait construit un immense château qui atteignait les nuages, aussi blanc et accueillant que ses draps.

Le jour de ses douze ans, Hunith lui permit d'ouvrir le coffre et en lire tout le contenu. Merlin la serra très fort dans ses bras grêles.

Il y avait trois livres d'histoire, un de cuisine, deux sur les herbes médicinales, un de poèmes et chansons et un petit sur les dragons, auquel il manquait des pages. C'était le préféré de la jeune fille malgré qu'il ne contienne pas grand-chose et que sa mère la regardait de travers chaque fois qu'elle le voyait dans ses mains.

Mais bien assez vite elle avait tout lu et relu. Et elles n'avaient pas les moyens d'acheter de nouveaux livres, alors ils retournèrent dans leur coffre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Hunith lui sourit tendrement en lui glissant à l'oreille : « tu peux aller les échanger contre d'autres, si tu le veux tellement. »

.

En voyant sa fille sourire béatement, le nez plongé dans un nouveau tome, le cœur d'Hunith s'allégeait chaque fois un peu plus de la perte des livres que Balinor lui avait offert, peu après lui avoir appris à lire et écrire en remerciement d'avoir accepté de l'héberger. Mais tout ça, Merlin ne devait pas le savoir.

* * *

><p>La prêtresse entreprit de sculpter le peu de terre humide qu'elle avait déposée sur l'autel. De ses doigts fins, elle modula le tas informe en un semblant d'embryon monstrueux, replié sur lui-même et grimaçant. Quand son allure lui parut satisfaisante, elle le saisit et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui s'enfonçait dans l'île, entre deux arches écroulés il y a bien longtemps. Là, la chute de la moindre goutte d'eau résonnait librement.<p>

Elle savait que Merlin avait atteint Camelot depuis peu et survivait malgré la vigilance paranoïaque d'Uther. Un soir, elle s'était penchée au-dessus de l'eau pour voir à quoi ressemblait la magicienne si attendue. Elle l'avait trouvée dans sa chambre, grande et engloutie par des vêtements informes qui lui donnaient une allure garçonne, renforcée par ses cheveux noirs coupés court. A peine plus qu'une enfant.

« Alors c'est ça, la fameuse Emrys ? » avait-elle susurré en inspectant son visage d'un air narquois. Pâle, les pommettes saillantes, avec des yeux et des oreilles trop grands encadrés de cheveux sombres.

« Et ça croit passer pour un homme ? » rit-elle, « ils sont tous aveugles. » Elle le voyait bien dans la pulpe de ses lèvres, la finesse de son menton et la délicatesse de sa gorge, ce que les vêtements ne pouvaient cacher. Tous, ils ne voyaient que ce qu'ils voulaient voir… Ce que Nimueh voyait, c'était une enfant qui effleurait à peine ses pouvoirs. Bien loin de la puissante rivale qu'elle pensait trouver à la place de cette menace qui n'en avait que le nom.

Il n'empêche, il était temps qu'elle se rappelle à la mémoire de ce cher Uther, de plus en plus sûr de lui et des effets de sa chasse à la magie…

Nimueh acheva de sculpter l'afanc, couplé à l'eau, un sourire sur les lèvres.

.

Merlin était penchée sur l'un des trois corps que Gaius avait ramenés dans son logis pour les examiner, espérant trouver une explication à l'étrange maladie qui touchait Camelot depuis peu. Elle observa le visage et la gorge figés, d'un blanc marbré de bleu, les yeux ouverts sur le vide et encore plus bleus que ce qui serpentait sous leur peau. Gaius disait qu'il s'agissait de magie, et Merlin ne pouvait qu'être du même avis, mais restait perplexe quant au motif d'une utilisation aussi vile. Elle avait toujours vu en la magie merveilles et autres promesses, mais depuis son arrivée à Camelot, sa vision des choses changeait. Elle avait vu tout d'abord comment la magie était considérée- le bruit de la hache résonnait encore dans sa tête-, puis utilisée : Valiant et ses serpents, à présent entrain de pourrir sans sépulture dans un quelconque terrain ouvert, et maintenant juste sous ses yeux. Avec une question sur les lèvres : pourquoi ?

.

La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait personne puis se reconcentra sur le cadavre. Ses yeux devinrent dorés. Elle le scruta, il était parcouru de myriades de filaments dans tout le corps, reliant les organes l'un à l'autre et s'immisçant dans les vaisseaux. Comme un poison à la signature indélébile, mais ici, surtout, magique.

« Merlin ! » La jeune fille sursauta, saisie et cessa immédiatement sa magie avant de se retourner.

« Que fais-tu à bailler aux corneilles ainsi ? » la réprimanda Gaius. Merlin fut soulagée de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de lui. « Ce n'est pas parce que Uther t'a dispensée momentanément de tes devoirs envers Arthur que tu peux rêvasser pour autant… »

« Mais je ne faisais pas rien ! J'essayais d'en savoir un peu plus sur cette maladie ! »

« Et comment, je te prie ?

« Eh bien… avec ma, euh non rien. »

Gaius haussa un sourcil mais ne rajouta rien. A la place, il chassa gentiment la jeune fille pour pouvoir retourner à ses propres observations.

.

Environ une heure après, alors que Gaius inspectait le contenu de l'estomac du pauvre homme et que Merlin avait le nez plongé dans un livre sur les poisons, la porte s'ouvrit sur Arthur et plusieurs chevaliers qui entreprirent illico d'examiner tout ce qui leur passait sur la main.

« Excusez-nous, j'ai reçu l'ordre de fouiller chaque pièce à la recherche de toute trace de magie » s'expliqua Arthur sans même les regarder, trop occupé à balayer la pièce du regard.

« Pourquoi donc ? Vous pensez trouver le sorcier ici peut-être ? »

« Les ordres sont les ordres ».

Merlin grimaça et se leva, surveillant les recherches des hommes du coin de l'œil, en particulier Arthur.

« Très bien », reprit Gaius, « fouillez ce que vous voulez, nous n'avons rien à cacher… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Arthur qui fit main basse sur les livres. Il en feuilleta rapidement un, perplexe.

« Si cela vous intéresse, je vous invite à les lire, sire » fit Gaius.

Merlin retint un rire à l'image d'Arthur lisant un traité des maladies intestinales ou encore des planches d'anatomie féminine.

Le jeune homme referma le livre d'un coup sec et le déposa. « J'en prends note. » Puis il se tourna vers la porte qui menait à la chambre d'Arthur. « Qu'y a-t-il dans cette pièce ? »

« C'est là que j'habite » intervint Merlin.

Alors qu'Arthur ouvrait la porte, Gaius se pencha vers la jeune fille. « J'espère que tu n'as rien laissé de compromettant en évidence… », lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Merlin sentit la panique monter en elle et elle passa en tête tout ce qu'Arthur pouvait bien découvrir. Elle n'avait pas de robe et il ne saurait probablement pas identifier le long tissu qui, une fois rembourré, lui ceinturait les reins comme un pagne lors de ses menstrues. Par contre…

Son livre. Arthur pouvait trouver son livre de magie.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » entendit-elle. Son cœur rata un battement et elle se précipita dans la pièce. Arthur et Archimède se dévisageaient mutuellement. Le pelage de la chouette était tout ébouriffé par le sommeil et l'agacement qu'elle ressentait vis-vis de l'intrus. Merlin fut soulagée.

« Oh euh, c'est Archimède, une chouette que j'ai… recueillie. »

Arthur haussa un sourcil, les poings sur les hanches.

« Même tes bestioles de compagnie sont insolentes… » L'oiseau le dévisageait toujours, courroucé. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela ne m'étonne pas, » continua-t-il.

La jeune fille parcourut rapidement la pièce du regard à la recherche du livre mais ne le trouva pas.

« Encore une chose, Merlin… » Elle se tourna vers lui. Il tapota l'armoire à ses côtés. « Tu n'as pas l'air de le savoir, mais ceci sert à ranger tes affaires… Fais-le avant qu'elles ne te tombent dessus et t'étouffent durant ton sommeil, je n'ai pas envie de chercher après un nouveau valet. »

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement en le voyant sortir sur l'instant.

« Combien de temps vous faut-il pour trouver un remède ? » demanda-t-il à Gaius.

« Je ne suis sûr que d'une chose, c'est que ce délais sera d'autant plus long si l'on continue à m'interrompre. »

« Je vois, pardonnez-nous, » puis d'un signe de tête il intima aux hommes de se retirer.

La porte à peine fermée, les deux occupants de la pièce se détendirent.

« Eh bien, maintenant tu me prendras peut-être plus au sérieux quand je te dis de ranger ta chambre ? » dit Gaius.

Merlin l'ignora. « J'ai une idée… Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la magie ? »

« Aurais-tu perdu la tête ? Tu voudrais faire cela sous les yeux mêmes d'Uther, te rends-tu compte de ce que cela impliquerait ! »

« Si cette maladie est causée par la magie, alors peut-être que cette même magie est la clé ! » se défendit la jeune fille.

« Merlin, le risque est trop grand, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'utiliser tes dons ainsi. »

« Mais alors à quoi cela pourrait-il me servir ? Si je ne peux même pas aider les autres avec ! Et comment suis-je censée progresser ainsi ? » insista-t-elle.

« Ton heure viendra, jeune fille. Il te faut attendre.»

« Attendre quoi ? Qu'il y ait plus de ravages ? Qu'Arthur soit contaminé ? »

« J'insiste. »

« Mais Gaius, je suis capable de soigner ces gens, j'en suis sûre ! Je ne peux pas rester ainsi les bras croisés sans rien faire ! »

« Si, tu peux faire quelque chose : trouver la solution dans la science. Cette magie est puissante et derrière elle se cache un sorcier qui l'est encore plus, tu n'es pas prête pour une chose pareille. »

La jeune fille fit la grimace et détourna le regard, les lèvres serrées. Elle reprit après un silence. « Ce sorcier, Arthur en est à la recherche en ce moment-même. Il est bien plus démuni que moi si jamais il tombait dessus… Vous ne pouvez pas me demander d'attendre dans des conditions pareilles ! »

Le vieil homme la dévisagea. « Autant je suis agréablement surpris que tu te soucies un tant soit peu de la santé du prince, autant ma décision est irrévocable Merlin. Je ne veux pas que tu utilises ta magie, est-ce bien clair ? »

La jeune magicienne ne dit rien.

« Qu'Uther te découvre et que tu te retrouves avec la gorge sous la hache du bourreau est un bien trop grand risque. Alors sois raisonnable, et fais ce que je te dis. »

.

Dans la cour centrale, les corps enveloppés de draps blancs s'accumulaient au fil des heures. En passant à leurs côtés, Merlin avait l'envie morbide de soulever un coin pour voir qui gisait là, à quoi ils pouvaient bien ressembler. Mais elle savait bien qu'elle ne trouverait que des visages pâles et des yeux bleus inexpressifs ouverts sur le néant. Alors elle ne s'arrêtait pas.

* * *

><p>Les corps venaient à elle d'eux-mêmes. Chacun d'entre eux passait quelques temps sous les yeux expérimentés de Gaius, avant leur bûcher funéraire. Merlin le suivait de près, mais s'occupait surtout d'éplucher les livres du cabinet, ne s'arrêtant pour lire que lorsque certains mots-clés lui sautaient aux yeux. Pour l'instant, rien n'était fructueux.<p>

Elle referma sèchement ce qui devient bien être le centième volume.

« C'est impossible ! Pas moyen de trouver quelque chose !... Avez-vous d'autres livres ? » Elle se prit le visage dans les mains et se le frotta pour se raviver.

« Oui mais je doute qu'ils nous mènent quelque part… As-tu déjà jeté un œil à la bibliothèque ? »

« La bibliothèque ? Il y a une bibliothèque ? » A peine la question posée, elle se rendit compte de l'évidence de sa réponse.

« Dans l'aile ouest, à niveau du sol. Tu y croiseras Geoffrey, dis-lui que c'est moi qui t'envois et il pourra t'aider. »

La jeune fille était déjà en partance quand Gaius la rattrapa. « Oh et Merlin ? Ne te perds pas… »

.

Merlin comprit la remarque de Gaius quand elle arriva à l'entrée de la pièce : devant, à droite, à gauche, s'étalaient des couloirs entiers de livres sur des étagères de bois sombre qui faisaient à vue de nez deux fois sa taille en hauteur. La jeune fille ne savait plus où donner de la tête et s'imaginait déjà parcourir toutes ces mines de savoir, ce qui lui provoqua un début d'euphorie.

Un raclement de gorge lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Elle remarqua alors un vieil homme richement vêtu en face d'elle, assis devant un imposant bureau recouvert de registres, de plumes, d'encriers et de chandelles pour le moment éteintes –la lumière du jour filtrant par les occasionnels vitraux et les fenêtres était amplement suffisante pour lire sans se fatiguer les yeux-.

« Je peux t'aider, jeune homme ? » Il la regarda de haut en bas, surpris et voire même un peu suspicieux. Il ne devait pas souvent avoir des visiteurs jeunes dans un monde de chevaliers et autres enfants de nobles peu intéressés par l'idée de plonger leurs nez aristocratiques sur du papier.

« Euh oui. Je suis Merlin, c'est Gaius qui m'envoie. »

A la mention du nom du médecin, toute méfiance s'effaça du visage de l'homme. « Ah je vois, Gaius m'a parlé de toi… Mais je pensais te voir bien plus tôt ! »

Merlin rougit. « Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une bibliothèque… Bref, est-ce que je pourrais regarder après les livres susceptibles de nous renseigner sur la maladie qui frappe Camelot ? »

« Bien sûr », commença Geoffrey en se relevant sur ses coudes. Il lui indiqua sa gauche de la main. « Tourne là puis prends la troisième allée à droite, tu arriveras dans les archives médicales. »

Merlin lui sortit un grand sourire, « merci beaucoup. »

.

Elle devait déjà avoir passé une bonne vingtaine de minutes dans le rayon, inspectant les en-têtes de chaque tome pour savoir s'il serait utile. Elle en avait à peine trois dans les bras qui avaient retenu son attention quand elle entendit un bruit. Elle s'immobilisa et regarda dans la direction de la source du bruit : le coin d'une étagère, au milieu de l'allée. Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit et mit sa main sur la tranche des livres à sa hauteur tout en posant son oreille contre. Elle se rendit compte du ridicule de la chose quand tout à coup un déclic se fit sous sa main et le meuble s'entrouvrit comme une porte. Merlin regarda autour d'elle puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle se faufila à l'intérieur.

Elle murmura un sort pour illuminer la pièce et devant elle s'étendaient à nouveau des livres, mais accompagnés d'instruments, bocaux, coffres, objets,… d'une tout autre nature. Au premier coup d'œil la jeune sorcière sut qu'elle avait affaire à de la magie. L'ensemble était poussiéreux, orné de toiles d'araignée par-ci par-là, sentait le vieux papier et n'avait visiblement pas accueilli de visiteurs depuis des années. La bouche et les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent en grand, de surprise, d'excitation, ou plutôt des deux à la fois. Deux choses étaient sûres : de un elle allait rendre visite à l'antre de Geoffrey, surtout une certaine allée, plus souvent et de deux, ses nuits allaient raccourcir…

.

« Merlin, il t'en a fallu du temps ! » s'exclama Gaius quand la jeune fille rentra plusieurs heures plus tard en poussant la porte du pied, les bras chargés de livres. « J'espère que tu as fait des trouvailles intéressantes ? » ajouta-t-il en voyant son expression joyeuse.

« Oh que oui ! J'espère bien trouver de quoi nous aider ! » répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers la chambre. Elle déposa les vieux volumes sur son lit en attendant. '_'Il faudrait que je leur trouve une cachette, il y en a trop…_'' Puis elle redescendit.

Gaius était penché sur une nouvelle victime. Merlin s'approcha. Il s'agissait cette fois-ci d'une femme richement vêtue dont le visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Elle l'avait probablement déjà aperçue à la Cour.

« Alors l'infection n'est plus limitée à la ville basse ? » fit-elle, plus une affirmation qu'autre chose.

« Visiblement. Maintenant, tout dépend du point commun entre tous les habitants, y inclus ceux de la haute… Une idée ? » l'interrogea Gaius, un sourcil haussé.

« Les courtisans ne mangent pas la même nourriture et ne fréquentent pas les mêmes lieux… » Merlin se tut le temps de réfléchir. « Peut-être via leurs servants ? »

« J'ai demandé à voir ses femmes de chambre et toutes sont en parfaite santé. »

« Ou alors… l'eau ? » proposa Merlin.

« Tu rejoins ce que je pensais. » Le médecin saisit un seau propre sous la table et le tendit à la jeune fille. « Il nous faut l'analyser, je ne vois pas trop ce que cela pourrait être d'autre, aussi non. »

.

Le seau à peine rempli, Merlin revenait sur ses pas quand une silhouette la dépassa en trombe. La jeune magicienne reconnut sans peine la silhouette féminine aux cheveux bruns frisés.

« Gwen ? Gwen ! » fit-elle en pressant le pas à sa suite, mais sans courir pour ne pas renverser l'eau. La servante se dirigeait vers chez Gaius. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Ses craintes furent rapidement confirmées lorsqu'elle trouva son amie en larmes face au physicien qui baissait le regard, impuissant vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui demander. Merlin déposa le seau sur la table la plus proche et s'approcha de Gwen dont elle prit les épaules pour la tourner vers elle avec douceur. Elle chercha son regard.

« Que se passe-t-il Gwen ? » demanda-t-elle avec prudence, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle lui répondit entre plusieurs hoquets de larmes, « c'est… mon père… il… est malade. » Puis elle mit sa tête sur l'épaule de Merlin qui la serra dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer contre elle. Horrifiée, elle regarda Gaius, l'implorant silencieusement du regard, mais le vieil homme ne put que prend un air profondément désolé. Alors qu'il transportait le seau de l'autre côté de la pièce pour débuter les analyses, Merlin chuchota dans les cheveux de Gwen : « ça va aller, je te le promets. »

Ce soir, elle ne mangea même pas, trop occupée à chercher une solution dans les livres de magie qu'elle venait de découvrir.

.

Au plus profond de la nuit, alors que seuls les gardes étaient éveillés, elle se rendit jusque chez Gwen. Avec mille précautions, elle ouvrit la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur. Tom était allongé dans son lit, plus pâle que jamais. Gwen s'était endormie à son chevet, à demi assise, la tête sur le matelas, visiblement autant épuisée que son père, mais par inquiétude et non maladie.

Merlin s'approcha lentement, sans bruit, jusqu'à pouvoir tendre la paume de sa main à quelques centimètres du front du forgeron. Elle inspira puis appela sa magie.

« _Þu fornimest ádl fram guman. Asúcan séo blæhæwenu brocung !_ »

Un souffle ténu se fit entendre alors que les stries de bleu qui lézardaient la peau maladive de Tom s'atténuaient, comme diluées sous la main de Merlin. Elle sortit avec la même prudence qu'à l'entrée, et c'est avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle retourna se coucher pour profiter du peu d'heures de sommeil qu'il lui restait. Encore heureux qu'elle ne devait pas aller donner son petit-déjeuner à Arthur cette fois-ci, ou elle aurait sûrement piqué du nez dans les cuisines. Elle s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres, en l'imaginant écrasé par son propre désordre.

* * *

><p>Les larmes tombaient sur les paumes de ses mains, qui soutenaient son visage. Encore un peu, et sa tête reposerait sur la table. Elle avait la gorge sèche, et sa lèvre inférieure était à vif à force de mordre dessus.<p>

Ce matin encore, tout allait bien. Elle avait été voir Gwen, qui discutait avec Morris, pour lui demander des nouvelles de son père, même en sachant ce qu'elle allait répondre. Le sourire lumineux de son amie suffit sur le coup à soulager sa fatigue des derniers jours. Tom était guéri, il avait même repris le travail, et cela leur suffisait presque à oublier que le nombre de malades ne faisait que se multiplier, Gaius n'ayant toujours pas trouvé une solution.

Elle avait passé la journée à aider à transporter les corps et à chercher une solution plus générale dans les livres cachés de la bibliothèque, pour l'instant sans succès. Elle envisageait presque de prendre le risque de se rendre chez chaque malade individuellement, si Gaius ne trouvait pas bientôt un remède ou que le coupable n'était pas retrouvé –ce qui était peu susceptible d'arriver-.

Tout avait dégénéré dès qu'Uther avait eu vent de la mystérieuse guérison de Tom. L'une de ses prédictions s'était réalisée : le peuple se tournait vers la magie pour trouver un remède. Il ne pouvait le tolérer et, vu l'absence de preuves de la pratique de la magie, il en avait conclu que Gwen et son père connaissaient le sorcier responsable, et lui avaient demandé de l'aide, étant eux incapables de l'exercer –sinon pourquoi se contenteraient-ils d'une vie de quasi-misère ?-.

Comme tous deux persistaient à clamer leur innocence, le roi avait donné l'ordre de les emprisonner, les laissant sans eau ni nourriture jusqu'à ce qu'ils avouent et ce, malgré les cris de Morgane et les regards fuyants d'Arthur.

Elle avait à peine entendu Gaius la sermonner. Elle s'était enserré la tête dans ses bras comme si cela pouvait la protéger de tout, tout effacer. Comme si rien qu'en le souhaitant très fort, les choses pouvaient s'arranger.

Elle avait voulu sauver Tom et maintenant elle l'avait condamné, avec Gwen en plus. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

.

Elle releva la tête de ses mains, les yeux rouges. La colère de Gaius se calma immédiatement en voyant son visage abattu et lui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Je sais que tu n'avais que de bonnes intentions… »

« Mais le mal est fait, n'est-ce pas. » Le coupa-t-elle, la voix rauque. « Et si je les soignais tous ? Cela prouverait qu'Uther a tort, tout Camelot ne peut pas connaître le même sorcier… »

« Merlin, tu sais bien que c'est impossible, tu serais découverte à tous les coups avant même d'avoir pu en sauver quelques-uns. »

Merlin soupira et ferma les yeux. Gaius serra son épaule avant de s'éloigner. Quelques minutes après, la jeune fille se leva, prit la moitié de pain restante et une flasque, remplit cette dernière d'eau et partit sans donner d'explication.

Ses larmes s'étaient asséchées quand elle arriva à l'entrée des cachots. Elle avait dissimulé les victuailles dans ses vêtements trop grands.

Elle ne connaissait pas les noms des gardes postés à l'entrée, mais bien leurs visages. L'un d'entre eux, le plus jeune, s'était cassé le bras gauche il y avait de cela une semaine, et Merlin était restée à ses côtés et avait essayé de le rassurer du mieux possible quand Gaius avait dû remettre la fracture en place. Depuis, il lui souriait à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait dans la ville. Le deuxième était l'un de ceux qui l'avaient sortie du pilori peu après sa première rencontre avec Arthur. En aparté, il lui avait confié qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait faire, mais l'avait tout de même taquinée en lui disant que les tomates feraient des merveilles avec son teint.

En conséquence, elle n'eut pas à les supplier très longtemps pour qu'ils la laissent passer dans l'un des couloirs qui donnait sur une rangée de cellules.

Gwen et Tom se trouvaient dans l'avant-dernière. Le père était endormi et la jeune femme était assise non loin de lui, les paupières lourdes de sommeil et d'inquiétude.

« Gwen ? » fit Merlin doucement pour ne pas la surprendre de trop.

« Merlin ? Que fais-tu ici ? » fit la jeune femme, surprise. Elle se leva pour s'approcher de la magicienne. « C'est dangereux pour toi d'être là ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi… » Elle extirpa la flasque et le pain de ses vêtements puis les lui tendit à travers les barreaux. « Tiens, je vous ai apporté ça. Je ferai mon possible pour revenir sans éveiller les soupçons. »

Gwen regarda les victuailles dans ses mains et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Sa voix tremblota, comme si une telle attention était trop à supporter après toutes les accusations de la journée. « Oh Merlin… Merci. » Elle déposa le tout dans un coin, à l'abri des regards.

« Gwen, je sais que tu n'as rien fait » reprit Merlin en cherchant son regard. Elle était collée aux barreaux qu'elle enserrait de ses mains. Quelques mots, et ils s'effriteraient sous ses doigts…

Son amie lui sourit tristement.

« Gwen écoute-moi. Ça va s'arranger. Je vais trouver un moyen de vous sortir de là.»

« Merlin, tu ne peux rien faire. C'est trop risqué-… »

« -je-… »

« -non Merlin, écoute-moi », elle posa sa main sur l'une de celles de la magicienne qui délaissa les barreaux pour la lui serrer autant que le peu d'espace le lui permettait. « Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger pour nous, tu en as déjà beaucoup fait. » Elle désigna la nourriture du regard. « Et surtout, tu es venue me voir. Je ne peux pas t'en demander plus. Je ne sais déjà plus comment je pourrais te remercier pour tout ça. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Et je vais vous tirer de là, je le jure. »

.

Elle eut à nouveau de la chance quand elle vit que c'était Morris qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la salle où dinaient le roi et le prince. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu quand il s'approcha d'elle.

« Merlin ! Tu as entendu pour Gwen ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Oui, je sais, je viens d'aller la voir. »

« Tu as quoi ? Faut que j'y aille aussi ! » répondit-il à peine plus fort, prêt à partir. Merlin lui saisit le poignet.

« Non Morris, n'aggrave pas les choses. Laisse-moi passer. »

« Mais… »

La jeune fille l'ignora et entra dans la salle, remarquant seulement qu'Uther et son fils discutaient avec animation sur leur désaccord quant à l'emprisonnement du forgeron et sa fille. Ils se turent bien vite en la voyant s'arrêter non loin de la table. Arthur était plus surpris, presque horrifié, que son père de la voir. Celui-ci se contentait de la fusiller du regard.

« Que nous vaut cette interruption ? » commença le roi d'une voix calme mais non dénuée de menace.

Merlin se campa sur ses deux pieds, se grandit et déglutit pour essayer de calmer la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre. « C'est moi le responsable. C'est moi le sorcier. Gwen et Tom n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. »

« Gardes ! » appela Uther.

Arthur se leva sur-le-champ alors que deux hommes en armure apparurent et saisirent les bras de Merlin qui fit son possible pour ne pas perdre la face. Sous intervention les fit s'arrêter.

« Père, ceci est complètement ridicule. Merlin n'est pas un sorcier. »

« Si je le suis ! »

« Tu vois Arthur, il l'avoue de lui-même. Que te faut-il de plus ? »

Le prince brassa l'air d'une main pendant un court instant, en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie père, ne l'oubliez pas. Il ne peut être un sorcier. »

« Alors pourquoi se sacrifierait-il ainsi ? »

Merlin se sentait étrangement exclue de cette conversation alors qu'elle en était la principale concernée. Elle était aussi étonnée que les gardes ne la serrent pas plus fort qu'ils ne le faisaient.

Arthur la regarda et la jeune fille sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il la défendait, le crétin la défendait alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Cela lui provoqua un étrange sentiment.

« Il… il fait cela parce qu'il veut protéger Guenièvre… » _''Dans le mille''_ « Car il… il est amoureux d'elle ! » termina Arthur avec conviction.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. « Pardon ? »

« Ne le nie pas Merlin, je le sais. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous fait dire ça. »

« Cela crève les yeux. Je vous ai vu traîner souvent ensemble. Tu es particulièrement amical avec elle… Elle t'a même offert une fleur récemment ! »

Une seule fleur dans un bouquet entier qu'elle avait cueilli pour Morgane, mais Merlin s'abstint de le souligner. Tout comme elle s'abstint de lui demander pourquoi il l'espionnait ainsi.

« C'est ridicule, je ne ressens rien de tel pour elle ! » insista-t-elle, et c'était la pure vérité.

Arthur s'était approché d'elle. Les gardes s'écartèrent et il put lui passer un bras autour des épaules comme s'ils s'échangeaient des secrets, complices.

« Allez… tu peux l'avouer, on te comprend… » fit-il d'une voix doucereuse en tentant de sourire de la manière la plus convaincante possible. Sa poigne était cependant insistante sur les épaules de la jeune fille, comme pour la forcer à rentrer dans son jeu.

« Comme c'est touchant… » les interrompit Uther avant de rire brièvement, sans pour autant que son regard ne cesse de transpercer Merlin. Puis il détourna le regard en faisant un signe de la main comme pour dire à un servant de s'en aller. « N'en parlons plus. Et ne me fais plus perdre mon temps. »

.

Quand Merlin quitta la pièce, Morris se jeta à moitié sur elle. « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Tu es fou ! » Il essayait de chuchoter le plus possible mais n'y arrivait pas totalement.

« Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ! » répondit-elle. Il la suivit. Une fois suffisamment éloignés ils purent reprendre un ton normal.

« Je sais bien, mais te jeter ainsi aux pieds du roi, c'était de la folie ! Tu n'aurais gagné qu'à vous condamner tous les trois ! Heureusement que le prince est intervenu… »

Merlin se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« C'est vrai que tu es amoureux de Gwen ? » continua l'écuyer sur un tout autre ton.

« Morris ! Ne t'y mets pas, toi aussi ! Il n'y a rien de ça entre elle et moi ! » s'impatienta Merlin.

« Ne t'énerve pas comme ça… Excuse-moi » termina-t-il, penaud.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, face à face. Morris reprit un air sérieux et une voix basse. « Ecoute, si jamais tu as une idée… Une _vraie_ idée pour sauver Gwen, fais-moi signe, d'accord ? Je ferai tout pour t'aider. »

Merlin acquiesça de la tête. Morris lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et lui sourit timidement. « Maintenant va dormir, on ne trouvera jamais de solution si tu ne te reposes pas un peu. »

* * *

><p>Un adanc. Tous ces morts à cause d'une seule et même créature dont la simple présence empoisonnait les eaux de la source de la ville, accessible dans les profondeurs des souterrains. Gaius et elle l'avaient vu de leurs propres yeux : un monstre aveugle, bossu, vaguement batracien et de l'apparence de la glaise dont il avait été créé.<p>

« Seul un puissant sorcier a pu lui donner vie », avait expliqué Gaius, le regard lointain comme s'il avait une petite idée de qui se cachait derrière tout ça, mais ne voulait rien en dire. Merlin aurait bien le temps de le questionner plus tard… Des questions, elle en avait bien trop.

« Comment puis-je tuer un adanc ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant les grands yeux dorés du dragon, dans lesquels elle pouvait percevoir le poids des ans, et bien plus encore. Ce même regard qui la faisait se sentir si petite, et qui en même temps lui rappelait le sien lorsqu'elle libérait sa magie des entraves nécessaires à sa survie.

« Sais-tu au moins de quoi un adanc est fait ? » lui répondit le dragon, les pattes avant croisées devant lui sur le rocher, les ailes repliées.

« De glaise ? »

« Oui, mais encore ? » Puis, la voyant réfléchir sans succès, « et d'eau, c'est pourquoi il y vit. Cette créature est la progéniture des éléments, c'est donc les éléments qui sont à même de mettre un terme à sa vie. »

« Puis-je commander ces éléments ? » La simple idée lui donnait le tournis. Elle s'imaginait des avalanches de feu, des déferlantes d'eau et autres colères naturelles.

« Tu le fais déjà », sourit la bête.

Merlin haussa un sourcil, hésita, puis tendit une main, paume vers le haut.

''_Forbearnan''_ murmura-t-elle, presque à elle-même. Une petite flamme s'aviva sous ses yeux, au creux de ses doigts. Elle releva la tête vers le dragon.

« La première étincelle est celle qui déclenche l'incendie » fit le dragon.

Merlin le dévisagea un moment puis demanda, presque timide, « pourriez-vous m'apprendre ? »

« Quoi donc, jeune magicienne ? Tu peux déjà tout faire. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai » répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. La flammèche s'éteignit.

« As-tu seulement essayé ? » Il lui sourit à nouveau. « Ta magie est là, il te suffit de tendre la main. Et ce que tu ne peux accomplir seule, nécessite ton autre face. »

Merlin soupira alors que le dragon s'envolait. « Génial, encore une devinette… »

Son autre face… _''Arthur ?''_

.

« Si l'adanc est fait de terre et d'eau, il te faudra de l'air et-»

« -du feu », le coupa Merlin. Cela surprit Gaius.

« Effectivement… d'où sors-tu cette information ? »

« Oh, j'ai mes… sources », fit-elle en se passant une main sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Je vois ça… »

Après quelques instants, Merlin reprit la parole.

« Dites Gaius… est-ce qu'il y a d'autres livres de magie à Camelot que celui que vous m'avez donné ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Pourquoi donc ? »

« Eh bien… je pensais que ce serait intéressant d'en apprendre le plus possible… Mais je me vois mal demander à Geoffrey, ''bonjour, auriez-vous des livres de magie qu'Uther n'aurait pas brûlé s'il vous plaît ? C'est par simple curiosité…'' » singea-t-elle.

Un coin de la bouche du vieil homme s'étira quelque peu. « Ton envie d'apprendre me ravit, Merlin, mais pour l'instant il serait plus sage de te contenter d'un seul livre. Il contient suffisamment d'informations pour t'occuper quelques temps, et nous ne pouvons pas risquer que quelqu'un tombe par mégarde sur un grimoire égaré. Plus il y en a, plus le risque est grand. »

Vu son absence de réponse claire et nette, Merlin soupçonna qu'il y était pour quelque chose dans la cachette qu'elle avait découverte. Elle remercia sa chance d'être tombée dessus par hasard et replongea son nez dans son tout premier livre à la recherche de ces fameux sorts élémentaires.

.

Elle essayait de ne pas paraitre pressée ou trop droite en marchant. La miche de pain était pressée entre son bras droit et son flanc, et soutenue par sa ceinture. Il fallait qu'elle paraisse naturelle tout en ne faisant pas tomber le pain à terre.

Peu avant d'arriver aux cachots, elle croisa Morgane à sa grande surprise.

« Merlin ? »

« Ma dame », répondit-elle en s'arrêtant face à la pupille. Celle-ci se pencha vers elle et lui tendit un objet discrètement.

« Je crois que ceci t'appartient » murmura-t-elle. Il s'agissait de la flasque d'eau qu'elle avait donnée à Guenièvre. Merlin leva les yeux, une question dans le regard. Morgane lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'est au courant. Et je viens de renouveler leurs réserves, évite d'y aller immédiatement, cela pourrait éveiller la suspicion des gardes », continua-t-elle, toujours à voix basse.

« Mais je… » Merlin voulait aller les voir.

Morgane lui sourit. « Ne t'en fais pas », elle lui serra amicalement l'avant-bras. « Et merci pour tout ce que tu as déjà fait, on m'a tout raconté. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas.»

Sur ce, elle s'éclipsa. Merlin resta un instant éberluée. C'était la première fois que Morgane lui parlait si longtemps, rien qu'à elles deux. Et elle prenait des risques pour une 'simple' servante… Merlin avait deux ou trois fois assisté à des échanges entre la jeune femme de chambre et sa maîtresse, et leurs rapports lui avaient semblé… amicaux.

Cela la rassura et quelque part, la fit espérer, elle ne savait pas trop après quoi. Ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que sous sa beauté et ses apparences aristocratiques, Morgane en cachait bien plus, et elle avait envie d'apprendre à la connaître, autant que son propre statut le permettrait.

* * *

><p>Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à Arthur. C'était beaucoup trop risqué : elle devrait faire de la magie presque sous ses yeux pour espérer vaincre l'adanc. Et s'il le voyait, il la jetterait illico à la merci du roi, ce qui n'indiquait qu'une seule issue…<p>

Mais il lui fallait quelqu'un qui sache se débrouiller un minimum avec les armes, vu que, malgré les insistances d'Arthur, elle en était à peine au stade où elle arrivait à tenir une épée correctement –qui eut crû que quelque chose apparemment aussi simple serait si compliqué…-.

A qui demander alors ? Un garde ? Non. Un chevalier ? Non…

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit : un écuyer.

.

« Alors tu dis que cette bestiole est magique ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? » demanda Morris pour la centième fois, d'une voix à chaque fois un peu moins assurée. Il tenait une épée dans une main, une torche dans l'autre et regardait nerveusement dans toutes les directions en suivant Merlin. Celle-ci avait le même équipement, mais l'épée servait plus à la rassurer qu'autre chose.

« Oui, Morris, je sais ce que je fais. Il nous faut du feu et un bon coup dans les jarrets et on arrivera sûrement à sauver Gwen. »

« Ne m'en veux pas si je n'ai pas totalement confiance en toi hein, c'est juste que- »

« Chut ! » le coupa-t-elle en s'immobilisant.

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » paniqua un peu Morris.

« J'ai entendu quelque chose. »

Ils se turent, immobiles, et tendirent l'oreille à la recherche du moindre son. Seul un vague bruit d'eau était perceptible, ainsi que le frémissement des torches qui leur chauffait le visage, en contraste avec la fraîcheur des souterrains.

« Non, rien… » conclut Merlin.

Ils firent à peine quelques pas, suffisamment pour arriver en vue de la source, quand un grondement inhumain tonna dans les galeries, les faisant violemment sursauter et se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait la chamade. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'apercevoir la créature qu'elle était déjà repartie.

« D'accord, d'accord, je te crois maintenant » fit Morris, blême.

Merlin respira à fond plusieurs fois pour se calmer.

« Ecoute Morris, je me charge de le rôtir. Toi, essaye de le blesser, c'est compris ? »

Il hocha la tête à l'affirmative, sur le qui-vive.

« Ne t'éloigne pas de moi » ajouta-t-elle.

« J'en avais pas l'intent-… attention ! » hurla-t-il, juste à temps pour que Merlin réagisse et évite le coup de patte que lui adressait l'adanc en rugissant.

Elle roula à terre en lâchant son épée sous le choc et se retrouva juste derrière la créature. Morris, lui, la tenait en respect à grands coups d'épée et de torche, même s'ils brassaient surtout l'air, le monstre étant étonnament rapide compte tenu de sa carcasse.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, elle brandit sa torche et sa main libre vers la créature.

« Morris ! » hurla-t-elle, « couche-toi ! » Le jeune homme s'exécuta dans l'instant.

''_Lyft is þe inbǽlwielmac forhienanse wiðere!''_ commanda-t-elle, le son couvert par les rugissements. Aussitôt, la torche projeta sa flamme, couplée à une subite bourrasque de vent. Le tout enveloppa l'adanc qui lâcha un hurlement déchirant. Elle vit Morris, toujours à terre, reculer le plus vite possible avec ses talons et ses mains. Il regardait la créature, les yeux emplis de terreur.

Vite, bien plus vite que de nature, le monstre fut réduit à l'état de cendres. L'écuyer et la magicienne se regardèrent, tous deux littéralement sur les fesses, les yeux ronds et la respiration bruyante. Leur soupir synchrone de soulagement se transforma vite en un rire sur le bord de l'hystérie.

« On a réussi ! »

.

Merlin eut le souffle coupé quand elle, Morris et Gwen se jetèrent dans une embrassade générale. Arthur et Morgane se tenaient à côté de la porte ouverte de la cellule, lui avec un petit sourire en coin et les yeux vifs, elle avec un visage qui transpirait la joie.

Merlin remarqua à peine que Tom s'était levé, lui aussi.

« Merci, oh merci vous deux » leur fit Gwen, les larmes aux yeux. Ils desserrèrent leur étreinte pour permettre à Morgane d'elle aussi enlacer Gwen, quoique plus en retenue.

« C'est normal, entre amis ! » souffla Morris, la tête écrasée entre un bras et une épaule.

« Nous ne pourrons jamais assez vous remercier », ajouta Tom, « si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, les garçons, la maison vous est toujours ouverte. »

Merlin et Morris rougissaient, un peu agités mais leur sourire aurait pu illuminer la pièce… Presque.

Quand il ne resta qu'Arthur et elle, il l'arrêta alors qu'elle allait sortir.

« Alors Merlin, tu persistes à nier ? » fit-il d'un ton taquin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Avec quoi vous venez, encore ? »

« C'est pourtant flagrant… Tes protestations enflammées, ton sacrifice… et maintenant ton acte héroïque… » continua-t-il, visiblement amusé de faire mariner Merlin. « Je suis presque déçu, je m'attendais à ce que cela se finisse en déclaration passionnée. »

« Oh-oh. Je vois, encore cette stupide idée que vous avez à propos de Gwen. »

« Tu sais, Guenièvre est une femme tout à fait… vertueuse. Il n'y a pas de honte à en être amou- »

« Vous êtes vraiment borné ma parole ! » Elle soupira, les poings sur les hanches. « Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de Gwen ! Ni de personne ! »

Sur ce, elle lui passa sous le nez sans plus de cérémonie, remarquant à peine sa confusion.

.

Merlin contempla un instant les grands yeux globuleux du poisson qui la fixaient depuis son assiette.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'on peut en manger maintenant ? » tenta-t-elle et le triturant du bout de sa cuillère.

« Entièrement sûr. La disparition de l'adanc a assaini les eaux instantanément, c'est un vrai _miracle_ », répondit Gaius. La manière dont il avait prononcé le dernier mot en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

Merlin commença à entamer le poisson.

« Je crois que des félicitations sont de mise », continua le vieil homme.

« Vous seriez bien le seul à le faire », fit-elle, la bouche pleine.

« Tu sais bien que cela doit en rester ainsi. »

Merlin déglutit puis avala une gorgée d'eau pour faire descendre le tout. Après quoi, elle soupira.

« J'aimerais que l'on me reconnaisse enfin pour ce que je suis » avoua-t-elle, penaude.

Gaius la couva d'un regard compatissant. « Un jour viendra où tous te verront autrement que comme un servant maladroit, Merlin. Sois patiente. »

« Vous le pensez vraiment, Gaius ? Qu'un jour je pourrais être moi-même ? _Entièrement_ moi-même ? »

Il hésita un instant. « Je l'espère sincèrement. En attendant, sache que tu as réussi à mettre à mal les plans d'une puissante sorcière. Tu peux en être fière. » Puis il changea de sujet. « N'oublie pas que dès demain matin, tu retournes au service du prince. »

Merlin ne releva pas l'appellation féminine de la personne qui se cachait derrière l'adanc, l'esprit ailleurs. Dans sa tête, des bribes de nombreux scénarii s'enchaînaient, tous différents, à l'exception d'un élément récurrent : le visage d'Arthur quand il la découvrait, à la fois magicienne et femme. Dans son esprit, il était désespérément vide.

* * *

><p>Nimueh faisait les cent pas dans les tréfonds de l'île, les poings serrés à en blanchir les jointures.<p>

Elle gardait ses paupières fermées avec force sur ses yeux teintés d'or, psalmodiant les mêmes mots depuis des heures, sans grand succès.

Les seules bribes du futur qu'elle arrivait à percevoir étaient floues et inintéressantes. Elle crut reconnaître Kilgarrah et ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une licorne, mais à part ça, les visions étaient volages, bien loin de se plier à sa demande.

Elle ne voyait rien de plus sur Merlin, elle ne pouvait que _sentir_ quelque chose qui n'allait pas, pas du tout, lui laissant un sentiment désagréable dans le fond de sa gorge.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, s'appuya sur le rebord de marbre et se pencha vers l'eau. A sa demande, elle vit l'image de la jeune fille apparaître à la surface. Elle se trouvait dans la chambre d'Arthur, un plateau à la main et bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle vit le prince se redresser dans son lit à son approche, la mine endormie mais presque boudeuse et les cheveux dans tous les sens.

D'un geste violent, elle frappa la surface de l'eau d'une main en sifflant entre ses dents.

Rien ne lui indiquait ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer, ni même où en était Merlin avec sa magie. Pas même un indice. Tout ce qu'elle avait pour apaiser sa colère, c'était l'expression dépitée d'Uther quand Gaius lui avait montré l'œuf qui avait contenu l'adanc. Le vieil homme était le seul à avoir un minimum de jugeote, apparemment. Au moins avait-il reconnu sa marque…

Maintenant Uther Pendragon savait qu'elle n'était pas morte. Et elle était sûre qu'il dormirait mal durant les nuits suivantes, hanté à nouveau par les fantômes du passé qui le poursuivraient même en journée, à chaque fois qu'il poserait son regard sur le visage de son fils, son seul enfant pour lequel il avait tant sacrifié et continuait à le faire, qui lui rappelait chaque jour la seule femme qu'il eut jamais aimé…

Elle ne pouvait pas risquer que la petite Merlin se creuse petit à petit une place dans l'entourage des Pendragon, surtout de l'héritier. Elle ne pouvait pas lui voler ce qui lui revenait de droit.

Pour être sûre qu'elle n'acquiert jamais ses pleins pouvoirs, à la place d'attendre de voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait, il lui fallait frapper. Maintenant.

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN : _Ouf, fini ! Ce fut dur, c'est le chapitre qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre pour l'instant et c'est celui qui a été le plus long à écrire (se détacher de la trame originale demande plus d'efforts que la suivre scrupuleusement…).

Résultat, je suis bien fatiguée… Direction mon lit.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez; après tout, écrire, ce n'est pas que pour l' "auteur", loin de là... ;)


	5. Les insidieux

_Disclaimer et warnings: _voir chapitre 1

_A/N: _Merci encore et toujours pour vos messages, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir :)!

-A _Lyla_ : crois-moi, je ne me rends toujours pas compte de ma chance ! Même en étant tombée sur des photos sur internet du moment où il me parlait xD

-Pour les autres, ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'**Archimède** est quasi adoptée :). Pour chaque animal (et d'autres éléments par la suite…) j'essaye à chaque fois de trouver quelque chose de basé sur les mythes, légendes ou encore les adaptations de l'histoire arthurienne. Par exemple, **Hengroen** est vraiment l'un des chevaux du roi Arthur… Et à propos de **Morris**, un des éléments qui m'embête dans la série est que souvent des personnages apparaissent puis disparaissent comme par magie (humour pourri)… j'essaie de garder un peu de régularité, même si je ne peux pas faire ça avec tous les personnages (ou alors je devrais tripler la taille des chapitres).

Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup eu de **Merlin/Arthur** dans le chap précédent… alors j'en rajoute un peu ici ;).

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 5 : Les insidieux**

.

* * *

><p>Tout Camelot était en effervescence. Les servants déambulaient d'autant plus vite que d'habitude, les gardes n'arrivaient pas à rester entièrement silencieux lors de leurs rondes en groupe, alimentant les discussions des habitants qui passaient à côté d'eux et entendaient des bribes de leurs conversations et le chaos organisé des cuisines allait bientôt glisser vers quelque chose de plus incontrôlé.<p>

Sur les lèvres de tous, ou presque : l'arrivée du roi Bayard en personne, accompagné de sa délégation. Souverain de Mercia, il était en guerre avec Camelot depuis des années. Mais il y a de cela presque une dizaine de mois, le conflit avait commencé à s'enliser, au point de se limiter à des représailles si d'aventure les hommes d'un territoire rognaient la frontière de l'autre. L'heure n'était plus aux batailles en nombre alimentées par des recrutements à la chaîne et un rationnement strict des récoltes du royaume. Chaque camp pansait ses plaies et les deuils massifs avaient commencé depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus être à vif. La rumeur générale tendait depuis quelques temps vers l'amnistie, mais encore fallait-il que cela devienne officiel. Bien sûr, personne n'ignorait que de l'huile pouvait à tout moment être jetée et raviver le feu…

.

Merlin avait appris en détails le pourquoi du comment de ce conflit grâce à son devoir de servante envers Arthur, qui avait enchaîné les conseils et réunions auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas assister.

La jeune magicienne était, elle, originaire du royaume de Cenred, qui lui, était en bons termes avec Bayard donc tout ceci lui était étranger à la base. Mais bien vite, le prince avait éclairé sa lanterne en la voyant dépassée par les évènements. S'il s'était d'abord moqué –bien évidemment- de son manque d'information quant à la situation politique, il lui avait ensuite expliqué le tout avec une certaine patience qui avait d'abord surpris la jeune fille, puis lui avait fait ressentir une sorte de reconnaissance.

.

Un soir alors qu'il avait la tête plongée sur des documents à une heure avancée, les yeux vaguement cernés à cause d'un sommeil trop léger, elle lui avait apporté d'elle-même une décoction de Gaius qui apaisait et facilitait le sommeil. Il l'avait regardé en haussant un sourcil, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande une faveur après cette attention.

« Il y a un temps pour tout » commença-t-elle en posant la tasse devant lui, entre deux cartes, « et maintenant, ce n'est pas celui pour vous crever à la tâche. »

« Merlin, Camelot a besoin- »

« -Camelot a tout ce dont elle a besoin pour le moment, Arthur. Vous, par contre, avez besoin de dormir. Piquer du nez parmi les conseillers de votre père n'arrangera pas les choses. »

Voyant qu'il allait protester, elle l'en empêcha, une main levée. «Tu-tut ! C'est l'apprenti physicien qui parle ! Sur ordre de Gaius ! »

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, étant donné que Merlin était celle qui avait réclamé l'infusion au médecin, mais celui-ci avait approuvé l'idée.

Arthur soupira exagérément mais saisit tout de même la tasse pour en avaler une première gorgée. Le goût le fit grimacer, ce qui amusa Merlin.

« Et oui, ce n'est pas de l'hypocras… » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir avalé une seule fois quelque chose de passable venant de Gaius », renchérit Arthur.

« Plus mauvais le goût, meilleur l'effet ! »

« Ah vraiment ? » fit-il d'un ton faussement convaincu. « Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas un moyen de m'empoisonner pour pouvoir éviter tes corvées de demain ? » taquina-t-il, mais il termina tout de même le breuvage puis se leva alors que Merlin pouffait de rire en haussant les épaules. « Qui sait ? »

Merlin lui ôta sa veste en silence. Les paupières du jeune homme étaient lourdes. Elle-même était fatiguée et avait reçu l'autorisation de rentrer chez elle il y a un petit temps, mais elle avait insisté pour rester. Arthur avait accepté tant qu'elle restait silencieuse et ne causait aucune catastrophe. A leur grande surprise, Merlin avait rangé la chambre et trié les vêtements sans incident ni plus que quelques occasionnelles questions. Quand elle voyait le prince ainsi concentré et appliqué sur un sujet important, elle savait se tenir un minimum tranquille, même si parfois le réflexe de le taquiner lui chatouillait toujours la langue.

« Quel est le programme pour demain ? » demanda-t-elle tout en relevant sa chemise avec des gestes mesurés. Arthur leva un peu les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il ne répondit qu'une fois sa tête passée par le col, ce qui ébouriffa légèrement ses mèches blondes au passage. Avec ses yeux embués de sommeil, cela lui donnait un petit air enfantin qui contrastait avec sa carrure, solidement bâtie au fil d'années d'entraînement acharné.

« Réveille-moi aux premières heures » commença-t-il alors qu'il passait derrière le paravent. Merlin l'entendit défaire sa ceinture. Il avait pris l'habitude, sans rien en dire, de terminer de se dévêtir lui-même après avoir vu la gêne de la jeune fille lors des premiers jours, même s'il n'en avait pas tiré la justification exacte. Merlin lui était silencieusement reconnaissante de lui éviter cet embarras supplémentaire et non des moindres. « Je vais passer la matinée avec mon père et le conseil, cela risque bien de se prolonger jusqu'au début de l'après-midi. Je mangerai après. Puis j'ai quelque chose à faire personnellement. Profite de ce temps pour rattraper ton retard dans les tâches de ces derniers jours. »

La jeune fille grogna pour la forme puis saisit le pantalon qu'il avait passé par-dessus l'écran et le remplaça par les braies qu'il utilisait pour dormir. Elle n'avait pas encore fait de même avec la chemise qu'il sortait déjà, seulement vêtu des braies brun foncé et se dirigeait vers son lit.

« Vous ne voulez pas votre chemise ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de regarder ailleurs que vers les muscles en mouvement de son dos alors qu'il repoussait les couvertures, avant de s'allonger avec un soupir d'aise ténu.

« Non, il commence à faire plus chaud, ça ira comme ça » répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

Ils étaient à la fin du mois d'avril. Les jours commençaient à durer, les bourgeons avaient définitivement laissé place aux feuillages et les températures devenaient plus que douces. Merlin songea qu'Ealdor devait s'activer à la tonte des moutons tout en vérifiant l'état des champs, bientôt prêts à être moissonnés, dans quelques semaines si tout allait bien…

Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par un léger grognement d'Arthur qui ressemblait à son prénom.

« … reste pas là toute la nuit, dépêche-toi » bougonna-t-il sans entrain.

Elle rassembla les vêtements qu'elle plia en quelques gestes. La chemise et la veste étaient encore propres mais le pantalon avait bien besoin d'être rafraîchi. Elle mit vaguement de l'ordre sur le bureau d'Arthur, ses yeux passant d'une carte à une lettre décachetée puis un brouillon de traité. Elle tira les rideaux, saisit la tasse vide et commença à éteindre les chandelles. Quand elle atteignit celle sur la table de nuit à côté du chevet du prince, elle suspendit son mouvement et le regarda.

Les draps ramenés sur son ventre, les bras en croix, il dormait déjà. Elle le voyait à la respiration lente et régulière qui soulevait son torse cisaillé par les ombres que produisait la dernière bougie. Il était un peu plus détendu, probablement grâce à la décoction. Cela ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. De plus, un Arthur fatigué perdait son mordant, ce qui l'amusait peu…

Merlin ne remarqua même pas qu'elle souriait légèrement. Voir Arthur endormi, que ce soit au petit matin ou tard le soir, ne la lassait jamais. Il perdait de sa superbe, craquelée, laissant entrapercevoir le jeune homme qu'il était en plus du prince. Etrangement, cela titillait quelque chose en elle, une impression timide, sans nom, mais non déplaisante.

Après un dernier regard, la jeune fille souffla la chandelle sans bruit.

* * *

><p>Comme prévu, Merlin ne dût pas rester longtemps aux côtés d'Arthur durant la journée. Quand elle lui apporta son repas de midi après la longue réunion, elle eut juste le temps de voir que ses traits, tirés depuis quelques jours, avaient perdu de leur tension, et cela suffit à lui indiquer qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie, voire même concluaient enfin les préparatifs au traité de paix.<p>

Il était bien plus facile d'utiliser sa magie pour accomplir ses corvées quand elle n'avait pas Arthur sur les talons. Elle utilisait sa magie le plus possible, tant que personne ne pouvait la voir, et pas seulement pour ses tâches. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans. Les seules corvées qu'elle appréciait encore relativement de faire à la main, étaient polir l'armure d'Arthur, changer ses draps et ranger ses vêtements. Elle aimait faire luire les plaques de métal pour qu'il ait une allure d'autant plus impressionnante une fois la cuirasse de qualité revêtue. Elle aimait glisser ses mains sur les tissus riches et variés, qui sentaient encore comme le prince. Même si elle n'était pas la plus habile, ces tâches manuelles avaient quelque chose de distrayant. Bien sûr, elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Arthur, qui lui était bien trop heureux de la voir tirer la tête à chaque fois qu'il rallongeait sa liste de corvées.

.

Mais ces tâches-là étaient soit non nécessaires soit déjà faites, et quelques sorts efficaces lui permirent de libérer une grande partie de l'après-midi. Elle en profita pour aller donner un coup de mains aux cuisines. Ils étaient tout bonnement débordés : l'arrivée de Bayard coïncidait avec le début des festivités de Beltane. Celles-ci duraient une semaine entière, et si Uther en avait purgé tous les aspects liés à l'Ancienne Religion, il avait eu le bon sens de ne pas s'opposer aux festivités, ni même à quelques feus de joie, de peur de fâcher le peuple. Faire la chasse aux anciennes croyances et en exécuter les pratiquants était une chose, mais interdire purement et simplement un des moments préférés de l'année de la grande majorité de la population en était une autre.

.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Merlin restait parfois terriblement maladroite, et elle fut gentiment congédiée des plans de travail après avoir renversé, dans l'ordre, des œufs, du miel et de la farine. La dernière ayant atterri en grande quantité sur sa propre tête. Les deux filles d'un des cuistots en chef, dont elle n'arrivait jamais à retenir les noms, en avaient gloussé, les yeux pétillants et les joues rosies. Merlin partit donc avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et une petite tape dans le dos amicale de la part de Brunhilda.

.

« Fichue farine ! » pesta-t-elle en époussetant ses manches et secouant sa tête au-dessus d'un récipient. Elle ne réussit qu'à en répandre un peu partout, même sur son lit et presque sur Archimède qui s'était posée sur son oreiller et, comme à son habitude, l'observait.

« Rouh » hulula-t-elle.

« Tu ne fais pas dans l'original toi. »

Merlin ôta son foulard puis sa chemise et les tendit devant elle. Elle murmura quelques mots, ses yeux changèrent de couleur et enfin l'envahissante poussière blanche se volatilisa.

« Rouh. »

Merlin fut étonnée d'entendre que l'oiseau sonnait presque comme un chat qui ronronnait.

« Tu aimes quand je fais de la magie, hein ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Le volatile se contenta d'incliner la tête pour toute réponse, clignant des yeux.

La jeune sorcière s'assit en tailleur à l'autre bout du lit, toujours sans chemise, et posa ses mains, paumes vers le plafond, sur ses genoux. Ce sort lui était devenu si familier qu'elle n'eut pas besoin d'en prononcer les mots. Une petite flamme apparut dans chacune de ses paumes. Archimède descendit de l'oreiller et s'approcha à petits pas, la lueur du feu réfléchie dans ses grands yeux ambrés.

'' _Frícath ac me_'', commanda Merlin.

Les deux flammèches se séparèrent de ses paumes et s'élevèrent devant elle, à hauteur d'yeux. Lentement, elles se mirent à danser, décrire des cercles l'une autour de l'autre, en tous sens. La chouette les contemplait avec ce qui ressemblait à de la fascination. Elle secoua ses plumes d'enthousiasme.

Quand elles s'éteignirent, ne laissant que deux fines volutes de fumée passagère, Archimède parcourut le peu d'espace qui la séparait de Merlin en deux battements d'ailes et alla se lover dans son giron. Agréablement surprise, Merlin sentit une douce chaleur en elle en regardant le petit oiseau fermer les yeux. Tout doucement, elle caressa son plumage du bout des doigts en souriant.

Ce n'était peut-être qu'un animal, qui plus est né d'une sculpture de bois, mais elle était la seule dans ce royaume hostile envers la magie à la comprendre et, visiblement, à apprécier ce don.

Que ce soit parce qu'il s'agissait de ce qui lui avait donné vie ou autre chose n'avait pas d'importance, Merlin se sentit moins seule tout à coup.

.

« Merlin ? Tu es là ? » retentit la voix de Morris depuis en bas. Merlin sursauta, tirant Archimède de sa torpeur qui s'envola vers son coin favori. Elle se précipita sur sa chemise pour l'enfiler puis saisit son fichu rouge et le mit de manière à cacher le plus possible sa gorge.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit-elle en descendant.

« Le prince te cherche, il t'attend aux écuries. »

Elle remarqua que l'écuyer était agité, ses cheveux bruns étaient en désordre. Lui aussi avait beaucoup à faire avec les préparatifs. Merlin se sentit presque gêné d'avoir pris du temps libre alors que les autres travaillaient autant. Elle n'avait même pas croisé Gwen de la journée.

« Que me veut ce Pencrétin ? »

Morris rit puis se reprit aussitôt et regarda derrière lui, gêné, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le roi en personne apparaisse et les châtie pour haute trahison. Ne voyant personne, il laissa son sourire étirer ses lèvres.

« Je crois qu'il a quelque chose pour toi. »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. « Sûrement une corvée supplémentaire… J'ai déjà nettoyé les étables la semaine passée ! » Elle se mit tout de même en route. Morris fit un bout de chemin avec elle avant d'être accaparé par un sir untel.

.

Le regard de la jeune fille passa plusieurs fois d'Arthur au cheval qu'il tenait par la bride, perplexe. Elle sentait que ses sourcils avaient décollé vers le haut de son front. Quand elle ouvrit enfin la bouche, sa voix était incrédule.

« Pour moi ? Vraiment ? »

Arthur s'impatienta. « Non pas toi, il y a une centaine d'autres Merlin à Camelot… bien sûr toi, idiot ! » Sur ce, il lui remit l'épaisse lanière de cuir entre les mains. « Maintenant que tu sais tenir sur un cheval sans en chuter tous les cent mètres, il était temps que tu aies le tien. Il s'appelle Arion.»

Merlin contempla l'animal. C'était un jeune bai, dont la crinière sombre commençait à tomber dans les yeux. Ses oreilles ne se tenaient pas tranquilles, pivotant toujours pour traquer elle ne savait quel bruit. Il soufflait à répétition mais ne s'éloignait pas d'elle pour autant.

Interprétant son silence pour de l'appréhension, Arthur ajouta, « ne t'inquiète pas, il a déjà été dressé. Si tu te retrouves les quatre fers en l'air, ce sera purement ta faute. »

En y repensant, Merlin se rappela avoir déjà aperçu l'animal ces dernières semaines. Elle n'y connaissait presque rien en chevaux, mais cela crevait les yeux qu'Arion était une belle bête, bien plus séante à la basse noblesse qu'à une servante, même une servante de la maison royale. Sans compter qu'il avait probablement coûté ce qu'elle gagnait en un an…

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle ne méritait pas une pareille monture. Arthur lut ses pensées sur son visage et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle en soupirant. D'une main, il flatta l'encolure du cheval, à la limite de la caresse. Quand il lui parla, c'est l'animal qu'il continua à regarder pour éviter de la fixer.

« Ton comportement face à certains… évènements, méritait en quelque sorte un… gage, de ma reconnaissance. »

Des images de la toute première fois où elle avait sauvé Arthur, des serpents s'extirpant du bouclier de Valiant et de la silhouette informe de l'adanc lui passèrent rapidement en tête. Subitement, elle sentit une espèce de chaleur dans sa poitrine et son visage s'adoucit, sur le point de sourire.

« Qui plus est » reprit-il vivement en s'écartant après une petite tape qui fit à peine broncher l'animal, « il te faut une monture correcte pour m'accompagner à la chasse ! »

La pointe de tendresse qui avait failli apparaitre en elle s'évapora sur l'instant. « Pardon ? » fit-elle.

« Demain, nous irons chasser en groupe, j'ai promis à mon père de ramener suffisamment de gibier pour alimenter le banquet du traité mais aussi les festivités imminentes. Il est plus que temps que tu me suives à la tâche ! J'ose espérer que tu sais au moins écorcher des lapins…»

S'il y avait bien une chose, une seule chose qu'elle rechignait à faire à Ealdor et suppliait sa mère de faire à sa place, c'était tuer des bêtes et en préparer les carcasses. Et quelque chose dans le sourire carnassier d'Arthur lui disait qu'ils n'allaient pas chasser que des lapins…

Arion piaffa alors que Merlin retenait l'envie de l'enfourcher et filer rentrer dans son village sous le nez et à la barbe d'Arthur, rien que pour voir sa tête.

* * *

><p>Pour finir, le sort avait eu pitié d'elle et lui avait envoyé Morris, qui accompagnait les chasseurs et faisait le laquais comme Merlin. Au moins, elle n'était pas toute seule dans cette galère. Elle avait eu droit à plusieurs regards noirs lorsqu'elle avait fait s'échapper une proie par mégarde –ou presque- et autres haussements de sourcils moqueurs lorsqu'elle devenait pâle devant les cadavres, de la biche au faisan en passant par le lièvre. Morris lui étreignait de temps en temps une épaule, compatissant et presque aussi blême qu'elle.<p>

Elle tenta d'ignorer les remarques sur son dos qui remettaient en compte sa virilité. Si pour la plupart, elles étaient d'un ton de plaisanterie, cela faisait bien plus mouche que prévu, et la jeune fille avait redoublé de vigilance lorsqu'elle avait dû s'éclipser dans les fourrés pour soulager sa vessie, sursautant au moindre craquement de branche. La présence de l'écuyer et d'Arion n'empêcha pas ce qu'elle avait su depuis le début : elle détestait les parties de chasse et ne comprendrait jamais comment Arthur pouvait en tirer un quelconque plaisir.

.

Heureusement pour elle et sans grande surprise, les hommes savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et ils étaient de retour en fin d'après-midi avec amplement suffisamment de viande pour plusieurs jours de repas gargantuesques, et les dépouilles furent rapidement remises entre les mains compétentes de la véritable armada habituelle des cuisines. Merlin pouvait retourner à des tâches moins barbares qui n'impliquaient pas de sang et autres cris bestiaux. Avant de retourner vers le cabinet de Gaius, elle étreignit tant bien que mal Arion, qu'elle aimait déjà.

« Merci de ne pas m'avoir envoyée dans le fossé, ça aurait été la goutte de trop », murmura-t-elle, épuisée et enraidie par la monte prolongée.

* * *

><p>Bien vite, le jour tant attendu arriva. Plus précisément le surlendemain de la partie de chasse.<p>

Si on lui avait dit à l'avance que la charge de travail allait encore se dédoubler le matin-même, alors que pour elle tout devrait déjà être majoritairement prêt, elle ne l'aurait pas crû. Et pourtant, Merlin se retrouvait à devoir aller et venir d'une salle à l'autre, les bras en quasi-permanence chargés. Elle sentait ses muscles commencer sérieusement à se plaindre d'un tel traitement.

''_C'est dans ces moments-là que j'adore passer pour un garç-''_

Elle percuta une silhouette, faisant valser ce que celle-ci portait par terre.

« Oh pardon, je suis sincèrement désolé ! » s'horrifia-t-elle. Elle s'agenouilla, posa sa propre charge de côté et entreprit d'aider la personne, qui s'avérait être une servante, habillée de vêtements aux couleurs de Mercia et parée d'un turban.

« Non, non, c'est moi, c'est ma faute ! » s'excusa la jeune femme. Toutes deux tendirent en même temps la main vers un linge tombé.

Quand elle la toucha, Merlin ressentit une petite décharge, comme si elle avait plongé la main dans de l'eau chaude. Immédiatement, sa magie se mit à fredonner dans ses veines, en réponse.

Toutes deux relevèrent la tête et se regardèrent, estomaquées durant une fraction de seconde. Merlin n'avait jamais vécu cela auparavant, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait ce que cela voulait dire : la jeune femme en face d'elle possédait elle aussi de la magie, et la laissait circuler librement en elle, au lieu de la bâillonner et la laisser dans ses oubliettes intérieures.

A part Gaius et le dragon, Merlin ne connaissait personne d'autre qui se trouvait dans la même situation qu'elle, encore moins quelqu'un avec une telle magie.

L'étrangère la sortit de sa rêverie en lui souriant avec douceur, le regard plein de compréhension.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? » demanda Merlin en achevant de rassembler les affaires.

« Du tout, merci » acheva son interlocutrice quand elle lui tendit ses linges.

Ne sachant trop que faire, la jeune magicienne opta pour des présentations. « Je m'appelle Merlin. » Elle tendit une main tant bien que mal.

« Cara » répondit l'autre servante en la lui serrant brièvement. A nouveau, Merlin sentit des petits picotements agréables qui lui en dirent bien plus que ces quelques mots. « Tu es le valet du prince? » continua Cara.

« Oh, oui, malheureusement… »

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit à un petit sourire. La jeune femme ne la quittait pas des yeux. Merlin se reprit.

« Justement, je vais me faire disputer si je ne vais pas le voir tout de suite… Ce fut un plaisir de t'avoir rencontrée. »

« Pour moi de même… » Et sur ce, Cara poursuivit sa route, suivie par le regard curieux de Merlin.

.

La jeune fille extirpa un paquet de vêtements du fond du tiroir, sous les indications d'Arthur, et les déposa sur la table. Le mouvement lui amena au nez l'odeur des textiles. Ils sentaient le fond de placard et l'air stagnant. Elle fit la grimace.

« Ca vous arrive de les laver de temps en temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je les ai mis pour le précédant festin de Beltane, » répondit Arthur.

« … autrement dire, jamais… Et qu'est-ce que vous faites durant ce festin pour qu'ils soient dans un état pareil ? Ca m'étonnerait que vous alliez sauter au-dessus des feux de joie, vous y crameriez vos royales chausses. »

« Tu le verras bien par toi-même. »

« Quoi, je vais participer ? » espéra Merlin.

« En tant que valet, bien sûr. Je bâille déjà à l'idée du monologue de Bayard, qui se promet d'être assommant… »

« J'en conclus que vous allez abuser de la boisson pour le supporter ? »

Arthur haussa un sourcil. « Pour une fois, tu penses bien. Et devine qui se chargera de veiller à ce que ma coupe ne se sente pas délaissée ? »

« Moi ? » cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

« Exactement ! Maintenant, fais en sorte que cette veste soit présentable. Je dois pouvoir me voir dans chaque bouton, » termina Arthur en s'éloignant.

« Ca va être dur, vu la taille de votre tête… » marmonna Merlin.

« Et mes bottes aussi, tant que tu y es ! » ajouta le prince depuis l'autre bout de la pièce où il saisit quelque chose que la jeune fille ne pouvait pas voir. Puis il se rapprocha et lui mit la chose sous le nez.

Un court silence passa. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« Ce _truc_, Merlin, est la tenue officielle des serviteurs de Camelot… et c'est un cadeau pour toi. »

« Et je suis censé le porter à carnaval ? »

« Non, ce soir » termina-t-il avec un grand sourire ravi.

Merlin aurait dû se douter qu'après lui avoir offert Arion, il lui ferait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre…

* * *

><p>La jeune magicienne écoutait à peine les discours successifs et réellement barbants –elle dût reconnaître qu'Arthur avait raison sur ce point- qui précédaient la signature du traité de paix, trop occupée à se trémousser dans ses affreux vêtements. Ça lui grattait de partout, jusqu'au col de sa cape, et la longue plume de paon qui ornait son chapeau ridicule lui chatouillait de temps à autre le nez. Elle devait à chaque fois le remettre en place d'un geste de la main qui traduisait toute son exaspération.<p>

Gwen se tenait à ses côtés mais n'arrivait pas à retenir quelques petits pouffements de rire. Merlin regardait les vêtements simples de son amie avec envie. Elle envisageait presque de révéler son genre à tous pour pouvoir tronquer cet ensemble improbable contre une ample robe sans fioritures.

« Joli chapeau » plaisanta Gwen. Ses pensés étaient visiblement partagées par Arthur, qui lui adressa un regard amusé de loin avant de reprendre son sérieux. Quelque chose d'autre que les tissus démangea Merlin. Probablement l'envie de l'étrangler.

« Merci… s'il te plaît tant, je te l'offre » répondit-elle en se décoiffant pour le lui tendre avec un grand sourire coquin.

« Ne te prive pas pour moi. »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! Je vais l'offrir à Morris alors, je parie que ça lui ira à merveille. »

Toutes deux échangèrent un regard complice avant de se refocaliser sur l'assemblée. De loin, Merlin aperçut Cara. Peut-être aurait-elle l'occasion de lui reparler avec que Bayard et sa suite ne partent. Elles avaient sûrement des choses à partager…

.

Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la salle dès que les deux rois se serrèrent la main, le traité fraîchement signé. Uther prit place juste avant que Bayard n'entame un monologue.

« Peuple de Camelot ! » débuta-t-il de sa voix portante et ferme, « pendant de nombreuses années, nous fûmes ennemis. Le sang et les larmes ont coulé de nos deux côtés à mesure que nos hommes mourraient. Si bien sûr nous ne les oublierons pas, il nous fait éviter de futurs sacrifices inutiles. »

Il fit signe à une servante de lui apporter un coffret en bois riche qu'elle ouvrit. Avant de le lui présenter.

« En symbole de cet engagement, et de notre alliance renouvelée. J'aimerais offrir ces coupes à vous, Uther, ainsi que votre fils, Arthur. »

Du coin de l'œil, Merlin vit Nimueh longer les murs jusqu'à elle. Elle n'écouta plus Bayard quand la servante l'interpella à voix basse mais affolée.

« Merlin, il faut que je te parle, je ne sais pas à qui le dire- »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Pas ici, je t'en prie. Viens ! »

Merlin n'y réfléchit même pas et la suivit à l'écart, dans un couloir déserté. A la voir ainsi paniquée, elle commença elle-même à sentir une certaine angoisse poindre en elle.

« Je ne me doutais pas de ça, mais quand j'ai vu la coupe d'Arthur, j'ai enfin compris et- »

« Doucement, doucement, explique-moi depuis le début. »

« Merlin, si jamais il l'apprend, il me tuera ! »

« Je ne dirai rien à personne Cara, je te le promets, maintenant explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. Qui te tuerait et pourquoi ? »

La jeune femme inspira. « Bayard. Je l'ai vu auparavant avec la coupe d'Arthur et il a… » Elle s'interrompit.

Merlin prit la voix la plus calme possible. « Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« S'il apprend que je te l'ai dit- »

« Cara, je te jure de ne rien dire. »

« Il ne doit pas savoir que c'est moi ! » geignit-elle.

« Il ne le saura pas. Maintenant dis-moi. »

Cara sembla hésiter un instant, puis elle se résigna. «Bayard n'a que faire d'une alliance avec Camelot. Il désire la gouverner plus que tout… quitte à se débarrasser de tous les concurrents. » Elle reprit sa respiration. « Je l'ai vu mettre quelque chose dans la coupe d'Arthur. »

L'angoisse qui tiraillait Merlin se mua en quelque chose de beaucoup plus glacial. « Quoi ? Qu'a-t-il mit ? »

La servante ne répondit pas mais son regard horrifié en dit long.

« …du poison ? » conclut Merlin.

Cara bougea à peine la tête à l'affirmative que la jeune fille démarrait en trombe, le cœur battant.

.

Le bruit de ses pas sur le sol couvrait le murmure croissant de la conversation en provenance de la grande salle. Elle faillit renverser quelqu'un en entrant. Quand elle vit Arthur porter la coupe à ses lèvres, elle cria.

« Arrêtez ! Ne buvez pas ! La coupe est empoisonnée ! » Elle arracha le hanap des mains du prince dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce. Elle la balaya du regard, soudainement bien consciente des nombreux visages ahuris dirigés vers elle.

« Pardon ? » demanda Uther, d'une voix trompeusement neutre.

« Merlin ! Que fais-tu ? » fit Arthur en essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

Merlin resserra sa prise sur le récipient pour calmer le tremblement de sa main. Le métal était tiède sous ses doigts et elle en sentait les riches gravures. Elle arrivait à peine à penser.

« Bayard y a versé du poison » clama-t-elle, résignée à faire face.

L'intervention enflammée du concerné fut noyée dans le grincement de nombreuses armes que l'on dégaine, et qui fit frissonner Merlin. « Ceci est un affront ! » tonna-t-il, ulcéré.

Bien vite, les hommes de Camelot tinrent ceux de Mercia en respect. Uther s'était levé, à la fois impassible et menaçant, le regard fixé sur son allié de courte durée. « Je vous conseille de maîtriser vos hommes, » fit-il à Bayard, « vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux pour envisager quoi que ce soit. »

Puis il sembla prendre conscience de la présence de Merlin. « Toi ! Que nous vaut de telles accusations ? »

« Je m'en occupe », intervint Arthur. Il s'approcha de Merlin, lui prit le hanap des mains et l'entraîna vers la table royale en tentant de justifier les choses. « Merlin, tu as perdu l'esprit, tu as encore bu à l'excès hein ! »

Mais Uther ignora son fils et continua à transpercer Merlin du regard. « Si tu tiens à ta vie mon garçon, je te conseille de fournir une explication valable, et tout de suite. Pourquoi cette coupe serait-elle empoisonnée ? »

Merlin soutint son regard et en oublia momentanément le reste de la cour. « Il a été vu en train de le faire. »

« Par qui ? »

« … je ne peux le dire. »

« Je refuse d'en entendre davantage ! » s'exclama Bayard.

« Passez-moi la coupe ! » ordonna Uther. Il s'approcha de lui en la tenant à bout de bras. « Si vous dites la vérité- »

« Je l'affirme. »

« -dans ce cas vous n'avez rien à redouter. »

Bayard rengaina et fit signe à Uther de lui donner la coupe, sûr de lui et défiant.

« Non, » coupa sèchement Uther. « Si cela s'avère vrai, je me réserve le plaisir de vous tuer de mes mains… » Il se tourna vers Merlin. « C'est toi qui vas la boire. »

« Mais père, si elle est empoisonnée, il mourra ! » protesta Arthur.

« Alors il aura dit juste. »

Merlin prit le récipient des mains gantées du roi qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Son esprit à elle était vide.

« Et s'il ment ? » demanda Bayard.

« Alors je le laisserai à votre jugement, avec mes humbles excuses. »

« Je vous en prie sire ! » intervint Gaius, le désespoir dans la voix. « Ce n'est qu'un jeune garçon, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit ! »

Mais tous firent la sourde oreille. A part Arthur qui ne pouvait plus tenir en place. « Merlin ! Tout ceci est une méprise, donne-moi la coupe- »

Oh non, non.

« -je vais la boire, donne ! » cria-t-il presque en tentant de la lui arracher des mains.

« Non non non non non ! » clama Merlin en écartant le bras et en le repoussant avec le plat de son autre main sur son torse. Elle leva un instant les yeux. « Je vais… » et croisa le regard d'Arthur. Tout ce qu'elle y lut chassa sa peur. Elle prit sa décision.

« … je vais le faire. »

La tension dans l'air était palpable. La seule respiration qu'elle entendait était celle du prince à ses côtés, impuissant. Merlin avait envie de lui sourire, juste un frémissement de la commissure de ses lèvres, juste de quoi se moquer de lui, lui et sa stupide bravoure. Comme si elle allait le laisser boire, lui qu'elle était censée protéger…

Peut-être était-ce cela, son fameux destin ? Empêcher Arthur d'être fauché par le poison d'un seul des ennemis de Camelot ?

Elle porta la coupe à ses lèvres. Elle vivante, ils n'auraient pas Arthur.

.

Le vin lui chauffa agréablement la gorge, laissant des épices sur son palais qui s'éveillèrent juste après qu'elle ait dégluti. Ironiquement, elle n'avait jamais rien bu d'un tel raffinement, pas même les quelques lampées dérobées à la va-vite dans les cuisines…

Quelques instants passèrent et elle ne goûta rien de plus.

« Je n'ai rien » confia-t-elle, à personne en particulier. La tension dans l'air de la pièce se relâcha en même temps que les souffles retenus.

Mais alors que des hommes se tendaient vers elle pour la confier à la merci de l'accusé, la chaleur de l'alcool devint brûlante. Ses entrailles se tordirent sur elles-mêmes en défense d'un mal inconnu. Elle commença à suer et bien vite, elle suffoqua.

De tous les visages tournés vers elle, elle ne vit que celui d'Arthur qui se précipita jusqu'à elle alors qu'elle se tenait la gorge et essayait de cracher. Sa vue devint rapidement floue, à mesure que sa tête tournait sous l'effet du manque d'oxygène. Ses jambes étaient lourdes. Tellement lourdes qu'elles finirent par céder. Elle sentit Arthur la rattraper à bout de bras pour freiner sa chute sur le dallage de marbre. Elle ne le distinguait plus, la vue à présent voilée, mais dans son toucher, elle ressentit une profonde inquiétude. Pour elle ?

Une fraction de seconde avant de perdre connaissance, elle se sentit étrangement en sécurité, tout près de lui.

Il était sauf.

''_Merlin…Merlin…'',_ crut-elle l'entendre appeler au loin et puis il n'y eut plus rien.

* * *

><p>Elle vaguait d'un état à l'autre, sans prévenir, sans rythme, sans leitmotiv. Il y avait la chaleur, non pas rassurante, mais épuisante, qui la drainait lentement mais sûrement. Elle s'entrelaçait avec la douleur, sourde, diffuse. Tant de choses insidieuses en elle.<p>

Elle voyait des couleurs et des blancs, des myriades de points et taches anarchiques. Ce qu'elle entendait suivait la même idée, et résonnait dans sa tête. Elle crut entendre des voix, mais ce n'était probablement qu'une hallucination.

Puis il y eut une fraîcheur, quelque part. Peut-être sur sa tête, peut-être pas. Elle se tendit vers elle.

Elle cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi, ou qui. Ça n'était pas loin, elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir ou l'entendre, elle le _sentait_.

.

Cette entité s'éloignait d'elle. Merlin geignit.

.

Le bourdonnement constant à ses oreilles se dissipa une première fois.

''… _vais le sauver…''_

''…_sauvé la vie…''_

Elle connaissait ce son. Une voix. Elle connaissait cette voix. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre.

.

Il y avait le rutilement subtil du métal lorsqu'il se trouve en présence du feu. Une torche, un feu ouvert,… Et il y avait à nouveau la fraîcheur. Quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Quelqu'un de doux et fragile.

Gwen. Il y avait Gwen. Et il y avait Gaius, aussi. Mais toujours pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

.

Elle entendit une voix. C'est cela, une voix. Lointaine, peu accessible, mais pleine de compassion.

Morgane. Morgane parlait. Merlin voulut écouter, en vain.

Puis il y eut un martellement sur la pierre, sur la terre. Un galop.

L'être s'éloignait.

Elle essaya de le suivre, mais elle retomba dans le vide.

* * *

><p>La chaleur était de la fièvre. Petit à petit, elle l'agitait. Sa magie répondit, encore amplement endormie. Elle bâilla: <em>him? Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf.<em>

Merlin lui fit echo.

En réponse, le pilonnement des sabots réapparut. Elle devait le suivre. Si elle voulait retrouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Ce qu'elle cherchait. Une chose. Une personne.

Une personne.

Lui.

_Arthur_, appela-t-elle.

Mais il s'éloignait toujours.

.

_Arthur_. _Arthur_.

Elle le voyait. Elle le voyait de mille façons, différent mais toujours le même. Elle se tendait toujours vers lui. Il était enfant, il était vieillard, il était adulte. Il était mort, il était vivant, il était endormi pour longtemps. Il n'était plus et il était.

Elle le vit, maintenant. Il s'éloignait d'elle, se rapprochait d'autre chose. Ou… quelqu'un…

La douleur la mordit. Quelque chose siffla entre des dents aigues. Quelque chose pleura, sans cœur.

La fièvre se renforça, essayant de l'éloigner de lui. Sa magie feula en réponse. Il y en avait d'autres.

_Swa sceal geong. Guma gode. Gewyrcean._

Ne le touche pas.

.

Elle essaya de l'étreindre, lui servir de rempart, mais il glissait sous ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait que s'interposer, entre lui, et l'ancienne magie. Celle recouverte de poussière, celle comme la lave loin sous la terre, grondante mais qui rarement sort. Pour le moment, elle restait profonde, mais elle le menaçait.

Arthur. Ne la suit pas.

_Arthur, c'est un piège ! C'est un piège !_ avertit-elle.

Mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il la suivit, elle. Elle.

Merlin vit son visage, lisse et éthéré, percé d'yeux vifs et lourds de tornades. Elle se retourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire marmoréen.

Arthur chuta, retenu par ses seules mains.

''_Nimueh_'', lui dit le masque de Cara, sans ouvrir la bouche. ''_Mon nom est Nimueh, et ton prince est à moi.''_

Merlin vit rouge et se fracassa contre elle.

.

Nimueh se figea. Un instant. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de voir des choses, des choses qui n'étaient pas, pas encore. Merlin retint son souffle devant ses yeux voilés par les auspices que seule Nimueh apercevait.

Ne le touche pas. Je ne te laisserai pas.

.

La prêtresse refit surface sous ses yeux. Elle l'entendit clairement.

''_Périr de mes mains n'est pas votre destin''_ dit-elle à Arthur.

En s'éloignant de lui, elle se tourna vers elle. ''_Mais toi, Merlin, n'espère pas pour autant être à l'abri. Pour l'instant, je te laisse entre les mains de ton prince_'', lui glissa-t-elle dans son esprit, glaciale. Puis elle disparut.

.

_Arthur_, tenta-elle, la fatigue la guettant. Elle sentait sa prise sur la roche devenir engourdie.

_Il fait trop sombre. _Elle pouvait le voir, mais lui ne voyait plus rien. Sa magie tinta, offerte.

_Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme__…_

Fyr répondit à son appel et lui envoya beorht. Elle la sentit effleurer sa main sous forme de sphère.

…_Hine on ylde eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume._

.

''_Allez-y!_'' lui adressa Arthur. ''_Achevez-moi donc !_''

Elle s'imagina lui répondre, un petit sourire aux lèvres je ne peux pas, car je ne le veux pas, quelle idée stupide. Idiot.

Beorht brilla un peu plus. Merlin lui indiqua la voie d'un infime mouvement de doigt. Puis elle essaya de s'approcher de lui.

''_Arthur_'' murmura-t-elle avec tendresse. Puis la peur la prit, sous forme de multitudes d'ombres sur la roche. Il fallait qu'il parte et vite. Mais il tendait la main vers quelque chose.

''_Laissez. Ne cueillez rien. Partez !_''

Mais il était sourd. Ou tout simplement têtu. Idiot.

''_Sauvez-vous_'', supplia-t-elle. ''_Suivez la lueur._'' Beorht tressauta.

Enfin, il l'écouta et se mit à escalader la paroi le plus vite possible. Quelque chose dans la poitrine de Merlin faisait un bond chaque fois que sa main ou son pied était mal assuré ou pire, quand il glissa une fois avant de se rattraper, tous les muscles tendus comme des cordages.

Les ombres se rapprochaient de lui malgré ses efforts.

''_Plus vite, Arthur ! Plus vite !_''

La douleur tambourinait en elle, mais elle l'ignora, le souffle court et pantelant.

.

Enfin, enfin, il y eut l'air de la nuit autour de lui, et beorht s'inclina devant la lune qui prit le relais de bonne grâce. Merlin soupira, rassurée mais épuisée. Arthur filait comme une flèche à dos de cheval.

Il revenait.

Vers elle.

Le poison en profita pour l'entraîner dans l'abîme.

* * *

><p>Il était enfant, il était vieillard, il était adulte.<p>

Il était mort, il était vivant, il était endormi pour longtemps.

Il n'était plus et il était.

Il était.

Arthur.

Il était partout. Près d'elle, loin d'elle, autour d'elle, en elle, avec elle. Mais jamais sans.

Albion était gravée sur sa peau et les siècles, dans ses yeux. Ses yeux qui la reflétaient, elle. Tous deux déserts et complets. Imparfaits, mais vrais.

Son âme faisait écho à la sienne.

Deux faces d'une même pièce.

.

Merlin oublia, et cessa de respirer.

* * *

><p>La première chose qu'elle entendit fut des pleurs étouffés.<p>

Elle était dans un lit, les draps détrempés de sueur. Ses cheveux lui collaient au front et il y avait un arrière-goût âcre sur sa langue. Qui pleurait ? Pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur un banal plafond de bois, vaguement familier. Tout son corps était engourdi, mais elle arriva à bouger légèrement la tête en direction des pleurs. C'était Gwen, Gwen qui avait niché sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Morris, qui lui-même n'en menait pas loin, les yeux brillants, et l'étreignait gauchement.

Puis elle vit Gaius assis à son chevet, le visage dans les mains, un poids immense et invisible sur sa vieille échine prête à se rompre. Et Archimède qui se tenait sur la table la plus proche, la tête enfouie dans ses plumes gonflées, comme pour se cacher des autres.

Sa voix sonna comme du gravier sur lequel on marche. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Elle s'humecta les lèvres alors que trois regards ahuris se jetaient sur elle. « Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ? »

Un sanglot de Gwen se mua en rire nerveux. « Merlin ! » crièrent les deux hommes de concert, elle entendit la chouette hululer avec force et sans crier gare elle fut prise dans une étreinte digne d'un étau.

Son premier réflexe fut de repousser faiblement Morris et Gwen parce que vu son état, elle devait sentir à en tomber raide mort, mais ils ne la serrèrent que plus fort avec des exclamations de joie. « Merlin, Merlin, tu es vivant ! »

« Plus pour longtemps, si vous continuer à me serrer comme ça… » souffla-t-elle en souriant.

« Oh euh… désolés » firent-ils en même temps en s'écartant, penauds. Merlin ne put qu'en rire.

« Tu nous as vraiment fait peur cette fois, Merlin » intervint Gaius en lui prenant doucement la main, le reste de son corps immobile mais ses yeux débordants de soulagement.

La jeune fille se redressa sur les coudes et regarda tout autour d'elle, un peu perdue.

« Que s'est-il passé, au juste ? » finit-elle par demander.

.

A mesure que Gaius, Gwen et Morris lui expliquaient ce qu'il s'était passé, la mémoire lui revint peu à peu par fragments.

Elle était entre la vie et la mort après avoir sauvé Arthur d'un empoisonnement. Arthur qui était parti chercher la seule fleur qui pouvait la sauver, au mépris des ordres de son père, qui pour le punir l'avait envoyé au cachot, où Bayard se trouvait aussi. Merlin ne les crût d'abord pas, trop éberluée que cet idiot risque sa vie pour elle alors qu'elle avait accepté de se sacrifier pour lui…

''_Imbécile… royal crétin… espèce de Pentrouffion…_'' pesta-t-elle mentalement, mais ces insultes n'avaient aucune valeur, et n'empêchaient pas son cœur d'enfler dans sa poitrine.

Et puis il y avait les trois autres, qui l'avaient veillée à tour de rôle. Elle apprit de Gwen que Morgane elle-même avait fait son possible pour elle, dans l'ombre.

Elle leur devait sa vie, à tous.

.

Après à peu près une demi-heure, Gwen et Morris étaient partis répandre la nouvelle, laissant Merlin seule avec Gaius. Des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire et elle resta interdite pendant de longues minutes, le temps que son esprit s'éclaircisse.

« Gaius… » l'appela-t-elle à voix basse. « Il y avait une femme. »

Le vieil homme se rapprocha d'elle. « Que dis-tu ? »

Elle détourna son regard d'un point dans le vide pour le fixer. « Il y avait quelqu'un derrière tout ça. Elle a voulu tuer Arthur. »

Sa voix de glace résonna dans sa tête. « Nimueh », ajouta-t-elle. Gaius se figea. « Elle s'appelle Nimueh. »

Le médecin la regarda lourdement, silencieux un instant. « En es-tu bien sûre ? »

« Certaine. »

« Alors Bayard n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »

Ils échangèrent un regard horrifié quand ils comprirent ce que cela impliquait. Uther allait relancer une guerre envers le mauvais ennemi.

.

Alors que Gaius partait en hâte avertir le roi, Merlin s'enfonça dans les draps, éreintée. Archimède vint se poser puis se blottir dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule, et s'endormit avec elle.

* * *

><p>Grâce à l'intervention de Gaius, le pire fut évité de justesse. Arthur et Bayard furent libérés sur-le-champ une fois Uther raisonné. Merlin quant à elle, reprenait rapidement des forces. Son esprit était occupé à se repasser les évènements en tête. Il lui manquait des pièces, et elle avait beau chercher, elle ne s'en rappelait plus. Mais elle voyait encore Arthur, la lumière et Cara… non, Nimueh. Dire qu'elle lui avait fait confiance, simplement parce qu'elle aussi avait de la magie…<p>

.

En parlant avec Gaius, elle eut la vague impression que celui-ci en savait plus sur elle qu'il ne le laissait croire.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a pris autant de chemins détournés… elle aurait eu bien plus facile à tuer Arthur autrement. Pourquoi cette mise en scène avec Bayard ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce qu'elle ne visait pas que la mort d'Arthur. Plonger le royaume à nouveau dans une guerre non plus. »

« Alors pourquoi donc ? »

« Il semblerait qu'elle te connaisse suffisamment pour prédire que tu allais délibérément boire le poison à la place d'Arthur… C'était toi, sa cible. C'était toi qu'elle voulait tuer. »

Merlin se figea comme si on lui avait versé de l'eau glacée dans la nuque. Puis elle se rappela ce que la sorcière lui avait adressé dans la grotte, après avoir visiblement changé d'avis pour une raison qu'elle ignorait.

« Apparemment, quelqu'un d'autre sait que tu es destinée à de grandes choses, Merlin… » continua Gaius, inconscient de l'impact de ses paroles, qui renforcèrent les pensées de la jeune fille.

Elle resta silencieuse pendant de longues minutes. Gaius s'était même levé pour commencer à débarrasser la table des restes de leur repas, quand Merlin coupa le silence.

« Comment me connait-elle ? Qui est-elle ? Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant cette histoire de traité… »

Le vieil homme hésita une fraction de seconde. « Je l'ignore. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle est une puissante sorcière, et que nous devons rester sur nos gardes à présent. Surtout toi. »

''_Pourquoi me mentez-vous ?_'' voulut-elle demander. Mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche alors qu'elle acquiesçait de la tête faiblement.

.

Peu après, alors que Gaius était sorti livrer quelques potions dont celle pour les problèmes de sommeil de dame Morgane et qu'Archimède était sortie chasser, Merlin entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce. Elle se retourna. Elle ressentit quelque chose d'étrange quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'Arthur, sain et sauf. Avec en prime son petit sourire suffisant, mais bien moins que lors de leur première rencontre. Il avait changé, depuis… Un peu.

Il avait défié son père, il avait risqué sa vie… pour elle, une simple servante parmi tant d'autres.

« Alors, Merlin » commença le prince en se rapprochant d'elle. « Toujours en vie à ce que je vois ? » Il posa une main sur le rebord de la chaise dans laquelle elle était assise, juste à côté de son épaule.

« Apparemment oui… Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Désolé de vous décevoir » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Cela va sûrement te sembler fou, mais j'aurais bien été embêté que tu… t'indisposes. Je n'ai pas envie de chercher après un nouveau serviteur quand j'en ai un à peu près convenable. »

Merlin mit une main en cornet autour de son oreille. « Attendez, répétez un peu, je crois que j'ai mal entendu… Vous avez dit convenable ? Vous ne seriez pas tombé sur la tête par hasard ? »

Arthur se contenta de sourire, Merlin le lui rendit sans devoir y réfléchir. Elle était sincèrement… soulagée, de le revoir.

« Bon, vu que tu vas bien, je m'attends à ce que tu retournes à mon service dès demain- »

«-oui, _bien sûr_- »

«-en attendant, essaye de te reposer » acheva-t-il avec un petit signe de tête.

Il allait s'éloigner quand Merlin saisit sa main avant qu'elle ne quitte la chaise. « Arthur- »

Il se retourna, attentif. Ils se dévisagèrent un très court instant, puis Merlin serra très légèrement sa main, bien plus grande et puissante que la sienne. « Merci. »

Toute trace d'arrogance, toute sorte de distance désertèrent complètement le visage du prince. Il retourna la pression, tout aussi infime. « Je t'en prie. »

Quand il quitta la pièce, la main de Merlin semblait picoter, et elle se prit à espérer un instant qu'il revienne passer un peu plus de temps avec elle, sans raison particulière. Mais à peine cette pensée germa-t-elle dans sa tête, qu'elle se reprit et se secoua pour chasser cette drôle d'idée. Elle avait des choses à faire.

* * *

><p>Quand les profondeurs des sous-sols s'ouvrirent sur l'immense prison du dragon, elle le trouva pour une fois posé sur le gros rocher et non caché dans elle ne savait quel recoin. S'il avait été humain, il aurait probablement haussé un sourcil en la voyant.<p>

« Que me vaut cette visite, jeune magicienne ? »

Merlin s'assit sur le promontoire, encore affaiblie et prise de tournis par la récente marche à travers le château.

« Je voulais vous parler. »

« N'est-ce pas ce pourquoi tu viens à chaque fois ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Il n'y a aucune urgence cette-fois, tout le monde va bien… C'est juste que- »

Merlin hésita. Le dragon attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide.

« Il y a plusieurs questions que je voulais vous poser » confia-t-elle, presque timidement.

« Je t'écoute » répondit-il d'une voix rassurante. Il s'installa plus confortablement sans la quitter des yeux.

A vrai dire, Merlin avait une myriade de questions à l'esprit, mais elle ne pouvait toutes les poser.

« Connaissez-vous Nimueh ? »

La bête releva légèrement sa gueule et inspira un peu plus fort que la normale. « Tous les vieux enfants de la Magie se sont un jour croisés. »

« Cela veut dire oui… Qui est-elle ? »

« Pourquoi cet intérêt ? »

« Elle a voulu me tuer ! »

« Je vois… » le regard du dragon se voila un court instant.

« Comment me connait-elle ? Et Arthur ? Et tout le reste ? »

« Nimueh est une puissante et ancienne magicienne. Jusqu'à il y a vingt ans, cela suffisait pour ne pas être étranger aux affaires des grands de ce monde. »

Merlin s'impatienta au vu du manque de réponse claire et directe. « Mais qu'ai-je à voir là-dedans ? Et pourquoi vouloir me tuer moi, à la place des Pendragon ? »

La créature resta impassible, et sembla presque amusée de la voir s'agiter, comme si les réponses étaient évidentes et elle, encore bien naïve.

« Tu ignores encore tout ce qui est écrit sur toi, Merlin. » Il sourit.

La jeune fille se leva brusquement en essayant de rester calme. « Génial, évidemment, super, ça me fait une belle jambe… » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Etait-ce là toutes tes questions ? » la taquina le dragon.

Merlin en choisit une dernière en repensant une fois de plus à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la grotte. Elle tenta, même en sachant qu'elle n'aurait au mieux qu'une réponse cryptée, « est-il possible de voir le futur ? »

Le dragon resta silencieux.

« Vous venez de dire qu'il y avait des choses écrites sur moi, et vous n'arrêtez pas de parler d'Arthur, de destin, d'Albion ou je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre… alors est-ce possible ? » insista-t-elle.

Il se releva sur ses pattes avec grâce, puis déplia ses ailes sans la quitter du regard.

« Tu viens de répondre toi-même à cette question. »

Puis il s'envola sans plus de cérémonie. Merlin soupira et ferma les yeux pour calmer ses vertiges.

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN_ : -Petites précisions au cas où : « **fyr** » est censé être l'élément du feu, et « **beorht** » une lumière. Quant à Merlin, si jamais quelqu'un se pose la question, elle n'est pas une** Seer** (par contre Morgane le reste)…

-Il faut que je prévienne que les chapitres futurs risquent fort d'être écrits (et donc publiés) plus lentement… En effet, je commence mon job d'été cette semaine et je vais très bientôt devoir me mettre à étudier pour les examens que je dois repasser (ô joie des études supérieures !)…

En tout cas, un tout grand **merci** à vous tous, vous auriez dû voir ma tête quand j'ai vu le nombre de hits et de visiteurs pour cette histoire… à peu près comme ça: O.o'

Maintenant j'ai hâte de lire votre avis ! Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas, ça me sert de carburant ;)!


	6. Le chevalier de la charrette

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings : _voir chapitre 1 et très légères allusions à du **slash **(vraiment riquiqui)

_A/N : _-Petit clin d'œil à la review de _Coral_ pour le chap 2 : Arthur ne serait-il pas un peu possessif sur les bords ? Lisez la suite…^^

_-_Petits détails : ici, Merlin tutoie Lancelot à l'inverse de la VF, parce que je trouve que c'est plus approprié : ils sont de la même classe sociale et se sont rapprochés très vite… Aussi, je sais qu'on ne voit pas tout de suite sire Léon, mais bon… il est censé être là depuis toujours, non ?^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 6 : Le chevalier de la charrette**

.

* * *

><p>Merlin pensa qu'elle était en train de faire à peu près ce que Gwen avait fait pour elle il y a une quinzaine de jours : veiller sur un malade rongé par la fièvre. A la différence que cette fois, il s'agissait d'un homme blessé.<p>

La jeune fille replongea le linge épais dans le seau d'eau fraîche à côté d'elle, le tordit suffisamment pour enlever l'excès de liquide, puis en tamponna le visage humide de sueur. Gaius, lui, achevait de panser la plaie après l'avoir promptement nettoyée et suturée –rien de bien méchant-.

« Voilà » fit-il en sécurisant le pansement, « la plaie n'est pas bien grave, il nous faut juste attendre que sa fièvre chute… » Il se leva en grimaçant succinctement; rester voûté durant un long moment ne ménageait pas ses articulations. « Et Merlin ? N'oublie pas que tu dois encore apporter son dîner à Arthur. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Comment pourrais-je oublier ? »

.

En terminant de le rafraîchir, Merlin observa un peu mieux le blessé. Il avait la peau hâlée, une carrure conséquente et des vêtements simples, ce qui traduisait son origine modeste. Il devait probablement être un laboureur ou un voyageur, si l'on omettait le fait qu'il se battait avec bien trop d'efficacité pour n'être que ça.

A première vue, il devait être peu plus âgé qu'elle, sans pour autant être excessivement proche de la trentaine. Elle dût même reconnaitre qu'il était plutôt bel homme, avec des traits réguliers et des cheveux brun foncé qui tombaient un peu plus bas que ses oreilles.

Elle entendit un bruissement d'ailes. Elle n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Archimède, veille sur lui le temps que je m'absente, veux-tu ? »

L'oiseau gonfla son plumage pour toute réponse et dirigea ses grands yeux ronds vers l'homme alité.

Lancelot, avait-il dit s'appeler. Merlin lui adressa un dernier regard avant de se diriger vers les cuisines.

.

Durant le trajet, elle repensa aux évènements de la matinée. Lancelot l'avait sauvée de justesse d'un griffon. Ou en tout cas, Merlin pensait que c'était un griffon. Elle en avait lu un descriptif dans l'un de ses livres de magie trouvés dans la cachette de la bibliothèque, mais elle ne se souvenait plus précisément de ce que les écrits avaient à dire sur l'animal.

Elle accéléra le pas en prenant subitement conscience qu'elle était fort en retard pour le repas d'Arthur. Il allait sûrement répéter sa dernière trouvaille, qui devenait dangereusement une habitude : la prendre pour une cible mouvante avec sa vaisselle. Il était sur les nerfs depuis l'avant-veille, à savoir le début des épreuves éliminatoires pour la sélection de nouveaux chevaliers, et se sentait obligé de le faire remarquer à Merlin. De plus que pour l'instant, les candidats ne donnaient rien de très glorieux…

Quand elle débarqua dans les cuisines, la première personne sur qui elle tomba fut l'une des deux filles de cuistot qui la regardaient souvent de loin. Elles étaient tellement semblables, avec leurs tresses blondes, leurs yeux gris et leurs pâles taches de rousseur, que beaucoup les prenaient pour des jumelles à première vue, et avaient donc difficile à les différencier… Y compris Merlin. Mais que ce soit l'une ou l'autre, elle avait plus d'une fois eu l'impression d'être observée à la dérobée, et quand elle se retournait pour intercepter ce regard, les sœurs détournaient le leur, soit en rosissant, soit en gloussant légèrement. Merlin espéra qu'elle ne leur ressemblait pas quand elle avait eu leur âge.

« Merlin ? » accosta l'adolescente en se triturant les doigts, un sourire en permanence sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour… Astrid ? » tenta-elle.

« Perdu, moi c'est Sigrid » elle pivota dans un tournoiement de jupons pour saisir un plateau derrière elle, puis le présenter devant la magicienne. « Tu es en retard, alors j'ai préparé ça pour toi. »

« Merci… » Elle se demandait ce que lui valait une telle aide. Elle avait remarqué que depuis qu'Arthur l'avait sauvée du poison de Nimueh, la plupart des autres domestiques la regardaient à deux fois, mais elle ne savait souvent pas dire si c'était en bien ou en mal.

« J'ai mis un supplément de saucisses ! » ajouta-t-elle avec fierté et des yeux brillants d'espièglerie.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement à cela en lui prenant le plateau des mains avec précaution. Sa maladresse légendaire en avait fait valser plus d'un. « C'est attentionné de ta part, mais je pense que le prince n'apprécierait pas pour autant de devenir gras… » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Oh mais je suis sûre que tu feras tout pour qu'il se dépense suffisamment… » Son sourire atteignit ses oreilles avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, probablement pour rejoindre sa sœur dans un coin.

Confuse, Merlin resta un instant immobile puis se secoua, elle était déjà assez en retard ainsi…

.

Il s'avéra qu'Arthur avait l'esprit trop occupé pour perdre de l'énergie à la disputer. D'ailleurs, il toucha à peine à son assiette, ses pensées focalisées sur les attaques récentes sur le bas de la ville et les habitations proches, par une bête inconnue qui se repaissait de chair humaine. Et cela même alors que Camelot était en manque de chevaliers compétents. Il n'avait dit qu'une seule chose à sa servante sur tout le temps qu'elle passa dans sa chambre.

« Merlin, ne t'aventure en dehors de la citadelle que si c'est absolument nécessaire, c'est compris ? »

.

A la nuit tombée, la fièvre de Lancelot était devenue nettement moins virulente. L'homme reprenait conscience durant quelques minutes, voire quelques dizaines. Merlin restait à ses côtés pour veiller à ce qu'il boive en suffisance, soit rafraîchi mais aussi pour répondre à ses questions brumeuses. Quand la jeune fille lui annonça qu'il se trouvait à Camelot, elle vit une lueur dans ses yeux marron qui n'était nullement due à la hausse de sa température corporelle. Quand bien vite le sommeil le reprit, elle alla dormir avec l'impression que le jeune homme était comme destiné à venir ici. Parfois, certaines personnes vous attirent sans raison précise et font naître une sorte de sympathie en vous, sans trop d'effort. C'est un peu ce que Merlin ressentait pour Lancelot, en plus de la reconnaissance qu'elle éprouvait envers lui, car sans lui, elle aurait été l'une des premières victimes du griffon dans la région. C'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui sauvait la vie en quelques semaines à peine: d'abord Arthur, et maintenant Lancelot, un simple inconnu.

Il fallait que ce soit la dernière fois. Il fallait qu'elle progresse, qu'elle continue d'autant plus à étudier les myriades de sorts et, autant que possible avec la menace d'être découverte, à les pratiquer. Pour ne plus être aussi désemparée, et parce qu'il n'y aurait pas toujours quelqu'un pour l'aider…

* * *

><p>Il y avait quelque chose de plaisant à constater l'émerveillement de Lancelot lorsqu'il reprit tous ses esprits et put enfin se lever pour regarder Camelot au petit matin par la fenêtre de la chambre de Merlin, et à l'écouter expliquer le pourquoi de cette joie. Quand il mentionna son rêve de devenir chevalier, la jeune fille n'eut aucun mal à l'imaginer ainsi. A ses yeux, il avait déjà tout d'un. Elle avait vu des adoubés mille fois moins méritants. Pour Lancelot, c'était comme une évidence, un chemin tout tracé.<p>

Après s'être lancé dans cette confession, le jeune homme revint sur terre et reprit une convenance polie qui semblait lui être caractéristique.

« … tu dois sûrement penser que j'en demande trop. Pourquoi serais-je choisi quand ils peuvent choisir parmi les meilleurs et les plus courageux du pays-»

« -Lancelot… »

Il se tourna vers elle avec une lueur d'espoir.

« Tu en fais partie. Ils seraient bien aveugles de ne pas le remarquer… J'ai vu ce dont tu es capable, et je ne dis pas cela seulement parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie, mais surtout parce que j'en suis convaincu et j'en vois défiler pas mal… tu pourrais même faire suer le prince Arthur ! »

Lancelot rit nerveusement. « Là j'en doute. »

Une idée vint à l'esprit de Merlin, et elle l'aima immédiatement. Elle se leva derechef de la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était installée et se dirigea vers la porte. « D'ailleurs, je vais lui parler de ce pas ! Viens !»

La voix surprise de Lancelot la coupa momentanément dans son élan. « Tu connais Arthur ? »

Merlin se retint de rire, mais ne put empêcher sa voix de partir légèrement dans les aigus. « Oh ça oui ! »

.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'aire d'entraînement, Morris était déjà présent pour regarder depuis le côté. Il fit signe à Merlin quand il l'aperçut de loin.

« Salut Morris ! On a raté quelque chose ? »

« Nan, tu arrives juste à temps ! » L'écuyer dirigea son regard vers le bel étranger à côté de son amie. « A qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Morris, voici Lancelot. Lancelot, voici Morris » présenta-t-elle. L'écuyer tendit une main que Lancelot serra sans hésiter. « Enchanté. »

« Je n'ai pas souvenir de vous avoir vu à Camelot auparavant… »

Merlin fut plus rapide à répondre. « Lancelot n'est pas d'ici. On s'est croisés dans la forêt, il m'a sauvé la vie alors que la bête m'attaquait. »

Morris pâlit subitement et s'agita. « Mon dieu Merlin ! Tu es blessé ? Elle t'a mangé quelque chose ? Tu- »

La jeune fille le tint en place en lui mettant ses mains sur les épaules en souriant. Lancelot les regardait, amusé. « Calme-toi, je n'ai rien ! Grâce à Lancelot. Lui par contre, il a reçu une vilaine entaille- »

«-ce n'est rien, vraiment » intervint l'intéressé, un peu gêné.

Quand Morris reposa son regard sur le jeune homme, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment » sourit Merlin. Lancelot, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre.

Ce fut déjà le moment de rediriger leur intérêt vers l'aire. Arthur y avait commencé sa petite introduction verbale. Personne ne remarqua le bref regard indéchiffrable qu'il avait adressé de loin au trio.

Durant la courte durée du semblant de combat –semblant car le pseudo chevalier ne faisait vraiment pas le poids contre le prince-, Merlin afficha un air un peu moqueur en réponse à la quasi frime de son maître, mais ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Après quelques secondes, Arthur envoya valser son adversaire manger l'herbe d'un coup de genou sec dans la mâchoire, d'une violence gratuite.

« Ouch » geignit Morris, compatissant.

Merlin pensa la même chose. Ce geste était la quintessence même de la _délicatesse_ du prince. Mais cela ne la fit pas changer sa résolution de lui parler de son sauveur.

.

La jeune fille le suivait tant bien que mal en tenant les pièces de son armure, avec le bouclier en guise de support. Elle l'écouta d'une oreille se plaindre du niveau des aspirants, trop occupée à se concentrer sur ses muscles et ses pieds pour ne pas laisser tomber sa charge ou trébucher en plein dans les rues de la ville. Si elle avait gagné en force depuis les derniers mois grâce aux corvées incessantes, cela n'allégeait pas pour autant le poids du métal. Arthur capta alors son attention à nouveau.

« Au fait, qui était cet homme près de toi tout à l'heure ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans la citadelle… »

« Ah, justement, je voulais vous parler de lui! Il a tout ce qu'il faut pour être un chevalier ! »

Arthur se tourna vers elle. Il était impossible de ne pas remarquer l'admiration qui illuminait le visage de Merlin à la mention de l'homme en question. Le prince haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? Je doute que tu saches ce qui fait d'un homme un chevalier, Merlin. »

Son enthousiasme ne désenfla pas sous l'ironie du ton. « Croyez-moi, il a tout ce qu'il faut, j'en suis convaincue… et il m'a sauvé la vie ! »

Arthur la regarda de haut en bas, silencieux un court instant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis sembla changer sa réponse au dernier moment. « Cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel. »

Merlin lui fit la moue.

« Bon, très bien, » reprit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il est sûrement _fantastique_… dis-lui de venir demain matin au camp d'entraînement. Et surtout qu'il n'oublie pas d'apporter son titre de noblesse. »

« Son quoi… ? » fit Merlin doucement, mais Arthur avait déjà disparu dans la foule, la laissant en plan avec une armure à ranger.

* * *

><p>Merlin espéra jusqu'au bout, mais ce que dit Lancelot ne l'étonna pas. Il n'avait pas une seule goutte de sang noble, et en conséquence ne pouvait malheureusement pas espérer devenir chevalier. Seuls les fils des familles privilégiées qui avaient juré allégeance aux Pendragon et Camelot avaient ce privilège. Le cœur de Merlin s'était serré en voyant les rêves du jeune homme s'effondrer sous ses yeux. Il faisait son possible pour le cacher et bien se tenir, mais cela crevait les yeux.<p>

.

Quelques heures plus tard, passées toujours avec cette injustice en tête, une hésitation prit forme dans l'esprit de Merlin. Quelque chose lui disait que Lancelot _devait _devenir chevalier. C'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure, alors même qu'elle ne le connaissait qu'à peine. C'est pourquoi elle se décida à ramener le sujet sur la table, en espérant ne pas tourner le couteau dans la plaie inutilement.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à devenir chevalier ? » demanda-t-elle avec précaution.

Les yeux du jeune homme se voilèrent un instant alors que les fantômes de son passé se rappelaient aussitôt à lui, jamais bien loin. Il déglutit avant de répondre. « Le village qui m'a vu naître a été attaqué par des bandits quand je n'étais encore qu'un enfant… Ils ont tué toute ma famille, sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit d'autre que m'enfuir. »

Merlin se rapprocha de lui, attentivement à l'écoute et la mâchoire serrée.

« Depuis ce jour, j'ai juré de ne plus jamais être ainsi impuissant face à la barbarie, et pour cela, de me vouer corps et âme à l'art du combat… Cela fait presque quinze ans que je ne passe pas un seul jour sans y penser. »

« Pourquoi venir à Camelot alors ? »

Une ombre de sourire apparut sur son visage. « Ses chevaliers sont réputés parmi les meilleurs. Mais même eux n'arrivent pas à la cheville de leur prince. Aucune ville, aucun village dans tout le royaume ni même les alentours n'a au moins une fois entendu parler de lui. Il est un prodige, et un exemple pour moi… »

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu, amusée d'entendre cela du royal crétin m'as-tu-vu, arrogant et constipé émotionnel dont elle avait encore dû laver les draps et cirer les bottes récemment. Mais elle ne se moqua pas pour autant de l'admiration qu'elle pouvait lire chez Lancelot.

« … mais il ne le restera que de loin, car je ne ferai visiblement jamais partie des chevaliers de Camelot. » Son visage s'assombrit à nouveau.

La jeune fille le considéra, compatissante. « Lancelot… nous allons trouver une solution. Je ferai tout pour, je te le promets. »

Elle vit bien que le jeune homme ne l'espérait plus, mais aussi qu'il était touché qu'elle croie ainsi en lui.

.

C'est en repensant à cette conversation qu'elle alla rendre une autre visite à Geoffrey et sa bibliothèque adorée. Il avait haussé un sourcil impressionnant en la voyant se diriger vers un couloir proche et non celui où elle se rendait habituellement. Merlin se demanda même s'il avait un lien de parenté avec Gaius pour parvenir à de telles mimiques.

.

Le plus dur resta de convaincre Lancelot d'utiliser le titre falsifié. Elle le connaissait depuis peu de temps, mais elle pouvait déjà voir que c'était un homme droit, décidé à suivre les lois même quand tout en lui désirait le contraire.

« Cette règle est isolée, elle ne régit que l'adhérence à la chevalerie… mais une fois que nous l'auront contournée », elle avait délibérément choisi de ne pas dire 'violée', « tes mérites seront la seule loi. Tu veux servir Camelot, et la règle imposée par le roi a pour but d'écarter tous les aspirants qui n'auraient pas cette intention… elle ne s'applique donc pas à toi. »

Elle sentait dans l'air que ses mots arrivaient à le faire douter, alors elle tint bon.

« Je ne peux changer le cours des choses, c'est à toi de le décider… en acceptant que je t'aide. »

Quand il se mordit la lèvre inférieure sans rien dire de plus, elle sut qu'elle l'avait convaincu. Maintenant, il leur fallait lui donner l'apparence d'un chevalier. Merlin avait sa petite idée de vers qui se tourner pour cette tâche…

.

A l'instant même où ils entrèrent et que le regard de Lancelot se porta sur Guenièvre, Merlin sut que quelque chose d'important se passait sous ses yeux. C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus que lui et la femme de chambre dans la pièce, car ses yeux ne la quittaient pas. Sa bouche s'était entrouverte alors qu'il inspirait un peu plus fort tout en se redressant, et ne s'était pas refermée avant que Gwen eut commencé à prendre ses mesures, après que Merlin aie expliqué la situation à son amie qui s'empressa d'accepter de les aider.

La magicienne resta dans un coin de la pièce tout du long, sans intervenir, un sourire tendre au coin de la bouche. Et quand déjà ils durent partir et que Lancelot dit au revoir à Gwen en lui baisant la main, une expression semblable à celle qu'avait le jeune homme fleurit sur le visage de la servante de Morgane.

.

Depuis lors, un semblant de fébrilité possédait Lancelot. Il ne savait plus trop quoi faire de ses mains ni de ses pieds et regardait un peu partout tout en suivant Merlin. Quelque chose le titillait de l'intérieur et agitait ses pensées. Merlin fit son possible pour rester passible et ne pas sourire à pleines dents.

« Elle est… charmante, Guenièvre » tenta-il.

« Oui vraiment. Et en plus, c'est une excellente couturière, elle aura fini toute la tenue à temps pour demain matin, elle m'a toujours rendu service. »

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis mes premiers jours à Camelot, elle a toujours été là pour moi depuis. »

« Alors tous les deux vous êtes… plutôt proches ? »

Merlin comprit enfin où le jeune homme voulait en venir : _Gwen et elle _? Elle éclata de rire.

« C'est une _amie_ très précieuse. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

Elle l'entendit soupirer de soulagement.

.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle, Gwen, Morris et Lancelot se présentèrent à l'aire d'entraînement, le dernier dans un ensemble flambant neuf, ce ne fut pas pour que le jeune homme se batte contre Arthur. Le prince se contenta de lui décocher une droite alors qu'il lui présentait son supposé titre de noblesse. Merlin serra des dents pour s'empêcher de jurer envers son maître, d'autant plus quand celui-ci envoya Lancelot nettoyer les écuries, et elle força un grand sourire en voyant la mine déconfite du brun. Elle aurait dû se douter que c'était trop beau qu'Arthur accepte si facilement de lui donner une chance sur ses simples recommandations.

.

Quand Lancelot rentra au soir avec de la paille dans les cheveux et en traînant derrière lui une vague odeur de fumier jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre se referme sur lui, Merlin sentit le regard de Gaius peser sur elle. Décidément, on ne pouvait rien lui cacher…

« Merlin, qu'as-tu encore fait ? »

Elle se sentit un peu comme un page que l'on aurait surpris à chiper une pâtisserie dans les cuisines.

« Disons que… je lui ai rendu service. »

« Et de quelle manière ? » Son sourcil droit ne cessait de se relever.

« En-l'aidant-à-tenter-de-devenir-chevalier » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

« Comment donc ? »

L'air coupable de la jeune fille cria ''magie''.

« Merlin ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas l'utiliser pour des futilités ! »

« Mais ça n'en est pas une ! » protesta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Te rends-tu compte de ce qu- »

« Ecoutez Gaius, Lancelot m'a sauvé la vie, et il mérite de devenir chevalier plus que tous les autres réunis. La loi est injuste et il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Camelot a besoin d'hommes comme lui. Je ne regrette rien. »

Gaius soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Merlin, j'espère pour toi comme pour lui que toute cette histoire ne dégénèrera pas. »

* * *

><p>Le jour suivant, Merlin laissa Lancelot découvrir la ville et faire elle ne savait trop quoi, pendant qu'elle rattrapait le retard qu'elle avait accumulé dans ses corvées en passant du temps avec lui. Le jeune homme l'accueillit de bonne grâce, fort pris par ses pensées.<p>

En fin d'après-midi et une fois ces tâches accomplies, la jeune fille rentra chez elle. Il avait fait chaud, et courir à droite à gauche sous le soleil n'aidait en rien. Elle accueillit la fraicheur de sa chambre avec joie. Archimède dormait dans un coin, non lui de l'écuelle d'eau que Merlin lui avait déposée. En voyant cela, elle se dit que profiter de son temps libre indéterminé pour se rafraichir était loin d'être une mauvaise idée. Elle fit alors rapidement le chemin jusqu'à la source d'eau la plus proche, un seau à la main, avant de faire le chemin inverse tout aussi vite une fois celui-ci rempli.

Elle était debout dans sa chambre, dévêtue de son foulard et sa chemise, en train de se passer un linge mouillé sur les épaules quand la porte s'ouvrit en trombe.

« Merlin, le prince m'a- »

Lancelot se figea net, Merlin suspendit son geste, tout aussi immobile et les yeux écarquillés.

« …oh. »

Archimède se réveilla en gazouillant.

.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment, je suis confus et- »

« Lancelot, ce n'est rien… »

Il continua à déblatérer des excuser, écarlate et sans la regarder, même si elle s'était rhabillée depuis. «… porté atteinte à ton honneur et- »

« Lancelot ! Ça suffit ! » le coupa-t-elle, le faisant sursauter. Il osa enfin recroiser son regard, un peu perdu.

Merlin soupira. « Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, tu n'as pas fait exprès, cesse de te flageller ainsi. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je sais, tu l'as répété toutes les cinq secondes depuis plusieurs minutes… ce qui est fait est fait. » Elle lui sourit. « Tu m'as parlé de ton enfance, et maintenant tu sais quelque chose sur moi aussi. On est quittes. »

Il osa enfin s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle le vit hésiter quelques instants avant de demander, « pourquoi cacher ta nature ainsi ? »

Merlin haussa un sourcil.

« Pardon, ça ne me regarde pas- »

« Y a pas de mal. Disons… que c'est parfois plus facile quand on est un homme. J'ai quitté mon village ainsi, ça n'était censé durer que le temps de mon voyage mais à peine arrivée à Camelot, les choses se sont précipitées, et je me suis retrouvée _serviteur_ d'Arthur. Depuis, je garde cette identité.»

« … est-ce qu'il est au courant ? »

« Non. Seul Gaius l'est. Et toi maintenant. »

Elle le dévisagea, soudainement songeuse. Lancelot réagit illico.

« Je te jure, je ne le dirai à personne ! »

Merlin lui sourit, reconnaissante. Elle se doutait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Au fait, que voulais-tu me dire avant de débarquer comme un beau diable ? »

« Oh euh… Arthur m'a affronté dans la rue tout à l'heure. Il n'a pas été déçu. » Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Merlin, « c'est génia- »

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par le bruit des cloches d'alarme.

.

Ils coururent jusqu'à l'entrée de la cour principale où Gaius s'occupait des blessés en provenance de la foule de réfugiés, qui affluaient. Gwen et Morris l'aidaient du mieux possible. L'écuyer avait les genoux tremblotants mais faisait son possible pour garder contenance, et Gwen sembla rassurée quand elle vit Lancelot.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ces pauvres gens ? » demanda-t-il, à peine essoufflé.

« Leur village a été attaqué par un monstre ailé » expliqua Gaius avant de rediriger son attention vers ses patients.

Le jeune homme et Merlin échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Tous deux repensèrent exactement à la même bête qui avait forcé leur rencontre.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose… » souffla-t-il, assez bas pour que seule Merlin l'entende. Elle ne put qu'opiner du chef, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Lancelot avait son aptitude au combat, il lui fallait donc convaincre Arthur qu'il était digne d'être fait chevalier. Merlin, elle, avait sa magie… Il était temps qu'elle retrouve le livre qui avait fait mention du griffon.

* * *

><p>L'instant tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Merlin, Gwen et Morris étaient tous les trois pressés contre une balustrade, l'un à côté de l'autre. Gwen se triturait les mains, Morris battait du pied et Merlin se mordillait la lèvre.<p>

« Vous croyez qu'il va y arriver ? » tenta Morris.

« Bien sûr qu'il va y arriver ! » s'écria Gwen, avant de se reprendre en rougissant, « euh en tout cas j-je l'espère. »

Merlin, elle, se contenta de ne pas quitter des yeux les deux jeunes hommes sur le point de s'affronter. Le silence le plus total se fit quand ceux-ci enfilèrent leurs heaumes, et l'on entendit vite le bruit des épées que l'on tirait de leur fourreau. En quelques pas, ils furent face à face et subitement, au départ d'un signal connu d'eux seuls, Arthur l'attaqua de plein fouet, immédiatement rapide et précis, presque chirurgical, comme s'il voulait expédier cette affaire en moins de cinq coups.

Il ne fallut que deux contres à Lancelot pour rentrer dans le même rythme et répondre avec la même brutalité. Arthur le taillait au tronc, avec une agitation que Merlin lui voyait rarement. Il prenait cette affaire à cœur, mais elle ne savait pas dire si c'était un mal ou un bien… Toujours était-il que Lancelot ne se laissait pas mordre du terrain, et les chevaliers et gardes spectateurs alentours lâchèrent un murmure approbateur quand il réussit à dévier une attaque particulièrement violente et maîtrisée du prince.

Mais trois coups plus tard, la garde du brun fut mise à mal au niveau de sa tête et Arthur saisit aussitôt cette chance pour lui décocher un coup de poing avec tout le poids de son corps, qui envoya Lancelot au sol dans un grand fracas tout en lui arrachant le heaume de la tête.

Gwen poussa une exclamation horrifiée et Morris lâcha un juron. Merlin dût se retenir de ne pas se précipiter vers le jeune homme, qui était immobile. Arthur jeta son propre heaume avant de se pencher vers son adversaire, satisfait de sa victoire.

Mais en l'espace d'un clin d'œil, Lancelot avait saisi le prince penché vers lui et lui avait fauché les jambes, inversant les rôles. Il le tint en respect avec la pointe de son épée sur le sternum.

« Vous rendez-vous, altesse ? » purent-ils l'entendre dire d'une voix ferme et légèrement essoufflée.

Le trio retint sa respiration quand des gardes s'emparèrent de lui pour le désarmer alors qu'Arthur se relevait, l'air furieux, après avoir récupéré son épée.

« A genoux, Lancelot ! »

.

Ils le retrouvèrent exactement dans la même position quelques heures plus tard. Mais cette fois, c'était le roi qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'épée de la pointe de laquelle il acheva d'effleurer l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Levez-vous, sire Lancelot, chevalier de Camelot. »

Merlin applaudit de toutes ses forces, au point d'avoir des fourmillements dans les paumes. Ses joues la tiraillaient à force de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre depuis des heures. Un sourire qui ne désemplit pas quand Arthur passa un bras autour des épaules du chevalier fraîchement adoubé, l'enlevant aux questions d'Uther que la jeune fille n'entendait pas, mais qui le mettaient visiblement mal à l'aise.

Une fois les deux jeunes hommes sortis de la salle du trône et suivis par tous les autres chevaliers, Merlin rejoignit Gwen et Morris. Les festivités allaient commencer, et ils avaient bien du pain sur la planche, surtout s'ils voulaient pouvoir tout faire le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir profiter un peu eux aussi…

.

Quand elle aperçut Gaius de loin dans la foule, elle le rejoignit, tout en continuant à jeter un œil vers Arthur et Lancelot, en pleine conversation, une chope dans la main et l'air heureux d'être là. Les voir ainsi donnait à Merlin l'envie de sautiller –ce qu'elle ne fit évidemment pas de peur de renverser chaque plat ou boisson qui passait entre ses mains-.

« Alors, qu'en pensez-vous maintenant ? Ne mérite-t-il pas un tel moment ? »

« Je n'en doute pas, Merlin. Je me demande seulement ce que l'avenir nous réserve… Tu as placé un pari risqué, et qui sait s'il ne devra pas en payer le prix. »

« Oooh Gaius, un peu d'optimisme ! Je vous rappelle qu'on est censés faire la fête ! »

Le vieil homme sourit. « Je vois cela… n'en fais pas un prétexte pour rentrer au petit matin pour autant. »

«Ne vous en faites-pas, » le rassura-t-elle. « Dormez bien ».

.

A peine Gaius parti vers ses quartiers et le lit qui allait avec, Merlin repéra Gwen et alla la rejoindre.

« Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour te remplacer ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, enfin, on va pouvoir un peu profiter ». Gwen aussi avait en permanence un sourire radieux depuis quelques temps. « Par contre Morris n'a pas encore pu se libérer. Je crois que ma dame s'est prise d'envie de le taquiner ce soir. »

« Espérons qu'il nous rejoindra vite… » mais Merlin doutait fort que Morgane lâche l'affaire tôt… Elle remarqua que son amie fixait un certain point quand elle lui parlait. Elle suivit son regard et tomba sur Lancelot et Arthur. Merlin repensa à la fois où Gwen et le jeune homme s'étaient rencontrés, quand il avait eu besoin de la tenue qu'il portait en ce moment-même.

Après quelques instants pendant lesquels Gwen rêvassa toujours, un peu coupée du monde, Merlin se décida à la taquiner.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

« Qu-quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Oh allez Gwen, je ne suis pas aveugle… Tu sais, je crois même que _sire_ Lancelot a un petit faible pour toi. »

« Ah bon tu crois vraiment ? Euh je veux dire, je ne vois pas du tout ce qui te fait dire ça Merlin, combien de bières as-tu déjà bu ? »

La jeune magicienne rit. « Aucune… » Elle saisit une chope sur la table voisine. « Celle-ci est ma première ! » Puis elle insista, « à moins qu'en fait tu ne préfères Arthur ? »

Gwen écarquilla les yeux. « Merlin ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ! _Arthur _? Il me semble que tu es suffisamment bien placé pour savoir comment il est… »

Merlin resta silencieuse en regardant l'intéressé, un instant dans la lune. Ça oui, elle pensait savoir quel genre d'homme il était…

« Euh je veux dire, loin de moi l'idée de critiquer le prince mais c'est juste que… voilà… » bafouilla Gwen, mais Merlin l'entendit à peine. Arthur se levait sur son banc pour porter un toast à Lancelot. La jeune fille s'étonna qu'il puisse paraitre encore plus joyeux. Quand elle applaudit juste après, elle renversa à moitié sa boisson par terre. Gwen pouffa de rire.

« Prends-en une aussi, au lieu de te moquer de moi ! »

« Oui votre altesse » singea la fille du forgeron.

Il leur fallait encore sauver Morris, et puis elles pourraient profiter de la fête… Après tout, elles l'avaient bien mérité : c'était en partie grâce à elles que les réjouissances avaient lieu.

.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas danser… » répéta Morris, mal à l'aise.

Merlin entendit Gwen rire. Sa tête lui tournait un peu à force de faire des petites rondes en les tenant tour à tour à bout de bras. Elle était étonnée de ne pas encore avoir valsé par terre ou percuté quelqu'un.

Elle vit Morris marcher sur un pied de Gwen sans le faire exprès. « Oh pardon, je suis confus ! »

« Y a pas de mal ! » le rassura-t-elle. Rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur.

Merlin s'éloigna un instant, juste pour s'asseoir un peu et faire cesser le tournis. Elle en profita pour observer la foule. Morgane était occupée à discuter avec un grand chevalier barbu, les cheveux châtains clairs, bouclés et qui inspirait la confiance au premier coup d'œil… Sire Lionel ou Léon ou quelque chose comme ça. Merlin n'avait pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler, mais à chaque fois que lui l'interceptait, il était particulièrement courtois avec elle, même si elle n'était qu'une servante… Morgane, quand à elle, était splendide comme à son habitude, même après quelques heures de festivités. Merlin se demanda comme elle faisait, car elle était sûre que pour sa part, elle devait avoir les cheveux ébouriffés, les vêtements un peu en désordre et les joues rosies.

Elle porta ensuite son regard sur Arthur et Lancelot, qui semblaient presque inséparables maintenant. Arthur riait et tapait amicalement Lancelot dans l'épaule à plusieurs reprises. Il souriait à tout le monde, même aux servants qui lui resservaient elle ne savait quel alcool sans discontinuer. Quand il était debout, elle pouvait voir ses jambes vaciller très légèrement, de manière un peu plus prononcée à mesure que le temps passait. Merlin leva les yeux au ciel mais sans perdre sa bonne humeur. Pour une fois, tout allait bien, et aucun rire ou sourire n'était forcé. Elle pria brièvement les dieux, d'un regard vers le plafond, pour que cela dure…

.

Quand Arthur trébucha plus qu'il ne se rassit sur le banc le plus proche, hilare, Merlin se dit qu'il était temps d'aller dans sa chambre, avant que l'alcool ne lui fasse faire des folies. Si elle le laissait faire le pitre, chanter sur une table, draguer lourdement les dames ou elle n'osait imaginer quoi d'autre, il lui ferait sûrement passer un sale quart d'heure une fois dessaoulé…

Elle le désigna du regard à Gwen et Morris. « Excusez-moi les amis, mais le devoir m'appelle… »

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de boire une gorgée, tout à fait synchrones.

« Faites-donc, très cher ! » dit la servante d'une voix faussement sérieuse.

« Puissent les astres vous guider en pareille adversité » renchérit Morris.

Tous deux pouffèrent de rire illico dans leurs chopes.

Merlin sourit, les poings sur les hanches, « si j'étais vous deux, je ne tarderais pas à faire de même… »

.

« Merlin ! » l'accueillit Lancelot en souriant de toutes ses dents, ses mèches brunes passablement en désordre. Il se leva tant bien que mal et l'étreignit gauchement.

« Je n'ai pas encore pu te remercier… » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

La jeune fille lui rendit son semblant d'étreinte. « Tu n'as pas à le faire, tu le méritais ! » Elle lui frappa affectueusement l'épaule puis se tourna vers le prince. « Je suis désolé, messires, mais il est temps pour son altesse de vous quitter ! »

Arthur pesta, « oh Merlin, toujours là pour gâcher mon plaisir ! »

« J'insiste, _monseigneur_ » fit-elle avec tendresse en lui retirant sa coupe des mains qu'elle posa sur la table. Puis elle fit mine de l'aider à se relever mais Arthur l'en empêcha et se mit debout avec prudence.

« Très bien, très bien… » il s'adressa à son entourage d'un geste vague, « mesdames, messieurs, je me vois au regret de vous quitter… Je vois souhaite la bonne nuit ! Quant à toi… » il se tourna vers Lancelot qu'il étreignit comme un ours. Il lui grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui le fit sourire d'autant plus. L'embrassade tirant en longueur, Merlin les dépêtra pour emmener le prince par le bras, après un dernier sourire de connivence envers Lancelot.

.

« Attention à la marche. »

« Crénom, Merlin, je connais ce château mieux que t- »

La jeune fille le rattrapa de justesse. « Vous avez bu dix barriques de cervoise ou quoi ? » pesta-t-elle sous la charge.

« J'en sais rien, elles se multipliaient sous mes yeux… »

Quand ce fut au tour de Merlin de se prendre les pieds par maladresse, il rit chaudement contre elle.

« On a un peu forcé sur la boisson, Merlin ? »

« Contrairement à certains, j'ai travaillé, moi. »

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre. Elle l'assit sur une chaise le temps d'allumer toutes les chandelles avec des gestes rapides et efficaces, rodés par l'habitude.

« Travailler ? Danser, boire et bav… bavasse… parler, tu appelles ça travailler ? » se moqua Arthur.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez autant m'espionner. »

Arthur renifla sans perdre sa bonne humeur. « Je vérifie que tu te tiens à carreau, nuance. »

« Je n'en doute pas, _monseigneur_… »

« Arrête de dire ça comme ça. »

« Comment ça ? _Monseigneur_… » répéta-t-elle en accentuant le mot avec malice et sans aucune once de respect.

« Tu es infernal. »

« Merci du compliment. »

Puis Arthur se leva et se rapprocha de son lit. Il essayait de se tenir droit mais il tanguait un peu sur ses pieds, ce qui n'aida pas Merlin à lui défaire sa ceinture.

« Cessez de bouger ! »

« C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de bouger, tu me donnes le tournis ! »

Merlin rangea la ceinture puis lui fit signe de se pencher, bras tendus vers l'avant, pour qu'elle l'extirpe de sa tunique et sa longue cotte de mailles.

« Evidemment, c'est ma faute. »

« Tu es mon valet, Merlin, évidemment que c'est ta faute. »

Il se releva un peu trop vite, perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le lit à la renverse, de travers, en lâchant un petit gloussement qui n'avait rien de très royal. Merlin en rit doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » bougonna le prince. Pour garder contenance, il enleva lui-même la sous-tunique matelassée avec des gestes gauches, tout en restant couché, ce qui était en soi un exploit ou bien un indice de son niveau d'ébriété. Il ne restait plus que la chemise et le pantalon.

« Vous. »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Tu m'en vois ravi. J'avais presque l'impression de ne plus être digne de tes moqueries » dit-il, plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières heures. Merlin s'assit sur le lit à ses pieds et entreprit de lui enlever ses bottes.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

Arthur la considéra un instant en fronçant les sourcils. Son air grave perdait tout son impact à cause de ses mèches blondes désordonnées et la couleur qu'avait donné l'alcool à ses joues.

« Tu avais l'air passablement… occupé ces temps-ci. Au point de faillir à ton devoir envers moi. »

« C'est quoi encore ces bêtises ? » fit-elle en se portant vers l'arrière pour tirer la deuxième botte plus récalcitrante.

Arthur se releva maladroitement sur les coudes. « Ces derniers jours, tu passes tout ton temps avec Lancelot. On m'a rapporté qu'il passait ses nuits chez toi… dois-je en conclure quelque chose ? »

Merlin suspendit son geste, son poids entraîna la botte d'un coup sec avec elle en même temps, et elle se rattrapa tant bien que mal pour ne pas finir par terre.

« Oh » fut tout ce qu'elle sut répondre, désemparée.

« Il n'y a pas de 'oh' qui tienne, réponds-moi, as-tu l'intention de démissionner à son profit ? Y a-t-il… quelque chose, que j'ignore entre vous ? »

La jeune fille se dit qu'elle devait probablement ressembler à un poisson mort, avec sa bouche ouverte. Arthur interpréta son silence. « Je t'accorde que Lancelot est un homme d'honneur, je comprendrais que tu- »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite, vous faites erreur. »

Les traits d'Arthur s'adoucirent et devinrent presque enfantins l'espace d'un instant. Il se laissa retomber sur le dos avec un petit sourire. « Je préfère ça… » souffla-t-il.

Merlin resta un instant interdite. Puis elle se déplaça pour être à assise à hauteur des hanches du prince.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire une telle idiotie ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en tendant les doigts vers le laçage serré de sa chemise, consciente qu'Arthur la fixait.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien pendant que les doigts fins de la jeune fille détendaient le court cordage en prenant soin de ne pas effleurer son torse. Puis il reprit la parole d'une voix un peu éraillée, probablement un des effets de l'alcool, en plus de lui donner les yeux brillants, « tu sais ce que ce bon à rien de Grimond a dit ? »

« Celui que vous avez envoyé mordre l'herbe durant les sélections ? » Merlin voyait encore Arthur lui décocher un coup de coude violent dans la mâchoire.

« Oui, lui… Il a… _insinué_ des choses sur… toi et moi. Comme quoi tu devais être un valet particulier, _mignon_ que tu es, et qu'il t'engagerait bien…» siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

La jeune fille ne savait trop quoi dire. Elle sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues et déglutit en voyant la colère passer dans les yeux d'Arthur au souvenir du fils de Wessex.

Maintenant, la brutalité gratuite du coup prit une autre signification dans son esprit.

Elle déglutit, ses lèvres soudainement sèches.

.

Pendant quelques secondes ou quelques minutes, elle ne savait pas trop, ils ne dirent rien. Le prince ne la quittait pas du regard, songeur. Elle ne se rendit compte que sa main qui tenait encore le laçage s'était posée sur son torse que quand ses yeux à lui se posèrent dessus. Elle pouvait sentir les poils clairs qui parsemaient sa peau tiède ainsi que les mouvements provoqués par sa respiration.

De sa main droite, il l'extirpa lentement. Il n'avait aucune peine à encercler le poignet de la jeune fille avec ses doigts, vu la différence de taille entre leurs deux membres. Son pouce fit de lents mouvements vaguement circulaires, passant tantôt sur les tendons, tantôt sur les os, à travers la peau sensible comme pour la sonder.

Merlin inspira fortement.

« Je pourrais presque les comprendre… » dit Arthur calmement, doucement, en resserrant légèrement sa prise.

Merlin était trop troublée que pour relever son emploi de 'les'. Quelque chose emmêlait ses entrailles.

Le jeune homme la tira vers lui avec douceur mais fermeté. Elle dût relever son genou pour ne pas être trop déséquilibrée.

Arthur sentait l'alcool et la sueur, sa propre odeur, mais exacerbée au point de lui donner un peu le tournis, surtout quand il rouvrit la bouche.

« Tu as vraiment des mains de fille, Merlin… »

Il voulait probablement le dire comme une de leurs moqueries habituelles, mais à la place, il eut quelque chose d'autre dans la voix. Quelque chose que Merlin ne lui connaissait pas, et qui lui fit presque hérisser les fins cheveux de sa nuque, comme un infime frisson.

Pendant une longue seconde elle sembla se perdre dans ses yeux embués par l'alcool, puis elle se redressa violemment, enlevant sa main de l'étreinte du prince comme s'il était brûlant, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux…

« Vous avez bu plus que de raison, sire » dit-elle, le souffle court.

Il ne devait pas savoir.

« Merlin, » il se releva sur un coude, surpris, « qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question, sire, vu vos inepties. » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chandelle la plus proche pour l'éteindre, en cachant sa panique le plus possible. « Maintenant soyez responsable, et dormez. Il vous faut décuver pour vos devoirs de la journée. »

Raide comme un piquet, elle put enfin sortir de la pièce en évitant de le regarder.

La dernière chose qu'elle aperçut, dans la pénombre, fut Arthur qui posait une main sur ses yeux, comme pris d'une migraine soudaine.

La porte se ferma avec un bruit qui sembla résonner dans tout le couloir tant le silence était lourd, avant qu'elle ne respire plusieurs fois à fond, pour se calmer.

Il fallait qu'elle redouble d'attention. S'il découvrait… si Arthur l'apprenait…

Merlin frissonna.

Elle ne voulait pas risquer de savoir comment il réagirait.

.

« Merlin ? » fit Lancelot, légèrement inquiet en voyant les traits tirés de la jeune fille.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et saisit la pinte la plus proche qu'elle vida dans l'instant. L'alcool lui fit tourner la tête.

Autour d'elle, les convives étaient nettement moins nombreux. Ceux qui restaient étaient en équilibre précaire et auraient plus que probablement l'esprit confus à leur réveil.

« Lancelot » dit-elle sérieusement en le fixant dans les yeux, « je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

« Bien. Maintenant, toi et moi, on va boire jusqu'à en oublier pourquoi on boit » fit-elle avec un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit en entrechoquant leurs chopes à nouveau remplies.

Jusqu'à en oublier la voix…

Une pinte.

La peau…

Une pinte.

L'odeur…

Une pinte.

La main…

Une pinte.

…les yeux…

* * *

><p>Le réveil fut particulièrement amer, et la potion ne Gaius ne put rien y faire… La supercherie avait vite été découverte, et tout avait basculé en quelques instants. Maintenant, Lancelot était au cachot en attendant un quelconque caprice d'Uther, et quand elle avait aperçu Arthur de loin, celui-ci avait le visage cireux, comme déshydraté, et l'esprit en permanence préoccupé. Gwen et Morris, eux, tombaient des nues. Quant à Gaius, Merlin lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas lui faire la morale à coups de 'je te l'avais dit'… le vieil homme voyait bien qu'elle se flagellait déjà à l'excès d'elle-même.<p>

C'est donc le cœur gros qu'elle s'immisça dans les geôles pour aller voir celui qu'elle avait rapidement fini par considérer comme un ami avec une facilité étonnante, presque naturelle.

Quand il vit la jeune fille, les traits de Lancelot s'éclairèrent d'un léger sourire. Merlin s'assit derrière les barreaux, ne sachant trop où se mettre, au propre comme au figuré.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire… » commença-t-elle d'une petite voix après s'être retournée pour vérifier que les gardes ne pouvaient pas les entendre. Ils avaient bien droit à une once d'intimité…

« Je sais ce que tu penses, et je t'arrête tout de suite. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Si ! si je n'avais pas- »

« -Merlin » la coupa-t-il en insistant sur chaque mot, « ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Elle sourit tristement. « Cesse un peu de faire le chevalier parfait, ça me montre à quel point je suis bien loin du compte. »

Le jeune homme rougit. « Ah euh je, ce… ce n'était pas mon intention je… je suis désolé. » Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

Merlin rit, allégeant un peu la tension qui leur pesait depuis quelques heures. Lancelot la rejoignit.

Quelques instants après la fin de leurs courts rires, l'ambiance redevint plus solennelle. Le brun se leva pour se rapprocher des barreaux.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire, au moins ? » demanda Merlin en regardant ses pieds, toujours terriblement honteuse.

Lancelot passa ses avant-bras entre les barres de fer pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, ce qui lui fit relever la tête.

« Tu as déjà fait énormément. »

« Oui, j'ai additionné les erreurs et je suis- »

« Merlin… tu recommences. »

« P-pardon. »

« J'aime mieux ça. Ecoute, je pense sincèrement ce que je dis. Tu as fait tout ton possible pour m'aider, sans rien attendre en retour, et en me soutenant. Tu as été l'une des premières à croire en moi depuis bien longtemps… Tu n'as pas idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi. Alors s'il-te-plait, cesse de te ronger les sangs. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant et Lancelot semblait vouloir la convaincre avec sa mine souriante et la chaleur de ses paumes.

Merlin soupira et saisit l'une des mains du jeune homme sur ses épaules pour la serrer.

« A mes yeux, au diable ta naissance, tu as tout d'un chevalier, et bien plus encore. »

.

Avec ces évènements, ils en avaient presque oublié le griffon, qui choisit son moment pour refaire une apparition après quelques jours de répit. Cette fois, il avait osé pénétrer au sein de la ville, semant la panique la plus totale. Arthur et ses chevaliers purent enfin s'y mesurer, mais ils déchantèrent très vite en voyant que leurs armes n'avaient aucun effet sur lui.

Gaius, lui, avait rejoint l'idée de Merlin. Il s'agissait bien d'une créature magique et la suite suivit un schéma semblable à ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'adanc, quelques mois plus tôt : il avait fallu convaincre le roi de la nature de la bête, puis il s'empressa d'ordonner de le prendre en chasse et le tuer par tous les moyens. Il prenait comme un affront personnel chaque respiration d'un être de magie, quel qu'il soit. Dans ces moments-là, son jugement pouvait être occulté… et c'est pourquoi il n'écouta pas le prince quand celui-ci lui dit que le griffon ne pouvait pas être annihilé comme un simple être de chair et de sang.

Uther ne voyait pas qu'il envoyait ses hommes et son propre fils à leur perte.

.

« Il faut faire quelque chose » répéta Gaius pour la dixième fois.

« Je sais » psalmodia Merlin, les coudes sur la table et la tête dans les mains.

« Le griffon est un être surnaturel, nous ne pourrons en arriver à bout qu'avec la magie… » Sa voix était lourde de sous-entendus.

Evidemment. Merlin le savait bien. Elle savait ce que cela impliquait… mais elle repensait encore à la fois où le griffon avait failli la tuer, à quel point elle avait été impuissante, et au ricochet qu'avait fait l'épée de Lancelot sur son poitrail… C'était pure folie. Et ils n'avaient plus le temps…

« Merlin, il faut que tu utilises ta magie. »

La jeune fille se leva brusquement et fit les cent pas. Une migraine commençait à lui tambouriner sourdement dans l'avant du crâne.

« Vous ne comprenez pas… je ne suis pas de taille face à ce monstre. Il a déjà été à deux doigts de me tuer… Est-ce que vous ne vous en souciez pas un peu ? » Elle ne put empêcher l'amertume de poindre sur la fin.

« Merlin… »

Mais elle continua sur sa lancée, reprenant à peine son souffle et incapable de contrôler un début de colère qui lui fit trembler la voix de plus en plus. « Vous croyez que je ne suis pas consciente qu'Arthur risque fort d'être tué ? Vous pensez que je n'essaye pas de faire mon possible ? Je ne suis pas assez puissante, Gaius. Je ne peux pas gagner. J'irai affronter le monstre, non pas parce que ce soi-disant foutu destin demande que je protège cet idiot, mais parce que je ne le laisserai pas mourir ainsi à cause de la folie de son père! C'est ce que l'on attend de moins, hein ? N'est-ce pas ? Mourir à la place d'A- »

« Merlin ! » tonna le vieil homme.

Elle se tut aussitôt. Gaius s'approcha d'elle, visiblement fatigué.

« Merlin… » continua-t-il avec ce qui ressemblait presque à de la douceur, « cesse de dire de telles horreurs. Je ne t'enverrai jamais ainsi face au danger sans avoir confiance en tes capacités…

« Mais- »

« Merlin, jeune sotte, sache que je tiens trop à toi pour faire une chose pareille. Je me sacrifierais sans hésiter pour que tu sois saine et sauf… mais à quoi bon ? Je n'ai même pas une fraction de l'étendue de tes dons, je ne peux pas sauver Arthur, mais toi tu le peux… Et crois-moi, je souffre de ne pas pouvoir faire plus, et de te faire prendre un risque aussi énorme. »

Merlin resta de longs instants sans voix, le cœur battant à cause de différentes émotions opposées. Elle desserra ses mâchoires et ses poings inconsciemment alors que l'acceptation l'emportait.

Enfin, elle reprit la parole, déterminée et en même temps, effrayée.

« Il faut trouver comment tuer cette chose. »

* * *

><p>Bien plus d'une heure s'était déjà écoulée, il faisait maintenant nuit noire. Archimède et Gaius se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, immobiles, observant la jeune fille.<p>

Elle arrivait à peine à prononcer les mots correctement et à sentir un vague picotement dans ses doigts quand Gwen entra en trombe en faisant grincer la porte sur ses gonds, paniquée et le souffle court à cause de sa course.

« Merlin ! Lancelot va partir combattre le griffon ! »

« Quoi ? Que dis-tu ? Il s'est échappé ? Comment- »

« Le prince l'a libéré » expliqua Gwen, « il lui a dit de partir mais Lancelot a décidé d'aller à son encontre. »

Merlin grinça des dents puis décampa derechef. Elle était entourée de véritables suicidaires.

.

Il était là, terminant d'apprêter une monture, revêtu d'une armure –qui ne lui serait pas d'une bien grande aide face au monstre-. Une lance avait été déposée à portée de main. Ses sourcils se haussèrent de surprise en la voyant.

« Merlin ? »

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. »

« Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'il faudra toute l'aide possible pour le vaincre… je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul. Je ne laisserai personne mourir. »

Elle avait dit la fin surtout pour se convaincre elle-même et essayer de calmer les crampes d'angoisse de son ventre.

Lancelot la considéra un instant, puis ses épaules s'abaissèrent un peu. Il monta en selle en un geste fluide puis tendit la main vers la jeune fille.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais têtue » fit-il en la hissant sans peine, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

.

Ils ne durent pas s'enfoncer bien loin dans la forêt pour entendre les bruits que provoquaient Arthur et ses hommes durant leur lutte désespérée contre le griffon. Ils étaient tout près.

A peine furent-ils en vue que Merlin descendit de cheval, manquant de tomber sur ses genoux, et se précipita vers les corps à terre. Elle ne voyait la bête nulle part, et aucun homme ne restait en selle. Elle jeta un œil à chaque visage, passant de l'un à l'autre, extrêmement nerveuse. Au moment-même où elle vit une silhouette pourvue de cheveux blonds encore bien visibles dans la pénombre, elle déglutit.

« Arthur ! » cria-t-elle en se jetant à côté de lui. En le bougeant le moins possible, elle repoussa des doigts le muscle à côté de sa trachée et les y enfonça doucement.

Elle crut pleurer de soulagement en sentant les palpitations régulières sous la pulpe de ses doigts.

A ce moment, un cri perçant et insistant se fit entendre, non loin. Lancelot et Merlin regardèrent dans la direction du bruit, et le jeune homme fut le premier à réagir. Quand il fut bien campé sur son cheval, arme au poing, et eut pris de la distance, le griffon apparut sur le sentier le plus proche. Les aigles repliées, il se rapprochait sans les quitter des yeux, ne refermant jamais totalement le bec, pour pouvoir continuer à crier agressivement. Il était encore plus énorme que dans les souvenirs de Merlin, qui fut un instant tétanisée par la peur.

.

Quand elle vit Lancelot abaisser sa visière, juste avant de pointer sa lance à l'horizontale, elle déglutit, se releva sans flancher et expira puis inspira à fond, cherchant sa magie au fond d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle était là, elle ne la quittait jamais. Tant qu'elle serait là, tout irait bien…

« Allez Merlin », s'encouragea-t-elle, « c'est le moment. »

Lancelot chargea. Le griffon se redressa et déploya ses ailes pour fondre vers lui.

Elle sentit un frétillement familier en elle, un flux perpétuel, qui allait et venait, n'attendant que son commandement.

Elle leva les yeux brièvement vers le ciel, la tête emplie de souvenirs d'orages violents.

Elle inspira.

Et en expirant elle redirigea son regard vers la lance, rien d'autre que la lance, le cri du griffon dans les oreilles, et souffla un ordre.

''_Bregdan anweald gafeluc.''_

Dans un bruit de déchirure, l'arme s'enveloppa de stries de lumière bleue brumeuse, qui éclatèrent en percutant le poitrail du monstre, le propulsant à terre en décrivant un arc de cercle par-dessus monture et cavalier.

Le sourire que lui adressa Lancelot en se retournant lui cria silencieusement leur victoire. Mais Merlin eut à peine le temps de le lui rendre qu'elle dût se précipiter hors de la vue d'Arthur, qui avait repris connaissance et regardait le jeune homme dans l'ébahissement le plus total.

Si cela ne suffisait pas à faire prendre conscience à tous que Lancelot était bien plus qu'un chevalier, ces idiots étaient vraiment aveugles…

.

Quand elle rattrapa enfin son ami, ce fut devant la salle de réunion dont les portes se refermaient à peine sur une discussion enflammée. Elle reconnut sans peine les voix des Pendragon.

« Lancelot ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font » fit-elle tout en reprenant son souffle.

« Ils décident de mon sort » répondit-il, presque résigné.

« Mais… ils ne peuvent rien te faire ! Ca ne serait pas juste ! »

Le brun sourit tristement.

« Ils te rendront ton titre », insista-t-elle, incapable de tenir en place, « c'est évident ! Tu as tué le griffon, tu nous as tous sauvés ! »

Lancelot la dévisagea un instant puis lui fit signe de s'éloigner, suffisamment pour que personne ne les entende.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué le griffon » dit-il doucement.

La gorge de Merlin se serra. « Ne dis pas de bêtise… »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle. Cette fois, son sourire était sincère. « Je t'ai entendue. J'ai vu ce que tu as fait… » Merlin eut soudainement envie de s'enfuir mais resta tétanisée sur place.

L'horreur devait se lire sur son visage car Lancelot lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. « Ne crains rien, je ne dirai rien à personne. »

« Alors tu n'as pas… comment dire… peur de ça ? Ca ne te répugne pas ? » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Il n'y a aucun raison pour » la rassura-t-il. Il resserra brièvement sa prise puis lâcha l'épaule de la jeune fille, tout à coup plus solennel. « Je comprends très bien la nécessite que tu caches cela. Par contre, moi, je ne peux plus vivre dans mes mensonges. Je n'en veux plus, c'est assez. »

« Lancelot… »

Mais il avait déjà dépassé les gardes et ouvert la porte. Merlin se rapprocha et pour voir la scène : Lancelot, encadrés par les gardes devant Uther et Arthur dans les traits étaient durcis par leurs colères réciproques.

Heureusement, le roi lui autorisa la parole au lieu de l'envoyer au diable d'un geste de la main, et bien mieux : lui et son fils lui accordèrent leur attention. C'était probablement la seule récompense qu'on lui octroyerait pour ses exploits.

« Veuillez me pardonner, sires » commença Lancelot, toute trace de peur habilement dissimulée. « Je suis venu vous dire adieu. »

Arthur secoua la tête, incrédule. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« A cause de mes mensonges, j'ai semé la discorde entre vous, altesses. Ce n'est nullement ce que je souhaite. Moi seul dois assumer mes erreurs… et c'est pourquoi il me faut repartir de rien, pour vous prouver ma valeur, sans la moindre once de tromperie." Une once d'espoir appaut dans sa voix. "...et peut-être un jour pourrais-je me tenir devant vous avec honneur, et vous prouver que je serais alors digne d'être un chevalier de Camelot… »

« Mais, Lancelot… vous nous l'avez déjà prouvé. »

« Non, sire… et encore moins à moi-même. »

Dans l'instant qui suivit, où Lancelot s'inclina et fit ses adieux au roi et au prince, tous deux, du haut de leur rang et la noblesse de leur sang, ne purent que se taire.

* * *

><p>Lancelot partit au matin. Sans un mot, Arthur fit comprendre à Merlin de lui laisser armure, arme et cheval, probablement en piètre récompense de ses actes. Elle pouvait voir que le prince était rongé par l'envie de le rappeler sous ses ordres, pour l'y garder cette fois-ci, malgré tout le reste.<p>

.

En quelques jours, Lancelot était apparu dans leurs vies et y avait opéré un changement. Elle, Arthur, Gwen… le chevalier de cœur y était entré sans prévenir, laissant derrière lui des graines encore difficilement identifiables pour la plupart, mais qui germeraient en temps voulu.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle considérait Lancelot comme un ami cher, et rare. Elle lui faisait confiance et il le lui rendait. Il avait appris et accepté tous ses secrets avec une facilité qui la perturbait, l'effrayait, mais en même temps l'allégeait quelque peu, la laissant respirer.

.

Il l'avait remerciée, lui avait dit qu'Arthur avait bien de la chance de l'avoir, elle, même s'il était aveugle envers beaucoup de choses… -il n'avait pas voulu en dire plus à ce propos, se contentant de sourire- et lui avait demandé de veiller sur Gwen à sa place.

Puis sans plus de cérémonie, il l'avait simplement prise dans ses bras, et l'avait à nouveau remerciée, pour tout.

« Non, Lancelot, » avait-elle soufflé contre lui, les larmes aux yeux, « c'est à moi de te remercier. »

.

Quand il disparut sous le faîte des arbres, au tournant d'un chemin, Merlin espéra de tout son cœur le revoir un jour. Et que ce jour, il n'ait plus à partir.

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN : Je suis un peu gênée d'écrire ça mais voilà : je suis franchement épatée par le nombre de personnes qui lisent mon histoire, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Mais plus ces chiffres s'accroissent, plus je suis perplexe, car en moyenne seulement cinq d'entre vous prennent la peine de reviewer par chapitre.

Je ne veux forcer personne à le faire, je peux comprendre que l'on n'ait pas toujours quelque chose à dire, mais quand je vois le nombre de visiteurs, d'alertes,… il y a quelque chose d'assez frustrant.

Je m'explique : écrire cette histoire me prend beaucoup de temps. Je le fais avec plaisir, je me force à écrire en quantité et rythme convenables, mais j'ai besoin d'un petit quelque chose en retour. J'aimerais savoir ce que je dois améliorer, ce qui a plu, quels personnages privilégier ou mettre de côté, quels contenus originaux garder, etcetera… parce que je veux en faire quelque chose d'agréable à lire, pour que vous tous passiez un bon moment. Je ne peux pas deviner tout ça par moi-même.

Les fanfics sont par définition non-rémunérées, donc les reviews sont un peu notre « salaire virtuel». Même un court « j'ai bien aimé » ou « j'ai moins aimé tel truc », ça compte énormément. C'est ce qui me permet de me motiver à continuer, plus que les chiffres impersonnels.

Un chapitre nécessite plusieurs heures de travail, et en plus il y a tous les brouillons, notes, recherches,… derrière. J'espère en faire une histoire longue et un minimum fournie… pour ça, j'ai besoin de votre soutient. Ça vous prend une minute, mais ça compte beaucoup pour moi, et je crois que tous les ''auteurs'' de fics seront du même avis.

Merci mille fois à tous ceux qui le font déjà, et à tous sans exception, merci du fond du cœur d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Je vous donne rendez-vous au chapitre suivant :) !


	7. Catharsis

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings : _voir chapitre 1 et **violence**

_A/N : -_**A tous** : le lendemain après avoir posté le chap précédant, je travaillais dès 5h30, comme durant tout le mois. Quand dans l'après-midi je suis rentrée chez moi, crevée, et que j'ai lu vos reviews et vu le nombre de visiteurs, toute ma fatigue s'est envolée… Vous êtes **géniales** :3 (dorénavant que vais parler au féminin parce que ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait des gars ici, et comme c'est la majorité qui l'emporte… :p)

-_Kidara Saille_ : merchi, par contre je pense pas que ça restera 'discret, frais et délicat' très longtemps… *kof kof*

-_Sedinette Michaelis_ : c'est pile ce que j'ai pensé quand j'ai commencé à écrire, j'avais effectivement peur que beaucoup prennent cela juste comme un moyen d'éviter du **slash/yaoi**… alors que j'ai rien du tout contre :) c'est juste que cette idée m'a trotté dans la tête si longtemps qu'il fallait que je l'écrive ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu ne sois pas tombée dans ce piège^^

-_Azerty au rapport_ et _Coral_: je vais avouer quelque chose… Un **POV d'Arthur** est prévu… mais pas avant (très ?) longtemps… Plus précisément, normalement la deuxième partie de l'histoire sera vue par les yeux de notre prince préféré^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 7 : Catharsis **

.

* * *

><p>De tout son entourage relativement proche, Morgane était celle avec laquelle Merlin avait le moins souvent l'occasion d'interagir. La dame n'en était pas directement responsable, elle allait même jusqu'à ne jamais manquer une occasion d'échanger quelques mots avec elle, en plus de la saluer quand elles se croisaient. Très peu de membres de la Cour, à part de temps en temps des chevaliers et écuyers rendus familiers grâce à ses liens avec Arthur, prenaient cette peine envers elle, simple servante.<p>

La pupille du roi était imprévisible : tantôt elle attirait tous les regards par ses interventions animées, surtout lorsqu'il était question de condamnations, tantôt elle semblait s'éclipser sans laisser de traces, vaquant à elle ne savait trop quelles occupations. Parfois elle se contentait de seulement passer le temps avec Gwen, qu'elle considérait plus comme une amie qu'une servante, ou en tout cas, ce qui se rapprochait le plus à l'idée qu'elle devait se faire de l'amitié, habituée comme elle était aux manigances et autres hypocrisies suaves de mise dans la vie de la 'haute'.

En son sein, Morgana avait l'air d'une pierre brute, une matière première que les autres ne pouvaient tailler à leur guise, pas même Uther. Son soi-disant côté rebelle était tout simplement une recherche de liberté relative.

C'est pour ces raisons, et bien d'autres encore, que Merlin appréciait la jeune femme. Elle la voyait encore revenir des cachots, du temps où Gwen et son père avaient été enfermés quand l'adanc empoisonnait les eaux de la ville sous l'égide de Nimueh.

Et c'est pour cela que, en ce moment-même, elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Morgane était inconsciente depuis deux jours, frappée par un mal étrange et sans précédent, qui résistait sans peine aux multiples tentatives de traitement de Gaius. Elle n'était pas la seule à se faire du mouron, elle pouvait le voir dans les visages plus pâles que d'habitude, surtout du roi, d'Arthur, Gwen, Morris, Léon,…

L'envie la taraudait d'utiliser la magie afin de trouver une solution, mais Gaius était formel : cette maladie devait être traitée traditionnellement rien ne prouvait de lien avec une quelconque magie, et donc justifierait son emploi comme remède. Il n'empêchait que Merlin avait dur à tenir en place…

.

Il fallait ajouter à cela ce qui pouvait sembler être un détail, mais qui la démangeait bien trop pour n'être que cela : Arthur lui semblait froid. Envers elle. Depuis l'histoire avec Valiant, il y avait déjà plusieurs mois, ils s'étaient petit à petit habitués à la présence de l'autre et à s'y accommoder naturellement, sans se forcer, effaçant les gênes et les légers embarras des tout premiers débuts. Il n'y avait plus cette aise, cette facilité avec laquelle le prince pouvait lui parler de tout et surtout n'importe quoi, et avec laquelle Merlin lui rendait la pareille.

Elle n'avait pas dû y réfléchir bien longtemps. Les souvenirs, même si légèrement confus, avaient résisté à l'alcool et sa propre volonté de les enfuir dans un coin de son esprit. Visiblement, tel était aussi le cas d'Arthur. Et Merlin n'osait pas aborder le sujet. D'autant que, au final, quand on y réfléchissait… ce n'était pas quelque chose de très important… n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être le prince était-il surtout touché dans son orgueil, d'avoir parlé ainsi à ce qu'il considérait comme un simple valet, sous l'ivresse… Peut-être avait-il eu le sentiment de passer pour un idiot.

La jeune fille essayait d'y penser le moins possible, car à chaque fois, elle n'en tirait qu'un tiraillement au fond de sa gorge, et aucun éclaircissement en vue. Alors elle rentra dans le jeu, et essaya de faire avec.

.

Tout cela semblait être un détail, comparé à la situation actuelle. Si personne n'osait vraiment communiquer son inquiétude, il fallait être aveugle, sourd ou complètement idiot pour ne pas le remarquer. Leur impuissance à tous les dépassait et les frustrait. Surtout dans le cas d'Uther et Arthur, bien peu habitués à la défaite. Merlin croyait presque entendre leurs dents grincer. Elle-même avait l'esprit constamment en ébullition, remémorant dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle avait lu et entendu lors de son apprentissage encore fort limité, à la recherche d'un indice qui leur aurait échappé.

En ce moment-même, elle était dans la chambre d'Arthur, qui lui était perdu dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés et sans jamais la regarder. Merlin faisait les cent pas, et essayait de se rassurer plus qu'autre chose en parlant à voix haute, déblatérant des ''ça va aller'', ''Gaius va trouver comment la soigner'' ou encore ''c'est Morgane, elle ne se laissera jamais abattre comme ça''.

« Merlin » la coupa sèchement Arthur, exaspéré.

« Eh ? »

« Cesse tout de suite, tu m'irrites les nerfs. »

Il y avait quelque chose de caché dans son ton, une insinuation à propos d'autre chose qui, malgré sa résolution de ne pas y penser ces temps-ci, arriva tout de même à l'érafler quelque peu. Elle fit un effort monstre pour ne pas s'énerver, s'assit bruyamment sur la chaise la plus proche et envoya des dagues avec son regard sur l'arrière du crâne du blond.

''_L'irritation est réciproque,_ messire_…_'' pensa-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Merlin ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'Arthur sautait sur l'occasion pour se débarrasser d'elle quand le lendemain, il la mit à la disposition d'un homme apparu depuis peu à Camelot, qui se disait médecin. Elle l'avait observé depuis un coin de la salle où Uther l'avait accueilli, en compagnie d'Arthur et de Gaius. L'homme en question, répondant au nom d'Edwin Muirden, était presque aussi grand qu'Arthur, les cheveux d'un blond terne et vêtu de vêtements de voyage amples et usés. Sa particularité était les cicatrices qui lui striaient toute la partie droite du visage et de la gorge. Pour ce que Merlin avait déjà pu apercevoir parmi les patients de Gaius, cela ressemblait à des vestiges d'une grave brûlure.<p>

L'homme se tenait avec la nuque légèrement fléchie et ne levait le regard du sol que quand il conversait. Soit il le faisait par défense –peut-être en rapport avec sa blessure ?-, soit il devait cacher quelque chose…

Dans tous les cas, ce médecin l'intriguait presque autant que son fameux remède prétendument guérisseur de tous les maux. Qui sait, peut-être tirerait-elle quelque chose de cette situation…

.

Au premier abord, tel fut le cas. Elle regardait Edwin évoluer parmi tous ses ustensiles étalé sur la table avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Elle qui avait tant l'habitude des méthodes et équipement de Gaius, qui restait fidèles à ses techniques installées avec les années de pratique, était curieuse de découvrir d'autres choses. Edwin semblait être plus… original. Ses mains la démangeaient d'investiguer tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle, soupeser, retourner, sentir, regarder de près…

L'homme dût remarquer l'intérêt dans ses yeux ronds car il brisa le silence.

« Tu me sembles intéressé par tout ceci. »

« Oui » répondit-elle sans hésiter. « Mais j'ignore à quoi tout cela peut servir. »

« A la base, ce matériel était destiné à la pratique de l'alchimie… »

« A changer les choses en or ? »

Edwin eut un petit sourire mais qui ne réchauffa pas ses yeux mornes. « Entre de nombreuses autres possibilités. »

« Mais cela aiderait-il à soigner dame Morgane ? » fit-elle, douteuse. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, la curiosité l'emportant.

« Il me semble que tu connais la réponse à cette question… De plus, l'usage de l'alchimie est à présent… indélicat. »

Merlin haussa un sourcil, attentive au ton vaguement navré de sa voix. L'alchimie était connue pour être une des subdivisions de la magie, que l'on avait essayé de combiner à la science… En savait-il plus qu'il ne le paraissait ? En tout cas, quelque chose la portait à le croire…

« Qu'allez-vous utiliser, alors ? »

Elle repéra dans le fatras un petit coffret de bois sombre surmonté de gravures qui attirèrent son regard comme en réaction à une vue familière, juste avant qu'Edwin s'en empare et l'écarte de sa vue.

« La science. »

.

A peine quelques heures après l'avoir rencontré, Merlin décida que cet homme était de plus en plus étrange. Elle avait espéré pouvoir le regarder ausculter Morgane comme Gaius le lui permettait quand ses patients étaient d'accord. Ainsi, en plus de se rendre utile si nécessaire, elle en apprenait plus. Mais Edwin avait insisté pour être seul, et n'expliquait absolument rien de ses méthodes.

Maintenant, il contredisait le diagnostique de Gaius… Depuis que la jeune fille était arrivée à Camelot, le vieil homme ne s'était jamais trompé. Cela la surprit, l'agaça un peu et en même temps, piqua sa curiosité.

A y réfléchir, Gaius n'avait évidemment pas la science infuse, personne ne pouvait s'en vanter, et le savoir s'acquérait au fil du temps, de l'étude, des rencontres,… Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose à tirer de la situation ? S'il arrivait à guérir Morgane, cela ne ferait aucun doute…

.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, tous purent rentrer dans la chambre de Morgane pour trouver la jeune femme consciente et visiblement en bonne santé, au soulagement de tous. Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent un peu, et elle sentait que Gaius était tout aussi étonné qu'elle. Le regard de la jeune fille passa du vieil homme, qui interrogeait Morgane, à Edwin plusieurs fois, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Elle ne fit même pas attention au roi ni au prince, apparemment démangés par l'idée d'exposer leur soulagement plus franchement, mais qui restaient relativement neutres étant donné les évènements, surtout Arthur, qui se tenait droit dans un coin, en silence, ne quittant pas la pupille des yeux.

Merlin redirigea son regard vers Edwin, et vit qu'il la dévisageait discrètement, une ombre de sourire en coin. Mais de ces sourires qui vous mettent plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose.

* * *

><p>Etant momentanément disposée de ses devoirs envers Arthur, qui l'avait encore laissée à la disposition d'Edwin au cas où Morgane aurait une rechute, Merlin avait beaucoup de temps libre. D'autant plus qu'Edwin restait fort solitaire dans son travail, et Gaius était d'une humeur insondable et quittait souvent son cabinet pour aller elle ne savait où.<p>

Voulant se rendre utile, elle se rendit devant les appartements du nouveau venu et toqua à la porte.

« Edwin ? » demanda-t-elle.

Rien.

Après un regard alentours pour voir si quelqu'un arrivait dans le couloir, elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. En son milieu, sur la table, reposaient les mêmes étranges ustensiles qu'elle avait remarqués dès son arrivée. Elle les observa sans y toucher, même si cela la démangeait, elle savait très bien qu'avec sa maladresse elle n'en tirerait que des objets cassés…

Mais elle ne put résister quand elle vit le même petit coffret qui avait déjà attiré son attention auparavant. Délicatement, elle le saisit dans ses mains et l'inspecta. A l'intérieur, elle le trouva rempli de petits insectes noirs et complètement immobiles, figés même si elle secouait légèrement la boite. Merlin fronça les sourcils. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir ?

Elle parcourut d'un doigt les inscriptions en ivoire incrusté qui recouvraient la boite. Elle pouvait les lire. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

''_Bebiede þe arisan ealdu._''

Un petit bruit entre le grincement et le crépitement se fit entendre, et en rouvrant la boite elle vit que les scarabées avaient pris vie.

« Fort bien joué. »

Merlin se retourna dans un sursaut en refermant le coffret avec un bruit sec. Edwin se tenait près de la porte avec un sourire moins froid que d'habitude. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui pris la boîte des mains alors qu'elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait rester là et faire comme si de rien n'était ou s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

''_Swefn_'' intima Edwin aux invertébrés qui s'immobilisèrent sur-le-champ. L'homme releva ensuite les yeux et la fixa, elle, d'un regard perçant qui la sortit de sa stupéfaction.

« Alors comme ça, tu es magicien ? » fit-il.

« Non, je n'ai rien fait, ils- »

« -ils ne bougent que grâce à la magie » fit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Merlin déglutit. Sentant sa gêne, Edwin prit un ton plus rassurant et cessa de la regarder.

« C'est grâce à ces petites merveilles que dame Morgane est toujours en vie. Ils ont soigné son cerveau meurtri. » Il referma le coffret d'un doigt, avec un petit bruit sec et en relevant le menton. « Ils lui ont sauvé la vie… La magie peut-être une force bénéfique. »

Merlin, qui jusque là n'osait rien dire, intervint comme par réflexe. « Je sais. »

« Pourquoi tiens-tu autant à la cacher alors ? »

« Elle est proscrite à Camelot… »

« Aurais-je dû alors laisser mourir dame Morgane? » fit-il avec un soupçon de défi.

« … non » admit Merlin.

Edwin marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre calmement. « La magie est un don, ceux qui en sont gratifiés auraient tort de ne pas s'en servir pour le bien commun… comme toi et moi. »

« On ne peut s'en servir, si on ne peut la maîtriser… et comment la maîtriser, si on ne peut s'en servir ? » répondit-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

Edwin, qui avait commencé à contourner la table, la considéra un instant.

« Je pourrais t'apprendre » finit-il par dire, sérieux.

Voyant qu'elle hésitait en silence, il poursuivit. « Tu as toi-même dit qu'il fallait la maîtriser… je n'ai pas cette prétention… mais pense un peu à ce que tu pourrais tirer d'une telle capacité. »

Elle aurait pu soigner Morgane. Elle pourrait être moins démunie à l'avenir. Elle pourrait mieux protéger Arthur. Elle pourrait faire tant de choses…

Elle avait Gaius, mais il restait frileux sur le sujet, tant les risques étaient grands. Elle avait les livres de sa cachette, mais la théorie nécessitait la pratique…

Quant au dragon, Merlin avait envisagé l'idée de lui demander un peu d'aide en ce sens, mais elle était sûre qu'il se contenterait de détourner ses réponses jusqu'à l'incompréhensibilité.

Comment devenir la magicienne qu'elle était soit disant destinée à être, dans de telles conditions ?

« …d'accord » finit-elle par lâcher.

Le sourire d'Edwin lui découvrit les dents un court instant, puis il se reprit. « Il va de soi que tu ne dois en parler- »

«-à personne » le coupa Merlin, « je sais. »

« Fort bien. Nous commencerons dès demain. »

.

En attendant, ce soir-là, Merlin en profita pour lire dans sa chambre. Elle avait fini par poser le lourd grimoire de sorts sur ses genoux pour éviter d'avoir des crampes dans les bras. Une fois qu'elle avait fini un livre, elle retournait le ranger discrètement à la bibliothèque. Au lieu d'étudier chaque sort par cœur, elle essayait de trouver les points communs, les ressemblances, la logique des mots. Et parfois, pour moins de sorts qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle n'avait même plus besoin des mots. Sa magie lui venait souvent instinctivement, mais alors ce devait être sur l'instant, comme dans une situation de danger. Elle devait pouvoir arriver à un tel résultat en toutes circonstances, rien que par sa volonté… Mais tout cela était extrêmement dur, et lui fit s'arracher les cheveux plus d'une fois.

En ce moment-même, elle essayait une variante d'un sort de téléportation. Elle voulait faire apparaître la bassine de bois dans sa chambre, en provenance de l'antichambre d'Arthur, et pas seulement parce qu'elle prendrait bien un bain… parce que cela pourrait être très utile. Par exemple, si le prince était désarmé en plein combat, elle pourrait lui remettre une épée en main. Et en y réfléchissant plus loin… peut-être était-ce possible avec des personnes ?

Après d'innombrables essais infructueux et un début de migraine, Merlin referma le livre en soupirant. Elle essaierait une autre fois, elle n'arrivait à rien quand les mots commençaient à s'embrouiller dans son esprit.

Elle remarqua alors qu'Archimède était rentrée et, comme à son habitude, la regardait fixement de ses grands yeux ronds. Merlin l'admira un instant et quand elle lui sourit, la chouette vint se poser près d'elle, sur le lit. Merlin tendit la main pour lui caresser les plumes du crâne du bout des doigts. L'oiseau secoua sa tête en gazouillant.

« Parfois, je me demande ce qui te trotte dans la tête » lui dit Merlin en se laissant mordiller un doigt. Elle lâcha un petit rire quand le bec la chatouilla un peu trop.

''_En voilà une idée…_'' songea-t-elle. Elle l'avait créée, et l'animal semblait la comprendre bien plus qu'un oiseau 'normal'… peut-être pouvait-elle pousser cela plus loin ?

« Archimède ? »

L'oiseau cessa brusquement de se frotter la tête contre sa main, pour la regarder en clignant des yeux.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je te dis ? »

La chouette se dandina sur ses pattes et grippa sur la cuisse gauche de la jeune fille, qui ignora les petites griffures que cela provoquait. Une fois perchée, elle inclina la tête, les yeux vifs.

« Tu n'es pas une chouette ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Merlin en souriant.

L'oiseau hulula doucement avant de s'envoler pour ressortir par la fenêtre.

.

Quand Merlin dormit cette nuit-là, elle rêva vaguement de forêts à perte de vue, baignées par la lumière de la lune, que le vent nocturne mais modéré faisait frémir, et regorgeant de milliers de murmures et de soubresauts de vie.

* * *

><p>Au petit matin, quand elle descendit de sa chambre, elle trouva Gaius assit à l'une des tables recouverte de bougies encore allumées et grandement entamées, ainsi que de livres à première vue anciens et qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus. Le médecin, lui, semblait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était, l'esprit préoccupé.<p>

« Vous n'avez pas dormi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, mais j'avais une bonne raison… » Il la dévisagea, un peu comme s'il pouvait lire à travers elle. Parfois, elle avait presque l'impression qu'il le faisait vraiment…

« Et où vas-tu comme ça, de si bonne heure ? Arthur ne t'a pas encore reprise, il me semble ? »

Merlin prit son ton le plus convaincant. « J'ai promis à Edwin d'aller faire quelques courses pour lui… »

« Hum hum. »

Il ne haussait même pas son fameux sourcil que Merlin avait déjà l'impression qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle lui mentait. Elle se sentait mal de le faire, mais elle savait bien que Gaius n'approuverait pas ces cours particuliers… et sa curiosité était la plus forte. Elle retint sa respiration.

« Alors file donc » termina le vieil homme.

.

« Comme tu me sembles déjà le savoir, la magie ne répond que si on la commande avec des mots bien précis, des mots de l'Ancienne Religion… qui malheureusement est forcée de tomber dans l'oubli, de nos jours. »

Merlin était assise sur une chaise sur laquelle elle était assise à l'envers pour poser son menton sur ses avant-bras qui eux-mêmes reposaient sur le dos du meuble, et regardait Edwin déambuler à pas mesurés.

« …il n'y a pas de secret, il faut donc passer par de longues heures d'étude pour poser les sorts adéquats. »

« Et pour le faire sans? » demanda-t-elle.

Edwin se tourna vers elle, légèrement surpris. « Comment cela ? »

« Pour utiliser la magie sans sorts, vous avez une technique particulière ? »

L'homme posa ses mains de l'autre côté de la table et se pencha un peu vers elle. « Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi tu parles… »

« Comme ça » fit Merlin en fixant les objets devant elle. Ses yeux devinrent dorés et sans un mot, les ustensiles commencèrent à léviter à une dizaine de centimètres au-dessus de la table. Elle les y maintint quelques instants, puis les redéposa d'un simple mouvement des yeux.

Sur l'instant, il n'y eut pas de réaction, alors la jeune fille leva les yeux vers l'homme et vit qu'il la regardait avec des yeux stupéfaits, la bouche entrouverte.

« Fantastique » finit-il par dire.

Merlin se trémoussa sur sa chaise, ne sachant trop où se mettre.

« Comment fais-tu cela ? » continua le médecin.

« Eh bien, je… je fais ça depuis toute petite et… quand je répète un nouveau sort encore et encore, parfois il finit par venir de lui-même, seulement si je le veux. »

« Vraiment ? »

Merlin acquiesça de la tête. Elle n'avait pas conscience que cela pouvait paraître 'fantastique' pour d'autres…

« Eh bien Merlin » reprit Edwin, « il semblerait que ce soit plutôt moi qui ait à apprendre de toi… »

« Oh, non, sérieusement. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour dame Morgane, c'est vous qui l'avez soignée… Je veux apprendre ça, je veux savoir comment soigner les autres. »

« N'es-tu pas l'apprenti de Gaius en ce sens ? » fit-il en haussant un sourcil. Il avait perdu la lueur de curiosité apparue quelques instants avant, et était redevenu distant.

« Gaius m'apprend beaucoup de choses… mais il ne m'apprend pas _tout_. Il y a… certaines techniques, dont il refuse de parler. »

Edwin ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, les lèvres pincées.

« Je vois. »

Le sentant perdre son intérêt, Merlin s'agita. « S'il vous plait, Edwin, j'ai besoin d'apprendre, et ici vous seul semblez vouloir accepter de m'aider… »

« Qu'y a-t-il, pour te motiver ainsi ? »

La jeune magicienne resta un instant interdite. Dans son esprit, elle vit des images du dragon, l'entendit parler de 'destin', d' 'Albion',… et se rappela les différents sorts qu'elle avait appris. Elle revit Gwen et son père en prison, Gaius chuter lors de son arrivée à Camelot, Morgane aussi pâle que les draps de son lit… Elle pensa à Archimède, la petite chouette aux yeux brillants d'intelligence qui lui tenait compagnie et roucoulait chaque fois qu'elle lançait un sort, même le plus simple.

Et surtout, elle pensa à Arthur. Arthur qui la rendait folle, la faisait courir pour un oui ou pour un non, lui tapait sur les nerfs et prenait un malin plaisir à lui trouver les corvées les plus improbables à accomplir dans l'heure… Arthur qui serait déjà mort sans elle. Arthur qui ne le savait même pas.

« … comme vous avez dit, » elle releva les yeux pour soutenir le regard du balafré, « ce serait du gâchis de ne pas profiter d'un tel don. »

Comme il restait silencieux, elle continua. « La science, la médecine… ne suffisent pas toujours à sauver. La magie le peut. Vous l'avez prouvé. Je veux apprendre à utiliser la mienne pour cela, pour ne plus voir des gens souffrir. »

Une ombre inidentifiable lui voila les yeux, puis il sembla se résigner.

« Très bien. »

Merlin lui sourit, mais il ne le lui rendit pas.

.

Durant toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher, elle écouta Edwin. L'homme insista d'abord sur l'utilité, voire même la nécessité de se baser sur des connaissances en médecine. Il était des plus complexe de se baser uniquement sur la magie pour soigner quelqu'un, car la magie était capricieuse, et s'exprimait comme elle l'entendait, rarement exactement de la même façon, et encore moins dans deux personnes différentes.

La magie était fiable et servait souvent en dernier recours, car elle était présente en tout, et tous. L'idée avait fait sourire Merlin, qui s'imaginait Uther parcouru de ce qu'il haïssait au plus haut point. Cette présence expliquait, entre autres, pourquoi il était possible pour un magicien de retrouver ses semblables dans une foule d'inconnus, pour autant qu'ils ne la bâillonnent pas, et que l'individu en question soit assez sensible et réceptif à sa propre magie.

« Mais en quoi cela sert-il à diagnostiquer ? A soigner ? » avait-elle demandé.

« Elle est partout. Ainsi, tu peux _sentir_ les choses. Tu peux palper un organe sans avoir à éventrer le patient, tu peux regarder en lui, constater les dégâts d'une blessure, d'une maladie… ou tout simplement l'usure des ans. »

Et pour les plus aguerris, pour ceux qui contrôlaient leur magie, connaissaient les mots justes, il était possible de stopper une expansion, d'arrêter le sang de couler. Divers artéfacts, eux, peuvent soigner, si l'on a la connaissance suffisante pour les utiliser correctement.

« Comme mes scarabées » avait-il précisé.

Mais il y avait aussi ce dont nombres parlaient, mais très peu étaient capables. Il y avait ceux qui, plus que de la maîtriser, étaient en accord avec leur magie. Ceux qui l'inspiraient et l'expiraient, dans une harmonie totale. Elle coulait librement en eux. Et eux, racontait-on, pouvaient immiscer cette même magie, qui était partie intégrante d'eux-mêmes, dans les choses, les éléments, les êtres.

Eux, la Magie leur avait confié ce qui était à l'origine uniquement à Elle : créer, ou en l'occurrence, recréer. Alors, ils pouvaient retrouver ce qui était perdu, épurer ce qui était souillé, réparer ce qui était brisé, ranimer ce qui était immobile,…

De là, trônait alors une question sur toutes les lèvres, qui restait silencieuse, mais dont tous étaient conscients qu'elle traversait les esprits: pouvait-on créer la Vie ? Ou même… pouvait-on vaincre la Mort ?

* * *

><p>En rentrant chez elle, ce soir-là, elle aperçut Gaius qui allait dans la direction opposée, vers les appartements d'Edwin. Merlin haussa les sourcils, mais n'y réfléchit pas plus, la tête trop occupée par toutes les nouvelles informations qu'elle avait apprises aujourd'hui.<p>

.

Le lendemain matin, elle retourna chez lui de bonne heure. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas croisé Gaius.

Elle reconnut plusieurs des livres d'anatomie de la bibliothèque, ouverts sur la table. Les ustensiles avaient été rassemblés pour leur faire de la place.

« Tu veux utiliser ta magie pour soigner, est-ce bien ça ? » demanda Edwin, un rien déçu.

« Oui » affirma Merlin en s'asseyant, sûre d'elle.

Edwin soupira puis désigna les livres d'un vague mouvement de la main, toujours debout. « Très bien. Alors voici ce que nous allons faire. »

Merlin haussa un sourcil. « … étudier ? »

« J'ose espérer que tu as un minimum entamé ce stade ? »

« Euh oui, bien sûr. Je veux dire, je ne connais pas encore tout, il y a tant… mais je sais faire la différence. »

« Cela ne suffit pas, mais c'est une base nécessaire… je vais alors me contenter de t'expliquer le principe. Tu devras le perfectionner par toi-même, est-ce clair ? »

Merlin opina de la tête, attentive, mais en se sentant un peu remise à sa place.

« Très bien » reprit Edwin, « alors voici comment je procède. La magie peut être utilisée comme une sorte de traceur, elle te montre l'intérieur du corps, et un œil averti peut alors y déceler les pathologies et autres traumatismes. C'est la base, celle qui te permet de diagnostiquer. »

« Je crois que je vois ce que c'est » intervint Merlin.

Elle se souvint de la femme de la cour qui était morte après avoir bu l'eau infestée par l'adanc, et dont le corps, comme celui de toutes les victimes, avait fini dans le cabinet de Gaius pour être scruté par le vieux médecin. Merlin se rappela avoir essayé de voir à travers elle, pour comprendre son mal, chercher des réponses… et avoir vu ses organes, ses vaisseaux, reliés entre eux et tintés par la magie.

Edwin se rapprocha, le visage neutre mais une lueur d'intérêt dans le regard.

« Je vais commencer à croire que je n'ai en définitive rien à t'apprendre… »

Merlin se sentit subitement gênée. « Non, euh, en fait je crois juste que j'ai déjà fait quelque chose de semblable auparavant, mais sans trop savoir ce que je faisais. »

« Cela ne peut que nous faciliter la tâche… pourrais-tu me le montrer ? »

« C'est-à-dire que… j'avais fait ça sur un cadavre. »

« Si tu ne veux pas que ce soit le sort qui attend tous ceux que tu voudras aider, tu as tout intérêt à changer cette habitude. »

Merlin serra les dents. Il avait raison, mais elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'utiliser sa magie fréquemment en la présence d'Edwin… sans arriver à comprendre pourquoi.

« Je vois… » se résigna Edwin. « Dans ce cas, peut-être préfères-tu que je te montre en premier ? »

« Oui » puis elle s'empressa de rajouter, « s'il vous plaît. »

Il tira une chaise de sous la table et s'assit en face de Merlin dans un léger bruit de raclure, puis tendit la main, paume vers le haut. « Donne-moi ton bras. »

La jeune fille obtempéra mais n'arriva pas à se relâcher totalement. Il avait les mains tièdes et rêches, et soutenait son bras comme s'il avait le même poids qu'une plume.

« Je vais démarrer par tes doigts, puis me contenter de suivre la magie. »

La jeune magicienne hocha de la tête à nouveau, les yeux fixés sur sa main. Après un court silence, Edwin commanda ''_þurhsieh, íewe se gebæne ond se þóht_''.

Elle vit ses yeux scintiller et, pendant une fraction de seconde, quelque chose passa de ses doigts à lui à travers les siens. Très rapidement, elle sentit son corps comme se ramollir un peu, en démarrant par sa main et en terminant par ses pieds. Sa propre magie protesta contre l'intrusion en commençant à picoter sur le même trajet, d'abord faiblement quand le flux passa dans son bras, puis plus fort quand il se divisa entre sa tête et son thorax.

Brusquement, elle fut comme brûlée et arracha sa main de la prise du médecin par réflexe, les yeux écarquillés. Sa magie à elle n'avait décidément pas aimé l'expérience, _pas du tout_. Et il n'y avait pas qu'elle…

Edwin la fixait sans ciller, comme si elle ne venait pas de sursauter sur sa chaise.

« Alors comme ça, tu es une fille. »

« Que… ? »

« Réfléchis un peu, ce sort me permet de voir mes patients de l'intérieur, pour visualiser ce que souvent eux-mêmes ignorent. »

Merlin bafouilla inintelligiblement puis déglutit. Cet homme en savait beaucoup trop sur elle, et elle ne savait même pas s'il était digne de confiance…

Son appréhension devait se lire sur son visage car Edwin poursuivit avec un sourire froid, « je ne dirais rien… estime que c'est dans notre intérêt réciproque, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … oui » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre.

Il se leva pour continuer à déambuler lentement dans la salle. « Je vois que ce moyen d'application te rebute… alors je te propose ceci : fais ce que je viens de faire, mais sur toi-même. Cela devrait t'occuper pour la journée. »

« C'est déjà fini ? » s'étonna-t-elle, en même temps étrangement soulagée.

« Oui. J'ai du travail à faire avant de me rendre à la convocation du roi. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

.

Merlin sut en effet dès le lendemain de quoi il en retournait, mais il était alors déjà trop tard. Elle dormait déjà quand Gaius était rentré la veille au soir, et n'avait donc pu voir son visage tourmenté par le passé, ni même pu remarquer qu'il avait pris le chemin des cachots en pleine nuit… pour retrouver une vieille connaissance.

Au milieu de la matinée, Uther avait convoqué le vieil homme, et l'avait purement et simplement remercié de ses fonctions, croyant bien faire, et avec des politesses et autres semblants de générosité, comme la promesse d'une pension et d'un nouveau logement, qui étaient censés atténuer l'amertume de la chose, mais ne rendaient l'ordre –car c'en était un- que plus clair.

Merlin ne l'apprit que quelques temps après que la décision soit appliquée, par Gwen et Morris, qui l'avaient croisée dans les couloirs et s'étaient excusés.

« Mais de quoi ? » avait demandé la magicienne.

« Oh, euh, tu n'es pas au courant ? » avait bafouillé Gwen, tout en lançant des regards mal assurés à Morris qui n'en menait pas plus large.

« Gaius a été renvoyé, » avait expliqué le jeune homme, que l'idée dérangeait visiblement « c'est Edwin qui est le médecin de la Cour à présent. »

Merlin en avait presque crié. « Quoi ? »

.

« Gaius ! » fit-elle en entrant en trombe, peu soucieuse de faire claquer la porte contre le mur. Le vieil homme avait déjà empaqueté une bonne partie de ses possessions. « Ils n'ont pas le droit de vous faire ça ! Je vais parler à Edwin et- »

« -non, Merlin » répondit-il, étonnamment calme étant donné les circonstances, « ne fais rien, ce n'est pas la peine. »

« Ne rien faire ? Impossible ! »

Elle ne savait pas comment, mais il fallait qu'elle ouvre les yeux du roi. Il était stupide de le renvoyer…

« Merlin… il faut savoir accepter que toute chose a une fin. Uther a raison, je me fais vieux, il est temps que quelqu'un prenne la relève, quelqu'un de plus jeune… »

Il y avait une forme de tristesse dans sa voix, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui-même de ce qu'il disait.

La jeune fille se tut, le cœur serré, et le regarda quelques instants plier plusieurs habits décolorés par le temps et l'usage. Il s'en allait.

« Ne partez pas », supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Quand il releva le regard vers elle, elle put voir à quel point cette situation le peinait, même s'il s'efforçait de le cacher tant bien que mal.

« Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. »

Merlin répondit du tac-au-tac, déterminée, « alors je vais partir avec vous. »

Avec des gestes lents, Gaius déposa ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains et se rapprocha de la jeune fille.

« Merlin, ma petite Merlin… » Il déposa ces mêmes mains sur ses épaules, avec tendresse. « Tu es la fille que je n'ai jamais eue et que je n'aurais jamais espéré avoir, encore moins à un âge tel que le mien… »

La magicienne sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, qu'elle cligna pour se retenir. « Et vous, un père. »

Il lui sourit d'un de ces rares sourires qui éclairent bien plus que le visage. « Alors crois ce que je vais te dire. Il faut que tu restes ici, à Camelot… » Il insista quand il vit qu'elle commençait à secouer la tête par désaccord, « ta place est ici, auprès d'Arthur, et il te faut apprendre à être petit à petit en pleine possession de tes dons. »

« Ils ne valent rien si vous n'êtes pas là pour m'apprendre ! »

A peine ces mots sortis de sa bouche, Merlin en prit conscience. Tant pis s'il ne voulait pas lui apprendre la magie comme le faisait Edwin, tant pis s'il s'obstinait à la forcer à mettre son nez dans des livres qui ne l'intéressaient pas, tant pis s'il insistait pour qu'elle nettoie les ustensiles les moins ragoûtants –comme la bassine à sangsues- sans qu'elle les ait utilisés… C'était de lui qu'elle voulait apprendre, avant tout, tout simplement parce qu'elle aimait cela. Il lui transmettait son savoir avec une passion tempérée par la sagesse, savait trouver les mots, l'encourageait quand il le fallait et la secouait quand c'était nécessaire… et à chaque fois, Merlin en redemandait, elle voulait découvrir encore plus, comprendre le plus possible, autant que son peu de temps libre le permettait.

« …j'ai besoin de votre enseignement. »

Dans ces quelques mots s'en cachaient d'autres, timides, comme ''j'ai besoin de vous'' et ''apprenez-moi plus que ça, aidez-moi à grandir'', ''s'il vous plait''. Des mots silencieux que le vieil homme entendit, et qui l'émurent, au point de devoir prendre une grande inspiration.

« Je vais partir ce soir » fit-il à contrecœur en lâchant ses épaules. « Et tu ne peux rien y faire. »

« Voyez seulement. »

Et sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce en serrant les poings.

.

Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire ?

Elle avait cherché après Edwin mais celui-ci était introuvable. Morris avait dit l'avoir vu en compagnie du roi. Si cela était vrai, elle n'avait pas le droit de les déranger, et elle n'avait pas le cœur à retourner chez elle, si c'était pour voir Gaius se préparer à partir.

Chez elle.

Merlin se demanda depuis quand la maison de Gaius, et non plus Ealdor, était devenue 'chez elle' dans son esprit. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte plus tôt. Mais maintenant, si celui qu'elle considérait comme un père adoptif partait, ça ne serait déjà plus le cas. Camelot, en elle-même, n'était pas encore complètement son nouveau foyer… suffirait-elle à la retenir, elle, si Gaius partait ?

La jeune fille s'était dirigée vers la lisière de la forêt, qui longeait les diverses aires d'entraînement, et avait grimpé dans un arbre pour y réfléchir. Depuis toute petite, elle avait cette habitude, cette manière de s'isoler. A Ealdor, situé en pleine campagne, il lui suffisait de grimper dans l'arbre le plus proche pour se faire oublier un petit temps. Ses longs membres fins et sa légèreté étaient alors utiles, et sa maladresse semblait la quitter pour rester au sol et l'y attendre dès que ses pieds en décollaient.

A califourchon sur une grosse branche à seulement trois mètres de hauteur, le dos contre le tronc, Merlin pouvait voir Arthur en train de taillader un mannequin pourvu d'un heaume grossier et rembourré de paille pour lui donner une vague forme humaine. Mais ses coups, bien que toujours précis, manquaient de pugnacité, comme si son esprit était ailleurs et ne voulait donc pas se focaliser pleinement sur la tâche. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se vêtir correctement, se contentant de ses habituels chemise rouge et pantalon noir. Elle put voir que le laçage de son col était complètement défait.

Si Edwin devenait réellement le nouveau médecin de la cour… Arthur allait-il la réengager bientôt ? Ou bien la laisserait-il au service du balafré ?

Merlin ferma les yeux et posa l'arrière de son crâne contre le tronc. En soupirant, elle essaya de chasser ses pensées qui prenaient une tournure désagréable, et se focalisa sur le bruissement du vent dans les feuilles et l'odeur terrestre, espérant que le calme lui apporte une solution, ou même une simple idée.

* * *

><p>Ce soir, quand le roi se retira dans ses appartements pour la nuit de bonne heure –une de ses anciennes blessures s'était ravivée récemment et le forçait à se ménager-, Merlin se dit qu'elle pourrait enfin trouver Edwin quelque part, seul. Elle passait non loin des quartiers royaux quand elle vit Arthur se précipiter vers elle, la panique clairement visible sur ses traits.<p>

« Merlin ! » cria-t-il. « Mon père a contracté la même maladie que Morgane, il nous faut trouver Edwin ! »

.

« Edwin ! Vous êtes là ? » appela-t-elle devant la porte juste avant de l'ouvrir à la volée. « Le roi est mal, il- »

Elle se figea en voyant la scène devant elle. Gaius était là, acculé et entouré par des flammes grandissantes, alors qu'Edwin le regardait sans sourciller, l'air purement mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? » termina-t-elle, la voix soudainement glaciale.

« Merlin ! Ne reste pas là ! Il tente de tuer le roi ! » intervint Gaius.

Le plus jeune des deux hommes se tourna vers elle. Le feu se reflétait tant ses yeux, mais même lui les laissait froids, au ras de sa capuche.

« Sa tyrannie n'a que trop duré » clama-t-il. « L'heure est venue de mettre un terme à son règne, et réinstaurer la magie sur ces terres ! »

« Relâchez Gaius » siffla Merlin en desserrant à peine les dents. Sa magie frétillait et lui donnait la chair de poule.

« Ne comprends-tu donc pas, Merlin ? Joins tes forces aux miennes, et quitte enfin ton statut de simple servante, si insultant envers tes pouvoirs… »

« J'ai dit, relâchez cet homme. » L'avertissement résonna dans sa voix.

« Ainsi donc, tu tiens à rester une moins que rien, une lèche-botte des Pendragon… ou devrais-je dire, du prince ? Ne souhaiterais-tu pas plutôt… inverser les rôles ? »

Elle resta indifférente à son sourire cruel. « Faites ce que je vous dis. Ou je vous y forcerai. »

Son sourire devint un véritable rictus. « Tu l'auras voulu. »

Il dirigea ses yeux et une main vers une hache qui ornait le mur, murmura quelques mots, et aussitôt, l'arme bougea dans le vide, tournoyant sur elle-même pour prendre de la vitesse dans sa course… droit sur elle.

Elle entendit à peine Gaius crier que le tranchant de la lame se retrouvait à quelques centimètres de l'arête de son nez, figée un court instant. Dans un sursaut de sa magie, la hache partit dans l'autre sens brutalement et elle se rendait à peine compte de la situation que l'arme s'encastra dans la tête d'Edwin, dans une gerbe de sang, et le propulsa à terre.

Il était mort sur le coup.

Merlin haleta, reprenant une respiration qu'elle avait retenue inconsciemment. Elle se força à ne pas regarder vers la silhouette empêtrée dans le manteau, à terre, qui se gorgeait d'un liquide sombre. Cet écoulement était tout ce qui bougeait, l'homme restant lugubrement immobile.

Les flammes qui encerclaient Gaius se volatilisèrent en se consumant d'elles-mêmes. Elle se précipita vers lui et l'étreignit à moitié.

« Gaius ! Gaius vous n'avez rien ? » paniqua-t-elle.

« Non, grâce à toi… Merci. »

Merlin lui sourit puis se secoua. Elle se jeta presque sur le petit coffret d'Edwin, non loin.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda Gaius en la suivant.

« Uther est malade, je crois qu'Edwin et ces insectes ont quelque chose à voir là-dedans. » Elle ouvrit la boite, révélant son contenu immobile.

« Des scarabées d'Elanthia… »

« Ils sont magiques ? »

« Oui… ils permettent de dévorer une personne de l'intérieur… hâtons-nous ! »

.

En arrivant dans le couloir qui menait aux appartements du roi, Merlin ralentit légèrement le pas.

« Gaius… » murmura-t-elle, « s'ils sont magiques, alors ça veut dire que je dois… ? »

« Oui Merlin. »

« Mais il s'agit du roi ! »

« Et il mourra si tu ne le fais pas. »

La porte était ouverte. Arthur se tenait debout, à côté de son père. Il fit volte-face en les entendant arriver et son visage s'éclaira de soulagement en les voyant.

Merlin adressa un bref regard lourd de panique envers Gaius.

« Enfin vous voilà » fit le prince, « il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance et je crains… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Sire » intervint Gaius, « ne craignez rien. » Il saisit le jeune homme par les bras pour l'entraîner doucement mais fermement vers la sortie. « Merlin va se charger de soigner le roi. »

« Merlin ? Mais… »

« Je lui ai donné l'antidote à administrer. Il sait quoi faire. Vous par contre, devez être examiné. Je dois m'assurer que vous n'avez pas contracté la maladie. »

Arthur regarda la jeune fille un court instant, puis approuva d'un très léger mouvement de tête et se laissa entraîner dehors sans résister. Le cœur de la magicienne se pinça devant cette marque de confiance silencieuse.

.

Quand la porte se referma, elle dirigea son attention vers le roi, et s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui, mais sans oser le toucher. Elle contempla alors l'homme pâle, maladif, à la respiration irrégulière, qu'était devenu Uther Pendragon. Le même homme qui avait tué des milliers des siens, et faisait de sa vie une mise en garde permanente, depuis sa naissance. Celui qui condamnait de mort ce qui lui procurait ses plus grandes joies depuis qu'elle était toute petite, avant même qu'elle ne sache parler.

Si elle ne faisait rien, elle pouvait y mettre fin. Finie la tyrannie, finie la peur constante d'être envoyée au bûcher, finis les procès injustes qui envoyaient vieillards comme enfants à la mort, sans même un adieu à leurs familles, ni une sépulture pour laisser à celles-ci quelque chose à chérir.

Elle pouvait atténuer ses souffrances au lieu de laisser le scarabée se repaître de lui, terminer son souffle, immobiliser son cœur. Et alors tout s'arrangerait.

Mais Arthur serait orphelin. Arthur serait propulsé comme roi alors qu'il devenait à peine un homme. Et surtout, Arthur perdrait sa seule famille.

Il serait seul.

Car elle savait très bien -et cela lui faisait mal- que sa présence à elle ne changerait rien.

.

Elle s'enfonça un peu dans le matelas quand elle se pencha sur le roi et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas pour vous que je le fais, Uther. »

Puis elle ferma les yeux.

Sa magie s'écoula en lui, à la fois timide et curieuse de tâter un territoire inconnu, surtout quelqu'un qui la haïssait corps et âme. Elle sentit la rigidité des articulations, la douleur sourde d'une blessure à l'épaule qui n'avait jamais complètement guéri, la fatigue des tissus et quelque chose d'intangible, discret mais qui se répandait dans tout son corps, en partant du cœur. Ce n'était pas une maladie, ce n'était pas vraiment une blessure, mais c'était là depuis longtemps, et rongeait tout sans discrimination. Comme si quelque chose le hantait.

Puis elle sentit, brûlante sur son passage, une invasion dans son crâne. Quelque chose s'y agitait, s'y immisçait. Elle le tâta du bout du doigt, lui ordonna de s'arrêter. Mais il ne voulait pas sortir, il se plaisait bien là. Merlin le gronda en silence, et alors il rebroussa chemin, penaud, en réparant derrière lui le désordre qu'il avait créé.

Un petit scarabée tomba dans sa main, mort avant même de la frôler. Il s'y consuma en à peine le temps d'un battement de cil, et sans une once de fumée ni de cendre.

Merlin se redressa, puis se releva avec précaution. Uther ouvrit ses yeux lourds de fièvre, et la regarda sans la voir.

« Tout va bien, altesse » murmura-t-elle dans le vide. « Tout va bien. »

Elle se leva et marcha vers la porte. Le poids de sa décision lui pesait sur les épaules et la ralentissait.

Quand elle l'ouvrit, ce fut pour croiser le regard bleu et soucieux d'Arthur.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Elle se contenta de lui sourire timidement. Il la dépassa pour se précipiter au chevet du roi. Elle entendit son soupir de soulagement avant même de se retourner.

« Père, vous êtes sain et sauf… Tout va bien. »

Puis il releva la tête, la regarda et, silencieusement, dit ''merci''.

Cela enleva le poids qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de porter depuis le banquet après l'adoubement de Lancelot. Avec un infime mouvement de la tête, elle lui confirma que tout était pardonné, ou plutôt, qu'il n'y avait rien eu à pardonner.

Ils pouvaient revenir à la normale.

Et en voyant père et fils réunis, elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN : à celles qui diront qu'il n'y a pas assez de **Merlin/Arthur**… je répondrai : patience ;)!

-je viens de voir le trailer de la **saison 4**... oh my gaius, j'ai hâte! Par contre, je me demande comment je vais faire pour continuer à suivre un minimum l'histoire dans ma fic... j'attends de voir ce qu'ils vont nous offrir *ze stress*

-aussi, j'ai une **question importante** à poser: j'avais mis dans le chap 1 que le rating risquait de changer, et plus je fais les notes et brouillons de la fic en général, plus celà se confirme. Alors, si celà pose problème à quelqu'un que je passe à du **M**, il faut me le dire maintenant pour que je puisse encore rectifier le tir... merci d'avance :)!


	8. A travers les brumes

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 1 et **violence**

_A/N : _j'ai changé le **genre** pour qu'il soit plus adéquat… le rating suivra plus tard.

-_Nathy-666_ : ne t'inquiète pas, la saison 1 est celle à laquelle je vais rester la plus fidèle, donc il y aura bien Mordred… et pour les Sidhe… lis la suite ;) !

_-Azerty au rapport_ : fichtre, tu as l'œil ! Je dois avouer que la relecture est ce que j'ai le plus tendance à bâcler car je me contente de survoler, honte à moi.

_-_A toutes les autres, merciii mille fois pour vos **reviews**, chacune me fait sauter sur ma chaise !

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 8 : A travers les brumes**

.

* * *

><p>Si les railleries persistantes, les injures dissimulées, les vols de saucisses du petit-déjeuner et autres objets volants étaient des signes fiables, on pouvait dire que Merlin et Arthur s'entendaient de nouveau à merveille. Un peu trop au goût de la jeune fille, car cela voulait dire qu'il l'emmenait partout avec lui. Y compris à la chasse.<p>

« Si c'est une chasse en solitaire, pourquoi je dois venir avec vous alors ? » pesta-t-elle en trimbalant un lourd sac à dos. Des lapins encore tièdes pendaient à sa ceinture. Au moins, elle avait cessé de voir fondre en larme à chaque fois qu'il tuait une petite bestiole poilue.

« Vas-tu te taire ? Surtout si c'est pour poser des questions aussi stupides ! » s'énerva Arthur, tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Soudainement, il tourna la tête dans une direction, arma son arbalète et se déplaça discrètement, avec lenteur.

'_Oh mais oui, ignorez-moi et laissez-moi seule tiens…_' pesta Merlin dans sa tête.

Quand le prince eut parcourut quelques dizaines de mètres parmi les fourrés sans faire un seul bruit, elle devint curieuse tout à coup et se précipita vers lui… en freinant trop tard. Elle le percuta par derrière, manquant de l'assommer avec les lapins, ou encore de l'envoyer grignoter les fougères.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'excita-t-elle en regardant partout autour d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle vit un jeune cerf en train de prendre la poudre d'escampette en quelques bonds puissants.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Mais non, je voulais juste voir… »

« C'est surtout le cerf qui t'a vu ! Je t'en prie, cours-lui après maintenant ! »

Merlin rit de travers. « Y a pas de risque que je le rattrape un jour. »

« Non, effectivement ! Pour cela il faudrait que tu saches mettre un pas devant l'autre, tout en étant discret, agile et tactique… c'est quatre choses en trop à demander ! »

« Et trois pour vous ? »

Le jeune homme allait rétorquer quand un cri de femme et des appels aux secours se firent entendre non loin. Il fut le premier à réagir et fusa dans la direction des bruits. Merlin courut après lui tant bien que mal et put vite le voir se battre contre plusieurs brigands qu'il neutralisait un à un, d'abord avec un carreau d'arbalète destiné au cerf à l'origine, puis avec son épée.

L'un d'entre eux avait visiblement juste été étourdi, car il se releva avec l'intention de tuer le prince par derrière. Merlin s'arrête brusquement et, sans même réfléchir, fit exploser la base d'une lourde branche pour qu'elle lui tombe dessus, lui brisant le crâne sur le coup. Arthur eut tôt fait d'éventrer l'avant dernier homme, et le seul survivant, voyant que la situation était désespérée, prit ses jambes à son coup.

« Haha ! On les a eus ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en faisant des moulinets avec ses prises. « Et que cela vous serve de leçon ! » cria-t-elle après le déserteur. Elle vit Arthur lever les yeux au ciel. « Ben quoi ? »

« Merlin… » s'impatienta-t-il, avant de tourner son attention vers les deux personnes qui s'étaient tenues à l'écart durant le court mais violent combat. Les deux qu'ils avaient sauvés, un vieil homme et un autre voyageur caché par un manteau à capuche en velours.

« Tout va bien ? Personne n'est blessé ? » demanda-t-il.

La plus petite silhouette se retourna et découvrit son visage, révélant une jeune femme d'une beauté presque éthérée, les traits doux et pleins, le teint rosé et les yeux brillants. Arthur ne pouvait que la contempler sous le regard surpris de Merlin.

« Non » dit l'étrangère d'une voix douce, bien évidemment. « Grâce à vous. » Elle lui sourit timidement. « Je m'appelle Sophia. Et voici mon père, Aulfric. »

« Arthur Pendragon. A votre service. »

Et dans l'exemple même du parfait chevalier servant, il lui baisa la main dans une révérence. Merlin se retint de rigoler de travers.

.

Le même petit rire nerveux continua à lui démanger la gorge quand les deux voyageurs furent amenés devant Uther, qui proposa de les héberger quelques temps dans un accès de bonne grâce. Tout du long, Arthur avait jeté des regards du coin de l'œil à Sophia, et Merlin ne voyait que cela et ne prêtait nullement attention au reste. Le prince ne remarquait même pas les œillades que lui adressait sa propre servante.

Ne sachant trop quoi penser de tout cela, elle le suivit lorsqu'il retourna dans ses appartements pour se changer –il était encore habillé de sa tenue de chasse-. Il rallongeait déjà sa liste de tâches en ajoutant quelques accommodations à l'égard des invités, surtout l'une en particulier...

« …et fais en sorte de lui donner une bonne chambre » termina Arthur en ôtant sa veste pour la jeter sur son lit.

Merlin, probablement pour essayer de cerner un peu mieux le comportement du prince, proposa derechef « la chambre voisine est libre. »

« Effectivement… et elle est parfaite ! » approuva le prince tout aussi vite, même un peu trop.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa un court instant et le dévisagea. Il surprit son regard.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?»

Merlin ne dit rien.

« Ah, je vois ! Encore à te faire des idées ! »

« Mais non je…

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, Merlin. Mes intentions envers Sophia sont tout à fait… honorables. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Tiens » continua-t-il, « mets-la plutôt dans une des chambres à l'autre bout de l'aile. Elles sont très confortables… »

« Si vos intentions sont si _honorables_ » dit Merlin avec un soupçon d'amertume, « alors je ne vois pas en quoi la mettre à côté est un problème… n'est-ce pas ? » Elle haussa un sourcil comme pour le narguer.

« Très bien, pour une fois tu as raison… prépare-lui la chambre voisine alors. »

Et il lui passa sous le nez sans plus de cérémonie.

''_Merlin, tu aurais dû fermer ta grande bouche._''

Pourquoi l'avait-elle incité ainsi alors qu'elle n'aimait pas cette Sophia ? Ou plutôt… il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui l'énervait, mais elle aurait été incapable de dire quoi.

.

Alors qu'elle était occupée à préparer la chambre sans grand entrain, Morris dépassa la porte ouverte. Quelques pas plus loin, il fit demi-tour pour rentrer dans la pièce.

« Merlin ! Je te cherchais ! » commença-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant. « Je ne suis arrivé dans la salle qu'à la fin alors je ne suis pas au courant de tout… d'où sortent les deux Tirmawr ? C'est vrai qu'Arthur et toi les avez sauvés ? »

« Oui » répondit Merlin en frappant dans les oreillers plus que de nécessaire, puis elle saisit les draps frais pliés à côté d'elle, « Aulfric et sa fille étaient attaqués par des brigands. Arthur s'est senti d'humeur à faire son héros et je n'ai pu que le suivre. »

Morris s'approcha de l'autre côté du lit et prit l'extrémité du drap que dépliait Merlin avec de grands gestes. « -attends, je vais t'aider- ah, la fameuse Sophia… tu aurais dû voir Pip et les autres, ils avaient tous passé la tête depuis derrière la porte des écuries quand vous l'avez escortée… Ils ressemblaient à des poissons hors de l'eau ! Je peux les comprendre ! »

Puis il se mit à rire mais s'interrompit assez vite en voyant que Merlin ne souriait même pas. « … quoi, tu ne la trouves pas jolie, toi ? » demanda l'écuyer d'un ton incrédule.

« Hum ? Ah euh… je suppose. »

Le jeune homme la regarda comme s'il y avait poussé une troisième oreille au milieu du front.

« Tu es si difficile que ça ? C'est quoi ton style de fille, alors ? »

Merlin lui fit les yeux ronds un instant avant de prendre pleinement conscience de la situation. Parfois elle avait tendance à oublier que seul Gaius savait qu'elle était une fille elle-même. « Oh ! Pardon !... en fait, euh, je préfère les brunes » improvisa-t-elle.

« Comme Gwen ? »

Merlin s'étonna de son ton et son visage subitement sérieux. « Gwen ? Tu reviens encore avec ça ? Je t'ai déjà dit que non. »

Un sourire effaça toute trace de l'expression précédente du jeune homme. « Plutôt… dame Morgane alors ? » la charia-t-il.

« Mooorris ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui tapant sur la tête avec l'oreiller le plus proche, ce qui donna un rebond à son éclat de rire.

.

L'écuyer faisait les yeux doux à Sophia quand ils libérèrent la chambre pour celle-ci qui les remercia avant de prendre possession de ses quartiers en fermant la porte. Ils virent Morgane arriver depuis l'autre bout du couloir et Morris s'en allait après un sourire en coin envers la magicienne, qui répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout humour s'envola quand Morgane parvint à sa hauteur et lui demanda d'une voix instable, les yeux écarquillés, « qui est cette femme ? »

« Euh… Sophia Tirmawr. Arthur l'a sauvée elle ainsi que son père de brigands ce matin. »

« Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste ici » s'agita la pupille.

Merlin haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi d'un tel comportement. « Le roi a proposé de les héberger pour quelques jours… » Elle vit Morgane pâlir. « Quelque chose ne va pas, ma dame ? »

La jeune femme se reprit. « Non, tout va bien… » puis partit sans un mot de plus. Merlin la regarda, les sourcils légèrement froncés, se demandant qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier.

* * *

><p>Quand Merlin se leva aux aurores le lendemain matin, elle se sentit reposée. Archimède était nichée en boule contre son flanc et commença à s'agiter en même temps qu'elle, les plumes un peu chiffonnées. La jeune fille s'étira en bâillant puis sourit à la petite chouette en lui caressant la tête du bout d'un doigt, en guise de bonjour. Son sourire s'effaça légèrement quand les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en tête.<p>

''_Ah oui, les Tirmawr…_''

Elle soupira en se levant, et se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se passer aujourd'hui.

.

En entrant dans la chambre d'Arthur, un plateau en équilibre sur l'un de ses avant-bras pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte, elle trouva le prince déjà réveillé, mais pas encore levé. Il sortait à peine du sommeil et en chassait les vestiges en clignant des yeux. Un instant un peu perdu, comme tous l'étaient au réveil, il regarda autour de lui. Merlin s'approcha de lui après avoir déposé le petit-déjeuner sur la table.

« Bonjour Merlin » fit Arthur avec un petit sourire endormi. Ses cheveux blonds en désordre lui donnaient un air canaille et le rajeunissaient, contrastant avec l'ombre de sa barbe et les reliefs de ses muscles, qu'il étirait légèrement, puis plus franchement pour les réveiller.

La jeune fille resta coi un instant et se sentit bizarre.

« Il se passe quoi pour que vous soyez si aimable de bon matin ? » demanda-t-elle et tirant les rideaux pour faire rentrer la lumière qui promettait du beau temps.

Arthur lâcha un soupir en même temps que son étirement. « Est-ce si étonnant, alors que la journée promet d'être belle ? »

« Hum, je ne sais pas trop… en général de telles journées commencent plutôt par votre oreiller envoyé dans ma figure. »

Arthur rit en se levant, mettant momentanément fin à la discussion. Merlin préparait ses vêtements alors qu'il se rasait, et tous deux terminaient de cesser de piquer du nez. Même ainsi, le prince n'avait aucune peine à éviter de se blesser avec la lame.

Alors qu'elle l'aidait à s'habiller, elle vit qu'il n'avait toujours pas perdu son petit sourire en coin.

« Allez » fit-elle en bouclant sa ceinture, « dites-moi un peu ce qu'il se passe. »

Il se retourna et tendit les bras vers l'arrière pour que la jeune fille puisse lui passer sa veste, brune cette fois. Une fois cela fait, elle passa ses paumes sur les épaules du prince pour lisser des plis plus imaginaires qu'autre chose, de dos puis de face, où elle vit qu'il lui haussait un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ce matin ? » insista-t-elle.

« Je suis censé être de patrouille avec la garde et mon père… »

« Seulement censé ? » fit-elle en commençant à s'occuper du lit.

« Eh bien… je pensais plutôt emmener Sophia pour une promenade, lui montrer les environs… »

Merlin s'arrêta un court instant, un oreiller suspendu en l'air au bout de sa main. Puis quand elle le redéposa, ce fut avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire.

« Et comment vous comptez faire les deux à la fois ? » demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

« J'espérais que tu puisses m'aider » répondit-il d'une voix basse.

Merlin releva la tête. Il la fixait des yeux avec attention, et un semblant de supplique.

« Oh non, ne me faites pas ces yeux-là, ça ne me promet rien de bon… » pesta-t-elle.

« J'ai juste besoin que tu me couvres » continua Arthur en se rapprochant un peu, sans la quitter des yeux un instant.

« Mentir au roi ? Moi ? C'est ça que vous voulez ? C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée. Comment un visage pareil pourrait mentir avec conviction ? » Elle se pointa du doigt en faisant un grand sourire nerveux. « Non franchement, il saura tout de suite que je mens, et- »

« -Merlin, s'il te plaît… »

La jeune fille se mordit les joues en regardant à droite à gauche. A chaque fois qu'elle reposait les yeux sur Arthur, celui-ci la fixait toujours avec insistance, et une petite inclinaison du menton comme pour la convaincre, la mettre dans le chemin qu'il avait choisi.

Elle soupira.

« D'accord. »

.

Merlin pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle en était presque sûre en se rendant vers la salle du conseil. Elle en était sûre quand elle vit le roi, et encore plus quand elle commença à lui cafouiller une explication de l'absence de son fils.

Et quand elle reçut sa première salade moisie sur la tête, le dos voûté à cause du pilori, elle se punissait mentalement de sa faiblesse. Entre un artichaut et un navet, elle vit Gwen et Morris passer non loin avec des airs désolés, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à totalement dissimuler les sourires.

Merlin soupira. Puis un œuf vint s'écraser sur son front.

« Attends un peu que je t'attrape ! » beugla-t-elle après le petit chenapan, mais sans arriver à être très convaincante, immobilisée qu'elle était.

.

Le même sourire que celui de Gwen et Morris s'afficha sur le visage de Gaius quand il la vit entrer dans l'après-midi, recouverte des poubelles des cuisines.

« Qu'as-tu fait, cette fois-ci ? » demanda le vieil homme avec un semblant d'amusement.

« Oh, rien. »

Elle vit le fameux sourcil frémir.

« Je jure que ce n'est pas ma faute ! » fit-elle en se versant de l'eau dans un bac pour commencer à se débarbouiller la tête. « C'est Arthur ! Il voulait » elle prit une voix de fausset « _aller promener avec Sophia et lui montrer les environs_. » Puis elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Alors je l'ai couvert, et j'ai été punie à sa place. »

« Ne devait-il pas patrouiller ce matin ? Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de négliger ainsi ses devoirs… »

« Ne m'en parlez pas ! Depuis que cette étrangère est apparue, Arthur n'est plus tout à fait lui-même… vous devriez le voir ! Il ne la quitte pas des yeux, et il a tout le temps un air encore plus idiot que d'habitude. » Elle imita des yeux de merlan frit.

« Il se serait entiché d'elle ? »

Merlin fit la grimace sans même le vouloir. « Peut-être bien… » marmonna-t-elle en frottant vivement ses cheveux mouillés.

Comme elle avait le visage presque dans l'eau, elle ne vit pas que Gaius la contemplait pensivement, et hésitait entre froncer les sourcils ou sourire.

.

« Alors, comment s'est passée votre journée ? » demanda-t-elle en feignant de l'intérêt ce soir-là. « Ca devait être très… distrayant pour que vous ne soyez pas revenu avant l'après-midi… »

Il était assis devant son assiette vide et la regardait par-dessus sa coupe de vin. « Distrayant, en effet… si l'on oublie le fait que des patrouilleurs ont failli me tirer dessus en nous prenant de loin pour des bandits. »

''_C'est sur elle qu'ils auraient dû tirer… non mais à quoi je pense là ?_'' Merlin secoua la tête pour chasser cette drôle d'idée. « Et à part cette mésaventure ? »

Etonnamment, elle avait une certaine curiosité vis-à-vis de ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre eux quand elle n'était pas là…

« Merveilleux, Sophia est vraiment formidable » fit-il en se laissant aller dans sa chaise, puis il commença à lui déblatérer avec force détails les _vertus_ de la Tirmawr. Merlin resta silencieuse tout du long, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aide à se changer pour la nuit. Mais même à ce moment, elle ne croisa pas son regard, gardant le sien à hauteur de ses clavicules, au plus haut.

« … elle vous plait ? »

« Quelle question, bien sûr qu'elle me plait ! A qui ne plairait-elle pas ? »

''_A moi…_''

La jeune fille garda sa bouche close quand elle releva enfin la tête. Elle fixa les yeux bleus du prince, tout près d'elle, rien qu'un instant, mais avec intensité. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Il devait probablement pouvoir y lire une partie de ce qu'elle pensait, mais Merlin s'en fichait, trop préoccupée par l'étrange tiraillement désagréable qu'elle ressentait en elle depuis ce matin, et qui venait de s'intensifier.

Dans son regard à lui, elle vit un brusque étonnement, et peut-être même une question, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour la refermer juste après en se raclant la gorge et en détournant la tête pour fixer un point à côté d'elle, ce qui lui indiqua que le sujet était clos pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, quand elle entra dans la chambre du prince en titubant quelque peu sous le poids de son armure, elle le trouva déjà tout habillé… comme la veille.<p>

Une pièce de l'armure faillit tomber à terre quand elle se figea sur place.

« Vous êtes habillé. »

« Bravo Merlin, tu as des yeux, et ils fonctionnent ! »

« Non je veux dire… vous êtes habillé, et pas pour la cérémonie d'adoubement. »

Où il était censé être dans moins d'une heure, en l'honneur d'un fils de sire machin-chose… comme il l'était à chaque adoubement.

« Parce que je ne serai pas là » répondit le prince.

« Mais enfin ! Vous devez y aller… vous n'allez quand même pas retourner batifoler dehors avec Sophia ? » fit-elle en virant légèrement dans les aigus sur la fin.

« C'est _dame_ Sophia, premièrement. Ensuite, oui je retourne _me promener_ avec elle… et troisièmement, j'aurais encore besoin que tu m'aides. »

« Merci, mais non. J'ai eu ma dose de fruits et légumes, en abuser ne serait pas bon pour ma santé… »

« Je m'excuse qu'on t'ait envoyé au pilori… mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi » fit-il d'une voix douce.

Quelque chose dans le ventre de Merlin se pinça. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore mangé… Arthur se rapprocha et s'appuya contre un des montants du lit.

« Je t'en serai très reconnaissant » continua-t-il. « Cela compte beaucoup pour moi. »

Il allait de nouveau passer du temps avec cette Sophia, sans elle, ni personne pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Et pendant ce temps-là, elle serait encore plus que probablement au pilori, en train d'essayer de ne pas avaler les jus qui lui dégoulineraient des cheveux dans le visage. Et il n'y penserait même pas, trop occupé à faire les yeux doux à cette femme qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer…

Mais cette étrangère était visiblement la raison pour laquelle il souriait ces temps-ci. Il tenait à ces sorties, elle voyait bien que cela lui faisait plaisir… et il n'avait qu'elle à qui demander de l'aide, pour pouvoir passer quelques bons moments, loin des devoirs et de la pression du statut de prince…

Merlin soupira doucement puis acquiesça de la tête. Arthur sourit à pleine dents, et elle le lui rendit juste un peu, timidement, sa seule joie étant de le voir ainsi.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond en elle.

.

La journée fut semblable aux légumes près, et aussi quand elle rentra, pour trouver Gaius. Cette fois, assis à la table, il affichait cependant un air bien plus sérieux quand il la vit recouverte de pelures, jus et autres graines.

« Encore ? »

« Et oui… moi aussi, je pensais qu'ils seraient lassés depuis hier, mais non. »

« Arthur était donc bien absent à la cérémonie d'adoubement » dit-il plus qu'il demanda.

« A la place, il passait son temps avec Sophia » fit-elle sans arriver à retenir une pointe d'amertume.

« Et tu l'as aidé ? »

Merlin serra les dents. « Oui. Il y tenait vraiment… »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû, Merlin. »

La jeune fille releva la tête, surprise.

« Je crois que cette Sophia et son père ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent » continua Gaius.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Gaius se pencha sur ses coudes. « Dis-moi, que sais-tu des Seers ? »

Merlin haussa un sourcil et se remémora un chapitre dans l'un de ses livres. « Ce sont des personnes qui ont la capacité de voir le futur par moments… un peu comme des devins, si on veut. Mais quel est le rapport ? » Elle s'assit en face de lui, oubliant la crasse dont elle était recouverte en entendant le sérieux du ton du vieil homme.

« En effet, ils ont le don inné de voir le futur, majoritairement dans leurs rêves… » Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de reprendre, « avant l'arrivée de Sophia à Camelot, Morgane m'a dit avoir rêvé d'elle. »

« Avant de l'avoir vue ? » s'étonna Merlin.

« Oui… je traite Morgane pour ses problèmes de sommeil depuis toute petite. J'aimerais me tromper… mais je crains qu'elle n'ait ce don, et que donc ses rêves se réalisent. Ce fut le cas plusieurs fois de par le passé. Bien évidemment, je l'ai toujours caché à Uther, et tu ne dois le répéter à personne. »

« Elle a de la magie ? » demanda la jeune fille, la gorge soudainement sèche.

« Je ne pense pas, mais qu'elle soit une Seer… en tout cas j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas, avant tout pour elle… et aussi pour Arthur. »

Il y avait un sous-entendu sombre dans ses paroles, dans sa voix, qui lui tordit le ventre.

« Pourquoi ? » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il la regarda sans ciller. « Morgane a rêvé que Sophia tuait Arthur. »

« Mais… » paniqua Merlin, « vous avez dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une prédiction… peut-être la femme de son rêve ressemblait juste à Sophia… peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve et rien de plus ? »

Elle le supplia du regard.

« Je le souhaite de tout cœur… mais quand je me suis rendu dans la chambre de Sophia pour trouver des preuves, Aulfric m'a vu, il s'est mis en colère… et ses yeux ont changé de couleur. »

La magicienne se sentit comme si quelque chose de froid lui grimpait le dos, lentement, puis passait dans ses entrailles.

Si tout cela était vrai… Arthur était en danger.

.

Le premier qu'elle vit, ce soir-là, fut Aulfric, qu'elle prit en filature. Il serpenta à travers les gardes pour sortir du château et s'enfoncer dans la forêt, sachant visiblement où il allait, et sans avoir besoin ne fut-ce que d'une lumière pour se guider. Tout ce qu'il avait emmené, était son étrange bâton de marche surmonté d'une pierre d'un bleu translucide entrelacé dans le bois.

Pendant à peu près une demi-heure, elle marcha à une vingtaine de mètres derrière lui, en prenant garde de ne pas se faire repérer en trébuchant, secouant un buisson ou marchant sur une branche. L'appréhension faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Ces étrangers avaient visiblement quelque chose à cacher, et cela n'augurait rien de bon…

Ils arrivèrent en vue d'un lac, que Merlin reconnut comme étant celui le plus proche de la ville. Le vent se leva quand Aulfric s'arrêta sur la rive et tonna un appel dans le vide, suivi de mots magiques. Le lac s'éclaircit d'une douce lumière bleutée en provenance de ses profondeurs, et une brume de la même couleur s'en éleva. Merlin observait le tout, cachée derrière un arbre. Elle vit brusquement des petites sphères lumineuses s'échapper des eaux et voler avec frénésie dans une petite cacophonie. La jeune fille essaya de suivre, mais tout allait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite…

Presque instinctivement, sa magie se réveilla et elle sentit l'espèce de chaleur derrière ses yeux qui lui indiquait qu'ils viraient à l'or, et tout à coup, le vent perdit de sa vitesse, et les petites sphères ralentirent… pour révéler de minuscules êtres, à la peau bleu vif, vêtus de guenilles aux couleurs de la forêt, et pourvus d'ailes diaphanes.

Merlin resta un instant béate devant ce spectacle, mais fut vite ramenée sur terre en entendant l'échange entre Aulfric et l'un de ce qu'il avait appelé les Anciens.

Il disait vouloir redevenir immortel, revenir à Avalon avec Sophia… et que pour cela il offrait un sacrifice.

Ils voulaient tuer Arthur.

.

« Avalon ! C'est ça que tu as vu au lac, c'est Avalon ! » s'exclama Gaius.

« Qu'est-ce que- »

« -c'est une partie du Sidh, le Pays des Morts que l'on n'entrevoit qu'à la toute fin de sa vie… »

Le vieil homme avait les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court, visiblement stupéfait.

« Mais je l'ai vu, et je suis encore là pourtant ! » protesta Merlin.

« C'est extraordinaire ! A quoi ressemble-t-il ? »

« Gaius ! Ce n'est pas le moment, Arthur est en danger et nous ne savons même pas à quoi nous avons affaire ! »

« A des Sidhes. »

« Des quoi ? »

« J'ai reconnu l'écriture sur leurs bâtons, et avec ce que tu m'as dit… j'en suis sûr. Ce sont des maîtres de l'enchantement, qui normalement ne revêtent pas une enveloppe mortelle, auquel cas ils font tout pour s'en débarrasser… »

« Tout cela ne présage rien de bon… Arthur serait ensorcelé ? »

« Je le crains… et j'ai bien peur que les rêves de Morgane ne soient en train de se réaliser. »

Ils ne dirent rien de plus, le lourd silence suffit.

.

Merlin ne trouva pas le sommeil, rongée par le souci, qui se décupla quand Morris vint la trouver pour lui dire qu'Arthur avait demandé à convoquer la Cour au plus vite.

« Il avait l'air très sérieux, je me demande ce qu'il peut bien se passer… » fit l'écuyer alors qu'ils marchaient d'un pas preste.

La jeune fille se mordilla les lèvres pour toute réponse.

Ils arrivèrent vite en vue de la salle du Conseil, dans laquelle ils se faufilèrent discrètement, et se postèrent dans un coin. Ils virent Gwen de l'autre côté et leur firent un petit signe de tête qu'elle le rendit, elle aussi visiblement curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

Arthur se tenait debout à quelques mètres devant le roi et Sophia se trouvait non loin derrière lui, avec son père à ses côtés.

Une fois tout le monde présent, Uther se redressa sur son séant en détournant son attention des documents qu'il avait dans les mains. Morgane, assise non loin de lui, fixait Sophia avec des yeux indéchiffrables.

« Nous t'écoutons Arthur » fit-il avec à peine de l'intérêt.

« J'ai demandé audience pour évoquer un sujet qui m'est cher, père. »

Sur l'instant, le roi sembla l'écouter plus attentivement.

« Je suppose qu'il n'aura pas échappé à votre intention que j'ai… consacré un certain temps à dame Sophia Tirmawr » continua-t-il en la désignant d'une petite inclinaison de la tête. « Et nous sommes devenus très proches, l'un de l'autre. »

« Pas trop proches, j'espère ? » demanda Uther en levant un sourcil presque moqueur.

Merlin vit quelques nobles sourire, et l'un toussa succinctement pour cacher un petit rire. Elle, elle essaya de ne pas trop penser à ce que ces paroles sous-entendaient.

Arthur ignora la boutade et expliqua très sérieusement, « nous nous aimons. »

Merlin serra les dents sans s'en rendre compte, elle entendit Morris retenir une petite exclamation de surprise et les yeux d'Uther s'écarquillèrent. Il échangea un regard avec Morgane qui n'en menait pas plus large.

« Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande aujourd'hui votre permission de l'épouser. »

L'assemblée fut prise d'une légère agitation et quelques murmures se firent entendre.

Sans prévenir, Uther commença à rire.

« Je suppose que tu plaisantes » fit-il après s'être repris.

« Non, » répondit Arthur, on ne peut plus sérieux, « je vais me marier avec elle. »

« Mais tu l'as rencontrée il y a deux jours » continua le roi avec encore une trace d'humour dans la voix.

« Mais nous nous aimons. »

Tout à coup, le ton d'Uther devint beaucoup plus sec. « Ah je vois… vous vous aimez ? » Il se tourna vers Morgane. « Nous n'imaginions guère que ton cœur était aussi tendre et enclin au romantisme, n'est-ce pas Morgane ? »

« Non » répondit-elle sans quitter Sophia du regard, « il est plein de surprises. »

« J'ai décidé de l'épouser, » s'impatienta Arthur, « et je dois vous avouer que je me moque de ce que vous en pensez. »

« Je croyais que tu venais m'en demander la permission… ? » fit le roi lentement, avec une menace sous-jacente.

« Par courtoisie, rien de plus. » Et sur ce, il prit Sophia par la main et fit mine de quitter la pièce.

« Gardes. »

Dans l'instant, ceux-ci bloquèrent la porte, forçant les jeunes gens et le père à s'arrêter. Uther se leva.

« Je crois que tu as oublié devant quelle Cour tu te tiens. »

« Vous ne m'arrêterez pas. Si je veux l'épouser, je le ferai ! »

« Arrêtez Sophia et Aulfric Tirmawr » fit le roi sans même les regarder, comme s'il disposait d'insectes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'exclama Arthur alors que les hommes en armes s'emparaient des deux concernés qui s'échangeaient des œillades.

« Et dites au bourreau que ses services seront requis dès l'aube. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! » fit le prince qui avait enjambé la salle pour se tenir juste devant son père, les épaules carrées.

« Si ! » tonna le roi. « Et je n'hésiterai pas à le faire si vous ne me témoignez pas plus de respect ! »

Père et fils se jaugèrent du regard un instant, et le plus jeune baissa vite le sien en s'agitant sur ses pieds, visiblement en train de contenir sa colère, mais résigné à obéir. Voyant cela, Uther fit signe aux gardes. « Relâchez-les. » Puis il parla à Arthur comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. « Tu as toute la vie devant toi. Sophia est apparemment ton premier amour, mais ce ne sera certainement pas le dernier… alors contente-toi de t'amuser pour le moment, tant qu'il est temps. »

Arthur s'inclina puis sortit sans un mot, suivi des Tirmawr. Tout du long, il ne releva pas le regard, pas même quand il passa à côté de Merlin qui restait coi, submergée par plusieurs sentiments imprécis.

« Merlin ? » lui demandèrent Morris, et Gwen qui les avait rejoints alors que la salle terminait de se vider. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Tu es tout pâle. »

« Oui… » fit-elle dans un souffle en rebroussant chemin. « Tout va parfaitement bien. »

* * *

><p>''<em>Il est enchanté<em>'', se répétait-elle en marchant, sans cesse, pour se convaincre. ''_Il est ensorcelé et il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit…_'' Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre du prince. '_'Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en soucie autant… ?_''

Merlin inspira et expira à fond, puis entra.

Arthur avait revêtu son armure et à première vue, il préparait le strict nécessaire pour pouvoir partir de la ville au plus vite. Il releva la tête quand il entendit la jeune fille entrer.

« Vas-t-en » dit-il avant de se reconcentrer sur sa tâche.

Merlin ne dit rien et se rapprocha de lui comme d'un animal en cage.

« Ne m'as-tu pas entendu ? Je t'ai demandé de partir ! »

« Non. »

Le jeune homme interrompit ce qu'il était en train de faire pour faire un pas vers elle, passablement énervé. La magicienne prit conscience de leur différence de gabarit, et qu'il était ensorcelé, donc imprévisible, mais elle ne cilla pas.

« Merlin » siffla-t-il, « je te l'_ordonne_. Fiche-moi la paix. »

« Non. Je sais ce que vous voulez faire, et je ferai ce qu'il faut pour que vous compreniez que vous ne devez pas faire ça. Je sais que vous croyez être amoureux d'elle- »

« -qui es-tu, pour qui te prends-tu, pour te permettre de me dire ce que je ressens ? » cria-t-il presque.

Merlin le regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait les lèvres sèches, et se sentait démunie.

« Votre ami » fit-elle timidement, mais sincèrement. Car c'est ce qu'elle pensait être. Ils avaient bien plus qu'une simple relation de maître-valet… Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, et il en avait fait de même, sans hésiter, en envoyant au diable les risques pour soi-même.

« Non Merlin, tu es mon serviteur » répondit sèchement Arthur.

Elle n'aurait pas crû qu'entendre cela puisse faire mal à ce point. Elle croyait…

Elle se mordit les joues avant de prendre son courage à deux mains… littéralement. Elle s'approcha en face d'Arthur qui s'était éloigné, posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme qui resta immobile et chercha son regard. Puis lentement, précautionneusement, elle lui dit, « Arthur, vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance… n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne cilla pas, mais ne s'éloigna pas non plus. Elle le prit comme un encouragement. Les mailles étaient fraîches sous ses doigts. Elle chercha dans ses yeux le 'vrai' Arthur, qui était toujours là, au fond.

« Vous devez me croire. Ne faites pas ça, ça ne peut que tourner mal… Et vous savez que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, au fond de vous vous le savez. Mais… vous ne vous en rendez pas compte parce qu'on… on vous a ensorcelé. »

Il la dévisagea avec des traits un rien adoucis, une ombre de confusion sur le visage.

« Arthur, je sais que vous m'entendez, quelque part, sous le sortilège et il faut- »

« Je vous avais bien dit qu'ils essaieraient de nous séparer » fit soudainement une voix de femme, qui s'avéra être Sophia, suivie d'Aulfric. Tous deux tenaient leur bâton. En voyant la Sidhe, Arthur fit un pas en arrière pour se dégager de Merlin.

« Oui en effet » répondit Arthur en reprenant une voix machinale. « Et je ne le tolèrerai pas. »

« Non, arrêtez de l'écouter ! Vous êtes sous son emprise. »

« Enfuyons-nous ensemble, partons, oublions tout le reste » continua Sophia d'une voix suave.

Les yeux d'Arthur passaient confusément de l'une à l'autre, comme s'il ne savait pas choisir.

« Je sais ce que vous êtes. » Elle pointa Aulfric du doigt. « J'ai suivi cet homme. Ils souhaitent vous offrir en sacrifice ! »

Le plus âgé des Sidhes pouffa de rire puis s'adressa à Arthur. « Vous laissez de simples servants parler ainsi à vos invités ? Quel opprobre. »

« Je sais ce que vous allez faire ! J'ai tout vu ! »

Elle se tourna vers Arthur alors que la panique commençait à s'emparer d'elle. « Arthur, croyez-moi, je vous en prie ! »

Le jeune homme avait la nuque fléchie et se tenait la tempe d'une main, comme pris de vertige.

« Ne l'écoutez pas Arthur » intervint Sophia. « Venez avec moi. »

« Elle va vous tuer ! » s'étrangla Merlin. « Elle veut vous sacrifier pour retrouver son immortalité. Ne la suivez pas, je vous en prie ! »

« Non… » fit le prince en secouant la tête. « Non c'est, c'est absurde… nous nous aimons. Nous… »

En un pas, la jeune fille se glissa devant lui en désespoir de cause et lui releva la tête à deux mains, avec douceur.

« Arthur. » Puis voyant qu'il détournait le regard, « Arthur, regardez-moi. »

Quand ses yeux bleus confus croisèrent les siens, elle lui sourit tristement. Elle lui parla comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, sans aucune menace latente. « C'est un mensonge. Je sais que vous m'entendez, bougre d'idiot. Alors revenez à vous. »

Elle était là, la lueur dans ses yeux, comme une forme à travers l'eau qui refaisait surface.

La jeune fille sentit les muscles de son visage bouger sous ses doigts.

« Merlin ? »

Elle eut à peine le temps de lui sourire sincèrement que les Sidhes réagirent, et à peine une seconde plus tard, les yeux du prince devinrent rouge vif et menaçants. Il avait saisi les poignets de sa servante pour lui écarter les mains de son visage, et la force brute qu'il déployait la fit grimacer, encore plus quand il lui abaissa les bras violemment et qu'elle sentit l'une de ses épaules craquer. Mais jamais elle ne le quitta des yeux, le suppliant du regard.

« Arthur, non, Art- »

Puis quelque chose la heurta de plein fouet, et sa vue se voila jusqu'à la précipiter dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Elle se sentait comme si un cheval lui était passé dessus. Ou un griffon. Quelque chose de lourd en tout cas. Ses membres étaient lourds de la même manière que si elle avait revêtu une armure. Quant à son crâne… c'était le pire. Peut-être se l'était-elle fendu, au vu de la douleur qui lui tambourinait dans toute la boîte crânienne, jusque dans ses yeux… Si ce n'était que ça ! Il y avait aussi ce bourdonnement incessant et incompréhensible…<p>

Puis elle crut y discerner quelque chose.

« …lin… rlin… Merlin ! »

« Quoi ? » marmonna-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse, en achevant de reprendre conscience. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et vit Gaius devant elle, qui l'auscultait rapidement.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« S-Sophia, Aulfric, ils… »

Le médecin sembla satisfait de son état car il entreprit de l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds vaille que vaille.

« Arthur. » Se rappela-t-elle, l'esprit soudain nettement plus clair. « Il faut que je retrouve Arthur. »

« Oh non jeune fille, pas dans cet état ! C'est uniquement grâce à tes pouvoirs que tu as survécu ! »

« Ca ira… il a besoin de moi, il faut que j'y aille ! »

Gaius cessa de la soutenir un instant et ses jambes lâchèrent derechef. « Tu vois que tu n'es pas en état ! » fit-il en la redressant.

« Si je n'y vais pas, il mourra ! » geignit-elle.

Gaius se figea, puis soupira, convaincu. « Fais très attention, les Sidhes sont un peuple dangereux. »

« Soyez sans crainte » fit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais devait surtout être de travers, « je sais ce que je fais. Je ne les laisserai pas l'avoir. »

Ils devraient passer sur son corps d'abord.

.

Plus elle courait, plus ses membres reprenaient vie, et son esprit se vidait de toute brume secondaire au choc sur son crâne. Les petites branches craquaient et la mousse s'enfonçait sous ses pieds. Elle sautait par-dessus les quelques troncs abattus éparpillés sur son chemin avec une agilité qui l'aurait étonnée en temps normal. Sa respiration se calquait sur le rythme frénétique de ses pas, et l'air frais du petit matin lui échauffait toute la gorge.

Elle ne sentait même pas la fatigue dans ses muscles, comme bâillonnés, forcés à la propulser vers l'avant plus vite, toujours plus vite. Et peut-être même ses yeux étaient-ils ambrés involontairement, car la manière dont le sol semblait la projeter, la repousser dans la bonne direction, n'était pas tout à fait naturelle.

Mais elle ne pensait à rien de tout cela. Tout ce qui résonnait dans sa tête, était Arthur.

Ils allaient _le tuer_.

La Sidhe s'était jouée de lui, l'avait attirée dans sa toile, et maintenant elle voulait le lui enlever. Mais elle ne la laisserait pas faire. Elle vivante, personne ne toucherait à Arthur. Ils allaient payer.

Ces pensées étaient comme psalmodiées dans sa tête, brassées jusqu'à générer de la rage à lui faire voire rouge.

Quand elle trébucha, elle se releva en tempêtant. Une épaisse branche éclata non loin. Elle se prit le visage dans les mains, expira fortement. Retint sa respiration. Elle pouvait entendre le sang battre dans ses tempes. Puis elle inspira à fond en levant la tête au ciel, et reprit sa course avec un esprit beaucoup plus calme, comme dans une colère froide.

Chaque pas la rapprocha d'une voix qui psalmodiait furieusement des mots étrangement familiers à ses oreilles, jusqu'à ce que l'écran des arbres se disperse, dévoilant le même lac auquel elle s'était rendue il y avait à peine quelques heures. Aulfric se tenait à nouveau sur la rive. C'était lui qui était à l'origine des incantations qu'elle entendait. Elle pouvait aussi voir Sophia, immergée dans le lac jusqu'à la taille, fixant un point dans l'eau juste devant elle.

Aucune trace d'Arthur.

Elle ne sut dire si c'était la rage ou sa magie, ou peut-être les deux, qui gronda dans ses veines, elle n'y pensa même pas. Elle ressentit à peine cette impression, comme un jaillissement brûlant. Tout ce qu'elle fit, c'est tendre lentement les doigts d'une main vers eux, et siffler entre ses dents, ''_swilteaþ_''.

Sur le moment, elle ne les entendit pas crier. Elle les oublia à peine anéantis, et se jetait déjà dans l'eau.

Elle avançait vers là où elle pensait qu'il se trouvait, perdant rapidement pied et brassant l'eau des jambes et des bras, à la recherche du prince. Mais il n'y avait que le liquide qui l'effleurait, et impossible de voir à travers l'opacité des eaux.

« Arthur ! Arthur ! » cria-t-elle de désespoir. Mais il n'était toujours pas là.

Alors elle plongea tête la première et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs, perdant tout repère, toute sensation de bas comme de haut, les yeux aveuglés même grand ouverts, et n'entendant plus que le vague écho de son propre flux sanguin complètement affolé.

Quelque chose semblait la tirer au milieu de sa poitrine, un peu comme la sensation qu'elle avait eue en arrivant à Camelot. N'ayant plus rien, elle la suivit… et ses mains se refermèrent sur quelque chose de tangible. Elle l'agrippa de toutes ses forces, la serra contre elle et se dirigea en direction de ce qu'elle croyait être le ciel.

Respirer à nouveau était presque douloureux, et c'est les yeux brûlants et en crachant de la vase qu'elle regarda la lourde charge qu'elle étreignait, comme un naufragé du bois flottant. Il s'agissait bien d'Arthur, les yeux clos. Elle adressa une quelconque prière de remerciement à elle ne savait exactement quel dieu ou déesse.

Elle se glissa pour qu'il soit au-dessus et devant elle, une main empêchant sa tête de repartir sous l'eau, et se démena pour les ramener vers la rive, ses jambes luttant contre le poids de l'armure qui les réentrainait vers le fond.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement quand ils ne furent plus que dans moins d'un mètre d'eau. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait semblait cependant rendre Arthur plus lourd, et elle haletait quand elle acheva de le tirer sur la terre ferme.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, lui releva la tête en arrière, lui ouvrit la bouche et mit son oreille juste au-dessus, les yeux dirigés vers son thorax. Elle crut pleurer d'euphorie en sentant son souffle contre son visage et en voyant la maille s'élever, puis s'affaisser, puis se relever encore.

Maintenant, elle pouvait calmer sa propre respiration. Elle le fit en se portant en arrière sur ses paumes, bras tendus. L'air, bien que doux en cette fin de printemps, était frais sur ses vêtements mouillés et la faisait frissonner. Le seul avantage à l'inconscience d'Arthur, était qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à quel point sa tenue lui collait au corps, au lieu de flotter autour d'elle comme d'habitude en cachant ses formes, qui l'auraient sûrement prêté à confusion s'il avait posé les yeux dessus…

« Un de ces jours, vous allez vraiment me rendre chèvre ! » pesta-t-elle en direction du jeune homme qui resta immobile. « Oh non, attendez, ça vous le faites déjà… vous serez ma mort ! »

Elle grogna inintelligiblement.

« C'est cela, ne dites rien, ignorez-moi… crétin. »

Mais en vrai, il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue, elle avait eu une peur bleue.

.

Alors qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de le ramener à Camelot, elle entendit un hululement familier. Archimède apparut, suivi de près par Gaius, monté à cheval et tirant Arion par la bride. Elle les accueillit tous trois avec une exclamation de joie, et beaucoup de soulagement.

Hisser Arthur sur Arion ne fut pas une mince affaire, et encore moins de le ramener discrètement dans sa chambre. Ils ne voulaient même pas imaginer les histoires que cela provoquerait d'être vus ainsi…

« Il n'a rien », la rassura le vieil homme. « Apparemment nous devons juste attendre que le sort cesse de l'endormir. »

Merlin avait l'habitude d'ôter l'armure d'Arthur, mais pas quand celui-ci n'était plus qu'une masse non-coopérative. Les lourdes protections de métal l'avaient gardé trempé, et la vase s'était insinuée partout. Une fois qu'ils l'eurent déposé dans une bassine d'eau savonneuse, derrière le paravent, Gaius se chargea d'achever de le dévêtir, puis de le laver, et Merlin éprouva un certain respect envers le médecin d'avoir réussi à manipuler le tas de muscles –et donc pesant son poids- qu'était le prince. Archimède les avait suivis et s'était posée sur l'écran, regardant ce qu'il se passait derrière avec ses grands yeux ronds curieux, et un occasionnel gazouillement étrange qui fit rire, et même un peu rougir, Merlin.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune fille prépara des vêtements secs et mit de côté tout ce qui était trempé, pour pouvoir les laver discrètement plus tard. Enfin, ils purent mettre le prince au lit, simplement vêtu, et nettoyé de toute trace qui aurait pu trahir ce qu'il s'était passé. Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre qu'il reprenne conscience.

.

« Archimède ! Arrête ! » gronda gentiment Merlin, sans arriver à retenir totalement un petit rire. La chouette était occupée à mordiller l'oreille d'Arthur, comme si elle s'impatientait et avait donc voulu prendre les choses en mains. Cela eut visiblement de l'effet, car le prince commença à s'agiter en grognant.

« Arthur ? » tenta Merlin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » fit-il d'une voix pâteuse. « Où suis-je ? » Puis il remarqua Archimède posée tout près de lui. « Et que fait ce volatile ici ? »

Ledit volatile se posa sur les genoux de Merlin qui la caressa affectueusement. « Elle s'inquiétait. »

Arthur haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu, mais trop épuisé pour y prêter plus attention.

« De quoi vous souvenez-vous, sire ? » demanda Gaius.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur son séant, en appui sur un coude, le front dans une main, comme s'il avait la gueule de bois. « Ma tête… » geignit-il, puis il se mit à réfléchir. « Il y avait une jeune fille… Sophia, elle, j'ai… j'ai demandé quelque chose à mon père à son sujet, j'ai… » Il devint subitement horrifié en se rappelant sa demande en mariage. « Avais-je perdu la raison ? » fit-il, plus blanc qu'il ne l'était l'instant précédent.

Gaius et Merlin s'échangèrent un court regard amusé qui en disait long, et Archimède commença à se lisser consciencieusement les plumes.

« Nous nous sommes posé la même question » fit Merlin le plus sérieusement possible. « Surtout quand vous vous êtes enfui avec elle hier soir » ajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête pour cacher son sourire moqueur.

Arthur sursauta dans son lit. « J-j'ai fait quoi ? » fit-il d'une voix plus aigue que d'habitude.

« Merlin a dû vous ramener à Camelot » expliqua Gaius.

« Mais, mais je ne me souviens plus de rien… »

« Le coup a été dur » ajouta-t-il, à présent incapable de rester complètement neutre.

« De quel coup parlez-vous ? » demanda Arthur en dévisageant Merlin.

« Oh, eh bien… quand je vous ai rattrapé vous ne vouliez pas rentrer, alors… j'ai dû vous forcer…en vous assomant. Avec une buche. »

« Il a fait cela uniquement dans votre intérêt, pour vous ramener sain et sauf. »

Arthur se jeta à moitié sur eux et leur brandit un doigt sous le nez. « Personne ne doit apprendre cela, vous entendez ? _Personne_. »

Le gazouillis d'Archimède ressembla étrangement au rire qu'essayait de contenir Merlin, qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

.

Elle perdit vite son sourire et toute envie de rire quand Arthur renversa la situation et lui fit porter le chapeau de son absence aux yeux du roi, qui dût décider que deux n'allaient jamais sans trois… et l'envoya à nouveau pilori.

''_C'eût été trop beau._''

* * *

><p>Gaius prit pitié d'elle et la laissa manger son repas du soir en ne se débarbouillant au préalable que du strict minimum. Son estomac était pris de crampes tant elle avait faim, car elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille. Elle avait englouti sa première assiette quand quelqu'un entra.<p>

« Morgane ? » fit Gaius alors que Merlin se retournait pour l'apercevoir. La belle noble semblait fatiguée, et jeta un bref regard mal assuré à Merlin, puis sembla se résigner à tout de même exposer son souci.

« J'ai… je ne dors pas bien, Gaius » avoua-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Gaius à propos des rêves de Morgane revint à l'esprit de Merlin.

« Je vous ai préparé un autre breuvage… » fit le médecin en se dirigeant vers l'une des étagères lourdement chargées. « Vos cauchemars ont-ils cessé ? »

« … oui. » Puis elle se tourna vers Merlin et continua en feignant une conversation normale, mais sans grand intérêt, « Arthur m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé… j'imagine que tu as dû de le frapper très fort. »

« Suffisamment. Il a le crâne particulièrement épais… »

Cela arracha une ombre de sourire à Morgane. Gaius lui donna alors une fiole.

« Tenez. Prenez-la comme d'habitude, chaque soir avant de dormir. »

« Merci Gaius. »

Puis elle sortit, visiblement nullement soulagée. Mais ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas faire grand-chose… à moins que.

Comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées, Gaius se tourna vers Merlin et dit, on ne peut plus sérieux, « elle ne doit pas savoir la vérité. »

« Mais… pourquoi ? Son rêve prémonitoire a permis de sauver Arthur et- »

« -il risquerait de la mener à sa perte » la coupa le vieil homme. « Si Uther le découvrait, ce serait une catastrophe. Je sais que tu peux le comprendre. Cela _doit_ rester secret. »

Son ton ne laissait pas place à discussion.

Merlin osa poser la question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis quelques temps. « Est-elle comme moi ? » fit-elle à voix basse et avec une once de ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une forme d'espoir. « A-t-elle de la magie ? »

Gaius ferma les yeux un instant. Il semblait très vieux, tout à coup. « Personne n'est comme toi Merlin. »

« Mais… elle a un don, Gaius. »

« Dans son intérêt, j'espère que non. »

La discussion prit fin, mais elle ne quitta pas leurs esprits respectifs.

.

En se lavant après, ôter tout ce qui restait de la saleté du pilori la remit d'humeur songeuse, mais cette fois pour une autre raison. C'était comme un après-choc, un effet à retardement des derniers évènements. Elle ne ressentait plus la colère qui l'avait envahie, mais une stupéfaction. Maintenant, elle pouvait entendre les cris des deux Sidhes qu'elle avait tués de sang-froid. Elle sentait encore la magie ruisseler en elle et détruire avec une facilité déconcertante.

Elle pensa à Edwin. Et même si elle n'était pas directement responsable, elle pensa à Valiant.

Elle avait tué.

Comme défense, mais elle avait tué. Cela la fit se sentir terriblement vide, hormis une vague de nausée qui lui remonta l'estomac, puis la gorge, laissant un goût de bile presque réel derrière elle.

Mais le pire –ou l'était-ce vraiment ?-… était qu'elle ne le regrettait pas.

Elle aurait voulu que cela se soit passé autrement, bien sûr. Mais en définitive, elle ne le regrettait pas. Parce qu'elle l'avait fait pour une bonne raison, pour sauver, et non juste pour tuer. C'était ce qui la différenciait d'eux…

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre de croire.

Elle se vit, réfléchie dans la bassine d'eau, les traits neutres mais les yeux débordants de préoccupations.

Cela lui fit peur, de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était capable de faire… pour Arthur.

Quand était-il passé de ce crétin insupportable qu'elle avait presque regretté d'avoir sauvé à… à… elle ne savait même pas quoi.

''Votre ami'', avait-elle dit quand il était encore ensorcelé. Et qu'il repousse cette idée lui avait fait réellement mal.

Etait-ce cela qu'il était pour elle ? Un ami ?

Quelque chose, une toute petite chose, minuscule et maladivement timide, mais bien présente, lui murmura au fond d'elle une autre possibilité, qui bien qu'infime, pouvait tout renverser.

_Et si… ?_

_..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN_ : Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais je vais devoir ralentir le rythme de publication, parce qu'en plus de mon job, je dois commencer à étudier pour mes examens… qui finissent dans un mois. Je n'ai donc pas beaucoup de temps libre, et le peu que j'ai n'est pas uniquement consacré à l'écriture… Mais je ferai tout mon possible, promis ! Parce que vous êtes formidables :) ^^


	9. L'enfant aux yeux de tourmente

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ attention, mise à jour du rating, je passe au **M**, et je vais faire ici un **avertissement **fourre-tout qui sera valable pour toute la suite. Donc, par du M, j'entends entre autres : **violence, thèmes morbides **(j'insiste !)**, sang et autres blessures/interventions médicales, allusions sexuelles plus au moins explicites (avec références à du slash), angst/mal-être/déprime,… etc. **

Je tiens à souligner que j'ai réfléchi (ou le ferai) à toutes ces scènes et que je ne les fais pas purement gratuitement… même si parfois il faudra peut-être plusieurs chapitres pour comprendre pourquoi… Sur ce, si vous êtes encore là, bienvenue à bord ! (un peu tard je sais^^)

_A/N :_ _-evermore04 _: je suis vraiment contente que Morris et Archimède te plaisent^^

-_Coral & saroura92_ : Arthur reste un royal crétin…

-_Milnelas _: vu que tu parles du **rating**, ça m'a poussée à le changer un peu plus tôt par précaution… Je sais que pour beaucoup de lectrices, un M a une signification majoritairement sexuelle, alors j'insiste pour que vous toutes preniez la peine de lire les petites phrases que j'ai ajoutées au-dessus… :) mais en ce qui concerne plus précisément ta question, je dirai d'attendre de voir comment les choses évoluent, tout peut se passer entre ces deux-là^^

-_Coatlicue_ : tu me fais rougir, sérieux :) quant à la saison… aaah c'est un stress, parce que dès la fin de la 2 je crois que je me serai déjà bien écartée du canon, alors j'attends de voir la **4** pour savoir si ma version et celle-là pourront être reliées…

-_MissCath _: merci :) !

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 9 : L'enfant aux yeux de tourmente**

.

* * *

><p>Le printemps avait laissé place à l'été depuis déjà quelques semaines. Les jours rallongeaient, les fleurs se métamorphosaient en feuillages de toutes les nuances de vert possibles et imaginables, et bien sûr les températures suivaient la tendance en repartant à la hausse. Les nuits étaient douces et les journées pouvaient passer de l'agréablement doux à l'orageux, sans oublier le simplement <em>chaud<em>.

Merlin n'avait rien contre ces dernières, à l'exception près que, contrairement au reste des habitants du château, elle n'avait pas troqué ses vêtements pour des tissus plus légers ou des coupes un rien plus audacieuses. Non, elle, gardait ses fidèles tenues –elle en avait acheté d'autres identiques grâce à son salaire- bien épaisses et couvrantes, sans oublier bien sûr l'indétrônable foulard auquel elle n'était jamais infidèle. Bien évidemment, quand pas un seul nuage ne voilait le ciel et qu'Arthur se sentait d'une humeur particulièrement prompte à lui inventer des corvées de plus, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas échapper à la réaction, tout à fait humaine et inconfortable, de suer. Peut-être pas comme un bœuf, mais suffisamment pour que le prince lui fasse la remarque plusieurs fois.

« Merlin, tu es encore plus rouge que ton satané torchon… », « Merlin, il est temps d'investir dans une autre chemise, je te sens à trois lieues… et les cerfs aussi ! », « Merlin, si tu continues à porter ces guenilles, tu vas fondre au point de passer de squelettique à inexistant », « _Mer_lin- »…

A chaque fois, elle levait les yeux au ciel mais ne pouvait retenir un petit sourire. Si Arthur avait été difficilement supportable-oui, plus que d'habitude- juste après l'histoire avec les Sidhes, les choses avaient évolué assez rapidement. Quelques jours après, alors que le prince était attablé et mangeait son petit-déjeuner alors que Merlin changeait ses draps, elle avait senti son regard peser sur elle et s'était retournée, le linge dans les mains, pour voir qu'il la fixait effectivement par-dessus son gobelet, songeur.

« Un problème, sire ? »

« C'est étrange que je ne me souvienne de rien depuis- »

« -vous étiez ensorcelé, c'est pour ça. »

« Ensorcelé ? Comment ça ? »

« Euh… oui, en fait, nous avons oublié de vous dire que… »

« Que quoi ? Cette Sophia était une créature magique surpuissante qui m'a envoûté d'un regard avant que tu… ne la chasses d'un coup de bûche de la même manière que tu m'as prétendument assommé ? » s'était emporté le jeune homme en grimaçant et ponctuant ses dires par un rire jaune.

Merlin avait dégluti, il n'était pas très loin de la vérité. « Non, elle… vous avait fait boire un philtre d'amour. »

Les sourcils d'Arthur grimpèrent au plafond. « Un ridicule filtre d'amour ? »

« Oui euh, un breuvage très efficace, qui en plus vous a totalement effacé la mémoire. »

En voyant qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu, Merlin avait continué, « et Gaius vous a fait boire un antidote à votre retour, juste avant votre réveil. »

« Je suppose que ça se tient… » Il se perdit un court instant dans ses pensées. « Mais comment a-t-elle pu me faire boire ce filtre quand tu t'occupes de mes repas ? Je suppose que c'est à cause de ton inattention habituelle ! »

Sans avertissement, la jeune fille était subitement devenue très amère et s'était emportée. « Ah non ! Ca suffit de tout me mettre sur le dos ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'avez cessé de tourner autour de Sophia tout le jour durant en me laissant au pilori ? Je parie que vous étiez tellement occupé à roucouler que vous n'avez même pas remarqué ses intentions qui étaient pourtant juste sous votre nez ! »

« Merlin ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! »

« Je dis ce que je pense, et je pense que vous avez été idiot sur ce coup-là, _sire_, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je me suis inquiété et… »

Elle s'était tue, se rendant compte qu'elle en avait trop dit et qu'Arthur s'était levé et rapproché d'elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés, mais pas par la colère.

« … vraiment ? Tu prends cette histoire très à cœur pour un simple filtre… ce n'est pas comme si elle avait voulu me tuer. »

La jeune fille l'avait dévisagé silencieusement, ne sachant trop que dire. Après un peu moins d'une minute ainsi, le prince avait repris. « Je me souviens de toi. »

« S-sire ? »

« Tu étais dans ma chambre. Tu… me parlais. Puis cette fille est arrivée. »

Il lui avait pris le poignet et l'avait relevé, avant de retrousser la manche de sa chemise. Merlin avait été trop stupéfaite pour se dégager de sa prise, et elle n'aurait probablement pas pu, vu la force qu'il pouvait déployer. Il s'était arrêté quand une ecchymose en cours de guérison fut dévoilée, là où il l'avait serrée avec une force brute induite par l'enchantement, avant que les Sidhes ne la plongent dans l'inconscience.

« Je t'ai fait ça. »

Il n'avait rien ajouté, l'air grave, mais dans sa prise sur son bras qui était devenue presque…douce, elle put deviner une excuse. Elle l'avait acceptée en lui souriant timidement.

.

Puis la vie à Camelot avait repris son cours normal. Les journées se suivaient, emplies de corvées, chamailleries avec Arthur, discussions avec Gwen, Morris, Gaius,… mais aussi parsemées de questionnements. Merlin repensa à Morgane, qu'elle croisait de temps à autres mais avec qui elle ne pouvait pas discuter aussi librement que pouvait le faire Gwen ou sire Léon. Dame Morgane, qui était probablement une Seer…

Gaius ne voulait pas parler à nouveau à ce sujet, encore moins juste après avoir livré les potions de sommeil, et autant cela agaçait parfois Merlin, cela lui prouva que le vieil homme se posait la même question qu'elle : et si elle avait de la magie ?

Cette même magie qui, bien sûr, faisait elle aussi partie intégrante de ses journées, couplée à ses études. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Edwin –et Merlin frissonnait presque à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait-, la jeune fille était persuadée qu'elle avait tout intérêt à coupler les deux, même si cela lui demandait de faire très attention. Gaius avait failli l'attraper la main dans le sac alors qu'elle pratiquait un sort dans sa chambre et qu'il lui voulait lui montrer les bases de la rééducation d'une épaule traumatisée sur l'un des chevaliers blessé par le griffon, qui n'arrivait plus à bouger correctement son bras même après tout ce temps et l'achèvement de la guérison de la blessure. Elle avait vite caché son livre et lancé un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Archimède pour qu'elle reste silencieuse –elle hululait avec insistance chaque fois que Merlin se prenait à faire de la magie- avant de suivre le médecin. Elle l'écouta avec attention quand il lui montra les détails dans l'épaule, à première vue rétablie, qui indiquaient que celle-ci était encore en souffrance. Le chevalier, torse nu et assis sur une chaise, les dévisageait alors que Gaius indiquait chaque muscle à la jeune fille en lui en demandant le nom et les actions, puis son avis sur leur état.

« Vois la tête et les abducteurs » fit-il en retirant ses mains de l'épaule. Il se tourna vers le patient. « Cela ne vous dérange pas que mon apprenti y jette un œil ? »

« Euh, non, bien sûr. »

Merlin lui fit un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant, pour cacher son propre manque de confiance, avant de se placer derrière lui et tâter l'articulation avec concentration.

Elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas sans arriver à déterminer quoi. Cela la démangeait de laisser sa magie se tendre vers la vieille blessure et s'y faufiler pour en révéler les secrets… mais elle ne pouvait le faire, alors à la place elle essaya de faire confiance uniquement à ce que ses mains lui disaient.

« … l'un des muscles est partiellement rompu, » tenta-t-elle en continuant son examen, « et la tête est en ascension ? »

Quand elle vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur la bouche de celui qu'elle considérait comme un père, Merlin sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix de vouloir apprendre de Gaius autant qu'elle voulait en tirer de la magie. En parallèle, elle rit quand elle vit le chevalier la regarder avec des yeux ronds comme si elle venait de parler une langue barbare.

.

Au tout début de l'été, Merlin allait dormir à chaque fois un peu plus tard, plongée qu'elle était dans ses livres de magie même quand Arthur l'avait retenue pour elle ne savait quel caprice. Un soir où elle était particulièrement fatiguée mais refusait de s'endormir avant d'avoir réalisé un succès un sort de lévitation pour objets modérément lourds plusieurs fois d'affilée, Archimède s'était faufilée par la fenêtre, de retour de chasse. Elle se posa devant la jeune fille qui put voir qu'elle tenait une petite proie dans son bec. La chouette déposa son trophée à ses pieds puis cligna des yeux à l'interrogative. Merlin sourit et tendit le bras vers elle pour la caresser affectueusement.

« C'est gentil de ta part, mais je t'avoue que les souris ont tendance à me rester sur l'estomac… tu peux la garder. »

Elle suivit du regard l'oiseau quand il se posa sur le bord de l'armoire et commença à manger. Au bout d'une minute, une idée réapparut dans l'esprit de Merlin et elle se concentra sans quitter Archimède du regard, sentant sa magie la titiller tout doucement.

Rien. Elle continua en plissant les sourcils, puis après quelques minutes, elle ferma les yeux et expira calmement. Elle pouvait entendre les bruits ténus du bruissement de ses ailes, et des déchirures dans la chair du rongeur. Elle déglutit, cherchant à aller encore plus loin…

Et c'est là qu'elle put goûter la viande encore tiède au fond de sa bouche qui passait sur… non, elle n'avait pas de dents. Elle avait un bec, et une langue, et…

Merlin sursauta presque en rouvrant les yeux, elle souriait à pleines dents. Archimède avait tourné sa tête vers elle, un lambeau de viande pendant de son bec et la regardait avec ses grands yeux dorés. La jeune fille inspira et expira calmement plusieurs fois, puis se reconcentra. Cette fois, les choses devinrent beaucoup plus fluides, comme si un obstacle s'était levé sur le chemin d'un cours d'eau. Merlin tenta alors et dit, sans ouvrir la bouche, en s'exprimant juste avec son esprit, « c'est bon ? »

Dans sa tête, elle entendit un roucoulement silencieux, et ressentit la sensation satisfaisante d'un estomac qui se remplit après une chasse patiente.

.

Depuis lors, elle envisageait de plus en plus la possibilité de communiquer mentalement, et s'y entraînait, faisant des petits pas de souris…

Jusqu'à ce que, quelques semaines plus tard, au jour d'aujourd'hui, alors que le soleil d'été tapait sur Camelot, elle rencontre l'enfant druide. Il l'avait appelée à l'aide depuis l'autre bout de la cour, sans même ouvrir la bouche, et pourtant sa voix résonnait avec force et insistance, non pas dans ses tympans, mais comme si elle venait de l'intérieur. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux de l'enfant d'un bleu blême rencontrant les siens, sa voix avait comme grimpé le long de son dos avant de tonner dans sa tête, et elle s'était figée, ignorant Morris à côté d'elle qui lui parlait

« … et là il s'est pris le plateau en plein dans-… eh, tu m'écoutes ? »

Il ne remarqua le petit garçon que quand celui-ci courut vers Merlin à son signal, alors que les gardes ne regardaient pas dans leur direction. Mais malheureusement ils le remarquèrent vite, et quand l'enfant saisit la main tendue de Merlin et qu'ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou, l'écuyer resta un instant stupéfait, la bouche grande ouverte, avant de leur courir après, criant à moitié mais pas assez fort que pour indiquer leur direction aux gardes, « attendez-moi bon sang ! »

.

Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans les appartements de Morgane. Elle et Gwen les avaient d'abord regardés débarquer en trombe avec des yeux ronds, puis la pupille avait rapidement pris l'enfant sous son aile, d'autant plus quand ils se rendirent compte que le garçon était blessé au bras, suffisamment sérieusement pour le rendre faible et, couplée à la fatigue, pour le plonger dans le sommeil.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il resta muet, malgré les tentatives. Il se contenta de passer son regard d'un visage à l'autre, lentement, les jaugeant de son regard inhumainement pâle. Merlin essaya de tendre son esprit vers lui à deux reprises, mais l'enfant se contenta de la fixer un peu plus, un sourcil à peine relevé. Elle voulait lui demander qui il était, d'où il venait, et que signifiait la triple spirale tatouée sous sa clavicule droite, découverte après lui avoir enlevé sa chemise pour pouvoir lui nettoyer et bander le bras plus facilement, tout en vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres blessures.

Quand l'enfant dormait encore, un échafaud avait été érigé dans la cour principale, visible depuis la fenêtre, et soulevait d'autant plus de questions dans leurs esprits.

Ce fut Gwen qui brisa le silence d'une voix légèrement tremblante. « Je n'ai pas souvenir d'une exécution prévue aujourd'hui… ? »

« Peut-être ont-ils attrapé un sorcier ce matin ? » proposa Morris. La conversation s'arrêta là pour relaisser la place à une atmosphère tendue.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient ouvert deux fenêtres et leurs regards à tous étaient dirigés vers la cour, même celui de l'enfant qui fixait un point dans cette direction depuis la couche de fortune qu'ils lui avaient aménagée dans un coin de la pièce, dissimulable derrière des rideaux.

En à peine quelques minutes, Merlin put comprendre la gravité de la situation.

L'homme que l'on exécutait pour sorcellerie était lié à l'enfant, et le roi venait de déclarer toute personne qui l'aiderait coupable. Tous quatre étaient à présent menacés.

Et quand la hache du bourreau s'abattit sur le condamné, elle entendit à nouveau l'enfant dans sa tête, qui hurla au point de lui donner l'impression qu'elle venait de heurter un mur… en même temps qu'un miroir explosa sans être ne fut-ce que frôlé. Le cœur battant, elle croisa son regard et ce fut comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

Il avait de la magie.

* * *

><p>Ses devoirs envers Arthur l'avaient empêchée de rester plus longtemps. Le prince n'était pas d'humeur causante, préférant ruminer elle ne savait trop quelles pensées, même si la jeune fille se doutait qu'il était question des évènements de la journée. Elle l'avait aperçu durant l'exécution, et il n'avait pas l'air enchanté par la situation. Mais elle ne savait dire si c'était parce qu'il était frustré de ne pas encore avoir trouvé le complice, ou parce qu'il n'approuvait pas la sentence imposée par son père…<p>

Après cela, elle était retournée chez elle à temps pour le repas du soir, mais son appétit n'était pas très enthousiaste. Et il en fut de même au matin, où elle touilla dans son gruau sans grand intérêt et en jetant des œillades à Gaius, penché sur un registre quelconque dans lequel il écrivait avec une longue plume blanche dont l'extrémité virevoltait en synchronisation avec ses mouvements de poignet. La veille, avant de s'endormir, Merlin s'était rappelée avoir déjà vu le tatouage de l'enfant quelque part… et à présent une question lui tiraillait la langue, mais elle hésitait à la poser de peur d'éveiller la suspicion du vieil homme.

Après une dizaine de tour de cuillère dans son bol, elle se décida.

« Que savez-vous des druides ? »

Gaius lui répondit sans quitter sa tâche des yeux, « très peu de choses. C'est un peuple mystérieux, voire même impénétrable depuis que le roi a banni la magie… » Il réalisa alors à quoi menait cette conversation et se releva pour la regarder sévèrement, la désignant de sa plume un peu comme s'il s'agissait d'une épée. « Merlin, dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas mêlée de cette histoire. »

« Moi ? » fit-elle en feignant l'innocence, « non, quelle idée… et de quoi parlez-vous en fait ? »

« Tu sais, j'ai parfois dur à croire que tu arrives à garder ton secret alors que tu mens aussi mal ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait, vraiment ! »

« Merlin… » l'avertit Gaius en haussant son fameux sourcil.

La jeune fille soupira et baissa les yeux, ce qui suffit à prouver que Gaius avait raison.

« J'ai entendu le petit garçon m'appeler… » avoua-t-elle. « Personne ne pouvait le voir, mais je l'entendais, dans ma tête. »

« J'ai eu vent de cette capacité… les druides la recherchent et font de leurs détenteurs leurs disciples, car elle est témoin d'une aptitude certaine à la magie. »

Alors elle ne s'était pas trompée…

« Tant que ce garçon sera recherché, » continua Gaius « sois extrêmement prudente, et réfléchis bien à ce que tu fais, sinon tu risquerais bien de prendre sa place sur l'échafaud. »

« Pas de problème, je suis toujours prudente, vous le savez ! »

« Je sais surtout à quel point tu sembles te mettre délibérément dans des situations improbables… »

La jeune fille avala une cuillerée avec un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant alors que le médecin levait les yeux au ciel.

.

Tout au long de la journée, elle put voir de temps à autre les gardes en train de fouiller la ville de fond en comble sur ordre du roi. Quand ils passèrent à côté d'elle, elle essaya de paraître la plus indifférente possible, mais en fin d'après-midi un certain malaise s'était installé en elle.

Cette sensation s'accentua quand elle entra dans la chambre de Morgane, dont le beau visage était assombri.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il dort… mais il est très pâle, je crains qu'il n'ait perdu trop de sang. »

La servante s'approcha du petit garçon et n'eut pas besoin de se pencher pour constater que Morgane avait raison : sa peau avait un teint maladif et était visiblement moite de sueur. Sa respiration était un peu trop agitée pour un sommeil normal.

« A-t-il dit quelque chose ? »

« Non, il n'a même pas dit son nom. »

L'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce dérangeait Merlin, et elle essaya d'alléger la chose en souriant et plaisantant du mieux qu'elle pouvait en pareille situation. « Vous savez… pendant un moment j'ai cru que vous ne nous laisseriez pas rester ici. »

A peine ces mots dits, elle se baffait mentalement en se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient rien de drôle, ce que l'expression de Morgane lui confirma. « Je suis ravie de voir que tu me fais confiance à ce point, Merlin » répondit la pupille avec sarcasme.

« Non non, zut, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Seulement que… vu votre, hum, statut, vous courez beaucoup de risques en le protégeant. »

« Je ne saurai voir un enfant exécuté. »

Merlin releva les yeux pour fixer ceux de la dame, qui continua, « quel mal a-t-il fait ? »

« Le roi pense qu'il a des pouvoirs magiques, et qu'il est donc coupable- »

« Il a tort » répondit Morgane d'un ton à la fois doux et ferme.

Quelque chose frémit dans la poitrine de Merlin, comme une once d'espoir. « Vous pensez… qu'il se trompe ? »

« Peut-être… peut-être ne choisit-on pas la magie. Mais… que c'est elle qui vous choisit »

Morgane avait dit ça sans oser la regarder, presque comme si elle se parlait à elle-même, et cela remit de nombreuses pensées à l'esprit de Merlin. Elle avait un peu l'impression que la jeune femme tendait une perche dans sa direction, et Merlin eut tout à coup envie de la saisir, parler de ses fameux rêves et peut-être, peut-être…

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? » fit Morgane.

Non, elle ne la connaissait pas encore assez bien pour aborder un tel sujet. Si elle se trompait sur son compte, elle risquait gros… « Pour rien » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, mais en détournant le regard.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le sauver, Merlin ? »

« Je… je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi. » Puis elle dévia la direction de la conversation, « mais qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? Il ne peut pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux. »

« Nous devons le ramener auprès des siens. »

Ils étaient donc fixés. Il fallait trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec les druides.

.

« Tu me sembles bien préoccupé ce soir, Merlin. Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Arthur en baissant le regard vers elle, occupée à cirer ses bottes au pied du lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

Le prince lui prit la botte des mains, « je ne t'ai jamais vu récurer cette botte avec autant d'entrain, à croire que tu vises à en transpercer le cuir. Je peux presque me voir dedans » fit-il en faisant mine de l'utiliser comme un miroir, ce qui fit sourire Merlin.

« N'est-ce pas ce que vous voulez ? »

« Que tu troues une paire d'excellente qualité ? Non, pas vraiment… »

« Ne vous en faites pas » fit-elle en saisissant la chaussure délaissée à qui elle commença à octroyer un traitement semblable. « Je n'oserais pas abîmer vos si précieuses bottes, sires. »

Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais du coin de l'œil elle put voir qu'Arthur n'était pas convaincu. Le jeune homme traversa la pièce à pas relativement lents et s'assit presque pesamment dans sa chaise de prédilection, dossier face à Merlin, une main sous le menton, appuyé sur l'accoudoir.

Pendant de longues minutes il y eut comme seuls bruits ceux de leurs respirations et du va-et-vient de la brosse, de temps à autre interrompu quand Merlin la retrempait dans le cirage.

« Vous ne patrouillez pas après le garçon, ce soir ? » tenta Merlin d'un ton qui se voulait peu intéressé.

Arthur se redressa dans sa chaise et marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre. « Non, comme tu peux le voir. »

La jeune fille commença à attaquer les flancs de la botte. « Ah. »

« Cela te pose un problème ? » fit-il d'un ton neutre.

« Non. C'est juste que… je croyais… »

Arthur tourna la tête et la regarda depuis par-dessus le dossier. « Tu croyais que cela m'amuserait ? »

« Non, c'est juste que, votre père… il a ordonné son arrestation. »

« L'arrestation d'un enfant. »

Merlin dévia son regard des yeux d'Arthur pour se poser sur ses sourcils légèrement froncés et inspira un peu plus fort. « Il est soupçonné de magie. »

« Un _enfant_, Merlin. » Il redirigea son regard dans la direction de l'âtre. La jeune fille délaissa la botte et se leva. Elle s'approcha et s'arrêta derrière la chaise.

« Voudrais-tu toi aussi que je lui donne la chasse ? » continua Arthur d'une voix indéchiffrable.

Elle voulait faire quelque chose, sans trop savoir quoi, ni même pourquoi. Elle était comme… redevable à Arthur. Qu'il ait ce manque d'entrain, cette… hésitation ? à traquer un enfant, même si celui-ci était coupable de magie. Il ne venait pas de dire qu'il approuvait la magie, ni même qu'il ne la voyait pas comme quelque chose de condamnable… mais le résultat était là : elle sentait comme un infime soulagement en elle, tiède et agréable, malgré qu'il soit encore amère.

« Non » fit-elle avec un petit sourire triste que le jeune homme ne put voir.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Morgane demanda après Merlin, et elle put voir qu'un imprévu malheureux était survenu : la fièvre s'était emparée du petit garçon. Ce symptôme ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : sa plaie s'était infectée.<p>

« Il faut que Gaius le voie avant que les choses n'empirent ! » paniqua Morgane.

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, s'il est au courant je pense qu'il m'exécuterait lui-même… » fit Merlin avec un sourire de travers. Elle ne s'imaginait que trop bien la colère du vieil homme s'il venait à apprendre.

« Nous devons le faire sortir de Camelot au plus vite… Mais c'est impossible dans cet état! Nous avons besoin d'un médecin. »

Le regard de Merlin passa de Morgane à l'enfant. Elle se demanda quand la jeune femme s'était autant attachée à lui. Elle prenait visiblement son sort très à cœur, et c'est ce qui résigna Merlin.

« Je vais le soigner » fit-elle, en essayant de cacher son manque d'assurance.

« Merlin, es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ? »

« Pas tout à fait mais… j'apprends très vite » essaya-t-elle de la rassurer.

.

Pour être franche, Merlin ne savait pas encore grand-chose sur les soins des plaies, encore moins celles qui étaient sujettes à l'infection... Et dans la petite pile de livres en provenance de la bibliothèque cachée, elle n'avait pas emporté un recueil à ce sujet. La jeune fille eut envie de se frapper elle-même au vu de sa bêtise : elle vivait entourée d'hommes qui passaient leur temps libre à se taillader allègrement, et elle n'avait pas pensé à cela… !

Elle n'avait pas le temps de retourner à la bibliothèque, alors elle se contenta de feuilleter l'un des livres auquel Gaius avait souvent recours. Ses yeux passaient rapidement d'une page à l'autre, quelques-unes familières et beaucoup d'autres moins, parfois mêmes qu'elle découvrait sur le moment.

Ses yeux passèrent sur une page que ses doigts avaient déjà tournée dans leur empressement quand elle décida de revenir en arrière et y accorder plus d'attention. Il lui suffit de lire le mot 'infection' pour qu'elle se décide à en rassembler les ingrédients, qui étaient tous à disposition, heureusement. Elle mit tout dans un petit sac et était prête à partir quad Gaius entra.

« Ah te voilà, il me faut de la bruyère, vas m'en chercher s'il-te-plaît. »

« Euh… est-ce que ça peut attendre, j'ai quelque chose à faire… »

Le vieil homme remarqua le livre ouvert, « tu as décidé de passer à la pratique ? »

« Oui, euh non, en fait je crois que je n'ai pas encore le niveau, je vais plutôt me contenter d'étudier pour le moment, ou plutôt ce soir, oui c'est ça, là Arthur m'appelle donc ça sera pour une autre fois… »

« Reste ici jeune fille, je pense qu'il est effectivement grand temps que tu tâtes de ta première mixture ! »

« Non j'insiste, il faut que j'y aille… »

« Assieds-toi, on va commencer par… une lotion pour l'urticaire ! N'est-ce pas une bonne idée ? »

A ce moment, Merlin se demanda vraiment si elle était maudite.

.

L'odeur âcre lui empestait encore le nez quand elle retourna chez Morgane, bien plus tard que prévu.

« Pourquoi as-tu mis aussi longtemps ? »

« Pardonnez-moi, Gaius s'est senti d'humeur à me communiquer son savoir sur les irritations dermiques… il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. »

Elle se mit illico au travail en répandant les ingrédients sur la table et en essayant de se remémoriser les instructions correctement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne une pâte verdâtre qui à première vue lui semblait correcte. Mais Morgane dut remarquer ses hésitations, car elle lui demanda alors qu'elle appliquait la préparation sur la blessure, « tu es sûr de ce que tu fais, Merlin ? »

« Je fais de mon mieux… » répondit-elle avec un rien d'agacement. Elle aurait bien essayé d'utiliser sa magie, mais elle n'était pas encore sûre de pouvoir faire confiance à Morgane…

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin d'eau, serait-il possible que vous… ? » demanda la servante.

« Bien sûr, j'y vais ».

A peine fut-elle partie que Merlin posa sa main sur le bras tiède du garçon, en prenant garde de ne pas toucher la pâte, et se concentra. Sa magie avait à peine dépassé ses doigts qu'elle entendit la voix de l'enfant dans sa tête, comme lorsqu'il l'avait appelée dans la cour.

''_Merci, Emrys…_'' fit-il en ouvrant les yeux, mais pas la bouche.

Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent et elle ôta sa main, dirigeant toute son attention vers le visage de l'enfant, qui la contemplait avec un regard indéchiffrable, qui fascinait la jeune fille. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner…

''_Emrys ? Je suis Merlin, pourquoi m'appelles-tu comme ça ?_''

''_Parce que c'est ton nom._''

''_Je ne comprends pas._''

''_Pour nous tous, et pour mon peuple, c'est ce que tu es._''

''_Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?_''

Mais les yeux du jeune druide se révulsaient lentement dans leurs orbites, indiquant qu'il allait bientôt retomber dans l'inconscience. Merlin réagit sur-le-champ en réapposant sa main, et cette fois sa magie fut moins timide. Elle se glissa rapidement, mais jamais sans douceur, dans les chairs du bras qu'elle remonta, jusqu'à envelopper la blessure. Merlin pouvait la voir de l'intérieur, elle pouvait la sentir…

Mais elle se rétracta d'elle-même quand Morgane se rapprocha, et Merlin ferma les yeux une seconde, le temps d'en chasser l'éclat. Elle n'écouta la jeune femme que d'une oreille, l'esprit trop occupé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'aide à comprendre…

.

Comme à son habitude, le dragon apparut brusquement, faisant sursauter Merlin.

« Vous êtes obligé de faire ça à chaque fois ? Ca vous amuse ou quoi ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, jeune magicienne. » Elle aurait parié qu'il souriait, probablement silencieusement ravi de lui causer de telles frayeurs. Il reprit vite une expression neutre, en tout cas ce qui lui semblait neutre pour un dragon. « Tu es venue me parler du druide, je présume ? »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« Je suis comme toi… je l'entends parler. »

« Alors vous avez entendu comme il m'appelle ? 'Emrys' ? De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« De ton nom. Ou plutôt de l'un de tes noms. »

Merlin haussa un sourcil. « Vous savez… ça fait plus de dix-huit ans que l'on m'appelle Merlin. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de 'Emrys' auparavant… »

« Il s'agit de ton nom, parmi nous. »

« Nous ? »

« Nous tous, qui avons le privilège de vivre avec la magie. »

Le dragon remarqua la mine perplexe de la jeune fille, car il continua, « tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses, jeune magicienne, et notamment tout ce qui est prédit de toi. »

« Génial… mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça pour le moment. Il faut que vous m'aidiez à soigner l'enfant. »

« Tu ne dois pas aider le druide. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle réponse. « Il… il est comme moi. »

« Non, toi et lui êtes aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. »

« Mais ça ne justifie pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas l'aider ! »

« Ecoute-moi, Merlin, et laisse cet enfant à lui-même. »

« Mais _pourquoi_ ? »

Elle serra les dents quand pour toute réponse, la bête s'envola son lui adresser un regard de plus, la laissant avec encore plus de questions qu'à son arrivée.

.

Le lendemain matin, l'état de l'enfant était toujours inquiétant. Ce que lui avait administré Merlin n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'effet, et ils n'arriveraient jamais à l'emmener en lieu sûr s'il restait aussi faible… La jeune fille avait cédé aux pressions de Morgane et se tenait à présent non loin de Gaius, qui se préparait à rendre ses visites à domicile quotidiennes.

Les dernières hésitations de Merlin s'évaporèrent quand elle repensa au regard fiévreux du petit garçon. Elle l'entendait encore…

« …avec tous ces contrôles dans la ville je mets deux fois de temps pour faire mes visites- »

« -Gaius » le coupa Merlin. « Le druide est caché dans les appartements de Morgane. »

Le vieil homme suspendit son geste et se tourna vers elle. « Et si tu es au courant de cela, j'en déduis que c'est parce que tu as quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? » fit-il d'une voix d'un calme trompeur, dans lequel elle pouvait déceler la naissance de la colère.

« Je l'y ai emmené. »

« Tu m'avais pourtant promis de rester en-dehors de cette histoire ! »

« Oui, mais j'ai menti. »

« Tous les hommes d'Uther sont à la recherche de cet enfant et vous, vous le cachez, sous leur nez… as-tu conscience du danger que vous courez, qu'as-tu dans la tête ? »

« Aurais-je dû le livrer aux gardes pour qu'il soit décapité dans l'heure ? » fit-elle calmement. Elle n'avait même pas envie de s'énerver.

« Tu crois que tu le sauveras ? Que se passera-t-il si tu te fais prendre à- »

« -à héberger un magicien ? »

Elle soutint son regard. Gaius ne put répondre sur l'instant. Cette situation était bien trop proche de celle qu'ils vivaient depuis quelques mois… Merlin savait qu'il venait d'en prendre conscience.

Elle fut la première à détourner les yeux après un moment.

« Merlin, la différence entre vous deux est que ton don est encore secret, ce qui en soi est un vrai miracle, quand je vois à quel point tu t'acharnes à mettre ce même secret sur la sellette… mais ce n'est pas le cas de cet enfant. Personne dans la ville n'ignore à présent de quoi il est accusé. »

« Je sais… mais il est blessé, Gaius. Il est mal, et je n'arrive pas à le soigner… » Elle inspira puis se tourna vers lui. « Nous avons besoin de vous. »

« Tu souhaites que je risque ma vie à mon tour, c'est cela ? Je n'ai rien contre cet enfant, mais l'aider est trop dangereux. »

« Sans votre aide, autant l'abandonner tout de suite aux gardes… Gaius, vous ne m'avez pas abandonnée, et ce n'est qu'un enfant… pourquoi devrait-il mourir quand moi j'ai pu y échapper ? »

Les mots du dragon lui revinrent en tête, mais elle les écarta, et supplia le vieil homme du regard, sans ciller.

Il ne dit rien, mais quand il sortit de la pièce en emmenant le sac qui ne le quittait jamais lors de ses auscultations ambulantes, il prit la direction des quartiers de Morgane, et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'une oreille à l'autre en le suivant. Il s'atténua à peine quand Gaius, après avoir vu la plaie, lui dit qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de pain sur la planche avant de pouvoir se vanter de savoir prendre en charge des blessures.

.

Alors que l'enfant, soigné, se reposait, Merlin, Morgane, Gwen et Morris avaient fait un tour de la ville pour voir l'état des lieux. Les gardes ne faiblissaient pas dans la rigueur de leurs recherches.

« Ils fouillent toutes les personnes qui quittent la ville » fit Gwen.

« Et leurs cargaisons avec » ajouta Morris.

Morgane semblait presque désespérée, « comment allons-nous faire… ? »

Merlin se souvint alors de quelque chose. « Morris, tu te souviens de ce qu'on a trouvé dans l'armurerie lorsqu'on était de corvée récurage de toutes les épées possibles et imaginables ? »

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina, « oui, le passage caché où on a bien failli rester coincés ! »

Voyant l'air interrogateur de Gwen et Morgane, Merlin expliqua, « il mène à la ville basse, nous pouvons l'utiliser pour le faire sortir de là… je le ferai. »

« Non » coupa Morgane, subitement très sûre d'elle, « je m'en charge. »

Gwen fronça les sourcils. « Mais… » commença Merlin.

« Si tu es arrêté, Uther te fera exécuter. Alors qu'il n'oserait jamais me faire ça. Cet enfant est sous ma responsabilité, c'est moi qui le ferai sortir du château. »

Son raisonnement ne leur laissait pas place à discussion, même si Gwen et Morris étaient visiblement nerveux à l'idée.

« Il vous faut la clé de la porte, alors » fit Merlin après quelques instants de silence.

« Qui la garde ? »

Merlin fit une minuscule grimace. « Arthur. »

.

Alors qu'elle regardait le prince achever de manger sa soupe, puis des raisins, elle cherchait une méthode pour lui soustraire la clé, qu'elle pouvait reconnaître dans le trousseau qui pendait à sa ceinture, au bas de son flanc droit. Attendre qu'il s'endorme ? Trop long. Utiliser un sort ? Trop risqué. La lui demander ?... non mais, quelle idée.

Elle observa les épaules du prince, visiblement tendues, même quand il s'enfonçait dans sa chaise en terminant sa coupe pour achever son repas. Merlin fut prise d'une idée.

Elle se rapprocha de lui en s'efforçant de prendre un air aimable et particulièrement désintéressé.

« Vous n'avez pas trop chaud avec votre veste, sire ? »

Il haussa un sourcil en se levant, faisant légèrement racler la chaise sur le sol. « Non, ça va… je m'étonne que tu t'en soucies, Merlin. »

« Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que vous ne me semblez pas très à l'aise, » elle posa ses mains sur le vêtement sans plus d'autorisation, « laissez-moi vous l'enlever. »

Arthur soupira comiquement. « Si ça peut te faire plaisir. »

« J'insiste, vous savez à quel point je me soucie de votre bien-être… » fit-elle avec un grand sourire moqueur sur les bords qui fit lever les yeux d'Arthur au ciel. A peine ses mains passèrent-t-elles sur les épaules du jeune homme qu'elle feignit la surprise et leva le regard vers lui, soudainement très proche, au point qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur sans peine. « Mais vous êtes tendu ! Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Vous vous êtes fait mal ? »

« Non… » répondit Arthur, un peu désemparé.

Merlin parcourut toute la surface des muscles qui s'étendaient entre son cou et ses épaules, d'une main ferme et sondeuse. « Vous ne sentez pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux dans les yeux. Le peu de lumière dans la pièce, à peine quelques chandelles, assombrissait ceux du jeune homme.

Elle lui ôta sa veste puis reprit contact, cette fois avec seulement sa chemise entre eux, et fit quelques allers-retours, avec douceur mais insistance, puis sa main droite s'arrêta sur une tension en particulier, comme une corde dans le muscle, qu'elle saisit et pinça fortement.

« Là… » fit-elle à voix basse, sans quitter Arthur des yeux, dont la bouche frémit à peine sous la douleur. Elle le fixait droit dans ses prunelles, légèrement dilatées, dans lesquelles elle pouvait lire qu'il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'écarter pour autant… Elle se rapprocha un peu plus, ne laissant que peu d'écart entre eux…

Il ne remarqua pas que l'autre main de Merlin avait quitté son épaule pour son flanc, sans pour autant le toucher. Juste avant qu'elle ne referme ses doigts sur la clé, elle déglutit et se mit à parler en souriant, d'une voix un peu plus forte que d'habitude, toujours en soutenant son regard, pour détourner son attention d'un possible cliquetis.

« Vous avez sûrement dû faire l'imbécile avec votre épée à nouveau ! Je parie que vous vous êtes froissé l'épaule mais que vous avez voulu faire comme si de rien n'était, hein ? En bon gros dur que vous êtes ? »

La clé avait quitté le trousseau. Merlin avait la gorge sèche tant elle était concentrée.

« Je n'ai pas- » protesta Arthur.

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, alors ? » Elle serra d'autant plus fort, au moment exact où elle glissait la clé dans sa poche. « C'est venu tout seul ? » Sa prise se mua en un semblant de massage, presque inconsciemment, comme Gaius le lui avait montré. Il avait réellement une tension dans le muscle, en plus…

Soulagée d'avoir réussi, elle se relâcha un peu et déglutit. Elle cligna des yeux.

Sans crier gare, Arthur lui prit la main et l'ôta de son épaule pour lui abaisser le bras.

« Peut-être bien. »

Le jeune homme tint sa main, un peu trop longtemps, rien qu'une seconde de plus que ce que son geste nécessitait, ses yeux voilés ne la quittant pas, et cela suffit à Merlin pour prendre mieux conscience de l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve et… du fait qu'il ne l'avait pas repoussée immédiatement.

Elle s'écarta brusquement.

« Je, je vais chercher quelque chose chez Gaius… p-pour votre épaule. Oui c'est ça. »

Après trois pas, elle revint en arrière et rassembla vite les restes du repas sur le plateau, sans relever la tête. « Oh, et je vais en profiter pour descendre tout ça ! » fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Arthur ne dit rien, mais elle put sentir qu'il la suivait des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur elle.

* * *

><p>Morgane et l'enfant étaient partis depuis à peine une vingtaine de minutes, et ils avaient déjà tous l'impression que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Rassemblés dans la maison de la fille di forgeron, Merlin, Gwen et Morris, qui d'ordinaire parlaient toujours de tout et de rien quand ils étaient ensemble, étaient à présent tous inhabituellement silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées, visiblement tous soucieux.<p>

Gwen alternait entre se triturer les mains et faire les cent pas, Morris tapotait sur la table du point des doigts et Merlin regardait dans la rue par la fenêtre à chaque bruit qu'elle entendait.

« Ca va aller, » dit Gwen, plus pour se rassurer elle-même, « tout va bien se passer. »

Quand Merlin croisa son regard, elle continua. « Morgane est très attachée à ce petit garçon, je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça… »

Morris se racla la gorge et cessa son pianotement pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine à la place, en s'enfonçant dans la chaise. « Sans oublier tous les risques qu'elle a pris. »

''_Peut-être est-ce… parce ce qu'ils sont semblables ? Parce qu'ils… ont tous deux de la magie ?_'' Merlin se redressa. « Elle veut apparemment juste le protéger. »

.

Leur agitation dédoubla quand le tocsin retentit dans l'air de la nuit. Merlin ne quittait pas la rue des yeux, même si l'anxiété avait accéléré les battements de son cœur.

C'est alors qu'elle vit deux silhouettes encapuchonnées surgir en direction de la maison.

« Ils approchent ! » fit-elle.

Elle déverrouilla la serrure juste avant que Morgane et l'enfant ne lui passent sous le nez en entrant, le souffle court à force d'avoir paniqué en plus de courir.

Morris tendit un panier à Gwen qui le saisit avant de le passer à Morgane. « Voici les vivres, il y a assez pour trois jours. »

« Votre cheval est prêt, je vous y conduis » renchérit Merlin.

« Non ! » la coupa Morgane, déterminée. « C'est trop dangereux, inutile que tu prennes ce risque. »

« Et vous alors ! » s'exclama Morris.

« Non, j'insiste » fit-elle en les regardant tour à tour. « Je suis la pupille du roi, cela fait de moi la moins exposée. »

« Morgane… »

« …et je ne pourrais tolérer qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, » conclut-elle sans appel. « Il est temps de partir maintenant. »

Merlin prit alors conscience que le petit garçon ne la quittait pas du regard. Elle le lui rendit en essayant de sourire, mais elle était trop inquiète pour être convaincante.

''_Au revoir, Emrys_'' l'entendit-elle dire juste avant qu'ils ne partent à nouveau.

.

Merlin était assise à la table, les coudes déposés, la moitié de son visage dans ses mains. Personne ne pipait mot. Ils étaient fatigués, mais refusaient d'aller dormir immédiatement. Elle pouvait presque entendre le bruit que faisait la cire fondue en gouttant des chandelles. Le son de sa propre respiration lui faisait l'effet d'une bourrasque dans un tel silence.

''_Emrys, ils nous ont retrouvés !_''

La jeune fille frappa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter les deux autres occupants de la pièce, qui n'en comprirent pas le pourquoi, mais ne dirent rien.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin, car quand le tocsin cessa de sonner à peine quelques minutes plus tard, tous pensèrent la même chose avec un frisson d'effroi.

.

Merlin ne croisa pas Arthur. Il avait déjà quitté sa chambre quand elle y entra pour le réveiller, et elle ne le vit pas de la matinée. Les bruits de couloir lui permirent cependant d'avoir confirmation de ce qu'elle craignait : il avait attrapé le druide pendant la nuit.

Elle ne put plus douter quand en entrant dans la chambre de Morgane, elle y trouva son occupante, la mine déconfite, les yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil et les remords.

Elles restèrent silencieuses de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que la plus âgée se décide à parler.

« J'avais promis de le protéger » fit Morgane d'une voix tremblante.

« Vous avez fait de votre mieux pour le sauver. »

« Mais cela n'a pas suffit. » Elle retint un sanglot.

Merlin n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Morgane si peinée, et elle ne voulait pas que ça en devienne une.

« Maintenant il est en prison, nous ne pouvons rien faire… » se résigna Merlin.

« Je refuse de le laisser mourir ! »

Elle n'avait même pas besoin de le dire, car Merlin put lire très clairement la détermination dans son visage.

« Mais je n'y arriverai pas seule… m'aideras-tu ? »

Après à peine une seconde d'hésitation, Merlin acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête, et sourit timidement en voyant les traits de Morgane s'adoucir quelque peu.

.

Elle déambulait beaucoup dans la forteresse, la tête trop remplie de préoccupations que pour accomplir ses tâches correctement. Elle ne discuta pas beaucoup avec Gwen et Morris quand elle les croisa, et d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas énormément de nouvelles à s'échanger sur la situation. Seule Gwen put lui dire que Morgane s'était rendue chez Arthur, et devait probablement encore y être.

En entendant le nom du prince, l'esprit de Merlin bouillonna encore plus. Elle ne savait trop quoi penser. Il avait arrêté Morgane et l'enfant, et pourtant jusqu'à il y a peu, Merlin aurait dit qu'il était plutôt enclin à le laisser s'échapper… Et elle repensa à quand elle lui avait volé les clés. S'en était-il rendu compte ? Avait-il compris qu'elle était la responsable ?

Elle revit un instant son regard quand elle s'était tenue tout près de lui, déviant son attention du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais elle fit de son mieux pour chasser ces pensées au plus vite. Cet air, ce… flou dans son regard lui rappelait dangereusement la fois où il avait bu plus que de raison, après l'adoubement de Lancelot…

Dans de tels moments, elle avait presque l'impression qu'avec quelques secondes de plus ainsi, et il serait capable de voir à travers sa mise en scène. Qui plus est, le temps passait et elle n'avait toujours pas l'air de devenir 'pubère' pour autant. S'il était vrai que certains garçons mettaient plus de temps à grandir que d'autres, quelque part, Merlin savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours se cacher derrière cette excuse… mais elle le chassait dans un coin de sa tête pour le moment.

Le bruit familier d'une lame que l'on aiguise parvint à ses oreilles, et en relevant la tête elle vit le bourreau penché sur sa hache, la préparant consciencieusement pour l'aube prochaine. Presque inconsciemment, Merlin pressa le pas.

.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Arthur s'y trouvait déjà.

Elle sursauta quand elle le vit assis, les coudes sur la table, ses yeux la fixant silencieusement depuis par-dessus ses mains. Il se redressa alors qu'elle cafouillait.

« Ah, euh, pardon sire, je ne vous avais pas vu. » Elle rit brièvement, nerveusement, mais Arthur resta de marbre.

Comme le silence s'étira sur près d'une minute, Merlin déglutit et fit mine de commencer à ranger un désordre qui n'en était pas un, quand Arthur intervint.

« J'apprécierais que tu me rendes la clé, Merlin. »

Elle ouvrit puis referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Elle sut qu'il était inutile de nier, rien qu'à voir l'expression du prince. Son regard se baissa et elle se sentait presque rougir de honte. Arthur s'était levé, les bras croisés, attendant patiemment qu'elle réagisse.

« Je suis désolé » finit par dire Merlin d'une petite voix.

Elle crut entendre le jeune homme soupirer. « Alors c'est ça que tu penses de moi, hein Merlin ? Que je laisserais un enfant être exécuté ? »

La jeune fille releva la tête, surprise. « Je… »

« Tu aurais pu m'en parler au lieu de… dérober la clé sous mon nez. »

Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Arthur restait étonnamment calme, presque… déçu ? En tout cas, cela était bien plus pénible à supporter que s'il s'était énervé purement et simplement.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment, mais je croyais… je croyais que vous nous dénonceriez. »

Le silence pesa pendant quelques instants.

« Morgane et moi allons sortir l'enfant du donjon. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est de la folie ! » s'exclama Merlin, prise de court.

Arthur ignora sa saute d'humeur. « Elle a su me convaincre… elle a aussi dit que nous pouvions compter sur toi, est-ce vrai ? »

« Mais…- »

« -est-ce vrai ? »

Merlin se contenta d'opiner faiblement du chef.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, voici comment nous allons procéder : Morgane passera la soirée avec mon père, son absence serait beaucoup trop suspecte. Pendant ce temps, je me chargerai de sortir l'enfant des cachots, puis de le mener aux souterrains. Il faudra que tu nous attendes de l'autre côté de la sortie condamnée, celle avec la grille qui donne sur le commencement de la forêt… apporte un grappin et un cheval pour nous sortir de là, je me chargerai du reste. » Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas plus que ça, il soupira. « Merlin, si tu ne le fais pas, nous nous ferons prendre, en as-tu conscience ? »

« Oui » dit-elle amèrement.

« Alors je répète, puis-je compter sur toi, ou non ? »

« …oui. »

Mais sa réponse manquait d'entrain, alors que quelques mots lui revenaient en tête…

.

Elle savait que le dragon ne lui donnerait probablement que des réponses cryptées, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de redescendre dans les entrailles sous la ville pour lui demander de l'aide à nouveau.

Il semblait l'attendre, car pour la première fois elle ne dut pas l'appeler. Il était posé devant elle, comme s'il sortait d'une sieste, et releva sa tête à son approche. Merlin n'y alla pas par quatre chemins.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas protéger l'enfant ? »

« Tu viens me demander mes conseils, mais les écouteras-tu seulement ? »

« Je suis là, et je veux savoir _pourquoi_. »

« S'il survit, tu ne pourras jamais accomplir ton destin. »

« Quel rôle peut-il bien y jouer pour avoir un tel impact ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Vous disiez que mon destin était de protéger Arthur… je ne vois pas ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ! »

« Tu viens de donner toi-même la réponse que tu cherches. »

« Ne me dites pas qu'il… il va s'en prendre à Arthur ? »

« Cet enfant est voué à devenir l'homme qui causera sa perte. »

La voix de Merlin devint subitement faible. « Il… il va le tuer ? »

« Il semblerait que cela dépende de toi. »

La jeune fille déglutit, blême. « Non… non, tout peut encore se passer, on ne peut pas être certain d'une telle chose ! »

« Ce qui l'est, est que tu as la possibilité de prévenir un grand désastre. »

« Il doit forcément y avoir un autre moyen ! Rien n'est gravé à l'avance, et encore moins l'avenir ! »

A peine perceptible, mais pourtant bien là, elle vit une sévérité, une fatalité teinter les traits presque humains du dragon, et la lueur de la torche se refléta dans ses crocs quand il répondit avec gravité. « Tu _dois_ laisser cet enfant mourir. »

* * *

><p>D'un pas lourd et dans le silence le plus total, elle avait apprêté un cheval et trouvé un grappin, comme il lui avait été demandé, mais elle n'avait toujours pas pris sa décision.<p>

Elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire.

Devait-elle croire le dragon ? Cet enfant était-il réellement une menace pour Arthur ?

… et si oui, irait-elle jusqu'à le laisser mourir ?

Si tout cela était vrai, le jeune druide ne serait de toute façon pas le seul à vouloir le tuer. Rien que par les quelques mois passés, plusieurs avaient déjà tenté leur chance à ce niveau… alors pourquoi le dragon était-il aussi insistant ? Est-ce que cet enfant… serait celui qui, non pas essaierait, mais y arriverait ?

.

Toutes ces pensées ne la quittèrent pas une seconde, pas même quand le soir tomba et qu'elle se retrouva en face de Gaius, incapable d'avaler une seule bouchée de son repas.

« Tu me sembles bien préoccupée Merlin, si tu continues ainsi, tu auras des rides à vingt ans… je suppose que tu te soucies du petit druide ? » fit le vieil homme avec précaution.

Merlin hésita un instant, puis ne tint plus. « Laisseriez-vous un drame se produire ? S'il… s'il permettait d'en éviter un autre, encore plus grand ? »

« Je suppose que tout dépend… de leur nature. »

« Tous deux sont effroyables mais… l'un des deux est purement inconcevable. »

« Il me semble que ta décision est déjà prise » fit Gaius avec douceur. « Il te faut agir selon ta conscience… j'espère juste que cela n'implique pas que tu t'exposes à de terribles dangers. »

« Je… »

Elle voulait le rassurer, lui dire qu'elle ne ferait rien. Les mots étaient là, juste à la limite entre sa gorge et ses lèvres, mais ils ne voulaient pas sortir, malgré qu'elle se force.

Gaius ne dit rien quand elle se leva sans un mot pour aller s'allonger sur son lit dans sa chambre déserte, les bras et les jambes repliés sur elle-même. Elle se sentait misérable.

Le choix était monstrueux.

Qui était-elle pour condamner un enfant ? Alors qu'elle pouvait être accusée des mêmes 'crimes' que lui ? Qui plus est, pouvait-elle décider de son sort sur de simples paroles prophétiques dont elle n'avait aucune certitude qu'elles se réaliseraient ?

Mais ferait-elle courir un tel risque à Arthur, si le dragon s'avérait avoir raison ?

Elle devait être honnête envers elle-même : elle ne laisserait personne faire du mal à Arthur. Parce que… elle s'était attachée à lui.

Elle avait déjà tué Sophia, et Edwin, même s'il n'avait pas été une menace directe envers lui. Elle pouvait encore voir Valiant s'effondrer… et entendre le chant de Mary Collins se muer en hurlement.

Pourquoi eux, et pas le druide ?

Mais Arthur…

Merlin ferma les yeux très fort.

Arthur…

Il devait probablement déjà être en direction des cachots, en ce moment.

Derrière ses paupières, dans la pénombre, elle pouvait presque le voir ouvrir la porte de la cellule et tendre une main vers l'enfant, qui y glissa la sienne, beaucoup plus petite, après avoir échangé un regard avec cet homme étrange qui lui semblait immense. Pourquoi l'aidait-il ? Il était de la même famille que ce roi pourri par la haine, alors pourquoi ? Il deviendrait sûrement comme lui…

Mais Morgane, elle vivait aussi auprès du roi, et pourtant elle l'avait sauvé, il lui faisait confiance…

« N'aie pas peur » lui dit l'homme d'une voix sûre. « Je vais te sortir de là. Viens. »

Merlin ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sortant d'une sorte de demi-sommeil. Archimède était rentrée, et la regardait en silence, parfaitement immobile. Dans les prunelles de la chouette, elle vit les reflets dorés de ses propres yeux s'éteindre.

Ainsi, le destin de l'enfant était de tuer Arthur ?

Mais si c'était vrai… alors le sien devait l'être aussi.

Non, elle en était sûre, il l'était déjà : elle protégerait Arthur coûte que coûte.

Et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle devienne plus forte. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne. Et pas uniquement à détruire, non, mais aussi à créer. Si elle avait le pouvoir, alors elle aurait le choix, elle pourrait choisir de tuer ou non, avec le même résultat.

Alors ils n'oseraient même pas s'en prendre à lui. Et ils resteraient vivants.

Elle refusait d'être victime de son destin. C'était à elle de le graver.

.

En usant de sa magie comme moyen de distraction, ce fut presque facile d'emmener le cheval en-dehors de la ville. Elle n'avait pris ni Arion ni Hengroen pour ne pas éveiller les suspicions, même si ceux-ci avaient piaffé doucement en la voyant tirer une autre monture qu'eux par la bride.

Arrivée au point de rendez-vous, elle sortit le grappin et le glissa entre les barreaux. Voyant que personne n'était là, elle murmura tout en tirant légèrement sur la corde, ''_íec mín eafoðes, átir !_''

La grille fut arrachée sans plus d'effort de sa part. Le cœur battant, Merlin regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier que le bruit n'avait attiré l'attention de personne, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les environs, à part le cheval qui renifla bruyamment.

Quelques minutes plus tard qui lui semblèrent des heures, elle vit deux silhouettes, dont une très familière, apparaître en courant au tournant d'un couloir. Elle soupira de soulagement quand ils parvinrent à sa hauteur.

« Pour une fois, je suis content de vous voir ! »

« Merlin, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, il faut que j'aille le conduire auprès des siens le plus vite possible ! »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Avant qu'Arthur ne s'énerve, elle s'expliqua : « je vais y aller, ce sera beaucoup moins étrange que si vous veniez à disparaître sans crier garre. »

« Il te suffit de trouver une excuse valable. »

« C'est trop risqué. Personne ne remarquera mon absence, et si vous prenez part aux fouilles, vous serez le mieux placé pour brouiller les pistes, sans éveiller aucun soupçon. »

« Merlin… »

La jeune fille le supplia du regard, « je vous en prie Arthur, faites-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais. »

Le prince hésita de longs instants, le front plissé, avant de soupirer. « Très bien. » Il poussa gentiment l'enfant vers Merlin d'une main, puis leur adressa à chacun un regard presque… soucieux ? « Faites attention à vous. »

Il fit mine de rebrousser chemin avant de se retourner une dernière fois pour ajouter quelque chose, « et Merlin, si j'apprends qu'il vous est arrivé quoi que ce soit, je t'étrangle moi-même. Viens dans ma chambre immédiatement après ton retour, c'est compris ? »

Merlin lui sourit, se voulant rassurante, puis s'abaissa vers l'enfant qu'elle prit par la main. « Viens, suis-moi. »

Elle l'aida à monter en selle puis grimpa derrière et ensuite, après un dernier regard à Arthur, elle talonna les flancs de l'animal qui fusa à travers la forêt.

''_Je compte sur toi pour m'indiquer le chemin_'' dit-elle mentalement à l'enfant, avec une facilité qui la déconcerta sur le moment.

.

Ils galopèrent quelques temps sur les sentiers, passant à un rythme beaucoup plus confortable pour le cheval dès que celui-ci montra un premier signe de fatigue. L'enfant lui indiquait la direction du doigt quand nécessaire. Il restait particulièrement silencieux. Seuls les bruits de la vie nocturne des bois et du martellement étouffé des sabots sur la terre menaient le silence à mal. Merlin ceignait le garçon d'un bras pour éviter qu'il ne glisse de la selle, tenant les brides de l'autre main. Elle était devenue une bien meilleure cavalière, même si Arthur n'était pas près de l'avouer…

En repensant au prince, elle fut à nouveau submergée par les évènements, qu'elle avait réussi à mettre de côté ces dernières minutes, bercée par les mouvements réguliers de sa monture.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelais » fit-elle.

L'enfant tourna la tête vers elle. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi immenses et dénués d'expression précise.

« Tu connais deux de mes noms, et pourtant tu ne me donnes pas le tien ? » continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. « Me diras-tu au moins ce que tu venais faire à Camelot ? »

''_Non, je ne peux pas._''

Merlin fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Tu me fais confiance pourtant, non ? »

Il continua à la fixer pour toute réponse, la bouche entrouverte.

« Et l'homme qui était avec toi, je peux savoir qui c'était, ou c'est un autre secret ? »

''_Mon père_''.

Merlin se sentit subitement navrée. Après un instant, elle lâcha les rênes le temps de lui passer une main dans les cheveux avec douceur.

''_Je suis désolée_.''

Il tourna la tête pour toute réponse, et Merlin redirigea son attention devant elle.

.

A peu près deux heures plus tard, elle put sentir que l'enfant s'agitait légèrement dans la selle. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive trois silhouettes vêtues de longs manteaux qui se tenaient non loin. Elle arrêta le cheval, en descendit, puis prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour le déposer à terre. Celui-ci se dirigea immédiatement vers les trois silhouettes, qui étaient tous des hommes, le plus vieux d'entre eux au centre. Tous quatre étaient vêtus du même type de vêtements simples, qui ne suivaient aucune mode particulière et pourtant se ressemblaient vaguement.

Merlin s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, ne sachant trop que faire, encore moins quand les trois hommes inclinèrent la tête et que le plus âgé prit la parole.

« Emrys, nous ne nous attendions pas à vous rencontrer de sitôt… et nous vous sommes redevables de nous avoir ramené l'un des nôtres sain et sauf. »

« Je n'ai fait que ce que je devais faire… mais personne ne doit l'apprendre, encore moins qui je suis, vous comprenez ? »

« Ainsi est-ce donc vrai, que vous dissimulez votre magie ? »

La jeune fille était un peu mal à l'aise que l'on lui parle ainsi. Elle était plus habituée aux ordres et autres sobriquets typiques aux valets.

« Je suppose que vous êtes au courant que la magie est bannie là où je vis… c'est pourquoi je compte sur votre discrétion. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr… »

''_Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec nous, Emrys ?_''

''_Pardon ?_''

''_Tu serais libre chez nous, et Morgane peut venir, aussi. Pourquoi restes-tu près de lui ?_''

''_Lui ? Oh… Arthur ?_''

L'enfant acquiesça de la tête doucement. Merlin lui sourit.

''_Ma place est à ses côtés._''

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de cligner des yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. L'homme, qui avait apparemment remarqué qu'ils discutaient silencieusement, reprit seulement à cet instant. « Alors c'est ici que nous allons nous quitter, avec nos remerciements. Nous vous souhaitons un retour sauf. »

Ils inclinèrent à nouveau la tête puis, alors qu'ils rebroussaient chemin, Merlin dit, « attendez. »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers elle, qui regardait l'enfant. « Je ne connais toujours pas ton nom. »

Le petit garçon chercha l'autorisation dans les regards de son entourage puis, satisfait, il parla alors pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, de la même voix que celle qui avait résonné dans sa tête.

« Je m'appelle Mordred. »

Puis ils disparurent pour de bon dans la forêt.

.

Quand Merlin fut de retour à Camelot, l'aube ne pointait pas encore. Elle devait lutter pour rester éveillée, la fatigue l'ayant rattrapée en cours de route. Elle avait mal partout à forcer de rester à cheval sans interruption, et elle faillit presque se faire remarquer en rentrant. Heureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas le cas et, après s'être occupée de sa monture, elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Arthur, comme il le lui avait demandé.

La porte n'était pas fermée, elle put donc s'immiscer dans la pièce. Les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés, laissant la lumière de la lune en atténuer la pénombre. Elle devina un début d'aurore dans la couleur du ciel en même temps qu'elle vit une silhouette se relever dans le lit.

« Merlin, c'est toi ? » demanda d'Arthur d'une voix voilée par la fatigue. Quelque chose disait à Merlin qu'il n'avait lui aussi pas beaucoup dormi.

« Non, c'est Sophia » répondit-elle en contenant un bâillement. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit en espérant que cela soulagerait ses jambes.

« Très drôle. »

Merlin ferma les yeux et sentit sa tête commencer à dodeliner.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui, oui. Vous voyez… vous pouvez me faire confiance. »

Arthur resta un instant silencieux, puis répondit d'une voix un rien plus sèche qui secoua un peu Merlin. « Apparemment l'inverse n'est pas valable. »

« De quoi vous parlez, encore ? »

« J'attends toujours ma clé, Merlin. »

« Ah. » Elle sentit presque le rouge lui monter aux joues. « Je… je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. »

Arthur soupira. Avec la lumière de la lune, elle pouvait voir qu'il avait les yeux dirigés vers elle. Elle retint inconsciemment sa respiration quand il se pencha vers elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Elle était grande, et chaude, ce qui était agréable après la fraîcheur de l'air nocturne, même si estival.

« Ne me fais plus jamais ça, d'accord ? »

« Promis. »

Elle lui sourit et il le lui rendit.

« Bien, maintenant va dormir, tu as une tête à faire peur. »

Merlin pouffa de rire, ou bien elle s'étrangla, elle ne savait pas trop.

« Crétin. »

Etrangement, ce qui avait été leur première insulte était à présent presque tendre.

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN_ : j'ai fait un chapitre plus long pour vous faire patienter juste avant le début de ma session… j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui n'a pas été (et aussi ce qui a été, bien sûr, ça me motive toujours à écrire plus, plus rapidement^.^).


	10. Caledfwlch

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 9

_A/N : _Aïe, plus de 120 lecteurs (bienvenue à bord!^^) pour le chap précédant mais juste 4 commentaires... est-ce que ça veut dire que c'était pas très bien ? :/

-_AnthaRosa_ : merci :) je trouve dommage que Merlin, dans la série, n'approfondisse pas plus sa **magie**…c'est pourtant la raison de son arrivée à Camelot, et en plus il est censé devenir le méga-magicien-de-la-mort-qui-tue-que-rien-n'arrête… or pour l'instant je n'arrive pas à le voir comme tel.

-_saroura92_ : tu viens de faire une remarque **très** importante…^^

-_evermore04 _: pour le dire franchement, la **Morgane** de la saison 3 me tape sur les nerfs. J'adorais son personnage jusqu'à ce qu'elle change complètement, sans aucune crédibilité : elle se battait pour une justice qu'Uther ne rendait pas, avait énormément d'affection pour Gwen, Arthur,… et maintenant ? Je trouve que c'est l'un des gâchis de la série. Plus joyeusement, à propos de Gauvain/**Gwaine **(je vais garder ce nom^^)… il sera bien là, mais la rencontre sera assez différente (mystère...) !

-_Aurysadik_ : j'espère ne pas être trop répétitive dans les passages que je garde, j'essaie au moins de les approfondir un peu plus… Quant aux secrets… eh bien, on va dire que vous pouvez commencer à ouvrir les paris : **quelle tête va faire Arthur** ?

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 10 : Caledfwlch**

.

* * *

><p>Au début, Merlin pensa que ses habits avaient rétréci à cause des lavages. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la plus douée en la matière, mais ce fut la seule explication qui lui vint à l'esprit sur le moment.<p>

Mais les vêtements qu'elle avait achetés il y a à peine un moins lui parurent eux aussi trop serrés, et elle avait changé l'étoffe qui lui ceignait la poitrine pour une nouvelle, exactement de la même longueur que celle de départ… mais rien n'y faisait, elle se sentait toujours trop proche de ses vêtements, elle qui était habituée à flotter dedans. C'est alors qu'elle constata l'explication au problème : son corps avait changé. Progressivement, petit à petit, au point qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué dans l'immédiat.

Elle, qui jusqu'il y a peu était tout en angles et ossature apparente, avait à présent ce qui ressemblait plus à des… courbes. Des lignes arrondies à la place des cassures, et des volumes doux. Ses cuisses n'étaient plus rectilignes, ni ses hanches escarpées, et ses reins n'avaient plus besoin de l'aide d'une ceinture pour soutenir son pantalon.

En soi, tout cela ne posait pas particulièrement de problème : il lui suffisait de camoufler le tout avec un pantalon plus ample et une tunique plus basse et espérer… Ce qui était plus délicat, était sa poitrine. La bander n'avait jamais été très confortable, mais à présent cela devenait carrément gênant. Elle avait beau tirer sur le tissu jusqu'à la grimace, un renflement prononcé persistait, et elle devait lacer ses cols jusqu'en haut pour cacher les demi-cercles accentués et rehaussés que cette compression entraînait. Si quelqu'un prenait la peine de regarder au bon moment, par exemple lorsqu'elle faisait certains mouvements, que le vent ou la pluie lui collaient le vêtement au corps… il était possible qu'il hausse un sourcil.

Quelques fois, la nuit, alors qu'elle était allongée en attente du sommeil, une légère anxiété la prenait et elle sondait timidement son corps, comme si elle le redécouvrait à nouveau des années après ses premiers saignements, avec la peur d'y découvrir un nouveau gonflement, qui cette fois ne serait plus dissimulable. Mais elle éprouvait aussi en même temps une sorte de curiosité, presque une fascination, qui la faisait rougir de honte et ôter sa main quand elle y pensait.

Elle sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose en elle. Même ses menstrues étaient différentes. Elles étaient régulières, suivaient un rythme semblable aux changements de la lune, alors qu'avant ils pouvaient survenir sans prévenir, anarchiquement, avec des périodes de silence entre.

Tout cela faisait de son corps une étrange harmonie.

Gênée mais surtout perplexe, elle en avait parlé pudiquement à Gaius. Le médecin lui avait alors expliqué que la croissance féminine était une chose qui pouvait être capricieuse, parfois paresseuse, puis tout à coup décidait de s'ouvrir totalement pour peu que certaines conditions se présentent. Les longues journées isolées, et surtout une nourriture peu abondante exacerbaient cela. Aussi, si l'esprit ne commençait pas, le corps attendrait.

Elle avait quitté son petit village et ses longs vagabondages dans la campagne pour une ville grouillante de vie humaine, en pleine expansion, et plus jamais elle n'avait faim, car même si elle était une servante, elle avait toujours de la nourriture à disposition, sans jamais devoir se priver.

Quant à son esprit… ce point restait plus sombre pour elle, et Gaius n'avait rien avancé. Par contre, il avait résumé le tout en à peine quelques mots, non dénués de bienveillance :

« Tu es devenue une femme, Merlin. »

.

En elle, elle le savait depuis la première fois que ses yeux avaient remarqué les nouvelles volutes de son corps, mais il lui avait fallu en avoir la confirmation. Elle pensait qu'elle devait se réjouir, et pourtant elle restait tiraillée par un sentiment imprécis, qui ressemblait de loin à de l'angoisse.

Parce que tout cela pouvait bien la trahir un jour, même innocemment. Elle était supposée être un garçon aux yeux de tous. Comment rester crédible, si son propre corps embrassait aussi allègrement sa nature propre ?

Peut-être serait-il sage de mettre fin à cette mascarade d'elle-même avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de la supercherie sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Parfois, elle en avait envie, et allait presque jusqu'à commencer à réfléchir comment exposer la chose avec le plus de tact possible.

Une fois, les mots lui avaient même remonté dans la gorge, en même temps que quelque chose d'autre.

Bien évidemment, cette fois-là tournait autour d'Arthur.

Les circonstances n'avaient rien de nouveau, pourtant. Elle lui avait préparé son bain et n'avait commis aucune erreur : elle n'avait pas oublié de recouvrir l'intérieur d'un drap pour éviter les échardes, la température était adéquate et elle avait mis les savons à portée de main. Le prince n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

Ils avaient suivi la même habitude : pendant qu'Arthur se lavait, Merlin se tenait occupée à ranger, récurer… toute excuse était bonne pour ne pas devoir s'approcher de trop, et encore moins lever les yeux vers lui. Après les moqueries des débuts, le prince avait fini par accepter silencieusement ce qu'il croyait être de la pudeur, où encore un mal-être, quand son valet n'avait pas encore même une trace de virilité. La jeune femme n'avait pas cherché à lui donner une autre idée.

Ils étaient donc là, comme d'habitude, en train de converser de tout et surtout rien. Merlin pliait ses vêtements lavés, qu'elle triait ensuite, étalés sur le lit et pouvait entendre des bruits de mouvements dans l'eau quand Arthur ne lui parlait pas. Une fois une petite pile faite, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et se pencha pour en ouvrir le tiroir le plus bas et l'y déposer. Après quoi, elle retourna devant le linge éparpillé pour continuer cette routine.

Il lui fallut près de deux minutes pour se rendre compte que le prince ne disait plus rien, ni ne bougeait, comme s'il n'était plus dans la pièce. Et pourtant, Merlin sentait comme quelque chose peser dans le bas de son dos.

Elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Le jeune homme était tout simplement en train de la regarder. Il avait les bras en appui de part et d'autre sur les rebords de la bassine, ce qui accentuait le relief conséquent de ses épaules, la tête tournée vers elle. Les cheveux sur sa nuque étaient assombris par leur récent contact avec l'eau, et la vapeur qui s'élevait était visible grâce aux rais de soleil qui la transperçaient.

Mais ce qui la désempara, fut Arthur, ou plutôt ce qu'elle put lire dans son visage. Il la fixait intensément, parfaitement immobile. Ses sourcils étaient à peine froncés et sa bouche tendue, signes d'une réflexion silencieuse. Et il la regardait comme s'il _savait_ quelque chose, ou plutôt, qu'il savait qu'il était en train de rater quelque chose. Comme si elle était un mystère.

Du moins, c'est ce que Merlin en tira, en plus d'un frisson, qui lui donna envie d'avouer, ''_j'ai quelque chose à vous dire…_' Rien qu'un instant.

A peine un battement de cils après, la moue du jeune homme était redevenue un rien narquoise, comme à son habitude, dissipant ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je sais que je suis particulièrement agréable à regarder, Merlin, mais n'aurais-tu pas mieux à faire que de rester planté là ? Comme me passer ma serviette, par exemple ? »

Ce qu'elle fit, en la lui jetant plus qu'autre chose, écarlate. Mais elle ne saurait dire si c'était à cause de son énervement ou du fait qu'elle faisait tout pour garder ses yeux fixés sur le sourire satisfait du jeune homme, et non vagabonder ailleurs.

Il avait l'art de la faire passer d'un état à un autre en une seconde. Un instant, de temps à autre et à intervalles de plus en plus réguliers, elle le surprenait en train de la regarder pensivement, et le moment suivant, il se comportait à nouveau en crétin absolu. Et Merlin y réagissait sur le champ, tantôt déstabilisée, tantôt à deux doigts de lui renvoyer l'objet qu'il venait de lui balancer dans la figure.

Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait envisagé de démissionner. Et son entourage s'amusait à le lui rappeler chaque fois qu'elle pestait à propos d'un certain prince blond –c'est-à-dire, souvent-, avec un grand sourire en prime.

« Je me souviens du premier jour comme si c'était hier » avait une fois dit Morris. « Quand tu l'as traité de crétin en public. »

Et Gwen de renchérir : « et pourtant, le lendemain tu lui sauvais la vie… je parie que maintenant, tu as appris à l'apprécier. ».

Elle en avait soupiré bruyamment, « merci les amis, je savais que vous me soutiendriez. »

Mais elle devait bien l'avouer, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis ce jour, et tant de choses s'étaient passées… Merlin avait l'impression d'être à Camelot depuis des années, tant certains évènements, et les rencontres qu'elle avait faites avaient changé le cours de sa vie. Arthur, Gaius, Gwen, Morris, le dragon... ou encore Morgane, Lancelot, et bien d'autres, moins agréables qu'eux. Elle qui y était venue dans l'espoir que Gaius lui apprenne à utiliser pleinement sa magie, elle se retrouvait la servante du fils de celui qui l'avait abolie. Elle n'y aurait jamais pensé, ne fut-ce que parce que cela lui aurait semblé fou, voire suicidaire.

Mais en ayant failli perdre Arthur, elle avait pris conscience que pour rien au monde elle ne reviendrait en arrière. Car oui, elle se l'était avoué à elle-même peu après avoir repêché le jeune homme du lac où il avait failli être sacrifié, elle l'appréciait. Bien plus que cela, même. Rester à ses côtés était devenu très vite non pas une habitude, mais une évidence, comme si cela lui était naturel. Elle n'allait pas jusqu'à croire les palabres nébuleuses du dragon sur les faces et autre pièce, mais elle avait accepté ce qu'elle niait avec force encore récemment : elle tenait à Arthur. Il était son maître, mais il était aussi, et surtout, son ami, même s'il n'était pas l'ami rêvé proprement dit, et que nombres 'détails' rendaient leur relation peu banale, à commencer par le fait qu'il était le fils d'un des plus puissants rois d'une mer à l'autre, et qu'elle était une simple paysanne porteuse d'un lourd secret. Ou plutôt, un lourd secret et un autre… délicat.

De plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait, d'ailleurs. Car quelle 'amie' pouvait-elle prétendre être, quand elle lui cachait à la fois son sexe et ses pouvoirs ? Son attachement pour le prince rendait les choses plus difficiles : elle était tiraillée entre son désir d'être digne de sa confiance en se montrant à lui telle qu'elle était, nue de tout mensonge, et tout simplement sa survie, car tout avouer équivaudrait à mettre le feu à son propre bûcher.

Mais s'il n'y avait que ça…

.

Comme pour prouver son impression que le temps perdait toute cohérence en filant plus vite que de raison, la Samain approchait. Et avec elle, l'anniversaire d'Arthur. Mais pas n'importe lequel : son vingtième anniversaire, celui où il serait pleinement considéré comme un homme et officiellement, comme prince héritier. Car s'il n'était plus un enfant depuis bien longtemps, et qu'aux yeux de tous il était le seul successeur d'Uther, tout cela n'était qu'officieux. Et la royauté nécessitait cérémonies, serments et autres symbolismes pour être légitime. Un roi sans couronne n'en était pas entièrement un.

La semaine de célébrations à l'occasion de cette période charnière de l'année devenait donc d'autant plus faste, vu que l'on fêtait en même temps la naissance du prince. Il valait donc de soi qu'à l'approche d'un âge si important, les préparatifs furent de conséquence : les demandes d'approvisionnement, en même temps que les messagers chargés de convier aux festivités toutes les familles nobles alliées étaient partis plusieurs semaines à l'avance. L'armada de domestiques nettoyait le château de fond en comble une dernière fois avant de devoir s'y réfugier progressivement à l'approche de la saison sombre et froide. Et en début de soirée, au château comme dans la ville, les enfants se regroupaient au coin du feu pour y grignoter des noix tout en écoutant les plus âgés d'entre eux raconter des histoires d'âmes vagabondes, de fantômes qui s'évadaient des ombres, aidées par l'amincissement de la frontière entre le royaume des morts et des vivants à mesure que les jours raccourcissaient et que les arbres se décharnaient. Les plus petits les regardaient avec de grands yeux ronds et crédules, fixés sur les dents –pas toujours au complet- des conteurs en herbe que les jeux de lumière en provenance de l'âtre redécoupaient grossièrement, sursautant à chaque geste brusque qui ponctuait les histoires.

Les cuisines du château devenaient parfois le théâtre de tels petits rassemblements. Les cuistots fermaient alors les yeux sur les quelques chapardements de nourriture. Brunhilda allait jusqu'à mettre un sac de pommes jaunes et juteuses en évidence et à hauteur accessible, et même les adultes tendaient parfois les oreilles pour écouter ce que les enfants se chuchotaient avec enthousiasme. Astrid et Sigrid, qui au début se disaient trop grandes pour écouter de telles sornettes, se glissèrent tout de même dans un coin non loin pour percevoir des passages, l'un des matous errants de la forteresse posé sur les genoux.

Etre témoin de pareilles scènes faisait resurgir des souvenirs dans la mémoire de Merlin. Des souvenirs qui étiraient ses lèvres en un sourire.

.

_« Il sera de chasse ce soir » fit Will avec tout le sérieux de ses dix ans et d'une bouille recouverte de crasse._

_« Qui ça ? Le roi ? » répondit Merlin avec surprise. Ils étaient tous deux allongés sur une longue et large branche de leur arbre fétiche, dépourvu de son feuillage. _

_« Mais non, idiote ! » Il lui tapa gentiment sur la tête, ce qui la fit couiner. « Wōden, il sortira ses chiens au coucher du soleil et lancera l'appel. »_

_« L'appel à la chasse ? »_

_« Oui, à la chasse au cerf blanc. Il le traquera avec sa troupe, guidé par l'odorat de ses chiens, aussi gros que des veaux ! »_

_« Wow ! »_

_« Je ne serai pas si curieuse à ta place… car quiconque les croise ne revient jamais. S'ils te trouvent, tu es condamné à les suivre jusqu'à la fin des temps ! »_

_Merlin fronça les sourcils, se rappelant tout à coup de ce que lui avait raconté sa mère. « Tu es sûr que tu ne parles pas plutôt du Grand Cornu ? »_

_« C'est le même, Il a plusieurs noms ! Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que ma maman dit qu'Il reste encore sous terre à la Samain, c'est à Yule qu'Il sort. »_

_« Non, c'est à la Samain, » insista Wil._

_« Nan, c'est à Yule ! Je le sais parce que c'est ce jour-là que je suis née ! Et que- »_

_Elle ferma subitement la bouche en se rendant compte de sa bêtise. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à son ami, même si elle en avait très envie, que sa mère lui avait raconté que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle était née la nuit-même où le dieu parcourait les forêts, qu'elle avait reçu de la magie. Même si elle ne savait pas encore que c'était juste une histoire qu'Hunith avait inventée, parmi tant d'autres, pour répondre à sa question, 'pour je suis comme ça, maman ?'_

_« Tu es née à Yule ? » fit le petit garçon avec envie._

_« Ouep. »_

_Les deux enfants se sourirent à pleines mâchoires édentées, mettant la conversation en suspens aussi facilement. _

_Jusqu'à ce qu'après quelques minutes de silence et d'intense observation du paysage, Merlin demande timidement : « Will ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« T'es sûr que c'est peut-être ce soir qu'Il sort ? »_

_« Ouep, sauf si tu as raison. »_

_« … pourquoi on reste dans l'arbre alors ? Il va bientôt faire noir. »_

_« Parce que je veux les voir ! »_

_« Mais tu as dit que si on les voit, on serait prisonniers à jamais ! » s'horrifia la petite fille. _

_« C'est pour ça qu'on se cache, pour qu'il ne nous trouve pas. » Il lui sortit son plus beau sourire canaille. « Et ne t'inquiète pas, je te protégerai s'il arrive quelque chose. »_

_« Je sais me protéger toute seule ! »_

_« Même pas vrai, t'es une fille ! »_

_Merlin lui fit une grimace phénoménale qui le fit rire plus qu'autre chose. Elle pouvait très bien se protéger toute seule, parce que…_

_De longs moments plus tard, alors que les deux enfants regardaient le soleil se coucher en peignant le monde de couleurs chaudes, en contraste avec ce que la nuit réservait, et qu'ils avaient l'impression de pouvoir voir le royaume entier, perchés dans leur arbre, la petite Merlin sentit son cœur battre très fort, quand elle dit d'une petite voix, « Will ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_«… est-ce que tu sais garder un secret ? »_

* * *

><p>C'est seulement quelques jours avant la date tant attendue que Merlin fut traversée d'une constatation : elle n'avait pas de présent à offrir à Arthur. A Ealdor, les vingtièmes anniversaires et leur manque de faste simplifiaient les choses : quelques denrées ou une sculpture faisaient amplement l'affaire, surtout lorsque qu'elles s'offraient par politesse plus qu'autre chose. Mais elle n'avait encore jamais fêté cet âge avec un proche… et encore moins un prince. Elle ne savait même pas s'il y avait une étiquette à respecter dans ces cas-là. Sur le moment, elle ne pensa même pas à poser la question à quelqu'un de son entourage, plus habitué à la vie de château. A la place, elle avait tourné en rond dans sa chambre, sous les yeux presque amusés d'Archimède.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ? » se disait-elle tout haut, le menton entre son pouce et son index. « Pas de livres, et il ne manque pas de vêtements, ni de nourriture… ou quoi que ce soit en fait. »

Elle grogna. « Fichu pourri gâté ! A part suer avec ses chevaliers il n'y a rien qui… oh. »

.

Merlin avait à peine exposé son idée à Gwen qu'elle commença à rougir d'embarras, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être en voyant le visage de son amie : d'abord surprise, puis illuminée par un petit sourire qui en disait long.

« Une épée ? Tu es sûr, Merlin ? »

« Oui euh, c'est pour ses vingt ans quoi, tu vois, et je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre et euh… »

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de te faire tout ce mal, Arthur va recevoir bien plus qu'il n'en a besoin et- »

« Ah. » Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? Il croulerait sous les présents, peu importerait qu'elle lui offre quelque chose ou non. Sa légère déception dût être lisible sur son visage car Gwen ajouta subitement, « Oh je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ça devrait sûrement lui faire plaisir que tu tiennes autant à-… euh je veux dire, que tu penses à lui malgré que tu sois juste son valet-… » La jeune femme fut visiblement exaspérée que sa langue s'embrouille autant avec ses pensées. Elle s'arrêta une seconde puis reprit avec plus de sûreté, et un sourire bienveillant, « oublie ce que je viens de dire. Tu as eu une excellente idée et je suis sûre que n'importe quel cadeau de ta part ferait plus plaisir à Arthur que tout ce que pourraient lui offrir les nobles qui n'y pensent même pas à deux fois… »

Merlin n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir pleinement au sous-entendu que Gwen terminait radieusement en la prenant pas le bras, « et je serai ravie de t'aider ! Viens, on va aller à la forge en parler à mon père. »

.

La jeune magicienne ne se doutait pas que la confection d'une épée nécessitait autant de temps et de travail. A vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Il lui arrivait seulement de parfois contempler les lames qu'elle aiguisait à de nombreuses reprises d'un œil complètement inexpérimenté, mais qui même ainsi pouvait constater la précision et la finesse des armes utilisées par la noblesse. Au début, elles lui avaient paru de simples bouts de ferraille beaucoup trop lourds et tranchants, excessivement dangereux. Puis avec le temps et des mains plus curieuses, elle avait pu sentir que oui, elles étaient effectivement lourdes, mais leur poids était savamment réparti, sans quoi il serait difficile pour leurs manieurs d'acquérir une presque perfection de mouvement, de les adopter comme si elles étaient un prolongement naturel de leur corps.

Elle savait qu'Arthur -elle devait bien l'avouer mais ne le dirait pas à voix haute de peur d'enfler son égo à l'excès- avait atteint une telle maîtrise qu'il pouvait faire d'une simple barre rouillée et émoussée un objet mortel, et pourtant elle avait envie de lui offrir quelque chose qui, à défaut de lui arracher un remerciement, lui fermerait sa grande bouche au moins une minute. Tom l'avait compris sans qu'elle eût à le dire, ou bien était-ce juste qu'il accordait autant de concentration et de soin à chacune de ses œuvres. Par curiosité, elle revint à chaque fois que possible pour en voir la progression, même lors des simples premiers dessins et du choix d'alliage de métaux.

« Je n'y connais absolument rien » avoua-t-elle piteusement, les joues rougies et la base de ses cheveux humidifiée sous l'effet de la chaleur deux fours, alors que le forgeron et sa fille ne semblaient pas en être atteints.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, père se charge de tout » la rassura Gwen avec un sourire plein de tendresse.

« Je n'ai pas oublié que nous te devons beaucoup Merlin » fit le père avec la même expression bienveillante, qui devait probablement être de famille. « Je te promets de m'appliquer. »

.

La première fois qu'ils firent chauffer les métaux, Morris les avait rejoints, curieux. Au grand dam de Merlin, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la taquiner lui aussi sur son idée. Même s'il n'y entendait pas malice, la jeune femme en avait tout de même eu les oreilles rouges.

''_Allez reprends-toi, il n'y a pas de raison d'être gênée comme ça…_''

Elle rendit à l'écuyer la monnaie de sa pièce quand celui-ci regarda Tom travailler avec des yeux et une bouche dignes d'un poisson fraîchement pêché, écarquillés par la fascination. Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille : « tu sais, tu devrais apprendre à forger. Je suis sûr que cela impressionnerait Gwen que tu crées de plus belles armes que son père… »

Elle ne put que ricaner quand il lui fourragea son coude dans le flanc, indigné et rose, alors que leur amie les regardait sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Je suis supposé les manier, pas les forger… » se défendit-il en bougonnant.

« A ce propos, tu as perfectionné ton lancer de couteau ? » renchérit Merlin avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Autant que toi avec la marche sur les genoux, » rétorqua l'écuyer.

Ils se dévisagèrent très sérieusement un instant avant de glousser puis rire franchement.

« Ah les garçons… » soupira Gwen en levant les yeux au ciel, mais sans arriver à cacher son amusement, que Tom partageait en silence, concentré sur la matière qu'il modelait peu à peu de ses mains habiles et rodées par de longues années d'expérience qu'il était bien décidé à mettre à profit.

* * *

><p>L'épée fut terminée le matin même de l'anniversaire d'Arthur et, bien que simple en apparence –Merlin ne roulait pas sur l'or et n'avait pas voulu abuser de la générosité de ses amis-, elle était indéniablement un chef-d'œuvre dont Tom pouvait être fier. La magicienne en avait des étoiles dans les yeux et quand elle déposa l'épée enveloppée d'un épais tissu dans l'un des meubles de la chambre du prince en attendant le moment opportun, ce fut avec un petit sourire satisfait qui ne la quitta pas pendant longtemps.<p>

.

« Vous devez être impatient d'être ce soir » fit-elle en direction du paravent derrière lequel se trouvait le bain. Arthur en sortit, pieds nus, le pantalon et la chemise passés à la va-vite et collant légèrement à sa peau, humidifiée par les restants de vapeur. Il avait une serviette dans les mains, qu'il frottait vivement sur sa tignasse.

« Impatient est un bien grand mot » répondit-il en s'arrêtant à la hauteur de Merlin. Sa bonne humeur contredisait le manque d'enthousiasme de ses paroles. La jeune femme le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et se plaça derrière lui.

« Oh allez, avouez-le, vous avez hâte que tous les regards soient braqués sur vous. » Elle lui prit la serviette des mains pour prendre le relais. Il laissa ses bras retomber sur ses cuisses sans protester.

« N'est-ce pas déjà le cas en temps normal ? » Son ton laissa deviner un petit sourire charmeur.

Merlin cessa de frotter et tâta la tête blonde avec sérieux. « C'est étrange. »

« Quoi ? »

« Votre tête est plus grosse que d'habitude. » Puis elle reprit le séchage avec plus d'énergie.

Arthur rit sous la serviette. « Excuse-moi si je n'ai pas encore foi en tes diagnostiques, Merlin. »

Un peigne en corne remplaça l'étoffe dans la main de la servante, qui attaqua les quelques nœuds avec un peu trop d'entrain. Le prince singea des petits sifflements de douleur, mais Merlin savait bien que ce n'était que de la comédie. « Pourtant, j'ai déjà pu dresser un bilan relativement complet de votre état, sire. »

« Ah bon ? Je t'écoute » fit-il alors qu'elle passait une main sous son menton fraîchement rasé pour l'occasion, qu'elle releva pour mieux voir son front et, par la même occasion, ses yeux. Elle peigna les courtes mèches antérieures avec un peu plus de délicatesse pour éviter de l'éborgner.

« Hum… » Elle fit mine de réfléchir ardemment. « Tout d'abord, vous ronflez. Fort. Je parie que c'est dû à un problème respiratoire. »

« Vraiment ? » Il joua le jeu en faisant semblant de la croire.

« Vous transpirez trop, ce n'est pas normal que je doive changer vos draps et laver vos vêtements aussi souvent. »

Le jeune homme sourit. « Bien tenté. Je ne vais pas diminuer ta corvée de linge pour autant. »

« Vous souffrez d'un grave syndrome, qui vous rend irrémédiablement crétin, » continua-t-elle, sans arriver à retenir un sourire où pointait une ombre de tendresse.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part… »

« Il n'y a pas encore de traitement, mais ne désespérez pas, altesse, je vouerai mon existence à la recherche du remède. »

Arthur releva un peu plus la tête dans la paume de la jeune femme pour croiser son regard et le maintenir.

« Je suppose que je dois me considérer comme sauvé, alors » fit-il avec un rien de taquinerie adoucie. Son sourire en coin permanant découvrait ses dents qu'il avait légèrement de travers, petit détail qui rendait sa beauté plus réaliste.

Car oui, Arthur était beau. Surtout ainsi, les yeux brillants, les cheveux encore partiellement indisciplinés et les vêtements en désordre, révélant sa gorge tendue et la naissance de son torse. Son menton était agréablement chaud dans sa main.

Merlin reprit la respiration qu'elle avait retenue inconsciemment.

« Et aussi, » termina-t-elle en lui ramenant la tête en position normale, brisant par la même le contact, « vous vous êtes… comment dire… » Elle alla chercher les restes de sa tenue : son gambison, sa cotte de mailles spécialement nettoyée pour l'occasion et une nouvelle tunique écarlate brodée d'un dragon d'or. « Ça ne va pas vous plaire… »

Il haussa un sourcil, à présent debout. « Vas-y. »

« Ramolli, » dit-elle en déposant le tas sur le dossier de la chaise, à portée de main.

Il haussa un deuxième sourcil.

« Les saucisses ont été trop tendres avec vous, je crois que je vais devoir vous rationner. D'ailleurs je propose de commencer votre diète ce soir, » continua Merlin en resserrant les laçages de sa tenue avec des doigts à présent habiles. Pour souligner ses propos –infondés, elle le savait-, elle appuya rapidement du bout de l'index sur le ventre du prince qui cilla à peine, comme pour jauger une bedaine ici inexistante.

« A mon tour de faire un diagnostique, » rétorqua le prince avec un grand sourire un peu forcé, « je suis convaincu que tu ferais bien de faire vérifier ta vue. »

« Ce n'est pas un diagnostique, c'est une demande d'examen complémentaire ! »

« Si tu le dis, il n'empêche que j'ai raison et que tu as tort. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas je suppose que mon présent vous sera inutile, vu qu'il était censé vous aider à remédier à ce fâcheux détail… »

Silence.

Quand Merlin releva la tête, elle put voir qu'Arthur était sincèrement surpris, la bouche entrouverte.

« Un présent ? » répéta-t-il.

La jeune femme n'ajouta rien et acheva sa tâche à la place.

Il restait dubitatif. « Toi, Merlin, tu as un présent. Pour moi. »

« Oui. »

« … ah. »

Sans raison, Merlin sentit ses joues chauffer alors qu'elle terminait rapidement de l'habiller et de le chausser en silence. Puis elle alla sortir le paquetage de sa modeste cachette et le tendit timidement à Arthur, dont les sourcils se haussèrent un peu plus quand il vit la forme familière que l'emballage sommaire n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. Il ouvrit tout de même ses paumes pour recevoir le cadeau. Il en jaugea l'équilibre et le poids en inclinant à peine les poignets, puis ôta le tissu d'une main après que l'autre eut saisi la garde.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur la lame qui capta un fin rayon de lumière sur son fil, il recula puis la fit fendre l'air sans prévenir, dans un enchaînement que Merlin le voyait souvent faire pour s'échauffer avant de commencer un entraînement, et qui donna l'impression de faire siffler, ou plutôt murmurer, l'arme.

Quand il la déposa sur la table, ce fut avec des gestes emprunts d'une sorte de respect.

« C'est… » Quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux et tremblotait dans sa voix, et tout à coup il parut beaucoup plus jeune que ses vingt ans. Il déglutit pour reprendre contenance. « J'apprécie cette attention, Merlin. »

La jeune femme lui sourit tout naturellement.

« Maintenant, ramenez votre vieux postérieur royal au banquet, ou vous allez être en retard. »

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais le dire sur le ton de la plaisanterie l'aida à chasser cette étrange atmosphère qui la rendait comme douce, à l'intérieur, et à laquelle elle n'était pas encore tout à fait habituée.

.

Mais cette sensation revint bien assez vite, quand plus tard dans la soirée, Arthur s'agenouilla devant le roi, son père mais aussi le représentant de tout le royaume. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur eux, et la magicienne ne faisait pas exception à la règle, postée entre Gwen et Morris qui étaient eux aussi obnubilés par ce qui se passait sous leurs nez.

Uther brisa le silence.

« Jures-tu solennellement, devant toute âme ici présente, de gouverner ce royaume, son peuple et son territoire, ainsi que de respecter et faire respecter les lois qui te précèdent ? »

« Je le jure, sire » fit Arthur d'une voix claire et forte.

« Promets-tu de rendre justice, d'être ferme et compatissant, droit et miséricordieux, dans tes actes comme tes jugements ? »

« Je le promets, sire. »

« Et fais-tu serment d'allégeance à Camelot, maintenant, et ce jusqu'à ton dernier souffle ? »

Arthur mit sa main droite sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur se trouvait, et dit sans une seule lueur d'hésitation, « moi, Arthur Pendragon, m'engage à me consacrer corps et âme au service et à la protection de Camelot, de son peuple et de son roi, aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ma mort. »

Rien qu'un instant, les mots du dragon résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Merlin. Mais Arthur n'était pas encore roi, pas encore…

Le roi actuel, lui, saisit la couronne d'or, beaucoup plus simple que la sienne, posée à ses côtés sur un coussin, tout en continuant d'un ton autoritaire de rigueur, mais qui laissait transparaître ce qui ressemblait à de la fierté, « Tu as juré devant nous tous ici présents, nous qui sommes témoins de ce qui suit. Te voici aujourd'hui un homme, mon fils. » La couronne resta suspendue en l'air un instant, au-dessus de la tête d'Arthur. « Par ton droit de naissance, je te proclame ainsi Prince héritier de Camelot. » Quand le cercle lourd de symbole lui ceignit enfin le front, toute l'assistance sembla reprendre vie, elle qui s'était plongée dans un silence religieux, et les applaudissements retentirent avant même que le prince se soit complètement relevé.

Merlin pouvait sentir que les muscles de ses joues se fatiguaient de sourire avec autant d'insistance, et apparemment elle ne fut pas la seule à en prendre conscience car elle sentit deux regards peser sur elle alors qu'Arthur souriait à la foule.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle à ses amis.

« Tu peux l'avouer » commença Gwen.

« Ça crève les yeux » renchérit Morris.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. »

« Dis-le, que tu es fier de lui. Moi je le serais à ta place… enfin, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas fière de lui maintenant euh, tu vois quoi. »

« Et tu peux être fier de toi d'avoir tenu si longtemps à son service alors que personne n'avait fait long feu… je sais de quoi je parle… ça fait quoi d'être le valet du Prince héritier ? »

Merlin soupira mais sans perdre nullement sa bonne humeur.

« C'est pareil, sauf qu'il aura encore plus dur à rentrer dans ses bottes, vu comment ses chevilles auront enflé. »

« Tu te plains, mais je suis sûre que ça ne te dérange pas » fit Gwen avec son doux sourire habituel.

Merlin allait rétorquer quand un tonnerre de tous les diables retentit lorsque le vitrail situé à l'autre bout de la pièce éclata en mille morceaux colorés pour laisser passer une imposante silhouette sombre, en même temps que la foule poussait une exclamation d'effroi commune et que toute arme se voyait tirée de son fourreau. Ladite silhouette se révélant être un chevalier juché sur sa monture, tous deux entièrement noirs et bardés de plaques de métal qui avaient perdu leur éclat, lézardées de toutes parts, séquelles de nombreux coups violents. Qu'il ait survécu au tiers d'entre eux était un miracle. Le visage de l'homme était complètement camouflé par son heaume, rendant toute expression indéchiffrable alors qu'il s'avançait entre les tables lourdement chargées, les fers claquant à chaque pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne à peine quelques mètres devant le roi, le prince et les chevaliers qui les avaient rejoints sur l'instant.

Merlin ne quitta pas l'intrus des yeux un seul instant, le souffle court. Sa magie sifflait dans ses tempes.

Sans crier gare ni même une explication, le chevalier noir ôta son gantelet et le jeta aux pieds des hommes en armes qui s'échangèrent un bref regard alors qu'un murmure de stupéfaction parcourait la foule. Cet étranger venait d'ouvertement lancer un défi sans plus de cérémonie. Pourquoi ?

Merlin grimaça quand elle vit Arthur rengainer, prêt à le ramasser, quand un jeune chevalier le prit de vitesse à sa surprise visible.

« Moi, » fit-il en s'avançant, déterminé, « chevalier Owaine, relève votre défi. »

Ce fut comme si l'homme venait de remarquer son existence. Seulement alors tous purent entendre sa voix gronder, unique bruit quand tous semblaient retenir leur souffle, « combat singulier, demain. A mort. »

* * *

><p>Alors qu'elle et Gaius progressaient dans les passages sombres que leur torche illuminait tant bien que mal, Merlin frissonna. Elle n'aurait pu dire si c'était à cause de l'air particulièrement frais qui les enveloppait, ou bien parce que le dénouement macabre du combat se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête.<p>

Elle avait vu Owaine porter un coup au chevalier noir, un coup qui aurait dû le blesser grièvement. Et pourtant, l'homme avait balayé le geste comme un fétu de paille, et avait tué le jeune noble avec autant de facilité, profitant de son désarroi pour l'envoyer à trépas en quelques coups. Il avait ensuite renouvelé son défi comme si de rien n'était, et Merlin avait pu voir la furie qui transparaissait sur le visage d'Arthur alors que sire Pellinore le devançait, acceptant exactement les mêmes conditions avec bravoure, et peut-être un brin de folie.

Car il était évident que quelque chose leur échappait à propos de cet homme…

« Pourquoi est-ce obligatoire de faire des cryptes un endroit excessivement lugubre ? » souffla la jeune femme en continuant à s'avancer.

« Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu estimes qu'il vaut mieux en faire un lieu propice à, par exemple, la fête ? » répliqua Gaius.

« Oh vous savez comme ça… après tout, ils passeront leur éternité ici, autant rendre l'endroit plus joyeux. »

« Je doute fort qu'ils s'en soucient une fois refroidis… »

A ce rythme-là, c'était eux qui allaient attraper une pneumonie. Merlin rapprocha un peu la torche d'elle pour en tirer de la chaleur.

« Que cherchons-nous exactement ? » demanda-t-elle quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans la première salle. Le plafond, creusé à même la pierre, n'était pas très haut mais n'empêchait pas pour autant les déplacements. Cette hauteur était compensée par l'étendue des lieux : on pouvait deviner plusieurs salles similaires en enfilade. Toutes occupées par des gisants parmi lesquelles le médecin et son apprentie déambulaient. Gaius était visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier.

Bien vite, il s'arrêta devant une tombe éventrée. « Ça. »

Merlin en resta un instant sans voix. « …Gaius, vous pouvez m'expliquer ? »

« Je pense que si le coup porté au chevalier noir ne l'a pas tué… c'est parce qu'il est déjà mort. »

La magicienne tendit le bras pour éclairer les flancs de marbre sur lesquels elle put lire le nom du défunt, ses dates de naissance et mort, et d'autres précisions qu'elle ne survola pas.

« Tristan de Bois ? Est-ce que ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Le visage de Gaius était grave, les yeux dans le vague, comme en proie à de vieux souvenirs délibérément enfouis.

« Malheureusement oui… Il s'agit du frère d'Ygerne, la mère d'Arthur. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Sur l'instant, elle avait pensé à la mère et non à l'oncle, mais Gaius crût qu'elle parlait de ce dernier.

« Uther l'a tué. Tristan le tenait pour responsable de la mort d'Ygerne, qu'il aimait tendrement. J'étais là, quand il a succombé à ses blessures, et jusqu'au bout il n'a cessé de maudire son beau-frère… »

Etrangement, l'esprit de Merlin ne se soucia plus sur l'instant du chevalier revenu d'entre les morts, mais plutôt du secret qu'elle devinait, comme une ombre omniprésente mais qui savait se faire discrète. Comme si elle sentait qu'elle venait d'apercevoir quelque chose de très important.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'accuse-t-il de sa mort ? » fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Ils se regardèrent sans bruit pendant un instant, et à ce moment, Merlin remarqua à quel point Gaius était vieux, ces mêmes souvenirs dissimulés au coin de sa bouche ridée ou encore sur ses épaules qui tenaient bon contre le temps, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'incliner devant lui.

« Ygerne est morte en donnant naissance à Arthur. »

Il avait eu de l'affection pour cette femme. Elle pouvait le voir, car il restait imperturbable. Elle pouvait l'entendre, car sa voix ne flanchait pas. Parce qu'avec les années, les larmes n'avaient rien rendu. Il se tenait comme un homme qui avait appris à vivre avec ses blessures, à les ignorer. Parce qu'après tant de temps passé, rien n'avait changé. Alors au lieu de fléchir la nuque sous la douleur et s'étouffer, il restait droit.

Il restait aussi droit qu'Uther sur son trône, raide, un pilier plus qu'un homme. Un roi.

Lui, avait-il jamais pleuré sa femme ?

Remarquait-il parfois son absence à ses côtés ?

Lui arrivait-il de penser à elle, quand il regardait son fils et y percevait un trait familier, si tant est qu'Arthur ressemblât à sa mère ?

Arthur. Arthur ne l'avait jamais connue.

« Les morts ne reviennent pas » murmura-t-elle, une douleur floue dans la poitrine.

Gaius restait inconscient de tout ce qui venait de traverser l'esprit de la jeune fille. Tous deux parlèrent lentement, lourdement.

« Non. »

« Mais peut-on les y forcer ? »

« Je le crains. »

« Par magie ? »

« Oui, une magie très puissante. »

Merlin jeta un bref regard aux tombes voisines. Elle avait la chair de poule.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi se comporte-t-il ainsi ? Et quand cela finira-t-il ? »

« …je crois que tout tourne autour d'une même chose : la vengeance. »

''_Tuer Uther_.''

Il leur suffit d'un regard pour savoir qu'ils s'étaient compris.

Après un silence, Gaius s'agita. « Nous ferions mieux de remonter. »

Puis, voyant que Merlin ne le suivait pas après quelques pas, « tu viens ? »

« Je veux la voir. »

Le vieil homme resta de marbre.

« La mère d'Arthur, je veux la voir. Ygerne. » Elle lui tendit la torche pour qu'il puisse sortir sans aide.

« Merlin… »

« Ne m'attendez pas. Je ne serai pas longue. »

Gaius soupira, mais se mit en marche, après lui avoir indiqué vaguement une direction du doigt. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre dire, ''n'en parle à personne''.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, la crypte devint de plus en plus sombre. Quand elle n'y vit presque plus rien, Merlin murmura quelques mots et une sphère apparut dans ses mains, répandant une douce lumière bleutée, suspendue dans l'air. Elle resta à sa hauteur quand Merlin s'approcha, ses yeux passant d'une tombe à l'autre pour en lire les noms.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive devant une un peu plus imposante, aux gravures dorées, et taillée dans un marbre dépourvu de toute imperfection. Le gisant était sculpté de telle manière que l'on avait du mal à croire qu'il était fait de pierre, que l'on avait dû amputer à coups de burin. La douceur du travail, son aspect totalement lisse, rappela à Merlin les métaux fondus.

Elle avait envie de toucher la pierre, mais se retint par respect.

Puis son regard s'arrêta sur le visage représentant Ygerne Pendragon, née de Bois.

Elle semblait si jeune. Elle avait dû être âgée d'à peine quelques années de plus que Merlin quand elle était morte.

La magicienne lit les dates inscrites. Elle avait eu vingt et un ans, il y a tout juste vingt ans.

Et elle était belle. Tout du moins, son image l'était. Elle avait beau être figée, une sorte de douceur émanait de ses traits, et vous faisait regretter de ne pas voir son visage en chair et en os. Un visage fait pour sourire, que l'on pourrait appeler ''mère'' sans peine…

Elle pouvait voir qu'il s'agissait de la mère d'Arthur. Elle le devinait dans la ligne quasi parfaite des pommettes, dans la bouche qui semblait être dessinée pour faire la moue. La dernière représentation d'Ygerne avait les yeux irrémédiablement clos, mais Merlin aurait parié qu'elle aurait aussi pu y reconnaître son prince, car il n'avait pas les yeux de son père.

La jeune femme se sentit tout à coup imbibée de tristesse. Avec en tête l'inévitable question, ''et si ?''

Elle s'était déjà interrogée auparavant sur l'absence d'une reine, mais avant tout d'une mère. Arthur, comme Uther et tout autre habitant de la ville, ne parlait jamais d'Ygerne Pendragon. Elle était comme un secret bien gardé, tellement qu'il en était presque oublié. Et elle n'était pas la première femme à mourir en donnant la vie, loin de là. Nombres d'entre elles, quel que soit leur statut, ne survivaient pas à cette épreuve, et l'idée même de la grossesse s'accompagnait toujours d'une ombre omniprésente, une peur stagnante. Et si la mère survivait, encore fallait-il que ce soit le cas de l'enfant. Les premières années étaient les plus cruelles, fauchant de nouvelles vies en ne laissant derrière elles que chagrin et incompréhension.

Chacun avait conscience de tout cela, de cette inévitabilité. Merlin aussi, même durant sa vie campagnarde relativement isolée, et d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle accompagnait Gaius lorsqu'il descendait en ville ou restait parmi les nobles, quand les sages-femmes étaient trop occupées. Elle l'avait vu emmailloter un bébé mort-né, un premier enfant. Elle était là quand une femme d'un âge plus critique, les coins des yeux plissés par l'anxiété en plus des années, était venue se plaindre d'horribles maux de ventre, qui s'avérèrent être une fausse couche. Et plus d'une fois elle avait vu Gaius rentrer avec des yeux vides mais qui en disaient long, ou entendu dans les couloirs, « la pauvre, elle n'y a pas survécu… ».

Mais la royauté semblait tellement au-dessus des lois, intouchable, sacralisée, que le choc n'en était que plus dur, et emprunt d'un lourd symbolisme qui rendait à chacun son humilité, ne fut-ce qu'un instant.

Elle, que ferait-elle s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de semblable ? Si elle perdait un enfant ? Si son enfant perdait sa mère ?

Pendant de longues minutes, Merlin laissa son esprit faire le vide dans un profond silence, presque aussi immobile que les morts autour d'elle. Puis elle murmura, comme un secret.

« Je veillerai sur Arthur, je le promets. »

* * *

><p>« Non ! » cria Merlin quand le prince lança son propre gantelet aux pieds du chevalier noir, alors que Pellinore venait à peine de rendre son dernier souffle. Son cri fut noyé dans le brouhaha de la foule, elle aussi profondément choquée par la tournure des évènements. Les chevaliers de Camelot étaient respectés, et réputés pour leur adresse au combat… Et pourtant ce lugubre étranger venait d'en tuer deux, lui-même indifférents à leurs coups… maintenant il allait affronter le prince, le seul héritier.<p>

Il était bien connu qu'Arthur était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs, ou plutôt _le_ meilleur combattant du royaume. Si quelqu'un pouvait vaincre le chevalier noir, il s'agissait bien de lui… Mais quelque chose chez cet homme plus que mystérieux glaçait les sangs de tous, Merlin le remarquait à la manière dont ils le regardaient et s'écartaient sur son passage, échangeant des messes basses appuyées de regards furtifs.

La jeune femme savait que leurs craintes étaient fondées… la situation était dramatique. Il fallait employer les moyens à sa mesure. Un en particulier.

.

Chaque pas augmentait un peu plus l'anxiété de Merlin, mais elle était déterminée. Une sorte de légère constriction avait élu domicile dans sa gorge, elle essaya de la dissiper en déglutissant nerveusement plusieurs fois, sans succès.

Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle allait devoir faire.

La seule et unique fois où elle avait utilisé le sort qu'elle avait en tête en ce moment était un jour qu'elle préférait oublier. La facilité avec laquelle le mot lui avait échappé des lèvres, la puissance fluide de sa magie, comme un torrent… qui avait éradiqué Aulfric et Sophia en un souffle.

Mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Elle le trouva en train d'attendre sur le terrain d'entraînement juste à côté de l'arène, immobile, les yeux rivés vers le château, la hampe d'un étendard défraîchi dans la main.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans les environs. Merlin avait l'impression que ses seuls pas faisaient un bruit de tous les diables, alors qu'ils ne rivalisaient qu'à peine avec les battements de son cœur.

''_Swilteaþ_'' dit-elle d'une voix à peine tremblante.

Ce fut comme sa magie brassait de l'air. Le spectre ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Merlin se mordit la lèvre devant cette défaite mais ne s'avua pas vaincue. Son attention focalisée sur sa cible, elle tendit sa magie vers elle pour le sonder, à la recherche d'une brèche, d'un indice sur un quelconque point faible. A mesure qu'elle s'en rapprochait, un sifflement parvint à ses oreilles, et quand elle commença à s'enrouler autour de lui, ce fut comme si une brise glacée était venue l'envelopper elle, comme une tombe.

Le chevalier tourna la tête vers elle lentement, le visage toujours dissimulé par son éternel heaume lacéré. Merlin dut s'empêcher de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« Je sais que vous êtes fou furieux, Tristan, » murmura-t-elle. Elle cherchait ce qu'il pouvait rester de l'homme dans le spectre. « Mais Arthur… il est le fils de votre sœur ! »

Elle n'eut qu'un lourd et funeste silence comme réponse. Il ne lui restait plus rien d'humain.

.

Quand Merlin entra dans la chambre d'Arthur peu après, celui-ci était occupé à perfectionner quelques parades contre un adversaire invisible. Rien dans ses gestes fluides ne laissait traduire de l'anxiété, mais la jeune femme le connaissait assez bien pour sentir qu'il avait l'esprit préoccupé. Il suspendit son geste quand il la vit arriver.

« Je t'avais autorisé à disposer, il me semble » fit-il d'une voix plate.

« Je… venais voir si tout allait bien. »

« Parfaitement bien. Ce qui est plus étrange est ton comportement. D'abord tu m'offres une épée » il regarda ladite arme qu'il tenait dans sa main, « et ensuite tu te soucies de mon confort. »

« Je m'inquiète » avoua Merlin dans un souffle.

Arthur haussa un sourcil. La servante reprit avant qu'il ait l'occasion d'ajouter quelque chose. « Il faut que vous renonciez au combat de demain. »

Le visage du jeune homme devint brusquement beaucoup plus tendu. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il va vous tuer ! » répondit-elle avec une voix un peu trop aigue.

Une lueur d'hésitation passa sur le visage du jeune homme. Lui aussi avait remarqué que son adversaire restait indifférent à tout coup mortel. Son silence le prouva.

« Renoncez » supplia Merlin.

« Je dois l'affronter, c'est mon devoir. Je ne suis pas un lâche. »

« Je le sais bien ! Mais il y a bien plus en jeu, vous êtes le prince ! Et je- » La jeune femme se tut, sur le point d'en dire trop, sur le point d'avouer qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues, désespérée de ne pouvoir faire quelque chose. Et elle savait qu'Arthur ne renoncerait jamais.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux du point vague qu'il fixait devant lui pour les rediriger vers la magicienne. « Morgane vient de me dire exactement la même chose… Toi aussi, tu ne me crois pas capable de le vaincre ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas de vos capacités, elles ne sont plus à prouver… c'est cet homme ! Vous savez comme moi qu'il n'est pas normal ! »

« Personne n'est invincible. »

« Arthur je vous en prie il faut que vous abandonniez- »

« Ça suffit ! » tonna-t-il, à bout de nerfs. Merlin resta coi sur l'instant devant son accès de colère. Elle cligna des yeux pour en chasser la sensation de picotement. Tous deux restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, Arthur déambulant lentement dans la pièce, l'épée que lui avait offerte Merlin toujours en main alors qu'elle restait debout, les yeux rivés sur le sol, cherchant désespérément une solution qui ne venait pas, ne lui laissant qu'un esprit vide. Le silence lui pesait sur la poitrine.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire, Arthur allait affronter le spectre. Il lui restait quelques heures pour trouver un sort suffisamment puissant pour le renvoyer outre-tombe. Elle le trouverait, et elle y mettrait toute sa magie si nécessaire. Peu importe que toute la ville la voie. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse, et étrangement, cela ne la dérangea pas plus que ça. Elle ferait ce qu'elle avait toujours fait : protéger Arthur, même une dernière fois, même si cela équivaudrait à signer son arrêt de mort.

Elle sourit tristement avant de se diriger vers le jeune homme, posté près de la fenêtre, les traits tirés. Elle put sentir les tensions dans ses épaules quand elle pausa ses paumes dessus avec douceur, le faisant se retourner. Ses mains descendirent le long de ses bras seulement vêtus de sa chemise rouge, leur préférée à tous deux, même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais dit à voix haute.

Il y avait tant d'autres choses qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore dites. Merlin aurait voulu avoir plus de temps, mais il leur était compté. Elle aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec cet idiot de prince, cette tête de mule rustre et insupportable qui s'était fait petit à petit une place dans son cœur, pour atteindre une importance qui aurait presque fait peur à Merlin. Presque.

Elle savait que tout cela devait transparaître dans ses yeux, car elle put lire l'interrogation dans ceux du jeune homme, qui n'avait pas repoussé son contact.

Merlin avait l'impression d'avoir son estomac dans la gorge quand elle lui dit avec douceur, « quoi qu'il arrive demain, vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces. S'il vous plait, essayez au moins de dormir un peu. »

Il réfléchit sans la quitter du regard, puis acquiesça silencieusement, ce qui donna la permission à Merlin de lui prendre l'épée des mains pour la déposer sur la table avec des gestes prudents. Elle avait mal au ventre, parce que son cœur battait trop fort.

Ils ne dirent rien quand Merlin l'aida à se déshabiller, puis à se mettre au lit, avant de saisir l'épée pour se diriger vers la porte. Le silence suffisait, car ni elle ni lui n'osèrent ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer les mots qui leur pesaient. Et quand Gaius entra alors qu'elle allait sortir, il haussa un sourcil en voyant le visage de sa protégée, mais la laissa passer en respectant son mutisme. Elle ne vit pas qu'il tenait une potion en main.

.

Merlin avait sorti tous ses livres de magie de leurs cachettes et les avait disposés sur son lit et sa table de chevet, formant une pile à l'équilibre précaire sur cette dernière. Elle feuilletait chaque page le plus vite possible, se laissant à peine le temps d'en survoler le contenu.

L'épée qu'elle avait offerte à Arthur reposait à l'autre bout du lit, elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de la ranger à l'armurerie. Archimède se déplaçait autour d'elle, sentant son agitation. Ses sifflotements étaient aussi agacés que agaçants.

« Archimède, arrête, s'il te plaît… » marmonna Merlin sans lever son regard des grimoires.

Elle ne trouvait rien. Ses yeux passaient sur des sorts, des potions, des rituels… tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres, mais aucun ne parlait de créatures revenues à la vie. C'était désespérant.

Du coin de l'œil, Merlin eut à peine le temps de voir Archimède qui semblait donner l'impression de pousser contre la pile de livres que celle-ci s'effondra avec fracas, faisant sursauter la jeune femme et s'envoler la chouette qui se posa sur son perchoir fétiche, les yeux brillants.

« Fais un peu attention ! Tu aurais pu te blesser ! »

Elle soupira en ramassant les volumes tombés. L'un d'entre eux s'était ouvert, reliure vers le haut. Quand Merlin le retourna, elle rata une inspiration. Elle se pencha pour mieux lire.

Sous ses yeux, les mots manuscrits parlaient d'armes de légende, capables de défaire des créatures terrifiantes. Elle découvrit ainsi un moyen plus simple de combattre un griffon, et son regard passa rapidement sur la méthode de fabrication, longue et difficile, d'un fourreau qui protégeait son détenteur de toute blessure mortelle, empêchant son sang de s'écouler des plaies.

Et puis elle lut, ébahie de sa chance, comment rendre la plus vulgaire épée capable de tout pourfendre, êtres comme matériaux, vivants… comme morts.

Merlin en lâcha quelques larmes de soulagement, et se leva pour aller tendre ses bras vers la chouette qui se glissa dans ses mains. Elle la serra avec douceur contre sa poitrine, le nez dans ses plumes et en baragouinant des remerciements incompréhensibles qui faisaient hululer affectueusement l'oiseau. Ce fut presque à contre cœur qu'elle relâcha Archimède pour sortir en trombe de sa chambre, l'épée d'Arthur dans une main.

.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Le dragon lui donna l'impression de sourire. « Comme à chaque fois que tu viens me voir… Que puis-je faire cette fois ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » demanda Merlin surprise.

« Ma connaissance de ta vie n'est pas universelle, jeune magicienne. »

Ces mots résonnèrent un instant dans sa tête, comme s'ils avaient une importance qui lui échappait pour le moment. Elle présenta l'épée à la bête.

« Il faut que vous m'aidiez à rendre cette épée capable de tout détruire, même ce qui est déjà mort. »

Un très court silence survint. « Les morts ne reviennent pas sans raison. »

« Celui-ci veut tuer Uther, mais Arthur s'est interposé… si vous ne m'aidez pas, il sera très probablement tué ! »

« Il existe un autre moyen. »

Merlin le regarda avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

« Si le spectre accomplit ce pourquoi il est revenu d'entre les morts, « continua le dragon, « alors il repartira de lui-même une fois sa tâche faite. »

« Impossible, c'est Arthur qui va l'affronter ! Il faut que vous le sauviez ! »

« Il s'agit de ton destin, et non du mien. »

Merlin resta interdite un court instant. « Je… je ne sais rien faire d'autre, je ne suis pas encore assez puissante… Vous parlez de destin, mais cela n'aura plus aucun sens si Arthur meurt demain. »

Elle le supplia du regard. Les yeux du dragon avaient une teinte dorée en profondeur. Mais elle rappelait plus un métal très ancien que l'intense flamboiement que prenaient ceux de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle utilisait sa magie.

« Une arme forgée avec mon aide sera dotée d'un immense pouvoir. »

« Je sais. » C'est pour cela qu'elle était là.

« Non Merlin, tu ne sais pas. Tu peux à peine deviner. Tu n'as pas conscience de ce que cela implique, de l'étendue des possibilités qui s'ouvrent à quiconque la tiendra dans sa main. Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu, car si tu l'avais vu, tu ne me demanderais pas une telle chose. »

Elle eut envie de demander pourquoi. Qu'avait-il vu au cours de sa longue existence ? Et d'ailleurs, quel âge avait-il ? L'idée avait de quoi donner le tournis, mais elle n'avait pas le temps.

« Je prends le risque » souffla-t-elle.

Sur ce, l'épée s'éleva dans les airs pour rester suspendue dans le vide qui séparait la jeune femme de la créature de légende.

« Ecoute-moi attentivement, jeune magicienne. En de mauvaises mains, cette épée pourrait causer de véritables désastres. »

« Je comprends. »

« Tu dois faire plus que cela. Tu dois jurer. »

Elle n'hésita pas un seul instant. « Je le jure. »

Alors le dragon ouvrit sa gueule pour embraser l'épée. Merlin sentit la chaleur des flammes, arrêtées à quelques pas d'elle. Mais il n'y avait pas que du feu qui enlaçait l'arme, elle pouvait le sentir, il y avait dans le souffle de la bête une magie dont la puissance égalait l'ancienneté, une magie qui titilla la sienne.

Quand les flammes se dissipèrent, l'épée n'avait pas bougé, mais elle brillait d'un discret éclat irréel. Son pommeau et sa garde était rehaussés de ce qui aurait passé pour de l'or aux yeux d'un non-adepte de la magie, et le même matériau incrustait la lame, sur les deux faces. Y étaient gravées des runes.

Merlin tendit la main pour la saisir et sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa main quand un murmure magique s'échappa de l'arme. Elle _sentait_ le pouvoir qui y était concentré, sublimé, et la fascina en même temps, et un peu plus, qu'il l'effraya. Sa propre magie se tendait vers l'arme avec envie et, étrangement, une sorte d'affection.

« N'oublie pas » termina le dragon, « qu'Excalibur est destinée à Arthur. A lui seul. »

« A lui seul, » répéta Merlin dans un murmure.

* * *

><p>La lumière franche du matin perçait dans l'armurerie alors que Merlin y rassemblait les affaires d'Arthur, choisissant le meilleur parmi les multiples cottes de mailles, cubitières, épaulières, passe-gardes,… Elle n'était pas experte, mais avec le temps elle en avait appris suffisamment pour pouvoir constituer une protection efficace.<p>

Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque, même si Arthur aurait Excalibur. Cela restait un combat entre deux chevaliers aguerris, tout pouvait arriver.

Merlin contemplait l'épée en question, faisant jouer un rayon de lumière magnifié sur son fil, quand elle entendit derrière elle, « voilà une bien belle arme. »

La jeune femme se retourna et vit Uther Pendragon à l'entrée de la pièce, vêtu d'un haubert par-dessus duquel était passée la tunique écarlate au blason doré de la famille. Merlin cacha sa surprise du mieux qu'elle put.

« C'est l'épée d'Arthur » expliqua-t-elle alors que le roi s'approchait pour mieux y jeter un œil.

« Il n'en aura pas besoin aujourd'hui. »

« … sire ? »

« Je vais prendre sa place. Prépare-moi pour le combat. »

« Mais c'est Arthur qui est censé se battre- »

« -c'est après moi que cet homme en a, c'est donc à moi de l'affronter, pas mon fils. »

Pour la première fois, Merlin ressentit une once de respect envers Uther.

« Je n'ai pas votre armure » constata-t-elle.

Le roi montra celle que la jeune femme avait préparée pour Arthur d'un vague geste de la main. « Celle-là fera amplement l'affaire. »

Elle se mit donc au travail en essayant de dissimuler au mieux sa nervosité, qui se traduisait par un léger tremblement de ses doigts. Elle n'était jamais à l'aise en présence du roi, et elle n'avait jamais été seule si près de lui, à part quand il était inconscient et aux portes de la mort à cause des scarabées d'Edwin. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne semblait pas comme d'habitude, à savoir en permanence sur ses gardes, prêt à crier au loup –ou plutôt au sorcier- au moindre signe. Non, cette fois il était pensif, et étrangement détendu, comme un homme résigné à affronter son sort… ce qui allait arriver. Il n'avait aucune chance contre le spectre.

Le malaise de Merlin s'accrût quand le roi saisit Excalibur et l'inspecta.

« Je n'avais jamais vu cette épée auparavant… »

« Elle est neuve, elle a été faite cette semaine. »

A chaque seconde qui s'écoulait sans que le monarque ne repose l'arme, Merlin s'agitait un peu plus.

« Je ne suis pas familier à ce style… qui l'a forgée ? »

« C'est… hm, Tom, l'un des forgerons de la ville. »

Uther haussa un sourcil sans dévier son regard de ce que tenait sa main.

« Etrange qu'Arthur se soit adressé à lui et non au forgeron royal » fit Uther, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

« Euh non, c'est moi. »

Cet aveu surprit suffisamment le roi pour qu'il tourne le regard vers elle. Merlin se figea, ne sachant trop que dire.

« Je… c'est un présent pour ses vingt ans… j-je me suis dit qu'il apprécierait une meilleure épée » baragouina-t-elle.

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent très discrètement en la dévisageant, et Merlin se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire. Dans tous les cas, elle avait envie de disparaitre sous terre.

« La loyauté que tu lui voues est extraordinaire » finit-il par dire.

La magicienne baissa la tête en sentant le sang lui monter aux joues. « C'est moi devoir, altesse. »

« Mais tu vas au-delà. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien… » ''_Il m'est cher, j'ai juré de le protéger, et un certain dragon a dit que c'était mon destin…_'' « Il y a quelque chose qui nous lie. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se crisper quand il lui posa une main sur l'épaule. « J'en suis ravi. Mon fils a besoin d'un entourage fidèle. »

Merlin acheva de le préparer sans ajouter un mot de plus, puis, voyant qu'il ne lâchait pas l'épée : « je pourrais demander à Tom de forger une épée pour vous, sire. »

« C'est une idée… mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Dans l'absolu, je vais utiliser celle-là. »

« Non ! Euh je veux dire, elle a été faite spécialement pour Arthur et- »

« -elle est parfaitement équilibrée, un travail de qualité, digne d'un roi. Elle fera l'affaire. Mais je t'accorde que d'autres armes de cet acabit seraient bien utiles à nos hommes… Nous verrons. »

Il lui adressa un dernier regard avant de se diriger vers la sortie, et lui dit, lourd d'un sous-entendu, « veille sur lui. »

.

Elle ne quitta l'armurerie que de longues minutes plus tard, calme en apparence, mais complètement paniquée en réalité. Le dragon avait bien stipulé que cette épée était réservée à Arthur… dont elle n'avait aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien se trouver.

« Gaius… » fit-elle en arrivant à bout de souffle aux bords de l'arène où Pendragon et de Bois s'affrontaient. « Où est Arthur ? »

« Dans sa chambre, il est probablement encore sous l'effet du somnifère. »

''_Il va être furieux quand il se réveillera…_''

Elle fut vite sortie de ses pensées en constatant la violence du combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un combat plein de rage, dont chaque coup était aiguisé par leur passé commun mais donnait l'impression qu'ils avaient fait un bond dans le temps pour retourner vingt ans en arrière, tant leurs plaies semblaient à vif.

En les suivant des yeux, Merlin remarqua un visage dans la foule de spectateurs, en partie dissimulé par une capuche parme.

« Nimueh… » siffla-t-elle, suffisamment fort pour que Gaius l'entende et regarde dans la même direction qu'elle.

Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il s'agissait d'elle. La sorcière semblait vouer une haine féroce à Uther, en plus d'être suffisamment puissante pour invoquer un spectre…

La créature en question se retrouva à visage découvert quand un revers du roi lui fit perdre son heaume, révélant un faciès monstrueux, à mi-chemin entre le cadavre en décomposition et la goule. La foule toute entière lâcha une exclamation de terreur et le roi lui-même sembla un instant désemparé. Le spectre profita de cette faille pour se jeter sur lui sans lui faire de quartiers, mettant le monarque sur une défensive précaire face à la puissance des coups de la créature.

Mais Uther l'avait déjà vaincu par le passé, et malgré son âge il restait un excellent guerrier, ce qu'il prouva en renversant la situation quand l'épée du revenant resta fichée dans son bouclier, par un coup d'estoc en plein dans le ventre. Excalibur put alors faire son œuvre : le spectre de celui qui avait été Tristan de Bois lâcha un hurlement horrible alors qu'il se désintégrait autour de la lame dans une onde de choc qui propulsa le roi à terre.

Le silence se fit dans l'arène, pour ensuite se muer en tonnerre d'acclamations quand le roi se releva, victorieux.

Nimueh avait disparu.

.

Merlin se dépêcha le plus possible de débarrasser Uther de son armure sans le froisser par sa précipitation et en se forçant à être la moins bavarde possible. Elle allait partir quand le roi intervint.

« Une dernière chose. » Elle s'arrêta, tendue. « Amène-moi ce fameux Tom demain, j'aimerais lui parler affaires. »

Merlin fut tout à coup beaucoup plus détendue. « Oui, altesse. »

.

La jeune femme tourna la clé dans la serrure, puis ouvrit la porte. Elle vit Arthur assis sur son lit, la moitié du visage dans ses mains jointes, les yeux braqués sur elle. Elle ne s'était pas trompée en pensant qu'il serait furieux, vu comment il la fusillait du regard.

Elle s'approcha avec précaution. Le prince ne dit rien pendant une longue minute alors qu'elle se tortillait légèrement sur place, ne savant trop où se mettre.

« Je suppose que le combat est fini » finit-il par dire en se relevant.

« O-oui… votre père a gagné. »

Elle vit le soulagement détendre un peu ses traits.

« Merlin, peux-tu m'expliquer comment il se fait que mon père a affronté ce chevalier et non moi ? »

« Je jure que je n'y suis pour rien cette fois-ci ! »

« Alors à qui dois-je cette brillante mise en scène ? »

« … votre père tenait où combattre lui-même. » Elle s'abstint d'en dire plus. « Je suppose que Gaius l'a aidé. »

« Je vois… ceci explique la potion… » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Range-moi cette chambre, mon père et moi avons quelques choses à nous dire… »

Mais Merlin ne sentait plus qu'un énervement de passage chez lui, et non plus de la colère. Elle sourit, soulagée que tout se soit relativement bien passé, avant de soupirer en voyant le désordre qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Merlin se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la voix du dragon l'appeler dans son esprit. Elle emprunta le chemin des cachots en baillant à plusieurs reprises, mais quand elle arriva dans la grotte, elle était complètement réveillée et sentait l'appréhension lui talonner le ventre. La créature l'attendait.<p>

« Alors, Arthur est-il vivant ? »

« Oui » fit-elle avec un grand sourire un peu forcé. « L'épée est vraiment extraordinaire. »

« Comme je te l'avais prédit. » Elle eut de nouveau l'impression d'un sourire qui étirait les commissures de sa gueule.

Merlin déglutit. « Mais… il y a eu un imprévu. Enfin, tout s'est bien passé mais… ce n'était pas Arthur qui la maniait. »

Elle se sentit subitement minuscule sous l'intensité du regard de la créature. « … c'était Uther » avoua-t-elle.

Le dragon lâcha un rugissement sans pareil qui se répercuta sur les parois de la caverne, produisant un écho sourd. Merlin fit inconsciemment quelques pas en arrière quand il découvrit ses crocs.

« Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher, c'est le roi ! » se défendit-elle.

« Cette épée est pour Arthur, et personne d'autre ! Entre les mains d'Uther, elle n'apportera que désolation ! »

« Je vais la lui reprendre, je le jure ! »

« Tu as déjà juré de ne la donner à personne d'autre que le prince, et vois le résultat ! Tu m'as trahi ! »

« Je vais vous la rendre ! » insista-t-elle, sans trembler, ni même détourner le regard. « Vous pourrez la détruire, et alors il n'y aura plus de risque- »

« -ce qui est fait ne peut être défait ! Cette épée est indestructible, tu n'as aucune idée de son pouvoir. »

« … alors que dois-je faire ? »

« Emporte l'épée, loin d'ici. En un endroit où aucun mortel ne pourra la trouver. Où elle reposera tant que le temps du Haut Roi ne sera pas venu. »

.

Elle partit aux aurores, après avoir déposé le petit-déjeuner sur la table dans la chambre d'Arthur, qui dormait paisiblement, réconcilié avec son père. Elle le regarda quelques instants, avant d'aller chercher l'épée tant convoitée.

Arion l'accueillit en soufflant joyeusement, et elle le sella en lui souriant. Personne ne pipa mot en la voyant sortir à cheval, les gardes étaient habitués à ce qu'elle fasse des courses pour le prince ou pour le médecin de la cour, ce dernier l'envoyant parfois à plusieurs lieues de là chercher des plantes et autres éléments nécessaires à sa science. Le poids de l'épée sur sa cuisse, dans un vieux fourreau repêché dans l'armurerie, ne lui était pas familier mais ne la dérangeait pas.

Merlin trotta à travers bois, appréciant le calme et l'atmosphère des alentours. Parfois, passer ses journées en ville lui donnait la nostalgie de tels environnements, elle qui avait grandi dans la nature, et cette longue ballade forcée n'avait rien d'une corvée pour elle. Les feuillages d'automne lui offraient un spectacle aux couleurs splendides, et plus d'une fois elle leva les yeux en direction des cimes pour regarder les écureuils filer d'une branche à l'autre.

Les pins se firent de plus en plus présents alors qu'elle approchait de sa destination : le lac où elle avait entraperçu l'accès à Avalon. Elle descendit de cheval et s'approcha de la rive. Là, elle s'accorda un instant pour admirer le paysage, l'étendue du lac qui s'échappait de sa vue en serpentant de l'autre bout, l'empêchant d'en voir l'origine et au loin, les montagnes enneigées.

Elle dégaina l'épée, laissant ses yeux et ses mains l'apprécier une dernière fois. Elle produisait toujours une douce tiédeur en contact avec sa magie, et son poids dans ses paumes, sa solidité, avait quelque chose de rassurant, de sûr. Alors seulement, elle s'attarda sur la signification des runes.

« Saisis-moi. Jette-moi » traduit-elle.

C'est le deuxième ordre qu'elle exécuta. Elle envoya l'arme fendre l'air avec force, en décrivant des cercles. Elle pouvait encore l'entendre murmurer son chant ténu de magie, juste avant qu'elle perce les eaux opaques du lac. Là, Merlin libéra sa magie, une main tendue, et l'épée se figea dans l'air.

« _Wæter, eorðe, lyft, fyr, __bebiede þe ámundian Excalibur._ »

Enfin, elle abaissa la main, et les eaux engloutirent Excalibur.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, la vie avait repris normalement à Camelot. Arthur était occupé à se faire les muscles à l'entraînement, et Merlin le regardait faire en même temps qu'elle jetait un œil aux autres chevaliers. Elle sourit quand elle vit Morris non loin en train de les observer avec une lueur d'envie dans le regard. Quelque chose lui disait que l'écuyer allait bientôt prendre la chose plus au sérieux pour enfin cesser de se contenter de ses tâches, plus dignes d'un servant que d'un cadet de modeste lord…

« Merlin ! » appela Arthur. « Apporte-moi mon épée ! »

La jeune fille obtempéra et lui apporta une lame de bonne facture. Le prince la saisit et la regarda avec confusion.

« Ce n'est pas mon épée. »

« Ça m'a tout l'air d'en être une. »

« Je vois bien que c'est une épée, Merlin ! Mais ce n'est pas _mon_ épée ! Où est passée celle… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais elle put très bien deviner ''_que tu m'as offerte._''

« Oh. Elle… a été détruite. »

Une sincère expression de surprise s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme. « Détruite ? Comment ça ? »

« Votre père l'a utilisée contre le chevalier noir… je suppose que vous avez entendu qu'il s'agissait d'une créature maléfique ? Eh bien… l'épée était inutilisable, j'ai dû la jeter. »

En soi, elle ne mentait pas totalement…

Arthur ne dit rien et Merlin en eut un pincement au cœur. Il avait vraiment apprécié le présent qu'elle lui avait offert, et cela la rendait toute chose.

« … je peux demander à Tom de vous en faire une autre, si vous voulez » proposa-t-elle.

« Ah oui, Tom. J'ai entendu mon père parler de lui hier soir... Apparemment, il sera beaucoup trop occupé avec la commande qu'il lui a passée pour répondre rapidement à mon caprice… Je suppose que tu as quelque chose à voir dans tout ça, Merlin ? »

« Euh j'ai… j'ai juste précisé à votre père d'où venait l'arme qui lui a sauvé la vie, simple précaution… » fit-elle d'un ton léger, ne sachant trop où Arthur venait en venir. Elle avait bien fait, non ? Le forgeron aurait bientôt la reconnaissance qu'il méritait, et lui et Gwen pourraient vivre plus confortablement. De plus, le vieil artisan royal pour passer ses dernières années de travail plus sereinement avec quelques charges en moins, et les chevaliers profiteraient de nouvelles armes… Cela ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout doute s'échappa quand Arthur lui adressa un sourire, rien qu'un instant. Elle le lui rendit.

« Vu qu'en attendant je ne peux pas profiter de mon épée… que dirais-tu de parfaire ton entraînement au fléau d'armes ? »

Beaucoup trop vite, le sourire de la jeune femme se transforma en grimace exagérée. Arthur était peut-être devenu un homme, un prince héritier aux yeux du royaume, pour elle il restait… Arthur.

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN : au cas où : 'Caledfwlch' est un autre nom d'Excalibur^^

Dites-moi ce que vous avec pensé du chap (ils deviennent de plus en plus longs, je ne les contrôle plus! O.o), ou encore votre idée de la tête que tirera bientôt Arthur^^… moi, je retourne à mes exams *snif snif*


	11. Le fou et le valet

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 9

_A/N : _-_saroura92 _: oui, presque…^^

_-evermore04_ : pour les études, eh ben je suis en deuxième année (bientôt en troisième normalement… je croise les doigts en attendant mes résultats !) de kinésithérapie, et à propos de la fic, ton enthousiasme me ravit, vraiment :) !

_-Oorion_ : merci beaucoup, je souris comme une débile à chaque fois que je lis que ma fic plaît^^ mais malheureusement je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions, il faudra attendre de lire la suite… je peux juste dire qu'effectivement, certaines choses vont changer… mais quoi ? Mystère ! Et bien vu pour **Archimède**^^

_-ilai _: merci ! J'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop mal aux fesses à rester devant ton ordi pour tout lire xD

_-Lyla_ : je me disais bien que je ne voyais plus ma première revieweuse… bon retour parmi nous :) !

-Nicolas : la voilà^^

Je sais que dans la série ils semblent ne vivre qu'en **été**… ce qui n'est pas le cas ici, donc pas de panique s'il y a quelques changements supplémentaires.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 11 : Le fou et le valet**

.

* * *

><p>Dans les premières semaines qui avaient suivi son arrivée à Camelot, Merlin pensait à Ealdor tous les jours, sans exception. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer les modes de vie, diamétralement opposés, leur rythme, les habitants… Elle était passée de la campagne, vaste, relativement isolée et proche de la nature, avec des journées dictées par le cycle des saisons, des semences, des moissons, de l'élevage des bêtes et les réparations de leurs outils précaires, à une ville en pleine expansion, ni plus ni moins qu'une capitale grouillante de vie, où le nombre de nouveaux visages et de choses à faire vous donnaient le tournis et pressaient votre pas. Les humbles villageois, parfois amers en vue de la rudesse de leur condition, les mains abimées par le travail et la santé terne avaient laissé place à une population bariolée, allant du modeste citoyen au sang le plus bleu.<p>

Encore maintenant, Merlin avait parfois du mal à prendre conscience de tout ce qui lui était arrivé en moins d'un an. Presque comme si sa vie n'était pas la sienne… D'ailleurs, qui eût crû qu'elle, fille de rien, croise un jour la route d'un roi ? Et plus encore, qu'elle passerait ses journées aux côtés du prince… qui plus est, qu'elle serait la première personne qu'il verrait au matin et la dernière au soir ?

Tout cela ne lui avait jamais ne fut-ce qu'effleuré l'esprit, et pourtant, parfois elle avait l'impression que toute sa vie s'était déroulée ainsi. Alors avec le temps, elle pensait moins à Ealdor, même si l'absence de sa mère et de son tout premier ami lui laissaient un sentiment de manque permanent, émoussé, flou, imprécis, mais bien là. Un sentiment avivé les rares fois où du courrier parvenait de son village, dans une écriture maternelle et une douceur des mots qui lui donnaient le vague à l'âme, plus que la banalité familière des nouvelles.

En plein milieu de l'automne, Merlin n'avait pas besoin d'une lettre pour se douter de ce qu'il s'y passait en ce moment : les champs devaient probablement déjà être apprêtés, la terre retournée, pour recevoir les semences d'hiver, à savoir blé, seigle et légumineuses qui étaient précieusement conservées avant d'être jetées à la main. Ainsi, cette période de l'année était d'une importance capitale, car leur nourriture dans les mois à venir en dépendrait presque exclusivement, les villageois étant trop pauvres pour subvenir à leurs besoins en se contentant de marchander et de récolter ce qu'offrait la forêt.

Elle pouvait presque voir Will courir après un cochon téméraire qui mangeait son poids en glands, et sa mère penchée vers la terre, concentrée sur sa tâche…

Sa mère qui était là, juste devant elle, dans les rues de Camelot.

« Maman ? »

L'instant d'après, des bras familiers l'enserrèrent très fort et elle rendit l'étreinte sans même devoir y réfléchir, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ces mêmes bras l'avaient étreinte des centaines, des milliers de fois, mais jamais après aussi longtemps, et c'est alors, le nez fourré dans la nuque d'Hunith, qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle lui avait manqué.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle juste avant de s'écarter pour la regarder.

Tout à coup, son sourire s'effaça en voyant les traits tirés, la peau blême et surtout la vilaine ecchymose qui ternissaient le visage tant aimé et glacèrent Merlin…

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

.

Gaius avait lui aussi accueilli Hunith avec chaleur, puis eu la même expression que Merlin en voyant la marque de coup, bien qu'il se soit montré beaucoup plus professionnel en apprêtant sur l'instant onguent et tisane, tout en l'écoutant raconter son histoire. Alors que Merlin rangeait le maigre paquetage de sa mère en restant très attentive à ce qu'il se disait, elle s'étonna de leur familiarité et se dit qu'elle devrait les questionner à l'avenir à ce propos… quand l'affaire avec Kanen serait réglée.

« … et c'est pourquoi je suis venue, pour demander une audience au roi » termina Hunith avec un air presque désolé.

« Je doute qu'Uther réponde à cette requête, il est très occupé ces temps-ci, » commença Gaius.

« Je pourrais demander ! » coupa Merlin. Les regards des adultes se tournèrent vers elle.

« Peut-être bien, si tu arrives à convaincre Arthur… »

« Il est de bonne humeur ces temps-ci, en voyant à quel point Morris et d'autres écuyers ont progressé à l'entraînement, donc j'ai mes chances. »

Hunith les regardait sans comprendre, mais quand elle reprit la parole, elle souriait. « Je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des choses à raconter. »

« J'ai deux-trois patients à aller voir en ville, » fit Gaius en bouclant sa besace, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage, « ce qui vous laisse un peu de temps entre mère et fille, cela ne peut faire que du bien… »

Les deux femmes le regardèrent partir avec la même affection, puis Merlin s'assit à table en face de sa mère.

« Je vois que tu as pris goût à ton déguisement » commença-t-elle.

« Oui, en fait euh, seul Gaius sait que je suis une fille, et il vaut mieux que cela reste comme ça… »

Sa mère haussa un sourcil mais ne perdit pas son sourire. « Pourquoi donc ? »

« Eh bien, je me suis fait…remarquer alors que j'étais encore habillée en garçon, ça m'a mise dans une situation délicate, alors maintenant je dois continuer à prétendre… »

« Remarquer ? Tu n'as montré tes… dons à personne, j'espère ? » paniqua Hunith.

« Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, de nouveau, seul Gaius est au courant… Non en fait, j'ai… peu après mon arrivée, j'ai sauvé la vie du prince Arthur. Et comme _remerciement_, on m'a choisie pour être son _valet_, voilà. »

« … oh. »

Un court silence suivit la déclaration.

« Ça pour une surprise, c'en est une » finit par dire Hunith. « Et il ne se doute de rien ? »

Merlin pouffa de rire. « Arthur ? Cet idiot ? Nan, je reste son 'bon à rien de valet' même après tout ce temps. Bien sûr il ne se gêne pas pour me traiter de fillette, surtout quand il m'entraîne, mais- »

« -t'entraîner ? Bons dieux, j'espère qu'il ne te blesse pas ! »

« Non non, il me fatigue, me casse les pieds et tambourine mon heaume, mais il ne m'a jamais vraiment fait mal… Je crois qu'il n'a pas envie de salir son épée » acheva-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Sa mère la dévisagea en silence, avec amour, et quelque chose qu'elle ne dit pas mais qui fit légèrement se tortiller Merlin sur son banc, gênée sans raison.

« Si tu continues ce travail depuis tout ce temps, je suppose que c'est de bon cœur, » conclut sa mère.

« Ça a aussi ses avantages… la preuve, je vais aller demander à Arthur pour que l'on puisse avoir une audience avec le roi, mais d'abord… » Merlin se leva en souriant, « je vais te présenter Archimède. »

.

Arthur avait semblé très surpris d'apprendre que la mère de Merlin se trouvait à Camelot, et presque… curieux. Il n'avait même pas laissé languir la jeune femme avant d'accepter sa requête ou forcé ses suppliques, au contraire, dès qu'elle lui en avait expliqué le pourquoi, il avait acquiescé sans plus de cérémonie. Dans ces rares moments où le prince était sérieux et compréhensif, voire même… serviable, en quelque sorte, Merlin ressentait comme un élan d'affection à son égard. Il pouvait être exaspérant, têtu, impératif, hautain, insupportable,… et à d'autres moments, surtout quand la situation le demandait, il pouvait être exactement l'inverse, et bien plus encore...

Mais malheureusement, le père n'était pas comme le fils, et Merlin serra les dents quand le roi refusa d'accorder de l'aide à Ealdor, même si personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de vouloir éviter de prendre des risques pour un simple village qui ne se trouvait même pas dans son royaume. Qu'à cela ne tienne, la colère noua le ventre de la jeune fille, et les regards discrètement compatissants d'Arthur, Morgane, Gwen et Morris n'y changèrent rien.

.

« Je suis désolé » fit le prince, les bras croisés, le regard perdu quelque part en direction de la ville qui s'étendait en contrebas. « S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi, nous serions déjà en route. »

Merlin acquiesça silencieusement de la tête, en proie à ses pensées.

« Merci d'avoir demandé une audience auprès du roi pour nous » finit-elle par dire, la voix un peu rêche. Sa décision était prise.

« Je t'en prie… J'aimerais que Camelot puisse venir en aide à tous les nécessiteux, quels qu'ils soient. »

Cela arracha un très léger sourire à Merlin, qui s'effaça quand elle inspira profondément puis ses tourna vers le prince.

« Je vais retourner à Ealdor. » Il n'y avait aucune trace de question dans sa voix. Et pourtant, malgré sa détermination, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être un rien désemparée quand Arthur répondit du tac au tac, « bien sûr. »

Quelque part, elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il la retienne, ou qu'il soit au moins plus difficile à convaincre, et non qu'il soit aussi… compréhensif. Il lui aurait été beaucoup plus facile de partir sur une autre de leurs prises de bec, qu'avec ce désagréable pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment-même… Elle était supposée rester en permanence à ses côtés, pendant au moins quelques années, probablement, et voilà que le sort en décidait autrement. Alors qu'il leur restait tant à faire…

Merlin eut envie de prier pour sortir de cette situation saine et sauve, et pouvoir revenir à Camelot. Prendre conscience de cette envie, non, cette nécessité, avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Jusqu'à il y a peu, sa famille était son absolue priorité… Et pourtant, à présent, l'idée de se séparer d'Arthur lui était pénible. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire, comme tant d'autres choses.

« Ça a été un honneur d'être à votre service » dit-elle à la place.

Alors seulement, le prince se tourna pour croiser son regard, et Merlin n'arrivait pas vraiment à déchiffrer son expression. « Tu reviendras ? »

Etait-ce plus une question ou une affirmation, cela n'était pas clair, ni dans sa voix, ni dans son regard, même si elle eut l'impression de cerner une lueur dans ce dernier, qui ressemblait à… un espoir ? Un souhait ?

« Je… Je l'espère. C'est ma mère, il faut que je veille sur elle » bredouilla-t-elle. ''_Autant que sur vous._''

Arthur détourna son regard. « Je comprends. » Il s'agita un peu et sembla reprendre contenance. « Eh bien, je dois dire que tu as été particulièrement lamentable. »

Merlin pouffa de rire. Elle pouvait entendre qu'il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il disait… Même pour leurs adieux, il resterait exactement le même. « Non vraiment, je suis sérieux, un vrai désastre… le pire valet que j'aie jamais eu. »

« Merci pour le compliment » fit-elle en lui rendant la trace de sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir.

Alors qu'elle tournait les talons, il la retint. « Merlin… »

Elle se retourna immédiatement, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Rien qu'un instant, le jeune homme sembla hésiter.

« … fais attention à toi. »

Son sourire s'élargit pour toute réponse.

.

« Vous… quoi ? » fit Merlin, éberluée, en dévisageant les deux femmes qui se tenaient devant elle avec détermination.

« Tu as bien entendu » commença Morgane.

« On vient avec toi ! » conclut Gwen.

« Mais… c'est dangereux et- »

« -je suis la pupille du roi, j'ai eu droit à quelques leçons sur comment me défendre… et plus. »

« Et moi comme je suis fille de forgeron, j'ai l'habitude de manier les armes. »

La prote s'ouvrit à grand bruit sur un Morris légèrement essoufflé. « Ah vous voilà… j'avais peur que vous soyez partis sans moi ! »

« Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu t'y mets » désespéra Merlin.

« Eh si ! Je vais mettre à profit mes nouveaux entraînements… et les muscles que j'y ai gagné » fit-il en bombant le torse, ce qui fit pouffer l'assemblée. « Ben quoi ? Si, j'en ai… ! Bref, je te suis redevable… »

« Et tu m'as sauvé la vie » renchérit Gwen.

« Et je ne t'ai toujours pas remercié pour m'avoir aidée à sauver le petit druide » termina Morgane.

Merlin soupira. A trois contre un, elle n'avait aucune chance de leur faire changer d'avis. Et quelque part, elle était comme soulagée qu'ils viennent avec elle.

.

« Non Archimède, non » fit-elle en saisissant la chouette qui venait de se glisser à nouveau dans son sac ouvert sur la table, alors qu'elle triait les affaires qu'elle allait y mettre. A chaque fois qu'elle la sortait pour la déposer sur un coin, l'oiseau retournait dans la besace à petits pas.

« Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas besoin d'une couverture supplémentaire ? Les nuits deviennent très froides » fit Gaius.

« … c'est pas faux » fit la jeune femme en tendant les bras pour recevoir le lainage.

« Hunith, ma chère, est-ce que tu en as besoin aussi ? »

« Oh, non, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il faut, merci Gaius » répondit la paysanne qui bouclait son propre paquetage.

Merlin vit qu'Archimède avait profité de son détournement d'attention pour se nicher à nouveau dans son sac, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête. Elle soupira gentiment.

« Oooh Archimède… » Elle la saisit à nouveau avec douceur et la lova contre sa poitrine d'une main, lui caressant le plumage de l'autre. « Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

La chouette lui mordilla affectueusement le bout du nez, ce qui fit sourire Merlin. Elle lui murmura, « j'ai besoin que tu veilles sur Gaius en mon absence… et sur Arthur. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? »

« Rouh. »

« Je ferai tout pour revenir. Je le promets. »

* * *

><p>Ils étaient partis le jour-même, au milieu de l'après-midi. Hengroen avait piaffé en les voyant quitter les écuries sans lui, surtout Arion qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir à ses côtés. Personne ne les retint quand ils quittèrent la ville pour se glisser dans les bois, et Merlin soupçonna qu'Arthur y était pour quelque chose… Arthur qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis.<p>

La nuit tomba rapidement, les forçant à s'arrêter pour préparer un campement de fortune et attiser un feu suffisamment grand pour leur procurer un peu de chaleur pendant qu'ils mangeaient, puis dormaient. De ce même sommeil que Merlin avait difficile à trouver, préférant fourrager dans les braises avec un bâton, l'esprit vide et sa couverture autour des épaules.

Sa mère vint prendre place à côté d'elle, et pendant de longues minutes, elles ne dirent rien, leur attention absorbée par les flammes.

« Ils ne devraient pas venir avec nous » finit par dire Hunith en désignant les dormeurs d'un signe de tête.

« Je le leur ai dit, mais ils ont insisté… je n'allais pas les forcer, non ? »

« Non, bien sûr… mais c'est dangereux, pour eux comme pour nous… Et dame Morgane, n'est-elle pas la pupille du roi ? »

« Parfois, à la voir, on l'oublie… elle n'est pas du tout comme Uther » répondit Merlin. Elle éprouvait un certain respect envers cette jeune femme, si différente du reste de la noblesse, à part Arthur et quelques chevaliers.

« Femme ou homme, paysan ou noble… ça ne changera rien pour Kanen. »

« Je sais… mais je ne le laisserai pas leur faire du mal. » Merlin jeta un œil à l'ecchymose qui trônait encore sur le visage de sa mère. « Et je lui ferai payer pour tout. »

Hunith posa une main sur le bras de sa fille, l'inquiétude visible sur son visage. « Sois prudente, je t'en prie. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas… personne ne sait. Pour mes… dons, comme pour le reste. »

Sa mère lui sourit tristement. « Et nous allons faire en sorte que cela continue ainsi… Je préviendrai les autres pour qu'ils se comportent avec toi comme si tu étais un garçon, ne t'inquiète pas. » Puis elle l'embrassa avec douceur sur le front avant de se lever.

« Essaye de dormir un peu. »

Mais le sommeil ne venait toujours pas, pas même quand la respiration d'Hunith devint elle aussi lente et profonde. Merlin s'enserra un peu plus dans l'épaisse laine, l'estomac légèrement noué et l'esprit vagabond, sans même savoir précisément quoi penser. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir se passer, dans les jours à venir ? Aurait-elle à utiliser sa magie ? Et si oui… se ferait-elle prendre ? Dans tous les cas, elle serait exposée, elle ne voyait pas du tout comment faire autrement…

Elle tourna la tête pour jeter un œil aux visages paisiblement endormis de ses amis, qui l'avaient suivie jusqu'ici malgré le danger et pourtant ignoraient encore tant sur elle… et de sa mère. Son seul réconfort était d'avoir pu la voir à nouveau. Et bientôt, elle reverrait Will aussi… Avait-il changé ? Lui en voulait-il encore d'être partie ?

A peu près une heure plus tard, elle sentit enfin ses paupières s'alourdir, en même temps que sa vessie lui pesa. Elle s'éloigna du campement en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne réveiller personne et trouver un buisson qui ferrait l'affaire. Après nombres de chasses entourée d'hommes, elle était passée maître dans l'art de se soulager discrètement… ce qui la fit pouffer de rire en y pensant : elle qui était si maladroite d'ordinaire…

Elle avait dû s'éloigner considérablement avant de trouver l'endroit idéal, au point que la lumière du feu de camp ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité pour se repérer dans le noir. Résultat, à peine fit-elle quelques pas pour rentrer qu'elle se prit les pieds dans une racine et manqua de se vautrer par terre.

« Autant pour la maladresse… » pesta-t-elle en se relevant.

Une dizaine de mètres plus tard, elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir quand un bras la saisit à la taille et un autre la bâillonna, lui plaquant le dos contre une surface dure alors qu'elle sentit un souffle dans sa nuque, d'une chaleur qui contrastait avec la forte fraîcheur automnale de la nuit.

Son cœur rata un battement et elle sentit ses yeux changer de couleur quand le souffle se mua en une voix narquoise plus que familière, « je vois que tout ce que je t'ai appris n'a servi à rien. »

« Arthur ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement quand il ôta sa main de sa bouche. Il lui fallut une longue seconde de plus pour retirer son autre bras de sa taille. Merlin se refroidit immédiatement en pensant que s'il l'avait saisie un peu plus haut, ou qu'il l'avait surprise un peu plus tôt, elle aurait eu de graves ennuis… « Euh… q-qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » bredouilla-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas alors qu'il allait chercher Hengroen, qui les attendait sagement non loin.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? Empêcher que tu ne coures à la catastrophe » fit-il en prenant le cheval par les rênes avant de se diriger vers le campement. « Des fois, je me demande comment tu as fait pour vivre toutes ces années sans moi… »

Merlin pouffa de rire, trop soulagée de le voir pour répondre à sa boutade. Si Arthur était à leurs côtés, peut-être n'aurait-elle-même pas besoin d'utiliser sa magie…

.

A cheval, ils parcoururent la distance jusqu'à Ealdor évidemment beaucoup plus vite que ne l'avait fait Merlin à pieds, quand elle avait pris le chemin inverse pour se rendre à la capitale… ainsi, bien assez tôt, les environs devinrent de plus en plus familiers, faisant sourire la jeune femme à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient… jusqu'à ce qu'elle déchante en apercevant le village ou plus précisément, ce qu'il s'y passait : Kanen et ses hommes s'y trouvaient et en étaient venus aux mains. Le chef avait saisi Matthew par le col avec une intention très claire, et il n'en fallut pas plus à Arthur pour réagir le premier et dégainer en lançant sa monture, juste avant que les autres bandits ne mettent leurs propres armes à nu et ne s'en prennent aux villageois. Merlin et les autres suivirent l'élan et fondirent à la suite du prince. Si elle en avait eu le temps, la jeune femme se serait félicitée d'être descendue de cheval sans trébucher mais à peine posa-t-elle les pieds à terre qu'un homme se jeta sur elle, épée en avant, la coupant du monde.

Les entraînements que lui avaient imposés Arthur prirent enfin leur sens quand elle para un coup fatal presque par réflexe, le choc de l'attaque se répercutant jusque dans son épaule. Mais cet échec ne découragea pas son assaillant qui fit pleuvoir les coups, ne lui laissant d'autre choix que de rester sur la défensive et se laisser acculer contre le mur de la maison la plus proche, que son dos percuta. Cela la déconcentra une fraction de seconde, suffisamment pour ouvrir sa garde… mais le brigand n'en profita pas : sans crier gare, il s'effondra à ses pieds, une dague plantée à la base de la nuque. A sa place, devant elle, se tenait Will. A ce moment-même, Kanen et le reste des quelques hommes qu'il avait amenés s'enfuirent, non sans menaces de représailles.

Les deux vieux amis se regardèrent quelques secondes, Merlin essoufflée et lui les yeux légèrement écarquillés, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« T'es pas possible, tu pars sur un coup de tête, tu ne donnes pas signe de vie, et à peine revenue je dois sauver ta carcasse ! » Son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles disait tout autre chose.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Will ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire jumeau, avant de se jeter dans les bras de son ami d'enfance qui l'étreignit avec force. Quand il s'écarta, il passa une main dans les cheveux courts de la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu peux m'expliquer cet accoutrement ? Oh, et aussi la rumeur comme quoi tu t'es transformée en bonniche ? »

« Chut, Will, pas si fort ! » fit Merlin, affolée que l'un des nouveaux arrivants les entende. Elle se retourna et soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'ils étaient hors de portée d'ouïe, mais remarqua tout de même qu'Arthur regardait dans leur direction, le visage neutre. Elle s'écarta un peu de son ami dont le regard passa de Merlin à Arthur avant de retourner à Merlin.

« Je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter… » fit Will d'un air tout à coup moins enjoué.

« Je- »

« -Merlin » appela Arthur, coupant court à toute réponse, « rassemble les villageois, il faut que je leur parle. »

« Oui, oui, une minute je parle à- »

« -tout de suite, Merlin. »

« Oui, altesse » fit-elle sans entrain. Elle adressa un dernier regard à Will, et l'entendit répéter, « _beaucoup_ de choses… ».

Elle écouta Arthur parler aux villageois d'une seule oreille, les yeux dirigés vers le sol pour éviter les regards curieux que lui adressaient la plupart de ses anciens voisins. Sa mère avait sûrement déjà dû les prévenir vu que personne ne faisait de remarques, mais rien ne les empêchait de la dévisager… qui plus est, ce n'était pas tous les jours que des inconnus en armures, et encore moins un visiblement important, déboulaient dans Ealdor pour sauver leurs sacs de semences…

Merlin fut sortie de ses pensées quand elle vit du coin de l'œil Will s'approcher dans la foule et l'entendit interrompre Arthur.

« Suis-je le seul à me demander qui diable est cet homme ? » lança-t-il à la volée.

« Prince Arthur, de Camelot. »

« Ah oui, eh bien moi je suis le prince William, d'Ealdor. » Merlin serra les dents en percevant l'animosité de son ton. A son soulagement, Arthur ne prit pas la mouche et resta digne.

« Will ! Il essaye de nous aider ! » le disputa Hunith.

« Non, sa présence ne fait qu'empirer les choses ! Cette fois quand Kanen reviendra, ce sera avant tout pour se venger… Il a signé notre arrêt de mort ! »

« Mais il a sauvé la vie de- »

« -laissez, Hunith » coupa calmement Arthur, qui ne quittait pas Will des yeux. « Il a parfaitement le droit d'exprimer sa pensée… C'est pourquoi je t'écoute. Que voudrais-tu que nous fassions ? »

« Nous ne ferons pas le poids contre eux. »

« Et donc ? »

Will baissa le regard, sa propre idée ne lui plaisait visiblement pas. « … il ne nous reste qu'à lui donner ce qu'il veut. »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, il ne s'en contentera pas. Qui plus est, rien ne l'empêchera de revenir à chaque moisson, ou même au gré de ses envies… »

La foule s'agita. Arthur avait raison, tous en prenaient conscience. Merlin se forçait à ne rien dire, car elle sentait que malgré tout, le prince prenait la situation bien en main. Il avait un don pour convaincre les foules en quelques mots et en paraissant inébranlable, que ce soit devant une armée ou, en l'occurrence, de simples paysans.

« La seule manière de changer les choses, c'est de les régler une bonne fois pour toutes » conclut-il.

« Je me demande qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire. Vous vous fichez pas mal de gens comme nous ! Tout ce qui pourrait justifier votre présence, c'est votre envie de jouer à l'âme noble pour vous approprier un peu de gloire, et peu importe si cela nous coûte la vie ! On ne vous a rien demandé, alors allez chercher votre gloriole ailleurs ! »

Sur ce, le jeune homme tourna les talons et Merlin partit à sa suite.

« William ! » appela-t-elle, mais il fit la sourde oreille et ne se retourna pas même quand il passa la porte de sa maison. Merlin marqua un temps d'arrêt dans l'entrée pour jeter un œil à la pièce si familière, que son ami habitait seul depuis les morts successives de ses parents. L'endroit était passablement en désordre, ce qui n'avait pas changé… La jeune femme ressentit un brin de nostalgie mais mit de côté tous les souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. Là n'était pas le moment…

« Will… Il sait ce qu'il fait, tu te trompes à son sujet » tenta-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un bref regard exaspéré. « Vraiment ? Permets-moi d'en douter. »

« Ecoute… » Elle s'approcha. « Moi aussi je l'ai détesté au début, comme toi, mais Arthur n'est- »

« -_Arthur _? » se moqua-t-il. « Ah parce que tu l'appelles comme ça ? Quel honneur ! »

Elle l'ignora. « Arthur est digne de confiance, j'ai appris à le respecter avec le temps, ce qu'il croit, ce qu'il défend et… »

« Ce qu'il défend ? Je sais très bien ce qu'il défend. Les rois, les nobles… tous ceux de son rang. Pas _nous_. »

« Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais. »

William se retourna enfin, les yeux brillants de colère. « Pourquoi tu le défends comme ça ? »

« Je lui fais confiance ! »

« Ah oui ? » fit-il froidement, tout à coup très calme. « Alors il sait qui tu es je suppose ? »

Merlin resta sans voix sur l'instant, ce qui encouragea Will à continuer.

« Dis-moi Merlin, qu'est-ce que ce type est pour toi ? »

« … un ami. »

Quelque chose lui remontait dans la gorge.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle, elle ne soutint pas son regard. « Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu es pour lui. Tu es juste un serviteur. » Il grimaça. « Un _serviteur_, tu m'entends ? Comment expliques-tu qu'il ne sait rien de toi, s'il est si digne de confiance ? Il ne sait même pas que tu es une fille ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas… »

« Oh si, je comprends très bien ! Tu te mens à toi-même ! »

« Arrête. »

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. « Si je me trompe, eh bien prouve-le moi, vas-y ! »

« Will… »

« Vas dire à _Arthur_ que son serviteur est une femme, sans parler du reste ! »

« … Merlin ? » demanda une voix blanche qui la fit se retourner, le cœur battant. Le sang quitta ses joues quand elle vit Morris dans l'encadrement de la porte restée ouverte, les yeux ronds. Elle eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle et elle entendit vaguement Will jurer. Elle s'assit sur le banc juste à côté d'elle !;

« Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? « continua Morris. « Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? »

Will fut le premier à réagir : en quelques pas, il avait tiré l'écuyer dans la pièce et fermé la porte.

« J-je… Morris, viens ici. » Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle. « S'il te plaît. »

Le jeune homme en question rit nerveusement. « Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? J'ai juste mal entendu ! Tu te rends compte ? J'ai crû entendre que tu étais… c'est un blagueur, ton ami ! »

Mais il se tut rapidement en voyant que les autres restaient impassibles.

« Je vous laisse discuter ça entre vous » fit Will, visiblement embarrassé, avant de sortir. Le bruit de la porte qui se ferme parut assourdissant aux oreilles de Merlin.

Un long et lourd silence s'installa.

Morris restait debout, immobile. « Alors c'est vrai ? »

Merlin n'osait pas le regarder mais sa voix dépourvue de toute jovialité lui en dit suffisamment.

« Oui. »

« Ah. »

La jeune femme se tritura les mains pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs. Le silence qui retomba ne l'aida en rien.

« Pourquoi ? » finit par dire Morris.

Ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire par là, Merlin releva la tête. Elle le regretta bien vite en voyant le visage pâle de l'écuyer, une mosaïque d'émotions qui lui laissèrent une impression de… tristesse ?

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » répéta-t-il.

Merlin soupira. « A la base, c'était j-juste pour le voyage et puis… » Elle déglutit. « Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévu. »

« Comme tu le voulais ? » Elle perçut une amertume dans sa voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. « Tu voulais nous le dire quand, alors ? Demain ? Dans cinq ans ? Ou jamais ? »

« … je ne sais pas » avoua-t-elle en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Au bout d'un moment c'était en marche et je ne pouvais plus que suivre et je ne savais plus trop quoi faire ou ce que je devais faire et je… » Elle se cacha le visage dans les mains et respira très fort plusieurs fois d'affilée.

Au bout d'une seconde, ou une heure, elle sentit Morris s'asseoir à côté d'elle, hésiter, puis poser une main timide sur son épaule. Elle enleva ses mains pour le regarder.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Si ! Mais… j'ai peur » avoua-t-elle. Et c'était valable pour d'autres choses… des choses qu'elle ne _pouvait_ malheureusement pas confier.

« … je vois. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Un peu, que tu l'es. » Une ombre de sourire étira un coin de sa bouche, même si ses yeux restaient tristes.

« C-comme je te l'ai dit, je me faisais passer pour un garçon pour le voyage, et en arrivant à Camelot… j'avais l'intention de ne pas continuer, de me payer d'autres vêtements… mais pour ça, il me fallait un travail. A la place, j'ai eu la _brillante_ idée de sauver Arthur. »

« Et je connais la suite. »

« Imagine si après ça j'avais révélé qui j'étais, comment le roi aurait réagi… ou Arthur. »

« Ouhlala, je ne préfère pas ! » s'exclama-t-il, horrifié.

Ils rirent tous deux et Merlin essuya ses yeux du coin de sa manche.

« Je suis désolée » répéta-t-elle.

Morris opina du chef et serra son épaule avant de lui passer l'autre bras devant pour l'étreindre gauchement, brièvement.

« Tu sais… je crois que tu peux le dire à Gwen. Dame Morgane, je ne sais pas trop… mais… voilà. » Il ajouta rapidement, « oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirais à personne… fais-le en temps voulu. »

« Oui. »

« Mais fais-le » insista-t-il plus sérieusement.

Ils se regardèrent en silence un instant jusqu'à ce que Morris éclate de rire.

« Quoi ? » fit Merlin, faussement outrée.

« J'arrive pas à croire, que le _prince_ ait une femme pour valet et qu'il ne s'en rende même pas compte ! Un vantard comme lui ! Et le _roi_… !»

La jeune femme rit aussi, brièvement.

« Et maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je m'obstinais à dire que ni Gwen ni dame Morgane ne m'intéressent, malgré tes insistances » taquina-t-elle.

Morris rougit. « Oui… euh, vu comme ça… » Puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. « Attends une minute, par contre, qui c'est qui s'occupe du prince, hein ? Le bain, l'habillage,… tout ça ? » fit-il malicieusement.

Ce fut au tour de Merlin de devenir écarlate. Un bien moindre prix comparé à toutes les tournures qu'aurait pu prendre cette conversation.

.

« On va avoir un problème… » murmura Morris à l'oreille de Merlin quand ils virent où ils étaient censés dormir : sur une couverture, les trois 'garçons' serrés les uns contre les autres au vu du manque de place. Les deux femmes ainsi qu'Hunith dormaient de l'autre côté de la pièce, divisée par un drap tendu pour leur donner l'illusion d'une intimité.

« Si on ne fait pas comme si de rien n'était, il se doutera de quelque chose… » répondit-elle tout aussi bas. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait apprise avec le temps, c'était ça : rester le plus naturel possible dans toutes les situations inconfortables. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas toujours réussi à le faire dès le début, comme pour les bains ou les –dés-habillages, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Morris opina du chef. « Le moins je parlerai, mieux ça vaudra, je crois… »

Chose qu'il fit plus que bien, car il fut le premier des trois à s'endormir ce soir-là. Il se trouvait entre Arthur et Merlin, les pieds au niveau de leurs épaules.

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, et c'était visiblement aussi le cas du prince, qui regardait le plafond avec ses mains croisées derrière sa tête. Merlin jetait de temps en temps un œil à son profil pour voir s'il ne s'était pas endormi, silencieux qu'il était.

Sa voix basse brisa enfin le silence. « Alors c'est ici ta maison. »

« Oui. »

« Et ici que tu dormais ? Par terre ? »

« Ma mère se fatigue le dos à travailler, j'ai insisté pour qu'elle garde le lit. » Ce même lit qu'elle avait cédé à Morgane et Gwen, qui avaient accepté à contrecœur. « Celui que j'ai à Camelot, c'est du luxe en comparaison. »

« Ça a dû être difficile. »

« Hm ? »

« La vie ici » expliqua Arthur.

« Je ne dirais pas ça… c'est plutôt simple. On s'occupe des champs, de la maison,… tant qu'on a un toit et à manger, on peut dire qu'on est heureux. »

Le jeune homme attendit un peu avant de continuer. « Alors pourquoi es-tu parti à Camelot ? »

Merlin tourna la tête vers lui, mais il fixait toujours le plafond.

« … quelque chose manquait. »

Cela le décida à la regarder. « Quoi donc ? »

« Je ne sais pas, quelque chose… comme si ce n'était pas vraiment ma place. »

Elle repensa à la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie en arrivant à Camelot, comme un attrait, quelque chose qui la tirait de l'intérieur, qui faisait réagir sa magie, comme une impression… d'incomplétude. Un sentiment qui avait disparu un peu avant qu'elle rencontre le dragon et après… après qu'elle voie Arthur pour la première fois.

Merlin rata une inspiration en en prenant conscience.

« Même si tu as une famille ici » demanda Arthur, la ramenant sur terre.

Elle acquiesça de la tête.

« Et le jeune homme de tout à l'heure ? » continua-t-il.

« Will ? C'est un ami… » Arthur ne dit rien, comme s'il attendait qu'elle en dise plus. « Mon premier. »

« Ami ? »

« Oui. Il m'a accepté pour ce que j'étais, et je lui fais totalement confiance. »

« Je vois. »

« Et je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, il- »

« -ce n'est pas nécessaire » coupa calmement Arthur.

Après quelques instants de silence, il termina : « j'espère que tu trouveras ta place. » Puis il lui tourna le dos avec l'intention de dormir.

Merlin le regarda en silence, suffisamment longtemps pour deviner ses inspirations lentes et profondes quand le sommeil s'empara enfin de lui. Le voir ainsi avait quelque chose d'apaisant.

Elle avait toujours aimé les matins où elle entrait dans sa chambre alors qu'il dormait encore profondément. Ces moments où il dégageait un calme, une quiétude contagieux, avant qu'elle ne le réveille et qu'il donne des ordres à tout-va, comme s'il revêtait toute sa future royauté en même temps que ses habits de la journée, bien qu'il dégage toujours quelque chose de noble quoi qu'il porte –ou ne porte pas-, et même ici, à même le sol dans un village insignifiant.

Et d'autres matins, il était déjà réveillé ou sortait du sommeil, tantôt insupportable dès cet instant, tantôt presque… agréable.

Mais jamais, sans exception, qu'il sourie ou peste, elle n'avait souhaité être autre part.

Merlin ferma les yeux très fort pour cesser d'y penser, car elle arrivait à apercevoir vaguement, derrière tout ça, quelque chose d'inconnu qu'elle ne voulait pas amener à la surface. Elle savait que cette… chose était là, mais, sans savoir l'expliquer, elle en avait peur. Surtout parce qu'elle sentait que, malgré tous ses efforts pour la repousser, elle rampait lentement mais sûrement vers la surface.

Et elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Pas quand leurs vies allaient être mises en danger dans les jours à venir.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, tous se préparèrent pour débuter l'entraînement –ou en l'occurrence aller couper du bois pour certains-, et Morris tint sa promesse de ne rien dire, même s'il adressait parfois des regards à Merlin qui en disaient longs. Celle-ci lui était plus que reconnaissante de ne rien dire, et elle ne croyait toujours pas à sa chance. Pourvu qu'elle dure…<p>

Elle allait sortir la dernière quand sa mère la retint : « je suis étonnée que le prince fasse tout cela. »

« Il est comme ça… Il le ferait pour n'importe quel village s'il en avait la possibilité. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse juste pour ça. »

Merlin se tourna vers sa mère en haussant légèrement les sourcils.

« Il le fait aussi pour toi » continua Hunith.

Merlin rit jaune. « J'en doute. Je suis juste son 'valet'. »

Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'air désolé que prit sa mère. « Mais il est… plus qu'un maître pour toi ? » Ce n'était presque pas une question.

La magicienne ne dit rien, complètement immobile, comme si sa mère venait de la gifler. En tout cas, le lourd sous-entendu lui fit le même effet.

« Oh Merlin… » fit sa mère, avec une compassion qu'elle prit presque pour de la pitié. « Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas, et si jamais- »

« -ne t'inquiète pas, maman » coupa-t-elle plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Il ne saura rien de ma _magie_. »

« Mais il ne s'agit pas que de- »

Mais Merlin était déjà partie, presque nauséeuse et serrant la hampe de la hanche avec suffisamment de force pour se blanchir les jointures.

Elle laisserait tout ça au fond d'elle, il le fallait.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle avait atteint la lisière des arbres.

« Tu vas où comme ça avec ta hache ? Faire une catastrophe ? » demanda Will derrière elle, en essayant d'être léger.

« Plutôt me contenter de couper du bois » répondit-elle avec la même intention. Elle sentait bien qu'il ne venait pas avec l'intention d'envenimer les choses, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

Il rit brièvement. « C'est ce que je dis, une catastrophe… on a bien vu ce qu'il arrive quand tu essayes de couper du bois avec une hache. Pour notre sécurité, utilise autre chose… »

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant un peu. « Sécurité ? Tu as oublié les ennuis que ça nous a causé ? »

« Desquels tu parles ? Il y en a tellement… » fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel exagérément avant de rire brièvement. Merlin l'imita avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Will s'assit sur un vieux tronc abattu.

« Comment ça s'est passé, hier ? »

« Il l'a plutôt… bien pris. Il a promis de ne pas le répéter. » Elle s'assit à côté de lui. « Est-ce que je peux dire pareil de toi ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne te mettrais pas volontairement dans une situation aussi… délicate » répondit-il, un peu sèchement, mais aussi gêné. Elle voyait bien qu'il était désolé.

« Je sais » le rassura-t-elle.

Ils laissèrent un silence s'installer. La journée promettait d'être belle et douce pour la saison. Merlin joua un peu du pied avec une bogue de châtaigne tombée au sol depuis quelques temps, attendant que Will se décide à dire ce qu'elle sentait qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

« Pourquoi tu es partie ? » finit-il par dire.

« Tu sais pourquoi. »

« Et tu sais que je n'aurais rien dit à personne… je ne l'ai pas fait pendant toutes ses années ! »

« Je sais Will, je te fais totalement confiance ! Mais ma mère a paniqué, même quand je lui ai expliqué que tu savais depuis tout ce temps et… » Merlin se mordit la lèvre. « …je voulais quelque chose… d'autre. »

« Ealdor ne te suffisait pas, hein ? » fit-il presque amèrement.

« Sincèrement… Non. C'est le cas pour toi, mais pas pour moi. »

« Je vois. »

Ils ne dirent rien le temps que la confidence de Merlin soit absorbée.

« Si tu voulais battre Kanen, tu le pourrais ? » demanda Will, déviant délibérément la conversation. « Seule ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre… peut-être. »

« Alors pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas ? » s'agita-t-il.

« Tu ne comprends pas… »

« Si, je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'Arthur le voie, mais ici il ne pourra rien te faire ! »

Will avait probablement raison sur ce détail : Ealdor faisait partie du royaume de Cenred, qui ne condamnait pas la magie…

« Mais pas à Camelot ! » s'exclama Merlin en se levant. Will se figea.

« Tu ne veux pas rester ici » fit-il, sans aucune trace de question.

« C'est ça que tu ne comprends pas… Arthur a besoin de mon aide. Mais si quelqu'un découvre mes pouvoirs, je ne pourrai jamais y retourner. »

« Si tu meurs parce que tu as refusé d'utiliser tes pouvoirs contre Kanen, tu ne pourras pas y retourner non plus ! » dit Will en se levant. Ils faisaient exactement la même taille. « Tu préfères garder ça secret pour un futur hypothétique au lieu de les utiliser pour nous sauver ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… » protesta la jeune femme sans conviction.

Mais Will continua, le ton calme, mais cinglant.

« Ton Arthur doit t'être particulièrement précieux pour que tu lui sacrifies ta famille et tes amis. »

Merlin devint blanche, et Will sut qu'il était allé trop loin, mais ne fit rien pour la retenir quand elle partit sans un mot, le laissant seul et subitement misérable.

.

La journée passa comme si elle était dans un état second, perdue dans ses pensées sans arriver à en tirer quelque chose. Elle vit Arthur s'acharner à apprendre les rudiments du combat à des hommes bien plus habitués à des fourches, des pelles ou des charrues avec une patience à toute épreuve. Matthew étant le plus maladroit, voire même susceptible de se blesser lui-même avec une épée, ce fut lui que le prince choisit comme sentinelle, et elle écouta d'une oreille Morgane et Gwen lui demander son avis quant à la possibilité que les femmes se battent. Dans un accès d'inattention, Merlin faillit répondre ''bien sûr que je vais me battre'', mais heureusement elle ne dit que ''bien sûr'', et elle répondit timidement aux sourires que lui adressèrent les deux femmes. Morris vint lui demander à trois reprises si elle allait bien, et à chaque fois elle essaya de le convaincre que c'était le cas du mieux qu'elle put. Sa mère, elle, se tint à l'écart, car elle sentait bien que sa fille avait beaucoup sur la conscience, à quoi elle devait réfléchir, seule. Quant à William…

.

Elle cherchait le sommeil pour la deuxième nuit consécutive, que ses voisins avaient déjà trouvé, quand elle entendit Gwen et Morgane parler à voix basse.

« On a aucune chance… » fit Gwen.

« Arthur ne veut pas le voir, il est têtu comme une mule » soupira Morgane.

« …pourquoi est-il venu ici ? »

« Pour la même raison que nous… Merlin » expliqua la dame. « Arthur peut bien faire comme s'il ne s'intéressait pas à lui, mais il ne serait pas là si c'était vraiment le cas… »

Merlin ferma les yeux et se mit les mains sur les oreilles. Elle avait le tournis. Elle sentait que lentement, mais sûrement, la situation lui échappait…

* * *

><p>« Matthew ! Non ! »<p>

L'estomac de Merlin se retourna quand Elise, la femme de Matthew, se jeta sur son corps sans vie, abattu d'une flèche à laquelle était joint un avertissement. Merlin sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« C'est de votre faute ! » tonna Will. « Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Vous l'avez tué ! »

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, elle put lire sur le visage d'Arthur qu'il était désemparé, impuissant. Merlin eut subitement envie de gifler son ami d'enfance. « Ce n'est pas sa faute ! » cria-t-elle.

« S'il ne s'était pas amusé à tenter de faire de nous ses petits soldats, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! » rétorqua-t-il, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux deux.

Arthur les coupa d'une voix à peine tremblante, en désignant le reste des villageois stupéfaits, « ces hommes-là, contrairement à toi, ont le courage de se battre pour défendre leurs familles ! »

« Et pour quel résultat ? Vous les envoyez à leur perte ! Regardez Matthew, et il n'est que le premier ! »

« Will… » supplia Merlin.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. « Combien d'autres morts vous faudra-t-il pour enfin comprendre que l'on ne peut pas gagner cette bataille ? » Sa voix avait perdu toute colère et quand il croisa le regard de Merlin, elle vit à quel point il semblait désespéré. « Dès que Kanen arrivera, vous serez massacrés. »

Seuls le silence et les pleurs d'Elise lui répondirent alors qu'il tournait les talons.

.

Quand Merlin se décida à le suivre quelques minutes plus tard, elle trouva Will en train de faire ses bagages.

« Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter » fit-il avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Non mais tu le dois, car dans tous les cas, demain va nous attaquer demain et on ne pourra que se battre. »

« Vous vous battrez » rectifia-t-il, « moi je ne serai pas là. »

« Alors tu nous abandonnes ? »

Will suspendit son geste pour lever le regard vers elle. Il souriait pour cacher la colère qui remontait en lui. « Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? »

« Je suis là, et j'y reste, moi. »

« Effectivement… et tu pourrais faire plus que ça si tu utilisais tes pouvoirs ! Alors personne n'aurait à mourir ! »

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas… » souffla-t-elle.

« Je crois plutôt que tu ne veux pas » répondit-il sèchement. « Alors ne m'accuse pas d'abandon avant de t'être regardée dans un miroir. »

Merlin eut comme l'impression qu'il l'avait giflée. Elle déglutit. « Tu veux que j'utilise ma magie, même en sachant que ça me condamnerait ? »

Will soupira. « Si tu restes ici, il ne t'arrivera rien… et nous serons tous sauvés, n'est-ce pas ce qui compte le plus ? »

Merlin resta silencieuse.

« Ecoute, » reprit Will plus doucement en terminant de boucler ses affaires, « Camelot est de toute façon trop dangereuse pour toi. Si tu tiens tant que ça à quitter Ealdor, tu peux très bien trouver une autre ville où la magie est autorisée… »

La jeune femme persista à se contenter de le regarder, sans rien dire, même si ses yeux devaient probablement parler pour elle et montrer à quel point elle était tiraillée.

Will sembla y découvrir quelque chose qui le fit pâlir.

« A moins que ce ne soit pas la ville le problème, mais quelqu'un. »

Il s'éclipsa avant qu'elle puisse répondre, mais laissa son sac derrière lui, pas encore prêt à partir.

.

Le corps de Matthew avait été emmené dans un endroit plus privé, probablement pour le préparer à être mis en terre, et les villageois étaient rentrés chez eux. Pour le moment, plus personne n'avait le cœur à se préparer à l'attaque, et les doutes planaient dans l'air en plus de la menace.

Merlin trouva Arthur assis dans un coin, non loin de là où le malheureux s'était trouvé à terre jusqu'il y a peu. Il aiguisait son épée avec de longs gestes lents, précis et calmes en apparence, mais qui trahirent aux yeux de Merlin ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait que leurs chances étaient minimes, mais jusque là il ne l'avait jamais laissé poindre dans son attitude. Jusque là, il était resté comme un repère, un roc auxquels les villageois avaient pu se rattacher et puiser un peu de confiance. Mais maintenant, le doute planait aussi au-dessus de ses épaules.

La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui.

« Le père de William a été tué en combattant pour le roi Cenred » expliqua-t-elle.

Le bruit de la pierre sur l'épée s'interrompit. « C'est pour ça qu'il ne fait pas confiance aux nobles. Il… Ne prenez pas trop à cœur ce qu'il a dit. »

« Il ne m'a pas l'air d'être le seul à le penser » répondit Arthur calmement.

« Mais tout le monde ne l'écoute pas… Il a toujours été un peu comme ça, beaucoup l'auront ignoré. »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? S'il a raison ? Je traite ces hommes comme des soldats, alors qu'ils ne le sont pas, tu l'as bien vu par toi-même… Et je ne peux pas leur mentir sans cesse alors qu'il est vrai que nous avons peu de chances. »

Merlin ne sut quoi répondre et le laissa continuer à la place.

« Tu dois leur dire de quitter le village avant que Kanen n'arrive. »

« Non ! Nous allons nous battre, il y a toujours une chance ! » protesta Merlin.

« C'est impossible. »

« Continuez à les entraîner, mais surtout ayez confiance en eux !... Si vous le faites comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à maintenant, alors nous avons une chance de gagner. Tant qu'ils auront foi et quelque chose à défendre, tout peut encore se passer… Mais ça, il faut que vous le leur fassiez prendre conscience, comme vous savez le faire pour de vrais soldats. »

.

« Demain matin, aux premières heures, les femmes et les enfants partiront se réfugier avec leurs affaires » commença Arthur ce soir-là, alors que tous les adultes étaient rassemblés dans la demeure la plus vaste, autour du foyer où brulait un feu. Le prince aurait presque pu passer pour l'un des villageois, au vu de ses vêtements sales et ses traits tirés, si ce n'était pour l'aura de puissance retenue qu'il dégageait aussi naturellement qu'il respirait.

« Nous n'irons nulle part » intervint Gwen, et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son amie mettre sa timidité de côté pour pouvoir se tenir droite et déterminée. Elle aperçut Will dans un coin de la pièce, la mine sombre, mais silencieux.

« Je sais que vous voulez nous aider, » répondit Arthur avec bienveillance, « mais vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux. »

« Les femmes ont autant le droit de se battre que les hommes, elles ont tout autant à défendre, » insista Gwen.

« Vous ne savez pas comment vous battre. » Arthur parlait en général, car il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas de Gwen et Morgane. Cette dernière se tenait avec les bras croisés, la mâchoire serrée, entièrement d'accord avec ce que disait sa servante.

« Alors apprenez-nous. Plus nous serons nombreux, plus nous aurons de chances de gagner. »

Toutes les femmes présentes, à l'exception de Merlin, se mirent en évidence, la tête haute et leur détermination bien lisible, surtout Elise, dont les yeux étaient encore cernés de rouge à cause des larmes qu'elle avait pleuré sur le corps puis la tombe de son mari. C'est après que son regard se soit posé sur elle qu'Arthur céda, à contrecœur, mais avec respect.

« Ce sont vos maisons, votre village, vos familles… vos vies. Et donc, votre droit le plus légitime est de vous battre pour eux, hommes comme femmes. » Il balaya l'assemblée du regard. « Je serai honoré de me tenir à vos côtés. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Kanen attaquera demain, et il ne reculera devant aucune cruauté. Il est à la tête d'hommes armés et aptes au combat, qui ont tous les avantages de leur côté… sauf un, qui peut tout changer. » Les quelques regards qui n'étaient pas encore fixés sur lui y remédièrent. « Vous vous battez pour quelque chose en laquelle vous croyez, chère à vos cœurs, alors que ses hommes ne font que suivre les ordres et leur cupidité. Ils ne se battent ni pour leurs foyers, ni leurs familles, ni ce qui leur revient de droit… »

La lumière du feu fit briller une lueur intense dans ses yeux, qui se propagea dans les regards de presque toutes les âmes présentes, qui donnaient l'impression de retenir leur souffle pour pouvoir mieux écouter la voix ferme et forte du prince. Merlin frissonna.

« …mais vous oui. Vous vous battez pour votre droit à vivre, mais surtout, vivre dignes, et libres ! Alors levez-vous et faites front en tant que tels, pour défendre ce qu'aucun homme n'a le droit de vous arracher : Ealdor ! »

Alors que tous clamaient d'une même vois, Merlin vit Will sortir, vaincu. Elle s'éclipsa pour pouvoir le suivre discrètement jusque chez lui. Il était en train d'allumer une chandelle quand elle ouvrit la porte. Sur l'instant, il ne dit rien et termina de ranger ce qu'il devait et de préparer ses bagages. Merlin resta debout et le regarda, le cœur gros.

« Alors c'est décidé, tu t'en vas ? » finit-elle par dire d'une petite voix.

« Oui » répondit-il sans la regarder, les épaules légèrement voûtées.

Merlin déglutit. « Comment puis-je te convaincre de rester ? »

Alors seulement, il leva les yeux vers elle. « Tu y tiens tant que ça ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu coures le risque d'être blessé demain, mais… mais je n'ai aussi pas envie que tu partes, que tu me laisses… Je… j'ai peur. »

Cela sembla faire réfléchir Will, qui délaissa son paquetage pour venir se tenir devant elle. « Je ne voulais pas que tu partes non plus, tu sais. »

La jeune femme déglutit une seconde fois. « Je sais. Mais tu sais toi-même que je devais partir et- »

« -pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée ? »

« Enfin, Will, tu le sais très bien, à cause de ma- »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, pourquoi est-ce que ça ne te suffisait pas ? Ici ? Ealdor ? Avec ta mère et… moi ? »

Merlin contempla le visage de son tout premier ami, toutes défenses abaissées, et remarqua une once d'espoir, ou bien était-ce de la tristesse, pointer dans ses yeux sous ses mèches sombres. Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui enserrait la gorge.

« … j'aurais voulu que ça suffise, » dit-elle le plus sincèrement possible. « Je suis désolée. »

Elle ne put soutenir son regard. Le silence le plus total suivit, elle n'entendait même pas leurs propres respirations. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de Will le brise, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Tu l'aimes. »

Son cœur rata un battement en même temps que son ventre s'étrangla. Elle ferma les yeux, submergée par tout ce qu'elle avait refusé d'accepter, tout ce qu'elle avait refoulé qui s'était insinué en elle aussi lentement et sûrement que des racines dans la terre.

Elle sentit la main de Will se poser sur son épaule. « Merlin… »

Et quand elle releva la tête, lui montrant ses larmes, il l'étreignit avec tout l'amour de leurs longues années d'amitié.

.

_« Will ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« …est-ce que tu sais garder un secret ? »_

_._

Quand elle rentra, sa mère était assise autour du feu, visiblement tourmentée. La maison était vide : Arthur, Morris, Gwen et Morgane s'occupaient de terminer les derniers plans et autres organisations pour la bataille de demain. Hunith fit signe à sa fille de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Il est parti ? » fit-elle en voyant ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

Merlin acquiesça de la tête puis fut enveloppée par la douceur de l'étreinte maternelle pendant de longues minutes, dont la jeune femme lui fut très reconnaissante.

Sa mère lui sourit tristement quand elle la lâcha, puis dit, « je n'aurais jamais dû venir à Camelot. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé… et j'ai tout gâché. »

« Non- »

« -regarde où nous en sommes. Matthew est mort, William est parti, et d'autres perdront sûrement la vie demain. »

« Pas si je ne les laisse pas faire » fit Merlin d'une voix à peine tremblante. Elle avait pris sa décision quand la silhouette de Will avait disparu.

« Merlin… »

« Si je dois choisir entre garder mon secret intact et sauver des vies… la question ne se pose même pas. »

« Tu ne dois pas révéler tes dons à Arthur » désespéra Hunith.

« Peut-être qu'au contraire, je dois le faire. Si c'est le prix à payer pour le protéger… lui et tous les autres… alors je le ferai. »

Elles purent entendre clairement les grésillements du feu durant le lourd silence qui suivit.

« Tu tiens beaucoup à lui, » constata Hunith.

Merlin ne dit rien. Elle se sentait encore trop à vif après se l'être seulement enfin avoué, pour pouvoir le faire à voix haute.

Sa mère serra sa main. « Merlin… je sais que ce que je vais dire n'aura pas beaucoup d'importance mais… surtout fais attention. Tout ça risque de te faire énormément de mal, si tu le laisses… » Elle lui caressa la joue. « Et je n'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir, même si je ne t'empêcherai jamais de ressentir tout… ça. Mais je t'en prie, quoi que tu fasses, fais attention à toi. »

Merlin sourit tristement. Hunith l'embrassa sur le front avec une immense tendresse. Et quand Merlin se coucha, elle s'endormit dans l'instant, épuisée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant.

* * *

><p>Les réveils et préparatifs se firent dans un silence quasi-total, si l'on omettait les quelques ordres d'Arthur et la vaine tentative de Gwen, Morris et Morgane à engager la conversation autour de leurs bols de gruau, qu'ils se forcèrent à avaler, les estomacs noués. Merlin sentit quelques fois le regard d'Arthur se poser sur elle avant qu'il ne parte faire une ronde pour s'assurer que tout était bien en ordre. Il ne revint un peu plus tard que pour revêtir sa tenue de combat.<p>

Celle de Merlin ressemblait fortement à celle de Gwen : de longues et épaisses couches de cuir qui la recouvraient de la gorge jusqu'au haut des cuisses où le matériau était fendu pour permettre les mouvements. Dans cette même optique de liberté, la coupe laissait les épaules et les bras dégagés, glissés dans une fine cotte de mailles. Merlin avait évité de mettre l'épais haubert qui lui était initialement destiné, car le métal avait la fâcheuse tendance de lui coller au corps… et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour annoncer au monde entier qu'elle était une femme, elle aurait probablement déjà assez à avouer d'ici la fin de la journée, si elle était toujours vivante…

Cette constatation la figea sur place, et alors seulement la gravité de la situation la frappa de plein fouet. Elle allait se battre, pour la première fois, contre des hommes qui étaient là pour tuer…

« Merlin ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Arthur en remarquant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à attacher sa propre cubitière correctement tant elle tremblait. Il prit les devants et boucla les lanières lui-même, ce qui surprit la jeune femme.

« O-oui » bredouilla-t-elle.

« C'est normal d'avoir peur » la rassura-t-il. « Mais ne la laisse pas te paralyser. »

Il la regarda, sembla hésiter, puis lui posa une main sur l'épaule. « Ça a été un honneur. »

Elle lui sourit timidement. Il allait sortir par la porte quand elle cafouilla, « A-Arthur ? »

Le jeune homme se retourna, à l'écoute de tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire.

''_Je suis une femme. Je suis une magicienne. Je vous aime._''

« … faites attention à vous. »

.

L'attente, si courte fut-elle, fut horrible. Merlin eut l'impression qu'elle allait être tuée avant même le début de la bataille tant son cœur battait fort et rapidement. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'Arthur puisse rester aussi impassible, d'une concentration extrême, et elle n'en éprouva que plus de respect à son égard, ainsi qu'à tous les autres dont seul le teint maladivement pâle trahissait l'angoisse.

Puis enfin, les hommes de Kanen surgirent de la forêt au grand galop dans un fracas d'armes, de bruits de sabots et de cris, suivis de près par ceux qui n'avaient pas de montures.

Leur entrain s'essouffla quand ils pénétrèrent dans le village, en apparence déserté. En effet, ils s'étaient tous éparpillés en des points stratégiques, par groupes, dissimulés de manière à pouvoir voir sans être vus, selon le plan d'Arthur dont ils attendaient patiemment le signal.

Quand il donna le premier d'un signe de main, le groupe de Gwen hissa une palissade pour bloquer la sortie, suffisamment haute pour empêcher toute fuite, même à cheval. De là où elle était postée, Morgane était censée pouvoir le voir, ce qui était son propre signal pour mettre le feu à la trainée de paille, d'herbes sèches et autres combustibles qui condamneraient l'autre issue… Mais le feu ne vint pas.

« Morgane… mais que fait-elle ? » pesta Arthur entre ses dents.

« Quelque chose ne va pas » souffla Merlin. Elle regarda autour d'elle et, voyant la voie libre, elle se leva et courut à toute vitesse en direction de là où se trouvait la dame, ignorant les appels d'Arthur.

« En voilà un ! » tonna une voix, ce qui la fit accélérer encore plus. « Tuez-le ! »

Le sifflement d'un carreau d'arbalète qui fendait l'air passa non loin d'elle, puis un autre, avant qu'elle n'arrive derrière Morgane qui s'acharnait à essayer de déclencher le feu. Elle jeta son épée à terre et tonna : « donnez-moi les silex ! »

La pupille ne se fit pas prier, ses yeux effrayés fixés sur les cavaliers qui fonçaient vers elle. Merlin profita de ce détournement d'attention pour murmurer ''_baerne_'', déclenchant un feu violent qui se propagea à toute vitesse, barrant la route et prenant les assaillants par surprise. Le cheval de l'un d'entre eux se cabra et envoya son cavalier violemment à terre. En voulant faire demi-tour, l'animal le piétina. Merlin entendit vaguement Kanen vociférer des ordres pour tenter de ramener un semblant de cohésion, en vain.

Le cri d'Arthur fut le plus fort parmi tout ce chaos, « maintenant ! »

Tous les villageois surgirent de l'ombre comme un seul homme, armes au clair et un semblant de cri de guerre dans la gorge pour se ruer sur leurs assaillants. Devant Merlin, Morgane se jeta sur le brigand le plus proche avec une furie inégalée. La magicienne, qui venait de reprendre son épée, n'eut pas plus le temps de s'en étonner car un autre homme la prit pour cible, tentant de lui défoncer le crâne avec sa masse, mais Merlin fut plus rapide et l'esquiva de peu. Entraîné par son élan, l'homme se retrouva devant elle, lui tournant à moitié le dos, et la jeune femme ne réfléchit même pas, elle frappa de toutes ses forces, et le fracas de l'acier sur la chair et les os, suivi d'un bruit presque… liquide lui donna un haut-le-cœur. Elle n'osa même pas regarder le corps qui s'effondra à terre et, rien qu'un court instant, elle se sentit ailleurs… Tant cela semblait irréel.

Mais l'adrénaline et le poids du métal qu'elle portait la ramenèrent bien vite sur terre, et elle se retourna pour courir en direction du gros du combat, qui s'était condensé au centre du village. Elle vit sans les voir vraiment Morris pourfendre, Gwen éviter, et Morgane assommer leurs adversaires respectifs, avant qu'une autre lame, une épée cette fois, ne fuse dans son champ de vision. Merlin fut presque envoyée à terre quand elle para le coup, dont la violence lui fit trembler le bras et lui arracha presque son arme. Elle hurla de rage à l'intention de l'homme cagoulé qui l'avait ainsi attaquée, para un autre coup à deux mains, encore un autre, puis lui décocha un coup de pied dans les jambes de toutes ses forces, qui le fit à peine vaciller. Mais cela suffit à ouvrir une brèche dans sa garde, et la jeune femme saisit l'occasion pour lui plonger sa lame dans le ventre, avant de trancher sur le coté d'un coup sec qui fendit les chairs avec une facilité effroyable. L'homme s'effondra en criant de douleur, les mains aplaties sur sa blessure pour tenter en vain de la contenir. N'y tenant plus, la nausée au bord des lèvres, Merlin lui donna le coup de grâce. Elle n'eut pas le temps de laisser l'horreur la submerger quand elle leva les yeux devant elle et vit sa mère en très mauvaise posture, elle arrivait à peine à contenir les coups de son agresseur qui gagnait à chaque fois un peu plus de terrain.

« Maman ! » hurla Merlin en se précipitant vers elle, l'épée brandie et la haine dans les veines. Elle était à mi-chemin quand elle vit Gwen et Morris porter secours à Hunith. L'homme n'eut aucune chance devant le double assaut étonnamment et efficacement synchronisé, qui s'acheva par un coup fatal de l'écuyer.

Merlin s'arrêta sur-le-champ, figée par le soulagement. Elle tenta de récupérer son souffle et regardant le trio de loin. Sa main qui tenait son épée lui faisait mal à force d'être crispée, et une douleur sourde fusait dans l'épaule du même côté, probablement à cause des violents coups qu'elle avait parés…

Elle aurait dû se souvenir de l'avertissement d'Arthur, qu'il répétait à chacun des entraînements sans exception : ne jamais laisser son attention se détourner, pas même une seconde. Elle entendit trop tard le cheval foncer au grand galop vers elle… ou en tout cas, cela aurait été trop tard si Will n'avait pas sauté depuis le toit le plus proche pour s'abattre sur le cavalier, les propulsant tous deux à terrer et déviant la trajectoire de la monture, qui dépassa Merlin en hennissant. La jeune femme resta stupéfaite en voyant son ami défoncer la tête du brigand avec la masse de celui-ci, avant de se lever et dégainer son épée.

« Will ! C'est vraiment toi ? » fit-elle d'une voix un peu rauque mais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Même moi j'ai du mal à y croire ! » répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Les retrouvailles furent écourtées quand chacun eût droit à l'arrivée d'un autre ennemi, et les deux amis se retrouvèrent dos à dos et combattirent avec une ardeur renouvelée par la présence de l'autre. Merlin acheva l'homme en face d'elle avec une facilité qui la déconcerta sur l'instant, et quand elle se retourna, Will avait déjà finit et regardait le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La jeune femme vit alors la même chose que lui : la plupart des villageois étaient dépassés, et parfois se retrouvaient à plusieurs contre un, malgré qu'Arthur se démène comme un beau diable pour venir en aide au plus de gens possible, sans même sembler fatiguer.

« Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux » fit Will d'une voix blanche. Il venait d'exposer ce que Merlin craignait tout bas. « Nous n'arriverons jamais à les vaincre. »

« Mais moi je le peux » répondit la jeune femme. Will leva des yeux légèrement écarquillés vers elle. La magicienne releva la tête en expirant profondément, et elle sentit l'énergie fourmiller dans ses doigts quand elle se concentra sur la barrière de feu visible de l'autre côté du village. Pendant un instant, ses yeux ne virent plus que les flammes qui commençaient à se replier sur elles-mêmes, puis elle regarda tour-à-tour plusieurs hommes de Kanen avant de laisser sa magie se répandre.

''_Fyr, beddan ætféh mín gefýnd !_''

Comme surgi du sol, le feu embrasa les assaillants que Merlin avait regardés, semant la panique la plus totale dans les rangs ennemis : alors que leurs camarades se roulaient à terre en hurlant dans l'espoir d'éteindre les flammes, les autres brigands prirent leurs jambes à leur cou ou bien fusèrent à dos de cheval après avoir forcé un passage dans les barricades. Quelques villageois coururent après les déserteurs alors que les autres regardaient ébahis le spectacle morbide qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. La plupart prirent pitié et achevèrent les souffrances des torches humaines. Merlin croisa deux-trois regards qui lui étaient destinés, aussi terrifiés que reconnaissants, et bien vite les premières exclamations de joie victorieuse retentirent. Elle entendit Will pousser une exclamation de surprise informe, lui aussi très impressionné. Merlin, elle, sentit soudainement toute la fatigue du combat s'abattre sur elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était se coucher dans un coin et oublier les cris et le sang…

« Pendragon ! » tonna une voix. Merlin et Will se retournèrent et virent Kanen, le seul qui ne s'était pas échappé, se jeter sur Arthur. La jeune femme se précipita dans sa direction, suivie de Will, subitement paniquée. Mais elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'affrontement quand elle se rappela que, justement, il s'agissait d'Arthur… le meilleur combattant de son royaume. Il ne craignait rien. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle se répéta mentalement en regardant les coups mesurés que les deux hommes s'échangeaient, Kanen dans une colère froide, n'ayant plus rien à perdre, et Arthur extrêmement concentré, comme à son habitude.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard quand le plus âgé des deux hommes tomba à terre, agonisant. Et son esprit fit rapidement de même envers le vaincu quand Arthur fit un pas vers eux et balaya les villageois rassemblés derrière elle du regard.

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix forte, non sans être menaçante.

Merlin voulut disparaître sous terre. Le moment qu'elle redoutait tant était arrivé…

« Qui a utilisé de la magie ? » répéta-t-il avec plus de dureté. Son regard passa sur elle et elle ouvrit la bouche pour avouer quand Will cria.

Tout se passa vite, beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite…

En une seconde, tout changea.

L'instant d'après, Merlin rattrapa Will qui s'effondrait, un carreau d'arbalète fiché en pleine poitrine. Elle regarda la hampe sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, et le sang… le sang qui teintait déjà la tunique que portait son ami. La tunique de son père, aux armoiries du royaume.

La réalité lui tomba dessus aussi violemment qu'elle chuta à terre, le jeune homme à moitié sur elle : Kanen avait visé Arthur dans un dernier souffle, mais Will s'était interposé…

« William ! » cria quelqu'un. Merlin crut que c'était peut-être elle. Elle vit Arthur se pencher sur eux. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

« Oui… je sais… pas… ce qui… m'a pris » plaisanta le jeune homme entre deux halètements. Tous ses muscles étaient crispés sous la douleur, surtout ceux de son visage, et la panique le faisait respirer de manière saccadée, hachée et très rapide. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put retenir quelques gémissements de douleur.

« Will… » geignit Merlin. Les larmes lui mouillaient les joues et elle le serrait contre elle avec désespoir, complètement perdue. Arthur dut la forcer à lâcher prise pour qu'il soit emmené dans sa maison, à deux pas, où le prince débarrassa la table d'un large mouvement de bras pour que l'on puisse y déposer le blessé. Merlin se sentit à peine marcher avant de se retrouver à côté de lui, lui tenant la main à laquelle il s'accrochait comme à la vie. Arthur se pencha sur la blessure puis se releva, la mâchoire serrée. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ç-ça fait la … deuxième fois… que je vous sauve la vie » haleta Will.

« Deux fois ? » fit Arthur sans comprendre.

« C'était moi » dit-il dans un souffle.

Merlin serra sa main d'autant plus fort.

« C'est moi… qui ai utilisé la magie. » Il essaya de sourire, comme pour se moquer, comme s'il n'était pas transpercé par une flèche ou se vidait de son sang.

« Ne dis pas ça » supplia-t-elle.

Arthur resta silencieux, la mine indéchiffrable.

« S-si », insista Will. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne peut… plus rien me faire. Et il fallait que… je fasse quelque chose. »

« Tu es donc sorcier ? » dit le prince.

« Oui… alors, v-vous allez me tuer ? »

Le regard d'Arthur passa de Will à Merlin avant de se perdre dans le vague. « Non » fit-il d'une voix calme, et désolée, en redirigeant son attention vers le blessé. « Bien sûr que non. »

Merlin entendit quelqu'un lâcher un sanglot derrière elle. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. La prise de Will perdait en force, mais elle ne le lâcha pas.

Quand les yeux d'Arthur croisèrent à nouveau les siens, alors que Will lâchait un gémissement de douleur, et y lut ce qu'il pensait : il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

« Fais ce que tu peux pour lui » dit le prince avant de s'éclipser, suivi par Gwen, Morris, Morgane et Hunith, tous livides. Sa mère lui adressa un regard désolé avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière elle, les laissant seuls. Merlin reçut comme un coup de fouet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle se racla la gorge pour que sa voix soit un peu plus sûre. « Je vais te sortir de là. Je te le promets. »

Elle laissait déjà sa magie se répandre en lui, affolée. Et c'est là qu'elle sentit la blessure.

« N-non Merlin, ne f-fais pas ça. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas mourir ! »

Le poumon gauche était perforé, et s'était replié sur lui-même, refusant de s'étendre à chaques inspirations, de plus en plus difficiles.

« J-je tiens ma promesse… te protéger. N-ne rien dire. Je ne veux pas… qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Il y avait du sang, tant de sang… sous ses mains, sur la table, mais aussi à l'intérieur de lui. Il jaillissait d'une artère rompue.

« Et je ne le veux pas non plus ! » sanglota-t-elle. Elle lança sa magie avec désespoir vers le flux qui n'en finissait pas de couler, mais rien n'y faisait : elle se laissait entraîner, glisser parmi les tissus, impuissante.

Will contempla un instant ses yeux. Il faisait toujours ça quand ceux-ci viraient à l'or, il ne s'en lassait jamais…

« F-fais moi une… autre promesse » fit-il, plus pâle. « Prends soin de t-toi… et ne laisse p-pas Arthur te… faire du mal. Je vois c-ce que tu disais… il est d-différent. » Il essaya de lui sourire. « Il a bien de la chance d-de t'avoir. »

« Je te le promets. » Merlin laissa libre cours à ses larmes, penchée sur lui, repoussant les mèches trempées de sueur d'une main ensanglantée. « Ne me laisse pas » supplia-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« T-tu m'as manqué… Merlin. »

Ses yeux commencèrent à divaguer et il respira encore plus vite.

« M-merlin… »

« Je suis là » dit-elle avec une infinie tendresse, son visage juste au-dessus du sien. « Je suis là. » Elle l'étreignait sans toucher la flèche, ni la blessure. Il ne tremblait presque plus. Elle caressait son front du bout du pouce avec de tout petits mouvements rassurants. Sa magie s'en écoulait encore.

Quand il geignit à nouveau, elle l'apaisa. Elle chuchota à la douleur de s'endormir, et de se laisser aller, de le laisser en paix, doucement emportée par le flux qui se faisait plus calme à chaque battement de cœur.

« … Merlin…je… »

« Je suis là. Toujours, » murmura-t-elle en posant son front contre le sien. La pulpe de son doigt allant et venant, allant et venant…

Jusqu'à la fin, et encore après, longtemps.

Mais bien avant que ses larmes ne se tarissent.

* * *

><p>Les corps ne furent prêts que de longues heures plus tard, alors que le soleil disparaissait déjà à l'horizon. Mais il pouvait bien partir, les flammes des bûchers funéraires se suffisaient à eux-mêmes pour donner l'illusion de prolonger le jour.<p>

Merlin regardait les flammes engloutir le corps emmailloté. Le corps qui avait été son tout premier ami, et qu'elle pouvait maintenant à peine discerner dans le brasier. Elle en était un peu trop proche, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. La chaleur qui s'en dégageait lui asséchait la peau du visage, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas non plus.

« Je suis désolé » fit Arthur à côté d'elle, son regard dirigé vers la même chose qu'elle. « Je sais qu'il t'était très cher. »

« Et il l'est toujours, » répondit-elle sans bouger.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau quelques instants.

« Tu savais qu'il était sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit le prince. Quelque chose dans sa voix, de désagréable, lui remonta le dos et la glaça malgré la proximité des flammes.

Il prit son silence pour un oui.

« La magie est dangereuse » continua-t-il. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû me le cacher. »

Merlin resta impassible, sans même ciller. Le jeune homme s'éloigna sans un mot de plus

Elle frémit quand la main de sa mère se posa dans le creux de son dos.

« Il faut que tu te prépares à repartir. »

« … je n'ai pas à partir » répondit sa fille d'une voix neutre.

« Si, ta place est aux côtés d'Arthur, Merlin. »

Alors seulement elle détourna son regard des flammes pour le poser sur sa mère. Ce faisant, elle sentit ses yeux brûler, malmenés par leur exposition à la chaleur.

« Ma place est ici, » répondit-elle, « elle l'a toujours été. »

Et aucun de ces malheurs ne serait arrivé si elle l'avait accepté depuis le tout début.

Hunith lui étreignit la joue d'une main, l'autre posée sur son épaule, et lui sourit autant que la situation le permettait : rien qu'une ébauche.

« J'ai vu combien il a besoin de toi… et combien tu as besoin de lui. »

Merlin jeta un œil vers le prince, qu'elle n'eut même pas besoin de chercher pour trouver, comme si c'était naturel.

« Vous êtes comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. »

Ces quelques mots, tout simples, suffirent à remuer de nombreux souvenirs, certains encore très récents. Sa mère avait raison, il fallait qu'elle reparte.

.

Elle regarda encore les flammes, seule, pendant de longs instants. Celles-ci se consumaient d'elles-mêmes, petit à petit, n'ayant plus que des cendres, de l'air et du bois pour les alimenter. Elle ressentait un vide lancinant au fond d'elle, que tous les remords et tous les regrets tentaient d'apaiser, en vain. Cela devait être ça, le chagrin.

Quand il ne resta plus aucune trace, à part de la suie et quelques poignée de cendres, de ce qu'avait été Will, Merlin put pleurer encore une fois, en guise d'adieu.

.

_« Will ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« …est-ce que tu sais garder un secret ? »_

_Le petit garçon s'approcha un peu plus d'elle sans perturber son équilibre sur la branche, soudainement plus intéressé par ce qu'elle avait à dire que par n'importe quelle créature, même dieu ou démon._

_« Oui ! »_

_Merlin regarda dans ses grands yeux curieux et y puisa le courage nécessaire pour tendre une main vers le sol, tapissé de feuilles mortes de toutes les variantes de jaune, rouge et brun, quelques mètres en-dessous d'eux. Et quand elle la releva, les feuilles suivirent, animées d'un vif souffle de vie qui les fit monter en l'air, plus haut que les cimes nues, puis retombèrent en dansant au gré des envies de la petite fille, qui les commandait du bout des doigts, leur permettant un dernier vol dans un tourbillon de couleurs qui enveloppa les deux enfants._

_Elle osa enfin regarder Will, en sachant très bien qu'il pouvait voir ses yeux dorés. Son expression lui coupa le souffle._

_Il la contemplait comme si elle était une merveille. Cela fit battre son cœur très fort._

_« Pourquoi ça doit rester secret ? » fit-il, toujours aussi époustouflé. ._

_« Les gens ont peur de la magie… alors ils chassent les gens comme moi, c'est Maman qui l'a dit. »_

_Et la parole d'une mère était sacrée, tous deux le savaient._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les laisserai pas faire ! »_

_« Eh, je t'ai dit que je sais me défendre toute seule ! »_

_Il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je ne les laisserai pas faire quand même. »_

_« … alors tu promets de ne rien dire ? A personne ? Juré ? » demanda Merlin._

_« Je promets… à une seule condition. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_Il lui sortit son plus beau sourire : celui qui venait droit du cœur._

_« … que tu le refasses encore une fois. »_

…

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN :_ je suis épuisée, au propre comme figuré, ce chap fut (très) long et difficile à écrire… snif snif... il s'en passe des choses! Non?^^


	12. La vierge à la licorne

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 9

_A/N : _-_ilai_,_ sagahan_, _Azerty au rapport_ et _anonyme_: merci beaucoup !

_-Lyla _: merci, je suis rassurée que ce chap a bien tourné, il était assez délicat (avec le triangle Arthur-Merlin-Will, les sentiments de Merlin,… j'avais peur de mettre trop d'allusions en une fois).

-_evermore04_ : je pleurais aussi à moitié en écrivant ce passage, ne t'inquiète pas !^^ et je suis toujours heureuse de voir qu'Archimède est aimée :)

-_Aurysadik_ : je voulais plutôt dire difficile dans le sens où j'ai dû me forcer à l'écrire, parce que j'avais beaucoup de blocages…

-_Oorion_ : je suis d'accord qu'Arthur mérite des baffes parfois… mais bon, rien ne l'a encore fait douter de ce qu'il pense de la **magie** alors il n'envisage pas la possibilité que Merlin voie les choses différemment… Bref, y a encore du chemin à faire ! Quant à Morgane… je ne peux de nouveau rien dire maintenant, patience^^

-_saroura92 _: les secrets, ou déjà un… ça arrive, patience ! Pareil pour le reste, j'ai dit que ça serait long, je ne vais pas totalement tout changer en une fois, ça se modifiera progressivement… les épisodes importants resteront une base au moins pour la saison 2, mais ça ne sera pas identique et des choses vont changer, promis ! :) Je ré-pépète : **patience**^^

-_Coatlicue _: tu me flattes tellement que j'en roucoule presque comme Archimède !

Je sors mes trompettes imaginaires, car ce chapitre est particulier… en effet, c'est en regardant cet épisode que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic (merci à la **licorne**) ! Je vous laisse lire pourquoi…

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 12 : La vierge à la licorne**

.

* * *

><p>Il y a de cela de nombreuses années, quand Camelot était une jeune cité au début de son expansion et les vieillards des nourrissons, tous les habitants, qu'ils soient pauvres ou nantis, connaissaient les choses de la magie, avec plus ou moins de véracité. Ils n'ignoraient pas ses pouvoirs, ses bénédictions comme ses désastres, et l'âge tendre marquait le début des premières leçons sur le bestiaire fantastique qu'était le monde en dehors des remparts. Les enfants apprenaient à reconnaître le dangereux de l'inoffensif, le malintentionné du généreux, comme par exemple au sein de la grande famille des lutins et autres farfadets, dont certains étaient téméraires au point de s'introduire dans les habitations, tantôt au bonheur, tantôt au malheur de leurs occupants.<p>

De tous ces êtres, ils n'en rencontreraient même pas la moitié au cours de leur vie, mais les légendes et autres histoires racontées chaque soir les y rendaient familiers. Ainsi, ils imitaient les leprechauns, selkies, banshees… lors de leurs jeux comme s'ils les avaient déjà vus par dizaines, quand en vérité ils n'avaient à disposition que leur imagination et les descriptions des conteurs.

Ils grandissaient accompagnés de ces histoires et de rares rencontres avec les plus approchables de ces créatures elles restaient dans un coin de leur esprit, au chaud, quand ils devenaient adultes, puis ils les ressortaient quand eux-mêmes avaient des enfants à mettre en garde des dangers qui souvent les suivent, mais aussi à émerveiller. Et parmi ces créatures dont les récits faisaient se taire les plus turbulentes des progénitures, entre les dragons et les nymphes, il y avait les licornes.

Ces créatures oniriques avaient le don de fasciner jusqu'aux plus jeunes, car même s'ils n'en voyaient aucune tout au long de leur vie, ils pouvaient très bien se les imaginer comme si elles se tenaient juste sous leurs yeux : un corps chevalin, paré d'une grâce irréelle que renforçait leur robe d'un blanc parfait et au front orné d'une longue corne fine et torsadée. Ils pouvaient presque les entendre souffler. Elles n'avaient pas l'inconnu des dragons, qui devaient leur popularité dans les esprits à leurs passages rapides dans les cieux, au point que les habitants avaient à peine le réflexe de lever le regard vers le ciel en voyant une ombre immense à leurs pieds qu'ils avaient déjà disparu, provoquant le chaos le plus total dans leur imaginaire qui n'avait de cesse de s'acharner à faire de cette ombre une bête colossale, sans âge et aussi admirée que crainte.

Non, les licornes n'avaient pas cela, mais pour autant, elles n'en occupaient pas beaucoup moins les esprits : tous pouvaient se les représenter dans leurs pensées, fait rare en tout ce qui concernait les créatures nées de la magie. Enfin, et non des moindres, ces bêtes merveilleuses, au contraire de tant d'autres, ne suscitaient jamais la crainte, rien que l'admiration. Jamais elles ne s'en prenaient à qui que ce soit, et l'apercevoir en paix était un signe de chance à venir. Elles étaient pures.

Malheureusement, l'admiration ne suffit pas à elle seule aux cœurs des hommes, qui même preux, étaient inévitablement sujets à l'envie et l'avidité. Les licornes étaient supposées à l'abri du danger qu'ils représentaient, car elles n'approchaient pas tous les humains, au contraire… Mais c'était sans compter sur l'intelligence des hommes. Ainsi, ils avaient trouvé le moyen d'atteindre de telles créatures : par le biais d'une pucelle. Ils demandaient à une jeune femme qui n'avait jamais été souillée par le désir d'un homme de s'asseoir au fond des bois, chasser de son esprit toute vile pensée et attendre patiemment que la licorne vienne à elle, docile, sentant sa vertu au point de lui faire confiance aveuglément. L'animal irait jusqu'à se coucher et lover sa tête sur les genoux de la vierge, pour ensuite s'y endormir. Ne laissant qu'une proie facile aux flèches des chasseurs embusqués… Et alors que la licorne rendait un dernier soupir, immobile contre la jeune femme qui l'avait menée à sa perte, ils n'éprouveraient toujours pas de pitié ou de remord.

Mais ils auraient tout le temps restant pour cela une fois qu'ils devraient commencer à payer le prix de cette chasse : la misère et le désespoir, tant qu'ils ne se seraient pas repentis.

Bien des années plus tard, dans ce même royaume, les licornes n'étaient plus qu'un secret à demi perdu, et les quelques âmes qui le partageaient encore avaient oublié la jeune vierge, mais pas ce qui suivit la fourberie des hommes : la désolation.

.

Sur les parois de la caverne, les lumières des cristaux et du feu se confondaient. Voûtée près du foyer, une vieille femme tendait ses mains parcheminées au-dessus des flammes, sa silhouette fragile presque immobile. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler imperceptiblement, mais elle ne le sentit que trop bien. Elle entendit des petits bruits de pas derrière elle, comme des oiseaux marchant sur de la mousse. Les brumes avançaient chaque jour un peu plus, ces derniers temps, elle n'arrivait plus à les contenir.

Elle soupira. « Pas maintenant. »

Les bruits de pas stoppèrent, puis reprirent quand elle-même se dirigea vers la sortie de ce qui lui servait de refuge depuis si longtemps. Elle s'était rendue en bien des endroits, mais c'est ici qu'elle revenait. Et apparemment, ce serait ici qu'elle resterait jusqu'au bout.

Une des petites créatures sauta sur son épaule, à peine plus lourde qu'une plume, et elle lui flatta les oreilles d'une main absente, alors que l'autre s'immisçait dans les brumes, puis les écartait. Les volutes laissèrent apercevoir les arbres plongés dans l'obscurité. Elle attendit patiemment. Son petit passager se lassa avant elle et retourna avec les siens d'où ils étaient sortis en quelques bonds.

Enfin, une silhouette se précisa de plus en plus, sa blancheur magnifiée même en pleine nuit. La licorne s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant elle. Elle ne se laisserait pas plus approcher, même après toutes ces années de relative solitude.

Les yeux de l'animal légendaire brillaient d'une intelligence qui se passait de mots.

« J'ai une faveur à demander. Une dernière. »

La licorne l'observa de longs instants sans même ciller, puis inclina la tête avant de se fondre à nouveau dans la nuit.

« Merci » fit l'aïeule avec une pointe d'émotion.

Elle avait attendu pendant si longtemps qu'elle n'aurait même plus la force de sortir plusieurs jours d'affilée dans ce monde. Elle avait cru avoir plus de temps. Elle en avait eu, ô que oui, elle avait dilapidé les années sans compter, puisant allègrement dans ce qui était à la fois une bénédiction et un malheur. Mais maintenant…

Elle pouvait la sentir, fragile, à peine plus qu'une enfant, le cœur mis à l'épreuve sans traitement de faveur. Ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Elle se redirigea vers le feu, puisa dans la sacoche ouverte d'une main un peu plus tremblante qu'avant puis jeta les herbes dans les flammes, qui laissèrent s'échapper une fumée non sans rappeler les brumes, qu'elle respira à pleins poumons pour s'apaiser, ne fut-ce que quelques instants.

Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

* * *

><p>La fumée la prenait à la gorge. La chaleur lui chauffait le visage et lui séchait les yeux. Et entrelacée à tout cela, elle découvrit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant : l'odeur du charnier. Maintenant qu'elle en avait conscience, elle ne sentait plus que ça, elle lui collait à la peau comme de la suie.<p>

Merlin se redressa dans son lit et essaya de vomir dans la petite bassine au sol, mais rien ne remontait, elle s'étranglait à moitié avec de l'air. Archimède claqua timidement du bec et vint se poser près d'elle, l'incompréhension presque lisible dans ses grands yeux dorés.

Merlin toussa et déglutit à plusieurs reprises pour essayer de chasser le goût âcre, comme de la cendre froide, qui lui collait au palais, et caressa la chouette distraitement pour la rassurer.

Ils étaient rentrés d'Ealdor depuis une dizaine de jours. Et autant de nuits pénibles. En journée, elle arrivait à se changer les idées, à se surcharger de travail pour que son esprit ne divague pas trop… car chaque moment où elle n'était pas concentrée était une porte ouverte aux souvenirs. Ce qui était particulièrement le cas la nuit, quand elle était seule dans sa chambre après avoir quitté le prince et parfois, croisé Gaius une dernière fois.

Will avait accepté son sort, elle le savait. Il s'était jeté délibérément en travers du chemin de la flèche qui était destinée à Arthur… mais le savoir n'atténuait pas la douleur que Merlin ressentait à sa perte. Il lui manquait. Il lui avait manqué avant qu'elle ne retourne à Ealdor, bien sûr, mais alors elle savait qu'elle pourrait le revoir à l'avenir. Alors que maintenant…

La magicienne se frotta les yeux avec un peu trop de force, pour essayer d'en chasser, en plus de la fatigue, les images qui réapparaissaient derrière ses paupières. Il faisait encore nuit noire, et le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant quelques temps, à l'approche de l'hiver. Dans quelques jours aurait lieu le solstice et le début des festivités de Yule… en même temps que le dix-neuvième anniversaire de Merlin. Ce serait le premier qu'elle fêterait à Camelot, le premier en-dehors d'Ealdor, loin de sa mère et sans Will…

« Aïe ! » souffla Merlin quand Archimède lui mordilla le bras trop fort. « Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

Elle aurait juré que la chouette la regardait d'un air réprobateur, comme si elle ne supportait plus de la voir broyer du noir. La jeune femme soupira en se levant. Elle s'habilla avec des gestes lents. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle descende aux cuisines préparer le petit déjeuner d'Arthur, mais il n'y avait pas d'heure pour déambuler dans la ville. Elle passa devant un Gaius encore profondément endormi et à part quelques gardes aux regards perdus dans le vague, elle ne croisa pas âme qui vive pendant un petit temps. Si elle sortait de la forteresse, elle était sûre d'avoir plus de chances de croiser quelqu'un, comme un saoul ou un couple d'amants, mais elle ne rechercha pas le contact. A la place, elle se promena sur les hauteurs, recroquevillée sous ses vêtements. La chute continue des températures avait son avantage : elle était plus à l'aise camouflée sous deux couches épaisses que sous sa chemise habituelle.

Elle passa de longues minutes à regarder Camelot, les bras croisés pour conserver sa chaleur, chaque souffle visible comme si elle expirait une fine fumée. Cette ville qui était devenue sa maison et pourtant restait encore mystérieuse.

Elle laissa ses pensées divaguer, et pour la première fois, quand elles abordèrent les souvenirs encore vifs, au lieu d'une forte douleur, elle ressentit un vide. Elle ne sut lequel était le mieux.

.

Merlin prit la direction des cuisines quand elle remarqua les premiers signes d'agitation pré-matinale dans la ville : quelques servantes et un peu plus d'habitants qui sortaient, la relève de la garde, la sortie –parfois un peu forcée- des derniers fêtards ou solitaires des tavernes…

Les fourneaux allumés chauffaient agréablement l'immense pièce et n'attendaient plus que les premières pâtes à pain fraîches en train d'être soit pétries, soit laissées à lever. La jeune femme salua les quelques domestiques courageux.

« Merlin ! » fit Brunhilda, les mains blanchies par la farine, « te voilà bien matinal ! Il y a le feu ? »

La magicienne sourit en empoignant des noix, noisettes et autres fruits secs qu'elle déposa sur l'assiette qu'elle tenait dans son autre main. « Non non. »

Mais quand la cuisinière vit un peu mieux son visage, sa jovialité s'atténua, « tu as une tête de macchabée… est-ce que le prince te laisse dormir un peu ? »

Merlin rit brièvement. Arthur en lui-même la laissait dormir un nombre raisonnable d'heures, en soi, mais penser à lui, entre autres, tendait à chasser le sommeil. « Oh oui, il tient trop à son petit-déjeuner pour me faire faire des nuits blanches, il ne faudrait pas que je renverse tout dans les escaliers encore plus souvent à cause de la fatigue… » Elle ajouta deux poires sur le plat.

La matrone la regarda de bas en haut en retrouvant son sourire puis dit, quand Merlin eut rempli toute l'assiette, « pose-toi un peu près d'un feu et mange donc ça. »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, « mais… »

« Y a pas de mais qui tienne, de toute façon, tu dois encore attendre que les premiers pains soient cuits. »

« Tu es sûre que… »

Brunhilda lui fit un clin d'œil. « Personne ne remarquera qu'il manque si peu, encore moins moi… Et puis le froid ne commence qu'à s'installer, vu comme le prince te fait courir, un peu plus de chair sur les os ne te fera pas de mal ! »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la cuisinière lui permettait des écarts, mais il ne s'était pas encore agi d'une assiette entière, et cette générosité réchauffa Merlin autant que le feu des fours.

.

Elle était passée maître dans l'art d'entrer dans la chambre et déposer le plateau sur la table sans faire de bruit, quoi qu'un certain prince en dise. Le feu dans l'âtre avait tenu toute la nuit mais s'était tout de même grandement consumé, alors elle y rajouta une bûche avant de se diriger vers le lit dont les rideaux étaient écartés. Arthur dormait encore, enfoui jusqu'à mi-torse sous les draps et une épaisse peau de bête que Merlin savait douce et chaude. Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur les épaules et la gorge à moitié découvertes du prince, que sa chemise blanche ne dissimulait que peu. Elle se racla la gorge en chassant ces pensées.

« Petit déjeuner ! Debout là-dedans ! » fit-elle avec un enthousiasme forcé, les poings sur les hanches.

La première réponse fut un vague grognement, puis elle vit un œil bleu s'ouvrir sous les mèches blondes ébouriffées et la darder d'un regard noir. Comme d'habitude. Merlin le lui rendit sans sourciller avant de singer un sourire. Arthur soupira et commença à s'étirer et s'agiter sous les couvertures.

La jeune femme ouvrit l'un des meubles contenant les vêtements. « Qu'y a-t-il de prévu, aujourd'hui ? »

« Chasse. »

Merlin resta silencieuse alors qu'elle lui préparait la tenue adaptée à la fois au temps et à cette activité. Quand elle tendit les pantalons doublés à Arthur, elle remarqua qu'il avait haussé un sourcil dubitatif.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien encore avoir fait de travers.

« Tu ne protestes pas ? »

Merlin haussa faiblement les épaules. A chaque chasse, la jeune femme se sentait en effet obligée de manifester son mécontentement de plusieurs manières. Elle ne s'y faisait toujours pas.

« Même si je le faisais, vous m'emmèneriez de toute façon. »

Le prince la dévisagea un instant, son regard s'arrêta sur les cernes, la peau tirée et les joues pâlottes, puis passa derrière le paravent pour se changer. « Si tu cherches à tomber raide avant que l'on ne parte, je te préviens, je te hisse quand même sur Hengroen. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore ? »

« T'es-tu regardé dans un miroir récemment ? »

« Tout le monde n'a pas le luxe de pouvoir se contempler à longueur de journée comme vous. »

Même se chamailler gentiment avec Arthur, comme ils le faisaient tout le temps, ne suffit pas à l'enjouer. En quand elle l'aida à s'habiller, elle resta absente, alors que depuis longtemps cette proximité lui procurait une petite chaleur en elle. Là, elle ne ressentait à peine qu'un vague sentiment sourd.

« -rlin. »

« Hum ? » fit-il en relevant la tête, tirée de son état second qui était presque constant ces temps-ci, la grignotait sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

« Tu n'as pas écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit » s'exaspéra Arthur.

« Etait-ce intéressant ? » répondit-elle d'un ton terne en terminant les derniers laçages. Elle-même se rendit compte que ses répliques manquaient de leur piquant habituel, non pas dans les mots, mais dans tout le reste… Elle était fatiguée.

Quand Arthur lui décrocha les doigts de sa veste, son premier réflexe fut de vouloir les retirer, mais les mains du jeune homme étaient chaudes autour des siennes après les heures passées sous les couvertures.

« Ça suffit maintenant » fit-il fermement. « Et arrête de me regarder comme un arriéré, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. » Merlin déglutit mais ne répondit rien. « Te traîner ainsi ne fera qu'empirer les choses, alors cesse tout de suite de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Ce qui est fait est fait. »

Ses mots et sa voix étaient peut-être brusques, mais ses mains lui communiquaient une douceur inhabituelle qu'il n'osait dire, et qui fit fondre Merlin. Elle se sentait fragile, mais elle ne se sentait plus tout à fait seule.

« Il me manque » avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix, trop petite pour tous les mots silencieux qu'elle portait.

Arthur délaissa ses mains pour lui serrer les épaules brièvement, comme pour dire, ''je sais.''

Quand il s'écarta, une envie de le retenir lui piqua le ventre, mais elle se retint.

Il fallait qu'elle étouffe du mieux possible ces sentiments dangereux dont elle n'avait pris conscience que récemment. Cela ne pouvait lui apporter que douleur.

« Avais-tu peur ? » demanda Arthur quelques temps après, alors qu'il avait déjà mangé la moitié de son assiette et que Merlin avait presque terminé de ranger.

« De quoi ? » répondit-elle sans comprendre.

Arthur soupira comme si elle se jouait de lui. « De me dire. Pour Will. »

Après le pincement douloureux qu'elle ressentit en entendant le prénom de son ami défunt, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. La magie. _Sa_ magie.

« Non. »

« Il ne t'a pas menacé pour que tu ne dises rien ? » continua le prince, sincèrement surpris.

« Non ! » s'exclama Merlin, un peu trop fort.

Arthur était visiblement confus. Il tenait sa poire entamée à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche mais semblait avoir complètement oublié sa nourriture. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit alors ? » Un éclair de lucidité lui traversa le visage. « Tu me l'as caché délibérément ? »

Elle répondit simplement, et pourtant ses mots pesaient leur importance et leurs implications. « Il était mon ami. »

Silence.

« La magie est diabolique » fit Arthur d'une voix monotone, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Merlin posa les paumes de ses mains de l'autre côté de la table, en face du jeune homme dont elle soutint le regard, sentant une flamme jaillir en elle, qui affermit sa voix et fit disparaître tout flanchement. « Pas Will. »

Elle ne quitta pas le prince des yeux, en proie à une intense réflexion, et dont les sourcils se plissèrent très légèrement.

Merlin sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite alors que le temps passait dans le silence et l'immobilité, transformant quelques dizaines de secondes en heures.

« Non, » finit par dire Arthur, « pas Will. » Puis il mordit à nouveau dans la poire et la magicienne put détourner le regard. Elle frissonna.

.

« Je déteste ça » murmura Morris entre ses dents alors que lui et Merlin fermaient la marche derrière les chasseurs qui déambulaient silencieusement dans les fourrés, Arthur en tête armé d'une arbalète, à la suite d'une piste étrange. « Pourquoi on suit cette bête d'abord ? C'est encore un coup à s'attirer des ennuis ! »

Merlin allait chuchoter une réponse quand, maladroite qu'elle était, elle se prit les pieds dans une racine et manqua de tomber tête la première. Morris la rattrapa tant bien que mal.

« Chut ! » pesta Arthur en entendant leur vacarme, sans même détourner son regard des fourrés devant lui alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'une dénivellation.

« Ça va ? Pas blessée ? » s'enquit l'écuyer, que seule Merlin pouvait entendre.

« Non non, grâce à toi » sourit-elle.

« Y a pas à dire, tu as déjà une tête de revenante alors une jambe cass- »

« Merlin ! Morris ! » appela Arthur à peine plus fort. « Cessez vos messes basses et allez donc rabattre cet animal vers nous ! »

Les deux amis regardèrent les hommes avec de grands yeux ahuris.

« Mais on ne sait pas à quoi on a affaire ! » protesta Merlin.

« C'est peut-être dangereux ! » renchérit Morris.

Arthur levant les yeux au ciel, les rejoignit en quelques pas puis les poussa d'un bras dans la direction voulue. « Je l'abattrai avant. »

Le prince ayant été un peu brusque, ils manquèrent de dégringoler la petite pente. Une fois en bas ils levèrent la tête pour voir la direction que leur indiquait Arthur du bout de son arbalète, qu'il tenait prête à tirer.

Après s'être échangé un même regard qui disait clairement qu'aucun des deux n'était à l'aise, ils se résignèrent.

« Je prends la droite » proposa Morris, « toi essayes de le rabattre par la gauche. Fais attention. »

Merlin opina du chef nerveusement avant de voir l'écuyer prendre son courage à deux mains et s'éloigner.

La jeune femme avança plus prudemment, sur le qui-vive, et se sentit soudainement seule même si elle savait Morris, Arthur et les autres chasseurs à quelques dizaines de mètres qu'elle sans les voir, camouflés qu'ils étaient par les troncs épais des arbres dégarnis. A chaque petit craquement sous ses pieds, elle retenait son souffle et s'attendait à ce qu'un monstre lui saute dessus.

Puis elle entendit un bruit de sabots qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur d'appréhension, jusqu'à ce que quelques secondes plus tard l'émerveillement la remplace : devant elle était apparue une créature d'une beauté simple mais à couper le souffle, un cheval à la robe et au poil immaculés, le front orné d'une longue corne finement torsadée. L'animal la regardait droit dans les yeux avec un regard brillant d'intelligence et, semblait-il, bienveillant.

Merlin resta coi, la bouche entrouverte, même quand la licorne s'approcha paisiblement d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses naseaux s'arrêtent à quelques centimètres d'elle, puis souffla joyeusement avant de tendre la tête vers le ventre de la jeune femme, qui la retint gentiment en posant ses mains sur son museau. Elle laissa échapper un petit rire clair quand l'animal poussa à nouveau avec un peu plus d'insistance, posant le côté de sa tête contre le torse de la magicienne sans l'érafler de sa corne, comme pour demander un câlin.

Merlin lui flatta les naseaux d'une main et écarta de l'autre les longues mèches blanches et soyeuses qui lui tombaient sur le front, toujours en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Sa rêverie fut interrompue quand elle entendit des craquements de brindilles puis vit Morris apparaître dans son champ de vision, derrière la créature. Le jeune homme se figea, ébahi par la vue irréaliste qui s'offrait à ses yeux, puis tout à coup elle vit son regard se déplacer vers un coin derrière elle, en hauteur, qui ramena Merlin sur terre avec horreur.

« Arthur non ! » cria-t-elle en se retournant, juste à temps pour le voir arme à la main, le regard perçant et focalisé pour tuer, mais trop tard pour empêcher ce qui suivit : un carreau d'arbalète fila à toute vitesse pour se ficher dans le flan de la licorne qui lâcha ce qui ressemblait à un fort gémissement. Merlin se laissa emporter par sa chute et atterrit sur les genoux, penchée sur l'encolure de l'animal qu'elle caressait avec des gestes qui se voulaient rassurants, mais qui ne cachaient pas complètement sa propre panique.

« Je suis tellement désolée » murmura-t-elle faiblement à l'animal, une boule dans la gorge. Sous ses mains, l'animal était chaud, doux et créait une agréable sensation dans ses doigts, comme si elle pouvait sentir la magie en rayonner, belle et inaltérée.

« Haha ! Une licorne ! » s'exclama Arthur en arrivant près d'eux, fier comme un paon. Il ne perdit pas sa suffisance quand Merlin lui lança un regard noir.

« Pourquoi ? » siffla-t-elle. Qu'il puisse y prendre plaisir la dépassait. Une colère froide montait en elle à mesure qu'elle sentait la vie s'échapper de la créature sous ses doigts, qui restait étrangement calme, avec une… résignation qui lui serra le cœur.

« Oh voyons Merlin, ne fais pas ta fillette » se moqua Arthur sans se départir de sa joie.

Puis quelque chose dans la manière dont la regardait sa servante sembla l'atteindre, car il se figea l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, puis son sourire devint agacé. Mais quand les autres chasseurs les rejoignirent, il bomba le torse à nouveau.

La jeune femme les ignora complètement alors que les hommes discutaient comment ramener leur prise au château, et continua à caresser lentement, doucement l'animal, chaque geste ponctué par un long chuchotement rassurant.

La licorne rendit paisiblement son dernier souffle, et Merlin releva la tête en remarquant du coin de l'œil une silhouette au loin. Elle eut à peine le temps de deviner un vieil homme vêtu de blanc que celui-ci avait disparu, ne laissant dans son champ de vision qu'un Morris navré. Un frisson la prit alors qu'elle écartait ses mains de l'animal, comme si l'expression de son ami, si opposée à celle des autres hommes présents, avait quelque chose de prémonitoire.

.

Ce sentiment s'accentua quand ils ne ramenèrent que la corne à Camelot, qu'Arthur présenta fièrement à la Cour tout entière, sous le regard plus qu'approbateur du roi.

Gaius semblait partager l'appréhension de Merlin, qui se renforça encore plus quand le vieil homme lui fit part des légendes relatives au meurtre d'une licorne : après la gloire momentanée, le responsable n'en tirerait que des larmes.

* * *

><p>« Il faudra que tu montes du bois pour le feu, sans quoi je ne passerai pas la nuit. Hengroen a perdu un fer, il faudra que tu l'emmènes chez le maréchal-ferrant et après… Merlin est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? » fit Arthur en lui jetant un regard par-dessus le dossier de son fauteuil. La jeune femme semblait focalisée sur la chemise qu'elle pliait, dépliait et repliait en silence avec des gestes lents, absents.<p>

« Hum ? »

« Serait-ce trop demander que tu cesses de faire ton chien battu dans ton coin ? C'est encore à cause de cette licorne ? »

« Vous n'auriez pas dû la tuer » répondit Merlin sans lever les yeux. « Elle ne nous voulait aucun mal. »

« Quelle partie du mot 'chasse' ne comprends-tu pas ? Arrête de t'apitoyer et rends-toi utile ! Cette chambre est un vrai foutoir ! »

« A qui la faute... » marmonna Merlin.

« J'ai même crû voir un rat tout à l'heure, alors actives-toi un peu ! »

Elle allait rétorquer quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte puis révéla un garde, qui interpella Arthur.

« Sire, le roi souhaite vous voir de toute urgence. »

.

Dans l'heure qui avait suivi le retour des chasseurs à Camelot, les domestiques en charge de s'occuper des réserves de nourriture emmagasinées pour pouvoir passer l'hiver avaient relevé quelque chose d'anormal : les denrées, même conservées dans le sel, le vinaigre ou les caves les plus froides semblaient partiellement atteintes d'une sorte de pourriture, qui les gâtait au point de les rendre immangeables. Le roi envoya un messager quémander du ravitaillement aux villes les plus proches du royaume alors que tout le personnel disponible était réquisitionné pour séparer les vivres intactes de celles perdues, les premières déplacées dans d'autres entrepôts propres et les dernières brûlées pour éviter toute propagation. Merlin, Gwen et Morris furent de ceux qui mirent la main à la pâte.

La magicienne et l'écuyer poussaient des brouettes remplies à ras-bord d'aliments pourris vers l'endroit où un grand feu avait été allumé. Merlin essaya d'ignorer le froid qui lui engourdissait les doigts.

« Allez, ce n'est pas si grave, arrête de froncer les sourcils comme ça ! » dit Morris à Merlin d'un ton léger en voyant la mine sombre de son amie.

« Je ne fronce pas les sourcils, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » répondit-elle en levant les yeux, perdant rien qu'une seconde sa trajectoire qu'elle rectifia rapidement pour éviter de tout déverser dans la rue.

« Rappelle-moi de t'offrir un miroir pour ton anniversaire… C'est autre chose qui te trotte ? La licorne ? »

« Je… »

« Ou bien c'est _ça_ ? » Il appuya le mot avec un regard lourd d'un sous-entendu. « Tu-sais-quoi ? »

« Peut-être… un peu » avoua-t-elle.

Ils firent une vingtaine de pas en silence.

« Tu regrettes que je l'aie appris ? » demanda Morris.

« Non, enfin au début oui, mais maintenant… ça allège un poids, un peu, en quelque sorte… tu vois ? »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un grand sourire sincère que Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rendre timidement.

« Je pense vraiment que si… tu le disais à quelqu'un d'autre, ça soulagerait encore plus. »

La magicienne n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait. Ils arrivèrent à une dizaine de mètres du feu autour duquel s'affairaient d'autres adultes.

« Je le dirai à Gwen » promit-elle. « Pas aujourd'hui… mais bientôt. » Elle en avait bien l'intention.

Dans suffisamment de temps pour qu'elle puisse prier pour que tout se passe bien.

Ils commençaient à peine à faire le chemin inverse, brouettes vides, que le messager à cheval les dépassa aussi vite que le permettait la rue. Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard entendu : cela n'augurait rien de bon.

.

Il s'avéra que les germes n'avaient pas atteint que les réserves de la capitale, mais toutes celles du royaume, des maisons isolées aux autres villes, et les habitants les plus modestes ou sévèrement touchés s'étaient déjà mis en route pour arriver quelques heures plus tard à Camelot, dans l'espoir d'y trouver un secours, à savoir de la nourriture intacte. Gaius s'afférait à inspecter et analyser différentes denrées pour essayer d'en cerner l'atteinte, et peut-être, le remède, au cas où une seconde infection aurait lieu. Tard dans la soirée, tout avait été trié et soit stocké à l'écart, soit disposé. Pour se changer un peu les idées après cette tâche longue et monotone, en plus de faire quelque chose qui pourrait enlever à Arthur son humeur déplorable, Merlin avait amené Archimède dans les appartements du prince. Quelques personnes avaient adressé un regard curieux à la chouette sagement posée sur l'épaule de la servante quand elles les croisèrent dans les couloirs, et à chaque fois l'oiseau gonflait les plumes avec fierté, ce qui amusa la jeune femme.

« Mais oui, tu es belle » lui susurra-t-elle en lui caressant la tête, juste avant d'entrer dans les appartements d'Arthur. Elle la déposa ensuite sur la table, et Archimède la regarda attentivement.

« Apparemment, il y a un rat quelque part, et ça dérange un certain crétin… est-ce que tu pourrais t'en charger pendant que je vais chercher son repas ? »

L'oiseau gazouilla, ce qui la fit sourire.

.

Comme prévu, Merlin arriva plus tard avec un plateau sur les bras, orné d'une quantité de nourriture un peu moindre que d'habitude. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'Arthur était rentré pendant son absence, surprise qui se mua en un amusement tendre à la vue qui se présentait à elle : le prince était affalé dans son fauteuil recouvert d'une pelisse, la tête en appui sur un poing, et les yeux attentivement fixés sur Archimède qui paradait devant lui sur la table, le rat dans son bec, en décrivant des cercles ou faisant des aller-retour. Son plumage légèrement gonflé indiquait qu'elle était fière d'elle. Mais quand Arthur essaya de la caresser distraitement, elle recula d'un air outré.

« Elle aime l'attention, mais elle ne se laisse pas facilement cajoler pour autant » rit Merlin en déposant le plateau à côté d'Archimède, qui grimpa ensuite sur le bras qu'elle lui tendit, le jeune rat toujours dans son bec.

« Cajoler ? Tu as mal vu, j'essayais de la repousser pour qu'elle ne me dépose pas cette vermine dans les mains » se défendit Arthur, mais Merlin n'était pas dupe, et le lui fit comprendre avec un sourire entendu.

« Oui sire, je n'en doute pas… » fit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Le prince marmonna inintelligiblement dans sa barbe d'un jour. Il jeta un œil à son assiette mais ne dit rien sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas aussi remplie que d'habitude. Alors qu'il mangeait, Merlin en profita pour préparer ses vêtements de nuit, rajouter suffisamment de bûches dans le feu pour tenir jusqu'au matin et mettre des braises dans un poêle fermable qu'elle passerait dans les draps pour les réchauffer juste avant qu'Arthur ne s'y glisse. L'oiseau ne bougea pas d'une plume.

« Gaius a-t-il trouvé quelque chose sur ce qui a bien pu toucher nos stocks ? » demanda-t-il après avoir fini son repas.

« Non, pas encore, mais quand je suis parti il était toujours occupé. »

« Bien… normalement nous n'en aurons pas besoin, mais mieux vaut se préparer à l'avenir. »

« Mais qu'en est-il du reste du royaume ? »

« Ils ont reçu les instructions à suivre comme nous l'avons déjà fait. Quant aux nécessiteux… si leur nombre n'augmente pas, nous devrions pouvoir les aider en nous serrant un peu la ceinture… Et c'est valable pour toi aussi. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle en direction du paravent derrière lequel était passé le prince.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle. »

« Non, je ne vois pas du tout quelle idée farfelue vous a encore traversé l'esprit. »

« Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué… » Il réapparut, sa tenue changée. « Même si tu as changé de vêtements il y a plusieurs semaines, ça ne suffit pas à cacher que tu te laisses un peu aller. » Il ponctua le tout avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Vous sous-entendez que j'ai grossi ? » conclut Merlin, outrée.

« Exactement. » Cette fois, son sourire découvrit en partie ses dents légèrement de travers. Dans un premier temps, Merlin eut envie de les lui faire avaler et critiquer ses propres abdominaux –bien qu'il n'y ait rien à redire à leur propos-, puis elle se figea. Elle repensa à son anxiété, il y a quelques temps, quand elle avait remarqué que son corps avait terminé sa croissance pour devenir pleinement féminin. Elle eut l'impression que la bande qui lui comprimait les seins la démangeait, et que son bassin tirait sur les trois couches de vêtements qu'elle portait.

Sa tête lui tourna subitement et elle eut l'impression que les serres d'Archimède s'agrippaient à son épaule un peu plus fort.

… mais s'il avait remarqué à ce point et en avait tiré les bons doutes, il la questionnerait, c'était inévitable. Or, là, il pensait juste qu'elle abusait des rations et la taquinait pour ça, en même temps qu'il lui transmettait le sous-entendu de se restreindre au vu des circonstances actuelles. Il n'y avait pas de raison de paniquer.

Merlin expira calmement avant de répondre, la nuque légèrement fléchie, « entendu, _sire_. »

* * *

><p>Le matin suivant, Merlin se réveilla à nouveau plus tôt que prévu, mais pour une autre raison : elle avait horriblement froid, au point d'en claquer des dents. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour vérifier que la fenêtre était bien fermée, et sentit même Archimède blottie dans le creux entre sa gorge et son épaule, à la recherche de sa chaleur. Elle balaya l'amusement qui lui traversa l'esprit en constatant la façon peu comme dont la chouette dormait : roulée en boule à la place de droite. Un détail de plus qui montrait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres.<p>

Merlin murmura un sort pour réchauffer ses draps et sa paillasse, puis se rendormit sans y accorder plus de réflexion, l'esprit ralenti par le sommeil.

Ce n'est que quand elle se réveilla plus tard, sortit pour aller chercher le petit-déjeuner d'Arthur et dût rentrer illico pour s'envelopper de tous les vêtements –bien que peu nombreux- qu'elle possédait qu'elle prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait décidément pas : pour sûr, ils approchaient de Yule et donc les températures devaient baisser, mais un froid pareil aussi brusque était anormal.

Cette impression se renforça d'autant plus dans les heures qui suivirent : Merlin eut vent des impacts du froid dans le royaume, qui avait surpris tout le monde, avec pour conséquence que de nombreuses bêtes avaient succombé pendant la nuit. Plus inquiétant encore, même la nourriture était touchée : la grande majorité était gelée, et refusait de se réchauffer une fois mise sur le feu. Des murmures affolés courraient dans les couloirs, et les sourcils d'Arthur étaient froncés à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait, entre une discussion avec son père et la supervision des distributions de rations aux réfugiés.

.

Vers midi, Merlin aperçut Gwen, près des marchés partiellement désertés, un seau dans chaque main. Depuis que Tom travaillait pour le roi, lui et sa fille pouvaient vivre plus confortablement, tout en gardant l'humilité qui leur était propre. Gwen avait insisté pour continuer à travailler pour Morgane autant qu'elle le faisait avant, mais ne pouvait refuser les quelques cadeaux que lui faisait son père. Ainsi, elle était vêtue d'un long manteau-cape bien chaud, ce qui rassura Merlin. Elle savait que Gwen n'était pas fragile, mais elle ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'elle tombe malade. La magicienne se désola de ne pas avoir été aussi prévoyante qu'elle : elle avait toujours froid.

« Merlin ! » l'appela son amie avec son habituel sourire, quoiqu'un peu inquiet. « Est-ce vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Que tout le royaume est touché ? » fit-elle en regardant avec compassion en direction de la file de réfugiés qui attendaient leur tour pour recevoir de quoi manger.

« J'en ai bien peur… je crois qu'on va devoir tous se restreindre. » Elle jeta un œil aux seaux que tenait Gwen. « Oh attends, je vais t'aider. »

Quand elles actionnèrent la pompe la plus proche pour puiser de l'eau, rien n'en sortit. Elles se regardèrent sérieusement, puis marchèrent jusqu'au puits de la cour principale, mais rien n'y faisait. A ce stade, elles avaient toutes deux sérieusement pâli.

.

''_Gicel gecuman leccan. Gecuman gedrye waeter _'' fit Merlin, une main sur le livre de sorts ouvert, l'autre au-dessus du seau rempli de glace fendue en morceaux. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver à la source : de la glace. Tout était gelé, des canalisations aux fonds de puits. Mais pire encore : comme une partie de la nourriture, l'eau gelée refusait de fondre, quoi qu'on en fasse. Elle était comme transformée en cristal, beau mais inutile pour étancher la soif.

Merlin se retourna en entendant quelqu'un entrer derrière elle.

« Oh Gaius euh, j'essayais juste… » baragouina-t-elle.

« J'espérais secrètement que tu trouves comment fondre cette glace » fit le vieil homme avec un petit sourire en coin qui rassura Merlin : pour une fois, elle n'allait pas se faire disputer. « Pour une fois je ne vois pas d'autre solution que d'utiliser tes talents. »

« Je n'y arrive pas, quoi que je fasse » avoua-t-elle, les épaules abaissées sous la déception. Toutes ces heures passées à étudier la magie en cachette, et elle restait complètement désemparée… D'abord Will et maintenant ça ! A quoi bon ? Pourquoi lui faire des discours sur ses pouvoirs, ses dons soi-disant si immenses, quand elle n'arrivait pas à empêcher ce désastre ?

« … alors vous le pensez aussi ? Que c'est la magie qui est derrière tout ça ? »

« J'en ai bien peur. »

« Si oui, alors elle est plus puissante que la mienne. »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Tous deux savaient très bien ce que cela impliquait : sans eau et avec peu de nourriture, ils étaient condamnés. Merlin craignait surtout pour les nourrissons, les enfants et les vieillards : ils étaient les plus susceptibles de se déshydrater en premier. Quant aux habitants et au nombre de réfugiés qui augmentait progressivement, la faim aurait tôt fait de créer des tensions rapidement incontrôlables, si le froid de canard n'y suffisait pas avant.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que tout ceci pourrait avoir un lien avec le fait qu'Arthur ait tué la licorne ? » suggéra Merlin d'une voix blanche.

« C'est possible, mais nous ne pouvons être surs de rien… Quant au roi, il est convaincu qu'il s'agit d'une attaque de sorcellerie plus extérieure. »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui… » marmonna Merlin. Pour sa part, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la licorne effondrée devant elle, la vie la quittant sous ses doigts, et le sourire satisfait d'Arthur à la vue d'un tel trophée.

.

Un couvre-feu avait été instauré, mais Merlin s'en souciait peu : elle avait l'intention de se rendre dans les souterrains pour tenter quelques sorts à la source-même des eaux de la ville.

« Merlin ! » l'appela une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Je- »

« -non, en fait je ne veux rien entendre » la coupa Arthur, « rentre chez toi avant que quelqu'un voie que mon propre valet ne respecte pas les ordres ! »

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase que son visage changea d'expression en regardant quelque part derrière elle. Merlin y jeta un œil mais ne vit rien. « Quoi ? » fit-elle sans comprendre, mais Arthur fila sans répondre et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre à travers les couloirs. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers qui menaient aux catacombes et de ne pas trop se laisser distancer par les longues enjambées du prince. Quand enfin il s'arrêta, à l'affût, elle avait le souffle un peu court.

« Qu'est-ce qui… vous prend ? » souffla-t-elle.

« J'ai vu un homme là tout de suite, un homme qui ne me dit rien. »

« Vous êtes sûr que vous avez pas rêvé ? »

« Là ! »

Merlin vit en effet une silhouette se dessiner à l'autre bout du couloir, une silhouette qui lui rappela vaguement quelque chose. Ils coururent après elle et arrivèrent dans un cul-de-sac, seuls.

« Mais où est-il passé ? » s'énerva Arthur.

« Est-ce moi que vous cherchez avec tant d'empressement ? » La voix inconnue fit se retourner les jeunes gens en un même mouvement. Merlin resta coi en dévisageant l'homme qui se tenait devant eux de haut en bas : un vieillard de haute stature, entièrement vêtu de blanc, en appui sur une longue canne ornée d'un bois de chevreuil, sa capuche arrêtée juste au-dessus de ses épais sourcils gris qui surplombaient des yeux sans âge. Le même homme qu'elle avait aperçut dans la forêt.

Ce fut Arthur qui réagit le premier, en contentant tant bien que mal son énervement. « Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici en-dehors du couvre-feu ? »

Le vieil homme sembla indifférent à la colère qui pointait dans le ton du prince. « Je suis Anhora, Gardien des licornes. Je viens ici pour délivrer un message. »

« Quoi ? A qui donc ? » s'impatienta le jeune homme.

« A vous, Arthur Pendragon. »

Cela sembla calmer le prince un instant. Il carra un peu les épaules pour reprendre contenance. « Je vous écoute. »

« Pour avoir tué la licorne, vous devrez bientôt faire face à certaines épreuves, sans quoi le sort qui pèse sur Camelot ne sera jamais levé. »

« Alors c'est vous qui avez jeté ce sort ? » siffla Arthur d'une voix menaçante. « Je vous somme de le lever immédiatement si vous tenez à votre vie. »

« Le sort n'est pas de mon fait » répondit calmement Anhora. « C'est vous qui l'avez déclenché au moment-même ou vous avez décoché votre flèche. »

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne put complètement contenir sa colère, et les doutes de Merlin furent confirmés. « Vous osez sous-entendre que je suis le seul responsable des malheurs qui s'abattent sur mon peuple ? »

« En effet. »

« C'en est assez ! » Le prince fit mine de s'emparer du vieil homme, mais celui-ci disparut momentanément, avant de réapparaître hors de portée.

« Entendez-moi bien, Arthur Pendragon. Pour avoir tué la licorne, vous devrez en payer le prix, à moins de prouver votre repentir. Réussissez toutes les épreuves qui vous seront imposées, et le sort sera levé. Echouez-en une seule, et Camelot sombrera rapidement dans l'oubli. »

.

« Non mais tu y crois, toi, à ces sornettes ? » tempêta Arthur, qui arrachait ses vêtements sous la colère plus qu'il ne les enlevait. Merlin essayait de limiter la casse en restant silencieuse, elle ne se plaignit même pas quand elle reçut un revers de bras dans l'épaule alors que le prince achevait d'enlever sa veste miraculeusement intacte, mais fit tout de même un pas en arrière et se résigna à le laisser se débarrasser tout seul.

« Comme si c'était moi le responsable, moi seul ! Rien qu'en tuant un simple animal ! » Sa chemise doublée craqua quand il tira un peu trop fort dessus, mais résista tant bien que mal. « C'est ridicule ! Juste un prétexte pour détourner l'attention du vrai coupable ! » Merlin rattrapa la dernière fine couche en laine qui recouvrait le torse d'Arthur, maintenant à nu. « Je trouverai le sorcier responsable et je lui ferai payer pour ce qu'il a fait ! » Il avait fini de défaire sa ceinture quand Merlin fit volte-face, vêtements maltraités dans les bras et le rouge aux joues.

« Oh et ne commence pas à refaire ta vierge effarouchée ! » lui lança Arthur derrière elle dans un bruit de tissus froissés. « C'est franchement ridicule ! »

La jeune femme eut à la fois envie de l'étrangler avec son propre pantalon et de se cacher elle-même derrière le paravent, mortifiée.

« Et s'il avait raison ? » tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le silence la surprit tant qu'elle osa se retourner pour voir si le prince ne s'était pas volatilisé. Il était bien là, ses mains figées alors qu'il resserrait la lanière de son pantalon de nuit, qui pendait au point de dissimuler à peine ses hanches ciselées, que Merlin ne put s'empêcher de regarder, le cœur battant, ses yeux suivant la traînée de fins poils blonds avant de remonter vers son visage, les joues brûlantes. Elle ne put même pas penser admirer le corps de jeune homme, car son regard de glace la pétrifia.

Sa bouche fut la seule partie de son corps à bouger quand il parla lentement, les yeux pleins de furie. « Tu sous-entends que c'est moi qui suis responsable de la souffrance de mon peuple ? Qui le mène délibérément à sa perte ? »

« Non ! Non, je, ce n'est pas… ce que je voulais dire. »

« Alors quoi ? » cracha-t-il, la mâchoire serrée et tous les muscles tendus.

Merlin respira plusieurs fois calmement. « Quand vous avez tué la licorne, j'ai vu Anhora dans la forêt. »

La colère d'Arthur s'atténua rapidement. « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai fait que l'apercevoir, j'ai pensé que je rêvais. »

« Cela ne suffit pas à prouver que ce qu'il dit est vrai. »

« Mais pourquoi se serait-il donné la peine de vous le dire alors ? »

« Pour rejeter la faute sur moi. »

Merlin s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel. « Je doute que cela lui profite beaucoup, il sait s'échapper en un clin d'œil, vous l'avez bien vu. »

« Depuis quand sais-tu comment les sorciers pensent, Merlin ? Moi je le sais suffisamment, grâce à mon père, et j'insiste : ses paroles ne sont pas dignes de confiance, il ne reculera devant rien pour détruire le royaume. »

« Moi je le crois. »

« Ne le mets pas dans le même panier que Will, il était l'exception. Un sorcier n'en vaut pas un autre. »

La jeune femme resta interdite. Arthur soupira et lui posa la main sur une épaule, qu'il étreignit brièvement. « Termine de ranger, puis vas dormir, nous devrons être en forme pour traquer Anhora demain… Un jour tu comprendras. »

* * *

><p>La journée suivante passa lentement. Merlin avait l'estomac dans les talons, mais le pire restait la désagréable impression de sécheresse qu'elle ressentait de ses lèvres à sa gorge. Le lait et le vin avaient été étrangement épargnés par le froid toujours aussi mordant, mais il était distribué avec parcimonie, et à part les soldats, les adultes étaient ceux qui devaient le plus se restreindre. Ils auraient pu manger des aliments riches en eau, comme certains fruits ou légumes, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas la saison. A présent, la rumeur restait la même partout : la sorcellerie était responsable d'une telle calamité, et tous les habitants semblaient méfiants, les nerfs irrités par les privations et les températures rudes. Le pire était l'incertitude : quand cela finirait-il ?<p>

Arthur restait déterminé à trouver Anhora, et avait commencé à passer le château au peigne fin, convaincu qu'il devait rôder dans les parages pour pouvoir appliquer ses maléfices. Merlin le suivit, mais n'était pas convaincue pour autant, et ce là se ressentit particulièrement quand, au soir, il lui demanda de monter la garde près du peu de réserves restantes pendant qu'il faisait une ronde.

La jeune femme était recroquevillée dans un coin recouvert de paille en se frottant régulièrement les bras pour se réchauffer, la tête sur les genoux.

« Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir. »

« Je ne dors pas, je suis bien trop occupé à essayer de ne pas me transformer en glaçon ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Je commence à regretter qu'Anhora n'ait pas pensé à un tel sort… » Il s'interrompit en voyant une lueur passer dans l'un des couloirs qui menaient aux réserves de céréales. Merlin fut aussitôt debout pour pouvoir suivre le prince dans cette direction, qui avait mis son index sur sa bouche pour lui intimer de se taire. Miraculeusement, elle ne fit aucun bruit, et quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, une torche allumée accrochée au mur, Arthur dégaina son épée sans un grincement. Ils barraient la sortie, rendant toute fuite impossible.

« Montre-toi » ordonna le prince.

Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent légèrement en voyant l'intrus : il s'agissait d'une femme âgée d'à peine quelques années de plus qu'eux, vêtue modestement et tenant un sac de deux-trois kilos de céréales dans la main. Mais ce qui la frappa, ce fut le fait qu'elle lui ressemblait comme si elles étaient sœurs : les traits fins, pommettes saillantes, la bouche pleine et de grands yeux bleus encadrés par des mèches sombres qui lui tombaient jusqu'à mi-dos avec un manque de discipline qui rappela des souvenirs à Merlin. Elle semblait effrayée et sans défense.

Le regard d'Arthur passa de l'inconnue à Merlin plusieurs fois, une expression étrange sur le visage. La magicienne secoua la tête pour montrer qu'elle ne la connaissait pas, malgré la ressemblance.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda le prince en abaissant à peine son épée.

« N-Neva, votre altesse. »

« Et tu pensais pouvoir te servir dans nos réserves ? »

Les lèvres de la femme se pincèrent. Merlin espéra qu'elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer, elle ne saurait pas comment y réagir.

« Mon père a ordonné que tous les pilleurs soient exécutés » continua Arthur d'une voix ferme, mais à contrecœur. Il tenait à présent son épée le long de son corps et quand il avança vers elle, ce fut avec précaution, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer encore plus.

« P-pitié sire, cette nourriture n'est p-pas que pour moi. J'ai deux enfants, et un troisième en route, … ils ont faim, ils n'ont rien mangé depuis hier matin. »

La voix du prince était devenue compatissante. « Comme tout le monde. »

« J-je sais que c'est mal de voler, mais je ne supporte pas de les voir souffrir. »

« Mais pourrais-tu supporter de les voir à ton exécution ? »

Neva devint extrêmement pâle et ne put retenir ses larmes. Le cœur de Merlin se serra. Elle connaissait Arthur, il ne condamnerait jamais une femme enceinte… ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Le prince rengaina son épée. « Rentre chez toi, mais que je ne t'y reprenne pas. »

La femme releva la tête, un sourire radieux sous ses larmes. « O-oui votre altesse, je vous remercie ! » Elle allait déposer le sac quand Arthur l'en empêcha d'une main douce. « Garde-le. Fais-en bon usage, car nul ne sait si les choses s'arrangeront. »

« Elles ne peuvent qu'aller mieux pour les généreux et les indulgents » fit la femme avec mystère, avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité des couloirs.

.

Le lendemain matin, les températures restaient basses, mais toute la glace avait fondu.

Merlin buvait à en avoir des ballonnements, et Arthur ne devait plus en être très loin.

« Je ne dirai plus jamais que je trouve l'eau fade » fit le prince après une énième gorgée.

« Encore quelques heures sans boire et je n'aurai plus pu parler » plaisanta Merlin.

« N'essaie pas de me faire regretter, sers-moi plutôt un autre verre. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est étrange que le problème de l'eau se soit ainsi arrangé, sans raison » continua Arthur.

« Hum peut-être pas sans raison » intervint Merlin.

Arthur haussa un sourcil narquois. « Et quelle serait l'explication pour toi ? »

« Eh bien… Anhora a dit que vous seriez mis à l'épreuve, et la femme d'hier soir a parlé un peu bizarrement à la fin, comme si elle avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans… C'était peut-être le premier test. »

« Tu crois toujours à ces sornettes ? »

« Vous voyez une autre explication ? Vous avez accompli une bonne action, et comme par hasard le lendemain une partie du sort est levée… cela me semble évident. »

« Pas à mes yeux. »

La jeune femme s'impatienta. « C'est notre seule piste pour l'instant ! Peut-être que si vous réussissez une autre épreuve, vous pourrez mettre un terme à ce calvaire ! » Cela sembla interpeller Arthur car il leva le regard vers elle, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer. « Nous devrions trouver Anhora et faire face à la prochaine épreuve, non ? »

Le prince sembla hésiter une seconde. « Je refuse de négocier avec un sorcier, et mon père n'en supporterait pas l'idée. »

« Ne lui en parlez pas, alors. Après tout si tout cela est vrai, il s'agit de votre épreuve et non la sienne. »

Le jeune homme la dévisagea quelques instants, le regard songeur, puis se leva de son fauteuil avant de revêtir sa veste. « Nous verrons, en attendant, je dois aller aider mon père. Profites-en pour rattraper ton retard dans tes corvées. »

S'il pouvait voir sa grimace, elle s'en fichait.

.

Quand Merlin eut tout terminé, elle décida d'aller voir ce qu'il en était de la situation. Une boule d'anxiété se forma dans sa gorge quand elle vit que les villageois qui venaient demander de l'aide étaient encore plus nombreux qu'avant et venaient de loin. Elle croisa Gwen, qui cherchait de la nourriture supplémentaire à distribuer. A elles deux, elles descendirent dans les cuisines du château en espérant pouvoir y grappiller quelques miches de pain. Et si les cuistots le remarquèrent, un regard de Brunhilda suffit à les convaincre de le passer sous silence. Sans surprise, Merlin apprit que Gwen avait eu cette idée avec Morgane. Toutes deux, malgré leurs statuts antipodiques, avaient le cœur sur la main. La magicienne se jura de bientôt se confier à Gwen, pas encore pour sa magie, mais bien pour le reste… Et avec ce qu'elle ressentait ces derniers-mois, pouvoir discuter avec une autre jeune femme lui manquait étrangement, elle qui avait été heureuse pendant toutes ces années de ne rester qu'aux côtés de Will.

Will…

« Merlin ? » demanda Gwen.

« Ah, pardon, tu disais ? »

« Avant que j'oublie, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. » Son amie glissa sa main dans le panier qu'elle tenait et qui avait contenu le pain à présent distribué. Elle rabattit un pan de tissu et sortit du fond une épaisse étoffe de laine tricotée, d'un rouge vif. « Je sais que j'ai quelques jours d'avance, » continua-t-elle avec un petit sourire gênée, « mais comme il fait excessivement froid j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la terminer au plus vite. Pour ton anniversaire. »

Sincèrement surprise, Merlin lui prit délicatement le cadeau des mains, le déplia, puis le passa autour de son cou.

« C'est moi qui l'ai faite » ajouta Gwen.

« Elle est superbe… Tu n'aurais pas dû ! »

« Oh arrête, ce n'est rien ! En plus, le rouge, ça te va très bien. »

Le sourire de son amie la réchauffa encore plus que le tricot de laine.

.

Merlin fut presque gênée de ne pouvoir apporter qu'un bouillon et une fine miche de pain pour le repas du soir du prince quand elle vit son air tourmenté. Cela crevait les yeux que la misère qu'il avait vue en journée l'avait fait grandement réfléchir, et avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, la jeune femme sut que le doute l'avait saisi, et qu'il culpabilisait.

« Je n'en veux pas » fit Arthur après un simple coup d'œil à son repas. « Prends-en une part puis vas donner le reste à quelqu'un qui en a besoin. Et les dieux savent combien il y en a. »

« Vous devez manger. »

« Et laisser mon peuple mourir de faim ? Non. Fais ce que je t'ai dit. »

Merlin tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère. « Je croyais que j'étais devenu gros ? »

Le jeune homme sourit légèrement. « Non. J'avais juste l'habitude de pouvoir voir à travers toi tant tu étais maigre. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravi, mais il faut que vous mangiez, vous n'aiderez personne si vous n'avez même plus la force de soulever votre épée. »

Malgré ces efforts, un silence pesant se réinstalla, seulement interrompu par les craquements des bûches allumées dans la cheminée.

« Dis-moi franchement, suis-je responsable de cette malédiction ? » finit par demander Arthur.

« …à mon avis, oui » avoua-t-elle.

Le prince soupira tout bas. « Très bien. Demain, dès l'aube, nous irons chercher Anhora dans la forêt. Je suppose que s'il garde les licornes, il doit traîner là où j'en ai abattu une. »

.

« Rouh ! »

« Merlin, rappelle-moi encore ce que fait ce volatile avec nous ? » demanda Arthur avec une pointe d'exaspération. Archimède ne cessait d'hululer et gazouiller à tous vents en décrivant des cercles juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, ravie de se promener.

« Elle voulait venir, je n'allais pas l'en empêcher quand même ! » répondit Merlin avec un grand sourire.

« Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais les hiboux sont censés vivre la nuit, non ? »

« Il me semble, oui… mais Archimède est un oiseau très spécial. » En entendant son nom, ledit oiseau se posa sur l'épaule gauche de Merlin, sa préférée, et frotta sa tête contre la joue de la jeune femme qui lâcha un petit rire.

« Tout cela est bien joli mais je vous rappelle qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une promenade champêtre. Nous sommes supposés chercher des traces ! »

Merlin se racla la gorge en retrouvant son sérieux. « Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle eut beau scruter le sol, suivre une piste n'était pas son fort. Sans prévenir, son petit compagnon hulula fortement, comme pour l'avertir, et quand elle releva les yeux elle aperçut une silhouette familière qui la fit s'exclamer, « Arthur ! Là ! »

Ils lui coururent aussitôt après de peur de le perdre de vue. Archimède suivait Merlin depuis les airs, mais la magicienne se laissa vite distancer par les puissantes enjambées du prince, et elles se retrouvèrent bien vite seules.

« Arthur ? » appela-t-elle. « Arthur ! » Sans succès. « Ohlala… » soupira-t-elle en se passant les doigts dans ses cheveux, puis elle trottina dans la direction qu'avait empruntée le prince avant de disparaître. Mais rien n'y faisait. De dépit, elle s'assit pesamment sur une souche, et la chouette se posa sur la terre à ses pieds. Quand elle croisa le regard ambré de l'oiseau, elle eut subitement une idée.

« Est-ce que tu saurais le trouver ? » demanda-t-elle. Archimède gonfla aussitôt son plumage. « Bien, tu seras plus rapide que moi, et tu pourras me guider quand tu l'auras trouvé… Vas-y ! »

La chouette ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit son envol. Merlin ferma les yeux et se prit la tête dans les mains, cherchant la concentration. Elle y était déjà arrivée pendant quelques secondes, elle pourrait sûrement le refaire. Elle sentit sa magie frémir, et quand elle arriva à faire le vide dans sa tête, elle entendit une voix féminine.

« …semble pas assez ? »

« Bien trop. » C'était la voix d'Arthur, animée d'une colère latente. « Un autre de tes tours je parie. »

Un flash d'image apparut sur sa rétine, et elle eut juste le temps de reconnaître Neva, à la différence qu'à la place d'être effrayée, elle était sûre d'elle au point de narguer le prince. Puis ce fut à nouveau le noir. « Je peux faire bien plus que des tours, regardez. »

Après un court silence, la voix d'Arthur reprit, de plus en plus à vif, « arrête ça. »

Neva ricana. « Etes-vous bien sûr de le vouloir ? Regardez donc. »

« Arrête, c'est un ordre ! »

Cette fois, elle rit à gorge déployée. « Si votre père pouvait voir ça, à quel point vous vous êtes rabaissé pour un simple- »

« -j'ai dit » la coupa le jeune homme avec rage, « arrête ! »

Elle crut apercevoir l'éclair d'une lame puis la connexion s'interrompit, et Merlin sentit où se trouvait Archimède, et en l'occurrence, Arthur. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour fuser à travers bois.

Quand elle retrouva le prince, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Neva, et elle ne pouvait pas bien voir son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, craignant le pire. Archimède vint se blottir contre sa gorge.

« J'ai échoué. » Sa voix était rêche, lourde de peine, et fit se tordre le ventre de Merlin. « J'ai passé la dernière épreuve, et j'ai échoué… »

Il n'eut pas besoin de dire la fin de sa phrase, elle le devina : Camelot était perdue.

* * *

><p>La pourriture toucha à nouveau la nourriture qui leur restait, avec un impact encore plus grand que la première fois. Il ne restait presque plus rien. Leur temps était compté. Arthur restait aussi inexpressif qu'un bloc de marbre, et Merlin savait que c'était l'un des pires signes qu'il pouvait envoyer, autant que sa voix, lente et dénuée d'émotion autant que d'espoir.<p>

« Mon père a décidé de ne plus donner de nourriture au peuple. »

Merlin se figea, bouche bée.

« Les gens vont mourir de faim. A cause de moi.

« Vous ne saviez pas qu'il s'agissait de l'épreuve. »

« C'est sans importance, le résultat est là. J'étais censé tous les protéger. Mais maintenant mon peuple meurt de faim, Camelot est au bord du gouffre… et tout ça par ma faute. »

.

« Vous vouliez me parler, Emrys ? »

Merlin ne releva même pas l'appellation, trop soulagée d'avoir trouvé le vieil homme au fond des bois alors qu'elle commençait à réellement désespérer.

« Je suis venue vous demander de l'aide. Le peuple tout entier meurt de faim. Ils n'y sont pour rien, ils n'ont pas mérité une telle agonie. »

« Croyez-moi quand je dis que je n'éprouve aucun plaisir à voir votre peuple souffrir » fit Anhora avec sincérité.

« Alors faites quelque chose. Annulez le sort, Arthur est mortifié, il se punit lui-même bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Il ne supporte pas d'avoir condamné tant de gens. »

« Malheureusement, il n'est pas en mon pouvoir de lever le sort. Je ne suis que le Gardien. »

« Dites-moi qui je dois aller voir, ou ce que je dois faire, n'importe quoi ! » supplia Merlin.

« Vous n'y pouvez rien, c'est entre les mains d'Arthur que tout s'est joué. »

Elle eut subitement une idée. « Alors donnez-lui une dernière chance ! Je vous en supplie ! Laissez-le vous prouver sa valeur, il ferait tout pour soulager son peuple. »

Anhora la considéra un instant, et Merlin se demanda quel âge le vieil homme pouvait bien avoir pour que ses yeux soient aussi limpides.

« Dites-moi, Emrys, avez-vous confiance en Arthur ? »

Elle n'eut même pas à y réfléchir. « Entière et totale. Il est ce que j'ai de plus cher. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui sans hésiter.

Le cœur de Merlin battait lentement, mais fortement. Il n'y avait rien de plus vrai à ses yeux, même s'il lui avait fallu du temps pour se l'avouer, puis l'accepter. Le Gardien dût sentir sa sincérité.

« Une telle loyauté ne nait pas d'elle-même » dit le vieil homme. « Arthur devra partir dès l'aube et se rendre au labyrinthe de Gedref, où une dernière épreuve l'attendra. Mais s'il échoue, même vous ne pourrez empêcher Camelot d'être anéantie. »

« A-attendez, de quel genre d'épreuve s'agit-il ? »

« C'est à Arthur et à lui seul de le découvrir. »

.

« C'est à moi d'y aller » fit le prince, revêtu de pied en cap de son armure.

« Laissez-moi tout de même venir avec vous ! »

« Non, Merlin, tu restes ici ! J'ai déjà causé assez de tort comme ça ! Je suis le seul responsable, c'est donc à moi seul de mettre un terme à tout cela… ou de mourir. »

« Oh oui, vraiment, cela résoudrait le problème ! » ironisa Merlin d'une voix un peu trop aigüe. Arthur fit mine de partir en l'ignorant quand elle lui saisit le bras, la voix tremblante. « Je viens avec vous. »

« Merlin, » fit-il d'une voix calme et autoritaire, mais aussi rassurante, « tu vas rester ici, à l'abri. » Il se dégagea doucement de sa prise, en lui effleurant très légèrement les doigts à la fin, ce qui lui laissa une impression de picotements. « Et tu vas aider les autres. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Il rechercha ensuite son regard pour s'assurer de s'être bien fait entendre, et elle le croisa à contrecœur.

Mais à peine dépassait-il les remparts au grand galop que Merlin se lançait à sa suite sur Arion.

.

Le vent froid lui mordait les joues et elle essayait de tirer ses manches pour se couvrir le plus possibles les doigts qu'elle avait crispés sur les rênes. Plusieurs fois, elle avait failli perdre Arthur de vue, surtout dans les bois, mais après ce que Merlin estima être deux heures de voyage, la végétation devint plus clairsemée, les bois firent place à des collines aux herbes hautes qui permettaient de voir loin devant. La jeune femme se félicita de ne pas s'être fait repérer, même à cette distance. Le prince, lui, semblait savoir où il allait, comme s'il était guidé.

Le labyrinthe s'étendait dans la gorge d'une vallée, à perte de vue. Hengroen, qu'Arthur avait laissé seul devant l'entrée, piaffa en reconnaissant Merlin et son compagnon. La magicienne dessella d'un fluide mouvement de jambe et mena sa monture à côté du destrier du prince, dont elle flatta la crinière, avant d'inspirer profondément, puis s'enfoncer dans les méandres du dédale. Il était entièrement constitué de haies qui faisaient presque deux fois sa hauteur, et chaque tournant ressemblait au précédant. Merlin avançait à l'aveuglette et se retenait d'appeler après Arthur. Le silence était total, elle n'entendait même pas le vent, seulement sa propre respiration.

Après d'interminables minutes, plusieurs culs-de-sac et autant de retours en arrière, la jeune femme fut tentée d'utiliser sa magie. Mais des éclats dorés étaient à peine apparus dans ses iris qu'Anhora se trouve subitement devant elle, au détour d'un énième tournant.

« Je vous attendais, Emrys. »

« Que… ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Votre loyauté est le fondement de cette épreuve. » Puis il leva une paume vers elle, et prononça un sort. Merlin se sentit attirée dans la haie derrière elle et y fondit comme dans de l'eau. Quand elle ressortit, elle en entendit le bruit, en beaucoup plus sourd, mais n'était même pas mouillée, et des galets avaient pris la place de la terre sous ses pieds. Quand elle se retourna, elle en eut le souffle coupé : devant elle, pour la première fois, la mer. Ou en tout cas, elle ressemblait aux descriptions qu'elle en avait entendues. Le vent salé et rêche soufflait dans ses mèches un peu plus longues qu'en été, et ses yeux passaient de la ligne parfaitement droite de l'horizon aux brisures de l'écume sur le rivage. Après ces quelques secondes d'admiration, elle revint sur terre et trouva le Gardien devant une table en bois grossier, pourvue de deux tabourets du même acabit.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Merlin le dévisagea un instant puis obtempéra avec prudence, sans le quitter des yeux. Elle remarqua alors que deux coupes d'argent, finement ciselées et remplies à moitié d'un liquide limpide, trônaient sur la table. Elle fronça les sourcils, la tête pleine d'explications plus au moins improbables.

« Je croyais que c'était l'épreuve d'Arthur » finit-elle par dire.

« En effet. »

« Alors pourquoi suis-je à cette table ? »

« Pour la même raison qui vous a poussée à le suivre… Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à l'attendre. Il ne saurait tarder. »

« Mais pourquoi cette mise en scène ? Que doit-il faire ? » insista la jeune femme, perplexe.

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt… »

En effet, ce fut à ce moment qu'Arthur sortit du labyrinthe. Il balaya les entourages du regard, avant de remarquer Merlin.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne suis même pas surpris » fit-il d'une voix neutre. Puis il se tourna vers Anhora, « laissez-le partir. J'accepte votre épreuve, il n'a rien à faire ici, libérez-le. »

« Cela est impossible. Merlin fait partie intégrante de l'épreuve. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Arthur serra la mâchoire mais resta debout.

« Refuser cette épreuve équivaut à y échouer » avertit le vieil homme. Cela décida le prince à faire ce qu'on lui demandait, et il fusilla la magicienne du regard.

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester en sécurité à Camelot. »

Merlin sourit avec gêne mais ne se défendit pas plus, ce qui fit soupirer Arthur. « Finissons-en » dit-il au Gardien.

« Dans l'une des coupes devant vous se trouve un poison mortel, dans l'autre de l'eau » énonça Anhora. Les jeunes gens fronçaient déjà les sourcils. « Elles doivent toutes deux être entièrement bues, mais chacun ne pouvez boire que d'une seule coupe. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette épreuve ridicule, qu'est-ce donc censé prouver ? » fit Arthur, à mi-chemin entre le dédain et l'énervement.

« C'est à vous d'en décider. Et si vous réussissez, le sort sera levé. »

Un silence d'acceptation se fit, perturbé par la houle du vent.

« Je vais boire en premier » proposa Merlin.

« Si c'est le poison, tu mourras » souligna calmement Arthur.

« Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, ce sera vous… c'est sans issue. »

« L'issue est très claire : l'un de nous doit mourir. »

Merlin déglutit. Le sérieux du prince ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il envisageait déjà de se sacrifier, et ce qu'il dit ensuite le confirma : « nous devons déterminer quelle coupe le contient, et je la boirai. »

« Non. »

« Merlin… » s'impatienta Arthur.

« Je la boirai ! »

« C'est à cause de moi que nous en sommes là. Ce sera donc à moi de la boire. »

« Réfléchissez un peu, vous êtes le prince, vous ne pouvez pas- »

« -et toi obéis au moins une fois. »

La jeune femme se pinça brièvement l'arrête du nez, démangée par l'agacement. Même dans une telle situation, il restait obstinément borné.

« J'ignorais que tu étais prêt à donner ta vie pour moi » continua-t-il en croisant son regard.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire très légèrement. « Vous avez la mémoire courte » dit-elle avec douceur.

L'expression du jeune homme changea quelque peu alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient à l'esprit. Elle ne sut vraiment la déchiffrer, mais elle sentit comme des volutes dans son ventre. Elle avait déjà bu du poison pour lui, et elle le referait si cela pouvait lui permettre de continuer à vivre. De devenir le roi qu'elle avait parfois pu apercevoir en lui, mais surtout, tout simplement vivre.

Qui aurait crû qu'elle puisse un jour penser cela du voyou qu'elle avait rencontré un beau matin, il y a de cela presque un an ? Pas elle. Et encore moins que ce même crétin ferait de ses émotions, ses sentiments, un véritable chaos.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là, Merlin » confia Arthur.

Cela lui servit de déclic en même temps que son cœur fit un bond. « Je sais ! Il suffit de mettre les deux liquides dans une même coupe ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Si elle avait eu un doute, une hésitation pour ne pas boire le poison, tout s'envola quand le visage du prince s'adoucit et ses yeux brillèrent. « Tu ne cesses de me surprendre » avoua-t-il, ce qui fit rougir Merlin qui en baissa le regard. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Arthur pour s'emparer de la coupe de sa servante d'un geste rapide, comme de combat, et de la vider dans la sienne. Les joues de Merlin perdirent encore plus vite leur couleur et elle se jeta à moitié sur la table pour essayer de lui arracher le récipient rempli des mains. « Non ! Stop ! Ne faites pas ça c'est à moi de la boire ! »

« Comme si j'allais permettre que tu meures. » Il ne la regardait même pas, focalisé sur le poison, horriblement calme.

Le temps fut suspendu quand il leva les yeux vers elle, à la fois vulnérable et inébranlable, et elle se sentit comme poignardée quand il lui sourit, puis vida la coupe d'un trait malgré ses cris. Le métal résonna quand il la reposa sur la table, dénué d'expression. Puis quelque chose passa dans ses pupilles, et l'instant d'après il s'effondra au sol alors qu'elle se jetait sur lui.

« Nonnonnon… Arthur ! Non ! »

Des galets brisés lui rentraient dans les genoux, mais elle ne les sentait même pas. Tout ce qui comptait était le visage d'Arthur sous ses mains, cruellement immobile. Merlin enfuit la tête dans le creux de son cou, juste au-dessus de son armure, en sanglotant. Son corps tremblait autant que son souffle, qu'elle avait l'impression de retenir, tant sa poitrine lui faisait mal, et elle appelait le nom du jeune homme comme une faible plainte.

« Laissez-moi prendre sa place, par pitié » pleura-t-elle sans avoir la force de se détacher de celui qu'elle aimait. « Tout mais pas lui. »

Pour une fois, une lueur d'émotion put s'entendre dans la voix d'Anhora, ce qui décida Merlin à se dégager du prince suffisamment pour pouvoir relever la tête. « C'était l'épreuve d'Arthur, et non la vôtre. »

« Mais vous l'avez tué ! »

« Non. Il est juste endormi. »

Merlin resta sans voix. Elle n'osait pas croire cet espoir. Ses yeux irrités s'écarquillèrent. « … pardon ? »

« Il a réussi l'épreuve. Il a montré qui il était vraiment, de quoi était fait son cœur. Le sort sera levé. » Cette fois, un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il les regardait tous deux. « Séchez vos larmes, jeune fille, elles sont bien trop précieuses, tout comme le lien qui vous unit… chérissez-le. »

Quand Merlin lui sourit en retour, Anhora disparut pour la dernière fois. La magicienne redirigea aussitôt son attention sur le jeune homme sous elle. Maintenant, elle pouvait le voir, le sentir : il respirait calmement. Elle lui caressa la joue, à peine plus qu'un effleurage, et sanglota, cette fois sous l'effet du soulagement. Le vent marin eut vite fait de sécher ses larmes.

« Allez, grand crétin, réveillez-vous » lui murmura-t-elle, en plus d'autres insultes qui n'en avaient que le nom, trahies par l'affection qui transperçait dans sa voix.

Une minute, ou peut-être une heure après, le prince s'agita, et finit par ouvrir les yeux, qui se posèrent en premier sur elle, confus, surpris.

Et Merlin l'étreignit. Au diable le reste.

Arthur resta un instant immobile, tendu, puis sembla lâcher prise pour se laisser fondre, rien qu'un peu, dans la tendresse de la jeune femme. Merlin crut sentir sa main appuyer brièvement dans le creux de son dos, comme pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui, avant qu'il ne se relève en la repoussant avec une douceur inhabituelle.

« Si tu as demandé pour me rejoindre dans l'au-delà, je te préviens, je trouverai un moyen de te ramener à la vie pour pouvoir ensuite te tuer moi-même. »

Elle lui sourit. « J'ai bien peur de vous décevoir : nous sommes tous deux bel et bien vivants. »

Il lui rendit son sourire, sans même une ombre d'ironie. « …je pourrais peut-être m'y faire, avec le temps. »

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN_ : Je suis désolée que mon rythme de publication ralentisse, mais avec la reprise des cours, mes premiers stages et tout le tintouin je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre :(

La **fin de cet épisode** se trouvera dans le **prochain chapitre** pour une certaine raison…^^


	13. L'inconnue

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 9

_A/N : - ilai_ : merci !

_-saroura92_ : un jour ou l'autre, la patience est récompensée… *clin d'œil*

_-anonyme_ : je ne vais pas reprendre tous les épisodes de toutes les saisons au pied de la lettre, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est encore loin d'être fini !^^

-_evermore04_ : j'espère que la suite te plaira autant :)

-_Lyla _: *snif* c'est trop gentil *snif*

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 13 : L'inconnue**

.

* * *

><p>Merlin se sentait comme allégée. Ses joues rosissaient, mais si on le lui avait demandé, elle aurait dit que c'était à cause du vent marin qui les lui égratignait, et non pas ce quelque chose qui la tirait vers Arthur. Comme pour s'assurer encore qu'il était bien vivant en le sentant sous ses doigts.<p>

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge, légèrement gêné. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Merlin cligna des yeux pour sortir de sa rêverie. « Il n'y a jamais eu de poison, juste un somnifère. »

Arthur rit sans être totalement à l'aise. « Anhora a dû apprécier le spectacle que nous lui avons fourni. »

« Il a dit que l'épreuve était réussie. Le sort est levé. »

La pureté du sourire du prince fit papillonner son ventre. Lui aussi venait de ressentir le même soulagement qu'elle, cette légèreté d'être débarrassé de ce qui les avait presque rendus malades.

« Il faut que nous retournions à Camelot. Je veux le voir de mes yeux » souffla Arthur. Il croyait presque que tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai.

Merlin opina du chef mais ne se mit pas immédiatement en route. A la place, elle tourna la tête pour pouvoir admirer le rivage quelques dernières secondes.

« Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Arthur revint se placer à côté d'elle, elle le sentit la regarder avant de constater plus que de demander, « tu n'as jamais vu la mer. »

« Non… A part Ealdor, Camelot et les forêts alentours, je n'ai pas vu grand-chose » avoua-t-elle. Pourtant elle avait envie de découvrir bien plus que cela. Pas seulement les royaumes alentours. L'horizon appelait après elle. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté son village et découvert la vie qui s'étendait en-dehors, elle voulait _voir_…

« … essaye de ne pas te faire tuer avant, et peut-être qu'un jour je t'emmènerai pour les traités, visites et je ne sais quelles nécessités politiques en-dehors du royaume. »

« Je serai forcé de venir avec, vous voulez dire » répondit Merlin mais avec un sourire qui la trahit.

« Exactement ! Allez viens, je n'ai pas le temps de prendre l'air du grand large. »

« Pourtant cela ne peut que vous faire du bien, vous avez une tête de déterré. »

« Parle pour toi » dit-il avec une pointe de moquerie. Puis il se tourna vers elle et la regarda plus sérieusement. La jeune femme vit ses yeux se poser sur les siens, puis descendre sur ses joues, encore rosies par les larmes, et un peu plus par sa gêne subite. Le visage d'Arthur devint songeur et indescriptible à la fois.

Merlin sentit peser sur leurs épaules tout ce qu'ils ne se disaient pas. Ou plutôt, tout ce qu'_elle_ lui cachait. Elle savait que chaque jour qui passait lui rendrait la tâche encore un peu plus difficile, mais elle était tiraillée entre deux extrêmes : si elle avait avoué depuis le début, le poids de son silence aurait été moindre, le –il fallait se l'avouer- mensonge n'aurait pas pu s'insinuer ainsi dans ses relations, surtout avec le prince… mais là résidait l'autre tenant : chaque jour qui passait les rapprochait aussi un peu plus. Même s'ils ne se l'avouaient pas, c'était indéniable. Elle en avait la preuve tous les jours, par de petites choses comme de plus grandes : du ton toujours un peu amusé du prince quand il la charriait jusqu'au sacrifice qu'il venait de faire pour elle.

Ainsi, il pourrait, peut-être, comprendre, lui pardonner.

Peut-être, non pas une certitude, car les fondements de cette même relation, dont Merlin ne connaissait pas de pareille, étaient en parties friables : on ne bâtissait rien d'indestructible sur des mensonges. Et s'il n'y avait que ça…

S'il n'y avait pas le détail qui l'effrayait le plus : elle ne voulait pas perdre Arthur, parce qu'elle l'aimait.

Chaque fois qu'elle le pensait était comme la première fois, son premier aveu à elle-même : douloureux. Car elle savait que cela ne la rendrait jamais heureuse.

Arthur sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, puis une autre, ou peut-être la même, mais il se contenta de ceci : « viens, rentrons. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent.

.

Il s'agissait bien plus d'un soulagement de voir les visages des habitants de Camelot et des réfugiés retrouver à nouveau le sourire. Les températures étaient redevenues normales pour la saison : froides au lieu de glaciales, le gel réagissait à nouveau naturellement au contact avec le feu et un vrai miracle était survenu : les réserves s'étaient remplies d'elles-mêmes dans tout le royaume, remplaçant exactement ce qui avait auparavant été détruit par la malédiction. Tous pouvaient rejoindre leur maison sans la crainte de mourir de faim dans les jours ou même les heures qui suivent. Les cheptels de bêtes restaient touchés, mais à y bien regarder les éleveurs purent remarquer que chaque femelle en âge était gravide.

Peu avaient fait le lien avec la licorne, car seule une partie privilégiée de la population était au courant que le prince Arthur en avait abattue une il y a peu. La majorité des citoyens et villageois parlaient d'un châtiment obscur des dieux, peut-être même une querelle entre eux dont ils avaient été victimes des répercussions. Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour que la magie apparaisse dans les conversations, mais la plupart restaient perplexes : comment la magie aurait-elle pu apporter une telle bénédiction après les malheurs ?

« Bravo mon enfant » lui glissa Gaius, une main affectueuse sur son épaule alors qu'ils étaient à peine descendus de leurs chevaux dans les rues débordantes d'agitation.

« Il n'y a pas que moi qu'il faut féliciter » répondit-elle en souriant, les yeux sur Arthur qui se faisait chanter ses louanges de chasseur de sorcier par son père. Merlin avait rarement vu Uther aussi joyeusement satisfait, et elle pouvait lire la fierté que ressentait le fils face à la reconnaissance de son père. Mais il ne dit pas explicitement qu'il avait bien tué le sorcier comme le roi pensait. Elle seulement pouvait comprendre la signification de l'ombre complice au coin de son sourire.

« Peut-être même pourrons-nous fêter Yule dignement comme si rien ne s'était passé, » termina Uther avec une tape semblable à celle que Gaius avait donnée à Merlin. « Veille d'abord à ce que tous les réfugiés soient pris en charge et puissent vite rentrer dans leurs foyers. »

« Oui père » fit Arthur en inclinant légèrement la tête, sans jamais se départir de son sourire. Sourire qui devint légèrement carnassier quand il se tourna vers Merlin, « tu as entendu, au travail ! »

Merlin soupira, mais seulement pour la forme.

.

« Le dîner est là ! » fit-elle en entrant dans la chambre, un lourd plateau sur les bras. Le feu dans l'âtre faisait craquer les bûches et répandait une chaleur bienvenue dans la pièce. Arthur releva la tête des parchemins dispersés sur son bureau, plume à la main.

« Et cette fois, c'est un repas digne de ce nom » ajouta-t-elle en le déposant sur la table centrale sur laquelle reposaient déjà deux pichets d'eau et de vin. « C'est presque comme si de rien n'était ».

« Juste en apparence » fit Arthur qui se laissa aller dans sa chaise, travail mis de côté. « Il y a tout de même eu des dégâts. Des dégâts qui auraient été réduits si j'avais réussi la seconde épreuve immédiatement. »

Le sourire de Merlin s'effaça et elle vint se tenir de l'autre côté du bureau, en face du jeune homme aux prises avec ses remords. Elle revit ce que lui avait communiqué Archimède : quelques bribes confuses de conversation et l'image de Neva, à l'apparence de jeune mère trompeuse, et qui lui ressemblait trop à son goût.

« …qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? En quoi consistait l'épreuve ? » demanda-t-elle, en appui contre le meuble.

Arthur marqua une pause avant de répondre, les yeux dans le vague. « Cela concernait mon orgueil. » Puis il redirigea son regard vers elle, « les détails sont sans importance maintenant. Ce qui compte est la leçon que j'en ai tiré. » Il sourit de travers. « Toi qui me surines sur mon caractère et me prêtes tous les défauts de la Terre, ça devrait t'amuser. » Il tentait de plaisanter mais Merlin pouvait discerner une pointe d'amertume. Le prince s'en voulait horriblement de ce qu'il s'était passé, même si tout était relativement rentré dans l'ordre. Elle en eut un pincement au cœur.

« Peut-être pas _tous_ les défauts de la Terre » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire doux. « Juste têtu, autoritaire- »

« -Merlin…- »

« - hautain, obstiné, brute, ronchon- »

« -attends un peu ! - »

« -idiot, crétin, désespérant… » Puis, avec un peu de prudence mais sans perdre son sourire, « et oui, un peu orgueilleux… mais malgré tout ça, c'est encore supportable. » Arthur leva un sourcil mais resta silencieux. « Et le reste compense. » Elle était à présent penchée sur le bureau, rapprochée de lui.

« … le reste ? »

C'était l'un des rares moments où le jeune homme ne semblait plus aussi sûr de lui, où ce qu'on lui dirait risquerait de passer sous les défenses qu'il s'était érigé au cours des années passées avec ce qu'impliquait un titre royal. L'un de ces moments où Merlin se sentait comme poussée doucement vers lui.

« Beaucoup de choses, » répondit-elle sans le quitter des yeux, avec précaution, « même si ça peut sembler dur à croire. Et pourtant ça suffit, c'est pour ça que… » ''_je vous aime_'', « je n'ai pas encore démissionné » termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Même si parfois j'en ai très envie ! »

Arthur lâcha un rire court mais clair. « Avoue plutôt qu'être le valet du prince a ses avantages, ça paye bien. »

« Dans le mille… mais c'est vous qui l'avez dit, pas moi ! »

Arthur recula sa chaise puis se leva, moins soucieux qu'il y a quelques instants mais sans perdre totalement son sérieux. « J'ai réfléchi. »

« Ça a dû faire mal. »

Il l'ignora comme à son habitude. « Demain j'irai enterrer la corne avec le reste de l'animal. Y mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute. Un tel trophée n'a rien de glorieux, de toute façon. »

Merlin était agréablement surprise. Elle en resta silencieuse un court instant avant de reprendre, avec entrain et en désignant le repas, « très bien, mais commencez par manger correctement, ça ne pourra qu'aider ! »

Arthur considéra l'assiette un instant, puis Merlin. La jeune femme crût qu'elle avait mal choisi les aliments, mais elle était sûre qu'il ne s'agissait que de choses qu'il aimait…

« … je viens de me souvenir que je dois aller manger avec mon père » finit-il par dire. « Je n'en aurai pas besoin. »

« Ah c'est malin ! Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire alors ? »

« Arrange-toi pour que l'assiette sorte d'ici vide, » un coin de sa bouche s'étira alors qu'il revêtait sa veste bleu nuit, « il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, tu trouveras bien… » Puis il sortit de la pièce, laissant Merlin coi, seule avec son estomac plus que volontaire à disposer de la chose.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, l'air était chargé de l'odeur de la neige à venir, et Merlin rajouta une couverture de laine dans leur paquetage léger, même s'ils avaient beau ne pas aller excessivement loin ni longtemps. Elle ébouriffa Arion quand celui-ci piaffa contre elle, toujours partant pour une promenade.<p>

« Vous en avez pour longtemps ? » demanda Gwen derrière elle, un panier en osier rempli de linge dans les bras.

« Oh, non, quelques heures tout au plus » répondit Merlin. « On sera rentrés bien avant qu'Arthur ne se plaigne des gargouillis de son noble estomac. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire au juste ? Je veux dire, vous faites ce que vous voulez, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais euh… »

La magicienne sourit à son amie. « Rien de très excitant. Arthur souhaite juste enterrer la corne là où nous avions chassé il y a quelques jours… je suppose que c'est sa manière de se faire pardonner. »

Gwen la considéra quelques instants, songeuse, puis son expression devint douce et chaleureuse, peu différente de celle qui lui correspondait le mieux. « Il a beaucoup changé. »

Merlin rit.

« Non, sérieusement, » insista la fille du forgeron, « il… il reste peu du Arthur d'il y a quelques années. »

« Je n'étais pas là pour le voir, je ne saurais dire… »

« Si si, il était exactement comme quand tu es arrivé à Camelot… en fait c'est ça, depuis que tu es là, il est différent. »

Merlin déglutit, les joues chaudes. « En moins désespérant, j'espère ? » plaisant-t-elle.

Son amie lui sourit radieusement. « Bien plus encore. Tu sembles faire croître ce qu'il a de meilleur en lui. » Puis elle devint rouge et cafouilla, « euh, je veux dire… tu, voilà quoi, tu l'aides à être quelqu'un de bien. »

Ces paroles la firent se perdre un peu dans ses pensées, et elle dit, plus pour elle-même, « il l'est déjà à la base. » En entendant le silence elle fut ramenée sur terre, et vit que Gwen la regardait avec un ombre d'interrogation sur les lèvres. Merlin prit alors conscience de l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune femme qui avait été l'une des premières à l'accepter dans une ville inconnue. Gwen était la définition-même de la gentillesse, que ses maladresses et sa timidité n'arrivaient pas à tacher. Elle donnait sans attendre en retour, et Merlin lui donnait si peu…

Morris avait raison. Elle pouvait lui donner la vérité, ou en tout cas une partie, puis une autre… Elle devait. Si elle voulait petit à petit apprendre à vivre libre du joug que ses propres mensonges lui instauraient, elle le devait. Mais d'autant plus si elle voulait respecter leur amitié, que Gwen lui avait offerte sans hésiter...

« Gwen » fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait dénuée de tremblements. Elle y parvint presque. L'interpellée mit de côté ce qu'elle voulait dire et ses grands yeux sombres et chauds à la fois se firent attentifs.

« Je… » Elle avait la gorge sèche, comme si une boule y trônait et voulait l'empêcher de parler. « A mon retour, i-il faut que je te parle » termina-t-elle dans un même souffle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas pour que tu sois si sérieux ? C'est grave ? On t'a fait quelque chose ? »

« Non non » la rassura-t-elle avant qu'elle ne panique inutilement. « C'est juste… quelque chose qui doit être fait, voilà, quelque chose que j'aurais dû déjà faire. » '_'Mais que j'étais trop lâche pour avouer._''

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Absolument. »

« … dépêchez-vous de rentrer alors, que tu me racontes cela devant un bon feu. »

.

Le voyage se déroula sans encombres. Le seul détail anormal était le calme relatif qui s'était installé entre Merlin et Arthur. Eux qui d'habitude ne tenaient pas deux minutes sans s'envoyer des gentillesses étaient plutôt passés à dix minutes d'intervalle. Tous deux étaient assez pensifs, ou en tout cas c'était ce que Merlin trouvait du prince, qui pouvait se montrer indéchiffrable.

Ses propres pensées étaient un tourbillon depuis quelques semaines, et pire encore depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés d'Ealdor. Parfois, elle ne savait même plus par quoi commencer, mais le tout entamait son habituelle bonne humeur. Elle qui avait toujours été d'un optimisme à tout épreuve se voyait rongée par la tristesse, le doute, le manque… Heureusement, elle avait son entourage et sa magie auxquels s'ancrer, bien qu'eux-mêmes soient la source de ce qui la peinait. Parce que c'était ce qui comptait. Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand elle leva les yeux vers la silhouette d'Arthur, qui trottait à peine quelques mètres devant elle, ses vêtements d'hiver accentuant encore plus sa carrure.

Merlin n'était pas totalement sûre qu'ils soient arrivés à destination quand le prince descendit de son cheval d'un geste fluide. Les environs concordaient, mais il manquait un détail non négligeable : le corps de la licorne il avait disparu. Arthur en avait pris conscience au vu de la manière dont il balaya les lieux du regard.

« C'est ici, non ? » tenta la jeune femme.

« Je trouve presque insultant que tu me penses incapable de suivre une piste d'à peine quelques jours. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'en doutait pas, Arthur était l'un des meilleurs traqueurs du royaume, ils ne pouvaient s'être trompés d'endroit.

« … probablement quelque chose à voir avec la magie » ajouta le prince en haussant les épaules. La légèreté de son ton à cette mention étonna Merlin.

« Très bien, sire, mais si vous vous êtes trompé, je ne reviens pas déterrer la corne pour l'emmener à l'exact opposé du royaume ! »

« Passe-la moi au lieu de te plaindre » fit-il en tendant une main gantée vers Merlin. Celle-ci dessella puis fourragea dans son paquetage pour en tirer la corne torsadée en question, soigneusement enveloppée dans de l'épais tissu, d'à peu près la taille de son avant-bras.

Arthur la déposa ensuite au sol, là où aurait dû se trouver la licorne si leurs souvenirs étaient justes, et creusa sommairement la terre pendant que Merlin ramassait de gros cailloux.

Avant de la mettre en terre, il la découvrit pour la regarder une dernière fois et dit, en partie pour lui-même mais surtout pour quelqu'un qui ne l'entendrait probablement pas, « je n'aurais jamais dû t'ôter la magie, je suis désolé. »

Merlin voulut souligner la rareté de ses excuses pour essayer d'alléger la situation, mais à la place elle s'agenouilla aux côtés du jeune homme pour l'aider à ensevelir la corne sous le peu de terre et les cailloux. Quand Arthur posa le dernier, le bruit qui se fit entendre était trop fort pour n'être que celui d'une pierre sur la terre durcie par le froid. Ils levèrent la tête, aux aguets, et ce qu'aperçut Merlin la laissa sans voix un court instant.

« Arthur… »

Le prince suivit la direction de son regard, et vit la même chose qu'elle : la licorne se tenait non loin, bel et bien vivante, ses oreilles pointées vers eux comme par curiosité. Cette fois, elle se tenait à distance respectable d'eux au lieu de venir se blottir contre la servante.

« C'est elle » fit-elle, émerveillée.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Je l'ai tuée » rétorqua Arthur, mais ses yeux brillaient tant qu'ils faisaient perdre leur sens à ses paroles. Lui aussi le sentait : il s'agissait de la même licorne.

« Attendez… » fit Merlin en se dirigeant à pas prudents vers l'animal, qui la regarda venir sans bouger autre chose que ses oreilles.

« Merlin… »

« Restez là ! » lança-t-elle derrière son épaule avant de se retourner vers la créature. Elle retint son souffle quand il n'y eut plus que deux pas entre elles, et le libéra quand la licorne franchit le peu qui les séparait, inspira fortement tout contre Merlin puis expira en secouant joyeusement sa crinière. La jeune femme sourit quand l'animal fit exactement la même chose que lors de leur première rencontre : lover sa tête avec maladresse sous sa poitrine, avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'enthousiasme. Sa crinière était incroyablement soyeuse sous ses doigts.

Arthur la regardait avec une sincère surprise, en respectant la distance imposée.

« Oui, c'est bien elle » lui sourit-elle.

''_Viens.''_

Merlin croisa le regard surréel de l'animal, confuse.

« C'est toi qui… ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Pourtant, la voix semblait étrangement venir de plusieurs endroits et d'aucun à la fois. La licorne s'agita contre elle, comme si elle voulait la pousser dans une certaine direction.

« Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. »

''_Viens.'' _

« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée » murmura-t-elle à l'animal.

« Ça suffit, rentrons » ordonna Arthur, peu enclin à rester dans les parages proches d'une créature magique.

Merlin obtempéra à contrecœur.

.

Quelque chose l'attirait, elle pouvait presque la percevoir, proche et lointaine à la fois. L'envie de la voir la démangeait. Elle prétexta l'appel de la nature, pour le dire joliment, pour pouvoir s'éclipser quelques minutes. Le prince leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put refuser cela à Merlin.

« Dépêche-toi, il va bientôt neiger. Et ne l'éloigne pas trop comme tu le fais d'habitude, cette fois » fit-il, les rênes d'Arion en main, toujours monté sur Hengroen, « tu serais encore capable de te perdre. »

« La pudeur ça existe, vous savez ! »

« Je croyais que la vie à la campagne la rendait désuète ? »

Elle dût crier pour se faire entendre à cette distance, « eh bien vous devriez sortir de votre château plus souvent, votre altesse ! »

Elle ne put entendre la réponse, s'il y en eût une. A chaque pas, elle avait l'impression que les couleurs ternes se fondaient dans le paysage, et que l'air devenait plus doux.

''_Viens.''_

La licorne aux yeux pétillants de vie réapparut dans son champ de vision.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

L'animal se mit en route dans une direction qui ne lui évoquait rien. Comme Merlin restait immobile après quelques uns de ses pas, elle tourna sa tête blanche vers la jeune femme, patiente.

Elle voulait qu'elle la suive.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

''_S'il-te-plaît._''

La jeune femme hésita pendant de longues secondes qui s'éternisèrent, puis finalement elle choisit de se laisser aller à cette sorte de tiraillement curieux qu'elle ressentait en elle, produit par sa magie.

Elle rattrapa la licorne et marcha à ses côtés, à hauteur de son encolure. Son regard n'arrêtait pas de balayer les alentours, à la fois curieuse et mal à l'aise.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

L'air changeait autour d'elle, même le givre qui recouvrait la forêt avait un aspect étrange, invitait au toucher. Un murmure, si bas que Merlin crût le rêver, fredonnait une mélodie très douce tout au fond du silence ambiant, seulement interrompu par les bruits de sabots et de pas.

Il se mit à neiger. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle crut. Il lui fallut quelques pas de plus pour remarquer qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une sorte de brume, qui semblait s'écouler une fois tombée au sol.

C'était de la magie. Dans une forme étrange, différente, mais bien de la magie. Elle effleurait ses chevilles, ses doigts, ses joues, comme un salut, une bienvenue, une familiarité s'étendait à travers les arbres aux troncs épais et étonnamment pleins de vie pour la saison s'élevait progressivement en altitude modérée mais suffisante pour tirer dans les jambes de la jeune femme. De la résine suintait des pins parsemés par-ci par-là entre les chênes, les hêtres, les marronniers… qui devenaient presque méconnaissables pour l'œil inattentif une fois dépourvus de leur feuillage. Le calme et une douce atmosphère régnaient, et la brume se développait un peu plus à chaque pas, sans jamais devenir envahissante.

Enfin, droit devant la licorne, elle devina un montant rocheux à la hauteur modeste, mais qui serpentait sur une longueur raisonnable. Au-dessus, la forêt continuait à s'ascensionner modérément, et des racines à découvert étreignaient la roche, tombaient comme de longues et épaisses mèches de cheveux autour d'un visage. A un endroit, sur un peu moins de deux mètres, la pierre était séparée, formant une ouverture naturelle que les racines contournaient. L'entrée d'une grotte.

C'est devant cette entrée que la licorne s'arrêta, puis tourna son encolure vers Merlin. Ses oreilles pointues se tortillèrent.

Le regard de la magicienne passa d'elle à l'entrée, un peu confuse. L'animal la poussa gentiment dans le ventre avec ses naseaux.

« Là ? Tu veux que j'aille là ?... pourquoi ? »

Légèrement impatiente, la licorne gratta le sol d'un sabot. Des volutes de brume tourbillonnèrent autour de sa jambe blanche. Elle souffla puis fixa Merlin du regard. Celle-ci put voir que les yeux de la créature étaient à la fois noirs et d'un blanc pailleté d'or. Elle pensa à Archimède et à ses propres yeux, d'ordinaires très bleus, mais changeants.

La jeune femme se décida à entrée, mais quelques pas plus loin elle se retourna : la licorne ne la suivait pas.

« Tu ne viens pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Mais elle se contenta de se tenir là, sagement, et ne partit que quand Merlin se fut résignée à continuer sa route seule, à la fois curieuse et anxieuse face à l'inconnu.

.

La caverne était comme coupée du monde extérieur : il y faisait sec et doux, autant dans la température de l'air qu'en lumière. Celle-ci s'échappait d'amas disparates de cristaux qui sortaient de la roche et semblaient être traversés par des rayons de soleil.

''_Emrys…_''

A mesure qu'elle avançait, ils se faisaient plus nombreux et lui permettaient de voir correctement devant elle : après quelques mètres enroulés, les parois s'ouvrirent sur ce qui ressemblait à une grande pièce aux délimitations irrégulières, aux renflements qui formaient des alcôves. Occupées par des objets en tous genres. Bocaux, ustensiles, linge, livres, bouquets de plantes sèches, curiosités,… qui encombraient aussi quelques planches de bois accrochées aux murs naturels comme des étagères de fortune. Ces mêmes murs étaient partiellement recouverts de symboles, dessins, mots… tracés avec des tons discrets. Par-ci par-là, des breloques pendaient du plafond : plumes, coquillages, montages de pierres translucides, brisures de miroirs. Le sol, lui, était occupé par une table basse en bois brut elle aussi recouverte d'objets étranges, ainsi que des pelisses et oreillers. Au milieu de tout cela, il y avait un feu presque éteint dans un foyer creusé à même le sol, délimités par des pierres sombres aux reflets irisés, et assise devant ce feu se trouvait une silhouette fragile à la nuque voûtée. Merlin resta coi, les bras le long du corps, mal assurée.

La silhouette surmontée de cheveux libres d'un blanc presque transparent tourna la tête vers elle. Il s'agissait d'une femme. Une très vieille femme, vêtue grossièrement d'épais vêtements de plusieurs variantes de brun. D'innombrables années avaient plissé son visage, surtout aux coins des yeux et des lèvres, témoins de nombreux sourires, francs ou forcés. L'un de ses yeux était voilé et l'autre semblait lui sourire. Tout chez cette inconnue lui rappela un instant le temps qui passe. Un ermite ?

« Tu es venue. » Sa voix n'avait pas d'âge, dépourvue de tout tremblement ou râle. Son sourire atteignit ses lèvres fatiguées.

« Je… hum, on m'a envoyée ici » tenta d'expliquer Merlin. Devait-elle mentionner la licorne ? Elle pouvait sentir une magie dormante dans cette étrange sorte de maison, et à première vue la brume –qui s'arrêtait à l'entrée-, les cristaux et quelques objets entraperçus n'avaient rien de très banal.

« Mais tu aurais pu choisir de ne pas venir. » La vieille femme se leva avec des gestes étonnamment rapides mais de la douleur lisible dans ses membres. Merlin compatit, les leçons de Gaius à l'esprit et elle fit inconsciemment un pas en avant, prête à l'aider hésiter. Quel mal pouvait bien lui faire une dame si âgée ?

« Vous devriez rester assise » fit-elle en se rapprochant.

« Oh que non, j'ai attendu trop longtemps, je veux te voir. »

« … vous devez faire erreur et me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, je suis- »

« -je sais qui tu es » la coupa-t-elle gentiment, son bon œil, d'un bleu délavé, levé vers elle. « Tu es Myrddin Emrys, Ambrosius, répondant à de multiples titres… Mais un seul prénom. Approche. »

Merlin, perplexe, franchit les derniers pas, et laissa une main fine et parcheminée lui toucher le front. Ce geste ne contenait que douceur. Le sourire qui ornait le visage de l'inconnue éclata et devint radieux.

« Merlin » fit-elle, comme si elle la reconnaissait. « Je suis Niniane. » Elle dut remarquer l'incompréhension de la jeune femme car elle s'expliqua. « Tu ne me reconnais peut-être pas dans cette vie, mais moi, je ne t'ai pas oubliée… Viens donc t'assoir. »

« Je ne peux pas rester, on m'attend, et si je traîne je vais me faire disputer… » expliqua-t-elle. Elle avait pourtant très envie d'écouter ce que cette femme avait à dire. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle savait qu'elle était une fille, et surtout, connaissait son nom ? Et le reste ? Mais Arthur devait probablement déjà être en train de vociférer des menaces de pilori si elle ne revenait pas tout de suite…

Le sourire ne devint plus qu'une ombre, laissant place au regret. « Je ne te forcerai pas à rester » fit-elle en s'asseyant avec précaution sur une épaisse fourrure sombre non loin. « Mais je crains que je n'aurai pas la force d'ouvrir les brumes avant quelques temps. Elles échappent de plus en plus à mon contrôle. Cependant, je ne doute pas que tu y arriveras seule… »

Cela piqua la curiosité de Merlin. « Les brumes ? Comment ça ? »

« Cette caverne n'a jamais complètement fait partie du monde des Hommes, du Sidh ou d'un autre… Mais les Hommes ici oublient, alors les autres l'appellent un peu plus à chaque jour qui passe. »

« Alors… vous avez de la magie ? » Merlin rougit devant l'évidence de la réponse, mais le sourire de Niniane ne se fit pas moqueur pour autant.

« Oui. C'est toi qui me l'as apprise. »

« Je ne comprends pas » avoua la jeune femme, complètement perdue. Avait-elle toute sa tête ?

« Il y a très longtemps… ailleurs. Mais les choses se répètent rarement à l'identique. »

Oubliant un instant le prince au profit de sa curiosité, Merlin s'assit non loin de la vieille femme. Les pelisses sentaient légèrement les plantes que l'on avait dû jeter dans le feu il y a peu.

« Expliquez-moi. »

« J'ai toujours voulu me faire pardonner. Maintenant, les rôles sont inversés, ce sont mes jours qui sont comptés en premiers. Je voudrais t'aider. »

« Je ne vois pas- »

« -il y a tant de choses qui te pèsent. Elles t'étouffent. Je le sens dans ta magie, elle ne chante plus comme avant, comme je l'aimais. Je voudrais t'aider comme tu l'as fait pour moi. »

Elle tendit une main aux veines saillantes vers les braises mourantes et murmura quelques mots familiers. La cendre sembla traversée par un bref coup de vent puis retomba en flocons lents et desséchés, que Niniane suivit des yeux jusqu'au dernier.

« Il n'y a pas que le Haut Roi, il y a un autre homme, même s'il n'est plus là. Et il y a ta forme dans cette vie, et le silence. Tout ça t'enserre. »

Merlin resta muette dans l'immédiat, les yeux dans le vide.

« L'autre… il n'est pas parti serein, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sentait encore le sang lui filer sous les doigts, et revoyait les yeux effrayés de Will plongés dans les siens. Et surtout, l'impuissance. Et les regrets, les remords. Si seulement elle avait vu la flèche…

« Non » finit-elle par dire d'une voix blanche. Elle s'enserra de ses propres bras. « Par ma faute. »

« Ce n'est pas- »

« -si j'avais été plus puissante », la coupa-t-elle, un début de sanglot dans la voix, « il serait toujours là. Mais il n'est plus là. Il ne sera plus jamais là. »

Merlin frissonna.

« Il l'est » dit Niniane. « Mais tu ne le sens pas. Pas encore. Ils ne partent jamais totalement. Ils sont comme le vide. »

La vieille femme releva la tête vers le plafond, les yeux dans le lointain, comme absente. Elle parut encore plus diaphane, absorbée par le sol et les tissus. Merlin elle-même se sentait fondre dans le sol, et dodelinait de la tête. Les braises laissaient s'échapper trop de fumée claire, et le murmure qui ne s'arrêtait jamais complètement la berçait. Elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée de tout.

Elle se laissa entraîner sur les couvertures et tomba dans l'inconscience, coupée du monde.

.

Etaient-ce des rêves ? Des souvenirs ? Quelque chose d'autre… ?

Il y avait des bras autour d'elle, une chaleur familière, quelque chose qu'elle désirait ardemment. Elle vit un sourire de travers, un rien moqueur, mais secrètement tendre. Puis des cheveux bruns, salis par les aventures en pleine nature. Les mains de sa mère, ornées de l'ombre du père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu.

Elle vit une colline baignée de soleil, surplombant une vallée qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle avait l'impression de la reconnaître, même quand des pierres s'y amoncelèrent et bâtirent un royaume.

De multiples voies l'appelaient, inlassablement. Elle en entendit une. _''F-fais-moi une… autre promesse.''_

« Je suis là » dit-elle dans le vide. « Toujours. »

_Toujours…_

Le temps s'effritait. Il devenait sable entre ses doigts. Eau. Sang.

Magie. Elle pouvait la saisir, elle. Elle pouvait la prendre, ouvrir sa paume et regarder le monde qu'elle contenait. Elle voulait qu'elle la libère.

« Pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt. »

''_Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne les laisserai pas faire !''_

« C'est trop tôt. C'est trop tard. »

''_Pourquoi ça doit rester secret ?''_

Elle avait envie de crier. Crier, briser le silence, crier de douleur, rongée par les flammes. Elle sentait l'odeur du souffre, permanente, poisseuse. Mais jamais elles ne la touchaient. C'était leurs menaces qui la faisaient hurler.

Elle voulait que les bras l'enserrent à nouveau, la protègent. Ce furent d'autres, un peu plus courts et fins, qui se glissèrent autour de ses épaules.

« Will, » sanglota-t-elle. « Will… est-ce que tu sais garder un secret ? »

''_Tu l'aimes.''_

Autour d'elle, les arbres montaient jusqu'aux cieux. Le sol où elle était allongée la caressait, et toute la vie qui l'entourait, elle la sentait magnifiée dans ses entrailles, à la fois fragile et immortelle. Et il était partout, pourtant à présent elle se sentait si seule.

« Ne me laisse pas » lui dit-elle. « Ne me laisse pas » répéta-t-elle à Will.

Sur leur branche, dans leur arbre, les genoux éraflés et leurs sourires partiellement édentés, ils regardaient l'horizon comme un empire à leurs pieds. Elle se souvenait de ce jour-là, semblable à tant d'autres. Elle se tourna vers lui, rien qu'une enfant, mais elle vit son ami tel qu'il était à son dernier jour. Subitement, elle fut grande, la petite fille s'épanouissant en femme. Le souvenir devint le présent.

« Laisse-moi partir » dit-il avec douceur, tout proche d'elle, en équilibre, les jambes au-dessus de l'infini.

« Non. Tu ne reviendras jamais. »

Il posa son front contre le sien. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas. « Un adieu ne sera jamais la fin. » Il lui sourit. « Laisse-moi partir, et alors seulement je pourrai revenir. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il l'essuya, l'effleura avec son pouce.

« Je suis là. Toujours » dit-il, exactement comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'il quittait le monde qui les avait réunis.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui vola un souffle, scellant leur promesse.

Et elle le laissa enfin partir.

* * *

><p>Merlin se réveilla, enveloppée dans la chaleur et un vague sentiment de magie. Mais surtout, un poids était tombé de sa poitrine. Elle balaya les environs du regard et se rappela avant même de remarquer Niniane, assise près des nouvelles bûches déjà bien entamées qui avaient remplacé les braises d'à son arrivée et au-dessus desquelles étaient suspendues une petite marmite. Le fumet qui s'en échappait réveilla le ventre de la jeune femme, avant de lui faire prendre conscience du temps qui avait passé. La lumière dans la caverne semblait trompeuse, mais elle était sûre d'être là depuis quelques heures.<p>

« Tu reviens à temps » lui sourit Niniane en touillant dans le récipient. « Et plus proche de la paix » ajouta-t-elle après l'avoir attentivement regardée.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Arthur va me tuer avec un tel retard. »

« Cela ne fait pas bien longtemps pour lui. »

« Comment ça ? » dit Merlin d'une voix un peu aigüe.

« Je n'arrive plus à contenir le temps ici, et il passe beaucoup plus vite en ce moment, il n'est pas très capricieux. »

Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent un peu. Presque à chaque fois que la vieille femme parlait, elle ne comprenait pas tout. « Attendez… On peut contrôler le temps ? » Elle n'avait jamais essayé plus de quelques secondes, juste pour geler l'instant présent.

« Cela dépend. Il faut une très grande magie comme peu l'ont, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. »

« Mais vous venez de dire… »

Niniane sourit. « Oh, non, pas dans ce sens-là ! En repoussant la frontière de ce monde, je conserve son temps… mais maintenant, il m'échappe. Les jours passent bien plus vite ici. » Elle remplit un bol de soupe puis le lui tendit. Merlin s'étonna de la précision de ses gestes et but le breuvage en silence, pensive. « … je peux peut-être rester un peu, alors. Qu'aviez-vous à me dire ? »

« Il y a tant et tant de choses… hélas. »

La jeune femme reposa le récipient en-dehors des couvertures qui ne couvraient plus que ses jambes. Elle avait remarqué qu'on lui avait enlevé son manteau et ses bottes pendant qu'elle dormait et reposaient à présent dans un coin. En regardant plus attentivement autour d'elle, elle remarqua que la pièce n'était pas close : en plus de l'entrée, il y avait deux prolongations plus au moins étroites. La plus large était occupée par des étagères de fortune croulantes sous les livres, et la deuxième tournait pour donner sur elle ne savait quoi, une autre pièce peut-être ?

« Qui êtes-vous exactement ? Et comment me connaissez-vous ainsi ? » demanda enfin Merlin, déterminée à y voir plus clair.

Niniane la considéra de longs instants, le visage au-dessus des flammes. Merlin se demanda à quel point sa vue pouvait être basse, elle semblait aveugle d'un œil et l'autre était éreinté mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne voyait pas qu'avec ses yeux. Elle dégageait cette impression, cette sorte d'aura qu'elle avait ressentie chez le dragon ou Nimueh, et sa propre magie ne lui communiquait aucun avertissement. Même, elle semblait presqu'autant curieuse qu'elle.

« Que sais-tu du temps, Merlin ? »

La jeune femme ne sut trop quoi répondre. « Il… passe. Plus au moins vite, on peut l'influencer avec la magie. »

« Et du destin ? »

Cette fois, les mots du dragon franchirent ses lèvres, « que nul ne peut le changer, ni y échapper. »

La vieille femme lui sourit tristement, à peine, et ce fut presque comme si Merlin l'avait rêvé. « C'est autant juste que faux. »

« Mais… »

« Je ne doute pas de la sagesse de Kilgarrah, mais je n'en dirai pas rien pour autant. »

« Kilgarrah ? » Elle sut de qui il s'agissait avant même que Niniane ne lui réponde.

« Le dragon qui vole sous la terre. Il ne t'a jamais dit son nom ? »

Merlin resta un instant désemparée. « … non. »

« Je vois… » dit-elle, comme pour elle-même. « Entends mes mots, et choisis ceux qui seront les tiens par la suite. Le temps vient et va. Il se répète autant et aussi irrémédiablement que les mers se brisent sur la terre, jamais exactement de la même façon. Il peut être calme plat ou tempête, mais il continue toujours, comme une spirale sans fin. » Elle traça un cercle dans les cendres d'un air absent, complètement insensible aux flammes. « Le destin, lui, est comme un nageur dans ces mers. Il peut couler, se laisser porter par le courant, nager, plonger et confondre abîmes et cieux,… tous les choix s'offrent à lui, mais un invariant demeure : à chaque fois, il se trouvera jeté dans le temps qui le ferra aller et venir, quoi qu'il choisisse. »

« Je… ne suis pas sûre de bien tout comprendre » avoua la jeune femme.

« Il n'y a pas qu'un seul temps, qu'une seule vie, un départ et une arrivée. Nous avons déjà vécu et nous vivrons encore. Quant au destin, il est ce qui se trouve sous tes pieds, mais c'est à toi de choisir le chemin que tu souhaites suivre. » Elle se pencha vers elle, soudainement moins vieille. « Je te connais parce que je t'ai déjà rencontrée, et je ne suis pas la seule. Tu es Emrys, tu revis à chaque temps et à chaque fois tu le remodèles. »

Merlin resta interdite. Niniane continua. « Je me souviens du précédant. Tu étais née il y a bien longtemps. Si longtemps que quand tu pris ta place aux côtés du Roi de jadis et d'à venir, tu étais déjà un homme dans les ultimes années de sa vie. Moi, j'avais ton âge d'aujourd'hui, j'avais soif de magie, et tu m'as prise sous ton aile. Tu m'as tout enseigné, de la plus simple potion au plus complexe des enchantements. Mais jamais je n'ai pu te remercier. Dans ce monde, c'est à mon tour de porter en premier le poids des ans. »

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Que je vous apprenne autre chose ? … j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à proposer » fit Merlin en fléchissant légèrement la nuque. On lui parlait de pouvoirs à en perdre toute raison, mais elle n'arrivait même pas à sauver tous ceux qui comptaient le plus pour elle.

Elle sursauta quand une main fine et osseuse lui prit la sienne, comme pour la rassurer ou bien la tirer de ses pensées sombres.

« Non » dit Niniane. « Je voudrais que ce soit moi qui fasse quelque chose pour toi, cette fois. Tu es dangereusement jeune pour affronter ce que cette vie te réserve. Tu découvres à peine ta magie et le poids que l'on pose sur tes épaules. Reste, décharge-toi un peu de ce qui t'encombre, sois libre d'utiliser ta magie ici. Personne ne te jurera à mal d'être toi-même. »

.

Alors Merlin resta dans la caverne pendant ce qui lui parut des heures, voire des jours entiers. Qu'elle décide de passer du temps dans un coin, immobile à observer les lumières, ou que sa curiosité la pique et la pousse à voir les objets, livre… présents de plus près, Niniane ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle lui sourit la première fois qu'elle utilisa timidement sa magie, et pouvoir le faire ainsi en liberté la soulagea plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crû. Qu'à la place de Gaius, Archimède, sa mère, Lancelot ou le dragon, quelqu'un ne lui adresse que bienveillance à cette vue, comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de complètement naturel –et pour Merlin cela l'était- lui mettait du baume au cœur, même s'il s'agissait du sort le plus simple.

Et remarqua aussi que Niniane semblait rajeunir d'heure en heure, sans raison. Merlin se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une illusion. Son propre esprit était de temps à autres confus, sa vue brouillée par des flashs imprécis et des absences, et toujours résonnait le même murmure délicat dont elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à cibler l'origine.

« Pourquoi restez-vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle en caressant d'un doigt les tranches de livres érodées par l'usage au fil du temps.

« A mon âge, on préfère la facilité d'un logis aux aventures du voyage. Mon dernier remonte à presque exactement dix-neuf ans… il était temps pour moi de me retirer, et ces terres n'étaient plus vraiment accueillantes pour des gens comme moi… Ici, je suis en paix, tout simplement. »

Merlin porta son regard vers le prolongement de tunnel qu'elle pouvait apercevoir dans le fond. Elle eut l'impression que la même brume qu'à l'extérieur s'en échappait, mais en moindres quantités. Elle coulait sur le sol, presque transparente, et n'allait pas très loin, mais était bien visible lorsque l'on se concentrait dessus.

« Qu'y a-t-il là ? »

« Il y avait le reste de la grotte, quand je contenais encore les brumes. Maintenant, les faeries y ont élu domicile. »

Les yeux de Merlin s'arrondirent et brillèrent sous la curiosité. « Des fées ? » Elle fit mine de s'approcher mais Niniane la retint à la fois doucement et fermement.

« Ne vas pas là. »

L'attention de la jeune femme passa plusieurs fois d'elle au tunnel. « Mais pourquoi ? Elles ne sont pas pacifiques ? »

Elle eut difficile à déchiffrer l'expression de Niniane. « Elles sont aussi changeantes que le vent mais ne pensent pas à mal… là n'est pas le problème. Pose les pieds dans leur royaume, et ce seront leurs règles que tu devras suivre. Elles sont… différentes. Tout comme leurs temps et leurs désirs, leurs vies. Qui quiconque y entre ne peut être sûr d'en sortir. »

« Ah… » souffla Merlin avec déception. Elle repensa aux Sidhes, au monde parallèle qu'elle avait déjà entraperçu, ouvert sur le lac où Arthur avait failli être sacrifié… faisaient-ils partie de la même famille ?

Comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Niniane lui sourit. « Il te reste encore beaucoup à apprendre, patience. »

« Mais comment apprendre si je ne peux pas découvrir par moi-même ? » Et il n'était pas question que des faeries… En fait, cette simple phrase résumait bien la situation à propos de tout ce qui concernait ses pouvoirs. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de faire en cachette, dans des limites très sévères… c'était plus que désespérant.

« Parfois, laisse faire les choses, et elles viendront à toi. » La vieille femme, qui semblait à présent dans la cinquantaine, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour saisir quelque chose sur l'une des étagères de fortune. Quand elle lui tendit sa main, Merlin vit qu'elle tenait une fine et courte flûte, taillée dans du bois vert marbré de bleu. « Mais de temps à autre, tu peux toujours essayer d'appeler. »

La flûte était lisse sous ses doigts, et ne comportait que trois trous, dont un en-dessous du bec. Merlin souffla dedans mais aucun son n'en sortit, et lança un regard perplexe à son hôte.

« Elle n'a pas uniquement besoin d'air » lui expliqua celle-ci.

Alors la jeune femme réessaya, cette fois en y insufflant aussi un peu de magie, et un son clair s'échappa de la flûte, qui la fit presque sursauter.

« Continue » l'encouragea Niniane.

Merlin s'exécuta, et cette fois, elle se concentra entièrement sur l'objet qu'elle tenait de ses lèvres et ses doigts. Elle suivit sa magie dans les recoins taillés à l'intérieur, et remplit ceux qui étaient délaissés, jusqu'à ce que toute la flûte résonne avec une harmonie qui la fit sourire. Sourire qui s'agrandit quand elle aperçut une toute petite silhouette surgir de la brume avec curiosité. Il s'agissait d'un petit être d'un bleu pâle et lumineux à la fois, qui ressemblait à un humain miniature pourvu de longues et fines ailes translucides. Il semblait être jeune, comme un enfant humain, et était vêtu avec une feuille de chêne rempliée autour de son corps. Il avait un air de ressemblance avec les créatures qu'elle avait aperçues au lac, mais quelque chose lui disait au fond d'elle qu'elles étaient différentes. Quand Merlin cessa de jouer, une autre faerie, adulte cette fois, vint prendre l'enfant par la main avec un empressement presque comique et ils disparurent à l'instant sans laisser de traces.

« Vous avez vu ça ? Vous avez vu ? » s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

« Tu as de la chance, elles ne répondent pas toujours à un premier appel. Elles ont dû aimer ta magie. »

Une idée assez vague lui traversa l'esprit. « Est-ce que ça peut… marcher pour d'autres choses ? D'autres créatures ? » Elle pensa à la licorne qui avait semblé être très attirée par elle, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

Quand elle lui répondit, Niniane devint encore plus jeune, en l'âge d'être sa mère. Ses cheveux blondirent et sa peau s'étira discrètement pour mieux dessiner des traits fins et beaux à leur manière. Son sourire accentua cet effet. « Merlin, ta magie est liée à tout. Elle peut tout faire. »

« Mais je ne peux pas tout faire » bafouilla-t-elle. « Bien au contraire. »

« C'est parce que tu la vois encore uniquement comme une partie de toi. Comme ton ombre, ou quelque chose qui s'est logé en toi. C'est valable pour tout le monde… sauf toi. »

La jeune femme resta perplexe. Elle ne voyait pas trop où était le problème qu'elle considère ainsi sa magie. Car elle avait intimement l'impression que c'était ce qu'elle était : une partie d'elle, quelque chose qui coulait en elle comme du sang.

« C'est bien plus que ça » continua Niniane, à nouveau comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. « Ne le sens-tu pas ? »

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel l'esprit de Merlin se fit vagabond. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir, quelque chose qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Comme un vide, un manque sans nom, couplé à la conviction d'être proche de ce qui pourrait combler ce même manque. Sa peau fourmillait comme sous l'effet du froid, et pourtant les flammes s'élevaient juste sous ses yeux.

Que lui manquait-il ? A cette question, elle répondrait derechef que ce qu'il lui manquait, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la liberté. D'utiliser sa magie, d'être elle-même. D'avouer qu'elle était une femme sans avoir peur des conséquences, dire la vérité à ses amis. De pouvoir revoir sa mère, chérir les souvenirs qu'elle avait de Will, passer du temps avec Gaius à parler de tout son savoir et les voir sourire sans l'ombre d'une menace planant en permanence, juste parce qu'ils la fréquentaient, elle, un monstre aux yeux du royaume qui y restait pour l'instant inconscient. La liberté de clamer haut et fort que Lancelot avait tout du chevalier, sauf le titre, et que la noblesse de Morris n'était en rien tâchée par son manque de bellicisme. Tout cela et bien plus encore lui manquait… Et Arthur. Même quand elle restait presque jour et nuit à ses côtés, il lui manquait. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait lui dire qu'elle était née avec de la magie, qui ne lui voulait aucun mal. Au contraire, elle avait parfois l'impression que sa magie _aimait_ Arthur presqu'autant qu'elle. Presque. Elle ne pouvait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, non pas pour son courage, sa justesse, le Roi qu'elle pouvait apercevoir en lui, le soi-disant destin qui les unissait… mais simplement pour qui il était. Parce qu'avec lui, elle avait l'impression de se compléter, de devenir réellement elle-même… et qu'elle faisait pareil envers lui. Elle pouvait le sentir, caché derrière leurs rangs, leurs railleries et leurs regards silencieux.

Mais elle ne devait rien dire.

.

Une nuit s'écoula, puis une autre. Niniane avait rajeuni jusqu'à être une petite fille aux yeux et à la voix sans âge, et elle observait Merlin pendant de longs instants, muette, mais le regard bienveillant et parfois… triste ? Elle laissait la jeune femme à ses pensées la plupart du temps, et le reste, elle lui adressait quelques mots au sens nébuleux ou lui montrait quelques détails, comme comment la lumière changeait à travers les cristaux issus des parois au fil des heures, ou les formes étranges que prenait parfois la brume, laissant s'entrapercevoir l'impression de messages.

« Tu dois me dire comment t'aider, Merlin. » Un visage enfantin, encadrés de boucles pâles la regardait comme un mystère. « Tu es si… je ne sais. »

Les brumes commençaient à lécher les parois. L'écho d'une unique goutte d'eau tombant au sol se répétait inlassablement, à peine plus forte qu'un souffle.

Les yeux de Niniane basculèrent légèrement dans leurs orbites, comme par fatigue, quand le murmure se fit un peu plus distinct. Merlin entendit les mots sans les reconnaître, puis se précipita vers la vieille femme dans un corps d'enfant quand celle-ci retomba en arrière sur les pelisses sombres.

Juste avant qu'elle ne la touche, Merlin entendit un appel.

« Merlin ! » cria une voix autoritaire et plus qu'énervée qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. La jeune femme tourna la tête dans sa direction –l'entrée de la caverne-, mais il n'y avait rien. Une violente envie de courir jusque là la prit, mais quand elle sentit le corps près d'elle trembler, elle n'en fit rien et se contenta d'appeler en retour. « Arthur ? »

Elle n'entendit plus rien, comme si elle avait halluciné. Elle sentit sous ses mains l'enfant vieillir, puis rajeunir à nouveau, plusieurs fois de suite et sans régularité. Quand les yeux de Niniane se rouvrirent, une lueur dorée les teintait.

« Je ne savais pas » dit-elle d'une voix teintée par la peur.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« L'équilibre. Ils ne savent pas. »

« Qui donc ? » Le cœur de Merlin battait un peu plus fort, complètement désemparée. Elle saisit la main de Niniane en espérant calmer ses tremblements. Elles avaient à présent la même apparence : celle de deux jeunes femmes. Au contact de sa main, l'aînée sembla fondre et inspira un grand coup. Elle posa ses yeux sur la jeune magicienne, et ce fut comme si elle la découvrait. Elle semblait émerveillée et éreintée à la fois.

« Merlin… » Elle leva une main vers son visage et, du bout des doigts, lui caressa doucement la joue dans un vague mouvement circulaire, peut-être une spirale. La manière dont elle avait prononcé son nom, avec chaleur, tendresse, comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours, lui procura une étrange sensation. Un peu comme un déjà-vu. « N'aie pas peur. »

Merlin ne répondit rien et l'écouta à la place. Quelque chose d'important se mouvait dans l'air, dans le murmure, et jusqu'à un écho en elle-même.

A mesure que Niniane continuait à effleurer sa peau, sa tête se fit lourde, mais elle entendait toujours clairement la voix de l'inconnue aux yeux dorés… ou bien étaient-ils bleus ?

« Tout ira bien. »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant que son esprit ne se fonde dans la douce obscurité qui ne demandait qu'à l'enlacer.

* * *

><p>Elle contempla la jeune femme, paisiblement endormie, la blancheur de sa peau contrastant avec tout ce qui l'entourait. Quelques forces lui revenaient, comme un dernier répit. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que le temps était arrivé. Les brumes étaient libres, et se répandaient lentement dans la caverne. Les cristaux devinrent ternes sous leur caresse, et elle y décerna des visages et des souvenirs d'une autre vie.<p>

« Merlin… » répéta Niniane dans un murmure aimant. Elle était venue. Elle l'avait attendue si longtemps qu'elle s'était presque résignée à ne plus jamais croiser son visage. Un châtiment qu'elle aurait accepté, même si à contrecœur, car elle l'avait mérité.

Elle était réellement tombée amoureuse de lui, au départ. Puis avec les années, la fascination qu'elle avait pour les pouvoirs du vieux mage respecté de tous avait pris le pas. Elle l'avait corrompue, l'avait rendue ivre de puissance. Elle avait absorbé chaque secret du vieil homme, qui lui avait abaissé toutes ses gardes. Elle les avait pris tous, jusqu'au dernier, jusqu'à l'enfermer dans l'arbre pour qu'il soit sien à jamais.

Elle l'avait fait encore et encore.

Mais cette fois, elle s'était souvenue. De chaque vie, et surtout, la douleur qui l'avait prise à chacun de ses derniers jours. La douleur du regret, du remord, mais surtout de ne pouvoir demander pardon.

Merlin était jeune et elle était si vieille. Merlin était à peine une femme, un peu comme elle l'avait été, mais si différente à la fois. La magie était la même, invariable, sûre comme le temps. Mais elle, semblait si perdue, fragilisée, craintive que cela lui brisait le cœur. En ce monde, elle ne pouvait être qui elle était vraiment. Elle était une servante sous l'égide d'un prince qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie, mais qui ne pouvait voir d'elle qu'une ombre. Merlin, Arthur… ils étaient égarés.

Cela ne pouvait être.

Niniane se pencha un peu plus vers elle, à la fois heureuse et miséreuse.

« Tu pourras toujours revenir ici, quoi qu'il arrive. Je te donne tout ce qu'il me reste » dit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Je vais t'aider » lui murmura-t-elle en glissant la petite flûte dans ses vêtements. Puis elle passa une main au-dessus de son torse, qui se soulevait et s'abaissait paisiblement dans son sommeil. Derrière elle, elle laissa comme des traces de sang, mais aucune blessure. « N'aie pas peur. Et encore moins d'Arthur. Montre-lui. »

Elle ravala ses larmes, de plus en plus faible. « Tout ira bien. »

Puis elle l'embrassa sur le front, et revit l'arbre dans lequel elle avait enfermé celui qu'elle avait aimé il y a bien longtemps. « Pardonne-moi. »

Avec quelques derniers mots de l'Ancienne Religion, Merlin disparut de la caverne, laissant Niniane seule. Elle s'allongea sur les couvertures, là où elles étaient encore tièdes.

Quelqu'un d'autre prendrait sa place. Tout comme il y aurait toujours une Dame du Lac, une Grande Prêtresse, une Morrigan… Les temps ne s'arrêteraient jamais, ils ne faisaient que changer. Et cette fois, ils changeraient à en avoir le vertige, la peur au ventre… mais elle était confiante. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Et c'est avec des images d'un futur nouveau devant les yeux qu'elle se laissa engloutir par les brumes, qui lui enlevèrent toute vie.

* * *

><p>Merlin se sentit peu à peu glisser hors du sommeil, happée par la réalité. Elle avait la tête vaguement douloureuse et l'esprit confus, alourdi par une myriade d'images et de mots. Bien vite, les sensations la ramenèrent sur terre : quelque chose d'instable se trouvait sous elle, le froid lui mordait les joues et la gorge, et quelque chose de poisseux lui recouvrait la poitrine. Elle entendit le bruit claquant des sabots et en conclut qu'elle était sur le dos d'un cheval, et…<p>

Elle sentit contre son dos quelque chose de large et de solide qui la maintenait en place, quelque chose de très familier.

Merlin ouvrit les yeux et vit la forêt plongée dans la pénombre, l'encolure d'Hengroen devant, celle d'Arion à côté et les bras puissants aux mains gantées nerveusement serrées sur les rênes qui l'empêchaient de tomber. La sensation poisseuse était due à un liquide carmin qui recouvrait ses vêtements, qui eux-mêmes avaient été déchirés partiellement à la hâte, en quête d'une blessure. Baissant le menton, elle aperçut le commencement de ses seins à l'air libre, sa peau pâle recouverte de chair de poule et de ces mêmes traces sombres.

Merlin se figea quand elle comprit enfin ce que tout cela impliquait, et lentement, sans respirer, elle tourna et releva la tête pour apercevoir le visage d'Arthur, juste derrière elle. La voyant consciente, sa prise autour de sa taille se resserra jusqu'à la faire grimacer de douleur, et il talonna les flancs de sa monture.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais elle s'étrangla en découvrant la furie dans ses yeux et sa voix, qui cracha plus qu'autre chose : « je sais que tu as _beaucoup_ de choses à expliquer… mais maintenant, si tu as un tant soit peu d'instinct de survie, tais-toi. »

...

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN_ : … premier secret !

Et si Niniane vous rend confus, c'est normal... j'ai mis quelques liens sur mon profil pour que vous y voyiez plus clair^^

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :) !


	14. La vérité nue

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 9

_A/N : _-_Manoe_ : c'est super que tu trouves que ça colle un minimum, parce que c'est ce que je voulais essayer de faire : reprendre l'univers original et le remodeler… :)

-_evermore04_ : moi, sadique ? J'en connais un dans mon entourage qui serait bien d'accord avec toi… haha, ça ne fait pas de mal un peu de suspense de temps en temps :p

-_Aurysadik_ : Arthur avait sa cotte de mailles, Merlin ses vêtements d'hiver en plus de son bandage… vu qu'elle n'a pas un 100E de poitrine et ils ne se font pas un câlin d'enfer, ça me semblait possible qu'il ne remarque pas^^

-_Aube Crepusculaire_ : ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge, c'est sûr !^^

-_ilai_ : voilà voilà !

-_Lyrashin_ : ouille ouille, laisse tes petits ongles tranquilles, ils sont innocents !

-_Lyla _: ça m'arrange que tu n'aies pas fait le rapprochement tout de suite, ça aura fait durer la confusion p Je voulais que la première révélation tombe un peu sans prévenir, mais pour être franche, je suis la plus étonnée de déjà y être… je ne pensais jamais arriver jusque là xD mais c'est encore loin d'être fini !

-_EveJHoang_ : je dois dire que c'est hyper motivant de recevoir autant de reviews en un coup :D par contre c'est la foire pour répondre… 1 : moi je suis aussi rassurée que tu aies lu malgré la menace de guimauve (j'avais conscience qu'on pouvait penser ça et je croisais les doigts pour que les lecteurs passent au-dessus et laissent une chance à ma fic). 2 : ^^. 3 : j'aime ce type de pourriture :p. 4 : ouep, mais je trouvais 'Archimeda' moche xD. 5 : on délire à deux alors parce que je trouve aussi sa mâchoire dangereuse pour ma santé mentale (avec le reste de sa personne) xD. 6 : le pire c'est que j'ai ri… 7 : j'avais pas pensé à La Momie, mais maintenant que tu le dis… ! Et pour être franche, même moi des fois je dois me rappeler que ma version de Merlin est une femme, c'est dire ! 8 : ça pour du bordel, y en aura :B. 9 : et en plus il fixe et il dit rien, par-dessus le marché ! 10 : effectivement, y a plus facile que le gallois… apparemment ça se prononce 'kalètvoulr'… *perplexe* 11 : et pas que sur le museau... 12 : peut-être le saura-t-on (beaucoup) plus tard ?^^ 13 : eh oh pas de blague, je ne veux pas des morts sur la conscience moi ! Il faut dire que tu as bien choisi ton moment pour tout lire, aussi^^ en tout cas, merci beaucoup :)

-_neverland25_ : nan, je n'ai pas honte, hihi

-_anonyme_ : hum… Arthur/Merlin, Gwen/Lancelot, peut-être Gwaine/ ?, d'autres… je n'ai pas encore décidé définitivement^^

-_terra-fiction_ : merci !

-_2L d'R_ : pas tout à fait page blanche, plutôt énormément de travail à cause de mes études qui me pompent mon temps… je ne sais pas trop quel est le pire^^'

.

**Merci mille fois** pour toutes ces reviews, mais aussi à chaque personne qui a pris la peine de lire jusqu'ici !

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 14 : La vérité nue**

.

* * *

><p>La neige était en train de tomber, à peine discernable dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Elle pouvait la sentir, glacée et fondante sur ses joues, ses oreilles, ses clavicules. Le froid et l'anxiété lui cisaillaient les lèvres, mais elle arrivait à l'oublier, à cause des pulsations effrénées de ses artères. Arthur ne disait rien, et cela lui donnait presque la nausée. Peut-être plutôt à cause du bras qui la maintenait en place avec plus de force que de nécessaire, malmenant son ventre. Il faisait ça plus pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir que de tomber, elle le sentait.<p>

Le ferait-elle ?

Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises de s'écarter lentement, très lentement de lui, parce que le sentir ainsi plaqué contre son dos et l'extérieur de ses cuisses lui donnait le tournis. Elle était aussi assise inconfortablement à la fois sur la selle et l'encolure d'Hengroen, tressautant de temps à autre au gré des caprices du sol. Elle avait réussi à mettre un cheveu de distance entre elle et Arthur quand la route se fit traîtresse sous les sabots du destrier, la faisant sursauter. Le jeune homme la plaqua à nouveau contre lui par réflexe et elle geignit imperceptiblement quand elle retomba sur les surfaces dures qui la pressèrent _là _et la firent tressaillir… au cas où elle aurait définitivement oublié qu'elle était une femme. Elle rougit de honte, ce qui l'aida d'autant plus à ignorer le froid, mais pas la situation actuelle.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, c'est pourquoi elle suivit les ordres d'Arthur à la lettre, pour la première fois, et ne dit rien, prise d'une panique silencieuse. Panique qui décupla quand, beaucoup trop tôt à son goût, ils arrivèrent aux portes de la capitale et remontèrent la ville, dépassant des gardes et quelques citoyens d'humeur festive qui tous courbèrent la nuque en reconnaissant leur prince, qui lui leur adressa à peine un regard. Merlin, elle, resserra les pans déchirés de sa chemise du mieux qu'elle put et remarqua que des branches de houx avaient été clouées sur la plupart des portes. Visiblement, ils avaient déjà commencé les festivités de Yule… Elle pensa un instant qu'elle venait d'atteindre son dix-neuvième anniversaire, puis balaya cette futilité de son esprit.

Ils s'arrêtèrent uniquement devant l'entrée de la forteresse.

« Sire » firent les deux gardes au poste en redressant la tête, le corps rigidifié par la discipline.

« Faites mander un garçon d'écurie pour les chevaux et deux servants pour moi, je serai dans mes appartements » répondit Arthur d'une voix presque sèche.

« Sire… » répéta l'un des hommes avec peu d'assurance. « Son altesse votre père est… surpris de votre absence prolongée. »

Le prince resta silencieux pendant une seconde. « Informez-le de mon retour alors, et dites-lui qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé, j'irai le voir en temps voulu. » Puis il pressa Hengroen vers l'avant, ne laissant pas le temps aux deux hommes d'en rajouter plus.

Il lui adressa à peine un regard alors qu'elle descendait gauchement de cheval après lui. Mais elle en dirigeant bien un à Arion, comme pour se rassurer dans les yeux familiers et chaleureux de l'animal. Quand Pip arriva pour s'occuper des deux montures, la fatigue puis la surprise à leur vue furent lisibles sur son visage. Ils croisèrent d'autres regards interrogateurs lorsqu'elle suivit Arthur en silence, à qui l'on souhaitait la bienvenue et adressait des vœux alors qu'elle gardait les yeux rivés au sol.

.

Le bruit que fit la porte en se fermant résonna dans le silence de la pièce. Il y faisait frais et sombre, momentanément délaissée qu'elle avait été. Arthur se débarrassa de ses vêtements d'extérieur sans jamais demander quoi que ce soit à Merlin, qui l'imita puis resta dans un coin, un poing sur sa poitrine retenant sa propre chemise mal en point et l'autre bras sur son ventre, comme pour se rassurer elle-même. Après de longues minutes, elle se décida à allumer des chandelles avec des gestes prudents, comme si le prince allait lui sauter à la gorge d'un instant à l'autre. Avec une main occupée ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, mais bientôt ils purent y voir plus clair. Elle laissa sa paume frileuse s'attarder un court instant près de la dernière flamme, source d'une chaleur modeste mais bienvenue.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle vit qu'Arthur s'était décidé à la regarder. Il était debout, en appui contre la table, les bras toujours croisés sur son torse robuste. Merlin inspira fortement, le cœur battant. Il n'était plus possible de s'esquiver.

« Dois-je demander après un médecin ? » fut la première chose qui sortit de la bouche du jeune homme, d'une voix neutre, ce qui la désempara. Il souligna ce qu'il sous-entendait en lançant un regard appuyé à ses vêtements dans un piteux état.

« N-non… » souffla-t-elle. Que lui était-il arrivé d'ailleurs ? Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment.

Arthur carra les épaules, soudainement plus tendu. « Où étais-tu ? » siffla-t-il d'un ton beaucoup trop calme que pour être rassurant. Merlin savait qu'il semblait impassible en apparence lorsqu'il était le plus furieux.

A nouveau, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il demande cela, et resta un moment sur le carreau. « Ah. » Que dire ? Que dire qui ne la mettrait pas dans une situation encore plus fâcheuse ? Elle était encore confuse…

« Prends ton temps, nous avons toute la nuit, » dit-il un peu comme une menace. Elle pouvait la sentir planer au-dessus de sa tête, indécise, vacillante, susceptible de lui tomber sur la nuque comme un couperet. Elle déglutit.

« Il y avait une vieille femme, elle… elle avait besoin d'aide. »

Arthur haussa légèrement un sourcil, dubitatif.

« Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre » continua Merlin en espérant que sa voix ne tremblait pas trop. « Et je… je lui rappelais quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu… Elle ne voulait pas rester seule jusqu'au bout. »

Elle fixa le sol, ne sachant trop quoi dire d'autre. Elle n'avait pas menti. Elle était fatiguée des mensonges. Taire une vérité était déjà assez éreintant.

Elle eut l'impression qu'une heure passa après qu'Arthur eut levé les yeux au ciel, à la fois agacé et convaincu de sa semi confidence. Malgré que ses traits restent tendus et qu'il pouvait encore la faire enfermer à tout moment, elle se sentit un peu moins affolée. Juste un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin.

« Maintenant, dis-moi, qui es-tu ? »

Silence.

« Je… »

Elle avait le cœur dans la gorge.

« Je répète, » fit-il en se rapprochant, les bras décroisés, l'autorité claire dans sa voix. « _Qui es-tu_ ? »

Merlin se sentit tout à coup petite sous l'intensité de son regard qu'elle s'efforçait de soutenir. Tant de possibilités lui traversaient l'esprit, l'envie de dire la vérité, _toute_ la vérité lui chatouillait la langue et celle de s'enfuir rendait ses jambes lourdes.

_Tout ira bien. _

Elle laissa son poing retomber doucement le long de son corps, et vit Arthur le suivre des yeux, avant de remonter. Son regard laissait des picotements derrière lui, sans la toucher, et lui donnait l'impression de transpercer son bandage et ses lambeaux de vêtements poisseux. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Seul un pas les séparait encore, mais sa proximité n'était plus aussi menaçante, même s'il restait encore tendu et indéchiffrable.

Elle remarqua combien il avait l'air fatigué, la peau sous ses yeux légèrement assombrie, ses joues mangées par une barbe de quelques jours, les cheveux ternes et la mâchoire crispée. Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement en pensant qu'il s'était peut-être fait du souci pour elle, mais elle se calma bien vite : sous ses airs de prince inaccessible, elle avait appris petit à petit qu'il y avait un jeune homme loyal et dévoué à son peuple. Peuple qui avait souffert récemment de son orgueil et la mort malheureuse d'une seule licorne, forçant le prince à affronter des épreuves rongé par le remord. Peuple dont elle faisait à présent partie à ses yeux, à défaut d'être liée à lui par autre chose.

Il serait juste. Ou en tout cas, elle se surprit à l'espérer. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Ce que vous voyez » finit-elle par dire.

« Et que suis-je censé voir, _Mer_lin ? Est-ce seulement ton vrai nom ? »

Cela lui fit mal sans raison. « Bien sûr que oui ! »

« Oh, excuse-moi si j'ai difficile à te croire » se moqua-t-il.

« Mais c'est la vérité ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que… _ça_ ? » siffla-t-il en saisissant sa chemise à plein poing.

Elle se dégagea avec peu de délicatesse puis soutint son regard lourd, le temps d'inspirer, puis expirer, plusieurs fois, pour lui donner un peu de courage. Ses mains étaient pesantes lorsqu'elle les passa dans son dos, sous son vêtement, pour atteindre le nœud serré qui retenait la bande de tissu. Elle le défit, sentant le textile se détendre autour d'elle et la laisser respirer librement à mesure qu'il lui glissait sur la taille, puis les hanches. Elle le laissa continuer à tomber ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le sol en de vagues cercles. Elle sortit ensuite ses bras pour s'enlacer elle-même avec le peu de pudeur qu'elle avait encore le droit d'avoir. Ce geste tendit la chemise sur les volumes libérés de ses seins partiellement découverts et marqua la finesse de sa taille, d'ordinaire dissimulée par ses vêtements informes. Il n'était pas nécessaire de deviner ses hanches ou quoique ce soit d'autre pour être sûr de l'évidence. Evidence qu'Arthur ne pouvait à présent plus nier. S'il pouvait arrêter ne fut-ce qu'un instant de la fixer avec cette intensité…

« Tu es une fille » dit-il plus qu'il ne demanda.

Elle ne put que se mordiller les lèvres et acquiescer d'un bref mouvement de tête.

« Ceci explique bien des choses… » Il avait dit cela tout bas, les yeux un instant dans le vague, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même avant de reprendre plus sèchement, « qu'existe-t-il vraiment du Merlin d'Ealdor que je croyais connaître ? »

« Je… je ne suis pas un garçon. Et je n'ai pas quinze ans. »

« Combien ? »

« Dix-neuf, depuis Yule. »

Elle crut voir un fin muscle tressauter dans la mâchoire d'Arthur, dont le ton commença à traduire la colère. « Tu veux dire, que le gamin qui me servait de valet, m'habillait, préparait mon bain, lavait mes draps, me servait de cible à l'entraînement et j'en passe et des meilleures est en fait une _femme _? »

Elle se crispa sur la fin de sa phrase qu'il avait presque criée. On frappa à la porte.

« Quoi ? » tonna Arthur dont le regard jetait des éclairs dans cette direction. Deux valets que Merlin connaissait de vue entrèrent, tendus au vu de la manière dont ils étaient reçus. « Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

« P-pardonnez-nous, sire, mais le roi nous a interpellés avant que nous ne venions chez vous… Il souhaite vous voir. »

Le prince se figea pendant une seconde alors que de nombreuses pensées lui passaient derrière les yeux. « Bien sûr… » fit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus calme, avant d'adresser un bref regard à la tenue de Merlin puis aux deux hommes. « Allumez un feu, je ne saurais dormir dans un tel froid, et faites monter un sceau d'eau et une robe. »

« Une robe, sire ? » Leur expression et celle de la magicienne furent les mêmes.

Arthur la désigna du doigt. « Oui, une robe, pour elle ! Ce n'est pas bien compliqué ! »

C'est seulement à ce moment que les deux servants semblèrent remarquer la jeune femme, et les yeux de l'un d'entre eux s'écarquillèrent quand il sembla la reconnaître, mettant Merlin subitement très mal à l'aise, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Alors ? C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? » s'impatienta le prince.

« T-Tout-de-suite, sire ! » bafouillèrent-ils en baissant la tête. L'un sortit de la pièce et l'autre se précipita vers la cheminée alors qu'Arthur se retournait vers la jeune femme.

« Rends-toi présentable, tu es immonde » dit-il avec les sourcils froncés. « Et si j'apprends que tu as quitté cette pièce pendant mon absence, crois-moi, tu le regretteras. »

Le bruit que fit la porte en se refermant sur le prince lui sembla beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

.

Elle avait évité le regard des deux servants pendant que le premier rendait la chambre plus agréable, et quand le dernier avait déposé une robe sur le lit en la fixant peu discrètement. Quand ils étaient partis, Arthur n'était pas encore revenu. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle voulait qu'il revienne ou qu'il la laisse seule indéfiniment. Elle se triturait les doigts en faisant les cent pas devant l'âtre. Il était occupé à discuter avec son père… Allait-il parler d'elle ?

« Evidemment » souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

Qu'allait-il se passer ? Que s'était-il passé au juste ? Tout était allé beaucoup trop vite, sans prévenir. Elle ne s'était pas encore totalement remise de l'étrange rencontre qu'elle avait faite, et maintenant Arthur avait appris le moins dangereux de ses secrets…

Elle pensa subitement à Niniane, ses doigts emmêlés dans les pans de sa chemise gâchée. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle qui avait forcé les choses. Mais pourquoi ? Elle semblait savoir tant sur elle, au point que c'en était presque effrayant… Avait-elle dit vrai, ou bien était-ce un délire de son esprit au bout du déclin ?

Au fond d'elle, Merlin ne put se convaincre qu'il s'agissait du dernier cas, tout simplement en repensant à cette étrange nostalgie, cette lointaine familiarité qu'elle avait ressentie envers la vieille femme. Elle avait déjà ressenti cela, elle venait de s'en rendre compte. C'était ce même bourdonnement lorsque la voix du dragon –Kilgarrah- avait résonné en elle pour la première fois, ou encore lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Nimueh, déguisée en servante. Quelque chose aussi comme l'impression d'un mouvement de révolution et de gravité.

Elle pouvait presque le sentir encore, rien qu'en fermant les yeux. Alors derrière ses paupières elle ne voyait qu'Arthur.

Merlin s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains qu'elle appuya fermement. Ses doigts picotaient. Quand après de longues minutes elle les reposa, l'une se referma sur la robe. La jeune femme y adressa alors un regard : d'un bleu sombre, taillé dans un velours épais et défraîchi, quelconque. Elle laissa ses doigts aller et venir sur l'étoffe un peu rêche, pensive.

Peut-être était-il temps. Temps pour elle de dévoiler une part d'elle-même, alors qu'elle était trop lâche et apeurée pour se lancer.

Sans un bruit, Merlin se leva et vint se pencher au-dessus du seau d'eau qu'elle réchauffa de sa magie, avant d'y plonger les mains pour ensuite en asperger son visage, puis faire une maigre toilette. La peau sous ses seins était encore rosie par la faute de son bandage trop serré. De la même couleur que les stries restantes du semblant de sang qui l'avait dénoncée. Elle les lava sans trembler.

Jusqu'à quand aurait-elle encore attendu si tout cela ne s'était pas passé ? L'aurait-elle jamais fait ?

''_Oui_.'' Mais un murmure dans sa tête disait ''non''.

Mais Morris savait déjà, et Gwen…

Merlin suspendit son geste, figée. Gwen saurait aussi, et non pas de sa bouche comme elle l'avait souhaité, comme elle avait été sur le point de la faire… Morgane saurait. Le roi, les chevaliers, les serviteurs,… tous sauraient à présent. Il n'y avait pas de marche arrière possible.

.

La porte à peine fermée, l'expression indéchiffrable, Arthur la considéra en silence.

« Tu n'es pas habillée. »

Merlin ne voulait pas. C'était puéril et ridicule, mais elle ne voulait pas. Revêtir la robe à la place de ses propres vêtements rendrait les choses trop _vraies_. Elle en avait peur, sans raison.

Elle releva la tête quand le prince fut juste devant elle.

« Merlin… » dit-il d'une voix trop calme. « Ne me force pas à te la mettre moi-même. »

Sa main lui brûla le bas du dos quand il la poussa gentiment mais fermement derrière le paravent, la robe dans les bras. Elle resta immobile et l'entendit s'asseoir sans un bruit de plus. Elle ne pouvait qu'entendre ses propres battements de cœur, plus pressés que la normale, comme si elle s'apprêtait à courir… et en un sens, c'était ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. Mais non.

Elle expira, puis inspira profondément avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Elle répéta cela entre chaque pièce de tissu qu'elle enlevait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit nue. Nue dans la chambre d'Arthur, seulement protégée de son regard par l'écran. Un maigre obstacle, presque rien. Ses vêtements à terre, à ses pieds, lui firent penser à une mue.

Elle frissonna, puis sentit une douce chaleur familière et rassurante parcourir sa peau. Sa magie.

Il lui restait cela. Ce secret était sauf. Cette simple pensée lui donna l'impulsion nécessaire pour saisir la robe et l'enfiler avec des gestes lents, prudents, comme si elle réapprenait à se vêtir d'une tenue féminine, une piètre seconde peau, mais malgré tout plus adéquate. Il n'y avait plus de rempart entre ses cuisses, le tissu enserrait un peu plus ses hanches, et ses seins l'emplissaient sans gêne. La robe n'avait pas été taillée pour elle, elle le sentait surtout au niveau de l'encolure, beaucoup trop grande, qui lui tombait d'une épaule. En la remettant droite elle fut gênée de constater le décolleté osé qu'elle créait, et la tira alors vers l'arrière tant bien que mal, découvrant le haut de son dos. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir son foulard sous la main.

Elle essaya de se rassurer dans un murmure. « Tout ira bien… » Puis elle sortit.

Même avec les yeux fixés sur le sol, elle sentit le regard d'Arthur peser sur elle. La robe glissa à nouveau sur son épaule, et elle la redressa gauchement, les joues chaudes.

Au bout de longues secondes de silence, n'y tenant plus, elle releva les yeux vers Arthur et croisa les siens, presque par erreur.

Il ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça. Comme un homme le ferait d'une femme. Une femme qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer, qu'il n'avait pas encore considérée. Plus que la robe, plus que l'aveu, ou encore que ce qu'elle avait ressenti pressée contre lui à cheval, c'est cela qui acheva de lui rappeler ce qu'elle était vraiment. Son regard, et la manière dont son corps y réagit de son propre chef, comme reconnu, réceptif... attiré.

Puis Arthur fronça légèrement les sourcils et l'instant s'évapora. A la place, un silence s'installa, lourd et pesant, qui donnait à Merlin l'envie de se tortiller sur place, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à disparaître à défaut d'arranger les choses.

« Pourquoi ? » finit par demander le prince.

La jeune femme ne put que garder la bouche entrouverte, sans arriver à décider quoi répondre. Cela énerva Arthur qui répéta, en serrant les accoudoirs avec force, « pourquoi m'as-tu menti ? A quoi cela a-t-il bien pu te servir de te dissimuler ainsi ? Etait-ce un moyen de faire un quelconque chantage ? De t'attirer des faveurs ? De m'humilier ? »

« N-non » coassa Merlin d'une petite voix. Cela eut pour effet de faire se lever Arthur d'un bond, très agité, les mâchoires tendues.

« Alors quelle est la raison Merlin ? Je ne comprends pas ton petit jeu, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi j'ai dû m'échiner sur ton cas devant mon père, et je t'assure que je commence à arriver au bout de ma patience, alors _qu'est-ce que tu veux_ ? »

« Mais rien ! » répondit-elle sur le même ton. « Je ne voulais rien ! C'est juste… arrivé, c'est tout. C'était seulement pour le voyage, ça n'était jamais censé durer ! C'était un accident ! »

« Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit au lieu de laisser cette mascarade continuer ? »

Merlin eut subitement envie de rire jaune, et elle le fit presque. « Bien sûr… vous pensez que c'est si simple ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'es donné tout ce mal, pour commencer. »

La jeune femme resta un court instant silencieuse, puis reprit plus calmement, mais avec une once de venin. « Vous êtes le prince de Camelot, 'élevé pour tuer'. Vous n'avez qu'à lever un doigt pour recevoir armes, armure et une escorte démesurée. Je doute que vous compreniez ce que c'est que d'être une fille de rien sur la grand-route, seule, _messire_. »

Elle voulut ajouter qu'il ne se doutait pas d'à quel point sa mère avait pu se faire du soucis pour elle, même si elle aurait pu écarter un agresseur d'un simple mouvement de main, que c'était peu cher payé de couper ses longs cheveux et changer de vêtements pour qu'elle puisse dormir un peu plus tranquille, jusqu'à ce que sa fille arrive à destination. Mais elle ne dit rien de tout ça, car elle n'utiliserait jamais l'image de la mère d'Arthur, même dans son propre intérêt. Ce serait cruel.

« Soit… il n'empêche que tu aurais pu mettre fin à tout ceci dès le fameux banquet ! »

Celui où leurs vies avaient basculé.

« Avais-je vraiment le choix ? » fit-elle d'une voix blanche. « Votre père m'a fait _l'insigne honneur_ de me nommer votre _valet_. Sans jamais demander mon avis. J'ai été _forcée_… mais dites-moi donc, _sire_, comment votre père aurait-il réagi en apprenant que celui qu'il avait ainsi honoré était en fait une femme dissimulée ? »

Il se serrait senti trompé, qu'elle s'était jouée de lui. Peut-être même y aurait-il vu une autre des multiples manigances qui concernaient sa personne depuis plus de vingt ans.

Merlin sut par l'absence de réponse venant d'Arthur qu'il avait pensé quelque chose de semblable. Le sang lui battait dans les tempes et se calmait peu à peu à mesure que le silence se prolongeait. Le prince avait un regard indéchiffrable, lointain, ce qui déstabilisa la jeune femme. Elle commença à regretter d'avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait. Maintenant, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment les choses allaient tourner. Le prince allait-il la punir de cette insolence ? Tout pouvait encore se passer.

Quand il reprit enfin la parole, ce fut sur un ton formel qui fit se pincer le cœur de Merlin, sans raison.

« Très bien, j'ai compris. Tu peux partir. »

« Ar-… sire ? »

« Rentre chez toi, Gaius t'attend » continua-t-il en lui tournant le dos. « N'oublie pas tes autres vêtements. »

Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix et la ligne de ses épaules mettait fin à la discussion. Merlin ne put que s'exécuter, les pieds lourds, cherchant à apercevoir son visage une dernière fois, pour mieux comprendre, avant de sortir, en vain.

.

Archimède vint se nicher dans ses bras dans un tourbillon de plumes dès qu'elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle en perdit presque les vêtements qu'elle tenait. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Gaius vint l'étreindre.

« Merlin ! Enfin te voilà, je me suis fait un sang d'encre ! » Il s'écarta pour pouvoir la regarder de bas en haut.

Sans prévenir, la jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter à la gorge quand celui qu'elle considérait comme un père s'écarta d'elle. « Gaius… »

« Je sais mon enfant, reprends-toi. »

« Vous étiez là ? » fit-elle en reniflant, les doigts nichés dans les plumes de la chouette.

« Uther m'a fait mander sur la fin pour demander quelques explications, je suis au courant. »

« …que s'est-il passé ? »

Le vieil homme posa une main sur son épaule et la poussa gentiment vers l'avant. « Commence par t'asseoir un peu, tu dois être fatiguée… »

Merlin déposa ses vêtements sur la table après qu'Archimède se soit perchée sur son épaule, puis sur ses genoux une fois qu'elle fut assise. Gaius lui glissa une tasse fumante sous les yeux avant de prendre place en face d'elle. Elle reconnut la camomille et le miel avant même de prendre une première gorgée.

« Ils voulaient savoir le pourquoi du comment de ta venue à Camelot… déguisée. »

Merlin ne dit rien mais continua à l'écouter attentivement.

« J'ai dit la vérité, ou du moins une partie. Que tu étais une jeune femme en quête de travail pour pouvoir subvenir à tes besoins seule, et que ta mère t'avait recommandée à moi par soucis que tu trouves rapidement quelque chose à faire. Quant à ton déguisement… quand j'ai dit que tu ne t'attirerais qu'encore plus d'ennuis sous ta vraie forme, ils ont semblé être particulièrement convaincus. »

Merlin essaya de sourire mais le résultat fut plutôt une grimace. Elle formula enfin l'une de ses récentes hantises d'une voix blanche. « J'espère qu'ils ne vous ont rien fait pour avoir gardé mon secret ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Gaius… »

« Uther et moi avons eu… une discussion. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Pour être franc, il m'a parfois même semblé être amusé de la chose… probablement en voyant à quel point Arthur était vert. Je le soupçonne de considérer cela comme une leçon pour son fils, même s'il est à présent adulte. »

« _Amusé_ ? » s'étrangla Merlin. Elle ne sut pas si elle devait se sentir vexée ou soulagée. Mais d'un autre côté… pourquoi le roi aurait-il pris au sérieux une affaire qui la concernait, elle, une simple paysanne dont il n'arrivait jamais à retenir le nom, quand il n'oubliait pas de lui adresser un regard ?

« Cela aurait pu être bien pire… » continua Gaius plus sérieusement.

Le nez de la jeune femme retomba dans sa tisane, ne sachant trop quoi penser de tout cela, toutes ces émotions différentes qui la prenaient à tour de rôle.

« Maintenant, explique-moi la raison de votre absence et comment Arthur a découvert ton secret. T'es-tu réellement perdue comme il le prétend ? »

« Non. J'ai suivi la licorne. »

L'un des sourcils de Gaius se haussa, perplexe.

« Oui Gaius elle… quand on a enterré la corne, elle a ressuscité, je vous jure ! »

« Impressionnant » lui accorda le vieil homme. « Mais je ne vois pas trop en quoi cela explique votre absence. C'est comme ça qu'il a découvert que tu étais une femme ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Les licornes n'approchent que les jeunes filles vierges, quoique je doute qu'Arthur le sache… »

Merlin se sentit rougir et le camoufla en vain en tenant sa tasse devant elle. « Moi non plus…. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça… J'ai suivi la licorne et j'ai, euh, rencontré quelqu'un. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant en repensant à l'ermite sans âge. Le médecin respecta son silence pensif.

« Gaius… est-ce que vous croyez aux vies antérieures ? »

« … Je ne saurais dire ni oui ni non, Merlin. Il y a encore énormément de choses que j'ignore. Peut-être. »

« Cette femme, elle… elle a dit qu'elle me connaissait. Et elle semblait réellement me connaitre, Gaius ! Même si moi je ne la connaissais pas. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa magie… » Elle haussa un peu la voix en voyant le visage de son père adoptif changer du tout au tout, « non non, rien de mal ! Bref, elle m'était… familière. Elle voulait que je reste un peu près d'elle, elle disait qu'elle m'attendait depuis très longtemps, qu'elle voulait se faire pardonner. Je n'ai pas très bien compris, mais je suis restée. »

Le vieil homme la considéra un long moment, plongé dans ses propres pensées, au fond de lui.

« Tu es une énigme, Merlin, je te l'ai déjà dit il y a bien longtemps. Je suppose que cela implique que certaines choses… inhabituelles risquent bien de te suivre durant ta vie. Peut-être que l'avenir permettra d'y voir plus clair. »

« Espérons… » La magicienne caressa à nouveau Archimède, l'esprit ailleurs.

« Alors, concernant Arthur ? »

« Cette femme, elle… elle m'a endormie, et je crois qu'elle a abîmé mes vêtements expressément pour lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. » Elle désigna ladite tenue du doigt. « Quand je me suis réveillée, il avait découvert ce que je suis. »

« Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je vois… » Il se leva, une très légère boiterie dans le pas comme il l'avait parfois, surtout par temps froid, et alla chercher quelque chose qu'il présenta ensuite à Merlin. « N'y pense plus pour l'instant, cela t'occupera bien assez demain… Joyeux anniversaire, avec un peu de retard. »

La jeune femme le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris avant de saisir l'épais paquet enveloppé de tissu. Elle l'ouvrit et crut reconnaître l'un des livres préférés de son enfance, celui sur les dragons. La couverture était semblable, mais le titre était différent.

« C'est de la part de ta mère et moi. Elle a dit que tu connaissais déjà le premier volume, je me suis chargé de trouver la suite… » fit Gaius avec un petit sourire.

« Je croyais- »

« -que je préférais ne pas t'encourager à en apprendre plus sur la magie ? En soi, tu n'as pas tort… mais je sais qu'il serait sot de me part de t'en empêcher. Sois juste prudente. »

Pour la première fois ce soir, Merlin sourit sincèrement en prenant la main du vieil homme. « Merci Gaius. »

Il la lui serra affectueusement. « Maintenant vas dormir, mon enfant. Tu en as grand besoin, et essaye de ne pas trop penser au reste. Qui sait ce que demain nous réserve. »

.

Une seule chandelle était allumée dans sa chambre, à peine suffisante pour lui permettre d'en distinguer les contours. Merlin déposa ce qu'il restait de ses anciens vêtements sur son lit. Les couches de chemises d'hiver étaient irrécupérables, tachées et déchirées. Elle les déploya, l'une à côté de l'autre. Restaient ses braies, et les bas de laine qu'elle portait en-dessous.

Archimède la regardait sans bouger, ses yeux d'ambre assombris, d'un sérieux presque humain. Totalement silencieuse.

Merlin retroussa les pans de sa robe, puis leva les bras pour la passer au-dessus de sa tête. Elle frissonna en sentant sa peau mise à nu. L'étoffe tomba à ses pieds. Devant elle, étendue, elle pouvait voir à quoi se résumait sa vie à Camelot, aux yeux des autres. Merlin le valet, le gentil idiot qui suivait le prince comme son ombre imparfaite. Et maintenant une Merlin dont elle ne savait pas si elle lui correspondait plus, encore aussi informe que la robe qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne.

Ses yeux furent attirés par un petit objet vert-bleu qui dépassait des tissus. Elle la prit du bout des doigts. C'était la flûte de Niniane.

Elle la serra fort dans sa paume quand ses yeux passèrent ensuite sur son propre corps. Qui elle était, mais pas encore tout à fait. Pas encore elle, quelque part dans ces courbes et ces quelques saillies d'os, un peu étrangère.

A force de garder des secrets, elle-même ne savait plus trop faire la différence entre ce qui était vrai et ce qu'il ne l'était pas. Mais il y avait bien une chose dont elle était sûre…

Il lui suffit de quelques mots pour que ses yeux brillent plus fort que l'unique chandelle, plus fort encore que les flammes qui consumèrent les vêtements souillés à sa commande.

* * *

><p>Au petit matin, encore plongé dans l'obscurité, Merlin regarda la robe sans comprendre, avant que les souvenirs des derniers jours ne lui reviennent en tête. Pour se protéger un peu du froid et du regard des autres, elle sortit l'écharpe que Gwen lui avait tricotée et en entoura sa gorge, avec l'impression qu'elle la serrait un peu trop fort quand elle pensa à son amie.<p>

« Chaque chose en son temps… » se dit-elle à voix haute avant d'aller grignoter un morceau de pain alors que Gaius dormait encore. Elle n'aurait pas pu avaler plus tant elle avait l'estomac serré.

Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Opter pour la routine serait peut-être plus sage… Advienne que pourra. C'est pourquoi elle emprunta le chemin des cuisines, comme à peu près chaque matin. En route, elle s'efforça de sourire poliment aux personnes qu'elle croisait, qui tous la regardèrent avec plus au moins d'étonnement, et parfois quelques chuchotements. Ce fut le cas d'Astrid et Sigrid, déjà levées, qui s'échangèrent des messes basses en la voyant arriver, les mains plongées dans de la pâte à pain. Les plans de travail étaient surchargés de nourriture prête à être préparée. La semaine de festivités de Yule s'achèverait en grande pompe ce soir.

« Bonjour Brunhilda » fit-elle en arrivant devant la cuisinière à forte corpulence.

« Ah, Merlin ! » La femme se retourna, et son visage perdit légèrement de sa jovialité quand elle aperçut sa tenue.

« Je viens chercher le petit-déjeuner du prince. » Merlin fit mine de ne pas remarquer comment le regard de la cuisinière essayait de la décrypter et se jeta sur le premier plat à disposition, qu'elle remplit rapidement d'aliments qu'Arthur appréciait, avant de partir tout aussi vite, entendant à peine Brunhilda dire, « ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »

.

En remontant, elle sentit comme un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine quand elle aperçut une silhouette familière au détour d'un couloir.

« Morris ! » appela-t-elle, le plateau en équilibre sur ses paumes.

Le jeune homme fit volte-face et son visage s'illumina en l'apercevant. « Merlin! » Il s'approcha à grands pas avant de la prendre par les épaules. « Alors c'est vrai… » fit-il en remarquant sa robe.

« Quoi ? »

« Pip a répandu la nouvelle comme quoi tu serais en fait une femme, et Harold et Eric n'ont fait que renchérir… Que s'est-il passé ? »

« A-Arthur l'a découvert par hasard, quand nous étions partis » répondit-elle, la gorge un peu sèche.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter. »

« Je… je ne sais pas encore trop comment prendre sa réaction. Il n'a pas encore été très clair… » ''_cet idiot_'' rajouta-t-elle dans sa tête, faiblement. « Et Gwen et dame Morgane… »

« N'y pense pas pour l'instant » la coupa doucement Morris. « Maintenant, occupe-toi du prince, une chose à la fois. » Il lui sourit maladroitement. « Tu as déjà combattu des monstres, tu peux le faire. Et si besoin… je ne pense pas que je quitterai Camelot de sitôt. Même si c'est une piètre consolation » tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

« Merci Morris. » Même si elle ne savait pas se décider à choisir entre faire face à un adanc, un griffon ou Arthur.

L'écuyer lui serra les épaules une dernière fois. « Courage. »

.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, Arthur était déjà levé… et en train de manger. Elle regarda un instant le plateau sans comprendre. Le prince prit son temps pour terminer de mâcher et avaler ce qu'il avait en bouche.

« Tu es supposée frapper avant d'entrer. »

Elle crut l'entendre soupirer, un peu comme envers un enfant qui ne fait pas ce qu'on lui demande.

« Vous mangez » fut tout ce qu'elle put dire sur le moment.

« En effet. »

« Qui vous a apporté ça ? » Le second plateau commençait à lui peser sur les bras, mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Un valet, cela va de soi. »

« … vous auriez dû me prévenir que vous deviez vous lever plus tôt, je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il fallait que je- »

« -ce n'est pas le cas. »

Il restait imperturbable, presque inexpressif. Différent.

Merlin n'apprécia pas que sa gorge se serre d'elle-même. « D'accord, est-ce que vous auriez l'amabilité de m'expliquer un peu pourquoi vous vous comportez comme ça, _sire_ ? »

En elle, elle se doutait de quelque chose, mais elle refusait de l'accepter.

« Cela me semble pourtant clair. »

« …vous me _renvoyez_ ? » s'étrangla-t-elle presque.

Elle sentit que la patience d'Arthur commençait à être irritée.

« Merlin, il n'est pas bien difficile de comprendre pourquoi la tâche de… valet ne te convient pas. »

Elle lâcha un rire bref, nerveux. Une douleur diffuse fleurissait dans sa poitrine.

« Je vois… parce que je suis une _femme_, » elle cracha presque ce mot, « vous me laissez sur la paille ! Je ne suis même pas assez bien pour vider votre pot de chambre ! »

Le plateau produisit un bruit clair quand elle le déposa un peu trop fort sur la table, prête à faire demi-tour et partir sans demander son reste. Mais Arthur l'en empêcha en la coupant.

« Qu'une femme soit le valet personnel d'un homme n'est pas… approprié. Pour toi comme pour moi. »

Merlin déglutit. « Approprié ?... quoi, vous avez peur du qu'en-dira-t-on ? Eh bien désolée de vous décevoir, altesse, mais changer quoi que ce soit à présent n'empêchera personne d'en parler… mais si ça peut vous rassurer, que vous soyez au-dessus des autres devrait mieux vous préserver. »

Comme le silence fut sa seule réponse pendant de longues secondes, Merlin hasarda un regard vers le visage du jeune homme, toujours assis. Ses traits étaient durs, mais non ses yeux, fixés sur elle sans trop comprendre.

« Si je te garde ainsi à mon service, c'est toi qui t'exposes le plus, pas moi. »

Sa réponse fusa sans même qu'elle ait à réfléchir. « Je m'en fiche. »

Le prince soupira à nouveau et se passa une main sur le crâne, comme pris d'une migraine naissante. « Même quand j'essaie, je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, Merlin. Tu as pourtant dit que l'on t'avait _forcée_, cela devrait te rendre plus enthousiaste vis-à-vis de ma décision. »

Elle ne sut pas quoi répondre dans l'immédiat. La situation lui donnait l'impression de lui échapper des mains, doucement mais sûrement, glissant vers quelque chose qu'elle ne désirait pas, qui lui pesait sur la poitrine. D'une toute petite voix, presque involontairement, elle souffla : « mais je suis restée. »

Arthur releva la tête, et à ce moment seulement elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air peu reposé, comme s'il n'avait pas assez dormi ou que le sommeil n'avait pas été réparateur. Il semblait vouloir se tenir droit et éloigné de la même manière que lors des conseils et autres affaires du royaume, mais il y avait un semblant de fragilité dans la chute de ses épaules et la peau fine sous ses yeux. Cela la bouleversa sans qu'elle arrive totalement à mettre le doigt dessus.

Merlin déglutit, et dit un peu plus fort, « je ne suis jamais partie. »

''Pourquoi ?' crut-elle entendre, mais le jeune homme n'avait rien dit. Elle venait de le rendre muet. Pas de réplique, pas de remarque cinglante, pas d'ordre.

« Non. »

« … mais c'est toujours ce que vous voulez ? Que je parte ? »

Elle détestait la faiblesse dans sa voix et dans sa gorge.

« Il le faut, Merlin. »

Elle ressentit l'illusion qu'il était presque désolé. Illusion qui s'acheva quand il reprit plus fermement, après s'être raclé la gorge, « je peux m'arranger avec Morgane pour qu'elle te prenne comme servante. Ainsi il te restera un emploi… je m'assurerai personnellement que tu ne seras pas payée moins qu'avant, et tu auras très probablement plus de temps pour aider Gaius, comme tu me l'avais déjà demandé auparavant… »

Il n'était plus possible de faire marche arrière. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une giffle. Qu'il veuille adoucir ainsi les choses n'y changea rien. Au contraire. Elle voulait crier, entrer dans l'une de leurs disputes habituelles, lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un crétin de la traiter aussi différemment alors qu'elle restait la même, et qu'il était encore plus idiot de croire qu'il survivrait sans elle pour répondre à ses moindres souhaits, incapable qu'il était ne fut-ce que de s'habiller seul… Sans parler de toutes les créatures magiques qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance de l'approcher d'un peu trop prêt, ou encore de sa propension à s'attirer des ennuis.

« On… on pourrait dire qu'il s'agit de magie » bafouilla-t-elle en désespoir de cause, « une sorte de sort temporaire. Et je continuerai à faire semblant d'être un garçon… »

Elle ne le regarda pas quand il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, elle était trop occupée à fixer le sol, un peu perdue. Elle ne releva les yeux, presque brusquement, que quand elle sentit ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Merlin, » une familiarité pointait dans sa voix, et elle eut presque l'impression qu'il allait la traiter de ''triple idiot'', ''bon à rien'' ou autre chose qu'il ne pensait qu'à moitié. « C'est inutile. Même mon père est au courant. »

« Mais… » Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase.

« Et je ne veux pas que tu aies à mentir ainsi pour moi à propos de qui tu es vraiment. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond, et continua à battre très fort, le temps de se calmer. Il y avait beaucoup trop dans ces quelques mots. Elle était submergée, parfaitement immobile, ses yeux grands ouverts sondant ceux du prince, intenses, résignés et à la fois presque doux. Elle eut l'impression que ses épaules avaient brûlé à travers la robe quand il en ôta ses paumes, prenant son silence pour une acceptation que contredisait son visage.

Ce même silence, si inhabituel entre eux, donna une impression d'inachevé quand Merlin sortit de la pièce.

* * *

><p>Avant de se retrouver devant la porte des appartements de la pupille du roi, elle avait d'abord tué le temps en déambulant dans le château. Bien vite, elle se dit qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée : les regards incrédules, les chuchotements et mêmes quelques rires moqueurs lui pesaient sur la nuque et tendaient sa mâchoire. Il avait été facile de dire qu'elle s'en fichait, mais lorsqu'elle y était confrontée, sur l'instant, cela lui donnait parfois l'envie de se rendre invisible, se fondre dans la neige. Elle en serait capable. Des silhouettes familières se tenaient à l'écart, incertaines, et elle avait presque trébuché dans ses propres pieds quand un sifflement avait fusé derrière elle, une fois les terrains d'entraînement dépassés.<p>

Tout cela n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle ressentit quand elle eut enfin le courage de frapper à la porte, et qu'une voix qu'elle connaissait bien y répondit, « entrez. »

Elle ne voyait de Morgane que son dos, enveloppé dans une robe d'un blanc irisé doublée d'hermine, assise, ses longs cheveux lâchés en train d'être peignés par Guenièvre. Celle-ci fut la première à jeter un œil à Merlin, et suspendit son geste sur-le-champ, une expression étrange sur le visage.

« Gwen, pourquoi t'arrê-… oh. »

Merlin se sentait minuscule sous leurs regards combinés. La servante semblait presque peinée malgré ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées, alors que la dame arborait la même expression distante qu'elle réservait à la plupart des occasions officielles.

« Art… le prince m'a envoyée, mais je vois que je dérange, donc- »

« Non, » fit Morgane, « je suis au courant, reste. »

« T-très bien… que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« A vrai dire, il ne reste plus grand-chose à part nous préparer pour le banquet » continua Morgane, impassible devant sa nervosité. « A moins que tu n'aies besoin de quelque chose, Gwen ? »

« N-non madame, tout est en ordre… »

« Ecoutez, » souffla Merlin dans un élan de courage, « avant tout chose, je voulais vous dire… » Elle déglutit. « Je voulais vous dire à toutes les deux que je suis désolée. Vraiment. Et je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez plus avoir affaire à moi, je ne voudrais pas moi-même, c'est déjà le cas d'Arthur, je ne suis qu'une idiote et je suis désolée et je… » Elle se perdit dans ses cafouillages.

La pupille et sa servante s'échangèrent un regard et semblèrent se comprendre, car quand Gwen recommença à peigner ses cheveux, Morgane dit à Merlin, « viens, aide-moi à me coiffer. »

La jeune femme lâcha la respiration qu'elle avait retenue inconsciemment et s'exécuta en silence avec des doigts hésitants, un rien moins fébrile que quelques instants auparavant, malgré le silence qui s'installa.

.

La fête battait son plein en ce dernier soir de célébrations. La pièce baignait dans les odeurs de viande grillée à point, d'épices et de la résine qui s'échappait des énormes bûches de pin que l'on avait mises à brûler, autant pour la symbolique que pour maintenir la chaleur de la pièce. La plupart des convives riaient déjà plus fort que d'habitude, sous l'effet de l'alcool, en écoutant les chansons qui parlaient d'ours, de belles jeunes filles et d'aventure. Les tables débordantes de nourriture effaçaient des esprits la malédiction qui avait frappé le royaume il y a peu longtemps. La principale viande proposée était du sanglier, exposé par carcasses entières après qu'il eut été sacrifié aux dieux dans la journée. Même les servants seraient autorisés à en manger un peu plus tard dans la soirée, pour que tout le monde puisse célébrer l'hiver le ventre plein et forcer la main aux bons augures.

Merlin, elle, n'avait pas très faim. Elle était plutôt occupée à essayer de ne pas renverser le contenu de la carafe qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sur son écharpe, qu'elle ne voulait pas salir. Elle n'avait pas pensé à se changer au préalable, et maintenant, elle avait beaucoup trop chaud. Qui plus est, sa robe faisait des siennes en continuant à glisser sur son épaule, que seul le cadeau de Gwen pouvait encore dissimuler. Elle sentait aussi un regard peser de temps à autre sur sa nuque, et quand elle se retournait dans sa direction, elle apercevait toujours Arthur, qui à chaque fois regardait ailleurs, visiblement pensif, un rien maussade et absorbé par son hydromel.

« Merlin… »

Elle sursauta en constatant que Gwen était apparue à ses côtés.

« Euh oui ? » Elle tenta un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant, trop heureuse que Gwen engage la conversation.

« Tu te sens bien ? Tu es toute rouge. »

« Ah eh, c'est juste que j'ai trop chaud. » Elle fut tentée de se gratter l'arrière du crâne, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles bien que visiblement gêné, mais ses mains étaient trop occupées.

« Tu devrais enlever l'écharpe, alors. »

Gwen, toujours à se soucier des autres… Merlin en ressentit un pincement au cœur, une bouffée de mélancolie.

« Je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre » dit-elle plus sérieusement. « Je veux dire euh, je ne peux pas retourner jusque chez moi pour l'instant, et vu ma chance si je la dépose quelque part elle risque de disparaître… »

Une ombre de sourire, d'une sincérité familière étira les lèvres de la métisse. « Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui ! Beaucoup, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de cadeau, je pensais… »

« Que j'allais oublier ? »

Le rien de jovialité qui était apparue se dissipa à nouveau pour être remplacée par de la peine, et Merlin voulut se gifler. Comment faire pour arranger les choses ? Elle le voulait tellement, mais elle ne savait quoi dire ni quoi faire, et sa maladresse légendaire ne l'aidait en rien.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Pendant qu'elles étaient en train de discuter, les premières danses avaient débuté et rassemblaient les quelques convives qui souhaitaient déjà commencer à dépenser tout ce qu'ils avaient ingurgité. Merlin vit alors du coin de l'œil une silhouette qu'elles connaissaient bien se rapprocher.

« Bonsoir, mes dames ! » fit Morris avec un entrain légèrement aviné, plus assuré que d'habitude.

Elles lui sourirent toutes deux et Merlin eut presque envie de le remercier d'être venu alléger l'ambiance.

« Dames ? Tu es peut-être monté en grade, mais pas nous, » le taquina Merlin pour dissimuler sa nervosité. En effet, depuis que Morris avait manifesté un peu plus d'intérêt pour les entraînements, tout le monde avait semblé se rappeler qu'il était un écuyer, fils de lord, et non un simple valet. Et s'il venait aider Merlin et Gwen de temps à autre, on ne lui demandait plus d'exécuter ses corvées antérieures. Le jeune homme se découvrait peu à peu un début d'assurance, et en y réfléchissant, la magicienne se dit que tout avait commencé quand ils avaient battu l'adanc ensemble, puis avait germé au fil des mois pour à présent commencer à donner des résultats visibles. Au moins une chose ne partait pas à vau-l'eau…

« Ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi, » sourit-il avant de se tourner vers Gwen. « Accepterais-tu de danser un peu avec moi ? »

Merlin avait définitivement envie de le remercier. Elle sentait qu'au sinon elle allait bien plus s'embourber.

« Euh c'est-à-dire que, il faut que je travaille… » cafouilla Gwen.

« Je peux te remplacer, si tu veux » proposa Merlin.

Les beaux yeux marron de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent un peu sous la surprise. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, il n'y a pas de mal à s'amuser un peu en ce jour de fête. »

« Merci Merlin » lui fit Morris. « Alors tu viens Gwen ? »

Son regard passa de l'écuyer à la magicienne plusieurs fois.

« Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, vas-y. »

Elle se sentit prête à la remplacer toute la soirée en voyant le sourire s'esquisser sur le visage de son amie.

« Merci. »

Morris lui adressa un clin d'œil et, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent, Merlin demanda, « qui est-ce que tu sers ? »

« M-Morgane, le roi, les chevaliers… et Arthur. »

Le sourire de Merlin s'atténua tout aussi vite alors que le duo se mêlait aux danseurs.

« Bien… super » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la table royale, les yeux obstinément fixés sur ses pieds, seulement en partie pour ne pas trébucher devant tout le monde comme cela lui arrivait parfois.

Elle aurait voulu se fondre dans le mur derrière elle. Rien que pour pouvoir être seule, sans personne pour la regarder, la juger ou lui donner des ordres. Elle avait l'impression ridicule que tout le monde portait son attention sur elle, comme si elle était une autre des attractions de la soirée. Ridicule, car elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas le cas : la pièce était principalement occupée par des nobles, qui ne lui avaient pas accordé plus d'un ou deux regards, pour peu qu'ils s'en soient soucié. Elle avait toujours été presque invisible à leurs yeux. Ce n'était pas exactement le cas des chevaliers et des gardes, plus habitués à la voir déambuler derrière leur prince. Mais ils étaient à présent plus préoccupés par le contenu de leurs coupes, qui étaient remplies pour être tout aussi vite vidées entre deux éclats de rire bon enfant.

Merlin remarqua tout de même qu'ils préféraient demander à d'autres servantes qu'elle.

Sir Léon fut le premier à lui faire signe de s'approcher en levant sa coupe dans sa direction. Coupe qui s'avéra remplie quand elle parvint à sa hauteur.

« Sir… ? » fit-elle sans comprendre. « Vous ne buvez pas ? Désirez-vous quelque chose en particulier ? »

Le visage de l'homme restait comme il avait toujours été, discrètement chaleureux, bienveillant. Elle ne lisait aucune malice, aucun jugement dans son regard, et cela lui fit l'effet d'une bouffée d'air frais dans la fournaise.

« Non, merci Merlin, mais au moins quelques uns d'entre nous doivent garder l'esprit clair… Mais il y a effectivement quelque chose que tu peux faire pour moi. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Me dire comment tu vas. » Il lui sourit.

La jeune femme resta désemparée une seconde, sincèrement surprise, avant de lui rendre timidement son sourire, sans avoir à y réfléchir. « Mieux depuis quelques secondes. »

Il lui fit signe de se pencher vers lui, ce qu'elle fit, pour qu'il lui glisse en aparté, « si jamais qui que ce soit te pose problème à cause de… ta condition, viens me trouver. »

« Ce serait l'occasion de mettre en pratique les entraînements où Arthur m'a martyrisée » tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Léon lui sourit à nouveau, puis continua, plus sérieusement. « Laisse-lui un peu de temps. Il ne laisserait jamais tomber ceux qui lui sont loyaux, même s'il lui faut parfois du temps pour s'en rendre compte. Et ne t'en veux pas plus que de raison, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, juste des egos éraflés. » De l'amusement pointa dans sa voix sur la fin. « Tu nous as bien eus. »

Merlin considéra un instant le visage du chevalier avant de dire, avec douceur et sincérité, « merci. »

.

La coupe d'Arthur était vide. Et elle le restait entre chaque aller-retour qu'elle faisait pour servir un autre noble, mais il ne lui faisait pas de signe. Elle en tanguait un peu sur ses pieds, ne sachant trop que faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide enfin à l'approcher. Mais elle eut l'impression qu'il l'avait sentie venir, car il se leva sans plus d'explication et s'éclipsa. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait, car il n'avait pas fait ses au revoir, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être vexée, à peine à trois pas de sa chaise désertée.

« Toi, là. »

Merlin sursauta en entendant la voix du roi qui la regardait.

« Oui toi, sers-moi donc à boire. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta, un peu trop raide car sur la défensive. Une fois le hanap rempli, elle allait se retirer quand Uther la retint, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

« Merlin, c'est ça ? »

« O-oui sire. »

« Il semblerait que ce soit à toi que l'on doit une partie de l'agitation de ces derniers jours… »

« C'était non-intentionnel… » Elle se rattrapa, « altesse. »

« Je m'en doute, vu ton dévouement dans ton… déguisement. Je dois dire que je suis étonné qu'Arthur n'ait rien remarqué plus tôt. » Il lâcha un rire bref avant de boire une gorgée de vin épicé. « Mais à le voir ainsi absorbé par ses pensées, je doute qu'il oublie la leçon, à présent. Grand bien lui fasse, il ne doit pas perdre de vue qu'il aura toujours à apprendre. »

Merlin resta silencieuse et se contenta de faire son possible pour sembler à l'aise, et non nerveuse.

« Cependant… » Cette fois, la jeune femme se figea quand l'expression joviale du roi se crispa, ses yeux fixés sur elle sans ciller. « Il serait fâcheux que mon fils se préoccupe d'une telle futilité plus longtemps que de raison, nous devons donc espérer que cette distraction reste passagère, n'est-ce pas ? »

« …o-oui, sire » fit-elle en fléchissant légèrement la nuque, comme ployée sous le poids de l'avertissement qu'elle ne percevait que trop bien.

* * *

><p>Il sembla qu'en effet Arthur se soit focalisé sur autre chose, vu la manière dont il se comporta avec elle par la suite. Merlin avait l'impression de n'être qu'une servante de plus, à qui il demandait occasionnellement quelque chose, si elle était la seule domestique dans les environs au moment-même. Il restait correct, formel, détaché, avec un rien d'arrogance dans le creux entre ses sourcils, qu'il gardait imperceptiblement froncés. Elle, elle pouvait le voir. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire.<p>

Une fois, elle avait tenté d'engager la conversation en l'interpelant. Il s'était tourné vers elle, avec un ''oui, Merlin ?'' des plus normaux, et elle n'avait pu rien dire de plus. Justement à cause de la neutralité de son ton. Avec elle, Arthur pouvait tout être : énervé, moqueur, agacé, secret, amical, exaspéré, fatigué, parfois presque tendre… mais jamais il n'était aussi indifférent.

Elle n'en avait ressenti que honte.

Une honte qui planait presque en permanence derrière elle, comme une ombre, quand elle se retrouvait dans la même pièce que Morgane et Guenièvre. Les silences étaient longs et lourds, comme si toutes trois se retenaient de parler. De dire ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui pourrait aller mieux. Et pourtant, elles ne l'avaient pas encore repoussée. Morgane pouvait la renvoyer d'un mot, mais elle ne le faisait pas, laissant germer une once d'espoir qu'elles y mettraient un jour un terme, plus tard, en temps voulu. Maintenant, leurs reproches avaient d'autant plus de poids qu'ils ne dépassaient pas leurs lèvres. Merlin n'y était pas insensible.

Mais tout n'était pas gris pour autant. Au moins, quelques jours après, elle était moins l'objet des regards alentours, lassés au profit de ragots plus récents. Quelques-uns en parlaient même comme d'une bonne blague. Parfois, elle essayait de le voir ainsi, et quand elle n'y arrivait pas, elle pouvait compter sur les mots de Gaius, la maladresse de Morris, les câlins d'Archimède et les quelques regards compréhensifs de sir Léon pour retrouver ce qui ressemblait à son sourire habituel.

Elle réapprenait à vivre comme une fille, aussi. Non… une femme. A se déplacer et remplir ses corvées sans s'emberlificoter dans sa robe. A parler d'elle au féminin bien que sa langue ait encore parfois tendance à fourcher. A cesser de se bander les seins, même si elle ne se sentait pas complètement habillée sans. A –essayer de- ne pas jurer, s'affaler, ironiser en public ou encore fixer les visages des chevaliers plus que de quelques secondes quand elle dépassait les terrains d'entraînement, fréquentés qu'il gèle ou qu'il vente.

Et bien plus encore, tout ça pour en arriver à la conclusion qu'être une femme à Camelot était fatiguant, mentalement. Quelques fois, elle ressentit même une nostalgie qui la poussait à rentrer à Ealdor, loin de tout. Retrouver sa mère, la seule personne à qui elle ne cachait absolument rien. Pouvoir grimper à nouveau dans son arbre fétiche, du haut duquel Will et elle parlaient d'aventure et refaisaient le monde… Se recueillir là où s'était tenu le bûcher funéraire de Will. Elle pourrait alors presque l'entendre se moquer gentiment d'elle. Elle qui était tombée amoureuse d'un prince qui tentait de faire comme si elle n'existait pas.

Cela lui faisait mal. Qu'il fasse cela, ''pour son bien à elle'', rester correct, convenable, ne faire de tort à personne. Mais cela ne faisait que la rendre malade. Etre avec Arthur était devenu naturel, évident. Ce n'était pas seulement ce qu'elle était supposée faire, c'était ce qu'elle _voulait_ faire, et elle était perdue.

.

Quand elle descendit dans la caverne, le dragon était déjà là, comme s'il l'attendait.

« Vous ne vous cachez pas, cette fois » fit Merlin sur un ton doux-amer.

« Ce serait inapproprié alors que je te sens préoccupée, jeune magicienne. » Il s'assit sur ses pattes arrières, les antérieures ancrées dans la roche, prêt à écouter longuement. « Me trompe-je ? »

« Non. »

« Je suppose que cela est d'une manière ou d'une autre lié à ton accoutrement » fit-il en désignant sa robe de son regard.

« Arthur a découvert que j'étais une femme. Il… il ne l'a pas très bien pris. »

« Il semblerait, en effet. »

« Il ne veut plus de moi » dit-elle avant de se mordiller la lèvre.

« Vraiment ? »

L'étonnement presque moqueur qu'elle pouvait cerner dans la voix du dragon l'irritait sans raison.

« Votre histoire de destinée, et tout le tintouin, c'est moins fiable que vous le pensiez. Je ne peux pas le protéger s'il m'évite. »

« Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les ombres. Vois ta magie, Uther l'a interdite, et pourtant plus d'une fois tu l'as utilisée dans l'intérêt du jeune prince.

« Alors c'est ce que je suis sensée être ? » cracha-t-elle presque. « Une ombre, rien de plus ? »

« Voulais-tu être autre chose ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit et referma la bouche, immobile sous le regard intense de la créature millénaire.

« Je… C'est-à-dire… je croyais ne pas devoir rester comme ça toute ma vie, rien qu'une servante. Je croyais qu'il y avait quelque chose, entre Arthur et moi. Peut-être pas jusqu'à de l'amitié, mais… »

Si, au moins de l'amitié. Et de son côté, même plus encore… Mais cela, elle ne voulait pas le dire au dragon. Elle se sentait comme s'il allait se moquer d'elle. En soi, n'était-ce pas amusant, quand on repensait à la première fois où elle avait parlé du prince au dragon, à deux doigts d'être tentée de comploter derrière son dos ? Et maintenant, elle donnerait tout.

Ses joues rougirent, mais peut-être était-ce à cause de la torche.

« Je vois… » fit le dragon, plus solennel. « Parfois, Merlin, lorsque je te vois, lorsque je sens l'ampleur de ton pouvoir, j'oublie à quel point tu peux être jeune. »

« Dois-je le prendre mal ? »

« Oui et non… parmi mes semblables, tu aurais été à peine une enfant. Il est encore de nombreuses choses que tu ignores, et c'est pour cela que tu dois me croire, au moins à propos de l'une d'entre elles. »

« Encore cette histoire de destin ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« En effet. Arthur et toi êtes liés. »

« J'ai parfois dur à le croire… surtout maintenant. »

« Et pourtant, il ne saurait en être autrement »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si sûr de ça ? » s'agita-t-elle. « Encore ces histoires de ''ce qui est écrit sur moi'' ? Pourquoi est-ce que tant de gens semblent en savoir plus sur moi que moi-même ? Et si je n'étais pas tout ce que l'on dit sur moi, et si je n'étais pas ce que ce ''Emrys'' est supposé être ? J'en ai marre de me sentir comme une marionnette, ''protège le prince Merlin'', ''cache qui tu es vraiment Merlin'',… tout ça sans avoir une fichue réponse claire à ''pourquoi ?'' »

La caverne lui renvoya sa propre voix, à la limite de crier, fatiguée.

« Merlin… » continua la créature après un instant de silence, avec une once de ce qui pourrait passer pour de la compassion dans sa voix calme. Il rapprocha sa tête d'elle et elle put sentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait, bienvenue dans l'air glacial des souterrains. « Je ne te réponds pas parce que je ne le veux pas, mais parce qu'il me l'est impossible. J'ai vécu plus d'un millier d'années, et depuis toujours, ton destin était pour moi une évidence, sans que j'aie à me l'expliquer, sans même que tu sois déjà née. C'est quelque chose que je _sais_, de la même manière que je sais qu'un jour je mourrai, que je sens que les mondes et les temps basculeront bien après. Je suis né de Magie, Merlin, Elle qui les régit. Elle qui me le dit sans mots, et te voilà. Ici, devant moi, à Camelot, au même temps que le Haut Roi. Ne le sens-tu pas ? »

Merlin resta silencieuse, l'esprit vide, des fourmillements familiers dans tout son corps.

« Un jour, le temps viendra » promit-il.

Elle le considéra longuement, lentement, puis avant de rebrousser chemin, quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit.

« Kilgarrah, est-ce votre vrai nom ? »

Les yeux du dragon s'arrondirent imperceptiblement. « Oui… qui te l'a dit? »

« Une vieille femme, appelée Niniane. »

« Où est-elle ? »

« Elle est morte. »

Merlin sortit à ce moment, et ne vit donc pas la surprise étrangement humaine qui put se lire sur les traits de Kilgarrah.

* * *

><p>Merlin mit rapidement sa main devant sa bouche alors qu'elle fut prise d'une petite quinte de toux, en train de changer les draps de Morgane. Gwen, de l'autre côté du lit, leva la tête pour la regarder avec inquiétude.<p>

« Ça ne va pas, Merlin ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Si si, c'est rien, juste un coup de froid » la rassura-t-elle en ignorant sa gorge irritée.

« N'as-tu rien de plus chaud à mettre que cette robe et cette écharpe ? » intervint Morgane, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« A-à vrai dire, non » rougit la magicienne. Elle n'avait pas encore osé aller s'acheter une tenue plus appropriée, et elle était une piètre couturière.

La dame fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Tu aurais dû me dire que ta paye n'était pas assez élevée. »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste que… » Elle se sentit subitement honteuse en pensant à sa piètre excuse, et en se rappelant pourquoi toutes trois n'arrivaient plus à discuter comme avant.

« Je peux te prêter une des miennes, si tu veux… » proposa timidement Gwen. « Elle risque d'être un peu courte pour toi, mais je pourrais arranger ça. »

« C'est très gentil de ta part, Gwen, mais je ne voudrais pas te déranger ainsi, tu en as besoin aussi. »

« Oh tu sais, ces derniers temps, mon père s'est senti d'humeur à refaire toute ma garde-robe, maintenant qu'il en a les moyens. J'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais il est têtu, et je ne sais plus trop quoi faire de tout ça… » Ce fut à son tour de rougir, visiblement encore peu habituée à la nouvelle aisance modeste de sa famille, mais heureuse de voir le travail de son père ainsi récompensé. Merlin ne pouvait trouver cela qu'amplement mérité.

Ce fut Morgane qui coupa court à la discussion. « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, dès que vous aurez fini, autant que nous allions ensemble chez le tailleur... avant que Merlin n'attrape la mort et que tout le monde ne dise que c'est de ma faute. »

Merlin allait protester, mais elle ne sut rien dire en retrouvant une chaleur familière sur le visage des deux jeunes femmes.

.

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? »

Merlin se regarda dans le miroir en pied que lui désignait Morgane. La robe était à nouveau bleue, mais d'une couleur profonde, cousue dans un tissu épais mais souple, et chaud, comme de la laine mais avec une douceur satinée. Elle n'était pas extravagante, mais bien taillée. Un peu trop même au goût de Merlin, qui trouvait qu'elle attirait trop l'attention sur la féminité de sa silhouette. Mais elle savait que c'était parce que ses braies et sa tunique lui manquaient. Au moins, les manches ne lui tombaient pas sur les mains, et ses épaules étaient bien recouvertes. Ce qui la dérangeait le plus était que le col avant été ouvert assez profondément pour lui permettre de respirer plus librement, laissant inévitablement apercevoir la jonction du haut de ses seins. Mais à part cela, elle ne trouvait rien à redire : elle pouvait bouger sans être limitée ou frissonner.

« Je vais… devoir m'y habituer » avoua-t-elle. « Mais elle est très bien. Combien je vous dois ? »

« Ne te soucie pas de ça » fit Morgane.

Merlin rougit un peu plus, « si, j'insiste. »

« Non, c'est moi qui insiste » dit la pupille gentiment mais fermement.

« Elle te va bien » dit Gwen. « Tu es très jolie dedans ! Je ne dis pas que tu ne l'étais pas avec ta chemise mais que, voilà, en te voyant on ne pensait pas spécialement ça… oh, pardon, je m'embrouille. »

Merlin n'en menait pas plus large. « Ce n'est rien… ce n'était pas ce que vous étiez sensées penser, de toute façon… » Elle eut la bouche sèche, en sentant le fameux sujet refaire surface. Elle sentait qu'il était plus que temps, mais il lui donnait toujours l'impression d'une épine dans la gorge. « Ce… ce n'était pas supposé se passer comme ça. »

Elle regarda tour à tour les deux femmes, qui l'écoutaient attentivement.

« Je voulais vous le dire. Gwen… avant de partir, je t'avais dit qu'il fallait que je te parle… c'était à propos de ça. J'en avais assez de le cacher, je voulais vraiment changer les choses, mais le hasard a fait que cela s'est passé comme ça, et je n'ai pas pu y faire grand-chose de plus… Morris le savait déjà, depuis Ealdor, il m'a acceptée, et ça m'a poussée à vouloir vous le dire aussi, mais… je crois qu'il me manquait le courage. Parce que j'avais peur de ne pas savoir contrôler les choses, j'avais peur de vos réactions, même si quelque part je savais que je pouvais vous faire confiance, car vous n'avez jamais rien fait qui puisse me faire penser le contraire… et maintenant vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quelque point je suis désolée. »

Elle déglutit pour ravaler ses émotions. Emotions qui s'affolèrent dans l'attente d'une réponse, durant de longues secondes.

« Merlin… » commença Morgane d'une voix douce qui lui fit rater un battement de cœur. « Je ne vais pas dire que ça ne fait rien, Gwen et moi-même avons toutes deux été…surprises, après tout ce temps. Nous pensions qu'effectivement tu nous faisais confiance… » Merlin déglutit mais ne l'interrompit pas. « Mais nous sommes aussi des femmes. Nous pouvons comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça. Parfois même, je dois t'avouer que l'envie me démange de faire pareil. Il serait donc injuste de ma part de te blâmer indéfiniment. »

Elle vit Gwen acquiescer de la tête silencieusement en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Nous n'allons pas te repousser. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que tu es là en ce moment, et pas seulement parce qu'Arthur m'en a suppliée. » L'amusement pointait dans sa voix. « A ce propos, je dois te dire bravo pour l'avoir ainsi mené en bateau. J'ai de quoi le taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne vieux et acariâtre. »

Merlin entendit un petit rire nerveux, peut-être provenait-il de sa propre gorge. « Ne faites pas ça, il me détestera encore plus. »

« Il ne te déteste pas. »

« Ah bon ? J'ai des doutes avec son comportement… Ou au moins, il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. »

« Mais toi, le veux-tu ? »

Merlin releva la tête en entendant à nouveau la voix de Gwen. Elle vit alors que les deux femmes la regardaient en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, mais il ne s'échappait de leurs auras que de la compassion, qui lui donna la sensation de s'alléger aussi tôt.

« Je… je n'ai rien contre travailler pour vous, avec toi » dit-elle en soutenant leur regard tout à tour. « Mais… oui. Je me suis habituée à cet idiot et… » Son cœur se mit à pulser plus vite, et elle dût se forcer à avouer, dans un chuchotement, « i-il me manque. »

Pour la première fois depuis ces quelques jours interminables, Morgane et Gwen lui sourirent franchement.

« Il est temps que tu commences à sortir la tête de cet imbécile de son arrière-train, alors » fit la plus âgée avec un air malicieux, alors que l'autre rougissait tellement à ces mots que sa couleur de peau n'arrivait pas à le cacher.

Merlin rit, et cela libéra un petit quelque chose en elle.

.

De la neige, il ne restait plus qu'une substance brunâtre sous ses bottes fourrées alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les terrains d'entraînement. Elle savait que l'heure où Arthur devait cesser de torturer les nouvelles recrues allait bientôt sonner. Sa nouvelle robe la protégeait suffisamment du froid pour qu'elle ait à peine la chair de poule, à part au niveau de ses mains et de la peau sous ses oreilles, que ses cheveux ne recouvraient pas encore. Pour la première fois, les regards des hommes ne lui firent rien, pas même quand l'un des plus jeunes chevaliers fraîchement adoubés lui fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire suggestif. Merlin se dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Lancelot, et qu'elle se demandait bien ce qu'Arthur avait pu avoir dans la tête ces derniers jours pour recruter des gringalets pareils –car ils le restaient comparés au prince-, avant de se rendre compte de l'idiotie de sa question.

Dans un coin, elle aperçut Morris, pas encore chevalier, mais très attentif. Il lui sourit.

Merlin se tint contre la barrière et attendit patiemment que la séance prenne fin, cachant tant bien que mal sa nervosité. Puis enfin, Arthur renvoya ses hommes et se débarrassa de son heaume, puis de son épée sur l'un des présentoirs en bois.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Merlin ? » demanda-t-il sans la regarder quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, en se dépêtrant de ses gants.

« J'aimerais vous parler. »

Il lui jeta à peine un œil avant de lâcher un soupir. « Je dois d'abord aller chercher quelqu'un pour me retirer mon armure, après peut-être… »

« Laissez-moi vous aider, sire » intervint Morris, comme tombé du ciel. « Cela vous épargnera cette peine. »

Merlin l'aurait presque serré dans ses bras de reconnaissance.

.

Elle attendit patiemment que Morris enlève puis emporte l'armure, laissant Arthur en chemise, avant de fermer la porte avec un dernier regard encourageant dans sa direction. Le prince alla se servir à boire d'un pichet posé sur la table, qu'il garda entre elle et lui. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement assombris par la transpiration et il regardait distraitement le feu de bois dans la cheminée.

« Alors ? Vas-tu te décider à me dire ce qui t'amène ? »

Merlin se jeta à l'eau. « Je suis venue m'excuser. »

Cela eut le mérite de décoller le regard d'Arthur des flammes pour venir enfin se poser sur elle. La coupe dans sa main resta à mi-distance de ses lèvres gercées par le froid.

« Je suis venue m'excuser, » répéta-t-elle, « parce que je vous ai menti. Et par cela je vous ai causé du tort et j'en suis consciente. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous nuire. J'ai menti parce que… je le devais, je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement. »

Elle reprit sa respiration. « Et je viens aussi pour vous dire que, malgré tout, j'aimerais revenir à votre service… sire. »

Il lui était étrange d'être ainsi formelle devant le prince, tout comme la manière dont il la regardait ne lui était pas très familière. Tout cela tortillait ses entrailles.

Le jeune homme finit par soupirer à nouveau. « Merlin, je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas- »

« -convenable ? » le coupa-t-elle avec un peu moins de retenue. « Approprié ? Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que je ne suis pas la seule à vous apporter vos repas, changer vos draps ou que sais-je d'autre. Etre une… femme n'a jamais empêché quelqu'un de le faire. »

Il se pinça l'arête du nez entre deux doigts. « Non, en effet. »

« Alors pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le faire… juste, régulièrement ? »

Un silence s'installa.

« Pourquoi insistes-tu ? »

Elle lui sourit timidement et s'approcha jusqu'à se tenir face à lui. « Parce que j'en ai envie. J'ai… je reste la même. Je n'ai pas changé, juste cette stupide tenue. » Elle désigna sa robe et sentit le regard d'Arthur l'observer. Elle sentit un peu de chaleur lui monter aux joues, mais elle ne devait plus se cacher, pas pour ça. « Je referais tout ce que j'ai fait sans que ça ne change quoi que ce soit. » Même boire le poison.

Le prince restait silencieux, pensif, immobile et presque imposant devant elle. Elle pouvait percevoir l'odeur légèrement âcre de sa transpiration et du métal. Un détail qui lui correspondait bien et qu'elle avait fini par apprécier, mais pas autant que son odeur à lui.

« Je sais » finit-il par souffler.

Elle voulait rester près de lui, ne fut-ce qu'un peu. C'était devenu un besoin.

« C'est étrange de te voir ainsi accoutrée » ajouta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« C'est… étrange pour moi de la porter. J'avais perdu l'habitude. »

« Pas au point que tu trébuches dedans, j'espère ? »

« Non… pourquoi, vous vous faites du souci ? » tenta-t-elle de le taquiner, le cœur battant devant la familiarité que reprenait leur échange.

Et qui battit d'autant plus fort en reconnaissant le minuscule sourire en coin qui étira la bouche d'Arthur. « Plutôt parce que ce serait fâcheux que tu renverses encore plus souvent mes repas. »

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN_ : je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir poster plus souvent ces temps-ci :( et encore merci pour vos petits messages, c'est ce qui me permet de me forcer à m'asseoir devant un page blanche même en croulant sous le travail ! :) À bientôt


	15. Le Morte d'Arthur

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 9

_A/N : _-_Patatruque _: encore désolée de ne pas pouvoir poster plus souvent T_T

-_Oonrion _: unissons-nous contre le travail ! Blague à part, comme ce n'est pas la 1ere fois qu'on me fait la remarque : cette ''partie'' de l'histoire est principalement un **POV de Merlin**, mais la suivante sera celui d'Arthur, avec quelques flashbacks pour éclaircir certains points… mais je n'en dis pas plus^^ Et ''beaucoup plus''… quoi donc? *fait la naïve :B*

-_Aurysadik _: on ne dit pas chiante, on dit perfectionniste :p ! En tout cas, c'est sûr que le dragon n'a pas souvent de la visite… le pauvre, ça a de quoi rendre maboul. D'ailleurs je me demande s'il ne l'est pas déjà un peu !

-_kimika su_,_ ilai_,_ Ayahne_,_ belladu57_,_ saroura92 _et_ Ishtar_: merci :)

-_Lyla_ : si tu es sensible à ce point j'ai peur pour la suite *stress*

-_EveJHoang_ : je rebaptiserais bien cette fic ''La brune et le blond''… ou pas xD Pour ce qui est de la licorne, tu as vu juste :p Lancelot… disons que j'assume ma couleur de cheveux !

-_Abeille_ : je prends bien note de tout ça, merci^^. Je compte déjà plus exploiter les autres personnages par la suite. Je suis consciente que le côté enfantin/léger (avec l'humour adéquat) original n'est plus très présent, mais j'ai dû choisir, je ne pense pas que ce serait adapté à ce que je compte faire de l'histoire (d'ailleurs je trouve que la série est justement trop légère au vu de ce qu'il s'y passe parfois…mais bon, c'est censé être 'familial'… même si je suis dubitative devant les enfants noyés, par exemple). A ce propos, je puise effectivement dans les légendes (j'insiste sur le pluriel), parce que j'ai envie de remodeler, et pas seulement changer le sexe de Merlin et rien d'autre, ce qui inévitablement en changera l'esprit (malheureusement ?).

Enfin, en ce qui concerne les reviews… est-ce vraiment trop demander d'avoir quelques avis ? Un peu de motivation ? Je ne vais pas mentir et dire que je n'en ai pas besoin pour écrire, ou plutôt poster. Je suis comme ça, j'ai la fâcheuse tendance à me désintéresser et laisser les choses inachevées lorsque l'on ne me pousse pas un peu, surtout quand en plus je manque de temps. Mais si chaque lecteur ne s'exprime pas, je ne vais pas arrêter pour autant. Quant aux réponses, pour être franche : pourquoi les rendre privées alors que les reviews sont publiques ? De plus, peut-être que d'autres lecteurs se posent des questions semblables ou seraient intéressés par les réponses, tout en ne voulant pas poster de review… ce qui serait quelque part les y forcer ! Bref, je suis un peu perplexe à ce sujet, mais bon si c'est interdit je ne vais pouvoir que m'y plier… Pour terminer, oui, je laisse des reviews, signées ou non, et peut-être pas systématiquement, mais oui. Je m'y suis forcée après des années de lecture silencieuse, et quand je lis des fics en anglais (dans 99,9% des cas), je fais ce que je peux pour le faire en anglais.

-_evermore04_ : mes excuses à ta sœur…^^ quant au reste, je n'ai pas mis ''**drama**'' pour rien, ce ne sera pas toujours très joyeux… mais faites-moi confiance (ou en tout cas essayez, même si ça risque d'être dur par la suite^^)

-_Azerty au rapport_ : ouhlala, tu me donnes chaud là ! Au niveau de la 'rupture', j'avoue que plus j'y réfléchis, plus je me dis que j'ai apporté certains éléments (surtout Niniane) trop brusquement… pourtant c'est déjà bien long, misère ! Je ferai ce que je peux pour insérer plus progressivement par la suite... Parce que oui, je tiens quand même à répéter que je ne vais pas réécrire tous les épisodes, ça m'ennuierait… et vous aussi je pense^^ et ça me semble logique que certaines choses changent (parfois avec un coup de pouce supplémentaire). Enfin, pour la révélation, je voulais justement que ce soit brutal :) tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le voudrait… d'ailleurs ça risque bien de se prouver à nouveau à l'avenir… chuuut j'en ai trop dit ! Et je trouve que garder Arthur complètement aveugle trop longtemps comme dans la série c'est un peu exaspérant. En tout cas, j'espère être à la hauteur pour la suite ! *stress*

-_ilvbrwns _: ma tête va enfler *rougit* pour Niniane, elle n'a rien à voir avec la princesse, c'est juste que dans la légende, la dame du lac s'appelle Viviane… pour moins perturber je n'ai pas utilisé deux fois le même nom^^. Je comprends que c'est dur d'imaginer Merlin en fille en pensant à Colin… ça me donne des images assez comiques à l'esprit xD et pour les reviews pas d'inquiétude, je suis contente avec ce que j'ai maintenant : bien assez pour vaincre ma fainéantise :)

-_Titealfa_ : merci beaucoup, ça me touche ! Pour Morgane, je crois que tu te doutes que je ne vais pas répondre précisément maintenant… mais je peux t'assurer qu'elle sera… disons, différente^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 15 : Le Morte d'Arthur**

.

* * *

><p>L'Ile a une mémoire. Enfouie en profondeur, dissimulée aux yeux de tous, en attendant un calme qui ne viendra peut-être jamais. Au fond des pierres ternes, des pommiers sans feuilles et de l'herbe étouffée par la brume et la moiteur. Mais ce qui témoigne le plus de l'absence de vie est le silence. Le vent ne porte plus les jeunes rires et les enseignements plus sages, le bruissement des pieds nus et les mots de magie. Magie qui ne peut plus que gronder sourdement, une bête blessée qui se retire pour l'hiver en espérant des jours meilleurs. Il y a toujours la puissance, mais elle est distante, et la terre stérile. L'eau devient vase et même la lumière boude ce qui avait été un temple à sa gloire. Elle est partie, comme les quelques rescapées qui ont échappé au bûcher et n'ont plus jamais remis les pieds dans ce qui avait été leur maison avant d'être l'endroit où elles apprenaient à servir les dieux. Même les druides les plus nomades n'osaient s'y attarder. Ils ne faisaient que passer, à distance, les yeux baissés en signe de respect, et peut-être bien de dépit.<p>

Il n'avait fallu que quelques années pour faire de l'Ile Fortunée un tel désert. Quelques années et la furie meurtrière d'un seul homme, qui ne pouvait soulager la souffrance de son cœur qu'en l'imposant à son royaume tout entier. Tout cela après une aube fatale…

Longtemps, bien trop longtemps pas un seul jour ne s'était passé sans que Nimueh ne repense à cette nuit où tout avait basculé. Si elle se concentrait, elle pouvait encore sentir ses doigts la démanger, parcourus par le souvenir sensitif de ceux d'Ygerne entremêlés aux siens, d'abord pour se rassurer elle-même au coucher du soleil alors que ses entrailles commençaient à se tordre, puis ensuite, faibles et horriblement doux, pour rassurer Nimueh à son tour, quand elle se pétrifiait de voir la vie quitter la reine à mesure que l'enfant progressait vers son premier souffle. C'était le monde à l'envers, et pourtant tellement… _elle_ : la mourante réconfortait ceux qu'elle allait bien trop tôt laisser derrière. Elle murmurait sans cesse des mots d'amour à son jeune mari assailli de larmes comme jamais, qui avait refusé de rester en dehors de la pièce comme il l'aurait dû, adressait des sourires épuisés aux sages-femmes et médecins horrifiés par la couleur de plus en plus écarlate que prenaient les draps, et serrait la main, presque une caresse, de la prêtresse qui l'avait aidée à obtenir sa plus grande joie et sa perte. Nimueh pleurait, elle aussi, à mesure qu'elle sentait la vie de la reine s'effacer au profit de son fils, puisant ses dernières forces dans tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour ce petit être qu'elle n'avait pourtant encore jamais vu ou serré contre elle. Uther la suppliait par tous les dieux de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et Nimueh ne pouvait que faire de même, en pensée, envers la Haute Prêtresse.

''_Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous choisie ?''_

''_Je ne l'ai pas choisie, ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.'' _

''_Mais vous auriez pu prendre quelqu'un d'autre !''_

Le visage de celle qui avait été plus une sœur qu'une supérieure ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi marqué par les ans. _''Qui suis-je, pour décider de la vie et de la mort ? Ygerne savait ce qui_ _l'attendrait, elle a accepté le prix sans même hésiter… Tout ce qui importe est que l'enfant vive.''_

Et le prince naquit dans un grand cri quand tous les autres retinrent leur souffle.

''C'est un garçon !''

Nimueh vit un bonheur pur éclairer à l'instant les visages des jeunes parents. Ygerne étant trop faible, c'est Uther qui lui glissa le nourrisson écarlate sur le cœur, sans jamais cesser de les soutenir tous deux. En cet instant, la mère rayonna de vie sous les cernes, la sueur et le sang, donnant l'apparence d'une résurrection.

''_Regarde mon amour… regarde notre fils.''_

''_Arthur…''_ souffla Ygerne en enveloppant doucement le bébé de ses bras, lovée tout contre le seul homme qu'elle aimait autant que son enfant. _''…Arthur.''_

Quand le prince hurla encore plus fort, tous comprirent que la reine venait de rendre son dernier souffle.

Nimueh n'oubliera jamais l'horreur qui suivit. Les premiers bûchers furent allumés avant même que le soleil ne se couche, quand le roi comprit que la magie ne lui rendrait jamais sa femme. Il n'y eu plus qu'une seule règle pour chaque citoyen ayant la moindre once de magie : être tué ou tuer, quand ils en avaient le pouvoir suffisant. On aurait pu penser que la famille, les amis,… tous s'opposeraient à un tel massacre, mais ils connaissaient soit le même sort, soit ne ressentaient que de l'horreur à voir la létalité que pouvaient prendre les pouvoirs jusqu'alors bienvenus.

Sur l'Ile Fortunée, la Haute Prêtresse se démit elle-même de ses fonctions, éplorée. Elle ne dit rien quand Nimueh prit sa place mais ses yeux avaient perdu de leur chaleur, et elle se chargea de protéger les plus jeunes disciples quand toutes s'enfuirent par groupes dans des directions différentes, menées à chaque fois par au moins une prêtresse accomplie. Nimueh ne revit plus jamais celle qui était redevenue Niniane, mais elle avait senti quelque part qu'elle avait survécu. Nombre de leurs sœurs n'eurent pas cette chance. Pour chacune de ses sœurs massacrées, la sorcière tua un homme d'Uther, et pour chaque enfant, encore plus. Mais rien n'y fit : sorciers, prêtresses, druides, dragons,… ils moururent par milliers, disparurent à l'autre bout du monde ou même dans les autres mondes, ou encore se cachèrent dans le royaume en espérant avec folie. Alors Nimueh ne put que haïr, haïr de toute son âme l'investigateur d'un tel massacre : Uther Pendragon, celui-là même qu'elle avait aidé à mettre sur le trône et qu'elle était presque arrivée à considérer comme un ami, le mari de la douce Ygerne, obsédé à l'idée de perdre le royaume chèrement acquis par défaut d'héritier légitime, pour qui il avait supplié tous les dieux…

Arthur. On chuchotait à son propos dans tous les mondes, avant même qu'il ne soit conçu dans une matrice stérile fertilisée par la magie. Une rumeur, un soupir de légende et d'âge d'or, d'équilibre entre les mondes, en écho avec Emrys, que chaque être frôlé par la magie connaissait comme la plus parfaite des évidences. Elle-même y avait crû, elle l'avait _senti_. Tous attendaient Emrys depuis des dizaines, des centaines d'années… mais rien. Même quand le prince tant attendu avait enfin vu le jour, et qu'hommes, femmes et enfants rendaient l'âme pour un crime qui n'en avait que le nom.

Enfin, comme un sursaut, Merlin était née, et Nimueh ne put que rire d'amertume. Elle avait aussi senti la Magie s'ébranler, mais ce fut pour mieux s'apaiser à nouveau, et ne laisser qu'une petite fille trop jeune aux pouvoirs lunatiques et indomptés, sous-exploités, enfouis. Quant au soi-disant Haut Roi, il ne s'agissait que d'un garçon vaniteux et obtus, n'ayant d'Ygerne que les traits et de Pendragon tout l'intérieur.

Nimueh perdit ainsi la foi. Les dieux les avaient tous trompés, et ces légendes ne seraient jamais plus que de l'imaginaire collectif. Elle se ferma à ce que la Magie lui disait, n'écouta pas les changements de ces dernières années alors qu'Arthur et Merlin grandissaient puis se rencontraient, deux simples pions sur un plateau de jeu. S'ils voulaient vivre à nouveau en toute liberté, il n'y avait qu'une solution : reprendre le pouvoir. Elle ne pouvait se permettre la violence, mais il ne s'agissait pas du seul moyen… Qu'elle ait tous les pions en main serait le plus agréable, mais pas impératif, sa puissance de Haute Prêtresse et accumulée de toutes ces années suffirait.

C'est pourquoi elle ignora les déséquilibres au sein de la Terre, même quand la Bête Glatissante se réveilla à nouveau, laissant retentir son cri pour la première fois depuis un peu plus de vingt ans, après la nuit tant maudite qu'elle relégua dans un coin délaissé de ses pensées.

* * *

><p>Travailler pour Morgane et avec Gwen était loin d'être déplaisant. Si les tout premiers jours avaient été relativement tendus, depuis qu'elles avaient enfin crevé l'abcès, tout reprenait sensiblement son cours. Lentement, mais sûrement. Les deux femmes ne pouvaient que constater que Merlin, même en robe, restait la même : toujours prête à rendre service, dangereusement maladroite et avec le sourire facile. Elle faisait son possible pour ne pas trop être en retard et ne pas soupirer lors de certaines tâches qui pouvaient la laisser perplexe, comme faire de la couture, coiffer la chevelure interminable de Morgane ou encore l'aider à choisir de nouvelles robes. A ses yeux, elle serait superbe même vêtue de haillons, et elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte ce qu'être la pupille du roi impliquait : elle se devait d'être parfaite en toute circonstance, même devant de simple messagers ou quand les conseillers ne lui accordaient pas la parole. Car si, en tant que femme, ils ne voulaient pas toujours l'entendre, ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas la <em>voir<em>. Aussi belle qu'inatteignable, autant de corps que d'esprit. Elle avait cultivé ce silence imposé, et maintenant ce que sa voix devait taire, elle le disait avec ses yeux. D'un vert-gris qui pouvait s'avérer glacial au point de bruler, comme lorsque récemment le roi avait ordonné l'exécution d'un énième sorcier, arrêté alors qu'il tentait de faire de l'alchimie dans l'un des plus proches villages. Elle savait crier son désaccord sans même ouvrir la bouche.

Peu voyaient au-delà. Ils n'étaient que quelques uns à savoir que la presque princesse était souvent tourmentée par son sommeil. Ils n'en voyaient que l'un des résultats : sa pâleur, qui pour eux n'était qu'un des autres aspects de sa beauté.

Merlin le savait déjà, mais à présent elle pouvait le voir. Comme quand le soir, Morgane la renvoyait plus tôt, ne restant qu'avec Gwen et la potion que Gaius lui transmettait régulièrement. Elle était alors presque pudique, et elle lisait dans les gestes de Gwen une douceur, une affection qui n'était pas celle d'une servante pour sa maîtresse, mais d'une amie intime. Cela ne laissait pas la magicienne insensible. En quelque sorte, sans trop se l'expliquer, cela lui donnait un peu d'espoir.

Chaque soir, elle était donc relativement libre, suffisamment pour pouvoir s'occuper d'Arthur… ou en tout cas un minimum. Elle devait se contenter à présent de lui apporter ses repas, emporter son linge, et veiller à ce que sa chambre ne soit pas envahie par le désordre. Rien de plus, mais cela semblait déjà trop pour la plupart de ceux qui la connaissaient de vue, si elle devait en croire les vagues bruits de couloirs qu'elle avait eu parfois l'occasion de surprendre sans jamais les entendre clairement, à l'exception de la question récurrente : pourquoi le prince la gardait-il ? Pour être franche, Merlin elle-même se demandait comment elle avait fait pour échapper à une éternité de pilori et ordures ménagères malodorantes, mais elle n'était pas triste d'y avoir échappé… Cependant, elle devait bien se l'avouer, sa vie actuelle n'était pas si horrible, mais pourtant elle n'en était pas heureuse. C'était seulement maintenant, quand elle ne pouvait plus y faire grand-chose, qu'elle admit qu'être le valet du prince n'avait pas été aussi atroce qu'elle avait bien voulu le prétendre… Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si cela lui faisait peur, ou l'attristait. Elle se remontait le moral en se répétant que cela aurait pu être bien pire.

.

Merlin avait encore un peu de temps avant de devoir descendre aux cuisines, alors elle décida de rentrer aider Gaius. En sa qualité de médecin de la Cour, tout ce qui était introuvable par ses soins leur était apporté après un inventaire minutieux. La magicienne n'avait pas besoin de s'y connaître en marchandage pour savoir que certaines racines, poudres et autres plantes séchées ainsi fournies cachaient bien leur valeur aux yeux des ignorants. Et si elles étaient à la base destinées à la bonne santé des nobles, Gaius arrivait toujours à en mettre un peu de côté au cas où quelques citoyens en auraient tout autant, si pas plus, besoin. Il y avait eu l'un de ces arrivages en début d'après-midi, et elle se doutait que le vieil homme n'aurait pas encore eu le temps de tout déballer, doser et étiqueter soigneusement.

« Je suis rentrée ! » dit-elle en refermant la porte. Comme elle s'en doutait, Gaius était penché au-dessus d'une table encore plus chargée que d'habitude. Quelques caisses ouvertes se trouvaient au sol, et l'air ambiant sentait un peu plus les herbes médicinales que de coutume. Une odeur qui lui était devenue agréablement familière.

« Tu t'es enfuie ? »

Merlin sourit. « Comme toujours devant des robes… » plaisanta-t-elle. « Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« Je ne dirais pas non… Nous allons pouvoir profiter de la progression de tes études !

« Erf… »

Mais elle s'y plia en même temps qu'à la tâche. Gaius lui montrait chaque plante, qu'elle devait nommer avant de ranger. Chaque fois qu'elle se trompait, elle avait droit à son fameux lever de sourcil, mais son visage ne se séparait jamais de sa bienveillance habituelle. Quand il fut suffisamment satisfait de ses réponses, il la laissa continuer à ranger pour pouvoir focaliser son attention sur la concoction d'une potion. Merlin remarqua alors qu'il avait déjà préparé les ingrédients avant qu'elle n'arrive, et qu'elle l'avait donc probablement interrompu. Elle le regarda travailler du coin de l'œil, assise à l'autre extrémité de la table, entre deux sachets à remplir. Elle avait toujours aimé le regarder travailler.

Elle identifia les ingrédients en se tortillant la nuque puis plissa légèrement les sourcils alors qu'elle réfléchissait, sûre de l'avoir déjà vu réaliser cette mixture auparavant… Puis enfin elle se rappela.

« Les sages-femmes ont déjà vidé leur stock ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu perplexe.

« Non, pas encore. »

« C'est pour dame Yulia alors ? » La malheureuse avait failli perdre la vie lors de sa dernière fausse couche et, sur les conseils discrets du médecin, buvait un peu de cette potion chaque matin, comme de nombreuses autres femmes, nobles et moins nobles, dans une aura de secret et toutes dans le même but : ne pas concevoir d'enfant.

« Non plus… » Il semblait presque fatigué lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle après avoir fermé une petite fiole contenant le liquide bleuté. « C'est pour toi. »

Merlin allait saisir un pilon pour concasser quelques noyaux quand elle suspendit son geste, les yeux fixés sur Gaius, pas tout à fait sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

« Moi ? »

« Oui, toi. »

« Mais… » Elle fronça les sourcils et sentit la gêne poindre. « Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

« Uther m'a demandé tout à l'heure de veiller à ce que tu n'en manques pas. » Le vieil homme était lui aussi visiblement peu à l'aise devant cet ordre, et non demande.

Un court silence passa avant que Merlin ne le brise d'une voix un peu trop aigüe à son goût.

« Pourquoi est-ce que le roi veut que je prenne ça ? »

A peine ces mots dits, elle eut envie de glisser sous la table, au moins jusqu'à ce que ses joues ne la brûlent plus; à cause de la honte ou de la colère, elle ne saurait le dire. Et quelque part, au fond d'elle, elle eut comme l'impression qu'elle se doutait déjà de la réponse à sa question.

« Merlin… Aucun valet n'est resté aussi longtemps au service d'Arthur que toi, et vous étiez l'un près de l'autre quasi en permanence. » Merlin sentit son cœur se pincer en l'entendant parler au passé mais resta silencieuse, les yeux dans le vague. « Quand il s'est avéré aux yeux de tous que tu étais une femme, malgré l'humiliation que cela pouvait représenter pour un grand nombre, il n'a fait que te renvoyer, sans aucune sanction supplémentaire. Et maintenant, tu es de retour à son service, différemment oui, mais ce qui compte c'est que tu le sois. Essaye de comprendre ce que certains peuvent en conclure… »

C'est seulement à cet instant que la jeune femme osa croiser à nouveau le regard de son père de cœur. « Est-ce si improbable à leurs yeux qu'il s'agisse d'amitié ? »

Merlin se mordit la lèvre, les joues toujours aussi chaudes. Quand Gaius la regarda de longs instants en silence, une sorte de surprise, de compréhension puis de tendresse passa sur son visage, elle eut l'impression qu'il venait de voir à travers à travers ses piètres tentatives pour dissimuler la profondeur de ses sentiments. Enfin, une ombre de tristesse pointa dans ses yeux sages et la jeune femme en sentit son ventre se serrer un peu plus. Quand il reprit la parole, elle crut d'abord qu'il allait la plaindre.

« Arthur et toi êtes jeunes, il est le prince que la majorité de la gent féminine du royaume admire et tu es toi à un âge où de nombreuses femmes se marient. Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble… pour la plupart, cela suffit. Pour les autres, il reste le fait que vous ayez sauvé la vie l'un de l'autre... »

Elle revit les regards que lui adressaient récemment parfois quelques servants, chevaliers, même gens de la Cour… Elle souffla pour évacuer un trop-plein d'émotions.

« Alors c'est ça que l'on raconte, que je… qu'Arthur et moi… » Elle se souvint du roi lors de l'un des banquets de Yule, quand il lui avait demandé de lui servir à boire… Une _distraction_.

A l'instant, elle repensa à Sophia lorsqu'elle avait envouté Arthur, au point qu'il demande la permission de l'épouser. Uther avait rapidement ordonné son exécution. Elle devait probablement s'estimer heureuse de s'en tirer ainsi…

Une petite voix amère dans sa tête lui souffla que c'était parce qu'elle était trop insignifiante pour que le roi puisse même envisager que son fils aille jusqu'à faire la même demande pour elle, une simple servante maladroite. Jamais plus qu'une distraction, un autre des aspects de sa servitude… Sa gêne commença à se muer partiellement en colère.

« C'est mon corps » siffla-t-elle. « C'est à moi et à moi seule de décider ce que j'en fais. »

« Arthur est le prince unique et n'a pas encore d'héritier légitime. S'il s'avérait que vous deveniez… intimes et que tu conçoives- »

« -mais ce n'est pas le cas ! » Elle criait presque, mortifiée.

Le vieil homme soupira mais ne se départit pas de sa patience, au contraire, il dégageait un semblant de compassion. « Je sais, Merlin… » dit-il calmement. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Uther. Il est le roi, et une telle responsabilité implique de peser les risques sur tous les fronts. Mener un royaume nécessite d'en voir les intérêts avant tout. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, toi, essaye de faire de même. Et qui sait, » son ton se fit un peu plus léger quand il poussa la fiole d'un doigt vers elle, « cela pourrait te servir au cas où tu ferais une rencontre à l'avenir… »

Elle resta silencieuse un instant, les épaules tombantes. Quand elle prit la fiole et se leva, elle souffla tout bas, à elle-même, « ça n'arrivera pas. »

Quand elle croisa une dernière fois les yeux de Gaius avant de s'éclipser pour dormir, ceux-ci semblèrent lui dire ''je sais.''

.

Elle se retourna une énième fois sous les draps. Elle avait trop chaud, et pourtant sa peau était picorée par la chair de poule. Elle put discerner dans la pénombre un petit amas de neige se former contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Le sommeil ne venait pas, elle réfléchissait trop. Archimède était dehors.

Merlin soupira et ferma les yeux une fois de plus, essayant de fondre son dos dans le matelas, une main sur son ventre qu'elle caressait lentement du bout des doigts à travers sa chemise de nuit. Elle y sentait comme un petit tiraillement, à chaque fois que ses pensées dérivaient vers la même personne, de plus en plus fréquemment. Trop, mais elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait plus y résister. Les derniers évènements ne l'aidaient pas à remonter la pente douce qui l'entraînait petit à petit.

S'ils savaient. Les servants, les chevaliers, le roi,… s'ils savaient à quel point ils avaient tort et raison à la fois. Malgré tout, elle était à peine une amie pour le prince. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais parfois, sous son bouclier d'arrogance elle pouvait l'entrapercevoir, comme le sentir : elle n'était pas n'importe quelle servante à ses yeux. Parfois, elle avait comme l'impression qu'il lui faisait confiance, en quelque sorte, qu'il lui laissait voir des facettes normalement dissimulées de qui il était vraiment, malgré ses railleries et son sérieux manque de délicatesse. Elle chérissait tout cela.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Sa main était descendue presque inconsciemment sur sa cuisse.

Au contraire, cela lui donnait envie de… _plus_. Elle soupira à nouveau, plus faiblement. C'est cela, plus. Voir plus d'Arthur, du jeune homme avant le prince, passer plus de temps avec lui, plus encore que quand elle était toujours son 'valet' et… Elle rougit. Plus de vérité dans les rumeurs sur leur relation.

Elle glissait peu à peu dans un état de semi-conscience, il n'y avait plus que la sensation de sa main caressant sa peau qui la raccrochait. Son esprit, lui, se laissait attirer vers des illusions oniriques qui ne suscitaient aucune honte durant le sommeil : un souffle chaud à la place de l'air contre sa gorge, une main plus grande et puissante à l'intérieur de sa cuisse,…

.

La première chose que Merlin remarqua en se réveillant fut la fiole sur sa table de nuit. Elle fronça d'abord les yeux en se demandant de quoi il s'agissait et ce que ça faisait là, avant que tout ne lui revienne en mémoire. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle entendit un petit bruit familier de tapotement. Elle s'étira, se frotta les yeux, puis se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre à Archimède, dont la tête dépassait à peine l'amoncellement de neige.

« Rentre vite, il fait froid. »

L'oiseau ne se fit pas prier, répandant un peu de neige dans la pièce sur son passage. Elle se blottit dans un coin, gonfla ses plumes et les secoua vivement. Merlin soupira mais ne put effacer un petit sourire. Un rapide coup d'œil doré à la neige semi fondue suffit à tout nettoyer. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur la fiole, et elle perdit son sourire. Elle la prit en main, l'ouvrit et la considéra en silence un long instant, puis ses yeux virèrent à nouveau à l'or et le liquide bleuté s'évapora.

.

Elle rendit le récipient vide à Gaius au petit-déjeuner.

« Je te la remplirai pour que tu la prennes tous les matins, où veux-tu que je la mette pour que tu ne l'oublies pas ? » proposa le vieil homme.

« Table de chevet » répondit la jeune femme en mangeant son gruau et en essayant de paraître décontractée, qu'il ne remarque pas qu'elle lui désobéissait. Cela pouvait sembler excessif par rapport à la situation, mais elle ne voulait pas que tous les moindres points de sa vie soient dictés par d'autres, encore moins quand ils ne connaissaient rien d'elle, roi ou non.

« Tu auras peut-être des effets secondaires, comme des nausées, des maux de ventre,… il faut laisser le temps à ton corps de s'habituer. Mais si c'est insupportable, dis-le-moi et je devrai voir s'il faut mieux adapter le dosage. »

Merlin acquiesça de la tête. Pouvoir éviter ces inconforts inutiles allégeait un peu sa culpabilité vis-à-vis du médecin.

.

« Vous allez chasser aujourd'hui ? » demanda Merlin en posant le plateau de petit-déjeuner sur la table. Arthur s'assit, déjà habillé avec ses vêtements de chasse. Elle ne s'habituait toujours pas au fait qu'il ne s'agissait plus d'une de ses tâches, mais elle chassa vite ces pensées et les souvenirs récents qui les suivaient avant qu'elle ne devienne écarlate et risque ainsi de se trahir.

« Ta perspicacité ne cesse de m'épater, Merlin » fit Arthur avec sa moquerie habituelle en mordant dans une galette d'avoine. « En effet. Et vu l'intérêt que tu portes à cette activité, je me doute que tu es ravie à l'idée de ne pas avoir à m'accompagner, cette fois. »

Elle ne sentit aucune malice dans ses paroles. Petit à petit, la condition de la jeune femme devenait par moments autre chose qu'une source de rancœur; il l'acceptait. Cela la faisait se sentir plus légère, même si ce poids entre eux restait encore bien présent le reste du temps.

« Je jubilerais d'autant plus si je n'avais pas à m'occuper de votre linge sale. »

« Niveau tentative pour te soustraire à cette tâche de la plus haute importance, tu as déjà fait beaucoup mieux. »

Elle se pencha vers lui. « Je ne peux pas vous clouer le bec tous les jours, votre ego est habitué à être enflé, ce serait fâcheux que je le traumatise. »

Le sourire d'Arthur se fit un peu plus carnassier quand ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour découvrir ses dents. Elle aimait quand il souriait comme ça. A vrai dire, elle aimait tous ses sourires…

« Ta sollicitude me touche. »

« Ne pleurez pas, je fais juste en sorte de garder mon travail. C'est pas trop mal payé… quoique. »

Un soupçon d'hésitation vint teinter la voix narquoise d'Arthur, mais disparut si vite que Merlin crut qu'elle avait rêvé. « Et moi qui croyais que tu insistais tant parce que tu appréciais ma compagnie, je suis blessé. » Il mit la main sur son torse dramatiquement. Merlin ne put que sourire un peu plus, même si son cœur se pinça.

« Au lieu de vous moquer de moi, dites-moi plutôt quelle malheureuse créature vous avez l'intention de massacrer, que je sache quel plat éviter ce soir. »

Le prince retrouva aussitôt son sérieux. « On nous a rapporté comme quoi une créature dangereuse rôderait dans les bois à peine à une heure d'ici, il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une chasse alimentaire. »

« Quel genre de créature ? »

« Nul ne le sait, elle ne ressemble à rien de connu, mais elle a déjà tué, il nous faut éviter d'autres pertes. »

« Dois-je aller préparer Hengroen ? » dit-elle sans même réfléchir.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, Pip s'en charge. »

« Il faut de toute façon que je le fasse pour Arion, et aussi que je me change, et- »

« -Merlin, » la coupa Arthur, « tu restes ici. »

« Mais… »

« Ne discute pas, je ne veux pas prendre de risques inutiles » dit-il calmement mais fermement. Puis, après un instant de silence pendant lequel Merlin ne le quitta pas des yeux, à la fois vexée et frustrée, mais aussi surprise, il la renvoya : « ne dois-tu pas aller t'occuper de Morgane ? »

.

Depuis la fenêtre, occupée à se mordiller les doigts, Merlin vit le groupuscule d'hommes menés par Arthur se rassembler dans la cour principale. Elle reconnut Morris parmi eux. Elle se sentait horriblement mise à l'écart et un sentiment d'appréhension la taraudait alors qu'elle les regardait s'éloigner. Quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait depuis quelques jours, comme un bruissement dans sa magie si infime qu'elle avait failli ne pas le remarquer, quelque chose de plus qu'un mauvais pressentiment…

La voix de Gwen la tira brusquement de ses pensées.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? » fit-elle en terminant de plier une robe de nuit immaculée.

« Non, non rien. »

« Tu n'as pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure, je doute que ce soit pour admirer la neige… » Elle se rapprocha de la magicienne et se tritura les mains avant d'oser continuer timidement. « Il compte pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Arthur… »

Merlin déglutit. « Je… n'ai pas l'habitude d'être laissée derrière, c'est tout. »

Mais ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité, et Gwen n'était pas dupe. Cela se voyait à la manière qu'elle avait de regarder son amie, à la fois douce et triste. Merlin avait déjà pu apercevoir cette expression inhabituelle sur le visage de la jeune servante, souvent quand elle oubliait que quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce, quand elle était concentrée depuis trop longtemps sur une même tâche. Elle dégageait dans son aura comme un appel, une attente aussi patiente que déchirante, qui crevait les yeux quand par moments son regard se perdait à travers une fenêtre, vers l'orée du bois. L'endroit même où elle avait aperçu la silhouette de Lancelot pour la dernière fois.

Merlin pensait à lui de temps en temps, se demandait ce qu'il devenait, quand elle le reverrait… Mais ces courts instants de mélancolie n'étaient rien comparés à ce que Gwen devait ressentir. Elle revoyait encore l'émerveillement dans les yeux de Lancelot la première fois qu'ils s'étaient posés sur la jeune femme, qui elle, était tombée amoureuse moins instantanément, mais tout aussi sûrement. Tombée n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment le terme adéquat : ses sentiments avaient fleuri en douceur, presque en silence, entre un regard et un geste.

Merlin avait douté jusqu'au bout : resterait-il pour Gwen ? Il était facile de voir à quel point l'envie le tenaillait, mais la fidélité de Lancelot à sa parole était à la fois l'une de ses plus grandes qualités, mais aussi un défaut : qualité car il était d'une loyauté sans pareille, sincère et totale, et défaut car il était persuadé qu'il n'avait que cette parole à offrir, était indigne du reste.

« Il te manque. » Ce fut au tour de Merlin de déstabiliser Gwen, elle n'eut évidemment même pas besoin de préciser de qui elle parlait.

La métisse sourit brièvement. « Tu dévies la conversation. Mais… Hm. » Elle inspira. « Oui. Chaque jour. Je… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander tout le temps s'il va bien. »

Le tremblement à peine perceptible de sa voix fut ce qui décida Merlin à glisser sa main dans celle plus hâlée mais tout aussi fine de Gwen, et de la serrer. Son amie le lui rendit un peu plus, comme si elle s'y accrochait.

« Il reviendra » dit Merlin. Elle en éprouvait une étrange certitude. Lancelot reviendra.

« Je sais… j'espère. »

A ce instant, Merlin prit conscience de la chance qu'elle avait : contrairement à Gwen, elle pouvait être près de l'homme qu'elle aimait, même si moins souvent qu'il y a encore peu de temps. Elle le savait vivant et sauf, et elle pria les dieux qu'il en soit toujours ainsi.

* * *

><p>Quand la troupe revint plus tard dans la journée, ce fut avec des teints plus pâles et un chevalier manquant. Si cela ne suffisait pas à traduire la gravité de la situation, voir Arthur, les traits serrés, se diriger presque immédiatement vers la salle où le roi passait en revue les comptes du mois achevait d'en convaincre. Morris se dirigea vers Merlin dès qu'il l'aperçut sortir en trombes dans la cour.<p>

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Le jeune homme avait lui aussi une mine déconfite, plus encore que les autres chevaliers. « Tu n'as rien ? »

« Non, non je n'ai rien… » Il se regarda de bas en haut comme pour se rassurer. « Mais je ne peux pas en dire de même pour sir Bedivère. »

Un coup d'œil plus attentif permit à Merlin de le remarquer à son tour. « Où est-il ? »

« Le monstre a eu raison de lui, nous n'avons rien pu faire. » Il déglutit.

Merlin frissonna. « Le monstre ? Alors c'en est vraiment un ? »

« Oui, je n'avais jamais vu une telle créature auparavant, elle- »

La jeune femme le prit gentiment par le bras pour l'entraîner, « viens expliquer ça au chaud avant que tu ne tombes malade. »

.

A mesure que l'écuyer décrivait la créature, le visage de Gaius s'assombrissait. Il n'arborait pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler de la surprise, au contraire, il s'agissait plus d'une appréhension, comme face à de vieux cauchemars. Cette impression se confirma quand il ne prit même pas la peine de consulter ses ouvrages pour s'assurer de l'identité de la créature, avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la salle du Conseil, Merlin et Morris sur ses talons. Quand ils entrèrent, le roi était déjà occupé à préparer l'expédition suivante alors qu'Arthur lui indiquait l'endroit où ils avaient croisé le monstre sur une carte forestière. La servante et l'écuyer se placèrent à l'écart alors que le médecin se rapprochait.

« Ah, Gaius, » fit le roi en levant le regard un bref instant, « nous avions justement besoin de vos connaissances pour pouvoir identifier une créature… »

« Je suis au courant, sire, et c'est pourquoi je viens vous avertir : tout porte à croire qu'il s'agit de la Bête Glatissante. »

« Ce n'est qu'un mythe » répondit Arthur, à l'étonnement de Merlin.

Mais le vieil homme ne s'arrêta pas. « Selon les anciens écrits, elle est annonciatrice de grands bouleversements… »

« J'ai mis un terme à l'Ancien Culte en ces terres, Gaius, tout cela n'a pas de raison d'être » ajouta Uther d'une voix ferme.

De son côté, Merlin sentit une certaine anxiété monter en elle, renforcée par le sérieux et l'insistance de son père d'adoption. Elle fixait Arthur du regard, et celui-ci croisa le sien un instant avant de se reconcentrer sur le roi en intervenant. « Fable ou non, cette créature a fait des victimes et terrorise les villageois, nous devons faire quelque chose. »

« Tuons-la, alors » fit Uther avec une quasi-désinvolture. « Rassemble des hommes et chargez-vous d'elle dès l'aube, que cette affaire soit réglée. »

Le prince acquiesça de la tête puis se dirigea vers la sortie, ce qui mit fin à la réunion et fut le signal pour la salle de se vider. Merlin suivit la dernière et remarqua que Gaius et le roi restaient seuls, le plus vieux des deux penchés vers l'autre, les traits tirés et parlant à voix suffisamment basse pour qu'elle n'entende rien. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

.

« Gaius… cette créature, de quoi s'agit-il exactement ? »

Le vieil homme se rapprocha. La lumière des bougies creusait un peu plus son visage, et ses épaules étaient basses.

« Que sais-tu de l'Ancien Culte, Merlin ? »

Une multitude de pensées, de sorts et de créatures imprécises traversa l'esprit de la magicienne alors qu'elle tentait de caresser une Archimède fort agitée posée sur ses genoux. « A vrai dire pas grand-chose, vu que je ne suis pas censée m'y intéresser… » Même malgré les livres qu'elle continuait à lire en cachette, l'idée qu'elle en avait était encore confuse. « Je sais que c'est étroitement lié à la pratique de la magie, ce qui explique pourquoi Uther y a mis un terme… » Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, d'autant plus qu'elle pouvait sentir les serres de la chouette à travers le tissu sur ses cuisses. Elle chuchota pour essayer de calmer l'oiseau.

« Il est en effet question de Magie. L'Ancien Culte étudiait ses secrets, mais aussi son lien avec la Vie et inévitablement la Mort. Principalement la Mort… La Bête Glatissante en détient le pouvoir, sa morsure est fatale et sans remède. »

Merlin se figea. « … vous en êtes sûr ? »

Gaius acquiesça gravement de la tête. Un silence s'installa.

« … comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez cette créature ? »

Le vieil homme haussa son habituel sourcil. « Mes livres ne sont pas là que pour la décoration, Merlin. »

« Non… il y a autre chose, et vous ne voulez pas me le dire. Je vous ai vu parler au roi… Qu'est-ce que vous savez de plus ? »

Il hésita un instant, puis se résigna dans un soupir. « Il y a vingt ans, la Bête était déjà apparue non loin de Camelot… peu avant qu'Ygerne ne meure en donnant vie à Arthur. »

L'anxiété se fit plus précise, plus vive. « Alors c'est vrai… qu'elle est une sorte de héraut ? Un messager ? »

« Un funeste messager, j'en ai bien peur… et après la perte d'Ygerne, je ne vois qu'une chose qui puisse encore raviver la vengeance d'Uther. »

.

« Ne prendras-tu donc jamais l'habitude de frapper avant d'entrer ? » plaisanta Arthur. Il était déjà changé pour la nuit, avec ses habituelles braies brunes et sa chemise blanche, trop tombante et trop diaphane, mais parfaites pour la chaleur de la pièce due au feu généreux dans la cheminée. Elle se força à détourner son regard du jeune homme et vit du coin de l'œil l'un des valets, Eric, terminer de plier ses vêtements. « Laisse-nous » lui dit le prince, assis sur son siège favori recouvert de fourrure blanche. L'homme s'exécuta aussitôt sans un mot, mais lança un regard appuyé à Merlin quand il passa à son niveau. Elle l'ignora du mieux qu'elle put.

« Alors Merlin, que se passe-t-il, de quoi es-tu venue te plaindre cette fois ? Tu fais une indigestion de dentelles ? » Il souriait et gardait un ton léger, mais Merlin n'était pas dupe : elle pouvait voir qu'il était affecté par la perte de sir Bedivère. Le connaissant, il s'en voulait sûrement, même à l'excès.

« Arthur… »

« Ou bien ce sont les parfums de Morgane qui te montent à la tête ? » continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

« Laissez-moi venir avec vous » lâcha-t-elle, un peu plus fort.

Il resta un instant la bouche entrouverte. « Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas, cette créature est dangereuse ! Gaius se trompe rarement, et- »

« -et il prétend que cette même bête provient d'un temps qui s'avère être désuet. » Il s'était levé et avait croisé les bras sur son torse. « Je sais qu'il existe encore des créatures de magie, Merlin, mais l'Ancien Culte n'est plus, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter ainsi- »

« -c'est faux ! »

Les craquements en provenance des bûches dans l'âtre s'entendirent facilement dans le court silence qui suivit. Merlin, elle, sentait son cœur battre fort, et sur sa langue, des connaissances interdites criaient pour être partagées, mais elle ne put que déglutir, ne pas dire un mot de plus. A la place, elle répéta, « laissez-moi venir avec vous. »

Elle ne voulait plus être mise de côté. Encore moins quand une telle menace planait autour d'Arthur.

« Et pourquoi le permettrais-je ? » dit-il calmement.

Merlin s'étrangla à moitié, ne sachant trop comment le prendre. « Je… j'ai appris à me battre et, la preuve, j'ai déjà sauvé vos miches ! » Elle ignora le bruit moqueur qu'il fit. « Vous allez au devant d'un grand danger et… »

« Tu ne comprends pas. Si je t'emmène avec moi, c'est toi qui seras la plus exposée, et je ne peux pas à la fois combattre cette bête et te surveiller. »

« Je sais me défendre ! »

« Je n'en doute pas… » répondit Arthur d'un ton trop léger pour être crédible.

Merlin fixa le sol, sentant la colère et un semblant de honte lui chauffer les joues. Elle était à deux doigts de laisser sa langue déraper et dire qu'elle serait probablement la seule à pouvoir lutter contre la Bête Glatissante. Et aussi…

« … vous n'auriez pas fait ça avant » murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle le sentait de plus en plus, ce sentiment déplaisant pour lequel elle n'avait pas vraiment de nom. Quand elle était encore un valet, il faisait surface quand Arthur se moquait de ses capacités, la traitait comme une idiote… Maintenant, elle le ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle ne pouvait plus effectuer une tâche, rester près du prince,… pour une raison évidente mais rarement énoncée à voix haute.

« Si j'étais encore un _valet_ et pas une servante » avoua-t-elle dans un souffle, « vous ne m'auriez pas laissée derrière. » Elle garda les yeux bas, sur le côté, essayant de faire abstraction du jeune homme qui se tenait depuis peu juste devant elle. Elle attendit sa réponse en se sentant pitoyable.

« Que veux-tu que je dise ? » L'impatience, presque l'énervement qui perça la voix du prince la fit serrer les dents. « Que veux-tu entendre ? Que _non_, je ne te mets pas de côté parce que tu es une femme ? Parce que ce serait te mentir, Merlin… mais tu sais quelle est la raison principale ? C'est que tu n'es pas de taille contre ce monstre. Oui je t'aurais emmenée si tu avais encore été mon _valet_, ça aurait été ton devoir, et ma responsabilité de te mettre en dernière ligne, mais maintenant tu es l'une de mes servantes et je ne peux pas t'imposer ce risque ! »

Elle releva enfin la tête. « Mais vous êtes borné ma parole ! Vous ne me l'imposez pas, je vous demande de venir, c'est ce que je _veux_ ! »

Arthur la considéra, les sourcils légèrement froncés mais incapables de dissimuler une certaine …fatigue ? Etait-ce cela qui empêchait son regard de se faire dur ?

Quand il reprit la parole, toute trace de colère s'était muée en lassitude. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi insistes-tu autant ? » Il tenta un sourire qui n'étira qu'un coin de sa bouche. « Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es tombée sur la tête dans ton enfance, à moins que tu ne sois plutôt excessivement suicidaire… » Il se fit presque doux, en contraste avec ses paroles. Le cœur de Merlin battit un peu plus fort. Elle se sentait fondre. A cause de cette même douceur dans sa voix, si inhabituelle, ou peut-être de l'intensité avec laquelle il maintenait son regard, ou encore,… tout. Tout en lui qui la rendait si vulnérable.

« Je ne suis pas… » tenta-t-elle faiblement, mais elle ne put que suspendre sa phrase au bord de ses lèvres, tant son propre cœur semblait lui couper le souffle; il tordait déjà son ventre, sans pour autant que ce soit réellement douloureux. Elle n'arriverait pas à convaincre Arthur, elle le savait. Elle le savait mais elle n'arrivait pas à l'accepter, et c'était cela qui était responsable du mal dans son ventre, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Elle voulait qu'il reste ici, avec elle, peu importe si c'était comme avant ou non, tant qu'il serait sain et sauf, avec elle, près d'elle. Ses sentiments déferlaient en elle, rendaient ses genoux faibles et lui donnaient le souffle court et, plus qu'une envie, un _besoin_ tonna…

Arthur la prit doucement mais fermement par le poignet pour la maintenir en place, même la rapprocher un peu plus de lui, alors que ses jambes voulaient qu'elle s'enfuie. « _Mer_lin. »

…de le serrer, le retenir, tout contre elle, et l'embrasser, l'embrasser, l'embrasser encore…

Elle inspira profondément avant de relever la tête. La main d'Arthur la brûlait, répandait un feu tout le long de son bras. Une chaleur à l'effet paradoxal de lui donner la chair de poule, à deux doigts du frisson, mais qui ne valait rien comparée à celle que lui provoquaient ses yeux. Bleus, oui, bien sûr, si bleus mais surtout magnifiques, à la regarder comme une énigme, plus qu'un défi.

La voix du jeune homme se fit plus basse, presque rauque, et sa main rassurante, toujours là.

« Laisse-moi… reformuler ma parole. Je ne _veux_ pas prendre ce risque. »

''_Pourquoi ?''_ Elle voulait le demander, ses lèvres en frémirent, mais elle ne trouva pas le souffle nécessaire. A la place, le jeune homme put le lire dans ses yeux, elle le sut. Après de nombreux battements, le cœur de Merlin en rata un quand l'un des doigts d'Arthur la _caressa_. Un effleurement court à l'intérieur de son poignet, presque une illusion, mais suffisant puis faire le vide dans son esprit. De ces vides qui provoquent peu après une avalanche de questionnements et de sentiments extrêmes.

Quand Arthur ôta sa main, elle eut presque envie de gémir après cette perte, mais à la place, elle expira un rien plus fort, quand il lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna. Elle était dans un état second quand il lui dit, sans se retourner, d'aller dormir. Elle ne regretta pas qu'il ne lui adresse pas un dernier regard, car il n'aurait fallu que cela pour qu'elle perde tout contrôle… Elle ne se souvint pas être rentrée chez elle alors que Gaius et Archimède dormaient, dans sa chambre, sous ses draps, sans penser ne fut-ce qu'à se changer.

* * *

><p>« Non ! Arthur, non ! Ne partez pas ! »<p>

Morgane passa en trombe sous le nez de Merlin, encore vêtue pour la nuit, peu soucieuse de la neige fondante sous ses pieds nus. Elle était livide et affolée.

« Morgane ? Calmez-vous Morgane, que se passe-t-il ? » fit le prince, prêt à partir, en lui prenant les bras pour tenter de la calmer, mais elle se débattait.

« Il ne faut pas que vous y alliez, Arthur ! J'ai vu des choses… horribles ! » Elle était à deux doigts de sangloter. Merlin ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Gwen se rapprocha d'elle, visiblement dépassée, et Merlin l'intercepta. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Elle a très mal dormi cette nuit, elle a fait un cauchemar, elle était vraiment effrayée cette fois. »

Une alarme retentit dans l'esprit de Merlin quand elle repensa à ce que Gaius lui avait déjà raconté sur la pupille du roi et ses étranges rêves, trop étranges pour n'être que des songes…

Elle descendit les escaliers à son tour, suivie de Gwen, pour venir en aide à Arthur qui ne comprenait pas le pourquoi d'une telle effusion. Les autres chevaliers avaient détourné le regard, par pudeur autant pour la tenue de la dame que pour sa crise.

« Morgane, rentrons, vous allez attraper froid » fit Gwen en lui prenant doucement le bras, imitée par Merlin, qui croisa le regard terrifié de Morgane. Celle-ci se raccrocha à elle. « Non ! Je vous en supplie ! »

« Tout ira bien, » lui chuchota Merlin, « c'est promis. »

Les trois jeunes femmes remontèrent les escaliers pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Merlin jeta un dernier regard derrière elle pour voir la troupe monter en scelle. Sa seule consolation fut de constater que Morris n'en faisait pas partie mais qu'à la place, Léon était présent. Elle vit quand il regarda brièvement Morgane.

Celle-ci se laissa emmener dans sa chambre sans s'opposer, trop occupée à pleurer modestement, les yeux dans le vide. Gwen était inquiète et ne cessait de lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes. Ils l'assirent sur son lit et la métisse lui serra la main. Merlin, elle, ne savait pas trop où se mettre, tiraillée entre ses pensées envers la possibilité de plus en plus probante que la jeune femme soit une Seer, et son étonnement à la voir ainsi, soucieuse envers Arthur qu'elle adorait détester, et presque fragile… mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de rester avec elles.

« Morgane » dit-elle doucement en s'agenouillant. La jeune femme releva ses yeux arrondis en entendant son nom. « Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne vais pas travailler aujourd'hui. Je vais les suivre, d'accord ? » Son interlocutrice acquiesça de la tête. Gwen ne disait rien. « Qu'avez-vous vu ? »

« J-je… »

« Vous pouvez me le dire, je ne le répéterai pas. » Elle échangea un regard avec Gwen en guise de serment.

« Arthur… il… le monstre, il va se faire tuer. J'ai vu tant de sang, tant de sang… » Elle sanglota et se laissa enlacer par la métisse, alors que Merlin se levait et sortait sans se retenir de courir.

.

Elle suivit les traces du groupe, si fraîches que même elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Elle pressa Arion en tentant d'ignorer le vent froid à laquelle l'exposait la vitesse. Les seuls anciens vêtements qui lui restaient étaient ceux d'été, mais entre ceux-là et monter en robe, au vu de sa maladresse elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Si son cheval pouvait sentir son anxiété, il n'était pas moins content de sortir à nouveau avec elle, occasion trop rare ces derniers temps, et le montrait en galopant de bon cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle puisse les voir au loin au détour d'un sentier et les suivre au petit trot sans se faire remarquer, ne s'arrêtant que quand ils faisaient de même pour inspecter des traces dans la boue et la neige. Quand ce fut à son tour de les dépasser, elle y jeta un œil sans s'arrêter et fut loin d'être rassurée : les traces étaient immenses et profondes, d'une forme inhabituelle.

Ils descellèrent à distance de l'entrée d'une caverne, se regroupèrent pour recevoir quelques ordres, alors des torches et sortir leurs armes, avant de s'enfoncer dans l'antre. Merlin pressa Arion une dernière fois, descella et le joignit aux autres chevaux. Hengroen piaffa en les reconnaissant mais elle ne put s'arrêter pour le caresser. A la place, elle courut à la suite des hommes.

L'intérieur de la grotte était encore relativement bien éclairé, avec des plafonds hauts, mais malheureusement un véritable dédale. Un craquement se fit entendre sous sa botte et Merlin constata avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'ossements humains qui avaient visiblement été rongés à en croire les entailles réparties sur toute la surface. Cette sinistre découverte ne s'avéra pas unique : le sol en était parsemé par-ci par-là, mais elle essaya de ne pas y prêter trop d'attention. Elle ne put cependant pas enlever la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

A près un tournant, elle croisa deux chevaliers, armes au clair, avec une torche et un air peu rassuré qui se changea momentanément en surprise lorsqu'ils la reconnurent.

« Par où est passé le prince ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton presque impérieux. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus quand ils lui indiquèrent une direction mais s'y engagea encore plus vite. Après une minute de marche infructueuse, elle commença à appeler à voix basse. « Sire ? Sire où êtes-vous ? »

Une réponse vague vint à ses oreilles et elle la suivit, pour déboucher dans un espace plus large, éclairé par la lumière du jour filtrant à travers des ouvertures disparates dans le plafond de pierre. A voir le nombre important d'ossements au sol, la bête passait souvent par ici. A la place, elle trouva Arthur, l'épée à la main, qui se retourna en l'entendant arriver. La surprise, puis de l'irritation purent se lire sur ses traits.

« Merlin ! » tonna-t-il d'une voix étouffée, « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, je t'avais pourtant bien dit de rester à Camelot! »

Mais Merlin en fit fi et se rapprocha de lui en tentant un ton léger, « vous savez bien que je ne vous écoute jamais. »

« Sors d'ici tout-de-suite, c'est un ordre ! »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, sire, je vous dis merde. »

Le prince allait protester, jurer ou faire les deux quand un bruit non loin, comme un sifflement, les fit se figer.

« C'était quoi ça ? » murmura Merlin, son cœur battant la chamade.

« Shhh ! » lui souffla Arthur. L'instant d'après, il regarda derrière elle et son expression passa du tout au tout. Comme par réflexe, il l'agrippa sans ménagement et la poussa derrière lui avec force. Merlin tomba entre un crâne et une cage thoracique mais ne s'en soucia guère, à la place, elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la Bête Glatissante surgie de l'ombre : haute comme trois hommes et encore plus longue, avec la tête d'un serpent et un corps qui ne lui disait rien : celui d'un quadrupède à la fourrure courte, tachetée de noir sur fond ocre et blanc. Ses pattes se terminaient par d'imposantes griffes qui produisirent un bruit strident quand l'une s'opposa à l'épée d'Arthur, qui se battait comme un beau diable malgré la taille du monstre. Monstre qui croisa son regard, à elle, et Merlin eut l'impression que sa magie _tremblait_, elle en fut momentanément paralysée, dans un état second.

_Emrys…_

Puis le prince lâcha un cri de douleur qui la glaça et fut projeté sur le côté, subitement inconscient. La créature fit mine de s'en approcher. Merlin vit rouge et hurla en se relevant, captant ainsi son attention. La bête la considéra un court instant, et la jeune femme sentit sa magie parcourir son corps, enflammer ses yeux. Elle crut entendre le monstre geindre, juste avant de lâcher un rugissement sans pareil, tous ses muscles prêts à se jeter sur elle.

Merlin tendit sa main, les yeux sur l'épée d'Arthur, et sans même un seul moment elle sentit son pouvoir jaillir d'elle. L'arme, auréolée d'une lumière surnaturelle, alla se ficher dans le poitrail du monstre en plein saut, qui poussa un cri horrible et s'effondra juste à côté d'elle, dans un sinistre craquement de centaines d'os –les siens comme ceux de ses victimes-.

Son pouvoir s'évanouit aussitôt quand elle se précipita aux côté du jeune homme. Il était inconscient. Merlin lui secoua l'épaule droite. « Arthur ? Arthur vous m'entendez ? »

Rien. Elle rapprocha le coté de son visage de celui du jeune homme, les yeux dirigés vers son torse. Au bout de longues secondes elle vit celui-ci se lever et sentit le souffle sur sa joue, elle crut mourir de soulagement… soulagement qui disparut aussitôt quand elle posa les yeux sur son épaule gauche : les mailles avaient été percées par des crocs, et un flot de sang s'en échappait.

« Non… » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Non ! »

Ameutés par le vacarme, les chevaliers apparurent, blêmes en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux : leur prince à terre, inconscient et blessé, sa servante penchée sur lui avec une expression de désespoir.

« Il a été mordu » sanglota Merlin qui les regarda sans les voir, et laissa s'échapper des larmes en prenant pleine conscience de l'horreur que ses paroles impliquaient.

* * *

><p>Leur retour précipité à Camelot se fit dans un chaos que Léon jugula tant bien que mal. S'il arriva à convaincre Merlin qu'il valait mieux que ce soit lui et non elle qui prenne le prince en selle, il n'arriva pas à la calmer ni l'empêcher de galoper à ses côtés. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprises à cause de son manque d'attention sur la route. Plusieurs fois, elle lui répéta de bien maintenir une pression sur la blessure d'Arthur et Léon la rassura patiemment. Les autres chevaliers, eux, ne cessaient de s'échanger des regards alarmés.<p>

Une fois seuls chez Gaius, le prince couché sur l'une des tables, la jeune femme n'attendit pas que le médecin termine de l'examiner pour tenter des sorts de guérison, mais rien n'y faisait : Arthur restait comme endormi. En désespoir de cause, elle posa sa main sur son front et laissa sa magie s'écouler. Elle sentit aussitôt comme un poison dans tout son corps, qui n'était étrangement pas véhiculé que par son sang mais se contentait d'être là, plus comme… une malédiction. Au niveau de la blessure en elle-même, elle _sentit_ les lésions : des muscles perforés, des fragments d'os et une grosse artère déchirée, celle qui se jetait dans son bras, responsable de l'hémorragie. Par miracle ses nerfs n'avaient rien, mais il s'agissait d'une piètre consolation.

Gaius tentait déjà de stopper le flux de sang, mais le cœur était directement en amont de la blessure, et garroter l'artère serait une catastrophe pour son bras, mais s'ils ne faisaient pas bientôt quelque chose Arthur se saignerait à blanc…

« Non » souffla Merlin, les yeux fermés sous la concentration alors qu'elle sentait Gaius se lever pour prendre un garot. « Attendez, je vais… »

Ses sorts, son étude, ses heures passées à lire en secret ne pouvaient rien contre la malédiction de la Bête Glatissante, mais pour le reste…

Elle inspira profondément, calmement pour tenter d'apaiser son cœur et son esprit affolés, et ne sentit plus que sa magie. Un pouvoir latent, une eau sans fond… elle le savait. Elle le savait qu'elle pouvait le faire. Ne disait-on pas de sa puissance qu'elle était née immense ?

Sous son autre main, posée près du cœur d'Arthur, dans la chair lacérée, les parois de l'artère commencèrent à croître là où elles avaient été déchirées, à se reformer couche par couche, devenir à la fois solides et souples pour permettre au sang de se déverser là où il le devait : aux tissus meurtris, et au reste de son bras qui en avait été partiellement privé. Encore un peu et…

Merlin sursauta et inspira violemment, comme étouffée, épuisée par cet effort surhumain, et vit que Gaius la regardait avec des yeux écarquillés par la surprise, le respect et aussi… la peur.

La blessure ne saignait plus que modérément

« Merlin… comment as-tu fait ça ? »

Elle n'aurait pas su quoi répondre, et elle n'en eut pas l'occasion car Uther entra dans la pièce comme s'il était poursuivi par des démons, et l'horreur la plus pure se lit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit l'état de son seul fils.

.

Elle n'oublierait jamais la première fois où elle avait vu Uther Pendragon, l'aisance avec laquelle il avait condamné à mort un homme, presque sans un regard, rien qu'en abaissant une main. Elle n'oubliait pas le bruit morbide de la hache sur la nuque, et celui tout aussi abominable, même si plus discret, de la tête qui chute. Cela aurait pu être elle, et ce serait bien elle si jamais il apprenait son secret. Ou peut-être serait-ce le bûcher : une mort plus lente, presque un spectacle, et pas de corps à disposer. Pas de sang concret sur les mains.

Et pourtant, du sang sur les mains, il en eut quand il prit Arthur dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il restait droit malgré le poids considérable du corps, et l'on pouvait lire la lutte sur son visage pour garder une expression digne. Mais en cet instant, de dos, Merlin put voir le roi se fissurer, et laisser place au père. La peur silencieuse qu'il lui faisait ressentir depuis le premier jour prit un visage plus humain, et même… compatissant. Arthur était leur seul point commun, mais pour Uther, il y avait _plus_ : il était son fils, son seul fils, l'héritier pour lequel il avait tant, tout, sacrifié.

Uther tomba à genoux, la nuque légèrement infléchie sous le poids de sa douleur.

Des chevaliers ainsi que Morris vinrent en aide au roi effondré et soulevèrent le prince avec une douceur respectueuse. Merlin se tint en retrait quand elle vit le dos d'habitude fier du monarque être secoué par un sanglot. Elle n'éprouvait pas de respect pour le roi, ni l'homme, mais elle ne put en cet instant, ne pas en ressentir une once pour le père.

.

Comme presque toutes les fois où elle était descendue le voir, Kilgarrah était son dernier recours. Cette fois, elle avait dévalé les escaliers à une vite telle qu'elle avait failli se prendre les pieds dans son pantalon, le cœur battant. Elle l'avait supplié dès le début, sans prendre la peine de commencer par des formalités, et elle avait retenu son souffle en voyant l'inquiétude fugace qu'il ne put dissimuler quand elle expliqua qu'Arthur avait été mordu par la Bête Glatissante.

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais je n'arrive pas à le sauver ! Il est perdu ! » Le dire lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

« Non… tu n'as pas encore tout essayé. Parce que tu ne connais pas encore toutes les formes de magie. »

Une lueur d'espoir pointa dans la voix de Merlin. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« La Bête Glatissante est issue de la magie de l'Ancien Culte, or on ne peut détruire ce que l'on n'a pas créé. »

« Mais le roi a détruit l'Ancien Culte ! »

Sans prévenir, le dragon ricana. « C'est ce dont il se targue, en effet. Mais pour détruire le Culte, il faudrait détruire la source-même de la Magie, et nul homme n'en a le pouvoir. Uther ne peut que traquer ses adeptes et saccager ses sanctuaires. »

« Justement, il n'en existe plus à Camelot… » L'espoir de Merlin disparaissait presque aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

« Sais-tu, jeune magicienne, que Camelot abritait autrefois de hauts lieux de ce pouvoir ? Beaucoup ne sont maintenant déjà plus que ruines, mais l'un des principaux est toujours bien là… Et n'est pas totalement déserté. »

La jeune femme ne dit rien mais l'écouta très attentivement. Kilgarrah s'arrêta un instant pour la regarder, pensif.

« En ces lieux demeure toujours une Haute Prêtresse, initiée aux pouvoirs de la Vie et de la Mort. Elle seule en Camelot peut encore sauver Arthur à temps. »

« Alors où puis-je la trouver ? »

« Il te faut d'abord prendre connaissance d'une chose : un tel pouvoir ne s'utilise pas à la légère. La Bête Glatissante condamne irrémédiablement ses victimes, sauver l'une d'entre elles peut avoir des conséquences imprévisibles. Est-ce clair ? »

Merlin acquiesça de la tête. « Je payerai n'importe quel prix » murmura-t-elle en pesant chacun de ses mots, même si une étrange sensation se fit ressentir en elle à cet instant.

« Le jeune Pendragon doit absolument vivre, quel que soit le prix à payer, » insista le dragon.

« Je ferai _tout_. »

Elle eut la brève impression qu'il venait de découvrir quelque chose en elle, les yeux dans les yeux, quelque chose qui lui fit fermer les siens, d'un or poli par les siècles, pendant un très court instant, comme traversé par un rêve, une prémonition suffisants pour l'ébranler, s'il prenait la peine de se laisser emporter. Mais la seconde d'après il la regarda à nouveau gravement.

« Rends-toi en un lieu que les hommes appellent l'Ile Fortunée. Là réside le salut d'Arthur. »

La magicienne allait filer quand il la retint une dernière fois.

« Et Merlin… n'oublie pas : c'est le seul moyen. »

.

« Ah te voilà… Je t'attendais pour aller donner cette potion à Arthur. » Gaius semblait extrêmement fatigué.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » fit Merlin en remarquant le récipient dans ses mains, alors qu'elle commençait à préparer son sac pour le voyage.

« De quoi l'aider à rendre sa mort plus douce… »

« Non ! »

« Merlin, il est en train de vivre des souffrances inutiles et on ne peut plus rien pour- »

« Non ! Je veux dire qu'il y a un moyen de le sauver ! Il existe un endroit, que l'on nomme l'Ile Fortunée et- »

« -as-tu perdu l'esprit ? As-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ? » Il était blême.

« Je vais sauver Arthur, c'est … » Merlin cessa ce qu'elle était en train de faire et fronça les sourcils. « Vous la connaissez ? »

Le vieil homme soupira. « Oui… L'Ile Fortunée était l'un des plus grands temples de l'Ancien Culte. S'il en reste des traces vivaces dans ce royaume, c'et bien là que l'on peut les trouver. »

« Alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? » Merlin ne put s'empêcher d'hausser la voix.

« Parce que c'est trop dangereux ! »

« C'est notre seul espoir ! » cria-t-elle. « Il faut que je m'y rende. »

« Et que demanderas-tu ? »

Elle boucla son sac. « La guérison d'Arthur. »

« La Bête Glatissante l'a choisi, cela signifie que l'Ancien Culte a décidé de son sort. Tu n'as pas l'air de bien prendre conscience de ce que cela implique ! »

« Gaius… » Cette fois, sa voix se fit petite. « Je sais. Mais je ferai tout. »

« C'est loin d'être aussi simple ! »

Merlin sursauta en entendant son père d'adoption crier aussi fort, lui qui restait calme même lorsqu'il avait une vie entre les mains. Immédiatement après cette effusion, il baissa les épaules, et elle perçut comme une vieille douleur dans sa voix qui la fit se taire.

« Le pouvoir que tu t'apprêtes à utiliser permet d'ordonner à la Vie et la Mort, l'essence même de notre existence… Personne ne le fait impunément. Le prix d'une vie n'est pas moins que le sacrifice d'une autre. »

Un court mais lourd silence s'installa.

« …je sais. Ce n'est que justice. Mais Gaius… Il ne peut pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir. »

Ces quelques mots suffirent à mettre son cœur à nu. Et s'il s'avérait que Gaius puisse encore douter de l'amour que sa protégée éprouvait pour le fils d'Ygerne et Uther, qu'il avait lui-même connu depuis son funeste premier jour, à présent le vieil homme ne le pouvait plus. Comme le temps avait passé depuis les jours où il tenait encore Arthur dans ses bras, en pleurs après une mère qui l'avait quitté cruellement trop tôt, et les nuits passées à Ealdor aux côtés d'une Hunith si jeune qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'un des rescapés des débuts de la Purge. Maintenant le nourrisson était devenu un homme fort, de plus en plus respecté et chargé d'espoirs, un prince, bien au-delà du titre… et mourant. Quant à la fille d'Hunith, elle était comme celle qu'il n'avait jamais eue, et l'une des premières à croire sincèrement en Arthur. Il ne pouvait que constater l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui : sans que l'un ou l'autre le sache, la servante était celle qui guidait le prince vers une royauté humaine, légendaire, de ces mêmes légendes auxquelles Gaius croyait un peu plus chaque jour, quand il croyait que la fatalité face aux horreurs du monde avait banni l'espoir… c'était ce qu'il devait faire à présent : espérer.

« Vas au-delà des Montagnes Blanches, en direction de la Vallée des Rois Déchus, au nord des vastes mers de Meredor. Là, tu verras un lac qu'il te faudra traverser, et enfin tu trouveras l'Ile Fortunée. »

Le soulagement s'empara de la jeune femme. « Merci Gaius. »

« Cependant, j'émettrai deux conditions. Tout d'abord, ne pars pas ce soir, la nuit est noire et trompeuse. Arthur a encore quelques jours devant lui malgré la douleur. Et enfin, je tiens quand-même à ce que tu lui apportes ceci. » Le médecin saisit de larges et longues bandes de gaze repliées sur lesquelles étaient posés un linge propre ainsi que deux pots en terre cuite, l'un trois fois le volume de l'autre. « Il faut changer le pansement de sa blessure. Mets le tiers de la poudre dans de l'eau tiède pour la laver, puis applique l'onguent avant de le panser. Quant à moi, je vais continuer à chercher après un analgésique efficace, même si je doute d'en trouver: la douleur provoquée par la morsure de ce monstre ne me semble malheureusement pas pouvoir être soulagée par la médecine. »

.

Le château tout entier était à présent au courant de l'état du prince. Les visages de tous, les mots incertains échangés à voix basse et les regards qui en disaient long ne pouvaient tromper. Le vent d'hiver sifflait contre les fenêtres comme s'il s'y infiltrait, et l'agitation habituelle s'était muée en une attente murmurée. Merlin aperçut Uther, marchant à contresens depuis la direction des quartiers de son fils, et quand elle le dépassa en silence, il marqua sa conscience de sa présence d'un bref signe du menton qui la fit presque s'arrêter net, trop habituée à être au mieux une ombre pour lui. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder s'éloigner, mais il ne fit rien d'autre. C'était suffisant.

Quand elle rentra dans la chambre, elle remarqua tout de suite la silhouette de Gwen qui ravivait les tisons dans la cheminée, puis elle vit Morgane, assise sur l'une des chaises à côté du lit où se trouvait Arthur. Toutes deux tournèrent la tête vers elle quand elles l'entendirent entrer. Elles étaient épuisées. Que cela soit mentalement ou physiquement n'avait pas d'importance.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Merlin en se rapprochant. Et pourtant elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir.

« Il dort » répondit Morgane d'une voix blanche. « Parfois, il semble sur le point de se réveiller mais il ne fait que… Avoir mal. Il s'agite, halète,… »

Elle fut interrompue par un petit tapotement sur l'une des vitres.

« Il y a un oiseau sur le rebord de la fenêtre » constata Gwen.

Merlin posa les tissus et les pots aux pieds d'Arthur puis alla entrouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser passer Archimède, qui prit appui sur son avant-bras et observa tour à tour les deux autres femmes de ses grands yeux dorés, à leur grande surprise.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu… »

« C'est ma chouette, Archimède. Je voulais qu'elle- » Merlin se reprit en pensant que ''surveille Arthur'' pourrait soulever certaines questions et se corrigea : « qu'elle lui tienne compagnie, hm… le temps que je revienne. Il la traite de tous les noms, mais je sais qu'il l'aime bien… »

Comme pour appuyer ses dire, l'oiseau alla se poser entre les pieds du blessé, le fixa un instant, puis hulula doucement, comme une question. Cela sembla suffire à les convaincre.

« Pourquoi, tu as l'intention de partir ? » demanda Gwen en terminant sa tâche.

« Il y a… quelques remèdes que Gaius n'a pas encore essayé. Mais il n'a pas ce qu'il faut à Camelot. Je ferai tout ce qui est possible tant qu'il reste une chance… »

Sa phrase se suspendit dans un air soudainement plus lourd, chacune pensant à la même chose. Morgane frissonna, les yeux dans le vide, et Gwen s'empressa de demander, « vous avez froid, ma dame ? Attendez, je vais chercher une couverture- »

« -non, Gwen, laisse, tout va bien » répondit-elle avec un sourire qui ne cacha pas complètement une certaine inquiétude dans son regard, que Merlin ne manqua pas de remarquer. L'envie de questionner Morgane sur ses pouvoirs la démangea brusquement, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

« Je suppose que tu vas t'occuper de sa blessure, » continua-t-elle à son intention en se levant, « Alors nous allons te laisser… J'espère que tu trouveras ce qu'il faut. »

« Fais attention à toi, Merlin » ajouta Gwen. « Et couvre-toi mieux que ça ! »

La magicienne jeta un coup d'œil à ses vêtements –elle était toujours en pantalon- et leur sourit. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Quand la porte se ferma en douceur, alors seulement Merlin regarda directement Arthur. Elle en eut une douleur subite dans la poitrine.

Arthur… Arthur était solaire. Il était fait pour resplendir. De la largeur de ses épaules, la ligne de sa mâchoire, l'éclat de ses yeux jusqu'à la seule façon qu'il avait de se tenir, il incarnait son titre. Il respirait ce que la jeunesse et la gloire avaient de plus beau à offrir. Peu importe qu'il soit en armure, en tenue de jour ou simplement vêtu de ses braies, le doute ne pouvait subsister, car il restait droit, solide, fort; un repère, une puissance, un meneur. Même endormi ou juste au sortir du sommeil, où elle le trouvait parfois juvénile, presque fragile, cette pensée ne restait que temporaire, comme rêvée.

Mais maintenant… Même à la lueur chaude des flammes, sa peau était maladive et ses cheveux ternes, assombris par la sueur. Sa respiration n'était jamais régulière, naviguant entre les saccades et les mouvements à peine perceptibles. Les draps et les oreillers ne semblaient plus être un confort, mais un soutien pour l'empêcher de sombrer. Son torse et son épaule gauche étaient enveloppés dans un bandage tacheté de sang et d'autres suintements plus modestes. Quant à son visage, le voir ainsi ravagé par la lutte contre la douleur lui donnait l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras avec toute la douceur du monde et partager ce fardeau avec lui, pour le soulager ne fut-ce qu'un peu.

Un autre hululement doux tira Merlin de ses pensées alors que ses yeux commençaient à brûler. Elle les cligna, déglutit puis se mit à la tâche en forçant ses mains à ne pas trembler.

Un large récipient d'eau claire se trouvait non loin, à côté d'un linge, pour pouvoir éponger le front du prince. Elle la tiédit d'un simple coup d'œil, puis y versa la poudre. Assise sur le bord du lit, elle enleva le bandage avec délicatesse, tirant fermement mais lentement quand le tissu devait glisser sous le corps et redoublant de prudence lorsque qu'elle l'ôtait juste au dessus de la blessure. La chair était enflammée, boursouflée et suintante, lui donnant envie de siffler de douleur par compassion. Elle frissonna d'horreur en repensant à la gueule du monstre et en imaginant les crocs s'enfoncer dans la chair et les os, à travers les mailles et les tissus, jusqu'à les percer en profondeur. Comme en écho à ses pensées, Arthur gémit faiblement quand elle commença à laver la morsure, presque une caresse.

« Shh… » chuchota Merlin tout bas, presque à son oreille. « Ce n'est que moi. » Elle tenta un pauvre sourire, même s'il ne pouvait le voir. Il relâcha son souffle.

Il réagit à nouveau quand elle étala l'onguent à même les plaies, après l'avoir tiédi dans sa paume. De son autre main, elle lui effleura la joue en espérant le rassurer, et sentit son cœur se pincer quand il se laissa aller contre ses doigts.

Faire le nouveau bandage fut un peu plus délicat sans pouvoir le bouger, mais à force de patience et grâce à ses bras fins, elle y arriva. Un second sort silencieux nettoya et rafraîchit l'eau restante, et elle s'en servit pour éponger le front et le visage d'Arthur.

Quand tout cela fut fini, elle resta un instant simplement assise près de lui, triste, impuissante. Dans un élan de courage, elle glissa sa main dans celle, moite, du jeune homme et la serra tout doucement, sans quitter son visage des yeux. Elle sentit Archimède venir se blottir contre son flanc, en support.

« Tout ira bien, Arthur… Je… Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut. » Son pouce caressa doucement la racine de ses phalanges, comme une promesse.

Archimède s'envola pour aller se poser hors de vue et quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le roi. Merlin eut juste le temps de glisser sa main en-dehors de celle d'Arthur avant qu'il ne la remarque. Uther resta interdit l'espace d'une seconde devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui, puis vint se tenir de l'autre côté du lit. S'il remarqua sa tenue, il n'en dit rien.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, exactement comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

« Il… il est stable. » Elle termina de plier les bandages souillés pour cacher sa gêne. « Nous, hm, Gaius ne sait pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant. »

« Mais le saura-t-il bientôt ? »

L'espoir qu'elle perçut chez le monarque lui serra la gorge. « Sire, la Bête… il n'y a pas de remède connu à sa morsure mais… nous ferons tout ce qui est possible pour le sauver. »

Uther hocha doucement de la tête puis redirigea toute son attention sur son fils, lui donnant signe de disposer. Elle ramassa les affaires restantes puis s'éloigna.

''_Archimède, veille sur Arthur, et ne te laisse voir par personne d'autre que Gaius, Gwen ou Morgane, c'est compris ?''_

Elle l'entendit roucouler dans sa tête et sut qu'elle n'avait pas à se faire de souci : c'était une chouette très spéciale… La voix du roi la retint à hauteur de la porte.

« Merlin, c'est ça ? »

Elle fit son possible pour cacher sa surprise. Uther n'avait jamais pris la peine de retenir son nom. « Oui, altesse. »

Elle fléchit légèrement la nuque, pas tout à fait une révérence, puis laissa le père veiller son fils.

* * *

><p>Merlin partit avant l'aube, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas dormir plus. Le vent lui mordait les cuisses à travers son pantalon et elle réprimait ses frissons en enfonçant un peu plus son menton dans l'écharpe que lui avait offerte Gwen, alors qu'elle poussait Arion à grande vitesse. Tant qu'elle le pouvait, elle utilisait sa magie du mieux possible pour soulager l'animal : alléger ses jambes, dégivrer le sol sous ses sabots là où c'était nécessaire, lui procurer de la chaleur,… Ils ne s'arrêtaient que pour le strict minimum de temps, et la jeune femme s'excusait en sortant quelques gâteries de son sac. Quand la fatigue alourdissait ses paupières et ankylosait ses muscles douloureux, Merlin passait par moments dans un état second, et voyait des images, parfois accompagnées de sons, de mots, défiler dans sa tête.<p>

_Arthur s'arque sous la douleur, comme s'il allait convulser. Il y a des larmes sur les joues du roi, à moins que ce ne soit un jeu d'ombre et de lumière. De la lumière, il y en a dans la cour, là où à la nuit tombée des dizaines, presque une centaine de citoyens restent debout, immobiles, une bougie à la main pour guider l'âme du prince. Le regard de Gaius perd de son professionnalisme lorsqu'il redécouvre la blessure. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur le prince, même quand les heures creusent leurs orbites. « Merlin… » gémit…_

« Arthur ! » Elle sursauta, tirée de son presque sommeil comme au sortir d'un cauchemar. Presque deux jours après son départ, elle la _sent_ avant de la voir : l'Ile Fortunée, au-delà d'un lac envahi de brumes, cachant son étendue. Elle laisse Arion au bord de l'eau et monte dans une petite barque qui semble l'attendre. En entrant en contact avec le bois, elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire et ordonne _« astyre »_. Les brumes s'écartent peu à peu à mesure qu'elle fend les eaux sombres du lac, dont la surface ondule légèrement sous un vent inexistant, comme si le souffle responsable venait des profondeurs. Un fredonnement, un murmure de magie l'enveloppe constamment et Merlin se sent emprunte de respect, ainsi que d'une certaine familiarité qui adoucit quelque peu son appréhension de l'inconnu face à elle. Les ombres au loin laissent deviner ce qui ressemble presque à une petite ville, vu son étendue et ses hauteurs. Le flanc d'un château se découvre à elle, la pierre sombre recouverte de mousse au-dessus du niveau de l'eau. La barque s'arrête au pied d'un escalier aux marches érodées, et Merlin hésite un dernier instant avant de s'y engager avec prudence. Elle n'a pas rencontré un seul signe de vie, et elle se met subitement à craindre que la Haute Prêtresse ne soit plus là…

L'escalier s'ouvre sur ce qui autrefois avait dû être une pièce large, ronde, et probablement sans toit à en croire la structure des murs. En son centre se tenait un imposant hôtel de marbre, ou peut-être était-ce un caveau, lui-même encerclé par des pierres érigées plus grandes qu'un homme mais pas plus larges. L'herbe a envahi le sol, seule touche de couleur dans toutes ces nuances de gris. Quelque chose lui disait que cet endroit avait autrefois servi comme lieu de rituels ou de cérémonies.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Bonjour, Merlin. »

Cette voix la fit se raidir avant même qu'elle ne se retourne et ne découvre Nimueh, en robe écarlate, lacérée sur sa peau de porcelaine. Des sentiments brusques et violents lui retournèrent le ventre. « Toi ! »

Elle semblait amusée par la situation, à en croire son sourire en coin et un étrange éclat dans ses yeux d'un bleu irréel. « Sais-tu qui je suis ? »

« Nimueh… »

Cette fois, ses dents se découvrirent, lui donnant un air presque prédateur, renforcé par l'intensité de son regard qui ne la quittait pas un instant.

« Ça ne peut pas être toi, ce n'est pas possible… » protesta Merlin.

« Pourquoi donc ? » Seul un haussement de sourcil vint perturber son expression.

« Tu as essayé de me tuer, et Arthur aussi, ça ne peut- »

« -mais vous êtes pourtant bien vivants… du moins pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous tuer. Par contre, il semblerait que je sois le seul moyen de sauver l'un d'entre vous. »

« Alors tu sais ce que je suis venue demander ? » Merlin ne put empêcher l'espoir de pointer dans sa voix, malgré tout.

« Oui… »

« Le feras-tu ? »

« Je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'arracher quelqu'un à la Mort, ce n'est pas aussi simple… »

« Je sais, il y a un prix à payer. »

« Une mort pour une vie. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que l'équilibre des mondes sera respecté. »

Merlin déglutit. « J'accepte de prendre la place d'Arthur. »

Le rire subit de Nimueh lui donna la chair de poule et, paradoxalement, la fit rougir. « Je ne pense pas que tu aies totalement conscience de la situation, Merlin. »

« Je ferai tout pour le sauver, cela suffit. Sa vie vaut bien plus que la mienne. »

Le sourire carnassier de Nimueh s'atténua alors qu'elle la scrutait du regard. « Ecoutez-moi ça, n'est-ce pas émouvant ? La servante qui se sacrifierait pour son maître… » Merlin se contenta de baisser les yeux, silencieuse. « Tu ne sais rien des pouvoirs que tu supplies. »

Une coupe d'or apparut sur le monument de marbre et Nimueh la saisit pour la tendre entre elles. Le murmure de magie s'accrut, se pressa brusquement aux oreilles de Merlin.

« La Coupe de Vie. Quiconque y boit éloigne la Mort, et La délègue à autrui. Est-ce là ce que tu demandes, sachant que tôt ou tard l'équilibre se rétablira ? » Nimueh était solennelle.

Elle laissa la Coupe glisser dans les doigts de Merlin, qui sentit aussitôt comme une vive chaleur, un souffle mêlé à sa magie, qui la fit chanter. Elle resta hypnotisée par des reflets imprécis dans le métal qui émettait son propre murmure au sein-même de son esprit, lui parlant dans une langue immémoriale qu'elle connaissait sans comprendre, et l'appelait, l'appelait…

…_libère… Emrys… libère…_

Mais la Coupe se tut quand elle inspira et détacha son regard pour le reposer sur Nimueh, le souffle étrangement court. « Oui. »

La Prêtresse leva les bras au ciel et clama, « _tídrénas !_ »

Les cieux s'assombrirent puis se fendirent sur une pluie violente, tiède et claire dans le froid de l'hiver, qui ne dura que quelques secondes mais suffit à transpercer les vêtements de Merlin qui frissonna en sentant le pouvoir dans sa paume. Elle en ressentit une brève nostalgie quand elle la rendit à Nimueh, qui versa l'eau récoltée dans une petite flasque finement gravée, qu'elle ferma puis donna à Merlin. Elle la serra comme si elle avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Nimueh avait retrouvé son sourire reptilien.

« J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas… »

.

Merlin arriva à Camelot complètement épuisée et supplia Morris de s'occuper d'Arion, puis de prévenir Gaius qu'elle était de retour quand elle le croisa non loin des écuries. Le jeune homme tenta de lui poser quelques questions, complètement dépassé, mais s'exécuta tout-de-même de bon cœur quand elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de discuter. La magicienne lui jura qu'elle lui revaudrait ça puis marcha vivement –ses jambes ne supporteraient pas de courir- jusqu'à la chambre d'Arthur.

Elle trouva Uther à son chevet, tout aussi éreinté qu'elle à en croire son visage émacié et ses épaules voûtées. Merlin se demanda combien d'heures il avait pu dormir ces derniers jours, et s'il avait continué à mener les affaires du royaume.

« Sire… » dit-elle en se redressant pour paraitre plus reposée. « Je viens le veiller. »

Le roi resta les yeux dans le vide, penché sur son fils.

« Sire ? »

Il releva la tête et sembla ne prendre conscience de sa présence qu'à ce moment. « Au moindre changement… »

« Vous serez prévenu, sire, oui » dit-elle d'un ton formel dont même Arthur n'aurait pu se moquer.

Quand le roi sortit à contrecœur, Merlin déposa son sac sur la table et se débarassa de son manteau et son écharpe. Un petit bruit de raclement se fit entendre et Archimède sortit de sa cachette, sous le lit, et vola jusqu'à elle en piaillant de bonheur. La jeune femme la serra contre elle, l'embrassa, puis la posa sur ses cuisses.

« Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi maintenant, Archimède… »

« Rouh ! »

Elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre et la laissa s'envoler, avant de sortir la précieuse fiole et de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, à côté d'Arthur. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à le voir ainsi dévasté par le sort de la Bête Glatissante, mais elle les refoula. Avec une légère maladresse mais encore plus de douceur, elle souleva sa tête et se déplaça de manière à ce qu'elle soit soutenue au creux de son bras gauche, qui lui reposait sur sa cuisse.

« Arthur, je vais vous faire boire quelque chose… vous n'avez pas intérêt à recracher » dit-elle d'une voix plus faible qu'amusée. Elle ouvrit la flasque tant bien que mal, saisit le menton rêche d'Arthur pour entrouvrir ses lèvres, puis versa l'eau dans sa bouche. Elle soupira de soulagement en le voyant avaler.

Elle garda Arthur contre elle durant de longues minutes, n'ayant tout simplement pas la force de bouger, écrasée par l'attente. Gaius entra, légèrement essoufflé, mais aussi soulagé de la voir.

« Merlin ! Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je lui ai donné de l'eau de la Coupe de Vie… il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que cela le sauve vraiment. » Ses paupières se fermaient presque d'elles-mêmes.

Les sourcils de Gaius s'envolèrent et elle réagit avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose : « je sais, Gaius. Je vous ai dit que je payerai le prix. »

Il y avait plusieurs choses dont elle devait lui parler, notamment le fait que Nimueh s'avérait être la Haute Prêtresse, mais maintenant elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer » finit par dire le vieil homme.

Merlin lui sourit faiblement, « je ne sortirai pas d'ici. » Son ton fut sans appel. « Je devrai peut-être utiliser ma magie, ou bien il peut se passer quelque chose de… suspect, je ne sais pas, mais autant ne pas prendre de risque. »

« Très bien » capitula Gaius.

Quand Arthur et elle furent seuls à nouveau, elle se laissa aller en arrière pour reposer sa tête contre le montant du lit, sa main caressant doucement la joue d'Arthur qu'elle soutenait toujours.

.

De nouvelles crampes la réveillèrent. Arthur était toujours inconscient. Elle se leva, grimaçant à chaque mouvement qui malmenait ses membres endoloris, et s'assit par terre, ses avant-bras sur le bord du lit servant d'oreiller de fortune à sa tête. Ainsi, elle pouvait toujours voir le prince.

« Arthur… réveillez-vous… »

A la place, elle s'endormit à nouveau, une heure, ou plus. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle avait toujours mal partout mais était plus reposée. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Elle avait réussi à stopper son hémorragie, elle l'avait senti… peut-être pouvait-elle encore faire quelque chose ?

Alors elle essaya, assise sur le bord du lit, sa main droite posée sur le torse du prince. Elle laissa sa magie se transmettre à lui. Son corps avait changé : il était beaucoup plus faible, mais aussi, elle sentait moins le parasite qu'était la trace de la Bête, et son cœur en bondit de joie. La blessure était toujours aussi profonde, moins enflammée, mais les structures étaient toujours meurtries. Merlin se concentra le plus possible, au point de sentir le sang battre douloureusement dans ses tempes, derrière ses yeux. Elle serra les dents sous l'effort, quand enfin elle sentit les os frémir, les fragments se rapprocher et commencer à se solidariser à nouveau pour compléter clavicule et omoplate, encore fragiles mais entières. La sueur rendit son front moite et sa tête lui tournait, mais Merlin ne voulut pas s'arrêter et passa aux muscles transpercés. Elle dût d'abord s'accommoder à leur structure, si différente des os, à tenter de les différencier avant de pouvoir reconstituer les fibres, petit à petit…

Vidée du peu de forces qu'elle avait récupérées, Merlin tomba dans l'inconscience.

.

…_libère… Emrys… libère…_

La Coupe chantait sous ses doigts. Elle avait l'illusion qu'elle se fissurait, prête à se révéler à sa commande.

_« Tu ne sais rien des pouvoirs que tu supplies. »_

Jamais sa magie n'avait été aussi extatique. Elle l'aimait, l'étreignait à l'étouffer. Elle se fondait entre les racines nourricières. Un mot sur les lèvres.

''_Befréoaþ''_

Mais il n'y avait plus de souffle.

.

Parmi les ruines et la brume, la Haute Prêtresse déambulait, une ombre dorée dans ses prunelles. Elle ne pouvait plus Voir depuis quelques temps. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas perdu le Don. L'À-venir était capricieux et leur glissait sous les doigts sans jamais se laisser attraper à nouveau. Elle se demandait ce qu'en pensait Kilgarrah, maintenant que Niniane n'était plus et les autres si loin… Mais elle se doutait que le dragon défendrait férocement les vieux destins auxquels elle ne croyait plus… Mais alors, que faire, si elle ne pouvait plus Voir ?

Elle ne _pouvait_ pas tuer Merlin, ça elle le savait à présent, même si l'envie la démangeait. La tuer la pousserait dans l'abysse. Mais tôt ou tard, une vie devrait être prise à la place du jeune Pendragon. Chaque seconde, des vies et des morts faisaient osciller l'Equilibre, mais elle ne pouvait pas retenir cette dette indéfiniment, et prélever la vie d'un vieil étranger ne lui servirait à rien… Cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête de la petite magicienne était un avantage trop précieux que pour être gaspillé… Mais que faire ? Comment l'utiliser à ses fins ?

Nimueh ferma les yeux et choisit de prendre le risque d'attendre.

* * *

><p>Merlin se réveilla pour la troisième fois, plus lentement, blottie contre une agréable source de chaleur qui la fit sourire. Petit à petit, elle sentit ses pieds dans le vide, son corps douloureux en grande partie couché sur un matelas des plus confortables –il fallait absolument qu'elle s'achète le même !-, sa tête, ses épaules et ses bras sur une surface plus solide, irrégulière et chaude. Un autre corps.<p>

Elle ouvrit les yeux et tout lui revint à l'esprit. Elle devrait se lever, s'éloigner d'Arthur, qu'elle sentait respirer paisiblement sous sa main droite. Elle devrait, oui, elle le devait, mais elle ne le fit pas. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, car malgré la douleur et la fatigue de son corps fourbu, en elle, elle _rayonnait_.

« Arthur… » murmura-t-elle au creux de son cou, où sa tête s'était lovée. Elle referma les yeux. « Arthur, réveille-toi… »

.

Elle crut rêver jusqu'au moment où son visage se tourna vers le sien, à peine séparés. Un vrai champ de bataille, mais au fond de ses yeux brillait une promesse de vie.

« Merlin. »

Un souffle. Arthur était vivant. Elle pouvait bien mourir à présent, son cœur devenait déjà fou, semblait enfler tant et si bien qu'il l'empêchait de respirer.

Tout ce qu'elle put ressentir fut de l'amour.

Merlin embrassa Arthur.

Sa main avait quitté son torse pour cueillir sa joue tiède, blême et rêche. Il avait les lèvres desséchées et avait sué sang et eau pendant des jours. Elle s'en fichait.

Elle était toujours vivante quand elle s'écarta –si peu- de lui. Il avait les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux à demi clos. Puis il la regarda, et une peur violente la prit qu'il puisse la repousser, qu'elle ait tout brisé,…

Elle inspira quand l'intensité dans ses yeux la transperça, puis ils partagèrent un souffle; Arthur embrassa Merlin.

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN_ : fin de la saison 1, et ces idiots ont enfin ouvert les yeux… faites péter l'hydromel ! \o/

Deux p'tits trucs à dire : de un, dès maintenant, je répondrai aux reviews signées par message privé, c'est la loi (des volontaires pour monter une bande de vengeurs masqués et en collants ?)… désolée s'il y en a qui lisaient les réponses :(

Et de deux, j'ai oublié de mentionner que je mets l'avancement d'écriture de mes chapitres sur mon profil, s'il y en a qui se posent la question^^


	16. Ce qui ne peut guérir

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 9

_A/N : _Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chap, c'est surtout un lien entre les saisons… D'ailleurs, vu que je vais progressivement avancer, j'espère pour vous que vous avez vu les épisodes de la saison 2 (et plus tard, dans le désordre, des 3 et 4), sinon vous risquez les spoilers… pas glop.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 16 : Ce qui ne peut guérir**

.

* * *

><p>Il n'y eut pas de déferlante de désir comme comparable à une avalanche. La terre ne se fendit pas sous eux. Aucun carillon d'une quelconque cloche du destin ne se fit entendre. Rien de grandiose, de promis par les légendes et les poèmes comme ceux contés pendant les banquets, entre le dernier plat et le premier dessert.<p>

Le temps ne s'arrêta pas quand Arthur l'embrassa, pourtant Merlin eut l'impression qu'il se suspendait, comme son souffle, pour mieux _sentir_. Puis un fracas d'émotions en elle, silencieux, à l'exception du petit sanglot qui lui échappa après que leurs lèvres se furent écartées d'un cheveu pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle, perdu dans leur tentative maladroite d'approfondir le baiser.

« Merlin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Elle le sentait respirer au coin de sa bouche, front contre front. Sa main qui avait glissé de la joue aux cheveux ternes du jeune homme resserra sa prise, mais pas assez pour être douloureuse. Quelques larmes s'accumulèrent au coin de ses yeux, et elle les cacha en enfouissant son visage au creux du cou d'Arthur, mais elle ne put les empêcher de tomber sur sa peau quand elle sentit encore plus son odeur, sa chaleur, et le battement régulier dans ses jugulaires.

« Tu es vivant. »

« Je… crois que c'est une bonne chose, non ? En tout cas après cette… surprise, je dois dire que je sens bien vivant » répondit-il, l'épuisement et un rien d'amusement dans la voix, qu'elle sentait résonner doucement dans sa gorge.

Merlin se blottit un peu plus contre son torse, incapable de contrôler les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Au même moment le bras droit d'Arthur se glissa de lui-même au creux de ses reins pour mieux la maintenir, tout près.

« Shhh… » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le crâne, où il laissa ses lèvres. Sa main sur son dos la caressait avec de lents va-et vient réconfortants, mais cette tendresse inhabituelle ne l'aidait pas à sécher ses larmes, au contraire : elle ne cessait de penser qu'elle avait failli le perdre pour de bon. Cela créait une peur qui la déchirait à l'intérieur, et qu'elle avait retenue tant bien que mal, jusqu'à ce que le soulagement de le voir rouvrir les yeux emporte toute sa force et ne lui laisse que le choc, l'après-coup. Elle ne pensa même pas à lui cacher tout ça. Elle ne l'aurait pas pu.

Quand elle osa enfin relever la tête, il ne put que voir ses yeux et ses joues rougies et humides. « Tu allais… la bête, elle allait te… »

Il la frôla plus qu'il ne l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres, puis le long de la joue, puis à nouveau à pleine bouche, coupant court à l'énonciation de ses craintes. Craintes qui ne purent que fondre alors qu'il s'efforçait de lui prouver qu'il était bien vivant en ne laissant pas de répit à ses lèvres, tant et si bien que ses joues s'asséchaient et la peur en elle se transformait en une autre sensation, qui la poussait à lui rendre son baiser en envoyant au diable son inexpérience. Il ne s'écarta qu'un court instant, grimaçant de douleur quand il bougea son bras gauche.

Merlin gronda. « Ne le bouge p- » mais sa phrase se mua en gémissement quand la main gauche d'Arthur se glissa fermement dans les cheveux encore courts au bas de sa nuque pour rapprocher leurs visages, encore plus, toujours plus jusqu'à la déséquilibrer et faire de même pour leurs corps. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur, la solidité de son corps sous elle, malgré les draps. Et sa bouche… Sa tête tournait. Son cœur battait à en rendre sa respiration saccadée, et lui aussi, entre chaque retrouvailles précipitées de leurs lèvres, cherchant à soulager une envie naissante mais déjà impérieuse.

Arthur lâcha un infime soupir qui la fit se rattraper, calmer leurs échanges peu à peu, jusqu'à se contenter de reprendre leur souffle, fronts joints et paupières à demi closes.

Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux une fois leur respiration un peu plus régulière, leurs regards achevèrent de mettre ces instants à nu, et poussèrent le jeune homme à embrasser Merlin une dernière fois, tendrement, la bouche sagement entrouverte. Le baiser prit fin trop vite à en croire l'infime bascule de son corps vers l'avant, comme pour rattraper les lèvres d'Arthur, épuisé mais le visage coloré par une santé renaissante flattée par la lumière du jour, et un sourire malicieux si familier au coin des lèvres. Merlin se redressa sur ses coudes, subitement consciente d'être affalée sur le prince encore loin d'être rétabli, ce qui la fit rougir un peu plus.

« Je… Il faut que j'aille prévenir tout le monde » bafouilla-t-elle.

Il acquiesça de la tête et la désenlaça, presque à contrecœur, pour la laisser se lever. La jeune femme trébucha à moitié quand elle prit appui sur ses jambes flageolantes, le corps fourbu mais agréablement anesthésié à la douleur, au profit d'une étrange sensation de plénitude, mais aussi de ce qui s'apparentait à du bonheur. Elle rendit son sourire à Arthur avant de refermer la porte pour se précipiter dans les couloirs en se retenant de crier sa joie devant chaque garde et chaque servant stupéfaits.

.

Merlin crut voir une deuxième personne renaître sous ses yeux ce jour-là quand elle prévint le roi que son fils était vivant, puis le suivit à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la chambre, où elle se tint en retrait alors qu'il se jetait presque aux côtés d'Arthur, qui lui souriait à pleines dents.

« Père… »

Ce fut la deuxième fois que Merlin vit Uther Pendragon pleurer. Arthur sembla complètement dépassé, ému, et la jeune femme ne put que sourire depuis l'encadrement de la porte, où Gaius la rejoignit, le souffle court, et considéra la scène avec des yeux ronds mais qui trahissaient son soulagement.

« Alors ça a marché ? » lui demanda-t-il à voix basse, n'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux.

Merlin acquiesça de la tête puis suivit le médecin quand il s'approcha des deux hommes. Il se racla la gorge pour prévenir Uther de leur présence et c'est un visage métamorphosé par la joie qu'il tourna vers eux.

« Altesse… pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais il me faut juger de l'état de santé du prince. »

« Je vais bien, Gaius » répondit l'intéressé sans arriver totalement à dissimuler sa fatigue. « Il fut plus que ça pour m'abattre. »

« Avec tout mon respect, sire, pendant un instant nous y avons tous douté. »

« Faites donc, Gaius » coupa le roi sans se départir de son sourire. Il ne fit pas mine de s'en aller, mais le vieil homme ne l'y aurait de toute façon pas forcé, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Merlin, elle, se tenait sagement en retrait contre un montant du lit.

« Il me faut vous remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon fils » continua le monarque.

« A vrai dire sire, cela n'aurait pas pu être possible sans Merlin. »

La jeune femme sursauta puis voulut se faire toute petite quand les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait des connaissances en médecine. »

« Elle est… mon apprentie, sire. »

« Apprentie et servante à la fois de mon fils et de Morgane… A croire qu'elle n'est pas aussi irrécupérable que tu ne le laisses entendre, Arthur. »

« Peut-être bien… » Il la fixait du regard avec un sourire canaille qui étirait les mêmes lèvres qu'elle avait embrassées quelques minutes avant…

Merlin baissa la tête pour dissimuler ses joues rosies et éviter de croiser le regard d'Uther, de peur que cela suffise à la trahir.

« Je fais juste mon devoir, altesse. »

Arthur pouffa de rire.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'y ajouter, à défaut de la boutade qui lui brûlait le bout de la langue, « même si le prince Arthur est parfois trop… occupé, pour le remarquer. »

Elles étaient rares, les fois où l'atmosphère s'avérait complètement détenue alors que la magicienne se trouvait dans la même pièce que les trois hommes ensemble, tous amusés.

« Mon prince, » intervint Gaius avant que le jeune homme ne rétorque, « je suis soulagé de constater que vous avez suffisamment recouvert de santé pour vous lancer dans l'une de vos éternelles chamailleries avec ma protégée, mais il me faut tout-de-même procéder à des examens complémentaires, alors je vous serais gré de vous tenir tranquille. » Il se tourna vers la jeune femme. « Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Merlin. Regarde ce que je fais et prends-en de la graine. »

Uther rit en voyant les jeunes gens se plier sans discussion au ton formel du médecin puis serra affectueusement l'épaule valide de son fils avant de se lever. « Je te laisse momentanément entre de bonnes mains, Arthur. Camelot tout entière a aussi le droit d'être rassurée sur ton état. Repose-toi. »

.

Merlin avait l'impression que Gaius se doutait de quelque chose à les voir plus silencieux que d'habitude. Elle essaya de se concentrer le plus possible sur ce qu'il faisait et non sur qui il examinait, mais une certaine chaleur persistait sur ses joues, de même que son grand sourire. Mais peut-être s'imaginait-elle trop de choses, qu'il mettait seulement cela sur le compte de sa joie à voir Arthur vivant. En partie, il n'aurait pas tort, mais juste en partie.

Pour avoir frôlé la mort, le prince aurait pu être dans un pire état, même s'il n'était pas non plus prêt à s'adonner complètement à ses activités habituelles de sitôt : il avait perdu une quantité non négligeable de sang, et sa lutte contre le poison de la Bête Glatissante et l'alitement forcé l'avaient épuisé. Le fait qu'il soit déshydraté et n'ait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours n'arrangeait rien à son état de faiblesse. Quand Gaius avait inspecté l'épaule meurtrie de plus près, il avait lancé un regard appuyé à Merlin, qui sut qu'il avait constaté qu'elle avait utilisé sa magie pour soigner partiellement les tissus en profondeur, et le lui confirma d'un petit mouvement de tête qu'Arthur ne remarqua pas. La blessure ne saignait plus, était saine et moins enflammée, le terrain idéal pour qu'une bonne cicatrisation commence… mais elle restait importante, surtout au niveau d'une articulation aussi fragile. Les semaines suivantes allaient être décisives pour qu'elle guérisse et garde sa fonctionnalité. Gaius n'avait pas besoin de rappeler à Merlin qu'en tant que prince et chevalier, Arthur _devait_ récupérer avec le moins de séquelles possible. Heureusement, il ne s'agissait pas de son bras d'épée… mais pourrait-il vraiment continuer à combattre indéfiniment sans pouvoir réutiliser un bouclier ?

Merlin déglutit et le vieil homme dût sentir son malaise car il lui demanda presque gentiment d'aller chercher un repas léger et beaucoup d'eau pour le prince. Elle s'y plia sans protester.

.

En chemin vers les cuisines, la magicienne vit arriver Morgane à contre-sens suivie de près par Gwen. La pupille était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, agitée et marchait à grands pas pressés. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle prit le bras de Merlin.

« Ma dame ?... » hasarda-t-elle en soutenant son regard voilé par la panique.

« Est-ce vrai ? Qu'Arthur est vivant ? »

« Oui, tout va bien, il est sorti d'affaire, ne vous inquiétez plus. »

Le beau visage de l'aristocrate se détendit subitement, mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux qui lui donnaient l'impression de regarder loin, à travers elle. Sa prise sur son bras se fit presque désagréable.

« Morgane » intervint Gwen en la prenant doucement par les épaules, « reprenez-vous… Si vous êtes fatiguée, nous pouvons toujours aller voir le prince plus tard. »

L'intéressée sortit de son semblant de transe. « Non, tout va bien, allons-y. » Elle se remit en route.

Gwen s'arrêta quelques secondes pour répondre au regard soucieux de Merlin, à voix basse. « Elle n'a cessé de dormir très mal, même quand tu es partie… Tout ce qu'elle racontait n'avait presque pas de sens, et elle semblait tout oublier dans l'heure… Je m'inquiète pour elle, Merlin. Vraiment. »

La magicienne adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à son amie. « Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est probablement qu'une mauvaise passe, ça ira sûrement mieux maintenant qu'elle n'a plus à se soucier de l'état d'Arthur… mais j'en parlerai à Gaius, au cas où. »

Gwen lui sourit mais n'arriva pas à chasser l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. « Merci Merlin, je suis contente que tu sois rentrée. »

Elle suivit maîtresse et servante du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent au détour du couloir, les sourcils froncés et une question ravivée à l'esprit. Ce pouvait-il que Morgane… lui ressemble plus qu'elles ne le pensaient ?

En pleine réflexion, elle ne remarqua la personne devant elle que quand deux bras l'empêchèrent de provoquer une collision.

« Hop là Merlin, je ne te savais pas somnambule » fit Morris.

« Oh, pardon j'avais… »

« La tête ailleurs ? » L'écuyer lui sourit. « Vas-tu enfin me dire où tu te cachais pendant plusieurs jours et pourquoi tu as débarqué en catastrophe dans les écuries comme si Herne te courait après ? »

Merlin se sentit subitement gênée de ne pas avoir pensé à le prévenir. « Gwen ne t'a pas dit ? »

« Elle est restée aux côtés de dame Morgane qui ne quittait sa chambre que pour aller voir le prince… A croire que tout le château perdait la tête, tu aurais dû voir les mines des autres servants ou les citoyens qui se relayaient dans la cour pour prier les dieux. »

Elle n'avait pas été la seule à craindre pour Arthur, même si elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé…

« J'étais… allée chercher de quoi faire un remède pour Arthur. Quand je suis rentrée, j'avais peur d'arriver trop tard… »

« Bien sûr. J'aurais dû me douter que cela le concernait encore. Tu ne te mets pas dans tous tes états pour n'importe qui… »

Sans trop se l'expliquer, Merlin se sentit rougir sous ce qui se cachait derrière le sourire amusé de Morris. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il continua. « Apparemment il en a valu le déplacement, ce remède. »

« Oui. Je te revaudrai ça… pour Arion. »

« Pas besoin, j'aime bien cette bestiole. C'est un joli cadeau que le prince t'a fait… Il a bien changé depuis que tu es là. Avant… je crois que je ne me serais pas soucié qu'il guérisse. »

Il s'éclipsa avec un dernier sourire et Merlin resta un instant silencieuse. Puis elle repensa au jeune homme craintif et totalement dépourvu de confiance en lui, et elle se dit que lui aussi, s'il gardait encore une certaine maladresse et une propension à rougir, avait bien changé.

Leurs vies se modelaient les unes les autres. Elles ne seraient plus jamais comme ''avant'', car oui, il y avait un avant. Restait à voir ce que leur réservait l'avenir.

* * *

><p>« Maintenant, Merlin, vas-tu m'expliquer plus précisément ce qui s'est passé sur l'Ile Fortunée ? »<p>

La jeune femme, à nouveau vêtue de sa robe, détacha son regard d'Archimède qu'elle caressait sur ses genoux, assise au coin d'une table partiellement couverte par des baumes cicatrisants en préparation. La chouette était silencieuse et ne la quittait pas des yeux, sentant l'inquiétude dans sa maîtresse.

Elle s'étonnait d'être encore vivante, maintenant qu'Arthur était sauvé. Mais une interrogation perça son anxiété.

« J'ai vu la Haute Prêtresse… » Elle le dévisagea un instant avant de se lancer. « Gaius… Vous saviez que c'était Nimueh ? »

Il ne sembla pas réagir, puis détourna légèrement le regard. « Oui. »

Merlin suspendit sa caresse sur le haut de la tête de l'oiseau niché contre elle, incompréhensive.

« Mais… Comment… Vous la connaissez ? Que savez-vous d'elle ? »

« Nimueh est une puissante sorcière » continua Gaius, « je te l'ai déjà dit. Elle a beau sembler jeune, elle vit depuis bien plus longtemps que moi… Son pouvoir et le savoir des Prêtresses qui lui a été transmis l'écartent du commun des mortels. C'est pour cette même raison qu'elle seule pouvait sauver le prince dans l'immédiat. »

« Ça n'explique pas comment vous savez tout ça. »

« Quand la magie n'était pas encore bannie à Camelot, même les plus humbles n'ignoraient pas l'existence de la Haute Prêtresse. Elle était une figure emblématique du Culte, et leur apparaissait à certaines occasions, de même que ses disciples, dont Nimueh. »

« Elle était seulement une disciple ? »

« Oui, celle qui devait succéder, mais pas avant bien longtemps… »

« Que s'est-il passé, alors ? »

« La Purge, Merlin. »

« Ah. »

Elle aurait crû que Gaius semblait légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Alors la Haute Prêtresse a aussi été tuée ? »

« Je ne sais. On ne la revit plus jamais à Camelot. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle avait réussi à s'échapper. Ses pouvoirs l'en auraient tout à fait rendue capable en tout cas. »

« … et Nimueh ? Si elle était connue et pouvait se rendre à Camelot … Cela signifie qu'Uther aussi la connaissait ? » insista-t-elle. Elle avait le sentiment de regarder à travers une eau dormante, trouble, comme à l'approche de secrets précieusement gardés, car l'ambiance s'alourdissait progressivement. L'ombre qui passa sur le visage du vieil homme ainsi que son court silence furent les premiers à lui répondre.

« En effet. »

Quelque chose lui remontait la nuque et sifflait dans son esprit. Un pressentiment, l'impression de passer à côté d'un détail essentiel, d'être à deux doigts de basculer dans la même eau trouble qu'elle sondait du regard.

« Gaius… » souffla-t-elle. « Pourquoi le roi hait-il tant la magie ? »

« Tu le sais. » Il l'esquivait.

« La reine est morte en mettant Arthur au monde, je sais… mais que s'est-il passé ? »

Silence. Elle n'entendit personne respirer.

« La magie n'a pas pu la sauver. »

Gaius ne dit rien de plus, et Merlin n'eut pas le cœur à le presser, subitement consciente de la tristesse timidement apparente du vieil homme.

« Mais elle a sauvé Arthur » dit Merlin avec un pauvre sourire, quand le silence commençait à s'allonger de trop.

« Mais à quel prix ? Quel pacte as-tu conclu avec Nimueh ? »

L'inquiétude qui émanait du médecin la toucha, et elle ne voulut pas l'aggraver, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir… Cela la rattraperait bien vite.

« J'ai offert ma vie en échange de la sienne » avoua-t-elle.

Gaius resta un instant stupéfait puis s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche, livide comme jamais. « Tu as fait_ quoi_ ? »

Merlin sentit subitement les larmes lui monter mais sans tomber. « Une vie pour une vie, vous-même le saviez. »

« Par la Déesse… J'aurais dû m'en douter. Merlin, qu'as-tu fait… Je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler. »

« C'était le seul moyen! » Archimède s'envola dans un coin en l'entendant hausser le ton.

« Je ne pourrais supporter de te perdre ! »

La jeune femme resta sans voix, puis sentit son cœur enfler. Elle s'approcha du vieil homme et se pencha pour l'enlacer, le nez dans sa chemise un peu rêche et à l'odeur familière de plantes médicinales, de miel et d'un peu de poussière.

Son père d'adoption l'étreignit longuement, la laissant humecter sa chemise de quelques larmes.

« J'ai peur, Gaius… » murmura-t-elle entre deux pleurs silencieux. L'horreur de voir Arthur mourir ne l'avait pas encore désertée, encore trop réelle, trop proche. Et maintenant c'était sa propre mort qu'elle attendait. Mais elle ne venait pas.

« Oh mon enfant… »

Une petite boule de plumes douce et chaude se nicha dans un recoin de leur étreinte et hulula timidement. Merlin sanglota une unique fois.

.

Mais elle était toujours vivante. Elle ne se sentait pas changer alors que les minutes, puis les heures passaient. Cela aurait pu être un soulagement, et pourtant l'angoisse l'étouffait. L'attente de cette chose indésirable et parfaitement dissimilée dans l'ombre lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Elle avait encore tant de choses à faire.

Elle avait offert sa vie à plusieurs reprises pour sauver celle d'Arthur, mais jamais elle n'avait dû attendre et laisser son esprit en proie à ses faiblesses, imagine tout ce qui pourrait être…

Elle pouvait encore sentir les lèvres d'Arthur sur les siennes. Cela suffisait à affaiblir son courage. Mais il ne pouvait vivre que par la promesse de sa mort à elle. Ils seraient séparés dans tout les cas, et cela la déchirait.

« Ah, enfin, j'ai crû que tu m'avais abandonné à mon triste sort. »

Arthur était assis devant le feu, habillé dans des vêtements amples qui laissaient voir sans peine ses bandages. Son bras était en écharpe pour éviter que le poids du membre ne tire sur sa racine blessée. Il lui souriait, un peu de travers, les yeux fatigués.

Le cœur de Merlin papillonna.

« Je n'oserais pas » sourit-elle en retour, en s'arrêtant à une certaine distance de lui, alors qu'elle n'avait d'une envie : pouvoir à nouveau le sentir contre elle. Cela avait semblé si irréel, et pourtant si juste… Maintenant la gêne lui chauffait les pommettes, mais ce qui l'importunait le plus était l'incertitude. Incertitude qu'il ne balaye pas tout cela comme une erreur, un égarement, inapproprié. Mais surtout, qu'elle ne soit plus là pour voir comment les choses évolueraient entre eux, demain, après-demain, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse réellement par se lasser de ses piètres qualités de servante.

« J'aurais pourtant parié que tu te réjouirais de ne plus avoir à travailler sous mes ordres. Tu en exprimes le désir sous toutes les formes possibles, à commencer par tes subtils sobriquets. » L'amusement dans sa voix, si familiers à leurs chamailleries amicales, lui allégea autant qu'il lui serra le cœur.

« Vous parlez surtout de crétin, ou d'idiot ? »

Arthur prit un air faussement outré. « Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu oublies qui je suis. »

« Vous avez raison. »

« Bien » sourit-il.

« Pas un simple crétin, un crétin royal. »

Le prince pouffa de rire, puis une très brève grimace de douleur lui tordit la bouche. Il enserra son épaule gauche de sa main droite et la pétrit gauchement.

Sans trop réfléchir, Merlin fit quelques pas pour se placer derrière son fauteuil.

« Laissez… » souffla-t-elle en chassant gentiment sa main pour que les siennes prennent sa place, leur petitesse leur permettant de se glisser sans peine sous le col de sa chemise. Elle retint presque sa respiration quand ses doigts se mirent à pétrir lentement les chairs voisines aux plaies, recouvertes du bandage qui laissait filtrer la chaleur qu'émanait la peau d'Arthur.

Le prince se raidit dans un premier temps, elle pouvait le sentir et faillit se retirer, quand il se laissa ensuite un peu plus aller sous ses doigts en soupirant faiblement.

« … mais vous êtes aussi un bon prince » continua-t-elle en toute sincérité après de longues secondes, sans perdre contact avec sa peau, le cœur battant et tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu lui dire pesant dans sa gorge et sa poitrine. Tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait, et ne pourraient pas...

« … et vous serez un grand roi. »

… parce qu'elle allait mourir. Pour que lui puisse vivre, sans elle.

La main d'Arthur sur les siennes la surprit et la fit s'immobiliser, en attente quand il se leva sur ses jambes encore légèrement instables pour lui faire face, les sourcils légèrement froncés sur des yeux qui débordaient de non-dits et la scrutaient comme un mystère.

« Tu me fais confiance. » Ce n'était pas tout à fait une question.

Merlin soutint son regard, puis déglutit en le détournant et acquiesça faiblement de la tête, incapable de dire ce qui lui brûlait la langue, rendue muette par sa lutte pour taire les sentiments qui la prenaient au ventre.

De sa main valide, Arthur saisit délicatement le menton de la jeune femme pour qu'elle n'ait d'autre choix que de le regarder à nouveau. Et lire son désir.

Lui ne pouvait que voir la rougeur de ses joues et les cris dans ses yeux. Son regard se porta ensuite sur ses lèvres entrouvertes qui laissèrent s'échapper comme une plainte : « ne dites pas qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, pitié. »

« Ça ne l'était pas… » Sa main glissa de son menton à l'angle de sa mâchoire. « Non… »

Les lèvres chaudes et adoucies du jeune homme se posèrent à peine sur les siennes que Merlin passa ses mains dans sa nuque pour les rapprocher, joindre leurs deux corps seulement partiellement séparés par le bras en écharpe du prince, qui faisait pression sur sa poitrine. Ils étaient affamés, à en croire les quelques fractions de seconde qu'ils s'accordaient pour haleter entre chaque retrouvailles de leurs lèvres. Son ventre avait de la fièvre.

« Arthur… »

Elle voulait se fondre en lui, elle voulait tant… Etre sienne. Rien qu'une fois. Elle lâcha un gémissement quand le bras valide du jeune homme caressa le bas de son dos tout en la plaquant un peu plus contre lui, solide et _vivant_.

''J'ai envie de toi'' confessait-t-elle dans la précipitation et l'ardeur inexpérimentée de ses baisers. Son corps avait pris le pas sur son esprit et tentait d'attirer Arthur vers le point de non-retour, le faire céder, se plier à leurs désirs encore en partie inavoués, mais le jeune homme ne partageait pas le désespoir de la magicienne et, après une longue minute, s'écarta juste assez pour expirer sur ses lèvres sans retourner les ravager. Sa prise se fit moins forte mais ne se resserra pas alors qu'il prenait le temps de la regarder, à la fois songeur et tenté, face à un interdit qui mettait son contrôle de lui-même à rude épreuve. Puis une lueur passa dans ses yeux et quand il l'embrassa à nouveau, ce fut avec douceur, mais beaucoup plus de calme. Merlin geignit dans sa bouche en le sentant se raviser, se raisonner. Elle persistait à maintenir la même intensité, mais dût très vite se faire une raison, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se contentent de reprendre leur souffle, front contre front. Le sourire d'Arthur semblait lui dire qu'ils avaient encore tout le temps du monde, qu'il s'amusait de son empressement.

Elle aurait voulu crier que non, mais à la place elle fondit sous son sourire et la douceur dans sa voix, presque amusée de son impatience. Alors elle soupira et laissa sa tête ployer au creux de son épaule saine et respira son odeur, qui l'apaisa quelque peu.

« Parfois j'ai l'impression de te connaître, mais parfois… » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. « Tu me surprends toujours. »

Merlin s'écarta à peine pour pouvoir interroger le jeune homme du regard.

« Je t'entends encore maudire le ciel d'être mon valet, ma servante… et maintenant… Maintenant je ne sais plus trop. »

Elle le dévisagea quelques instants, passant de ses beaux yeux à la couleur prometteuse de santé qui ravivait sa peau. Il semblait pourtant fragilisé, incertain, comme s'il… craignait quelque chose.

Merlin sentit des battements de cœur. Qu'ils soient les siens, ceux d'Arthur ou même d'eux deux, elle n'aurait su le dire.

« Maintenant… je suis heureuse d'être à vos côtés. » Elle éprouva comme un émerveillement à voir une expression touchante naître sur son visage à ces mots. « … et jusqu'à mon dernier jour. »

Même si ce jour viendrait trop prématurément.

.

Pour la première fois, Merlin eut envie de ne pas cacher son regret à quitter la chambre d'Arthur. Il l'avait laissée l'aider à se préparer à aller au lit, comme avant, avec pour seules différences son état affaibli par sa blessure, ainsi que les nombreux baisers trop chastes et les regards qui l'étaient moins qui ponctuaient leurs gestes. Cette tendresse encore maladroite toute droit sortie d'un rêve arrivait à lui faire oublier par moments ce qui l'attendait. Le prince semblait se rendre compte que sa servante n'était pas dans son état normal, mais était évidemment ignorant de la vraie raison. Sa douceur inhabituelle lui faisait autant mal au cœur qu'elle la rendait encore un peu plus amoureuse.

Elle sentit une réelle douleur dans sa poitrine quand elle n'eut plus qu'à refermer la porte.

Si Gaius se doutait de ce qu'il se cachait derrière l'absence prolongée de sa protégée, il n'en dit rien, visiblement tourmenté à l'idée de ce qui les attendait incessamment sous peu. Il semblait vieux, si vieux, et tenait le plus de remèdes possible à portée de main, s'attendant à ce que Merlin s'écroule d'un moment à l'autre.

La jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler son angoisse, mais fut éternellement reconnaissante envers Gaius quand elle vit qu'il avait préparé une couche de fortune pour elle près de son propre lit, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à être seule durant cette funeste nuit. Elle était réellement touchée par l'inquiétude du vieil homme qui se traduisait dans tous ses gestes, ses attentions…

Elle doutait qu'ils arrivent à dormir. Elle n'en serait sûrement pas capable, tourmentée par les pensées de tout ce qu'elle avait encore à faire, à dire, tous ceux qu'elle voulait revoir au moins une dernière fois… Elle voulait bien sûr rester avec Gaius et Archimède, entre les rangées de livres, de plantes et d'ustensiles médicaux. Mais elle aurait aussi voulu être avec sa mère, à Ealdor, au coin du feu et sous les mêmes couvertures qu'elle avait depuis toute petite. Avec Gwen, Morris et Morgane, à passer des moments simples mais vrais au fi de leurs différences de naissance. Avec Lancelot, où qu'il soit, en quête de lui-même et d'âmes à aider. Avec Kilgarrah, à l'écouter parler de temps anciens, de magie et de mystère… d'avenir et de destin.

Avec Arthur. Arthur qu'elle avait failli perdre, qu'elle aimait tant…

Mais il semblerait plutôt que ce soit Will qu'elle allait rejoindre.

Merlin se laissa étreindre et ne se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait que quand Gaius sécha délicatement ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Le nez dans sa tunique, elle confessa toutes ses peurs d'une voix étouffée à en devenir inintelligible. Jamais le vieil homme ni l'oiseau né de sa magie ne s'écartèrent, et Merlin s'endormit contre eux quand son épuisement eut raison d'elle, la plongeant dans un sommeil profond.

.

Elle entendit une respiration paisible et sentit la douce chaleur autour d'elle avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent. Elle cligna plusieurs fois, vit le plafond se distinguer dans la pénombre d'avant l'aube. Elle était enveloppée dans une épaisse couverture rêche mais chaude, et des plumes frémissaient dans le creux d'une de ses épaules. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Gaius assoupi sur une chaise à ses côtés et ressentit immédiatement de la peine à voir son père adoptif dormir dans une position aussi inconfortable alors que son propre lit se trouvait un peu plus loin…

Elle était toujours bel et bien vivante.

Quand elle referma les paupières elle revit l'Ile Fortunée, le rouge agressif de la robe de Nimueh et l'éclat de pure lumière qu'elle avait perçu dans la Coupe. Elle resserra inconsciemment les doigts comme si elle pouvait la sentir, comme si elle l'appelait dans un murmure de magie. La sienne picorait tout son corps avec douceur, la rassurait, la redirigeait lentement vers d'autres rêves dont elle ne se souviendrait pas.

A l'instant juste avant de replonger dans les bras de Morphée, Merlin sut qu'elle ne mourrait pas.

* * *

><p>Ni Gaius ni Merlin ne surent expliquer pourquoi elle était toujours vivante. Après la joie de l'avoir retrouvée au matin, le vieil homme passa le plus de temps possible non loin de la magicienne, comme pour s'assurer que leur chance n'allait pas tourner subitement. Merlin en était touchée mais s'efforçait de le rassurer qu'elle se sentait en parfaite santé. Elle-même était ébahie par la tournure des évènements et voulait comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais l'étrange conviction qui l'avait saisie ne s'effaçait pas.<p>

La vie à Camelot reprenait petit à petit son cours maintenant que le prince était sauvé. Il avait dû rester alité encore quelques jours pour récupérer de sa faiblesse. Car si le poison de la Bête avait fui son corps, la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdue nécessitait quelques précautions. Merlin ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner à le voir manger presque à l'excès sur ordre de Gaius, avec assez de viandes et légumineuses pour lui redonner des couleurs mais pas assez pour faire protester son foie.

« A ce rythme-là, il va falloir demander à Tom de vous préparer une nouvelle cote de mailles si vous ne voulez pas prendre des coups en tunique quand vous reprendrez l'entrainement » taquina-t-elle en posant une assiette généreuse et prédécoupée devant la chaise où le prince allait s'asseoir.

« Tais-toi Merlin, ou je t'envoie au pilori pour diffamation. »

« Et on m'enverra quoi dans la figure vu que vous aurez tout mangé ? »

« Des boules de neige, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Oh ne vous vexez pas, _sire_, je suis sûre que vos joues seraient ravissantes une fois un peu plus dodues » continua-t-elle en pinçant l'une desdites joues.

Elle pouffa de rire quand le bras droit d'Arthur la saisit par les hanches pour la rapprocher de lui et lui chatouiller le flanc.

« Stop ! Stop ! » dit-elle entendre deux rires et en essayant de s'évader. Mais même en convalescence, le jeune homme restait trop fort pour elle.

« Seulement si tu retires ce que tu as dit. » Lui tournant le dos, elle ne voyait pas son visage mais le sentait sourire dans sa nuque.

« D'accord d'accord ! Maintenant lâchez-moi. » Elle pouffa encore mais ne se pressa pas pour se décoller d'Arthur. Au contraire, elle blottit un peu plus son dos contre son torse sans arriver à arrêter son sourire. Elle aimait le sentir contre elle, son bras faisant facilement le tour de sa taille, sa main lui caressant la hanche.

« Je ne sais pas… tu as blessé mon honneur » souffla le prince non sans humour contre la peau de son cou, lui donnant une agréable chair de poule.

Merlin réussit à se glisser juste assez dans son étreinte pour pouvoir poser sa joue contre la sienne sans se départir de son sourire.

« Vous avez les plus belles joues du royaume, _altesse_. » Elle embrassa la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« Hum… »

« Je pourrais en _manger _» ajouta-t-elle en se retenant de rire.

Cette fois, à la place de lui dire de se taire, Arthur trouva plus efficace : il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

.

Il était du devoir de Gaius de s'occuper de la santé du prince, mais la rééducation de son épaule se devait d'être rigoureuse et demandait donc un temps non-négligeable, temps qu'il n'avait pas en suffisance au vu du nombre de châtelains et de citoyens à soigner, surtout en ces mois d'hiver. C'est pourquoi Merlin dût petit-à-petit passer d'apprentie à remplaçante : pendant de longues soirées, Gaius l'avait interrogée sur les nombreuses matières qu'elle avait assimilées progressivement depuis son arrivée à Camelot, puis une fois suffisamment satisfait de ses connaissances, il avait abordé plus en détail le cas d'Arthur. Sa blessure était en bonne voie de cicatrisation et devait donc être respectée, mais garder son membre immobile en permanence n'avait rien de bon. Cela était aussi valable pour tout son corps en général : il fallait qu'il bouge, dès le premier jour. Arthur ne demandait pas mieux, et broncha donc quand le médecin calma son ardeur : il devrait s'armer de patience avant de pouvoir retrouver toutes ses capacités de guerrier. Ils se trouvaient donc face à un paradoxe, à savoir le garder en mouvement mais aussi mettre tout en œuvre pour que les tissus blessés se reconstituent au mieux.

Gaius montra donc à Merlin comment bouger l'épaule d'Arthur en toute sécurité, sans que celui-ci fasse quoi que ce soit, ce qui s'avéra difficile pour le prince trop habitué à se dépenser et repousser ses limites. Il lui expliqua aussi comment confectionner et appliquer les quelques onguents destinés à aider la cicatrisation, diminuer les douleurs passagèrement lancinantes et à délier les muscles voisins, contracturés comme pour se défendre. Arthur avait beau se plaindre, Merlin savait qu'il appréciait quand elle massait son épaule meurtrie, presque bloquée. En témoignaient ses discrets soupirs d'aise et ses traits plus détendus, allongé sur les draps pourpres de son lit, la tête sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

Dans ces moments, ils ne ressentaient aucune gêne. Merlin ne faisait pas tout cela en tant que servante, mais en tant qu'apprentie. C'est pourquoi elle n'embrassait jamais Arthur dans ces moments, même si l'envie et une agréable chaleur dans son ventre l'y pressaient. Le jeune homme était lui trop concentré sur sa blessure pour y penser pendant qu'elle prenait soin de lui, mais une fois qu'elle avait terminé, il tentait souvent sa chance de la rapprocher de lui. Merlin profitait alors de son extrême détente, parfois à la limite du sommeil, pour se glisser hors de son étreinte avec un sourire, après s'être accordée un seul baiser, voire deux, voire trois…

Elle se sentait étrangement bien. Légère, sereine. Plus d'une fois ses amis s'étaient amusés de la voir sourire plus encore que d'habitude.

La jeune femme se baladait avec Arthur, un peu comme avant, d'abord dans la chambre du prince le premier jour, quand ses jambes étaient encore incertaines après leur immobilisation forcée même si courte, puis dans le château, puis dans la ville, emmitouflés avec soin. De nombreux passants adressaient quelques mots au prince pour exprimer leur soulagement à voir le prince à nouveau en bonne santé et leurs vœux de rétablissement. Les plus expressifs étaient les chevaliers.

« Sire, je n'ai jamais douté de vous » avait dit Léon, incapable de retenir un sourire radieux.

« J'en suis honoré, Léon » répondit Arthur en étreignant l'épaule du chevalier de sa main valide, puis en regardant les autres hommes un peu plus à l'écart, sans se départir de son sourire. « J'espère pouvoir compter sur vous pour les empêcher de s'encroûter pendant ma convalescence, fut-ce-t-elle la plus courte possible. »

.

Heureusement, la blessure d'Arthur ne lui imposait pas d'être totalement inactif : il restait encore les devoirs politiques qu'incombait son statut de prince héritier. Il portait toujours son manteau brun sur les épaules pour cacher au mieux son bras en écharpe et se tenait droit, attentif aux discours du Conseil et autres pétitions citoyennes. Uther était visiblement ravi de voir son fils presque inchangé, cela se voyait à son sourire en coin permanent qui adoucissait quelque peu son sérieux habituel. Il prêtait même oreille à ce que disait Morgane, pourtant peut souvent écoutée de par son statut de femme. La dame elle-même était heureuse de voir Arthur sain et sauf. Si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, elle était cependant plus douce dans ses boutades et arborait elle aussi un petit sourire, qui redonnait vie à ses traits fatigués.

Merlin en était presque désolée d'avoir moins de temps à lui consacrer, à aider Gwen, mais Morgane elle-même avait dit qu'elle pouvait bien se passer momentanément d'une deuxième personne pour brosser ses cheveux. Après avoir ri, la magicienne se dit quand-même qu'elle devrait bientôt réfléchir sérieusement à propos des rêves étranges de la pupille du roi… Que voyait-elle ? Etait-ce de la magie ? Quand elle essayait d'en parler avec Gaius, il détournait habilement la conversation pour retomber sur la question qui le taraudait ces derniers temps : comment se faisait-il que personne n'était mort ? Merlin ne savait l'expliquer, ce qui les laissait tous deux sceptiques et à la fois bienheureux d'un tel dénouement. Sauver la vie d'un condamné n'était pas rien…

.

C'est entre autres pourquoi elle se décida, quelques semaines plus tard, alors que le printemps reprenait ses droits, à se rendre dans la grotte souterraine.

« Je sais que le jeune Pendragon est vivant, » dit Kilgarrah « alors que me vaut cette visite, jeune magicienne ? »

« Je viens justement à ce propos… »

La créature sembla plus attentive.

« Pour sauver la vie d'Arthur, il fallait en sacrifier une autre… j'avais offert la mienne. Mais- »

« -où avais-tu donc la tête, insensée ? » gronda le dragon. « Te sacrifier serait une tragédie qui s'étendrait à bien plus que tes propres petits intérêts. »

Merlin eut presque l'impression d'être giflée, si peu habituée à de si acerbes paroles de sa part. « Vous ne cessez pourtant de dire que c'est mon destin de le protéger ! »

« Et qui l'aurait protégé une fois ta vie gaspillée, alors qu'il n'est encore rien de plus qu'un prince ? Moi-même je n'aurais rien pu y faire, ainsi asservi dans cette prison ! » tonna Kilgarrah en raclant de colère la roche sous les griffes de ses pattes avant, ce qui fit reculer Merlin.

« Je… je vous libérerai » dit-elle d'une petite voix. « Mais je ne peux pas encore, c'est trop tôt… »

Le dragon grogna mais se calma, la fixant de ses yeux dorés.

« Je promets d'être plus prudente à l'avenir. Mais je ne comprends pas… Personne n'est mort, et pourtant Arthur est sauf. »

Il la considéra pendant de longs instants. « Les lois de la Vie et de la Mort nous dépassent, Merlin. »

« Mais pourtant il y a un équilibre à respecter, non ? Une vie pour une vie ? »

« En effet. »

Nimueh avait déjà tenté de la tuer par le passé… pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait quand elle s'était offerte à elle ? Peut-être ne pouvait-elle pas choisir qui mourrait ? Est-ce que la vie d'un malheureux inconnu avait été prise à sa place ?

Le silence de Kilgarrah en disait à la fois long et si peu.

« Vous saviez que c'est Nimueh, la Haute Prêtresse ? » demanda-t-elle avant que ce lourd silence ne perdure.

« Oui. »

Merlin sentit tout à coup un semblant de colère poindre en elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'a rien dit ! Elle a pourtant essayé de me tuer ! J'en ai assez de tous vos secrets et vos silences ! »

Il ne s'agissait pas que du dragon… Elle repensa à l'aura de mystère qui floutait les circonstances de la mort d'Ygerne et les raisons de la haine d'Uther envers la magie.

La créature millénaire répondit d'une voix trop calme, un rien gutturale. « Tu en demandes beaucoup, toi qui ignores tant des choses de ce monde et dénigre les dons qui t'ont été offerts en préférant laisser un tyran en vie et te laisser alanguir par son fils alors que tu devrais plutôt tout mettre en œuvre pour le faire monter sur le trône et rétablir nos droits. »

La jeune femme rougit violemment.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Tu sens comme un Pendragon, Merlin, et il ne s'agit pas d'Uther. Tes lèvres sont encore rougies, ne m'insulte pas en me croyant si aveugle. »

Arthur l'avait laissée partir à contrecœur lorsqu'elle avait insisté avoir une course à faire entre deux baisers.

« Ah… Je… » Elle déglutit et se remit de sa surprise. « Et alors ? » s'énerva-t-elle. « En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ? Je ne peux pas m'entraîner en permanence à la magie, pas avec la menace du bûcher à chaque mot ! Est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ça ? Ou plutôt est-ce que vous vous en fichez ? Je ne peux tout de même pas commanditer un régicide ! Je fais ce que je peux, tout ce que je peux. Pas un jour de ma vie depuis mon arrivée à Camelot n'a été dicté par ce soi-disant destin dont on me bassine les oreilles, j'en ai marre, je voudrais pouvoir respirer un peu et juste profiter d'avoir encore ma tête rattachée à mon cou ! » Elle reprit son souffle dès qu'elle eut fini. Le silence qui lui répondit la fit se sentir presque embarrassée.

« Ne réveille pas l'eau qui dort, Merlin » finit par dire le dragon d'une voix dépourvue de toute émotion. « Ton ignorance n'a pas de limites, mais tous les secrets percent tôt ou tard pour autant que l'on ait la patience requise. Le destin régit nos vies à tous. La tienne est dévouée au Haut Roi et à la Magie. Au Roi, pas à l'homme, qui tous deux sont promis à une autre que toi. Toi dont le cœur et la vie n'appartiennent véritablement qu'à la Magie. »

Elle ne ressentit rien, avant que son ventre ne se torde et la bile ne lui donne l'impression de remonter dans sa gorge sous un trop-plein d'émotions. Elle chancelait presque sur ses pieds, désemparée, incrédule.

« Dites-moi… » demanda-t-elle enfin d'une voix blanche. « Est-ce votre _destin_ de vivre enfermé ici ? »

Elle eut l'impression que le dragon fronçait des sourcils inexistants. « Non. »

« Il semblerait pourtant que vous soyez _destiné_ à y rester encore longtemps. »

Elle partit en ignorant le grondement et la violente chaleur derrière elle.

.

« Quelque chose est arrivé à ton oiseau ? » demanda Arthur depuis son bureau, le nez décollé des parchemins qui le parsemaient.

« Non » répondit-elle sans interrompre ce qu'elle était en train de faire, à savoir changer les draps.

« A Gaius, alors ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

« A voir ta tête on dirait que quelqu'un lui a donné un coup de pied. »

Merlin sentit un semblant de sourire lui étirer un coin de la bouche. « A Gaius ou à Archimède ? » demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

« Peut-être bien les deux » répondit-il. Puis, voyant qu'elle ne faisait rien de plus, « viens ici. »

« Quelle drôle d'idée. »

« Viens-ici, te dis-je. »

La magicienne exagéra un soupir mais déposa les draps et alla jusqu'à côté de là où le prince venait de reculer son fauteuil.

« Quoi ? Dois-je écrire vos billets doux pour vous ? » Elle essayait d'être plus enjouée pour rendre ses boutades crédibles, mais son ton s'obstinait à être plat.

Quand elle parvint à sa hauteur, Arthur saisit l'une de ses mains pour la rapprocher de lui, puis caresser le dos de la base de ses doigts avec son pouce. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. »

Elle voulut l'éloigner mais le prince la retint fermement. Il la tira un peu plus fort quand elle persista, jusqu'à la faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ce qui rosit ses joues. Il passa aussitôt son bras autour d'elle pour l'y maintenir et, devant sa réticence à le regarder, embrassa la peau fine entre sa nuque et sa gorge.

« Tu oses mentir à ton prince ? » dit-il un rien amusé.

« Un prince ? Où ça ? »

Les mots du dragon l'avaient prise totalement au dépourvu et semé la confusion en elle. Elle ne revenait toujours pas qu'Arthur puisse la serrer contre lui comme il le faisait maintenant, cela semblait tellement impossible qu'elle avait commencé à se faire une raison avant même de trop espérer… Et maintenant elle venait de prendre conscience qu'elle n'avait encore jamais envisagé qu'il puisse arrêter un jour.

« Derrière toi, incapable. Ouvre les yeux. » Elle le sentit sourire dans son cou partiellement recouvert par les mèches sombres libres de pousser à nouveau et se laissa inconsciemment aller dans son étreinte. Sa main était large et chaude sur son ventre, son torse solide derrière son dos, et elle rougissait en pensant à ses cuisses.

« Il y a erreur, je ne vois qu'un crétin royal » dit-elle d'une voix plus irrégulière.

« Tu ne comprends toujours pas, Merlin… » Ses lèvres frôlaient sa peau sans vraiment l'embrasser et sa main la caressait lentement, plus haut. « … que tu me dois le respect. » Pas assez pour atteindre ses seins mais suffisamment pour qu'elle y pense et bouge un peu dans son giron, le souffle un rien plus court. « Comme lorsque tu me tutoies ? »

Elle tourna la tête juste assez pour voir les yeux du jeune homme.

Etait-ce vrai que ce n'était pas sa place ? Qu'il ne soit jamais amené à l'aimer, ne fut-ce qu'un peu ?

« Est-ce que ça vous dérange vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, presque timide.

« … non, pas vraiment. Non. »

Merlin sourit et le jeune homme le lui rendit, ce qui allégea son cœur.

« Alors tais-toi et embrasse-moi » souffla-t-elle.

Pour la première fois, Arthur exécuta ses ordres de bonne grâce.

* * *

><p>Les guerriers de Camelot ne prenaient jamais réellement de repos, mais il est vrai qu'à l'approche des beaux jours ils semblaient plus actifs, car ils s'entraînaient de plus en plus à la vue des habitants du château voire de la ville. A croire que les hommes appréciaient de suer un peu plus sous l'effet du soleil.<p>

L'épaule d'Arthur était à première vue guérie, avec pour aide-mémoire le plus flagrant les cicatrices pâles et saines qui lézardaient sa peau. Ce qui le rappelait plus à l'ordre à présent était sa relative fragilité, conséquence de longues semaines de précautions et d'absence d'efforts importants. Il avait réagi à l'accord de Gaius de reprendre l'exercice comme à une bénédiction et mettait toute sa rigueur dans les exercices progressifs qui lui étaient imposés, voire un peu trop…

.

« Rappelez-vous de ne pas forcer » répéta Merlin pour la énième fois en lui attachant une épaulière à gauche, par-dessus une fine cotte de mailles spécifique à l'entraînement à armes émoussées. Ce genre de cotte était aussi accessoirement plus agréable à porter lorsque le soleil de midi faisait monter les températures printanières. La jeune femme avait dû elle aussi investir dans une nouvelle tenue, une robe plus légère dans un ton bleu moins sombre que Gwen avait –grandement- aidé à confectionner. Merlin s'était tout de même opposée à l'idée de son amie de lui faire un corset en plus, préférant un simple laçage sur le devant qui ne lui remontait pas la poitrine à l'excès ni ne l'empêchait de respirer. Pour pouvoir supporter la féminité de sa tenue, elle se permettait une petite rébellion, celle de persister à porter des bottes habilement dissimulées par les pans de tissu.

« Cela fait des semaines que Gaius et toi me bassinez avec la même phrase, je crois qu'effectivement je m'en rappelle » répondit Arthur, visiblement démangé à l'idée de bouger et non plus seulement de superviser ses hommes.

« Eh bien allons-y alors. »

« Non Merlin. C'est à moi de décider quand nous y allons. » Il attendit en silence durant une dizaine de secondes sous le regard perplexe de la magicienne. « Descendons. »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa de rire à la fois. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder Arthur pour savoir qu'il souriait en coin.

Depuis que le prince avait été sauvé de la morsure de la Bête, il avait progressivement semblé accepter par moments que Merlin exerce certaines de ses anciennes fonctions, sans trop devoir y réfléchir. Morgane ne demandait pas grand-chose d'elle, étrangement, la laissant parfois déambuler, relativement libre, le plus souvent non loin d'Arthur… qui finissait en général par lui demander quelque chose, puis une autre… jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour la jeune femme de rentrer chez elle. Parfois il s'agissait juste d'une excuse pour lui voler un baiser au détour d'un couloir vide, ou simplement s'envoyer quelques boutades affectueuses. En public, ils restaient les plus discrets possible pour éviter d'alimenter les cependant inévitables ragots, mais surtout ne pas susciter l'attention du roi ou des membres de la Cour les plus influents et donc à même d'être écoutés, bienveillants comme moins.

.

Sir Léon les accueillit avec un sourire franc et une légère flexion de la tête.

« Sire. »

« Léon » fit Arthur en lui rendant son sourire. « Je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas tenu devant vous une épée à la main »

« A vrai dire, sire, vous n'avez pas exactement votre épée en main. »

« Je vous propose donc d'y remédier immédiatement. » Il s'exécuta en mettant son arme au clair et saisit le bouclier le plus proche. « Morris ! » appela-t-il, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. « Montre-moi donc l'étendue de tes progrès. »

L'écuyer adressa un regard incertain à Merlin, accoudée à une barrière, qui lui sourit pour le rassurer puis le regarda s'avancer vers le prince. Les deux hommes se mirent en place puis l'aîné donna le signal de l'attaquer. Dans un premier temps, Arthur se contenta de se défendre, jaugeant la technique et le niveau d'attaque de son adversaire puis commença à rétorquer progressivement, totalement dépourvu de l'intention de l'écraser, le dominer, mais réellement comme le ferait un professeur. Il ne s'agissait que de l'équivalent d'un simple échauffement pour Arthur.

Il finit par désarmer Morris par quelques mouvements habiles, le tint en joue un court instant de la pointe de son épée puis l'abaissa et adressa un sourire en coin au jeune homme, qui sembla tout à coup beaucoup plus à l'aise. Arthur se tourna vers les autres chevaliers.

« En voilà un premier qui a fait des progrès. Voyons-voir ce qu'il en est de vous autres. »

Il se mit donc à les affronter un à un, en adaptant chaque fois sa technique de combat. Le prince mettait un point d'honneur à observer les différences de styles, points forts et faiblesses de chacun de ses chevaliers et écuyers, pour pouvoir par la suite les pousser vers le progrès sans pour autant faire d'eux des guerriers formatés. Tous devaient bien sûr apprendre les bases et les mouvements les plus fiables, mais ne formeraient jamais un ensemble totalement homogène pour ce qui n'était pas du ressort de leur discipline et loyauté envers Camelot.

Entre deux duels, Morris vint se tenir près de Merlin, les joues colorées et le souffle encore un peu court.

« Notre prince préféré est bel et bien de retour il semblerait. »

« S'il avait passé un jour de plus à vous aboyer des ordres sans pouvoir réellement mettre la main à la pâte, il serait mort de frustration » répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, les yeux dirigés vers Arthur.

« J'en doute un peu, il aurait bien évacué cette même frustration d'une autre manière. » La malice qu'elle perçut dans la voix du jeune homme la fit tourner le regard vers lui.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Mais quelque part, elle s'en doutait un peu, sans oser en être sûre.

« Tu sais… cela fait longtemps que j'ai pu remarquer à quelques reprises la façon dont tu le regardais. Et comment lui te regardait… Mais depuis qu'il a été blessé, c'est différent. »

« Je… C'est que… Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. » Des baisers et des étreintes encore assez chastes n'aidaient en rien la frustration. Au contraire, ils l'entretenaient.

« Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? »

L'esprit de Merlin sembla aussitôt se vider, et son sourire s'effaça quelque peu.

« Je ne sais pas » finit-elle par souffler après un long silence songeur.

Ils n'étaient plus tout à fait maître et servante, encore moins maître et valet. Qu'était vraiment leur relation, sans quelque déclaration franche de leurs sentiments que ce soit ? Elle était presque sûre qu'ils étaient amis, mais les amis n'avaient pas ce désir de l'autre…

Mais elle n'était pas non plus son amante, et encore moins sa fiancée. Elle ne savait ce qu'elle était, juste qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de l'être. Son cœur lui fit mal.

Morris la sortit de ses pensées, étonnamment calme. « Il tient à toi, tu sais. »

Elle rit brièvement, nerveusement mais ne dit rien.

« Regarde » dit-il avant de se pencher vers elle, très proche, donnant presque l'impression qu'il allait l'embrasser, alors qu'elle restait incrédule.

« Morris » appela Arthur d'une voix calme mais un peu forte, en plein combat, « cesse de bailler aux corneilles ! »

« Oui sire ! » répondit le brun en souriant à pleines dents à son amie, avant de se rapprocher du groupe, la laissant sur le côté, perplexe et un rien rougissante. Elle vit qu'Arthur la regardait entre deux coups, et elle eut l'impression qu'il était plus crispé.

Cette impression persista et se renforça à mesure que le temps passait et que le prince évaluait les derniers chevaliers, les plus forts. La fatigue commençait à se deviner dans ses traits et plus d'une fois Merlin hésita à lui dire de s'arrêter, lui rappeler de ne pas forcer. Cela aurait été une promenade de santé pour lui en temps normal mais à présent il n'était pas dans ses pleines capacités. Son œil averti par les cours de Gaius remarqua quelques tares discrètes dans ses mouvements, mais qui se répétèrent, preuves que le corps d'Arthur lui envoyait des signaux discrets mais qu'il refusait d'écouter. Au contraire, le prince s'entêtait à persister, à aller plus loin, à refuser que sa convalescence se rappelle à lui. Les bruits de chocs métalliques se firent progressivement plus présents.

« Sire » se décida-t-elle à appeler, « calmez-vous. »

Même Léon, qui était son adversaire actuel, semblait vouloir lui faciliter la tâche mais Arthur le repoussait, forçait à riposter avec puissance.

Un coup rapide et fusa et Arthur le para de son bouclier au moment où il le tenait plus à l'écart de son tronc. La violence de l'attaque s'entendit dans le bruit que firent les deux objets en se rencontrant.

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Merlin vit le visage d'Arthur se figer sous la douleur et les muscles à la gauche de son cou se contracter par défense. Elle ne réfléchit même pas et s'avança.

« Arthur ça suffit ! »

Le silence suivit. Elle rougit en sentant de nombreux regards peser sur elle mais ne s'arrêta qu'une fois à hauteur du prince dont les yeux laissaient entrevoir la colère. Léon, lui, semblait désemparé, chose rare.

« Messire » dit-elle en s'adressant au grand chevalier, « je vous demande d'arrêter cette rencontre. »

« Merlin- » menaça Arthur.

« -je ne parle pas en tant que servante, mais d'apprentie du médecin de la Cour » le coupa-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte, à la fois pour se faire entendre et masquer le flanchement de sa voix.

« Sire, si je puis me permettre, cela me semble suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Il serait peut-être utile que vous discutiez avec Gaius de la suite de votre reprise. »

Merlin l'aurait bien embrassé. Arthur, lui, avait les mâchoires crispées, plus encore que le sourire qu'il força sur ses lèvres.

« Encore une fois, Léon, tu te montres plus raisonné que moi. » Il adressa un regard aux autres hommes attentifs. « Continuez ». Merlin crut entendre ''sans moi'' mais le prince se redirigeait déjà vers le château et elle dut presque courir pour ne pas se faire distancer par ses grands pas.

.

Ils avaient atteint un couloir désert quand Arthur ralentit enfin.

« Comment oses-tu… » siffla-t-il.

« Ne commencez pas comme ça, nous vous avions dit de ne pas forcer ! » Elle essayait de maîtriser sa voix, cacher son malaise.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi. »

Il fit subitement volte-face. Elle faillit lui rentrer dedans. « Je pourrais dire du même de toi ! Ne me donne plus jamais d'ordre, encore moins en m'humiliant devant mes hommes, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Je… » Sa colère la dépassait mais était contagieuse. « Espèce d'idiot ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, ne jamais complètement récupérer l'usage de votre bras ? Continuez comme ça et vous y arriverez ! Il me semble que c'est bien plus important que votre fierté ! »

Le jeune homme resta coi un instant, laissant ses paroles percer la colère qui parasitait ses pensées, puis son visage laissa transparaitre une seule trace de sa décomposition, au coin de sa bouche. Il détourna le regard et se prit inconsciemment l'épaule gauche en main, la massant comme pour en chasser une gêne. Le voir ainsi calma aussitôt Merlin, qui ressentit alors une sorte de tristesse, à le voir blessé autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. C'est seulement maintenant qu'elle se rendit compte de l'ampleur de son épuisement, de son désir de retrouver la place qui était la sienne avant la morsure. Pour lui, c'était presque toute sa vie.

« Arthur… » dit-elle doucement. Mais il se détourna avec pudeur. Merlin se mordit la lèvre puis se posta de nouveau devant lui, cherchant à croiser son regard. Elle cueillit sa joue pour l'y forcer sans le brusquer, et elle sentit son ventre se tordre en voyant l'incertitude, presque la _peur_, dans ses yeux bleus.

« Si je ne peux être leur prince » finit-il par murmurer, « alors… alors… »

« Tu l'es » répondit-elle tout aussi bas, en posant son front contre le sien et enlaçant sa joue délaissée. « Il ne peut en être autrement. »

Arthur soupira juste avant de se laisser embrasser et étreindre. Merlin y mit le plus de tendresse possible et finit par le sentir se détendre, se laisser aller, puis reprendre le contrôle et lui couper le souffle en mettant plus d'ardeur dans ce baiser. A la fois comme un remerciement silencieux et pour se raccrocher.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua qu'Uther les avait surpris par hasard peu après le début de leur conversation, et les regardait toujours depuis le détour du couloir.

* * *

><p>Gaius était absent quand ils étaient arrivés. Ce fut donc Merlin qui se chargea d'aider Arthur à se déshabiller, puis d'ausculter son épaule une fois qu'il se fut assis. Elle l'embrassa au coin de la mâchoire quand il grogna de douleur, et s'efforça de faire de son possible pour que ses gestes soient précis et efficaces, puis pour trouver l'onguent adapté, qu'elle fit pénétrer dans les muscles en les massant avec application. Elle se permit un petit sourire satisfait à chaque fois qu'Arthur soupirait d'aise, et l'embrassa encore une fois, sur le haut du crâne, quand elle eut fini. Elle passa devant lui pour aller prendre des bandes de gaze quand il la saisit de son bras droit, et elle se laissa docilement faire, jusqu'à être sur ses genoux, ses bras autour de sa nuque nue et la lourde tête blonde posée au creux de son épaule. Elle sentait son souffle régulier et tiède sur sa robe. Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'en dire plus.<p>

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte quand elle venait de terminer son bandage.

« Entrez » fit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'un des valets, Eric, qui regarda aussitôt Arthur.

« Sire. »

« Oui ? » fit le prince sans se soucier de complètement dissimuler sa fatigue.

« Son Altesse souhaite vous parler. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. « Que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave ? »

« Il semblerait que non, sire. Mais il souhaite tout de même s'entretenir avec vous. »

« Très bien, j'arrive. »

Juste avant de refermer la porte, il lui sourit avec une douceur dont Merlin aurait adoré qu'elle devienne une habitude.

.

Elle le revit au soir, quand elle vint lui apporter son repas. Il était assis dans son fauteuil posté près de la fenêtre, la bouche en appui sur sa main, le coude sur l'accoudoir, et fronçait légèrement les sourcils, visiblement très pris par ses pensées. Il la regarda poser le plateau puis se rapprocher sans bouger, avec une intensité qui l'intrigua.

« Comment va ton épaule ? » demanda-t-elle.

Elle eut une étrange impression durant les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut avant de bouger.

« Mieux, merci. »

Il était calme, un peu trop. Merlin oscilla sur ses pieds, perplexe.

« Arthur… quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle quand il se leva dans l'intention d'aller manger.

« Non Merlin. » Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et lui caressa distraitement la joue. La jeune femme tendit son visage pour quémander un baiser, comme par réflexe… Mais Arthur se contenta de l'embrasser sur les mèches du haut de son front avant de la dépasser.

Merlin resta debout et sentit un début de malaise inexpliqué poindre en elle. L'interrogation dût se lire dans son regard car avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Arthur dit, « ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, tu peux retourner aider Morgane. »

Non, quelque chose n'allait décidément pas.

...

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Je sais qu'un an est sensé s'écouler entre la saison 1 et la 2 mais j'ai raccourci car ça aurait fait un trop gros trou, il peut se passer tant de choses en un an !<p>

Pour les reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre par message privé, je vais laisser temporairement les réponses sur mon profil à chaque fois :)

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chap, je stresse encore plus quand ils ne suivent pas la trame d'une épisode^^'...


	17. Le cri du corbeau

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 9

_A/N : _je commence à me lasser un peu de cette histoire alors je vais essayer de tailler dans les parties complètement inutiles… C'est normal que des épisodes sautent, quand c'est le cas faites comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé, et aussi je ne vais plus trop respecter la chronologie, donc ne vous étonnez pas même si je mélange les saisons^^

***Edit***: hum apparement il y a quelques problèmes d'affichage avec ce chapitre, j'espère que c'est réglé...

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 17 : Le cri du corbeau**

.

* * *

><p>Les semaines qui passèrent le firent à une cadence étrange. Merlin pouvait avoir l'impression qu'à peine quelques jours s'étaient écoulés alors que les arbres avaient déjà bourgeonné et même revêtu un feuillage luxuriant. Bien vite elle dut s'imposer la corvée de renouveler sa garde-robe pour y ajouter deux-trois tenues plus adaptées à l'ensoleillement de plus en plus persistant. C'est seulement alors qu'elle commençât à se sentir mieux dans ces robes pourtant un rien plus féminines car plus légères, à redécouvrir sa vraie nature, aidée par les regards des autres qui ne se posaient plus sur elle avec jugement. Elle ne se sentait plus mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle travaillait avec Gwen pour Morgane, n'était plus autant suivie des yeux par les chevaliers et les gardes si habitués à la voir comme de la graine d'écuyer doublée d'un valet. Cependant, deux personnes faisaient indirectement en sorte qu'elle ne puisse totalement mettre de côté cet aspect passager de son passé : le roi et son fils.<p>

Dans le premier cas, elle n'était sûre de rien. Elle avait même parfois l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un produit de son imagination, une variante de sa peur paranoïde qu'il découvre sa magie. Et pourtant, parfois, elle aurait juré avoir senti son regard peser sur sa nuque lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné ou fléchissait l'échine durant diverses tâches. Mais lorsqu'elle se redressait, le roi avait son attention dirigée partout sauf sur elle. Quant à son fils…

Merlin n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait avec Arthur. Durant ses toutes premières semaines de convalescence, depuis leur premier baiser, elle avait découvert une autre facette de ce grand crétin : tendre, affectueux, même si souvent entre deux boutades, qui n'avaient cependant jamais vraiment de mordant. Son cœur papillonnait à chaque fois qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, qu'il lui souriait… ou même rien qu'en pensant à lui. Cela lui avait valu quelques regards qui en disaient long de la part de son entourage, tout autant que leur petit sourire en coin. Sourire qui se précisait encore plus quand ses joues se mettaient à rosir. Il lui avait même semblé que Morgane était plus sereine, plus reposée, comme si la légèreté que ressentait souvent Merlin lui était transmise.

Puis Arthur fut comme ailleurs, ni préoccupé, ni rêveur, ou encore vraiment soucieux… Juste… éloigné. Elle avait parfois envie de lui taper sur la tête et n'arrivait pourtant pas à savoir pourquoi : il n'avait rien fait qui puisse réellement le justifier. Leurs chamailleries habituelles ne suffisaient pas, elles étaient même un peu moins fréquentes. Le prince lui demandait moins de travail, restait correct… voire trop. Quand avant il la serrait contre elle avec un sourire malicieux qui présageait un baiser à lui en faire tourner la tête, maintenant il se contentait la plupart du temps de la prendre par le coude et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes l'espace d'une seconde. Merlin avait généralement à peine le temps d'essayer de le retenir, en vain. Cela la frustrait à bien des égards, et la faisait se poser mille questions encore imprécises mais amères.

.

Progressivement, Merlin se voyait travailler plus pour Morgane et moins pour Arthur, peu à peu. Ou du moins, elle était censée servir Morgane, mais celle-ci avait souvent bien assez d'aide avec Gwen, et lui donnait alors du temps libre. Elle essaya quelques fois de le passer auprès d'Arthur, mais eut bien plus de succès auprès de Gaius. Le vieil homme ne le montrait pas avec effusion, mais il était ravi de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec, à lui transmettre son savoir au prix de nombreux pots cassés et de quelques catastrophes, surtout quand Merlin devait concocter des potions et autres remèdes qui nécessitent de savants mélanges. L'une d'entre elles, par un malheureux hasard, se renversa une fois sur Archimède, la transformant en une boule de plumes gluante et outrée. Merlin dut passer une bonne heure à la laver à l'eau tiède pour lui redonner son plumage d'origine et plus encore à la cajoler pour que ses crissements scandalisés se transforment en hululements de contentement. La jeune femme était moins dangereuse lors des cours théoriques mais n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre la fascination de Gaius pour les encombrements pulmonaires des enfants, les planches de dissection et les infections urinaires. Malgré ce qu'elle prétendait à renfort de soupirs et autres roulements d'yeux, elle avait envie d'apprendre, mais elle désirait d'autant plus apprendre de Gaius à propos de la magie. Malheureusement, elle se devait de faire cet apprentissage seule, voûtée durant la nuit sur les livres dérobés qu'elle lisait à la chandelle, seulement vue d'Archimède. Par le passé, elle avait eu quelques fois l'idée de demander au dragon de l'aider à apprendre, mais elle devait à présent l'oublier : elle entendait encore sa voix grondante, ses mots blessants qui la distrayaient de sa lecture et l'emmenaient se perdre dans ses pensées, de celles qui l'empêchent de remarquer que la bougie s'est éteinte, et rendent son sommeil trop léger.

* * *

><p>Merlin avait mal à la tête depuis qu'elle s'était levée et le tintamarre qu'elle pouvait entendre ne l'aidait en rien. Elle devait se concentrer pour ne pas laisser tomber le plateau de petit-déjeuner et se prendre le front à la place. C'était comme si le roi avait demandé de transformer une petite partie du château à coups de marteau et de burin en l'espace d'une nuit.<p>

Le bruit persista voire même s'intensifia quand elle entra dans la chambre d'Arthur, déjà levé –comment aurait-il pu dormir avec un tel boucan ?- habillé et rasé. Elle vit du coin de l'œil un valet dont elle avait oublié le nom –ils étaient trop nombreux à défiler aux côtés du prince à toute heure- s'affairer autour de la literie. Le cœur de Merlin se pinça quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait déjà plus de tâches à faire pour la matinée ici, à part nettoyer le petit déjeuner quand le prince aurait fini.

« Est-ce que c'est des travaux ou une invasion ? Dans les deux cas, je ne suis pas au courant » dit-elle par-dessus le vacarme en déposant le plateau.

Arthur la regarda et ne répondit pas, il se contenta de grimacer. Lui aussi ne semblait pas avoir très bien dormi. Il resta relativement silencieux jusqu'à ce que Merlin reparte avec le plateau vide, n'ayant pas osé de familiarités en présence d'un autre valet.

.

Peu de temps après, Merlin commença à comprendre ce qu'il se passait : elle suivait Gaius dans un dédale souterrain du château qui jusqu'à ce matin était encore en train d'être creusé. Le médecin avait été appelé car l'un des ouvriers était mort, mais les autres étaient avares de détails, pâles et les yeux hagards.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on creusait ici » fit Merlin en évitant de se prendre les pieds dans des pans de roche fracassés.

« Le roi a récemment eu vent d'anciens plans trouvés par Geoffrey lors de sa mise à jour des archives inclassées de la bibliothèque. L'un d'entre eux indique l'emplacement d'un trésor. Uther a jugé bon d'investiguer, pour le bien des caisses du royaume. »

« Tout ce qu'il risque de trouver, c'est un peu plus de caillasse- oh. »

Une salle se découvrit à la lueur de leurs torches, à première vue surchargées d'objets luisants, qui s'avérèrent être en or. Ils étaient répartis de manière à laisser le centre de la pièce libre pour ce qui ressemblait à une tombe de marbre. De loin, on pouvait vaguement discerner quelque chose sur le gisant qui émettait des reflets bleutés dans la pénombre. Merlin frissonna quand elle remarqua le corps à côté du sépulcre, face contre terre. Gaius l'avait déjà repéré et s'agenouillait tant bien que mal pour mieux l'inspecter. Quand elle s'approcha, elle aperçut le visage de l'homme : figé sur une expression de stupeur, les yeux révulsés, le visage lézardé d'un bleu sombre. Un frisson glacé lui remonta le dos. Elle croisa le regard de Gaius et y vit qu'il pensait la même chose qu'elle.

A cet instant, des voix familières se firent entendre et se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que le roi et le prince arrivent. Immédiatement, Uther sembla dans son élément, un petit air satisfait sur le visage alors que son fils, lui, jaugeait les environs les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Ah, voilà donc une découverte intéressante… » fit le roi. « Vous voyez Gaius, j'avais raison, il y a bien un trésor en-dessous de Camelot. » Il saisit ce qui ressemblait à une énorme pierre précieuse pourpre, l'inspecta un court instant puis la reposa pour porter son intérêt sur le reste de la multitude d'objets et de bijoux. « Lequel de mes prédécesseurs dois-je remercier pour un tel héritage ? »

« Je vais devoir étudier la question sire… »

Merlin fronça les sourcils en regardant les traits du vieil homme se tirer à mesure qu'il inspectait la pièce, surtout lorsque son regard se porta sur l'une des multiples statues plus grandes que nature représentant des corbeaux croassant, leurs yeux comme fixés sur les intrus. Elle essaya de croiser le regard d'Arthur pour deviner ce qu'il pensait de cette découverte mais le prince inspectait en lui tournant le dos.

Le roi remarqua enfin le cadavre. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Très probablement victime d'un piège, pour empêcher les pillages » intervint Arthur.

« C'est aussi mon avis » renchérit Gaius.

« De telles richesses ne peuvent qu'attirer les voleurs… Arthur, tu te chargeras d'en assurer la sécurité tant que tout ne sera pas répertorié et mis en lieu sûr. »

« Oui père. »

Le roi s'éloignait déjà sans un regard supplémentaire. Père et fils s'éclipsèrent alors que deux serviteurs apportaient une civière pour emporter le corps. Avant de partir, Merlin laissa sa curiosité la rapprocher de la tombe pour mieux regarder l'objet le plus brillant de la pièce : sur le gisant, au milieu de sa poitrine, se trouvait une grosse pièce taillée dans une vague forme de cœur. Le matériau était translucide, étrange, formé d'une multitude de bleus qui semblaient presque frémir.

Elle redressa la tête brusquement en croyant entendre un bruit mais il n'y avait que les yeux vides des corbeaux de pierre qui la fixaient, en silence.

.

Le prince était assis devant sa sempiternelle paperasserie, la fatigue visible dans l'inclinaison légère de sa tête vers la gauche et la détente de son bras sur la table. Merlin achevait de préparer ses vêtements pour le lendemain –elle préférait procéder ainsi que de se faire devancer par un autre servant plus lève-tôt- puis se rapprocha.

« Arthur » fit-elle doucement. « Tu devrais aller au lit, passer toute la nuit éveillé ça n'est pas propice à une bonne chasse. »

« Depuis quand te soucies-tu de l'issue de la chasse ? » répondit-il sans décoller son regard des parchemins, faussement étonné.

« Rentrer bredouille va souvent de paire avec une humeur exécrable avec toi. »

« Je ne rentre jamais bredouille. »

« Je croyais que 'bredouille' signifiait cinq lapins et un canard. »

« Bien bien… » soupira-t-il avec exagération. Il rangea ce qui parsemait son bureau –une tâche qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandée, ou du moins quand des documents étaient impliqués- puis s'étira en insistant sur son épaule gauche. Merlin prit son pantalon de nuit et s'approcha quand il l'arrêta.

« Laisse. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu. « Je rêve ou tu as décidé d'enfin t'habiller tout seul comme un grand ? »

« Peut-être bien, ou je peux toujours claquer des doigts et demander à n'importe qui de le faire. »

« Et pas moi ? » dit-elle un peu amèrement.

« Tu es fatiguée. »

« Non, _tu_ es fatigué. » Elle déglutit et hésita un instant. « Arthur… est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas voulu que tu me changes ? » Il sourit en coin.

« Non, pas seulement, depuis quelques temps tu es… »

Il haussa un sourcil pour l'encourager à continuer.

« …étrange. Tu es plus distant, comme si… Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal dont je ne suis pas au courant ? » Elle tenta un ton plus léger. « Ou est-ce juste un de tes nouveaux caprices ? »

Arthur se rapprocha et lui caressa le bras. « Tu te fais des illusions. Vas-y doucement avec le cidre » plaisanta-t-il.

Merlin profita de sa proximité pour l'embrasser, presque sans réfléchir. Cela lui manquait. Il lui manquait, en quelque sorte. Elle sentit comme un poids s'alléger sur son poitrine quand il lui rendit son baiser, poids qui revint bien trop vite quand elle tenta de le presser un peu plus mais sans succès : il restait stable, correct. Presque comme un baiser de politesse. Elle avait beau saisir son visage dans ses paumes, incliner la tête pour rechercher plus de profondeur ou encore se coller un peu plus contre lui, rien n'y faisait. Il ne lui donnait plus le semblant de passion auquel elle avait déjà pu goûter.

Elle se sépara de lui mais croisa et soutint son regard, la gorge nouée, incapable de traduire ce qu'elle ressentait avec des mots. Cela n'avait pas de sens, pas de concret, mais c'était bien là, elle le sentait.

« Une illusion, hein ? » souffla-t-elle.

Arthur ne baissa pas les yeux mais ne dit ni ne fit rien.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote. »

Un rire bref, étranglé, s'échappa de la gorge du jeune homme.

« Tu me le répètes bien assez souvent » continua-t-elle. « A croire que ce ne sont pas que des paroles en l'air. »

« Merlin… » soupira-t-il.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ? »

Cette fois, Arthur commença à s'énerver. « Parce qu'il n'y a rien, Merlin ! Tu as compris ? _Rien_. Est-ce si dur à comprendre ? Comme quelle est ta place ? Et quelle est la mienne ? »

La jeune femme eut subitement mal au ventre en pensant à tout ce que ce mot pouvait impliquer mais se raisonna bien vite. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paniquer, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de se demander si l'on pouvait aussi vite se lasser de quelqu'un.

Le prince soupira au bout d'un silence. « Ce sera tout. »

Elle resta un instant interdite puis, de la tête, singea une révérence. « _Sire_. »

Et si jamais l'envie de la retenir démangeait Arthur, il n'en montra rien.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête, Merlin se dirigea vers les écuries pour préparer le cheval d'Arthur pour la chasse. Elle ne pouvait peut-être presque plus rien faire qui touchât aux activités typiquement masculines, mais elle refusait de ne plus pouvoir s'occuper d'Hengroen à l'occasion. Elle s'était vite prise d'affection pour l'animal, et le temps n'y avait rien changé. Les garçons d'écurie étaient même soulagés qu'elle s'occupe le plus possible de lui, car le destrier pouvait avoir le même caractère que son maître.<p>

Elle se douta d'ailleurs que cela soit le cas quand elle entra et l'entendit broncher avant de le voir. « Pip, laisse je vais m'en occu- »

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas du jeune garçon d'écurie qui tentait d'harnacher le destrier, mais un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. De taille moyenne, très mince, brun avec des yeux légèrement exorbités qui se posèrent sur elle.

« Ah, enfin un peu d'aide ! »

Merlin haussa un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? ...et qui êtes-vous d'abord ? »

« Ça ne se voit pas ? J'essaie de seller ce fichu- »

Hengroen souffla et repoussa l'homme d'un coup de flanc, qui pesta.

« Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais ce cheval est celui du prince Arthur, n'importe qui ne peut- »

« Bien sûr que je sais ! » répondit l'étranger, agacé. « Je m'en occupe justement sous ses ordres et j'aimerais le faire en paix, merci bien. »

Merlin cligna des yeux, tant cette situation lui semblait irréelle. Hengroen la tira de sa stupeur en raclant le sol recouvert de paille de son sabot, avec force, énervant encore plus l'homme qui s'affairait autour de lui.

La magicienne soupira et s'avança. « Laissez-moi faire » fit-elle en le repoussant doucement mais fermement malgré son air outré –qui lui donnait une tête d'oiseau offusqué qui la fit presque rire-. « Ce n'est même pas la bonne selle ». Elle enleva le tout pour ranger l'équipement inadapté et prendre celui prévu pour les longues sorties, et donc la chasse. Quand elle revint l'homme ne dit rien mais la fixa de ses yeux globuleux, ayant visiblement compris qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à la laisser faire. Il l'ignora quand elle lui demanda gentiment de partir alors qu'elle passait sur la superbe tête de l'animal. Quand elle termina de boucler la selle, il prit les rennes dans la seconde et entraîna Hengroen vers la sortie.

« Eh ! » s'exclama Merlin après être restée stupéfaite pendant un court instant.

« Merci pour l'aide, j'apprécie et tout et tout, maintenant tu peux retourner à ton linge. »

« Non mais… » pesta-t-elle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la cour principale dont Arthur descendait la volée de marches, fin prêt pour la chasse.

« Ah, parfait ! » fit-il en voyant Hengroen et l'homme arriver. Ce dernier changea d'expression du tout au tout et se fit plaisant, mielleux.

« Votre monture, altesse. »

« Rappelle-moi ton nom, déjà ? » fit Arthur avant de monter en selle.

« Cédric, altesse. »

Merlin fit la grimace quand il se permit même une petite révérence.

« Art… sire, pourriez-vous m'expliquer qui est cet homme ? » demanda-t-elle avec le ton le plus neutre possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention des quelques hommes qui s'apprêtaient autour d'eux. « Je l'ai vu dans les écuries et- »

« -il est avec moi. Il nous a été utile tout à l'heure durant la patrouille de la ville basse. »

« C'est un honneur de vous servir, altesse. »

Arthur eut un petit sourire satisfait. « Qui suis-je pour dénier un brave homme si enclin à la tâche ? »

La jeune femme sentit ses joues chauffer et dut se retenir de ne pas le traiter de tous les noms devant un public aussi conséquent.

« Plus qu'enclin, en effet » grommela-t-elle à voix basse. ''_Pour ne pas dire lèche-bottes._''

Elle aperçut Morris du coin de l'œil, prêt à partir, et ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long quand Arthur demanda à Cédric de les accompagner à la chasse.

.

« Je n'aime pas cet homme » confia le jeune chevalier alors que lui et Merlin se chargeaient de ranger l'harnachement des chevaux fraîchement étrillés et chouchoutés à la fin de la journée. La jeune femme avait mis un point d'honneur à gâter Hengroen, comme s'il était un compagnon dans sa misère, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux –elle avait ri en le voyant marcher nonchalamment sur le pied de Cédric au retour de la troupe.

« A qui le dis-tu » soupira-t-elle en lustrant une bride avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire, mais juste assez pour la calmer.

« Il n'arrêta pas de coller Arthur comme une servante enamourée, toujours à demander s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, _altesse_, à vanter ses mérites… tu aurais dû voir ça, le prince enflait presque plus d'orgueil qu'avant ton arrivée à Camelot. »

« Si j'avais vu ça, j'aurais vomi sur les bottes de son _altesse_, ou celles de Cédric, je ne sais pas… »

« …il m'a même volé un lapin pour s'attirer quelques compliments » avoua Morris à voix basse, un peu honteux.

La main de Merlin cessa ses va-et-vient sur le cuir. « Pardon ? »

« Euh… oublie ce que j'ai dit. »

« Morris. » Son ton était sans appel.

« …j'avais réussi à attraper deux lapins, mais les autres ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué car ils traquaient un sanglier. J'ai dû m'arrêter pour… hum… et le temps que je revienne, il n'y avait plus qu'une prise attachée à ma selle et en rejoignant le groupe j'ai vu Cédric se faire féliciter d'avoir tué un lapin, que, euh, j'ai reconnu. »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? » fit Merlin d'une voix un peu trop forte.

« Qu'aurais-je dû dire ? Tout le monde croyait déjà que c'était réellement sa prise, et si j'avais protesté, il ne serait probablement rien arrivé d'agréable… » Il se tritura la nuque, visiblement gêné.

« Morris. » Elle croisa et soutint ton regard. « Tu es un noble, et pas seulement en titre. Tu es passé du souffre-douleur à l'apprenti chevalier avec honneur, et maintenant plus personne n'ose réellement se moquer de toi. Alors ne laisse pas un opportuniste bas de gamme te marcher sur les pieds ainsi. Ta parole aurait eu plus de valeur que la sienne. »

Le jeune homme rougit, ce qui fit sourire Merlin. « Si la noblesse n'était pas octroyée par la naissance mais par les actes, tu dinerais à la table royale au lieu de rester dans l'ombre. Et Gwen aussi. »

Ce fut au tour de la magicienne de rougir, et ils restèrent un instant en silence, embarrassés et rosis.

Finalement, Morris cafouilla, « je ne suis vraiment pas doué avec les compliments. Que ce soit pour les donner ou les recevoir. » Puis il pouffa de rire et Merlin l'imita, comme allégée pendant un précieux instant.

* * *

><p>Quand elle rentra, Merlin fut confrontée à une vue familière : Gaius penché sur d'épais volumes qu'il lisait à la lueur des bougies, à côté desquels se trouvait Archimède, qui hulula en voyant sa maîtresse.<p>

« Du nouveau sur la tombe ? » demanda-t-elle.

Gaius la dévisagea rapidement. « Tu as l'air fatiguée » constata-t-il.

« Si peu, si peu… alors ? » Elle se posta à ses côtés, une main caressant la tête de la chouette, les yeux sur les pages.

« Je suis plus que certain qu'il s'agit de la tombe de Cornélius Sigan. »

« …qui est ? »

Le vieil homme haussa brièvement un sourcil. « Tu ne sais pas de qui il s'agit ?... je suppose que c'est parce que tu n'as pas grandi à Camelot. Sigan a vécu ici, il y a bien longtemps. »

« C'était un roi ? »

« Oh non, il n'avait rien d'un noble. »

« Pourtant à voir sa tombe, il en a l'air… »

« A l'époque, la hiérarchie n'était pas dépendante que de la noblesse des familles, mais aussi en parallèle de leur puissance, qu'elle soit militaire, économique, ou magique. »

« … vraiment ? » Les choses avaient bien changé.

« Sigan était un sorcier extrêmement puissant. Il a servi quelques rois de jadis et possédait un statut en conséquence. Mais au fil des ans et des guerres, il s'est laissé dévorer par ses pouvoirs, devenant un synonyme de cauchemars aussi bien pour ses ennemis que ses alliés, qu'il méprisait de plus en plus. Lui ne craignait rien, si ce n'est sa propre mortalité. Il en développa une obsession, et passa la fin de sa vie à chercher un moyen de la vaincre. »

« Mais il est bel et bien mort visiblement. »

Gaius resta pensif un instant avant de répondre, « espérons-le. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait douter ? »

« En inspectant la tombe plus soigneusement j'ai découvert de nombreuses inscriptions que je n'arrive pas encore à déchiffrer, et les nombreuses statues de corbeau m'intriguent… N'as-tu rien senti d'anormal quand tu y étais ? »

« Pas vraiment… j'avais un peu la chair de poule, mais je ne saurais dire si c'était parce qu'il faisait frais dans la tombe ou pour une autre raison… Mais je trouve aussi que cette pièce est bizarre, et la mort de l'ouvrier n'a rien de naturel, non ? Vous pensez qu'il s'agit de magie ? »

« J'en ai bien peur en effet. »

Merlin réfléchit. « Il faudrait peut-être condamner cette sépulture alors, si Sigan est si dangereux… »

« J'ai l'intention d'en parler au roi. »

.

Uther n'avait bien sûr rien voulu entendre dès que Gaius avait parlé de magie, balayant toute menace que Sigan puisse représenter d'un revers de main, comme pour chasser une mouche. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que rien ni personne ne cause d'accident, un mort était déjà trop.

.

« C'est le déjeuner ? » appela Arthur quand elle entra dans sa chambre, refermant la porte aussi adroitement que possible avec un plateau dans les mains.

« Non c'est le petit- »

Merlin s'arrêta net en voyant que le prince était déjà occupé à manger l'étalage de nourriture qui se trouvait devant lui, et serra les dents en reconnaissant la silhouette défraîchie à ses côtés. Cédric.

Elle aurait presque dissimulé ce qu'elle avait apporté en comparaison avec le repas quasi excessif qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

« Tout ceci est délicieux, Cédric » vanta Arthur.

Merlin eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel, tout ce qui sortait des cuisines était rarement mauvais. Le prince n'avait pas l'air de dire ça pour la mettre mal à l'aise mais plutôt par sincérité, et cela la dérangea encore plus. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Que me reste-t-il à faire pour vous, _altesse_ ? »

« Il me semble que Cédric a déjà tout fait… »

« A vrai dire, altesse, je n'ai pas encore vidé le pot de chambre ni sorti le linge » intervint le brun avec un petit sourire en coin qu'elle eut très, très envie de lui faire ravaler.

« Et j'y pense, il faudrait nettoyer et ranger l'antichambre aussi, peux-tu faire ça, Merlin ? »

Elle resta un instant impassible. L'antichambre était censée servir au valet personnel du prince, pour qu'il soit à proximité jour et nuit. Merlin n'y avait jamais résidé vu qu'elle habitait et 'travaillait' chez Gaius… Sa gorge se serra.

« Bien sûr, _altesse_. »

Sa mâchoire se crispa quand Cédric lui ouvrit la porte avec une fausse galanterie.

.

Merlin réalisait ses tâches sans trop de maladresse, jusqu'à ce que, la gorge sèche, elle se servit un peu d'eau d'un pichet qui traînait dans la chambre. Arthur faisait toujours mine de ne rien remarquer quand elle le faisait. Elle commençait à dépoussiérer l'antichambre sans entrain quand elle se sentit somnolente. Elle secoua la tête plusieurs fois, clignant des yeux pour en chasser les picotements, mais rien n'y fit et elle se renversa bien vite sur elle ne savait quel mobilier. Tout ce qu'elle remarqua fut que sa chute fit beaucoup de bruit. Elle avait dû casser quelque chose…

« Merlin… »

Elle se sentit gentiment secouée et sortit de sa courte torpeur.

« Hm ? »

« Merlin tu es blessée ? »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis arriva à distinguer Arthur, penché sur elle. Derrière lui se tenait Cédric, visiblement satisfait.

« Nan » marmonna-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse. « Qu'est-ce qui… »

Elle prit conscience des débris autour d'elle, probablement un pot, un vase ou un objet du style. Une chaise était renversée près d'elle et elle commençait à sentir son bras gauche pulser d'une douleur sourde. Puis son esprit devint plus clair et elle foudroya Cédric du regard.

« Altesse, » fit celui-ci, plein de fausse sollicitude, « je crois qu'elle est épuisée. »

« Je ne suis pas… ! »

« Peut-être devrait-elle prendre un peu de temps pour se reposer, passer une nuit complète… Je me dévoue volontiers pour la remplacer, altesse. »

« Une noble proposition… Merlin, prends donc congé, et vas voir Gaius au cas où tu couverais quelque chose. »

« Mais je n'ai rien ! » s'exclama-t-elle, refusant l'aide d'Arthur pour se relever. « Vous par contre devriez faire ausculter vos mirettes ! Si vous n'étiez pas un aussi grand ballot vous verriez qu'il essaye de me faire dégager ! »

Cédric afficha la parfaite expression de l'innocent accusé à tort, puis sembla outré de l'entendre être aussi familière avec le prince.

« …comment m'as-tu appelé ? »

Celui-ci ne semblait ni énervé ni amusé, mais Merlin savait qu'elle avait fait une bêtise, de l'avoir appelé ainsi mais surtout devant un étranger.

Cédric se racla la gorge. « Un grand ballot… Hum, elle a dit un grand ballot, altesse. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu peux disposer » fit Arthur calmement au bout d'un silence. « Je ne t'attends pas avant demain. »

« Sire… »

« Dehors.»

.

Merlin n'avait compris que récemment que son ancien poste de valet du prince était très convoité. Il était même l'un des plus en vue pour le personnel, malgré le caractère parfois imbuvable –surtout par le passé- de l'héritier. Et il ne s'agissait pas que de paye, mais aussi en quelque sorte d'un semblant de hiérarchie parmi les servants. La jeune femme ne l'avait jamais clairement remarqué, notamment parce qu'elle était d'une nature à aider les autres qui y allait en quelque sorte à l'encontre, mais occuper cette fonction lui donnait un pouvoir, minime mais tout de même présent, sur la plupart des autres : si elle demandait quelque chose en cuisine, à l'écurie, à la blanchisserie… elle était censée avoir rapidement satisfaction. Autre chose, suivre le prince lui permettait de nombreux accès dans tout le royaume…

Tout le monde n'était pas aussi désintéressé qu'elle, visiblement.

.

Elle oublia ses déboires pendant quelques temps en voyant le visage de Morgane. A en croire Gwen, la jeune femme s'était réveillée en hurlant de terreur. Elle n'avait pourtant pas oublié sa potion habituelle, et passait en général des nuits sereines ces derniers temps.

« De quoi avez-vous rêvé ? » demanda Merlin.

« Je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose… juste d'un corbeau. »

La magicienne resta coi l'espace d'une seconde, puis serra brièvement la main de Morgane avec compassion. Durant le restant de la journée, Gwen et elle essayèrent de faire leur possible pour distraire la pupille du roi, et par la même occasion, Merlin put se changer les idées ne fut-ce que quelques instants.

.

Dans sa chambre, Merlin tira le col de sa robe pour dévoiler son épaule. Elle aperçut le bout d'une belle ecchymose toute fraîche qui la fit hisser de douleur, comme par réflexe. Elle n'avait pas réellement mal, non, elle avait surtout de la peine. Elle n'avait même pas envie de réfléchir au comportement d'Arthur, et pourtant les pensées venaient d'elles-mêmes : peut-être commençait-il à se lasser d'elle, peut-être ne faisait-il pas que plaisanter en la traitant d'incapable, peut-être s'était-il rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui… Que pouvait-il advenir de l'avenir d'un prince et d'une servante, après tout ? Malgré ses pouvoirs, son si fameux destin, voilà ce qu'elle était : une servante.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda Gaius quand elle descendit manger peu après, plus par nécessité que par faim.

Merlin resta silencieuse, les lèvres pincées.

« C'est en rapport avec Arthur ? »

Elle finit par acquiescer doucement de la tête.

Le vieil homme lui parlait d'un ton calme et compatissant, comme à un enfant malade. « Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ? »

« C'est juste… » Elle restait focalisée sur son assiette intouchée, malgré qu'Archimède frotte sa tête contre son bras. « Je voudrais qu'il me voie telle que je suis. Pas juste une servante. Quelque chose dont on peut disposer à loisir. » Elle déglutit. « Ou comme une idiote. »

« Tu dois être patiente, Merlin. Un jour viendra où il prendra conscience qu'il peut trouver en toi un soutien fidèle et sincère. Où tu ne seras pas qu'une servante. »

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? »

« J'en suis convaincu. » Il marqua une pause. « Tu comptes déjà beaucoup pour lui. Ton amitié lui est chère, malgré ce qu'il veut bien faire croire. »

Merlin faillit rire, mais le son s'étrangla entre sa poitrine et sa gorge. ''_Je ne veux pas être que ça_'' voulait-elle dire. ''_Je ne _pourrais _pas être que ça…_''

Plus maintenant. Pas quand il la faisait frissonner comme ça. Pas quand son cœur ratait un battement au matin quand elle le revoyait après quelques trop longues heures de séparation. Des heures qui maintenant se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses et cruelles.

« J'espère » dit-elle dans un souffle.

« Tu ne dois pas en douter. Surtout maintenant que Camelot est menacée. »

Ces mots lui firent relever la tête et éclipsèrent ses autres pensées. « Quoi ? Vous avez du nouveau sur Sigan ? »

« Oui, et j'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait trouvé un moyen de se jouer de la mort. J'ai réussi à déchiffrer les inscriptions. Elles disent ''celui qui vole mon cœur achève mon œuvre''… »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Tu te souviens de la pierre sur la poitrine du gisant ? »

« La pierre précieuse qui semble briller un peu comme par magie ? Oui… »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une pierre précieuse. Tout indique qu'il s'agit d'un réceptacle pour l'âme de Sigan. »

« Alors il est vivant ? »

« Son âme est vivante, oui, mais pour l'être totalement, une âme a besoin d'un corps, ce que la mort lui a pris. »

« Alors si quelqu'un dérobe la pierre… » Merlin laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Nous serons tous en danger. Heureusement qu'il n'y a que le prince qui ait la clé pour ouvrir la grille qui a été mise à l'entrée de la tombe. »

« Oui… heureusement. »

.

Cédric tourna la clé dans la serrure, encore épaté de la facilité avec laquelle il se l'était procurée : évincer la servante du prince, utiliser par deux fois un somnifère et dérober la clé une fois son gardien endormi. Il avait triplé la dose juste pour être sûr qu'il ne se réveille pas. Cédric ne tenait pas spécialement à se retrouver avec une dague sous la gorge en moins de deux…

La tombe n'était pas gardée, comme le mineur rescapé le lui avait certifié après qu'il ait acheté sa parole avec quelques pièces qu'il avait vite fait de lui reprendre discrètement. La confiance absolue placée en les capacités de surveillance du prince le fit presque ricaner.

A la place, il regarda la pièce qui s'offrit devant lui avec une bouche tout aussi ronde que ses yeux. Il y avait tant de richesses qu'il pouvait y puiser par poignées entières et regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir apporté plus de sacoches. Mais rien que l'une d'entre elle suffira à lui permettre de vivre comme un roi durant de nombreuses années…

La sacoche à moitié pleine tomba à terre avec fracas quand il aperçut l'énorme pierre bleutée au milieu de la pièce. Elle était grosse comme ses deux paumes, et rien qu'à imaginer sa valeur, il en eut le tournis. C'était comme si la pierre _l'appelait_.

Il essaya de la desceller de ses propres mains, moites et nerveuses, mais rien n'y fit. Alors il sortit la dague qu'il portait toujours sur lui, juste au cas où, et s'en servit comme d'un levier pour enfin, enfin, s'emparer du joyau.

Il était magnifique, rendant la peau de sa main bleutée, qui la tenait comme s'il ne lui était à présent plus possible de s'en dissocier, comme si elle faisait partie de lui…

Ses yeux se perdaient dans le cœur, hypnotisés, et un bourdonnement, non, un chuchotement étrange résonna dans sa tête, puis laissa place à un tournis sans fin.

* * *

><p>Merlin se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et avec la chair de poule. Archimède claquait du bec et se balançait d'une serre à l'autre sur l'armoire, ses yeux dorés reflétant le peu de lumière nocturne.<p>

.

« Je vous dis que quelque chose ne va pas, je l'ai senti… » insista-t-elle en suivant Gaius dans le tunnel.

« Je n'aime pas me lever pour rien au milieu de la nuit, Merlin, mais j'ose espérer qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un mauvais rêve- »

La grille était entrouverte. Ils échangèrent un regard lourd d'implication.

Sous la lumière de la torche que Gaius brandissait, la poitrine du gisant se révéla à leurs yeux : nue. Le réceptacle n'y était plus.

Paniqués, ils se mirent à chercher alentours… et le trouvèrent, blanchi, réduit à l'état d'un vulgaire caillou. L'âme de Sigan s'en était échappée.

« Ce n'est pas possible » hoqueta Merlin.

« La grille n'a pas été forcée… » constata Gaius. « Cela signifie que quelqu'un a utilisé la clé. »

« Mais c'est Arthur qui l'a, il ne s'en sépare pas ! »

« En es-tu bien sûre ? »

« Oui… il la garde toujours avec ses autres clés, à sa ceinture et ne les range qu'avant d'aller dormir. Et même quand il dort profondément c'est impossible de lui dérober quelque chose… »

Elle eut un éclair de lucidité en repensant à sa perte de conscience dans l'antichambre.

« Cédric » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Qui ? »

« L'étranger qui a si gracieusement proposé de me remplacer jusqu'à demain… Il a utilisé un somnifère puis volé la clé. Personne d'autre n'y a eu accès entretemps. » Un court silence se passa. Merlin sentit son estomac se nouer. « Gaius… si Sigan est ressuscité, qu'avons-nous à craindre ? »

« Je ne saurais même l'imaginer… A mesure que le temps passait, Sigan s'est mis à haïr de plus en plus Camelot, et ses rois qui se servaient de ses pouvoirs… Nous devons être prêts à faire face, Merlin. »

.

Ils firent part à Arthur au matin du fait que quelqu'un était entré dans la tombe, sans forcer l'accès ou dérober quoi que ce soit. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne fit rien de plus que poster des gardes.

.

Merlin rejoignit le prince dans ses appartements où il venait de se mettre à rédiger des documents. Cédric n'était pas là. Elle se pencha de l'autre côté du bureau, en appui sur ses paumes.

« C'est Cédric qui est entré dans la tombe. »

Arthur leva le regard vers elle.

« L'entrée n'a pas été forcée. Il n'y a que lui qui a pu se procurer la clé cette nuit » continua-t-elle.

« C'est bien possible » admit le jeune homme. « Cependant, rien n'a été volé. »

Merlin se releva. « Il en avait l'intention ! Mais il n'a pas pu, car quand il a descellé la pierre du gisant, il a été possédé. »

« Possédé ? »

« Oui. Par l'esprit de Sigan. C'est lui qui est enterré là, mais son âme est emprisonnée dans la pierre et ne peut se libérer qu'en possédant le corps de celui qui la dérobe… Cédric. »

Pendant une seconde, le visage d'Arthur resta inexpressif, puis il rit brièvement. « Tu devrais éviter d'aller trop souvent à la taverne. »

« Je ne plaisante pas ! Il est possédé par l'esprit d'un puissant sorcier, Camelot est en danger ! »

« Merlin… je sais que tu n'apprécies pas spécialement Cédric, mais là tu vas trop loin, peut-être dois-tu te reposer encore un peu. »

« Mais écoutez-moi ! » cria-t-elle.

« Ça suffit maintenant » dit fermement Arthur en se levant. « Tu vas rentrer chez toi ea temps nécessaire pour te calmer un peu » Il appela en direction de la porte. « Cédric. »

Merlin se retourna et le vit apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Non… Il s'agissait de Sigan, elle le savait. Cédric n'osait jamais regarder les autres directement dans les yeux. La jeune femme sentiment la colère poindre en elle.

« Assure-toi que Merlin retourne bien chez elle » commanda le prince.

Quand elle sentit la main frêle se poser sur son avant-bras comme une serre pour l'entraîner vers la sortie, elle vit rouge et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Cédric-Sigan valsa en arrière, l'entraînant dans sa chute et la suite ne fut que coups, gifles et griffures.

« Merlin… » avertit Arthur.

Cela aurait pu être drôle s'ils n'y avaient pas mis autant de violence. Elle geignit quand un coup la fit se mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, et répliqua en tentant de l'étrangler. Elle vit ses yeux changer de couleur pour se faire aussi noirs qu'une nuit sans lune, et sentit sa magie lui hérisser les poils de ses avant-bras comme par avertissement.

« Merlin ! »

La jeune femme sentit des bras solides se saisir d'elle et la séparer du possédé, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle se débattit encore, l'adrénaline battant dans ses veines, mais Arthur avait bien plus de force qu'elle.

« Cette fois, tu es allée trop loin, Merlin ! » souffla-t-il près de son oreille, avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie.

.

« Tu resteras ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Si jamais je te vois sortir d'ici-là, ce sera la prison, c'est bien compris ? »

« Mais… »

Elle avait perdu toute combativité. A la place, elle commença à se sentir désespérée. Rien ne se passait comme prévu.

« Il n'y a pas de mais, Merlin. Tu restes ici. » Il passa son pouce sous la lèvre fendue de la jeune femme, interrompant momentanément le faible flux de sang. Cela aurait pu être tendre, mais elle n'en ressentit rien. « Et soigne ça. »

« Il va détruire Camelot ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'Arthur s'éloignait, retenue par les deux gardes postés à l'entrée de la maison de Gaius. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle leur claqua la porte au nez. Ils ne réagirent même pas.

Immédiatement, elle fonça dans sa chambre, s'y enferma et sortit les livres de magie cachés en quête de sortilèges pour se préparer à l'affrontement qui viendrait tôt ou tard.

Si Sigan était si puissant, elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix.

* * *

><p>La nuit était noire sur Camelot, qui n'était pas encore endormie. Passants, citoyens, servants, gardes… beaucoup déambulaient encore dans les rues. Personne ne remarqua la silhouette postée sur les hauteurs du château, enveloppée de plumes sombres, le regard fixe et malsain embrassant la ville. Personne ne remarqua la fraîcheur que prit le fond de l'air, ou le mouvement discret des nuages qui se rapprochèrent de la lune. Personne n'entendit Sigan clamer son retour et ses incantations.<p>

Mais quand des gargouilles prirent vie, se transformant en créatures de cauchemar aux ailes géantes et aux gueules béantes, et se laissèrent dégringoler vers le sol, nombreux furent ceux qui crièrent d'effroi.

.

« Je vous dis de me laisser passer ! La ville est attaquée ! » protesta Merlin en se débattant de la prise des deux hommes.

« Bien essayé, mais- »

Le son d'alarme des cloches les coupa court. Les gardes se regardèrent, déstabilisés.

« Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? On a besoin de nous ! »

« Non, toi tu restes ici, c'est bien clair ? »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et acquiesça de la tête. Elle entendit un hululement inquiet derrière elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Archimède » dit-elle en caressant délicatement l'oiseau qui dissimulait à demi sa tête en gonflant ses plumes, apeurée. « Reste ici, tout ira bien. »

Dès que les deux hommes eurent disparu, elle décampa en pestant sur sa robe qui la gênait pour courir.

.

Le château n'était que cris et panique. Arrivée à hauteur de la Grande salle, Merlin vit que celle-ci avait été transformée en accueil pour les nombreux blessés qui affluaient, aussi bien de simples citoyens que quelques chevaliers, ce qui la rendit perplexe : que faisait donc Sigan ? Avait-il invoqué des créatures ou utilisait-il des sorts capables de causer des blessures semblables à celles d'une bataille à armes blanches ?

« Merlin ! » fit Gwen en l'apercevant, occupée à nettoyer la plaie à la cuisse d'un homme d'âge mûr. « Les dieux soient loués, tu n'as rien ! »

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qui a fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle suffisamment fort pour couvrir le bruit.

« Il y a des monstres dehors, des… ils ressemblent à des gargouilles, mais en beaucoup plus gros. Ils ont l'air invincibles. »

Ce fut au tour de Morgane de s'approcher, le teint livide. Ses manches étaient retroussées et ses mains pâles étaient rougies par du sang qui n'était pas le sien.

« Morgane ? » s'étonna Merlin.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire » répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. « Mais ça ne suffit pas… »

« Que se passe-t-il ? Les chevaliers sont dehors ? Où est Morris ? »

« Oui, ils sont dehors à tenter de vaincre ces créatures » fit la voix de Gaius juste derrière elle, la faisant se retourner. « Quant à Morris, il est là-bas. » Il désigna une table dans un coin de la pièce sur laquelle était penchée une silhouette familière.

Merlin se précipita jusqu'à lui, affolée. « Morris ! Tu n'as rien ? »

L'écuyer releva la tête. Il avait le bras droit en écharpe et entouré de bandages propres. Il était visiblement épuisé.

« Ces saletés m'ont eu, Gaius m'a interdit d'y retourner, je suis incapable de soulever mon épée… Et toi, qu'est-il arrivé à ta lèvre ? »

Elle l'avait presque oublié. Y repenser en voyant toutes ces victimes autour d'elle décupla sa colère envers Sigan. « Rien. Gwen me dit que ces créatures semblent invincibles, est-ce vrai ? »

« Pas tout à fait, mais il faut bien plus qu'un simple coup d'épée pour en abattre une. Elles n'ont rien de naturel, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Elle ne voyait que trop bien.

La panique s'empara d'elle quand elle vit Arthur entrer dans la pièce, à demi soutenu par sir Léon, son flanc gauche légèrement luisant de sang à travers les mailles déchirées. Gaius, Gwen et Morgane fusèrent aussitôt sur lui. Merlin, elle, se tint en retrait pour qu'il ne puisse pas la voir –cela le rendrait probablement furieux- mais pas assez pour ne pas pouvoir entendre ce qui se disait.

« Les plaies sont profondes mais n'ont rien touché de vital, » diagnostiqua Gaius, « les griffes de la créature ont raclé sur vos côtes, l'important est d'assainir et refermer. » Il s'affairait déjà à nettoyer la blessure avec des gestes précis et efficaces alors que les deux femmes préparaient des bandages propres. « Je n'ai pas le temps de vous suturer pour le moment, sire, vous allez devoir vous tenir tranquille en attendant. »

Arthur commença à protester. « Gaius, je ne peux- »

Il fut interrompu par la voix forte et légèrement inquiète d'Uther qui se précipita vers son fils. « Arthur ! »

« Ce n'est rien » dit celui-ci alors que son père évaluait rapidement la gravité de ses blessures sur lesquelles s'affairaient Gaius, Morgane et Gwen.

Rassuré, le roi reprit plus calmement, « avons-nous vaincu ces créatures ? »

« Elles ont envahi la ville basse, le marché est pratiquement détruit… » Il crispa ses dents de douleur.

« Combien de morts ? »

« Trop pour les compter… »

« Je ferme la citadelle. »

« Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas… ! »

« Je n'ai pas le choix » la voix d'Uther était ferme mais n'arrivait pas à dissimuler toute l'horreur que renfermaient ses mots, horreur qui pesait déjà sur ses épaules. « Je dois protéger ceux qui peuvent encore l'être, sinon… »

Arthur se releva en repoussant les mains qui achevaient ses bandages.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda le roi, visiblement désemparé.

« Si vous fermez la citadelle des gens seront coincés à hauteur du pont-levis, ils ont besoin d'aide. »

« C'est du suicide ! » Uther tenta de retenir son fils mais celui-ci se libéra de sa prise.

« C'est mon devoir ! Je ne les laisserai pas mourir. »

Sans plus de cérémonie mais avec superbe, le prince sortit pour retourner se battre, les laissant un instant sans voix avant que l'agitation autour des blessés ne reprenne de plus belle.

Merlin se ressaisit puis prit Gaius à part.

« Je dois aider Arthur » chuchota-t-elle.

« Merlin, c'est trop dangereux ! » s'exclama-t-il autant que possible tout en gardant sa voix basse.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix. »

« Tu n'es pas prête pour un tel affrontement ! Sigan est devenu immortel, il va te tuer ! »

« Il y a surement un moyen… ! »

Une lueur passa dans les yeux du vieil homme. « Il n'y a qu'un seul être assez âgé à Camelot pour nous donner les bonnes réponses. »

Merlin le dévisagea un instant. « De qui parlez-vous ? »

« …du Grand dragon. » Il soutint son regard, comme pour lui faire passer un message, comme si…

« …vous saviez que j'allais le voir ? » Elle était stupéfaite.

« Oui. » Il semblait presque coupable. « Bien sûr que je le savais. Tu es… un être de magie, tout comme lui. J'espérais qu'il puisse t'aider si nécessaire. »

Merlin eut comme un arrière-goût d'amertume dans sa gorge, sa dernière entrevue avec le dragon lui revenant à l'esprit. « Ce n'est pas de l'aide » dit-elle sèchement. « C'est plutôt de la manipulation. »

« Merlin il faut que tu retournes le voir- »

« -je ne peux pas » le coupa-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait plus dépendre de lui, pas quand elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'un objet à ses yeux. Un moyen de retrouver sa liberté, et rien d'autre. Elle pouvait sûrement vaincre Sigan autrement, trouver un point faible dans son immortalité…

« Nous n'avons pas le choix ! »

« Gaius ! » appela une voix. « Gaius, venez vite ! »

Toutes ces heures passées à étudier sa magie. Toute l'étendue supposée de ses pouvoirs. Il y avait bien un moyen…

Merlin sentit le peu de résignation qui lui restait s'effriter et disparaître quand elle se pencha en même temps que Gaius sur le jeune blessé qu'on venait de leur amener. Il était déjà mort.

.

Elle dévala les escaliers le plus vite possible, une main tenant une torche, l'autre les pans de sa robe, et essaya de ne pas laisser ses pensées vagabonder à l'excès sur comment pourrait réagir le dragon. Quand elle arriva dans l'immense grotte, elle inspira profondément. Il n'y avait personne, bien évidemment.

« Kilgarrah ! » appela-t-elle le plus fort possible, sans arriver à camoufler complètement sa panique. Chaque seconde qui passait mettait des vies en danger. Aucune réponse. « Kilgarrah, je vous en prie ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! »

Elle entendit le grincement du métal sur la roche, de l'air fendu et frissonna en apercevant le dragon, à la fois rassurée et mal à l'aise, surtout quand il se tint sur ses quatre pattes, tous les muscles tendus, la gueule à quelques mètres d'elle.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vue remonte à bien longtemps. Pour être franc je croyais et quelque part espérais que cela durerait bien plus. » Il grondait presque. « Tu viens encore demander de l'aide sans rien donner en retour ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas de moi, mais d'Arthur »

« Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu ne partageais pas mon avis sur ton rôle envers le jeune Pendragon, pourquoi donc viens-tu ? »

Jamais encore elle ne l'avait entendu si… amer ? Cynique ?

« Je viens pour Sigan, je sais que vous savez qu'il est vivant. » Elle avait appris que le dragon en savait bien plus qu'il ne le montrait. Si elle l'avait senti ressusciter, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que lui non.

Le regard qu'il lui adressa confirma son impression. « Pour vaincre Sigan, il te faudra une connaissance bien plus grande que celle que tu possèdes déjà. »

« Donnez-moi un sort, une arme, n'importe quoi… »

La créature sembla comme pensive, réticente. Merlin se sentit de plus en plus petite, comme son espoir.

« Vous ne voulez quand même pas qu'il anéantisse Camelot ? » fit-elle, les larmes dans la voix.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. »

« Alors que dois-je faire pour vous convaincre ? »

« Je vais te donner le sortilège capable de battre Sigan, à une seule condition : cette fois, tu dois me donner quelque chose en retour.»

Merlin releva la tête, tout attentive. « Oui ? »

« Tu dois me faire une promesse. »

« … laquelle ? »

« Tu dois me promettre qu'un jour, tu me libéreras. »

Elle aurait dû le voir venir, voir qu'il la poussait dans une impasse. Elle se mordit la lèvre, secoua sa tête, comme pour chasser le rire jaune qui voulait s'échapper de sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'une fois libéré, vous ne vous retournerez pas contre moi ? Ou contre Camelot ? » Tant qu'Uther serait vivant, Kilgarrah ne trouverait jamais le repos, elle le savait.

« Tu dois me faire confiance. »

« Eh bien je ne vous fais pas confiance » répondit-elle sèchement.

« As-tu une autre solution ? » S'il avait été humain, il aurait haussé un sourcil narquois.

Merlin déglutit. Elle ne pouvait faire qu'une chose d'autre : se jeter à corps perdu contre Sigan, aveuglément, fatalement. Il était son seul véritable espoir de le vaincre et rester vivante.

« Je promets » finit-elle par dire. Elle aurait presque juré que ces mots lui raclaient la gorge.

Le dragon ne sembla pas satisfait.

« Je jure sur ma vie, ma magie et mon âme, les dieux m'en soient témoins. »

Cette fois, la créature se détendit enfin, son aura ne se fit plus menaçante, et elle eut l'impression de retrouver le dragon des premiers jours, celui qui l'avait guidée lors de son arrivée à Camelot.

« Ferme tes yeux, et ouvre ton esprit. »

Merlin s'exécuta, sentant sa magie lui picoter sous la peau, picotement qui s'intensifia agréablement puis se transforma en vague quand le souffle du dragon l'enveloppa, se transmit en elle. Elle sentit le pouvoir battre en elle et, plus qu'apprendre, elle eut l'impression de _reconnaître_ le sort. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et rouvrit les yeux.

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, celle d'en apprendre _plus_. De lui demander encore plus de connaissances, de pouvoir,… tout ce qu'elle ne trouverait pas dans des livres et ne savait comment chercher seule. Elle crut que Kilgarrah put lire cette envie dans son regard fasciné, mais il n'en fit rien.

« Peu ont eu accès à un tel savoir, Merlin. Utilise-le avec sagesse. »

« Je le ferai. Merci. »

Elle allait s'éloigner quand il ajouta quelques derniers mots. « Et n'oublie pas, tu m'as fait une promesse. Un jour, tu devras la tenir. »

.

« Ouvrez cette porte ! » criait le roi dans la Grande salle quand Merlin y arriva en trombe. La pièce était remplie, de blessés comme de rescapés, avec de nombreux chevaliers.

Deux d'entre eux retenaient Uther alors qu'un troisième lui répondait. « Non sire, vous devez rester à l'intérieur ! »

« Arthur est dehors ! »

« Le prince nous a donné un ordre sire, si vous sortez vous allez vous faire tuer ! »

Un bruit de fracas plus fort que les précédents les firent sursauter. Les gargouilles ne s'en prenaient pas qu'aux humains. Mais Merlin s'en fichait, n'ayant qu'une pensée obsédante en tête : Arthur était dehors, seul.

''_Imbécile. Espèce de crétin d'idiot suicidaire._''

Elle courut comme un beau diable vers la porte déserte la plus proche. Personne ne la vit partir, trop occupés à prier dans l'espoir d'un miracle.

.

Elle le vit, debout parmi les corps et les débris parsemés dans la cour, presque difficilement différenciables dans l'obscurité nocturne.

« Arthur ! » cria-t-elle.

Il se retourna, comme fou, et elle courra jusqu'à lui.

« Merlin ? Mais que… ? » Il sembla complètement perdu, puis furieux. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, espèce de sombre idiote ? Tu risques de te faire tuer ! »

Il lui saisit le bras avec un peu trop de force.

« Parle pour toi ! » rétorqua-t-elle, retombant dans leur familiarité au vu de la gravité de la situation. Elle en oubliait presque le reste.

« Rentre immédiatement, c'est un ordre ! »

« Non » dit-elle fermement. Son visage s'adoucit quand elle passa ses doigts là où sa cote de maille était lacérée. « Tu es blessé, je ne rentrerai pas sans toi. »

Arthur soupira, oubliant un instant ce qui les entourait. « Merlin… tu vas finir par me rendre fou. »

Malgré tout, il lui sourit faiblement. « Si je ne meurs pas d'abord. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Il glissa son bras gauche autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui autant que le lui permettait sa blessure. « Reste près de moi, ces créatures peuvent revenir d'un moment à l'autre. »

Ils attendirent un court instant dans le silence lugubre de la nuit, puis Arthur ajouta, comme sorti de nulle part, « je n'aurais jamais dû me séparer de toi. »

« Qu- »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit qu'Arthur devenait livide, les yeux dirigés dans le ciel derrière elle, et faisait volte-face en la tenant tout contre lui. Un choc lui coupa le souffle et les envoya au sol.

« Arthur ? Oh non, non ne me fais pas ça » fit-elle, paniquée, le voyant inconscient. Elle releva les yeux et vit l'un des monstres virevolter dans l'air. Il leur avait foncé dessus. « Arthur, tu m'entends ? »

Une rapide inspection par sa magie lui apprit qu'il était juste assommé. Elle crut mourir de soulagement puis reprit bien vite ses esprits. Elle s'extirpa précautionneusement de son étreinte en bougeant sa tête le moins possible, puis se releva. Juste au moment où la créature faisait un virage serré dans les airs pour lui foncer dessus à nouveau.

Comme par réflexe, Merlin leva une main dans sa direction et sa magie fusa, « _astrice!_ »

Un violent fracas de roche se fit entendre alors que la gargouille explosait, réduite en pièces de vulgaire pierre, laissant une épaisse fumée derrière elle.

Puis il n'y eut plus rien. Mais Merlin savait que ce n'était pas fini…

« Montre-toi. »

Peu à peu, une silhouette se découpa dans la brume : Sigan, informe dans un lourd manteau de plumes de corbeau, qui ne libérait que sa tête aux yeux d'encre. Il avait le visage de Cédric, mais il ne restait plus rien de lui, pas même sa voix.

« Qui aurait crû cela ? » Elle était froide et déshumanisée, comme une tombe. « Toi, une vulgaire servante, tu es Emrys. » Il se tint à distance respectable, mais Merlin se rapprocha tout de même d'Arthur, se mit entre lui et Sigan, à la fois pour le protéger et chercher en lui de quoi apaiser la panique qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher de poindre en elle en sentant la puissance écrasante de son adversaire.

« Je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal » avertit-elle. « Je t'en empêcherai. »

Elle ne parla même pas de Camelot. Cela coulait de source.

Sigan regarda brièvement en direction du prince et sembla dégoûté. « Il ne mérite pas ton dévouement. Il te traite comme une moins que rien. »

« Non. »

« Il s'est débarrassé de toi. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Au final, il avait toujours été là. Comme elle l'avait été pour lui.

Et continuerait à l'être.

« Mais ça te fait mal. » Sigan ne lui posait pas une question. « N'est-ce pas ? Je le vois. Je vois comment tu le regardes… Ce doit être horriblement douloureux d'être ainsi dénigrée, alors que tu as un si grand pouvoir. »

''_Ce n'est pas que pour ça…_'' Elle déglutit. « Il doit en être ainsi. »

« Tu en es sûre ? Comment peux-tu développer tes pouvoirs, devenir qui tu es destinée à être, quand tu dois jouer les marionnettes pour des êtres indignes ? Je sais que tu peux le sentir au fond de toi : tu es inachevée. Ne veux-tu pas pouvoir être réellement toi-même ? Qu'il te voie telle que tu es vraiment ? »

Le cœur de Merlin se pinça et l'espace d'un instant, elle hésita. Sigan le remarqua.

« Je peux t'aider à y parvenir » continua-t-il. « Il te suffit de te joindre à moi. Joins-toi à moi et je t'apprendrai à ne faire qu'un avec tes pouvoirs. Nous pourrions régner sur ce monde et les autres, et ainsi quand Arthur te verra telle que tu es il ne pourra que s'agenouiller devant toi. »

Le doute avait touché son esprit, mais aux derniers mots celui-ci cria que non. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Jamais.

Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui lui est si cher. Pour en faire son ancrage, son repère parmi les tentations mielleuses.

La magie corrompt, parait-il. La magie procure pouvoir, puissance, absolu. Il n'y a qu'un rien entre tout cela et l'abysse.

Elle regarda le visage d'Arthur, comme endormi, et l'amour qu'elle ressentit chassa tout doute.

« Jamais. »

Elle sourit doucement en voyant la mine de Sigan s'effondrer.

« Tu es née avec… l'essence-même de la Magie. Tu pourrais faire se plier les temps et les univers, si seulement tu le voulais… Et pourtant tout ce que tu veux c'est demeurer une _esclave _? » Il désigna Arthur. « Pour _ça _? »

Merlin ne cessa pas de sourire. Les mots étaient futiles.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser faire, Emrys » continua Sigan. « Je ne peux pas te laisser sacrifier un tel pouvoir pour rien. Alors je vais te faire mienne. »

Ses yeux se révulsèrent alors que l'air crissait à cause de la magie qu'il invoquait. Le corps qui fut celui de Cédric fut prit de faibles soubresauts et petit à petit, l'âme de Sigan s'en échappa sous forme d'une traînée brumeuse, aux mêmes reflets bleutés que la pierre qui l'avait recueillie pendant des siècles, qui serpenta le sol jusqu'à Merlin, laissant derrière elle un corps sans vie.

Lentement, calmement, ce fut son tour d'appeler sa magie. « _Ic þín sáwol hér beluce,_ » elle sentit l'âme vagabonde percer sa peau, jusqu'à la moelle de ses os et plus loin encore, « _abide þæt ic þé álíese. »_

Elle s'attendait à devoir se battre, mais à la place, sa magie coula en elle, comme pour laver et emporter toute trace du parasite. Merlin joignit ses mains en coupe comme pour recueillir de l'eau, mais ce fut l'étrange brume qui apparut sous son regard doré, fasciné.

Elle tenait l'âme de Sigan au creux de ses paumes. Vieille, sage à sa manière, profondément blessée, incontestablement puissante. Et effrayée, effrayée par la mort. Merlin entendit un corbeau croasser, messager funeste, mais le ciel était désert : il n'y avait ni monstre, ni oiseau.

Elle tenait l'âme de Sigan au creux de ses paumes, oui, et elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Etait-ce cela, le pouvoir ? Tenir la vie entre ses mains ?

Elle pouvait tout faire, mais à cet instant elle sut ce qu'elle _devait_ faire. Ce qui était juste. Ce qui devait être.

« N'aie pas peur… » murmura-t-elle. Ses yeux brillèrent encore plus fort et ses mains se séparèrent petit à petit, laissant l'âme de Sigan se faire emporter, pour enfin trouver la paix.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs vies avaient été perdues cette nuit-là, et c'est avec une mine sombre que le roi ordonna que l'on condamne définitivement l'accès à la tombe de Sigan, avant même de mettre en place les quelques travaux de reconstruction nécessaires en plusieurs endroits de la ville et du château. Gaius avait félicité Merlin, l'avait remerciée, mais cela ne suffisait pas à alléger sa peine, sa culpabilité. Si elle avait été plus puissante et plus libre d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, peut-être n'y aurait-il pas eu de victimes…<p>

Encore et toujours, elle replongeait dans la même spirale de questionnement sur sa magie, les menaces qu'elle lui attirait, et les possibilités qu'elle offrait. Encore et toujours, elle ne trouvait pas de solution qui ne fut pas extrême. Encore et toujours, elle ne put qu'attendre de voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait…

.

Elle achevait de bander les plaies d'Arthur en silence quand celui-ci se décida à reparler de la fameuse nuit, il y a quelques jours.

« Tu aurais dû rester à l'intérieur. »

« Peut-être. Mais non, et puis il ne m'est rien arrivé. »

« Tu t'es exposée inutilement au danger. »

« Si j'avais été un chevalier ou un simple garde, même le pire qui soit, tu ne dirais pas ça. »

« Parce que tu n'es pas- »

« -Arthur, » le coupa-t-elle doucement mais fermement, « ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que j'ai droit à un traitement de faveur. Je n'en veux pas. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, mais plutôt du fait que tu n'es pas apte à- »

Elle le coupa à nouveau, cette fois en lui passant sa chemise, lui faisant tendre les bras par réflexe pour s'y glisser.

« Je t'arrête tout-de-suite, cette conversation va droit dans le mur, car jamais je ne t'aurais laissé faire le suicidaire ainsi tout seul. »

« Toujours à me contrarier. » Il ne put retenir un petit sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

« Non, disons plutôt que je tiens à mon emploi » plaisanta-t-elle.

Arthur regarda ailleurs et un silence s'installa entre eux. Merlin commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise, comme en l'attente de quelque chose, quand il se décida enfin.

« Je te dois des excuses » fit-il.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent légèrement.

« Il y avait du vrai dans tes accusations contre Cédric. J'aurais dû t'écouter… et ne pas t'écarter comme je l'ai fait. »

Merlin resta coi, tout aussi inhabituée à recevoir des excuses du prince que lui à en donner. Cela la faisait se sentir bizarre, mal assurée. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant désagréable.

Elle se risqua alors, l'estomac noué, à lui reposer la question qui la taraudait depuis quelques temps.

« Alors… vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui se passe ? » Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, faisant battre son cœur plus vite d'appréhension. Elle murmura presque. « Est-ce… est-ce parce que tu te lasses de moi ? »

« Merlin… »

« Arthur, s'il-te-plaît… »

Il soupira, comme épuisé, mais saisit sa main avec douceur, la faisant s'asseoir à côté de lui sur son lit. « Il ne s'agit pas de ça. C'est… Je suis le prince. »

« … je sais. »

« J'ai des devoirs. Ils passent avant tout. Etre avec toi, souvent… ça emporte mon esprit ailleurs, en quelque sorte. »

« Ça arrive à tout le monde. Tu es peut-être le prince, mais tu es aussi un homme, tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir de sentiments, ce n'est pas possible. »

« Je dois être le prince avant de pouvoir être un homme. Les sentiments sont… un luxe à réguler, en quelque sorte. »

Merlin resta silencieuse un instant, sentant un énervement presque injustifié se développer en elle. Elle serra la main d'Arthur plus fort.

« Ecoute-moi, espèce de grand ballot, » il n'y avait malgré tout qu'affection dans ses mots, « tu es le prince, la belle affaire, mais je vais te dire une chose. Le royaume a peut-être besoin de poigne, d'un leader ferme… mais le peuple a besoin de cœur. Pour être roi, non, un _bon_ roi, il te faut les deux. »

Arthur la contempla un instant, songeur, puis demanda, comme amusé, « et que sais-tu de tout ça, Merlin ? » Il n'y avait rien de moqueur ni de dénigrant, juste de la curiosité, de l'écoute.

« Rien… mais je vis avec le peuple aussi bien qu'avec les rois. Et malgré tout… ils ne sont pas tellement différents les uns des autres. »

Elle laissa sa tête se poser légèrement sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Sois toi-même, Arthur. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans un silence confortable, s'étreignant peu à peu un peu plus qu'ils ne se servaient d'appui, et Merlin se laissa happer vers le sommeil, bercée par la respiration et les battements de cœur d'Arthur.

Juste avant de s'endormir, elle crut entendre murmurer, « si je pouvais… »

.

Elle fut réveillée elle ne savait combien de temps plus tard par les sempiternels ordres du prince. Elle crut un instant être remontée plusieurs mois en arrière, et avoir rêvé tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais revint vite sur terre et le traita relativement affectueusement de noms fleuris pour l'avoir ainsi tirée du sommeil avec une brusquerie peu princière. En réponse à ses jérémiades, Arthur ne fit que lui offrir son sourire qui ne prévoyant rien de bon, seulement des corvées supplémentaires.

Elle le pardonna presque quand il l'embrassa sur la joue alors qu'elle allait commencer à nettoyer le sol –pourtant immaculé- de la chambre. Presque.

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN : _pfiou, mes aïeux,j'ai de plus en plus dur à lutter avec les études et les pages blanches… Mais je tiens bon ! p Je rappelle que les RAR sont soit par MP, soit momentanément sur mon profil, histoire de n'oublier personne^^ Aussi, parce que je suis parano, je préviens que le M sera bientôt de plus en plus d'application pour plusieurs raisons… C'est dit et re-dit, mais je le redis encore, juste au cas où, même si on a pas encore atteint 'ze' chapitre qui me fait flipper… Sur ce, à la prochaine :)


	18. En-dessous de l'armure

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 9

_A/N :_ *voix timide* Salut à tous… ou plutôt à ceux qui sont encore là. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette attente inexcusable mais je dois avouer qu'à partir de la moitié de la saison 4, Merlin (la série, pas le perso bien sûr) m'a donné plus de frustrations que d'inspiration, je n'avais donc tout simplement plus envie d'écrire et en parallèle, avec mes études et ma vie personnelle (si si j'en ai une), je n'avais même plus de temps vu qu'un chapitre nécessite pas mal d'heures à lui tout seul (et j'étais une tortue dans une autre vie)… Mais je n'aime pas abandonner, donc je vais faire mon possible pour continuer cette fic qui m'a demandé tant de temps et m'a apporté tant de joie, surtout grâce à vous, les lecteurs, et en particulier ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser un ou des messages. Donc merci à tous, en espérant que vous soyez encore là et encore pardon *va se planquer dans un bunker*.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 18 : En-dessous de l'armure**

.

* * *

><p>Camelot, comme tout royaume relativement prospère, était souvent le siège de fêtes, banquets et autres tournois. C'était d'autant plus le cas lors des mois d'été, où les soirées étaient longues et douces et la plupart des journées radieuses, même en approchant de la fin de saison. Il suffisait que les récoltes aient été bonnes pour que même les servants puissent profiter de quelques fruits et fonds d'alcools doux. Merlin savait l'apprécier mais ce qu'elle préférait était leur effet sur Arthur. Il s'adoucissait, se détendait, les yeux brillants, et semblait redevenir comme au début, quand elle venait de le sauver de la Bête glatissante : il l'embrassait encore et encore, rieur, allant jusqu'à oser étendre ses baisers à sa gorge mais avec moins d'insistance, pour ne pas laisser de traces sur sa peau éternellement pâle. Merlin commençait à croire qu'il faisait une fixation sur cette partie de son corps –il lui avait même interdit de remettre ses ''immondes'' foulards-, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en plaindre, pas quand l'attention que sa bouche y portait la faisait presque haleter, comme ce soir-là, peu avant le dernier tournoi de la saison. Les bras d'Arthur la soutenaient plus que ses propres jambes, qui avaient progressivement flanché à mesure que les lèvres du jeune homme se comportaient comme s'il ne venait pas de sortir d'un généreux repas. Elles avaient été rougies par le vin, mais à présent Merlin se demandait si ce n'était pas l'afflux de sang qui donnait cette impression, mais l'oublia bien vite, préférant y joindre à nouveau les siennes, et se laisser comme emporter. Inévitablement, elle sentait ce sentiment à la fois familier et pourtant si étrange germer en elle et se faire plus insistant, petit à petit, au bout de longues et nombreuses minutes, puis sursauter quand Arthur embrassait juste <em>ce<em> bon endroit, caché entre sa gorge et son épaule, ou mordillait sa lèvre comme _ça_… Elle le connaissait bien maintenant, ce sentiment. Elle avait même dû avouer son nom : le désir. Désir qui se muait à chaque fois en une frustration douce-amère quand, inévitablement et quel que soit son état, le prince retrouvait ses esprits et faisait preuve d'un contrôle qui la dépassait, parfois même allait jusqu'à l'attrister, en quelque sorte… Etait-elle la seule à ressentir cela ? En avait-elle seulement le droit ?

« Je dois me lever tôt demain » souffla Arthur en caressant sa nuque, à présent complètement recouverte de cheveux noirs. Il l'embrassa brièvement sur l'arête du nez. « Entrainement pour le tournoi. » Et encore sur une de ses pommettes.

Merlin soupira faiblement mais ne sut retenir un sourire, car malgré tout, elle se sentait si bien, là, près de lui, même en sachant qu'il ne serait plus aussi chaleureux une fois que le peu d'alcool aurait quitté son sang. Alors elle faisait tout pour savourer le plus possible ces instants de répit, de semblant de liberté, où il oubliait le reste.

.

Bien plus loin, dans un autre royaume, un roi ordonnait l'assassinat du prince, plein de rancœur alimentée par le deuil de son fils, perdu dans un funeste combat les ayant opposés.

.

Dès le petit matin, Arthur avait retrouvé son sérieux relatif et une certaine distance envers elle, même quand elle l'aidait à revêtir son armure.

« Fais attention à ton côté gauche, il n'est pas encore tout à fait remis. Et ne prends pas trop de coups sur la tête » dit-elle en bouclant le dernier lien.

Il pouffa tout de même de rire. « Comme si cela pourrait arriver. »

« Hum, je ne sais pas, certains de tes chevaliers sont vraiment très forts… » Elle s'efforça de rester sérieuse.

« Forts oui, mais ils restent des chevaliers, je vais te montrer le niveau d'un prince ! »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel sans se départager de son sourire.

Sourire qui ne la quitta pas quand elle observa les entraînements, d'abord à l'épée, puis à la joute. Le ciel était partiellement couvert et laissait de temps à autre pointer une éclaircie. Elle grimaça de sympathie en voyant un Morris peu sûr de lui monter en scelle pour s'en faire très vite désarçonner. Il avait beau avoir fait des progrès dans les arts du combat, la joute n'était décidément pas son fort.

« Là, ne te laisse pas décourager » dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour en chasser la poussière. « Je ne ferais pas mieux. Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit, l'important est de participer ! »

« Ça ça reste à voir, tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer. »

« Chuuut » répondit-elle à voix basse, « ça tu n'en sais rien… je ne te dis pas ce que je fais de mes nuits ! »

Morris eut un petit sourire espiègle. « Si ça concerne Arthur, passe-moi les détails. »

Merlin imita subitement un poisson hors de l'eau, blême. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Même si Arthur était plus rarement démonstratif qu'avant ?

« Ne fais pas cette tête là ! C'est si horrible de repriser ses vieilles chausses ? Raison de plus pour ne pas m'en parler » rit-il.

Elle reprit des couleurs. « Tu n'as pas idée… »

Puis ils se turent pour assister au moment le plus prometteur de l'entraînement : l'affrontement entre Arthur et Léon. Ceux-ci se postèrent à chaque extrémité du terrain, campés bien droit sur leur monture, lance à la main, puis fondirent l'un vers l'autre comme d'un commun accord. Hengroen semblait y prendre plaisir, caracolant sous son maître comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu. Les autres chevaliers retinrent leur souffle à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, puis peu avant l'impact, un rayon de soleil perça les nuages et se réfléchît sur Arthur, l'aveuglant. Bien loin de profiter de cette ouverture inespérée, Léon releva sa lance et le dépassa sans provoquer d'impact alors que la tension retombait tout aussi vite qu'elle avait enflé. Merlin grimaça en remarquant qu'Arthur était furieux, avant même qu'il n'hôte son heaume, à la manière dont il se jeta à bas de sa monture puis rejoignit Léon, lui aussi les pieds à terre. Elle se dirigea vers les deux hommes.

« Pourquoi avez-vous renoncé à porter votre coup ? Vous aviez toutes vos chances de me désarçonner » demanda le prince avec reproche.

Son adversaire sembla surpris un instant. « Je craignais de vous blesser sire. »

Cela ne calma pas Arthur. « Vous aviez l'avantage, vous n'aviez pas à hésiter ! »

« Je l'aurais fait face à un autre adversaire. » Il s'interrompit, puis reprit comme si ses mots justifiaient tout. « Vous êtes le futur roi mon seigneur. »

Une étrange émotion passa rapidement sur le visage d'Arthur, qui reprit plus posément. « Vous avez jouté contre moi lors de la finale du tournoi de l'an passé… M'avez-vous laissé gagner ? »

Merlin se mordit l'intérieur des joues en comprenant soudainement la situation quand Léon répondit une seconde trop tard.

« Non, monseigneur. »

Arthur le dévisagea, puis fit de même envers les autres chevaliers, subitement silencieux.

« Peu importe le rang qui est le mien » clama-t-il en retenant sa colère, « je ne veux de faveur de la part d'aucun d'entre vous ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Il n'eut pour acquiescement que le silence.

.

« Comment suis-je censé faire mes preuves si mes adversaires se retiennent ? » fit Arthur, pestant en entrant en trombe dans sa chambre.

« Je suis sûre que ça n'arrive pas toujours… »

Il se tourna vers elle. « Donc ça arrive tout de même ? »

« Euh non, c'est-à-dire que… Non bien sûr. »

« Tu vois, tu t'y mets aussi, tu me dis exactement ce que j'ai envie d'entendre ! » Il envoya valser ses gants à l'autre bout de la pièce au grand dam de Merlin.

« C'est ce que je suis censée faire non ? Arrête de rouspéter et tiens-toi tranquille » fit-elle en commençant à lui ôter son armure par des gestes sûrs et précis.

« Toute ma vie, j'ai été traité différemment » pensa le jeune homme tout haut, les yeux dans le vide. « Tu n'as pas idée de ce que c'est. »

« Laisse-moi deviner, comme un prince ? Eh bien j'ai une grande nouvelle, c'est ce que tu es. » Elle lui tapota la joue pour le sortir de ses pensées.

« Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as, des fois. »

Elle pouffa de rire en repoussant une mèche blonde un peu trop longue. « Vraiment ? On échange et tu verras bien si tu le penses toujours. » Elle lui caressa brièvement la joue. « Ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon tu ne peux rien y faire. »

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, elle vit qu'Arthur réfléchissait, puis qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

« Oh non, ça ne présage rien de bon ça… » souffla-t-elle.

* * *

><p>« Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée ! »<p>

Ils s'étaient retrouvés suffisamment loin dans la forêt pour ne pas rencontrer de passants.

« C'est une _excellente_ idée ! » protesta Arthur sans se retourner.

Merlin se prit les pieds dans une racine, ou bien était-ce les pans de sa robe, et manqua de tomber, rattrapée de justesse par le prince qui soupira.

« As-tu apporté ce que je t'ai demandé au moins ? »

« Oui oui… la blanchisseuse m'a regardée de travers mais bon… » dit Merlin en sortant une tunique d'un bleu délavé de sa sacoche, qu'elle tendit à Arthur.

Le plan de celui-ci avait été de prétendre s'éclipser de Camelot vers la frontière nord, où rôdait une créature imaginée sur le moment –Merlin avait dû se retenir de rire-. A la mention de magie, Uther avait immédiatement donné son accord, même si cela supposait que son fils ne puisse pas participer au grand tournoi du lendemain. Gaius avait semblé moins convaincu mais n'avait rien osé dire. Quelques hommes de confiance étaient partis avec Hengroen et Arion, avec pour ordre de ne revenir que dans quatre jours afin que leur histoire soit crédible.

Arthur se changea et pesta à peine la tenue enfilée. « Quel est ce tissu, c'est d'un inconfortable ! A-t-elle été lavée au moins ? »

« J'y ai veillé. Si ça ne convient pas à ta peau de pêche, pourquoi ne pas garder tes vêtements habituels ? » railla-t-elle.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, on me reconnaîtrait tout de suite… Et si c'était le cas, on continuerait à se comporter différemment avec moi. Il faut donc que je me fonde à la populace… Tiens mon sac, veux-tu ? » ajouta-t-il en terminant son déguisement par une longue cape à capuche d'un bleu profond. Merlin en avait une semblable, mais plus claire.

« Tu sais, la plèbe a pour habitude de porter ses propres affaires toute seule. »

« Personne ne nous voit pour le moment ni ne sait que c'est mon sac, alors cesse de rouspéter et allons-y. »

.

Plus profondément dans la forêt, la petite patrouille progressait sans remarquer qu'elle était observée par un homme à la peau sombre, posté dans les branches d'un arbre, une arbalète à la main et en attente de sa cible… qui à sa grande surprise ne vint jamais.

.

Merlin redressa légèrement sa capuche pour que Gwen la reconnaisse quand elle lui ouvrit la porte. Seuls Morris, elle et son père étaient au courant de leur plan et ces derniers avaient accepté de les héberger. La magicienne lui sourit alors qu'Arthur lui adressa un bref regard avant d'entrer dans la maison mitoyenne à la forge. Il regarda autour de lui comme pour jauger les lieux –modestes mais agréables aux yeux des gens humbles-. Merlin se sentit subitement gênée.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai accepté » murmura Gwen, appréciant visiblement peu la manière dont Arthur examinait sa maison, comme s'il regrettait lui aussi son idée.

« Je suis désolée… je te revaudrai ça, promis. »

« C'est pas la peine, je fais ça pour toi… » Elles échangèrent un petit sourire et Merlin se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance que Gwen soit restée son amie malgré tout. Celle-ci reprit ensuite d'une voix plus forte et polie. « Mon seigneur. »

Alors seulement Arthur sembla la remarquer. « Guenièvre. » Il inclina la tête. « J'apprécie que tu me laisses loger chez toi. »

Un court silence s'installa, les deux jeunes femmes ne sachant trop que faire. Gwen regarda son amie et le prince puis reprit d'une voix plus aigue, « je vais vous préparer à manger ! »

« Parfait » fit Arthur en se débarrassant de sa cape. Il s'installa ensuite sur la chaise qui avait l'air la plus confortable et fit signe à Merlin de s'approcher.

« Où avais-tu la tête ? » murmura-t-il. « Je ne peux rester ici. »

« Gwen et son père ne diront à personne que tu es ici. »

« Qui les croirait, en effet… » Il jeta à nouveau un regard circulaire à la pièce, bien loin du luxe des chambres du château.

Merlin avait presque envie de lui donner une claque. « Si tu ne sais pas vivre sans ton lit douillet… » Elle se retint de continuer mais cela suffit pour qu'Arthur comprenne le message.

« Cela ira » fit-il presque à regret avant de changer de sujet. « Où en sommes-nous pour le tournoi ? As-tu trouvé mon remplaçant ? »

.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retinrent de rire en voyant la tête d'Arthur qui dévisageait de haut en bas celui qui allait l'incarner à visage découvert : Boris, un grand fermier maigrelet au visage envahi par des boucles de cheveux bruns cassants et une barbe plus foncée, qui bien que courte, lui donnait un air hirsute en parfait contraste avec sa constitution grêle. Ses traits quelconques et ses expressions purement paysannes complétaient le tableau du parfait exemple de la personne à ne pas choisir pour ce rôle. Dire qu'Arthur était dubitatif relevait de l'euphémisme, et Merlin se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas renoncer à toute cette mascarade quand le pauvre homme vacilla sous le poids de la simple cote de mailles que l'on luit avait fait revêtir.

« Oups là » fit-elle en le rattrapa par un bras, Gwen par l'autre, arrivant à peine à dissimuler son sourire amusé. Elles complétèrent ensuite sa tenue de chevalier, ayant même été jusqu'à chercher après l'arbre généalogique et le blason d'une modeste famille noble dont on entendait rarement parler.

« Et voilà ! Désormais, tu es sire Guillaume de Deira » sourit Merlin, amusée par le résultat. Arthur ne partageait visiblement pas son sentiment et regardait son assiette avec un regard plus lumineux que celui qu'il jetait au pauvre fermier. Mais Merlin ne se découragea pas. « Il ne reste plus qu'à t'apprendre l'attitude qui va avec. »

Elle et Gwen s'assirent à la table pour mieux observer ''Guillaume'' qui essayait de se tenir plus droit.

« Et comment ça ? » fit-il, louchant légèrement, avant de commencer à faire les cent pas devant son public restreint.

« Bombe le torse » proposa Gwen.

« Oui, fais preuve d'arrogance » ajouta Merlin, « ils en ont tous. »

Arthur soupira et se décida enfin à intervenir plus concrètement. « N'écoute pas Merlin. Imagine que tu es un chevalier, tu dois donc te comporter avec honneur et noblesse. »

Les épaules enroulées de l'homme se relevèrent et il déambula d'un pas plus pédant.

« C'est… mieux » hésita Arthur. « Tu dois convaincre tout le monde que tu es né dans une famille noble. »

Un éclair de lucidité passa dans le regard de Boris qui releva le nez, regarda Merlin de haut et lui ordonna de polir son armure. Les jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard complice : il sonnait exactement comme le prince, qui ne vit pas leur échange.

« C'est exactement ça ! » Il se tourna vers Merlin. « D'ailleurs c'est une bonne idée, tu dois polir notre armure pour demain. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors que Gwen lui adressait un regard compatissant. N'y échapperait-elle donc jamais ?

.

Ne pas se faire remarquer alors qu'elle était allée chercher l'armure d'Arthur et des vêtements supplémentaires pour tous deux avait été un véritable tour de force qui avait nécessité un peu de magie pour détourner les attentions et l'aide de Morris, mais Merlin s'en était finalement sortie. L'écuyer l'avait aidé à déposer les pièces de métal dans un coin de la forge mitoyenne avec un sourire permanent sur le visage.

« Quelle idée quand même » rigola-t-il.

« Tu connais Arthur, quand il a une idée en tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs. »

« Il a surtout un égo démesuré. »

« Un égo _princier_ tu veux dire » renchérit-elle.

Ils s'épongèrent le front d'un revers de bras puis s'assirent dans un coin, loin des braises, pour souffler. La chaleur estivale de la journée était encore plus considérable dans la forge, malgré que Tom ne soit pas occupé à y travailler à l'instant. Les jeunes gens n'osaient imaginer à quel point le père de Gwen pouvait suer à la tâche en des jours pareils, malgré que l'automne se rapproche peu à peu.

Une fois son souffle repris, Merlin continua la conversation. « Alors, ça se passe comment l'entraînement ? Tu vas participer au tournoi ? »

Morris plia les genoux et y déposa ses bras. « Beaucoup sont plus motivés maintenant qu'ils croient qu'Arthur n'y participera pas. Moi je sais à quoi me tenir… et j'hésite, je ne suis encore qu'un écuyer après tout. »

« Ca te servira d'office pour apprendre alors ! Ta famille va venir ? »

Le jeune homme grimaça très légèrement. « Si c'est le cas, je doute qu'ils me mettent au courant… Peut-être Fergal, mon troisième frère… Il n'est pas encore marié et n'a pas vraiment d'obligations, il peut s'amuser à défoncer des heaumes quand il veut. »

Il n'en dit pas plus, laissant place à un silence légèrement pesant.

« … tu ne parles pas souvent de ta famille » finit par tenter Merlin avec douceur, sentant qu'elle abordait un sujet peu apprécié. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé comment un noble comme lui avait pu être délaissé au point que la plupart le voyaient plus comme un valet qu'un écuyer. Elle ignorait encore beaucoup de la vie aristocratique.

« Il n'y a pas vraiment à dire. » Il soupira. « Tout comme il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur moi. Mon père avait bien assez de trois fils avant que je n'arrive. Ma mère est sa seconde épouse, je n'avais donc pas tant d'importance que ça… » Il vit la manière dont elle le regardait. « Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je préfère ça ! Bran mon frère ainé a vite été marié, et lui Liam, le deuxième, avaient droit à toutes les responsabilités qui vont avec leur titre. J'étais plus libre. » Il se força à sourire.

La magicienne le contempla quelques instants alors que lui regardait dans le vague.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te blesse ? »

Ses grands yeux bruns s'arrondirent légèrement sur la surprise. « C'est l'air que je donne ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais vraiment demandé pourquoi… » expliqua-t-elle, « Mais c'est une impression que j'ai de toi depuis longtemps, je pense… Est-ce que c'est les mêmes raisons pour lesquelles tu étais dénigré ici ? »

Il sourit tristement. « Bien vu, Merl'. Disons… que je ressemble fort à ma mère. On voit que je ne suis pas du même moule que mes frères. Et puis, être né avec deux mains gauches ce n'est pas évident quand tu es de famille noble. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Dans les autres familles aussi tu sais » sourit-elle. « Souviens-toi le nombre de fois où j'aurais mérité le titre de la reine des catastrophes et du pilori ! »

Morris rit. Merlin préférait le voir ainsi, une lueur espiègle dans l'œil.

« En voilà une reine à qui je ferais serment d'allégeance de bon cœur » fit-il en lui souriant. « Quand as-tu l'intention de monter sur le trône ? »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi, ça serait carrément la fin du monde. »

Il continua à lui adresser un regard doux. « Je persiste à croire que tu ferais une bonne reine. Ou Gwen. »

Merlin rougit bien malgré elle et lui cogna gentiment l'épaule. Morris se releva en continuant à rire. « Bon, je retourne chez les bagarreurs. » Il fléchit un genou, saisit une des mains de Merlin et fit mine d'en embrasser le dos avec une mimique de courbette. « Si son altesse me le permet. »

« Dégage » fit-elle affectueusement, lui rendant son sourire.

Il avait atteint le chambranle de la porte quand elle haussa la voix. « Et Morris… » Il s'arrêta. « Ceux qui croient que tu n'as pas d'importance sont des crétins. »

Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres fut beaucoup plus doux, nu, authentique. « Merci Merlin ».

.

« Il t'en a fallu du temps ! » fit Arthur entre deux cuillerées du repas du soir, alors que Guenièvre s'afférait aux fourneaux et que Tom levait un sourcil en direction du prince.

« Non mais vous croyez quoi, que votre armure se polit et déplace toute seule ? » Elle sourit au père de Gwen. « Bonsoir Tom. »

Le forgeron lui rendit son sourire avec bienveillance. « Bonsoir Merlin, cela fait longtemps que je ne t'avais plus vue, assieds-toi donc. »

« Une petite minute- » commença Arthur.

« -je vais d'abord aller aider Gwen » le coupa Merlin.

Tom empêcha le prince d'en dire plus en lui posant des questions sur le tournoi, redirigeant son attention. La magicienne s'approcha de son amie occupée à nettoyer des bols. Elle en saisit un et une serviette avant de chuchoter. « Alors, il ne t'a pas trop mené la vie dure quand je n'étais pas là ? »

Gwen répondit tout aussi bas. « Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du tournoi mais je trouve qu'il est presque comme avant que tu ne viennes à Camelot. »

« A ce point ? Cet idiot… Depuis qu'il s'est mis l'idée en tête de faire ses preuves il est vraiment… »

« Un crétin royal ? » proposa la métisse avec un petit sourire.

« Exactement ! Gwen je suis désolée de t'imposer ça… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que pour quelques jours… » Elles terminèrent en cœur. « Encore heureux. »

.

Tom s'était éclipsé dans sa chambre, une pièce à part qui donnait sur la forge, et Gwen et Merlin achevaient de nettoyer après avoir mangé quand Arthur bailla exagérément.

« Je suis fatigué. » Il s'étira, balayant la pièce du regard et posa son attention sur le seul lit de la pièce. « C'est mon lit ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Guenièvre pour s'y asseoir. « Euh… oui sire » fit-elle, les épaules crispées.

« Merlin, va chercher mes affaires. »

« Une petite minute… » La jeune femme tira son amie dans la pièce voisine séparée par d'épais pans de tissu et chuchota, « c'est le tien ? »

« Oui, j'avais oublié que- »

« -et cet imbécile crois que je vais te laisser dormir par terre ! Je vais lui en dire une- »

Ce fut au tour de Gwen d'attraper Merlin. « Arrête Merlin ce… ce n'est pas nécessaire. C'est le prince. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison, on est chez toi et- »

« Et il n'y a pas de problème. » Elle força un sourire. « Je ferais preuve de peu d'hospitalité si je gardais le lit pour moi toute seule, et une bien piètre servante si je m'occupais aussi mal du prince. C'est juste que… c'est étrange de le voir ainsi, ici, chez moi… euh tu vois quoi, c'est comme s'il était comme nous, alors qu'il ne l'est pas. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui. Je vais dormir avec mon père, il a une paillasse de réserve. » Elle ouvrit une armoire et en sortit draps et coussins qu'elle lui tendit. « Voilà pour toi. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir plus… »

« C'est rien Gwen, c'est mille fois mieux qu'une selle et un tapis de feuilles » lui sourit la magicienne en acceptant le tas. « Encore merci. Si tu veux, je peux m'occuper des corvées chez toi dès demain, comme ça tu pourras travailler pour Morgane sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien ni que tu t'y casses le dos. Je sais comment il est. »

Comme par hasard, ce fut à ce moment qu'Arthur râla. « Merlin ! Je ne vais quand même pas dormir avec ce torchon ? »

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Gwen.

« Archi-sûre. Maintenant va dormir, je vois que tu es épuisée. »

« Toi aussi… Bonne nuit Merlin ».

« Bonne nuit Gwen. »

Elle prit le pantalon de nuit d'Arthur –avec une telle chaleur, il dormait sans chemise-, son paquetage en appui sur un bras, puis sortit de derrière le rideau. « Y a le feu ou quoi ? »

« J'aimerais bien dormir. Si je tombe de cheval de sommeil demain tu vas le regretter. »

« Tout de suite les grands mots… » Elle se rendit subitement compte d'un petit détail. Il n'y avait pas d'autre servant pour le changer. Et comme il ne voulait plus qu'elle s'en charge…

Elle lui jeta à moitié ses vêtements dans les bras. « Voilà, ton pantalon spécial peau de pêche. »

Il haussa un sourcil comme pour demander ce qu'il était censé faire avec. Merlin resta un instant interdite puis déglutit. « Je ne dois quand même pas aller chercher quelqu'un juste pour te changer ? »

« Ne sois pas idiote, ça gâcherait mon plan… tu l'as fait un millier de fois, tu devrais faire l'affaire. Et cette fois ce n'est qu'une chemise. » Il ne la regarda pas pour autant.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Puis Merlin brisa le silence d'une petite voix.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, tu sais très bien le faire tout seul. »

Alors seulement Arthur releva le regard, puis eut un sourire en coin. « Pourquoi je te paye, alors ? »

''_Plus pour ça…_'' Merlin soupira et se rapprocha pour commencer à lui ôter sa chemise avec des doigts toujours habiles malgré l'interruption de cette tâche. Elle les fixait pour cacher sa gêne, et ne pas regarder la peau hâlée du prince qui se découvrait à elle. Son ventre se tortilla. Pourtant, comme il l'avait remarqué, elle l'avait fait un millier de fois, dont des centaines machinalement…

Ce n'est que quand il lui tourna le dos, se dirigeant vers la séparation de tissu pour s'en servir comme substitut d'écran pour changer le bas que Merlin se permit de le regarder, les reliefs de son dos se mouvant en cadence avec ses jambes.

Elle était toujours énervée par son comportement, malgré tout, et prit sa place pour se changer sans lui adresser un regard. Elle se déshabilla rapidement, en essayant –et échouant- de ne pas penser au fait que seul un pan de tissu les séparait, puis revêtit sa longue chemise de nuit en coton blanc fin, idéale pour les nuits d'été.

Quand elle réapparut Arthur la fixait intensément, et elle rougit, priant pour que la lumière des quelques bougies ne soit pas suffisante pour le faire remarquer. Elle les éteignit, la pièce à peine éclairée par la lumière de la lune filtrant à travers les modestes fenêtres, puis vit le tas de draps et coussins et fut prise d'une idée. Elle le saisit.

« Je vais dormir à côté » fit-elle sans appel. Le prince resta étonnamment silencieux, comme s'il avait perçu sa mauvaise humeur et ne voulait pour une fois ne pas s'y frotter.

Merlin s'installa du mieux qu'elle put puis essaya de s'endormir, se tournant et retournant. Après de longues minutes sans y parvenir, elle écarta le pan de tissu de quelques centimètres d'un doigt, ses yeux se fixant d'eux-mêmes sur la vague silhouette d'Arthur couché dans le lit de Gwen. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, son statut de servante lui revenant brutalement à l'esprit. Elle devait cesser de se faire des illusions. Gwen, Tom et elle… ils étaient nés moins importants qu'Arthur, un prince héritier. Même si Gwen et Tom étaient des crèmes, bons et nobles à leur manière. Même si Merlin possédait de soi-disant grands pouvoirs… Arthur avait toujours vécu en tant que tel, et malgré qu'elle perçoive par moments plus en lui, qu'il la fasse espérer, quelque part, rien ne pouvait changer le monde qui le mettait au-dessus d'eux tous…

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle en ressentait tant de peine.

.

En cet instant, l'assassin atteignit la lisière de la ville et s'y immisça sans réveiller la suspicion des gardes… à l'exception d'un malheureux qui se retrouva étranglé dans un recoin. Il suivit ensuite son informateur à la trace.

« Que faites-vous là Myror ? » demande celui-ci sans réussir à cacher son anxiété.

« Le prince ne faisait pas partie du groupe, vos informations étaient erronées. »

« Q-quoi ? Mais, si le prince était revenu, la Cour le saurait ! »

« Ou peut-être qu'il ne veut pas que cela se sache… Il semblerait qu'il se cache à Camelot. Je compte sur vous pour me fournir des informations exactes, cette fois-ci… »

« B-b-bien sûr. »

* * *

><p>Merlin se réveilla aux aurores pour préparer le petit déjeuner, bien vite rejointe par Tom, qui avait une réunion avec la corporation des forgerons, et Gwen qui comme à son habitude devait aller s'occuper de Morgane. Ils chuchotèrent en mangeant pour ne pas réveiller le prince, profondément endormi dans un coin de la pièce, et surtout ne pas devoir le supporter de si bon matin. Puis Merlin se retrouva seule.<p>

Quand Arthur se réveilla, elle l'aida à se changer sans trop discuter, encore amère vis-à-vis de son comportement envers leurs hôtes, puis lui servit à manger alors que Morris les rejoignait pour transporter l'armure le plus discrètement possible dans la tente qui servirait à Guillaume de Deira, au bord du terrain de joute. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Boris ne profite pas trop du confort de l'auberge pour faire la grasse matinée, et les rejoigne à temps.

« Tu es prêt toi ? » demanda-t-elle à son ami entre deux trajets, les rues de Camelot encore relativement peu fréquentées à cette heure.

« Je ne suis jamais prêt à me faire castagner » tenta-t-il de plaisanter, mais Merlin vit qu'il était excessivement tendu.

« … Tu as croisé quelqu'un de ta famille, que tu es si nerveux ? »

« Heureusement non, mais j'ai vu la liste des participants… Comme je m'en doutais, Fergal sera là. »

« Bien ! »

Morris se retourna subitement vers elle, surpris et comme trahi. « Bien ? Comment ça _bien_ ? »

« Comme ça tu pourras lui botter les fesses ! »

L'apprenti chevalier eut un sourire radieux qui fit fondre la tension dans ses épaules. Ce qu'il dit ensuite la surprit.

« Manquerait plus que tu me donnes ta faveur et tu auras décidément tout fait pour m'encourager. »

« J'ai pas de ruban à te donner, c'est un luxe de riches… et une faveur de paysanne, surtout moi, je crois plutôt que ça te transmettrait ma poisse. »

« Pas faux » rit-il. « Je vais éviter de porter les couleurs de la reine des catastrophes. »

.

Elle était seule dans la tente quand Arthur entra discrètement, vêtu de sa cape, capuche sur la tête. On entendait de plus en plus d'agitation à l'extérieur, avec le brouhaha de la foule en fond. Celle-ci était conséquente étant donnés que des nobles de tout le royaume venaient participer au tournoi, souvent soutenus en masse par leur famille, et que le peuple ne demandait rien de mieux que de voir ses dirigeants finir occasionnellement les quatre fers en l'air dans le sable.

« Notre chevalier en herbe n'est pas encore là, » remarqua le prince plus qu'il demanda, « aide-moi à me préparer. »

Merlin s'exécuta en silence, agréablement surprise que malgré les semaines écoulées, elle n'avait pas oublié le moindre détail de l'art de revêtir une armure complète. Elle s'absorbait dans la tâche pour ignorer le prince. Elle avait terminé quand Arthur brisa le silence, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

« Ce serait trop demander d'avoir au moins un encouragement ? Je t'ai rarement connue aussi muette. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. « Je t'entends encore me dire que je parle trop, et maintenant tu me reproches l'inverse ? » fit-elle un peu trop sèchement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Merlin ? Tu fais une indigestion que tu es aussi désagréable ? »

Elle s'étrangla à moitié. « Moi je suis désagréable ? Ca c'est le pompon, c'est t- »

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Boris, qui les dévisagea tour à tour, sentant immédiatement qu'il arrivait à un moment inopportun.

« Euh… bonjour ? »

Merlin sauta sur la diversion et entreprit de l'aider à enfiler une armure jumelle à celle d'Arthur, qui attendait sur une chaise dans un coin de la tente, les bras croisés et sourcils légèrement froncés.

Une fois le fermier prêt, il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'il tienne en selle suffisamment longtemps pour parader devant le public avec les autres participants, avant de rejoindre à nouveau sa tente. Boris incarnerait Guillaume à chaque fois que celui-ci sortirait la tête nue, notamment pour le discours d'ouverture d'Uther et saluer la foule, et Arthur prendrait la relève pour le reste.

Merlin croisa les doigts pour que tout se passe bien, maudissant l'orgueil du prince et son idée stupide, se rappelant subitement que son bras gauche n'était pas encore entièrement remis de la morsure de la Bête glatissante.

Boris remarqua à quel point elle était agité et lui adressa un sourire disgracieux qui se voulait réconfortant mais qui rappelait surtout son véritable statut. « Eh, pas de panique la demoiselle, y aura pas mort d'homme ! »

Il ne manquerait plus que ça…

.

Merlin angoissait au début de chaque joute, et grimaçait en constatant la violence de chaque coup porté, qui faisait parfois voler la lance en éclats, malgré que l'issue de chaque manche incluant Arthur se solde par sa victoire. Elle vit de loin Gwen dans les gradins, qui applaudissait chaleureusement Morris chaque fois qu'il remportait une manche, lui aussi, à leur grande surprise commune. S'il n'avait pas la précision, l'esquive et la force d'Arthur, il compensait par des coups bien placés qui ne mettaient pas son adversaire à terre mais lui donnaient plus de points. A son soulagement, il n'eut pas à affronter Arthur. Apparemment, il ne fit pas non plus face à son frère.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à voir la ferveur de plus en plus grandissante avec laquelle Guillaume de Deira était accueilli par le public au début de chacune de ses nouvelles confrontations, même si elle savait très bien que cela n'aiderait en rien Arthur. Elle était surtout amusée qu'ils soient aussi dupes, mêmes les chevaliers, et le roi lui-même qui se prit à l'applaudir quand il remporta sa dernière manche.

.

Arthur retourna enfin dans la tente sous la clameur de la foule et enleva son heaume, ses cheveux plaqués au front par la sueur. Il regarda Boris et fit un signe de tête vers le boucan extérieur.

« Va les saluer. »

Le fermier se leva comme si sa chaise avait pris feu et sembla plus que perdu. « Euh… comment ça ? »

« Tu sors, tu montes sur le cheval, tu fais un tour de piste avec un grand sourire et tu les salues comme si tu étais le roi » expliqua-t-il avec peu de patience.

Merlin vit Boris se ressaisir, bomber la poitrine et sortir.

« Et dire que tout le mérite revient à un autre » dit Arthur, comme s'il pensait tout haut.

« C'était le but, non ? »

« Quand j'aurai gagné le tournoi, je révèlerai ma vraie identité et cette farce prendra fin, j'aurai les honneurs auxquels j'ai droit » continua-t-il, visiblement satisfait de son idée.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle eut envie de lui demander si la reconnaissance avait autant d'importance pour son égo mais se retint, amère. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Toute cette histoire ne servait qu'à guérir son orgueil éraflé, lui confirmer qu'il était un prince imbattable. Après tout, il était né comme ça, pour ça. Et en avoir la certitude ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il le montre à tous, qu'ils ne puissent même en douter…

Il la tira de ses pensées. « Ne reste pas plantée là ! Aide-moi à enlever mon armure. »

Elle s'exécuta professionnellement, plus concentrée sur les pièces de métal que le prince derrière, et une pensée lui vint de nulle part : cela faisait un petit temps qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti l'envie de l'embrasser.

.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te donnes tout ce mal ? »

Arthur se redressa dans sa chaise et regarda Merlin comme s'il venait de voir qu'elle se trouvait aussi dans la pièce. Tom et Gwen n'étaient pas encore rentrés, bien occupés par la suite des festivités et leurs devoirs respectifs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Tu as l'intention de révéler ton identité à la fin du tournoi si tu gagnes. Si tu avais participé en tant que tel et gagné, le résultat serait le même. Alors pourquoi faire tout ça ? » Elle n'osa pas demander si c'était pour pouvoir s'éviter la honte de la défaite s'il lui arrivait réellement de perdre.

Il cligna des yeux et resta perplexe un instant avant de répondre.

« Je crains que l'on ne me respecte qu'à cause de mon titre. » Il semblait étonnamment sincère. « Quand je combats en tant qu'un autre… cela n'a pas d'importance, je n'ai pas droit à un traitement spécial, donc quand je gagnerai ce tournoi- » Merlin toussota et il se corrigea. « -si je gagne ce tournoi, ce sera parce que je l'aurai mérité, et non parce que je suis le prince. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, songeurs. Merlin éprouva presque un élan de compassion envers lui, puis reprit ses esprits et marmonna, « pourquoi vouloir absolument que _Guillaume_ n'en garde pas les honneurs alors ? »

Les sourcils du jeune homme se haussèrent comme si elle avait posé une question particulièrement stupide. « N'est-ce pas mon droit ? »

Merlin soupira et se dirigea vers les fourneaux afin de préparer le repas du soir en murmurant « laisse tomber. »

Cette deuxième nuit en dehors des appartements d'Arthur se déroula presque exactement comme la première, à la différence du fait que Merlin avait presque eu envie d'étrangler sa majesté quand il avait réclamé un bain, comme si de simples citoyens avaient de quoi se permettre ce luxe. Encore une fois, ce furent la douceur et le calme olympique de Guenièvre qui l'empêchèrent de réaliser cette envie lancinante.

*.

« Je me sens mal » fit Morris, bien pâlot.

« Vois ça comme une opportunité, » tenta de le rassurer Merlin « tu as fait d'énormes progrès, et puis, tu ne m'avais pas dit que la joute n'était pas son fort ? »

Il ne reprit pas des couleurs pour autant. « Non, mon frère est plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas avec une massue ou une hache sur la terre ferme. Mais s'il parvient à m'atteindre, avec la force qu'il a, je vais finir en miettes. »

Merlin le prit par les épaules et le secoua. « Arrête d'être défaitiste comme ça ! Tu as une longueur d'avance sur lui alors ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu viens de dire de dire que c'est une grosse brute sans finesse, alors que toi, tu as la technique et les réflexes ! Crois en toi pour une fois… Regarde toi, t'es parvenu au deuxième tour ! Tu y croyais ça ? »

« Euh… non. »

Elle lui sourit et lui donna une tape amicale. « Alors montre à ce Fergal que Morris le laquais est devenu un apprenti chevalier qui n'a pas à avoir honte. »

A la mention de ses antécédents de souffre-douleur, un voile apparut dans le regard du jeune homme et il sembla se tenir plus droit, sérieux, puis fronça légèrement les sourcils et partit se préparer d'un pas sûr.

.

Merlin prit le risque de s'immiscer dans la foule quand ce fut le tour de Morris d'affronter son frère. Elle chercha Gwen du regard dans les gradins et la vit applaudir avec force quand leur ami entra en lice, nettement plus impressionnant une fois revêtu d'une armure et à cheval, et fit de même. De l'autre côté du terrain, un homme de taille moyenne et trapu faisait lui aussi son apparition, et il fit une courbette moqueuse à l'intention de son adversaire. Merlin était trop loin pour voir l'expression de Morris avant qu'il ne rabatte sa visière.

Au signal convenu on apporta à chacun une lance, puis au second ils s'élancèrent et Merlin s'étonna de la vitesse à laquelle tout se déroula.

Elle resta bouche ouverte après que l'un des deux soit tombé de sa monture, et que la foule acclamait le vainqueur. Puis elle éclata de rire et joignit le vacarme, criant à pleins poumons.

Même Uther sembla suffisamment impressionné que pour cesser sa discussion avec Morgane, dans la tribune royale.

Quelques tours passèrent, puis Arthur vainquit encore et toujours, puis le cœur de Merlin fit un bond quand ce fut à nouveau le tour de Morris… face à sir Léon.

Il avait peut-être énormément progressé, mais il n'avait pas encore le niveau suffisant pour un el adversaire. C'est pourquoi l'issue du combat ne l'étonna pas, et elle savait que Morris ne s'était pas fait d'illusion… Mais il fit tout de même son possible et il pouvait être fier d'être arrivé aussi loin, alors que le nombre de contestants diminuait de plus en plus.

Se rendant subitement compte de qui disputerait la joute finale, elle décida de rester encore un peu dans la foule, ne remarquant pas qu'un homme à la peau sombre la fixait régulièrement.

.

Sir Léon était l'un des chevaliers les plus populaires au sein du peuple comme de ses congénères, sa bienveillance, son sens de l'honneur et sa maîtrise de la plupart des arts de la chevalerie en étant largement responsable. Il faisait aussi bonne figure avec une telle stature, droite et fière sans être arrogante. William de Deira, lui, était devenu l'un des favoris du tournoi au fil des joutes et des démonstrations de ses aptitudes, frôlant la perfection. Le peuple, particulièrement, appréciait les rares fois où un nom méconnu, un noble de famille cependant modeste pour la norme –qu'ils imaginaient donc plus proche d'eux- arrivait à mordre les jarrets des plus puissants. C'est pourquoi quand ce fut leur tour de s'affronter, le volume sonore puis la tension dans l'air augmentèrent d'un cran.

Merlin retint son souffle quand ils s'élancèrent avec une grâce que peu avaient démontrée. On n'entendait plus que le bruit des sabots des chevaux lancés au galop sur le sable.

Puis un fracas retentit comme le tonnerre et Léon manqua de tomber à terre, retenu à sa selle par ses jambes, contractant tous les muscles de son tronc pour ne pas finir sous les sabots de sa monture qui ne ralentit pas immédiatement, le tout sous le retour des cris de la foule. Merlin eut le réflexe de se diriger vers lui pour l'aider mais des pages dont c'était la tâche la devancèrent.

Arthur se faisait acclamer, son bras tenant les débris de lance levé en signe de victoire, et même Uther l'applaudissait avec ferveur, impressionné.

Voyant Léon hors de danger, Merlin se redirigea vers la tente avant que le prince ne revienne et la réprimande. Il ne lui restait que quelques mètres quand elle percuta quelqu'un malencontreusement.

« Oh pardon je ne vous avais pas vu ! » s'empressa-t-elle de s'excuser.

« Ce n'est rien » fit un grand homme à la peau ainsi qu'aux traits sombres. Il la fixa quelques secondes et la jeune femme se sentit tout à coup un peu mal à l'aise.

« …je peux vous aider ? »

« Vous êtes la servante du prince Arthur ? »

Merlin fronça les sourcils. « Euh… l'une d'entre elles, oui. » Elle évita d'en dire plus, sachant qu'elle était censée être hors de Camelot à cet instant, mais se rassura par le fait que cet inconnu –qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air d'un noble- n'était pas censé le savoir.

« Excusez-moi » et il continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il la vit entrer dans la tente.

.

« Tu aurais dû voir ça, Merlin ! » s'exclama Arthur en retirant son heaume, faisant signe à Boris, à moitié assoupi sur sa chaise, de filer saluer la foule à nouveau. Il s'exécuta dans la seconde.

Le jeune homme se saisit d'un pichet d'eau dont il but de longues gorgées avant de le redéposer sans délicatesse. « Personne ne dira qu'on m'a laissé gagner. »

La clameur à l'extérieur augmenta –Boris devait avoir atteint l'arène-.

« On dirait que la foule s'est prise de sympathie pour Guillaume » remarqua Merlin en essayant de ne pas paraître trop amère.

« Ca changera quand je dévoilerai mon identité. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

.

« Ah, personne n'est encore rentré » remarqua Arthur en ouvrant la porte devant elle. Il s'installa sur une chaise comme si elle lui appartenait. « Merlin, va donc me chercher quelque chose à manger. »

La servante resta plantée là, jeta un œil aux provisions que Gwen avait mises en avant pour le repas du soir. Si elle avait accepté que Merlin l'aide pour les tâches ménagères, elle refusait de tout lui laisser faire et avait bien conscience que la servante du prince n'était pas censée déambuler dans le marché ces jours-ci.

« Je n'ai pas encore commencé à préparer le repas » répondit-elle sans trop comprendre.

« Je ne te parle pas du repas mais d'aller me chercher quelque chose en plus à me mettre sous la dent, je meurs de faim. »

« Ce qu'on te sert ne te suffit pas ? »

Cette fois, elle ne put masquer son agacement et Arthur put le percevoir. « Non pas que je critique ta cuisine ou celle de Guenièvre, mais les portions sont assez… limitées, et je dois être en pleine forme pour gagner le tournoi demain. Alors sois discrète et va me chercher quelque chose en cuisine. »

Merlin inspira et expira profondément une fois, cinq fois, tentant de rester calme. Puis elle mis ses mains sur la table en face d'Arthur et se pencha vers lui, le regard fixe.

« Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ? »

Il haussa un sourcil. « De quoi ? »

« As-tu au moins conscience que tu es particulièrement grossier ces temps-ci ? » Sa voix était montée d'un ton.

Il haussa le deuxième, incrédule. « Je te demande pardon ? »

« Oh, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça, » répliqua-t-elle en dérivant la signification de sa phrase, « mais bien à Gwen et son père ! Ils nous hébergent et nous nourrissent sans rien en retour, rien que pour tes caprices, et tu arrives encore à te comporter comme… comme…. un goujat ! »

Le prince commençait lui aussi visiblement à s'énerver, sans nul doute piqué dans son orgueil, mais quand il ouvrit la bouche pour renchérir elle fut plus rapide que lui, pointant le lit du doigt.

« Et as-tu conscience que tu t'es approprié le lit de Gwen ? Qu'elle doit dormir par terre dans la chambre de son père juste pour ton confort ? »

Arthur ferma et rouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau avant de retrouver sa voix. « Comment suis-je censé le savoir si on ne me le dit pas ? »

« Tu ne lui as même pas laissé le temps de protester que tu t'y installais déjà… Crois-tu vraiment que _Gwen_, qui doit être la fille la plus gentille du royaume mais n'est qu'une servante, oserait faire la remarque à un prince ? Elle m'en a même empêché ! Et toi, tu continues à te comporter ainsi, à attendre qu'elle et son père se plient en quatre pour ton confort alors qu'ils sont chez eux, et quand tout ce qu'ils te donnent n'est pas assez tu arrives encore à t'en plaindre ! »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, haletante, surprise qu'Arthur reste subitement silencieux. Il la regarda, le visage neutre, le regard pensif. Etonnamment, il l'avait écoutée. Il se retourna et sembla balayer la maison du regard, qu'il posa ensuite sur les provisions avant de retourner sur Merlin.

« As-tu autre chose à dire ? » finit-il par demander, calmement.

''_Je n'oserais pas…''_ Elle resta silencieuse, appréhendant la suite.

« Tu as raison » dit-il. Merlin n'en crut pas ses oreilles pendant l'espace d'une seconde puis cligna des yeux. « Disons que je n'ai pas eu le comportement le plus… chevaleresque qui soit. » Une lumière passa dans son regard et il se leva. « Mais je vais me racheter ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je vais… je vais… Préparer le repas de ce soir ! »

Merlin resta interdite puis ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. « Vraiment ? Tu vas faire la cuisine, _toi_, pour nous ? »

« Exactement ! Quand vous rentrerez ce soir tout sera prêt ! En attendant… je te donne congé ! » Il fit mine de la pousser vers la porte. « Profites-en mais reste discrète ! »

La jeune femme ne réagit toujours pas quand la porte se referma derrière elle, croyant rêver.

.

« Gwen ! Psst, Gwen ! » appela Merlin en chuchotant.

La concernée se retourna, les bras pleins de linge, et écarquilla légèrement les yeux en la voyant. Elle se rapprocha et lui dit tout aussi bas, « qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Tu ne me croiras jamais ! Ce gros ballot d'Arthur va préparer le repas du soir. »

La métisse fronça les sourcils. « Tu plaisantes ? »

« Du tout ! Monsieur a enfin percuté qu'il s'est comporter comme un abruti et souhaite se racheter. »

« Les dieux existent » fit Gwen avant de pouffer de rire. Puis elle entraîna Merlin dans un coin tranquille pour qu'elles puissent discuter plus librement et elle déposer le linge qui pesait dans ses bras. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'en est rendu compte. »

« Oh, il a bien fallu un petit coup de pouce… » Elle vit son amie s'affoler. « Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne l'a pas si mal pris que ça ! Et de toute façon, s'il s'était énervé ça aurait été sur moi. »

Gwen rougit de honte. « Je ne veux pas causer de discorde… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je te dis, je commence à avoir l'habitude avec cet imbécile, depuis le temps… »

Elle lui sourit tendrement. « Je vois ça. »

Merlin se racla la gorge, un peu surprise par ce que lui disait son regard.

« Et il s'habitue à toi » continua Gwen. « Même s'il est encore parfois grossier-euh, je veux dire… comme avant, des fois je m'étonne de voir à quel point tu as pu le changer. »

« Euh, hum, t'exagères un peu là… »

« Du tout. » Elle continua à sourire. « Je trouve que vous faites la paire. »

Merlin rit pour cacher sa gêne. « La belle paire ! Un prince et une servante, c'est magnifique ! Très drôle. »

« Ne te cache pas comme ça ! Après tout ce que vous avez fait l'un pour l'autre et comment il- »

Elle s'arrêta, la peau allée de ses joues légèrement rosée, sa timidité naturelle refaisant surface et titillant la curiosité de Merlin.

« Il quoi ? »

« Si tu pouvais voir comment il te regarde… Maintenant qu'on vit, euh, sous le même toi sans d'autres personnes. C'est assez… parlant. »

Le cœur de la magicienne se serra. « T'hallucines. »

Gwen sembla la défier, « vraiment ? »

Merlin n'eut pas le cœur à protester directement. « Je ne pense pas qu'il me regarde de quelque manière que ce soit… » Ses joues chauffaient. « … plus maintenant. »

Elle ne semblait plus l'intéresser que lorsqu'il avait trop bu, depuis longtemps… Quand elle y réfléchissait, cela avait commencé après qu'elle eut vaincu Sigan. Il avait fini par se lasser, il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. Elle n'était qu'une servante au final, même s'il la traitait généralement mieux qu'à ses débuts. Elle se le répétait et malgré tout, elle arrivait encore à espérer…

Elle fut tirée de son marasme par une main fine à moitié rêche à cause du travail, moitié douce de par sa nature, qui saisit la sienne et la serra. Merlin croisa son regard et elle sut que la jeune femme pouvait y lire bien plus qu'elle n'osait dire. Elle se sentait à moitié nue.

« Oh Merlin… » fit-elle, compatissante, avant de la serrer dans ses bras brièvement. Puis la magicienne recroisa à nouveau son regard et elle eut comme une révélation en voyant fatigue et tristesse au fond de ses belles prunelles.

« Comment fais-tu ? » demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Juste une seconde, Gwen ne sembla pas comprendre, puis elle vit ses épaules fléchir légèrement, presque imperceptiblement, sous le poids qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir. Le poids de l'absence. Elle n'eut pas besoin de mots supplémentaires.

Merlin se sentit subitement la pire des idiotes de se plaindre alors que son amie passait chaque journée à attendre Lancelot. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Comment Gwen faisait-elle ? Elle qui était si généreuse et compatissante envers elle, même après qu'elle eut été blessée en apprenant qu'elle ne lui avait pas assez fait confiance que pour lui avouer qu'elle était une femme… Elle à qui, aussi, elle n'osait pas dire _toute_ la vérité…

Ce fut à son tour de la prendre dans ses bras. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui donner dans l'immédiat, malheureusement.

.

Pendant ce temps, l'assassin Myror avait trouvé où était Arthur en suivant Morris à la trace. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à organiser sa funeste tâche…

* * *

><p>« C'était délicieux, Arthur ! » avait fait Tom avant de s'éclipser. Merlin était elle aussi agréablement surprise, mais quand elle regardait Gwen celle-ci n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses sourcils de se froncer légèrement.<p>

« Il y a un souci ? » chuchota la magicienne à son amie, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

La métisse jeta un rapide regard en coin au prince, très fier de lui. « Ce n'est pas lui qui a préparé le repas. » Elle continua en voyant les yeux de Merlin s'arrondir. « Tu crois vraiment que je possède une argenterie pareille ? Les assiettes proviennent des cuisines royales. »

Après y avoir jeté un coup d'œil Merlin se reprocha de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, alors qu'elle en voyait presque tous les jours. Elle sentit brusquement la colère –ou était-ce de la tristesse ?- monter en elle, amplifiée quand elle put remarquer la déception de Gwen, qu'elle ne comprenait que trop bien.

« Arthur » fit-elle un peu sèchement, en se tournant vers le concerné.

« Hum ? »

« Tu as quitté la maison pendant qu'on était parties ? »

« Non, je suis resté ici, pourquoi ? »

« Comment t'es-tu procuré ce repas alors ? »

S'il était mal à l'aise, il le cachait bien. « Tu sais bien Merlin, je l'ai préparé, pourquoi cette question idiote ? »

La jeune femme saisit une assiette vide et la leva pour la mettre en évidence, les lèvres pincées. « _Ça_, ça ne vient pas d'ici. J'en ai assez lavé pour savoir que ça provient des cuisines royales. » Elle ne fit pas mention de Gwen, qui ne savait plus où se mettre et restait silencieuse comme pour se faire oublier. Arthur sembla pris sur le fait et voulut prendre la parole, mais Merlin le devança. « Tu nous as menti. »

Elle ne prenait même plus la peine de le vouvoyer alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Arthur se leva, agacé. « Merlin bon sang, je suis le prince, demande-moi d'abattre tout le gibier que tu veux pour un banquet et je le ferai, mais ne me demande pas de les cuisiner, c'est le rôle d'une servante. »

Il sembla regretter ces derniers mots à peine prononcés en voyant les deux jeunes femmes se crisper.

« Sire. » A l'étonnement de Merlin, ce fut Gwen qui reprit la parole d'une voix ferme. « Nous sommes peut-être des servantes, mais il n'y a pas de honte à ça. Par contre vous, vous devriez avoir honte de nous avoir menti. » Elle déglutit, sur le point de laisser sa timidité reprendre le dessus, mais continua. « Un prince se doit de respecter tous ses sujets. Et malgré que nous ne soyons que des servantes, nous en faisons partie. » Elle détourna le regard en se triturant les mains, visiblement en train d'essayer de se contenir, puis acheva de tout ranger en silence avant de se diriger vers la chambre de son père avec un « bonne nuit, sire » amer.

Merlin était restée les bras croisés dans un coin, droit et fixant Arthur comme si son regard pouvait lancer des éclairs. Il valait mieux qu'elle se taise, ou un flot incontrôlé de reproches et autres frustrations risquait bien de sortir d'elle.

Arthur croisa son regard un instant puis le détourna, trop fier pour admettre qu'il avait fait une erreur, mais conscient. Ça ne suffisait pas.

« Merl- »

« -tais-toi. Juste… ne dis rien de plus. » Alors seulement elle se remit à bouger pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Tu sais très bien te changer tout seul. »

A sa surprise et son soulagement, il la laissa faire.

.

« Merlin ? » fit Gaius en se levant de son banc. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je fuis Arthur. » Une boule de plumes lui fonça dessus et elle la serra doucement dans ses bras, la peine commençant à remplacer la colère dans sa poitrine. « Salut Archimède, tu m'as manqué. »

Son oncle adoptif fit son célèbre et redouté haussement de sourcil. « Tu es rentrée seule de la patrouille ? Arthur est sans défense ? »

« On n'est jamais partis de Camelot pour commencer, c'était une magouille. »

« Il me semblait aussi qu'Arthur n'acceptait plus que tu l'accompagnes pour de telles sorties. »

« Et que voulez-vous dire par sans défense ? »

Alors seulement elle remarqua l'air inquiet du médecin. « Un garde a été assassiné et un individu suspect a été remarqué dans la ville basse ce soir même. Uther craint qu'Odin n'ait envoyé quelqu'un assassiner Arthur sans savoir qu'il ne se trouvait pas à Camelot. Où se trouve-t-il alors ? »

Merlin resta interdite alors que la chouette hululait plus timidement dans ses bras. Sa colère s'évapora comme neige au soleil. « Quoi ? Le roi Odin ? Mais pourquoi ? Et… Hum, il est chez Guenièvre, elle et son père ont accepté de nous héberger. »

Gaius leva l'autre sourcil et Merlin en aurait presque rougi en d'autres circonstances.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'était son idée ! Ce crétin s'était mis en tête de participer au tournoi sous une autre identité et… oh. » Elle lâcha Archimède qui s'envola pour se poster dans un coin. « U-un assassin ? Il faut que j'y retourne alors. »

« Il vaut mieux en effet… Merlin, si les soupçons d'Uther sont justes, Odin n'a pas envoyé n'importe quel assassin, cet homme là est réputé pour mener tous ses contrats à bien. »

Il n'en fut pas plus à la jeune fille pour filer en chemin inverse en essayant de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans sa robe.

.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte à grand bruit, elle vit Arthur relever le visage de ses mains, coudes sur la table. Il était perplexe.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce- »

« -il y a un assassin à tes trousses ! » fit-elle d'un seul souffle, rassurée de le voir intact.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Un garde… a été tué et… ils ont aperçu un suspect et… » Elle inspira profondément pour cesser d'haleter. « Gaius dit que ton père pense qu'Odin a envoyé un assassin à tes trousses. »

Le visage du prince devint subitement sinistre, le regard voilé par des souvenirs refoulés. Il ne dit rien pendant un long moment, les yeux dans le vide.

« A-Arthur ? » tenta Merlin, doucement. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pourrait vouloir ta mort ? »

Le prince déglutit. « Parce que j'ai tué son fils. »

Cela lui fit l'effet d'un seau d'eau froide sur la tête. «…pourquoi ? »

« Il était plus jeune que moi, et m'a défié en combat singulier. J'ai essayé de le raisonner mais… Je crois que c'était sa manière à lui de vouloir faire ses preuves. Il était tellement obstiné que tout a vite dégénéré… » Il se passa une main sur le visage comme si le souvenir lui était douloureux. « Je le vois encore. J'aurais dû savoir quand il était trop tard, j'aurais dû…»

Il s'interrompit quand Merlin posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« C'est fait, » dit-elle doucement « c'était non intentionnel. »

« Ça ne change pas le fait que je l'ai _tué_. »

« Non. Mais je sais que tu as fait ce que tu as pu, même si je ne te connaissais pas encore à ce moment. »

Alors seulement il leva les yeux vers elle et elle le trouva excessivement jeune. « J'aurais voulu… Si tu avais été là… » Il déglutit, laissa sa tête retomber et Merlin eut l'impression que son cœur lui remontait dans la gorge à le voir ainsi. Elle se rapprocha pour s'asseoir de biais à côté de lui et lui passa une main dans les cheveux, ne sachant trop que dire.

_Tu me rends meilleur… _

Sa main quitta ses cheveux pour caresser sa joue. Il releva la tête et la regarda, comme étonné, avant de se laisser aller légèrement dans sa main. Sa peau était rêche et tiède.

« Tu devrais aller dormir » dit-elle avant de prendre sa main et la tirer doucement, comme pour convaincre un enfant à aller au lit. « Tu es fatigué. »

Il se leva et se laissa faire, docile, et ne la quitta pas des yeux quand elle lui enleva sa chemise.

_« Si tu pouvais voir comment il te regarde… » _

Oh elle ne le voyait pas en cet instant, mais elle pouvait le sentir. Et aussi une sensation familière, qui s'était absentée momentanément, cette tendresse qui la poussait à vouloir le sentir contre elle…

A défaut de plus, elle l'embrassa sur la joue prestement.

Quand il fut au lit se fut à son tour de se changer, sa robe de nuit bien plus agréable à porter bien qu'elle ne se fasse pas au fait qu'Arthur puisse la voir ainsi vêtue, puis elle prit les draps et coussins qui se situaient derrière le rideau et se dirigea vers le lit. Le prince se redressa et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu déménages ? »

Le cœur de Merlin battait un peu plus vite mais elle l'ignora. « Il y a un assassin qui se balade dans les environs. » Elle s'installa juste à côté. « Il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi. »

Arthur sourit. « _Toi_ ? »

« Oui moi, y a un problème ? »

« Non… mais je doute que tu puisses faire grand-chose si un tueur aguerri sortait de nulle part. Avoue plutôt que tu as peur » plaisanta-t-il.

« Humpf. Tais-toi donc grand dadais et dors.»

.

Quand ils se réveillèrent, Gwen et Tom étaient déjà partis –Merlin les soupçonnait d'être incapables de se lever après les poules-. Arthur avait fait ses ablutions matinales avec une bassine d'eau dans le silence le plus complet, soucieux, et Merlin elle-même se sentait tendue, bien que rassurée d'avoir retrouvé un prince bien vivant au réveil. Tous les évènements des jours précédents lui étaient retombés sur la tête sans prévenir dès qu'elle s'était réveillée et l'avait vu.

Arthur s'essuyait la nuque et là où l'eau avait ruisselé sur son torse quand il brisa le silence. « Pourrais-tu dire quelque chose ? »

Merlin se retourna, un sourcil levé. « Quoi ? »

Il hésita. « Je… me sens un peu idiot. »

Deuxième sourcil levé. « Pincez-moi je rêve » dit-elle sans trop d'humour.

Arthur soupira. « Merlin, j'essaye vraiment là… » Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et se reprit. « Ecoute, je me suis mal comporté, je n'aurais pas dû mentir. Je sais que tu m'en veux. »

Il n'en dit pas plus, occupé à se masser les tempes d'une main en attendant sa réponse.

Cela ne suffît pas à Merlin. « Il n'y a pas que ça » fit-elle, les poings sur les hanches, campée bien droite dans sa robe de nuit.

Le jeune homme la regarda, attendant la suite. Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de lui dire ses quatre vérités et celle de tempérer au vu des derniers évènements. Puis elle fut triste de voir qu'il ne voyait pas le problème de lui-même.

« Tu ne comprends vraiment pas, hein ? » Son silence le confirma. « Arthur… tu voulais que l'on te considère autrement que comme le prince, mais c'est ce que tu _es_ et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te comporter en tant que tel… à l'excès. Comme Gwen l'a dit, un prince respecte tous ses sujets et toi… parfois… » Elle inspira.

« Je vois » la coupa Arthur. « Ou au moins, je crois que je peux comprendre ce que tu veux dire par là… J'ai agi comme si les mêmes personnes qui m'hébergeaient me devaient tout. Je leur ferai mes excuses, c'est la moindre des choses. »

Un long silence s'installa, comme pour signer la fin de la discussion, mais la magicienne avait le cœur lourd, et les mots au bord des lèvres. Parfois elle n'arrivait plus à tout contenir et laisser s'échapper un fragment de ce qui lui pesait devenait naturel, obligatoire.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait… » commença-t-elle d'une petite voix « d'être une servante ? Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ? »

Il croisa son regard, songeur et de plus en plus désemparé à mesure qu'il sentait que la conversation touchait à un domaine plus personnel. « Peux-tu imaginer te sentir inutile ? Que quoi que tu fasses, ce ne sera jamais assez à cause de non pas qui mais ce que tu es ? »

« Merlin… » Il s'approcha et la saisit doucement par le poignet mais elle resta fixe. « Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? »

Elle avait à présent le regard troublé par les larmes. Elle se sentait toute petite. « Pourquoi tu me rejettes comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

C'est à ce moment qu'Arthur comprit. Il essaya de l'étreindre mais elle le repoussa faiblement avec ses bras.

« Arrête… ça c'est trop facile » souffla-t-elle.

« On est deux idiots. » Elle cessa de le repousser, surprise, et l'écouta. « Moi parce que je suis à moitié aveugle, et toi parce que tu crois… » Il saisit doucement son visage avec ses mains et joignit leurs fronts. « Tu crois que je… garde mes distances… par envie. »

Il lui était impossible de le regarder correctement dans les yeux ainsi, et la tête lui tournait. « J-Je ne comprends pas vraiment là » cafouilla-t-elle.

Il inspira profondément, pas seulement pour la sentir, mais pour se contrôler. Il s'écarta d'à peine quelques centimètres, laissa ses mains glisser le long de sa gorge titillée par les cheveux noirs de plus en plus longs, de ses épaules recouvertes de coton blanc; sa voix se fit plus rauque, la respiration de Merlin plus courte en réponse.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de toi ? »

Elle crut que ses jambes allaient lâcher. Ses mains avaient atteint ses flancs et la brûlaient, comme si elle était nue. Bon sang, il la regardait comme si elle était nue. Et c'était presque le cas, elle n'avait que sa robe de nuit et lui ses braies. Si vite…

Il saisit le tissu sur ses reins à pleine mains avec assez de force pour le froisser, et Merlin le sentit remonter à l'arrière de ses cuisses. Elle frissonna. « Tu crois que je n'ai pas eu envie de t'arracher ça dès que je t'ai vue dedans ? » murmura-t-il, la déshabillant par le regard. Elle était si proche que l'odeur de sa peau devenait entêtante. Ses avant-bras qui avant repoussaient son torse vinrent se glisser autour de son cou pour les rapprocher encore plus. Elle croisa son regard et ne le lâcha plus. Chaque parcelle de son corps vibrait, attendait, _désirait_…

Puis elle retrouva un semblant de ses esprits et lui sourit, coquine. « Je croyais que tu ignorais comment on enlève des vêtements ? »

Ses mains sur ses reins achevèrent de les coller l'un à l'autre. « Je n'ai pas dit _enlever_. »

Le ton de sa voix, si incroyablement rauque, acheva de la faire fondre et ils s'embrassèrent brusquement, comme on inspire après une longue et douloureuse apnée et la jeune femme ne pouvait plus que _sentir_… Son corps contre le sien et sa bouche tellement avide qu'elle en devenait maladroite. Elle se souciait bien peu qu'il lui écrase le nez ou que le baiser devienne un peu trop humide, tout ce qui comptait était l'envie qu'elle ressentait dans chaque parcelle de son corps, qui pulsait entre ses cuisses, et lui faisait tourner la tête comme un trop-plein de magie. Elle se laissa à moitié renverser sur la table, sentant à peine la dureté du mobilier sous sa colonne tant que son corps ne quittait pas le sien d'un cheveu, ses bras de part et d'autre d'elle, quitte à ce qu'elle ait un rien plus difficile à respirer.

« Tu le sens maintenant ? » haleta Arthur, quittant sa bouche un instant pour embrasser la fine peau sous sa mâchoire. « Comme je te veux ? »

Elle avait juste entendu des bribes de conversation au village, ou parmi les servantes, mais elle le sut comme d'instinct, ce qu'elle sentait pressé tout contre elle quand il plaqua son bassin encore plus proche… Elle gémit. La main qui s'était perdue dans ses cheveux dorés les serra un peu plus fort.

« Alors pourquoi… » Elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration. « Pourquoi tu résistes ? »

Elle vit une lueur de lucidité apparaître dans ses yeux assombris par le désir et il hésita un instant avant de se laisser embrasser à nouveau, mais sa fougue disparut bien assez vite.

Merlin serra ses cheveux encore plus fort par frustration, juste assez pour le faire à peine grimacer. « Non, tu recommences, arrête… » Elle le ré-embrassa, trop brièvement.

Il s'écarta juste assez pour bien voir son visage, reprenant ses esprits, et lut l'incompréhension dans les yeux de la jeune femme sous lui.

« Ce n'est pas toi, je jure… » Elle éprouva un plaisir coupable à voir qu'il avait le souffle court. « Merlin, je te promets,… »

« Alors dis-moi _pourquoi_ ? »

« Je t'expliquerai, c'est promis… Ce soir. » Puis il la réembrassa brièvement mais tendrement, et repoussa une mèche de cheveux noirs qui lui était tombée dans les yeux. Des yeux qui le regardaient, cherchaient à comprendre…

Elle acheva de reprendre sa respiration en admirant ses yeux d'un bleu limpide, puis se laissa faire quand il passa un bras sous son dos et les releva comme s'ils ne pesaient rien. Elle attendait en silence, sentant qu'Arthur hésitait.

« Sais-tu ce que c'est que d'être un prince ? » finit-il par dire, en écho du début de leur discussion. « D'avoir tous les privilèges et droits… mais aussi devoirs ? »

Elle crut commencer à comprendre, mais sut qu'elle ne savait pas encore tout. Alors elle attendrait qu'il parle.

«… je crois que peux imaginer. »

.

L'heure de la finale était enfin arrivée. L'ultime joute qui opposerait les deux derniers participants, Guillaume de Deira et Alinor de Casselter, puis serait succédée d'une grande fête pour célébrer la fin de l'été. Dans la tente du prince, cependant, l'humeur n'était pas tout à fait à la fête. Boris ne tenait plus en place sur sa chaise, le seul à être souriant, alors que Merlin apprêtait Arthur avec un peu d'appréhension, et osait à peine le regarder de peur de se prendre à rougir. Le fermier, maintenant habitué à son rôle, n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui signale quand il dût quitter la tente pour monter à cheval et saluer la foule. A présent, il le faisait même avec une aisance plus que convaincante.

Merlin prit son courage à deux mains pour briser le silence. « N'en fais pas trop hein. »

Arthur pouffa de rire. « Au contraire, la foule aime le spectacle, et je me sens particulièrement en forme. »

Elle releva les yeux. « Même avec un assassin dans les parages ? »

« Quand bien même il aura découvert ma fausse identité, ce serait suicidaire de tenter quoi que ce soit devant un public aussi conséquent. »

Merlin pinça les lèvres en bouclant sa ceinture pour terminer et ne dit rien de plus.

« Si tu es aussi peu convaincue, tu peux toujours me donner un porte-bonheur » dit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. « Je rêve ou tu me demandes de te donner ma faveur là ? Moi ? »

Il sourit. « J'en viens presque à regretter que tu ne mettes plus tes satanés foulards, ça aurait servir à quelque chose… Mais je pensais à quelque chose de plus… discret. » Il passa une main dans le bas de son dos et l'humeur de Merlin s'allégea de suite. Elle rit en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque.

« Je vois, espèce de gâté. » Puis elle l'embrassa. Elle fut agréablement surprise quand il l'empêcha d'y mettre fin après quelques instants : en général, c'était lui qui tempérait. Là, son cœur papillonnait en le sentant caresser les cheveux à la base de son crâne et mordiller ses lèvres. Si elle pouvait ne jamais y mettre fin…

Elle retrouva tout de même assez ses esprits pour l'arrêter en souriant. « Allez, va gagner ce tournoi, je t'ai donné assez de chance comme ça. »

Juste avant que Boris ne revienne.

.

Merlin aurait parié que la foule était encore plus dense, et n'eut aucune difficulté à s'y dissimuler pour assister à l'affrontement final. Elle grimaça à cause du bruit qui ne s'atténua que quand les adversaires saisirent leurs lances. Elle retint son souffle quand les montures fusèrent, semblant galoper au ralenti puis accélérer pour fondre l'un sur l'autre et se rapprocher de plus en plus vite…

La vitesse était telle que personne ne vit une courte lame rétractable apparaitre à l'extrémité de la lance d'Alinor. Puis les deux lances se fracassèrent, touchant chaque adversaire exactement au même endroit, et tous deux tinrent en selle… Mais Arthur lâcha ce qu'il lui restait de lance et se plia vers l'avant, comme subitement pris de douleur, et le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond. Un cri de surprise parcourut la foule et quelques instants plus tard le verdict fut rendu par un bruit de trompette caractéristique : ex-æquo. Mais Merlin ne faisait déjà plus attention aux applaudissements quand Arthur descendit de cheval avec précaution, toujours plié en deux. Elle le tira jusque dans la tente où il s'effondra douloureusement sur une chaise en enlevant son heaume. Ils ne firent pas attention à Boris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » cria-t-elle presque en fondant sur lui, les yeux immédiatement attirés par le sang qui tachait sa cote de mailles en haut du flanc droit, là où l'armure le protégeait moins.

« C'est… sa lance. » Il releva péniblement le bras pour qu'elle puisse mieux voir et elle tâta les bords où la maille avait été transpercée avec précaution. Elle fronça les sourcils. Un débris de bois s'était fiché dans son flanc.

Elle sursauta quand un second bruit de trompette retentit : les adversaires étaient rappelés sur le terrain pour conclure. Merlin s'horrifia quand le jeune homme essaya de se lever.

« Arthur tu n'y penses pas ! Tu perds beaucoup de sang, il faut aller chez Gaius ! »

« Je dois y aller » dit-il entre ses dents, la douleur commençant à le rendre pâle et suant.

« Mais c'est insensé ! »

« Je n'ai jamais… abandonné un combat. Je ne vais pas commencer ah… aujourd'hui. »

Elle criait. « Tout Camelot connait ta valeur, tu n'as rien à prouver ! »

Il sourit malgré la douleur qui lui voilait les yeux. « Si… j'ai tout à prouver… à moi-même. »

Merlin se figea et vit à cet instant dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir chez le célèbre prince de Camelot, caché derrière l'orgueil et l'assurance… La peur. D'être inutile, de décevoir, de ne pas arriver à en faire assez…

Prince ou servante ? Y a-t-il vraiment une différence qui importe, au final ?

« Tu es fou » souffla-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever et remettre son heaume, puis remonter sur son cheval. « Et tu vas me rendre dingue. »

A peine était-il parti qu'elle vit Morris débouler comme un beau diable.

« Merlin ! Merlin il s'est passé quelque chose ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Le type qu'Arthur affronte… ce n'est pas Alinor ! Je viens de trouver son corps dans sa tente ! Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ça ne me dit rien de b-»

Elle se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle put. Elle savait qui se trouvait sous l'armure d'Alinor.

Mais elle ne rattrapa pas Arthur à temps, déjà entré en lice et elle se sentit perdue, la gorge brûlante et la panique lui écrasant la poitrine. Mais que faire ? Que faire ?

Les chevaux s'élancèrent et il était trop tard, le désespoir l'envahit. Désespoir qui se mua en rage à mesure qu'elle voyait Myror se rapprocher, puis abaisser sa lance, prêt à frapper… avec une lame.

Merlin vit rouge et agit par pur instinct, ses yeux prenant leur couleur dorée et son pouvoir résonnant en elle comme un coup de tonnerre, nourri par sa haine. Elle avait envie de lui éclater le cœur.

La silhouette de Myror se plia de peu vers l'avant, crispé et sa main gauche allait se rapprocher de sa poitrine quand Arthur vit l'ouverture qui s'offrait à lui et le percuta de sa lance avec une telle force qu'elle explosa et le propulsa à terre où il s'affaissa lourdement sur la tête puis s'étendit de tout son long, immobile, sous les cris de la foule. Des pages couraient déjà vers lui, civière en main, pour l'emmener à un médecin mais Merlin sut qu'il était mort, elle pouvait le sentir. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent quand l'issue fut sans appel et que la foule hurla : Arthur avait gagné. L'ivresse de la victoire lui permit de faire abstraction de la douleur un instant pour brandir ce qu'il restait de sa lance vers le ciel, droit sur son cheval, faisant rapidement tout le tour de la piste avant de se rediriger vers la sortie. Merlin courut pour le rejoindre et n'y arriva que quand il était déjà dans la tente. Elle en train et le vit assis, en train de parler à Boris.

« -y. Le peuple t'attend »

Le fermier hésita un instant puis lui sourit et pour la première fois, Merlin le vit s'incliner devant Arthur, puis il la dépassa pour sortir de la tente.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? » demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. « Tu ne vas pas révéler ton identité ? »

« Le peuple a son champion, je n'ai plus rien à faire. » Il n'arrêta pas de sourire, l'esprit tranquille, une main sur son flanc droit. Seule sa crispation montrait encore que sa blessure lui faisait mal.

La clameur à l'extérieur se fit clairement percevoir quand l'arène accueillit Guillaume de Deira. Merlin sourit, ressentant en elle un énorme élan de tendresse envers le prince. Puis la gravité des évènements la ramena sur terre et elle expliqua ce qu'il venait de se passer à Arthur.

.

« Je compte sur vous pour garder tout ceci sous silence, Gaius » fit le prince alors que le médecin achevait de le panser.

« Bien sûr sire… » Mais la manière dont il regarda Merlin en dit long sur son mécontentement. Elle savait cependant qu'il était rassuré de voir Arthur sauf. L'identité de Myror et l'assassinat de sir Alinor avaient vite été mis à jour et avaient légèrement terni la bonne ambiance des festivités. Mais le fait que la cible était le prince Arthur et non Alinor ne fut pas communiqué.

.

Ils ne purent participer au banquet de clôture, bien évidemment, mais Guenièvre proposa de leur préparer à dîner chez elle et Merlin accepta vite de l'aider, puis invita Morris pour le remercier, et bien vite la table fut presque trop petite pour les accueillir elles, l'écuyer, Tom, Arthur et Boris – l'absence du champion au banquet fut amèrement remarqué mais tout fut vite oublié à mesure que les plats et boissons défilèrent-.

A la joie de tous, Arthur se comporta de manière exemplaire. Il n'alla pas jusqu'à proposer de faire la vaisselle bien sûr, mais conversait avec tous en les considérant comme ses égaux, le sourire bienveillant. A la fin du repas, il prit Gwen et Tom à part pour leur faire ses excuses, et la servante refusa sincèrement qu'il lui rende son lit pour la dernière nuit, surtout au vu de sa blessure.

Quand ils allèrent dormir, la fête à l'extérieur n'était pas encore terminée, mais ils devaient se lever tôt demain : la patrouille serait de retour. Merlin avait cependant encore des questions à poser.

« Tu ne veux pas confirmer à ton père que cet assassin t'avais bien pris pour cible et non Alinor ou Guillaume comme tous semblent le croire à présent ? »

Arthur resta songeur un instant. « Si je le dis à mon père, il risque de vouloir déclarer la guerre à Odin… mais si je ne dis rien, c'est la famille d'Alinor qui risquera de faire pression en ce sens, sans jamais connaître la vérité… » Il fronça les sourcils. « Autant dire la vérité. »

« Mais… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai pas mon père déclarer la guerre à Odin… J'ai tué son fils, je peux comprendre son chagrin. Il faut plutôt que nous fassions la paix une fois pour toute. »

Merlin sourit, fière de lui. Après quelques instants de silence confortable elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit où il était allongé.

« Et maintenant… est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sais… »

Arthur comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir et déglutit, puis peina à chercher ses mots.

« Je… Ecoute, j'ai compris que le statut n'est pas l'unique importance mais… tu sais que je suis le prince. »

« Comment pourrais-je oublier… » Le tournant de cette discussion ressemblait de plus en plus à celle qui avait eu lieu après la défaite de Sigan, et confirmait ce que quelque part, elle redoutait déjà. Le cœur lourd, elle devança ce qu'Arthur allait dire sans arriver à dissimuler son amertume. « Et un prince ne peut être avec une servante. »

Le jeune homme resta sans voix. Elle lui passa doucement une main dans les cheveux et lui sourit tristement. « Je sais… et pourtant oui, j'oublie. Tu sais Arthur… quand je te regarde, ce n'est pas le prince que je vois en premier. Ou du moins pas toujours. Alors oui, j'oublie, je ne pense plus que je suis une servante parce que… j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi. »

Elle sentait ses joues devenir plus chaudes mais n'en éprouvait aucune gêne. Elle allait retirer sa main quand Arthur la prit dans la sienne.

« Mon père nous a vus. »

Merlin se raidit à l'instant, les yeux ronds. « Mais, comment,… »

« Dans un couloir, après l'histoire de la sépulture possédée et il… disons qu'il m'a rappelé quels sont mes devoirs. » Il caressa sa main qu'il tenait toujours avec son pouce. Merlin n'avait pas le cœur à la retirer; à la place, elle détourna le regard, mais Arthur lui saisit doucement le visage.

« Tu me manques » avoua-t-elle, puis elle sourit. « Même tes accès de prince gâté… parfois. »

Il rit tout bas. «… et moi ton incapacité. »

Elle souffla, puis il l'attira contre elle pour l'étreindre du mieux qu'il pouvait avec sa blessure, et elle s'y laissa aller, posant sa tête sur son épaule, appréciant sa chaleur, sa présence.

Elle ne pouvait lui demander ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de donner, elle le sut sans qu'il ait à le dire à voix haute. Même si tous deux le voulaient.

Elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son crâne.

Alors elle essaierait, tant qu'elle pourrait rester à ses côtés.

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN : _C'est difficile de reprendre le train en marche quand on en a sauté… donc si vous voyez des incohérences par rapport aux chapitres précédents n'hésitez pas à me le signaler ! Je sais que ce n'est pas le plus passionnant de tous, mais accrochez-vous pour la suite^^ et aussi... on va dire qu'il n'y a pas que les chevaliers qui peuvent participer aux tournois, pour ne pas laisser notre petit Morris sur le carreau... :p

Petit rappel : je réponds aux reviews non signées sur mon profil et y mets l'avancement des chapitres :)

Et encore pardon… *pas taper*


	19. Somnambules

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 9

_A/N :_ Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit message d'une manière ou d'une autre après tout ce temps, ce chapitre vous est dédié! :) et merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, qu'ils connaissaient déjà la fic ou (peut-être) la découvrent!

C'est avec ce chapitre que je commence sérieusement à changer la chronologie des épisodes et/ou en supprimer (ou modifier trèèès fort) et à ajouter des éléments à moi (eh oui, le but c'est quand même de vous raconter autre chose que la série, au final…) donc ne vous étonnez pas :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 19 : Somnambules **

.

* * *

><p>Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la vie à Camelot était paisible. Tout du moins la vie du petit peuple, les citoyens et paysans. Les premiers, Merlin le remarquait lorsqu'elle déambulait dans la ville, les deuxièmes, elle en avait vent via les lettres que lui envoyait de temps à autre sa mère. Les semaines passaient sans que des créatures magiques apparaissent à grand bruit, et cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'aucune personne pratiquant la magie n'avait été exécutée. Bien sûr, les inégalités et les occasionnels crimes et autres bandes de brigands subsistaient dans le royaume, mais la nature clémente adoucissait les mœurs. Le jour des vingt-et-un ans du prince Arthur était survenu lors d'une Samain aux couleurs automnales chatoyantes, et dès que possible, Merlin s'évadait de la ville pour déambuler dans la forêt et repaître ses yeux du spectacle que donnaient les feuillages. Elle en aurait presque regretté de ne plus devoir accompagner Arthur lors de ses parties de chasse, même quand la forêt était parsemée d'une pluie fine. On en oublierait les évènements de l'année précédente, et les esprits qui rôdaient sur la terre en cette période de changement.<p>

Ceux pour qui les temps étaient plus durs, d'une manière particulière, étaient les nobles; pour être plus précis, les rois. Le royaume de Camelot n'était pas en bons termes avec la totalité de ses semblables, sans pour autant être en guerre absolue avec l'un d'entre eux. Les conflits et échauffourées étaient fréquents, entretenant un feu qui, bien que maîtrisé, ne s'éteignait jamais pour de bon. La récente tentative d'assassinat d'Arthur par Odin, même si passée sous silence vis-à-vis de la majorité de la Cour, n'avait fait que rappeler la situation aux esprits des Pendragon. Le voisin direct d'Odin, Alined, était lui réputé pour vivre en quasi autarcie et dédaigner ses semblables. A eux deux, ils étaient les plus susceptibles de causer des problèmes dans l'immédiat, et quant à Bayard, l'accord de paix qui datait d'à peine un an profiterait d'être renforcé pour ne plus laisser place à aucune ambiguïté. Même, Camelot pourrait profiter d'une paix telle qu'elle permettrait des échanges entre les royaumes. Si elle se portait relativement bien, elle n'en prospérait pas pour autant.

C'est pour ces raisons que la Cour et le Conseil se réunissaient plus fréquemment que d'habitude, et qu'émissaires, messagers et occasionnellement ambassadeurs empruntaient les routes de plus en plus envahies par les feuilles mortes.

Merlin, elle, s'étonnait d'être de plus en plus curieuse à mesure qu'elle voyait Arthur rédiger lettres sur lettres et être convoqué par son père. Elle appréciait de le voir aussi concentré, voire même investi –surtout lorsqu'il était question d'Odin-, et essayait à de rares occasions de comprendre un peu mieux la politique, même si elle n'accédait qu'à des miettes d'informations, cette dimension n'étant en rien destinée à ceux de son statut et aussi, voire plus encore, de son sexe. Elle l'avait remarqué en l'exemple de Morgane : de par son statut de pupille du roi, elle assistait à la majorité des discussions, mais n'avait que rarement droit à la parole, car ce n'était pas le rôle d'une femme de prendre des décisions à Camelot. Cela frustrait la presque-princesse, Merlin devrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir quand elle aidait Gwen à s'occuper d'elle. Elle semblait en être préoccupée et frustrée, et toutes deux pouvaient le comprendre. Son sommeil relativement calme ces derniers temps lui laissait l'esprit clair, plus enclin à se soucier des affaires l'entourant. Merlin la respectait pour ça, et bien que Morgane accorde difficilement sa confiance –elle doutait que seule Gwen l'avait entièrement-, plus le temps passait, et plus les deux jeunes femmes partageaient une entente silencieuse. Si Merlin devait être franche, Morgane l'impressionnait quelque peu : elle possédait un caractère ardent qu'elle se devait de réguler sous des airs de princesse impassible. Oui, princesse, et non pupille, elle avait tendance à l'oublier…

Ce qu'elle n'oubliait pas, c'étaient les fois où les cauchemars de Morgane s'étaient réalisés. Le silence les concernant, même lorsqu'elle en parlait à Gaius, était quasi-total. Alors, comme aucun n'était survenu récemment, Merlin se taisait bien malgré elle. A la place, elle se consacrait le plus possible à sa magie, et ces instants étaient très limités étant donné que Gaius profitait de ses derniers moments de liberté pour l'instruire dans les arts de la médecine.

Cela n'avait donc rien d'étonnant que la jeune femme s'endorme comme une masse chaque soir, Archimède roulée en boule contre elle.

.

Merlin rajouta des bûches dans la cheminée. Yule approchait, la neige était déjà tombée à plusieurs reprises, et la tombée de la nuit faisait descendre les températures. La chambre du prince avait beau être l'une des mieux chauffées du royaume, Arthur se plaignait de temps à autre à force de rester assis à son bureau, plume à la main, l'absence de mouvement le rendant plus frileux.

Elle l'entendit raturer un document avec force et se releva pour se diriger vers lui. Elle le savait fatigué, mais résolu à faire de son mieux, ce qui piquait d'autant plus sa curiosité.

Arrivée derrière lui, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules puis remonta à mi-chemin de sa nuque et le massa doucement. Son épaule gauche était à présent totalement rétablie.

« Tu devrais faire une pause, » glissa-t-elle à son oreille « si tu continues tu vas transpercer le bois. Et je n'ai pas envie de devoir réparer ça. »

Arthur soupira en laissant sa tête se porter doucement vers l'arrière, en appui sur son ventre. Elle le sentait se relâcher peu à peu sous ses doigts.

« C'est le cadet de mes soucis » souffla-t-il.

« Tu devrais manger un peu et dormir, quoi que tu écrives ça peut attendre, non ? Je vais aux cuisines. »

Il l'arrêta en l'attrapant par la taille et l'attira vers lui. Elle se laissa asseoir en travers sur ses genoux, le fauteuil recouvert d'une pelisse suffisamment large pour qu'ils ne se sentent pas à l'étroit, puis étreindre par son bras gauche.

« Arrête de courir, tu me fatigues » dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Elle haussa un sourcil, puis sourit et se laissa aller contre lui en l'imitant. Elle entendait une bûche craquer dans la cheminée et la respiration régulière d'Arthur, dont la main allait et venait sur son bras. Après de longues et agréables minutes ainsi, il brisa le silence.

« Tu es plus lourde qu'avant. »

Elle se redressa, sourcils froncés et vit son sourire canaille. « Je te demande pardon, monsieur-j'ai-dû-rajouter-un-cran-à-ma-ceinture ? »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Je parle de ça. » Elle appuya du doigt sur son abdomen.

« C'est du muscle. » Il souriait toujours, sachant qu'il avait raison, puis descendit la main qui caressait le bras de la jeune femme pour atterrir sur sa hanche et en suivre l'arrondi, pour finir par atteindre sa fesse. Elle rougit. « Pas tout à fait ton cas. »

Merlin passa sa main à la base des courts cheveux et tira dessus par vengeance, mais aussi parce qu'elle adorait les mèches dorées. Il ne fit que raffermir sa prise.

« J'ai pas le temps de m'empâter vu comment tu me fais courir. » Elle plia ses doigts pour caresser le cuir chevelu qu'elle venait d'agresser, sachant très bien qu'il appréciait cela, mais utilisa un peu trop ses ongles, juste pour l'ennuyer. « Et tu crois que je vais ressembler à une fillette toute ma vie ? » Comme la première fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Camelot, avec la silhouette propre à une jeune paysanne. Mais dans quelques jours, elle aurait vingt ans… un âge où la majorité des jeunes femmes étaient déjà mariées, voire mères de famille. « Dis tout de suite que j'ai toujours l'air d'un valet. »

Elle était plus que consciente de la main occupée à la caresser, et suivit son regard qui s'attardait sur sa poitrine qui, bien que couverte en conséquence du temps, se trouvait juste sous ses yeux. Alors seulement elle remarqua que sa propre respiration s'était faite plus courte depuis quelques instants.

Arthur rit à sa surprise. « Mon valet… Dire que je n'avais rien remarqué. » Puis il se pencha et entreprit d'embrasser sa gorge, ce qui fit papillonner son ventre. Elle soupira de contentement, se laissant un instant emporter par le contraste de sensations que lui procuraient ses lèvres et la peau de ses mâchoires, légèrement rêches en fin de journée.

« Oh, essaye pas de t'en sortir comme ça » pesta-t-elle en tirant à nouveau sur ses cheveux, mais avec plus de faiblesse.

Et lui souriait toujours. « Que tu peux être dupe… et idiote. » Il la caressa plus franchement, à pleine main, et elle hésita entre le frapper et l'embrasser. « Tu n'as pas compris que j'aime ça. »

« Tu es vraiment le pire des séducteurs » pesta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser pour lui enlever ce sourire satisfait des lèvres. Il se laissa faire de bon cœur, et elle savait qu'il s'amusait de la voir réagir ainsi. Elle essayait de mener le baiser, allant jusqu'à le mordiller un peu trop fort, mais ses caresses et son autorité presque naturelle –crétin de prince- la faisaient progressivement fondre, voire soupirer lorsque respirer par le nez ne lui suffisait plus. De dépit, elle se vengeait en mettant un joyeux désordre dans ses cheveux, et se sentit satisfaite quand il soupira à son tour.

Sa victoire fut de courte durée quand il releva son bras sous les siens et passa l'autre sous ses jambes et se leva brusquement, la soulevant. Elle cria, plus de surprise qu'autre chose en s'agrippant à son cou par réflexe.

« Laisse-moi par terre ! Espèce de- »

Elle détourna le regard pour qu'il ne la voie pas rougir, excitée malgré elle de voir la facilité avec laquelle il la portait, les muscles à peine bandés. L'instant d'après son dos entra en contact avec quelque chose d'extraordinairement confortable –son lit- et elle eut à peine le temps d'inspirer pour le traiter de noms d'oiseaux que sa bouche était à nouveau contre la sienne, et le matelas s'enfonça légèrement sous leur poids commun. Elle ne devrait pas autant aimer le poids de son corps sur le sien qui l'empêchait de bouger, et pourtant…

« Merlin… Merlin… » dit Arthur entre deux baisers brefs et agressifs, se déportant sur un avant-bras pour caresser son flanc de son autre main. « Te tairas-tu donc jamais ? »

Il remonta jusqu'à son sein, l'effleurant subitement pour la première fois, presque par erreur, et elle gémit. La voix du jeune homme se fit encore plus rauque quand il lut son acceptation dans son regard. « Je préfère ça. »

Ce fut à son tour de lui intimer de se taire en le plaquant contre elle, de la bouche au bassin, l'embrassant avec ardeur. Elle continua quand elle sentit sa main tenter à nouveau le même chemin, prêt à en rebrousser au moindre signal d'arrêter de la part de la jeune femme, mais elle l'encouragea inconsciemment, ondulant presque imperceptiblement contre lui, sentant le désir créer une chaleur et une étrange pression entêtantes dans son bas-ventre, qui s'intensifièrent quand il s'empara, enfin, de son sein et le caressa avec hésitation et curiosité, en emplissant sa paume, puis insistant sur le mamelon qu'il sentait s'ériger à travers le tissu. Il cessa un instant de l'embrasser pour regarder sa main, curieux, et Merlin caressa son visage du bout des doigts, la respiration saccadée et les joues agréablement chaudes, savourant les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Puis il ralentit son investigation et croisa son regard, les yeux presque noirs, probablement à cause de la semi-obscurité de la chambre, et son cœur rata un battement à le voir aussi proche, désirable, désirant… Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et il passa son bras dans son dos pour mieux l'attirer à lui, et cette fois, ce n'est pas sa poitrine qui attira son attention, mais son bassin, en contact avec le sien, presque inconfortablement à cause de la robe qui l'empêchait d'écarter suffisamment les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser, mais malgré tout, ses ondulations se firent plus présentes, et Arthur y répondit, lui arrachant du plaisir et des gémissements étouffés. Elle en perdait toute raison et insistait maladroitement, ses mains s'agrippant au dos du prince dont elle sentait les muscles sous la chemise. Quelque part elle savait qu'ils devaient arrêter, mais c'était juste…

« Mer-lin… a-arrête » dit Arthur dans un souffle, sa bouche contre l'angle de sa mâchoire, le front dans ses cheveux. Elle le sentait contre elle, à quel point il en avait envie, comme elle, à quel point il en avait besoin… Ce serait si facile de se laisser aller…

Une main forte saisit sa hanche pour l'immobiliser avec douceur et fermeté, et elle sentit le poids du corps d'Arthur se déporter en partie sur son autre bras, réduisant leur contact, et une frustration, un manque brusques se firent ressentir entre ses cuisses. Elle inspira bruyamment. Elle sut ce que le silence d'Arthur voulait dire. Cela n'avait pas changé.

_Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé… _

Il se déporta sur le côté, puis sur le dos, un bras sur les yeux. Merlin essaya de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration puis se releva vite, les jambes flageolantes, en sachant très bien que si elle restait plus longtemps près de lui, pire, si elle osait le toucher à nouveau, tous deux risqueraient bien de céder.

« Je… vais chercher à manger » dit-elle faiblement en se dirigeant vers la porte sans se retourner, plus que consciente d'à quel point elle était excitée.

« Prends ton temps » entendit-elle.

Elle rougit. O que oui, elle allait même s'attarder dans l'antichambre, qu'elle savait vide, avant tout…

.

Le lendemain matin, quand elle se débarrassa pour la énième fois de la potion contraceptive que lui donnait Gaius sur ordre discret d'Uther, son cœur se pinça.

* * *

><p>Yule passa en grandes pompes, et Arthur ferma les yeux quand Merlin déroba de la nourriture à plusieurs reprises lors du banquet de couronnement des festivités, pour mieux en profiter et célébrer son anniversaire au détour d'un couloir avec Gwen et Morris. Elle n'en éprouvait aucun remord étant donné que les convives avaient bien plus à leur disposition qu'il ne leur était possible de manger. Il ne lui fit la remarque que quand il l'embrassa avant d'aller se coucher, goûtant le sucre des conserves de fruits sur sa langue et admirant la couleur rosée qu'avaient pris ses joues –elle ne tenait toujours pas l'hydromel-. En cadeau, Arthur lui avait donné congé le lendemain; un véritable congé où elle put passer sa journée sans devoir s'occuper de qui que se soit d'autre qu'elle-même, à l'exception près d'Archimède qui lui avait fièrement apporté une souris, et d'Arion qui s'ennuyait tant dans les écuries où Pip était débordé qu'elle brava la neige pour lui faire faire un tour dans les bois, admirant le calme de la nature en hibernation. Et quand elle rentra parce que le froid perçait ses vêtements, si elle fit un détour par la chambre du prince, aucun des deux ne trouva à s'en plaindre…<p>

Oui vraiment, la vie à Camelot était paisible pour elle.

.

A mesure que le printemps approchait, Merlin comprit le but du travail d'Arthur, Uther et le Conseil : des négociations de paix avec Odin, Alined et, en moindre mesure, Bayard avaient été proposées puis acceptées, et celles-ci auraient lieu à Camelot une fois que le temps permettrait aux délégations de voyager avec plus de facilité. Quand les éclaireurs annoncèrent que la première n'était plus qu'à quelques heures de la capitale, l'effervescence au sein des servants redoubla : le château devrait accueillir un nombre considérable d'hôtes, dont des rois, et tout se devait d'être fin prêt à leur arrivée.

Bayard fut le premier à franchir les remparts de la ville et le plus chaleureusement accueilli, suivant d'Alined, puis enfin d'Odin. Merlin regardait les délégations arriver sous une fine bruine printanière et souriait narquoisement en remarquant que chaque roi, Uther compris, se tenait droit comme la Justice, la couronne bien en évidence. Elle s'attarda sur Odin, un homme de taille modeste mais de stature consistante, la mine excessivement sérieuse et le regard inflexible. A ses côtés chevauchait une très belle –pour ce qu'elle pouvait en distinguer- jeune femme aux cheveux blond platine qui furent révélés lorsqu'elle rabattit la capuche de son manteau à l'approche des autres rois. Arthur, qui s'était posté derrière elle, suivit son regard.

« C'est la fille unique d'Odin, lady Viviane. » Laquelle était en train de desceller –ou plutôt de se faire aider par son père sans le moindre effort. « Et la prunelle de ses yeux. »

Merlin la vit regarder de haut Pip qui s'approchait pour s'occuper de leur monture. « Elle a l'air charmante à première vue » fit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Oh elle l'est » confirma Arthur d'un ton peu convaincant qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait d'elle, puis il sembla se ressaisir. « C'est une princesse, parle d'elle avec un peu plus de respect… ! »

La jeune femme pouffa « Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait mon style… »

« Tu y seras forcée de toute façon, j'ai besoin que tu te mettes à son service le temps de son séjour ici, nous ne pouvons nous permettre qu'elle puisse se plaindre et que cela détériore l'humeur de son père… »

« Oh, merci pour le cadeau empoisonné _sire_, j'adore. »

« Guenièvre pourra t'aider, cesse de te plaindre. »

« Moi me plaindre ? Oh et puis… si ça se trouve elle n'est pas pire que toi. »

« Eh ! » Il la retint par le bras alors qu'elle faisait mine de s'éclipser discrètement. « N'essaye pas de t'en tirer comme ça toi ! Je trouve que ça fait trop longtemps que je ne t'ai pas envoyée au pilori… Insultes au prince, ça devrait suffire. » Il n'arrivait cependant pas à dissimuler complètement un sourire qui pointait au coin de sa bouche.

« Ah vraiment ? J'ai une autre idée pour me faire pardonner de cet horrible crime. » Elle passa ses bras derrière sa nuque puis l'embrassa avant qu'il ne puisse protester davantage.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils s'écartèrent, les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés.

« J'ai oublié, c'était quel crime, déjà… ? »

.

« Je te jure, si elle ose encore nous faire une seule remarque… je lui fais manger ses robes » pesta Merlin en marchant aux côtés de Gwen dans les couloirs du château, toutes deux les bras remplis de linge –qui eut cru qu'une princesse pouvait en salir autant durant un voyage-.

« Allons, il y a pire qu'elle… » tenta Gwen.

« Ah oui, qui ? »

La métisse resta silencieuse quelques secondes de trop. « … ce doit bien être vrai… J'espère qu'ils se mettront vite d'accord pour signer le traité. »

« On est deux ! »

Chaque jour en la présence de Viviane promettait d'être long, très long…

Quand elles arrivèrent à la blanchisserie, Merlin reprit. « Je propose qu'on remplisse si bien sa coupe au banquet de ce soir qu'elle en dormira toute la journée d'après. »

« Ou bien elle risque d'être encore plus insupportable… euh… exigeante. »

« Je suis prête à prendre le risque. Sinon c'est moi qui risque d'avoir besoin de boire. »

.

Merlin n'eut pas l'occasion de réaliser ce besoin ce soir-là. Un banquet qui ne réunissait que la Cour de Camelot nécessitait déjà beaucoup de travail, mais quand des délégations supplémentaires de trois royaumes différents se retrouvaient à ses côtés, les serviteurs ne savaient plus où donner de la tête, même aidés par ceux qui avaient aussi fait le voyage. La musique tambourinait au même rythme que sa respiration, et ses bras commençaient à s'alourdir de devoir porter plats et cruches quasi constamment remplis presque sans interruption. Elle avait chaud et aurait bien voulu s'éclipser quelques minutes pour profiter des températures fraîches de la nuit printanière, mais voir Gwen s'appliquer et Morris leur lancer des regards encourageants depuis la table des écuyers –il ne s'habituait toujours pas à ne plus jouer le rôle d'un servant- la retenait. Elle faillit percuter un valet qui aidait à préparer un spectacle organisé par le bouffon d'Alined, puis elle croisa le regard d'Arthur, installé à côté de Viviane, qui semblait vouloir se noyer dans son hanap. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui fit un très discret signe de la tête puis se leva, prétextant sûrement un appel de la nature –qui ne l'aurait crû au vu des quantités d'alcool qu'il avait avalées-. Merlin déposa le plat qu'elle tenait dans les mains devant des nobles qu'elle ne connaissait pas puis alla rejoindre le prince, qui l'attendait dans une alcôve déserte à peine éclairée. Il sembla soulagé en la voyant arriver.

« Merlin » murmura-t-il un peu fort, « tu ne peux pas prendre ma place ? »

« Quoi, tu n'aimes pas la compagnie de la princesse ? » fit-elle avec un sourire légèrement narquois.

« Elle me donne mal au crâne. » Il l'attira doucement contre elle et déposa son front sur sa tête en soupirant, comme si cela le soulageait. Il avait la même odeur entêtante que les mets et boissons servis au banquet.

Merlin passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui massa le crâne avec douceur, amusée. « Tu ne penses pas que c'est l'hydromel qui te fait cet effet ? »

Il grogna. « Tu sais bien qu'il m'en faut plus que ça… et non, ça a plutôt tendance à me soulager, je l'entends moins jacasser comme ça. » Sa tête descendit de son crâne au creux entre sa gorge et son épaule.

« Je vais aller t'en rechercher alors. »

« Non, reste ici, tu fais l'affaire » souffla-t-il contre sa peau en étreignant sa taille de ses mains pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« T'oses dire que je te saoule ? »

« Est-ce que tu peux te taire et juste… » Il grogna à nouveau puis l'embrassa brièvement, juste assez pour qu'elle perçoive le goût du miel fermenté sur sa langue.

« Oh je vois » sourit Merlin, avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Elle était douce mais Arthur semblait pressé, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez mangé, et la fit bientôt haleter, les retournant pour qu'elle se retrouve entre le mur et lui, son corps contre le sien. Son cœur battait d'autant plus vite qu'elle pouvait encore clairement distinguer les bruits du banquet et qu'il était possible que quelqu'un les surprenne à tout moment…

« Arthur… » Il caressait ses flancs avec insistance, ses lèvres sur sa gorge. La tête de Merlin tournait. « Ils vont finir par… remarquer ton a-absence. »

Ses baisers sur sa peau descendirent pour atteindre le commencement de ses seins, à peine découvert par sa robe. « Je n'ai qu'à dire que je me retire… dans ma chambre… et je t'emmène avec moi. »

Elle tira sur ses cheveux inconsciemment, un désir brusque et violent surgissant dans son ventre. Leurs regards se croisèrent et son cœur rata un battement de le voir si…

Alors elle sut. Rien qu'à le voir, elle sut. Il avait essayé de le cacher, mais être en présence d'Odin… Il avait peur. Il se voyait encore tuer son fils, et il avait peur de l'issue que pourraient prendre ses négociations. Il n'en disait rien, mais elle ne le connaissait que trop bien, et si elle s'en était douté avant, maintenant elle en était sûre. Surtout quand l'instant d'après, son regard se fit à nouveau plus certain, déterminé. Celui d'un prince prêt à faire son devoir.

Un élan de compassion, d'affection apparut en elle et elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, tendrement, à bout de souffle. Elle le sentit reprendre ses esprits. Il la serra contre elle mais avec moins d'impériosité, et elle lui sourit quand leurs bouches se séparèrent. Il ne dit rien de plus, il n'en avait pas besoin.

« Viens » fit-elle en se dégageant, « on va rater le spectacle. »

.

Le bouffon Trickler était particulièrement doué pour capter l'attention de son public, ça, Merlin pouvait le reconnaître. Il semblait particulièrement appliqué à fasciner Viviane, la seule princesse de l'assistance, et le faisait avec succès. Quant à ses tours, entre les crachements de feu et l'apparition soudaine de multiples papillons, Merlin était de plus en plus perplexe : s'ils arrachaient des cris d'émerveillement aux convives, elle trouvait la facilité avec laquelle il réalisait ces tours suspecte, et un picotement familier se faisait ressentir dans ses doigts. Sa magie réagissait, soit par jalousie, soit… en sentant un semblable. Mais comme personne ne criait au sorcier, elle balaya cette pensée de son esprit. Probablement que pratiquer sa propre magie lui manquait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru…

* * *

><p>Merlin s'étonna de trouver le prince particulièrement frais et dispos au petit matin.<p>

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il fredonnait, le regard dispersé. « Merveilleusement ! » Il s'étira comme un chat puis sortit de son lit pour qu'elle l'aide à se changer. Il achevait la tâche derrière l'écran à côté de son armoire à vêtements quand il demanda.

« Merlin, toi qui en es une… Sais-tu comment plaire à une femme ? »

La magicienne s'interrompit un instant dans sa tâche de rassembler les draps à laver et s'amusa de cette demande. « Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Il me faut me montrer à lady Viviane sous mon meilleur jour. »

Cela surprit Merlin encore plus, puis elle pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne stratégie pour atténuer les tensions entre les deux familles. Mais la tâche ne serait pas facile, vu comment Arthur ne pouvait supporter Viviane. Elle admira cependant sa résolution à passer outre pour le bien des négociations.

« As-tu une idée de ce qu'elle aime ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il réapparaissait dans son champ de vision puis s'asseyait devant une glace et les outils nécessaires pour qu'il puisse se raser.

« Pas la moindre malheureusement… »

« Peut-être des fleurs ? » proposa-t-elle. « Personne ne déteste les fleurs… et c'est une bonne approche, pas trop risquée. » A vrai dire, elle non plus n'avait pas vraiment idée de ce que pourrait aimer une princesse.

« Je pensais à quelque chose de plus… passionnel. Mais je suppose que des fleurs feront l'affaire pour commencer. »

Merlin haussa un sourcil, un peu surprise par ces dernières paroles.

.

Elle avait dû avoir recours aux connaissances que lui avait transmises Gaius en matière de plantes pour arriver à trouver de belles fleurs aussi tôt dans la saison et la matinée, et ses doigts s'étaient légèrement engourdis à cause de la fraîcheur de l'air. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle atteignit les cuisines pour se procurer le petit déjeuner de la princesse. Elle déposa le bouquet dans un coin du plateau puis prit aussi tôt la direction de la chambre de l'invitée. Quand elle y entra, Viviane était déjà levée et ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ah, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Pose-ça là et remets des bûches dans le feu, je meurs de froid ! »

Merlin serra les dents. « Bonjour altesse. » Puis elle déposa le plateau sur une table et se dirigea vers l'âtre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » entendit-elle alors qu'elle alimentait le feu qui n'en avait pourtant pas besoin. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Viviane tenir le bouquet à bout de doigts.

« C'est de la part du prince Arthur, il espère que vous vous plaisez à Camelot. »

Elle souffla de dédain et laissa tomber les fleurs à terre. « Comme si des mauvaises herbes allaient rendre cet endroit plus accueillant ou et homme plus agréable. »

Merlin jeta une bûche avec un peu trop de force, faisant jaillir quelques étincelles des braises.

« C'est pas gagné… » marmonna-t-elle tout bas.

.

« Alors ? » demanda Arthur à l'instant même où elle rentrait dans la pièce. « A-t-elle apprécié ? »

« On va dire qu'elle est particulièrement exigeante… » répondit Merlin, la voix teintée de sarcasme.

« Bien sûr, elle en a tous les droits, c'est une princesse après tout… Je dois trouver autre chose pour la séduire. »

A nouveau, Merlin fronça les sourcils. Elle appréciait de moins en moins de le voir se comporter ainsi, aussi… légèrement, comme s'il avait la tête dans les nuages et le cœur en liesse, alors qu'hier encore il fuyait la fille d'Odin. Elle admirait son dévouement, mais un certain malaise commençait à se faire sentir en elle.

« Séduire ? N'est-ce pas un bien grand mot ? »

Il rit. « Ne sois pas ridicule, c'est à peine suffisant pour qualifier mes intentions envers Viviane. »

Non, quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond.

.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle quand elle vit Gaius revenir alors qu'elle caressait Archimède nerveusement.

« Tu as raison, je trouvais qu'il était dans un état peu habituel mais quand j'ai mentionné lady Viviane, c'était plus qu'étrange. C'est comme s'il s'était entiché d'elle. »

La chouette hulula de protestation quand Merlin la caressa un peu trop fort. « Hier encore il la supportait à peine ! » cria-t-elle presque. Puis elle rougit sous le regard du vieil homme. Un court silence s'installa percé par l'occasionnel roucoulement d'Archimède que la magicienne caressait avec plus de douceur pour se faire pardonner, mais aussi se calmer.

« Peut-être a-t-il été ensorcelé » proposa Gaius.

La jeune femme soupira. Encore et toujours, la magie revenait sur le devant de la scène sous une lumière peu reluisante. « Par qui ? Et pourquoi ? »

« Il semblerait que ce soit arrivé pendant la nuit, ce doit être quelqu'un qui était dans le château… et avec les délégations, le nombre de personnes concernées est important… »

« Ce doit être quelqu'un qui a un intérêt à en tirer, et qui est prêt et capable d'utiliser la magie… » Le doute vint subitement à l'esprit de Merlin. « Est-ce que vous avez vu le spectacle de Trickler hier soir ? »

« Le bouffon d'Alined ? Non, pourquoi ? »

« Ses tours semblaient… étranges. Et ma magie y a réagi. »

Elle vit Gaius froncer les sourcils, pensif et silencieux.

« Euh Gaius… quel intérêt Trickler aurait-il à faire ça ? »

« Pas Trickler, je pense… Alined. »

« Le roi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il a accepté de prendre part aux négociations de paix… »

« Et c'est bien ce qui m'étonne. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Alined a été l'un des souverains voisins les plus belliqueux. La guerre n'a peut-être pas de véritables bons côtés, mais pour certains elle a ses avantages… Si Odin remarque qu'Arthur court après sa fille, je doute qu'il reste pacifiste, d'autant plus au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé récemment… »

« Alors nous devons surveiller Arthur le temps de trouver un antidote ! Encore une chance que Viviane a tendance elle aussi à le fuir. »

« Oui, heureusement, cela nous facilitera la tâche… »

Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour se plonger dans les recueils de la demeure à la recherche de tous les sorts et philtres d'amour possibles et imaginables, à l'exception de celui qu'avait utilisé Sophia la Sidhe il y a bien longtemps.

* * *

><p>Au matin suivant, Arthur ne parlait à nouveau que de Viviane, même quand Merlin lui demandait comment se passaient les négociations. C'était comme si elles n'avaient plus aucune importance à ses yeux, et elle savait à quel point leur issue serait déterminante pour l'avenir du royaume…<p>

C'est les pieds lourds qu'elle se dirigea ensuite vers les appartements de Viviane, loin d'être d'humeur à pouvoir supporter son caractère. Quand elle arriva dans le couloir, elle vit une silhouette disparaître à l'autre extrémité mais n'y prêta pas attention. A peine avait-elle frappé à la porte pour annoncer sa venue que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la princesse, radieuse, puis visiblement déçue à la vue de la servante.

« Oh, ce n'est que toi ! »

« Oui ma dame, je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner. »

La blonde la laissa passer et déposer le plateau sur la table alors qu'elle fredonnait.

« Dois-je comprendre que vous avez bien dormi ? » tenta-t-elle, étonnée de la voir d'aussi bonne humeur.

« Et bien plus encore ! Mes rêves étaient si doux… ils n'auraient pu être parfaits que s'ils étaient réalité ! » Elle soupira à fendre l'âme. « Si seulement c'était vrai… »

Merlin fut tout à coup prise d'un horrible doute, le comportement contrasté de la princesse lui en rappelant un autre. « Puis-je savoir de quoi vous avez rêvé ? Cela semble vous tenir tant à cœur… »

« Non pas de quoi, de qui ! » Elle s'effondra sur son lit avec un excès de mélodrame.

« Qui donc ? »

« Je ne peux le dire ! »

Merlin commençait à perdre patience mais garda sa voix la plus mielleuse possible. « Je suis là pour vous servir, ma dame, vous pouvez tout me dire. »

« Arthur ! » Elle soupira comme si le simple fait de prononcer son nom lui procurait du plaisir. Merlin, elle, fut prise d'une sueur froide.

« Le prince Arthur ? » coassa-t-elle.

« Le seul et l'unique ! Il hante mes rêves et habite mes pensées, chaque instant en son absence m'est une douleur insoutenable… » Elle n'entendit pas la suite soupirée dans les coussins.

« Grands dieux » souffla-t-elle.

.

La journée fut particulièrement éprouvante. Merlin devait s'arranger pour que le prince et la princesse ne se croisent pas, et elle remercia le sort que les négociations accaparent Arthur toute la journée, l'enfermant dans la salle des banquets transformée en salle du Conseil même lors du repas de midi. En voyant le comportement de Viviane, Gwen lui demanda quelle mouche l'avait piquée, mais fit tout de même de son possible pour la servir alors qu'elle, Morgane et les quelques autres dames des délégations passaient le temps ensemble. Si elles étaient exaspérées par les soupirs à fendre le cœur de la fille d'Odin, elles ne s'en plaignirent jamais, et celle-ci eut l'intelligence de ne pas mentionner le nom d'Arthur, restant vague lorsque le sujet de ses soupirs ou des conjoints des femmes présentes était abordé.

Merlin elle, ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre ses tâches et la recherche d'un remède, si bien que lorsque le soir tomba et qu'elle préparait la chambre d'Arthur pour le repas puis la nuitée, elle était fatiguée. Elle attisait le feu quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Déjà fini pour aujourd'hui ? Tu- »

Elle s'horrifia de voir non pas Arthur, mais Viviane se tenir devant elle, regardant la pièce avec fascination.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

« C'est horrible, je ne peux rester une seconde de plus séparée de mon amour, je dois le voir ! »

« Je crains que ce ne soit impossi- eh. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit la jeune femme l'ignorer et s'allonger sur le lit d'Arthur avec un air d'extase.

« Je sens son odeur ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de s'y prélasser comme si elle ne pouvait faire qu'un avec les draps. Merlin en eut la nausée.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, il me faut vous demander de sortir » fit-elle d'une voix la plus ferme possible au vu de la situation et de ce qu'elle en ressentait. Arthur risquait d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre et Viviane le savait…

« Non, je ne peux ! Je ne saurais être séparée de mon aimé un instant de plus ! »

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. « Votre aimé ? Bien sûr… »

« Oui ! Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre et il en sera ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps. Un amour si- »

« Ça suffit ! _Swefe nu_! »

La princesse tomba à la renverse sur le lit, profondément endormie et enfin silencieuse. Merlin se passa une main dans les cheveux nerveusement et soupira.

« On est mal… »

Elle grimpa sur le lit, passa ses bras sous les aisselles de la princesse et entreprit de l'en tirer puis de la porter à moitié dans la pièce. Heureusement, elle n'était pas bien grande et les corvées avaient forgé le peu de force que possédait Merlin.

Soudainement, elle entendit quelqu'un se rapprocher et elle réagit d'instinct : elle ouvrit l'armoire qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle, y déposa la princesse et eut à peine le temps de tourner la clé qu'Arthur entrait dans sa chambre à grand bruit.

« Merlin ? Tu es là ? »

« Oui oui » fit-elle sans trop s'écarter de la cachette. « Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

« Horrible » fit Arthur en s'approchant d'elle d'un pas lourd. « Ces négociations me font perdre mon temps, c'est d'un ennuyeux ! »

« Tu dois être fatigué alors… si tu allais directement dormir ? »

« J'ai un peu faim, tout de même… »

Merlin n'osait pas quitter la pièce pour descendre aux cuisines. « Si tu te changeais déjà, au moins ? »

Il allait la laisser faire quand un tintamarre se fit entendre dans le couloir et se rapprocha de la chambre.

« Arthur Pendragon ! » La porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe entier mené par Odin, furieux. Merlin distingua Uther, Alined et le bouffon derrière lui. « On m'a rapporté que ma fille avait été vue dans vos appartements ! Est-ce vrai ? »

Le visage d'Arthur prit un air rêveur qui ne convenait pas du tout à la situation. Merlin, elle, s'était figée.

« Non » fit-il, avant de rajouter plus bas « malheureusement. Si lady Viviane était présente, croyez-moi j'en serais conscient. »

« Odin, vous voyez bien- » tenta Uther.

« Dans ce cas vous ne voyez aucun inconvénient à ce que je m'en assure par moi-même ? » le coupa-t-il.

« Non bien sûr » répondit Arthur d'un ton toujours aussi léger.

Sur signe d'Odin, quelques uns de ses hommes entreprirent de fouiller la pièce. Merlin resta à côté de l'armoire, ferma les yeux et murmura discrètement « _behæpse fæst_. » La porte du meuble était à présent impossible à ouvrir autrement que par la magie.

Peu après, elle remarqua que Trickler prenait lui aussi part à la fouille, et la regardait ne pas bouger de sa place. Il s'approcha d'elle en glissant des regards entendus vers l'armoire. Merlin resta de marbre, même quand il essaya de l'ouvrir sans succès.

« Oh, elle ne s'ouvre plus depuis des années » dit-elle doucereusement alors que sa suspicion vis-à-vis du bouffon ne faisait que grandir. Elle remarqua aussi qu'Alined semblait agacé à mesure que les recherches ne donnaient rien.

« Etes-vous satisfait, sire ? » demanda Arthur à Odin une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à la conclusion que la princesse ne se trouvait pas dans la chambre.

« Oui… veuillez me pardonner ces accusations » fit le roi sans pour autant oser soutenir son regard.

Arthur inclina légèrement la tête en acceptation. « Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter la bonne nuit. »

Le groupe s'éclipsa, mais non sans qu'Uther n'adresse un regard lourd à son fils, et Trickler à Merlin.

« Lady Viviane dans ma chambre… » rêvassa Arthur une fois qu'ils furent seuls. « Que ce serait… merveilleux. »

Merlin serra les dents. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus. »

« Oh Merlin, ne fais pas ta prude… » dit-il d'un ton presque moqueur.

Elle inspira pour essayer de maîtriser l'horrible sentiment qui tortillait en elle comme un serpent, et se répéta qu'Arthur n'était pas dans son état normal. Sinon il n'insinuerait rien de tel… n'est-ce pas ?

« A moins que tu ne sois jalouse ? »

Elle vit rouge. C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut Gaius qui entra, visiblement essoufflé.

« Gaius ? » demanda le prince.

« Sire… je dois… vous ausculter » fit-il en reprenant son souffle.

« Maintenant ? Mais je suis en parfaite santé… »

« C'est à la demande de votre père… il vous trouve très étrange ces jours-ci. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi, au contraire je- »

« _Sire_, ce sont les ordres du roi. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps. Veuillez me suivre. »

Le prince se résigna. « Très bien. »

Gaius échangea un regard qui en disait long avec sa protégée et elle eut l'envie subite de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle attendit quelques minutes après qu'ils soient partis avant de rouvrir l'armoire et entreprendre la périlleuse tâche de traîner Viviane jusque dans sa propre chambre. Tout du long, ce fut comme si le poids de la princesse pesait aussi sur le cœur de la magicienne.

.

« Et maintenant, ils sont tous deux ensorcelés » résuma Gaius.

Merlin se réchauffait les mains en tenant son bol de tisane, Archimède sur les genoux. « Merci d'être arrivé à temps, en tout cas. »

« Je me doutais bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond en voyant Odin foncer comme un taureau dans les couloirs. »

« Je crois de plus en plus que ce sont bien Trickler et Alined qui sont derrière tout ça. »

« Il semblerait… Mais notre priorité reste de trouver un remède. Nous ne sommes pas passés loin de la catastrophe ce soir. Et si Arthur continue à avoir la tête dans les nuages, je crains que le traité de paix soit le fruit d'un accouchement difficile. »

.

Le lendemain, les négociations progressèrent tant bien que mal. Merlin passa la plupart de son temps avec le nez dans les grimoires et autres recueils de Gaius, entrecoupé par ses corvées, sans succès. Quand la journée toucha à sa fin, la rumeur qui régnait dans les couloirs était qu'un accord avait été trouvé, et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à signer le traité qui en découlerait. Cela la rassura quelque peu, et elle envisageait de faire un tour dans la partie secrète de la bibliothèque royale qu'elle avait découverte il y a bien longtemps, quand elle croisa Morris qui dévalait les couloirs au pas de course. Il s'arrêta quand il l'aperçut.

« Merlin ! Est-ce que tu as vu Arthur ? »

« Euh non, il n'est pas avec le Conseil ? »

« Ils viennent de se réunir à nouveau après une interruption, pour signer le traité de paix, mais Arthur n'est pas revenu… Ils ont besoin de sa signature pour qu'il soit valide. »

Merlin fut prise d'un horrible pressentiment et courut vers la chambre de Viviane en ignorant les appels de Morris, puis les quelques valets qui lui adressèrent un regard surpris lorsqu'elle les dépassa. Enfin, le souffle court, elle atteignit sa destination et ouvrit la porte.

Ce qu'elle vit lui fit l'effet d'un coup dans la poitrine.

Là, sur le lit, se trouvait bien Arthur… en compagnie de Viviane, qu'il embrassait passionnément. Merlin resta figée, incapable de détourner le regard de la bouche, des mains du prince, qui vénéraient la femme qu'il étreignait avec une ardeur contre laquelle il luttait d'ordinaire avec tant de peine… quand c'était elle qu'il tenait ainsi proche de lui.

Merlin avait mal.

Une seconde ou une heure après elle fut poussée sur le côté quand Odin entra dans la pièce en une mimique de la scène qui s'était déroulée la veille. Derrière, Alined dissimulait à peine un sourire satisfait, et Trickler semblait rassuré. Uther, lui, était pétrifié.

« Comment osez-vous ! » tonna Odin d'une telle force que les jeunes gens se séparèrent en un sursaut. « Viviane, a-t-il abusé de vous ? »

« Non père ! Je l'aime ! »

Un court silence glacial traversa la pièce.

« Arthur Pendragon… » reprit le roi d'une voix qui fit frissonner Merlin, pleine de haine et de douleur. « Tout d'abord, vous m'arrachez mon fils, l'héritier de ma chair, puis maintenant, vous osez séduire ma fille, le seul enfant qu'il me reste ? Tout cela dans mon dos, alors même que vous avez l'ultime audace de me faire venir en ces lieux dans un but de paix ? »

Arthur ne répondit rien, hébété par l'emprise du sort dont il était victime. Il ne fit que serrer Viviane un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Arthur ! » s'exclama Uther, espérant lui faire entendre raison.

« Pendragon, de ma famille, vous ne me laissez plus que l'honneur à défendre… » Odin ôta le gant de cuir qui recouvrait l'une de ses mains et Merlin retint son souffle. Il le jeta à terre en un signe redoutable. « Relâchez ma fille, ou je vous provoque en duel. »

L'intéressé sembla tout à coup retrouver la parole. « Non sire, je ne saurais, j'aime votre fille. »

« Vous l'aimez ? » Odin rit. « Vous ignorez tout de l'amour ! Tout autant que vous ignorez tout de l'honneur ! Relâchez-la, ou subissez-en les conséquences. »

Arthur et Viviane échangèrent un regard transi, puis le jeune homme s'écarta d'elle et s'abaissa pour prendre le gant et le montrer fièrement. « J'accepte votre duel, rien ne saurait me séparer de mon amour. »

.

Merlin avait rarement entendu Uther crier autant sur son fils, et elle n'écoutait qu'à peine. Elle était assise à l'endroit où elle se tenait depuis le début, les yeux dans le vide, et aucun des deux hommes ne semblait remarquer sa présence. Après une longue et vaine discussion, le roi s'éclipsa sans que sa colère ne se soit calmée, et Merlin savait qu'elle lui servait aussi à cacher son désarroi : Arthur venait d'accepter un combat à mort.

Elle l'observa quelques instants déambuler dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était, puis se leva et se rapprocha.

« Merlin ? Tu es encore là ? »

« Je suis rarement ailleurs… »

« Bien, profites-en pour aller me chercher à manger, j'aurai besoin de toutes mes forces pour demain ! » Il disait cela sur un ton léger, comme si ce qui l'attendait n'était qu'une partie de chasse habituelle et non un duel.

« Tu ne comprends pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum ? »

Elle sourit tristement. Elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire entendre raison, l'enchantement altérait trop sa conscience. Alors elle se résigna. « Que veux-tu manger ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu ne me demandes pas mon avis, d'habitude… »

Apparemment, c'était la seule habitude dont il se souvenait.

« Tu as toujours eu une mauvaise mémoire. »

.

« Est-ce vrai Merlin ? » demanda Brunhilda, la cuisinière principale, à l'instant même où elle entra dans l'un des pièces du château fréquentées quasi en permanence. « Le prince s'est entiché de lady Viviane ? » La magicienne avait conscience du silence des autres personnes présentes.

« Les nouvelles vont vite, il semblerait. Est-ce qu'il te reste du gigot de sanglier ? »

La matrone fronça les sourcils mais s'exécuta, maniant ses ustensiles avec dextérité et rapidité pour remplir une assiette d'un repas complet.

« Ces jeunes, qu'est-ce qu'ils ne feraient pas pour un beau minois ! Tss… »

* * *

><p>« Merlin. »<p>

La jeune femme releva douloureusement la tête du livre sur lequel elle s'était assoupie. Devant elle, elle vit les grands yeux d'Archimède la fixer curieusement, sa respiration faisant gonfler et dégonfler les plumes sur le haut de sa poitrine presque imperceptiblement. La chouette inclina la tête.

« Merlin, il va bientôt être l'heure pour toi d'aller aider Arthur à se préparer au combat. »

Elle se frotta les yeux d'une main et le sentiment d'impuissance qui ne la quittait que durant son sommeil réapparut aussitôt.

« Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé » dit-elle d'une voix pitoyable.

Un silence pensif s'installa durant quelques minutes.

« Nous devons expliquer la situation à Uther » finit par dire Merlin.

« Tu n'y penses pas ! Imagine sa réaction s'il apprenait que l'un des rois utilise de la magie pour nuire à sa famille, ce serait la guerre immédiate et anéantirait définitivement les efforts produits jusqu'à présent ! »

« Mais Arthur risque d'en mourir si nous ne faisons pas quelque chose ! » cria-t-elle presque.

Archimède piailla. Gaius, lui, fixait le visage de sa protégée, et elle put voir à quel point lui aussi se sentait impuissant.

« La seule solution est d'arriver à le désenvoûter. Ne perdons pas espoir. »

.

Elle achevait de polir l'armure du prince dans un coin de la chambre quand Uther entra et l'ignora pour s'adresser directement à son fils.

« C'est inutile, j'ai essayé de faire entendre raison à Odin mais il reste décidé à maintenir le duel. »

« Oh père, ne vous tracassez pas pour si peu. »

« Si peu ? Arthur, as-tu conscience que cet enfantillage de ta part risque non seulement de nous arracher une paix convoitée depuis si longtemps, mais que le duel s'il a lieu devra respecter le code de la chevalerie ? »

« Quand plus rien ne m'empêchera d'être avec Viviane, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

Alors seulement Uther sembla prendre conscience de sa présence. Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, la mettant presque mal à l'aise, puis demanda, « lui est-il arrivé quelque chose récemment ? »

Merlin ne répondit rien, les lèvres pincées, et abaissa le regard.

« Lady Viviane m'est arrivée… » intervint Arthur d'un ton rêveur avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Vaincu, Uther sortit de la pièce. De là où elle se trouvait, Merlin regardait le jeune homme en quoi, occupé à se prélasser avec un sourire benêt sur les lèvres. Tous les sorts qu'elle avait essayés le plus discrètement possible n'avaient rien donné, et elle se sentait inutile… A quoi bon être une prétendue grande magicienne si elle n'était pas capable de mettre fin à un tel envoûtement ? A ce rythme là, il ne leur resterait plus qu'à espérer que les talents de combattant du prince lui sauveraient la vie malgré tout, même si la mort d'Odin entraînerait presque inévitablement un conflit avec ses hommes et une guerre intestine pour le pouvoir…

Il était trop tard pour préserver la paix.

« Pourquoi tires-tu une tête pareille, Merlin ? »

Elle sursauta, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'Arthur s'était levé pour se rapprocher d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quel genre de tête ? » dit-elle, la gorge serrée.

« Mon père et toi semblez si… sinistres. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi. Et c'est particulièrement désagréable d'être aux côtés d'une servante qui grimace ainsi. »

Merlin interrompit sa tâche pour se passer la main sur son front, se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas relever sa remarque désobligeante puis croisa son regard. « Arthur tu… tu ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe, hein ? A quel point la situation est grave ? »

« C'est ridicule, au contraire, cette situation est on ne peut plus parf- »

« Arrête ! » cria-t-elle presque, à bout de nerfs. « Juste… arrête ! »

Elle perçut à peine l'air perplexe d'Arthur qu'elle sortait de la chambre, les larmes aux yeux. L'instant d'après, elle l'entendit se plaindre de son comportement à grand bruit et l'éloigna sous ses menaces de la renvoyer.

.

Le duel aurait pu presque ressembler à un tournoi : le lieu, la masse compacte formée par la foule… Mais l'ambiance était bien loin d'être à la fête et aux encouragements; au contraire, il régnait sur l'arène un silence lourd d'attente. Dans la tribune royale, Morgane peinait à dissimuler son inquiétude alors que Viviane, assise à côté d'elle, était tous sourires. Alined et Bayard étaient impassibles. Mais à bien y regarder, ce dernier avait les traits tirés, sans nul doute déçu de voir les possibilités de paix voler en éclats. Uther, il fallait le reconnaître, fit preuve d'un sang-froid exemplaire lorsqu'il prit la parole d'une voix ferme, mais Merlin voyait à quel point son dos était crispé, se forçant à se tenir droit alors qu'il le faisait naturellement au quotidien. Elle aperçut Morris sortir de la tente où il avait accepté de l'aider à préparer Arthur –elle n'avait pas le courage de le faire seule- quand la voix du roi fusa dans l'air.

« Nous sommes ici pour être témoins du duel entre le prince Arthur et le roi Odin, à le demande de celui-ci. L'enjeu en est l'honneur familial. Ce duel suivra les règles du code de la chevalerie : trois manches avec trois armes différentes pour n'avantager aucun des participants, et se poursuivra jusqu'à la mort. »

Quelques murmures se firent entendre au sein de la foule.

« Messires, retirez-vous ou commencez. »

Merlin retint sa respiration. Il s'agit de l'ultime chance pour Odin de renoncer à mettre sa menace à exécution. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Morris s'approcher d'elle et poser une main sur son épaule pour tenter maladroitement de la rassurer.

Odin revêtit son heaume. Le combat allait commencer.

Les deux premières manches, dont le temps était limité, servaient surtout aux adversaires à se cerner l'un l'autre. Il était rare que l'issue soit fatale avant la troisième manche, qui elle durerait aussi longtemps que les deux opposants seraient vivants.

On leur donna d'abord à chacun un long bâton à première vue inoffensif, mais Merlin savait qu'il était susceptible de faire des dommages importants une fois manié par un guerrier expérimenté : taillé dans le même bois que celui qui servait aux coques des navires, il était d'une solidité telle qu'il pourrait facilement briser des doigts.

Quand le sablier fut mit en route, un signal fusa et les adversaires s'élancèrent. Ou plutôt, Odin se précipita sur Arthur, dont les habituels réflexes semblaient engourdis. Il restait sur la défensive, comme incompréhensif vis-à-vis de l'agressivité du roi. Le prince, d'habitude si excellent combattant, n'était que l'ombre de lui-même.

Quand un violent coup le prit au flanc, arrachant quelques cris surpris au relatif silence, Merlin se décida à jouer sa dernière chance malgré sa réticence.

.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était plus descendue dans les méandres caverneux sous le château, moins gardés que d'habitude au vu des évènements exceptionnels. L'air y était froid malgré la chaleur de la torche, et lui brûlait la gorge alors qu'elle courait, essayant de ne pas trébucher dans sa hâte en relevant d'une main les pans de sa satanée robe.

« Kilgarrah ! » cria-t-elle avant même de déboucher sur l'immense caverne.

Chose rare, lorsqu'elle aperçu l'étendue rocheuse d'ordinaire désertée, le dragon était déjà là, sur un rocher, les pattes avant croisées et la tête haute. Son expression était impassible, ou tout du moins, autant que ses traits reptiliens le laissaient croire.

Merlin fut surprit à le voir après tous ces mois passés en silence. Elle en avait presque oublié à quel point il pouvait être impressionnant, et son regard pouvait la déstabiliser, lui donner l'impression d'être une créature insignifiante… ce qu'elle était probablement.

« Bon… bonjour » tenta-t-elle, subitement refroidie.

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue, jeune magicienne, il me semblait presque que tu avais décidé de me laisser croupir en ces lieux indéfiniment… »

Pour être honnête, Merlin n'avait plus osé le voir. « J'ai besoin de votre aide, Arthur est en danger. »

« Evidemment. Je n'en suis pas étonné. »

Quand elle lui eut expliqué la situation, à sa grande surprise, il laissa échapper un grondement qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un rire.

« Comme le sort peut-être ironique » dit-il.

« Je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen de le désenvoûter et il se bat à présent contre Odin alors qu'il n'a plus toute sa tête. Si je ne fais rien… ! »

« Peut-être en aurais-tu été capable si tu n'avais pas autant délaissé tes dons au profit de la compagnie du prince. »

Merlin se tendit, piquée au vif. Après tout ce qu'il se passait déjà, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin des remarques désobligeantes du dragon.

« Rendez-vous utile, au lieu de déblatérer sans fin dans cette caverne » dit-elle froidement. La créature prit une expression plus neutre, sans pour autant être plus rassurante. Après un instant de silence, il reprit la parole.

« Tu dis que le prince a été envoûté pour être aveuglé par Viviane, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Il ne voit plus qu'elle au point de perdre toute raison. »

« Comme beaucoup de sorts et philtres, les enchantements d'amour sont vaincus par plus puissants qu'eux. »

Il ne sembla pas vouloir en dire plus¸ ce qui exaspéra Merlin, dépourvue de toute patience vis-à-vis de ses demi-paroles et autres sous-entendus. « Ce qui veut dire ? »

Elle aurait juré que le regard qu'il lui adressa était condescendant. « Viviane l'aime-t-elle ? »

« Non. » De ça au moins, elle en était sûre.

« Alors peut-être le temps que tu as passé à t'enticher du prince ne sera finalement pas entièrement perdu. »

Elle sentit ses joues rougir à la fois de gêne et d'agacement. « Vous ne pouvez pas être plus clair bon sang ? »

Le dragon se releva sur ses pattes, prêt à prendre congé de la jeune femme. « Fais-lui entendre raison, ou trouve quiconque le désirerait plus que toi. »

Puis il s'envola.

.

Elle réapparut à la fin de la deuxième manche, soulagée de constater qu'au vu de l'ambiance d'attente générale, il était peu probable que quelqu'un ait succombé. Elle allait entrer dans la tente d'Arthur quand Gaius en sortit.

« Où étais tu passée ? »

« Comme toujours, chercher une solution. »

« Rien ne lui fait entendre raison, Odin lui a brisé une côte et contusionné l'épaule droite mais c'est comme si l'enchantement lui annihilait toute douleur, en plus de dévier sa concentration du combat vers Viviane… Quoi que tu aies trouvé, fais tout ton possible, ou je crains le pire… »

Elle acquiesça de la tête, les lèvres pincées, bien consciente de l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait lire dans l'expression du médecin quand il s'éloigna et elle entra dans la tente. Morris la vit, alors qu'Arthur, à demi dévêtu de son armure après examen, lui tournait le dos. Elle n'eut besoin de rien dire que l'écuyer sortait après lui avoir adressé un regard compatissant.

« Qu'attends-tu donc ? » demanda Arthur avant de se retourner. « Ah, Merlin ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir, vu comment tu m'as_ poliment_ délaissé. »

Le voir d'humeur aussi légère, alors qu'il était proche d'être condamné, avait quelque chose d'attristant. L'angoisse qui formait comme une boule dans sa gorge ne s'en fit que plus sentir. C'était le seul sentiment qu'elle ressentait, le reste ayant été accaparé par l'impuissance. Cette fois, elle ne pourrait même pas faire en sorte de prendre sa place, de se sacrifier pour lui permettre de vivre, même envoûté.

Elle s'approcha et laissa l'une de ses mains remonter le long de son bras droit, l'autre sur son flanc opposé, cherchant les blessures avec une douceur qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Gaius dit que tu es blessé. »

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour ce brave homme de se retirer, je suis en pleine santé… Vas-tu rester plantée là à ne rien faire ou es-tu venue m'aider à m'apprêter ? J'ai un combat à gagner. »

« Non, je ne suis pas venue pour ça. »

Il sembla particulièrement perplexe. « Tu es venue pour m'encourager al- »

Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir, juste à agir par instinct, poussée par le désespoir; alors elle saisit son visage avec fermeté mais douceur et l'embrassa. Elle eut mal à la poitrine lorsqu'elle le sentit fermé, rigide, sur le point de la repousser, et les larmes menacèrent de lui monter aux yeux quand l'instant d'après elle sentit qu'il revenait, se fondant dans son baiser sans devoir y penser, et une subite euphorie lui fit tourner la tête lorsqu'elle sentit ses bras l'enserrer et la rapprocher encore plus de lui.

C'était comme l'embrasser au sortir du sommeil, quand tout n'est que brumes et sens engourdis, les actes seulement guidés par l'instinct.

Elle l'embrassa si fort qu'il l'étreignit de plus belle, puis sépara subitement leurs lèvres pour laisser s'échapper un gémissement de douleur, ses mains plus crispées sur elle. Il ouvrit les yeux, semblait perdu.

« Merlin ? Que… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Il prit conscience des alentours, de son état et n'en fut que plus perplexe, se dégageant à peine d'elle.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

« Je… Mon esprit est particulièrement flou. »

« Tu as été ensorcelé. Tu as séduit lady Viviane et à présent tu te bats contre Odin. »

Ses traits s'assombrirent à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la gravité de la situation, et du dilemme qui se présentait à lui : tuer ou être tué, sans jamais préserver la paix.

« J'ai fait ça ? Mais qui-»

Un signal perça l'air, celui pour les adversaires de retourner au combat.

« Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien pu faire plus tôt » se désola Merlin en sentant à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Malgré tout, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme, qui lui caressa distraitement la joue. « Tu as toujours été une servante incapable, n'est-ce pas Merlin ? »

Elle rit en même temps qu'elle s'étrangla et fit mine de le frapper sans mettre du cœur à la tâche.

« Idiot. »

Il l'embrassa à son tour, brièvement mais avec une douceur peu habituelle, puis se glissa hors de leur étreinte, déterminé.

« Attends, ton armure ! »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin. Ce n'est pas une armure qui me sauvera. »

.

Elle suivit sa silhouette, imposante dans sa stature retrouvée. Elle ne fut pas la seule à le suivre du regard, et Gaius n'eut pas besoin demander pour savoir que le prince était revenu à lui-même. Quelques murmures se laissèrent porter par le vent alors qu'Odin et Arthur prenaient place dans l'arène. Uther se redressa sur son siège. Le jeune homme adressa une brève œillade à lady Viviane qui s'en pâma, mais lui resta de marbre, les sourcils légèrement froncés, le regard perçant. Le voyant si peu protégé, Odin ôta son heaume avant que l'on ne leur donne à chacun une épée, et les deux hommes portaient la tête haute sans être arrogante.

Merlin avait les mains crispées sur la balustrade et le cœur battant à lui en donner le vertige.

Puis l'ultime combat débuta en même temps qu'une fine pluie perçait les nuages.

Par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vu du premier affrontement, la différence avec celui-ci était comme celle entre le jour et la nuit. Odin était un guerrier expérimenté qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas dû avoir recours à ses avantages. Maintenant, face au jeune homme qui n'avait cependant pas encore véritablement fait la guerre, il devait déployer tous ses artifices pour ne pas lui laisser d'ouverture. Sa surprise se lut à peine sur son visage où régnaient surtout la détermination et une once de fureur à mesure que ses coups étaient parés. Car Arthur restait sur la défensive, patient, presque hésitant. Puis les coups du roi se firent plus hargneux, plus violent, arrachant parfois quelques exclamations de surprise lorsque le prince les évitait in extremis. Ces coups avaient l'intention de blesser, de tuer. De venger. Alors ils devenaient instinctifs, imprévisibles, et les souffles saccadés se transformaient en exclamations de frustration.

Elle ne vit pas le coup venir, celui qui fit vaciller Arthur, brisant sa garde sans le blesser, mais c'était l'ouverture qu'attendait Odin, qui fondit sur lui avec rage. Cette erreur aurait payé cher à tout combattant, mais le prince de Camelot n'était pas que le porteur d'un titre honorifique. Dans le fragment de seconde qui suivit, le roi se retrouva dos à terre, les bras en croix pour amortir sa chute, et Arthur le tint en joue de la pointe de son épée. Ce fut comme si chaque personne dans la foule avait inspiré au même moment, puis retint sa respiration. Le jeune homme marqua un instant de parfaite immobilité, mais jamais le doute ne voila son visage. Du bout de sa lame, il désarma Odin, puis jeta la sienne, tendant cette fois une main vide vers l'homme à qui il avait tant pris. Le cœur de Merlin fit un bond.

Odin était figé. Dans le silence des lieux, la voix ferme et forte d'Arthur se fit entendre sans difficulté.

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on construit la paix. »

L'homme se trouvait plus bas que lui, à sa merci, et pourtant le plus jeune le regardait comme un égal. Cependant, à bien y réfléchir et sans que cela ne saute aux yeux, il y avait dans son ton un fond de commandement, une autorité plus que princière… Royale.

A peine les mains des adversaires se joignirent qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de vivats retentissait dans l'arène.

.

« Roi Odin, je vous dois des excuses. Je sais cependant que celles-ci ne suffiront jamais à réparer les torts que je vous ai causés, car il ne s'agit pas d'actes remédiables. Sachez cependant que jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de vous nuire, ni à vous, ni à votre famille, et que les regrettables issues qui en ont découlés sont purement accidentelles. »

Merlin savait qu'elle ne devait pas écouter aux portes, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Et qu'en est-il de ma fille ? »

« Lady Viviane est… une femme admirable. Mon impétuosité n'y a pas été aveugle, mais bien ma raison. Je ne doute pas être indigne d'elle au vu de nos différends antérieurs. Pardonnez ma jeunesse. » Quelques rires à demi étouffés d'autres membres du Conseil se firent entendre. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux réparer mes torts, mais ce qui est à ma disposition, à notre disposition, est d'agir de manière à panser ces plaies et tenter d'aller de l'avant. C'est pourquoi je me tiens devant et m'adresse à vous tous avec une proposition de paix. Nous joindrez-vous ? »

Pendant les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent, Merlin prit peur que tous ces efforts soient anéantis si près du but. Elle entendit une chaise racler légèrement le sol, comme si quelqu'un se levait, puis une voix ferme perça le silence.

« Oui prince Arthur, je me joins à vous. »

Sourire comme elle le fit aurait presque pu être douloureux.

* * *

><p>Le traité fut signé dans les heures qui suivirent, sans jamais qu'Arthur ne mette en lumière son envoûtement. A nouveau, parmi les servants de Camelot, ce fut le branle-bas de combat afin de mettre sur place un autre banquet pour le soir même, cette fois dans une ambiance de pure réjouissance appelant aux festivités, que la pluie ni la fatigue ne seraient capables de ternir.<p>

« Comment as-tu fait, Merlin ? » la happa Gaius entre deux allers-retours.

« Euh… ? »

« Pour désenvoûter Arthur, voyons ! »

« Ah ! » Elle rougit légèrement. « Je… je suis allée voir le dragon » dit-elle à voix basse. « Il m'a donné la réponse. »

Gaius haussa un sourcil. Décidément, il le faisait au moins une fois chaque jour. « Aussi simplement que ça ? »

« Ouep. C'était un sort que je ne connaissais pas. »

« Eh bien… tu m'en vois ravi. »

Un peu gênée, Merlin tenta de changer de sujet. « Vous allez venir au banquet de ce soir ? Il y aura des beignets ! »

.

« Je crois que je commence à l'aimer, notre satané prince » fit Morris, cervoise en main. Lui, Merlin et Gwen avaient trouvé une éclaircie pour aller s'asseoir dans un coin d'où ils pouvaient profiter de la musique et du brouhaha des convives. La métisse fit passer une assiette à moitié remplie de douceur dans les mains de la magicienne.

« Je crois que tu t'es trop pris de coups sur la tête à l'entraînement » répondit Merlin en plaisantant. « Tu devrais revenir en arrière et cesser d'essayer d'être un chevalier. »

« Je trouve qu'il a raison » fit Gwen traitreusement. « Enfin… je veux dire, quand tu penses à comment il était jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça… maintenant je redoute moins le futur du royaume. Juste un peu moins. »

« Juste un peu. » Merlin ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire.

.

Arthur était affalé sur son lit, perceptible à la lumière des bougies et du vif feu dans l'âtre qui éclairaient la pièce aux rideaux tirés, quand elle le rejoignit bien plus tard ce soir-là. Rien qu'à le voir, elle ressentait une certaine tendresse à son égard. Et elle évitait de penser à la catastrophe qui aurait pu se dérouler s'il ne s'était pas comporté tel qu'il l'avait fait.

Il n'eut pas besoin de redresser la tête pour savoir que c'était elle. Son père avait quitté sa chambre quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt. Quand elle se dirigea vers lui, son regard fut attiré sur la table à manger. Là, sur le bois sombre, se trouvaient quelques fleurs. Elle les caressa du bout des doigts.

« Lady Viviane tente de te séduire cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant avec une once de malice.

« Ne me parle plus de lady Viviane » soupira Arthur en se levant péniblement. Ses blessures étaient moins graves que prévu, mais restaient douloureuses.

« Tu vas lui manquer lorsqu'elle rentrera chez elle après-demain » continua Merlin.

« Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, elle partirait aux aurores. »

« Quel homme charmant tu fais. » Elle n'en perdait pas pour autant son sourire.

« Je t'apporte des fleurs et c'est comme ça que tu me traites ? A quoi bon… »

La jeune femme resta sans voix un instant. « Toi ? Des fleurs ? Pour moi ? »

Elle s'attendait à une autre réplique sarcastique mais Arthur devint étonnamment sérieux, fixant un point dans le vide non loin d'elle.

« Sais-tu qui m'a envoûté ? »

Merlin n'hésita pas, convaincue qu'il avait conscience qu'il devrait taire cette information à l'avenir sous peine de mettre ses efforts à mal. « C'était Alined, par le biais de son bouffon. »

Arthur hocha légèrement la tête, comme s'il comprenait, puis sembla se perdre dans ses pensées durant quelques minutes.

« Arthur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Il hésita un instant seulement.

« Je me souviens. Ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais envoûté. »

L'éclair de peine qui traversa le regard de la jeune femme en dit plus qu'elle ne le voulait, et le prince la prit doucement par les bras, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Merlin… je veux que tu saches… tout ce que j'éprouvais pour Viviane durant cet envoûtement… c'était purement factice. Je n'avais aucune emprise, ni conscience... »

« Je sais. »

« J'aurais dû pouvoir faire quelque chose. Je regrette. » L'une de ses mains allait et venait le long de sa manche, comme pour l'apaiser malgré qu'elle reste calme en apparence.

« Ce n'est rien, tu n'y pouvais rien. » Elle tenta de sourire.

« Ça t'a fait de la peine. »

Oui. Oh oui. Elle pouvait encore le voir l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait aucune retenue, aucune barrière entre eux. Quelque chose qu'elle désirait ardemment.

« N'y pense plus. Tu as eu une rude journée, et pas des moindres. Viens te changer. »

Elle prépara ses vêtements avec une rapidité qui démontrait son expérience, et Arthur la rejoignit près du lit docilement.

« J'ai oublié de prendre un bain. »

« Je crois que tu y survivras si tu attends jusqu'à demain. Et puis, tu ne sens pas encore trop le fauve. »

Elle ne sentait que son odeur à lui, un rien plus marquée, et ce n'était nullement dérangeant, au contraire. Cela lui donnait envie de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, déposer son nez dans le creux de sa nuque, sur sa peau, et se laisser apaiser.

Enlever sa chemise nécessita quelques précautions dont elle avait malheureusement l'habitude. Son flanc gauche et son deltoïde droit étaient ecchymosés, particulièrement son thorax où les muscles avaient amorti le coup vaille que vaille. Elle déposa la chemise sur le lit à côté, puis effleura la peau violacée du bout des doigts, qui frémit à son contact.

Merlin essayait d'oublier à quel point la journée aurait pu devenir dramatique; de ne pas penser au fait que dans d'autres circonstances, Arthur ne se tiendrait même pas devant elle, sain et sauf bien qu'esquinté…

« Tu te mets toujours dans des situations impossibles » dit-elle avec un rien de tristesse.

Toutes ces fois où elle avait failli le perdre.

« Je suppose que c'est ce que l'on attend d'un prince. »

« De mettre sa vie en danger en permanence ? »

Elle continuait à l'effleurer, sans oser plus. Comme si elle risquait de briser des os supplémentaires, rien qu'à tenter le sort, à le garder vivant à chaque fois. Il prit cette main avec la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres qui arboraient un sourire en coin.

« Je rêve, ou te ferais-tu du souci pour moi ? »

Elle le regarda, pensive, ses yeux, sa mâchoire, son sourire qui pouvait si facilement la rendre dingue, et sa réponse sortit dans un souffle, dépourvue de toute raillerie habituelle. La main qu'il avait embrassée glissa contre sa joue.

« Toujours. »

Cela le fit réfléchir, elle le vit dans son visage et le sentit quand il la laissa l'étreindre avec précaution, et elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir de manches aussi longues, une robe aussi épaisse, qui l'empêchaient de savourer le contact de sa peau. Elle déposa sa tête contre lui, sa bouche sur sa clavicule, et le sentit embrasser le haut de son crâne, presque timidement, après de longs instants immobiles et silencieux, où elle avait fermé les yeux et simplement senti sa proximité, apprécié le simple fait qu'il était bien là.

C'en était presque effrayant, à quel point elle s'était attachée à ce grand idiot. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru, et pourtant à présent, rien que de l'imaginer séparé d'elle, ou avec une autre, la rendait nauséeuse. Rien qu'à y penser, elle les revoyait, lui et Viviane…

« Tu m'inquiètes presque à être aussi… docile » murmura-t-il.

Elle releva la tête, louchant un peu pour bien le regarder dans les yeux, puis se laissa aller au besoin brusque de l'embrasser.

Lentement, profondément. En laissant petit à petit ses mains caresser son dos, remonter le long des muscles solides, puis oser glisser vers l'avant, effleurer ses blessures.

Elle murmura entre plusieurs baisers plus précipités, séparant à peine leurs lèvres à chaque fois pour inspirer.

« Je la vois… et toi… je ne peux pas m'enlever cette image de la tête… et ça me _frustre_… » Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, presque jalouse qu'elle soit aussi pulpeuse que la sienne, il répondit par un vague bruit de gorge qui la fit frissonner, et ses mains jusqu'à présent immobiles dans le bas de son dos la caressèrent à leur tour.

« Je veux oublier… » dit-il à son tour, la voix rauque quand elle caressa ses pectoraux qui se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration accélérée, puis remonta sa gorge pour mieux saisir son visage et approfondir leurs baisers. Ils devenaient particulièrement doués, à en croire la manière dont elle sentait leurs cœurs tambouriner, loin de leurs premiers échanges maladroits. Et pour cause, c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre… « Je n'en dormirai pas de la nuit… à penser à toi… rien qu'à toi… »

La chaleur que chacun de leurs baisers avait attisé dans son ventre se fit brûlante, presque inconfortable, et elle en eut le souffle court, encore plus.

« Tu penses à moi ? » Elle embrassa la ligne de sa mâchoire puis le fixa dans les yeux. Rien que l'intensité de son regard aurait suffi à la faire rougir, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

« Oh oui. » Elle frissonna. « Tu n'as… pas idée. » Il l'embrassa pour ce qu'elle pensait bien être la centième fois. Sa main tirailla ses cheveux en réplique.

« Si » fit-elle, le forçant à la regarder à nouveau. « Oh que si. » Son autre main descendit son flanc et s'arrêta sur sa hanche vêtue. « Je rêve de t'enlever ça. » Elle rougit encore plus. « Je m'imagine… et ça me _frustre_… ! » Encore et toujours ce mot.

Il se permit de sourire malicieusement. « Tu m'as déjà vu…toi. »

De vieux, vieux et imprécis souvenirs dont elle se rappelait surtout la gêne, et peu le reste, bien qu'elle ait essayé plusieurs nuits, dans sa chambre. Il l'embrassa sous sa mâchoire, là où son pouls tressautait sous sa peau, la ponctuant jusqu'à sa clavicule.

« A-ah à peine. Ce n'est pas… assez. »

« C'est toujours… plus que… rien… » Il caressa sa taille, qui paraissaient bien menue entre ses mains. Leur chaleur perçait le tissu, et pourtant, cela ne suffisait pas. Sa tête remonta pour se poser contre la sienne, pas assez proche pour l'embrasser, mais trop pour qu'ils puissent bien se regarder. Il sembla hésiter, laissant juste leurs respirations presque communes combler le silence, puis se mit à murmurer. « Je ne peux qu'imaginer. Chaque fois. » Ses mains glissaient le long de son corps et lui donnaient la chair de poule. « J'imagine comment tu es. Mais je n'ai rien. Ou plutôt, je n'ai que ton visage… ta gorge… tes mains… » La respiration de la jeune femme se fit encore plus saccadée. Comment ses jambes pouvaient-elles encore la supporter ? « Chaque fois que j'essaye de voir, de sentir… » Il effleura le renflement de ses seins puis redescendit jusqu'à ses hanches où ses doigts se crispèrent dans le tissu de sa robe. « Je n'ai que _ça_. » Il la frôla plus qu'il ne l'embrassa. « Alors oui, je sais… ce que ça fait. Bien plus que tu ne le crois. »

Elle l'embrassa encore, à pleine bouche, avec urgence, comme si elle ne l'avait pas déjà fait aujourd'hui, et soupira plus d'une fois contre ses lèvres. Le désir qu'elle ressentait prenait des proportions enivrantes, douloureuses, et elle savait, elle sentait qu'il éprouvait la même chose.

Elle crut rêver la première fois qu'elle l'entendit. « _Je veux te voir…_ »

Pas un ordre. Pas une demande.

Elle se détacha juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux, à contrecœur comme si cette infime distance était déjà trop. Une vague de tendresse se fit sentir en elle quand elle vit qu'il rougissait, mortifié d'avoir laissé s'échapper ces mots. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, fascinée par son regard.

« Je… »

Elle le tut d'un sourire. Elle qui se sentait souvent fragile, presque petite dans ses étreintes… tout à coup, c'est sa vulnérabilité à lui qu'elle percevait, derrière cette force, cette puissance forgée par la noblesse et l'entraînement. C'était excitant, oui, mais bien plus encore… ça la rendait encore plus amoureuse.

Elle l'embrassa encore, mais avec une infinie douceur cette fois. L'idée l'intimidait, mais le voir ainsi… cela la guidait, en quelque sorte. L'aidait à surpasser sa timidité quand elle pressa doucement sur ses épaules, le faisant s'asseoir sur le lit recouvert de fourrure, en appui sur ses mains, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux un peu ronds. Puis reculer d'un pas, de deux, puis se pencher pour retirer ses bottes, ses chaussettes, avec un peu de maladresse car son quitter son regard. Elle le vit déglutir quand ces gestes accentuèrent son décolleté, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder. Puis elle se releva, et ses mains défirent le laçage dans son dos qui resserrait le tissu autour de sa taille, sa poitrine. Le tissu à présent plus lâche glissa pour découvrir une épaule. Elle marqua un court arrêt inconscient avant de saisir les pans de sa robe et commencer à le relever, de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce que leur regard s'interrompe le temps qu'elle la passe par-dessus sa tête avec des gestes fluides. Le court instant où le tissu voila sa vue, elle ferma les yeux et inspira, puis osa achever son mouvement, mais pas redresser son regard plus haut que les genoux d'Arthur juste après. Pas tout de suite. Même si la conscience qu'il pouvait voir son corps, presque entièrement nu, lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle avait besoin d'éviter son regard pour enlever la dernière pièce de tissu qui la recouvrait, celle qui ceignait son bassin. Puis le morceau de coton tomba à terre, et elle fut subitement redevable au feu de bois de chauffer toute la pièce. Malgré tout, elle avait la chair de poule, peut-être pour une autre raison… Elle avait les jambes jointes et ne savait que faire de ses bras, alors elle les croisa sur son ventre en un semblant de pudeur. Son cœur tambourinait à n'en plus finir, et ses joues lui brûlaient.

C'est seulement quand elle prit conscience qu'elle pouvait percevoir le bruit de la respiration profonde d'Arthur qu'elle releva enfin les yeux pour retrouver les siens.

O ciel, comment il la regardait… Comment elle pouvait encore rester debout. C'était une torture, comme si elle pouvait le sentir la toucher rien qu'avec son regard, et pourtant, le manque de contact entre leurs peaux était si cruel…

Peut-être était-ce une très, très mauvaise idée, vu comme son désir était attisé en quelques fragments de secondes. Ses yeux dévoraient son visage, sa poitrine, ses flancs, sa toison, ses cuisses, ses chevilles,… elle tout entière.

Elle voulait lui demander de dire quelque chose, de faire quelque chose, mais elle ne put qu'haleter. Arthur déglutit, les muscles de son torse et sa gorge tendus, les mains crispées avec force dans la fourrure comme pour se retenir de tomber, rendu ainsi incapable de dissimuler le renflement prononcé dans ses chausses qu'elle put distinguer et qui la fit –était-ce possible- encore plus rougir. D'instinct, elle sut que la curieuse sensation d'humidité qu'elle ressentait entre ses cuisses était la jumelle de sa réaction. Cela l'excita plus encore.

Les longues, longues secondes, ou minutes, ou heures qui suivirent étaient tortueuses et délicieuses à la fois. Ils étaient complètement coupés du monde, seuls.

Presque brusquement, Arthur se leva –enfin- et se tint devant elle, la perçant de son regard où elle ne pouvait lire que désir. Il était proche, si proche et pourtant pas assez, et ses mains tremblaient imperceptiblement quand elles survolèrent le corps de Merlin, sans jamais oser la toucher. Elle sentait à peine l'air bouger entre leurs peaux, la rendant peu à peu folle.

Elle savait, il savait… qu'il leur suffisait de se frôler, de s'effleurer, rien qu'une fois, pour y succomber. Ils le voulaient tous deux, ils pourraient tenter de le garder secret, de braver les risques…

Puis l'instant s'éloigna, toujours présent dans l'ombre, mais juste assez distant pour donner la force à Arthur de tendre le bras derrière lui sans quitter Merlin des yeux, refermer sa main sur la fourrure, puis la ramener et la déplier pour en envelopper la jeune femme. La fourrure était douce, chaude et pesante sur son corps, agréable et luxueuse… mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait vraiment sentir, était l'absence, le fantôme de la peau d'Arthur qui avait été si proche de la sienne.

Il lui sourit, presque avec tristesse, ses mains lourdes sur ses épaules. Elle le lui rendit tout aussi douloureusement. Tout mot aurait été superflu.

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A__N : _… hum hum…

Je sais que Viviane est la fille d'Olaf et non pas d'Odin, mais j'ai fait ce changement délibérément… et je dois dire que je pense que les scénaristes se sont bien embrouillé les pinceaux en ce qui concerne les autres royaumes… Déjà, Uther dit qu'il y en a 5 mais j'en ai compté plus (sur base du nombre de rois) et on n'en voit aucun qui est apparu avant ou n'apparaisse par la suite… bref ça me prend un peu la tête mais je n'en parlerai sérieusement que plus tard dans l'histoire…

Pour finir, avoir plein de visiteurs/lecteurs/followers c'est très flatteur, mais ce sont les reviews qui motivent… c'est des cookies au bout d'un bâton pour m'attirer devant mon ordi… Aidez-moi à garder l'inspiration s'il vous plaîîîîît ;) surtout que le chapitre suivant est assez… hum… important :p


	20. Les feux de Beltane

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 9

_A/N :_ bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos encouragements, vous êtes des amours :) ça m'aide vraiment à écrire ! (et mon estomac est content avec tous ces délicieux cookies :p) Ensuite, j'espère que ce chapitre plaira, car il se détache de la série et est assez important en soi (et pi il est monstrueusement gros)… A l'avenir, les chapitres ressembleront plus à ça (même si celui-ci fait assez parenthèse) qu'aux épisodes « tels quels », alors je suis un peu stressée de ce que vous en penserez et j'espère que vous me ferez confiance pour la suite… !

Aussi, je dois avouer que certaines idées de ce chapitre m'ont été inspirées par le livre « **_Les Dames du lac_** » de Marion Zimmer Bradley que j'ai lu il y a trèèès longtemps et qui m'avait marquée… Si vous aimez la légende arthurienne, je vous le recommande !

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 20 : Les feux de Beltane **

.

* * *

><p>« Debout là-dedans ! » chantonna Merlin en entrant promptement dans la chambre. Elle connaissait par cœur le chemin jusqu'aux rideaux, même dans l'obscurité. Elle en tira un partiellement, juste assez pour qu'un vif rayon de soleil percute le visage du prince encore en bonne partie endormi, qui grogna en passant sa tête sous un oreiller.<p>

Elle prépara ses vêtements en deux temps trois mouvements, puis voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, se rapprocha de son imposante silhouette sous les draps. Elle ne pouvait distinguer que la peau de sa nuque, une épaule et un bras nus. Elle déposa un bref baiser sur le côté de sa gorge, ses mains en appui sur le lit pour ne pas tomber.

« Allez l'ours des cavernes » chuchota-elle sous son oreille, « lève-toi. »

Le bras qui jusque là tenait l'oreiller vit saisir l'un des siens sans tâtonner et tira dessus, alors que son propriétaire se retournait. Le coussin glissa et lui laissa voir brièvement le visage ronchon d'Arthur avant qu'elle ne tombe tête la première sur son torse avec une acclamation de surprise.

« Tu es infernale, tu sais ça ? » fit la voix du jeune homme, rendue rauque par le sommeil. Il lui passa un bras lourd autour du tronc. Merlin pouvait entendre son cœur battre sereinement sous son oreille. De sa main qui n'était pas à demi-écrasée contre lui, la jeune femme se mit à tirailler les poils blonds qui recouvraient son torse.

« Ouaip » fit-elle en souriant contre sa peau d'une agréable chaleur.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on réveille un prince. »

Merlin releva la tête juste assez pour voir son visage et leva un sourcil moqueur. « Je fais comme ça depuis toujours. »

« Et depuis toujours, tu es une incapable. » Son sourire découvrait ses dents de devant très légèrement de travers.

« Ah si c'est comme ça… ! Reprenons de zéro ! » fit-elle en se levant brusquement. « Fais comme si tu dormais. »

Arthur passa ses bras derrière sa tête, dessinant encore plus les reliefs de ses muscles, peu convaincu.

« Allez ! »

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant alors que Merlin fermait les rideaux puis sortait de la pièce pour mieux y rentrer un instant plus tard. Presque sans un bruit, elle se dirigea vers le lit et grimpa dessus pour se poster à côté du prince, les mains en appui de part et d'autre de sa poitrine. Elle déporta son poids vers l'avant.

« Debout, crétin de prince » murmura-t-elle.

A peine entendit-elle Arthur inspirer pour protester qu'elle lui coupa le sifflet en l'embrassant, un rien trop fort par vengeance, mais s'appliqua tant et si bien que le jeune homme finit par céder et lui ouvrit suffisamment sa bouche pour qu'elle y glisse sa langue et approfondisse le baiser. Les mains qu'ils avaient croisées derrière la tête vinrent vite enserrer sa taille, et un grondement appréciateur fit vibrer sa gorge.

« Pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête » dit-il après une longue minute, « mais il y a de l'amélioration. »

« Ton haleine matinale ne s'améliore pas, par contre. »

Elle pouffa en devinant son air outré dans la pénombre. Pouffement qui se transforma en éclats de rire quand il commença à lui chatouiller les flancs pour se venger à son tour.

« Arrête ! Arrête ! » protesta-t-elle entre deux rires, basculée sur le dos, Arthur au-dessus d'elle. « Grâce ! Je demande… grâce ! J'me rends !»

Les mains qui la torturaient se mirent à la caresser à la place. « J'aime mieux ça » fit-il avec un sourire carnassier, avant de soupirer d'aise quand les doigts de la jeune femme vinrent s'emmêler dans ses cheveux et que leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent.

.

« Bonjour ma dame ! »

« Bonjour Merlin. Tu sembles bien gaie. »

Merlin sourit à Morgane qui se relevait dans son lit, légèrement gênée, et eut la furieuse envie de se regarder dans l'un des miroirs –pouvait-elle voir à ses cheveux ou à ses lèvres qu'elle avait mis un peu trop de cœur à réveiller le prince avant elle ?-.

« Eh bien, c'est une belle journée qui s'annonce… que faut-il de plus ? » tenta-t-elle. Puis seulement elle remarqua les traits tirés de sa semi-maîtresse. « Vous avez mal dormi ? »

« Non, pas particulièrement… » elle la vit hésiter.

Dans un élan, Merlin posa sa main sur la sienne et la regarda dans les yeux. « Morgane, si jamais vos rêves vous tracassent à nouveau… Je sais que vous ne me faites pas autant confiance qu'à Guenièvre, mais si vous en avez besoin je suis prête à vous écouter. » Elle avait appris à respecter puis apprécier la jeune femme, sans pour autant développer une franche amitié, mais quelque chose en elle lui était familier et attirait sa sympathie.

La noble sembla sincèrement surprise puis sourit doucement.

« Merci Merlin… Mais je ne cauchemarde presque plus. J'ai juste le sommeil léger. »

Quelque part, cela la rassura. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce qui avait eu lieu après les cauchemars de Morgane.

.

« Rouh. »

« Shh Archimède ! » chuchota Merlin allongée sur son lit, les yeux fermés sous la concentration.

Sa peau picotait sous l'effet de sa magie, mais elle n'avait pas la sensation de plénitude qui allait de pair avec une réussite. Elle essayait de transporter sa conscience, ou sa vue, elle ne savait pas trop comment qualifier ça, dans la chouette, comme elle avait vaguement réussi à le faire il y a bien longtemps.

Une douleur brusque tambourina brièvement dans son crâne.

« Ah la barbe ! » fit la magicienne en rouvrant les yeux, mains dans ses cheveux. Elle s'assit dans son lit et ouvrit l'un des grimoires posés à ses pieds.

« Tant pis, essayons autre chose ! »

Archimède hulula. Chaque fois que Merlin essayait de pratiquer discrètement sa magie dans ses rares moments de temps libre, l'oiseau semblait de particulièrement bonne humeur. La jeune femme pensait que c'était parce qu'elle était née de la magie. Cela la faisait sourire, de voir quelqu'un apprécier ses dons, même si ce n'était qu'un petit être dénoué de parole. Le seul autre à l'avoir véritablement encouragée à pratiquer était Kilgarrah, mais Merlin n'avait pas franchement envie de retourner en sa compagnie, au vu de leurs discussions qui dernièrement tournaient plus au vinaigre qu'autre chose et la laissaient frustrée sous ses paroles énigmatiques.

Pourtant, quelque part, elle était curieuse : accepterait-il de lui apprendre ? Elle savait qu'il détenait un immense savoir en matière de magie, elle en avait profité à plusieurs reprises par le passé… Mais elle se doutait aussi que ces enseignements ne viendraient pas sans prix.

Elle pensa à sa promesse de le libérer un jour. Elle ne savait pas quand, mais en elle, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas pressée de le faire : elle devait bien avouer qu'avoir un puissant allié magique en cas de besoin était un atout, une défense inestimables…

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant Gaius monter et dissimula ses livres sous son lit en un éclair. Elle s'allongea et fit semblant de faire une sieste.

« Merlin, vu que tu n'as rien à faire, si tu te rendais utile ? Le bocal à sangsues a besoin d'être nettoyé. »

Elle grogna. « Je préfère encore que vous continuiez à m'apprendre à traiter les plaies suppurantes. »

« On pourra faire ça après. »

Deuxième grognement.

.

« J'ai l'impression d'être une poupée. »

Elle était assise dans la chambre de Morgane et laissait Guenièvre donner libre cours à son imagination avec ses cheveux. Ceux-ci continuaient à pousser et tombaient maintenant dans le haut de son dos en quelques vagues indécises. Merlin riait jaune de les voir ainsi : pas tout à fait raides, mais pas entièrement bouclés non plus.

« Mieux vaut ça que servir de cible à l'entraînement, non ? » fit Gwen, tressant habilement les mèches sombres en un semblant de couronne sur l'arrière de son crâne.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire : me faire taper dessus ou laisser Morgane et toi essayer de me transformer en fille. »

Elle entendit son amie rire doucement derrière elle. « Tu n'as plus trop le choix vu que ça fait un petit temps que la première option n'est plus vraiment d'actualité. »

« Et ils n'oseraient pas détruire votre œuvre et risquer la colère de Morgane. »

« Tu n'aimes vraiment pas que l'on te fasse tout ça ? » Elle décela un brin d'incertitude dans le ton de la jeune femme.

« Hum… je dois dire… je n'en ai pas trop l'habitude. Mais c'est pas désagréable ! Tant qu'on ne me force pas à porter des fanfreluches… »

« Je parie que ça ferait plaisir à Arthur » fit Gwen sans réfléchir.

Merlin tourna la tête, ce qui tira sur les mèches que la métisse tenait entre ses doigts. « N'importe quoi ! » Elle regarda à nouveau devant elle pour cacher le rose qu'elle sentait colorer ses joues. « Il se moquerait de moi, surtout. »

« Cela reste à voir… » Elle n'aimait décidément pas l'amusement qu'elle percevait dans sa voix.

« Pitié ne me force pas à porter une des vieilles robes de soirée de Morgane. J'aime tes doigts, mais pas tes idées. »

Pour être franche, Merlin exagérait son refus de telles choses. Elle avait grandi dans un petit village, et son seul ami avait été Will. Etre avec Morgane et Gwen et avoir des activités parfois plus féminines que ce à quoi elle était habituée était étrange, mais pas nécessairement désagréable. Enfin, passé les premières réactions horrifiées… Et elle sentait que les deux jeunes femmes aimaient avoir de la compagnie supplémentaire. Morgane car elle était femme dans une Cour patriarcale, Guenièvre parce que sa timidité l'empêchait de facilement nouer contact.

Pour être encore plus honnête, se faire ainsi coiffer lui rappelait sa mère, qui lui tressait parfois des couronnes de fleurs étant enfant. C'étaient des souvenirs pleins de soleil et de roulades dans l'herbe sous le soleil d'été.

« … je crois quand même que j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe » avoua Merlin en tirant sur son col. « Celle-ci a pâti des corvées et elle devient trop épaisse pour la saison. »

Elle entendit un petit bruit extatique provenir de derrière elle.

« Oh non, j'aurais dû me taire… » soupira la magicienne, mais avec bon cœur.

.

Les deux jeunes femmes déambulaient dans les villes marchandes de Camelot sous le soleil plus estival que printanier. Comme toujours, de telles rues étaient en effervescence et Merlin devait faire attention à garder Gwen à l'œil pour ne pas la perdre de vue quand elles atteignirent la rue où se retrouvaient la plupart des marchands d'étoffes. Avoir la nuque dégagée grâce à sa nouvelle coiffure était agréable dans une telle situation.

« Tu as une idée de la couleur que tu voudrais ? » demanda Gwen.

« Franchement non, j'ai à peine idée de comment la coudre, alors… »

« Je peux t'apprendre, si tu veux » répondit son amie avec un sourire bienveillant.

« A tes risques et périls… je crois que je pourrais faire des catastrophes même avec une simple aiguille. »

« Je crois aussi » fit une voix masculine non loin d'elles. Elles se tournèrent en sa direction.

« Morris ! » firent-elles en cœur.

« Bonjour les filles » répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Tu sèches l'entraînement ? » railla Merlin. Elle vit qu'il avait les cheveux humides de transpiration et les joues colorées par l'exercice.

« Nan, je me suis assez fait tabasser comme ça, ils ont eu pitié de moi et m'ont laissé souffler un peu… Mais qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Tu comptes tuer quelqu'un avec une aiguille ? »

« Avec ma chance ce sera moi-même… »

Gwen rit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'ailleurs ? »

« Euh hum, j'ai-troué-mes-chausses » cafouilla-t-il.

« Quoi ? Répète ? »

« J'ai troué mes chausses » fit-il plus clairement, gêné.

« Tu prends tellement de muscle que tu déchires tes vêtements ? » le taquina Merlin.

Le jeune homme marmonna inintelligiblement dans sa barbe naissante.

« Je peux t'apprendre aussi, si tu veux » proposa Gwen avec un rien d'espièglerie. « On pourra faire une classe ! »

Morris sourit. « Et tu pourras m'apprendre à tresser les cheveux, aussi. Comme ça je serai aussi jolie que Merlin. »

« Eh ! » Elle le frappa dans le bras alors qu'il s'esclaffait.

« On va te rajouter quelques fleurs, et tu feras une parfaite Reine de Mai. »

« La bonne blague. Je préfère rester la Reine des catastrophes… Bon, on va les choisir, ces chiffons ? » fit-elle en crochetant un bras de chacun.

« Je vote pour du blanc pour toi » insista-t-il.

« Causes toujours. »

Mais pour finir, elle fondit devant le regard suppliant de Gwen qui lui assurait qu'une robe blanc crème lui irait très bien.

.

« Tu as changé quelque chose ? » demanda Arthur en fin de journée.

« C'est flagrant non ? » Elle se prépara mentalement à la moquerie qui allait sûrement suivre. A la place, elle le sentit s'approcher d'elle et embrasser sa nuque nue, la faisant frissonner.

« J'aime bien » souffla-t-il sous sa peau avant de la faire se retourner.

« Mais tu n'aimais pas mes foulards. » Elle le soupçonnait de faire une fixation sur son cou.

« Maudits soient ces bouts de tissu. » Puis il se pencha pour embrasser sa gorge, confirmant ses soupçons.

.

« Maudits soient ces bouts de tissu ! » pesta-t-elle en se piquant pour la énième fois avec l'aiguille. Morris n'en menait pas plus large.

« Si quelqu'un apprend que je me suis mis à coudre, j'aurai perdu toute ma virilité » soupira-t-il.

« Dépêche-toi de te trouver une princesse à épouser alors » rétorqua Merlin en tortillant l'étoffe entre ses doigts.

« Les princesses ne savent pas coudre. »

« Non, mais leurs servantes bien, d'où tu crois qu'elles sortent leurs fanfreluches ? »

Gwen ne disait rien, trop occupée à pouffer de rire à voir ses deux élèves éprouver quelques menues difficultés à faire des points de croix. C'était ça ou en pleurer.

« Ah j'abandonne ! » fit la magicienne après une tentative supplémentaire. « Je préfère encore me balader en braies. »

Morris toussota. « Ou nue. »

« Toi, tu te tais, avec tes chausses trouées. »

« Allons allons les enfants… »

.

En définitive, ce fut surtout Gwen qui confectionna sa nouvelle robe au cours des jours, Merlin s'occupant surtout à s'entraîner avec les chutes de tissu, même si gênée que son amie fasse la majorité du travail.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime ça » la rassurait la métisse.

Au final, Merlin fut particulièrement surprise du résultat : Gwen avait réalisé une robe d'été simple, mais bien trop jolie pour elle. Les manches qui s'arrêtaient en dessous de son coude étaient pratiques et discrètement brodées, et la coupe la ceignait de manière flatteuse sans être inconfortable, avec des laçages du même ton sur le devant et l'arrière pour l'ajuster parfaitement. Le tissu sous le laçage de sa poitrine était joliment plissé, et le bas était un rien raccourci. Gwen savait qu'elle avait tendance à s'empêtrer les pieds dans les pans de sa robe, surtout lorsqu'elle courait après le prince…

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire » fit Merlin en se regardant dans le miroir de la chambre de Morgane. Le ton crème adoucissait son teint pâle et mettait en avant ses yeux et ses cheveux. « Tu es vraiment douée avec tes mains ! »

Elle distingua un léger rougissement sous sa peau hâlée. « M-merci. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te remercier ? »

« Rien, c'est de bon cœur, et c'est toi qui as tout payé. »

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir ? »

« …est-ce que je peux encore te coiffer ? J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux. »

Alors qu'elle se laissait faire de bonne grâce –au final, c'était plutôt agréable de se laisser ainsi triturer les cheveux-, Merlin se demanda si Gwen avait une sœur, ou une cousine… Mais comme elle ne parlait jamais de personne d'autre que son père, elle ne posa pas la question de peur d'aborder un sujet délicat : ce silence devait bien vouloir dire quelque chose…

.

« Tu as encore changé quelque chose ? » demanda Arthur dont la tête dépassait de l'écran derrière lequel il prenait son bain.

« Même coiffure que la dernière fois » répondit-elle en souriant, particulièrement à l'aise.

« Ça je vois, je te parle de quelque chose de supplémentaire. »

« Quel œil de lynx ! »

Elle l'entendit marmonner alors que sa tête disparaissait. Elle l'entendit bouger dans l'eau, probablement en train de se rincer les cheveux. Elle jeta à moitié ses vêtements propres sur le haut de l'écran, à côté d'un drap de bain. Tout cela en résistant à l'envie de jeter un coup d'œil derrière…

Quelques minutes après, Arthur réapparut, vêtu uniquement de ses braies et en train de se frotter énergiquement les cheveux. Il jeta un œil appuyé sur la chemise que Merlin lui avait préparée : blanche. Elle lui sourit malicieusement. Il s'affala sur une chaise en délaissant la serviette, les cheveux complètement ébouriffés. Son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir mais elle se retint de lui en faire la remarque. Quelle fière allure que celle du prince de Camelot au sortir de son bain…

« Arrête de te moquer. »

« Mais je n'ai rien dit ! » se défendit-elle en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tignasse avec un peigne en corne. Sa peau rayonnait de chaleur au sortir de l'eau chaude du bain, et il sentait bon le savon.

« Je commence à te connaître… Et je sais aussi que si tu as le temps de faire des emplettes, c'est que je ne te donne pas assez de travail. »

Elle tira un peu plus fort que de nécessaire sur un nœud mais Arthur ne broncha pas, amusé plus qu'autre chose.

« Si tu n'aimes pas ma robe, dis-le tout de suite » bouda-t-elle.

« Qui a dit ça ? »

« Tsss… C'est mes cheveux alors ? »

« Arrête un peu. » Il lui fit signe de venir sur ses genoux, elle ne s'exécuta qu'en levant les yeux au ciel dramatiquement, pour faire bonne mesure. Une fois assise, elle croisa les bras et inclina la tête, un sourcil levé, prête à écouter un commentaire désagréable. Arthur prit son temps pour la regarder de haut en bas et de bas en haut.

« Tu ressembles plus à une servante de Morgane qu'à la mienne » finit-il par dire avec un petit sourire en coin.

« C'est… une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? »

Il l'enlaça d'un bras et l'attira contre lui. « C'est différent. » Il embrassa ses tresses. « Je suis plus habitué à te voir dans des robes informes et les cheveux au vent. Je peux mieux les voir pousser, comme ça. »

Merlin se décrispa un peu dans son étreinte, un peu étonné de ne pas avoir droit à ses éternelles piques verbales. C'était étrangement agréable.

« C'est en préparation du banquet de Beltane ? » continua Arthur, apparemment surpris lui-même de ne rien avoir de désobligeant à dire sur l'allure de sa servante.

« Non, c'est juste comme ça… » Merlin ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle se sentait un peu gênée. Elle se distrayait en caressant les cheveux humides à la base du crâne d'Arthur.

« Ça me plaît » souffla-t-il dans les siens, à peine assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

Merlin le regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du prince ? Vous l'avez ensorcelé ? »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Quoi, tu ne sais même pas accepter un compliment ? »

« D'ordinaire tu ne sais pas les donner. »

Il finit par abandonner l'affaire en bougonnant, les joues rosies, probablement par le bain. « Oh j'arrête, il n'y a vraiment pas moyen de te satisfaire, hein ? »

La jeune femme lui prit la joue d'une main pour l'empêcher de regarder ailleurs et lui sourit. « Je te charrie. » Elle le bécota pour effacer sa moue boudeuse. Elle se sentait légère.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à s'embrasser brièvement, ponctuant le visage l'un de l'autre du bout de leurs lèvres. Merlin gloussa quand il la chatouilla du bout du nez sur la peau fine sous sa mâchoire. D'une main, elle chercha à tâtons l'une des siennes et la caressa du bout des doigts, passant d'un cal au relief souple d'une articulation. L'autre main du jeune homme faisait de lents va-et-vient le long de son flanc, puis remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux pour l'inviter à un baiser tout aussi lent, mais plus profond. Elle se laissa aller complètement contre lui, savourant l'instant, les yeux clos pour mieux ne sentir que lui.

Les frissons de contentement qui parcouraient sa peau et lui donnaient une fine chair de poule ressemblaient curieusement à sa magie. Pas entièrement du désir, ni son don… Elle s'immobilisa l'espace d'une seconde, juste assez pour qu'Arthur s'écarte et la scrute d'un air interrogateur. Elle se reprit et lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, comme pour le rassurer…

Les frissons ne cessèrent pas tout du long de leur étreinte.

* * *

><p>Merlin était allongée dans son lit, cette nuit-là. La fenêtre était ouverte et laissait entrer l'air tiède de la nuit. Archimède était sortie chasser. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle le sentait encore. Sa magie semblait travailler sans cesse. Presque imperceptiblement, mais elle pouvait le sentir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était curieux. Voulait-elle lui dire quelque chose ? Réagissait-elle à une présence ? Un danger ? En avait-elle envie de devoir se dissimuler en permanence ?<p>

Ce n'était pas désagréable, juste… curieux. Sa magie étant une partie intégrale d'elle, peut-être, quelque part, était-ce son subconscient qui s'exprimait…

Merlin soupira et alluma une chandelle d'un regard en se redressant dans son lit. Elle se leva, pieds nus sur le plancher, et ouvrit la cachette où elle avait déposé les livres qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle en prit un, puis se rassit sur son matelas, jambes croisées sous sa chemise de nuit, et lut à la lumière de la bougie. Inconsciemment, elle bougeait ses doigts lentement, comme une manie, et ne lisait que d'un œil. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rendre compte qu'elle lisait sans comprendre, et choisit plutôt de ses concentrer sur ses mains, les pulpes de ses doigts parcourues de fourmillements. Son regard fut attirer sur la chandelle, seule source de lumière en dehors de la lune, et se laissa aller à l'envie toute simple de jouer avec sa flamme, son éclat jumelant la couleur de ses yeux. Le brin de feu se libéra de la mèche et tournoya lentement dans le vide, suivant les doigts de sa maîtresse qui y plongea son regard.

Depuis la nuit des temps, le feu n'avait cessé de fasciner, hypnotiser. Il brûlait les yeux jusqu'à leur donner des hallucinations. D'anciens prêtres avaient tenté de lire l'avenir dans les flammes. En y perdant son regard jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment tous seuls, elle put comprendre pourquoi.

.

Merlin était tiraillée entre deux envies, deux pensées qui ne quittaient pas son esprit depuis quelques jours : retourner dans la bibliothèque secrète découverte il y a bien longtemps, pour en découvrir les trésors de magie; et s'absenter de Camelot. Juste quelques heures. Retourner à la nature, loin des regards, de la foule et de la menace d'être découverte. Se perdre dans les bois, seule, et laisser sa magie l'aider à sentir la vie autour d'elle. Elle faisait cela depuis toujours, mais ne pouvait se le permettre ici. Cela lui manquait, et peut-être était-ce la raison de ses sensations. Ça, ou bien elle avait une autre explication en tête…

« Gaius ? »

Le vieil homme releva la tête de la potion qu'il était en train de concocter avec grande concentration.

« Vous pensez qu'aux alentours de Beltane, le voile entre les mondes s'amenuise ? »

« C'est une vieille croyance, en tout cas. »

« Un peu comme à Samain ? »

« En quelques sortes… Tu sais que ce sont les deux moments clés de l'année, où les saisons d'ombre et de lumière se suivent l'une l'autre. Les druides et les pratiquants de l'Ancienne Religion en particulier sont convaincus qu'en effet, ils marquent un rapprochement entre les mondes magiques et moins. »

Merlin fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Pourquoi les fête-t-on tout de même à Camelot si elles trouvent leurs racines dans des croyances magiques ? A part pour avoir une excuse pour festoyer ? »

« Parce que justement, ce sont des croyances. Elles ont la vie dure, et peuvent s'adapter, se modifier au cours du temps pour être acceptables aux yeux de ses pratiquants. A Samain, nous fêtons les morts, la fin de l'année et le commencement d'une autre; et à Beltane le retour de la vie sur terre. La majorité n'y voit rien de magique, juste les aléas de la vie et de la nature. »

Merlin se retint de dire que pour elle, tous ces éléments étaient indissociables. Elle resta pensive quelques instants.

« Je crois que je peux le sentir » dit-elle enfin.

Gaius la dévisagea sans trop comprendre.

« Je peux sentir le voile entre les mondes. »

Le voyant perplexe, elle essaya d'expliquer. « Ma magie, quand je m'y laisse aller… Elle peut me permettre de sentir, parfois, hum… le monde autour de moi. Je crois. Et je crois qu'elle y réagit. Quand je suis trop occupée, ou que je dois la réprimer… comme maintenant à Camelot, je le sens à peine. »

« Pourquoi le sens-tu maintenant en particulier ? Cela n'était pas arrivé l'année passée il me semble. »

Elle se retint de dire que ne pas pouvoir utiliser sa magie la frustrait tant qu'elle essayait de la pratiquer en cachette tant bien que mal. « Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'il se passe quelque chose. Après tout ça fait longtemps que Camelot n'a pas été victime d'une créature magique ou d'un maléfice. » Elle rit gauchement mais le médecin ne sembla pas trouver cela aussi drôle qu'elle.

« Espérons que non. Garde un œil là-dessus. »

.

Elle se surprit à se concentrer pour déterminer si les sensations dans sa peau augmentèrent ou non quand elle embrassa Arthur au détour d'un couloir, mais les lèvres du jeune homme lui firent vite perdre le cours de ses pensées, avant un dur retour sur terre à l'appel de ses devoirs de servante. Cette nuit-là, Archimède s'absenta à nouveau, et Merlin se surprit à être jalouse d'elle. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour une telle liberté…

.

Le lendemain, elle questionna Gaius pour savoir s'il n'avait pas besoin de renouveler son stock de plantes, et alla jusqu'à lui forcer la main. Toute excuse était bonne pour pouvoir respirer l'air aux senteurs fleuries et toucher l'herbe du bout des doigts, voire même s'y allonger et regarder les nuages dans leur course paisible. Même au sein de la ville commençaient à apparaître ça et là des bouquets de fleurs aux portes, aux fenêtres, sur le pas de la porte d'entrée… Primevères, aubépine, ajonc,… autant de notes de blanc, de jaune et de feuille. Les traditions en milieu citadin semblaient plus timides qu'en rural, mais les racines étaient les mêmes. Avec un sourire doux-amer, Merlin se souvint avoir tenté tant bien que mal de créer une couronne de fleurs pour Will, qui avait vivement protesté en affirmant que non, merci Merlin, mais il n'était pas une fille, mais n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde plus tard à la nuit tombée de lui tendre la main pour qu'ils dansent autour de quelques épars feux de joie, oubliant volontairement leurs chaussures sur le pas de leurs portes respectives. Elle était tentée de faire de même, à présent, comme si le sol ne demandait qu'à fredonner sous ses pieds.

Sa cueillette fut malheureusement trop courte à son goût, et la jeune femme se permit quelques minutes de farniente, assise entre deux buissons en prenant garde de ne pas salir sa nouvelle robe. Ces minutes étaient un véritable trésor pour une servante. Elle se mit en appui en arrière sur ses mains et savoura le contact des rayons du soleil sur son visage. Elle pouvait entendre aussi bien les rumeurs des oiseaux que des citoyens. Partout, la vie florissait en de multiples facettes.

Elle sourit, démangée par l'envie qui lui chatouillait les doigts de pratiquer quelques sorts, inoffensifs, en secret…

Elle eut une pensée subite pour un être qui n'avait pu profiter de tels bonheurs simples depuis très longtemps, et l'aigreur qu'elle ressentait à son égard s'adoucit. Peut-être irait-elle lui rendre visite, juste comme ça, sans l'urgence habituelle…

* * *

><p>C'était comme un tiraillement, une envie imprécise, un murmure en fond de ses pensées. Si elle ne se tenait pas occupée, cette impression revenait lui titiller l'esprit. Il lui suffisait cependant de peu pour la distraire et l'y replonger : le chant d'un oiseau sur le chemin de la blanchisserie, l'odeur des herbes dans la maison de Gaius,… et à présent, la ligne ciselée de la mâchoire d'Arthur, penché sur des parchemins à son bureau alors qu'elle tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre.<p>

Ses œillades qui entrecoupaient ses tâches étaient peu discrètes, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il y avait quelque chose dans la manière qu'avait la lueur des chandelles de mettre en valeur certains traits de son visage…

« Tu viens de déplier et replier cette chemise pour la troisième fois » dit Arthur sans quitter des yeux le document sur lequel il rédigeait elle ne savait quoi. L'extrémité de la plume tressautait avec les modestes mouvements de sa main.

« Tu pars chasser demain ? » demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa remarque avec un empressement gêné.

« Avant l'aurore. Quelques prises supplémentaires pour le festin ne devraient pas faire de mal. »

Elle était là, l'occasion qu'elle attendait. « Je viens avec toi. » Elle avait eu l'intention de poser la question, mais elle était sortie comme un fait. »

Cela releva le regard du prince de sa tâche, amusé. « Ne sois pas stupide. »

« Je suis sérieuse, je viens. »

« Toutes les fois où je t'ai emmenée avec moi en tant que valet, tu protestais à qui mieux-mieux tout du long. »

« Eh bien j'ai envie de venir, cette fois. » Même si le prix à payer était de le voir abattre des animaux. Toute excuse lui devenait suffisante pour sortir de la ville.

Arthur devint plus sérieux. « Même si tu en as envie, tu sais bien… une femme n'a pas sa place dans une partie de chasse. »

« Tu recommences ! » s'exclama-t-elle, subitement énervée, même plus que de raison. Son énervement sembla se communiquer au jeune homme.

« … je sais que tu n'as pas conscience des… libertés que je t'accorde déjà, mais elles sont bien là. Et celle-ci, je ne peux pas- »

« -libertés ? _Libertés_ _?_ Ce n'est pas toi qui es coincé entre quatre murs sans chance d'en sortir! »

« Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ? »

Elle lui tourna le dos, les bras croisés comme pour se soutenir elle-même. Il lui avait fallu presque d'un rien pour que tout ce qu'elle tentait de contenir ces derniers jours revienne à la surface : les frustrations, encore et toujours; de ne pas pouvoir être libre de ses actes, de ses déplacements, d'utiliser sa magie, de trouver la cause de ces étranges sensations, de se laisser aller à l'envie constamment présente de se fondre dans ses bras et oublier qu'ils n'étaient que prince et servante…

Elle savait qu'Arthur n'y était pour rien, et qu'elle était injuste de passer son trop-plein d'émotions sur lui, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle… Avec lui, ses défenses s'abaissaient d'elles-mêmes, parfois dangereusement.

« Tes vêtements sont sur ton lit » dit-elle sans se retourner. « Bonne chasse. »

Elle sortit en ignorant ses vocalités, le rouge aux joues.

.

Elle fut soulagée de ne pas croiser Gaius quand elle monta dans sa chambre. Ce fut par pur automatisme qu'elle se déshabilla, revêtit sa chemise de nuit et fit ses ablutions nocturnes avant de se jeter à moitié sur son lit, visage dans son oreiller. Elle l'y enfonça un peu plus quand les pensées ne cessèrent de tourbillonner dans sa tête. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'Archimède était encore partie chasser.

Dans l'obscurité seulement percée par la lumière de la lune bientôt pleine qui traversait sa fenêtre ouverte, elle perdit quelque peu la notion du temps. Le sommeil ne lui venait pas, elle se retournait inlassablement. L'air nocturne était plus que doux et agréable sur ses jambes nues, mais elle le sentait à peine. Ce qu'elle sentait le plus, c'était encore et toujours cette _sensation_.

Merlin grogna, les bras sur son visage. Elle devenait entêtante, quasi continue, et prenait des allures presque… sensuelle. Elle avait envisagé une fois que cela puisse être dû à son cycle, elle avait bien conscience que quelques jours par mois son corps était particulièrement réceptif, comme la corde tendue d'un arc que le moindre frôlement ferait trembler, mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi… intense. Là, c'était autre que purement charnel, elle le sentait, sa _magie_ en faisait partie aussi.

Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait percevoir les senteurs ténues de la forêt dans l'air, presque entendre la rumeur des oiseaux nocturnes, si loin et si proches… mais aussi, elle pouvait le voir. Arthur. Le seul et unique à lui donner l'impression de perdre la tête, jusqu'à présent.

Elle pouffa de rire, douloureusement sur les bords. Perdre la tête… Quelle douce ironie. Du bout de ses doigts elle effleura sa gorge et frissonna. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, ceux de cette nuit-là, il y a quelques semaines, où elle avait sentit son regard caresser son corps nu. Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé, ce souvenir était trop dangereux, mais dieux, comme elle y avait pensé, se rappelant chaque détail avec une clarté envoûtante et son corps réagissait à ces illusions. Les frissons sur sa peau et l'humidité entre ses cuisses n'étaient que d'horribles traîtres. Fantomatiques, vides.

Tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir.

Ou qu'elle aurait au prix de sa tête.

Ses doigts ne quittèrent pas sa gorge, haletante, quand elle s'imagina la sensation du billot sous sa peau, à la fois horrifiée et fascinée, les murmures dans sa peau allant crescendo.

Un bruit de verre explosé la sortit de sa torpeur fiévreuse et elle se redressa brusquement dans son lit, subitement consciente que sa magie avait sursauté et donné à ses yeux leur couleur dorée. Sa fenêtre était brisée, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce qu'elle, et sa respiration haletante. Elle se prit le visage dans ses mains et inspira, expira profondément pour se calmer, une vague de tristesse faisant vite suite à sa fièvre. Mais elle sentit que ce soubresaut incontrôlé de sa magie l'avait soulagée juste assez pour rendre ces envies tolérables. Toujours cruellement présentes, mais tolérables si elle restait forte.

Mais Merlin se doutait d'être forte, loin de là.

.

Elle marcha dans les couloirs sombres, ses pieds frôlant à peine le sol, sans jamais éveiller les soupçons de Gaius puis des gardes après lui. Elle prit un chemin qu'elle pourrait effectuer les yeux fermés et ouvrit la porte dans un silence quasi parfait. Elle s'approcha du lit et y grimpa à quatre pattes.

Il l'avait entendue entrer, elle le savait. Mais il se tenait immobile, allongé sous les couvertures fines qui le couvraient à moitié. Quant elle s'arrêta à hauteur de son torse, ses genoux de part et d'autres de ses hanches, il ouvrit les yeux et la fixa, son regard se perdant un instant dans la vue que lui offrait l'ouverture de son col agrandie par sa position.

Sa voix était basse, rauque et calme. Sans trace de remord, mais bien de maîtrise de soi.

« Tu es venue me torturer parce que je t'ai refusé ton caprice ? »

Elle sourit d'un coin de ses lèvres, un semblant de grimace et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, en appui sur son autre main. Elle sentait la chaleur de sa peau se communiquer au drap sous ses cuisses.

Elle aurait voulu rétorquer d'une de ses répliques bien senties, dire qu'après tout, elle avait manqué à ses devoirs en ne lui souhaitant pas une bonne nuit, mais à la place, elle se laissa distraire par la ligne solide et effrontée de sa mâchoire qui attrapait les quelques rayons de lune perçant par l'ouverture minime des rideaux.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et il finit par soupirer, comme s'il laissait tomber, comme si sa servante le lassait encore une fois par son incompétence, mais elle pouvait y discerner une fragilité. Son appui passa de sa main à son coude pour les rapprocher et elle frôla ses lèvres du bout des siennes. Puis il les saisit pour taire ses reproches silencieux, et elle se laissa faire quand sa lèvre inférieure pressa entre les siennes pour les entrouvrir et y immiscer sa langue, en même temps qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle se laissa dominer, docile, savourant la chaleur que ses lèvres allumaient dans son ventre. Plus elle se rapprochait de lui, plus les murmures se calmaient, devenaient un écho. Elle le sentait appréciatif de son apparente soumission, comme si elle voulait se faire pardonner son impudence et qu'il le lui accordait.

Puis sans prévenir, ses genoux se fléchir un peu plus, assez pour lui permettre de joindre leurs bassins. Il ne réagit pas à son premier va-et-vient, mais quand elle continua, lentement, il souffla bruyamment, puis grogna quand elle ne s'arrêta toujours pas, rendue ivre par les sensations ainsi procurées. Elle adorait cette friction, la pression sur son bas-ventre, le sentir durcir contre elle, sous le drap…

Les mains du jeune homme vinrent saisir ses fesses un rien trop fort, pleinement, et l'espace de quelques instants, elles accompagnèrent son mouvement. Merlin gémit, séparant leurs visages assez pour se perdre dans son regard trop sombre. Puis, avec douceur et force, ces mêmes mains la ralentirent, la pétrissant du bout des doigts comme pour s'en pardonner. Alors elle se mit à le détester. Arthur le prince. Le brave, le noble, le chevalier servant sans jamais être un valet. Sa maîtrise et son sang-froid quand elle ne demandait qu'à céder. Son autorité silencieuse qui forçait son propre corps à obéir et calmer ses ardeurs à contrecœur, presque avec gêne.

Même ainsi, elle ne pouvait que se soumettre en éternelle servante.

Elle se laissa retomber sur lui, le visage dans l'oreiller au creux de son épaule et les yeux fermés pour tenter de s'effacer, disparaître, alors qu'il continuait à caresser l'extérieur de ses cuisses lentement, pour remonter ensuite dans son dos, l'apaisant comme il le ferait d'un animal effrayé. Sa respiration était chaude dans son cou et son corps solide sous le sien. Comme un roc auquel elle pouvait se raccrocher, si seulement elle le voulait bien.

A la place, plus qu'honteuse, elle se sentait misérable. Et ridicule, d'espérer et insister ainsi alors qu'elle n'y avait pas droit, qu'elle ne le mériterait jamais…

Une main quitta son dos pour caresser ses cheveux alors qu'elle le sentait et entendait déglutir.

« Je… ne sais pas trop ce qu'il t'arrive » tenta Arthur dans un semi-murmure, comme s'il voulait éviter de l'effrayer. « Et apparemment tu ne veux pas le partager. » Elle le serra un rien plus fort. « Mais… si ça peut aider, prends congé à mon retour de chasse. »

Elle se redressa péniblement et le dévisagea sans un mot.

« … mais ne m'accompagne pas avant » insista-t-il, mais avec douceur.

Elle ferma les yeux, résignée, et le sentit embrasser son front. Elle tenta de lui sourire, un peu de travers, avant de se relever et rentrer chez elle aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue, s'effondrant dans son lit comme si elle venait de rêver, réparant sa fenêtre d'un sort.

* * *

><p>La journée suivante se déroula comme enveloppée d'un halo de coton, imprécise et floue. Merlin se sentait dans un état second, et disait qu'elle avait mal dormi lorsque son entourage lui posait la question. Morgane, étrangement, la regardait avec plus d'insistance que d'habitude. Elle aussi avait eu le sommeil léger, mais n'en avait rien dit.<p>

Le murmure s'était transformé en un tiraillement dans ses entrailles. En fin de journée, elle vit de loin Arthur rentrer de chasse avec fruit, et suivit son conseil : elle ne le vit pas de la soirée.

« Merlin, tout va bien ? » demanda Gaius en la voyant se préparer à aller dormir. Elle lui sourit.

« Oui oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée… et ça risque de continuer avec les festivités de demain. »

Le médecin semblait peu convaincu mais n'insista pas, pensant que s'il y avait réellement un problème, un danger, sa protégée le lui dirait.

.

Merlin dormit d'un sommeil très léger, entrecoupé de rêves intenses mais dont elle ne retint qu'à peine quelques fragments d'images, de sensations floues. Elle se tortillait dans son lit, légèrement suante sans que l'air estival en soit la seule cause, et se caressa distraitement à quelques reprises, peut-être en prolongement de ses rêves.

Elle finit par se réveiller le souffle court et le cœur battant, comme si elle venait de rêver d'une course poursuite, et dans l'obscurité, son regard croisa celui impossiblement doré et si familier d'Archimède. La peau de son corps tout entier murmurait, appelait, en cadence avec les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient dans ses tempes.

« Tu le sens ? » demanda-t-elle tout bas, à bout de souffle.

Elle soutint le regard du petit être. Né de magie. Cette même magie qui pulsait dans ses chairs. La créature ne cilla pas et elle puisa de la force dans ce regard, qui jamais ne flancha quand elle se leva en tremblant légèrement, puis se changea. La blancheur de sa robe se discernait dans l'obscurité, et la peau de daim de ses bottes courtes était souple contre la sienne. Pas une fois l'être magique ne la quitta de ses yeux d'or avec bienveillance, comme une bénédiction.

Silencieuse et invisible, Merlin sortit de Camelot juste avant l'aube, et s'élança dans la forêt, succombant à son envie devenue obsédante, devenue un _besoin_.

.

Elle se sentait libre, à courir sans se retourner, sans croiser une seule personne. La terre pleine de vie la propulsait de l'avant à chaque pas, et tout son corps frissonnait de contentement, grisé par la liberté. Elle d'ordinaire si maladroite fondait parmi les arbres sans efforts, bien plus rapide que n'importe quel être humain.

Elle pouvait le sentir. Tout autour d'elle, sous ses pieds, dans l'air qui enlaçait son corps, les rayons de lune perçant au travers des feuillages… La vie et la magie s'éveillaient, les mondes se frôlaient, et tous lui souhaitaient la bienvenue. De tous les animaux qu'elle croisa, aucun ne s'enfuit à sa présence.

Merlin se laissa aller à l'envie de s'effondrer dans l'herbe accueillante après une éternité, la respiration à peine plus saccadée. Elle souriait à en avoir mal aux joues, heureuse et sereine. Sous ses doigts, la végétation se faisait presque câline, frôlant sa pulpe. Tout autour d'elle faisait écho au murmure dans sa peau.

_Emrys… Emrys…_

Elle l'entendit à peine, ou crut rêver, confondant cet appel avec les chants des oiseaux qui faisaient de même envers le soleil. Celui-ci perçait à l'horizon, elle le savait; elle pouvait voir le ciel se teinter de couleurs douces et chaudes à travers les feuillages, et en était émerveillée. Elle savait que Beltane était une fête du soleil, mais ne s'était jamais rendue compte de ce que cela impliquait réellement. Elle se releva brusquement et courut à nouveau, pressée par l'envie, le besoin de ne pas rater son lever. Ses pas aériens la guidèrent dans les hauteurs, où les arbres stoppèrent pour laisser place au versant d'une modeste falaise. De là, elle surplombait les terres et les forêts. A l'horizon, très loin, elle distinguait l'océan en une infime ligne scindant le paysage, et au-dessus de lui elle vit l'astre faire sa lente et majestueuse apparition. Elle s'assit sur le rebord, le vide sous ses pieds, la terre sous ses doigts, et admira le spectacle, échauffée peu à peu par les rayons.

.

Le soleil était depuis longtemps haut dans le ciel que Merlin avait repris son chemin, sans courir cette fois, ses doigts s'attardant sur l'écorce des arbres qui la frôlaient et le chant des oiseaux ravissant ses oreilles. Quand elle croisait un animal, elle se tenait immobile et sereine, et l'observait avec bienveillance et curiosité, le laissant faire son petit bonhomme de chemin. Et si d'aventure, quelques fois, ses yeux devenaient dorés juste pour le plaisir, personne ne trouvait à y redire, au contraire. De loin, elle vit à plusieurs reprises quelques voyageurs emprunter les sentiers. Elle s'asseyait dans les buissons et les observait avec amusement, complètement invisible, et jamais tentée de les rejoindre.

Pourquoi s'était-elle torturée si longtemps à résister ainsi à ce qui était naturel pour elle ? Elle ne pensa même pas aux conséquences de cette escapade, balayant les soucis et les devoirs d'un rien. Ici, elle était elle-même. Rien de plus, et surtout, rien de moins.

.

Elle entendit et sentit qu'elle approchait d'une rivière avant même qu'elle le vit. Le bruit régulier et apaisant de l'eau qui s'écoule et les sursauts de vie en étaient caractéristiques. La fin de matinée devenait chaude et les rayons du soleil entêtants, se reflétant en brisures argentées sur les flots. A leur vue, Merlin eut envie de sentir leur caresse et leur fraîcheur et elle se déshabilla sans même y réfléchir. Elle déposa ses vêtements en un tas le long de la rive. Pouvoir sentir la terre sous ses pieds nus, sans aucune barrière était exquis et elle pouffa de rire quand l'eau vint lui chatouiller les orteils. Elle s'y enfonça pas à pas. Le lit de la rivière était large, plus profond qu'il n'y paraissait et ses flots étaient forts sans être insistants, calmes mais bien présents. La jeune femme frissonna à la différence de température qui lui donna une chair de poule nullement désagréable. Au plus profond, elle était immergée jusqu'en dessous de ses seins durcis. Claire sans être limpide, la rivière était tapissée de galets polis, solides sous la plante de ses pieds.

Bien campée dessus, Merlin inspira profondément puis s'immergea. Des bulles d'air s'échappèrent de ses lèvres quand elle sentit quelques poissons la chatouiller, et elle résista à l'envie de se laisser porter par les flots. A la place, elle fit le vide dans son esprit et resta blottie jusqu'à ce que le besoin en oxygène la force à se relever, ses cheveux plaqués sur son visage. L'air sur la peau humide ainsi découverte semblait plus tiède que chaud. D'une main, elle repoussa les mèches sombres qui lui barraient la vue et c'est alors qu'elle le vit, sur la rive opposée, au sortir des arbres.

Un cerf avait émergé de la forêt et la fixait. Merlin fut impressionnée par l'allure majestueuse de ce noble animal. Son pelage brun-roux et l'imposante ramure qui ornait sa tête le rendaient particulièrement beau à regarder. Il était ni jeune à en voir sa taille imposante, ni vieux à la manière dont les muscles puissants de son poitrail, de ses flancs et de ses pattes saillaient sous sa peau, pleins de fougue. Malgré la distance, elle percevait son regard sombre et serein. Fascinée, elle s'approcha doucement, sortant peu à peu de l'eau sans le quitter des yeux. Quand elle fut entièrement émergée, elle marqua un arrêt, craignant d'effrayer l'animal si elle s'approchait de trop, mais le cerf ne bougea pas. Cela la fit sourire.

Puis, sans prévenir, ce fut à son tour de s'avancer vers elle, paisiblement. Elle crut d'abord qu'il allait simplement s'abreuver, mais c'est bien vers elle qu'il se dirigea. A mesure qu'il s'approchait, elle put percevoir des éclats dorés dans son regard qui l'hypnotisèrent d'autant plus et lui donnaient envie de laisser les siens prendre une teinte semblable. Beaucoup auraient pu se sentir mal à l'aise à l'approche d'un animal aussi imposant, mais pas Merlin, elle sentait qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

Il se tint juste devant elle et, avec une étonnante précaution de ne pas la blesser de ses bois, effleura à plusieurs reprises le ventre de la jeune femme de son museau. Ce mouvement lui rappela clairement la fois où la licorne avait fait exactement de même, et elle rit doucement en caressant son crâne, entre ses bois, du bout des doigts où frétillait sa magie.

Après quelques instants ainsi partagés, le cerf redressa sa tête brusquement et scruta les alentours comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose, puis retourna se fondre dans les arbres d'un pas pressant. Merlin le regarda s'éloigner, tentée de le suivre. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction avant de se rappeler qu'elle était entièrement nue. Elle jeta un œil au tas formé par ses vêtements de l'autre côté de la rivière et d'un seul sort, sa robe apparut dans ses mains. Elle l'enfila distraitement, le tissu collant par endroits à sa peau humide, et continua sa route sans même penser à ce qu'elle laissait sur la rive.

.

Le sol de la forêt était incroyablement accueillant sous ses pieds. Même les quelques pierres et autres brindilles coupantes n'osaient agresser sa peau, comme par magie –cette pensée la fit sourire un peu plus-. Cette partie des bois était plus fleurie ça et là, et de nombreux buissons gorgés de baies s'offraient à ses doigts gourmands. Les connaissances transmises par Gaius mais aussi sa propre mère lui permettaient de distinguer celles qu'elle pouvait avaler sans réfléchir de celles qu'il lui fallait mieux éviter. Elle reconnu de nombreuses plantes aux vertus multiples. Rassasiée, elle continua sa route d'un pas sautillant et tomba sur un petit sentier désert. Il avait été formé non pas par des voyageurs, il était trop étroit pour cela, mais probablement par des gens qui vivaient non loin ou transitaient souvent par cette partie de la forêt. Peut-être approchait-elle d'un village.

Elle marcha encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive quelque chose bouger dans les fourrés devant elle. Elle s'accola contre un arbre et observa. Elle vit deux enfants se redresser sans l'avoir vue. Ils scrutaient le sol à leurs alentours. A bien y regarder, ils avaient des vêtements typiques à ceux qui vivaient dans les bois –peut-être des druides ?- et leurs mains étaient remplies de fleurs cueillies. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille rousse et d'un garçon à la peau hâlée un peu plus âgé. L'ainé sursauta en la remarquant et saisit le bras de la plus petite. Merlin s'approcha en souriant.

« Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur » dit-elle au garçon. La petite fille la scrutait de bas en haut, les yeux ronds, en s'attardant sur sa robe blanche.

« T'es qui ? » demanda le brun, vite suivit par la petite. « T'es la prêtresse ? Tu dois pas être dans la forêt ! »

« Je m'appelle Merlin » fit-elle en se mettant à leur hauteur. « Et non, je suis juste… une promeneuse. »

« Pourquoi t'es habillée en blanc alors ? » insista la rousse.

« Parce qu'une amie trouvait que ça m'allait bien… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Le garçon s'efforçait de garder un air sérieux qui n'allait pas vraiment de pair avec son jeune âge. « On cherche des fleurs. »

« Pour faire des couronnes ! » Le sourire de la petite fille était partiellement édenté mais on ne peut plus rayonnant.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? » proposa Merlin avec douceur.

L'heure qui suivit se passa à la recherche desdites fleurs, de préférence dans les tons blancs ou jaunes –les deux enfants fronçaient les sourcils lorsqu'elle en choisissait d'autres- ponctuée de bavardages enfantins. Merlin apprit qu'ils voulaient aider à préparer une fête, qui à ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre leur était importante et rassemblerait plus qu'un village –peut-être était-ce plutôt une ville qui se trouvait à proximité ?-. La petite fille était plus loquace que le garçon, mais à sa surprise ce fut lui qui demanda timidement pour lui donner la main lorsqu'ils voulurent rentrer avec leur collecte. Son bras libre plein de fleurs, Merlin se laissa guider par les enfants à travers la forêt.

« Tu vas rester aussi pour la fête ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est chouette, on peut danser un peu avant d'aller dormir ! » intervint la rousse.

« Pourquoi pas, si je peux » sourit Merlin.

Le rideau d'arbres s'éclaircit peu à peu, et Merlin crut percevoir une musique imprécise qui ressemblait majoritairement à différents types de flûtes. Petit à petit, elle put discerner du mouvement au-delà, qui se précisa à mesure que la forêt s'effaçait. Elle vit alors, dans une immense clairière légèrement en contrebas et flanquée sur le côté d'un ruisseau, un grand rassemblement de personnes affairées à elle ne savait trop quels préparatifs, probablement les festivités locales de Beltane. Elle distingua ça-et-là quelques bûchers en construction, dont le plus grand semblait se trouver au centre, alors que d'autres rassemblaient de la nourriture et de quoi la préparer avec des moyens de fortune. La musique imprécise qu'elle avait distinguée provenait de quelques musiciens qui semblaient plus vouloir s'échauffer ou composer que réellement contribuer à l'ambiance, du moins pour l'instant. La fête n'en était visiblement encore qu'à ses préparatifs.

« Lys ! Cèdre ! »

Les enfants se dirigèrent vers la voix féminine qui avait percé en lisière de la foule.

« On a trouvé plein de fleurs, mère ! » fit l'aîné avec plus de chaleur dans la voix.

Une femme au visage couvert de taches de rousseur et vêtue de tous les tons verts possibles les accueillit en souriant, assise parmi d'autres femmes du même acabit, toutes occupées à tresser des couronnes de fleurs et d'herbes.

« La dame nous a aidés » renchérit la petite avant de se jeter contre le flanc de sa mère.

Les membres du petit groupe parmi la foule éparse la saluèrent d'un signe de tête, toutes en souriant chaleureusement. Merlin fut agréablement étonnée d'un tel accueil et accepta l'invitation de s'asseoir et apprendre à créer elle aussi quelque chose à partir des fleurs qu'elle avait cueillies, bercée par les rires, les conversations et l'agitation ambiante.

.

Après plusieurs tentatives à la bien piètre allure, Merlin dut se résoudre au fait qu'elle ne serait jamais aussi douée que sa mère dans une telle confection, malgré les encouragements de son entourage. Quand les conversations au sein du groupe prirent une tournure plus personnelle, elle s'éclipsa après quelques remerciements et vœux partagés, et se laissa happer par la foule de plus en plus active. Elle déambula parmi les inconnus tous plus souriants les uns que les autres, les étals de fortune où plus d'un lui tendit un morceau de nourriture, souvent modeste mais goûteuse et les bûchers en construction. La chaleur estivale était importante sans être pesante, et nombre étaient les hommes qui avaient ôté le haut en conséquence. A deux-trois reprises, elle distingua un tatouage de triskèle sur les peaux ainsi exhibées, et fut surprise de voir des druides se fondre aussi bien dans une foule hétérogène. Cette surprise était loin d'être désagréable, au contraire. Quelque part, cela lui expliquait à quel point la fête prenait de l'envergure et une tournure différente que celle pratiquée à Camelot, beaucoup plus rudimentaire et dinatoire, sans symboles magiques –explicitement- apparents. Les murmures de sa magie étaient noyés parmi la foule, où elle pouvait, étrangement, sentir d'autres pratiquants sans qu'elle n'assiste à l'utilisation de sorts, à moins qu'ils ne soient discrets et que personne n'en étant témoin ne crie au loup.

C'était grisant de n'être qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres; ni servante, ni princesse, ni sorcière, ni magicienne prédestinée.

Elle proposa de participer à l'élaboration des bûchers qu'on lui expliqua être de futurs feux de joie, et si l'écrasante majorité y prenant part était masculine, aucun ne se moqua de sa proposition. Elle accompagna alors un groupe de jeunes hommes aux dos solides à la lisière de la forêt. Ils ne prirent que le bois d'arbres malades ou déjà morts, et Merlin ne s'éloigna qu'une fois pour soulager un besoin naturel. Il leur fallut un certain temps pour tailler le bois et les branches en morceaux transportables à plusieurs, puis faire des allers-retours jusqu'au feu. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand tous furent terminés, des modestes au plus grand. La musique se faisait petit à petit plus précise et nourrie, la foule un rien plus dense et bruyante. L'effort sous la chaleur et la proximité de la foule l'ayant légèrement fait suer, Merlin se dirigea vers le cours d'eau pour s'y rafraichir le visage. Elle rougit un peu en voyant quelques personnes plus ou moins dévêtues faire de même ou plus complètement, mais personne ne semblait s'en offusquer. Il régnait une atmosphère particulièrement bon enfant, le sang échauffé à mesure que la journée progressait et qu'une sorte d'attente, d'anticipation régnait dans l'air.

Elle crut entendre son nom appelé puis replongea son visage dans ses mains en coupe emplies d'eau fraîche et claire. Quand sa vue se reprécisa elle l'entendit à nouveau, plus précis, et elle se tourna vers le pan de forêt par lequel elle était arrivée quelques heures plus tôt. Là, elle perçut des silhouettes qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, et les implications de ses actions la ramenèrent brusquement et douloureusement à la réalité.

Elle courut vers Arthur alors qu'il descellait d'Hengroen, visiblement furieux.

« Merlin ! » beugla-t-il, rouge de colère. « As-tu complètement perdu l'esprit ?! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as rien ? Comment diable as-tu pu aller aussi loin- »

« -Arthur, Arthur calme-toi, je peux tout t'expliquer » dit-elle en essayant de la rassurer, voulant éviter absolument qu'il n'attire l'attention et ne brise son anonymat tant désiré.

« J'y compte bien, et même tout de suite ! » Il se mit alors à la palper en divers endroits vitaux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Es-tu blessée ? »

Cela l'étonna agréablement parmi toutes ces remontrances. « J'ai l'air blessée à ton avis ? »

« Alors, j'attends ! »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, pour être franche. Elle n'avait fait que suivre son instinct, sa nature, ses envies tant réprimés. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. « Je… Je me suis promenée dans les bois, ce matin et… je me suis perdue. Au point où j'en étais, j'ai voulu en profiter alors… j'ai croisé des voyageurs à cheval. Ils m'ont conduite jusqu'ici. »

« Tu as perdu la tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! »

Sa colère persistante transforma violemment sa gêne en une jumelle. « J'en avais besoin, d'accord ?! J'étouffais à Camelot et j'avais juste… juste besoin d'être moi-même ! Tu peux comprendre ça ? Pas la servante, juste moi ! » Pas cette magicienne moins que rien aux moindres faits et gestes dictés par un destin aux penchants sadiques… « Je voulais respirer ! »

Arthur sembla reprendre peu à peu ses esprits mais restait passablement énervé. « Bien. Soit. Mais as-tu seulement pensé aux conséquences de ton absence ? »

Merlin ricana. « Oh arrête, tu m'as donné congé, je n'allais pas manquer à tes corvées et Morgane n'avait pas besoin de moi. »

« As-tu songé à quel point ta disparition pourrait angoisser Gaius ? Ou Guenièvre ? »

Cela lui fit l'effet d'un sceau d'eau froide. « Euh… je… non. » Elle baissa le regard, honteuse. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Elle resta ainsi de longs instants jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur soupire et la prenne par le bras.

« Viens, rentrons. »

Quitte à être égoïste, autant l'assumer jusqu'au bout… « Non. »

Il se figea. « Je te demande pardon ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas rentrer à Camelot. »

Le prince vociféra quelques paroles incompréhensibles, cherchant ses mots. « Mais qu'est-ce que… tu… Merlin ! Par la Mère, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! »

« Tu ne comprends pas ? » fit-elle avec une once de désespoir. « Ici je ne suis qu'une personne parmi tant d'autres, je ne suis même pas Merlin, je suis juste… quelqu'un. Sans devoirs, sans responsabilités… » Elle scruta son visage, cherchant à lui faire comprendre de son regard suppliant. « N'as-tu jamais voulu faire la même chose ? »

Cela sembla le faire réfléchir à défaut de le calmer, alors elle continua. « N'as-tu jamais voulu te fondre dans la foule, sans être vu comme un prince ?... »

Il ne répondit pas.

« …je sais que oui. » Elle savait qu'elle gagnait du terrain. « Ici, c'est possible. »

« C'est normal, nous ne sommes même plus dans le royaume de mon père… » répondit-il à voix basse, comme pour lui-même.

Un royaume moins répressif vis-à-vis de la magie, elle le sentait.

« Restons ici. » Elle lui saisit doucement le bras. « Toi, avec moi, juste quelques heures. »

Il fronça les sourcils, têtu. « Nous devons rentrer, on nous attend… »

« Qu'as-tu dit ? Pour pouvoir partir à ma recherche ? » Son cœur enfla d'émotion à ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Qu'un prince se déplace pour une simple servante…

« J'ai… dit que j'avais croisé une créature magique. Pendant ma chasse. J'ai donc proposé de la traquer de sitôt. »

Elle sourit. « Alors ce n'est pas quelques heures de plus ou de moins qui poseront problème. »

« Tu ne veux pas assister à la fête de ce soir ? »

« Et toi tu y tiens tant que ça ? » Elle désigna la foule en pleine activité de son épaule, et il ne sembla la remarquer qu'à cet instant. « Celle-là ne te convient pas ? »

Elle vit un éclat de curiosité traverser ses yeux. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et caressa son bras plus franchement à travers sa cotte de mailles. « Pas de prince, pas de servante… juste toi et moi. » Puis elle croisa et soutint son regard intensément. Se perdre ainsi dans ses yeux incroyablement clairs fit réapparaître le murmure dans sa peau, qui s'était estompé dans la foule. Il la contempla, le visage adouci.

« Tu y tiens tant que ça ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça de la tête. Arthur soupira.

« Très bien, mais juste quelques heures. Et je doublerai tes corvées à notre retour. »

Elle laissa s'échapper une exclamation de joie et lança ses bras derrière sa nuque, l'embrassant brièvement mais avec force, guillerette. Puis elle souleva un pan de sa cotte de mailles. « Tu devrais enlever ça si tu ne veux pas qu'on te reconnaisse. Puis on mettra Hengroen dans l'enclos. Il y en a un à l'écart pour les cheveux des voyageurs. »

Un petit sort discret devrait suffire à dissimuler la qualité royale des selle et bride aux yeux des curieux…

Arthur soupira exagérément mais se laissa faire sans protester. Sous sa cotte, il était vêtu de braies légèrement salies par ses recherches et l'une des chemises qu'elle préférait, celle d'un rouge profond un rien trop tombante… S'il ne disait rien pour se trahir, il pourrait presque passer pour un modeste noble profitant des festivités pour se fondre à la population.

« Tu es infernale, tu le sais ça ? » dit-il sans vraiment être convaincant.

Elle lui sourit malicieusement, l'euphorie qui l'avait emplie ces dernières heures réapparaissant peu à peu en elle. « Et je sais que tu adores ça. »

* * *

><p>Elle lui demanda, curieuse, comment il avait fait pour la trouver. Après s'être offusqué qu'elle doute de ses talents de chasseur, il avoua qu'Archimède l'avait guidé, étrangement. Ils se joignirent à la foule après avoir rangé la cote de maille dans le paquetage que portait Hengroen, qui lui paissait tranquillement. Merlin prit la main d'Arthur pour lui enlever toute dernière hésitation avec douceur et il se laissa faire sans protester. Il était visiblement peu habitué de passer quasi inaperçu dans la foule car il paraissait quelque peu désorienté. La jeune femme en sourit.<p>

Une vague d'agitation traversa l'assemblée, comme si quelque chose venait de se passer hors de leur vue et Merlin se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir ce qu'il en était : à la lisière des bois, un groupe de silhouettes informes venait d'apparaître. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, elle distingua qu'il s'agissait de chasseurs pour la plupart vêtus de cuirs amples et sombres qui les dissimulaient en grande partie, visages compris. A leur tête se trouvait un homme à l'attirail bien différent : à peine vêtu d'un pagne, son corps aux muscles jeunes et vigoureux était orné en toutes parts de motifs rituels peints en bleu, ça et là d'éclaboussures de sang et sa tête était surmontée d'une coiffe aux bois de cerf à la taille modeste. Le groupe entier transportait un cerf massif fraîchement tué sur leurs épaules. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochèrent, ils furent accueillis par des cris de joie qui fusaient de toutes parts.

Merlin jeta un œil à Arthur, guettant sa réaction, anxieuse qu'il puisse en être dérangé sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment. Il le remarqua.

« Une belle prise. Je ne tenterai cependant pas ma prochaine chasse dans un tel attirail. »

La jeune femme se détendit et redirigea son attention vers les chasseurs qui étaient arrivés devant le plus grand bûcher puis commencèrent à dépecer le cerf. Elle pensa alors à l'animal qu'elle avait croisé près de la rivière et son cœur s'alourdit d'une once d'anxiété.

« Toujours aussi peu réjouie à la vue des prises » la taquina Arthur. « Et dire que tu avais insisté pour m'accompagner à la chasse. »

Elle lui fit une grimace qui ne l'amusa que plus. Puis une agitation différente se répandit dans la foule : le soleil se couchait. La musique qui jusque là n'avait été qu'un vague fond sonore bien que permanent gagna en intensité, surtout grâce à l'utilisation de tambours variés d'où résonnaient des notes graves comme claires, qui accompagnèrent la descente de l'astre sous les chants et les bruits de la foule de plus en plus joyeuse. Le tout était tellement communicatif, et en synchronisation avec les sensations persistantes de sa magie, que Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'osciller son corps au même rythme.

C'était la fête du feu, du soleil. De la lumière nourricière qui rend la terre et les corps fertiles, s'inscrit dans un cycle éternel de renouveau. Alors ils les vénéraient.

Merlin ressentit l'envie de se laisser aller contre Arthur, sentir sa chaleur à lui, mais se retint : même s'ils ne risquaient pas d'être reconnus ici, le prince ne se permettait toujours pas de tels gestes en public. Des torches furent allumées à divers endroits de la clairière sous les acclamations toujours nourries de la foule, puis l'attente monta à son paroxysme quand l'astre solaire passa ses derniers instants dans les cieux, en-dessous de la couronne des arbres. A l'instant même où ils surent qu'il avait disparu de l'horizon, les bûchers furent allumés dans une explosion euphorique que la magicienne devait se retenir de rejoindre, même si de moindre mesure. Le bruit résonnait dans ses tempes et emplissait ses oreilles. Le plus imposant se trouvait à quelques mètres devant elle, et elle céda à l'envie de se rapprocher, se faufilant entre les spectateurs et sentant la chaleur grandissante à mesure qu'elle avançait.

Elle en avait presque oublié les chasseurs. Ils étaient agenouillés devant les flammes et achevaient de dépecer le cerf avec des gestes habiles et précis. Elle put discerner le sang qui assombrissait la terre et n'en fut étrangement pas écœurée comme à son habitude. Cela s'inscrivait dans le renouveau. Tous étaient focalisés dans leur tâche à l'exception d'un seul, qui releva la tête à son approche, puis se redressa et captant son regard. C'était celui à la ramure et aux peintures bleu vif. Elles semblaient s'iriser à la lumière du feu et presque prendre vie sur ses membres. Sous la peau et les lanières qui retenaient sa coiffe, elle distingua des yeux d'un bleu captivant, le reste de son visage mangé par les ombres et des traces de terre. Il s'approcha d'elle et un tel regard aurait dû la rendre mal à l'aise, mais pas dans cette circonstance. L'homme, qui devait être de quelques années plus âgé qu'elle, semblait purement et simplement fasciné. Une fois devant elle, il tendit une main ensanglantée, comme l'était tout son avant-bras aux muscles sinueux, pour la toucher, mais une autre, plus claire et puissante, lui saisit le poignet fermement, ce qui dévia son regard. Arthur le fixait, son autorité naturelle et imposante émanant de lui plus efficaces que des mots. Le chasseur le regarda à son tour mais ne sembla jamais perdre son calme ou sa fascination. Alors seulement Merlin remarqua que les personnes les plus proches avaient cessé de s'agiter pour mieux les observer avec curiosité.

L'homme la regarda une dernière fois, puis sourit à Arthur qui le tenait toujours, et de son autre main tout aussi sanglante lui frôla le front comme il l'aurait fait d'une relique, laissant une vague trace sous ses mèches dorées. Surpris, le prince délaissa sa prise alors que l'homme ne cessait de sourire. Leur entourage proche redevint soudainement agité et, en rythme avec la clameur entêtante des tambours, le chasseur s'éloigna vers la forêt avec un pas de plus en précipité, comme ivre d'aller retrouver quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, porté par les cris d'une célébration que Merlin ne comprenait pas complètement.

« C'était quoi, ça ? » demanda Arthur, brisant le charme qui s'était installé. Il semblait perplexe sans être suspicieux.

« Je crois que c'est… une bénédiction ? » proposa-t-elle, jetant un vague regard aux autres hommes qui à présent mettaient les morceaux de viande à cuire au bord du feu. Ce même feu qui se reflétait dans les yeux d'Arthur en ravissant son regard.

« Il voulait te toucher. »

« Et… ? » Son cœur battit un peu plus fort. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit… jaloux ?

Il soupira et la prit par le bras en détournant le regard, comme s'il voulait éviter qu'elle ne remarque l'éclat dans ses yeux. « Viens, je meurs de faim. »

.

Merlin déjà avait le goût des gâteaux d'avoine et des fruits en bouche quand on leur tendit à chacun un morceau de gibier cuit de taille modeste –il fallait bien partager-. La viande était à la limite de lui brûler les doigts et elle mordit dedans en y prenant garde, les sucs manquant de lui dégouliner sur le menton. La chair était tendre et gouteuse et, malgré la portion, lui emplit agréablement l'estomac. Comme Arthur n'y trouva rien à y redire, il devait aussi apprécier. Elle eut à nouveau une pensée pour le cerf et le remercia en silence, en cet instant consciente qu'ils vivaient à son détriment, puisant leur force de la sienne. La bouchée qu'il lui restait, elle la tendit à Arthur qui l'accepta avec plaisir, sachant qu'il avait un plus gros appétit qu'elle, et elle frissonna quand elle sentit ses lèvres frôler ses dernières phalanges.

Ce simple détail lui donna plus chaud que le feu de joie à proximité, ravivant les sensations dans son corps qui s'étaient muées le temps qu'elle rassasiât les besoins de son estomac, et contempla le jeune homme quelques secondes, les sens à fleur de peau. La terre était douce sous ses pieds, et à peine tremblante sous les sauts et les danses qui se répandaient parmi la foule. Elle sentait le feu, une vague odeur de musc et l'air nocturne porteur des senteurs de la nature, de simples détails qui nourrissaient le murmure dans sa peau.

« Viens » proposa-t-elle avec un sourire à Arthur en lui tendant la main, désignant les danseurs de sa tête. Mais le jeune homme semblait ne pas avoir complètement abandonné son orgueil princier, car s'il la suivit, il refusa de prendre part à de telles agitations et resta à l'écart alors que Merlin rentrait dans la danse avec une légère maladresse. Elle tourna sans cesse autour du feu, autour de ces inconnus aussi voire plus euphoriques qu'elle, ses pieds frôlés tantôt par la terre, tantôt par l'air. Les flammes si proches lui chauffaient le corps et lui faisaient tourner la tête autant que ses mouvements, les pans de sa robe les frôlant sans jamais la brûler. Elle frôlait des corps dont elle ne voyait le visage qu'un instant, mais cela suffisait à communiquer leur euphorie, et son cœur battait presque aussi vite que les tambours, accompagnant des instruments qu'elle reconnaissait à peine et semblaient dicter les moindres rythmes de son propre corps. Elle tournait et ressentit l'envie de rire quand quelqu'un ceignit sa tête d'une couronne de fleurs blanches, qui resta en place par miracle; l'envie de se laisser porter par toute cette _vie_ autour d'elle qui faisait écho avec tout son corps, qui semblait se préparer pour quelque chose qui lui était inconnu mais qu'elle attendait tout de même avec impatience…

Elle sentit un bras la cueillir par la taille et l'immobiliser avec douceur. Elle gloussa en regardant les milliers d'étoiles, qui bougeaient trop vite, et se laissa aller contre le corps qu'elle reconnut d'instinct. Sa tête s'appuya dans sa gorge où elle inspira l'odeur qu'elle aimait tant. Elle était docile dans ses bras, savourant le moindre contact, sans les barrières habituelles. Et pourtant Arthur semblait encore indécis à faire le dernier pas qui lui offrirait le statut de simple mortel. De son autre main, il effleura ses cheveux, les fleurs qui y contrastaient, avec à peine plus d'audace que l'air, puis vint cueillir sa joue. Merlin se fondit contre sa paume sans hésiter, tout son corps sans cesse parcouru de ces mêmes pulsations enivrantes. Elle releva la tête juste assez pour qu'il joigne leurs fronts, hésitant. Elle savait qu'il voulait l'embrasser, et dieux elle le voulait aussi, mais le choix était le sien, elle ne lui forcerait pas la main, pas cette fois-ci…

Elle sentit à nouveau le tiraillement familier dans son ventre, celui qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici, et voyant qu'Arthur hésitait toujours, elle succomba à cet appel et l'entraina avec elle, ondulant parmi les corps s'adonnant à des danses de plus en plus sensuelles, sans jamais les frôler, comme si une force les séparait du reste de la foule, peut-être sa propre magie, qu'elle sentait couler sous sa peau. Comme son sang. Elle ne teintait pas ses yeux mais elle était bien là, réveillée, impatiente, demandeuse.

Ils se fondirent dans la forêt, qui bien que dense était éclairée de manière irréelle par la lumière de la pleine lune et des milliers d'étoiles qui scintillaient au-dessus d'eux, comme autant de gardiens. Merlin ne réfléchit pas, guidée par cet instinct qui avait pris possession de ses pieds, ancrée à la réalité par la sensation des doigts d'Arthur contre les siens et de sa respiration dans son cou. Les bruits et la musique se faisaient de plus en plus lointains, comme s'ils n'avançaient pas en termes de pas mais de sauts. Ils n'entendaient que les bruits de la vie nocturne à la faune presque invisible, avec ça et là les soupirs des couples qui s'aimaient dans les buissons, au pied des arbres. Par moments ils purent même entrapercevoir leurs corps enlacés en un ultime hommage festif. Une pointe de désir la perça sous le nombril et à ce même instant, elle sentit les doigts d'Arthur la serrer un peu plus fort, mais bien que tentée, elle ne se retourna pas, pas encore…

Hypnotisés qu'ils étaient, aucun ne vit la brume éthérée apparaitre autour de leurs pieds, entre les racines, les brins d'herbe et un unique cercle de fleurs, à l'approche d'une frontière. Et si Merlin le sentit sur la peau nue de ses talons, son esprit était bien trop focalisé ailleurs pour qu'elle ne le remarque, poussée toujours plus loin, proche, si proche,…

La vue qui s'offrit à eux leur coupa le souffle.

Là où la forêt s'éclaircissait, sur un petit talus surélevé, se trouvait l'arbre le plus majestueux qu'ils aient jamais vus. Ses racines tantôt découvertes, tantôt enfouies sous la terre s'étendaient alentours comme des artères, assez larges pour qu'ils puissent s'allonger dessus. Elles se rejoignaient en un tronc massif, noueux, qui s'érigeait vers les cieux et donnant ça et là des branches tortueuses qui semblaient vouloir enlacer l'air. Quelques unes parmi les plus basses avaient choisi de retourner en direction de la terre, et pourraient permettre d'en tenter l'ascension. Son feuillage était dense et luisant à la lueur de la lune, comme la fourrure d'un animal, et ses plus hautes ramures disparaissaient parmi les étoiles dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Tapissé de mousses et de fleurs, frôlé par d'autres plantes qui poussaient sous sa protection, il se dégageait à sa vue une impression de paix et d'harmonie. Ce miracle de la nature, à première vue bien plus que multi-centenaire, avait une présence bien plus majestueuse et respectable que n'importe quelle construction de la main des Hommes.

Les deux jeunes gens déambulèrent entre ses racines, la terre douce même sous les chaussures d'Arthur, qui s'en débarrassa sans réfléchir, ni sans lâcher la main de Merlin, pour pouvoir la sentir sous sa peau. L'appel dans les entrailles de la jeune femme atteignait son paroxysme, et se tut ensuite dans un ultime murmure quand elle effleura l'écorce du tronc grandiose de la pulpe de ses doigts. Et alors elle la sentit, la Magie qui ruisselait comme de la sève, comme son sang, qui sembla l'étreindre le temps d'un souffle et lui souhaiter un bon retour, à ses côtés. Pas la bienvenue comme lors d'une première rencontre, non, mais bien après une longue et doucereuse absence. Elle sourit, fermant les yeux et laissa son front se poser contre l'arbre.

Puis elle sentit à nouveau la main qui ne l'avait jamais lâchée la tirer doucement pour la retourner, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux et se permit enfin de voir Arthur, son cœur s'emplit de tendresse à en déborder. Puis à en exploser quand son dos entra en contact avec l'écorce qui étrangement dégageait une douce chaleur, et quand le jeune homme se fonde avec elle, l'embrassant enfin. Un tremblement de plaisir, comme une délivrance, parcourut tout son corps et se perdit dans sa matrice.

Les rares fois où il sépara leurs lèvres dans les longs instants qui suivirent, il les passa à la contempler comme s'il tenait une merveille dans ses bras et non une simple femme. Car c'était bien ce qu'ils étaient ici : non pas un prince et une servante, mais une femme, un homme. Dans la pénombre, ils auraient pu se confondre aux couples qui s'abandonnaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tous égaux sous la veillée de la lune pleine.

Mais pour Merlin, c'était bien plus qu'un homme qu'elle serrait contre elle et embrassait à s'en perdre. C'était Arthur. Arthur qu'elle aimait de tout son être, et qui la faisait doucement délirer avec ses baisers et ses caresses, chacun attisant le désir qu'elle sentait brûler en elle, encore et toujours, et toujours en vain…

Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, il se mit à tirer doucement sur ses laçages, son col, à glisser ses lèvres juste en-dessus du tissu, demandant en silence son accord, et le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à tambouriner sous sa bouche. Puis elle saisit son visage et le redressa avec douceur, rien que pour se retrouver dans ses yeux quelques instants, savourer leur liberté, qui subitement l'effraya quelque peu; ses yeux si clairs sous les rayons incroyables de la lune... Elle s'en détacha à peine quand ils relevèrent ensemble les pans de sa robe, puis la firent passer par-dessus sa tête, la jetant de côté sans un regard, et quand il l'étreignit à nouveau ses vêtements pourtant de qualité royale semblèrent désagréablement rêches sur leurs peaux.

Il fut le premier à relever sa chemise et elle s'empressa de l'aider, de plus en plus excitée, voulant sentir autre chose que l'air plus que tiède et l'écorce sur son corps. Un instant il s'abaissa pour se débarrasser de ses encombrements, et l'autre il se tint nu devant elle. Toutes les fois où, seule dans sa chambre, elle avait tenté avec frustration de reconstruire son corps ainsi, avec des éclats de souvenirs brumeux tombèrent aux oubliettes lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle inspira profondément. Ses yeux dévalèrent chaque relief, chaque muscle et furent particulièrement hypnotisés par son sexe alourdi sans être encore totalement érigé, pesant entre ses cuisses puissantes. Elle rougit en tentant en vain de détourner le regard, une sensation de vide en train de prendre naissance entre ses propres cuisses, qu'elle eut envie d'écarter mais n'osa pas quand ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau, soupirant au contact de la peau de l'autre après tant de temps passé, perdu à résister.

A présent, ils semblaient vouloir rattraper ce temps perdu, honteusement gaspillé et caressèrent avec empressement chaque étendue de peau qui s'offrait à eux. Merlin sentait à peine les mains d'Arthur sur son dos qu'il descendait déjà sur ses reins, ses fesses, l'arrière de ses cuisses et remontait sur ses flancs... Elle arrivait à peine à se concentrer sur ce que ses propres paumes et pulpes découvraient et redécouvraient. Rien que de le sentir pressé contre elle et de l'embrasser lui faisait déjà tourner la tête, et ses jambes en devenaient flageolantes. Le comprenant en silence, Arthur l'allongea sur le sol avec une facilité qui ne cessait de l'émoustiller, et la couronne de fleurs tomba de sa tête. Il paraissait encore plus imposant ainsi, au-dessus d'elle, en appui sur ses bras de part et d'autre d'elle, prêt à laisser le reste de son corps se fondre à nouveau contre le sien. Subitement dépassée, Merlin resserra les jambes et saisit son visage avec douceur pour lui demander un instant de répit, son flanc en appui contre le sien. Elle eut besoin de respirer, reprendre ses esprits, noyée dans les sensations et les émotions, submergée par un tel crescendo. D'abord surpris, Arthur prit conscience qu'il en était de même pour lui et, se mettant en appui sur un côté, il caressa sa joue tournée vers lui du bout des doigts, comme rêveur. Seules leurs respirations saccadées pouvaient s'entendre dans le calme nocturne.

Merlin avait beau le voir presque tous les jours, sa beauté continuait de fasciner, et elle ne se lassait jamais de le regarder, en particulier son visage. Alors pendant quelques instants, c'est ce qu'elle fit, l'admirer sans le toucher, alors que lui frôlait ses pommettes, sa mâchoire, la chute de sa gorge. Quand il pianota ses clavicules elle avait repris un minimum de contrôle sur sa respiration et se détendit entre les racines, ouverte à l'exploration curieuse et presque timide du jeune homme. Il s'attardait sur le haut de sa poitrine, hésitant, et Merlin finit par lui saisir doucement le poignet pour diriger sa main sur l'un de ses seins. Elle frissonna quand il effleura presque par mégarde le mamelon déjà érigé, puis caressa presque trop légèrement les volumes alentours, passant d'un mont à l'autre, les regardant monter et descendre au rythme de la respiration de la jeune femme, à nouveau un rien plus saccadée. Puis une lueur passa dans son regard et il commença à oser la caresser plus pleinement, se passant la langue sur ses lèvres par appréciation quand il en emplissait sa paume et arrachait ainsi un soupir de plaisir à Merlin. Elle sentait des picotements chauds se répandre de ses seins à son ventre, où le désir recommençait à prendre de l'ampleur.

Changeant à nouveau ses appuis, Arthur se repositionna au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa avec un peu de maladresse, toujours occupé à la caresser, cette fois un rien trop fort. Merlin en profita pour caresser son torse à son tour, les yeux fermés, et laisser ses mains parcourir ses flancs, son dos et l'attirer contre elle, réduisant l'écart entre eux. Mais pas assez pour que la main d'Arthur se faufile le long de son ventre et finisse par atteindre la naissance d'une de ses jambes, jointe à sa jumelle. Ils interrompirent leur baiser et le jeune homme chercha son accord dans son regard. En réponse, Merlin écarta légèrement ses cuisses, presque avec timidité, surprise par la sensation que procurait la fraîcheur de l'air sur ses chairs ainsi découvertes. Arthur se redressa légèrement pour mieux observer ce qu'il faisait et elle rougit, prise par l'envie de se dissimuler à son regard, le sien à nouveau attiré par sa verge dont les proportions l'excitaient et en même temps la rendaient incertaine. Mais elle ne l'arrêta pas quand ses doigts se mêlèrent à sa toison aux boucles sombres, et elle rougit plus fort en sentant son regard s'attarder entre ses cuisses, suivi par des doigts curieux mais bien loin d'être téméraires.

Elle haletait et son ventre papillonnait, sa timidité rapidement supplantée par le désir qu'il la touche et non la frôle. Elle geignit et lui prit la main pour la guider entre les lèvres qu'il n'avait osé écarter, et elle l'entendit à peine retenir une exclamation de surprise car elle-même venait de gémir, un sursaut de plaisir la traversant et faisant onduler ses hanches par instinct, encore plus fort quand l'un de ses doigts glissa en elle avec facilité, tant le désir l'avait lubrifiée. Merlin était dépassée par ces sensations, plus habituées par ses doigts à elle, plus fins et courts… Arthur, lui, était complètement hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il sentait; par la jeune femme qui réagissait si intensément sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Il continuait à la caresser mais quand il releva le visage pour capter son regard, il semblait aussi perdu et submergé qu'elle, en train de se tortiller sous lui sans trop comprendre. Un murmure l'acheva.

« M-Merlin. »

Il glissa hors d'elle alors qu'elle l'attirait tout contre elle, puis se mit à l'embrasser éperdument, le souffle coupé par le poids de son corps qui s'effondra à demi contre le sien, entre ses cuisses ouvertes et maintenant accueillantes. Le contact de son membre durci contre ses chairs humides à elle acheva de les rendre fou, et ils le saisirent presque en même temps, Merlin s'attardant à peine pour le sentir sous ses doigts. Avec empressement, emportés par leurs instincts, elle le guida pour qu'il la pénètre enfin. Son ventre fut pris d'un soubresaut quand elle sentit son sexe emplir le sien, presque à l'excès, et elle enlaça Arthur, une main crispée dans ses cheveux en haletant bruyamment. Lui venait de laisser s'échapper un gémissement de ses lèvres qui n'aida en rien ses sensations. Elle se perdit dans son regard, immobile, et vit son visage surpris s'éclairer peu à peu d'un sourire tendre, qui étirait ses lèvres entrouvertes.

En cet instant, elle ne put penser qu'à quel point elle pouvait l'aimer, et le plaisir de l'avoir enfin dans ses bras sans barrière, en elle et surtout avec elle se répandit dans tout son corps. Elle lui sourit en retour et se laissa embrasser, lentement, profondément, s'interrompant seulement pour soupirer quand Arthur commença à aller et venir en elle.

C'était maladroit, hésitant, comme tout le reste cette nuit, mais cela suffit. Bien plus. Elle adorait ça, cette proximité, cette sensation qu'Arthur la complétait... Même si quelques va-et-vient étaient presque douloureux, elle n'aurait cessé pour rien au monde. Elle ressentait une pression agréable en elle, dans son ventre, mais elle aimait par-dessus tout les soupirs d'Arthur, plus prononcés que les siens, et la manière dont il semblait de plus en plus pressé, poussé à rendre ses coups de reins plus saccadés, erratiques. Elle tentait d'y répondre, le souffle court, gémissante lorsqu'elle ressentait un élan de plaisir, et restait cramponnée à lui sans détacher son regard de son visage, hypnotisée par la moindre émotion qu'elle pouvait y discerner : il semblait aimer ça, énormément, et chercher quelque chose avec à la fois incertitude et frénésie. Merlin ressentit une envie supplémentaire de l'aider, en plus d'être poussée par son propre plaisir, et prit mieux ses appuis pour essayer de répondre à ses coups de reins avec moins de maladresse. Elle fut à la fois gênée et encore plus excitée en prenant conscience des bruits humides produits par les rencontres de leurs corps. Elle l'entendit murmurer ce qui ressemblait à son nom, entre deux gémissements qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir et frissonna violemment. Il s'accrochait maintenant à elle tout autant qu'elle le faisait, rendant leurs mouvements encore plus chaotiques et presque douloureux, et elle vit sa bouche s'ouvrir un peu plus, comme incapable de respirer l'espace d'un instant.

Elle le sentit à peine jouir en elle, trop concentrée sur son visage joliment rougi, où elle découvrit pour la première fois comme un abandon. Elle le serra un peu plus dans ses bras quand il se fit plus pesant sur elle dans un long soupir, ses hanches ondulant encore quelques fois, comme pour revenir sur terre. Merlin était tiraillée entre son envie de _plus_ et l'immense tendresse qui la submergeait. Il tentait difficilement de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration contre son cou, son souffle agréable sur sa peau. Elle sentait les battements frénétiques de leurs deux cœurs et glissa sa main entre leurs corps jusque là où ils étaient joints pour se caresser lentement, trop lentement, forçant son propre corps à reprendre peu à peu son calme. Elle sourit en sentant Arthur embrasser son cou de longs instants après, puis caressa ses cheveux légèrement humides de sueur, apaisante, avant de tourner son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Il semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits et l'enlaçait à présent avec la force qui venait de lui faire défaut.

Elle se laissa bercer, profitant de la chaleur et de la tendresse de leur étreinte ininterrompue pour s'assoupir, ses sens délicieusement envahis par Arthur.

* * *

><p>Merlin rêvait à demi. Elle sentait la terre et l'arbre sous elle, contre elle. Ils respiraient, l'enlaçaient de leur magie, les racines semblant vouloir les couper du monde comme l'étreinte aimante d'une mère. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'Arthur et écouta les voix murmurer.<p>

Elle revoyait les yeux du cerf, leur éclat de feu et sentait son museau sur son ventre. Ou était-ce le bras d'Arthur ?

Les feux l'hypnotisaient, l'attiraient comme pour l'étreindre, la posséder, la vénérer. Consumer son corps, sa magie, son âme. Elle sentait son cœur battre au même rythme que les appels de plus en plus prononcés, suppliants.

_Emrys, Emrys… _

Merlin se réveilla en inspirant brusquement, ses yeux grands ouverts d'une couleur d'or éclatante. Sa vue se perdit dans l'infini, à travers les feuillages, les cieux, les étoiles, juste le temps d'un battement de cœur raté.

Elle cligna des yeux, à nouveau bleus et revint sur terre, le cœur battant. Elle prit conscience qu'elle était toujours allongée entre les racines, contre Arthur endormi, l'un de ses bras dans le creux de ses reins et l'autre bien sur son ventre.

Une étrange sensation était apparue dans son corps. Comme si elle était aux aguets, sensible à l'excès, consciente d'absolument tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Elle se fondit un peu plus contre Arthur, voulant se couper de cette sensation qui, sans être oppressante, était légèrement envahissante. Elle releva les yeux mais sa vue était bien occultée par les feuillages luxuriants. Alors seulement elle sembla se rendre compte que d'innombrables banderoles, fines et légères, pendaient de certaines des branches, lui rappelant des offrandes. Elles oscillaient avec grâce dans la brise de la nuit.

Elle le savait d'instinct mais en avait à présent la certitude, ce lieu était sacré. Voir les ondulations calmes et sereines lui fit clore ses paupières et s'assoupir à nouveau.

.

Elle rêva qu'Arthur la tirait de son sommeil avec des caresses fiévreuses, avant de lui faire l'amour à nouveau. Elle entendait au loin les battements primitifs des tambours. Les branches au-dessus de sa tête dorée lui rappelèrent les ramures d'un cerf.

.

Merlin fut réveillée par le chant des oiseaux et l'agréable sensation d'une main qui caressait la peau du bas de son dos. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne vit d'abord que l'épaule et le flanc d'Arthur, car sa tête reposait sur son torse. Elle releva la tête sans s'en décoller et le vit la contempler, les yeux à demi clos comme au sortir d'un rêve, un sourire paisible sur ses lèvres. Le sommeil avait rendu sa voix plus rauque et elle bourdonna agréablement sous son oreille.

« Bonjour. »

Mais le soleil se levait à peine.

Elle lui sourit, il l'embrassa sur le front et se rapprocha encore plus de lui, leurs jambes emmêlées, et ils profitèrent de quelques longues minutes de calme pour sortir complètement du sommeil.

A mesure qu'elle se rappelait de tout, Merlin se mit à rougir, mais en ressentit aussi un certain bonheur. Elle caressait son torse distraitement, ses doigts glissant entre les poils blonds, presque bercée à nouveau par les mouvements de la respiration et les battements réguliers du cœur du jeune homme. Ses paroles la ramenèrent à la raison.

« J'aimerais rester… Ici, avec toi, mais… »

Il murmurait, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser un rêve.

Merlin ferma les yeux en sentant une pointe de tristesse dans sa poitrine. Elle aussi voulait rester, elle ne demandait que ça. Mais il lui fallait bien se faire une raison.

Ils finirent par se lever à contre cœur et récupérèrent leurs vêtements épars en résistant à la tentation de trop se regarder l'un l'autre. En s'éloignant pour soulager leurs besoins naturels, ils perçurent le bruissement d'un ruisseau non loin et allèrent ensuite s'y désaltérer avant de faire un brin de toilette. L'eau fraîche sur son visage acheva de réveiller Merlin, qui se rinça distraitement les aisselles, les flancs et, sans oser regarder Arthur de peur de trop le désirer à nouveau, l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Etonnamment, il se vêtit sans lui demander de l'aide et n'osa la toucher à nouveau qu'une fois habillés, passant un bras autour de sa taille.

L'arbre disparut rapidement derrière eux, mais nul ne le remarqua.

.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, bien plus longtemps qu'il ne leur avait été nécessaire la veille avant de retrouver la clairière où seul le plus grand feu de joie rougeoyait encore faiblement, le soleil reprenant pleinement ses droits. Beaucoup de festoyeurs s'étaient éclipsés dans les bois ou dormaient à même le sol, épuisés après une telle nuit. Merlin entendit un unique courageux jouer un air doux et clair de flûte qui se mêlait parfaitement aux chants des oiseaux.

Quand ils retrouvèrent Hengroen, Archimède était perchée sur sa selle, comme s'ils les attendaient, ce qui les amusa. Arthur souleva Merlin avec facilité pour la poser sur l'étalon alors que l'oiseau s'envolait au-dessus d'eux, et elle arrangea tant bien que mal les pans de sa robe entre ses jambes pour ne pas être trop inconfortable –elle ne sembla consciente qu'à présent qu'elle ne portait rien d'autre- ni trop déséquilibrée, et elle se fichait bien que ses jambes soient ainsi en partie découvertes. Puis le jeune homme grimpa derrière elle, ses bras passant de part et d'autre de ses flancs pour saisir les rênes et les diriger derrière Archimède, vers le chemin du retour. Vers Camelot.

.

Une heure, puis une autre, et encore une autre… passèrent presque entièrement en silence, les deux jeunes gens perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que deux fois, pour manger ce qu'ils trouvèrent et soulager leur vessie. Merlin se tortillait de temps à autre dans la selle, comme agitée, mais se laissait aller contre Arthur la plupart du temps. Chaque enjambée les rapprochait de leur maison, et pourtant…

« Je ne veux pas rentrer » souffla-t-elle dans le cou du jeune homme, droit presque au point d'en être rigide.

« Je sais » répondit-il, un peu à contrecœur.

Merlin tira sur les rênes d'Hengroen pour l'arrêter et se retourna du mieux qu'elle put pour lui faire face. Elle voulut parler mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. La détresse qu'Arthur pouvait lire sur son visage semblait suffire.

« Faisons une pause. »

Il descella derechef, suivi de Merlin, puis entraîna leur monture vers un ruisseau en contrebas pour qu'ils puissent s'abreuver. La forêt se faisait moins dense, laissant apparaître ça et là des champs et des sentiers, avec un occasionnel village au loin. Ils savaient qu'ils approchaient de la frontière entre les deux royaumes.

Merlin s'éloigna dans un champ aux herbes folles, grimaçant de temps à autre lorsque quelque chose de solide se retrouvait sous ses pieds nus. Elle se rendit alors compte que le murmure qui l'avait obsédée ces derniers jours avait disparu. Sa magie répondait bien présente lorsqu'elle l'appelait discrètement, mais ce n'était plus comparable, c'était… habituel. Son regard se perdit au loin, déjà nostalgique.

Des mains vinrent lui caresser les bras et elle se laissa aller en arrière contre Arthur en fermant les yeux pour qu'il n'y lise pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Il voulait lui demander de se retourner et continuer, elle le savait, mais lui-même s'y résignait sans joie.

Il la tourna avec douceur et embrassa son front, comme pour tenter d'en enlever la tension. Elle frémit et se redressa pour saisir sa bouche et l'embrasser, comme pour qu'il l'apaise, et l'enlaça avec force. Il la serra plus calmement, puis céda peu à peu sous ses baisers. Après quelques caresses fiévreuses et l'empressement de leurs respirations, il la renversa dans le champ puis passa une main sous sa robe, la remontant jusqu'à sa cuisse sans qu'ils ne cessent de s'embrasser.

C'était la même terre, sous elle, et pourtant Merlin la trouva bien moins confortable, surtout quand elle sentit Arthur se figer, interrompant leur baiser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix essoufflée.

Il cligna des yeux, comme subitement conscient de quelque chose. « Je… Merlin, je suis désolé, je t'ai déshonorée… »

Elle en cria presque et saisit son visage un peu trop fort. « Ne-dis-pas-ça ! »

Ils n'étaient même pas encore rentrés à Camelot qu'à nouveau, ils n'étaient plus uniquement Arthur et Merlin, mais un prince et une servante. Les larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux.

« Ne dis pas ça, ne dis pas ça… » répéta-t-elle en joignant leurs fronts.

« Mais… »

« Je le voulais, je le veux… Arthur je ne veux personne d'autre… »

Il déglutît. Elle hésita, encore et toujours consciente de son statut. Elle couina. « Ou est-ce moi qui ne suis p- »

Il la tut d'un baiser amer. « Non. Non Merlin. Tu n'es pas que ça pour moi. »

Elle soupira de soulagement, le cœur toujours gros alors qu'il continuait à l'embrasser, incapable de trouver ses mots, de s'exprimer autrement. Elle n'en menait pas plus large et fit de même, tentant de traduire sa détresse et ses sentiments avec son corps.

Ils ne se déshabillèrent même pas, se contentant de retrousser sa robe et abaisser ses braies. Elle lui ouvrit ses cuisses de la même frénésie presque douloureuse avec laquelle ils s'étaient embrassés, puis avec laquelle il la pénétra.

Elle tirait sur ses cheveux chaque fois que l'un de ses coups de reins la faisait gémir, et bien vite, trop vite, il se répandit en elle en ravalant un cri. Merlin se laissa retomber entre les brins, les yeux perdus dans les cieux et ancrée au sol par le poids d'Arthur qu'elle ne cessait d'étreindre, comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille.

.

« Nous devons rentrer. »

Elle se laissa faire avec la docilité des vaincus, grimaçant quand la dureté de la selle se fit désagréable entre ses cuisses. Les bras d'Arthur qui l'encerclaient pour saisir les rênes le faisaient avec plus de tendresse, et cela acheva tout ce qu'il restait de protestation en elle. A la place, elle se mit à savourer sa présence et leurs souvenirs, à présent d'amants. Quand elle y pensait, une chaleur agréable et rassurante se répandait dans son ventre et sa poitrine.

.

Malgré tout, la vue familière de Camelot au coucher du soleil la fit sourire, ainsi que les piaillements d'Archimède au-dessus de leurs têtes, qui se dirigea derechef vers la fenêtre de la chambre de la magicienne. Merlin dut se séparer d'Arthur avant d'être à portée de vue des gardes, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons –après tout, le prince était censé rentrer d'une chasse au monstre magique en solitaire- et elle fut particulièrement discrète pour rentrer chez elle.

Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme la porte derrière elle. Et se retrouve en face de Gaius.

« Merlin, où diable étais-tu passée ?! »

Elle inspira profondément. Le retour à la réalité commençait magnifiquement bien.

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN : _Vous aurez compris que ce n'est pas mon style d'écrire des premières fois avec des multitudes de préliminaires maîtrisés, plusieurs orgasmes et pas une goutte de sueur… et personnellement je ris un peu quand je lis ça (et ça semble être la tendance). J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, depuis le temps que je les torturais… et je trouve toujours d'autres manières de les torturer :p

Accessoirement, pour les intéressés, j'ai mis quelques liens (merci wikipedia, t'es pas très fiable mais t'es utile) qui donnent des infos supplémentaires, notamment sur les fêtes (Beltane, Yule, Samain, tout ça…).

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre (si je ne me prends pas trop de tomates :p) ! :)


	21. Le coeur et le devoir

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 9

_A/N : _bonjour tout le monde ! :) Ce chapitre fait suite directe au précédant, pour une fois il n'y a pas d'ellipse ! C'est nettement moins comique que l'épisode original, c'est voulu… et on rigolera de moins en moins par la suite… Eh nan reveneeez n'ayez pas peur !

J'espère que cela vous plaira (eh oui, je suis une éternelle anxieuse, on ne se refait pas…) ! :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 21: Le cœur et le devoir**

.

* * *

><p>« Bonjour Gaius » dit-elle en tentant un pauvre sourire. Tout en sachant très bien que cela ne suffirait pas à adoucir l'humeur de son mentor. Elle prit subitement conscience qu'elle s'appuyait sur la porte derrière elle, comme à la recherche d'un soutien.<p>

« Ça ne prend pas avec moi, jeune fille » confirma-t-il en la saisissant par l'épaule pour la diriger vers une chaise. « Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'a pris de disparaitre ainsi, et _tout de suite_. »

Merlin déglutit en se laissant faire. Elle se sentait tout à coup idiote, chaque excuse traversant sa tête plus ridicule l'une que l'autre. Elle se rendit compte qu'Archimède n'était pas dans la pièce et se sentit étrangement délaissée. Elle se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise et à deux doigts de rougir. Elle se jeta à l'eau.

« J'en avais besoin » avoua-t-elle sans oser croiser le regard du vieil homme. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir qu'il lui adressait son sempiternel lever de sourcil.

« Tu en avais besoin » répéta-t-il, incrédule.

Elle acquiesça de la tête en se triturant les doigts. Elle serait incapable de lui expliquer le besoin, l'impériosité qu'elle avait ressentis monter en elle, la manière dont sa magie avait presque prit vie indépendamment d'elle, et pourtant en accord si parfait avec elle… Et puis Arthur. Oh, Arthur…

« As-tu au moins conscience du danger que tu t'es infligée ? » le ton de Gaius l'avaient fait rentrer les épaules, mais ces mots redressèrent enfin son regard dans un sursaut. Y lire sa déception et un soupçon d'inquiétude la firent craquer.

« Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! J'en avais réellement _besoin_, je devenais folle ici ! J'ai besoin de me croire que je suis moi avant d'être une servante, et j'ai besoin d'utiliser ma magie ! » Elle hoqueta. « Est-ce que vous pouvez imaginer ce que c'est, de devoir refouler ce qui est aussi naturel pour vous que de respirer ? »

De refouler ce qui la rend heureuse, ce qui la rend _elle_,… sa magie, ses sentiments pour Arthur… Elle reprit sa respiration, les mots fusant dans sa tête mais refusant de dépasser ses lèvres. Sa vue se brouillait et elle fléchit à nouveau la nuque sous le poids subitement alourdi de sa tête, ses mains cramponnées aux rebords de sa chaise.

Elle se sentit subitement honteuse de s'être laissée ainsi emporter, de ne pas avoir pu contrôler ses paroles. Comme il le lui était demandé chaque jour.

Le silence se mit à peser un peu plus sur sa nuque.

Puis une voix douce et hésitante se fit entendre. « Merlin… »

Elle devina qu'il s'agenouillait péniblement devant elle, ses articulations protestant contre ce mouvement. Puis elle sentit une main se poser, rassurante, sur son épaule et l'autre relever son visage. Elle ne pouvait plus cacher les larmes qui embuaient son regard.

« Parfois j'oublie, mon enfant… ou peut-être ne sais-je tout simplement pas imaginer l'ampleur… Mais je me suis inquiété pour toi. Tu avais disparu si brusquement. »

La jeune femme déglutit. « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas, je n'avais pas pensé que… » Elle s'interrompit en reniflant et se laissa étreindre, apaisée par l'odeur familière du médecin, un mélange de plantes, de savon et de poussière qui la faisait presque se sentir chez elle.

« Oublions tout ceci. L'important est que tu sois sauve. »

.

Mais il y avait une chose, dont elle n'avait même pas encore pris pleinement conscience, qu'elle ne pouvait oublier.

Quand elle rentra dans sa chambre, Archimède dormait paisiblement dans un coin, alors que le soleil était encore présent. Puis son regard fut attiré par un petit objet sur sa table de nuit, qu'elle y voyait bien souvent sans trop lui prêter attention, mais qui cette fois sembla lui brûler la rétine avec vengeance.

Sa potion. Celle que Gaius lui préparait tous les matins, et dont elle se débarrassait à chaque fois, parce qu'imposée et inutile.

Elle se laissa tomber à demi sur son lit sans la quitter des yeux, l'estomac subitement noué, l'esprit vide durant de longs instants.

Elle n'était plus aussi inutile maintenant… maintenant qu'elle et Arthur…

Elle rit jaune, à peine plus qu'un murmure, à mesure que ses pensées s'organisaient après le choc. C'était une potion qui l'empêcherait de concevoir un enfant. Quand le roi pensait à tort qu'elle était l'amante de son fils. Quand rien que l'idée qu'ils puissent… la faisait rire avec amertume.

Mais maintenant… Maintenant l'idée n'en était plus une, elle était bien réelle. Elle pouvait encore le sentir…

Les doigts de Merlin saisirent la fiole au contenu d'un bleu vif avec hésitation, le cœur battant et l'inspecta, la retournant comme pour y chercher quelque chose qui ne s'y trouvait pas. Puis son cœur produit une étrange et confuse sensation dans sa poitrine. Sa main qui ne tenait pas la potion effleura son ventre alors qu'elle osait enfin donner forme à ses pensées : et si… et si elle et Arthur avaient créé une nouvelle vie, sous cet arbre, dans les champs, rien qu'eux deux loin des titres et des devoirs ?

Merlin se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il y avait peu de chances que ce soit le cas, et pourtant, c'était une possibilité. Ou ce pourrait en être une bien plus solide, si jamais ils s'abandonnaient encore. Elle le désirait ardemment mais doutait que cela puisse arriver, ici, à Camelot. Elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir un jour être mère, mais l'idée de porter l'enfant d'Arthur lui réchauffa les entrailles autant qu'elle les lui tordit. C'était comme un rêve, quelque chose d'inaccessible, qu'elle s'aperçut en cet instant envier et qui pourtant lui faisait peur à la fois.

Mais, si infime soit-il, pouvait-elle prendre ce risque ?

S'ils n'étaient jamais revenus, s'ils avaient cédé et n'étaient restés qu'eux, rien de plus ni de moins… peut-être.

Mais il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle tenait cette fiole dans sa main, pourquoi elle hésitait ainsi malgré que ce choix lui soit désagréable. Elle était une servante. Ici, rien de plus. Une servante qui osait aimer un prince.

Un sursaut de révolte la traversa quand elle se rappela qui se trouvait derrière cette potion. Le roi. C'est pourquoi elle avait refusé de la prendre. Parce que son corps était à elle, elle avait refusé de le penser autrement. Mais maintenant elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas entièrement vrai. Au contraire. Le roi avait droit de vie et de mort sur elle. Sur l'enfant qu'elle pourrait, peut-être, porter.

Cela la dégoûtait, l'enrageait… et la désespérait, car c'était la dure réalité.

Et Arthur. Comment réagirait-il ? Quelles seraient les conséquences pour lui, que son premier enfant à naître soit un bâtard ? Pouvait-elle lui imposer ça ? Et par-dessus tout… que se passerait-il si son enfant était comme elle ? Béni et maudit à la fois par ses pouvoirs ?

Merlin redéposa la fiole en tremblant et s'allongea en position fœtale, subitement dépassée par l'avalanche de pensées et sentiments qui s'étaient emparés d'elle à cause d'une simple, si petite, possibilité. Elle ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur sa respiration désordonnée en s'enserrant de ses bras.

Elle resta ainsi de longs moments, jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit bel et bien couché, l'obscurité s'ajoutant à son étreinte, et son cœur s'alourdit. Elle hésita jusqu'au bout, et pourtant, dès le début, elle avait été vaincue. Elle qui avant ne ployait jamais…

Elle se redressa, prit la potion, et avec un empressement excessif, l'ouvrit et en avala le contenu. Elle s'était attendue à un goût amer, reflet de ses sentiments, mais à la place, il fut ironiquement agréable, presque sucré. Elle le sentit descendre dans sa gorge quand elle déglutit, puis son estomac. Elle resta figée quelques instants, comme en attente de quelque chose qui ne vint jamais.

Quand elle se leva et s'habilla plus complètement pour retourner à ses devoirs, les yeux dorés d'Archimède s'étaient rouverts et la suivaient en silence, indéchiffrables. Elle prit aussi enfin conscience que Kilgarrah l'appelait depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Camelot mais elle l'ignora, le cœur trop gros que pour entendre quoi que ce soit concernant son satané destin.

.

Un détail supplémentaire avait échappé à sa mémoire : les effets secondaires de la potion. Gaius l'avait mise en garde il y a bien longtemps, et s'était agréablement étonné qu'elle y réagisse aussi bien… sans la prendre. Maintenant, elle devait retenir ses élans de nausée alors qu'Arthur racontait ses exploits contre le monstre imaginaire à son père, tout en mangeant. La table regorgeait de plats, vestiges du festin de Beltane qu'ils avaient raté de peu. Morgane intervenait ça et là, la seule accordant de temps à autre un regard à la servante. Le roi l'ignorait comme à son habitude, et Arthur évitait de la regarder de peur de se trahir.

Elle se cramponnait à la hampe de la cruche entre ses doigts alors qu'elle se tenait en retrait, silencieuse. Son estomac se soulevait sporadiquement, elle suait légèrement et une sensation familière de picotements magiques lui engourdissait les doigts. Sa magie était du même sentiment qu'elle, réticente à l'idée de devoir imposer un choix qui n'était pas entièrement le sien à son corps.

Quand après elle dut s'occuper d'Arthur, elle eut envie de se dépêcher pour pouvoir s'éclipser dans sa chambre au plus vite et s'allonger, en même temps qu'éviter une conversation qu'elle sentait venir.

« Merlin » fit le prince en la retenant par le poignet. « Ne pars pas si vite. » Elle s'exécuta en le voyant un peu perdu. Comme elle.

Elle le dévisagea sans rien dire alors qu'il caressait ses bras sans trop savoir quoi faire. Ni quoi dire, visiblement. Ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative après un long silence maladroit.

« Tu vas me dire… qu'on ne peut pas continuer ainsi ? Que… ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas doit y rester ? » Elle sourit tristement, comme si cela pouvait alléger sa peine nouvelle. L'une des mains chaudes du prince lui frôla la joue.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

Mais ici, ce n'était pas leurs souhaits qui importaient le plus.

« Tu ne vas pas t'échapper à nouveau ? » continua-t-il en tentant de plaisanter.

Elle lui sourit, légèrement rassurée qu'il ne renie pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

« Ça dépend de la quantité de travail qui m'attend. »

Il leur était facile de retrouver leurs échanges habituels, cette longueur d'onde qui leur était propre. Mais malgré ça, tous deux savaient très bien que leur relation avait changé. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas le nier, et si cela avait été le cas, ils en auraient de toute façon été incapables. Cela se ressentit rien qu'à la manière dont Arthur regarda Merlin sortir de la chambre une fois tous ses devoirs accomplis.

* * *

><p>Une nuit, elle cessa d'ignorer les appels.<p>

A peine entra-t-elle dans la grotte que des yeux anciens la transpercèrent.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le dragon la dévisagea quelques instants en silence, d'une manière telle qu'elle se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise, regrettant tout à coup d'être venue.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. »

« Tu ne sembles surtout pas comprendre quelle est ta place, jeune magicienne. »

Merlin se mit subitement à s'énerver. « Si vous voulez encore me faire des remontrances, soyez au moins plus clair ! »

« Tu t'es accouplée au jeune Pendragon. »

Merlin se figea sous la surprise puis se mit à rougir furieusement, plus par colère que par gêne.

« Que… » s'étrangla-t-elle.

Elle détestait le ton qu'il utilisa, comme un adulte le ferait pour réprimander un enfant sans jugeote.

« Ce n'est pas ta place. »

Ses doigts serrèrent la hampe de la torche avec plus de force que nécessaire, et elle sentit sa magie échapper brièvement à son contrôle, en avivant la flamme. Elle s'étonna à peine de ce bref mais étrange phénomène, trop occupée à foudroyer le dragon du regard.

« Pardon ? Alors ça… ça c'est la meilleure ! De quel droit… » Elle avalait la moitié de ses mots.

« Personne ne peut aller à l'encontre du destin, pas même toi. Certains naissent pour régner, d'autres pour servir… et toutes vies peuvent s'emmêler sans pour autant provoquer les ficelles qui les animent. Tu joues à un jeu dangereux. »

Merlin se redressa et déglutit pour reprendre un semblant de calme. Sa voix en était presque froide.

« Le destin ? Vous me demandez de suivre quelque chose dont j'ignore presque tout. Tout ce que j'en sais, c'est que je suis supposée rester auprès d'Arthur. » Un coin de ses lèvres se releva. « Je le fais. Et j'ai déjà été à l'encontre du destin, sans que vous ne me fassiez vos remontrances désagréables. Avez-vous la mémoire courte ? »

Voyant que le dragon ne répondait rien, elle s'expliqua. « Quand Arthur a été mordu par la Bête glatissante, je l'ai sauvé. Il était condamné, destin ou non, et je l'ai sauvé. Dites-moi, si je n'avais pas fait ça, que serait-il advenu de vos palabres sur le destin d'Albion ? »

Elle était minuscule devant une telle créature sortie tout droit des légendes, et pourtant la simple sensation de la magie dans ses doigts suffisait à l'aider à se tenir droite face au dragon. Elle en avait assez.

Kilgarrah la dévisagea de longs instants, son regard sans âge indéchiffrable. Il semblait presque songeur, puis lâcha ce qui ressemblait à un soupir.

« Soit. Mais aies au moins conscience d'une chose, jeune magicienne… chaque choix a ses conséquences. »

« Je fais les miens. » Ce qu'elle dit ensuite fut peut-être peu justifié, mais elle en avait tout simplement assez que chaque de ses visites au dragon se solde de la même manière. « Et n'oubliez pas que vous libérer reste un choix, bien qu'une promesse. »

Elle s'éclipsa en sentant la colère silencieuse du dragon peser sur son échine alors qu'il la suivait des yeux. Elle en frissonna.

.

Elle avait espéré que les effets secondaires de la potion disparaîtraient à mesure qu'elle la prendrait chaque matin, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Merlin pensa qu'il s'agissait d'une ironie du sort pour la punir de s'être rebellée. Elle ne pouvait même pas en parler à Gaius de peur qu'il comprenne la situation, ce qu'elle voulait absolument éviter.

Au bout d'une dizaine de jours, ces effets s'atténuèrent à son grand soulagement, mais une sensation désagréable et la réponse de sa magie persistaient sporadiquement chaque jour, surtout dès qu'elle venait de l'avaler.

Puis, un désagréable tour du destin lui fit se dire qu'elle ne devrait plus s'imposer cela.

Le destin, encore et toujours. Elle avait envie de hurler.

.

« Changeons de sujet » fit Uther après avoir avalé une gorgée de vin. « Il en est un que je souhaitais aborder avec toi, Arthur. »

Le prince releva les yeux de son assiette. Merlin se dit qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une des raisons pour laquelle le roi augmentait la fréquence des repas en famille. Morgane lui sourit quand elle lui remplit sa coupe.

« Je suis tout ouïe père. »

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas oublié le… fiasco avec Viviane. »

Morgane toussota comme si elle avait avalé de travers pour dissimuler son prémisse de rire. Elle échangea un regard de connivence avec Merlin. Arthur fronça les sourcils à ce désagréable souvenir.

« Comment pourrais-je oublier… »

« Bien sûr, cette visite ne fut pas de tout repos… Mais elle m'a permis de me rendre compte que certains points nécessaires au bon fonctionnement du royaume n'avaient pas encore été abordés. A tort. »

« Quels points ? » Arthur attendait patiemment que son père cesse de tourner autour du pot. Merlin, elle, se fit la plus discrète possible et Morgane resta silencieuse.

« Que tu es plus qu'en âge de te marier, et Camelot pourrait plus que certainement en bénéficier. »

Merlin se figea, plat en main, subitement redevable envers le hasard qu'Uther lui tourne le dos à cet instant. Arthur resta impassible à l'exception de la tension qu'elle put deviner dans ses épaules. Il ne quitta pas son père des yeux.

« Me marier ? » répéta-t-il, comme pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu.

« Tu te doutais bien qu'il devrait en être question tôt ou tard » continua Uther, apparemment inconscient du malaise de son fils.

Merlin remarqua à peine que Morgane la regardait en coin, discrètement. Elle, elle semblait avoir tout à coup l'esprit vide.

Arthur se ressaisit. « Bien sûr. Je ne pensais cependant pas que ce serait… si abrupt. »

Uther rit brièvement en saisissant une nouvelle fois sa coupe. « Abrupt ? A ton âge, j'étais déjà marié à ta mère… » Ses yeux se voilèrent le temps d'un battement de cils au souvenir de sa défunte femme avant qu'il ne boive une généreuse gorgée, vidant son récipient. Il fit signe à Merlin de le remplir sans la regarder, et il lui fallut deux secondes de battement pour retourner sur terre et s'exécuter.

.

« Tu es troublée. »

Pas une fois Merlin n'avait regardé Arthur lorsqu'elle s'était mise à préparer sa chambre pour la nuit après le repas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse cette remarque, rapproché d'elle. Elle tenta de sourire comme si de rien n'était.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Ton silence. Je suis habitué à plus de jérémiades à la minute. » Il avait dit cela sans conviction.

« Je… suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout » mentit-elle. « Les corvées que tu me donnes n'aident en rien. »

Arthur resta silencieux quelques instants. « Est-ce vraiment ça la raison ? »

Merlin détourna le regard, subitement fascinée par les plis des draps qu'elle lissa de ses mains machinalement. Quelque chose lui pesait sur la poitrine et elle savait qu'Arthur la regardait toujours.

« Je… crois que tu sais. La raison. »

« Je- »

« -j'étais surprise » le coupa-t-elle en tentant à nouveau de plaisanter, aussi pour s'aider à ignorer la boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge. « C'est tout. Mais le roi a raison. » Elle murmura la fin. « Comme toujours… »

Elle sentit des mains chaudes se poser sur ses épaules et un visage dans sa nuque.

« Rien ne presse » souffla Arthur. « Mon père n'a fait qu'aborder le sujet, rien de plus. Nous avons encore le temps. »

Le sourire de Merlin était teinté par une pointe de tristesse, mais il ne pouvait le voir quand elle se laissa aller dans ses bras quelques instants.

« Oui, nous avons encore le temps… »

* * *

><p>« Gaius ? »<p>

Le médecin leva le nez de ses potions en plein concoction pour regarder son apprentie occupée à nettoyer des ustensiles de chirurgie avec application. « Oui Merlin ? »

« Qui est Godwyn exactement ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui avant. »

Elle savait qu'il était censé venir à Camelot à la fin du mois et que cela semblait être une bonne nouvelle, à en croire l'air ravi d'Uther.

« Tu sais qu'il s'agit du roi de Gawant ? »

« Oui mais rien de plus. Il vient pour des négociations de paix lui aussi ? »

« Oh non, il n'en a pas besoin, c'est un ami de longue date d'Uther. Ils ont été écuyers ensemble. S'il y a bien un allié de Camelot qui ne risque pas de lui tourner le dos, c'est Godwyn. »

« Ecuyers ? » Une telle vision du roi lui semblait pur surréalisme.

« Chaque chevalier qui se respecte a d'abord été écuyer. Même Arthur. »

Merlin pouffa de rire. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, il a été l'écuyer de sir Hector… mais je m'éloigne du sujet. »

« Sir Hector ? Je ne le connais pas » insista Merlin.

« Il nous a quittés il y a plusieurs années… pour en revenir à Godwyn, même sa femme était proche d'Uther, et particulièrement d'Ygerne. »

« Quel genre de femme est-ce ? » Merlin n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir de reine en chair et en os, même en ayant vu des délégations défiler à Camelot. Un trône ne se devait jamais d'être déserté de tout membre de la famille royale.

« Etait… elle a succombé à la naissance de leur fille. »

Merlin n'écouta pas le portrait que Gaius lui dressa par la suite, subitement pensive. Une fille ? Une princesse, donc ? Elle aussi dépourvue de mère…

La magicienne sentit son cœur se pincer avec une anxiété imprécise et à la pensée que ce Godwyn puisse être la copie conforme d'Uther, avec une vie aussi semblable. Et quelque part, elle se mit à espérer que sa fille ne l'accompagne pas à Camelot. La discussion entre Uther et Arthur était encore claire dans son esprit, même de nombreux jours plus tard.

.

Le restant du mois s'écoula sous un temps magnifique, au soleil généreux. Mais Merlin n'en avait pas pleinement profité. Elle se sentait bizarre. La moindre allusion à une princesse ou une dame de la noblesse lui donnait des picotements dans la peau, moins agréables que d'habitude, plus semblables à ceux qu'elle ressentait systématiquement après avoir pris ses potions. Les quelques nausées provoquées en supplément ne l'aidaient en rien, et plus le temps passait sans qu'elle ou Arthur n'osent franchir le pas à nouveau, comme retenus par le simple fait d'être à Camelot, plus elle se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être les prendre moins régulièrement. Etre au moins soulagée à ce niveau.

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu la princesse Elena » fit Morris lorsqu'ils virent les invités suivis de quelques nobles et divers serviteurs arriver à cheval dans la cour principale de Camelot.

« Qui ? » fit Merlin, l'esprit ailleurs.

« Elena, la fille du roi Godwyn. »

« Tu les avais déjà vus avant ? »

« Oui je te dis, mais c'était il y a quelques années, elle a dû changer… »

Merlin distingua une silhouette féminine à la longue chevelure blonde. Le souvenir de Viviane la fit grimacer. Uther accueillit celui qu'elle devina être Godwyn à bras ouverts pour l'étreindre comme un frère. Il s'agit d'un homme d'une apparence assez semblable, un rien plus frêle et grand. Tous deux avaient le visage particulièrement rieur, mais Merlin savait, du moins en ce qui concernait Uther, comme cette expression pouvait changer radicalement. Puis elle s'attarda sur la princesse, qui descella avec grâce… avant de trébucher quelques pas plus loin à sa grande surprise, retenue par une dame opulente sobrement vêtue et aux cheveux striés de blanc.

« … ou pas » termina Morris.

.

Merlin allait de surprise en surprise. Pour le peu qu'elle pouvait voir de la princesse, elle semblait particulièrement… maladroite. Cela se confirma lorsqu'elle et son père furent accueillis devant la Cour où elle semblait peu à son aise, puis au banquet du soir prévu en leur honneur, où elle la vit renverser tour à tour sa cuillère, puis son verre à moitié rempli, alors qu'elle buvait peu de vin. Merlin et Gwen, parmi d'autres, déambulaient avec efficacité entre les tables, servant les convives presque au rythme de la musique. La magicienne magicienne se retint de rire en voyant la servante d'Elena visiblement intéressée par Gaius auquel elle tenta de faire la conversation, et fut presque choquée quand le roi Godwyn la remercia de lui avoir rempli sa coupe d'un bref sourire, avant de rire à un souvenir commun remémoré par Uther. Arthur lui, ne semblait pas autant partager l'allégresse de son père. Sans être complètement dérangé par la princesse à ses côtés, il semblait un peu perdu. Morgane, elle, discutait tranquillement avec sir Léon. Elle avait à peine touché à son assiette.

Merlin s'arrêta un instant à l'écart, la table royale en vue, et se demanda si son anxiété avait vraiment lieu d'être. Elle continua de travailler avec un pas un peu plus léger.

Puis bien plus tard, quand roi et princesse prirent congé, elle vit Uther dire quelque chose à Arthur en aparté et la réaction qu'elle lut sur le visage du prince la rendit perplexe.

.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle à Arthur, une fois dans sa chambre.

Le prince sortit de ses pensées, assis sur le rebord de son lit.

« Ce n'est rien » dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

« Alors c'est qu'il y a quelque chose. »

Il soupira, comme agacé. « Il faut toujours que tu insistes. »

Elle s'approcha, nullement découragée, au contraire. « Dis-moi. »

« Est-ce un ordre ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourcil levé, à la fois par provocation et amusement.

Elle fit de même en croisant les bras. Il s'avoua vaincu.

« Mon père souhaite… que je distraie la princesse Elena. »

Cette fois, les sourcils de Merlin se froncèrent. « N'est-ce pas plutôt la tâche de Morgane… ? » Puis elle sembla réaliser. « Oh. »

Arthur sembla perdre tout agacement en voyant le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer. « Cela ne veut rien dire. »

« Non, bien sûr non… »

Elle l'aida à se changer et se préparer à aller au lit dans un silence qui en disait assez pour qu'elle ne soit pas entièrement rassurée. Elle se décida à le briser.

« Et que vas-tu faire pour l'occuper, cette princesse ? » Sa propre voix était trop acide à son goût.

« Elle apprécie de monter à cheval, nous pourrions sortir en forêt. »

« C'est ton idée ? » fit Merlin, surprise.

« Non » avoua-t-il. « Celle de mon père. »

« Ah, d'accord… je suppose que je dois descendre aux cuisines prévenir qu'il faudra de quoi faire un piquenique… »

Elle allait s'éclipser –ou plutôt s'échapper- quand Arthur la retint.

« Cesse un peu de t'enfuir à chaque fois » chuchota-t-il. Il attira son dos contre son torse nu et l'enserra de ses bras. Elle le sentit respirer profondément dans les cheveux en haut de sa nuque. Merlin déglutit, tentée de se laisser aller. « Reste, un peu. »

Il la serra un peu plus fort, et la jeune femme n'arriva décidément pas à se rassurer, même si son cœur et son ventre papillonnaient à cause de cette étreinte. Elle essaya de se laisser bercer par la respiration et la chaleur d'Arthur, et parvint à s'apaiser quelque peu au bout de longues minutes. Les bras qui l'enlaçaient se firent peu à peu caressants, bien qu'hésitants, et Merlin se tordit la nuque pour l'embrasser au coin de la bouche, à peine plus qu'un frôlement. Il desserra légèrement ses bras en réponse, assez pour qu'elle se tourne dans son étreinte et cueille l'une de ses joues dans sa paume. Ils joignirent leurs fronts, les yeux fermés, l'espace de quelques secondes, puis Merlin redressa sa tête juste assez pour le dévisager.

Quelque part, elle sentait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, mais quand il lui sourit doucement, elle l'oublia, soulagée de s'aveugler, même si elle en avait conscience.

.

Le lendemain matin, après un passage aux cuisines qui lui tortilla l'estomac ni agréablement ni désagréablement -grâce à la potion, encore et toujours-, Merlin prit la direction de la chambre qui avait été mise à disposition de la princesse. Elle frappa à la porte d'une main, l'autre tenant le plateau qui contenait un petit déjeuner léger mais goûteux.

La même femme qu'elle avait vue suivre la princesse et tourner autour de Gaius lui ouvrit, la dévisageant de haut en bas avant de diriger son intérêt pour ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« Je suis Merlin, la servante du prince Arthur » se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire très professionnel. « Il m'a chargée de m'assurer que son altesse passe un agréable séjour à Camelot. »

« Oui, oui » fit l'imposante servante en lui ouvrant le passage. « Elena ! Il est plus que temps de vous lever, mon enfant ! »

Une masse informe de cheveux bouclés d'un blond platine ainsi que sa propriétaire se redressèrent sur le lit au fond de la pièce. « Déjà ? » grommela-t-elle.

Merlin s'approcha, dans l'intention de déposer le plateau sur la table principale. « Bonjour altesse » fit-elle poliment, ne sachant trop comment la prendre, surtout au réveil.

« Bonjour, euh… ? »

« Merlin. Je suis à votre disposition tant que vous resterez à Camelot. »

La princesse sembla surprise. « Ah ? C'est gentil, mais Grunhilda me suffit amplement d'habitude. »

« Une seconde paire de mains ne serait pas de refus pour dompter ce qui vous sert de cheveux mon enfant » répondit la concernée avec un mélange d'humour et de désespoir.

Cette fois, le sourire de Merlin se fit plus naturel. Elle était agréablement surprise de voir une telle familiarité entre une princesse et une servante. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se fier à de premières impressions.

« Je crains ne pas être très habile à ce niveau » avoua-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes cheveux ? » fit Elena sans comprendre.

« Rien, rien… allez debout ! »

« Une fois que vous serez prête altesse, le prince Arthur souhaiterait vous emmener en promenade. Demandez après moi et je viendrai vous chercher. Désirez-vous autre chose ? »

« Non, merci Merlin. »

.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il va se passer, mon beau… » murmura la magicienne, le front sur le haut du museau d'Arion et ses doigts effleurant son encolure. Le cheval était paisible, ses grands yeux toujours brillants. Elle s'était pris quelques minutes pour apprécier la présence de son compagnon après avoir fini de l'apprêter, rien qu'en deux, dans leur coin. Elle entendit Hengroen frapper la porte de son box d'un sabot avec impatience, non loin, ce qui la fit sourire.

Arion renifla bruyamment avant de la pousser doucement du bout de son museau et elle gloussa, mais le cœur toujours gros. Puis il passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule et elle posa sa joue contre son encolure, en caressant l'autre côté d'une main. Elle s'accorda encore quelques secondes puis inspira profondément.

« Allez, on y va, je crois que vous êtes tous les deux impatients de vous dégourdir les jambes. »

.

Merlin suivait les deux nobles à distance raisonnable, assez pour leur donner un semblant d'intimité, mais pas pour ne pas entendre un ordre quelconque. Grunhilda n'avait pas accompagné de par sa condition physique –elle récupérait encore du voyage et Elena semblait suffisamment l'apprécier que pour la ménager sans qu'elle ait à le demander-, et Merlin se retrouvait donc seule à devoir suivre le duo avec tout son paquetage. Depuis le temps, elle avait maîtrisé la monte en robe, bien qu'encore occasionnellement maladroite pour monter ou descendre de selle. Elle avait cru remarquer qu'Elena était elle aussi maladroite –elle avait failli trébucher à nouveau et rejoignant Arthur dans la cour principale du château-, mais cette maladresse disparaissait à l'approche de son cheval, une jument pommelée du nom d'Ortie.

Merlin essayait de se concentrer sur le dodelinement de la croupe d'Arion et non sur eux. Arthur tentait tant bien que mal de tenir une conversation, elle le voyait bien, mais la princesse semblait plus intéressée par la nature alentours. Sa robe jaune et ses cheveux clairs la firent penser à un gros bouton d'or déambulant entre les arbres et les buissons. Elle sourit malgré elle.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées en les voyant s'agiter un peu plus. Arthur avait les épaules droites et l'air pompeux comme si elle venait de le défier, et quelques instants à peine plus tard ils filèrent comme des flèches droit devant elle en faisant la course. Merlin resta interdite alors qu'Arion se mit à trotter, comme pour l'inciter à les suivre. Elle le laissa faire mais l'empêcha de partir au galop.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces casse-cous… » marmonna-t-elle.

Quand elle les eu en vue à nouveau, ils avaient rejoint le lit d'une rivière et avaient mis pied à terre. Son ventre se tordit en les apercevant occupés à discuter, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tiré un peu trop fort sur les rênes quand Arion renâcla.

« Oh pardon » s'excusa-t-elle.

A mesure qu'elle se rapprochait elle remarqua que les deux nobles étaient légèrement mal à l'aise, comme s'ils éprouvaient des difficultés à trouver un fil commun à leurs paroles, et Arthur sembla soulagé quand il l'aperçut du coin de l'œil.

« Ah Merlin ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais perdue avec notre repas ! »

« Je ne saurais rivaliser avec vos talents équestres combinés, altesses » répondit-elle en se forçant à sourire. Puis elle se mit à leur préparer un coin agréable pour piqueniquer en des gestes rapides et précis. Pas une fois elle ne se permit de les regarder tenter de reprendre une conversation qui tienne la route, mais sans grand succès.

« Que désirez-vous manger ? » demanda-t-elle à Elena, presque affalée sur des coussins.

« Oh je peux me servir, merci. »

« Laissez faire Merlin » renchérit Arthur. « Elle est là pour ça. »

« Non non ça ira- » Elle renversa une coupe heureuse vide. « Oups. Désolée ! »

« Ce n'est rien » la rassura Merlin. Cela suffit à convaincre la princesse de la laisser lui préparer une assiette.

« Je suis assez maladroite » avoua Elena, gênée.

« Pas une fois en selle » intervint Arthur. « Vous montez très bien. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le constater lors de votre dernière visite, il y a quelques années. »

Merlin se retint de demander qui avait gagné la course et tendit une assiette remplie à chacun.

« Merci » fit Elena à son attention et celle du prince. « Mais je crois que le mérite n'est pas que le mien, je tiens plutôt ça de ma mère. Elle était une excellente cavalière ! » Son expression s'était adoucie.

« Je n'ai pas eu la chance de faire sa connaissance il me semble. »

« Moi non plus, elle est morte à ma naissance. »

Un court silence seulement perturbé par les bruits de la nature s'installa. Arthur se redressa sur ses coussins, gêné par sa propre maladresse. « Je suis désolé, cela m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit… »

A chaque fois qu'Elena souriait, sa bouche semblait légèrement de travers. « Ça arrive. »

« Je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître ma mère, moi aussi » avoua le prince sans la regarder, comme pour se racheter. Merlin, qui à présent se tenait en retrait pour les laisser manger à leur aise, s'étonna qu'il aborde un sujet aussi délicat. « Et… je ne sais pas si elle m'a légué l'un de ses traits ou talents. Je l'espère. »

« Je suppose » fit Elena avec plus de douceur. « Vous n'êtes pas la copie conforme de votre père… du moins pour ce que j'ai pu voir ! »

« …merci ? » Arthur ne savait trop comment le prendre.

Le reste du repas se passa sans trop d'encombres, à l'exception de la fois où Elena toussa bruyamment après avoir avalé de travers, ou encore celle où elle fit se faire piquer par une guêpe. Merlin vit Arthur tenter de croiser son regard à plusieurs reprises, comme pour partager son désarroi en silence, et elle lui sourit doucement à chaque fois.

Quand ils retournèrent au château, Elena remercia Arthur de cette promenade en l'étreignant gauchement, et passée sa surprise et un élan de jalousie, Merlin ne put que s'étonner un peu plus : cette princesse semblait décidément hors du commun, et elle ne savait trop quoi en penser.

.

« Alors ? » demanda Grunhilda à sa jeune maîtresse à peine elle et Merlin entrées.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda la princesse.

« La promenade ! Comment cela s'est passé ? »

« Ah ! Euh bien. »

Merlin se sentit à part, les deux femmes focalisées l'une sur l'autre. La plus vieille semblait vouloir tirer les vers du nez à la plus jeune.

« Et c'est tout ? Et le prince, comment était-il ? »

« … bien je suppose ? »

Grunhilda claqua sa langue, comme frustrée, et redirigea son attention vers Merlin. « Tu as dit être sa servante, il me semble ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors tu peux nous apprendre des choses sur lui… quel genre d'homme est-ce ? »

Merlin était étonnée et à la fois méfiante d'un tel intérêt. « L'homme, pas le prince ? »

« Oh non, ses exploits de prince sont déjà bien connus. »

Elena acquiesça de la tête, sans pour autant sembler très intéressée.

« Il est… » Merlin se fit pensive, presque rêveuse un court instant. « Il est têtu, orgueilleux… » Comme un prince. « Un peu brusque par moments. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, au-delà du reste. » Elle se rendit compte qu'elle souriait. Et qu'Elena la regardait en coin, pensive, comme si elle venait de cerner quelque chose en elle.

« Ah, bien, bien ! » fit Grunhilda. « Cela devra suffire… maintenant pourrais-tu me montrer le chemin de la blanchisserie ? »

Merlin se reprit. « Bien sûr. » Elle adressa un signe de tête à la princesse pour prendre congé avec politesse. « Altesse. »

* * *

><p>Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de discuter avec Arthur jusqu'au repas du soir. Il avait les traits particulièrement tirés et évitait de croiser le regard de son père les rares fois où celui-ci détournait son attention de Godwyn, toujours souriant. Une fois où elle remplit l'assiette du prince, il en profita pour effleurer discrètement son poignet, et Merlin croisa son regard un court instant. Son cœur rata un battement à le voir si incertain, mais ils furent vite ramenés à la réalité quand Elena renversa sa coupe.<p>

« Oh je suis vraiment désolée ! »

Merlin en aurait presque de la peine à la voir à chaque fois aussi gênée par ses maladresses. Elle se surprit à prendre conscience qu'elle souriait souvent à la princesse, sincèrement, mais avec un fond de tristesse. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de ressentir une once de sympathie envers elle, qui semblait si peu à sa place.

.

Et pourtant, par la suite, elle eut bien envie de la haïr.

.

Le lendemain soir, alors qu'elle allait rejoindre Arthur, du linge propre dans les bras, elle s'interrompit en entendant des bribes de conversation agitée à travers la porte entrouverte.

« -quelqu'un que je n'aime pas ! »

Elle avait rarement entendit le prince être aussi désemparé. La seconde voix, qu'elle reconnut être celle d'Uther, était beaucoup plus calme, autoritaire. Impassible.

« Et pourtant tu le feras. »

« Mais je- »

« -pour le bien de Camelot. »

Le silence qui suivit tomba comme une sentence, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur le roi. Merlin resta coite, le cœur battant depuis les premiers mots qu'elle avait perçus, et à sa grande surprise Uther sembla se rendre compte de sa présence, lui qui était passé maître de la regarder sans la voir. Ses traits étaient indéchiffrables, tout comme le bref regard qu'il lui adressa. Elle se sentit minuscule et désemparée par son incapacité à déchiffrer le regard du roi, avant qu'il ne détourne son attention et ne s'éloigne de son pas inflexible.

La jeune femme resta immobile quelques instants, une boule prenant forme au fond de sa gorge sans qu'elle ne sache précisément pourquoi. Puis elle se reprit et entra dans la chambre, fermant la porte du pied derrière elle. Elle vit le prince debout à côté de la fenêtre, les bras croisés et la tête lourde, en appui contre le mur, le regard dans le vide.

« …Arthur ? » tenta-t-elle d'une petite voix, déposant son paquetage sur la surface la plus proche sans le quitter du regard.

Il redressa sa tête dans un sursaut et l'aperçut. Son expression lui tortilla un peu plus les entrailles. « Pas encore toi » souffla-t-il.

« Je-je peux partir si tu veux » cafouilla-t-elle, brusquement blessée.

« Non ! » Cette exclamation semblait lui avoir échappé. « Non je veux dire… » Il soupira, ne sachant trop quoi rajouter.

Merlin se tritura les mains, consciente que ce qu'elle allait demander n'apporterait pas une réponse agréable. Pire, que cela pourrait la toucher profondément. Elle s'approcha avec précaution et déglutit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. » Elle le dit plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

Arthur ne soutint pas son regard.

« Dis-moi » insista-t-elle, mais d'une petite voix. Elle s'était arrêtée à une enjambée de lui, voulant se rapprocher mais étant incapable de le faire.

Le prince se redressa et se mit à déambuler dans sa chambre, hésitant.

« C'est… comment dire… » Il se racla la gorge. « Merlin, sache que ce n'est pas du tout mon choix, mais mon père… »

Le voir tourner ainsi autour du pot ne fit qu'accroître son malaise. Et sa certitude.

« Ça concerne la princesse Elena » compléta-t-elle, sans oser en dire plus, faire de ses appréhensions une réalité.

Arthur souffla comme si un coup venait de lui vider les poumons puis se lança enfin. « Je dois me marier avec elle. »

Merlin ferma les yeux comme par réflexe, sous le choc, alors qu'une décharge de magie lui piquait les doigts. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage, tout son corps lui donnait l'impression de se tordre.

« Quoi… tu… » cafouilla-t-elle avant d'inspirer et de rouvrir les yeux. Elle vit qu'Arthur se rapprochait d'elle, les yeux brillants à la lueur des chandelles. Elle regarda son visage comme si elle pouvait y trouver de quoi réfuter ces mots, mais il semblait aussi perdu qu'elle. « Je croyais que ça… ne voulait rien dire ? Que c'était juste des politesses ? »

Elle avait _voulu_ le croire.

« Je sais » répondit-il d'une voix blanche. « Je le croyais aussi… mais apparemment je me suis fourvoyé. J'ai ignoré les sous-entendus de mon père… je ne voulais pas les comprendre, je crois. »

Merlin eut un semblant de vertige, sa magie toujours en train de chuchoter sa détresse sous sa peau, dans son ventre, sa poitrine… Elle se laissa tomber plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. Arthur fit un geste vers elle comme pour la suivre, mais s'abstint. Un silence étouffant s'installa. La jeune femme regarda partout sauf vers lui, et posa une main sur son abdomen comme si cela pouvait soulager le poids qu'elle y sentait. L'autre se crispa sur l'accoudoir.

Elle se demanda comment Arthur pouvait encore rester debout, quand son esprit à elle devenait un véritable chaos. Puis quand après ce qui sembla une éternité elle le regarda enfin, elle eut l'impression que rester ainsi immobile était tout ce qui l'aidait à tenir.

« Je… » tenta-t-elle enfin. « Je le savais, quelque part… et toi aussi. Ce serait inévitable que tu te… _maries_ un jour. »

Il sembla reprendre vie et s'emporta. « Mais pas maintenant ! » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux comme pour reprendre son calme. « Pas si vite… »

Merlin grimaça, incapable de se forcer à sourire. « Tu en as plus que l'âge. »

Il la regarda comme s'il était choqué qu'elle le trahisse et se reprit en la voyant se tasser un peu plus dans sa chaise. Il déglutit à nouveau, vaincu. « Je sais. C'est mon devoir… donner une reine et un héritier à Camelot, et plus tôt que tard. »

La magicienne acquiesça de la tête lentement, douloureusement. Elle avait envie de disparaître, se laisser submerger par ce qui la déchirait de l'intérieur.

« Mais je n'aime pas Elena ! » Ces mots semblèrent sortir de nulle part et furent suivis par un autre silence, plus court, qui coupa le souffle à Merlin, perdue dans les yeux d'Arthur. « J'espérais… » Il ne termina jamais sa phrase, mais elle put deviner. Ne pas devoir épouser une presque inconnue. Une femme qu'il n'avait pas choisie, mais qui lui avait été imposée… Même s'il devrait passer le restant de sa vie avec elle.

Et pourtant, tous deux savaient très bien, trop bien, que les joies du mariage en étaient rarement. Il s'agissait la plupart du temps d'un contrat, un arrangement pour mieux vivre, garantir un commerce… ou dans le cas des régents, faire prospérer un royaume.

Cette fois, Merlin arriva à sourire, mais à quel prix… « Peut-être apprendras-tu à l'aimer. »

Elle voulut dire qu'Elena avait beau être maladroite et disgracieuse, elle n'en semblait pas moins être quelqu'un de bon, pour le peu qu'elle avait vu… Une princesse qui restait humaine, et… Mais dire tout cela lui était trop douloureux. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, c'était comme se mettre délibérément du sel sur des plaies fraîches. Alors plus un mot ne sortit de sa bouche, mais elle sut qu'il pouvait tout lire dans ses yeux, beaucoup trop.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, sa main brûlante au-dessus de son genou, et le cœur de Merlin rata un battement à le voir se mettre plus bas qu'elle, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre par leurs regards. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne comme par instinct et la serra.

Pendant de longs instants, elle ne put entendre que leurs respirations et les battements de son propre cœur dans ses tempes. Chamboulée, elle lui saisit doucement les bras pour le lever et fit de même, sans le lâcher par la suite. Puis elle perçut à peine les mots d'Arthur, et pourtant ils suffirent à faire brûler ses yeux.

« Et toi… que feras-tu ? »

« Je resterai… avec toi, bien sûr. » Elle lui sourit avec une infinie douceur. « La servante du prince, puis du roi de Camelot. Telle est ma place. » Elle inspira, réprimant un début de sanglot. « Comme la tienne est sur le trône… aux côtés d'une reine. »

O comme elle haïssait ces mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, tissés de relents de destin. Un destin magnifique et cruel à la fois, qui les joignait pour mieux les repousser, mais sans jamais les séparer l'un de l'autre, malmenant à chaque fois ce frêle sentiment qu'était l'espoir. Si frêle et pathétique…

Les mains d'Arthur se tenaient à ses bras avec force, force qu'elle lui rendait.

« Mais tu ne pourras pas être avec moi. »

La douleur dans ses yeux l'acheva, et elle sentit les larmes poindre alors qu'elle secouait la tête, incapable de dire 'non'. Et de dire à quel point elle le voulait. Elle serait prête à risquer la honte, la disgrâce, la colère de la Cour,… pour avoir tout de lui, et tout lui donner.

Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Arthur, qui les lui avait ouverts exactement au même moment et continua, comme pour crever un abcès, comme s'il avait lu ses pensées.

« Et je ne saurais déshonorer ma femme, quelle qu'elle soit. »

Elle effleura du bout des doigts la joue du prince; si juste, si droit, si… tout ce qu'elle n'arriverait à être qu'en étranglant cette chose en elle qui avait fleuri à ses côtés et était devenu part intégrante d'elle… plus qu'une part, elle-même. Elle admira son visage aux traits si tirés, une vague de tendresse se joignant à sa peine alors qu'elle traçait chaque relief de la pulpe de ses doigts.

« Elena est une femme très chanceuse » dit-elle dans un souffle, frissonnant malgré la chaleur de leur étreinte.

Les yeux d'Arthur s'arrondirent très légèrement, comme surpris, peu habitué à ce qu'elle le complimente, et surtout ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle trouve le courage de dire une telle chose en cet instant.

Merlin continua, sa voix douce et fragile. « Tu es un crétin. Fini, absolu, vraiment insupportable… et tu… tu… » Elle sourit en le sentant se fondre dans sa main, presque imperceptiblement. Une unique larme lui échappa, contrastant avec son sourire.

_Tu es tout pour moi. _

« Shhh… » murmura Arthur avant de joindre leurs fronts. Elle se plia, yeux fermés, et se laissa rassurer par sa présence, un peu amusée qu'il la coupe, comme s'il n'était pas prêt à abandonner leurs boutades pour plus sincère, plus dangereux. Puis peu à peu, elle logea son visage au creux de sa gorge et se sentit submergée quand ses bras l'enveloppèrent complètement. Les siens sentaient les muscles de son dos, forcés à être solides même en cet instant, quand elle aurait voulu céder et se laisser porter.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longs instants, sans jamais sembler vouloir se défaire l'un de l'autre. Puis Merlin murmura contre sa peau, la voix un peu rauque.

« Quand ? »

Elle se redressa juste assez pour voir son visage quand il répondit. « Je dois demander sa main demain. »

Son cœur se serra. Si vite, trop vite… Il devina sa détresse.

« Mais pas aujourd'hui, je suis encore… » Libre. Sans qu'elle n'ose dire à elle.

« Là. Avec moi. » Elle vit une lueur dans ses yeux qui apaisa la douleur dans ses entrailles, la rendant plus chaude, suave,… une sensation qu'elle connaissait et qui lui manquait. Qui allait tant lui manquer. Elle le questionna du regard, le cœur battant.

« Avec toi » répondit-il dans un murmure, avant que leurs lèvres se joignent. D'abord à peine des frôlements, des tentatives, comme s'ils se croyaient chacun trop fragiles pour supporter plus… jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il s'agissait de leurs derniers instants ensemble, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se découvrir. De commencer à se découvrir. Merlin avait beau avoir changé Arthur des centaines de fois, l'avoir soigné, et surtout aimé, elle avait l'impression de ne faire que commencer. Ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps en tremblaient presque : tant de lui à chérir, à apprendre, et si peu de temps…

Une once de désespoir s'empara d'elle lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'elle n'aurait bientôt plus droit à ces baisers, ces étreintes, qui la faisaient se sentir si complète, vivante… et elle se mit à l'embrasser avec frénésie, en oubliant presque de respirer. Elle voulait graver dans sa mémoire des détails comme la plénitude de sa lèvre inférieure, son goût, ses dents de devant légèrement de travers, sa chaleur,…

« Doucement… » s'amusa Arthur, un peu dépassé, se séparant juste assez d'elle pour respirer correctement. Comme s'il allait dire qu'ils avaient tout le temps du monde.

Merlin saisit son visage, glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Non… non. » Elle vit à son visage qu'il avait compris, que non, ils n'y avaient pas droit, et la façon dont ses lèvres fondirent sur les siennes et son corps se joignit au sien lui enlevèrent tout doute.

Une peur panique se saisit d'elle quand il s'éloigna subitement en direction de la porte, et disparut aussi vite en le voyant la fermer à double tour avant de la rejoindre avec empressement, une lueur presque folle dans les yeux qui acheva de transformer les serpents dans ses entrailles en une chaleur entêtante.

« Une dernière fois » souffla Arthur sur ses lèvres entre deux baisers brefs mais intenses. « Juste une dernière fois. » Elle se laissa entraîner à reculons. « Toi et moi. »

Elle ne pouvait répondre que 'oui, oui…' comme une litanie, à la fois un désir et un désespoir. Un léger vertige la prit lorsqu'elle sentit le contact du lit derrière ses jambes, son cœur menaçant de lui rompre les côtes. Elle s'effondra sur les draps en même temps qu'Arthur l'y déposa. Le luxe sous son dos ne se fit même pas remarquer à son esprit, son corps trop occupé à s'ouvrir pour accueillir Arthur qui la suivit immédiatement, ne supportant pas d'être séparés. La lumière des chandelles suffisait à peine pour qu'elle puisse se repaître de ses traits. Tout suffisait à peine, tant il y avait de choses qu'elle désirait, qui allaient bientôt devenir inaccessibles sous ses yeux.

Dans de toutes autres circonstances, elle aurait pu s'amuser de le voir s'acharner à la déshabiller avec autant d'empressement et de maladresse, quand elle pourrait le faire pour lui les yeux fermés. Maintenant ses doigts tremblaient, et tous deux perdaient patience, brusquaient les tissus qui refusaient de céder à la première tentative. Elle s'attendrit un court instant, juste le temps de l'admirer complètement échevelé après avoir retiré sa chemise comme si elle le brûlait. Avant qu'il ne s'acharne à essayer de découvrir sa gorge, ses seins. A voir sa presque défaite, il la souleva brusquement, manquant de lui arracher un cri de surprise, et elle dût retrouver ses mains parmi les pans de sa robe pour qu'ils puissent enfin l'ôter. Puis des bottes valsèrent et les derniers pans qui les séparaient disparurent enfin, et Merlin se laissa à nouveau renverser sur le lit, un sourire euphorique étirant ses lèvres rougies par les baisers quand elle sentit le corps d'Arthur l'étreindre, presque l'écraser. Elle doutait aimer quelque chose plus qu'elle n'aimait la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa lorsqu'il put enfin avoir accès à la part d'elle qu'il convoitait tant, et Merlin se demanda si les gorges des sorcières étaient particulièrement attirantes aux yeux des hommes, pour qu'ils ne puissent décider qu'entre les embrasser comme des affamés ou y joindre la hache…

« Ah ! » Elle fut sortie de sa pensée par la sensation nouvelle de la bouche du prince sur son sein, et jura que son mamelon s'érigea un peu plus sous sa langue, qui à chaque passage faisait pulser son bas-ventre. Rien que la vue de la tête dorée du jeune homme sur sa poitrine suffisait à lui saccader un peu plus le souffle. Elle prit plaisir à le laisser sucer un peu plus, les joues rosies, les cuisses plus détendues autour de son corps, puis saisit son visage et l'en détacha.

« Viens là » souffla-t-elle, inconsciente qu'elle lui donnait un ordre, soupirant quand leurs corps glissèrent l'un sur l'autre quand il s'exécuta pour la surplomber à nouveau. Elle dut relever la tête pour l'embrasser avec une once de désespoir, ses bras et ses jambes l'enlaçant comme pour éviter qu'on ne puisse les séparer. Ses grandes mains au creux de sa taille et sur sa hanche reflétaient son intention, ancrées sur sa peau. Sa peau qui en son entièreté frémissait, ni tout à fait sous l'emprise d'un frisson, ni de celle de sa magie. Leurs mains caressaient l'autre comme pour le supplier, l'incliner à céder : reste là, ne pars pas…

Merlin hoqueta, subitement submergée, et son corps sembla avoir sa propre conscience, ou plutôt prendre contrôle de la sienne, et se mit à bouger contre celui d'Arthur dont elle inspira l'odeur, renforcée par une légère transpiration. La friction désordonnée entre leurs bassins lui arracha un faible gémissement, et elle était trop fébrile que pour comprendre ce qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille, ou peut-être ses paroles n'avaient-elles aucun sens, d'ailleurs comment pourrait-il encore parler, quand ses muscles frémissaient sur elle, sous ses mains, comme pris de spasmes ? Elle lui mordilla la gorge à son tour.

« Mer-lin » souffla-t-il, comme à bout.

Les muscles étaient solides et brûlants sous ses lèvres, la peau rêche lorsqu'elle dépassait sa pomme d'Adam qu'elle sentit frémir quand l'un de leurs va-et-vient fut particulièrement agréable…

Un bruit s'étrangla dans la gorge d'Arthur et Merlin sentit quelque chose d'étrange sur son ventre. Le jeune homme se décrispa, comme tiraillé entre son contentement et… était-ce de la gène qu'elle put lire sur son visage quand il prit appui sur ses coudes pour s'écarter d'elle, juste un peu? Assez pour qu'elle puisse voir un liquide blanchâtre répandu sur sa peau.

« Je… » cafouilla Arthur avant de lui jeter un regard confus, comme s'il voulait s'excuser et disparaître à la fois.

Alors seulement Merlin comprit et ne put s'empêcher de glousser, les joues maintenant écarlates. Arthur s'offusqua à l'entendre mais se détendit en lisant la tendresse dans son regard. Il se déporta pour s'allonger sur le côté, sans détacher complètement son corps de celui de la jeune femme, qui toucha le sperme du bout des doigts, curieuse. Quand Arthur, rouge de honte, saisit un pan de drap pour l'essuyer, elle le laissa faire mais ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer : « eh, c'est moi qui vais laver ça ! » Avant de pouffer de rire.

Elle laissa le prince passer un bras autour de sa taille et les rapprocher, le cœur toujours battant et le ventre chaud, subitement consciente du manque qu'elle ressentait.

« J'ai… été trop vite » confessa-t-il à voix basse.

Elle se mit à l'embrasser pour toute réponse, attendrie par ses joues colorées à peine perceptible dans la pénombre. Ses baisers étaient brefs mais multiples, sur tout son visage, et l'une de ses mains caressa son torse, parcourant les reliefs musculeux, descendant jusqu'à son abdomen. Puis quand elle dépassa son nombril elle s'écarta juste assez pour suivre des doigts des yeux. Elle s'arrêta sur les boucles un peu plus sombres que ses cheveux, qui surmontaient son sexe plus souple et moins imposant qu'il y a quelques minutes. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts, le sentit frémir.

« Je veux te sentir en moi » avoua-t-elle dans un murmure teinté de frustration. Cela le fit frémir un peu plus fort.

« Bientôt, j'ai… besoin d'un peu de temps. » Il saisit sa main avec douceur et la porta à ses lèvres, soutenant son regard. Elle pria qu'il puisse y lire son désir pour lui, son impatience… Il se déporta à nouveau au-dessus d'elle, joignant un peu plus leurs corps, le regard plus brûlant en réaction au sien.

« Dis-moi ce que tu aimes » dit-il presque sur ses lèvres.

« J-je… » souffla-t-elle sans trop comprendre.

Il caressa sa mâchoire du bout des doigts. « Qu'est-ce qui te donne du plaisir ? »

Merlin déglutit, le cœur battant. « J'aime… quand tu m'embrasses. »

Alors c'est ce qu'il fit, doucement, profondément, tant et si bien que sa respiration se fit plus saccadée chaque fois qu'ils se séparaient. Après de longues minutes ainsi, où elle se sentit peu à peu fondre parmi les draps, il s'écarta juste assez pour la questionner du regard.

« Ma gorge… e-et ma poitrine. » Elle termina à peine que les lèvres qu'elle aimait tant descendirent lentement, tortueusement sur sa peau. Elle jura qu'il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur, à défaut de la chaleur grandissante dans le bas de son ventre. Il traça le dessous de ses oreilles, ses jugulaires, ses clavicules et le creux entre, puis atteint sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait un peu plus vite. Ses mamelons étaient à nouveau durs d'anticipation, et le simple fait de les frôler lui arracha un soupir. Quand il en saisit à nouveau un dans sa bouche et le suçota, elle se rendit compte qu'elle haletait.

« E-et tes mains… j'aime quand tes mains… »

Elle les sentit caresser ses flancs, remonter et cajoler le sein délaissé. Merlin laissa sa tête se relâcher et ferma les yeux, savourant chaque sensation, chaque seconde. Elle ne dit rien mais sentit les lèvres d'Arthur délaisser sa poitrine frissonnante pour embrasser son ventre, puis sous son nombril, presque là où son désir ne cessait de s'accroître. Elle se redressa dans un sursaut quand il embrassa sa toison, et son cœur rata un battement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le sien si voilé par le désir. Elle se sentit à la fois si minuscule et puissante, de pouvoir lui faire cet effet, qu'il se comporte ainsi avec elle… Sa tête lui tourna quand, sans jamais quitter ses yeux des siens, il embrassa la peau fine à l'intérieur de l'une de ses cuisses. La jeune femme rougit, à la fois excitée et gênée, une image lui venant subitement en tête… mais elle n'osa demander et lui fit plutôt signe de remonter, avant qu'elle ne cède. Elle ne put quitter des yeux ces lèvres qui la rendaient folle avant qu'elle n'y joigne les siennes encore une fois, enlaçant son torse de ses bras. Son désir pour lui devenait entêtant.

« Et j'aime… » continua-t-elle entre deux baisers, « quand tu me touches… là. » Elle déglutit.

Arthur suivit son regard en silence, puis lui sourit doucement, un peu de travers, comme si elle lui faisait un cadeau, et elle sentit une vague de tendresse étreindre sa poitrine. L'une de ses mains glissa sur son flanc alors qu'il se déportait légèrement sur le côté. Merlin se mit en appui sur ses coudes pour suivre sa main des yeux, toujours avec ce mélange de gêne et d'excitation, la dernière la poussant à écarter un peu plus ses cuisses qui s'étaient refermées par timidité sous le regard du jeune homme.

Elle inspira brusquement en sentant ses doigts entrouvrir ses petites lèvres, humides et glissantes à l'intérieur. Arthur l'embrassa brièvement sur le front avant de rediriger son attention sur sa main. Comme dans la forêt, il laissa l'un de ses doigts s'introduire en elle et la caressa, curieux. Merlin prit conscience qu'elle respirait plus fort, mais aussi qu'elle désirait quelque chose de différent…

« Plus haut » geignit-elle.

Arthur la regarda sans trop comprendre, incapable d'aller plus loin en elle ainsi.

Merlin se mordit la lèvre et saisit sa main doucement pour le guider. Elle sortit son doigt, le remonta entre ses lèvres pour chercher…

« -là-ah. »

Elle vit sur son visage le moment où Arthur découvrit le petit renflement sous ses doigts, immobile l'espace d'une seconde, avant de tenter de le caresser comme Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Elle lui céda la place mais laissa sa main sur son poignet. Il fut d'abord hésitant, traçant des cercles légers, tellement légers qu'elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, voulant plus, puis il essaya avec plus de force et le plaisir la fit gémir. Elle resserra un peu sa prise sur son poignet et cela sembla l'encourager à continuer. Les hanches de Merlin se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, ondulant un peu comme en plein coït, leur rythme guida le jeune homme, récompensé par les gémissements plus fréquents de la magicienne, qui sentait le plaisir pulser en elle, créer une pression, une attente au plus bas de son ventre…

« Arthur » supplia-t-elle, en voulant plus. Il la dévorait du regard et le désir lui tordit les entrailles en apercevant sa verge à nouveau en érection. Sa main quitta son poignet pour la saisir, le faisant frémir. Ses doigts le tâtèrent et eurent à peine le temps de sentir comme il pouvait être chaud et solide que le jeune homme cessa ses caresses et bougea avec agilité pour venir se nicher entre les cuisses ouvertes de Merlin. Elle soupira en l'étreignant quand elle le sentit la pénétrer, moins hésitant que la toute première fois, mais toujours avec douceur. Tout comme il se mit à aller et venir en elle doucement, lentement, se forçant à ne pas retomber dans la frénésie de leurs précédents actes. Merlin tenta de jeter un coup d'œil entre leurs corps et les voir ainsi joints la fit frémir de plaisir.

La sensation de l'avoir en elle, qu'il l'emplisse presque trop et que tout son corps la couvre… elle pensa ne jamais pouvoir s'en lasser.

Au contraire, cela allait lui manquer terriblement.

Merlin se crispa, la dure réalité lui tordant le ventre avec douleur. Arthur croisa son regard, déstabilisé, prêt à demander ce qu'il n'allait pas… Mais ils ne dirent rien, ils n'en eurent pas besoin, et elle vit la peine se peindre sur son visage. Si cela était possible, il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, l'étreignit d'un bras solide et réconfortant, et Merlin ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Elle tenta de chasser ses pensées pour à la place ne se concentrer que sur lui. Mais chaque élan de plaisir se teintait d'un goût de dernière fois.

Arthur joignit leurs fronts et lui murmura, la voix saccadée par le rythme de son bassin, mais aussi sa peine.

« Merlin… reste avec moi… je suis là… »

Puis il l'embrassa. Un peu trop fort, un rien de travers, son bras trop serrant… mais elle s'y abandonna, obéissant rien qu'une fois.

Elle ne pouvait plus sentir que lui, sous ses mains qui parcouraient le plus de peau possible, comme pour mémoriser chaque relief, l'imprimer dans la sienne à en saturer ses sens. Même ses jambes l'enveloppèrent un peu plus. Elle se raccrocha à lui au point de laisser quelques fines stries rougies entre ses épaules.

Il n'y avait rien que lui, avec elle. Une dernière fois.

Elle lui sourit avec une infinie tendresse lorsqu'il jouit en elle, et se laissa envelopper par sa chaleur, comme une protection… comme dans un autre monde. Elle ferma les yeux et le lit sous elle aurait pu tout aussi bien être la terre entre les racines, et le plafond au-dessus d'eux l'immensité des cieux au travers des feuillages. Mais lui restait là, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

.

Chaque baiser censé être le dernier ne le fut jamais vraiment, vite succédé par un autre, plus fiévreux ou plus paisible, et la simple idée de séparer leurs corps semblait contre nature. Et pourtant… après le cœur venait le devoir. Merlin murmura son serment d'allégeance dans les vestiges de leur étreinte, à même les lèvres d'Arthur.

« Je serai là. En retrait, dans l'ombre, mais je serai là. »

Un frisson de magie parcourut tout son corps quand le futur roi et sa servante s'embrassèrent une dernière fois cette nuit, avec un écho de prophétie.

.

La servante sortit de la chambre du prince, rien qu'une ombre supplémentaire dans la pénombre de la nuit.

* * *

><p>Une simple fiole manqua de la faire céder au petit matin. Un poids plume dans sa main, mais un étau dans son corps, implacable. Le dernier petit détail qui lui assurerait de ne jamais oublier quelle était sa véritable place. Elle se retint de pleurer en en avalant le contenu sous le regard confus d'Archimède.<p>

.

Sa voix se fit blanche lorsqu'elle rejoignit la chambre de la princesse Elena, repas dans les mains, et l'informa qu'elle devait s'apprêter pour une annonce importante. Elle n'en dit pas beaucoup plus malgré la surprise de la jeune femme et les sourcils froncés de sa servante.

.

Gaius l'interrogea du regard quand le mot d'une réunion semi-publique de la Cour se propagea dans le château, mais elle ne le soutint pas. Elle se tint à l'écart, contre une colonne dans la salle du Conseil, soulagée de n'avoir croisé ni Gwen, Morris, Morgane ou même sir Léon en chemin. Elle s'étreignit le ventre d'un bras, prise de légers haut-le-cœur et de picotements de magie à cause de la potion.

La pièce se remplit progressivement, et Merlin détourna le regard après avoir croisé celui d'Arthur par mégarde. Sa tête était ceinte de la même couronne modeste que lors de la cérémonie qui avait fait de lui prince régent, et la couleur écarlate de sa cape au blason des Pendragon lui donnait presque le teint palot. A l'exception des rois Uther et Godwyn qui se tenaient non loin, chacun un sourire bienveillant au coin des lèvres.

Bientôt, il ne manqua plus qu'une seule personne…

Comme elle aurait voulu la haïr, la suivre d'un regard venimeux au lieu d'accepter sa jalousie. Mais à l'instant où elle l'aperçut, cheveux indomptés et dans la robe jaune qu'elle semblait affectionner, pendant un instant Merlin vint la princesse telle qu'elle était : perdue. Elle balaya la salle du regard sans comprendre, puis se redressa en sentant l'atmosphère solennelle. La foule était divisée d'elle-même, lui laissant une allée jusqu'au prince à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle l'emprunta d'un pas hésitant, les épaules raides, jusqu'à se tenir à ses côtés.

Merlin fixa Arthur mais ne l'entendit pas parler, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait plus sentir que la pierre qui la soutenait à présent. Elle n'entendit pas les paroles du prince sur son honneur d'être présent aux côtés de leurs invités, son devoir envers Camelot et son désir d'être digne de l'héritage de son père. Elle regarda les yeux d'Elena s'arrondir d'effroi quand il mit genou à terre et lui demanda sa main, entourés par des visages radieux.

Avait-elle vraiment le choix de dire autre chose que 'oui' ?

.

Camelot fut prise d'une effervescence qui lui resta étrangère. Un mariage princier nécessitait d'habitude de longs et fastidieux préparatifs, ne fut-ce que pour propager la nouvelle aux invités voisins, ou s'approvisionner en suffisance pour les festivités requises. Mais les pères des fiancés semblaient ne pas vouloir perdre de temps à unir leur progéniture, presque comme de peur que leur aubaine ne tourne.

Merlin aurait voulu se perdre parmi les visages déambulant dans les couloirs. Elle était dans un état second, vaquant à ses devoirs sans entrain, apathique envers les regards inquiets de son entourage. Les mains trop douces de Guenièvre sur ses épaules la firent frissonner, comme si un autre contact humain lui semblait impossible, et le regard inquiet de Morris la transperçait. Chacun de ses sourires pour les rassurer que tout allait bien l'écrasait un peu plus à l'intérieur. Elle était en permanence épuisée, drainée. Elle n'arrivait presque plus à regarder Arthur dans les yeux lorsqu'elle exécutait ses tâches.

Bien vite, trop vite, les jours passèrent et ce fut la veille du mariage.

.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle s'étonna de ne pas y voir Grunhilda en compagnie de la princesse. Celle-ci était assise sur une chaise à côté de la fenêtre où l'on pouvait percevoir les derniers rayons du soleil. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut la jeune servante.

« Merlin. »

« Altesse » fit celle-ci avec une légère flexion de la nuque. « Je voulais m'assurer que vous n'aviez plus besoin de rien pour aujourd'hui. »

La princesse lui fit un signe de la main, presque timide. « Entre, ferme la porte. »

Elle s'exécuta et s'aperçut en s'approchant de la blonde que ses yeux semblaient fatigués, comme par un manque accumulé de sommeil, qu'elle avait put déjà apercevoir chez Morgane, mais pour des raisons différentes.

« Si je puis me mettre… vous semblez perturbée » avoua Merlin.

Elena sourit, mais sans chaleur. « Je suppose que c'est le cas de beaucoup de femmes à la veille du jour qui scellera leurs années à venir. »

La magicienne déglutit, ne sachant trop quoi répondre, mais se sentant soudainement plus proche de la princesse qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

« Pardon, je ne devrais t'ennuyer avec ça » cafouilla Elena.

« Non, je veux dire… ce n'est rien. Je crois que je peux comprendre. »

« Tu es mariée ? »

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rire, un rien jaune. « O dieux, non ! »

Une étrange sensation germa en elle lorsqu'elle vit Elena la regarder en souriant, mais ses yeux curieusement envieux. N'était-ce pas inhabituel, qu'une princesse envie une servante ? Cela forma comme une boule au fond de sa gorge, surtout quand elle se rendit compte de quelque chose de pourtant si évident, mais qui ne lui était jamais complètement venue à l'esprit : sous le titre de princesse, se trouvait une jeune femme semblable à elle. Une jeune femme incertaine dont on dictait le destin.

« Arthur est un homme bon » dit-elle, comme venu de nulle part, mais avec sincérité.

Elle soutint le regard de la princesse, qui put voir que ce n'était pas que la servante qui parlait. Cette fois, son sourire se fit un peu plus naturel.

« Merci Merlin. »

.

« Il va falloir que tu fasses un effort » dit Gaius alors qu'ils mangeaient. Merlin, qui picorait dans son assiette, releva les yeux.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle sans comprendre.

« Tu ressembles plus à un fantôme qu'à un être humain ces derniers temps. Aujourd'hui, il faut que tu fasses un effort. »

Gaius semblait légèrement mal à l'aise, comme s'il ne savait pas tout à fait comment s'exprimer, mes ses mots lui firent tout de même l'effet d'une gifle.

« Moi ?! » s'étrangla-t-elle. « Mais je… je ne fais que ça ! »

Elle voulut retirer sa main quand celle du vieil homme la saisit doucement mais fermement.

« Merlin… » fit-il d'une voix plus précautionneuse. « Je vois bien que les derniers évènements… semblent t'affecter tout particulièrement. » Elle détourna le regard de peur qu'il ne la voie rougir mais ne l'interrompit pas. « Mais tu n'es pas la seule. »

Elle déglutit, toujours silencieuse et blessée, mais consciente que ces mots portaient une part de vrai. Elle n'essaya même pas de réfuter les sous-entendus qu'elle pouvait percevoir dans son ton, sa main et son regard sur sa relation avec Arthur. Son ancienne relation… jusqu'où avait-il deviné ? Elle rougit un peu plus.

« Ça fait mal » dit-elle, et elle aurait pu tout aussi bien avouer aimer le prince.

« Tu dois être forte. » Il serra sa main un peu plus. « Pas seulement pour toi. Arthur en a besoin. »

Son cœur se pinça, et pourtant ces simples mots suffirent à l'aider à se tenir plus droite, plus solide. Plus courageuse.

Kilgarrah avait visiblement raison, son destin n'était pas d'être avec Arthur, de pouvoir vivre pleinement son amour pour lui. Mais elle serait toujours à ses côtés. Et à présent, il avait besoin d'elle.

.

Merlin trouva Arthur dans l'antichambre de la salle des Preux, dont les lourdes portes en bois clair qui le séparait de la Cour et des invités étaient closes. Dans quelques minutes, elles s'ouvriraient et le mèneraient à l'autel devant lequel il deviendrait un époux. Bien qu'elle ait été silencieuse, il se tourna vers elle comme s'il l'avait sentie approcher. Son expression lui fendit le cœur : elle l'avait rarement vu aussi perdu, fragile, et dût se retenir de ne pas l'étreindre sur-le-champ.

« Merlin » souffla-t-il.

« Arthur » répondit-elle, le souffle brusquement court.

« Si tu es venue m'aider à m'échapper, tu es presque en retard. » Il n'arriva pas à mettre de l'humour dans son ton.

« Est-ce ce que tu veux ? T'échapper ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite qui importe à présent. »

« Arthur… » Elle s'approcha de lui, ses mains prêtent à se tendre pour le saisir tout naturellement, mais elle se retint. Elle se devait d'être forte, même si cela la tuait à petit feu. Il la regardait comme s'il était prêt à céder au moindre de ses mots, si seulement elle osait braver le destin… « Tu… Tu as un devoir. »

Le visage du jeune homme sembla prêt à se décomposer.

« Mais tu as aussi le choix ! » continua Merlin avec précipitation. Cela sembla lui redonner espoir. « Ton père souhaite que tu épouses Elena… mais ce n'est pas lui qui se trouvera devant l'autel. C'est toi. C'est ta réponse qui importera. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir d'en dire trop. Elle devait rassurer Arthur, et non influencer son choix, même s'il le désirait. Elle se força à sourire.

« Elena est une femme bien. J'ai essayé de la haïr mais… je n'ai pas réussi. Et elle… »

« Je ne l'aime pas. »

Elle ignora le bond que fit son cœur. Les mots qui suivirent lui écorchèrent la gorge, bien qu'elle les pense. « … je crois qu'avec le temps, elle fera une bonne épouse. Une bonne reine. »

Elle faillit fondre sous le regard d'Arthur, écartelée entre ce que son cœur lui disait et ce que son devoir lui imposait. Le jeune homme voulut dire quelque chose, mais un appel des cuivres de l'autre côté des portes l'interrompit.

Juste avant que celles-ci ne s'ouvrent, Merlin ne put retenir un dernier murmure au risque de tout braver.

« Tu as toujours le choix. »

Arthur entra dans la salle.

.

Merlin se faufila discrètement parmi la foule, comme un fantôme, indifférente à tous les visages qu'elle croisait. La lumière du soleil à travers les immenses fenêtres et vitraux baignait la salle d'une clarté semblable à un augure favorable. Sa magie ne cessait de bourdonner en elle, rendant ses oreilles indifférentes à ce qui se disait au début de la cérémonie. Ses jambes étaient à la fois légères comme dans un rêve, et à deux doigts de céder sous elle. Mais elle resta droite, trouvant son soutient en Arthur, qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux, bien qu'il ne puisse lui rendre son regard. Il savait qu'elle était là.

Merlin fut sortie de son état second à l'annonce de l'entrée d'Elena au bras de son père, et elle fut la seule à ne pas rediriger à l'instant son regard vers elle. Pendant quelques instants, elle ne put que sentir le tumulte de ses sentiments en elle. A mesure que la princesse se rapprochait, son ventre se serrait, et quand enfin elle se tint aux côtés d'Arthur, solennelle et étrangement gracieuse dans sa robe de blanc et d'argent, une vague de nausée la prit.

Elle n'était pas assez forte. Elle n'arrivait pas à dompter cette douleur en elle, à l'ignorer. Elle ne pouvait sentir que les spasmes de ses entrailles, les mordillements de sa magie dans sa chair en réaction à sa détresse alors que les fiancés prononçaient déjà –si vite, trop vite- leurs vœux.

Elle ferma les yeux quand ce fut le tour d'Arthur, sur le point de se laisser anéantir.

« Attendez. »

Elle inspira profondément dans le silence total qui s'installa parmi la foule et rouvrit les yeux.

« Il y a quelque chose que je dois dire. En ce jour où je ne peux me permettre de mentir. » Le prince parlait calmement, ses mains dans celles de la princesse, mais sa voix portait avec facilité dans la salle. « Elena… vous êtes une femme admirable, hors du commun et je n'en doute pas, rendrez un jour quelqu'un très heureux… Mais je me dois d'être sincère avec vous, et envers mes sentiments. »

Ce fut au tour d'Elena d'intervenir, étonnamment souriante. « Vous ne m'aimez pas. »

« Non » avoua Arthur. « Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous ne m'aimez pas non plus. »

La princesse ne perdit pas son sourire en confirmant ses pensées d'un signe de tête.

Arthur redressa leurs mains jointes. « Alors je doute qu'une union maritale nous profite à tous deux. »

Ils se séparèrent comme d'un commun accord alors que quelques murmures se faisaient entendre parmi l'audience. Merlin avait le cœur qui battait à toute allure. Elle vit du coin de l'œil le contraste sur les visages des deux rois : Uther contenait sa colère sous un masque impassible, alors que Godwyn semblait ému. Geoffrey de Monmouth, qui présidait la cérémonie, semblait particulièrement déstabilisé par ce revirement de situation, lui qui était si habitué à ce que tout se passe selon les règles. Mais il se reprit, se racla la gorge, et sa voix fusa par-dessus la rumeur.

« Le mariage est un acte de sincérité et de dévouement. Au vu des refus communs des fiancés, la cérémonie est suspendue. »

.

La réaction d'Uther était plus que prévisible, et Merlin pouvait clairement l'entendre perdre son calme de l'autre côté de la porte où lui, Arthur et Godwyn se trouvaient. Le prince restait inflexible sous les exclamations de son père. Etonnement, ce fut le roi de Gawant qui se décida à apaiser les choses.

« Ils ne s'aiment pas, Uther » dit-il comme s'il était convaincu que cela justifiait tout.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance ! »

« Peut-être pas dans un règne, mais bien dans un mariage… nous le savons tous deux. »

Un très court silence se fit entendre avant qu'il ne continue sur sa lancée. « Et je suis persuadé que les liens qui unissent nos royaumes n'en terniront pas. »

Arthur intervint. « Je peux vous en assurer. Mon respect envers votre famille n'en ressort que grandi. J'espère qu'ils pourront créer une plus grande amitié à défaut d'un lien marital. »

Merlin put presque deviner le sourire bienveillant de Godwyn au ton de sa voix. « Il n'est pas lien plus profitable. »

.

L'absence de mariage n'empêcha personne de festoyer ce soir-là en l'honneur de l'amitié entre Gawant et Camelot. Les nuits de noces n'étaient pas les seules propices aux réjouissances, loin de là. Merlin, elle, était tout simplement heureuse, et voir Elena rayonner et rire sincèrement avec le prince ne fit que renforcer ce sentiment.

.

Elle ne put se résigner à attendre un peu quand il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre des heures plus tard. Il y était entré quelques minutes seulement auparavant qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle et réduisait la distance qui les séparait à grands pas.

« Merlin » murmura Arthur dans un souffle, comme face à une apparition, avant de lui ouvrir ses bras à l'instant même où elle s'y jetait.

Leur étreinte lui coupa le souffle, mais ne suffit pas à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>AN : ils sont mignons… non ? (je suis pas très objective vu que c'est mon OTP) :)

Ce chapitre était presque uniquement focalisé sur nos deux idiots, j'espère que ça vous a suffit… parce que **j'ai une petite annonce à faire *sort la tenue anti tomates pourries* : j'ai fini mes études, et donc pour profiter… je vais voyager, et pas qu'un peu : la semaine prochaine (samedi 07 pour être précise), ****je pars aux USA pour un peu plus de 2 mois****. Je crois que vous pouvez comprendre que je ne puisse pas promettre d'écrire la suite pendant ce temps…** J'espère seulement que ma muse ne m'aura pas désertée au retour (vous pouvez l'aider avec des cookies, tout le monde aime les cookies… :p) ! Dans tous les cas je continuerai à mettre l'avancement sur mon profil pour vous tenir au courant :)


	22. Filles de la Lune

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 9

_A/N : _bonjour ! Me voilà rentrée de mon périple qui s'est avéré volontairement plus long que prévu… parce que je suis littéralement tombée sous le charme du sud-ouest des Etats-Unis, des autres volontaires rencontrés là-bas (en particulier un américain admirable *soupir*), et si j'avais pu, je serais bien restée y vivre quelques années. Mais c'eut été trop beau, et donc me revoilà sur le plancher des vaches, les yeux pleins de souvenirs et le sourire au bord des lèvres.

Mais trêve de blabla, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, et j'espère que ce sera digne de la longue attente :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 22: Filles de la Lune**

.

* * *

><p>Bien que plus calmes que le dédale de la ville, les couloirs, les recoins, les salles du château de Camelot n'étaient jamais complètement silencieux. A tout moment, il suffisait de tendre l'oreille pour entendre le bruit métallique des gardes et chevaliers en service, les pas tantôt feutrés, tantôt précipités des servants, le bruissement de tissus qui suivait les lavandières, les échanges à l'animation changeante entre nobles, visiteurs ou résidents.<p>

Récemment, ces bruits constants s'étaient faits plus présents, entre les rires festifs au mariage raté du prince, puis le départ sans trop de remords de la délégation de Gawant, et ensuite, pour les oreilles les plus indiscrètes, derrière les portes closes où s'entretenaient le roi et son fils. Ces dernières laissaient s'échapper quelques exclamations et reproches, mais personne ne prenait le risque de se rapprocher assez pour pouvoir les entendre clairement. Malgré tout, ils alimentaient d'autres chuchotements, des murmures au détour des couloirs, entre deux actes de travail, cachés derrière la main comme un secret. Si l'on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait percevoir cette question.

Pourquoi le prince, si dévoué à son royaume, avait annulé un mariage qui lui aurait été bénéfique ?

Il avait parlé d'amour, ou plutôt de son absence, mais tous le savaient très bien : les princes ne se mariaient pas par amour. Alors pourquoi ? Cette simple question mettait les esprits en effervescence, cherchant la moindre possibilité.

Une petite voix s'éleva quelque part. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la servante personnelle du prince ? Après tout, elle était la seule à être restée aussi longtemps à ses côtés…

Il y eut d'abord un silence en réponse, puis quelques rires. Tous avaient un jour ou l'autre vu comment celui-ci la traitait, à renforts de cris et de pots cassés. Le prince n'aimerait jamais une servante. Aucun ne l'avait jamais fait, et il en resterait toujours ainsi.

Mais il était des murmures au sein du royaume qui restaient véritablement secrets. Comme le bruit d'une étreinte à en couper le souffle, des soupirs de soulagement, le grondement sourd d'une bête enfermée dans la roche, quelques mots magiques interdits, et les sursauts d'une presque princesse au sortir de ses rêves.

.

Merlin se réveilla avec l'impression d'être un peu plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'était lorsqu'elle était allée se coucher. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de raison à cela, et sa vie était particulièrement sereine ces derniers temps. Elle repensait de temps à autre à Elena, qui avait quitté Camelot depuis longtemps à son étrange regret, et au fait qu'elle avait presque perdu Arthur, en quelque sorte. Elle n'en devenait que plus dépendante de ses étreintes, et un rien plus calme face à ses accès de prince gâté. Un rien.

Et aussi, elle mourrait de faim, alors elle se dépêcha de s'apprêter pour la journée avant de répondre aux protestations de son ventre. Fatiguée et affamée, un très agréable mélange…

.

« Vous êtes pâle » dit Guenièvre à Morgane alors que Merlin s'afférait de l'autre côté de la chambre. La lumière estivale avait beau donner de l'éclat à la peau de porcelaine de l'aristocrate, rien ne trompait son amie et servante. Merlin se retourna pour les observer.

« Avez-vous encore eu de mauvais rêves ? » demanda la métisse, plus doucement.

Morgane cligna des yeux. « Non, il ne s'agissait pas de cauchemars » avoua-t-elle, le regard un peu perdu, comme pensive. Puis elle sourit. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Gwen, j'ai seulement le sommeil léger de temps en temps. »

« Vous voulez que j'aille chercher Gaius ? » demanda Merlin en se rapprochant pour mieux la regarder.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas nécessaire… » Morgane ne la regarda pas une fois directement dans les yeux, malgré son sourire.

« Et si on allait prendre l'air alors ? »

.

Merlin eut l'impression d'avoir fait d'une pierre deux coups : déambuler dans les rues animées de Camelot sembla redonner des couleurs à Morgane, qui aimait se mêler à la population, et la fit se sentir moins barbouillée. Cela lui arrivait régulièrement, sans prévenir, et repartait assez rapidement. Elle en avait presque pris l'habitude, même si par moments, elle se demandait si son corps ne souhaitait pas lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas faite pour une vie citadine. Il lui suffisait d'apercevoir le vert luxuriant des arbres en lisière de la forêt pour que l'envie de s'y perdre lui mordille la plante des pieds. Ces mêmes pieds qui l'avaient portée par instinct il y a un bientôt presque deux mois. Elle pouvait encore sentir les bribes de profonde liberté qui lui avaient été offerts…

« Merlin ? »

La magicienne secoua la tête, somnolente et le corps parcouru de picotements familiers. Elle se laissait emporter, rêvasser de plus en plus souvent, l'esprit brumeux, les yeux voilés. Ceux-ci se refocalisèrent sur les environs où se pressaient servants, voyageurs et citadins avant de retrouver Gwen. Les nuages commençaient à s'amonceler dans le ciel.

« Désolée, j'étais ailleurs. »

« Tout va bien ? »

« Hein ? Oui oui, bien sûr, ce n'est pas pour moi que tu dois t'inquiéter mais M… où est Morgane ? »

Toutes deux regardèrent alentours pour arriver à la même évidence : elles ne pouvaient plus apercevoir les boucles sombres familières parmi la foule.

« Ah, zut ! »

« Où est-elle passée ? »

« Va par là, je vais chercher de l'autre côté. »

.

Merlin se sentait pâteuse. Elle passa près d'un étal de boucherie, de poissons, puis de tourtes… L'odeur de la nourriture en pleine cuisson, au lieu de la mettre en appétit, lui titilla désagréablement l'estomac.

« Je n'aurais pas dû chiper les restes, hier… » marmonna-t-elle, même si elle avait eu une subite envie des gâteaux au miel que le prince avait étrangement –ou peut-être volontairement- boudés. Elle remarqua à peine qu'elle s'éloignait, passant par des allées moins fréquentées, plus étroites, sauf quand elle dépassait une taverne ou une auberge.

Quelque chose attira son attention au coin de son regard, la tirant de son état semi-second. De longues boucles sombres. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de Morgane, non. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs comment elle avait fait pour les remarquer, avant de s'horrifier. Non loin d'elle, entre des peaux et autres sacs informes, elle devina une figure recroquevillée derrière les bureaux d'une cage. Merlin s'approcha d'un pas précipité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dedans ? » s'exclama-t-elle. La figure se précisa en une jeune femme vêtue de haillons sales, les bras et les jambes nues, le visage dissimulé derrière ses cheveux. « Qui t'a mise là ? Pourquoi ? »

Enfin, elle aperçut son regard d'un brun riche. Vide de toute émotion. L'étrangère resta muette et la magicienne frissonna, révoltée envers quiconque responsable d'un tel traitement.

Elle se retourna lorsqu'une voix mielleuse fusa derrière elle.

« Vous avez vu quelque chose qui vous intéresse, mademoiselle ? »

Un homme trapu, chauve et au regard mauvais la dévisageait en s'approchant. Merlin reprit contenance malgré sa colère. Elle vit à peine deux silhouettes familières apparaître au détour de la ruelle derrière lui, trop occupée à soutenir son regard sans broncher.

« Savez-vous qui est responsable de cela ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ah, il se pourrait bien que ce soit moi » fit l'homme en souriant.

La jeune femme dut résister à sa pulsion subite de le réduire en poussière quand la voix de Morgane fusa derrière eux.

« A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une criminelle, je vous somme de libérer cette femme. »

La vue qu'offrait la pupille du roi avait de quoi impressionner : droite et fière, ses yeux de glace implacables et fixes. On ne remarquait qu'elle et l'aura d'autorité qu'elle dégageait. L'homme sembla savoir à qui il avait affaire, mais ne se défit pas de son sourire torve.

« Une criminelle ? Regardez-la, a-t-elle vraiment l'air d'une criminelle ? »

Il ne restait qu'une autre possibilité.

« L'esclavage est interdit à Camelot. »

« J'en suis bien conscient, ma dame, mais il ne s'agit pas d'une esclave. A ma connaissance, Camelot n'interdit pas les prisonniers de guerre. »

Morgane haussa un sourcil sans perdre de sa prestance. « Vous ne me ferez pas croire que cette pauvre femme est en réalité un guerrier ennemi. »

« Oh guerrier non… c'est une druidesse. »

La pupille sembla désemparée l'espace d'un fragment de seconde, à l'instant même ou Merlin se redressa un peu plus sous la surprise avant de rediriger son attention vers la cage.

« Et il me semble que le roi Uther est toujours en guerre avec ces vermines, n'est-il pas ? » Le sourire s'élargit sur des dents jaunies par le tartre. « La fille m'appartient. »

.

Morgane était furieuse, mais tout aussi impuissante. Uther lui avait ri au nez lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué la situation, et Guenièvre s'évertuait de la calmer alors qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à dissimuler son mécontentement. Merlin les regardait en silence, distraitement, l'image de la jeune captive imprimée dans son esprit. Une coquille vide.

Morgane n'y fit allusion qu'à demi-mots, mais Merlin comprit : la pupille pensait au petit druide qui avait failli mourir à Camelot il y a bien longtemps.

Mordred… Les souvenirs lui revenaient en tête, des yeux de glace de l'enfant aux avertissements de Kilgarrah. Mais cette jeune femme n'y était pour rien. Sa seule faute avait été d'être née parmi une peuplade qui acceptait la magie, la respectait, alors que le reste du royaume en traquait tout aspect…

La magicienne se sentit subitement amère sans raison et releva les yeux vers Morgane qui déambulait dans sa chambre. « Pourquoi vous en faire ainsi ? »

Des yeux ronds de colère subitement désemparés se fixèrent sur elle. « …Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle sembla s'étrangler un instant avec des mots qui ne sortirent pas de sa gorge, et Merlin sentit son cœur se serrer sans prévenir, un espoir fou prenant naissance en elle.

Allait-elle la défendre, malgré la magie ? Enfin ?

Un éclat de peur traversa les yeux de Morgane et rendit Merlin perplexe, avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa contenance royale. « Insinuerais-tu qu'elle mérite d'être dans cette cage, Merlin ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais secoua légèrement la tête à la négative, sans la quitter du regard. Quelque chose d'étrange s'échangeait en silence entre elles, et la magicienne ne savait pas trop comment le prendre.

La voix douce de Gwen se fit entendre dans la pièce et lui mit du baume au cœur. « Personne ne mérite d'être mis ainsi en cage. »

Un court silence s'installa, puis Merlin sourit doucement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Non, personne. »

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Si on demande après moi ce soir, dites que vous m'avez envoyée faire quelque chose quelque part. »

Elles ne l'arrêtèrent pas, et la magicienne se sentit étrangement émue.

* * *

><p>Les nuages s'étaient amoncelés tant et si bien qu'ils se déchiraient à présent pour laisser place à une pluie tiède mais continue, qui vida les rues de la ville à la tombée de la nuit. Merlin avait revêtu un manteau sombre pour dissimuler sa robe crème, trop visible à son goût, et son esprit travaillait à toute vitesse alors que ses pas la menaient avec détermination. Elle repéra l'homme, qui entrait dans une taverne, et fit le tour des bâtiments voisins avant de remarquer la cage, dissimulée dans un recoin sombre et non fréquenté.<p>

La prisonnière ne réagit toujours pas à son approche, immobile malgré la pluie qui la trempait. Merlin en ressentit une pointe de tristesse et de dégoût. Envers le chasseur de prime, envers le roi, envers le sort qui aliénait tout allié de la Magie…

« Je viens te libérer. »

Pendant quelques lourdes secondes la jeune femme resta de marbre, avant de la regarder en coin. Et là, infime et subit, elle le perçut : l'espoir. Alors Merlin lui sourit et leva sa main sans hésiter vers la serrure.

« _Tospringe_. »

Elle sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix quand la druidesse ne la quitta pas des yeux, le visage plus humain quand sa cage s'ouvrit par magie, ou quand elle ne recula pas à son approche.

Ses poignets étaient ferrés, et la magie de Merlin les fit sauter presque avec colère. Avec dégoût, avec révolte. « _Unspanne þás mægþ! _»

Merlin resta interdite l'espace d'un instant, consciente de l'ampleur de ses actes, de leur danger… et de la sérénité qu'elle en ressentait. La magie frémit dans ses doigts, une sensation fantôme comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle pouvait bien la cacher, elle ne la quitterait jamais. Même si cela signifiait être traquée et mise en cage comme une bête.

Ce furent ces mêmes doigts qui se tendirent vers la druidesse.

« Viens » dit-elle d'une voix presque méconnaissable à ses propres oreilles. Ferme, autoritaire et douce à la fois.

Une main humide et froide se mêla à la sienne.

.

Merlin avait eu l'intention d'accompagner la jeune femme jusqu'en dehors de la ville, pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir et retrouver les siens, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'en serait pas capable : elle dut la soutenir plus qu'elle ne put marcher seule, épuisée et affaiblie, très probablement à cause des mauvais traitements qu'elle avait subis, et la magicienne se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, tout en s'assurant que personne ne les remarque courir péniblement à la recherche d'un abri. Elles avaient besoin d'un endroit désert et sec, où personne ne penserait à aller…

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

.

Quand elles atteignirent la partie des souterrains par laquelle Arthur avait sorti Mordred de Camelot auparavant, Merlin, une torche à la main, crut que la jeune femme allait s'écrouler de fatigue. Elle se laissa tomber à terre plus qu'elle ne s'assit quand elles s'arrêtèrent dans un cul-de-sac reculé, et sursauta quand Merlin enleva son manteau un peu brusquement après avoir accroché sa torche contre le mur.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te saisir » fit la magicienne alors que l'autre se recroquevillait sur elle-même, méfiante à nouveau. « Tiens, cela devrait te tenir chaud, il fait plus frais ici que dehors en cette saison » continua-t-elle en l'enveloppant du manteau avec des gestes précautionneux. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

Les yeux marron se levèrent vers elle. « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

La voix de la druidesse trahissait sa fatigue, et était rendue rauque par le manque d'utilisation.

Merlin fut désemparée.

« Tu aurais pu me laisser là-dedans. »

« Non. Personne ne le mérite. »

La druidesse contempla son visage, songeuse, ses grands yeux tentant de la percer. Sa méfiance et sa sincère surprise d'être ainsi libérée attristèrent Merlin. Cela aurait pu être elle, dans cette cage…

Un lourd instant de silence passa, avant qu'elle ne semble accepter la situation et se recroqueville un peu plus sous le manteau pour en apprécier la chaleur et non se dissimuler.

« Freya » souffla-t-elle. « Mon nom est Freya. »

Merlin sourit et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, sans pour autant trop s'approcher. Elle ne voulait pas l'effrayer. « Et moi je suis Merlin. Reste ici et repose-toi, Freya. Je viendrai t'apporter à manger demain matin, je te le promets. »

Elle entendit un remerciement timide, à peine audible.

.

« Arthur a réclamé après toi » fit Gaius en la voyant passer la porte, concentré sur une potion qui chauffait à gros bouillons. Il remarqua qu'elle était mouillée par la pluie mais ne dit rien, se contentant de lever un sourcil réprobateur.

Merlin soupira en même temps qu'elle sourit et caressa Archimède distraitement, qui venait de se poser sur son épaule. « Il ne peut pas se passer de moi, ce grand nigaud. Et toi non plus visiblement, hein ma belle ? »

La chouette roucoula mais le médecin ne sembla pas attendri pour autant.

« Je ne t'ai pas vue de la journée. »

« Hum j'étais occupée, Morgane a bien le droit que je la serve un peu plus de temps en temps… »

« Au même moment où tu étais censée m'assister dans les consultations ? »

« … oups. »

Gaius soupira brièvement. « Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas vraiment intéressée par la médecine, Merlin. Je préfèrerais que tu me le dises. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai, ça m'intéresse ! » Et elle était sincère, même si les sangsues et autres pustules ne la fascinaient toujours pas. « C'est juste que j'ai des journées bien chargées, des fois je ne sais plus où donner de la tête… » Elle bailla, subitement reprise par la fatigue. « A moins que vous ne me prépariez une potion qui me permette de ne plus devoir dormir… »

« Non, tu as besoin de sommeil. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail… Disons que je préfère t'avoir un peu plus souvent à la maison. »

Le vieil homme sembla comme surpris par ses propres paroles et une vague de tendresse traversa Merlin, qui sourit.

« Dites ça à Arthur, je m'occupe plus de lui que de vous et Morgane combinés. »

« Il a toujours été assez possessif, c'est vrai… même enfant. » La voix du vieil homme se teinta d'un peu plus d'affection aux souvenirs qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Merlin s'assit et prit son menton dans une main, l'autre caressant Archimède qui avait atterri sur ses genoux et s'était nichée contre son ventre.

« Vous ne m'avez jamais vraiment dit comment il était. »

Gaius rit doucement, brièvement. « Une véritable terreur. Et parfois l'enfant le plus brillant qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, lorsqu'il le voulait bien… ce qui était très rare. Il passait nettement plus de temps à se chamailler avec Morgane. »

« Morgane… » souffla Merlin alors que les évènements de la matinée lui revenaient à l'esprit. « Elle prend toujours ses potions de sommeil ? »

L'expression du médecin redevient aussitôt plus sérieuse. « Oui, mais à faible dose… cela fait un certain temps qu'elle ne s'est plus plainte de cauchemars. »

« Tant mieux… » Mais la jeune femme resta songeuse quelques instants avant de balayer ses pensées, déposer Archimède sur la table et se relever. « Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller voir son Altesse avant qu'il ne nous fasse un anévrisme. »

.

« Morgane n'a pas à te réquisitionner ainsi, quelle que soit la raison » fut la première chose que dit Arthur, assis les bras croisés dans son fauteuil fétiche avec une moue légèrement boudeuse qui la fit sourire.

« Je suis censée la servir elle aussi, elle a bien le droit d'avoir besoin de moi un peu plus certains jours » fit Merlin en fermant la porte derrière elle. Un coup d'œil à la table lui confirma que le prince n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle pour être nourri. La vue d'une grappe de raisin à demi-mangée lui tortilla l'estomac. « Et mes leçons avec Gaius sont à la traîne. »

Arthur s'était levé et rapproché d'elle jusqu'à la saisir par la taille d'un bras. « Alors tu me délaisses ? Moi, ton premier maître ? »

Merlin gloussa à demi quand il la serra contre lui et le repoussa doucement, les mains à plat sur son torse. « Mon premier fardeau, oui. » Son regard fit légèrement, agréablement se colorer ses joues. Elle se sentait plus légère, mieux qu'elle ne l'avait été de la journée entière, comme si son corps avait besoin de la simple présence d'Arthur. Seule persistait sa faim, qui elle aussi été plus saine en sa présence et non teintée de nausée. Foutus potion et gâteaux au miel…

Elle se glissa hors de l'étreinte du jeune homme uniquement parce qu'il ne la retint pas. Au final, malgré ses plaintes, il lui laissait toujours une certaine liberté, encore plus depuis leur escapade à Beltane et sa confession de se sentir emprisonnée. Ce simple geste ne fit que gonfler un peu plus la tendresse qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle prit les raisins restants et les goba un à un, savourant leur jus sucré avec contentement et avalant les pépins en essayant de ne pas les mordre. Puis elle repensa à Freya, et son appétit s'évapora au point qu'elle délaisse les fruits. Elle sentit des bras épais se glisser autour de sa taille et se laissa aller contre le torse solide derrière elle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » marmonna Arthur dans le creux entre son épaule et sa nuque, le nez dans ses cheveux.

Elle pouvait revoir le vide dans les yeux de Freya, son sursaut lorsqu'elle avait voulu l'aider en lui donnant le manteau, et entendre la voix dédaigneuse de l'homme qui l'avait mise en cage, juste pour ce qu'elle était. Les yeux incertains de Morgane au matin.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide alors que son esprit se voilait à nouveau. Elle sentait la chaleur d'Arthur, son corps solide et souple à la fois. Son souffle contre sa peau qui ravivait sa magie comme il le ferait de braises mourantes, et une pointe de désir au fond d'elle qui ne disparaissait jamais, là, dans son ventre…

Elle sortit de sa semi-torpeur lorsqu'elle vit les rideaux en face d'elle onduler légèrement, pris de vie l'espace d'un instant alors que pas un vent ne traversait la pièce. Quelque chose de si infime, anodin, sans importance… et pourtant.

Son cœur bondit quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'utiliser sa magie involontairement, sans raison. Comme si elle lui avait complètement échappé. Mais Arthur n'avait rien vu, ni les rideaux ni la couleur de ses yeux, son propre visage contre son pouls. Merlin inspira profondément, paniquée.

''_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?''_

Mais il n'y eut rien d'autre, sa magie s'était remise en veille. Son cœur reprit un rythme normal.

« Non… » souffla-t-elle en se retournant puis se laissant aller dans l'étreinte –possessive- du jeune homme, alors que la multitude de pensées qui lui traversaient en permanence l'esprit se taisaient elles aussi, comme conscientes que quelque chose de différent venait de se passer. « Tout va bien. »

Elle devait avoir rêvé. La fatigue, sûrement…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Merlin se leva en se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de tomber malade, car elle se sentait toujours pâteuse, comme si son corps était en désaccord avec son esprit. Elle ne prit pas sa potion ce matin-là, peu encline à devoir à nouveau en supporter les effets secondaires alors qu'elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin ces derniers temps –les moments d'intimité se payaient très, très chers à Camelot-.<p>

Bien que fatiguée, elle s'était étrangement levée trop tôt, et resta assise dans son lit, l'esprit vagabond. Elle pensa succinctement à son impression d'avoir perdu le contrôle de sa magie le soir précédent, puis se rappela de tous les évènements de la journée. Le souvenir de Freya acheva de la réveiller. Elle avait faim, mais la druidesse devait être affamée. Elle devait donc lui trouver de la nourriture.

.

Faire les yeux doux à Brunhilda, la cuisinière principale et toujours la première à être levée, ne faisait pas toujours effet. Tout dépendait de son humeur. Et à entendre ses grommellements, aujourd'hui ne s'avérerait pas généreux. Encore une dispute avec son mari, vraisemblablement.

« Bonjour » fit la magicienne en souriant, se faisant la plus agréable possible. Son estomac resta agréablement sage face aux odeurs de nourriture, et gargouilla au lieu de se tordre. Elle avait gardé la moitié de son propre petit-déjeuner au cas où.

La femme la plupart du temps si joviale lui tendit un plateau déjà préparé en hochant de la tête pour toute réponse, l'esprit préoccupé par autre chose que la servante.

Merlin se racla la gorge.

« Hum… serait-il possible d'avoir un peu plus ? »

« Le prince veut s'empâter ? »

« Euh, non. » L'image l'amusa un instant.

« Alors pas de chichis, il n'en a pas besoin. Allez, ouste, j'ai du travail. »

Elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de sacrifier son propre petit-déjeuner.

.

Quand Merlin aperçut Freya, celle-ci était rempliée sur elle-même dans un coin. Elle remplaça la torche éteinte par la nouvelle pour s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme.

« Freya ? Je suis là… »

Alors seulement se rendit-elle compte qu'elle l'observait déjà, apeurée comme un animal. Merlin, attristée, mis en avant le paquetage qu'elle transportait et le déplia, dévoilant nourriture, quelques bougies et une grosse gourde remplie d'eau.

« Tiens » continua-t-elle en déposant tout sur le sol, près d'elle. La druidesse regarda le tout avec appréhension, puis fondit dessus pour commencer par se désaltérer à longues gorgées.

« Eh, eh, doucement ! » protesta d'abord Merlin, avant de se résigner en voyant avec quelle détresse la nourriture se mit elle aussi à disparaître. Cela lui fit oublier sa propre faim, et elle se mit à observer le visage de Freya, plus à découvert. Elle devait avoir à peu près son âge, même si ses traits fins lui donnaient presque des airs de jeune fille. Son teint pâle, maladif et ses pommettes saillantes accentuaient son apparence fragile. Merlin pensa à un oiseau, et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver avant d'être mise en cage, mais elle n'osa rien demander dans l'immédiat, encore moins en remarquant les œillades en coin qu'elle lui adressait, furtives et méfiantes.

« Tu devrais rester encore quelques jours ici » tenta Merlin d'une voix douce. « Le temps de reprendre des forces… J'essayerai de t'apporter encore de la nourriture autant que possible. Puis on te sortira d'ici. » Elle déglutit en la voyant continuer à ne pas réagir. « Où dois-tu aller ? »

Les yeux sombres restèrent immobiles et inexpressifs un instant, avant que la druidesse n'abaisse le regard.

« … où vis-tu ? Où est ta maison ? »

« Nulle part. »

Merlin resta interdite, subitement gênée. « Tout le monde a un endroit où ils se sentent chez eux » cafouilla-t-elle, consciente de la naïveté de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Pas pour ceux comme moi. »

Merlin désigna le tatouage de triskèle sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme. « Les druides ? Tu dis ça parce que tu es nomade ? »

Freya la regarda droit dans les yeux, une lueur nouvelle, malsaine, dans ses pupilles. « Parce que je suis maudite. »

« Ne dis pas ça » souffla Merlin d'une voix faible qui l'étonna elle-même. Ces simples mots lui tordaient le ventre et l'attristaient profondément. Ils faisaient écho à tant de choses en elle, tant de questions sans réponse, de souvenirs douloureux.

La druidesse replongea dans son mutisme, qu'elle respecta pendant de longues, lourdes minutes. Puis elle prit les bougies qu'elle avait apportées et les disposa avec des gestes lents, songeurs. Elle marqua un arrêt avant de tendre ses doigts vers les mèches, qui s'enflammèrent. Freya ne broncha pas, mais la regarda en coin. La pulpe des doigts de Merlin sembla caresser l'air, ses yeux de la même couleur que les flammes qui s'envolèrent comme pour suivre sa peau, danser sans enclave. La magicienne se sentait bien, le bruissement dans sa peau agréable et familier. Complémentaire. Elle ne ressentait que sérénité à la vue de ce feu qui servait d'habitude à brûler les siens. Parce qu'elle l'avait créé, parce qu'il ne la blesserait jamais. Maudite ou non.

Elle vit les flammes se refléter dans les yeux sombres de Freya, leur donnant un éclat timide mais nouveau, avant qu'elles ne s'éteignent dans sa paume. Puis elle lui sourit doucement.

Après un silence un rien plus léger, elle entendit à peine Freya avouer. « Je préfère l'eau. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Je… vivais près d'un lac. U-un endroit magnifique. »

Merlin lui sourit un peu plus franchement en voyant le même éclat qu'avant dans ses pupilles. « Alors on te trouvera un endroit pour vivre près de l'eau. » Elle se releva. « Je dois y aller, maintenant, mais je reviendrai au plus tard ce soir. Prends soin de toi, Freya. »

.

Quand Merlin entra dans la chambre de Morgane peu après, elle sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. La pupille était blafarde et semblait en manque de sommeil. Les cauchemars.

Gwen n'était pas là, probablement occupée à transporter le linge à la blanchisserie, au vu de l'absence de manne de linge dans la pièce. Mais la magicienne savait qu'elle s'empresserait de revenir vers sa maîtresse au plus vite, comme après chacune de ses mauvaises nuits.

« Morgane… ? »

« Elle est recherchée » la coupa-t-elle. « La captive. Halig le chasseur de primes vient de sortir d'une audience avec le roi. »

« Recherchée intensément ou les gardes sont seulement un peu plus alertes ? »

« Intensément. Il semblerait qu'elle soit dangereuse. »

Merlin fit la grimace. « Pff, comme tout druide aux yeux du roi… » Elle se reprit en pensant avec horreur qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin. Mais Morgane la dévisagea un court instant sans sembler offusquée. Elle se sentit étrange à la voir aussi calme, aussi… normale, alors qu'il était question de magie, l'un des plus grands ennemis de Camelot. Des pensées multiples fusèrent dans son esprit.

« Est-elle en sécurité ? » finit par demander Morgane, droite et étrangement froide, comme si elle ignorait délibérément la phrase précédente de Merlin. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un terrain dangereux pour elle.

Le souvenir de Mordred, d'à quel point la jeune noble s'était prise d'affection pour l'enfant, lui revint subitement en tête.

« Oui. »

« Alors n'en parlons plus. »

« Halig ne vous a pas soupçonnée ? »

« Il a osé le mentionner… mais ce fut vite réglé. N'en parlons plus. »

« Morgane, de quoi avez-vous rêvé ? » demanda-t-elle subitement. Elle voulut presque se gifler et en même temps, elle était soulagée d'enfin aborder ce vieux sujet qui l'intriguait et qui semblait si tabou, au vu des réactions de Gaius et de son passage sous silence.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« Ts-ts, je ne vous crois pas. » Quitte à oser, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

La belle jeune femme sembla surprise de son insistance, mais non irritée. Elle devait bien être la seule noble à se comporter ainsi face à une simple servante. Et Merlin l'admirait pour cela. Elle se mettait à son niveau alors qu'elle était l'une des figures phares du royaume. Le simple fait qu'elle puisse lui parler assez librement était déjà exceptionnel en soi.

C'est pourquoi Merlin voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait derrière ses paupières closes, ce qui semblait la tourmenter sporadiquement. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider… ?

Son interlocutrice détourna le regard. « Cela n'a pas d'importance, ce ne sont que des rêves. C'est ridicule. »

« Peut-être ne sont-ce pas que des rêves » répondit-elle doucement, repensant aux frayeurs de Morgane d'auparavant. Les Sidhes. La Bête glatissante…

« Alors que sont-ils ? » Elle eut un petit rire étranglé. « Des malédictions ? »

_Parce que je suis maudite. _

« Non… » Elle serra ses doigts doucement, sentit le murmure dans ses pulpes, dans ses os, toujours présent au point qu'elle oubliait de le remarquer la majorité du temps. Comme elle oubliait qu'elle respirait, qu'elle tenait debout. « Quelque chose que l'on n'a pas encore compris. » Que l'on n'a pas encore accepté…

Quelque chose passa entre elles dans le silence, comme un curieux début de compréhension, puis Gwen rentra dans la pièce et l'instant fut perdu.

.

Merlin essaya d'ignorer le regard inquisiteur de Gaius alors qu'elle avalait sa soupe goulûment.

« Tu n'as absolument rien à voir avec la druidesse évadée, je suppose ? »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil en feignant la surprise. « C'est elle qu'on recherche ? Je me demandais bien pourquoi les gardes faisaient autant d'inspections. »

Elle savait qu'elle était convaincante, tout autant qu'elle savait que Gaius la connaissait bien. Il soupira.

« Elle est dangereuse. »

« Parce que c'est une druidesse ? » rétorqua-t-elle amèrement, déçue.

« A en croire le chasseur, même les siens la craignaient. »

L'image de Freya, émaciée, pâle et frissonnante lui vint en tête. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Son clan l'a rejetée. »

« Quoi ? » sursauta-t-elle. « Pourquoi ? »

« Nul ne le sait, mais il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que les druides aillent à l'encontre de leurs principes. »

.

Par chance, Gaius avait préparé un peu trop de nourriture, et ne remarqua pas que Merlin avait emporté les restes avec elle, ainsi qu'une deuxième outre. Freya mangea avec un peu moins de désespoir dans son empressement. Son visage s'éclaira brièvement quand la magicienne lui tendit ensuite une pomme appétissante.

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

Merlin la dévisagea un instant, songeuse, avant de répondre. « Personne ne devrait être traité en fonction de ce qu'il ou elle est. »

« …mais de ce qu'ils font. » Ce murmure, qu'elle perçut à peine, sonna plus comme une affirmation qu'une question. Des questions, elle en avait plein, mais elle sentait qu'un seul mot de travers suffirait à enfermer la druidesse dans un mutisme définitif. C'était comme marcher sur un lac gelé, pas après pas.

''_Qu'as-tu fait pour être ainsi abandonnée ?'' _ Que pouvait justifier un abandon ?

« Alors comment dois-je te traiter, Emrys ? »

Merlin cligna des yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles un instant. « Comment est-ce que vous faites pour savoir que c'est moi sans me connaître ? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire réellement, d'ailleurs ? »

Freya se replia un peu plus sur elle-même. « Pas de nous. Ce ne sont pas les miens. Les miens sont morts. »

« Je… hum. Excuse-moi. » Elle se tut un instant. « Traite-moi en fonction de mes actes, je suppose. »

« Alors… merci. Merlin. »

Elle lui sourit. « Mais de rien. Et merci pour le remerciement, je n'en ai pas tous les jours. »

Le regard interrogateur de Freya l'encouragea à s'expliquer. « Je suis une servante au château. On va dire que les nobles… enfin, un en particulier, n'ont pas ta politesse. »

A voir son semblant de surprise, Merlin se dit que la prétendue Emrys n'était apparemment pas censée être une servante. _''La bonne blague.''_

« Tu es différente. »

« Hum, merci ? » La magicienne se gratta la tête, pas tout à fait sûre de comprendre. Elle se releva. « Je vais y aller, le devoir m'appelle, il doit faire déjà presque nuit maintenant, je vais me faire disputer. »

Freya s'agita, subitement mal à l'aise, mais resta silencieuse.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviendrai demain ! Passe une bonne nuit. »

.

Arthur ne fit que bouder et rouspéter de la courte soirée, alors Merlin décida qu'il donnerait un peu du sien pour nourrir Freya le lendemain matin, lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Merlin regardait Arthur qui la regardait lui-même.<p>

« C'est tout ? »

La jeune femme fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

« En général j'ai le double du pain et du fromage, Merlin. » Il la regardait comme si elle était lente d'esprit.

Elle répondit du tac-au-tac, sans trop réfléchir. « Et en général tu es plus mince que ça. »

Silence. _''Oups.''_

« Pardon ? »

Merlin força un grand sourire.

« Tu sous-entends que je suis gros ? » Sa voix un peu plus aiguë l'amusa presque.

« Oh non, du tout… juste qu'il faut te garder en forme… »

« Et comment veux-tu que je reste _en forme_ si je meurs de faim ? »

« Allons, allons, n'exagère rien » continua-t-elle en s'approchant, avant de lui caresser une épaule pour tenter de l'amadouer. « Essaye aujourd'hui, et si ça ne te garde pas assez _en forme_, tu mangeras plus demain, gros nigaud. »

« Ou je peux te manger toi, bonne à rien » grogna-t-il mais sans arriver à dissimuler une pointe d'affection quand il la saisit pour la rapprocher plus de lui, la faisant s'asseoir en travers de ses genoux. Elle lui sourit malicieusement.

« Si je ne suis bonne à rien, alors je ne suis même pas comestible, non ? »

« Ça, c'est moi qui décide. » Puis il entreprit de lui mordiller la gorge.

« Ça, ça n'a aucun sens » souffla-t-elle avant de soupirer de contentement quand elle sentit ses lèvres descendre sur le commencement de ses seins. Une autre faim qui n'était que rarement satisfaite, jamais assez, cruelle et violente.

« Tais-toi, Merlin. »

« Tu devras me faire taire espèce de -_humpf_ »

Oh non, jamais assez, à en juger par la réaction instantanée de son corps lorsque le prince l'embrassa à pleine bouche, avec une vigueur qui l'étonna et l'attisa à la fois. Ses mains saisirent sa tête et ses cheveux d'elles-mêmes, alors que celles du jeune homme faisaient de même sur elle, la poussant à se tortiller pour tenter de mieux se positionner sur lui, les bras du fauteuil lui rentrant dans les cuisses. Ses joues étaient rêches sous ses doigts, sur sa peau, pas encore rasées, et lui donnèrent la chair de poule lorsqu'elles descendirent à nouveau le long de sa gorge. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur humide de son souffle à travers le tissu de sa robe.

« A-Arthur » souffla-t-elle haletante, se rappelant ce qu'elle avait à faire, que sa faim à elle n'était rien comparée à une autre. « Il faut… que j'y aille –_ah_ ! »

Un petit cri lui échappa lorsqu'il trouva l'un de ses mamelons, érigés sous l'étoffe, et le mordit par désapprobation. Un sursaut de magie la prit et changea la couleur de ses yeux le temps d'un souffle, à nouveau contre sa volonté, dangereusement, et la peur qui se mêla à son excitation lui fit tourner la tête, la laissa se plier aux mains possessives et autoritaires du prince.

Qui était-elle pour résister ? A lui, à la magie qui pulsait dans tout son corps et la faisait se sentir enfin si bien, au désir qui liquéfiait ses entrailles et guidait ses propres mains, les mouvements de son corps ? Une servante, elle n'était qu'une servante; de ces instincts qui allaient et venaient en elle et la poussaient vers cet homme. Cet homme qu'elle servait, lui aussi. Tout entière.

« Tu. Restes. Ici » ordonna-t-il avec un soupçon d'incertitude, à peine perceptible pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle, qui l'acheva. Elle accepta en l'embrassant, plus lentement que ses mains qui descendirent dans son giron, vers ses fichues braies.

Elle se demanda si ses mains à lui, plus fortes et quémandeuses, laisseraient des ecchymoses sur ses fesses, l'extérieur de ses cuisses après s'y être accrochées quand il la posséda, comme s'il avait peur d'être achevé, lui aussi. Ils bougèrent avec empressement, maladroitement, gênés par la chaise qui les empêchait de trouver leurs appuis, un début de rythme, une friction assez satisfaite que pour calmer ce besoin qui les rongeait. Malgré tout, Merlin savoura ces courts instants où cette position lui donnait l'impression de dominer le prince, de l'accueillir un peu plus profondément en elle… Avant qu'il ne se lève et la renverse à demi sur la table avec un rien d'agressivité, et cette constante facilité qui l'excitèrent –était-ce possible- un peu plus.

N'importe qui aurait pu ouvrir la porte et les voir en pleins ébats, saccadés, possessifs et précipités. Interdits.

Merlin tenta de le prévenir. Elle avait les mots au bord des lèvres, mais il n'en sortait que des souffles violentés et des gémissements difficilement contenus. N'importe qui aurait pu les entendre.

Mais Camelot, d'habitude si gourmandes de murmures à partager, sembla cette fois encore vouloir garder leur secret. Leur donner un court répit, le temps de savourer de fébriles assauts de plaisir dont l'intensité la surprit.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait ainsi appartenu à Arthur, elle avait failli le perdre pour une autre. Mais même à présent, il pouvait lui être arraché à chaque instant. Elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

Ils devraient savourer chaque seconde, et pourtant, ils ne faisaient que se réprimer. Et Merlin réprimait déjà tant… elle se demandait ce qu'il lui restait de libre. A part ces instants si rares où le corps et le désir d'Arthur se fondaient aux siens. Et même ainsi, à ce moment-même, elle n'était pas complètement libre. De plus, quelque chose d'envahissant enflait en elle, de pair avec un plaisir grandissant, envoûtant, qui au lieu de rassasier sa faim ne faisait que la pousser vers _plus, plus, plus_…

Un bruit de poterie brisée lui fit ravaler un cri qui aurait pu être celui de trop, celui qui les aurait dénoncés. Elle fermait les yeux à en avoir mal pour en cacher la couleur, submergée, dépassée, se raccrochant à Arthur qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Tout dans leurs actes était dangereux, pensa-t-elle en le sentant se répandre en elle, agréablement inconscient que l'un des objets à terre ne l'était pas à cause de leur empressement, que la tension dans le corps de Merlin n'était pas due qu'au plaisir nouveau, plus intense qu'elle avait ressenti.

Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa magie, et toutes les caresses maladroites, les baisers essoufflés d'Arthur ne suffirent pas à la rasséréner.

.

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans Camelot, non plus, mais elle ne le remarqua pas immédiatement. Elle se sentait bizarre et mal à l'aise, crispée comme si elle avait peur des réactions de son corps, de sa magie. Le murmure était tout à fait normal, et pourtant elle était sur le qui-vive, craintive que quelqu'un la voit perdre le contrôle un instant fatidique, ou même devine ce qu'elle avait fait avec le prince peu avant, dont l'évidence était poisseuse entre ses cuisses. Elle serra le petit paquetage de nourriture contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger.

Puis elle vit deux gardes transporter un corps dissimulé dans des draps sales sous les murmures paniqués des passants. Morris les suivait de près, le teint pâle. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers lui.

« Il y a eu un meurtre, on a retrouvé un corps et… ce n'est pas normal » expliqua-t-il sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui poser la question. « On l'emmène chez Gaius pour une autopsie. »

Merlin inspira profondément, dépassée par tous ces évènements subits, et se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, laissant l'apprenti chevalier s'éloigner. Elle expira puis ré-inspira calmement.

Elle voulait aller dans sa chambre tenter de trouver une explication du comportement de sa magie dans son livre, ou ceux de Gaius, mais le médecin serait occupé dans la maison. Et elle sentait qu'elle risquerait de vomir si elle le voyait travailler sur le corps de la victime.

Puis elle pensa à Freya.

.

Même la druidesse ne semblait pas aller bien, elle paraissait prête à paniquer.

« Merlin ! Je… j'ai entendu du bruit non loin là tantôt et… je croyais que c'était toi, mais tu n'es pas venue… »

« Tu te doutes que l'on te recherche. » Merlin voulut se gifler aussi tôt, maudissant sa maladresse en voyant Freya se figer de terreur. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle. « On se calme ! Personne ne t'a trouvée pour l'instant. Et si quelqu'un est vraiment venu par ici en te cherchant, il est visiblement rentré bredouille et ne penserait donc pas à revenir ici de sitôt. »

« Je… je ne peux pas rester ici. » Elle semblait vouloir éviter son regard.

« Tu dois encore reprendre quelques forces. Tiens, ça t'aidera. » Elle lui donna la nourriture. « Encore un ou deux jours, je dirais. Cela nous laisse un peu de temps pour décider d'un endroit. »

« Je n'ai nulle part où aller. »

Un élan de compassion calma Merlin, qui déposa sa main sur l'épaule de la druidesse. Celle-ci recula brusquement contre la paroi, comme réagirait un animal maltraité.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

« Oh. » Les doigts de la magicienne restèrent un instant suspendus en l'air. « Je suis désolée Freya, je ne voulais pas… »

« Je suis maudite, tu entends ? Maudite ! » Elle avait les larmes aux yeux derrière ses longues boucles sombres. Des larmes pleines de peur et de haine. Mais pas envers Merlin, non… envers elle-même.

Un long, long silence s'installa alors que Freya se repliait, comme pour se couper du monde, frémissante. Et Merlin attendit, le cœur lourd, l'esprit à la fois vide et tourbillonnant. Puis elle prit le manteau à terre et doucement, tout doucement, sans une once de son habituelle maladresse, le déposa autour de la jeune femme sans un mot. Celle-ci hoqueta à son contact et se recroquevilla un peu plus, abattue.

« Soit. D'accord. Tu es maudite » accepta Merlin. « Mais je ne vais toujours pas te laisser tomber. Personne ne mérite cela. »

Silence.

« Tôt ou tard, tu le feras » dit Freya d'une voix brisée, sans bouger. « Ils le font tous. Et ils ont raison…. » Les mots sortaient lentement, péniblement de sa bouche, mais Merlin savait quand être patiente. « Je suis seule. Ma famille… morte. »

A nouveau, un long, long silence. Elle ne dirait rien de plus.

« Mais pas toi. »

Elle retrouva le regard marron, et l'autodestruction, la haine de soi-même, le dégoût du simple fait d'être en vie qu'elle y lut lui coupèrent le souffle, lui fit choisir ses prochains mots avec précaution.

« Je te propose un marché. »

Le silence qui suivit fut le seul semblant d'approbation qu'elle reçut. Elle désigna la nourriture intacte du menton et prit un ton un rien plus léger.

« J'ai galéré pour te trouver ça. D'ailleurs, j'ai tout le temps faim ces derniers temps… » Elle tenta de sourire. « Mais je vais continuer. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces, parce qu'en échange… je veux qu'on aille ensemble prendre l'air. Près d'un lac. »

« …pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je sais que tu aimes ça. » Freya redressa timidement la tête sans rien dire, mais Merlin savait qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible, même si infime, et si raccrocha. « Et la nature me manque. » Elle effleura la paroi rocheuse la plus proche en lui adressant un bref coup d'œil. « Camelot est solide et impressionnante. C'est une ville magnifique… Mais la nature me manque » répéta-t-elle. « Je veux pouvoir m'adosser aux arbres. Dormir sous les étoiles. Me baigner dans une rivière- »

« -entendre les oiseaux chanter. »

Merlin lui sourit à pleines dents. Voilà. « Oui, entendre les oiseaux chanter. »

Ces plaisirs, à première vue si simples, voire insignifiants, étaient pour elle purement magiques. Une magie à l'état pur, mêlée à la Vie. Pas seulement aux cauchemars, aux malédictions, aux massacres. Une essence du monde.

La jeune femme joignit ses mains en coupe sur ses genoux et laissa sa magie s'écouler de ses doigts.

« _Blóstmá_ » souffla-t-elle avec douceur. Souriant quand une fleur y prit vie avec une incroyable facilité, née de rien.

C'était tout ce qu'il restait à Freya, elle le savait à présent. C'était ce à quoi elle devait se retenir pour ne pas sombrer. Elle, une enfant des bois et des rivières. Eux ne la laisseraient jamais seule. Elle lui tendit la fleur qu'elle venait de créer, son regard lui demandant silencieusement sa réponse.

Sa main resta un instant suspendue dans le vide avant que des doigts un peu trop froids ne l'effleurent en saisissant doucement ce qu'elle contenait.

Marché tenu.

* * *

><p>Quand elle rentra à la maison, Merlin vit avec soulagement que Gaius nettoyait ses outils de chirurgie. Il avait donc fini son autopsie. Elle fit de son mieux pour ignorer le drap tendu sur un corps dans un coin de la pièce, de peur que son estomac ne soit qu'encore plus susceptible.<p>

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le médecin allait entamer ses explications quand la porte se rouvrit sur le roi et le prince. Ce dernier sembla brièvement soulagé de voir Merlin, puis reprit rapidement son sérieux de circonstance. La jeune femme, elle, se sentit légèrement rougir sans raison, des picotements au bout des doigts. Sa magie réagissait à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait près d'Arthur, comme ses yeux se dirigeaient vers lui d'instinct, ou qu'elle sentait sa présence. Elle venait seulement d'en prendre pleinement conscience.

« Gaius, votre rapport ? » quémanda le roi, ignorant totalement la servante.

« Cette citoyenne a succombé à ses blessures apparentes et non d'une cause interne, car elle était en bonne santé. Ces plaies n'ont pas pu être provoquées par un homme même armé, ou un animal domestique. Ma seule conclusion est qu'il s'agit d'un animal sauvage, qui plus est d'une taille considérable. »

« Aucune trace animale n'a été retrouvée dans les alentours, rien que des empreintes humaines » intervint le prince. « Et il n'a pas été mention de l'apparition d'une telle bête près des remparts de la ville récemment. »

« Je vous assure que l'origine de ces blessures n'est pas humaine, et je ne vois aucune arme capable d'en infliger de telles. A moins… »

« A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de sorcellerie. »

Merlin ferma les yeux. Tant de dégoût dans ces mots… bien sûr, ce serait Uther qui mentionnerait cette possibilité.

« Gaius, je compte sur vous pour approfondir les recherches » continua-t-il. « Arthur, fais renforcer la garde, je ne tolérerais pas qu'une telle créature fasse ne fut-ce qu'une autre victime. »

« Oui père. » Un signe de tête de la part du prince, et les voilà déjà partis. Gaius attendit quelques minutes avant de rediriger son attention vers Merlin, assise en retrait.

« Tu ne sais rien à ce propos ? »

La jeune femme fit non de la tête, songeuse et fatiguée à la fois.

« Pas plus que vous. »

Il la dévisagea quelques instants avant de se réintéresser à ses outils. Merlin resta assise en silence quelques minutes, puis son regard se posa de lui-même sur le cadavre dont les reliefs modelaient le drap le recouvrant. Une brusque vague de nausée lui crispa le ventre, qu'elle étreignit de son bras en serrant les dents, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Gaius.

« Je crois qu'il est un peu tôt pour aborder le diagnostic péri-mortem… » fit-il avec un certain détachement professionnel. « Tu devrais t'allonger quelques minutes avant de retourner travailler. »

Elle pouffa de rire doucement. « Si je fais ça, je sens que je ne pourrai plus me relever… autant y aller tout de suite. »

.

Elle put quelque part profiter de ces malheureux tours du sort : Arthur était tellement occupé à traquer le responsable du meurtre, et Morgane étrangement préoccupée et fatiguée que Merlin se retrouva au milieu de l'après-midi avec du temps libre. Guenièvre, voyant sa propre fatigue, lui avait gentiment dit qu'elle pourrait s'occuper de Morgane sans elle pour le restant de la journée, malgré les protestations de Merlin. La magicienne soupira donc de contentement quand elle rentra à la maison, vide, et se laissa choir sur son lit. Elle somnola quelques instants, incapable de résister, l'esprit vagabondant aux limites du royaume des rêves.

Elle vit une lumière printanière percer à travers les feuillages des arbres, entendit le frémissement de l'eau. L'eau fraîche comme les doigts d'une druidesse. Son propre corps qui pesait tant, comme prêt à s'enfoncer dans la terre sous son dos. L'air sur sa peau nue, uniquement recouverte sur son ventre par une main chaude, apaisante, solide…

Un doux pépiement la sortit de son état second. Merlin se redressa dans son lit d'une main et se frotta les yeux de l'autre, avant de la poser sur Archimède qui venait d'atterrir sur le matelas à ses côtés et la regardait curieusement en inclinant la tête de côtés.

La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement. Les yeux dorés la regardaient avec une affection telle qu'elle sentit son cœur enfler dans sa poitrine de reconnaissance. Elle était la preuve vivante que la Magie n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise, pas comme tous semblaient le croire ou vivre… ou même quand la sienne échappait à son contrôle, telle une inconnue et non plus une partie d'elle-même.

Merlin fronça les yeux à ce souvenir et laissa l'oiseau grimper dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne se lève. Elle jeta un regard là où son livre de sorts était caché, mais elle sut d'instinct qu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité : personne ne lui avait lancé de sortilège ou de malédiction, non. Elle pouvait le sentir, la cause était en elle, en sa magie. Elle devait donc aller chercher des réponses ailleurs.

Le plan de travail de Gaius était recouvert ça et là de livres ouverts ou empilés, et Merlin se dit qu'elle pouvait bien mettre à profit son absence pour tenter de trouver un semblant de réponse, une piste parmi ces ouvrages… Archimède alla se percher dans un coin, la suivant des yeux comme pour l'encourager alors que la magicienne jetait un bref regard aux livres ouverts. Elle aperçut quelques schémas de bêtes plus terrifiantes les unes que les autres et frissonna. S'approchant de l'étagère la plus grande, elle effleura du bout des doigts la tranche de nombreux livres, suivant les titres, se laissant plus guider par son instinct qu'autre chose. Après tout, elle doutait trouver un ouvrage intitulé explicitement vis-à-vis de son état. Son doigt s'arrêta enfin alors que la curiosité la piquait.

« Conditions lunaires » lit-elle à voix haute avant de sortir un livre d'épaisseur modeste. « Voyons-voir ce que tu as dans le ventre… »

Elle feuilleta les pages, qui d'abord lui répétèrent ce que Gaius lui avait déjà mentionné auparavant, à savoir que certaines plantes médicinales étaient plus efficaces si cueillies lors d'une pleine lune, que celle-ci était propice à la chasse, aux naissances, aux rituels,…

Merlin marqua un arrêt sur cette page et lut plus attentivement. A en croire ce livre, les lunes noires étaient propices aux rituels de destruction, de fin de cycle, de sommeil de toute chose. Les lunes pleines, au contraire, voyaient l'essence de la terre atteindre un point culminant, comme les marées elles-mêmes liées à l'astre.

Sa propre magie lui donnait l'impression de déborder.

Elle réfléchit. La pleine lune n'était que pour ce soir, et sa magie se comportait bizarrement depuis bien plus longtemps. Ce n'était donc probablement pas lié à ça…

Puis elle se rappela Beltane, des bribes de souvenirs la faisant frissonner, où tout était prêt à exploser de vie, de magie; une renaissance l'appelant avec une telle force, une telle impériosité qu'elle n'avait pu que s'enfuir de Camelot. Chaque détail de l'extraordinaire nuit qui avait suivi était gravé dans sa mémoire comme dans sa chair, et elle ne pouvait donc pas oublier à quel point la lune avait éclairé le visage et le corps d'Arthur même à travers les feuillages…

Merlin sursauta quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, une main sur son cœur battant, comme prise en flagrant délit.

« Oh Gaius, vous m'avez fait peur » dit-elle en se retournant.

« Un vieil homme comme moi n'a cependant rien d'impressionnant » plaisanta-t-il en déposant son sac sur la table. « Que lis-tu ? »

« Euh… je m'ennuyais, et alors je me suis demandé pourquoi ne pas chercher des pistes. Pour la créature. D'ailleurs vous êtes sûr que c'en est une ? »

« Quasi certain. Il me manque cependant quelques indices pour préciser mes théories. » Il jeta un coup d'œil au livre qu'elle tenait en main. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait croire que tu trouverais des indices là-dedans ? »

« Oh. Une impression… et c'est la pleine lune ce soir alors voilà, peut-être y-a-t-il un lien. »

« L'attaque a eu lieu la nuit précédente. » Mais elle vit que Gaius réfléchissait à ses mots.

« Oui, je sais, fausse route- »

« -non, à vrai dire, il y a peut-être un lien. » Il lui fit signe de lui donner le livre puis s'attela à la table qui en était recouverte, et jeta quelques regards dans plusieurs d'entre eux.

La jeune femme allait quitter la pièce, incapable de continuer ses propres recherches à présent, quand le médecin l'interpella.

« Merlin. »

« Hum ? »

« Où est la druidesse ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de cafouiller. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Ne me mens pas. » Son regard était implacable.

« Elle est en lieu sûr » répondit-elle avec une certaine amertume.

« Merlin ! Cette femme peut être dangereuse ! »

Cette fois, elle s'énerva. « Ah oui ? Et comment ? Elle pouvait à peine tenir sur ses jambes ! »

« Je crains qu'elle ne soit pas ce qu'elle semble être. »

« C'est ridicule, vous dites cela juste parce que c'est une druidesse. »

« Merlin, je suis sérieux ! » dit-il plus fort alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce. « Sois très prudente ! »

« Il n'y a aucune raison » marmonna-t-elle en s'éloignant à grands pas énervés. « Aucune. »

.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda-t-elle à Freya à peine arrivée.

« M-mieux. »

Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle pour mieux la regarder sans oser la toucher. « Encore un ou deux jours et tu devrais pouvoir partir. » Elle remarqua alors que la jeune femme tremblait sous le manteau malgré le feu. « Tu as froid ? »

« Non, je… Merlin, tu ne dois pas rester ici. »

« Tu préfères que je parte ? »

« Non ! » Son empressement la surprit. « …mais, tu n'es pas en sécurité ici. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne nous trouvera. » Elle lui tendit le paquetage de nourriture. « Allez, mange. »

Freya la regarda quelques instants de ses grands yeux dans lesquels elle pouvait lire de la peur. Merlin lui sourit doucement pour l'encourager à se servir, ce qu'elle finit par faire avec réticence, mais poussée par la faim. Elle la regarda manger en silence, songeuse. Pour être honnête, elle avait une multitude de questions à lui poser, à elle, un autre être de magie; mais elle savait que la mention de son passé lui était extrêmement douloureuse, alors elle refoulait tout. Elle trouverait bien des réponses tôt ou tard, autrement.

Il y avait aussi autre chose dont elle devait lui parler, plus importante pour elle.

« Je crois que je connais un endroit où tu pourrais trouver refuge » dit-elle alors que Freya terminait son repas. Elle y avait pensé, récemment, en retrouvant la petite flûte dans son armoire, des souvenirs de caverne aux allures de sanctuaire, d'une mystérieuse magicienne à l'apparence changeante maintenant disparue et de la beauté d'une licorne lui traversant l'esprit. « Où tu seras en sécurité, au milieu d'une forêt. »

« Cachée. »

Merlin déglutit. « …oui. » Cachée, dissimulée aux regards. Libre uniquement en apparence, dans les limites de son domaine. Parce qu'en dehors, elle serait traquée. Comme une bête.

Elle ne sut vraiment comment interpréter les émotions qui se reflétèrent dans les yeux de Freya avant qu'elle n'ose un sourire ténu, à peine une ombre.

« Comme nous-… comme je l'ai été toute ma vie. »

« Je suis désolée- »

« -non. Tu n'as pas à l'être. Rien de tout cela n'est ta faute. Ce n'est la faute de personne. »

Merlin plissa les yeux. « Ni du roi ? »

Freya resta pensive un instant, de douloureux souvenirs lui traversant le regard. Mais étrangement, elle resta calme. Comme abattue. « Qui suis-je pour juger ? »

La magicienne s'étrangla. « Tu es l'une de ses victimes, tu as tous les droits de le juger ! » Sa colère l'étonna elle-même. « Il a massacré les tiens, les poursuis depuis des années, et le fais encore à présent ! Et tu crois que cela lui suffit ? Il ne s'arrêtera que quand toute magie sera éradiquée de son royaume, et- »

Elle reprit son souffle et se reconnut à peine, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Un long silence suivit ses mots.

« Tant de haine, Merlin » murmura Freya, la faisant frissonner, immobile.

« Je… » Mais elle ne put dire rien de plus.

Des pans de son manteau, elle vit la druidesse extirper la fleur qu'elle avait créée la veille, la retourner du bout des doigts en la contemplant. « Et toi et moi ne faisons pas exception. »

Merlin se rendit compte qu'elle avait la gorge serrée seulement lorsqu'elle aperçut des larmes silencieuses s'écouler des yeux de la jeune femme.

« Freya je… » Elle lui saisit les mains sans réfléchir, se réprimandant mentalement lorsqu'elle la vit et sentit sursauter en tournant son visage vers elle. Elle allait retirer sa main lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la druidesse ne retirait pas les siennes, et semblait chercher quelque chose dans son visage, comme une confirmation. Merlin se sentit étrange mais ne poussa pas sa curiosité plus loin, craintive de n'être que plus maladroite.

« Je ne te hais pas. Je te sortirai de là, je te le promets. Et je ne crois pas tous ceux qui disent que tu es dangereuse, je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal. »

Les doigts de Freya se firent peu à peu moins froids sous les siens alors qu'elle les laissait s'emmêler un peu plus, s'y raccrochait un peu plus. Et pour la première fois, elle la vit réellement sourire.

« Je ne pourrai pas te faire de mal. » Puis plus doucement, à peine audible, comme pour elle-même. « J'en suis certaine à présent. »

Merlin trouva ces mots un peu curieux, mais ne la pressa pas plus, déjà exaltée de la voir ainsi, plus vivante. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu pour elle.

« Peux-tu me laisser seule maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite en laissant poliment ses doigts glisser de ceux de la magicienne. « Je… suis fatiguée. »

« Ah. Bien sûr. Repose-toi bien, et peut-être que demain on pourra déjà se préparer pour partir d'ici. »

* * *

><p>Au lendemain matin, ce furent non pas un, mais deux corps qui furent apportés à Gaius. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, la première chose que fut Merlin fut d'aller voir Freya. Mais lorsqu'elle trouva sa cachette vide, elle fut prise d'une panique froide.<p>

.

« Gaius » fit-elle en entrant en trombes dans la pièce où s'afférait le médecin. Elle réprima le haut-le-cœur qui la prit lorsqu'elle s'approcha, apercevant les cadavres de deux gardes. Les blessures qui leur avaient été fatales étaient impressionnantes, de profondes lacérations qui étaient passées même à travers leurs cottes de mailles, déchirant entrailles et vaisseaux sanguins. Merlin pâlit, une main sur la bouche.

« Qui a pu faire ça ? »

« Je n'étais pas sûr » commença Gaius en essuyant ses mains ensanglantées sur un torchon. « Mais les indices sont parlants. »

« Quels indices ? »

« Il n'y avait aucune trace animale, comme si la bête était tombée du ciel, mais des empreintes de pieds humains un peu plus loin, venues de nulle part. Ce pouvait être un Changeur. » Il explicita en voyant l'air interrogateur de sa protégée. « Des sorciers qui peuvent se métamorphoser. Mais ces blessures ne peuvent être infligées par aucun animal volant. Aucun animal magique, en tout cas. »

Merlin déglutit. « Lequel avez-vous en tête ? »

Le vieil homme lui pointa un livre ouvert du doigt. « Tous les indices concordent pour désigner un Bastet. »

Elle prit le livre et observa quelques instants la créature qui y était représentée, féline, plus massive qu'un cheval, ailée et pourvue de griffes et mâchoires dignes des plus grands prédateurs. Son pelage était complètement noir. En tout et pour tout, une vision cauchemardesque.

« On ne nait pas Bastet, on le devient » continua Gaius. « S'il l'on est assez chanceux pour survivre à l'une de ses blessures, on se retrouve vite maudit à notre tour. »

_Maudit… _

Merlin inspira profondément, le cœur battant, et redéposa le livre comme si elle ne voulait plus le toucher.

« Merlin… où est la druidesse ? Est-elle toujours à Camelot ? »

« Freya. Son nom est Freya. » Elle redressa la tête. « Vous pensez que c'est elle la responsable, n'est-ce pas ? » Son amertume, presque réprobatrice, ne manqua pas d'être remarquée par Gaius.

« Je sais que tu prends cela à cœur… Mais les attaques concordent avec sa venue à Camelot. »

« Peut-être était-elle déjà à Camelot quelques jours avant et nous ne le savions pas ! Il n'y a pas eu d'attaques à ce moment, et je doute qu'une cage suffise à contenir une telle créature ! »

« Les Bastets ne se manifestent pas volontairement, ni toutes les nuits. Seulement celles avant, pendant et après la pleine lune, quand ils ne peuvent plus contenir leur malédiction et perdent toute conscience. Tu avais raison en croyant que la lune pouvait y être pour quelque chose. »

« Hum… »

« Alors, pour la sureté de Camelot, Merlin, je te le demande encore une fois : où est la druidesse ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle a disparu » avoua-t-elle à contrecœur en se dirigeant vers la porte, bien décidée à y remédier. « Et s'il s'agit vraiment d'elle, elle a besoin de notre aide, pas d'être traquée comme une bête. »

.

La première fois qu'elle vit Arthur de la journée, ce fut alors qu'il recherchait le Bastet, accompagné par plusieurs chevaliers, dont Léon.

« Merlin » fit-il en la prenant à part, une main sur son avant-bras. « Tu ne sors pas du château ce soir, compris ? » Il avait son habituel air sérieusement princier, un rien pompeux, mais elle put lire l'inquiétude dans son regard. « Si Gaius a raison, cette bête est nocturne, et la druidesse court toujours… » Puis plus bas, rien que pour eux. « Je ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma servante la plus incapable et maladroite. »

Elle lui sourit tristement à la fois blessée et touchée.

_Je ne pourrai pas te faire de mal._

« Pas de soucis, altesse. »

.

Elle alla voir Morgane et Guenièvre, mais aucune n'avait aperçu Freya depuis. A nouveau, la pupille du roi paraissait maladive, et Merlin en eut subitement assez de se taire. Elle attendit que Gwen sorte de la pièce avant de s'accroupir aux côtés de Morgane, attablée.

« De quoi avez-vous rêvé Morgane ? »

Elle la regarda comme si elle venait de la gifler, ou pire, de la trahir, sans qu'elle sache comment.

« J'avais simplement le sommeil léger, je n'ai rêvé de rien. »

Envolés, sa prestance, sa grâce et son autorité, elle ne voyait plus qu'une jeune femme apeurée, fragilisée, fatiguée. Une expression qu'elle avait déjà pu apercevoir, sur le visage d'une druidesse. Dans un miroir.

« Ce ne sont pas des malédictions, Morgane » continua-t-elle lentement, avec douceur. Elle repensa aux Sidhes, à la Bête glatissante… autant de menaces que Morgane avait prévues. « Ce sont des atouts. »

Si possible, la jeune noble écarquilla un peu plus les yeux.

« Ce ne sont que des rêves, Merlin- »

« -non. Moi je vous crois, je crois vos rêves, et je suis persuadée qu'ils peuvent nous aider. »

« Ils ne sont pas naturels. »

« Ils font partie de _vous_, donc oui, ils sont naturels ! »

Silence. Merlin se mit à cafouiller alors que Morgane la regardait en silence, subitement impassible. La pupille d'Uther, élevée à la cour d'un royaume qui était à l'origine de la traque de toute magie… ne venait-elle pas de commettre une erreur qui lui serait néfaste ? Elle ne savait même pas d'à quel point ces fameux rêves pouvaient être dus à la magie…

Puis elle se souvint de toutes les fois où elle avait aperçu Morgane épuisée, confuse, inquiète… toujours dans sa chambre. En cachette.

« Ils font partie de vous » répéta-t-elle, presque en murmurant. « Et vous êtes quelqu'un de bon. Je le sais. Gwen le sait… »

Un étrange kaléidoscope d'émotions apparut furtivement dans le regard de Morgane, trahissant son visage de marbre, et Merlin en eut le cœur gros. Elle allait abandonner, se retirer en silence, quand elle aperçut un sourire dans ces magnifiques yeux verts qui n'atteignit pas sa bouche, resta un secret partagé. Merlin sut, sentit en elle qu'en cet instant, sa relation avec Morgane venait de changer. Elle ne savait comment, ni même si cela s'avérerait une bonne chose, mais elle ne pouvait nier que quelque chose c'était passée entre elles.

« … alors n'en doutez pas. »

Plus tard, bien plus tard, elle saurait mettre les mots sur cet instant : une reconnaissance. Mais ce qu'elle ne saurait jamais, c'est à quel point il allait changer le cours de leurs vies.

« J'ai vu les hommes mourir. J'ai vu la bête. J'ai tout vu. »

« …et qui se cache derrière elle ? »

Le masque de Morgane se transforma pour laisser passer une profonde compassion, et une tristesse encore plus grande. Qui lui confirma ce qu'elle n'avait pu accepter.

« Oh non… » souffla Merlin.

Elle devait retrouver Freya avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le Bastet reviendrait cette nuit, et elle n'avait aucune idée d'où la druidesse pouvait être, mais sûrement pas en sécurité. Elle allait sortir en trombes de la chambre quand la voix de Morgane l'arrêta.

« Les citoyens sont en danger » dit-elle avec une étrange absence d'émotion, comme si elle se forçait à rester impassible. Merlin sut qu'elle ne voulait pas influencer sa réponse. Comme si elle attendait quelque chose, peut-être une confirmation. Mais de quoi, exactement ?

« Et elle aussi. »

Elle sortit sans voir la réaction de Morgane, croisant une Gwen inquiète dans le couloir.

« Merlin, soyez prudentes ! »

La magicienne faillit s'arrêter, surprise de son emploi du pluriel, puis repartit de plus belle en souriant. Tant que Gwen resterait près de Morgane, elle sut que tout irait bien pour elle. Malgré les secrets, les nuits sans sommeil et la douleur.

* * *

><p>A mesure que les heures s'égrenaient, l'anxiété de Merlin emplissait. Freya était introuvable. Son seul réconfort était que si quelqu'un avait capturé la druidesse, tout Camelot finirait rapidement par en être au courant, ce qui n'était jusqu'alors pas le cas. Une part d'elle se mit à espérer qu'elle avait réussi à s'enfuir sans être découverte, même si elle devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il en soit ainsi.<p>

Et le sort –ou le destin, ou peu importe- le lui confirma au coucher du soleil, lorsqu'elle entendit les cloches sonner l'alarme et que ses craintes se confirmèrent. Elle se mit à courir pour sortir du château, ne sachant trop où aller, déambulant dans les rues qui se vidaient rapidement, chacun se mettant à l'abri. De la druidesse recherchée ou de la créature qui avait hanté les deux dernières nuits, nul ne le savait le dire vraiment.

Puis au détour d'une ruelle, elle aperçut un groupe de gardes et chevaliers, à en juger par l'éclat métallique au coin de son regard, et faillit trébucher en changeant sa direction pour les rejoindre. Elle s'arrêta net, hors de leur champ de vision, lorsqu'elle aperçut des silhouettes familières : Halig, Arthur et Freya. Cette dernière était retenue avec une force non-nécessaire au vu de son manque de résistance par deux gardes massifs. Toute cette troupe se dirigeait vers le château. Merlin dut réprimer son réflexe premier de crier après Freya, le cœur battant, son esprit réfléchissant à toute vitesse en cherchant une solution.

Ils avaient atteint la cour principale quand elle vit la druidesse s'effondrer petit à petit, prise de sursauts de douleur, créant l'agitation dans le groupe.

La lune venait de se lever, pas tout à fait entière, lumineuse dans le ciel d'été.

Merlin allait abandonner toute tactique et se précipiter sur Halig quand elle le vit gifler Freya d'agacement, mais s'immobilisa lorsque celle-ci poussa un cri inhumain, à terre. Une bonne partie du groupe recula d'un pas sous la surprise. Puis la peur quand la silhouette frêle de la jeune captive sembla se métamorphoser, enfler jusqu'à prendre des proportions monstrueuses.

Elle n'entendit pas les ordres d'Arthur aux hommes, probablement pour les organiser face à la menace imminente, trop focalisée sur la créature qui prenait naissance sous ses yeux. Une énorme vague de tristesse, d'impuissance et aussi, de pitié, lui serra le cœur à la vue du Bastet et aux souvenirs de la druidesse, de ses paroles.

« Oh Freya… » murmura-t-elle.

Puis avec une vitesse telle qu'elle faillit ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le Bastet asséna un coup mortel à Halig de ses griffes. Toute trace de la jeune femme avait disparu pour laisser place à un monstre sanguinaire, comme possédé… et traqué.

Une peur panique immédiate, dirigée vers les deux assaillants, lui coupa le souffle lorsqu'elle vit Arthur s'avancer, épée et bouclier au clair, en même temps que la créature se redressait sur ses pattes arrière, prête à l'attaque.

« Non ! »

Un hurlement bestial retentit dans la nuit quand le Bastet s'affaissa, blessé, puis recula péniblement, grognant, désireux de s'échapper mais ne pouvant qu'être acculé par ces hommes armés et dirigés comme un seul. Ses ailes frémissaient, prêtes à se déplier, mais en vain.

Un instant, malgré la distance, Merlin croisa le regard de la créature. Luisant dans l'obscurité, doré. Cela la tira de sa léthargie horrifiée. Elle devait faire quelque chose, maintenant, ou cela finirait vite avec une mort supplémentaire. Elle regarda précipitamment autour d'elle, cherchant une issue.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur une gargouille massive en hauteur, et elle agit d'instinct, invoquant sa magie pour la faire éclater. Les débris rocheux stoppèrent les hommes dans leur avancée, les forçant à s'en protéger de leurs boucliers ou se projeter de côté, laissant un chemin libre pendant de courtes mais précieuses secondes.

''_Viens !''_

Le Bastet fit un bond, renversant un chevalier, puis un autre un rien plus long, dépliant ses ailes, prenant de l'élan pour son envol. Merlin ne réfléchit même pas lorsqu'elle vit qu'il allait passer prêt d'elle avant de décoller, et avec une adresse qui l'aurait étonnée et l'aide de sa magie, elle se hissa, se jeta à moitié sur l'encolure de la créature, se cramponnant de toutes ses forces avant qu'elles ne s'envolent sous les cris d'Arthur et le tintamarre des cloches. Toute flèche les frôlant d'un peu trop prêt se vit repoussée par la magicienne d'un mot, l'estomac prit de haut-le-cœur alors que le vol se faisait en saccades. Le visage dans la fourrure de jais, elle put sentir plus qu'elle n'entendit les gémissements de douleurs qui secouaient la bête sans répit.

« Tiens bon » murmura-t-elle une fois, deux fois, dix… Elle-même tremblait, maudissant sa robe qui rendait la prise de ses jambes instable et mettait plus de contrainte sur ses bras. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les arbres défiler au sol à toute vitesse, avant que le Bastet ne se mette progressivement à ralentir, chaque ample battement d'aile un peu plus pénible, perdant de l'altitude. La cime des arbres se rapprochait d'elles. Elles allaient s'écraser, et l'estomac de Merlin lui donnait l'impression de faire une chute libre en elle alors qu'elles prenaient dangereusement de la vitesse, signe qu'elles chutaient.

Puis elle le vit, un peu plus loin, le reflet de la lune sur l'eau. Un lac.

« Tiens bon, Freya ! »

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, les derniers arbres avant le rivage emplirent tout son regard, et elle ne put que se préparer à l'impact. Elle ne comprit rien de ce qui se passa ensuite, la vue obstruée, puis ressentit rapidement une douleur diffuse dans tout son corps, gémissant en même temps mais moins fortement que le Bastet contre elle. Elle n'entendit pas l'éclaboussure, mais ressentit vite la fraîcheur piquante de l'eau. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, légèrement assommées, avant que Merlin ne redresse péniblement la tête.

Elle était sur le flanc de la bête à demi immergée, dont l'agonie s'entendait dans chacune de ses respirations râleuses. Elle s'était vraisemblablement brisé des côtes et avait aggravé sa blessure durant la chute, alors que…

La jeune femme se figea. Le Bastet avait fait son possible pour lui épargner le plus de dégâts, malgré sa condition. Elle se leva dans l'eau en chancelant, ses mains remontant sur la gorge de la créature avec douceur pour en supporter la tête, l'émotion lui serrant la gorge. Ses magnifiques yeux dorés ne lui inspirant aucune crainte.

« Freya… Oh Freya, non… »

La fourrure contre sa peau disparut, le poids dans ses bras diminuant alors que la druidesses reprenait peu à peu forme humaine contre Merlin. Elle était tellement faible que la magicienne dut bientôt presque la porter, l'empêcher de sombrer complètement en la retenant contre elle. Elle respirait difficilement, brièvement, comme si chaque souffle était une souffrance.

« Arthur n'aurait pas… s'il avait su… »

Les manches et le devant de la robe de Merlin se tâchaient de son sang qui se déversait lentement mais continuellement dans le lac, la vidant de sa vie. L'une de ses mains se mit à tâter pour chercher sa plaie alors que sa magie frétillait à son appel, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'arrêter…

« Arrête » murmura Freya contre elle. Alors seulement Merlin remarqua qu'un fantôme de sourire étirait ses lèvres trop pâles, son visage serein d'acceptation. La magicienne hoqueta, réprimant ainsi un sanglot.

« Non… » geignit-elle. « Je peux te sauver, je peux _essayer_- »

« Merlin… » La douceur dans sa voix la fit taire. « Il est trop tard… pour moi. Depuis que je suis… devenue un monstre. » Des reflets dorés subsistaient dans son regard, comme des braises mourantes.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre. Cette créature n'est pas toi… et tu ne m'as jamais fait aucun mal… Freya ? »

La druidesse eut un moment d'absence. Elle était de plus en plus lourde dans ses bras, malgré l'aide de l'eau. Le cœur de Merlin fit un bond. « Freya ! »

« Je… »

« Ne parle pas, économise tes forces. Tout ira bien. » Mensonge. Mais à qui mentait-elle le plus ? « Tout ira bien… »

Même en étant l'une contre l'autre, elle pouvait à peine discerner ses mots. « Tu étais… la seule. A me voir moi… Avant le monstre. » Elle trembla, comme si elle faisait un effort surhumain.

« Ne me laisse pas comme ça. » Un ultime recours, misérable.

La dernière étincelle se fit plus forte dans ses yeux, à peine perceptible, le temps de quelques mots étrangement clairs. « Nous nous reverrons. »

La magie de Merlin frémit doucement dans tout son corps, comme pour y faire écho. Elle étreignit Freya un peu plus contre elle, laissant ses larmes couler.

_Merci…_

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle crut entendre, ou peut-être que son esprit perçut, avant qu'elle ne sente la vie s'évader définitivement du corps logé dans ses bras.

.

Elle pleura, ses sursauts de sanglot tus dans les boucles sombres, ses mains s'accrochant un peu trop fort à la peau aussi froide que l'eau. Cette eau qui les accueillit toutes deux alors que ses jambes s'épuisaient, vaincues, sa magie se tendant, appelant doucement vers quelqu'un qui ne lui répondait plus. Ses paupières se fermèrent sur ses yeux dorés avant d'être eux aussi immergés.

Pendant quelques longues, paisibles secondes, tout fut léger, silencieux, sauf. Puis son corps perçut un frémissement.

La vie dans l'eau qui les enlaçait. Libre. Eternelle. Magique.

Doucement, le corps de Freya disparut d'entre ses bras.

A présent complètement seule dans le lac, Merlin expira et retrouva l'usage de ses jambes, le haut de son corps jaillissant de l'eau avec une grande inspiration, sortant momentanément de son état de presque transe.

Elle resta de longues minutes debout ainsi, ses yeux dorés clos levés vers le ciel, tout son corps se raccrochant encore quelques instants à l'apaisante présence de la magie autour d'elle, jumelle de la sienne.

Elle ne sortit du lac pour s'enfoncer dans les bois que quand ses larmes silencieuses se tarirent.

.

Elle marcha pendant des heures, l'air nocturne séchant ses vêtements, encore rosis par endroits de sang délavé. Sa magie bourdonnait et elle n'avait pas le cœur à la juguler. Elle se contenta de pulser sous sa peau, rendant ses pas légers et sa présence indétectable, puis se tut lorsqu'elle referma la porte de la maison derrière elle.

Elle vit Gaius endormi sur la table, entre une chandelle mourante et Archimède roulée en boule. Ou du moins, elle crut qu'il était endormi jusqu'à ce qu'il redresse péniblement la tête au bruit modeste qu'elle venait de faire. A sa vue, il se leva presque trop vite. L'oiseau se contenta de darder son regard sur elle.

« Merlin ! Tu n'as rien ? » Elle le vit jeter un œil aux taches de sang.

« Je n'ai rien » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« …et la fille ? »

« Elle est morte. »

Les bras de celui qu'elle considérait à présent comme son père l'enlacèrent, et elle s'y laissa aller en se sentant comme une enfant.

« Je suis si fatiguée, Gaius… » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est fini, mon enfant… tout va bien. »

* * *

><p>Le médecin ordonna qu'on allège ses travaux pour la journée. Même Arthur ne broncha pas quand il revint des dernières recherches infructueuses du Bastet. Morgane accueillit la nouvelle en silence, les traits tendus.<p>

Les citoyens de Camelot reprenaient leur souffle et leur rythme de vie habituel.

Mais Gaius avait tort. Tout n'allait pas bien. Ou en tout cas tout n'allait pas comme d'habitude. Pas pour Merlin.

.

Quelques jours après, un soir, le sommeil délaissa la jeune femme, mais pas ses préoccupations. Lasse que celles-ci restent sans solution, elle tenta sa chance de retourner dans la partie cachée, interdite, de la bibliothèque royale, qu'elle avait découverte il y a bien longtemps.

Ce fut presque trop facile, et elle fut bien vite entourée d'innombrables ouvrages anciens, poussiéreux et en désordre, avec ça et là quelques bocaux et coffrets. Elle passa des heures à lire à la lueur de flammes invoquées de nulle part.

Elle lut des écrits sur le cours naturel des saisons, la symbiose entre la Magie et la Nature, et les fêtes, les rituels pratiqués en leur honneur, pleins de promesses et d'offrandes qui ne demandaient de sacrifices que de soi-même. Elle faillit s'assoupir sur l'image d'un cerf -ou était-ce un homme?-, pensant aux ramures qui grandissaient puis tombaient, avant de se régénérer de plus belles par la suite, suivant un cycle vital, sacré. Elle passa quelques pages les rougies rosies, en y jetant tout de même un œil rapide par curiosité, lorsqu'il fut question de rites et célébrations plus charnels. Son regard s'arrêta sur quelques mots malgré tout, la faisant réfléchir et frissonner.

Les unions corporelles pouvaient influencer sous diverses conditions sur les pouvoirs magiques.

Merlin resta un instant interdite, la gorge sèche, sentant qu'elle tenait là un indice. Ignorant les autres murmures dans son esprit qui grandissaient eux aussi, à mesure que les ouvrages s'ouvraient sous ses yeux et qu'une autre réponse se dessinait.

Comme pour fermer une boucle, les pages suivantes la ramenèrent à Beltane. Où tout n'était que célébration de la vie, retour à la vie. Création de vie.

Refermant le livre avec un peu trop de force, Merlin décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller dormir. Et si son cœur battait un rien trop fort et qu'une boule se formait sous sa poitrine, elle l'ignora. Après tout, cette idée était ridicule. Le goût douceâtre qui l'accueillait presque chaque matin avec rancœur s'en assurait.

.

Une autre nuit, où elle lut un peu de tout, son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle tomba sur l'image d'un Bastet. Ce bestiaire était plus détaillé que celui de Gaius, et visiblement plus ancien. Assise par terre, Merlin se laissa aller un peu plus contre le mur, et laissa son esprit glisser dans les mots sous ses yeux…

.

Il y a très, très longtemps, une magicienne perdit ses enfants dans la forêt. Elle eut beau chercher jours et nuits, jamais elle ne les retrouva. Folle de douleur, elle devint peu à peu malade, l'ombre d'elle-même, perdant toute joie de vivre. Une seule chose semblait encore l'empêcher de s'éteindre : la haine. Du destin qui avait perdu ses enfants, de la forêt qui les avait dissimulés, de quiconque aurait pu leur faire du mal… et d'elle-même.

Plus sournoise et imbattable que n'importe quel poison, cette haine se transmit bientôt à tous ses actes. Elle ne pouvait que détruire. Tout naturellement, sa magie suivit, lui servant à faire souffrir. Autant qu'elle avait souffert.

Puis un jour, elle perdit toute once d'humanité restante en tuant sa première victime, devenant définitivement une créature de pure haine et de destruction. Elles étaient ses seules escapades, à défaut d'un salut. Toute compassion, toute empathie envers ses victimes avait disparu avec son humanité. Alors elle tua, tua et tua encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin après la première lune, elle reconnut les corps de ses enfants, à l'exception d'un seul, parmi ceux qu'elle avait massacrés. Elle hurla à en perdre toute force jusqu'au soir, où elle aperçut le cadet se diriger vers elle, blessé mais vivant, la terreur la plus pure déformant son visage lorsqu'il prit conscience de tout. Puis quand son corps commença à se transformer pour la première fois sous la deuxième lune, la pleine. Et sous les yeux de sa mère.

Car en cet instant, pour la dernière fois, ce ne fut pas la bête qui prit le dessus, même quand son corps se transformait. Pour la dernière fois, la magicienne fut consciente et sans haine, en voyant son dernier fils se déchirer dans la douleur et la folie, parmi les corps de ses frères et sœurs.

Quand il se tint prêt à l'attaquer, elle resta immobile, utilisant ses vestiges d'humanité pour invoquer sa magie une dernière fois, esquintant sa malédiction qu'elle avait créée de toutes pieces, avant de rendre l'âme sous les crocs de son enfant : malgré toute la haine qui consumerait sa conscience, plus jamais un Bastet ne ferait de mal à un enfant.

_Je ne pourrai pas te faire de mal. J'en suis certaine à présent._

Elle n'osa pas se demander de quelle certitude il avait s'agit.

.

Merlin était occupée à écraser des herbes quand une jeune femme rousse entra dans le cabinet. Rien qu'à voir son visage préoccupé, il semblait évident qu'elle venait pour un souci de santé.

« Vous venez consulter Gaius ? » demanda Merlin avant qu'elle ne puisse prenne la parole.

« Oui, je dois le voir. » Même son ton la trahissait, ainsi qu'un certain empressement.

« Je crains qu'il ne soit occupé pour l'instant, il est parti pour un domicile- »

« J'ai besoin de lui _maintenant_ ! » Même elle sembla être surprise par la détresse qui transparut dans sa propre voix.

Merlin déposa son pilon en cafouillant. _''Sois professionnelle''_. « D'a-accord. Hum. Je suis son apprentie, je peux déjà m'occuper de vous. » Elle lui fit signe d'approcher. « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

« J'attends un enfant. Je veux qu'on me l'enlève. »

La magicienne resta un court instant interdite devant le dégoût qu'elle perçut dans tout le corps et l'attitude de cette patiente. Mais aussi, dissimulée derrière ce dégoût, de la douleur. Elle déglutit en prenant conscience que cette femme ne disait pas tout, ne voulait pas dire tout.

Elle l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, se sentant soudainement un peu perdue.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air enceinte… » Elle voulut se gifler de sa bêtise instantanément. « Hum. Vous en avez des signes particuliers ? »

« Je ne saigne plus depuis… J'aurais déjà dû saigner deux fois. Et toutes les odeurs me rendent malade, surtout au matin, parfois j'en vomis. Ça me fatigue. »

« ...et vous avez eu… euh, des relations il y a un peu plus de deux mois ? »

Si possible, elle devint un peu plus pâle. Ce qui confirma les doutes de Merlin. La patiente ne répondit pas mais acquiesça brièvement de la tête en déviant le regard.

« J'ai des sœurs plus âgées, je connais les signes. Et je n'en veux pas. »

Rien ne la ferait changer d'avis.

« Très bien… » Merlin se mit à réfléchir tout en espérant que Gaius rentre. Elle voulait aller s'allonger, ne pas écouter cette histoire. « Si vous êtes certaine… je peux vous préparer quelque chose pour cela. »

Elle avait vu le médecin préparer sa potion matinale tant de fois qu'elle était presque sûre de pouvoir la faire elle-même. Elle vit du coin de l'œil le visage de la rousse se détendre enfin un peu alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur un tabouret.

« J'attends. » Puis elle déglutit. « …merci. »

Merlin lui sourit timidement avant de partir à la recherche des ingrédients, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait plus de potion déjà préparée en réserve. Elle en avait rassemblé presque la totalité quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Gaius.

« Bonjour… mesdemoiselles. » Il s'approcha de sa protégée, jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle avait regroupé sur la table. « Tu m'expliques, Merlin ? »

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Le médecin examina la jeune patiente un peu plus en détails, lui posant quelques questions supplémentaires sur son corps puis confirma le diagnostic, avant d'écouter son intention.

« J'ai commencé à lui préparer la potion… »

Gaius leva un sourcil. « Celle-là ? C'est uniquement une préventive, pour empêcher la conception, pas une abortive. En tout cas tant que l'on n'a pas modifié les proportions de- »

Mais Merlin ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop préoccupée par l'énorme pressentiment dont elle venait enfin de prendre conscience.

.

Son sourire, son masque qu'elle avait gardé elle ne savait comment jusqu'à ce que la patiente parte et que Gaius ne se focalise sur autre chose disparut dès qu'elle ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Elle lui faisait face, les yeux écarquillés, la respiration saccadée lui donnant bientôt le tournis. Elle s'assit sur son lit en frissonnant malgré les températures estivales, et resta immobile de très longues et nombreuses minutes, l'esprit vide.

Si elle se mettait à penser ne fut-ce qu'à un détail…

Son regard se posa par mégarde sur la seule trace de sang qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à laver dans le revers de sa manche, là où elle avait pressé contre la blessure de Freya. Cela faisait plus de deux pleines lunes qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses menstrues, alors que son corps était devenu comme cyclique…

Son corps. Tant de choses étranges qu'elle ressentait en son corps. Et la potion qu'elle avait prise pour rien…

Merlin se prit le visage dans ses mains, les coudes sur ses cuisses et inspira profondément, calmement. Elle était prête à éclater. Même sa peau frémissait encore et toujours, _plus fort_…

Inspire.

Et expire. Lentement. Encore.

Encore.

Elle resta ainsi longtemps, tentant de reprendre peu à peu ses esprits. Derrière ses paupières, l'obscurité se mua peu à peu en un souvenir d'un ciel dont elle avait pu voir toutes les étoiles. Malgré la lumière de la pleine lune. Malgré les branches majestueuses du géant qui les protégeait, les bénissait, alors qu'ils célébraient instinctivement la Nature et…

La main droite de Merlin avait glissé comme d'elle-même à ces souvenirs, se posant presque timidement sur son ventre, la magie murmurant sans cesse, appelant, cherchant…

Inspire.

Elle la sentit.

La Vie.

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN :_ _… je crois que tout le monde l'a vu venir, haha._

_Alors, que croyez-vous qu'il va se passer maintenant avec ce 'petit' détail? Arthur acceptera-t-il de changer les couches? Uther va-t-il abandoner sa guerre contre les moulins et devenir un papy gateux? Et Morgane va-t-elle rester du côté clair de la Force et ouvrir une boulangerie avec Gwen? Est-ce que je vais réellement devenir un bisounours ou la pire sadique? La suite au prochain épiso- euh, chapitre :) _


	23. Les Péchés du père, le fardeau du fils

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 9

_A/N : _Bien le bonjour ! Je m'excuse pour ce retard qui devient une vilaine habitude… Je suis cruellement en manque de temps (j'ai commencé à travailler en bonne adulte responsable que je suis *hum hum*) et de motivation car je m'horrifie de la longueur que prend cette fic alors qu'il reste tant à raconter, et de la possibilité que j'échoue à le faire correctement. Je tiens à dire un énooorme merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de laisser une review : chaque message est un élan de courage pour continuer pour moi, donc je ne dirai jamais assez merci ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent, je ne vous entends/lis pas mais les stats me font halluciner.

Je me prends de plus en plus la tête sur les chapitres, mais j'espère que vous resterez à bord du navire malgré tout, surtout maintenant que nous dérivons en eaux troubles !

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 23: Les Péchés du père, le fardeau du fils**

.

* * *

><p>Merlin essaya d'inspirer, de retrouver le souffle qu'elle venait de perdre à l'instant. C'était comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter, que tout était en suspens, en attente.<p>

Jusqu'à ce que son monde se recentre sur son ventre, ce petit balbutiement de vie qui venait de se présenter à elle, depuis sa cachette.

Son souffle lui revint sous la paume de sa main quand des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sans rencontrer de résistance. Mais elle ne savait même pas quelle émotion lui striait les joues. Elle ne ressentait rien en cet instant. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Sinon elle se briserait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

A présent, le seul son qui perçait le silence dans sa chambre était sa propre respiration, saccadée, erratique, affolée. Sa tête finit par lui tourner tant et si bien, qu'elle s'effondra plus qu'elle ne s'allongea de côté sur son lit. Comme une feuille morte, comme un cocon, elle se replia petit à petit sur elle-même. Si seulement le monde pouvait arrêter de tourner.

Ses paupières se fermèrent sur ses yeux irrités et elle resta ainsi de très longs instants, immobile à l'exception d'un frisson tenu qui la parcourait tout entière, malgré la douceur ambiante.

Respire, respire.

Puis elle sut enfin quelle émotion lui étreignait le corps : elle était complètement perdue.

Elle ne pouvait même pas penser. Uniquement sentir.

Sa magie, qui fredonnait dans son corps depuis tout ce temps, était un dialogue, un partage. Non plus uniquement la sienne. Parce qu'elle n'était plus entièrement elle-même, elle n'était plus la seule, elle était… plus qu'une. Elle…

Non, pas elle, qui rouvrait péniblement les yeux alors que son esprit se reconstituait de son épiphanie. Il n'était plus ici question d'elle. Mais d'une petite chose, juste un peu d'elle, un peu d'Arthur, entièrement soi.

Un enfant.

Que devait-elle en penser ? Que devait-elle ressentir ? En cet instant un millier de peurs et d'espoirs contradictoires menaçaient de la submerger, et pourtant, à présent, elle ne pouvait être qu'à nouveau à bout de souffle.

Puis, en premier, avant tout, il y eut l'amour. Sans limite, instantané et inconditionnel; et le visage à la fois blafard et rougi de Merlin s'illumina d'un sourire. Elle effleura à nouveau son ventre avec émerveillement, comme si elle n'en revenait pas. Un enfant, d'elle et d'Arthur, leur enfant…

Mais ce fragment de bonheur se teinta vite. _Leur_ enfant. Pas seulement de Merlin et d'Arthur mais… d'une servante et d'un prince. D'une magicienne et d'un Pendragon.

Ce ne serait jamais _qu'un_ enfant. C'était déjà un interdit, sans même la plus évidente des libertés, celle d'être… Une froide terreur commença irrémédiablement à lui ronger les entrailles.

Elle se doutait déjà de la réaction du roi. Mais Arthur… comment réagirait Arthur ? Non… comment réagirait le _prince_, quand les secrets qui pesaient sur sa nuque comme un couperet seraient lâchés ? L'enfant, bâtard aux yeux de tous, grandissait autant en elle qu'en sa magie…

Ce qui la terrorisa le plus en cet instant, était qu'elle ne savait pas. Elle faisait face à l'inconnu, envers lequel elle se sentait impuissante. Et il n'y avait rien de plus profondément terrifiant.

Elle ne s'était jamais imaginé être un jour mère. _Mère_. Rien que le mot sonnait curieusement dans son esprit, comme quelque chose d'étrange et distant, à l'exception de sa propre parente.

Qu'en penserait-elle d'ailleurs ? L'idée la rendait frénétique, elle ne savait trop pourquoi. Sa mère qui l'avait envoyée à Camelot en espérant qu'elle y dompte ses pouvoirs, en ressorte plus sauve malgré la menace ambiante…

Merlin rit jaune. Elle savait que sa mère ne la repousserait jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Mais l'idée de voir l'amour mêlé à la pitié sur son visage lui tordait l'estomac. Elle l'entendait encore lui dire d'être prudente, puis malgré tout, souligner le lien qu'elle avait remarqué entre sa fille et le prince. Elle chassa vite cette dernière partie de son esprit, totalement incertaine et peu désireuse de s'y attarder de peur de sentir son cœur s'effriter comme une trop vieille relique.

Puis elle pensa à Gaius et se tritura les mains, comme si elle ne savait plus où les mettre. Tout comme ses émotions. Gaius à qui Uther avait donné un ordre clair, Gaius qui remarquerait tôt ou tard son état… Aurait-il honte d'elle, lui aussi ? Honte de cette jeune insouciante qui avait oublié quelle était sa place alors que son esprit déambulait dans les nuages ?

Ses joues brûlaient.

Non, elle n'avait jamais pensé être mère, mais une toute petite voix au fond d'elle lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas non plus tout fait pour l'empêcher. Elle avait pris des précautions, oui, mais plus par rancœur, par fausse obéissance. Elle avait laissé une marge de liberté au hasard, à défaut de l'appeler autrement. Sa magie avait réagi à la partialité de sa soumission, elle le sut à présent. Chaque fois qu'elle prenait sa potion matinale, ce n'était pas que des effets secondaires qu'elle souffrait, mais des conséquences d'une défense, comme lors de la purge d'un poison par le corps.

Tant qu'une once d'hésitation subsisterait en elle, sa magie protégerait l'enfant dans son ventre.

Alors que faire ?

Elle ne savait pas. Alors, pour l'instant, elle ne fit rien d'autre que porter le fardeau d'un nouveau, terrible secret.

* * *

><p>Les ruines du château de Tintagel furent à nouveau fréquentées, après quelques semaines d'absence de sa seule hôte. Ses pas résonnaient dans les couloirs désertés, autrefois cadre de jeux d'enfants, de l'effervescence du personnel et des conversations tantôt très sérieuses, tantôt moins des adultes. Maintenant ils n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Tous. Disparus ou ailleurs.<p>

Mais pas elle. Pas la prêtresse qui pourrait s'y déplacer les yeux fermés, qui connaissait chaque recoin depuis toujours, qui savait que la demeure n'était pas entièrement désertée, car arborant encore les murmures du passé. Elle n'avait rien rangé, nettoyé ou réparé depuis tout ce temps, laissant le temps envelopper ces vestiges de ce qui serait toujours son foyer, aussi longtemps, où qu'elle puisse aller.

Si elle s'en allait, elle aussi, qui serait là pour écouter ?

Les bougies s'allumèrent sur son passage alors qu'elle pénétrait dans les souterrains aux voûtes délicates et solides à la fois, dont les sommets étaient difficilement perceptibles car dissimulés par une brume grisâtre, d'un autre monde; et aux colonnes étreintes de lierre, croissant sans peine malgré la quasi absence de lumière du jour, nourries par la magie qui épaississait l'air.

Le cristal déposé sur l'autel attira presque immédiatement son regard, ses facettes l'invitant à s'y perdre, et elle ne se laissa pas prier, soudainement curieuse de voir ce qu'il se passait à Camelot, l'un de ses principaux sujets de discussion lors des précédentes semaines. D'abord, elle céda à sa faiblesse de voir comment se portait sa petite sœur. Son cœur se pinça légèrement à voir son beau visage toujours aussi soucieux, mais elle ne s'y attarda pas à l'excès.

Vint ensuite Uther, dont les traits vieillissaient discrètement, un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, jamais directement. Il ne se doutait de rien, toujours drapé dans sa complaisance et sa satisfaction à la vue de son royaume purgé, exsangue. Une brève compassion, si rare, la traversa lorsqu'elle pensa aux quelques malheureux qui s'y cachaient encore tant bien que mal. Le jour de sa mort était l'un des seuls qu'elle attendait encore, il n'avait que trop survécu à Ygerne.

Ygerne dont elle ne pouvait voir à chaque fois que le gisant dans la pénombre des catacombes. Il lui était arrivé une fois, une seule, de regretter que Nimueh n'ait rien pu faire pour détourner le malheureux coup du sort qui l'avait emportée. Dans ses rares moments de faiblesse où elle se laissait penser à un présent, un passé différents, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser… à ce qu'il se serait passé si la Magie avait choisi Uther à sa place. Et tout cela pour quoi ?

Le prince Arthur avait encore grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait aperçu dans les reliefs du cristal. C'était à présent un homme fait, de quelques années plus jeune qu'elle, et dont le visage était un parfait mélange de ses parents –à savoir que c'était Ygerne qui prédominait-. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé curieux, ce prince dont elle entendait tant parler, curieux de ne rien réaliser du destin qui était censé porter. Mais elle n'était pas déçue, car à l'opposé de beaucoup d'autres, elle n'attendait rien de lui.

Et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'attendait plus rien du destin. Depuis que le sang de sa mère avait été répandu dans la cour-même où elle avait fait ses premiers pas. Maintenant elle n'était que spectatrice, mais son envie d'à chaque fois faire vaciller tout ce qui semblait acquis la retenait d'être totalement passive.

« Ton heure viendra, Uther… Elle vient pour nous tous. » Puis son attention se redirigea sur le plus jeune Pendragon, autour duquel s'afférait une servante… L'un de ses sourcils se redressa d'un rien lorsqu'elle vit le prince l'attraper avec affection, la mine songeuse. Elle se concentra sur la jeune femme, certaine qu'elle la connaissait.

« Oh, Emrys. Bien sûr. » Elle avait étrangement tendance à l'oublier, comme si son esprit ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée que cette frêle jeune femme était Emrys. Pourtant c'était bien elle qui avait défié les Sidhes, anéanti Sigan et bravé le jugement irrévocable de la Bête glatissante. « Petite sotte… » souffla-t-elle au reflet de la jeune femme sans pour autant retenir un sourire en coin. Nimueh se crispait à chaque mention d'elle, et elle trouvait cela des plus amusant.

Son attention revint à nouveau sur le prince, et elle reprit son sérieux en le contemplant.

« Que seras-tu donc, Arthur Pendragon ? Le fils d'Uther, ou d'Ygerne ? » Elle plissa légèrement les yeux. « Un simple pion, ou réellement quelque chose de plus ? Sais-tu seulement qui tu es ? »

Elle décida de le constater par elle-même.

* * *

><p>A chaque fois que Merlin se changeait, se lavait, ou simplement posait les yeux sur son ventre, elle s'attendait à le trouver rond au point de trahir son deuxième plus grand secret. Cela devenait une angoisse quasi constante, une catastrophe irrémédiable. Elle pouvait déjà le sentir plus que le voir, parce qu'elle le savait : la peau de son ventre était tendue comme si elle était ballonnée, malade, de même que celle de ses seins, mais un œil extérieur ne pouvait pas déceler quelque chose de traître de prime abord. Pas encore. Elle ne savait même pas à partir de quand son ventre serait remarquable, à vrai dire elle ne savait pas grand-chose à propos du déroulement d'une grossesse, plutôt de sa conclusion à laquelle elle avait quelques fois assisté, soit à la suite de sa mère qui aidait une villageoise, soit de Gaius lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée à ses autres devoirs. Mais elle savait surtout plus à propos de ce qui pouvait tourner mal…<p>

Chaque soir, dans la solitude de son lit, elle se répétait que tout irait bien, qu'elle trouverait une solution avant même que quiconque puisse avoir un doute… mais rien ne venait. A part des solutions bien trop radicales qu'elle chassait de son esprit avec l'effroi d'y avoir seulement songé. Alors elle priait de toutes ses forces pour que l'enfant en elle ne grandisse pas trop vite, lui laisse du temps pour tout arranger. Car il y avait forcément un moyen de se sortir de cette dangereuse situation, elle ne l'avait seulement pas encore trouvé…

.

Les jours passèrent sans encombre, le seul évènement à l'horizon étant une cérémonie qui se tenait en général au moins une fois par an, celle de l'adoubement de nouveaux chevaliers. Merlin avait failli à dissimuler sa peine, ainsi que Gwen, à la vue du visage déçu de Morris quand celui-ci ne fut pas appelé parmi les heureux élus désignés par le prince, puis qui seraient ensuite approuvés ou non par le roi. Elle avait rivé son regard sur Arthur, impassible, et résisté à l'envie d'aller le secouer. N'avait-il pas remarqué les progrès fulgurants de Morris, son dévouement grandissant et sa bonté naturelle ? Si elle était contente pour les autres, qui l'avaient dûment mérité, elle était convaincue que c'était tout autant son cas.

« Ce n'est pas qu'il ne le mérite pas » avait répondu Arthur lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question dans sa chambre, « mais qu'il n'est pas encore prêt. »

Quand elle l'avait répété à Morris, celui-ci s'était contenté de pouffer de rire. « Il a plutôt envie de continuer à me ratiboiser à l'entraînement. » Merlin put tout de même décerner une lueur d'incertitude dans son regard.

« Ce n'est qu'un titre » était intervenue Gwen en lui resservant une part de gâteau que Merlin suivit des yeux avec avidité. Tous trois avaient profité d'un peu de temps libre pour se retrouver chez la fille du forgeron. « Tu l'auras tôt ou tard, mais tu le mérites déjà. Arthur est juste aveugle. » Elle rendit le sourire que le jeune homme venait de lui adresser, avant de remarquer le regard de sa deuxième convive et glousser d'amusement. « Encore ! Merlin c'est ta troisième part ! »

« Désolée… mais c'est trop bon » souffla la magicienne avec une gêne inattendue. Elle était en permanence affamée, et le gâteau de son amie apaisait agréablement son estomac sans lui donner une once de nausée. Gwen la servit sans se faire prier, flattée.

« C'est agréable de te voir reprendre des couleurs, cela faisait un petit temps que tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller très bien… »

L'air sérieux de Morris confirma qu'il partageait la même impression que son amie. Merlin se tint plus droite, se demandant si Gwen faisait uniquement allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Freya. Mais elle sentit que non.

Et tout à coup, en cet instant elle se demanda si elle pouvait leur dire, à eux. Qu'elle pouvait considérer comme ses amis, qui l'avaient pardonnée après avoir appris son premier secret alors qu'elle ne le méritait absolument pas. Elle se sentait indigne de cette amitié, mais elle suffoquait un peu plus chaque jour dans tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas.

Puis elle réalisa. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas partager cela, et ce n'était pas une question de confiance. Ce serait les mettre au courant de quelque chose auxquels ils ne pouvaient rien faire, et qui en même temps pourrait les placer dans une situation délicate. Si elle se taisait, le danger ne rôderait qu'autour d'elle; elle n'accepterait pas qu'il en soit autrement. Il en valait de même pour Morgane et Gaius. Elle tenta de sourire le plus naturellement possible.

« Un peu de fatigue, rien de bien grave. Je suis solide ! »

« Haha, ça oui » confirma Morris avec un grand sourire alors que Gwen semblait apaisée.

Non, elle ne les méritait vraiment pas.

.

A l'agréable surprise de tous, le roi ne cacha pas sa fierté lorsqu'il procéda au moment critique de la cérémonie d'adoubement, posant le plat de son épée sur une épaule, et puis l'autre, de chaque agenouillé devant lui, la tête humblement baissée, le blason doré des Pendragon sur leur cape écarlate scintillant à la lumière des centaines de chandelles et du tard soleil couchant. Le reste n'était que silence solennel et approbateur alors que la Cour et les servants suivaient la lame des yeux.

« Levez-vous, sire Bors, chevalier de Camelot. »

Merlin sourit doucement lorsque le premier nouveau releva la tête avant que le reste de son corps ne suive, droit et fier. Puis ce fut le tour de son plus jeune frère Lionel, puis Caradoc et Lamorak. Tous étaient passés au moins une fois chez Gaius couverts d'ecchymoses, parfois avec des entorses ou des fractures, et n'en avaient pas mené aussi large qu'à présent. Arthur se forçait à rester impartial mais sa tête était bien relevée, aussi par fierté. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le visage de Morris parmi les autres aspirants ne trahir non pas du regret ou de l'envie, mais du contentement à voir le mérite de ses compagnons reconnu.

La jeune femme sut alors sans aucun doute que son tour était imminent, elle ne pouvait en croire autrement.

« C'est un grand honneur qui vous est fait. Cet honneur est cependant soumis à des responsabilités » continua le roi d'une voix portante une fois que tous furent levés. « A partir de cet instant, votre serment vous oblige à respecter les codes de la chevalerie. Vous devrez vous conduire sans relâche avec noblesse, honneur et respect. Votre parole est un engagement sacré. » Il se tourna vers le prince, debout à ses côtés et lui saisit l'épaule sans dissimuler complètement son affection. « Personne au monde n'incarne mieux ces valeurs que mon fils, Arthur. Suivez son exemple, et vous prouverez que vous méritez ce titre. »

C'était uniquement parce qu'elle le connaissait si bien que Merlin vit l'ombre du doute passer dans les yeux du jeune homme. Son cœur se pinça et son regard descendit vers le sol. Il n'en parlait pas, voulait vraisemblablement lui éviter cette peine mais elle savait qu'il pensait ne pas être entièrement digne de tous les mérites que l'on lui vantait. Plus depuis qu'il avait fléchi et s'était perdu dans ses bras à elle, une simple servante, et n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son bon sens. Merlin passa brièvement une main sur son ventre, déjà presque comme par réflexe. S'ils savaient…

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un fracas de métal non loin et tourna son regard, comme l'écrasante majorité des personnes présentes, vers l'entrée principale de la salle. Juste à cet instant, elle vit une silhouette de stature moyenne entièrement vêtue d'une armure assommer violemment les deux gardes en poste avec le pommeau de son épée, et ce, malgré leurs heaumes. Merlin ne sembla pas être la seule éberluée par cet inconnu qui, après avoir rengainé, se rapprocha à grands pas de là où se tenaient les principales vedettes de la soirée. Elle vit Arthur s'avancer, le regard fixé sur cet intrus, prêt à réagir à la seconde. Le lourd silence ne fut brisé que par le crissement des épées mises au clair derrière lui. Puis par celui d'un gantelet jeté au sol, droit devant Arthur.

Merlin, comme d'autres dans la salle, retint sa respiration. Pourquoi cet inconnu lançait-il un duel au prince ainsi ? Qui était-ce, sous ce heaume et sans armoiries évidentes ? Elle ferma brièvement les yeux de dépit lorsqu'Arthur se pencha pour ramasser le gantelet avant de le tendre à son propriétaire silencieux, la mine grave. Etait-ce réellement la première fois qu'une telle situation se produisait ? La magicienne en douta, et sa curiosité atténua légèrement sa panique.

« Je relève votre défi. Je vous affronterai en combat singulier, alors veuillez me révéler votre identité. »

A la surprise de tous, le visage qui se révéla une fois le heaume ôté fut celui d'une femme, encadré de longs cheveux d'un blond pâle, siège d'yeux perçants cernés de noir, rivés sur le prince. La voix qui s'éleva était digne, plutôt grave.

« Mon nom est Morgause. »

Merlin entendit quelques exclamations de surprise dans l'assemblée, mais ne remarqua pas la suspicion presque excessive qui déforma un instant les traits du roi.

.

Ce n'est que plus tard, quand elle écouta aux portes de la salle du Conseil, que Merlin se sentit légèrement perplexe au vu de la manière dont le roi s'opposait catégoriquement au duel, même quand Geoffrey lui prouva qu'aucune loi, aucun code n'allaient à son encontre. Arthur, lui, ne cédait pas.

« Comment puis-je demander à nos chevaliers de respecter leur serment si je ne le fais pas moi-même ? »

« Tu ne connais même pas cette… femme, qui sait quelles sont ses véritables intentions ! »

« Pour l'instant elles se limitent à un duel- »

« -en combat singulier ! »

« Comme ce fut déjà le cas par le passé. »

« Il ne s'agit pas du fils d'Odin cette fois, Arthur, mais d'une étrangère totale- »

La voix d'Arthur se fit presque sèche. « -exactement. Une étrangère. Alors pourquoi cette vive opposition, père ? »

Un très court silence qui fit se froncer légèrement les sourcils de Merlin précéda la réponse d'Uther. « Je tiens seulement à ce qu'il ne t'arrive rien. »

« Non verrons cela demain » répondit le prince, plus doucement.

Merlin s'éclipsa en sentant que la discussion touchait à sa fin.

.

Elle ne fit aucune remarque sur l'air pensif de Morgane, mais étudia scrupuleusement son visage. Y avait-il eu d'autres rêves ? Elle ne les avait pas mentionnés. A vrai dire, elle n'avait parlé de rien sortant de l'ordinaire, et souriait en voyant Gwen s'affairer de bonne volonté autour d'elle avec un sourire au bord des lèvres, ce sourire particulier entièrement destiné à celle qui était autant son amie que sa maîtresse. Merlin essaya de rassurer sa propre angoisse en se disant que si quelque chose de grave allait arriver à Arthur demain, Morgane l'aurait probablement vu… Puis elle se ressaisit en réalisant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de parler plus en profondeur avec la pupille de son curieux don. Elle était tellement fatiguée et à fleur de peau qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle commettrait une erreur, que sa langue fourcherait ou pire en abordant un tel sujet, en ce moment même où elle ressentait l'impression que n'importe geste ou mot de trop de sa part lui couterait très, trop cher.

Mais même ainsi, elle ne pouvait nier l'étrangeté des récents évènements.

.

« Pourquoi cette femme veut-elle t'affronter ? » demanda-t-elle d'emblée en poussant la porte de la chambre d'une main, l'autre soutenant le plateau à repas dont les effluves lui tortillaient le ventre, ni en bien ni en mal. Ou peut-être était-ce son anxiété, que de plus perça légèrement dans sa voix.

Arthur était adossé contre le rebord d'une fenêtre, les bras croisés, regardant vaguement le ciel nocturne avant de rediriger son attention sur elle.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« C'est un duel à… à mort. Ça ne se lance pas comme ça ! »

« Elle refuse d'en dire plus sur elle ou sur ses motifs. Je suppose qu'ils sont classiques. »

Merlin s'étrangla presque face à sa nonchalance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit suffisamment proche pour remarquer le plissement entre ses sourcils. « …c'est-à-dire ? »

Arthur rit sans chaleur. « Tu as peut-être tendance à l'oublier, mais je reste un prince avant tout. Tout le monde ne préfère pas spécialement me voir vivant. D'autres pensent ainsi prouver quelque chose, à eux-mêmes ou qui sait d'autre. »

« C'est… stupide ! »

Cela le fit légèrement sourire. « C'est la politique. »

« Alors c'est tout, tu vas la laisser t'affronter comme ça ? Te mettre en danger pour une obscure raison ? »

« J'apprécie de voir que tu doutes de l'issue du combat. » Il fit légèrement la moue, son orgueil pincé.

« Arthur ! Sois sérieux, bon sang ! »

Il la dévisagea, légèrement surpris par sa nervosité de plus en plus importante. « Calme-toi… Je doute qu'il y ait réellement un duel. »

Merlin fut confuse une seconde. « Tu vas te retirer ? »

Le jeune homme gloussa comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'aussi drôle que ridicule. « Je suis le _prince_, Merlin, je ne peux pas faire ça… » Il continua avant qu'elle ne puisse intervenir. « Mais elle, oui. »

La magicienne fronça les sourcils. « Tu vas lui demander à elle de se retirer alors ? »

Son expression suffit pour qu'elle comprenne, et elle sentit l'agacement surgir en elle lorsqu'elle comprit son regard appuyé.

« Tu veux que je lui demande _moi_ ! Non mais vraiment ! Toi et ton égo surdimensionné je te jure- » Elle s'écarta lorsqu'il voulut lui prendre le bras. « -n'essaye même pas ! Tu vas me rendre dingue ! »

Elle sentait comme si quelque chose remontait en elle, que son anxiété puisait dans tout le reste et débordait, échappant lentement à son contrôle.

« Merlin… » Elle échappa à son toucher une seconde fois en bafouillant inintelligiblement. Mais pas une troisième. « Merlin ! Calme-toi donc. »

Elle hoqueta plus qu'elle ne ré inspira. La peau de ses avant-bras sous les mains d'Arthur frémissait plus que le reste de son corps. Sa magie bourdonnait. Il la dévisageait comme s'il cherchait des signes qu'elle puisse être tombée malade. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui murmurait la véritable raison. Qu'elle seulement devait savoir.

« Je… » Elle ferma brièvement les yeux en sentant ses paumes aller et venir sur ses bras comme pour la rassurer, un peu gauchement.

Un petit sourire étira un coin des lèvres du jeune homme, taquin. « J'en croirais presque que tu te fais du souci ! »

Elle le frappa sur le torse, lui arrachant un rire qui ne l'aida en rien. « Tu sais très bien que oui ! Espèce de… de… »

Il suffit de lui caresser la joue pour que la fatigue l'emporte sur son énervement. « Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire alors. »

Elle le frappa une seconde fois, mais s'avoua vaincue.

.

Merlin avait à peine refermé la porte de la chambre qu'elle sentit une lame froide se presser contre elle, la faisant subitement paniquer.

« Que fais-tu là ? » demanda une voix derrière elle.

« Ohla, doucement, c'était déjà difficile de convaincre les gardes de me laisser passer alors ne compliquez pas la chose ! Je suis la servante du prince Arthur. »

Morgause pouffa doucement, comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était drôle. Merlin se sentit étrangement vexée, puis soulagée quand le poids oppressant de l'épée se retira de sa peau et qu'elle puisse se tourner vers l'étrangère, qui ne la considérait déjà plus comme une menace.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il des gardes à votre porte ? » demanda Merlin. Puis elle se sentit aussitôt stupide d'avoir posé la question. « Je veux dire… je doute qu'ils puissent réellement vous stopper. »

Les cinq gardes qu'elle avait assommés pour s'introduire dans Camelot reprenaient toujours leurs esprits dans le cabinet de Gaius.

« Je suppose qu'Uther ne désire pas me voir déambuler dans le château et donc risquer certaines rencontres… »

« Ou peut-être préfère-t-il éviter que plus de gardes ne souffrent de contusions » tenta-t-elle de plaisanter, alors que cette remarque piquait sa curiosité.

Morgause sourit sans chaleur. « Trêve de palabres. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« …j'apporte un message. Le prince Arthur vous propose de vous retirer. En échange il fera en sorte que vous puissiez quitter la ville sans encombre. »

Elle vit un sourcil de son interlocutrice se soulever de peu. Le reste de son visage restait de marbre, ses yeux perçants insondables. Si Merlin les fixait trop longtemps, elle en avait presque la chair de poule, sans pour autant être effrayée… C'était une sensation étrange, qui lui donnait l'intime conviction que cette femme n'était pas n'importe qui. « Je n'ai aucune intention de revenir sur mes actes. Si le prince ne souhaite pas m'affronter, il lui suffit de déclarer forfait. »

« Il ne ferait jamais ça » répondit Merlin du tac au tac. Elle se sentit toute petite quand l'autre la dévisagea, songeuse.

« Alors il ne nous reste qu'à maintenir le duel. »

Elle était déjà à court d'idées pour la convaincre. « Si… Arthur ne vous fera pas de traitement de faveur parce que vous êtes une femme, vous savez. »

« Je ne le désire pas. »

Merlin ferma les yeux un instant, vaincue. « Pourquoi l'avez-vous défié ? »

« Mes raisons ne te regardent pas. »

« Ne le mettez pas dans une position où il serait forcé de vous tuer. »

« Tu sembles si sûre qu'il ne puisse pas échouer. »

Elle ne sut pas quoi y répondre, désemparée puis de plus en plus anxieuse, et Morgause s'éloigna sans un regard supplémentaire, signe que la conversation était terminée.

* * *

><p>« Arthur » dit-elle en bouclant l'un de ses protège-épaules.<p>

« Hum ? » Il ne semblait pas très préoccupé par le combat imminent.

La main de Merlin cessa momentanément son travail pour se poser sur son torse. « Sois prudent. »

Il sembla sincèrement surpris. « Tu doutes de ma victoire ? »

Parfois, même souvent, son ego l'exaspérait. Mais aujourd'hui elle en était plus attristée. « S'il te plait. »

« J'espère surtout pouvoir éviter de la tuer. »

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, était qu'il s'en sorte sain et sauf.

.

Avant que le signal de débuter ne fuse, elle put voir Arthur se pencher vers Morgause pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle sut d'instinct qu'il lui proposait une dernière fois de se retirer, peu enclin à l'idée de la tuer. Mais son adversaire ne fit que le fixer de ses yeux perçants sans un mot, et le prince se mit en position avec dépit.

Dès les premiers échanges du duel, le cœur de Merlin se mit à s'affoler. Et à sentir l'ambiance au sein de la foule ébahie qui s'était amassée pour assister à l'affrontement, elle douta être la seule. Cette menue inconnue à la stature modeste, une femme de surcroit, s'avéra être un adversaire redoutable, compensant son physique par une tactique et une maîtrise de son épée épatantes. Elle ne pouvait être vaincue par la seule force masculine, et Merlin aurait été impressionnée si elle n'était pas aussi affolée à chaque coup qu'Arthur parait ou déviait presque de justesse. Elle le savait surpris lui aussi, à le voir combattre sans utiliser toutes ses capacités, comme s'il n'en revenait pas tout à fait.

Si elle les avait quittés des yeux une seconde, elle aurait pu apercevoir l'air de moins en moins sûr du roi, la mine songeuse de Gaius, comme perdu dans des souvenirs flous et le regard de Morgane qui semblait hypnotisée par cette femme hors du commun. Et à nouveau, elle n'était sûrement pas la seule.

A chaque crissement de l'acier, elle sentait les poils s'hérisser sur sa peau alors que sa magie pulsait en elle au même rythme que les battements de son cœur, résonnant dans ses tempes.

Ne jamais sous-estimer une femme. La preuve en était sous leurs yeux, et Merlin se sentit peu à peu céder à la panique, ses yeux suivant chaque coup avec frénésie, craignant que l'un d'entre eux ne soit pas paré à temps. Elle voulut crier à Arthur de prendre pleinement part au combat, de relâcher son hésitation qu'elle voyait encore dans ses coups, probablement l'une des seules tant elle le connaissait bien. Peut-être n'avait-il lui-même pas conscience de cette situation, du fait que malgré tout, l'identité de son adversaire le perturbait…

Puis, à un instant, le prince sembla reprendre ses pleines capacités, entraînant son adversaire dans un mouvement qui devrait la désarmer, qui allait…

Merlin se mit une main sur la bouche comme pour retenir l'effroi qui fusa en elle quand vite, trop vite pour qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment comment, la situation se renversa, de même que le prince, sous les exclamations de surprise de la foule. Mais elle les entendit à peine, ses doigts brusquement crispés sur la rambarde, sentant sa magie bouillonner en elle, prête à s'abattre comme la foudre lorsqu'elle vit une lame s'approcher de la gorge d'Arthur, au sol. Elle pouvait en un battement de cils briser cette lame, la faire devenir brûlante comme la braise, rendre faible le bras qui la tenait…

Juste avant que la couleur de ses yeux ne la trahisse, elle put entendre les mots de Morgause comme si elle se tenait à leurs côtés.

« Faites-moi une promesse, et j'épargnerai votre vie. »

Arthur avait-il d'autre choix que celui d'accepter ?

.

« Elle n'a pas dit en quoi consistait ce défi ? » demanda Merlin en dépêtrant le prince de son armure. Celui-ci détournait son regard d'elle, visiblement gêné de l'issue du combat.

« Non. Juste de la rejoindre je ne sais où peu après son départ. » Il soupira bruyamment. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été battu par… une _femme_. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Merlin aurait pu en être amusée. « Je suis surtout rassurée qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé de mal. »

Celui lui fit relever les yeux vers elle, à la fois surpris et blessé dans son orgueil. « Tu en doutais ? »

« Mets un peu ta fierté de côté un moment… C'était un combat à mort. »

Il la contempla un instant, les traits adoucis, avant de sourire de travers. « Qui sait ce qui arrivera dans quelques jours. »

« Rien. »

« Tu en sembles si certaine. »

''_Je ne la laisserai pas…'' _« Si elle voulait te tuer, elle l'aurait déjà fait. »

Le prince se fit songeur un instant. « Et mon père ne l'aurait pas laissée sortir vivante de Camelot. Peut-être cherche-t-elle une manière plus sûre de parvenir à ses fins. »

« Qui te dit que c'est ce qu'elle recherche ? Tu ne la connais même pas ! »

« Non, en effet. »

.

Merlin questionna Gaius quand celui-ci rentra de sa visite médicale auprès de Morgause, mais il fut avare en réponses, toujours songeur. Elle eut beau insister, il esquiva tout habilement.

« Je ne dirai rien dont je ne sois pas sûr, mais cette femme est réellement intrigante… »

Et Merlin semblait ne pas être la seule à se poser des questions sur cette inconnue. Elle et Gwen accompagnèrent Morgane jusqu'aux appartements qui lui avaient été assignés, dont les portes étaient flanqués de gardes.

« Nous sommes désolés, ma dame » répondirent-ils lorsque la pupille demanda à entrer, « mais le roi a donné des ordres clairs, cette femme n'est pas libre de ses mouvements à Camelot. »

Probablement pour éviter qu'elle n'assomme d'autres gardes…

« Je ne demande pas à ce qu'elle se promène avec moi » continua Morgane, « mais à lui parler. »

« A nouveau, ma dame, seuls les servants peuvent entrer. »

Il n'eut cependant pas l'air très à l'aise sous le regard froid de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>S'immiscer hors de sa chambre puis dans les couloirs du château une fois la nuit tombée fut d'une facilité surprenante, aidée d'un peu de magie.<p>

''Te sens-tu à présent en sécurité, Uther ?'' pensa Morgause. ''Après toutes ces années ?'' Une ombre de sourire étira ses lèvres dans l'obscurité. ''M'as-tu seulement reconnue ?''

Ses pas la menèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Morgane, qu'elle faillit dépasser sans se retourner, comme elle l'avait fait en dépassant les appartements du prince où se trouvait aussi sa servante. Mais à la place, elle marqua un arrêt.

Elle avait déjà pu l'apercevoir de loin, le nouveau-né laissant place à une femme dont le visage magnifique était orné de discrets signes de fatigue et de peur. Un instinct qui la surprenait quelque peu lui donnait l'envie de la rassurer, apaiser ces traits qui ne trahissaient son esprit qu'aux yeux les plus extrêmement attentifs capables de voir au-delà de la beauté, bien rares en ce royaume.

Morgause ouvrit la porte et entra dans un silence total. Elle savait que la femme de chambre ne s'y trouvait plus, et que Morgane dormait. Ou plutôt, se battait avec son sommeil, à la voir remuer désagréablement dans ses draps.

''Alors c'est vrai, tu as reçu la Vue…'' Morgause s'approcha sans la quitter des yeux, une certaine compassion pointant en elle en apercevant un furtif éclat doré sous les paupières de la jeune femme. ''Et la laisse te tourmenter.''

Elle la contempla de longs instants, surprise des semblants d'émotions, d'_affection_ que sa vue lui apportait.

« As-tu peur, petite sœur ? » murmura-t-elle. Pour laisser les rêves et les visions la malmener ainsi, quand elle pourrait si facilement les juguler si seulement elle le voulait, si elle embrassait sa nature…

Après réflexion, Morgause ôta un bracelet de son poignet. Large, en argent orné de reliefs dorés qui rappelaient les racines et feuilles d'un arbre. Elle le fixa des yeux.

« _Gefultume híe þæt heo onslæpe._ »

Puis elle le déposa au chevet de Morgane. Une relique de leur mère qui la soulagerait tant que son heure se ferait attendre. Elle ne ferait rien de plus à présent. Il y avait une dernière personne à qui elle souhaitait rendre visite.

.

Les traits finement taillés dans le marbre du gisant ne faisaient pas entièrement honneur à la beauté d'Ygerne de Bois. Les voir ainsi figés, froidement solennels contrastait avec ses vieux et brumeux souvenirs. Morgause effleura la pierre lisse du bout des doigts, se repentant en silence pendant de longs instants, son visage ne dévoilant jamais ses pensées. Uther espérait-il réellement que tous ses secrets restent aussi silencieux que les morts ?

Elle songea ensuite à sa propre mère, Elaine, au visage semblable mais à la tombe nettement plus modeste. Sa tête ploya doucement par révérence, mais ses yeux restaient perçants dans la pénombre des catacombes.

« Je ne lui accorderai pas de traitement de faveur, même si c'est votre fils. »

Malgré la certaine absurdité de cette rancœur, elle n'arriverait probablement jamais à accepter que le sang de la lignée des Pendragon ait souillé celui de sa famille à plusieurs reprises.

.

Le lendemain matin, Merlin allait rejoindre Arthur qui accompagnait Morgause jusqu'aux portes de Camelot pour qu'elle parte sans encombres. La jeune femme avait cependant dût s'arrêter prématurément en chemin, prise de nausées. Elles étaient moins fréquentes depuis qu'elle avait définitivement arrêté de boire la potion inutile, confirmant son doute que la réaction de sa magie en était partiellement responsable, mais étaient tout aussi intenses.

Elle les aperçut de loin, Morgause occupée à flatter l'encolure d'Hengroen, son visage dissimulé par l'animal, puis échanger quelques mots avec le prince qui semblèrent le surprendre. Il fit mine de faire un pas vers elle quand elle s'éloigna pour monter en selle de son propre cheval, comme si elle le laissait sur le carreau, et la magicienne ne le rejoignit finalement que quand l'étrangère partait déjà au trot le long de la route, sans un regard en arrière. Merlin déglutit, ennuyée par le goût acide de la nausée à la base de sa langue. Quand elle vit Arthur, son visage semblait beaucoup plus sérieux et déterminé qu'il ne l'avait été depuis que Morgause lui avait jeté son gant, et ne quittait pas des yeux la silhouette de plus en plus lointaine.

« Arthur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il tourna les yeux vers elle quand la cavalière eut disparu à travers les bois. « Elle sait quelque chose que j'ignore. »

Merlin resta sans voix, et sans comprendre. Le prince avait fait demi-tour avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser des questions supplémentaires, les épaules plus rigides, et quelque chose lui dit de le suivre en silence. Les évènements prenaient de plus en plus une tournure à l'incertitude inquiétante.

Elle ne put assister à la discussion privée qui suit peu après entre le roi et son fils, et ce qui en ressortit la perturba un peu plus.

.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il des gardes à ta porte ? » demanda-t-elle une fois celle-ci refermée derrière elle, un plateau de nourriture alléchante dans les bras et les sourcils froncés. Arthur faisait les cent pas devant l'âtre sans feu.

« Mon père refuse que je mène à bien ma promesse envers Morgause et m'a donc consigné à mes appartements » répondit-il avec agacement.

« …je croyais que tu sauterais sur l'occasion pour ne pas- »

« -il en va de mon honneur ! »

Merlin fronça les sourcils et déposa le plateau en silence avant de reprendre plus prudemment. « Tu ne t'en souciais pas à ce point avant le combat » dit-elle doucement, consciente de marcher sur des œufs, encore plus quand elle vit Arthur serrer les dents.

« Elle a gagné. Malgré mes tentatives pour me trouver de piètres excuses, je ne peux ne pas le reconnaître. Et je serais lâche en plus d'être vaincu si je ne tiens pas parole. »

« Tu te diriges peut-être dans un piège » continua-t-elle en s'approchant avec précaution.

« Mon père a dit la même chose. » Il croisa son regard. « Crois-tu toi aussi que ma parole ne vaut rien ? »

« Je… je n'ai jamais dit ça mais… »

« Alors aide-moi à sortir d'ici. »

Elle voulut lui demander quelle était l'autre raison qui le poussait ainsi. Que lui avait donc dit cette femme intrigante ? Que pouvait-elle bien savoir qui puisse autant intéresser Arthur ? Et quel était son but ultime ?

« Seulement si je peux venir avec toi » dit-elle en essayant d'être ferme.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Es-tu folle ? Cela pourrait être dangereux- »

« -alors maintenant tu l'avoues ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Eh bien si c'est le cas, je ne vais d'autant pas te laisser te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! »

« Merlin, ne sois pas ridicule… »

« Tu choisis, soit je te suis de près, soit je te piste de loin, _seule et sans défense_, et on verra bien ce qui est le plus dangereux. »

Elle n'appréciait pas faire du chantage, mais encore moins l'idée de le laisser partir seul.

Arthur resta silencieux, ce qui l'adoucit. Elle chercha une autre excuse, les doigts démangés par l'envie de se poser sur l'épaule du prince, de le faire céder. « Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose… je peux aider. Gaius m'apprend de plus en plus. »

Les yeux du prince la percèrent. « Et si c'est toi qui es blessée ? »

Merlin resta interdite, puis frissonna en lisant dans le regard du jeune homme ce qu'il ne disait pas. Il ne laisserait pas cela arriver. « C'est après toi que Morgause en a, pas moi. Et je veux savoir pourquoi. » Elle laissa enfin sa main se poser sur le bras du prince. « Ne m'ordonne pas de rester. »

Un faible sourire étira un coin de sa bouche. « Tu n'obéirais pas, de toute façon. »

« …alors, comment suggères-tu que nous sortions d'ici ? »

.

Ils eurent besoin d'une corde, d'un peu de magie et de beaucoup de discrétion pour mener à bien leur escapade. Le plus difficile pour Merlin resta de rassembler quelques affaires, dont l'épée d'Arthur séparée de son armure trop encombrante puis mettre un pantalon sous une vieille robe –la blanche serait trop facilement repérable dans l'obscurité- sans éveiller les soupçons de Gaius, puis de sortir les chevaux sans se faire remarquer. Le reste se fit grâce à la connaissance parfaite d'Arthur à propos des veillées et des emplacements des gardes. Mais elle ne respira plus librement qu'une fois à l'abri de la forêt.

« Où allons-nous, maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Merlin se redressa dans sa selle et dit un peu trop fort. « Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ? »

« Shh… ouvre les yeux, je ne voudrais pas perdre sa piste. »

La jeune femme soupira et pressa Arion au trot, après avoir remis en place son châle informe autour de ses épaules frissonnantes malgré la douceur nocturne.

.

Merlin n'était pas rentrée cette nuit. Telle fut la première pensée de Gaius lorsqu'il se réveilla aux aurores après une nuit entrecoupée d'éveils pour vérifier que sa protégée était de retour. Un pressentiment l'avait empêché de dormir profondément. Merlin le prévenait toujours lorsqu'elle rentrerait tard, et finissait par s'écrouler dans son lit aux petites heures lorsqu'elle n'avait pu le faire.

La petite fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte pour laisser le passage à Archimède, et son lit était fait.

Le vieil homme soupira. Avait-elle finalement passé la nuit avec Arthur ? Il eut subitement envie de la réprimander pour son manque de prudence, même si cela dénoncerait le fait qu'il avait deviné à quel point les deux jeunes gens étaient proches. Il avait appris à connaître Merlin comme si elle était sa fille, et avait vu Arthur grandir… le croyaient-ils vraiment aussi aveugle ?

Mais il ne disait rien. Bien qu'il n'approuve pas, qu'il soit conscient du danger d'une telle union, il ne disait rien. Parce qu'il aurait beau leur dire d'arrêter, il se doutait qu'ils en seraient incapables; parce qu'ils étaient bons l'un pour l'autre, et surtout, qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à les séparer, ces deux enfants bardés de fardeaux imposés par un destin qui était cruel envers eux au point de les pousser irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre, sans jamais complètement les unir…

Et peut-être… peut-être quelque chose de meilleur, de plus grand ressortirait de ce lien, au lieu de n'être qu'un espoir naïf d'un vieil homme nostalgique de jours meilleurs qui n'avaient jamais vraiment existé. Tout ce qu'il espérait encore était qu'aucun des deux n'aie à payer le prix du réconfort trouvé dans l'autre.

Il fut surpris plus de deux heures plus tard de voir Morris entrer en trombe, la respiration saccadée.

« Gaius » fit-il en le saluant promptement d'un signe de tête. « Où est Merlin ? »

Le vieil homme se figea, craignant subitement le pire. « Elle n'est pas ici, pourquoi ? »

« Le prince est introuvable, le roi veut vous voir. »

.

Il connaissait Uther depuis bien longtemps, bien avant qu'une couronne ne ceigne son front et que la cruauté du sort ne durcisse ses traits et son jugement d'amertume. Et pourtant il pouvait compter sur ses doigts le nombre de fois où il l'avait vu ainsi, à la limite de ne plus savoir contenir son angoisse derrière ses airs impassibles et fermes. Plus qu'une angoisse, même, c'est une lueur de terreur qu'il put percevoir brièvement à mesure que leur conversation privée ramenait aux esprits des relents de passé depuis longtemps enterré profondément sous terre. Ou du moins le croyaient-ils.

« Je croyais que Morgause avait péri ? Que peut-elle bien vouloir à Arthur ? »

Gaius se rappelait à présent très clairement l'enfant aux grands yeux sombres, contrastant avec ses cheveux d'un blond terne, non sans rappeler la paille dans laquelle elle aimait faire la sieste au grand dam de ses parents. Tout comme ses genoux écorchés et son tempérament indomptable leur arrachaient des soupirs.

Une enfant que tous croyaient avoir péri lors du sac de Tintagel. Ou presque tous.

« Je l'ignore, sire. »

Il omit volontairement de répondre à la première question. Uther avait épargné Morgause en la reconnaissant, mais cela n'aurait pas été le cas s'il avait su ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ce jour-là, quand quelques enfants dissimulés aux regards par la fumée et les flammes avaient échappé au désastre, trouvant refuge dans les bras de prêtresses elles aussi en fuite. Des prêtresses de l'Ancien Culte.

Le roi fléchit la nuque, les mains en appui sur la longue et lourde table de réunion, les bras rigides comme pour se soutenir, retenir sa propre chute. Gaius entendit sa respiration un rien plus erratique dans le long silence étouffant qui s'installa.

« Elle lui a parlé d'Ygerne » finit-il par souffler, presque douloureusement.

Le plus vieil homme se figea. « Pourquoi… ? »

« Je l'ignore ! »

« … cela n'a pas vraiment de sens. Elle serait plus susceptible de vouloir entrer en contact avec Morgane- »

« -je me suis assuré que cela ne soit pas le cas » trancha le roi, le regard glacial. »

« Mais nous ne savons tout de même pas à quel point elle sait… » Il inspira, conscient de marcher sur la glace. « … à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé à Tintagel. De Gorlois. »

« Je doute qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit, au sinon elle aurait tout fait pour se focaliser sur Morgane… Mais Arthur ? Veut-elle me faire payer pour quelque chose dont elle ignore tout en s'attaquant à mon fils ? »

« Si elle avait voulu tuer Arthur, elle l'aurait déjà fait » souligna Gaius.

« Alors que veut-elle ?! » explosa Uther en se relevant comme une furie, les paumes vers le ciel, son regard clouant le vieil homme sur place. « Et pourquoi mentionner Ygerne quand il a déjà promis d'honorer son dé- » Gaius put voir l'instant où le roi réalisa quelque chose à laquelle il venait lui-même de penser. Alors que leurs esprits acceptaient de déterrer peu à peu les fantômes du passé. « Oh. »

« Il… il est peu probable qu'elle en sache réellement beaucoup, sire. Les visites occasionnelles d'Ygerne n'auront sûrement pas suffi à ce qu'une enfant en apprenne trop. »

« Et Elaine ? »

Gaius se tut un très, trop long instant, à mesure que ses pensées fusaient en tous sens mais dans une direction qui ne présageait rien de bon. « Je ne sais pour elle. »

« Je n'accepterai pas de prendre de risque supplémentaire, cette femme en sait déjà trop en ayant survécu ! »

Et dans les instants qui suivirent, le nombre d'hommes envoyés à la recherche du prince doubla. Le roi, lui, se mura dans une colère silencieuse, mais Gaius savait que ce n'était qu'une façade pour dissimuler ses vrais sentiments.

.

Il vit Morgane plus tard dans la journée, reposée comme jamais. Ses traits frais et sereins ainsi que l'étrange bracelet à son poignet lui ramenèrent à l'esprit la fugace image de sa mère, ressurgie de temps depuis longtemps ensevelis dans les replis de sa mémoire, volontairement, en espérant ainsi les oublier, les étouffer. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle lui ressemblait à présent, il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu y penser.

Alors Gaius se sentit soudain très vieux, anxieux et impuissant face à la tournure des évènements, mais aussi étrangement résigné. Il chassa Arthur de ses pensées avant même qu'il ne puisse s'y installer, et eut ensuite le visage de Merlin à l'esprit. Il se mit à espérer sans trop comprendre, d'instinct, en sachant qu'elle se tenait aux côtés du jeune homme.

Révolu était le temps où c'était lui qui tentait de changer le cours des choses. Il n'en avait plus la force, ses épaules ployant sous le poids des ans malgré ses efforts pour continuer à faire face.

Il attendit en silence.

* * *

><p>Au plus les lieues et les voyageurs défilaient derrière eux, au plus Merlin était convaincue que cette idée était brillamment idiote. Ils avaient failli perdre la piste de Morgause à plusieurs reprises et le sommeil apporté par le reste de la nuit avait été trop court à son goût. Elle était fatiguée, plus encore que d'habitude et son dos commençait à être douloureux à force d'être sur Arion. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de chasser et se contentaient de leurs provisions, ou elle sentait que ses nausées reprendraient en puissance. Elle essaya cependant le plus possible de ne pas se plaindre, consciente de la réelle cause de ses maux, mais au milieu de la journée sa patience s'amenuisa.<p>

Ils avaient perdu la piste, elle pouvait le remarquer à présent. Il était rare de voir Arthur perdu, mais c'était bien le cas. Qui plus est, il passait la plupart du temps à rester silencieux, la laissant ruminer ses pensées, ou était plutôt sec dans ses réponses. Il répondit à peine lorsque Merlin remarqua qu'ils risquaient bientôt d'avoir des hommes à leurs trousses. Le tout avait fini par mettre ses nerfs en pelotte.

« On est perdus » finit-elle par dire fortement au croisement d'un chemin alors qu'Arthur regardait dans les différentes directions possibles, plusieurs fois mais sans faire mine de se décider.

« Non nous ne le sommes pas » répondit-il mais sans croiser son regard.

« Morgause t'a-t-elle seulement donné des indications ? Un plan ? »

« Elle a dit que je trouverais le chemin en temps voulu. »

Merlin eut envie de rire jaune mais se contenta de glousser. « Ah vraiment ? Et comment ? Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'elle s'est moquée de toi et son seul défi est d'éviter que tu ne te perdes définitivement dans les bois… »

« C'est par là » dit le jeune homme d'un ton sec, talonnant les flancs d'Hengroen… qui resta immobile en bronchant, puis se dirigea vers un autre sentier. Arthur tenta de le retenir en vain. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

« Tu ne sais même plus contrôler ton cheval ? » piqua Merlin avant de pousser Arion à le suivre pour ne pas se laisser trop distancer.

« Il avance tout seul, il ne veut pas entendre raison… » Il tenta encore une fois de l'arrêter, sans succès. « Ce doit être l'œuvre de Morgause. »

« Et comment elle aurait fait ça ? Par magie ? » La jeune femme avait dit ça sur un coup de tête mais remarqua tout de suite le dos d'Arthur se raidir un peu plus.

« Et cela expliquerait comment elle a pu me battre. »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand Arthur mentionnait qu'ils avaient quitté leurs terres pour rentrer dans le royaume de Cornwall.

« Et qui en est le roi ? » demanda Merlin en regardant autour d'elle sans vraiment voir de différence.

« Marc » répondit Arthur sans plus de détails.

« J'ose espérer que vous êtes en bons termes… »

« Probablement pas assez que pour me laisser déambuler sans être annoncé, mais suffisamment pour ne pas nous tailler en pièces sans procès s'il le remarque. »

« …et c'est censé me rassurer ? »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, irritant l'humeur déjà légèrement maussade de Merlin qui fixait le dos d'Arthur du regard puis reprit plus sèchement. « Tu dois être particulièrement déterminé à relever un simple défi pour t'introduire ainsi sur d'autres terres. »

« Il en va de mon honneur. »

« Et si elle te demande quelque chose qui le mettra à mal ? »

« Merlin… » Il lui adressa enfin un regard, agacé. « Si tu es aussi réticente, tu peux rentrer à Camelot. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules comme pour chasser cette idée. « Oui oui bien sûr… » Puis elle inspira et se força à prendre un ton plus neutre. « Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu te donnes tout ce mal, c'est ridicule. Tu pourrais rentrer à Camelot maintenant et prétendre que le défi a été relevé, et chasser Morgause si elle rev- »

« -elle a dit avoir connu ma mère. »

Merlin se redressa inconsciemment dans sa selle lorsque les yeux clairs d'Arthur la transpercèrent. Arion s'arrêta de lui-même alors qu'elle restait momentanément sans voix. Hengroen marqua lui aussi un arrêt juste après.

Alors seulement, elle remarqua à quel point la tension dans les épaules qu'elle avait prise pour une conséquence d'une fierté esquintée pouvait aussi être une preuve de peur face à l'inconnu, ou plus encore… d'incertitude. Un sentiment confus, multiple, lui enserra le cœur.

« Ta mère… ? »

Arthur baissa le regard, semblant à présent vulnérable, et acquiesça doucement de la tête avant de reprendre sans un mot, le silence suffisant alors que tous deux étaient assaillis par leurs propres pensées.

.

L'image du visage de la reine taillé dans le marbre lui revint à l'esprit alors que le soleil parachevait sa descente à l'horizon. Elle pouvait à nouveau entendre la voix de Gaius.

_''Ygerne est morte en donnant naissance à Arthur.''_

Elle regarda la silhouette de l'intéressé à quelques pas devant et fut prise d'une profonde tristesse. Elle se sentit alourdie, comme si ses os pesaient autant que la pierre. Elle fixa Arthur jusqu'à ce que sa vue devienne floue, distordue jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne informe, au point qu'il puisse être n'importe qui.

Puis, pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, une pensée qu'elle croyait avoir bannie de son esprit revint en gratter la surface, se rappelant à elle, mêlée au souvenir de sa propre mère.

Son père. Cet inconnu, tant absent de sa vie qu'elle ne pouvait même pas y associer un nom.

Merlin se frotta les yeux comme pour chasser un fantôme qui aurait tenté de s'y loger et se reconcentra sur le chemin, bien qu'il ne nécessitât pas son attention.

.

Pour une fois, elle mangea calmement, sa faim atténuée par les mots qui stagnaient dans sa gorge, timides et déterminés à la fois, mais craintifs à l'idée d'être maladroits. Elle releva les yeux vers Arthur assis devant elle, de l'autre coté d'un feu modeste qui les éclairait à présent plus que le soleil couchant.

« Alors c'est pour ça. » Elle déglutit. « Que tu y tiens tant ? »

La bouche d'Arthur frémit pour seul acquiescement.

« Mais qui sait ce que Morgause pourrait t'apprendre… »

« Je ne l'ai jamais connue » répondit enfin le jeune homme d'une voix légèrement rauque. « Et mon père refuse de parler d'elle… alors je prendrai tout ce qu'elle a à me dire de bon cœur. »

Il releva enfin les yeux, et ce qu'elle y vit lui donna envie de se lever pour aller l'étreindre, mais elle se retint. Elle sentait qu'elle devait s'abstenir, que cela risquerait de lui faire plus de mal, étrangement. Comme s'il allait se briser si elle le touchait, même l'effleurait du bout des doigts.

A la place, elle garda le silence pour l'encourager à continuer. Il saisit un bout de bois et utilisa l'extrémité pour triturer des braises qui n'en avaient pas besoin.

« Je donnerais tout, rien que pour un souvenir d'elle. Savoir qui elle était, ce qu'elle aimait… Connaître son odeur et le son de sa voix. » Il détourna à nouveau le regard, submergé par l'émotion et peu habitué à être ainsi mis à nu devant quelqu'un. « Je ne l'ai jamais connue, et pourtant… parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait partie de moi. » Il marqua un arrêt puis jeta la branche dans le feu, comme pour chasser cette idée. « Mais ce n'est sûrement que mon imagination futile qui me joue un tour, frustrée de n'avoir rien. »

« Non » intervint Merlin presque sans le vouloir. « Je… vois ce que tu veux dire. Je le sens aussi. »

Arthur la regarda à nouveau.

« Je n'ai jamais connu mon père » avoua-t-elle.

Cela aurait pu surprendre, qu'il ne lui ait jamais posé la question. Mais la famille était un sujet que le prince n'abordait jamais, et elle savait à présent pourquoi. Elle-même n'y pensait pas. Pour elle, le mot 'famille' était remplacé par l'image de sa mère. Puis Will, à bien y réfléchir. Puis il y eut Gaius, et c'était tout.

Non, ce n'était pas tout. Quand elle regarda Arthur en cet instant, une autre pensée s'y ajouta, dédiée au petit être qui grandissait en secret dans son ventre. Merlin sentit subitement les larmes lui monter aux yeux sans comprendre et détourna le regard en se raclant la gorge. Elle pouvait aussi sentir le regard du jeune homme posé sur elle.

Ils allèrent dormir peu après, l'esprit tout à coup aussi fatigué que le corps.

* * *

><p>Hengroen continua à les guider le lendemain, à travers les bois, parfois les champs… puis sur la rive d'un lac. Mais au lieu d'en suivre les contours, il s'y enfonça. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard surpris, mais Merlin suivit sans broncher. Au plus haut, l'eau lui arriva jusqu'aux genoux, trempant ses bottes, le bas de ses chausses et les pans de sa robe. Elle était agréablement fraîche en ce temps estival et lui donna l'envie de s'y glisser, y flotter pour alléger son corps et apaiser ses pensées. Le bruit d'éclaboussures qui accompagnait les mouvements d'Arion était plaisant à ses oreilles.<p>

A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la rive opposée, elle se demanda par où ils allaient bien pouvoir passer, car un dénivelé important, presque qualifiable de falaise leur faisait face sur une longue distance. Pourquoi traverser à ce niveau, alors ?

La réponse lui vient avec surprise lorsqu'elle vit Arthur et sa monture passer sous une cascade de quelques mètres de hauteur après quelques vaines tentatives du prince pour stopper son cheval, qui secoua la tête d'impatience en continuant. Merlin talonna les flancs d'Arion, légèrement inquiète.

« Arthur ! » appela-t-elle, mais s'il répondit, elle ne put l'entendre à cause du fracas de l'eau. Elle s'y engouffra après une brève hésitation, inspirant malgré elle lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau s'abattre sur elle et la tremper immédiatement. Arion piaffa et ses flancs frémirent sous elle une fois la cascade passée. Merlin ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans un vaste passage naturel à travers la roche. Les cailloux sous eux devenaient une terre boueuse qui portait l'évidence de passages, puis un rien sablonneuse quelques mètres plus loin lorsqu'elle dessinait un chemin à travers des arbres plus élancés que la forêt précédente. Arthur l'y attendait, debout à côté d'Hengroen, essorant sa chemise entre ses mains, ses cheveux assombris par l'humidité plaqués autour de son visage.

Merlin voulut faire de même, enlever ses vêtements pour les tordre et en faire sortir l'excédant d'eau, mais elle se sentit étrangement pudique. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas en hiver, ou elle n'aurait pas eu le choix. La vue d'Arthur à demi nu, pourtant familière, acheva de la faire frissonner et elle se réprimanda en silence, lasse de se sentir à fleur de peau et si changeante d'humeur. Elle décolla nonchalamment ses vêtements de son ventre, comme craintive qu'ils ne révèlent sa condition alors qu'elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas encore le cas. Elle l'avait vérifié ce matin, comme tous les autres depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était enceinte; mais, plus qu'une angoisse, cela devenait presque une obsession. Elle détourna tout de même le regard, les joues roses, lorsqu'elle sentit celui d'Arthur la dévisager de haut en bas sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Un frisson parcourut son corps, mais elle fit son possible pour l'ignorer, en expliquant la cause par l'atténuation de la chaleur du soleil à travers les feuillages.

Arthur remonta en selle avec agilité lorsqu'il lui fut évident qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter, et il n'en fallut pas plus à Hengroen pour reprendre son chemin, ses oreilles dressées presque comme par curiosité.

Pourtant, à part les bruits habituels de la forêt, rien ne se passait. Cela faisait un petit temps qu'ils ne croisaient plus âme qui vive, comme si les lieux avaient été désertés… et cette impression se renforça alors qu'ils continuaient de s'enfoncer dans la végétation. Celle-ci se fit de plus en plus clairsemée au fil des minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils devinent une silhouette massive à l'orée de la forêt quand ils furent presque secs.

Cette silhouette s'avéra être un château isolé, de taille beaucoup plus modeste que celui de Camelot, comme une résidence secondaire royale ou la demeure d'un lord plutôt solitaire. Tellement solitaire que ce château commençait à être en ruines, visiblement abandonné depuis des années.

« Arthur ? » hasarda Merlin. « Où sommes nous ? »

Le prince avait les sourcils froncés. « Je l'ignore. Je ne connais pas cet endroit. »

Ils firent le tour des remparts jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée principale, une arche qui menait sur une cour intérieure dans le coin duquel poussait un vieux chêne. Seule la végétation semblait encore être vivante en ces lieux, tout du moins en apparence. Car Merlin pouvait le sentir dans sa chair, il y avait de la magie ici. Dormante, ancienne, mais bien là.

Hengroen refusa d'aller plus loin, visiblement arrivé à destination. Ils dessellèrent en balayant les alentours du regard. Arthur se décida pour l'entrée la plus proche, donnant sur une petite volée d'escaliers, Merlin tout juste derrière elle. Ils arrivèrent dans une autre cour aux murs parsemés de lierre et autres plantes grimpantes. L'herbe parsemait le sol entre les larges pierres plates. En relevant la tête, on pouvait deviner les moignons de poutres en bois noirci par le temps, ou le feu, ou les deux. Mais leurs regards furent plutôt attentifs à la silhouette écarlate qui descendait les escaliers de l'autre côté, ses pas calmes perceptibles dans le silence ambiant.

« Alors vous êtes venu. »

C'était Morgause. Cette fois non pas revêtue d'une armure ou de vêtements de voyage masculins, mais d'une robe à la fois simple et belle, d'une couleur écarlate. Merlin fut étrangement surprise de la voir ainsi, à la fois féminine et noble, sans pour autant être moins impressionnante que lorsqu'elle était armée. Tout était dans sa manière de se porter, de se mouvoir, non sans rappeler une reine par son assurance presque naturelle.

Elle voulut subitement savoir qui elle était vraiment, pour dégager une telle aura, presque familière. Teintée de magie.

Cette réalisation la fit se redresser, sur le qui-vive. Etait-ce pour cela qu'elle avait ainsi mené Arthur ? Pour utiliser sa magie loin des regards, le tuer avec facilité et sans risque de se faire capturer ?

Puis elle remarqua un autre élément : un billot isolé au milieu de la pièce, dans lequel était fichée une hache.

Le prince se tint encore plus droit. « Je viens relever votre défi, comme convenu. Quel est-il ? »

Une main à la fois élégante et puissante étreignit le manche de la hache pour la déloger. « Posez la tête sur ce billot. »

« …quoi ? » couina Merlin. Elle put presque entendre Arthur déglutir entre ses mâchoires serrées, et son regard passa de lui à Morgause, qui était impassible. Quand Arthur s'avança, sa main fusa d'elle-même pour l'en empêcher. Il tourna le regard vers elle, ses sourcils froncés surmontant des yeux où elle pouvait deviner l'incompréhension. Il y en tout à coup tant de mots étranglés dans sa gorge qu'elle ne put que le regarder avec désespoir, le supplier en silence.

_Ne fais pas ça, ne fais pas ça… _

Elle n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi… ?

Puis elle croisa à nouveau le regard d'Arthur, et toutes les émotions qui y traversèrent en un instant lui donnèrent l'impression qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Tant de peur et d'espoir, avec une autre qui fit battre son cœur paniqué encore plus vite. Sa main glissa, comme faible.

A l'instant où Arthur se rapprocha de Morgause, Merlin redirigea son attention sur celle-ci, ses yeux la dardant immédiatement alors qu'elle sentait quelque chose enfler en elle à l'en faire haleter, à parcourir ses membres jusqu'à ce qu'ils tremblent.

Et Morgause ne détournait pas le sien, hache entre les mains.

''_Ose, et je te ferai souffrir.''_ Elle ne dit rien, et pourtant, elle crut qu'elle pouvait l'entendre, ou tout du moins sentir la haine viscérale qu'elle éprouva à son encontre en cet instant, d'une intensité qui l'aurait effrayée dans toute autre situation. Mais pas ici.

Arthur s'agenouilla et fléchit la nuque.

Merlin suivit des yeux la lame lorsque Morgause la brandit lentement en l'air, et en voyant son éclat elle sut. Si elle se rapprochait de trop prêt d'Arthur, elle l'anéantirait. Peu importe qu'il sache pour sa magie. Peu importe qu'elle prenne sa place par la suite, à genoux devant le bourreau. Elle n'avait qu'à reprendre la respiration qu'elle retenait et sa magie bondirait…

Mais le tranchant de la hache ne s'approcha jamais de la nuque du prince, il vint se poser en équilibre contre le flanc du billot. Morgause resta impassible alors que Merlin fut prise de vertiges sous l'intensité de son soulagement. Elle rejoignit tant bien que mal Arthur qu'elle aida à se relever, même s'il ne semblait pas nécessiter son aide. Ses doigts sur ses bras le serraient comme pour s'y ancrer, frustrés de ne pouvoir l'étreindre devant ces yeux étrangers. Il la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, le souffle court, comme s'il venait de réaliser toute l'ampleur de ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il ne put que lui faire un infime signe de tête, comme pour dire que oui, il était toujours bien vivant. Ses doigts ne le quittaient pas bien qu'il soit à présent debout. La voix de Morgause les tira de leur échange silencieux.

« Vous avez prouvé que vous êtes un homme de parole, Arthur Pendragon. » Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, ignorant Merlin complètement. « En échange, je peux réaliser l'un de vos souhaits. »

Aucun des deux jeunes gens ne releva l'étrangeté de la chose, reprenant à peine leurs esprits. Le prince sursauta comme au souvenir de quelque chose de primordial.

« Vous avez dit avoir connu ma mère. »

Le silence de Morgause servit d'affirmative.

« Je veux que vous me racontiez tout ce que vous savez sur elle. »

A cet instant précis, leur hôte regarda directement le prince, sans donner l'impression de le prendre de haut ou de lui accorder l'attention la plus minime à contrecœur, comme c'était le cas avant.

Merlin déglutit durant le court silence qui suivit sans oser bouger. D'où elle se tenait, elle ne pouvait voir le visage d'Arthur.

« A la place » répondit-elle enfin, « peut-être souhaiteriez-vous la voir ? »

Le jeune homme frémit, la gorge serrée. « C'est mon vœu le plus cher. »

.

A chaque pas de plus derrière Morgause, Merlin pouvait sentir la magie frémir autour d'elle, la frôler avec curiosité. Cela lui procurait une sensation étrange, ni bienvenue, ni désagréable, comme une multitude de regards qui se posaient momentanément sur elle, de mains qui se tendaient vers elle, et de voix qui murmuraient trop loin de ses oreilles, perdues dans l'écho de leurs pas. Elle en oubliait presque de prêter plus attention au lieu en lui-même, de chercher des indices sur ce lieu, les gens qui y avaient résidé, ce qu'il s'y était passé… Elle devrait être sur ses gardes, à présent certaine que Morgause devait être une sorcière et ne pouvait donc que vouloir s'en prendre à Arthur, mais quelque chose ici l'appelait, une familiarité légère tout de même entourée de mystère qui lui demandait de s'assoir contre les pierres à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le château et écouter. Car elle pouvait sentir sans les entendre, toutes ces voix, ces secrets murmurés et ces partages anciens trop enfouis pour qu'ils ne parviennent à ses oreilles.

Ils arrivèrent dans un souterrain où l'air était étrangement doux et pur, les murs d'aspect presque trop fragile pour soutenir la demeure, étreints de lierre d'un vert profond. Les feuilles en frémissaient doucement, comme frôlées par un vent dont elle ignorait et ne comprenait pas l'origine. D'innombrables bougies leur permettaient d'y voir clair, mais Merlin eut l'impression qu'ils pourraient percevoir les alentours sans leur aide, bien qu'ils soient en sous-sol. Le plafond était invisible, perdu dans une étrange brume épaisse qui lui rappela un autre endroit…

Arthur inspira fortement près d'elle, ramenant son attention sur ce qu'il se passait. Elle put voir du coin de l'œil qu'il considérait cet endroit avec méfiance mais aussi curiosité * et elle le savait, un brin d'espoir fou.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ? » lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix un rien tremblante alors que leur hôte s'éloignait.

« Si l'on te donnait la possibilité de voir ton père, le ferais-tu ? »

Merlin déglutit. Les mots suivants lui brûlèrent la langue. « C'est une sorcière. Si… ton père découvre que tu as collaboré avec elle, il ne te pardonnera pas. »

« Elle ne nous a pas fait de mal. Peut-être… Peut-être n'a-t-il pas entièrement raison vis-à-vis de la magie. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement et son souffle se fit court à ces quelques mots qui pouvaient signifier tant. Elle ne put en dire plus quand Morgause se rapprocha d'un lourd autel de pierre trônant sous les arches centraux et fit signe au prince d'approcher. Un calice en bois brut serti de fragments de marbre se trouvait à côté d'une fine dague, qu'elle utilisa pour entailler un doigt du jeune homme. Elle en essuya la lame sur le rebord de la coupe, fit signe au prince de reculer, puis ferma les yeux sous la concentration.

Avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, Merlin posa sa main sur son ventre, inconsciemment. Sa propre magie fredonnait, comme un écho attentif à ce qu'il se passait en cet instant fatidique.

« _Arise mid min miclan mihte þín suna to helpe _» murmura Morgause. Les feuilles de lierre se mirent à onduler plus fort et Merlin ferma les yeux quand sa tête se mit à tourner, comme prise de vertige. Elle s'appuya de son autre main contre l'une des colonnes. « _Hider eft funde on þisse ne middangeard þín suna wæs._ »

Une voix féminine, douce et étrangère, résonna dans le lourd mais court silence qui suivit, et lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Son cœur se serra à la vue qui se présenta devant elle.

« Arthur ? Arthur ! »

Ygerne. C'était bien Ygerne, ses traits qu'elle n'avait vus que de marbre à présent bien vivants et encore plus beaux, encadrés de longues boucles d'un blond clair échappés d'un chignon sophistiqué qui frôlaient son long cou svelte; son corps était ceint de sa robe funéraire crème. Elle était en tout si pâle, fresque fantomatique, à l'exception de ses yeux émerveillés rivés sur son fils, indifférents au reste.

Arthur s'étrangla sur ses mots, submergé, puis inspira comme pour se retenir de pleurer et murmura d'une voix digne d'un enfant. « M-mère ? »

Merlin crut qu'il allait s'effondrer lorsque l'apparition –car c'en était une, n'est-ce pas ?- l'étreignit dans ses bras avec tout son amour, visiblement bien tangible sous ses doigts tremblants qui la frôlèrent d'abord, n'y croyant pas, avant de la serrer avec force. Si quelques larmes lui échappèrent pour se perdre dans la nuque de sa mère, la jeune magicienne n'en vit rien.

« Mon enfant… C'est toi, c'est bien toi… Laisse-moi te voir » continua Ygerne avant de reculer son visage juste assez. L'une de ses mains fines étreignit sa joue alors qu'elle le contemplait. « Tu as tellement grandi… Tu étais si petit lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois. »

« Et la dernière » souffla Arthur d'une voix rauque d'émotion. « Par ma faute, je… je suis tellement désolé mère. »

Son pouce caressa doucement sa pommette alors qu'elle lui répondit d'une voix douce, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. « Que dis-tu ? Tu n'y es pour rien. Les quelques secondes où je t'ai tenu dans mes bras ont été les plus belles de ma vie. »

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable de vous l'avoir ôtée. Si je n'étais pas né… »

« C'était mon vœu le plus cher, ainsi que celui de ton père. Nous avons fait ce choix en toute connaissance de cause. Nous savions qu'il y aurait un prix à payer, mais- »

« -un prix ? » la coupa Arthur, les sourcils froncés sur ses yeux brumeux. « Mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer. »

« Si. Nous ne savions seulement pas qui paierait la dette. »

« Je… je ne comprends pas. »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance, tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois en vie. »

Arthur se glissa de son étreinte mais lui tint toujours les bras, suppliant. « Ne me laissez pas dans l'ignorance. »

La reine détourna le regard, la peine bien visible sur son visage.

« Je vous en prie, mère. »

Ygerne lui sourit tristement alors que Merlin se sentait perdue et anxieuse à la fois au vu de la tournure que prenait la conversation. « J'étais stérile. Mais je désirais tant un enfant, et ton père un héritier… Alors il est allé demander l'aide de Nimueh pour que tu puisses naître. »

« Mais… mais comment ? »

Merlin devina la réponse sans y croire, les genoux faibles, avant qu'Ygerne continue doucement. « Tu es venu au monde grâce à la magie, Arthur. »

Celui-ci se raidit, subitement pâle. « C'est… c'est impossible. »

« Et pourtant tu es bien là. Mais en échange d'une vie, une autre doit être offerte; nous ne savions seulement pas laquelle. »

Sa voix était blanche. « Mon père ne l'aurait jamais permis. »

« C'était son idée. »

Le visage d'Arthur se figea d'horreur. Puis Morgause les interrompit, après avoir écouté avidement toute la conversation.

« Il est temps. » Elle devait partir. Retourner d'où elle venait.

Alors seulement, Ygerne sembla prendre conscience des deux autres personnes présentes quand son fils l'étreignit à nouveau.

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il, puis il tourna un regard teinté de désespoir vers Morgause. « Ne peut-elle rester plus longtemps ? »

« Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. »

Mais Ygerne n'écoutait pas. Elle venait d'apercevoir Merlin, adossée à la colonne, et la regardait. La surprise se lit ensuite sur son visage sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi, puis elle lui sourit avec une douceur qui anéantit les doutes de Merlin. Elle n'était pas une apparition, elle n'était pas façonnée par Morgause, c'était bien une mère à la conscience libre qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

Ceux d'Ygerne se redirigèrent vers Arthur dans ses bras, l'une de ses mains se glissant dans ses cheveux dorés alors qu'elle le contemplait une dernière fois avec adoration. « Je suis si heureuse d'avoir pu te voir à nouveau. » Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement sur le front.

« Ne me laissez pas… » hoqueta-t-il. Mais elle disparut dans le murmure qui traversa la salle, le laissant seul, ses bras figés dans le vide, le silence pour toute réponse. « Non ! Mère ! »

Il se tourna vers Morgause, les yeux brillants de furie. « Ramenez-la. »

Elle resta de marbre. « Je ne peux. »

« Je vous en supplie, ramenez-la ! »

Cette fois, sa voix se fit forte, d'une autorité certaine. « C'est impossible ! »

Voir Arthur si perdu, la respiration haletante, était douloureux pour Merlin, déjà stupéfiée par ces révélations.

« Vous avez eu ce que vous souhaitiez, prince » continua Morgause. « Maintenant partez l'esprit tranquille, à présent que vous vous savez non coupable de la mort de votre mère. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous un jour. »

Puis, sans un mot ni un regard de plus, elle s'éloigna jusqu'à disparaître, les laissant dans un lourd silence. Le prince se tendit de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, ses yeux écarquillés fixés là où s'était tenue sa mère. Merlin se sentit subitement très mal à l'aise en voyant ses traits se déformer sous la douleur que ses pensées lui produisaient.

« Arthur… » appela-t-elle doucement, impuissante et curieusement anxieuse. « Ça va aller ? »

Elle frissonna lorsqu'il se retourna et répondit d'une voix froide, presque méconnaissable.

« Nous rentrons à Camelot. »

* * *

><p>Elle était épuisée, mais n'osait rien dire. Le retour se fit sans paroles, chacun absorbé par ses pensées, seuls les bruits de sabots précipités de leurs montures martelant le silence. Elle suivait Arthur tant bien que mal, qui poussait Hengroen presque constamment au galop au fil des heures. Mais Merlin n'osait rien dire, de peur qu'Arthur ne cède. Elle voyait à la manière dont il se tenait et à son silence que ce qu'il s'était passé ne quittait pas son esprit une seule seconde, et elle se mit à redouter ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés.<p>

A quoi pensait-il ? Comment prenait-il cette nouvelle ? Y croyait-il ? Mais ses timides tentatives pour engager une conversation en ce sens se soldaient par un silence amer. Elle-même ne savait quoi penser de tout ceci, confuse.

Arthur était né grâce à la magie. Uther avait eu recours à Nimueh pour ce faire, et Ygerne en avait payé le prix. Elle pouvait encore entendre les mots de la prêtresse sur l'Ile fortunée.

''_Une mort pour une vie. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que l'équilibre des mondes sera respecté.''_

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le dos vêtu de rouge d'Arthur, tendu presque à l'extrême. Que ne savaient-ils pas d'autre ? Sur les circonstances de sa naissance, sur la Purge, sur sa famille… ? Pourquoi un tel silence de la part du roi envers son propre fils ? N'était-ce que pour ne pas perdre la face, ne pas admettre qu'il avait eu recours à cette magie qu'il avait traquée sans relâche ? Et qu'en était-il de Nimueh, et qui était réellement Morgause aux intentions brumeuses ? Comment était-il possible d'interagir avec le monde des morts ainsi ?

La tête de Merlin tourna de plus en plus, submergée par ses innombrables questions sans réponse et ses propres tentatives d'essayer de comprendre. Le tressautement d'Arion sous elle ne l'aidait en rien, et la fatigue lui rongeait les os. Elle se sentait mal, dépassée, et son ventre sensible se tordait de plus en plus, lui donnant un goût acide au fond de la gorge. Elle l'étreignit d'un bras.

« Arthur… » appela-t-elle trop bas pour qu'il n'entende, en ralentissant Arion, se sentant soudainement faible.

Ce n'est que quand elle descendit gauchement de son cheval au pas, manquant de tomber, que le prince remarqua qu'elle ne le suivait plus à même allure. Il se retourna alors qu'elle prenait appui d'une main contre un arbre et vomissait le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

« Merlin ! » beugla-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle sans desceller. « Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit le bon moment pour être malade ?! »

Elle ferma les yeux en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa manche, un peu de sueur froide bordant son front. Elle respira calmement en tentant d'ignorer le pincement dans sa poitrine provoqué par son comportement envers elle.

« Je… je suis désolée… »

En cet instant, elle ressentit l'envie de se trouver dans son lit, à Ealdor, loin de tout ceci. De Camelot et sa traque de la magie, d'Arthur et de sa famille aux lourds secrets, de l'enfant interdit qu'elle portait en elle, de son soi-disant destin… Rien qu'elle, avec sa mère et l'absence de son père, juste pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle et cesser de redouter que tout vacille à chaque instant.

« Arrêtons-nous un peu… s'il-te-plaît » souffla-t-elle. « Au moins pour les chevaux. »

Il lui tendit une gourde d'eau pour toute réponse et elle soupira de soulagement. Elle s'endormit à peine allongée et ne se réveilla que quelques trop courtes heures plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, quand Arthur avait visiblement perdu patience et estimé qu'il était temps qu'ils continuent.

.

Une fois de retour sur leurs terres, ils croisèrent rapidement les hommes envoyés à la recherche du prince, mais celui-ci leur ordonna sèchement de ne rien faire de plus que les suivre vers la capitale ou retourner à leurs patrouilles. Sire Léon interrogea Merlin du regard, surpris de voir son prince dans un tel état, mais elle ne put ni ne voulut rien lui expliquer, trop concentrée pour le suivre tant bien que mal. En fin d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent à destination sur des chevaux suants et plus épuisés qu'elle. Elle eut l'impression de les trahir quand un garçon d'écurie s'approcha d'eux pour s'en occuper, estimant qu'elle leur devait bien de leur accorder son attention à elle, mais voir Arthur desceller dans un regard derrière lui et monter à vive allure les marches de l'escalier principal de la grande cour en quête de son père ne lui augurait rien de bon. Elle allait le suivre quand elle aperçut Gaius sortir de l'un des couloirs et la voir. Elle se dirigea vers lui pour le prendre en aparté, la gorge serrée d'émotions contradictoires.

« Merlin ! Je suis soulagé de te voir… où est Arthur ? »

« Parti voir son père » dit-elle calmement. Elle ne s'étonna pas de le voir froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il- »

« -est-ce vrai ? » le coupa-t-elle froidement. Il fallait qu'elle sache la vérité. « Qu'Arthur est né grâce à la magie ? »

Le vieil homme se figea et Merlin n'eut pas besoin de plus.

« Vous le saviez ! Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! » Elle dut se reprendre pour ne pas parler trop fort. « Uther s'est servi de magie, de _Nimueh_, alors qu'il condamne tous ceux qui font de même ! »

« C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois… »

« Alors j'aimerais comprendre ! Pourquoi est-ce resté secret ? Le peuple doit l'apprendre ! »

« As-tu seulement songé aux conséquences ? » s'affola Gaius. « Arthur ne l'a jamais su, car nous craignions sa réaction et- »

« -vous craigniez qu'il n'en veuille à Uther ? Pour avoir sacrifié sa mère ? Celle dont il ne lui parle jamais malgré tout ? »

« Merlin… crois-moi je t'en prie. Cette histoire est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît, et Arthur est resté dans l'ignorance pour son bien. »

« C'est fini » dit-elle plus froidement. « Il sait à présent. »

Le visage de Gaius se décomposa, semant à l'instant le doute dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

« Que va-t-il faire ? »

Elle se rappela la tension dans le corps du prince, son regard vide qu'elle avait croisé sans qu'il ne le cherche, et ses mains serrées sur ses rênes à s'en rendre les jointures pâles. Comme s'il contenait sa furie. Subitement, elle eut un macabre pressentiment. Le vieil homme put le lire sur son visage.

« Tu dois l'arrêter. L'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il puisse regretter. »

Elle se précipitait déjà vers les escaliers principaux, le cœur battant, les mains dans les pans de sa robe pour mieux se dépêcher. Les têtes se tournèrent avec curiosité sur son passage dans les couloirs alors qu'elle se demandait où ils pouvaient bien être. Guidée par son instinct et le frémissement de sa magie, elle se dirigea vers la salle du Conseil. Les portes en étaient closes et flanquées de deux gardes. En s'approchant, elle put percevoir des voix suffisamment fortes que pour être vaguement perceptibles à travers le bois.

« Laissez-moi passer ! » ordonna-t-elle, le souffle court mais la voix déterminée.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec un soupçon de gène et de surprise.

« Nous avons reçu l'ordre… »

« Si vous ne me laissez pas passer tout-de-suite, il n'y aura plus personne pour vous donner des ordres ! » Elle les fusilla du regard et le plus jeune d'entre eux se décida à entrouvrir la porte pour qu'elle s'y engouffre sans un mot de plus.

La vue qui s'offrit à elle la figea sur place : père et fils l'épée au clair, se tenant en joue, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur réussisse à désarmer le roi et le tenir à sa merci, sa lame prête à transpercer sa gorge.

Merlin ne put que crier en se rapprochant, oubliant toute formalité. « Arthur ! Arrête ! »

Elle le vit tourner la tête pour la regarder, et ses yeux la dardèrent un fragment d'instant, débordants de furie et de douleur, avant de se rediriger sur l'homme qu'il tenait à sa merci.

« Ma mère est morte à cause de lui ! »

Elle avait rarement vu Uther aussi vulnérable.

Merlin inspira, sa poitrine prête à exploser tant son cœur tambourinait, et elle n'eut qu'une seconde pour faire un choix fatidique, antagoniste à tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, tout ce dont elle était certaine.

« Ce n'est pas vrai » dit-elle d'une voix presque trop douce.

Elle le devait, ou Arthur allait faire quelque chose de terrible qu'il regretterait toute sa vie. Elle le savait, elle ne le connaissait que trop bien à présent.

« Il a utilisé la magie, puis massacré des centaines de ses pratiquants ! Alors que c'est ma mère qui en a payé le prix ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai » répéta-t-elle en se rapprochant avec précaution, tout en gardant ses distances comme elle le ferait d'un animal furieux.

« C'est ce que- »

« -Morgause a dit ? Arthur… » Elle déglutit et haussa la voix pour en cacher son tremblement. « C'est une sorcière ! Elle a menti ! »

Alors seulement, le roi sembla sortir de son mutisme horrifié. « Arthur, écoute-la… »

« Je ne vous crois pas ! »

Merlin se tenait à présent dans un coin du champ de vision du prince. « Mais bien Morgause ? Elle t'a tendu un piège, c'est évident… pourquoi aurait-elle fait tout cela, si ce n'est pour en arriver à ce ci ? A ses vraies fins ? Ce n'était pas ta mère, mais une apparition ! »

Ces derniers mots lui éraflèrent la gorge. _Pourquoi_ en effet, pourquoi avait-elle réellement fait cela ?

Elle vit la main d'Arthur qui tenait son épée trembler légèrement, tout comme le reste de son corps tendu à l'extrême, douloureusement, comme s'il luttait pour ne pas s'effondrer, et elle sut qu'elle pouvait se rapprocher un peu plus à présent, qu'il l'écoutait et comprenait ses paroles.

_Non, son mensonge…_

Même sa voix tremblait. « Jurez-moi… jurez-moi que vous n'êtes pas responsable de sa mort. »

« Je le jure… Il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans que la présence de ta mère ne me manque terriblement, et je donnerais tout pour qu'elle soit à nos côtés. »

Merlin regarda le roi qui ne le remarqua pas. Jusqu'à quel point était-il convaincu de ses propres paroles ? Quelle en était la part de vérité ?

Le fracas de l'épée qui s'écroula au sol dissimula le sanglot étranglé d'Arthur qui se retenait de ne pas faire de même.

« Je suis tellement… tellement désolé père. »

Celui-ci le regarda avec une profonde tristesse, ému aux larmes.

« Tu n'y es pour rien mon enfant… tu n'y es pour rien. »

Le jeune homme recula sur des jambes instables, hochant doucement la tête. Et Merlin sut.

Si la magie n'était pas responsable de la mort de sa mère, alors à ses yeux, c'était toujours lui le responsable. Une profonde tristesse serra le cœur de la magicienne, et perdura quand elle suivit à distance, avec hésitation, Arthur qui sortait à pas inégaux mais précipités de la pièce, ignorant tout son entourage.

Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin de ses appartements, laissant sa silhouette partiellement rouge s'éloigner sans un bruit, et resta coi au milieu du couloir. Elle se sentait à la fois impuissance, dépassée face à sa peine et furieuse vis-à-vis de tout ce qui avait pu la causer. Plus encore, elle avait peur pour Arthur, qu'il garde des cicatrices profondes de ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours, mais aussi peur de la furie qu'elle avait vue prendre naissance en lui et qui n'avait pas trouvé d'exutoire.

.

Il lui fallut longtemps pour arriver devant la porte de sa chambre, et plus encore pour la passer. Elle se rapprocha sans un mot, à petits pas précautionneux. Arthur était assis sur son lit, la moitié de son visage dans ses mains, les yeux aussi vides que celui dans lequel ils étaient perdus. Le silence qui suivit acheva de lui donner l'impression de suffoquer.

« Suis-je vraiment aussi stupide ? »

Merlin déglutit, incapable de répondre, sentant qu'un mot de travers pourrait avoir de lourdes conséquences.

Arthur se leva. « Suis-je vraiment aussi faible ? » insista-t-il de plus en plus fort en faisant les cent pas, prêt à éclater. « Si naïf ? Si _désespéré_ ? » Les muscles de sa gorge enflèrent lorsqu'il cria presque. « Réponds-moi ! »

« Non… » murmura-t-elle.

« Je ne t'entends pas. »

« J'ai dit non, tu ne l'es pas ! »

« Alors comment expliques-tu ceci ? Pourquoi l'ai-je crue ? Pourquoi me suis-je laisser tromper par cette… sorcière ? » cracha-t-il.

_Tu sais pourquoi… Parce que tu le voulais. _

Alors seulement, elle osa le regarder dans les yeux, mais sans qu'un seul mot ne puisse franchir ses lèvres.

_Parce que c'est ta plus grande faiblesse, et que cela te met hors de toi que l'on l'utilise contre toi. Parce que tu donnerais tout pour voir ta mère. Toi, l'enfant si seul qui se croit responsable de sa mort; toi qui te brises l'échine à être ce que tous veulent que tu sois… alors que tu n'es réellement que lui. _

La tristesse et la compassion qu'elle ressentait à son égard en cet instant la suffoquaient plus encore que le silence.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

Mais elle était incapable d'arrêter, de détourner ses yeux de lui, à bout, tout restant de contrôle s'effritant un peu plus à chaque seconde, le laissant à nu, si vulnérable et lui-même.

« J'ai dit » hoqueta-t-il, les yeux brillants de furie. « _Ne me regarde pas comme ça !_ »

Elle n'en fit rien, et déglutit en sentant ses doigts lui saisir le visage et la rapprocher de lui avec plus de force que nécessaire. Elle ne détournerait pas le regard, car il n'avait pas à se cacher.

Pas d'elle. De tous, humbles sujets dispensables, nobles illusoirement inférieurs et autres ennemis, mais pas d'elle. Même quand il n'osait pas se faire face à lui-même.

Sa voix était dangereusement calme, une lueur dans son regard lui tordant curieusement les entrailles. « Bien sûr, tu n'obéis pas. Je te le répète, arrête. »

Elle ne bougea pas, le corps pris de frissons dont elle n'aurait pu dire s'ils étaient agréables ou non, même lorsque le front du prince se tint si proche du sien.

« Tu ne le fais jamais, n'est-ce pas, _Mer_lin ? Tu n'écoutes pas, tu n'obéis pas… il faut toujours t'y forcer. »

Quelle était cette lueur dans son regard ? Etait-ce du désespoir ? Elle garda ses yeux ouverts lorsqu'il la retourna pour leur échapper, et ses paupières se fermèrent lorsqu'elle sentit le contact de tout son corps contre son dos, l'affaiblissant bien malgré elle. L'une de ses mains la saisit à la taille, l'autre là où son épaule se joignait à sa gorge et ses jugulaires palpitaient.

Elle se demanda un court instant s'il allait l'étrangler; il en aurait tout à fait la force. Et peut-être le ferait-il, s'il savait. _S'il savait…_ Alors que maintenant, dans l'ignorance, il n'y avait rien de doux, rien d'aimant dans son toucher. Juste de la fièvre dans ces doigts crispés dans les pans de sa robe, puis les plis de son pantalon en dessous, la maniant chaque fois pour la garder de dos.

Quelque chose lui disait de se glisser hors de portée, de ne pas céder et lui faire face à nouveau, comme elle le faisait depuis si longtemps… mais d'eux deux, elle se sentait, elle, la plus faible. Quoi qu'il en dise, c'était elle qui ployait. En bonne servante. Mais quand il la fit ployer sur le lit, elle fut forcée de prendre appui de ses mains sur les draps luxueux emmêlés aux pans retroussés de sa robe et ses genoux écartés enfoncés dans le matelas. Lui était pressé contre l'arrière de ses cuisses et ses doigts figés sur ses hanches. Elle n'eut alors qu'une chose en tête, un écho récent.

''_Arrête…'' _

Mais ce mot ne sortit pas de ses lèvres, supplanté par un glapissement à demi étouffé lorsqu'il pénétra son corps sans prévenir jusqu'au plus, trop profond.

Son corps faisait mal, déjà attendri par ces longues heures à cheval, comme trop sensible à cause de sa grossesse et possédé précocement, loin d'être prêt à le recevoir ainsi. Elle était certaine qu'elle garderait des traces sur sa peau et en elle de ses coups de reins. Comme si elle n'en portait pas déjà la preuve. Ses bras tremblaient sous l'effort de la supporter. Et il ne s'arrêtait pas, inconscient de la vraie nature de ses gémissements, aveugle à l'expression dans ses yeux qu'il voulait tant fuir.

Il y avait autre chose qu'il ne semblait pas voir, et qui la glaça lorsqu'elle le réalisa, ravivant son opposition. La porte.

« Art-…hha, arrê- »

Elle n'était pas fermée. N'importe qui pouvait rentrer et les voir ainsi, le prince en train de saillir sa servante, car c'était ainsi qu'elle le ressentait, primitif, quasi bestial. Comme ne pouvait-il pas ne fut-ce qu'entendre, quand le souffle saccadé d'Arthur et les bruits de leurs chairs lui emplissaient tant les oreilles, à lui en donner le tournis ?

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité les va-et-vient du jeune homme se firent plus courts, plus forts, frénétiques, presque brutaux. Elle en grimaça et se mit à espérer en même temps, qu'il finisse pour de bon, car elle se sentait vidée, prête à s'écrouler.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit quand il s'affaissa sur elle de tout son long. Son poids lui coupa le souffla et écrasait douloureusement ses seins enflés. Ce mouvement le fit presser en elle de manière encore plus désagréable et elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle le sentit enfin devenir plus souple par la suite. Mais elle n'osa toujours pas bouger, se glisser hors de son emprise, loin de sa respiration brûlante et tout aussi envahissante dans son cou.

Ses doigts restaient agrippés à la chair de ses hanches comme des serres. Elle se tint immobile, le visage dans le matelas, les yeux fermés pour tenter en vain de s'imaginer être ailleurs. Elle prêta à peine attention aux infimes mouvements d'Arthur, les frissons dans ses cuisses, les pulsions irrégulières dans les pulpes de ses doigts.

De très, très longs instants plus tard, alors qu'elle avait presque réussi à s'échapper en pensée de cette étreinte étouffante et quelque part, d'elle-même, une curieuse humidité dans le creux de sa nuque la recentra. Alors elle remarqua la respiration erratique contre elle, cachant tant bien que mal un sanglot, et elle se sentit achevée, n'y croyant d'abord pas.

Arthur pleurait.

''_Arrête… arrête, tu n'as pas le droit…''_

Elle paniqua. C'était trop.

Elle se mit à remuer avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, s'efforçant de le repousser, se libérer.

Elle pouvait encaisser sa rage et sa douleur quitte à se sentir moins qu'une servante, elle pouvait obéir sans l'avouer de vive voix, mais le voir ainsi était au-dessus de ses forces et la briserait, elle qui n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Elle inspira bruyamment lorsqu'elle put à nouveau respirer sans contrainte, et se glissa hors de portée de doigts impuissants jusqu'à se relever en vacillant, son pantalon autour d'une cheville dont elle se débarrassa d'un vif coup-de-pied, puis se dirigea vers la porte à pas incertains, une gêne brûlante entre ses cuisses et en elle. Il lui fallut tout ce qu'il restait de courage pour ne pas se retourner. Même quand il l'appela faiblement, ou du moins le crut-elle. Ni même quand la porte se referma trop doucement derrière elle.

.

Sa tête lui tournait à force de respirer trop rapidement, noyée dans ses pensées qui ressemblaient plus à des cris au plus profond de son crâne. Elle se prit le front d'une main, ses pieds la menant elle ne savait trop où, tant que c'était loin de lui.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Surtout… pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé ? Etait-elle à présent si soumise que sa servitude dictait tous ses faits et gestes ? Elle était dégoûtée envers elle-même, mais pour bien plus de raisons qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer.

De ne pouvoir parler ni être elle-même sans tout risquer. D'être indigne et prisonnière à la fois de ce satané destin que l'on lui mettait obstinément sur le dos. De n'être au final, toujours rien de plus qu'une paysanne, une servante, comme si elle était une moins que rien, quand à ses yeux toute vie en valait une autre.

Serait-elle jamais libre ?

Elle remarqua à peine les chandeliers s'allumer derrière son passage dans le couloir heureusement désert alors que des larmes de colère lui grimpaient dans la gorge, mais sursauta quand la vitre la plus proche explosa. Elle réalisa alors, le cœur battant, qu'elle en était responsable et s'adossa contre le mur d'une alcôve, ses mains tirant ses cheveux suffisamment fort pour la forcer à reprendre ses repères.

« Ssh… ssh… » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même pour se calmer, pour reprendre le contrôle. Ce qui lui faisait tant défaut. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à s'asseoir sans pouvoir retenir une petite grimace d'inconfort. La pierre était froide et solide contre elle, un support bienvenu pour sa tête lourde. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle souhaita se couper du monde.

Aucun de ceux qui ne passèrent près d'elle ne la remarquèrent, dissimulée à leurs regards, laissée à ses pensées tumultueuses. Sa respiration seule l'ancrait.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux le soleil estival se couchait, et son ventre se crispait sous l'emprise de la faim et une envie subite de viande. A nouveau, personne ne la remarqua sur son chemin. Elle croisa Morgane qui sembla vouloir marquer un arrêt, les yeux dans sa direction comme si elle regardait le vide. Encore un secret, encore des questions sans réponses, mais à présent elle n'avait pas le courage d'y penser aussi.

Personne ne la remarqua dans les cuisines, même lorsqu'elle mangea à mains nues des morceaux encore brûlants, son ventre lui donnant l'impression d'être un gouffre à combler. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque le goût sanguinolent d'une viande pas assez cuite lui donna la nausée, mais se tourna alors vers les fruits, le lait et le miel. Elle se sentit rapidement plus forte, comme si l'enfant dans ses entrailles l'avait vidée de ses réserves et qu'elle pouvait à présent se rassasier elle aussi. Elle se lécha les doigts avant de déposer ceux d'une main contre son ventre encore plat, les oreilles bourdonnantes comme si l'agitation des cuisines, indifférentes à sa présence, venait de doubler d'intensité.

Son esprit était plus clair, comme si le fait de toucher son abdomen gravide lui permettait de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, de ses émotions.

Brunhilda ne l'avait peut-être pas remarquée entrer dans les cuisines, mais elle n'y songea guère lorsqu'elle la vit en sortir avec de la nourriture pour le prince dans les bras.

.

Merlin ouvrit la porte avant que son courage ne puisse la quitter et garda son regard braqué vers le sol, déglutissant lorsqu'elle déposa le plateau sur une table dans un bruit clair, comme pour avaler son hésitation qui l'étouffait mais restait bien présente malgré tout.

Que faisait-elle ici ? Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Ses doigts se décrispèrent du plateau lorsqu'elle inspira doucement et releva les yeux, balayant lentement la chambre plongée dans la pénombre du regard. Puis elle le vit. Arthur était assis sur son lit, le dos ployé, les jambes repliées et les pieds nus, ses yeux livides la seule partie de son visage qui n'était pas perdue dans ses mains. Il détourna le regard immédiatement, mais ce que Merlin put y lire durant cet unique instant lui suffit. Il ne bougea pas plus, ne dit rien lorsqu'elle se dirigea à pas lourds vers la porte, mais elle put le _sentir_. Comme si la magie qui frémissait sans cesse en elle lui murmurait ce qu'il n'osait pas, comme s'ils étaient liés au point qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de plus que le silence.

Il ne respirait plus quand sa main toucha la porte.

Elle en tira le verrou, la fermant de l'intérieur; résolue. Arthur la regardait sans y croire, en cet instant incapable de détourner ses yeux d'elle, et elle fit de même. Ses pas la menèrent près du bord opposé du lit, et elle s'y assit, expectative.

Le prince ne la chassa pas, non, il ne dit rien, ne bougea pas, et la tristesse lui rongea le cœur. Avait-il réellement douté d'elle ? Qu'elle ne resterait pas à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu ?

Alors elle attendit patiemment, la gorge serrée. Elle enleva ses chaussures et osa s'installer un peu plus confortablement sur le lit pour soulager son dos. Ses yeux ne quittèrent plus son visage par la suite, le silence entre eux lourd de tout ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur mais dont ils n'osaient se séparer.

Merlin finit par s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit avec une furieuse envie d'utiliser le pot de chambre, et fut complètement désorientée lorsqu'elle ne reconnut pas sa chambre. Puis elle se souvint et se retourna dans le lit. Elle vit du coin de l'œil qu'Arthur ne dormait pas, son visage tourné vers le plafond perceptible grâce à la lumière de la lune. Elle l'entendit inspirer brusquement sous la surprise, avec un soupçon de panique, lorsqu'elle se leva pour se diriger vers l'antichambre et s'y soulager.<p>

Avant de revenir se coucher, elle fut prise un instant d'hésitation face au mutisme du prince. Souhaitait-il en fait qu'elle s'en aille mais n'osait le dire inhabituellement pour elle ne savait quelle raison ? N'arrivait-il pas à dormir car il était furieux contre elle, qui se permettait ainsi de rester dans sa chambre ?

Mais une petite voix en elle lui dit que non. Et qu'elle devait tenir bon. Alors elle retourna au lit et se glissa sous les draps, leur confort exceptionnel l'aidant à se rendormir malgré sone esprit troublé.

.

La chaleur des rayons du soleil sur un côté de son corps la sortit doucement du sommeil, et elle enfonça un peu plus son visage dans l'oreiller, les paupières plissée avec force avant de s'ouvrir. Elle s'étira de tout son corps, un peu courbaturé mais reposé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fige quand tout lui revint à l'esprit. Elle regarda de l'autre côté du lit et vit le dos d'Arthur, couché sur son flanc, presque entièrement immobile. Merlin se leva avec précaution au cas où il serait enfin en train de dormir, la pierre agréablement fraîche sous la plante de ses pieds, et s'approcha du plateau-repas intact. Elle utilisa l'excuse de s'intéresser aux raisins et d'en manger quelques grains pour se pencher discrètement de manière à tenter d'apercevoir le visage du prince.

Il était réveillé, les yeux perdus dans le vide au-delà de la fenêtre la plus proche et Merlin eut la certitude qu'il n'avait pas, ou très peu, dormi de la nuit. Le goût sucré des raisins ne suffit pas à lui enlever entièrement l'amertume dans sa gorge. Elle déglutit puis retourna au lit, mais à la place de se coucher, elle le traversa pour se rapprocher d'Arthur. Elle allait effleurer son bras de sa main lorsqu'elle se sentit tout à coup maladroite, la gorge nouée. Comme si la moindre parole, le moindre geste égarés pouvaient avoir des conséquences atroces.

Mais ne rien faire…

Ses doigts se posèrent sur son biceps. Il resta immobile, mais elle pouvait sentir sa tension. Elle tenta doucement de le faire se tourner vers elle, en vain. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment sa réaction, cela l'exaspéra et elle y mit plus de force, le faisant pivoter sur son dos, les bras légèrement écartés. Quand il détourna son visage, buté, un mot failli lui tomber des lèvres.

_Arrête. _

A la place, elle lui saisit le menton, rêche et crispé, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, son autre main en appui à côté de sa tête pour bien le surplomber, ne pas le laisser s'échapper à nouveau. Il s'en voulait. De la mort de sa mère, de s'être fait borner par Morgause, de ne pas contrôler ses émotions à chaque instant, d'être aussi un homme avec ses faiblesses et non un prince exemplaire. Et maintenant elle était certaine qu'il s'en voulait pour hier soir, de ne pas avoir remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas eu envie de lui en cet instant, aveuglé par ses mêmes maudites émotions.

Elle eut l'impression que son cœur enflait en elle à l'en étouffer, accompagnée de l'envie subite et puissante de l'embrasser. Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Elle ne fut pas surprise qu'il ne le réciproque pas, mais ne put s'empêcher d'en être attristée. Il pouvait être si têtu, cela la rendait folle. Mais il devait bien savoir qu'elle l'était tout autant.

Elle déporta son poids et releva sa robe juste assez pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui, sans le quitter des yeux, guettant un refus qui ne vint pas. L'idée qu'il puisse se comporter ainsi, s'étaler à sa disposition sans réellement en ressentir l'envie en compensation de la nuit précédente lui procura des sentiments mitigés. Mais il y avait quelque chose au fond de ses yeux, un soupçon de doute, d'attente incertaine qui la poussa à passer outre cette appréhension et laisser libre cours à la tendresse croissante qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Alors elle continua, avec douceur et prudence, mais sûrement.

Son début de barbe d'un blond sombre procurait une sensation curieuse sous ses lèvres, mais pas désagréable, même si elle préférait le contact de la peau fine sous ses oreilles, sur les bords de sa gorge. Elle aimait percevoir son pouls stable et patient et pouvoir le respirer à la fois.

Il avait l'odeur du feu. Ou du moins, c'est ce à quoi elle pensa en premier, sans vraiment pouvoir se l'expliquer. Puis à la forêt, et bien sûr cette autre chose, unique, qui criait _Arthur_ en elle. Elle pourrait passer une éternité la tête enfouie dans sa gorge tant cela l'apaisait, lui donnait un sentiment de liberté, où qu'elle se trouve réellement. Les battements de cœur perceptibles sous sa peau étaient rassurants et fascinants à la fois.

''_Toi, ne t'arrête jamais. Jamais.'' _

Elle admira le contraste du rouge de sa chemise avec la couleur saine de sa peau, des plissements du tissu sous ses doigts et de la fermeté de ses muscles en-dessous, puis se frustra rapidement de ne pas plus avoir accès à lui. Le frisson qui parcourut ses flancs lorsqu'elle les dévala ne lui échappa pas, et elle se releva sur ses genoux pour pouvoir remonter les pans de sa chemise.

Ou du moins tenter, car Arthur s'obstina à ne pas bouger.

Merlin voulut soupirer de mécontentement mais le son qui sortit de sa bouche ressembla plus à un gémissement avorté. Elle tirailla dessus pour lui faire entendre raison, mais n'obtenant rien, elle préféra l'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur, son autre main libre de parcourir son ventre et ses côtes. Il finit par l'exaucer, et elle sentit ses abdominaux se contracter lorsqu'il redressa son tronc suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse lui passer la chemise par-dessus la tête. Il se laissa retomber les bras en croix, le regard brumeux et Merlin sut qu'il commençait enfin, juste un peu, à céder sous ses caresses, ses baisers qui s'attardaient sur ses cicatrices comme pour essayer de les effacer. Son souffle se fit plus court lorsqu'elle se rassit sur ses jambes, et elle commença à sentir son ventre se réchauffer en réponse, un début d'impatience naître entre ses cuisses. Impatience qui s'aggravait à chaque fois qu'elle se perdait dans son regard, si obstiné à tenter en vain de dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait.

Elle traça les reliefs du ventre du jeune homme du bout d'un index, le contour de son nombril, la traînée descendante d'un blond sombre jusqu'à buter sur le bord de son pantalon. L'envie la prit d'abord de l'en débarrasser au plus vite, mais elle se retint d'être brusque, et cela paya car il se fit plus docile, coopérant. Elle laissa le dernier rempart de tissu tomber en dehors du lit pour mieux se concentrer sur la vue d'Arthur qui s'offrait à elle, lui laissait tout contrôle. Elle le dévora du regard, magnifié par le soleil matinal au point de prendre une allure éthérée, et chaque seconde passée ainsi attisait un peu plus son désir pour lui, rendait son corps plus que prêt, mais elle devait résister.

Quand elle se rassit sur ses jambes, il tenta de rester de marbre mais elle sut à l'intensité de son regard qu'il pouvait sentir ses chairs humides et maudissait sa robe. A la place de s'en débarrasser, elle reprit le chemin qu'avait tracé son index avec ses lèvres, satisfaite que son torse se lève et s'abaisse avec des mouvements un peu plus amples, commençant à le trahir. Sa peau frémissait sous sa bouche à mesure qu'elle descendait, la parsemant de baisers plus ou moins marqués. Et frémit plus encore, mais pour une autre raison, lorsqu'elle changea sa trajectoire pour ignorer son entrejambe, préférant se concentrer sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, là où la peau était fine et douce et son odeur plus forte, plus entêtante. Ses mains la suivaient de près, caressant les muscles crispés sous la restriction pour tenter de les assagir.

Puis, sans prévenir, l'une d'entre elles saisit sa verge délaissée, pas encore totalement durcie, et elle vit à l'œil nu un tremblement remonter le long de tout son corps, faisant brièvement s'arquer son dos de surprise. Mais même ainsi, il ne se permettait pas plus de bouger. Même quand ses doigts curieux allèrent et vinrent tout du long, ou quand son autre main effleura tentativement ses bourses. Et à sa grande surprise, même quand elle embrassa la base de son gland et laissa sa langue le goûter, enhardie quand avant elle avait été presque timide, encore trop impressionnée par son corps d'homme. Maintenant, elle se sentait plus à l'aise, avec son corps à lui, mais pas encore entièrement avec le sien.

Et lui… Cela la rendait folle, une telle maîtrise, un tel entêtement, quand elle-même commençait à se tortiller pour tenter en vain de soulager les pulsations de manque de son propre sexe, quand elle se mit enfin à se déshabiller avec un peu de sa maladresse habituelle. Le contact de l'air doux sur sa peau nue la fit frissonner, mais moins que celui des hanches d'Arthur sous elle. Il la regardait fixement, comme s'il avait peur de parcourir le reste de son corps, et elle soupira. Elle vit sa pomme d'Adam se lever puis descendre lorsqu'elle commença à onduler son bassin par instinct, sa verge prise entre eux, sur laquelle elle se laissait glisser dans l'espoir de diminuer ce manque en elle qui lui faisait tourner la têtemais qui ne faisait au contraire que s'aggraver.

Et lui ne bougeait toujours pas… ! Mais un détail attira son attention : sa main. L'une de ses mains posées sur les draps était plus crispée. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un déclic et elle n'y tint plus. Elle se pencha vers l'avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau, à pleine bouche, fiévreusement malgré son manque de réponse alors que l'une de ses mains tâtonnait pour aller le saisir et le guider en elle.

Là, elle put très bien l'entendre inspirer la bouche ouverte, comme pris de court. Elle soupira de contentement, un début de sourire sur les lèvres et se laissa retomber en arrière doucement, le laissant s'enfoncer de plus en plus en elle. C'était à la fois si familier et différent, et elle se sentait emplie presque autant que quand il l'avait prise par derrière.

Une fois qu'elle ne put aller plus loin, elle tenta de modifier les appuis de ses genoux, ne sachant trop où mettre ses mains, et de pivoter son bassin jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit la plus confortable possible. Puis elle regarda Arthur à nouveau, Arthur qui à présent la dévorait des yeux, et le doute passa dans son esprit. Etait-il possible qu'il devine ainsi ? Ses seins lui donnaient l'impression d'être enflés mais pas remarquablement plus gros, et ses inspections compulsives de son ventre lui avaient jusqu'à présent confirmé que rien n'était encore visible. Elle resta immobile, mais son silence persistant atténua ses craintes, la laissa se reconcentrer sur leur union.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il la laisse un jour le dominer ainsi; il l'avait à chaque fois redirigée sous lui, comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir affirmer sa position de prince, et là il se livrait à elle, à l'excès dans son absence de participation. Elle fut alors prise non plus d'une envie mais d'un besoin de lui faire lâcher prise.

Alors elle commença à bouger. Elle testa différents mouvements, avec une concentration presque timide. Quand ses mains se décidèrent à vagabonder sur ses seins au lieu de ne rien faire elle fut agréablement surprise de voir une lueur plus vive dans le regard d'Arthur, et elle sut alors qu'elle le tenait. Elle continua alors à se caresser elle-même, vu que lui ne s'y résignait pas, sans le quitter des yeux, et cela ne fit qu'attiser encore plus son désir. Les mouvements de ses hanches étaient infimes, concentrée qu'elle était sur le reste, satisfaite de la seule sensation de l'avoir en elle.

Son corps commençait déjà à se tendre lorsque ses doigts arrivèrent au commencement de son sexe, le seul endroit restant encore affamé de contact, et ses expirations laissèrent peu à peu place à de petits gémissements à mesure qu'elle sentait une sorte de pression, de besoin de plus s'installer d'abord peu à peu, puis avec certitude, en gradation jusqu'à se transformer en pulsations de plaisir. Elle était alors incapable de s'arrêter, comme si elle avait passé un point de non retour, son seul repère restant étant le regard comme affamé d'Arthur. Puis elle regarda ses mains, à présent toutes deux serrées dans les draps à en être douloureux, et elle ferma brusquement ses paupières en sentant ses yeux papillonner sous l'effet de sa magie, avant que le bas de son corps ne soit pris de spasmes de plaisir court mais intense, lui arrachant un cri étouffé. Puis elle inspira fortement, se rendant seulement compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration sur la fin, et sentit tout son corps se détendre peu à peu, comme une corde d'arc que l'on aurait lâchée.

Merlin garda les yeux fermés encore quelques instants, haletante, une main en appui sur Arthur pour tenir bon, avant de le regarder, comme ébahie, submergée à sa vue en plus de ce qu'elle venait de ressentir. Elle se sentait pleine de vie, à en exploser, et encore plus d'amour, pour cet homme qu'elle pourrait pourtant facilement haïr. Dans ses yeux, elle le vit enfin abandonner quand elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens, comme en signe de pardon, alors que son bassin se mettait à bouger presque de lui-même. Non pas pour elle, à présent presque trop sensible, mais lui. Elle lui ordonnait, de son corps, de lâcher prise. De lui appartenir, rien qu'un instant. Alors elle continua, de plus en plus vite, même quand la fatigue fit chauffer désagréablement ses muscles, même quand ses seins tressautèrent douloureusement alors qu'elle se pliait sur lui, ne le quittant pas des yeux, l'une de ses mains serrant toujours la sienne. Elle ne le lâcha pas quand il se raidit dans un râle plaintif, ni après quand elle cessa peu à peu ses va-et-vient, les laissant tous deux reprendre leur souffle.

Elle ne le lâcha que lorsqu'il s'extirpa pour pouvoir saisir son visage à deux mains, se tendant vers elle pour pouvoir l'embrasser aussi désespérément que son souffle encore court le permettait. Et en cet instant, elle aussi lâcha prise, se laissant dissiper dans ses bras.

.

« …s'il-te-plaît, dis quelque chose. »

Mettre fin à l'absence de paroles fut plus difficile qu'elle n'eut crû, et ne se fit qu'après de longs instants passés à simplement respirer contre lui, les yeux regardant sans voir, bercée par les battements de son cœur sous sa joue. La pulpe de ses doigts effleurant encore sporadiquement la peau qui s'offrait à leur portée paresseuse.

Elle avait presque abandonné l'idée qu'il puisse lui répondre quand il s'y décida.

« Suis-je vraiment aussi aveugle ? » demanda-t-il dans le vide.

Il resserra la prise de sa main sur son épaule presque inconsciemment et Merlin se douta de quoi il voulait parler, sans en être entièrement sûre. Arthur l'embrassa sur le crâne et elle sut qu'elle lui avait déjà pardonné malgré tout, avant qu'il ne confirme ce qu'elle craignait que ses paroles ne cachent d'autre.

« Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il s'agissait bien de ma mère ? » murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux sombres.

Elle ne répondit rien de peur de ne commettre une erreur, mais sentait son estomac se nouer désagréablement et sa gorge se serrer. Le jeune homme ne desserra pas sa prise sur elle durant le silence qui suivit, avant de s'écarter juste assez pour la regarder alors qu'elle n'osait le fixer dans les yeux.

« Je crois que je dois te remercier. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Sans toi, j'aurais cru les mensonges de Morgause. Et mon père… je... j'aurais pu faire certaines choses qu'elle souhaitait très probablement depuis le début. »

Merlin déglutit.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû croire qu'une sorcière puisse être digne de confiance. »

Elle ferma les yeux, son cœur battant douloureusement, puis eut le courage de le regarder dans les yeux et lui sourire, bien que tristement.

« Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider. » Ces mots, et ceux qu'elle ne disait pas, la suffoquaient autant que l'idée qu'Arthur puisse être anéanti en apprenant la vérité. Et pourtant, elle ne put en retenir quelques uns. « Mais je me demande… comment Morgause a-t-elle pu savoir à quoi ressemblait ta mère ? »

_Parce que c'était elle… _

Elle lut la peine dans son visage et regretta son écart amer, mais c'était trop tard.

« Morgause a de la magie… Et la magie a tué ma mère. » Il n'en dit pas plus, mais elle put comprendre sa pensée. Même si cela la blessait, elle pouvait comprendre, et ses propres mensonges lui brûlaient la langue plus que jamais. Elle voulait lui demander s'il pensait réellement que toute magie était mauvaise, mais elle savait déjà la réponse. Toute étincelle d'espoir avait été balayée.

« Elle m'a tant pris… » continua-t-il à voix basse, presque pour lui-même. «… et fait souffrir tant de personnes. Ma famille est maudite par elle. »

Merlin réalisa qu'elle avait déposé son bras contre son ventre, comme un rempart contre ces mots sincères qui la blessaient au plus profond. Elle se demanda comment elle pouvait encore réussir à rester de marbre, quand elle se sentait se désagréger peu à peu, en silence.

Elle ne serait jamais acceptée telle qu'elle était réellement, quoi qu'elle fasse. Dire la vérité à Arthur n'y aurait rien changé, cela aurait tout autant brisé le prince, mais différemment. Elle contempla son visage, ses oreilles subitement comme faites de coton n'entendant pas ses mots qu'elle savait pleins de haine, de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Un mélange cruel et dévastateur. A la place, elle se focalisa sur le murmure dans sa peau, qui faisait comme écho à lui quand leurs peaux étaient en contact, et seuls certains mots, portés par une voix tendre, résonnèrent dans son esprit.

''_Tu es venu au monde grâce à la magie, Arthur.'' _

Comment la magie pouvait-elle être tant haïe, quand elle n'avait au final apporté que bonheur à Merlin, au-delà de tous les obstacles ? Même cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que de raison ? Pourrait-il jamais la voir comme elle la voyait ?

_Non. _

En cet instant, elle ne ressentit que les doigts d'Arthur crispés sur son bras avec une force qui lui échappait, et elle frissonna.

* * *

><p>Il était de nombreuses choses qu'elle ignorait. A propos du passé, des Pendragon, de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la Purge… et elle n'en prenait pleine conscience que maintenant. Elle y pensait lorsque ses yeux se posaient par mégarde sur le roi, mais aussi sur Morgane complètement désemparée et laisser dans l'ignorance, et parfois même Arthur. Elle avait tant de questions à poser à Gaius, certaine dans sa chair qu'il pourrait l'éclairer, mais tout autant qu'il n'avouerait rien à son grand regret et même, sa frustration. Le vieil homme ne lui fit pas de remarques sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas passé la nuit à la maison, et toute rumeur concernant l'escapade du prince fut vite étouffée. Le comportement habituel du roi criait lui aussi l'envie de tout dissimuler, de tout laisser dormir. De ne pas réveiller les morts.<p>

A l'exception du moment où il vint la trouver alors qu'elle était seule pour la remercier d'avoir fait entendre raison à son fils. De les avoir aidés à lutter contre les vils desseins d'une sorcière. Puis d'achever en la menaçant du sort qui pourrait l'attendre s'il lui arrivait d'aventure de révéler ce qu'il s'était passé à qui que ce soit.

Mais aussi de la couleur subtilement différente de la potion que continuait de lui préparer, en vain, Gaius, et de ses mots légers et soucieux à la fois de le prévenir si elle se mettait à saigner à l'excès. Même si elle savait qu'il ignorait la vérité et ne la lui donnait que suite à leur escapade.

Peut-être ferait-elle mieux ainsi, finalement. Pourquoi donner naissance à un enfant dans un monde qui haïrait tant ses origines ? Surtout si sa magie, tant traquée et redoutée, était transmise ? Rien qu'un secret, un non-dit parmi tant d'autres en ce royaume, qui lui épargnerait bien des souffrances par la suite. Si elle le voulait vraiment, elle savait que sa magie la laisserait faire, cette fois. Ce ne serait bientôt qu'un souvenir rien qu'à elle, comme un rêve...

Puis une pensée surgit doucement du fond de son esprit, floue et timide. A quoi ressemblerait-il ? Ou elle ? Son enfant… Il, elle, qui ne souffrirait même pas, car n'aurait pas vécu.

Merlin resserra ses doigts sur la fiole à s'en blanchir les jointures, un sanglot lui remontant dans la gorge, perdu dans le calme de sa chambre vide. Elle se sentit glacée d'horreur et de dégoût. Envers le sort, mais aussi elle-même, alors qu'elle sentait son cœur reprendre pleine possession sur son esprit épuisé, se rendant compte de la portée des pensées qu'elle venait d'avoir, de ce qu'elle avait envisagé…

« Non… je ne te tuerai pas pour ce que tu es » murmura-t-elle en laissant quelques larmes de trop lui dévaler les joues. « Je ne deviendrai pas comme eux. » Sa main qui tenait la fiole la déposa hors de son champ de vision, à présent inexistante à ses yeux, puis vint caresser son ventre. « Je serai là pour toi, même si je suis la seule. »

Son enfant était encore dissimulé sous ses doigts, sous sa peau, et elle se mit à souhaiter qu'il en soit toujours ainsi… ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une solution. Mais elle savait que le temps lui était compté, qu'un jour son ventre s'arrondirait à en être visible, sonnant innocemment le glas du secret.

.

Et ce jour vint.

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN : Pfiou ! Que c'était long, j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais T_T_

_*fait les yeux doux* une p'tite review ? :) Pour vous motiver (et moi aussi…), le chapitre prochain est très important…^^ *mouahaha*_


	24. Ceux qui murmuraient aux dragons

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 9

_A/N : _J'ai failli mourir. Oups, pardon, politesse d'abord : bonjour tout le monde ! :) J'ai failli mourir, donc. Ce chapitre voulait ma peau. Sérieusement, ne rigolez pas !

Un peu hors sujet : écrire en écoutant de la musique m'aide beaucoup, en particulier pour les chapitres qui ne veulent pas sortir facilement, comme celui-là. Si jamais vous aimez lire/écrire en musique ou juste en écouter, j'ai fait une petite playlist avec les morceaux qui m'inspirent pour cette fic. Que ce soit ce chapitre, les précédents, ou ceux qui sont encore à venir… Qui a dit spoilers ? :p Si vous avez envie (je sais que ouiii), c'est sur mon profil.

Avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture de ce monstre, je vous fait un énorme câlin d'ours à tous, et n'ayez pas peur, je grogne mais je ne mords pas, donc ne soyez pas timides et donnez-moi votre avis, ça m'aide plus encore que 1000 morceaux de musique, surtout après avoir pondu un machin pareil ! :)

C'est parti…_ *roulement de tambours* _ça devient sérieux ici, accrochez-vous à vos chaussettes !

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 24 : Ceux qui murmuraient aux dragons**

.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'elle le remarqua, Merlin crut qu'elle se faisait des illusions, qu'elle n'était pas bien réveillée. Mais même après que le voile du sommeil se soit levé et qu'elle ait regardé à nouveau, son ventre lui donnait l'impression de pointer vers l'extérieur, curieux. Peut-être était-ce juste une répercussion tardive des quantités croissantes de nourriture qu'elle ingérait, la plupart du temps à la dérobée. Elle crut même que son imagination se mettait à lui jouer des tours lorsqu'elle eut le sentiment qu'il grandissait, se tendait un peu plus chaque jour.<p>

N'était-ce pas trop tôt ? Trop rapide ? Elle n'en savait rien et un semblant de panique la prit à plusieurs reprises, qu'elle calmait en se répétant qu'elle rêvait, que cela n'arriverait jamais car il s'agissait en fait d'une invention de son inconscient.

Puis un autre matin, presque le même que tous, elle put sentir l'arrondi de son ventre sous ses doigts, lisse et ferme, mais elle put surtout le voir, là sous son nombril, dépassant les pointes formées par les os de ses hanches.

Elle ne pouvait à présent plus avoir aucun doute, ne pouvait plus prétendre que tout ceci était un rêve, maintenant qu'elle _voyait_… et cela la faisait se sentir aussi bien emplie de tristesse que d'émerveillement.

« Alors te voilà… » murmura-t-elle doucement, tendrement, en le caressant du bout des doigts.

Maintenant, elle devait cesser de fuir et trouver une solution.

.

« Aïe. »

La pointe de l'aiguille venait de s'enfoncer douloureusement dans la pulpe d'un de ses doigts et Merlin pesta. Elle resterait une piètre couturière malgré les quelques leçons attentionnées de Gwen et n'arriverait pas à grand-chose sans l'aide de sa magie. Elle retouchait ses quelques robes pour les élargir discrètement, faire en sorte qu'elles ne soient plus aussi dangereusement cintrées et oppressives. Bien sûr, elle était consciente que ce subterfuge ne serait efficace que pour un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que sa taille s'épaississe au point de ne plus pouvoir être dissimulée, mais elle prendrait avec joie tout délai supplémentaire.

Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, au point de sentir le désespoir montrer son affreux museau.

Plus d'une fois, elle faillit céder à l'envie de ne faire, au moins, qu'en parler à quelqu'un. N'importe qui, juste pour pouvoir se soulager du poids grandissant qui pesait aussi bien sur son cœur que dans ses entrailles. En ces instants, le visage faussement sérieux et toujours chaleureux de Gaius lui venait à l'esprit. Il était le père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu en plus d'un médecin, mais aussi l'un des seuls gardiens de son plus lourd secret. Aller se confier à lui semblait une évidence enfantine, naturelle, et pourtant une angoisse sans nom la clouait sur place. Pouvait-elle réellement lui infliger cela ? Un dangereux fardeau supplémentaire pour ses épaules qui, elle s'en doutait, avaient déjà tant porté ?

Il y avait aussi, bien sûr, sa mère. Elle l'accueillerait à bras ouverts quoi qu'il arrive, pour un instant comme toute une vie. Une pensée floue fit suite à cette certitude, et Merlin ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'avait pas vécu une situation semblable alors qu'elle n'était pas encore née. Une jeune femme sans attaches, porteuse d'un enfant au père sans nom… Mais elle n'aurait jamais le courage de sa mère qui, elle le savait à présent, avait laissé chaque murmure réprobateur, chaque moquerie dans son dos glisser sur sa peau sans jamais leur permettre de ternir son affection pour son bébé. Ce bébé qui était elle.

Peut-être devrait-elle retourner à Ealdor ? S'y faire oublier et essayer d'offrir à son petit une enfance la plus simple possible, plus heureuse ainsi qu'entre des murailles de pierre qui pourraient à chaque instant devenir non plus des protections mais des remparts insurmontables… L'idée lui plaisait, alimentait une nostalgie douce-amère dans sa poitrine ravivée par les lettres éparses de sa mère. Peut-être pouvait-elle au moins lui écrire à ce propos ? Le risque que la lettre soit interceptée en valait-il la peine ? Elle ne parlait jamais de sujets sensibles comme sa magie par écrit, et se voyait donc encore moins le faire pour sa grossesse.

La certitude que retourner à Ealdor n'était pas la solution grandit rapidement en elle. Il lui faudrait une bonne excuse pour disparaître aussi longtemps sans éveiller de soupçons ou qu'Arthur la suive. Le village avait beau se trouver dans un autre royaume, elle savait que le prince ne s'en soucierait guère s'il souhaitait avoir des réponses. Devait-elle faire en sorte qu'il ne souhaite pas la suivre ? Mais comment ? En se faisant virer, exiler ? Disparaître purement et simplement ? Elle ne voulut même pas penser à ce qui pourrait bien lui valoir de telles sentences en évitant le bourreau ou encore de blesser le prince.

Et, elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle doutait pouvoir supporter bien longtemps d'être séparée de lui, ce grand idiot qui ne ferait pas long feu sans elle pour le protéger dans l'ombre…

L'aiguille la piqua à nouveau, comme pour la sortir de ses pensées. Alors seulement elle remarqua qu'Archimède se lovait dans les chûtes de tissu à côté d'elle en roucoulant, réclamant son attention comme le ferait un chat. Merlin lui sourit malgré la tristesse que lui procuraient ses pensées. La sensation de ses plumes fut beaucoup plus agréable sous la pulpe de ses doigts que la morsure du métal. L'oiseau semblait envoûtée par son toucher au vu de la manière qu'elle avait de se rapprocher d'elle, suivre ses phalanges pour ne pas en rater le moindre soupçon de contact, jusqu'à se blottir sur ses genoux, légère et chaude contre son ventre. Cela lui semblait être si simple, si naturel de recevoir de l'affection comme en donner, que Merlin en put s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte d'envie jalouse envers elle. Alors seulement elle remarqua qu'elle était légèrement crispée à cause du contact sur son abdomen, et la tristesse s'empara à nouveau d'elle.

L'idée même d'être touchée là la rendait anxieuse, comme si elle était consciente que ce faire risquait à tout moment de rompre la corde qui retenait une lame métaphorique au-dessus de sa tête. Cela la fatiguait un peu plus encore, la rongeait jusqu'aux os lorsqu'elle n'y prenait pas garde. Et pourtant, son corps était aussi affamé d'affection, en témoignait la manière dont le contact avec Archimède l'apaisait tout autant qu'il lui donnait envie de ne jamais la lâcher. Elle pouvait sentir sa magie frémir en réponse à la vie qu'elle sentait sous chaque plume, derrière ses ronronnements. Elle soupira.

Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, qui hantait ses pensées autant qu'elle essayait de l'en chasser. Encore et toujours.

Arthur.

Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire vis-à-vis de lui, ou même quoi penser, quoi tirer de ce qu'elle ressentait. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Morgause, et surtout, Ygerne, elle était encore plus perdue. Le prince était un peu plus sérieux que d'habitude, moins prompt à plaisanter ou lui mener la vie dure juste pour son amusement ou ses caprices, comme s'il avait vieilli –pas tout à fait, mais pas grandi non plus- brusquement en l'espace non pas d'années mais de jours. A sa main, elle pouvait voir qu'il n'enlevait plus une bague en argent qu'il ne mettait avant qu'occasionnellement, dont elle n'osait pas lui demander la signification. Elle en ressentait l'impression qu'il portait une armure en permanence, alerte à presque lui en faire croire qu'il était craintif. D'une autre douleur, d'une autre trahison.

Merlin se figea un instant sous la profonde peine que ces pensées firent surgir en elle, et leurs implications qu'elle n'osait toujours pas entièrement regarder en face. Il était une chose de taire une vérité, mais encore une autre, redoutable, de mentir. Ces mots soit ravalés malgré la nausée constante provoquée par son besoin de les faire sortir d'elle, soit proférés aussi facilement qu'ils étaient faux en comparaison lui laissaient un goût de cendres dans la bouche.

Etait-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il lui restait à présent ? Des silences et des mensonges ? Silences comme ceux qu'octroyait Gaius en guise de réponses à ses questions sur le passé, mensonges dignes de ceux qui lui avaient écorché la gorge lorsqu'elle avait défendu le roi. Elle méritait sûrement la situation actuelle, s'était enfermée elle-même, posant chaque pierre en se répétant qu'elle serait la dernière. Elle s'étouffait avec cette même simagrée de protection qu'elle s'était construite. A présent, elle avait besoin de ce rempart autant qu'elle l'abhorrait.

Comme pour Arthur. Il était plus distant depuis la nuit de leur retour à Camelot, bien qu'elle l'ait pardonné presque aussi tôt. Il osait à peine la toucher, et cela la rassurait dans sa crainte qu'il ne découvre sa situation autant que cela la torturait. Elle avait besoin de sa simple présence comme si elle lui était presque vitale en ces temps changeants au point d'en devenir par moments menaçants; dont elle ne percevait ni le début ni la fin, ni la cause ni la résolution. Elle était bel et bien perdue.

Utiliser sa magie pour dissimuler sa grossesse n'était même pas une solution, car elle était lunatique et parfois difficilement, dangereusement contrôlable, comme si elle ne répondait plus uniquement à elle mais aussi à son bébé, si spontané et innocent, ainsi qu'à ses pulsions les plus profondes, jusqu'à présent enfouies, fracassant de malheureux mais très occasionnels objets en compensation de sa retenue. Même sa magie, une si grande et fondamentale part d'elle-même, lui jouait des tours dont l'appréhension pesait sur ses nerfs.

Peut-être pourrait-elle purement et simplement disparaître. Se taire, fuir pour de bon, laissant derrière elle ceux à qui elle tenait tant mais qui, elle le savait, finiraient bien par l'oublier peu à peu, jamais entièrement mais suffisamment pour reléguer son souvenir aux oubliettes de leurs esprits, n'ouvrant la porte que de temps à autre pour s'assurer qu'elle y restait bien.

Comme le dragon qui sommeillait sous Camelot.

Merlin reprit ses esprits sur cette pensée, à peine consciente qu'Archimède s'était endormie sur ses genoux.

.

Cette nuit, le sommeil de Morgane fut à nouveau agité, bien qu'avant apaisé par le bracelet qu'elle gardait sans réellement comprendre pourquoi elle savait à qui il appartenait. Mais elle ne se réveilla pas, et ne se souvint de rien au réveil à l'exception d'une chose.

Le feu. Menaçant et distant comme l'était tout cauchemar. Hypnotisant.

* * *

><p>Merlin descendit les marches en silence, torche à la main et la gorge serrée. Son autre main relevait les pans de sa robe élargie pour l'empêcher de trébucher. A mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la ville, chaque pas résonnant doucement, elle devait se convaincre de ce qu'elle faisait.<p>

Pourquoi aller le voir, quand elle se doutait que cela ne la mènerait pas plus loin ? Qu'elle ne tirerait de lui au mieux qu'énigmes et autres sornettes poussiéreuses ? La roche s'ouvrit devant elle jusqu'à donner sur un creux gigantesque que l'on imaginait difficilement se trouver sous une capitale en croissance, et une petite voix lui murmura un semblant de réponse.

Car il était magique comme elle, et de plus, tout autant prisonnier. Malgré leurs différends et ses mots acerbes qui résonnaient encore désagréablement dans son esprit.

« Je sais que vous êtes là » dit-elle calmement face au vide, sans hausser la voix, les flammes de la torche produisant une chaleur presque trop forte pour ses joues.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse pendant un long instant. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le bord du promontoire, les pieds dans le vide, remarquant qu'un escalier était gravé dans la pierre en contrebas. Elle devina de loin, dans l'obscurité, une ombre massive ramper vers elle et n'en fut étrangement pas impressionnée. Ou peut-être seulement par l'éclat croissant des écailles mordorées qui attrapaient la lumière de sa torche, reflétée dans des yeux sans âge, polis comme une pierre ancestrale. Elle se leva.

La manière dont le cou du dragon se redressa en ondulant doucement lui rappela les serpents sur le bouclier de Valiant il y a bien longtemps, prêts à mordre ses chevilles. Mais sa respiration était plus profonde, sereine et non sifflante, et ses yeux exprimaient plus d'aigreur que d'agressivité. Merlin soutint son regard sans ciller, étonnée de pouvoir ainsi rester calme, comme si elle n'avait pas de raison d'être apeurée par un tel monstre.

Un monstre… vraiment ? Les légendes donnaient-elles raison à la vérité ? Mais lesquelles, étaient-elles seulement toutes encore connues ? Elle en avait une sous les yeux, encore en ébauche. Le dernier dragon, volant sans cieux.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête, inconsciemment, presque par pitié.

« Pouvez-vous m'aider ? »

Elle crut d'abord qu'il n'allait pas répondre, figé.

« Le puis-je ou le veux-je, quand tu ne fais ni l'un ni l'autre envers moi-même ? »

Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle ne pouvait détacher son regard, comme hypnotisée… par ces yeux qui ressemblaient parfois tant aux siens ?

Merlin inspira profondément.

« Je ferai mon possible. »

« Quand ? Quand ce château ne sera plus que ruines sur mon échine ? Quand je ne me souviendrai même plus du toucher du soleil ? »

Il la darda de son regard alors qu'elle ne pouvait que déglutir en silence, incertaine.

« Tu préférerais me voir croupir ici que de tenir parole » siffla-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Alors qu'est-ce donc qui te retient ? »

« Je… » Elle finit par se l'avouer, presque avec honte. « Si je vous libère, je ne pourrai plus vous demander de l'aide. »

La respiration du dragon changea, se fit saccadée avant de se muer en soufflements de rire, qui ne la mirent pas à l'aise. Ils n'avaient rien d'heureux.

« Alors tu penses que libre, je perdrais toute utilité à tes yeux ? Que je ne répondrais plus à tes appels en ayant le choix ? »

« Comment pourrais-je être sûre que vous le feriez ? » rétorqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

« De la même manière dont je peux espérer croire que tu tiendras enfin parole. »

Merlin frissonna lorsque son regard se figea sur le sien. Elle détourna vite les yeux, sa vue ne rencontrant que roches figées, et la silhouette d'une lourde et incroyablement longue chaîne qui retenait Kilgarrah prisonnier, qu'elle avait tendance à oublier… inconsciemment ou non.

Elle se sentait peut-être prisonnière du sort, dépassée voire par moments impuissante, mais elle pouvait à peine s'imaginer ce qu'il devait ressentir, dernier de son espèce et banni des cieux, son seul espoir de retrouver un semblant de liberté solitaire déposé sur les épaules d'une enfant indécise. Elle.

Ses yeux osèrent à nouveau se poser sur lui avec un regard différent, le cœur gros. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le dragon comme on le ferait d'un animal apprivoisé, anciennement sauvage. Elle ne pouvait sonder son esprit presque ancestral, peinant à comprendre ses énigmes les plus banales, mais ne pouvait pas plus renier le lien profond, primitif qu'elle ressentait entre eux. Celui de deux êtres de Magie.

« Aidez-moi une dernière fois, ici… puis je vous libérerai » jura-t-elle, décidée.

Le dragon jusqu'alors immobile inclina doucement la tête, la sondant, presque comme une proie. « En ai-je ta parole ? »

« Que vous reste-t-il d'autre ? »

Il ferma brièvement les yeux avant que son ton ne s'apaise quelque peu. « Soit. Que puis-je faire ? »

Merlin se sentit tout à coup bien gênée, ne sachant trop quoi, comment demander, ni s'il pourrait réellement l'aider.

« Je… C'est-à-dire… »

Puis elle se tut, cherchant ses mots et son courage à la fois, alors que la patience de Kilgarrah s'irritait. « Parle. »

La jeune femme resserra sa prise sur le manche de la torche. _''Respire…''_ « J'ai… Il me devient difficile de contrôler ma magie, parfois… et cela me pose problème. Pouvez-vous m'aider ? »

Cette fois, il sembla légèrement surpris. « Je ne peux donner de solution si je ne connais la cause. As-tu été maudite ? »

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de rire, quoique faiblement, nerveusement. « Non, je n'appellerais pas cela une malédiction. »

« Je deviens las. N'attends pas d'aide si tu refuses de révéler ce que tu sais d'utile. »

Il détournait la tête quand elle avoua brusquement. « Je suis enceinte. »

Les yeux dorés la dardèrent à nouveau à une vitesse fulgurante, et leurs profondeurs lui donnèrent la chair de poule.

« Quoi ? » gronda-t-il.

Inconsciemment, Merlin enroula ses épaules et se crispa comme pour se protéger, le cœur battant alors que sa gueule se rapprochait d'elle. « Je… je- »

A sa surprise, il se mit à inspirer fortement, comme s'il voulait la sentir.

« -suis enceinte » continua-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. « Et depuis… enfin je crois, ma magie- »

« -c'est impossible. »

« … pardon ? »

« C'est impossible » répéta-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Elle ne comprenait pas. « Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? » L'une de ses mains se posa sur son ventre, grandissant sous sa robe, et elle savait que si elle laissait sa magie s'y attarder, elle pourrait le _sentir_…

« Tu n'as jamais été destinée à enfanter. »

Merlin tombait des nues, perdue face à une réaction aussi inattendue qu'incompréhensible.

« Quoi ? » Ce fut son tour de prononcer ces mots.

« Quel sorcier t'a fait cela ? A quel point était-il puissant ? »

« Mais aucun- » s'étrangla-t-elle, rougissant sous la colère que lui procuraient ses insinuations. « C'est l'enfant d'Arthur ! »

Son presque cri se perdit dans le lourd silence qui suivit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit percé par la voix basse, presque inaudible du dragon.

« Cela ne peut. »

Elle était de plus en plus blessée par son refus obstiné. « Mais pourquoi donc dites-vous cela, bon sang ?! »

« Arthur est stérile. »

Merlin se figea, puis rit jaune. « Vous avez perdu la tête. »

« Un enfant né de magie, d'une mère stérile, l'est tout autant. Il ne peut en être autrement sans rompre l'Equilibre. Quant à toi…» Une colère sans nom teintait de plus en plus ses mots plus sifflés que dits, dont Merlin sentit la jumelle s'élever en elle en défense. « …ton destin n'a jamais été d'être mère ! Qu'as-tu fait ? Comment oses-tu te détourner ainsi de ton devoir- »

« -ça suffit ! » La flamme de la torche prit subitement de l'ampleur avant de s'éteindre en une cascade d'étincelles, mais Merlin n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour voir, ses yeux flamboyaient plus encore.

La tête reptilienne se redressa, fière et menaçante à la fois. « Un ordre ? » Il ricana. « Tu oses ? »

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos balivernes sur mon _destin_ » cracha-t-elle. « Je n'y crois plus. Pas quand il est aussi aveugle et écarté de la vérité. » Sa main serra son ventre un peu plus fort. « Je porte l'enfant d'Arthur. Que le destin le veuille ou non, cela n'y change rien. »

« Et Uther est toujours sur le trône et la Magie persécutée, mais toi tu préfères concevoir un bâtard qui n'a pas lieu d'être- »

« -je suis libre de vivre ! On ne peut m'enlever ça ! »

« _Vivre_ m'a bien été enlevé ! » tonna le dragon, la réduisant au silence, les oreilles bourdonnantes. La vue de sa gueule béante dardée de dents acérées la fit sursauter.

Merlin inspira profondément, puis expira tout autant. Ses esprits lui revenaient tant bien que mal jusqu'à ce que sa magie se calme, non sans avoir d'abord rallumé la torche. Elle avait à présent peur, peur de cette créature incompréhensible et furieuse, autant qu'une profonde tristesse lui broyait le cœur devant son refus d'accepter la situation… Même lui.

Elle recula, la respiration saccadée, les entrailles nouées comme en présence d'un prédateur et s'enfuit plus qu'elle ne partit, les appels furieux du dragon tambourinant dans ses oreilles autant que le raclement frénétique des chaînes sur la pierre.

« Merlin ! Reviens ! »

.

Elle pouvait le sentir marteler son esprit alors qu'elle courait presque jusqu'à la maison, manquant de trébucher à deux reprises jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne la trahissent dans un escalier vide. Une exclamation de douleur lui échappa quand ses genoux s'écrasèrent au sol. Ses mains vides –quand avait-elle lâché la torche ?- s'éraflèrent en tentant de la rattraper.

''_Merlin ! Merlin !'' _

Elle enfonça ses paumes sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux, comme si cela suffisait à le faire taire.

« Laisse-moi ! » gémit-elle, peu à peu recroquevillée sur elle-même, les larmes aux yeux. « Laissez-moi… »

Quelques personnes passèrent près d'elle sans la remarquer, coupée du monde, dissimulée par sa magie bourdonnante, mais elle pouvait encore entendre Kilgarrah hurler dans sa tête, mais comme s'il était très, très loin. Merlin pleura en silence, comme une enfant.

.

Il continua, raclant les bords de son esprit comme ses griffes le feraient des remparts de sa prison à lui en donner la nausée, l'envie de vomir la haine et le désespoir qu'elle sentait émaner de lui. Il lui fallut trouver en elle une force incroyable pour prétendre que tout allait bien face aux autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, épuisée dans son lit, incapable de résister plus longtemps à tout ce malheur pitoyable.

Comme un fantôme, elle se déplaça à nouveau dans le château sans la moindre lumière, sa magie bouillonnant en elle, un rempart et un réconfort à la fois. Elle seule l'empêcha de s'enfuir à nouveau en faisant face au dragon. Il s'était tu à l'instant où elle avait croisé ses yeux démesurés par la fureur, ses yeux dont elle put enfin discerner les profondeurs.

Il était terrorisé. Comme elle. Chacun pour leurs raisons qui n'étaient pas si étrangères les unes des autres. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Merlin pour faire son choix définitif.

Elle descendit les marches de l'escalier dissimulé dans la roche sans le quitter des yeux, jusqu'à se tenir en face de lui, consciente alors d'à quel point sa taille la surplombait. Elle n'était rien en comparaison. Son poitrail enflait au rythme de sa respiration dont il reprenait peu à peu le contrôle.

La voix de Merlin était rauque mais ferme. « Comment dois-je faire ? »

Kilgarrah la considéra un court instant, comme s'il n'y croyait pas, avant de reprendre une expression plus contenue, familière. « La magie m'a enfermé. La magie me libérera. »

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête, comprenant sans essayer. Elle était dans un état second. Ses pas étaient sûrs lorsqu'elle se faufila contre les flancs du dragon, sous l'aile qu'il déploya avec précaution. Merlin laissa ses doigts effleurer ses écailles sans les regarder, le sentit frémir –ou était-ce sa magie ?- mais sans oser la repousser. Ses yeux dorés trouvèrent ses fers sans difficulté, lourds et impitoyables autour de ses chevilles. Le métal semblait lui murmurer avec frénésie dans une langue qu'elle connaissait sans comprendre. S'en était trop pour le maux qui pulsait dans sa tête depuis que le dragon avait commencé à crier.

« Shh… » murmura-t-elle en retour alors que la flamme dans ses yeux se ravivait un peu plus. « _Un clýse._ »

Les fers se décomposèrent dans un soupir. Kilgarrah était libre. Il s'envola dans un tourbillonnement d'air, et un rugissement qui, bien qu'euphorique, lui donna un mauvais pressentiment, la glaçant dans la solitude de la caverne.

.

Enfin, _enfin_, il pouvait rejoindre le filet de lumière perçant à travers la paroi qui l'avait nargué depuis si longtemps, et céder à sa pulsion incessante de le lacérer de ses griffes, de ses crocs. Le goût âcre et cisailleur de la pierre laissa vite place à celui plus poisseux, riche et presque écœurant de la terre. Son cœur martelait au même rythme que le reste de son corps qui se débattait avec une énergie qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir subsister en lui. Tout comme son espoir, qui jusqu'alors avait agonisé comme une flamme lentement privée d'air.

Puis il respira à nouveau.

Il se hissa à la surface, écartelant la terre comme un nouveau-né le ferait des chairs de sa mere, et l'air chargé de la lumière de la lune et de l'odeur de la pluie à venir le rendirent ivre, tant il en avait été privé pendant de courtes mais tortueuses années. D'abord, il n'osa pas déplier ses ailes, considérant les environs avec déférence, voire révérence, puis s'élança avec une maladresse digne d'un jeune faon, sans se soucier des arbres épars qu'il arrachait sur son passage, jusqu'à prendre son envol dans un dernier hurlement quand l'euphorie de la liberté supplanta momentanément sa haine et sa colère latentes.

Seules quelques oreilles à Camelot perçurent, presque toutes sans comprendre, le bruit étrange, inhabituel dans le vent qui se levait.

* * *

><p>Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air. Et non pas seulement le changement du temps, qui s'était rafraîchi et assombri, annonçant des pluies qui s'étaient faites très occasionnelles depuis le début de l'été. Merlin sentait comme un tiraillement dans sa magie, un lien dont elle n'avait jusqu'à présent pas pris conscience, endormi, enfermé pendant si longtemps. Alors seulement, elle se demanda comment elle pouvait entendre la voix du dragon dans son esprit. Etait-ce le cas pour toute créature de magie ? Non, elle l'aurait remarqué bien avant…<p>

.

C'était la tombée de la nuit suivante, et la jeune femme était épuisée, au point de regarder son repas sans le voir, alors que d'habitude elle était presque constamment affamée. Le soupir de Gaius la fit cligner des yeux, sans les relever.

« Merlin. »

Elle ne bougea pas, puis sentit sa grande main, abîmée mais habile, prendre doucement la sienne, la tirant de son état second.

« Merlin… » continua-t-il doucement.

« Quoi ? »

« As-tu besoin de parler ? »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sans qu'un mot n'en sorte. A force de les contenir, elle n'arrivait plus à les contrôler, était incapable d'enfin les expulser, même si la tendresse qu'elle put ressentir dans quelque chose d'aussi simple que la préoccupation de Gaius était près de la faire craquer.

Comme en réponse à son indécision, un bruit peu fréquent mais redouté transperça le calme relatif du début de soirée et avorta leur conversation.

Les cloches d'alerte de la garde.

.

En arrivant dans la grande cour, elle vit que de nombreuses personnes s'y étaient rassemblées et qu'un malaise pouvait se ressentir dans la foule. Presque tous avaient les yeux rivés vers le ciel couvert, où Merlin ne pouvait rien percevoir d'anormal. Quelques gardes et chevaliers la dépassèrent dans un fracas métallique. Elle aperçut au loin les silhouettes en mouvement de Morris et sire Léon mais ne put les rejoindre. A la place, elle allait demander ce qu'il se passait à la personne la plus proche d'elle quand un bruit de froissement d'air suivi des exclamations de peur de la foule dirigèrent ses propres yeux vers le haut.

Là, à travers les nuages sombres, elle put distinguer une ombre vaste et mouvante, aux allures cauchemardesques, imprécise jusqu'à ce qu'elle pique vers eux.

C'était Kilgarrah.

A la vue du dragon se rapprochant dangereusement, la majorité des curieux se précipita pour se mettre à l'abri alors que le tintamarre des cloches retentissait de plus belle. Mais il avorta sa chute en déployant ses ailes pour mieux planer au-dessus de la ville, son attention marquée vers le château, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

_« Que faites-vous ?! »_ tenta-t-elle de demander au dragon par leur lien, mais sans succès. La panique et l'incompréhension commençaient à grandir en elle au vu de la situation.

« Merlin ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Gaius venait de la rejoindre, le souffle un peu court.

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre, l'entendant retenir sa respiration à la vue de la bête, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Puis elle aperçut Arthur de loin, flanqués de ses meilleurs chevaliers, et se précipitait déjà vers lui quand elle vit Uther faire son apparition non loin.

Son visage était totalement absent de surprise, ses traits sombres et tirés masquant difficilement sa haine, qu'il manifestait systématiquement à chaque fois qu'il était question de magie ou autre monstre.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué le roi. Le dragon se cabra dans les airs pour changer brusquement de direction, et Merlin sentit ses poils s'hérisser sur sa peau d'horreur quand elle vit son poitrail enfler et sembler s'illuminer de l'intérieur, les interstices entre ses écailles flamboyant comme des étoiles. Elle voulut crier un avertissement, trop tard.

Le feu envahit la cour de même que des cris perçants qui la glacèrent. Elle rouvrit ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés par réflexe pour ne pas être aveuglés, et remarqua à peine qu'elle n'avait rien, trop occupée à regarder le chaos autour d'elle. Arthur et une partie de ses hommes escortaient le roi miraculeusement sauf à l'abri. D'autres n'eurent pas cette chance et agonisaient sur le sol en hurlant, mangés par les flammes, ou s'efforçaient désespérément d'empêcher les flammes de se propager sur leurs vêtements. Elle entendit à peine les ordres de se mettre aux abris quand Gaius lui saisit le bras.

« Merlin, vite ! Aide-moi ! »

Le médecin n'avait pas perdu une seule seconde pour s'approcher du blessé le plus proche, et la jeune femme s'exécuta sans hésiter, sentant que le dragon s'éloignait.

.

La nuit fut courte et ponctuées de gémissements de douleur. L'odeur de chair brûlée lui soulevait l'estomac, et elle dût utiliser tout son sang-froid pour ne pas vomir. L'adrénaline rendait son cœur et ses doigts fébriles, et sa voix flancha d'abord lorsqu'elle apostropha quelques chevaliers intacts pour qu'ils les aident à transporter les blessés dans la pièce la plus proche, apporter les outils, plantes et bandages nécessaires en suffisance ainsi que des sceaux d'eau. A chaque instant, elle craignait que son regard ne se pose sur la mine défigurée d'un de ses proches.

Une silhouette familière s'agenouilla près d'elle alors qu'elle étalait un cataplasme sur le bras d'un enfant avec rapidité mais douceur, chuchotant pour tenter en vain de calmer ses pleurs.

« Dis-moi quoi faire. »

C'était Gwen, la mine grave et résolue, visiblement bouleversée par les évènements et luttant pour rester calme, mais toujours dévouée. Elle fut rejointe par quelques autres volontaires à la joie de Merlin, qui leur distribua des tâches en vitesse, alors que Gaius s'affairait sur les cas les plus lourds. Elle alla le rejoindre.

Son cœur se souleva lorsqu'elle reconnut la jeune patiente sur laquelle il s'afférait. C'était Astrid, l'une des filles d'un des chefs cuistots, d'habitude si espiègle et gloussante. Là, elle soupirait de douleur, la peau du côté gauche de son corps rongée par les flammes, des filaments de tissu mêlés à sa chair à nu sous l'effet de la chaleur. Ses yeux gris d'habitude pleins de naïveté la suppliaient de soulager sa douleur. Avec douceur, elle lui saisit les doigts de son autre main en compassion, sentant sa magie murmurer, picorer la pulpe de ses doigts comme pour passer à travers elle et répondre à cette supplique silencieuse.

''_C'est ma faute…'' _

« Merlin, elle a besoin d'un analgésique. »

Brièvement, discrètement, les yeux baissés de la jeune femme, dissimulés au regard des autres par ses mèches sombres, prirent une teinte dorée quand sa magie échappa à demi à son contrôle. Elle ne sut pas si les yeux brumeux de l'enfant fixés sur les siens avaient remarqué quoi que ce soit, avant de se clore dans un sommeil profond, sans douleur.

« Merlin ! » protesta Gaius à voix basse.

« Je… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher » avoua-t-elle tout aussi bas. Mais le sujet fut vite écarté face à l'urgence de la situation. Et heureusement pour elle, bien que sa magie voulût se tendre vers chaque blessé qu'elle effleurait, elle resta sage pour le reste de la nuit. Pour eux, elle n'était pas aussi sûre que ce soit bienheureux.

.

Jamais il ne fut question du fait que le dragon n'était pas apparu de nulle part, mais s'était échappé de sa geôle profonde et secrète. Si secrète que personne ne semblait être au courant de la vérité. Personne ne semblait même avoir pu croire qu'il restât une telle créature vivante sur la surface de la terre.

A l'exception de deux personnes, Merlin le savait à présent. D'abord le roi, bien évidemment, mais ensuite Gaius. Elle pouvait le lire sur son visage, ce visage qu'elle connaissait à présent si bien, au point de pouvoir en interpréter toute émotion, ou leur absence. Alors elle ne le quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il avait été convoqué dans la salle du Conseil aux petites heures, elle sur ses talons comme à son habitude. Elle n'accorda un regard qu'à Arthur, épuisé et en sueur comme bon nombre d'entre eux. Sa voix avait beau être ferme lorsqu'il énonça le bilan actuel des morts et blessés, ses yeux trahissaient son émotion, son sentiment d'avoir failli à son peuple, et une once d'horreur face à la réalité d'un tel monstre de légendes.

Sentiment qui s'exacerba lorsque le dragon attaqua à nouveau la nuit suivante. Toute la journée, Merlin s'était sentie malade, comme un avertissement envers son retour, alors que beaucoup espéraient que sa première attaque ne soit qu'un cauchemar isolé. A tort.

.

Seule clémence du sort envers eux, les nuages amoncelés au fil des jours s'étaient décidés à percer quelques heures avant la tombée du soleil, répandant une fine pluie continue sur les toits et les pavés. Une mince protection envers la fournaise qui s'abattit ça et là sur la ville, forçant les habitants de tous âges et origines à s'entraider pour éviter que les habitations ne s'embrasent une à une.

A nouveau, les salles du château servirent d'infirmerie de secours, le nombre de victimes déposées parfois à même le sol croissant par bouffées. Merlin se sentait dépassée, désespérée, et admirait le calme apparent de Gwen, indifférente à ses vêtements souillés de sang, suie et d'exsudat. Seuls ses yeux vides trahissaient sa détresse face à tant de souffrance injustifiée.

« Gaius… » supplia doucement sa protégée, sa voix tremblant sous les larmes de culpabilité qu'elle peinait à retenir. « Gaius je dois bien pouvoir faire quelque chose… »

Le vieil homme n'explicita pas le véritable sens de ses paroles. Les blessés avaient toujours leurs oreilles, dans la majorité des cas.

« Je ne sais pas, Merlin… c'est un dragon… » Elle pouvait deviner son inquiétude. « Mais si tu veux essayer, mes mains sont trop pleines que pour te retenir. »

Elle le considéra un instant puis acquiesça de la tête en silence, avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la sortie à grands pas chancelants. Elle ne vit pas Morris débarquer en trombes et dire à Gwen, paniqué, qu'il ne trouvait Morgane nulle part.

.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les ruelles emparées par le chaos. Un chevalier la dépassa, en soutenant un autre qui tenait péniblement debout, voire se laissait tout bonnement porter, et elle remarqua sans le voir vraiment que l'acier de sa cotte de mailles semblait comme fondu par endroits. Une odeur de cendres lui assécha la gorge et irrita la langue. La pluie continuait à tomber doucement, imperturbable.

Merlin se laissa guider par le lien en elle, tournant au pas de courses d'une rue à l'autre, manquant de glisser sur les pavés humides à deux reprises. Le tissu de sa robe, d'habitude d'un bleu riche, s'assombrissait sur ses épaules avec chaque goutte de pluie supplémentaire. Elle l'entendit avant de le voir, ce brassement d'air qui s'accompagnait de cris de plus en plus épars à mesure que tous se mettaient à l'abri, suivi des exclamations d'ordres et du sifflement des flèches et carreaux d'arbalète, ricochant sur les écailles du dragon comme des cailloux le feraient sur une armure de la plus belle facture.

Son cœur tambourina en reconnaissant le timbre de voix qui avait imposé de faire feu, et elle craignit subitement que le dragon ne les embrase en riposte, mais il se contenta de continuer son chemin, piquant vers la citadelle, scrutant.

Ne voyant personne autour d'elle, Merlin invoqua sa magie avec désharmonie, incertaine mais déterminée. Elle voulait figer ses ailes ou éteindre son brasier intérieur, et le pouvoir en elle pulsait avec insistance.

_« Ça suffit ! Allez-vous-en ! »_

Elle put presque le sentir pouffer de dédain, l'haleine sulfureuse.

_« Ta magie ne peut rien contre moi, petite. »_

Elle le pouvait, elle le savait, mais elle ne la contrôlait plus assez que pour ce faire. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains en laissant s'échapper une exclamation désespérée de sa bouche, son sang battant avec force entre ses tempes. Dissimulée dans l'ombre, les silhouettes vêtues de mailles qui déambulaient en vitesse en suivant la créature ne l'aperçurent pas. Ses yeux se posèrent inconsciemment sur la plus familière et la suivirent, ses cheveux dorés rendus ternes par la pluie et l'obscurité.

''_Je suis désolée… je suis désolée...'' _

.

Le bracelet de Morgause était froid contre sa peau. Elle l'avait gardé, malgré qu'elle ne connaisse rien mais veuille tout savoir de sa propriétaire, à la fois soulagée et frustrée qu'il rende ses rêves brumeux comme tout cauchemar ne devrait en être autrement. Elle pouvait sentir la pierre sous ses pieds à travers les fines pantoufles, et l'air frais et humide lui donnait une légère chair de poule. Mais elle ne prêtait attention à rien de tout ça. Ses yeux étaient beaucoup trop occupés à scruter le ciel.

Elle l'attendait, cet être qui avait réussi à percer la nouvelle tranquillité de ses rêves, aux yeux aussi luisants que les flammes qui s'évadaient de sa gueule. Dans sa rétine, une image fantôme était encore empreinte. Le feu. Plus vif encore que celui, bien vrai, qui embrasait ça et là les bâtisses et les corps. Un feu irréel, impossible. Magique.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Sa silhouette, imposante et gracieuse à la fois, se distinguait malgré la pénombre. Ses écailles captaient le moindre fragment de luminosité présente et le reflétait. Mais ce qui tranchait le plus, malgré la distance, était ses yeux. Ses yeux qui se fixèrent sur elle, ne la quittèrent pas lorsqu'il se mit à décrire de grands cercles au-dessus de la cour, non sans rappeler un oiseau de proie. Elle était hypnotisée, car elle connaissait ce regard.

Alors elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il fondit sur elle, toutes griffes dehors.

« Morgane ! »

Qui avait crié ? Ce fut tout ce à quoi elle pensa avant qu'une masse vêtue de mailles ne la projette au sol dans une exclamation de douleur, des bras forts l'enlaçant comme pour la protéger. Mais de quoi ?

Quand la créature s'éloigna à nouveau, insatisfaite, elle remarqua que c'était Arthur qui s'était effondré sur elle. Il peinait à présent à se relever, le visage déformé par la douleur. D'autres mains la touchèrent, d'autres voix se firent plus distinctes. Gwen, Morris, dont les mains tièdes et inquiètes s'emparèrent bien vite d'eux. Et des chevaliers qui entourèrent le prince sans tarder, désemparés de ne pas avoir pu les protéger.

Morgane ferma les yeux, l'esprit embrumé, la tête lourde en réaction à tous ces cris dont elle ne prenait conscience que maintenant. Et elle comprit alors ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais pas la raison. Pourquoi… pourquoi le dragon l'avait-elle attaquée ? Ne le sentait-il pas, lui aussi ?

Quelque chose d'autre vibra en elle, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux, et voir à travers l'attroupement de corps autour d'elle. Quelque chose, il y avait… ou quelqu'un ? Un, ou plusieurs ? Qu'était-ce… ?

A cet instant, Morgane reprit le contrôle, sortant de sa transe comme d'un mauvais rêve. Elle ne pouvait voir que Merlin, essoufflée et les yeux écarquillés à la vue qui s'offrait devant elle.

.

« Le prince est blessé ! » cria presque Léon en poussant les portes de la salle, soutenant l'intéressé d'un côté, Morris l'autre. Des nombreuses têtes se tournèrent vers eux, dont celle de Gaius et du roi. Merlin suivait la troupe d'un pas maladroit; sa tête lui tournait, comme tambourinée de toutes parts. Morgane était presque aussi livide que le prince, mais pour d'autres raisons, et ne cessait de s'excuser envers lui et de le traiter d'idiot en même temps. Elle ne commença à se calmer que quand Gwen lui prit doucement la main et tenta de la rassurer.

A peine les doigts de Gaius avaient-ils touché Arthur, mettant en évidence les lézardes dans son dos, qui avaient percé sans peine à travers le métal sans miraculeusement aller trop profondément dans la chair, que le roi sembla perdre tout ce qui lui restait de sang-froid, dégaina son épée et les dépassa tous à grands pas.

« Sire ! » beugla Gaius. « Sire, restez ici ! »

Merlin suivit le roi à contrecœur jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dehors, ses yeux foudroyant les cieux.

« Montre-toi, créature de malheur ! »

Il n'y eut d'abord en réponse à cet appel que le silence, puis un hurlement à en glacer le sang qui retentit sans peine dans l'air nocturne, ricochant sur les pierres plus violemment que la pluie.

Merlin ne fut pas la seule à saisir le roi pour le remettre de force à l'abri, à présent certaine d'une chose. Pour ce qui était de Morgane, elle ne savait pas, et il avait visiblement évité à la dernière minute de tuer Arthur, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que Kilgarrah voulait Uther.

.

« Je dois y retourner » gémit Arthur entre deux grimaces de douleur.

« Non » dit Merlin, assez fermement pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur le tremblement de ses mains, qui pansaient le dos du prince.

« Merlin… ! » protesta-t-il en se redressant, avant qu'elle ne l'arrête d'une main sur son torse, avec suffisamment de force pour l'arrêter dans son état de faiblesse.

« Non… s'il-te-plaît… »

Tous deux semblaient coupés du monde, vu comme ils ne remarquaient pas le regard songeur de Morgane posé sur eux, alors qu'elle se tenait juste à côté, aidant la servante avec le bandage. Elle ne dit rien, l'esprit assailli de questions, mais trop fatiguée pour vouloir tenter de trouver des réponses.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques instants de querelles vides que les deux jeunes gens remarquèrent à leur tour que la nuit était redevenue complètement silencieuse. Le dragon en avait fini d'eux pour l'instant, les laissant enfin s'abandonner à leur fatigue et leur misère pour ce qu'il restait de la nuit.

* * *

><p>« … rien n'y fait. Cette bête semble invincible. »<p>

Arthur se tenait avec une droiture extrême, seul signe de la douloureuse blessure dans son dos qui le lançait à chaque mouvement de tronc, alors qu'il énumérait leurs tentatives pour arriver à bout de Kilgarrah. Nulle n'avait semblé efficace, et les chevaliers présents dissimulaient avec difficulté le découragement que l'on pouvait voir dans leurs yeux cernés. Merlin déglutit. Même le roi semblait particulièrement désemparé.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen… » intervint celui-ci en balayant la salle du regard. « Quelqu'un a-t-il la moindre idée de comment neutraliser ce monstre ? » Son attention se fixa sur une silhouette fidèle. « Gaius ? »

« Je crains que non, sire… les dragons sont des êtres extrêmement robustes et puissants… A moins… »

Ces derniers mots hésitants qu'il sembla regretter aussitôt captèrent l'attention de tous.

« A moins ? » l'encouragea le roi.

Gaius hésita un instant. « Il nous faut un Seigneur des dragons, sire. »

Uther se détourna aussi vite. « Vous savez bien qu'il n'y en a plus. »

« Et pourtant » continua le vieil homme, « il se pourrait bien que l'un d'entre eux vive encore. »

Cette fois, le regard du roi se fit perçant, presque suspicieux alors qu'il se rapprochait, malgré l'espoir que ces mots pourraient apporter. « Ce n'est pas possible. »

« Mais s'il en restait un ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? »

« Si les rumeurs sont vraies, l'un d'entre eux aurait été aperçu il y a quelques semaines dans le royaume de Cenred. »

Les deux hommes semblaient être les seuls à comprendre le réel tenant de cette conversation.

« Essetir ? Et de qui s'agit-il exactement ? »

Cette fois, nul doute, Merlin vit que Gaius parlait à contrecœur, mais elle ne savait pourquoi. Sa curiosité ne fut que plus piquée.

« Il se pourrait que ce soit Balinor. »

Le roi se fit silencieux, mais ses yeux peinaient à dissimuler la frénésie de ses pensées.

« …Balinor. Vous en êtes certain ? »

« C'est le nom qui m'a été donné. »

« Quand bien même cela serait vrai, jamais il n'accepterait de nous aider. »

« Quel autre choix avons-nous, sire ? »

Arthur choisit cet instant pour intervenir. « Je le forcerai si nécessaire. »

« Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais t'y envoyer ? De plus aurais-tu oublié que notre dernier traité de paix avec Essetir est devenu caduque depuis la montée sur le trône de Cenred ? »

« Il n'a pas encore montré de réelle hostilité envers Camelot » se défendit le prince. « Je serai discret, mais ne pourrai l'être vraiment qu'en agissant seul. »

« C'est trop dangereux. »

« Plus que de rester ici ? Je ne saurais rester et regarder le peuple se faire massacrer avec impuissance lorsqu'il nous reste peut-être un espoir de mettre fin à ces attaques. »

« Non. Tu resteras ici. » Uther ne cédait pas, visiblement inquiet.

« Père- »

« -je ne te parle pas en tant que père, mais en tant que roi ! »

Arthur prit un ton presque doux, mais ferme. « Alors en tant que tel, vous savez que c'est la seule alternative. » Il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. « Je partirai dès que possible. Léon assurera le commandement des défenses à ma place. » L'intéressé acquiesça de la tête, bouche bée, lorsque le prince le dépassa. « Gaius, j'aurais besoin que vous me disiez ce que vous savez sur cet homme avant mon départ. »

A l'étonnement de Merlin, Uther sembla convaincu malgré la flagrante insoumission d'Arthur à ses ordres.

.

Archimède contemplait Arthur de ses grands yeux alors que celui-ci faisait face à Gaius, de l'autre côté de la table. Merlin observait attentivement leur échange, légèrement en retrait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Seigneur des dragons, exactement ? » commença le prince, les yeux légèrement froncés.

« C'est une longue histoire… »

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour cette version, même si vous ne semblez pas vouloir la raconter. Alors ? »

« Disons que dans le temps, les humains et les dragons n'étaient pas aussi étrangers l'un à l'autre qu'à présent. Certains individus étaient même capables de converser avec aise avec ces créatures, voire même de tisser des liens. »

« Des sorciers. » Arthur n'avait pas posé une question.

« En quelque sorte… vu que les dragons sont des créatures de magie- »

« -notre seul espoir est donc un sorcier. Nous sommes condamnés. »

Merlin grimaça brièvement dans son dos, peinée.

« Il reste notre seul espoir. »

« …soit. Où puis-je le trouver ? »

« Je ne sais exactement. Il aurait été aperçu pour la dernière fois dans la ville d'Engherd, non loin de la forêt de Merendra. Je peux vous la montrer sur une carte. »

C'est ce qu'il fit, et Merlin s'approcha juste assez pour observer elle aussi le chemin. Elle avait beau être originaire d'Essetir, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Engherd. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas pu aller très loin d'Ealdor, jusqu'à son arrivée à Camelot.

« Bien. Merlin, prépare mes affaires, je partirai dès que possible. »

« …tu ne penses quand même pas y aller tout seul ? » croassa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme fronça un peu plus les sourcils. « Bien sûr. »

« Non. Je viens avec toi. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, c'est trop dangereux. »

« Toi, ne sois pas ridicule ! Tu es blessé ! Gaius ne peut te suivre alors c'est moi qui vais le faire. »

« Il y a plus de nécessiteux ici que moi- »

« -ils seront bientôt _morts_ si nous échouons ! » Merlin fut surprise de sa propre panique.

Voyant le prince hésiter, Gaius intervint. « Sire, Merlin a raison, vous ne pouvez faire le voyage sans aide médicale, ce serait prendre des risques inutiles. »

Arthur les dévisagea, puis soupira, vaincu.

« Soit. » Il s'adressa à Merlin en particulier. « Ne traîne pas. »

Il était parti depuis quelques minutes quand la jeune femme osa reprendre la parole.

« Ce Seigneur… est-ce vraiment un sorcier alors ? »

Gaius ne réussit pas à cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il la dévisagea. « Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Balinor ? »

« Non… le devrais-je ? »

A la manière dont le médecin détourna promptement son attention, elle se douta qu'il lui cachait encore quelque chose. « Gaius… »

« Ta mère ne l'a jamais mentionné ? »

« …non… » Elle fronça les yeux, un peu perdue, et ne quitta pas le vieil homme du regard quand celui-ci déambula sans oser le soutenir, comme confronté à un dilemme. Merlin attendit patiemment qu'il se décide, le souffle un peu plus court. « Elle le connaissait ? »

« Elle l'a hébergé après que je l'aie aidé à s'échapper de Camelot, lors de la Purge. »

« Elle a fait ça ? Elle a tenu tête à Uther ? Mais pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle jamais raconté ? »

« Je crois qu'elle avait ses raisons pour ne pas parler de lui » continua Gaius à contrecœur. « Et je peux comprendre pourquoi elle a fait ce choix, pourquoi elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire… Mais je ne peux pas t'envoyer rejoindre cet homme sans que tu saches. Ce serait injuste, envers toi… comme lui. »

Dans le silence qui suivit, elle ne put entendre que les petits sifflements d'Archimède. Et peut-être son cœur battant. Son propre silence, ou bien son visage blême, sembla pousser Gaius à avouer, ses yeux cherchant à nouveau les siens.

« Balinor… est ton père. »

Cette fois, le silence se fit total.

« Merlin… ? »

Jusqu'à ce que quelques pots d'argile et fioles en verre n'explosent sans crier gare. Les plumes d'Archimède enflèrent alors qu'elle sursauta, surprise. Gaius écarquilla les yeux mais n'osa rien dire de plus, toute son attention dirigée vers sa protégée.

Merlin agrippa le dossier d'une chaise et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, d'abord sans qu'un mot ne lui échappe, comme étranglée.

« …mon _père ?_ »

Elle crut d'abord qu'elle avait mal compris, que son esprit lui jouait des tours au point qu'elle ait des hallucinations auditives, mais la mine à la fois sérieuse et désolée de Gaius confirma tout. Alors, elle sentit la triste, comme la haine et l'incompréhension remonter dans sa gorge.

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on rien dit ? »

Toutes ces années passées sans rien, à part de minables bribes insuffisantes pour qu'elle se fasse une idée de qui était son père, d'à quoi il ressemblait… pour qu'elle puisse savoir si elle tenait quelque chose de lui. Cet homme dont elle savait uniquement qu'il avait disparu avant sa naissance, pour une raison obscure, et avait appris à sa mère à lire et écrire. Cet homme sans visage, sans voix… qui avait à présent un nom, et était peut-être encore vivant.

« Ta mère a ses raisons… » tenta Gaius.

« J'avais le droit de savoir ! » Sa voix tremblait sous l'émotion, et les larmes qui brouillaient sa vue.

« Elle a sûrement fait cela pour ton bien… »

« Non ! _J'avais le droit de savoir_ ! »

Elle lui tourna le dos, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps sans se laisser aller à ses émotions. L'une de ses mains, tremblante, se posa sur sa bouche, alors que son autre bras étreignait sa taille. Archimède hulula doucement, mais elle l'ignora. Un long silence s'installa, seulement haché par sa respiration saccadée.

Son père, elle avait bien un père. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas née de rien de plus que le ventre de sa mère, mais son absence avait comme anéanti son existence. Pourquoi parler de ce qui n'était pas ? Pourquoi mentionner des fantômes créés de rien ?

Même quand cela aurait pu rendre ses nuits sans sommeil, ses cauchemars enfantins moins sombres et solitaires ?

« Je vais aller chercher… mon père… et je ne sais rien de lui » finit-elle par souffler sans oser se retourner.

« C'était un homme bon. C'est ainsi que je me souviens de lui. »

La sincérité dans son ton fut ce qui acheva de la faire sangloter, et bien vite, sans un mot, Gaius l'enlaça. Elle se laissa aller dans son étreinte comme une enfant jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve un semblant de son calme.

.

« Sois prudente. »

Merlin se redressa dans sa selle et sourit à Gaius, qui avait saisi l'une de ses mains pour la serrer dans les siennes. L'affection et l'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard allégèrent quelque peu le poids qui lui écrasait la poitrine depuis la première attaque de Kilgarrah sur Camelot. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, gris et momentanément sec, mais lourd, et chercha dans le lien qu'elle ressentait entre le dragon et elle. Elle avait l'étrange certitude qu'il n'attaquerait plus de sitôt. Uther s'était cloitré dans le château en attendant le retour de son fils, et elle était à présent certaine que c'était uniquement après lui qu'il en avait.

Elle espéra seulement qu'il ne tenterait pas de détruire complètement le château pour y parvenir. Ses pensées se tournèrent momentanément vers Morgane, qu'il avait semblé vouloir attaquer, et qui était souvent dans un état second. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir rester pour lui parler, comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mettre des mots sur les doutes qui lui tiraillaient la conscience. Elle aurait aussi voulu pouvoir s'assurer que Gwen et Morris tenaient le coup face au charnier, car elle les savait forts mais aussi très empathiques, au point de se sentir mal devant la détresse des blessés. En particulier Gwen, qui ne dormait plus chez son père mais dans la salle convertie en infirmerie. Elle aurait voulu que Gaius l'éclaire un peu plus, elle qui se noyait dans les questions sans réponses et le passé silencieux. Mais aussi, elle voulait que tout se suspende le temps qu'Arthur se remette de ses blessures.

Celui-ci ne put d'ailleurs cacher le durcissement de sa bouche lorsqu'il grimpa sur Hengroen, devant son paquetage. Il avait revêtu des vêtements simples pour passer plus inaperçu, mais chacun avait tout de même gardé une épée. Elle pouvait voir les bandages dépasser de son col.

Quand Gaius la lâcha, Merlin entendit un hululement et releva à nouveau la tête. Archimède planait bien au-dessus d'eux, comme si elle la laissait partir à contrecœur. A elle aussi, elle sourit.

Puis ils se mirent en route.

* * *

><p>Ils passèrent une première nuit sous la canopée des arbres, s'abritant de l'humidité tant bien que mal. Merlin se réveilla en frissonnant mais ne se plaignit pas, et leurs échanges se firent de plus en plus épars à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la frontière avec Essetir. Arthur, en particulier, était sur ses gardes et niait complètement sa blessure, alors que Merlin était surtout prise dans ses pensées et son inquiétude. Mais aussi sa culpabilité. Elle ne pouvait sortir les images des corps brûlés, figés dans des postures parfois grotesques, de son esprit. Elle voyait encore la jeune Astrid dormir sous l'influence des potions antalgiques que l'on lui administrait, ses yeux embués s'ouvrant de tant à autre lorsque l'on la faisait manger ou boire. Et elle n'était qu'une parmi des dizaines.<p>

Pourquoi Kilgarrah avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi en arriver là uniquement pour se venger d'Uther ? Elle n'y comprenait rien.

A mesure que la journée avançait, tout comme eux, le ciel se chargeait de nuages menaçants, qui finirent par éclater en début de soirée. Merlin s'emmitoufla péniblement dans sa cape, réconfortée partiellement par le fait que les températures estivales, même si rafraîchies, empêchaient qu'ils ne claquent des dents à s'en arracher les mâchoires. Un autre coup heureux du sort la soulagea : ils arrivaient en vue d'Engherd. La ville était de taille modeste, elle avait visiblement évolué à partir d'un village, car elle ne comportait pas de château ni apparemment de demeure seigneuriale. Il valait mieux cela, car malgré leurs tenues modestes, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre qu'un noble reconnaisse le prince héritier de Camelot. Cependant, ils devraient tout de même prendre le risque : il leur fallait partir en quête d'informations, et cela ne se faisait pas en restant en retrait.

Quoi de meilleur comme endroit pour cela que la seule taverne du coin ?

.

Ils entrèrent après avoir abrité et nourri leurs chevaux dans la modeste écurie de l'établissement, qui faisait, comme d'usage, aussi office d'auberge. L'endroit était fort fréquenté, à en juger par le niveau sonore et les effluves, un mélange de boisson, de vêtements humides et de transpiration. A la joie de Merlin, ses nausées persistantes semblaient avoir stoppé subitement depuis peu, même si ses narines se plissèrent inconsciemment. Le bruit diminua modestement et momentanément lorsqu'ils entrèrent alors que de nombreux occupants adressaient un bref regard aux nouveaux venus.

« Et maintenant… on demande à qui ? » fit Merlin en regardant Arthur en coin. Celui-ci sembla d'abord un peu désemparé, puis se redressa.

« Temps de mettre en pratique tes talents de pipelette. »

« Eh ! » protesta-t-elle, non sans apprécier le fait qu'il puisse encore plaisanter de temps en temps, même si c'était à ses dépens.

Mais il se dirigea vers le comptoir, et elle ne put que le suivre, remarquant du coin de l'œil que deux hommes la suivaient de leur regard torve. Elle resserra un peu mieux les pans de sa cape autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils, mal à l'aise. A croire qu'ils ne voyaient pas beaucoup de femmes à la taverne, dans cet endroit. Cela ne sembla pas échapper à Arthur, qui passa un bras autour de ses hanches lorsqu'elle le rejoignit. Merlin frissonna, rassurée qu'il ne touche pas son ventre et en même temps docile à son contact.

Un homme barbu qui s'afférait à essuyer des choppes avec un chiffon d'une propreté relative haussa un sourcil en les voyant, seul signe qu'ils avaient son attention.

« Nous souhaiterions passer la nuit ici » dit le prince en posant quelques pièces sur le comptoir. Merlin voulut lui donner un coup de son coude pour lui signaler qu'il avait trop donné, ce qui pouvait éveiller des soupçons. On voyait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de dormir dans de tels endroits.

Si l'homme semblait surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître, empochant l'argent du revers d'une main, sans rendre de change. Il désigna les escaliers à l'autre bout de la pièce bondée du menton.

« La troisième à droite est libre. Pas vraiment un temps pour voyager, hum ? » fit-il en regardant leurs vêtements mouillés. « A moins que vous fassiez juste ça pour la charmante compagnie ? »

Merlin n'apprécia pas son sourire de travers et cherchait après une réplique cinglante quand elle sentit Arthur la serrer un peu plus fort. Le jeune homme sourit, mais elle pouvait remarquer que la tension dans ses épaules n'était pas due qu'à sa blessure.

« Vous pensez bien qu'une épouse pareille, je ne suis pas très enclin à la laisser à la maison quand je m'absente. La pauvre attire trop d'attentions. »

Les joues et le ventre subitement et agréablement chauds, elle dut se retenir de ne pas le frapper, mortifiée et affectée par ce mensonge qui sembla si naturel dans la bouche d'Arthur. Elle reprit cependant vite ses esprits et rentra dans le jeu.

« Il ne peut simplement pas se passer de moi » dit-elle en regardant l'intéressé avec un grand sourire. Il lui en rendit un bref, plus modeste et authentique, et Merlin sentit son cœur battre agréablement dans sa poitrine, avant qu'il ne retrouve son sérieux et ne retourne son attention vers le barbu, à présent plus désintéressé.

« Nous cherchons aussi quelqu'un. Un homme du nom de Balinor. Peut-être en avez-vous entendu parler ? »

Merlin eut subitement l'impression que des regards se posaient sur son dos. Elle avait envie de se blottir un peu plus contre Arthur, consciente à l'instant d'à quel point elle était fatiguée et voulait se couper du monde.

''_Oui, mon père… quelqu'un en a-t-il entendu parler ? Plus que moi ?'' _

« Balinor, hum ? Nan, jamais entendu parler. »

Puis il les délaissa aussitôt pour un autre client.

« On devrait peut-être essayer les autres… » proposa Merlin.

Arthur acquiesça. Ils entreprirent donc de se mêler à la foule. Ils payèrent pour avoir droit à deux parts du ragoût du soir, qui, bien que pourvu d'une viande coriace et accompagné d'un pain fade, était assez épais et chaud pour rassasier leurs estomacs. Malheureusement, l'entourage semblait peu loquace vis-à-vis des étrangers, à croire qu'ils ne recevaient jamais de voyageurs, même s'il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas. En particulier lorsqu'ils abordaient le sujet qui les intéressait réellement.

.

« Je commence à croire que ce Balinor n'est bel et bien plus de ce monde » grogna Arthur en enlevant ses bottes, les épaules raidies sous le mouvement.

« Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Personne n'a dit que c'était le cas. » Merlin s'afférait à déballer quelques affaires lentement, tentant de chasser de son esprit la désagréable sensation des vêtements mouillés sur sa peau. Même le pantalon sous sa robe avait fini par devenir humide, absorbant la pluie qui avait imprégné la couche supérieure.

« Ni le contraire. »

Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle l'entendit inspirer bruyamment, brusquement. Il avait les bras encore pris dans sa chemise et elle pouvait voir que le bandage qui lui ceignait le dos était par endroits poisseux de sang quand il ne l'était pas d'eau. Elle se rapprocha de son lit immédiatement, inquiète.

« Laisse-moi faire » dit-elle suffisamment fermement pour dissimuler son inquiétude avant de le libérer de sa chemise avec dextérité. « Pourquoi est-ce que la seule fois où tu te décides à te déshabiller tout seul est quand tu devrais l'éviter ? »

« Je t'épargne du travail et tu arrives encore à te plaindre… » Sa voix était tintée d'humour, mais laissait surtout percer sa fatigue. Il était un peu plus blême que d'habitude, et ce n'était pas dû qu'à la lueur des chandelles.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire autant… pas dans ta condition. » Elle entreprit de l'extirper des bandes souillées avec douceur.

« Ne dis pas de sottises. Ce n'est rien. »

Mais les lacérations qui s'offrirent à sa vue, à vif et suintantes de sang aux endroits les plus profonds lui soulevèrent le ventre. Une exclamation de surprise lugubre échappa à la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est pas _rien_ ! Si tu pouvais v- »

« -ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, malgré sa reluctance à l'accepter. Le prince ne retournerait pas à Camelot, pas avant d'avoir trouvé Balinor et ce, quel que soit son état. Merlin en eut le cœur gros. Elle le sentit frémir lorsqu'elle tâta la peau autour des plaies.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? »

« Je dois nettoyer ta blessure. J'ai le nécessaire dans ma sacoche mais il me faut de l'eau bouillante, je vais en chercher. »

L'idée ne sembla pas plaire à Arthur. « Je ne vais pas te laisser seu- »

« -tu restes ici et tu ne _bouges pas_ ! Je sais me débrouiller ! »

Elle referma la porte derrière elle avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

.

Niant superbement les regards qui s'attardaient sur elle, Merlin s'efforça de prendre un air imperturbable et autoritaire lorsqu'elle exposa sa requête, moyennant quelques pièces. Alors que de l'eau étaient mise à chauffer sur le foyer dans la marmite la plus propre, elle sortit rejoindre l'écurie d'un pas prompt, pestant contre la pluie persistante et s'assura que leurs chevaux avaient tout le nécessaire. Maladroitement, après s'assurer que personne ne pouvait la voir, elle lança un sort qui la préviendrait si quelqu'un avait la mauvaise idée de vouloir les voler puis retourna à l'intérieur. Là, elle s'assit prêt du feu et attendit que l'eau frémisse. La chaleur était relativement agréable sur ses vêtements mouillés. Alors seulement, elle se permit de penser à l'inquiétude la plus récente qui était apparue dans son esprit, après la blessure d'Arthur.

Ils avaient reçu, à son soulagement, une chambre avec deux lits. Elle avait tout de même peur que la proximité ne lui fasse remarquer son état d'une manière ou d'une autre, même si le renflement de son ventre était encore modeste. L'eau se mit presque à bouillir trop vite à son goût. Elle la versa dans une grande bassine qu'elle transporta avec précaution à travers la pièce puis dans les escaliers, la chaleur se transmettant rapidement à la poterie et lui réchauffant les mains.

Quand elle rentra à nouveau dans la chambre en ouvrant la porte avec difficulté, elle remarqua qu'Arthur avait pendu ses vêtements tant bien que mal. Ils n'avaient pour mobilier supplémentaire qu'une petite table et deux chaises, et l'une d'entre elle servait déjà de séchoir. Elle rougit, à la fois en le voyant nu et en constatant qu'il avait tout de même bougé. Après avoir déposé la bassine, elle ouvrit sa trousse de soins et en extirpa plusieurs plantes et autres ingrédients qu'elle laissa macérer dans l'eau.

« Tu n'en fais décidément qu'à ta tête » bougonna-t-elle.

Elle lava tout de même ses plaies avec soin, en silence.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas » finit par dire Arthur.

Merlin le laissa parler.

« C'est comme si… Je veux dire, ce monstre aurait pu facilement me tuer, et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il a voulu l'éviter… Même si ça n'a aucun sens. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de Kilgarrah. Pourquoi avoir fait cela, lui qui bavassait fréquemment à propos d'Albion et du rôle que jouerait Camelot dans sa création ? Avait-il fini par abandonner, enfermé hors de portée de la lumière ?

« Si c'est le cas, je suis heureuse qu'il l'ait fait » répondit-elle doucement.

Elle n'eut pas droit à une plaisanterie en retour, et il se tint tranquille lorsqu'elle le pansa.

« …vraiment ? »

« Pourquoi mets-tu toujours en doute ma parole ? »

« Je… suppose que je n'en crois pas toujours ma chance. »

Merlin osa le regarder dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la chambre et sentit ses joues rosir devant ces mots d'une gentillesse inattendue. Ils la rendirent si docile, qu'elle n'eut pas le réflexe de repousser le prince lorsqu'il l'attira à lui d'une main sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser, presque timidement. Alors seulement elle prit pleinement conscience d'à quel point son affection, même si parfois maladroite, lui manquait. Mais quand elle sentit son autre main se poser sur sa hanche, elle se raidit.

« Tu devrais mettre tes vêtements à sécher, tu frissonnes » souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres, ce qui acheva de la pousser à s'écarter de lui. A voir l'expression qui passa sur son visage, elle devina à l'instant qu'elle venait de créer un malentendu. Le mélange de colère et de honte envers lui-même la rendit sans voix.

« Je… je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

Pourquoi ne le contredisait-elle pas ? Pourquoi n'expliquait-elle pas que ce qu'il pensait n'était pas la réelle raison de sa distance ? Quand elle voudrait pouvoir simplement se blottir contre lui, se couper du monde dans une léthargie bienvenue.

En vérité, elle avait peur. De tout ce qui pouvait passer ses lèvres, et de tout ce qui n'osait les franchir. Ces mensonges, ces silences qui guidaient sa vie comme des fils une marionnette, qu'elle avait tissés elle-même.

« Ce n'est pas… » hoqueta-t-elle trop bas, avant que le pouce d'Arthur n'effleure ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Elle n'aimait pas la tristesse qu'elle pouvait percevoir dans son regard, au-delà du sourire qu'il s'efforçait d'arborer.

« Non, pas d'excuse. C'est ma faute. »

Il lui prêta sa seule tunique de rechange sans un mot de plus avant de s'allonger douloureusement sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. Elle regarda sa silhouette de longs instants, ne sachant plus quoi dire, mais n'osa pas se changer, et dût donc s'habituer tant bien que mal au contact désagréablement humide de ses vêtements. Quand elle s'allongea à son tour elle frissonna, comme en manque de la chaleur du jeune homme, et le sommeil tarda à chasser ses remords et l'envelopper. Ses frissons ne la quittant pas, elle attendit de s'assurer qu'Arthur était bien endormi avant de murmurer quelques mots pour sécher tant bien que mal ses vêtements, un piètre confort face à cette situation.

Un jour, elle le savait, ses pieds finiraient par se prendre dans ses fils.

.

Merlin ne fut réveillée en sursaut que lorsqu'un bruit de chute et de plainte étouffées parvint à ses oreilles. Les chandelles étaient mortes depuis longtemps et elle ne perçut que mal les silhouettes dans la chambre, avec le peu de luminosité en provenance de la fenêtre. Ce qui se découpa le mieux dans la pénombre fut le bandage d'Arthur, avant que ses yeux ne s'habituent quelques secondes après à l'obscurité pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Le prince tenait en respect, du bout d'une dague et par sa poigne, un homme renversé au sol dont les yeux étaient écarquillés sous la surprise. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à une telle résistance face à son détroussement nocturne.

« P-pitié… » cafouilla le voleur tronqué. « Je ne voulais pas- »

« -inutile » le coupa fermement le prince. « Dites-moi ce que vous savez de Balinor, et je vous laisserai partir sans bruit. »

Merlin s'étonna qu'il soit aussi sûr que cet homme détenait des informations pouvant les aider. Avait-elle raté un détail ? Peut-être la manière systématique dont le sujet était balayé à peine mentionné ?

« Balinor ? …pourquoi un tel intérêt pour ce vieux- »

Les doigts dans le col de l'homme se resserrèrent et la lame se rapprocha d'un rien, mais suffisamment pour être d'autant plus menaçante.

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en mesure de poser des questions. »

L'inconnu déglutit. Arthur ne cillait pas.

« Il… vous devez traverser la forêt de Merendra, jusqu'au pied de la montagne Feorre. A en croire ce qu'on dit, il résiderait dans une caverne. »

Il inspira fortement lorsque le prince le relâcha pour se relever sans le quitter des yeux, puis se redressa lui-même, prêt à fuir et en même temps, visiblement blessé dans son orgueil face à l'échec cuisant de ses opérations. Cela se ressentait dans son ton amer et son regard sautant entre les deux jeunes gens.

« Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions, vous ne le trouverez sûrement pas. »

« Pourquoi ? » dit Merlin, la voix rendue un peu rauque par le sommeil puis le silence.

« Balinor déteste et préfère éviter tout le monde, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il vive vraiment dans un trou à rats, et vous n'y serez sûrement pas les bienvenus. »

« Nous verrons bien… maintenant disparaissez de ma vue. » Arthur ne lui accordait déjà plus son attention, et l'étranger ne se fit pas prier pour s'éclipser rapidement.

Plus pour se donner bonne conscience que par réelle peur, Merlin poussa la table derrière la porte refermée avant de se rediriger vers le lit. Elle vit qu'Arthur se tâtait maladroitement une épaule, raide comme sa jumelle, perdant la souplesse et l'agilité presque effrayantes déployées il y a peu. Elle allait le rejoindre, inquiète, quand il la coupa dans son élan d'une main en l'air.

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Tu es blessé, ce n'est- »

« _Mer_lin, arrête. » Son ton était catégorique, comme le dos qu'il lui tournait. Il donnait presque l'impression, dans son empressement, d'avoir peur qu'elle se fasse du souci.

.

Mais ce n'était pas rien, malgré ses affirmations du contraire. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas ralentir alors qu'ils continuaient leurs recherches, traversant la forêt comme indiqué, restant aux aguets pour éviter de malencontreuses rencontres. Quand il était question de la sécurité de Camelot et ses habitants, elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose qui pourrait volontairement stopper Arthur. Avant son esprit, c'est son corps qui abdiqua.

Merlin le vit décliner au fil des heures, de plus en plus anxieuse et agitée. Il refusait les soins qu'il jugeait inutile, même lorsque son visage ne fut plus mouillé uniquement par la pluie, mais aussi la sueur.

En lisière de la forêt, il les arrêta, subitement sur ses gardes malgré son état fébrile et lui fit signe de se cacher en silence. Ils gravirent les hauteurs jusqu'à un plateau et se dissimulèrent après et à l'écart des chevaux, prostrés dans les buissons. L'odeur de la terre humide, riche et presque écœurante, emplit les narines de Merlin alors qu'ils attendaient sans un bruit, malgré leur inconfort dans la végétation humide et boueuse.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, une patrouille aux couleurs de Cenred apparut au détour du chemin. Merlin n'en disait rien, mais elle resterait toujours admirative des talents d'Arthur pour traquer, et éviter de l'être. La patrouille était constituée d'une dizaine d'hommes armés dont la plupart discutaient allègrement, mais dont elle ne percevait pas bien les propos. Elle s'efforça de rester aussi immobile qu'Arthur à ses côtés.

Et il le resta bien longtemps après que le groupe se soit suffisamment éloigné pour qu'ils puissent continuer sans crainte.

« Arthur… ? » murmura-t-elle en se redressant sur ses bras, prête à se lever.

Un faible grognement fut sa seule réponse. Le fait de s'arrêter semblait avoir coupé court à ce qu'il restait de ses forces, et sous ses paupières à demi closes, ses yeux étaient troublés par la fièvre, qui se confirma lorsque Merlin posa une main sur son front, brûlant. Elle n'osa pas regarder sous ses bandages avec ses mains sales pour vérifier ce dont elle se doutait : malgré ses attentions, ou peut-être à cause de leur nature, ses plaies s'étaient infectées. A moins que les griffes d'un dragon ne soient en quelque sorte venimeuses ? Elle l'ignorait, et ce manque de connaissances commença à la faire paniquer.

« Arthur, il faut que tu te lèves, on ne doit pas rester là… » demanda-t-elle doucement, tentant de cacher le malaise dans sa voix. Elle passait mentalement en revue ce qu'elle avait dans sa sacoche qui pourrait lui être utile tout en l'étreignant pour l'aider à se soulever. Il gémit de douleur en prenant appui sur ses bras, et le hisser sur Hengroen fut long et laborieux. Merlin haletait lorsqu'il s'effondra à demi sur le cheval qui renâclait légèrement face au comportement de son cavalier.

« Tiens bon… s'il-te-plaît… » lui murmura-t-elle, ses doigts tremblants pressés sur son bras avant qu'elle ne remonte sur Arion, inspire fortement pour tenter en vain de calmer les battements de son cœur et considère les alentours.

.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du pied de la montagne Feorre dans l'après-midi, sous un temps plus sec et chaud mais toujours aussi nuageux, Arthur tomba dans l'inconscience, affalé sur l'encolure d'Hengroen, assez large pour soutenir le prince tant bien que mal. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua, Merlin descella aussitôt.

« Arthur ?... Arthur ? » appela-t-elle en le tâtonnant de ses mains qu'elle avait rincées au ruisseau le plus proche. Il ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle lui effleura le visage, puis le dos.

Elle inspira profondément, ne sachant que faire. Elle n'avait en sa possession ni n'avait aperçu de plantes qui pourraient l'aider suffisamment dans une telle situation… alors elle utilisa son dernier recours. Sa magie sembla ronronner de contentement lorsqu'elle la laissa sonder le corps du jeune homme, puis se teinta vite de douleur au contact de la blessure. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre et qui ne cédait pas à ses tentatives maladroites pour assainir et solidariser à nouveau les chairs lacérées. Merlin se sentit soudainement si impuissante que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, alors que sa main caressait nerveusement la nuque d'Arthur et que son regard se perdait autour d'elle.

N'y avait-il personne pour les aider ? Son père était-il seulement encore en vie ? Son _père_…

Elle sentit sa magie frémir, aller et venir par à-coups, comme indécise et légèrement incontrôlable. La jeune femme posa un instant son front contre le bras du prince, prise de vertiges, et ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

Où aller ? Où ?

Après de longs instants passés dans un état second, Merlin sentit comme quelque chose qui tira brièvement dans sa poitrine, lui rappelant une seconde ce qu'elle avait ressenti avec Kilgarrah, et sortit de sa torpeur, les yeux pointés à l'horizon. Elle avait la chair de poule. Il fallait qu'elle continue, et dans sa détresse, elle ne pouvait que suivre cet infime tiraillement en elle.

* * *

><p>Les sabots des chevaux raclaient sur les pierres qui formaient le lit d'un ruisseau informe quand Merlin put discerner ce qui ressemblait de long à l'entrée d'une caverne, perdue au milieu de la végétation et à l'ouverture large mais à peine suffisamment haute pour laisser passer un homme debout. Le cœur battant, elle jaugea les environs et n'y vit personne, ni même un animal. Elle ne pourrait entrer avec les chevaux et descella donc à contrecœur, ne voulant pas laisser Arthur sans surveillance. Mais un coup d'œil à son visage blême et inconscient la convainquit de s'absenter le temps d'inspecter la caverne.<p>

L'eau trempa à nouveau ses chaussures alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'entrée en s'efforçant de ne pas glisser. Son sang battait dans ses temps presque aussi bruyamment que le bruissement du ruisseau. Elle dut se pencher légèrement pour entrer avant de sonder les alentours plongés dans la pénombre.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle sans assurance. Elle ne perçut pas d'écho, mais put entendre que sa voix s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs. Le ruisseau s'éloignait d'un côté, et de l'autre elle put bientôt marcher sur de la terre ferme, tapissant un second couloir naturel. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'y enfonça quand ses yeux furent habitués à la restriction de lumière, et ignora la petite voix dans sa tête qui voulait s'exprimer.

''_Père ? Es-tu là ?'' _

Elle retint sa respiration lorsque la galerie s'élargit sur un cul-de-sac parsemé de mobilier de fortune, objets de la vie courante et peaux d'animaux formant tant bien que mal un endroit où dormir,…

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Merlin sursauta, saisie, lorsqu'une voix masculine très, trop proche d'elle perça le silence et la fit se retourner, une main sur le cœur.

« Je… » bafouilla-t-elle, avant que sa voix ne se fasse timide à la vue de l'homme devant elle, qu'elle aurait presque put confondre avec un ours. Il était grand et large d'épaules, pour ce qu'elle pouvait en voir sous ses vêtements sombres et informes. Son visage était hirsute, encadré par une barbe et de longs cheveux. Ses grands yeux qui la perçaient.

Y avait-il quelque chose de familier dans ce visage ? En avait-elle ne fut-ce qu'un élément en commun ? Mais il y avait plus urgent.

« J'ai besoin d'aide » se retrouva-t-elle à presque supplier. Un coup d'œil précédant lui avait permis d'apercevoir quelques plantes médicinales parmi les affaires de l'homme; elle n'était pas sûre que cela puisse suffire, mais n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. « Mon… mon compagnon est blessé. »

Il sembla indifférent, à en croire l'absence d'expression autre que la méfiance sur son visage.

_« Je vous en prie._ »

Il ferma les yeux brièvement, comme vaincu. « Montre-moi où il est. »

.

A la lumière du jour, elle put voir que ses cheveux, sa barbe et ses yeux étaient de variantes de la même couleur : un brun sombre, profond, par endroit strié de blanc, mais plus riche et chaud que la couleur de ses propres cheveux, qui se rapprochait très fortement du noir. S'il s'agissait vraiment de son père, elle ne tenait pas grand-chose de lui.

L'intéressé se figea un instant à la vue des deux chevaux et du fardeau de l'un, et Merlin dut se rassurer que rien ne pouvait trahir la véritable identité d'Arthur. Peut-être que la qualité de la selle… ?

Puis il inspecta brièvement le dos du jeune homme et lui fit mine de se rapprocher.

« Aide-moi à le transporter. »

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire de soulagement, se retenant même de protester sous le poids conséquent du prince.

Elle n'osa rien dire quand ils l'installèrent sur le ventre sur des fourrures après lui avoir enlevé sa chemise et ses bandages, puis quand l'homme s'afféra autour de lui sans trop lui prêter d'attention. Il alluma quelques bougies pour mieux observer la blessure. A sa vue, il fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir de longs instants, immobile, et Merlin retint son souffle sans savoir pourquoi. Elle ne commença à se détendre, assise sur un tronçon de bois, que quand il se mit à préparer un onguent dont elle ne reconnut qu'une partie des ingrédients, puis l'appliqua dans les plaies. Elle suivit du regard ses doigts longs et épais, qui s'avérèrent aussi agiles et précis. Ce qu'il fit ensuite, cette même main posée entre les omoplates du prince, la voix autoritaire, lui coupa le souffle sous la surprise.

« _Ahlúttre þá séocnes. Þurhhæle bræd._ »

Ses yeux sombres s'illuminèrent, rivalisant avec les chandelles l'espace d'un instant. Arthur soupira sans se réveiller, les traits un rien plus sereins, comme soulagé. Merlin en eut la chair de poule, incapable de quitter l'inconnu du regard.

« Un problème ? »

Elle secoua la tête avec un peu trop de frénésie.

« N-non… merci. Merci infiniment. »

« Rends-toi utile et aide-moi à préparer le repas, tu as la peau sur les os. »

.

Le ragoût achevait de cuire sur le feu quand l'homme sembla soudainement s'intéresser à elle.

« Maintenant petite, dis-moi la vérité. »

Merlin se raidit. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Nous… nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il s'appelle Balinor. » Elle déglutit sous le regard de marbre de l'homme. « Le connaissez-vous ? On nous a dit qu'il se trouvait dans les environs… »

Il l'ignora et se servit un bol. Merlin n'osa pas faire de même, bien qu'il ait mis un second récipient vide non loin d'elle. Après quelques cuillerées, il lui fit signe du menton de l'imiter, et elle s'exécuta, détournant son attention de son regard.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Elle se figea à nouveau, sa gorge serrée l'empêchant d'avaler correctement. « Je m'appelle Merlin » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Et lui ? » Son ton était soupçonneux alors qu'il désignait Arthur du doigt. « Son nom ? »

Elle dit le premier nom qui lui passa par la tête. « Lancelot. »

Les sourcils de l'homme se plissèrent légèrement. « Son nom est _Arthur Pendragon_. » Sa voix s'était faite plus forte, teintée d'une colère dormante. « Le fils d'Uther. »

Merlin ne put que répondre une chose. « Oui. »

« Ici nous sommes dans le royaume de Cenred, il cherche vraiment les ennuis. Surtout avec une blessure pareille. Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends _réellement_ de moi ? »

Elle soutint son regard malgré tout, puisant en elle un courage qui lui manquait particulièrement ces derniers temps. « Vous êtes Balinor ? »

Quelque chose qu'elle ne put clairement cerner traversa ses yeux sombres avant qu'il ne détourne le regard, focalisé sur son repas. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Merlin qui sentit l'espoir surgir dans sa poitrine et la pousser à avouer.

« Un dragon est en train d'attaquer Camelot. » « Nous n'arrivons pas à le repousser. » _Elle_ n'y arrivait pas. « Nous avons besoin d'un Seigneur des dragons. »

Ses yeux la percèrent à nouveau un instant de silence. « Il a ses raisons. C'est Uther qui l'a enfermé. »

« Mais il est en train de tuer des innocents- » Elle sursauta lorsqu'il sembla exploser en se relevant.

« -Uther m'a pourchassé et m'a traqué comme une bête sauvage ! Il s'est servi de moi et il s'attend à ce que je l'aide à nouveau après tout ? »

« Je comprends… »

« Que peux-tu comprendre, petite ? Uther m'a demandé d'appeler Kilgarrah à Camelot en disant vouloir faire la paix avec lui, mais il a menti ! Et tu voudrais que je protège cet homme-là ? »

« Je veux que vous protégiez Camelot… » supplia-t-elle.

« Il a trahi ma confiance ! Tout comme il a menti avant de massacrer tous ceux de mon espèce ! Ne me dis pas que tu comprends quand _tu ne peux pas comprendre_ ! »

Merlin déglutit. « Mais vous avez réussi à vous échapper. »

Cela sembla le calmer quelque peu. « Oui. J'ai pu m'enfuir. »

Elle devait savoir, malgré sa conscience qui l'avertissait de ne pas jouer avec le feu, elle devait savoir…

''_J'avais le droit de savoir !''_

« Et… où êtes vous allé ? »

« … un village du nom d'Ealdor. » Ses yeux se voilèrent comme au rappel d'un lointain souvenir.

Elle manqua s'étrangler sous l'émotion qui jaillit dans sa gorge. « …oui. »

« J'aurais pu tout recommencer là-bas. Avoir une vie. Une femme… une femme extraordinaire. » Sa colère sembla se raviver. « Ealdor est en-dehors du royaume d'Uther et pourtant même là, il m'a poursuivi. Pourquoi s'acharner ainsi ? Qu'avais-je fait de si mal pour qu'il me poursuive sans relâche ? Pour qu'il envoie des chevaliers me tuer, m'arracher à la vie que je m'efforçais de construire, à la femme que j'aime, et me pousse à vivre reclus dans cette caverne ?! »

Il inspira en la voyant recroquevillée et immobile. Cette fois, ce fut la tristesse qui s'empara de sa voix. « Alors, je peux comprendre pourquoi Kilgarrah agit ainsi. Je peux comprendre sa haine, quand les siens ont été massacrés, quand il a été arraché à sa famille ainsi. Tu veux savoir l'effet que ça fait ? Regarde autour de toi, petite. »

Merlin se crut d'abord incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, écrasée qu'elle était par le poids des révélations, non, des _confirmations_… Elle voulait crier, que oui, elle comprenait, crier et disparaitre à la fois, ses yeux fixés sur Balinor. Son père. Mais il y avait plus important qu'elle, elle s'en souvint en entendant Arthur geindre doucement dans son sommeil, marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles.

« Alors vous allez les laisser mourir ? »

« Que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? » Si ses mots étaient glaçants, l'abattement qu'elle perçut dans ses épaules l'empêcha d'exploser de colère.

''_Et si votre fille s'y trouvait aussi ?''_ allait-elle demander.

« Merlin » gémit Arthur, coupant court à ses paroles. Elle se leva pour s'approcher du jeune homme avec inquiétude, s'accroupit à ses côtés et effleura son visage, ses joues rêches. « Merlin… »

« Shh… je suis là » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Balinor les regardait, avant de s'éloigner sur quelques derniers mots.

« Il sera en état de repartir demain matin. »

Le cœur gros, et s'efforçant de se taire malgré la révolte qui lui broyait le cœur, Merlin s'allongea aux côtés du jeune homme et tenta de calmer ses pensées tempétueuses, mais aussi sa profonde déception.

* * *

><p>Quand elle se réveilla au matin dans les bras d'Arthur, elle ne pensa pas d'abord au fait qu'ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre alors qu'elle faisait tout pour garder ses distances, mais au fait qu'il semblait souffrir nettement moins, au point d'avoir bougé dans son sommeil et de prendre appui sur son dos. Elle le voyait à peine dans la pénombre de la caverne, les bougies s'étant presque toutes éteintes pendant la nuit, mais elle pouvait discerner ses traits, paisibles comme elle ne les avait plus vus depuis longtemps.<p>

Balinor, Kilgarrah et toutes ses autres préoccupations lui revinrent trop vite à l'esprit, mais elle réussit à les chasser l'espace d'un instant, blottie contre l'homme qu'elle aimait.

.

Elle entendit le rythme de sa respiration changer puis son corps s'agiter alors qu'elle s'affairait à ranger leurs affaires non loin. Puis elle vit sa tête aux cheveux ébouriffés se redresser et se tourner à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

« Merlin ? » demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix rauque. « Tu m'expliques ce qu'on fiche ici ? »

Les secondes qui suivirent, il sortit peu à peu de la torpeur du sommeil et se redressa avec facilité, surpris. Il tâtonna l'arrière de ses épaules sous le bandage propre.

« Je me sens… étrangement bien. » Il la questionna du regard alors qu'elle lui apportait les restes du ragoût de la veille. Elle sourit quand il se jeta presque dessus, visiblement affamé.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien… »

« Alors à qui dois-je ce miracle ? »

La jeune femme se fit tout à coup plus sérieuse. « A Balinor. »

Arthur en oublia son bol. « Balinor ? Il est ici ? »

« Il s'est levé plus tôt et est parti chercher je ne sais quoi… mais oui, il est bien ici. »

Le prince sourit de toutes ses dents. « Alors nous l'avons trouvé ! Magnifique ! Dès qu'il reviendra nous nous mettrons en route pour- »

« -je ne crois pas, non » le coupa Merlin à regret. « Il refuse de nous aider. »

L'enthousiasme d'Arthur se ternit aussitôt. « Comment ça ? Pourquoi… Lui as-tu expliqué la situation ? »

« Oui. »

« Et même ainsi il refuse ? Pourquoi- »

Il s'interrompit à l'approche de bruits de pas. Merlin perçut la silhouette de son père, et cela ne lui apporta aucune joie.

« Poses-lui toi-même la question. »

.

Bien évidemment, Arthur n'en finit pas de négocier et de parlementer pour convaincre Balinor de les aider, mais en vain. Il restait nettement plus calme et moins explicite que la veille, mais le résultat restait le même. Devant la tournure incontrôlable que prenait la situation, le prince ne put contenir son caractère et fut bientôt presque colérique, dissimulant ainsi le désespoir dans sa voix.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas laisser des innocents mourir ? N'avez-vous aucune conscience ? »

Cela sembla secouer Balinor, dont la voix se fit plus forte pour la première fois de la journée, alors que Merlin observait l'échange en silence, résignée. « Vous devriez poser cette question à votre père ! »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Merlin vit à l'expression d'Arthur qu'il réfléchissait. Elle savait qu'il comprenait de plus en plus ce que cachait la décision du Seigneur et ses liens avec le roi. Le fait qu'avec de tels pouvoirs, et un passé aussi obscur, il ne pouvait qu'avoir de la magie. Sa mâchoire se crispa et son regard se fit froid en rappel de son aversion pour la magie. Mais il ne pouvait forcer Balinor, il le savait.

« Soit » dit-il au dos de l'homme, avant de se tourner vers sa servante. « Viens Merlin, nous n'avons que trop perdu de temps. »

Il s'éloignait déjà d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Elle resta de longs instants sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur Balinor. Son père. Qui l'abandonnait, même s'il ignorait qui elle était réellement. La déception lui mordait le ventre malgré tout.

« Tu l'as entendu. Vas-t-en petite. »

C'est ce qu'elle allait faire, laissant un inconnu derrière elle, quand quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche en un dernier recours amer. « Gaius a dit que vous étiez un homme bon. Je constate avec peine qu'il avait tort. »

Elle se sentait mal de dire une telle chose, car malgré qu'elle ne l'accepte pas, et contre ce qu'il prétendait, elle _comprenait_. Il lui suffisait de regarder autour d'elle pour comprendre pourquoi. Mais malgré tout, elle n'en était pas moins blessée.

« Gaius ? » Cela sembla attirer son attention. « Il est toujours à Camelot ? »

« Oui. »

Il se fit soucieux. « Il a tort à mon sujet. Mais lui est réellement un homme bon. »

« Oui » répéta Merlin, la gorge serrée. « J'espérais que vous lui ressembleriez » avoua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner, le laissant derrière elle, silencieux. Laissant son père naturel dont elle avait espéré qu'il ressemblerait à celui de son cœur.

.

Pourquoi avait-elle espéré, d'ailleurs ? Elle n'avait même pas pensé pouvoir le trouver vivant, encore moins qu'il s'agisse réellement de son père –ou tout moins, c'était ce qu'elle était amenée à penser au vu de toutes ces coïncidences-… N'était-ce pas déjà beaucoup, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu demander ?

Pourquoi alors était-elle aussi profondément déçue ?

Mais quand ils s'arrêtèrent à la rivière la plus proche pour remplir leurs gourdes et qu'un bruit de brindilles brisées les fit se retourner, Merlin resta sans voix en apercevant Balinor, un paquetage de fortune sur le dos. Arthur se redressa, expectatif et plein d'espoir, mais n'osa pas le presser.

L'homme les dévisagea, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Repousser un dragon n'est pas chose facile » finit-il par dire, « ce sont des créatures très obstinées. Un peu d'aide vous serait utile. »

Le visage du prince s'éclaira en se rapprochant du seigneur. « Merci… du fond du cœur, merci. Il n'est pas sans dire que vous ne resterez pas sans récompense- »

« -ce n'est pas ce que je recherche » le coupa-t-il fermement mais sans agressivité. Il regarda Merlin. « Je tiens plutôt à régler une vieille dette. »

Gaius. Il faisait cela pour Gaius. Il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune femme pour lui sourire à son tour, sincèrement. Balinor sembla un court instant songeur à sa vue, comme pris dans de vieilles pensées, puis se ressaisit.

« Je ne pense cependant pas être aussi rapide que vos chevaux, encore plus à mon âge. »

Au final, Merlin lui céda Arion et dut monter sur Hengroen devant Arthur. Cheval de bataille de noble origine, il était bien plus robuste que son cadet. Mal à l'aise, elle ne put cependant réellement protester, comprenant sans un mot que bien que le prince soit ravi de l'aide de Balinor, il ne lui faisait pas suffisamment confiance pour le laisser monter avec elle. Merlin se retrouva donc avec ses avant-bras serrés contre son ventre, comme un rempart, les mains en appui sur le pommeau. Elle sentit qu'Arthur s'efforçait de réduire leur contact au strict minimum, mais à mesure que les heures et la fatigue progressaient, elle se laissa peu à peu aller contre lui. Balinor suivait à quelques mètres derrière, et restait silencieux. Merlin devait se retenir pour ne pas se retourner et l'observer à tout bout de champ.

Elle ne prenait que peu à peu pleine conscience qu'il s'agissait de son père, et l'envie la démangeait d'en avoir la confirmation par sa parole à lui. Elle avait tant de questions à lui poser que cela lui en donnait presque le tournis.

.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés avant la tombée de la nuit au milieu des bois pour y dresser leur campement. Arthur avait laissé Merlin à contrecœur pour aller chasser, mais elle lui fit remarquer que c'était toujours mieux que de laisser Balinor sans surveillance. Tous deux n'en croyaient toujours pas leur chance qu'il ait accepté de les aider, et craignaient qu'il ne change d'avis quand ils auraient le dos tourné.

Ils se retrouvaient donc à deux, occupés à chercher du bois le plus sec possible pour faire un feu. Merlin lui jetait régulièrement des regards en coin, jusqu'à ce qu'il le remarque et hausse un sourcil. La curiosité lui rongeait le ventre, mais aussi la peur qu'un mot de travers puisse tout gâcher.

« Ce bois est loin d'être sec à cause de toute la pluie que l'on a eue » tenta-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera bien un moyen de l'enflammer. »

Il allait de nouveau lui tourner le dos pour continuer sa tâche quand elle décida de se jeter à l'eau.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour soigner les blessures d'Arthur ? J'ai essayé en vain. »

« Alors c'est à ça que tu voulais en venir. » Elle crut discerner un faible et bref étirement du coin de ses lèvres sous sa barbe. « Il faut connaître les dragons pour pouvoir traiter les blessures qu'ils infligent. »

« Vous… l'avez appris ? »

Il ne répondit pas mais Merlin insista de peur qu'il se détourne à nouveau. « Et les mots que vous avez prononcés ? C'était… de la magie, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle en était certaine. « Les avez-vous appris aussi ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui choisis d'utiliser la Magie, mais Elle qui choisit de te le permettre. »

« Comme être un Seigneur des dragons ? »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Tu me sembles bien curieuse, pour quelqu'un qui vient de Camelot. A mon souvenir, c'est loin d'être un endroit où la Magie est bien vue… »

Merlin inspira, le cœur battant, sentant une ouverture se percer, et qui ne se représenterait peut-être pas. « Je ne viens pas de Camelot. »

Balinor sembla légèrement perplexe. « Mais tu en sers le prince, si j'ai bien compris ? » Merlin acquiesça de la tête avant de répondre à la question qu'il n'avait pas encore posée, le souffle court.

« Je viens d'Ealdor. »

Il s'était figé, les traits indéchiffrables, et un sentiment qu'elle ne put bien saisir passa dans son regard. Après quelques secondes de silence, il raffermit sa prise sur le bois dans ses bras et se racla la gorge.

« Tu viens d'Ealdor. »

« Oui. » Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

« …alors peut-être connais-tu- »

« -Hunith ? » le coupa-t-elle, le souffle court. Elle n'eut pas besoin de demander si c'était bien elle qui l'avait recueilli, elle le _savait_ à présent; sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle le sentait.

« Oui. » Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour en demander plus, mais Merlin le devança.

« C'est ma mère. »

Il fut visiblement surpris, réduit tout à coup au silence, puis la regarda sous un œil nouveau. Moins suspicieux, moins méfiant… presque doux, vulnérable. Elle attendit qu'il parle en soutenant son regard, expectative. Les dés étaient jetés.

« Sa fille ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« …je peux la voir en toi » dit-il comme pour à lui-même, avant qu'une tristesse qui la rendit confuse ne peigne ses traits d'apparence joyeux. Il inclina légèrement la tête, résigné. « Elle s'est donc mariée… Bien. »

Merlin sut à présent que les rares fois à sa mère avait parlé de son père en disant qu'il l'avait sincèrement aimée, qu'elle était elle-même sincère.

« Elle ne s'est jamais mariée. Elle n'a jamais été avec un autre homme. »

Cette fois, ses yeux se firent ronds, posés sur elle, qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire même sans être sûre de sa réaction aux mots qui allaient sortir de sa bouche, portés par un souffle court.

« Je suis votre fille. »

Dans le silence qui suivit, leurs regards s'échangèrent ce que les mots ne pouvaient définir, et le sourire de Merlin s'agrandit de lui-même, illuminant son visage à la vue des émotions de son père, qu'elle pouvait presque lire, explicitées par ses yeux de plus en plus brillants à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle pour mieux la voir. Comme s'il allait pleurer.

Sa mère avait dit qu'ils les aimaient toutes les deux, alors qu'il n'avait même jamais su qu'elle existait. Merlin comprit en cet instant pourquoi elle avait affirmé cela.

« Je… » sa voix était rauque d'émotion. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une fille. » Il sembla craindre ne pas être à la hauteur de son rôle, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui fasse des reproches pour son absence. Malgré qu'il n'ait jamais su jusqu'à présent.

Elle continua à lui sourire avec une tendresse rassurante. « Nous avons tous les deux besoin d'apprendre, alors. »

Il acquiesça doucement de la tête en lui rendant son sourire. Puis Merlin se souvint d'une chose, qui la ramena sur terre. Elle regarda alentour, presque craintive.

« Arthur ne doit pas le savoir. »

Balinor fronça les sourcils. Mais il ne put la questionner à ce sujet car le prince était en vue, deux lapins fraîchement tués dans les mains.

.

Merlin et Arthur mangèrent seuls. Balinor s'était éloigné pour s'installer à part, à une distance où on pouvait le voir mais pas l'entendre, et mangeait ses propres réserves. De temps à autres, Merlin pouvait sentir qu'il la regardait à la dérobée, et elle devait se retenir de ne pas lui sourire en retour.

Un père. Elle avait enfin un père, après toutes ces années.

« C'est tout de même un curieux bonhomme » fit Arthur en rongeant un os, légèrement préoccupé. Lui aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Balinor du coin de l'œil. Elle sentit qu'il était à la fois méfiant et intrigué vis-à-vis de lui.

« Cela t'étonne ? »

« … à y réfléchir, pas tant que ça. »

Merlin hésita. « Ton père t'a-t-il parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Seigneurs des dragons ? »

Arthur fléchit la nuque, comme gêné. « Non. Tout… la majorité de la Purge s'est déroulée lorsque j'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir. »

« Et quand tu étais en âge de le faire ? »

Il s'agita, la mâchoire serrée. « Je ne préfère pas en parler. »

« Arthur… »

« Non. »

Sa voix n'était pas entièrement ferme, et il évita son regard. Merlin fut perplexe, comme consciente d'avoir gratté la surface d'un sujet qui ne lui était étrangement pas venu plus tôt à l'esprit. Si à présent, le prince était envoyé en mission chaque fois qu'une créature magique isolée apparaissait, qu'en était-il avant ? Quand ces évènements étaient beaucoup plus fréquents ? Elle décida de ne pas insister, mais cette idée ne disparut pas totalement de son esprit.

Une fois le repas terminé, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le seigneur.

« Où vas-tu ? » la stoppa Arthur.

« S'il va sauver Camelot, nous pouvons bien être un peu plus chaleureux envers lui, non ? »

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais ne la retint pas.

.

Balinor était occupé à tailler un morceau de bois aussi gros que sa main lorsqu'elle se tint devant lui. Il leva les yeux vers elle et une ombre de sourire étira ses lèves, qu'elle put percevoir à la lueur de son feu, plus modeste.

« Tu viens tenir compagnie à un vieil homme comme moi ? Je risque d'être bien ennuyeux. »

« J'en doute. » Elle lui sourit en s'asseyant de l'autre côté du feu.

Il désigna Arthur de la tête. « Cela n'a pas vraiment l'air de lui plaire. »

« Tant pis. »

Cela lui fit hausser un sourcil.

« Tu es sûre de bien être sa servante ? »

« Hm-hm, malheureusement. » Elle choisit délibérément de ne pas en dire plus en cet instant, étrangement gênée sous le regard de son père.

« Si tu viens d'Ealdor, comment cela se fait-il ? »

« Je vis à Camelot depuis plus de deux ans… Ealdor n'était plus vraiment un bon endroit pour moi. Par un concours de circonstances je me suis vite retrouvée dans cette position. »

« Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air d'avoir une relation classique de maitre et servante. »

Merlin rougit sous son regard perçant et tenta de dévier la conversation.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous jamais revenu à Ealdor ? »

Cette fois, son regard se fit plus lointain, plein de regrets. « Avec les hommes d'Uther à mes trousses pendant des années, je ne voulais pas mettre Hunith en danger. »

« On aurait suivi. Où que ce soit. »

« Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit une vie pour une famille ? Etre en permanence en fuite, à regarder derrière soi de crainte d'être rattrapés ? »

« …mais nous aurions été une famille. »

Un silence suivit, seulement perturbé par les quelques craquements du feu. Balinor avait interrompu son ouvrage sur le morceau de bois. Merlin pouvait sentir le poids des possibilités passées à travers eux. Son cœur se pinça.

« Quand tout ceci sera terminé… » reprit-elle doucement. « Nous irons à Ealdor. Ensemble. »

Peut-être aussi trouverait-elle une excuse pour s'y absenter assez longtemps pour donner naissance à son enfant, sans que personne ne soit lancé sur ses traces. Peut-être… si le sort se montrait clément envers elle.

« Je doute que ta mère me reconnaisse. »

« Comment ne pourrait-elle pas ? » s'exclama presque Merlin, qui se reprit pour parler plus bas. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention d'Arthur, qui semblait s'apprêter à dormir. Ou tout du moins en donnait l'impression. « Ne la reconnaîtriez-vous pas ? »

« Si, bien sûr… ou du moins, je l'espère. »

Merlin lui adressa un sourire rassurant en réponse. Il semblait beaucoup plus jeune en parlant de sa mère. Il la contempla un instant.

« Je la vois déjà en toi. »

« Ah, vraiment ? »

Son sourire la réchauffa. « Tu as sa gentillesse. Et ses yeux. »

« Mais pas ses oreilles » plaisanta-t-elle. « Ni les vôtres. »

Pour la première fois, elle entendit Balinor rire doucement. « Non, je me demande d'où tu les tiens. Peut-être mon père. »

Une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit, un sujet qu'elle voulait absolument aborder, mais ne savait trop comment…

« J'y pense… » tenta-t-elle. « Je voulais savoir… Comment devient-on Seigneur des dragons ? Est-ce que quelqu'un vous l'a enseigné ? »

Il se fit un peu plus sérieux mais ne la repoussa pas. « Ce n'est pas un choix, même si cela s'apprend en partie, en quelque sorte. C'est un don ancestral, qui se transmet depuis des millénaires… Mon père était un Seigneur, ainsi que son père avant lui. »

Merlin retint sa respiration. « Alors… est-ce que moi… ? »

Balinor lui sourit à nouveau, mais presque timidement. « Après le massacre de mes semblables, je croyais que la dernière lignée s'éteindrait avec moi… mais il semblerait que non. »

La jeune fille en était presque sans voix. « Je… mais je ne comprends pas, j'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais- »

Elle se retint d'en dire plus.

« Tu l'as fait ? » Il sembla pensif un instant. « …comment cela se fait-il qu'il ait été libéré, d'ailleurs ? »

« Je… » Elle se mordilla la lèvre avant d'avouer. « Je l'ai fait. »

Les yeux de son père s'écarquillèrent légèrement. « Tu arrives à le libérer mais pas à le stopper ? Comment as-tu fait ? »

Le cœur de Merlin battait au ralenti. C'était son père, elle pouvait sûrement lui dire… Il comprendrait, n'est-ce pas ? Son aveu se fit donc dans un murmure, à peine perceptible.

« Avec ma magie. »

Il ne sembla pas autant surpris qu'elle l'eut crû. Même, son calme l'étonna, elle qui s'attendait chaque fois à ce que cet aveu lui soit fatal. « Mais où as-tu trouvé les sorts seule pour- »

« -je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Ils me sont très souvent inutiles. »

Elle répondit à son air interrogateur en inspirant pour se donner du courage, avant de laisser ses yeux, fixés sur ceux de son père, prendre leur couleur dorée. Le vent se fit un peu plus fort dans les feuillages autour d'eux.

La surprise, la peur, l'incompréhension… elle se serait attendue à tout, mais pas à l'émerveillement qui illumina le visage de Balinor, la bouche entrouverte. Merlin en fut prise au dépourvu, et l'on n'entendit pendant de longs instants que le bruissement du vent passager, qui s'en alla peu après.

« Tu… es extraordinaire, Merlin. »

Elle en eut brusquement les larmes aux yeux. Soulagée et reconnaissante. Dépassée par ses émotions. Elle se frotta le visage sur le revers de sa manche, puis vit qu'il s'était fait beaucoup plus sombre, préoccupé.

« Tu n'es pas en sécurité à Camelot. »

« Je sais. » Elle ne devait même pas lui dire de garder sa confidence secrète. Il comprenait.

« Alors pourquoi… ? »

Merlin détourna le regard, les joues chaudes. Le destin ? Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Non, c'était surtout par choix. Pour Gaius, pour ceux qu'elle considérait à présent comme des amis, mais surtout…

Elle désigna le prince d'un petit mouvement de tête. Quand elle osa regarder Balinor à nouveau, il fronçait les sourcils à en avoir mal.

« Ça ne me plait pas, mais alors pas du tout… » grogna-t-il, subitement l'exemple parfait d'un père bougon. Il lui rappela un ours ainsi et elle rit tout bas, un peu nerveusement. « Je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu vas devoir m'expliquer. »

« Tout comme vous allez devoir m'expliquer comment utiliser… mon don. »

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu n'as pas déjà pu le faire. Tu l'as libéré, tu lui as fait face… »

Merlin déglutit. Elle avait une petite idée du pourquoi, à vrai dire.

« Peut-être est-ce parce que tu n'as pas encore pleinement pris conscience du lien entre vous. »

Elle l'interrogea du regard, perplexe.

« Lui et toi… vous êtes semblables. Presque comme une famille. Aux origines communes lointaines, certes, mais bien présentes. Quoiqu'il s'agisse aussi d'un pacte, qui peut te donner l'avantage sur lui. »

« Comment ça ? » Elle doutait pouvoir prendre le dessus sur une telle créature qui irradiait autant la puissance et les âges.

« Si tu lui parles en égal, il ne peut te refuser… je t'apprendrai. Si tu veux. »

Merlin assimila ces paroles, même si elle n'était pas sûre de les avoir déjà bien comprises. Une autre chose lui restait en travers de la gorge, qui était remontée en elle à le voir accepter son plus grand secret. L'un des deux. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, écartelée entre se taire, et enfin, enfin partager ce poids avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et bien qu'elle ne l'ait rencontré qu'il y a un peu plus d'un jour, qu'ils ne sachent pas encore tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué l'un de l'autre, quelque chose en elle la poussait à se confier à lui, comme tout enfant le ferait avec un père aimant.

Elle n'avait encore rien dit qu'il sembla préoccupé, et se leva pour se rapprocher d'elle.

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre » dit-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, sans la quitter des yeux. Ce n'était pas une question.

Elle déglutit.

« Je t'écoute. » Il sembla presque maladroit. Mais résolu. « Si tu veux. »

« C'est… ma magie. Je crois que j'aurais pu l'arrêter avec, ou du moins le contenir mais… j'en perds parfois le contrôle. »

Il semblait perplexe mais l'écoutait attentivement.

« C'est la première fois qu'une telle chose m'arrive, mais ça se répète depuis… » Elle déglutit.

Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à en dire plus, Balinor l'encouragea. « Depuis ? Tu as l'air d'avoir une idée de pourquoi. »

Elle acquiesça de la tête, la gorge serrée. Ses bras avaient presque inconsciemment enlacé son ventre. « Je crois… Je crois que c'est à cause » elle murmura les derniers mots, « de mon enfant. »

N'entendant aucun mot, aucun bruit de mouvement venant de l'homme à ses côtés, elle releva les yeux. Son père semblait figé comme une statue sans souffle.

« Tu… tu es… » cafouilla-t-il. Un simple coup d'œil sur les mains de sa fille, toujours posées sur son ventre, lui suffit. « Qui… ? » Il désigna Arthur du menton. « C'est lui ? »

Elle sourit tristement.

« T'as-t-il forcée ? » souffla-t-il en devenant rouge de colère, prêt à bondir. « Je vais le- »

Merlin le stoppa d'une main sur le bras, un peu affolée. « -non, non ! » Ses yeux restaient écarquillés, cette fois sous la surprise.

''_Je l'aime''_ pouvait-il percevoir sur son visage, malgré que ces mots dangereux ne sortent pas de sa bouche.

Le regard de Balinor passa plusieurs fois de sa fille au prince, comme perdu, puis une sorte de réalisation se lit sur son visage. Ensuite la tristesse, et l'affection. Il glissa son bras pour saisir la main qui l'avait arrêté dans la sienne. Elle était large, chaude et rassurante. Aimante, comme les yeux chaleureux posés sur elle.

« Tu es extraordinaire » répéta-t-il.

Merlin aurait voulu rester à ses côtés plus longtemps, mais confier les secrets qui la hantaient l'avait épuisée, et son père la poussa doucement vers son lit de fortune –sa selle et deux couvertures près du feu- avec un sourire.

« Bonne nuit, ma fille » avait-il murmuré avant de la laisser.

« Bonne nuit, père. » Ces simples mots lui apportèrent un fragment de bonheur, qui bien qu'il ne suffît pas à réparer toutes ces années, promettait un nouveau départ.

Non loin d'elle, Arthur dormait déjà.

* * *

><p>Quand Merlin se réveilla une fois pendant la nuit sous les protestations de ses entrailles, elle vit à la lueur des dernières braises du feu une petite statuette posée à ses côtés, fraichement taillée dans du bois. C'était ce que son père était occupé à fabriquer lorsqu'elle était allée lui parler. Elle sourit doucement en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon, simple et d'apparence presque inoffensive. Ses flancs étaient lisses sous ses doigts, travaillés avec attention. Elle le rangea avec précaution dans sa sacoche après s'être éclipsée momentanément, et retourna sous sa couverture le cœur léger.<p>

.

Alors que le soleil se levait timidement derrière les nuages de plus en plus persistants, ils furent attaqués. Merlin ne sut dire si elle fut réveillée par Arthur ou les cris qui suivirent, tant l'adrénaline fusa rapidement en elle, la fit se relever dans un saut et chercher avec frénésie l'épée qu'elle avait déposée non loin, avec le reste de ses affaires. Elle entendit les chevaux broncher, leurs rênes attachés à de jeunes arbres en même temps que le crissement de l'acier.

Des hommes de Cenred les avaient repérés et visiblement reconnu Arthur, sur lequel ils se concentraient. Merlin allait se précipiter vers lui quand le poids de l'acier dans sa main lui rappela quelque chose qui la glaça. Balinor. Il n'avait pas semblé emporter d'arme avec lui. Elle fit donc demi-tour avec une telle vitesse qu'elle faillit glisser et courut là où il s'était installé un peu en contrebas. Elle le vit aux prises avec deux hommes, un gourdin de fortune dans les mains. Ses gestes étaient plus anarchiques que ceux d'un chevalier, mais il ne manquait visiblement pas de force, à la manière dont il assomma l'un des assaillants d'un puissant revers du bras.

Elle vit l'épée du deuxième homme se lever pour profiter de l'ouverture qui s'offrait à lui et Merlin se jeta sur lui en criant comme une possédée. Sa magie surgit et l'aida à transpercer la cotte de mailles sans peine de sa propre arme. L'homme mourant à ses pieds regardait ses yeux dorés avec une horreur qui rivalisait sa douleur, et elle en ressentit une fascination morbide qui embruma sa conscience. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient tant et si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas un troisième assaillant qui l'avait suivie l'approcher par derrière. Elle hoqueta, reprenant ses esprits après ce sursaut de magie et ne prit conscience que deux longues, trop longues secondes plus tard de l'exclamation de douleur étouffée derrière elle.

Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Balinor, non, _son père_, transpercé de part en part, ses mains retenant son agresseur.

Elle perdit contrôle à nouveau, sa magie plus acérée et mortelle qu'un réflexe. Un craquement sinistre étouffa la plainte presque timide du chevalier quand ses cervicales se brisèrent dans sa chair, sans signe extérieur. Merlin ne vit pas ses yeux se révulser avant qu'il ne s'effondre, délogeant dans sa chute son arme meurtrière, car elle enlaçait déjà son père qui n'avait déjà plus la force de tenir debout seul.

Elle sut à son faible sourire qu'il l'avait protégée.

« Non… non… » gémit-elle faiblement en constatant que ses mains se poissaient de sang. Un sang qui s'écoulait bien trop vite, encore plus en lui. Sa magie pulsa par à-coups incontrôlés, tâtonnant pour comprendre. La lame avait déchiré son aorte et sa veine cave. Elle devait _arrêter_…

« Merlin… » souffla Balinor avec douceur, blotti contre elle. « C'est inutile. »

« Non, je peux y arriver, je peux ! »

Mais sa propre magie faiblissait sous son contrôle, couinait d'impuissance. Elle se mit à la haïr, car elle _savait_ qu'elle pouvait le faire. Si elle pouvait anéantir une vie si facilement, comment ne pouvait-elle pas en sauver une autre ?

Elle se sentit brusquement très, très fatiguée. Vidée. Encore plus lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de plus en plus brumeux de son père. Il ne regardait qu'elle, comme hypnotisé. Ses lèvres frémissaient sur des mots qu'il ne parvenait pas à dire assez fort. Son échine se plia pour mieux se rapprocher de lui, les couper du monde.

« Tout ira bien… » fut tout ce qu'elle put percevoir avant que sa voix, sn souffle ne se fassent trop faibles. Mais ce qu'elle ne put entendre, elle le sentit. Cet amour qui l'enveloppa comme une présence réelle, persista quelques tortueuses minutes, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux bruns perdent leur chaleur.

Merlin ferma les siens, resserrant le plus possible sa prise sur son père, son visage contre son cou. Elle put sentir son odeur pour la première fois. Elle s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces, comme une enfant effrayée.

.

Elle sentit Arthur approcher sans le voir, avant qu'il ne s'exclame avec terreur.

« Merlin ! » Elle l'entendit courir jusqu'à eux. « Merlin ! » Ses mains la saisirent et elle se laissa faire faiblement, délaissant le corps de Balinor.

Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux du jeune homme elle y lut son soulagement. Elle prit alors conscience qu'il l'avait un instant crue morte. Ses mains poisseuses se crispèrent en tremblant dans sa tunique.

« Il m'a sauvée » dit-elle d'une voix blanche. « Il… »

Elle ne put en dire davantage, mais il comprit. Il le voyait.

« Non! » s'exclama-t-il avec rage. Puis, de longues secondes après, avec désespoir. « Camelot est condamnée. »

Merlin, elle, resta silencieuse et tremblante, cramponnée à Arthur comme elle l'avait fait de son père.

.

A mesure qu'ils progressaient vers Camelot, le temps se fit de plus en plus sombre et étouffant. L'orage se préparait. Mais ils n'y accordaient à présent aucune importance. Leurs chevaux étaient presque trop proches, comme si s'éloigner l'un de l'autre leur apporterait une misère supplémentaire. Merlin s'efforçait de dissimuler sa peine à la perte de Balinor, un simple allié temporaire pour Camelot et son prince, mais plus, tellement plus pour elle. Elle remarquait à la posture et au visage d'Arthur qu'il était anéanti à l'idée qu'ils aient perdu leur seul espoir de vaincre le dragon. Sa douleur, qu'elle savait accompagnée de ses reproches silencieux envers lui-même, ne faisait que raviver la sienne. Et les quelques larmes qui lui échappaient quand le prince ne la regardait pas ne la soulageaient en rien.

Arthur voulait retourner le plus vite possible à Camelot. Mais quand l'orage éclata avec une violence presque inhabituelle, les trempant rapidement jusqu'aux os et les faisant frissonner malgré la chaleur écrasante, ils furent forcés de se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils avaient besoin d'un abri pour la nuit. Leur seule consolation fut la pensée que de telles pluies diminueraient le risque d'incendie à Camelot. Merlin, elle, savait que le dragon ne sortir pas ce soir, pour autant qu'Uther soit suffisamment sain d'esprit pour persister à se murer dans le château.

Dans une ville différente, presque un village, à une grosse heure de route de la frontière, ils eurent la chance de trouver une auberge. Leur entrée attira moins de regards que lors de leur première étape, et cette fois, ils furent réellement accueillis, par une femme dont le surpoids rajeunissait les traits. Elle distribuait des bols de nourriture aux clients et les regarda avec sympathie.

« Eh bien, vous, z'êtes littéralement lessivés ! Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, en plus d'un endroit sec ? »

Si elle put remarquer les taches de sang sur leurs vêtements, elle n'en dit rien. La majorité des gens préféraient éviter les problèmes. Mais alors qu'ils s'installaient dans la chambre, une bassine d'eau chaude et deux serviettes rêches mais propres leur furent montées sans qu'ils aient à demander quoi que ce soit * par grandeur d'âme ou en remerciement de leur large paye, ils ne le surent pas. Merlin alluma les bougies à disposition avec des mains tremblantes, détournant volontairement son regard du seul lit dans la petite pièce. Elle était tiraillée entre sa peur et son envie de rester le plus prêt possible d'Arthur. L'absence de son contact, remplacé par celui de ses vêtements trempés, la faisait frissonner de froid malgré l'air orageux.

« Veux-tu descendre au coin du feu ? » demanda Arthur.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle était si vidée qu'elle ne voulait voir personne d'autre, rester loin de tout étranger qui pourrait les attaquer sans crier gare, provoquer sa magie incontrôlée. Elle pouvait encore voir leurs visages…

Elle releva la tête en remarquant qu'Arthur l'avait appelée à plusieurs reprises.

« Quoi ? »

« …je peux te prêter ma tunique de rechange, si tu veux. Quoique je doute qu'elle soit entièrement sèche. » Il semblait mal à l'aise. « … et je peux sortir. »

Cette impression grandit lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas, la tête lourde, et qu'il entreprit de s'extirper de ses vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau, sans oser la regarder. Mais elle le suivait bien des yeux, la courbe légère de ses cheveux mouillés sur sa nuque, les lézardes rouges mais saines qui lui mangeaient le dos, son profil soucieux taillé par la lueur des bougies, les picots de sa barbe naissante illuminés ça et là. Puis ses doigts, l'un des index ornés d'une bague en argent, qui saisirent une serviette, la trempèrent dans l'eau avant de l'approcher de son visage, qui s'y enfonça avec un faible soupir. Et y resta un long instant. Suffisamment long pour qu'elle remarque la contraction croissante dans ses épaules, ses avant-bras et son abdomen nus. Elle en eut la gorge serrée.

Elle s'approcha et lui enleva la serviette avec douceur mais fermeté. Un instant, elle vit une lueur de détresse dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne se reprenne en se raclant la gorge.

« Tu… veux que je dorme par terre ? » croassa-il en désignant le lit de la tête.

Toutes les émotions qui s'étaient logées en elle, toute la peine et l'impuissance lui remontaient lentement mais sûrement dans la poitrine, puis la gorge. Comme si elle pouvait sentir chaque petite partie de son corps lâcher petit à petit, abandonner face à tout ce qu'elle contenait. Trop, beaucoup trop. Elle trempa le tissu dans l'eau chaude puis épongea les traces de terre et de sang sur les bords du visage d'Arthur, sur sa gorge. Il avait l'air perdu.

« Merlin ? »

« Shh. »

Ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de se taire, ne faire qu'être là, rien qu'un instant ? Oublier le reste… Non, à la place, il saisit son poignet pour l'arrêter.

« Je n'y comprends plus rien. » Puis il sembla remarquer ses doigts et la relâcha presque comme s'ils brûlaient. Il soupira et allait s'écarter quand elle le retint, le força à la regarder un instant. Toute résolution s'échappa doucement de lui sous ses doigts qui cueillirent son visage, et sa nuque se fléchit, presque suppliante, quand elle se rapprocha pour initier un baiser.

Merlin n'eut jamais autant envie de disparaître qu'en cet instant, où toute sa douleur lui parut enfin, un rien, plus légère. Plus encore lorsque les bras du jeune homme se glissèrent autour d'elle, l'étreignant avec prudence, comme si elle était fragile ou irréelle. Sa peau frémit au contact de ses vêtements trempés.

Malgré tout, quand il effleura ses hanches, elle ne put s'empêcher de se figer à nouveau. Rien qu'un seconde, mais bien assez, car il l'avait senti. Une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'écartait douloureusement.

« Pourquoi ? » Si elle prétendait que tout allait bien entre eux, autant que faire se peut, qu'elle l'avait réellement pardonné… alors pourquoi, en effet ?

Merlin pensa alors au corps qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux, enveloppé par la terre et la pluie, aux grognements du dragon sur ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou non de sa vie de marionnette, aux confidences qui l'avaient poussée à venir ici; et aux sourires de sa mère, toute réponse à la plupart de ses questions depuis qu'elle était toute petite… Ces secrets sans fin. Sa propre voix résonna à ses oreilles en souvenir, ou bien était-ce sa magie qui la lui murmurait.

''_J'avais le droit de savoir !'' _

« Parce que j'ai peur » avoua-t-elle.

Quand elle vit qu'Arthur l'avait entendue, se retournait pour l'interroger du regard, elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« Je suis terrorisée. »

Le prince s'approcha, ouvrit la bouche mais n'osa rien dire. A la place, il attendit. Elle tremblait toujours, mais cette fois, l'humidité n'en était plus responsable. Même ses os lui donnaient l'impression de trembler, que son corps échappait à son contrôlé comme l'avait déjà fait sa magie.

« Arthur… j'ai quelque chose à te dire. » Elle se haït d'éviter les mots ainsi, d'être lâche alors qu'il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Son regard se dirigea vers le sol. « J'avais peur de ta réaction, j'avais peur de la réaction de tout le monde, j'ai d'abord crû que ce n'était pas vrai mais maintenant… Et quand tu me touches c'est encore pire, car j'ai peur que tu t'en rendes compte et que tu nous repousses- »

Elle inspira, son souffle soudainement court. _Nous_. Sa main s'était posée d'instinct sur son ventre. Elle se sentit alors plus sereine alors qu'elle le caressait doucement. Ce petit secret qui grandissait un peu plus chaque jour, elle ne cesserait de l'aimer. Quoi qu'il arrive.

« J'attends ton enfant. »

.

Elle retint sa respiration quand le silence commença à peser. Arthur vacilla, les yeux ronds.

« Tu… quoi… »

Il regarda sa main, son ventre, et déglutit. Le cœur de Merlin battait à en lui rompre les côtes. Si fort qu'elle entendit à peine les mots qui suivirent.

« Est-ce vrai ? »

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer doucement de la tête, incapable de traduire sa réaction.

« Comment… ? »

Un peu amusée, elle sourit timidement pour cacher sa gêne. « Tu sais comment. »

Il rougit, seulement alors conscient de sa bêtise. « Mais quand ? »

« Beltane. Je crois. » Elle en était certaine.

Sa tête balança doucement, comme s'il la croyait sans douter. Elle vit ses doigts commencer à se déplier, curieux, avant de s'arrêter, et sut alors qu'il voulait la toucher, n'y croyant pas encore complètement. D'un regard, il lui demanda la permission, la gorge visiblement serrée. Elle acquiesça.

Ses propres doigts lui laissèrent la place, n'osant d'abord pas se mêler aux siens qui n'osèrent qu'à peine l'effleurer. Alors elle se décida à le guider jusqu'au renflement.

Elle sut qu'il l'avait senti quand sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous la surprise et la réalisation. Cette expression enfantine sur le visage du prince régent de Camelot aurait pu la faire rire en tout autre circonstance, si elle n'était pas aussi tendue à l'attente de son jugement. Son contact se fit plus large, sa main plus décidée, patiente comme s'il cherchait un pouls. Puis son pouce se mit à aller et venir doucement, songeur et câlin à la fois. Merlin crut que son cœur s'était arrêté quand il releva alors la tête pour la percer de son regard. Intense, presque effrayé… ou émerveillé ?

Aucun mot ne sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes quand les doigts de son autre main effleurèrent sa gorge, la remontant avant de cueillir sa nuque, le pouce sur sa joue. Elle se laissa attirer à lui, docile dans son immense soulagement. Au point que ses jambes lui donnèrent l'impression de se dérober sous elle, mais le bras d'Arthur avait glissé de son ventre à ses reins et la soutenait, tout prêt de lui, sans effort. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui l'embrassa. Et il le fit sans relâche, utilisant son corps pour transmettre ce que sa voix n'osait encore dire, les mots pas encore prêts à naître. Merlin en avait les larmes aux yeux, et acquiesça lorsqu'elle ses mains demandèrent l'accès à une ultime preuve. Elles la déshabillèrent avec agilité malgré l'adhérence des tissus trempés à sa peau, les lèvres du prince la quittant à regret à plusieurs reprises, pour mieux revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Le jeune homme sembla oublier un long instant sa première intention lorsqu'elle fut nue sous lui, les draps du lit et leur chaleur commune commençant enfin à la sécher. Puis il reprit ses esprits et se détacha d'elle à regret, juste assez pour descendre son regard de son visage rougi de plaisir à sa poitrine, qui montait et descendait en rythme avec sa respiration précipitée, puis son ventre pâle même à la lueur des bougies. Merlin se redressa juste assez pour observer son visage alors qu'il en remarquait l'arrondi, laissait ses doigts l'explorer à nouveau. Elle était à présent certaine de comprendre l'émotion qu'elle percevait dans ses traits, ses yeux. Il était réellement émerveillé.

Une plaisante chaleur lui brûla les entrailles lorsqu'il se courba pour embrasser le renflement sous son nombril. L'une de ses mains vint lui caresser la joue, redirigeant ses yeux perçants vers elle. Sa voix, prête à se briser, contrasta avec la flamme dans ses yeux.

« Merlin… » Ses lèvres murmuraient son nom comme une prière, une adoration. Elle n'était plus une servante. Elle en était presque effrayée, et le tut de ses propres lèvres. Cela sembla attiser un brasier à l'intérieur du jeune homme qui ne cessa alors de l'embrasser avec ferveur, ses mains la faisant se plier par leurs caresses à rester passive, adorée, alors que ses lèvres parcouraient tout son corps. Le lobe d'une oreille, le creux de sa gorge, la courbe pleine d'un sein, le rebord de son poignet,… il scrutait chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée avec application, chacune semblant non pas rassasier mais attiser son désir. La douceur de ses lèvres contrastée par la rugosité de sa barbe affolait ses sens.

Quand il s'attarda sur la peau fine de ses cuisses ouvertes, Merlin avait déjà du mal à respirer, son envie de lui la broyant à l'intérieur. Mais elle ne pouvait bouger, acceptant d'abord presque à contrecœur de recevoir sans donner, et regardait les ombres frémir sur le plafond. Quand bien-même, elle eut le réflexe de resserrer ses cuisses sur lui lorsque ses baisers se dirigèrent vers son sexe, et de relever la tête pour le voir. Son cœur tambourina à la vue de sa tête dorée entre ses jambes pliées. Quand elle sentit ses lèvres à nouveau, mais à un endroit qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais touché, elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Cela encouragea Arthur à continuer, chercher ce qui la forçait à geindre, faisait trembler les cuisses qu'il soutenait, jusqu'à ce que l'une des mains de la jeune fille se glisse dans ses cheveux blonds, alors que l'autre l'aidait à rester tant bien que mal silencieuse quand elle sentit un plaisir trop peu familier naître dans ses entrailles.

Son exclamation la plus bruyante se fit quand il s'arrêta. Elle le regarda avec des yeux fiévreux, presque offensés, suppliants… et sentit son souffle sur sa peau plus qu'elle ne l'entendit.

« Tu n'as pas à te taire… ici. »

Le soulagement qui s'empara d'elle la surprit, comme si un poids venait de lui être enlevé. Il n'y avait pas de servante, pas de prince ici. Juste un couple de voyageurs que les étrangers croyaient mariés.

Même si elle avait dû, elle douta avoir pu être capable d'étouffer les gémissements qui lui échappèrent par la suite.

.

Elle croyait qu'il s'arrêterait après qu'elle eût joui sous ses lèvres. Qu'il la pénètrerait pour l'imiter rapidement, accomplissant l'envie que son corps criait. Mais à la place, il continua à l'étreindre, la caresser et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle tremble de désir à nouveau. Quand il la posséda enfin, elle sanglota de soulagement, et il la laissa enfin lui offrir de l'affection en retour. Après qu'Arthur se soit répandu en elle, malgré la fatigue, leur envie de l'autre ne sembla pas être rassasiée pour autant, que du contraire. Ils continuèrent presque sans relâche, cherchant dans le corps et la présence de l'autre une échappatoire à la réalité, aux flammes et à la désolation qui les attendaient à la maison. Car ils se croyaient condamnés.

Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme accepta sa demande de la prendre par derrière, malgré sa réticence au souvenir de la soirée qui les avait blessés tous deux. Elle voulait éradiquer tout doute de ses pensées, et ses soupirs de plaisir sincère furent ce qui le fit craquer. Elle protesta lorsqu'il se retira trop tôt à son goût et la fit rouler sur le dos, vite tue par le remerciement, l'adoration qu'elle put lire dans son regard. Il se réintroduit en elle et reprit des va-et-vient lents, trop lents, qui la firent trembler de frustration alors que son corps était trop fatigué que pour l'y forcer. Elle se fit plus docile lorsque ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens.

Même cette fois-là ne sembla pas leur suffire. Même quand Merlin se raccrocha à lui tellement fort, qu'il grogna de douleur lorsque ses doigts pressèrent ses plaies presque miraculeusement cicatrisées, mais encore tendres, rajoutant des stries plus fines aux lacérations du dragon. Même quand il se vengea à son tour, laissant des traces de sa bouche sur la poitrine et le commencement de la gorge de la jeune femme.

Quand ils s'effondrèrent enfin au milieu de la nuit, ce n'était plus les vestiges de pluie qui mouillaient leurs corps, mais la sueur. L'orage avait enfin fini de se déchaîner, et toutes les bougies à l'exception d'une, éloignée, s'était éteintes. Ils étaient couchés sur le côté, face à face, leurs corps entrelacés. Les doigts d'une main d'Arthur effleuraient le flanc et les reins de Merlin; elle sentait de temps à autres le contact plus dur de sa bague sur sa peau. Il la regardait en silence, pensif, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » finit-elle par demander d'une voix rauque.

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues un instant avant de répondre d'une voix semblable.

« Tu dois retourner à Ealdor. »

Merlin resta d'abord sans voix. Comment pouvait-il seulement douter de sa réponse? « …je ne vais pas te laisser seul. »

« Camelot n'est même pas ton royaume. D'autres habitants ont déjà fui dès la première attaque, et je ne doute pas que d'autres ont suivi pendant notre absence. »

Elle ponctua chaque mot. « Je ne vais pas te laisser seul. »

« Tu y seras plus en sécurité » insista-t-il, presque suppliant. « _Vous_ y serez plus en sécurité… »

Elle caressa ses cheveux, considéra l'idée. « Alors viens avec moi. » Bien qu'elle sût déjà sa réponse, elle ne put empêcher cette demande égoïste.

« Tu sais bien que non. »

« Tu es le prince » confirma-t-elle.

Il acquiesça en silence. Merlin se fit presque timide quand une pensée se forma dans son esprit.

« Et si tu n'étais pas prince… ? Y as-tu déjà pensé ? »

Il la contempla un instant avant de répondre à voix basse, comme si ce simple mot pouvait être une trahison. « Oui. »

« Que serais-tu alors, si tu n'étais pas né dans une famille royale, ni même noble ? »

Il lui sourit malicieusement, le premier depuis longtemps. « Un paysan, donc ? »

« Peut-être. Ou un marchand. Un artisan. »

« Peut-être. Ne préfèrerais-tu pas que je sois un paysan ? »

Elle lui rendit son sourire. « Peux-tu seulement l'imaginer ? »

Il réfléchit, et son regard s'adoucit à mesure qu'il admirait son visage, faisant rosir ses joues.

« Je pourrais être un fermier. Dans un village proche d'Ealdor. »

« Je te croiserais de temps en temps au marché, alors. »

« Hm-hm, je te séduirais avec le produit de mon labeur. »

Merlin gloussa de rire mais ne cessa de rougir agréablement. L'une de ses mains se glissa dans la sienne, caressa les cals, les jointures solides et les pulpes. Elle se les imagina en train de travailler la terre. S'imagina eux dans une autre vie, fermant les yeux pour se faciliter l'illusion.

« Ta mère ne pourra résister lorsque je demanderai ta main. »

« Elle ne peut pas se passer de tes choux » plaisanta-t-elle doucement en le laissant la pousser sur le dos pour la surplomber. Son souffle était agréable contre son visage, tout comme l'idée d'un destin différent.

« Comment pourrait-elle, en effet ? » continua-t-il plus bas, ses lèvres proches de sa joue.

« Elle s'ennuiera, sans moi. »

« Oh elle serra bien occupée. »

Merlin rouvrit les yeux et haussa un sourcil narquois en le fixant. « Vraiment ? Avec quoi ? »

« Avec la dizaine d'enfants que je te ferrai. »

Elle voulut protester faiblement, se plaindre qu'elle ferait à nouveau tout le travail même ainsi, mais l'idée lui chauffa agréablement le ventre, et le regard hypnotisant d'Arthur lui déroba tout souffle nécessaire à une réponse. Il l'embrassa la seconde suivante, satisfait de sa victoire, retenant l'illusion d'une autre vie dans leur étreinte le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'efface sous la présence de la réalité.

Merlin déglutit. « Et si on arrive à chasser le dragon… ? Que va-t-on faire ? » Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant qu'il savait pour son bébé ?

Il sembla considérer cette idée pour la première fois. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui rappeler qu'elle restait une servante et lui un prince, malgré tout.

« Ton père sera furieux » continua-t-elle timidement.

« Je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal, je le jure. »

Cela suffit. Aucun ne savait encore ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire, ni comment, ils en étaient bien conscients. Ils se laissèrent tout de même enlacer par le sommeil, Arthur en premier. Merlin elle, eut une dernière pensée avant de s'endormir. Elle avait beau s'être débarrassée du fardeau d'un secret, il en restait un autre, plus grave et ancien, et elle n'avait toujours pas la force de lui faire face. Elle avait été trop épuisée par celui de son enfant à naître.

Juste avant, elle entendit à nouveau la voix de Balinor dire quelques derniers mots. Des mots qu'une autre voix prononça aussi sans qu'elle eût souvenir de les avoir entendus; la voix de Niniane.

_Tout ira bien… _

* * *

><p>L'eau de la bassine était agréablement fraîche lorsqu'ils se lavèrent sommairement au matin, atténuant les traces de leurs ébats qui pouvaient l'être. La pluie avait définitivement cessé. Et quand la ville de Camelot fut enfin en vue de nombreuses heures plus tard, le soleil commençait son retour.<p>

Merlin n'osa pas relever les yeux du sol lorsqu'elle se tint en retrait dans la salle du Conseil. Elle ne voulait pas croiser ces regards qui ne pouvaient contenir leur espoir au retour du prince. Elle ne vit donc pas que Morgane la jaugeait, pensive et fatiguée.

« J'ai échoué » dit-il d'une voix blanche. « Le dernier Seigneur des dragons est mort. »

Le court silence qui accueillit ces aveux fut lourd, presque palpable. Merlin sentit le regard de Gaius se poser sur elle depuis l'autre côté de la pièce, et ce fut le seul qu'elle osa croiser, les larmes dans ses yeux suffisant à confirmer tout ce qu'il s'était passé au vieil homme.

« Il y a bien longtemps, j'aurais accueilli de telles nouvelles avec une profonde joie » finit par répondre Uther, incapable de garder la tête haute. « Mais maintenant… Je crains que notre dernier espoir ne se soit envolé. »

Arthur resta debout. Leur conversation serait probablement la même s'ils étaient seuls, et non avec une grande partie des chevaliers et nobles de la ville. « Ce n'est pas le dernier, père. Nous sommes toujours là. »

« Cela ne sert à rien, nous avons déjà essayé. »

Il haussa légèrement la voix. Merlin sortit de sa torpeur pour l'observer, droit parmi l'assemblée, en son centre et pourtant à part. « Alors nous devons abandonner Camelot ? »

Le roi ne put que se taire, son silence une réponse suffisante.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas. Quand bien même je serai le seul. » Il balaya la pièce du regard, remarqua les airs pensifs de la plupart des hommes présents. « Le serai-je ? »

Avant que quiconque ne concrétise la réponse que l'on pouvait presque palper dans l'air, il continua, presque rassurant. « Si oui, je n'en tiendrai rigueur à personne. Je n'ai pas à prétendre que cette mission est sans risque. Soyez conscient que quiconque m'accompagne risque bien de ne pas en revenir. »

A cet instant, ce fut comme si la présence royale n'était plus incarnée par Uther, assis sur son siège la mine blafarde et les épaules épuisées. Et malgré chaque parcelle de son corps qui semblait protester contre le sacrifice –car oui, c'en était un- de son fils, il ne pouvait qu'obéir dans son silence.

Le premier à s'avancer fut Léon, et personne n'en fut surpris. Le prince et son bras droit échangèrent un bref regard de connivence respectueuse. Il ne leur en fallait pas plus. Alors, un à un, d'autres chevaliers s'avancèrent. Même Morris, qui ne fut pas repoussé malgré qu'il ne soit encore qu'un écuyer. Quand leur nombre fut conséquent et qu'apparemment plus personne d'autre n'osait se dévouer, le roi se leva à son tour, son autorité partiellement retrouvée. Merlin en fut surprise. Savait-il que ce n'était qu'après lui qu'en avait le dragon ? Si oui, elle ressentit à son encontre un rare fragment de respect.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi » dit-il d'une voix portante au-dessus des têtes des habitants rassemblés. « Montrons à ce monstre que l'on ne s'en prend pas impunément à Camelot. »

.

Etant donné qu'Arthur devait se concerter avec son père et ses hommes en rapport à ce qu'il avait pu se passer pendant leur absence, ainsi que ce qu'ils feraient lors de la prochaine attaque, Merlin avait un peu de temps devant elle pour rentrer à la maison. Elle y arriva bien avant Gaius, vraisemblablement occupé, et fut accueillie par Archimède, étrangement timide. Elle chanta doucement, comme pour lui poser une question, et se fondit sous les doigts qui l'effleurèrent. Merlin prit alors seulement conscience que ses oreilles semblaient bourdonner depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Camelot. Sa magie qui avait été presque épuisée la veille refaisait son apparition, picotait dans et sur sa peau.

Même quand elle décida de se laver dans sa chambre, remplissant une grande bassine d'eau chaude sans effort grâce à elle, elle sentit que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait avec sa magie. Ou bien quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais essayé de comprendre. Après s'être nettoyé le corps, elle s'agenouilla à côté du bac et trempa sa tête dans l'eau. Le bruissement sembla s'y faire plus fort, et elle ferma les yeux, quelques bulles d'air s'échappant peu à peu de ses lèvres. Elle voulut y rester indéfiniment, mais ne put le faire que jusqu'à ce que ses poumons la brûlent. Puis elle lava ses cheveux qui ne cessaient de pousser, presque trop rapidement. L'odeur de pluie qui l'avait imprégnée et lui rappelait les jours précédents comme le ferait la marque d'un fer avait enfin disparu. Elle jeta à demi ses vêtements souillés dans l'eau du et revêtit à la place sa robe la plus claire et légère. La chaleur allait s'aggraver dans les heures et jours à venir, elle le sentait. Que ce soit à cause du soleil ou des flammes sortant de la gueule du dragon.

En déballant ses affaires, elle retrouva la petite créature que lui avait taillée son père. Elle dût s'asseoir sur son lit, les jambes soudainement chancelantes. Quand Archimède vint se poser sur ses genoux, elle prit seulement conscience des larmes qui lui remontaient dans la gorge. Elle saisit doucement l'oiseau dans ses mains à la place de la statuette, ses serres inoffensives sur ses doigts, et blottit son nez contre son cou, absorbant sa chaleur et son réconfort.

« Merlin ? »

Les premières larmes lui échappèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut Gaius sur le pas de la porte. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour venir l'étreindre dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai pas pu le sauver » sanglota-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas pu… » Elle se raccrocha au vieil homme comme si elle allait tomber. Il l'embrassa sur le crâne.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, mon enfant. Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Elle se laissa bercer jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent. Il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup, car une telle douleur ne pouvait être soulagée par les larmes.

« On… serait retournés à Ealdor ensemble, après… » chuchota-t-elle. « Il a dit que Maman ne le reconnaîtrait sûrement pas, mais je sais que si. »

Gaius la laissa parler de son père, lui raconter tout.

« Apparemment, être un Seigneur des dragons est un don familial. Si j'ai bien compris… cela veut dire que c'est mon cas. » Elle se mordit les lèvres. « Mais il n'a pas pu m'aider, pas pu m'apprendre. Et ma magie ne sert à rien… »

Son silence l'encouragea. « Mais je crois savoir pourquoi. »

Elle se sentait en sécurité, à ses côtés. Il ne la repousserait pas, il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Comment avait-elle pu en douter, avoir peur de sa réaction ?

« Je suis enceinte, Gaius. »

Il ne bougea pas, ne se raidit même pas, et la main qui caressait son bras ne s'arrêta qu'une seconde avant de continuer avec la même tendresse.

« Et tu crois que l'enfant a un effet sur ta magie ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle resta sans voix un long moment, puis redressa la tête pour croiser son regard. Dénué de jugement, ni même de surprise.

« Vous… vous saviez ? »

Il lui sourit doucement. « Après toutes ces années d'étude et de pratique, je serais inquiet si je ne pouvais pas remarquer une grossesse. N'as-tu jamais fait attention au fait que j'évitais de préparer les plats qui te donnaient le plus de nausées ? »

« Mais… » cafouilla-t-elle. « Pourquoi avez-vous continué à me donner les potions alors ? Et pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit plus tôt si vous saviez ? »

« Parce que le choix t'appartient, Merlin. Même celui de vouloir me garder dans l'ignorance. »

La jeune femme sentit des larmes supplémentaires lui monter aux yeux, nées d'émotions différentes mais tout aussi puissantes, et se blottit à nouveau contre Gaius, avec encore plus de force. Son étreinte se fit d'autant plus chaleureuse. Les mots qui sortirent ensuite de la bouche de Merlin étaient inintelligibles.

« Shhh… » la berça-t-il.

.

« Est-ce qu'Arthur le sait ? »

Elle acquiesça de la tête timidement contre lui, les joues et le bout du nez rosis par les larmes. Archimède s'était roulée en boule sur l'une de ses cuisses, attendant avec le vieil homme qu'elle reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Il m'a dit de rentrer à Ealdor » croassa-t-elle.

« Et tu as dit non. »

Un autre mouvement de tête. Quand Gaius l'embrassa à nouveau sur le crâne, le cœur gros, le souvenir de l'odeur et de la présence de Balinor lui revint à l'esprit. Elle inspira profondément.

.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre d'Arthur, il s'y trouvait, attelé à son bureau, et préparait de quoi écrire. Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

« Je vais te préparer un bain. »

Il accueillit la proposition avec un sourire fatigué. « En voilà une brillante idée. »

Merlin eut besoin de plusieurs allers et retours pour ce faire, et à chaque fois, le prince semblait pleinement absorbé par sa tâche, réfléchissant plus qu'il n'écrivait, l'air préoccupé. Elle s'assura que l'eau était à la meilleure température.

Quand le bain fut prêt, Arthur enroulait un parchemin final puis le scellait, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil curieux. Il le laissa sur le bureau et s'approcha d'elle pour qu'elle puisse commencer à le déshabiller avec des gestes aussi efficaces, mais un rien plus lents que d'habitude. Comme si ce serait la dernière fois. Et d'habitude, Arthur ne l'interrompait pas, ou se contentait d'éternelles petites boutades inoffensives. Mais cette fois, alors qu'elle se tenait tout près de lui, elle dut suspendre son geste quand il leva la main pour effleurer l'une de ses joues.

« Tu as pleuré. » Encore.

Elle déglutit mais ne répondit pas.

« Est-ce que l'objet de tes larmes les valait vraiment ? »

Il n'espérait pas vraiment de réponse, elle ne lui en donna pas. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa lorsqu'il glissa dans l'eau fumante du bain. Il était docile sous les doigts de Merlin qui le lavait avec une délicatesse rare. Les traces de ses propres doigts sur son dos avaient presque disparu, ne laissant en évidence que les marques des griffes du dragon, mélangées aux vestiges de plus vieilles blessures. Elle eut une pensée reconnaissante pour son père. Son père qui avait soigné Arthur, même en sachant qu'il était le fils de l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie. Oui, il valait qu'elle le pleure.

Une fois ses cheveux lavés, l'eau encore chaude, il la laissa le raser, l'une des rares tâches qu'il préférait d'habitude faire lui-même. Elle était douce et précise avec la lame comme elle ne le serait probablement jamais avec une épée. Les avant-bras du jeune homme, posés sur les rebords du bac, s'ornèrent d'une fine chair de poule. Elle sentait l'humidité de ses cheveux contre sa poitrine. Enfin, c'est avec une attention semblable qu'elle le sécha puis l'habilla. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et le murmure dans la peau de Merlin ne faisait que grandir petit à petit. Le dragon allait revenir ce soir. Alors elle termina par assembler l'armure sur le corps du prince. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la polir une dernière fois, mais, exceptionnellement, il ne lui fit pas de reproche. Et cela lui manqua; même si à la lueur du soleil de fin d'après-midi, elle ne montrait aucun défaut d'entretien. Elle n'en avait jamais.

.

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Ne dis pas de sottises. »

« Je ne plaisante pas. »

« Et moi non plus. » Alors seulement il osa la regarder droit dans les yeux à nouveau. « Vous devez rester en sécurité. »

Merlin s'étrangla. « Et toi… ! Je ne vais pas te laisser seul ! »

« Ne me force pas à t'en donner l'ordre. »

« Tu sais que je n'obéirai pas. »

Cette fois, la voix d'Arthur se brisa, incapable de cacher son émotion plus longtemps quand il lui saisit l'avant-bras pour l'attirer à lui. Il n'avait pas encore mis ses gants. « Merlin, je te le demande… s'il-te-plaît. »

Elle inspira profondément.

« Aie confiance en moi » continua-t-il avec un pauvre sourire. « Je tiendrai ma promesse. Je ne laisserai personne vous faire de mal. »

Mais à quel prix ? Elle voulait le demander, mais ne put prononcer les mots. Il les lut dans ses yeux brumeux, et joignit leurs fronts dans un soupir, ferma les yeux.

« Merlin, si je meurs- »

« -non ! Tu- »

« -Merlin écoute-moi s'il te plaît. S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit… » Il s'écarta, s'éloigna juste assez pour aller saisir le parchemin et le lui tendre. « Utilise ça. Ou rentre à Ealdor, le choix t'appartient. Aucun n'est un ordre. »

Elle regarda le rouleau comme s'il était pestiféré, la gorge nouée. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Si je meurs » insista-t-il, « je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de doute quant à l'identité de mon héritier. Ni de comment traiter sa mère. Mais si personne ne le lit, tu es libre de rentrer chez toi. »

Merlin resta sans voix.

« Mais… mais je ne peux… »

Il lui redressa doucement le visage d'une main sous sa joue. « Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as demandé à l'auberge ? Si je pouvais vivre une autre vie ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr. Comment pouvait-elle oublier ce presque rêve ?

« A la place de champs, d'un village… Imagine si tu étais née dans un endroit pareil. » Il désigna leurs alentours. « Une princesse d'une autre cour… ou même une simple dame. »

Malgré tout, elle pouffa de rire. « Moi ? »

« Oui toi, avec ton caractère insupportable et tes manies qui me rendent fou. » Il coupa ses faibles protestations. « Dans une telle vie, me choisirais-tu quand même ? »

Merlin le considéra, considéra cette vie, ce rêve qu'il venait d'avouer le souffle court sans oser mentionner tous les détails, toutes les implications.

« En doutes-tu seulement ? » murmura-t-elle enfin, avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent avec un sentiment de dernière fois.

Après, il ne lui donna pas que le parchemin, mais aussi la bague qu'il portait à son index. Lui avoua que c'était la bague de sa mère, qu'il avait fait agrandir pour pouvoir la porter. Merlin avait d'abord protesté qu'elle n'en était pas digne, puis l'avait laissé la monter sur une longue et fine lanière de cuir qu'il attacha autour de sa gorge. Elle pouvait presque sentir le métal pulser entre ses seins, à l'abri des regards. Et peser presque à l'excès quand elle laissa Arthur s'en aller, même si cela la déchirait.

* * *

><p>Le parchemin et la statuette de dragon rejoignirent son livre de sorts et la flûte de Niniane dans leur cachette. Puis elle se remit en route, descendit les marches en direction de la salle toujours transformée en infirmerie. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans ses oreilles, un murmure supplémentaire alors que le soleil entamait l'ultime phase de sa descente. Elle croisa Morgane dans un couloir, comme une apparition.<p>

« Merlin » souffla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés et brumeux dans son visage trop pâle. Ses doigts étaient froids mais doux lorsqu'ils saisirent son avant-bras. Elle soutint son regard, consciente alors qu'il leur restait encore beaucoup, beaucoup à se dire. « Il va revenir. Cette nuit, il va revenir- »

« -je sais, Morgane » dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Elle lui saisit les mains et les serra avec compassion, sourit à la pupille qui la regardait comme au sortir d'un rêve. « Je sais. Tout ira bien. Restez à l'abri. »

La noble fut sans voix, la bouche entrouverte, comme dans un état second, mais ne questionna ni ne protesta l'ordre, car c'en était un, de la servante.

Quand elle entra dans la salle, elle contenait moins de corps. Elle ne demanda pas à Gaius où ils étaient passés, sous terre ou de retour chez eux. Avaient-t-ils déjà pu seulement enterrer tous leurs morts ?

Elle aperçut le visage chaleureux et soucieux à la fois de Gwen. Elle douta qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle depuis qu'elle était partie pour Essetir.

« Merlin ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse, et lui demanda de la mettre au courant de la situation. Bientôt, elle se concentra entièrement sur les victimes et les directives de Gaius. Si elle le faisait assez fort, elle pouvait presque oublier le bruissement croissant en elle.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle le sentit avant même que l'alarme ne transperce l'air nocturne, supplantant les gémissements de douleur sporadiques. Le dragon était de retour.

Gaius releva la tête et chercha son regard de là où il se trouvait, soucieux. Alors seulement, elle remarqua que ses propres mains, occupées à nettoyer des bandages, tremblaient. Quand elle entendit la cloche et les exclamations de terreur étouffée autour d'elle, elle en eut la chair de poule. Et pourtant, elle resta là, utilisant au mieux les connaissances que le médecin lui avait transmises.

De longues minutes plus tard, elle ne remarqua que Gaius s'était approché d'elle que quand il murmura, la faisant presque sursauter.

« Merlin est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je… j'ai promis. Je reste. Je ne peux rien faire. »

La main chaude du vieil homme se posa sur son bras. « Tu en fais déjà beaucoup. Aie confiance en Arthur. »

Mais lui-même semblait avoir difficile à y croire, et ne pouvait plus qu'espérer un miracle. Alors qu'il s'éloignait à nouveau, un gémissement en particulier parvint à ses oreilles, plus jeune. Elle déambula jusqu'à en atteindre la source. C'était la jeune Astrid. Ses yeux étaient fiévreux sous la douleur.

« Maman… Maman… » appelait-elle faiblement, malgré que sa mère soit décédée il y a quelques années. Son père lui serrait sa main valide et sa sœur dormait à ses côtés, épuisée. A son arrivée, l'homme releva les yeux vers elle.

« Ne pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ? » supplia-t-il.

Merlin s'agenouilla aux côtés de la jeune fille la gorge nouée, puis se sentit minuscule quand ses yeux la trouvèrent et ne la lâchèrent pas. L'un bordé de chair tuméfiée recouverte de pommade.

« J'ai mal. »

« Je vais te chercher de la- »

« -non. J'ai mal. Fais partir la douleur. » Elle se sentait transpercée par ses yeux délirants.

Sa main se glissa hors de l'emprise de son père, tremblante, pour s'accrocher sur celle de Merlin, comme une serre. A son contact, à celui de sa souffrance, sa magie lui fit presque mal, tambourina dans sa tête à lui en donner le tournis.

« Arrête-la. _Arrête-la._ »

Alors c'est ce qu'elle fit. Dans un soupir, les yeux fermés, c'est ce que sa _magie _fit, glissant dans la peau moite et tremblante, et la pauvre s'endormit.

Son père soupira de soulagement, croyant qu'elle était retombée dans l'inconscience. Quand Merlin se releva, elle entendit le bruit des portes qui s'ouvraient, pour que l'on puisse apporter de nouveaux blessés dans un remous de cris. Encore, encore… elle n'en pouvait plus de ces plaintes. Debout parmi les corps, elle perdit sa concentration, qui l'avait forcée à rester ici, ignorer ce qu'il pouvait se passer dehors. Dehors, où se trouvaient tant de gens qu'elle connaissait. Morris, Léon, Tom,…

« Merlin ? » appela Gaius, soucieux.

…Arthur.

Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard de son deuxième père. Le vrai, elle ne le verrait déjà plus. Et bientôt, elle ne verrait plus personne. Rien qu'un charnier. Rien que des cris. Et puis plus rien.

« Merlin ! »

Mais elle courait déjà entre les blessés, vers la sortie.

.

Elle courut avec une agilité inhabituelle, ses pieds étrangement légers sur les pavés luisants. Sa gorge brûlait, mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Brûlait comme l'air ambiant, chargé d'une chaleur loin d'être naturelle, aux relents âcres de fumée. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient tant qu'elle était presque indifférente aux voix autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus entendre ces cris. A la place, sa magie cessa enfin de murmurer et l'appela, lui montra la voie. Elle le sentait, elle savait où aller. Son cœur paniqué lui faisait mal parmi tout ce chaos, parmi ces flammes.

Le bruit du brassage de l'air lui fit relever la tête et elle vit une silhouette massive se découper dans le ciel nocturne, rôder en de grands cercles au-dessus d'eux. Ce n'était pas après elle qu'il en avait. Elle n'était plus rien pour lui, une marionnette inutile. Il disparut dans l'obscurité, momentanément, se préparant à fondre.

Elle vit le rassemblement de silhouettes d'argent et d'écarlate devant elle, sur une modeste place, les armes au clair et les yeux braqués vers les cieux. Pouvaient-ils eux aussi le sentir qui se rapprochait ? Entendre le vent sur ses écailles et le grondement sourd de sa respiration sous elle ? Elle n'entendait plus que ça, et la voix lointaine de son père. Elle glissa entre eux comme de l'eau, indifférente aux visages d'habitude familiers, qui ne la regardèrent qu'une seconde, avant que leur attention ne soit attirée par la créature qui refaisait son apparition, tombait vers eux. Ecuyers, chevaliers, roi et prince unis dans une même terreur courageuse.

Elle dépassa la dernière silhouette, la vue de ses cheveux dorés lui pinçant étrangement le cœur. Il fut le seul à préférer la regarder elle, à crier son nom alors qu'elle ne voulait plus entendre. Elle ondula hors de sa portée.

Le silence s'était enfin fait en elle lorsqu'elle distingua le visage du dragon, ses yeux dorés, fous, braqués sur sa seule proie et indifférents au reste bien visibles aux siens dans la nuit, comme le ruissellement de lumière entre les écailles de son poitrail qui s'enflait, puis de sa gueule redressée qui s'ouvrit.

Elle s'arrêta et leva les mains vers les cieux, vers le torrent de flammes qui allait s'abattre comme un jugement. Mais qui glissèrent sur un vide, comme une paroi invisible au contact de laquelle elles s'évaporaient, ne laissant passer qu'une chaleur forte mais supportable, comme un feu de camp dont on serait trop proche. Malgré tout, ses yeux à elle brûlaient, et continuèrent quand les flammes disparurent, et que ses mains retombèrent.

Le dragon déploya ses ailes avec force pour ralentir sa descente, et se posa avec fracas devant eux, les façades à peine plus solides que du sable sous ses écailles. Elle vit la colère et la haine dans ses yeux, les faire miroiter de milles feux, mais aussi une douleur qui fit écho en elle, dans chaque parcelle de son corps, de son esprit, comme un murmure répondant à celui de sa magie. Exactement le même. Comme tout ce qui les entourait. Ils étaient tous pareils, souffraient tout autant.

Une profonde tristesse surgit en elle quand elle comprit. Mais cela n'anéantit pas sa colère pour autant. Ses sentiments étaient égaux, comme elle et lui étaient égaux. Alors elle lui parla en tant que tel, une langue plus ancienne que les pierres ressuscitant en elle, portée par une voix douce qui n'eut cependant aucune peine à résonner dans la nuit.

« _Kilgarrah. Arrête._ »

Le dragon sembla prit d'un haut-le-cœur, les yeux écarquillés, puis lâcha un hurlement d'impuissance qui en d'autres circonstances lui aurait glacé le sang. A la place, elle l'entendit comme un faible sanglot.

« _Tu ne peux m'y obliger ! Tu n'as pas le droit !_ »

« _Je te le demande. Arrête._ »

Il découvrit ses crocs en grognant comme une bête acculée, mais semblait hypnotisé par les yeux si semblables aux siens, comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Elle avait beau compatir, elle n'en resta pas moins ferme, sa magie prête à bondir au moindre doute.

« _Ne me force pas à te faire du mal._ _Tu as ta liberté, vas-t-en._ »

Cette fois, il geignit de rage, tapis au sol.

« _Je suis le dernier de mon espèce ! Où veux-tu que j'aille ?!_ »

Son cœur se pinça, mais ce fut tout.

« _Vas-t-en. Et ne fais plus jamais de mal à un habitant de Camelot._ »

Elle soutint son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme ses yeux dans un soupir à fendre le cœur, vaincu. Elle continua à le regarder quand il se retourna, déploya ses ailes et commença à les battre amplement pour s'élever, indifférent aux dégâts supplémentaires qu'il causait, puis monta de plus en plus vite dans le ciel sombre, jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Ne laissant derrière lui qu'un silence de mort. La mort de son ultime secret.

.

Merlin ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, les jambes chancelantes. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils brûlaient toujours. Sa magie chantait encore. Puis le présent s'abattit sur elle comme une lame qui la glaça jusqu'aux os. Elle se retourna, consciente des nombreux souffles derrière elle, tous saufs, et pourtant étranglés. Qui se ressaisirent à la vue de ses yeux.

Les siens, eux, ne voyaient que l'effroi sur le visage d'Arthur. Et ses oreilles, jusqu'à présent comme sourdes, perçurent d'autres cris, fusant de l'obscurité avec haine et terreur.

_«** Sorcière ! **_»

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN :_ …


	25. Trahison

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 9

_A/N : _*sort la tête du bunker anti-missiles* hum, bonjour tout le monde ! Et merci de ne pas m'avoir tuée de manière atroce et douloureuse après la fin du précédent chapitre héhé… en espérant que ça dure… En tout cas si vous voulez un jour avoir la fin, il faut me laisser en vie, na ! *se re-planque*

Celui_-_ci est beaucoup plus court que les précédents mais était un véritable calvaire à sortir, je ne sais même pas pourquoi, donc je vous envoie mes excuses les plus plates et sincères (et pique les sacs de tomates pourries avant le carnage).

Plus sérieusement, merci de continuer à lire malgré tout^^ je vois envoie plein de câlins télépathiques (comment ça beurk ?)

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 25: Trahison**

.

* * *

><p><em>« Sorcière ! » <em>

Le mot résonna tant à ses oreilles qu'il ne l'atteignait plus, comme le son de son propre pouls dans ses tempes. Indifférente, elle l'était aussi aux mains gantées qui se saisirent bien vite d'elle, puissantes et inflexibles; impardonnables. C'était comme si son monde se dédoublait, l'un où elle était entourée par une frénésie bruyante de chevaliers exécutant les ordres qui fusaient dans la nuit, l'autre où elle était seule face à Arthur. Les doigts sur elle furent bientôt un support involontaire, alors que ses jambes faiblissaient sous une supplique silencieuse. Elle ne sembla en cet instant plus pouvoir retrouver sa voix, comme si elle ne se souvenait déjà plus de sa langue maternelle après que sa bouche eut donné naissance à des mots nouveaux et anciens à la fois.

''_Je t'en prie, ne me regarde pas comme ça, je t'en prie…'' _

Car à chaque seconde qui passait, où le visage d'Arthur se figeait un peu plus dans l'horreur et l'incompréhension, la réalisation de ce qu'elle venait de faire la glaça un peu plus, au plus profond d'elle-même, malgré la chaleur perceptible des flammes repoussées qui se vengeaient sur quelques habitations, à renfort de cris et d'agitation. Un craquement de bois lui fut presque douloureux à entendre, en écho à l'étouffement inévitable qu'elle ressentait en elle, l'empêchait de supplier autrement qu'avec ses yeux.

''_Je t'en prie…''_

Mais il acheva de se figer, les yeux vides. Puis fut complètement immobile lorsqu'elle le dépassa, à présent entièrement soumise aux hommes qui l'entraînaient vers le sort qu'elle venait de choisir de plein gré. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu se jeter dans le feu les yeux fermés.

.

Elle ne ressentit rien quand de nombreux regards la percèrent, d'abord incompréhensifs, puis horrifiés, voire haineux. A ses yeux, tous ces visages, toutes ces voix se ressemblaient. Elle ne différenciait pas le servant du seigneur, le vagabond du natif alors que leurs jugements se reflétaient; ne reconnut personne. Elle crut entendre son nom, mais se dit que son esprit lui jouait des tours, las d'entendre le même mot. Alors elle riva son regard au sol.

Les mains qui l'avaient entraînée, la supportaient autant qu'ils la forçaient, se détachèrent bientôt d'elle, remplacée par le poids conséquent des fers. Ils étaient froids, grotesquement démesurés et laids autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, perceptibles même à travers le cuir de ses fines bottes, et faillirent la faire tomber une fois scellés. Sortie brusquement de sa léthargie, elle se redressa péniblement, comme vidée de ses forces, ses yeux hagards rivés sur le métal, presque surprise. Puis elle distingua la silhouette devant elle. Uther. Uther Pendragon. Le roi. Sa justice. Elle le regarda, cligna des yeux quand elle ne comprit pas la rage qu'elle put discerner dans les siens, comme un feu éternel qui pouvait être ravivé à chaque instant. Ce qu'elle venait de faire. Merlin frissonna, ce n'était pas le visage qu'elle voulait voir. Ni ceux des hommes qui revinrent pour la guider fermement, la prise de leurs mains sur elle à présent comme ils le feraient d'une bête à immobiliser, dompter, alors qu'elle se pliait sans résistance. Elle était lasse, tout simplement épuisée, et n'avait même plus la force de chercher le visage qui comptait tant, son dernier espoir…

Bientôt, elle en croisa de moins en moins lorsqu'ils s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs souterraines du château, puis aucun quand elle fut poussée dans une cellule sombre, s'effondrant sur ses genoux. Toute lumière fut ensuite jugulée, supplantée par les ténèbres quand des barreaux, puis une porte se refermèrent derrière elle, lourds, dans un long grincement qui lui donna la chair de poule.

.

Merlin n'avait jamais eu particulièrement peur du noir. Elle avait toujours eu la lumière des astres ou de sa magie pour la rassurer. Mais maintenant, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre comme un oiseau affolé, et l'idée d'invoquer une aide la tétanisait, fautive. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, tentant d'utiliser au maximum l'infime rai de lumière qui se glissait sous la porte, mais presque en vain. Elle ne pouvait même pas voir ses propres mains, qui tâtonnaient le sol avec paresse, ralenties par les fers reliés d'une chaine, qui cliquetait à lui en faire mal aux oreilles dans un tel silence. Des brins de paille épars ornaient ça et là la pierre froide et irrégulière qui s'étendait autour d'elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse en distinguer les contours. Elle resta repliée sur elle-même, comme un animal sur la défensive, et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration de plus en plus paniquée. L'envie, le besoin de sortir d'ici commencèrent à la ronger, entretenus par son incompréhension. Que faisait-elle ici, pour combien de temps ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ?

Une petite voix en elle, sournoise, tapie dans l'obscurité, lui murmurait la réponse dans un chuchotement glacé. Cette cellule lui rappela alors une tombe, celle qu'elle avait creusée elle-même. Créée de sa main, entrée presque délibérément, sans combattre, mais dont la porte avait été refermée par d'autres. Merlin s'assit sur ses talons, la respiration sifflante, et tenta de reprendre ses esprits; sentit le flux de magie en elle, qui avait été si extatique face au dragon, libre et chantante, et qui maintenant pulsait comme la douleur après une lourde chute. Une douleur alimentée par sa pleine réalisation de la situation, claire, tangible comme les fers autour d'elle.

Ils savaient. Maintenant, tout Camelot devait être au courant. Elle aurait pu penser à Gaius, lui adresser un pardon lointain, ou encore à Gwen, Morris, Morgane,… mais une seule image lui revenait à l'esprit, figée dans sa rétine, gravée dans son esprit quand elle donnerait tout pour l'oublier. C'était le visage d'Arthur.

Un sanglot de détresse, presque animal, s'échappa des lèvres de Merlin et se perdit dans l'obscurité de la cellule alors qu'elle se laissait ployer sur elle-même, abattue. Elle était désolée à en avoir mal, la douleur réelle dans son ventre, sa poitrine et sa gorge en témoignait, comme si chaque parcelle de son corps était peu à peu étranglée. Elle ne pouvait plus que pleurer.

* * *

><p>Le sol était dur et froid sous son flanc lorsqu'elle se réveilla, une odeur persistante d'humidité et de moisissure lui agressant les narines, une lumière croissante atteignant ses yeux sous l'interstice de la porte. Merlin ouvrit les paupières, l'esprit hagard et désorienté à la vue indistincte des environs, au contact inhabituel sous elle qui l'avait laissée ankylosée, lui donnait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de nombreuses années. Puis une porte s'ouvrit en face, laissant la lumière d'une torche entrer et découper les silhouettes décharnées de barreaux de fer entre elles. La silhouette massive et presque impersonnelle d'un garde se distingua, et la jeune femme se redressa avec effroi en se rappelant les évènements. Elle sut que sa détresse était visible dans son regard, mais l'homme sans nom, presque sans visage sous son heaume ne semblait pas plus la remarquer qu'un fantôme. Il déposa une cruche et un bol sans délicatesse derrière les barreaux, puis se retourna.<p>

« Non, non attendez- » supplia Merlin, une main tendue, en le voyant dépasser l'ouverture de la porte et la refermer aussitôt, coupant court à sa demande. Sa main retomba et elle serra les dents pour tenter de refouler le désespoir qui venait de refluer. Sa bouche était pâteuse. Elle se dirigea à l'aveuglette et tâtonna pour trouver les barreaux, y glisser son bras et scruter, chercher… jusqu'à ce que la sensation légèrement rêche de la poterie de mauvaise qualité apparaisse sous ses doigts, qui parcoururent leur trouvaille. La cruche. Elle la saisit en tremblant quelque peu et l'approcha d'elle; l'espace entre les barreaux était suffisant pour ce faire. Elle fit de même avec le bol dont elle faillit renverser le contenu en le cherchant. De l'eau et un gruau qui avaient un goût semblable.

Au moins, ils ne la laisseraient pas mourir de faim. Peut-être. Mais cette pensée ne fit rien pour la soulager. Alors que ses doigts parcouraient distraitement le bol vide, son esprit vagabonda. N'avaient-ils pas peur qu'elle brise la poterie et l'utilise comme arme, même si elle lui semblait trop friable que pour être une réelle menace ? Qu'elle s'ouvre les veines avec ses fragments ?

Ils ne devaient visiblement pas s'en soucier. Elle ne le valait pas, mais à peine une tentative de la nourrir, qui serait peut-être unique.

Merlin se laissa aller contre les barreaux, le peu de lumière toujours dans un coin de sa vue, et en serra un entre ses doigts, rugueux et froid. Elle resta longtemps ainsi, l'esprit vide, son estomac alourdi par son repas qui bien que maigre, pesait dans ses entrailles resserrées sur elles-mêmes. Puis, elle s'imagina sentir le métal fondre sous ses doigts, plier sous ses yeux dorés. Elle se leva en chancelant, ses pas maladroits à cause de l'obscurité et du poids des fers, ses mains tout aussi restreintes lorsqu'elles suivirent les barreaux, puis glissèrent sur le mur de pierre. Elle s'éloigna le cœur battant, comme réticente à l'idée de se distancer de sa seule source de lumière qu'elle n'osait quitter des yeux, et parcourut la pièce. Elle était plus petite qu'elle ne le pensait, aurait put être minuscule comme géante dans les ténèbres, et ses pieds se prirent dans quelque chose avec un fracas étouffé qui la fit sursauter alors qu'elle se retenait de tomber, paniquée. Après inspection, elle en déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un sceau, vide, mais même cette réalisation ne fit pas immédiatement cesser la fibrillation de son cœur. Comme si elle s'était attendue à trouver un monstre dans les recoins de sa cage.

Mais le seul monstre ici, il se pourrait bien que ce soit elle.

.

Elle pensa à Gaius, le cœur gros, et espéra de tout son cœur que le vieil homme ne souffrait pas trop de sa bêtise. Elle pensa à sa mère, et souhaita tout autant qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance pour son bien. Elle ne saurait supporter de la faire souffrir ainsi.

« Je suis désolée… » dit-elle comme s'ils pouvaient l'entendre alors qu'elle n'était entourée que de silence. « Je suis désolée… »

.

Elle pourrait s'échapper. Cette pensée se précisait en elle à mesure que les heures s'écoulaient en silence, dans une indifférence que le garde sans visage qui lui apportait sporadiquement de la nourriture ne brisait pas. Elle pouvait le supplier de lui dire ce qu'il se passait dehors, là-haut, il ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle pourrait briser ses chaînes, ses barreaux et les gonds de la porte, assommer tous ceux qu'elle croiserait sur son chemin, et s'enfuir sans laisser de traces supplémentaires. Pensaient-ils réellement pouvoir la confier ici, avec des remparts de bois et de métal, quand même un dragon et son feu ne pouvaient l'atteindre ?

Cette cellule avait très probablement retenu d'autres prisonniers avant elle. Peut-être même des sorciers, comme elle. Penser à la Purge et ses victimes ne lui arrivait pas fréquemment, comme quiconque le ferait de toute horreur, et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si d'autres condamnés avaient utilisé leur magie pour s'échapper. Comme son père.

Son souvenir soudain lui fit l'effet d'un coup de couteau, et Merlin se replia un peu plus sur elle-même, tentant de juguler les débordements douloureux de son esprit. Si elle continuait à y penser, ici, maintenant, elle craquerait. Un peu plus.

Puis, après de longues minutes de vide, elle sut. Bien sûr, beaucoup avaient essayé. Bien sûr, ces murs n'avaient pas pu retenir tous leurs occupants. Comme elle pourrait le faire. Mais aucun n'avait eu ses pouvoirs. Ces prisons avaient enlacé pour la plupart, des gens de rien qui avaient utilisé la magie en toute innocence, avec parcimonie, comme on croiserait les doigts pour invoquer les bonnes faveurs de la chance. Et ceux qui avaient assez de puissance pour passer le pas de la porte avaient tôt ou tard été rattrapés par la morsure de l'acier. Pour beaucoup, elle avait été presque immédiate, avant même que leurs pieds ne touchent la pierre froide et poisseuse par endroits des cachots.

Comment le savait-elle ? Merlin s'en étonna en sursautant, rouvrant ses paupières alourdies. Avait-elle rêvé ? Ou bien ces murs avaient-ils une parole ? Elle frissonna en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine maladroitement, et espéra se couper de tous ces vestiges du passé, auquel son présent faisait écho. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de compassion.

''_Tu ne comprends pas ce que je vis''. _

A qui la voix dans le fond de son crâneappartenait-elle ? Un étranger ? Balinor ? Kilgarrah ? L'une de ses mains glissa de ses genoux et frôla le sol. Ses doigts se crispèrent, ses ongles raclèrent sur la pierre presque timidement, comme pour la jauger. Sa voix ne fut qu'un souffle rauque, à peine audible.

« Si, je comprends. »

En cet instant, la bague nichée entre ses seins se fit péniblement pesante, presque étouffante.

Elle pourrait s'échapper. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Car il ne lui suffisait pas de briser ses fers et s'enfuir, quelque chose d'autre la retiendrait, bien que beaucoup plus fragile, presque risible. L'espoir. L'espoir mêlé à une attente pleine de peur et d'anxiété, mais l'espoir tout de meme; qu'il comprenne pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Tout ça, ces mensonges et ces silences. Et que parce qu'il comprendrait, qu'il lui pardonnerait. C'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus au monde, et la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher. Il la verrait et comprendrait. Il lui pardonnerait et tiendrait sa promesse de ne rien laisser leur faire de mal, car il verrait qu'elle restait la même. Elle avait confiance. C'était ce qu'elle se répétait inlassablement, à s'en abrutir.

Cette pensée lui donna le courage d'invoquer une minuscule sphère de lumière, bleutée et étrangement familière, pour percer timidement l'épaisseur étouffante des ténèbres. Dans cette cellule implacable et stérile, elle lui fit l'effet d'un magnifique soleil. Comment ne pas remarquer la beauté à l'origine de sa création, basée de rien ?

Il comprendrait.

.

Mais le temps passa dans le silence et la confusion grandissante. Merlin avait perdu le compte des heures, des nuits en l'absence totale de lumière du jour. Son seul repère avec la réalité était les allées et venues du garde qui aurait tout aussi bien être un homme différent à chaque fois, revêtu de la même armure, de la même indifférence. Sa compagne lumineuse disparaissait lorsqu'il ouvrait la porte dans un grincement. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle revenait après son départ, elle se faisait de plus en plus ténue. Si bien que chaque fois que le garde revenait, la lumière l'aveuglait un peu plus, la torche lointaine transformée en brasier, la forçant à plisser ses yeux qui semblaient avoir oublié ce qu'était l'intensité de la lumière du jour.

Puis la fatigue se fit telle que la lumière ne revint pas. Les fers commençaient à mordre à travers sa peau autour de ses poignets et à garroter ses chevilles malgré le cuir de ses bottes. Leur poids tempérait son envie de bouger, de tourner en rond comme le ferait un animal dans une telle cage pour sentir qu'il était encore en vie. A la place, elle se blottissait dans un coin de la pièce qu'elle connaissait de plus en plus, à laquelle son monde semblait se limiter, et enserrait son ventre. La seule chose tangible à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher, quand l'immatérialité de l'espoir lui pesait sur la poitrine. S'était-il encore un peu plus arrondi, ou se faisait-elle une illusion ? Il restait timide sous sa robe, et pourtant le petit être qu'il abritait l'aidait à ne pas perdre espoir. Ils pouvaient l'enfermer, la couper du monde, ils ne pouvaient lui prendre son enfant.

Alors que son esprit basculait une énième fois dans les brumes du sommeil, les doigts qui allaient et venaient doucement sur son ventre, comme pour la bercer et l'ancrer à la fois, furent rejoints par la sensation fantomatique d'une autre main. Elle se souvint de la caresse d'Arthur, de ses lèvres sur sa peau tendue, et se mit à supplier en silence et avec ferveur à la fois, comme s'il pourrait l'entendre malgré tout. Elle lui faisait confiance de tout son être, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix qui puisse lui éviter la souffrance, alors elle resta sage et attendit.

* * *

><p>Puis un jour, l'être impersonnel qui lui rendait des visites avortées perdit quelque peu son indifférence, ouvrit plus grande la lourde porte et se campa sur ses appuis en la toisant du regard.<p>

« Debout. »

Merlin releva ses yeux plissés pour tenter de discerner son visage, étrangement surprise d'enfin entendre sa voix quelconque. Aveuglée qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait distinguer ses traits. Mais ses oreilles purent entendre des tintements métalliques : un trousseau de clés, d'autres hommes revêtus d'armure en approche. Son cœur s'arrêta lorsque la deuxième porte de barreaux narquois fut ouverte, mais seulement après que de nombreuses armes furent mises au clair.

« N'importe quel geste déplacé, » continua-t-il, étonnamment dénué d'émotion, « et c'est la mort immédiate. »

Alors ils n'avaient probablement pas l'intention d'en finir avec elle à l'abri des regards. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir lui faire, où l'emmener, vers quel destin… Ce mot faillit lui arracher un rire.

Ce fut péniblement qu'elle se redressa, trop lentement au goût de ses geôliers dont deux achevèrent de la mettre sur ses pieds. Leur toucher lui fut tout aussi étrange que désagréable, rapidement impérieux. Ses paupières étaient à peine ouvertes lorsqu'ils sortirent et avancèrent dans le couloir à la lumière des torches, et elle ne put se permettre de chanceler au milieu des escaliers. Les questions et l'anxiété martelaient les parois de son esprit à lui en donner le tournis. A mesure qu'ils remontaient des souterrains, la chaleur estivale se rappela à elle et fut d'abord la bienvenue sur sa peau, puis presque envahissante tant elle s'était habituée à la fraîcheur moite des sous-sols. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur leur route à part des gardes et chevaliers supplémentaires, la plupart immobiles mais aux yeux perçants, comme si le chemin avait été vidé de toute présence inutile intentionnellement. Comme si elle était dangereuse pour quiconque n'était pas armé et bardé de métal. Cette pensée la blessa avec une intensité qui fit résonner en elle un mot, simple mais cruel, la déformation de _sorcière_ en _monstre_.

Ils la firent entrer dans la salle des Preux. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira devant l'absurdité de la situation; qu'ils l'emmènent, elle, simple servante tournée paria dans la plus grandiose des pièces, un unique plancher de bois poli par les années sous ses pieds nus noircis de crasse, une vaste voûte au-dessus de sa tête et les statues d'illustres ancêtres dont on ne savait s'ils avaient vraiment existé lui faisant face. Elle ne regarda d'abord pas plus bas, pas vers les trônes posés sur une estrade, ou encore la foule étonnamment dense qui se tenait à bonne distance de son escorte, mais resta bien concentrée sur ces figures de pierre, leurs reliefs mis en évidence par la lumière du soleil perçant sur la droite, à travers de simples mais conséquents vitraux aux couleurs légèrement délavées. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, elle devait lever la tête un peu plus haut pour soutenir leurs regards sans vie. Elle ne voulait pas regarder plus bas, subitement apeurée.

Puis ils s'arrêtent, et ne restèrent que ses fers comme contrainte autour de ses poignets, pesant à en faire trembler ses genoux un instant. Un instant où elle ferma les yeux et inspira pour trouver ce qu'il lui restait de courage. Tout ce qu'il restait de sa force se concentra dans le simple acte de rester debout, de ne pas tomber, quand le simple poids des regards sur son dos lui donnaient la sensation de presque suffire à la faire ployer. Ses mains liées prirent appui sur son ventre. Elle abaissa légèrement la tête et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils s'étaient enfin réhabitués à la lumière solaire. Face à elle se trouvait le roi, aussi rigide que les statues qui le dominaient bien qu'il ne soit qu'assis et non debout. Et à côté de lui…

Merlin retint sa respiration un instant, puis crut que son corps allait finalement céder sous elle. Il était là, enfin. Si elle pouvait sentir les regards percer l'arrière de son crâne et entendre les formalités prononcées par des voix familières –un procès, il s'agissait d'un procès-, elle les ignorait totalement, trop occupée à recentrer son monde présent et futur autour d'une seule personne.

Un monde au bord du précipice dans lequel il était prêt de s'écrouler. Subitement, elle sentit des larmes lui remonter dans la gorge. Non pas à la vue de sa posture tendue, crispée à l'extrême de ses doigts sur les accoudoirs à sa mâchoire close, ni de l'absence totale d'émotion sur son visage, non… Il était le seul ici qui n'avait pas ses yeux rivés sur elle, mais dans le vide.

Comme si elle n'existait pas.

« … jugée pour sorcellerie et trahison… »

Il n'avait pas l'air de l'ignorer délibérément, mais semblait bien coupé du monde dans lequel elle vivait, comme elle se sentait coupée du sien, silencieuse alors que les accusations et les témoignages résonnaient dans la salle.

« … attentat à la vie du roi, du prince et des citoyens de Camelot… »

S'il pouvait seulement la regarder, rien qu'une seconde, s'il pouvait… Il comprendrait, elle savait qu'il comprendrait, il avait toujours réussi à lire en elle même sans trouver les bons mots, même avec maladresse… Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais ne laissèrent passer qu'une respiration étranglée.

''_Arthur… Arthur je t'en prie…'' _

Mais à chaque seconde supplémentaire, passée dans l'indifférence la plus pure, elle se désagrégea de l'intérieur, morceau par morceau, irrémédiablement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Elle n'était plus rien.

Le silence se fit tranchant, contrastant avec le bourdonnement précédent de la foule, et Merlin ne sut depuis quand il s'était installé. Elle redirigea ses yeux voilés vers ses juges, consciente qu'une question lui avait été posée. Geoffrey eut l'immense bonté de la réitérer.

« Reconnais-tu ces accusations ? »

Merlin déglutit, la gorge sèche et douloureuse. Elle n'avait rien entendu, mais pourtant, elle savait. Elle lisait tout dans l'atmosphère de la pièce, la violence muselée des regards. Elles n'avaient rien de nouveau, l'avaient poursuivies toute sa vie, ne nécessitaient son aveu que pour le spectacle.

_Monstre._ Ce jugement était presque audible dans l'atmosphère alourdie par autant de présences censées être passives.

« Oui. »

Mais ils voulaient plus que ça. Elle ne ressentait plus rien en cet instant, et en fut éternellement reconnaissante.

« Je suis une sorcière. » Chuchotements. « J'ai de la magie. »

« Alors tu reconnais l'avoir utilisée dans le dessein de t'accorder la confiance du roi, du prince et des habitants de Camelot, de les avoir ensorcelés avant d'attenter à leur vie ? »

_Traître. Monstre. Monstre. _

Elle se retint de chanceler, s'efforça de rester autant de marbre que les statues au-dessus d'eux alors qu'elle prenait consciente que la vérité n'en serait jamais une à leurs yeux, quoiqu'elle fasse, ou ai fait. Peu importaient les sacrifices, les pleurs et la douleur. Son sort était déjà décidé. « Oui. »

Ils en voulaient plus, encore. Ne laisseraient aucun morceau. Elle inspira profondément, plus lucide.

« J'ai ensorcelé ma famille d'accueil à Ealdor. » _''Maman, je suis désolée…''_ « Puis à Camelot… J'ai ensorcelé Gaius. » Elle savait qu'il était là, prêt à profiter d'une ouverture pour prendre sa défense quitte à se condamner. Elle venait d'anéantir cette folie. « Le roi, le dragon, quiconque pouvait me servir… »

Un dernier, tout dernier. « …le prince. Tous. » Un rire brisé, lugubre et impuissant lui échappa alors que ses yeux se voilaient, perdus dans leur contemplation de grains de poussière virevoltant non loin de ses pieds, mis en évidence par un rai de lumière. Leur chute, bien qu'inexorable, était lente et calme, presque sereine, et elle ne pouvait les suivre tous jusqu'à la fin. « Tous. »

Ces grains l'hypnotisèrent dans les instants qui suivirent, lui servirent d'ancrage quand sa sentence fut prononcée par le roi. Oui, elle n'existait déjà plus.

.

La familiarité de sa prison fut presque bienvenue lorsqu'ils l'y laissèrent à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient plus habitués à son obscurité qu'à l'irritation du soleil. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait à présent, à se demander pourquoi elle en était même sortie, tant son procès verbeux et dramatique lui avait semblé fugace. Peut-être était-ce seulement pour le spectacle, pour exhiber la justice de Camelot, faire étal de puissance. En témoignaient les visages de nobles voisins qu'elle avait aperçus sans les voir, peut-être une raison de la longue attente, en plus des réparations pour camoufler les blessures infligées par Kilgarrah. Maintenant elle était un symbole, la sorcière commandante de dragon qui fléchissait devant le roi et le prince qu'elle avait dupés en vain. Qui croupissait dans une cellule souterraine, attendant sa sentence en tremblant doucement, une sentence qui ne lui semblait même pas nécessaire d'être appliquée, tant elle se sentait déjà vide et brisée. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire, attendre. Alors elle attendit.

A un moment indéfini durant cette attente, la bague sur sa poitrine l'étranglait tant qu'elle ôta la lanière de cuir qui les unissait de sa gorge, et la lança de toutes ses forces. Le bijou heurta la pierre avec un petit bruit clair, presque cristallin, alors que Merlin réprimait difficilement un sanglot. Elle venait d'abandonner ce morceau d'argent de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait de son espoir.

* * *

><p>Habituée à percevoir l'écho ténu des pas sur la pierre dans le silence, les ondulations de la lumière sous l'interstice de sa porte, Merlin savait quand quelqu'un se rapprochait. Et de longues heures après, ce fut le cas. Son cœur tressauta, un éclair de frayeur perturbant un instant la sensation de vide en elle, avant de disparaître.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit sur un garde qui aurait pu être le même comme un nouveau, et la jeune femme osa relever les yeux vers lui. Les arrêter sur ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Les éternels cruche et plat. Puis, peut-être bien pour la première fois, son regard alla jusqu'à son visage et y resta. Elle ne pouvait voir à travers son heaume, et cependant, son acte sembla le figer le temps de cet instant inhabituel.

« Pourquoi ? » croassa-elle sans comprendre. Pourquoi s'évertuer à la nourrir, à quoi bon ? Avaient-ils l'intention de prolonger son attente ? Cela faisait-il partie de sa sentence ? Voulaient-ils l'affaiblir pour pouvoir mieux la ridiculiser, qu'elle ne soit même plus assez forte pour marcher jusqu'à l'échafaud ?

Ils n'avaient pas dit comment elle allait mourir. Mais la vulgaire assiette entre les mains de l'homme, bien qu'éternellement modeste, lui assura que ce ne serait probablement pas de famine. Puis une idée traversa les brumes de son esprit focalisée sur la silhouette informe du contenu du plat. Elle rit brièvement, un son étrange et lugubre à travers les barreaux.

« Du poison ? … je ne pense pas. »

Le garde fléchit les genoux pour déposer sa charge sans la quitter du regard, comme méfiant tout à coup. Etait-il si étonnant qu'elle puisse encore rire ?

« Je ne pense pas, en effet » dit-il, à sa surprise, avant de s'éclipser.

Merlin fixa l'obscurité où il s'était tenu un long moment, sa grimace joyeuse remplacée par une bouche serrée. Non, il ne le ferait pas comme ça… Pas après cette mise en scène devant une telle foule, pas avec le symbolisme victorieux de la situation. Elle mourrait en public. Mais comment ?

La substance innommable qui lui servit de repas n'avait pas de goût amer, elle n'avait même tout simplement pas de goût, et pourtant sa langue s'en irrita. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. A la place, elle se ferait oublier dans les ombres de sa cellule.

.

Le compte des heures, puis des jours commençait à se perdre à nouveau dans son esprit confus. La solitude devenait tout aussi cruelle que l'attente. Elle n'avait qu'elle-même pour seule compagnie, pouvait à peine se voir, mais était enivrée par la sensation de son propre corps. Elle sentait chaque inconfort, chaque douleur, de plus en plus constants comme si un poison se répandait lentement mais inexorablement en elle. Des frissons parcouraient régulièrement sa peau, surgissaient comme de sa propre magie. Etait-il possible d'avoir mal à sa magie, qu'elle soit malade, comme le serait une partie de son corps ou l'un de ses organes ? Car c'était ce qu'elle éprouvait de plus en plus. Tout ce qui pouvait la soulager était de prendre le plus de contact possible avec la pierre alentours, puisant en elle une étincelle de force, dédaignant les douleurs de son corps qui protestait contre une étreinte aussi froide et solide pour s'abreuver de cette chose sans nom dans elle avait autant, si pas plus, besoin que d'eau et de nourriture. De la même manière, elle devenait obsédée par le rai de lumière, parfois fantomatique, qui la reliait encore avec l'extérieur, l'autre côté de la porte. Elle en vint même à tâter le sol, se déplaçant sur ses genoux écorchés, en recherche de la bague dont elle n'avait jamais été digne mais qu'elle désirait tant toucher à nouveau. Elle avait beau connaître chaque fragment de surface de cette pièce, à présent, elle fut incapable de la retrouver.

Ce manque, ce besoin se firent peu à peu si impérieux que Merlin batailla ensuite pour enlever ses bottes, les glisser de sous ses fers, pour que ses pieds nus puissent toucher le sol. Et quand son esprit se mettait à battre la campagne, son corps suant comme sous un accès de fièvre, elle en désirait presque pouvoir se déshabiller complètement, sans se soucier de ce que pourraient bien penser ses geôliers, si cela pouvait lui permettre d'absorber un peu plus de cette chose dont elle n'avait pas pris conscience avant et qui lui était si indispensable…

Puis un jour, elle sut. La magie, la vie. Ce frémissement qui traversait et créait toute chose, tout être. Enfermée ici, sans autre compagnie que des pierres sans âge, un seau souillé et de vieux fétus de paille, il n'y avait pas que son corps et son esprit qui s'affaiblissaient, mais son essence même. Dans un sursaut de réalisation, Merlin voulut oser à nouveau utiliser sa magie mais celle-ci agit comme une flamme mourante, luttant vaille que vaille avant de n'être réduite qu'à des cendres fumantes d'où jaillirait une ultime étincelle par pur miracle. Elle était mise en veilleuse, léthargique, une dernière tentative pour se sauver.

Et sauver l'enfant en elle.

Merlin fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur glacé d'une violence qui suffit à l'épuiser un peu plus à cette réalisation. C'était presque comme si elle l'avait oublié, obsédée par sa peine, ses regrets et son attente. Un faible bruit de détresse lui échappa, puis les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle n'avait même plus la force de parler à voix haute, perdue dans le silence.

''_Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée…''_

Un être de plus qu'elle trahissait, le dernier. Le seul qui comptait encore, et qu'elle n'avait plus la force de sauver.

.

Dormant plus qu'elle n'était éveillée, son esprit fut la proie des rêves. Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'ils semblaient être, à mi chemin entre des souvenirs et des pensées, entre la réalité et la possibilité.

Des voix, des présences,… mais toujours inaccessibles, quand elle aurait tout donné pour un simple effleurement, la perception fugace d'une autre chaleur, d'un pouls, d'une _vie_…

Elle entendait la respiration lente et profonde de Kilgarrah, tapis dans l'obscurité, bien qu'elle sut que pas même un rat n'était présent à ses côtés, malgré ses prières délirantes. Et son seul visiteur la fuyait, se contentant parfois de glisser son repas à terre sans ouvrir la porte plus que de nécessaire. Parfois, elle devait se forcer pour l'atteindre, mangeait à demi affalée, et manquait de d'avaler de travers en buvant. Bouger accentuait la pression des fers sur ses poignets cisaillés, et ses chevilles qui n'étaient plus protégées à présent. Chaque frottement à même ses chairs la brûlait, non sans rappeler le feu produit par la gueule de celui qu'elle avait vu comme un conseiller fiable.

Riait-il, à présent ? Voyait-il son sort comme une vengeance méritée ? Pensait-il seulement encore à elle ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à se sentir entièrement trahie par son absence, son manque d'aide pour la sortir de là, quand elle-même l'avait laissé en compagnie de pierres tout aussi indifférentes pendant longtemps. Elle en vint même à penser qu'elle avait mérité tout ceci.

_Traître. _

.

Dans l'obscurité de sa demeure, elle ne put remarquer sa chair à vif autour de ses chaînes constamment écarlate et bientôt teintée par l'infection. La douleur était constante et sourde, battait autant que ce que son propre corps produisait pour la contrer. Dans la fraîcheur presque mordante, elle se mit peu à peu à suer, la vue trouble et l'esprit désagréablement sevré de sa magie.

Une fois, elle put la sentir sursauter, comme effleurée, et crut perdre la raison. Mais il n'y avait personne, n'est-ce pas ? Personne… Même les visages qui peuplaient ses rêves devenaient imprécis et volages, peu à peu déteints par la même obscurité qui comblait ses heures éveillées. Onirisme et réalité semblaient vouloir se joindre, s'emmêler pour la soustraire à leurs cruautés respectives, mais ne créaient que pire : le souvenir de la présence et de la chaleur d'êtres choyés contrastait avec le vide alentours. Les étendues sauvages autour de Camelot et d'Ealdor avec les recoins de pierre rugueuse. Un visage d'enfant flou mais souriant et le contact de ses doigts sur son ventre.

Ses doigts le pressèrent plus fermement, leur modeste surprise la sortant quelque peu des brumes de son esprit déambulant aux portes du délire. Le plus cruel était le futur tissé par ses deux tourments, une réalité fantasmée, idyllique, qu'elle osait à peine effleurer, qu'elle ne pouvait réellement effleurer tant elle était hors de sa portée.

Ses doigts semblaient picorés par d'innombrables et minuscules aiguilles. Même ça, elle ne pouvait entièrement le sentir, cette petite chose en elle que sa magie s'efforçait d'étreindre, de couper du reste du monde. Elle n'en était pas digne. Elle l'avait aussi trahie.

Dans un soubresaut de révolte douloureuse, elle se mit à imaginer son pauvre enfant. Les contours dissous d'une petite fille aux cheveux sombres rebelles et aux yeux de braise se présentèrent à elle, étrangement familière sans qu'elle l'ait jamais vue. Et à nouveau, Merlin ne sut faire la différence entre passé, présent et rêve, mais la sensation de perte qui en résulta fut unanime et lui brûla les yeux.

* * *

><p>A présent, tout ce qu'elle voulait était que ceci prenne fin. A chaque fois que la porte s'entrouvrait pour laisser apparaître de la nourriture et non une escorte, Merlin regardait le garde avec une telle douleur qu'il sembla en frissonner sous ses remparts de métal, lui d'ordinaire si inébranlable. Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien, elle ne faisait que le fixer de ses yeux, depuis le sol ou presque. Avait-il peur d'elle ? L'idée étira ses lèvres en un sourire macabre qui sembla la vider de ses forces aussi tôt. Il pourrait. Après tout, elle avait commandé un dragon et envoûté tout Camelot. Elle était de ces personnages dont on s'inspirait pour créer des histoires afin d'effrayer les enfants trop agités au goût des adultes.<p>

S'ils pouvaient la voir, le conte tournerait immédiatement à la farce. Elle-même pourrait en rire. Les murs qui l'étouffaient auraient pu facilement s'écrouler sous ses ordres, démontrant l'idiotie du roi qui croyait pouvoir la contenir aussi simplement, mêmes suppléés d'acier et de guerriers. Et pourtant… maintenant elle ne réussirait probablement même pas à passer les premiers barreaux en se vidant de ses forces. Alors elle resterait ici à attendre son heure, obéissante jusqu'au bout, servante avant tout, avant même d'être sorcière. Car malgré tout ce que l'on pourrait dire d'elle, elle avait obéi. A sa mère qui la poussa du nid, au dragon qui la drapa dans un faux destin, au roi qui l'asservit à son fils, à… Arthur.

Le simple acte de penser à lui fit l'effet d'un étau autour de son cœur, coupant court à son souffle. Elle enfuit la tête sous ses bras, misérable, comme si cela pouvait la protéger.

« Faites que ça s'arrête… » sanglota-t-elle, à peine audible. « Par pitié… »

.

_Merlin. _

Un frisson parcourut son échine fléchie à l'extrême. Elle devenait folle, sa peau se hérissant de chair de poule comme au contact d'un fantôme. Et pourtant, elle redressa la tête, laissant son regard se perdre dans les ténèbres, où elle aurait pu imaginer toutes sortes de silhouettes, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux presque aussi brûlants que ses poignets. Sa magie frémit.

_Merlin. _

Elle hoqueta pitoyablement. Elle pouvait ressentir quelque chose qu'elle n'osait même espérer. Quelqu'un. Un vieux, vieux souvenir, aux relents de joie enfantine et de genoux piquants. Une présence qui pouvait être à la fois agaçante et réconfortante. Will.

_Es-tu venu me chercher ?_ voulut-elle demander.

Mais il se contenta de rester là, et bien que cruel, c'était déjà plus que tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer.

« Tu me manques » murmura-t-elle au vide. « Tu me manques tellement… » Elle pouvait presque le toucher, si proche. « Attends-moi. » _J'arrive_.

Pas un bruit. Pas d'accord ou de refus, juste une présence. Et une autre, plus récente, à la senteur de bois et de flammes. Son plus vieil ami, et son père.

Elle donnerait tout pour les rejoindre, ces deux hommes qu'elle aimait tant et qui le lui rendaient sans mensonges. Pourquoi ne l'emmenaient-ils pas, qu'attendaient-ils ? Elle était prête; même sa magie commençait à geindre, à protester faiblement contre le sommeil, l'envie de s'écouler de son corps et retourner à la terre…

Bientôt, ce serait enfin fini.

.

Des pas se rapprochaient, et il ne s'agissait pas d'une seule personne. De même que le bourdonnement imprécis d'une voix, puis d'une autre qu'elle avait dû probablement connaître un jour. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Enfin.

La porte racla sur le sol en s'ouvrant. Le garde apparut, les clés toujours à la main, et déverrouilla les barreaux sans devoir énoncer d'avertissement envers la prisonnière. Elle ne tenterait rien, de toute façon, elle ne se redressa même pas du sol, les paupières à peine entrouvertes face à la lumière des torches. Il ouvrit la bouche.

« A la moindre suspicion, vous prenez place à ses côtés. »

Mais ce n'était pas à elle qu'il adressait la parole, c'était à une silhouette derrière lui-

Gaius.

Merlin retint sa respiration, immobile et soudainement frissonnante. Ses yeux ne voyaient à présent plus que lui et devaient trahir sa surprise, à défaut du reste de son corps. Parce qu'elle le connaissait si bien, elle put lire sur son visage sa lutte pour paraître impassible à sa vue, sa sacoche renforçant sa façade professionnelle.

« Je connais les ordres » dit-il sans regarder son interlocuteur. « Maintenant laissez-nous, je vous prie. »

L'homme sembla hésiter puis haussa les épaules de manière à peine perceptible. Il scella les barreaux derrière eux, accrocha une modeste torche à l'un des murs de la cellule puis referma la porte.

Les yeux encore plissés, Merlin dévisagea son père adoptif de haut en bas, son regard s'attardant avec peine sur son visage émacié, vieilli et blême même à la lueur de la flamme. Elle qui croyait ne plus pouvoir ressentir de douleur sentit sa poitrine se serrer à lui en couper le souffle.

« Je suis désolée… » dit-elle à peine assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, ses paroles tiraillant sa gorge sèche et ses cordes vocales inusitées. Elle se sentait horrible de lui avoir causé du souci. Il devait très probablement faire face aux accusations et aux rumeurs à encontre, à présent. Elle n'apportait que misère, déception et danger.

« Merlin… » souffla-t-il tout bas en se penchant vers elle avant de s'agenouiller péniblement, le cœur dans la gorge. Puis il sembla se rappeler qu'il avait un rôle à jouer, devait prétendre ne ressentir aucune affection pour elle afin de conserver son masque. Un pas de travers et les hommes au-dehors prendraient conscience de la supercherie.

Presque sans prévenir, il saisit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes avec douceur, ses yeux traçant ses blessures avec tendresse et horreur à la fois. Son ton, lui se fit professionnel et détaché, un leurre, alors que Merlin se sentait prête à pleurer et disparaître sous à son contact. Elle s'enfoncerait dans le sol et ne reviendrait plus, le sort lui adressant une dernière miséricorde en la présence du vieil homme.

« Je suis ici sur ordre du roi. »

Une note infime d'amertume lui expliqua qu'il avait essayé de parvenir jusqu'à elle de lui-même, et Merlin eut envie de l'étreindre, le convaincre de ne rien tenter. Car tout finirait bientôt, de toute façon. Il avait toujours été têtu et dévoué.

« Il veut savoir ce qu'il en est de ta condition pour vérifier les dires du prince. »

Elle déglutit, comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, alors qu'un élan supplémentaire de douleur traître tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle sut qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse, laissa ses mains l'effleurer avec douceur sans bouger. Son silence leur fit gagner quelques instants.

« Tu refuses de répondre ? »

Silence. Ses doigts passèrent avec tendresse et promesse dans ses cheveux et c'en fut presque trop pour elle, qui voulut se blottir un peu plus contre les pierres froides et dures sous son corps. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, que c'était sans espoir ?

« Soit, dans tous les cas, je dois t'examiner pour confirmer ou non. »

Ses mains la quittèrent un instant pour ouvrir la sacoche et en extirper une fiole. Elle reconnut à l'odeur un puissant antalgique. Suffisant pour qu'elle fasse abstraction de sa sensation d'os broyés et de chairs meurtries qui étreignait son corps, pour qu'elle se lève et le suive elle ne savait où, ni comment.

Il voulait qu'elle s'échappe, même à grand bruit, quitte à courir le risque ultime lui-même. Qu'elle se lève et fasse s'écrouler ses remparts quand tout le reste avait échoué. Il ne savait pas qu'elle n'aurait même plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes suffisamment pour sortir de Camelot, que sa magie se tarissait un peu plus à chaque instant supplémentaire.

Elle blottit sa joue contre la main qui redressait doucement sa tête pour la préparer à avaler.

''_Non.'' _

Aucun mot n'avait pu sortir de sa bouche, et pourtant Gaius se raidit comme si elle le lui avait crié dans l'oreille.

''_Vous en avez déjà trop fait, trop risqué pour moi.''_

Un long, très long silence s'installa avant d'être brisé par la voix du vieil homme, légèrement vacillante, incapable de rester de marbre face aux émotions qui le submergeaient.

« Alors c'est vrai… »

La supplique peignait son visage et déchirait ses traits, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait que tout cela s'arrête, et lui aussi le méritait. De vivre sans le risque que l'on découvre leur complicité, qu'un sort semblable lui soit réservé. Elle sut qu'il comprenait en sentant le refus, l'incompréhension puis le désespoir animer ses caresses. Ses yeux brillaient de trop à la lueur des flammes et il tremblait légèrement, comme pour retenir un sanglot. Puis, ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, et Merlin espéra de tout son cœur qu'il puisse y lire tous ses remerciements, ses excuses, son amour. Et sa résolution.

Une éternité après, les lèvres de son père de cœur embrassèrent son front avec une tendresse incroyable, qui n'avait d'égale que sa tristesse. Se détacher d'elle, se lever et s'en aller semblèrent ensuite être pour lui une torture, et Merlin le suivit des yeux jusqu'au bout, jusqu'après que les ténèbres le supplantent à nouveau, la même litanie résonnant dans son esprit.

''_Je suis désolée… je suis désolée…'' _

* * *

><p>Enfin, peu après, le jour vint. Elle le sut au bruit lourd de nombreux pas presque cadencés par la discipline qui atteignit ses oreilles, l'impression de fatalité dans l'air qui fit s'hérisser ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle sourit faiblement, et dit tout aussi bas avant qu'ils ne puissent la mettre en garde envers tout ce qu'elle pourrait bien tenter pour s'enfuir : « je n'arriverai pas à me lever seule. »<p>

L'hésitation sembla parcourir la dizaine d'hommes casqués présents, ou tout du moins ceux qu'elle pouvait voir depuis où elle était assise. Puis l'un d'entre eux poussa les barreaux et s'avança, la saisit fermement mais sans violence par le bras. Elle pensa qu'elle le connaissait, mais ne pouvait pas bien voir son visage. Ses pas se firent chancelants, comme si ses jambes étaient endormies, et sa tête fut prise d'un léger tournis. D'autres mains vinrent ensuite se poser à leur tour sur son corps et l'entraînèrent vers la sortie.

.

Là où la lueur des torches avait d'abord été une nécessité, elle se fit de moins en moins indispensable à mesure qu'ils remontaient vers la surface. Chaque marche à gravir la fatiguait un peu plus, et pourtant, la sensation de pierre moins familière sous la peau de ses pieds avait quelque chose de soulageant. Plus encore les présences autour d'elle, bien vivantes.

Merlin pensa alors à ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre là, dehors. Serait-ce une corde ? Des flèches ? Elle se souvint de la hache qui avait œuvré le jour de son arrivée à Camelot, pouvait encore sentir le frisson glacé qui avait parcouru son corps au bruit mat produit par la rencontre entre son tranchant et le billot. Cela pourrait être un commencement et une fin pour elle, la morbide ironie du sort, sa punition pour ne pas avoir pris au sérieux ce qui avait été autant un signe qu'un avertissement. Et une mort rapide, elle pouvait l'espérer, pour peu que le bourreau ait la main sûre.

A chaque pas supplémentaire, la fraîcheur humide des cachots était peu à peu supplantée par une chaleur sèche, mordante. Mais pas autant que la lumière du jour. Lorsque sa peau en fut touchée à nouveau depuis longtemps, elle put sentir sa magie frémir. Son tournis faisait peu à peu place à un bourdonnement. Merlin se lécha les lèvres, craquelées et affinées.

Ses pas se firent plus sûrs, plus rapides. Cette sensation la guidait peu à peu plus que son escorte ou même sa vue, car ses paupières se plissaient, ses yeux agressés par les rayons. Puis enfin ils furent dehors, et jamais elle n'aurait crû que la lumière du soleil puisse être aussi violente. L'air sec, caniculaire lui brûlait la gorge, et la chaleur faisait poindre la sueur à la base de sa nuque, sous ses lourdes mèches sales. Même le sol sous ses pieds nus pulsait.

Merlin inspira profondément, les yeux fermés, comme ivre. Son monde qui avait longtemps été stérile et indifférent fourmillait à présent de vie, de présences. Elle sentit avant qu'elle ne vit la foule réunie dans la cour principale, silencieuse mais dont elle pouvait presque percevoir chaque respiration, distinguer chaque silhouette derrière ses paupières closes. Elle ralentit, voulut s'arrêter un instant pour se baigner dans un tel tumulte, ressourcer sa magie affamée, mais les prises autour d'elle n'en firent rien.

Quand la lumière ne la mordit plus autant, Merlin ouvrit doucement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut l'échafaud, tranchant la mer de silhouettes agitées qu'elle ignorait. Elle voulut rire.

Un bûcher. C'est ainsi qu'elle mourrait. La hache et ses sœurs seraient trop clémentes pour ce qu'elle était. Elle releva la tête. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant, vif et pur, dépourvu de tout nuage. Seuls le traversaient des oiseaux bien insouciants des facéties humaines. Merlin les admira, hypnotisée, trouvant dans leurs ballets un fragment de sérénité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et la jeune femme chancela, surprise. Ce n'est que quelques instants après qu'elle se rendit compte de la raison : le roi parlait, les surplombant sur le balcon. Elle entendait sa voix mais n'écoutait pas, ne le regardait d'abord pas, plus fascinée par les petits êtres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Mais aussi, elle n'osait se l'avouer, car elle avait peur d'abaisser le regard. Mais pas parce qu'elle risquerait de voir Uther, non…

Finalement, la fatigue fit vite ployer sa nuque. Il y avait des visages familiers dans la foule, elle les vit sans les regarder… jusqu'à tomber sur les traits de Gwen, tirés et profondément tristes, ses lèvres mordillées presque à sang. Cela fut comme un déclic pour elle, qui se mit à en chercher d'autres… tel Morris à l'expression difficilement déchiffrable, mélange de colère et de douleur. Gaius qui semblait prêt à s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre, dont la vue lui serra le cœur. Elle trouva dans sa peine et sa révolte un ultime soubresaut d'espoir. Et si… ?

Sur le balcon, elle vit Uther qu'elle n'écoutait toujours pas, des nobles étrangers dont elle ne se soucia guère, et Morgane. Impassible, une véritable statue de marbre. Et pourtant, lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, pendant un fragment de seconde elle put y percevoir la détresse. Elle inspira profondément, soutenant son regard un instant, ce qui valait mille mots. Puis elle se détourna.

Son cœur battait un peu plus fort alors qu'elle cherchait, sentant l'espoir qu'elle croyait mort sursauter.

On la poussait fermement à grimper les marches de bois menant à l'échafaud, et elle avança sans s'en rendre compte, sa respiration ne tenant qu'à un fil. Des branches sèches lui mordillèrent la plante des pieds. La chaîne reliant les fers de ses poignets fut détachée le temps de la positionner dos au poteau de bois, les bras vers l'arrière, puis rapidement rescellée pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

Merlin ne voyait Arthur nulle part. Il n'était pas là. Sa tête prit appui contre le bois, y cherchant un soutien alors que ses jambes faiblissaient, seul et sans support autre que le mat contre son échine. Chaque seconde passée sans voir Arthur la broyait un peu plus de l'intérieur.

Une silhouette sombre vint s'interposer dans son champ de vision, et la jeune femme ne put que la regarder. Le bourreau, vêtu sombrement malgré la chaleur écrasante, cagoulé de manière à ce que seuls ses yeux, d'un gris délavé, soient visibles. On ne connaissait jamais réellement l'identité des bourreaux, ils étaient dissimulés dans la populace, menant un double devoir pour s'épargner l'incompréhension de leurs voisins. Dans sa main, une torche, dont elle pouvait percevoir la chaleur.

L'homme la considérait. Attendait. Merlin soutint son curieux regard, dénoué de haine ou de peur, habitué à contempler la mort. Il parlait tout bas, de manière à ce qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre.

« Emrys, que fais-tu ? »

Un druide ? Oui. Elle n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner. Elle ne s'intéressait déjà plus à lui qui s'éloigna, son regard posé ailleurs. Sur la fenêtre de la chambre d'Arthur.

Les rideaux étaient tirés, occluant toute vue. Depuis l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur.

Ce petit, ridicule, infime détail fut ce qui l'acheva. Elle ferma les yeux, bien qu'aucune larme ne pointât. Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer, à peine celle de tenir debout, de respirer.

L'odeur et les craquements du bois brûlé, la chaleur encore modérée lui firent doucement relever les paupières de longs instants après. La vue des flammes la captiva. Elles se rapprochaient inexorablement, dansaient avec une liberté totale autour d'elle, comme pour l'attirer, l'envoûter. Et elle l'était presque, comment ne pas l'être quand elles semblaient l'aimer ainsi, mordiller sa peau avec révérence sans oser encore la toucher, murmurer en écho de sa magie qui les aimait tout autant…

Elle transpirait mais ne ressentait encore aucune douleur, plutôt l'envie de laisser son corps les rejoindre et danser, des tambours fantomatiques lointains perceptibles dans les craquements et semi-fracas du bois consumé, l'attirant doucement vers ce qui n'était pas entièrement un rêve, mais plus un souvenir, quand le monde lui avait semblé brûler de l'intérieur sous l'effet de la vie.

Puis ce fut la fin de la séduction, et le feu mordit ses pieds, la fumée sa gorge; sa magie tressauta. Merlin abaissa le regard vers ce traître et se heurta en chemin à un petit, tout petit détail. Juste perceptible à la lumière du jour, sous sa robe péniblement blanche.

Son ventre, qui tendait à présent timidement le tissu, ne venait de se dévoiler qu'à elle. Son enfant. Elle voulut le caresser, mais ses mains étaient immobilisées, douloureuses contre ses fers. Un enfant créé parmi les flammes, lesquelles allaient bientôt le lui arracher. Ce petit être qu'elle avait juré de protéger, d'aimer.

_Traître_, entendit-elle par delà tout autre bruit. _Monstre._

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne voulait pas être ça.

Derrière un cercle de flammes et de fumée plus hautes qu'elle, la coupant du reste du monde, Merlin disparut.

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN : _…


	26. Destin brisé

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 9

_A/N : _Je crois que je commence chaque chapitre avec une excuse… Cette fois-ci c'était vraiment la poisse : après mes vacances, mon ordi a planté. Et il a fallu plus de 6 semaines de stress et de cheveux arrachés (mon ordi c'est mon Précieux) pour le récupérer. Puis vint le cauchemar de tout auteur de pacotille : le syndrome de la page blanche. Qui fut long, loooong… Il me guette en permanence, en particulier lors de chapitres de transition, comme celui-ci… Relire les reviews m'a aidée à m'auto-botter les fesses, et j'espère que vous ne quitterez pas le navire pour autant, car ce n'est pas encore fini… ! Merci encore de rester à bord malgré tous les détours foireux, je vous aimeuh.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 26: Destin brisé**

.

* * *

><p>A l'instant où ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol à nouveau, le bois rêche et sec laissant place à un sol terreux, presque doux, ses jambes cédèrent sous elle, et ses genoux heurtèrent mollement la terre. Elle dût se rattraper sur ses paumes pour ne pas la mordre, et même ses bras finirent par abandonner, la laisser s'allonger. L'odeur de la nature lui emplit les narines, de fins brins d'herbe chatouillèrent ses lèvres et Merlin se laissa aller à les embrasser dans un soupir lourd, presque douloureux. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sous elle, la terre s'enfonçant sous ses ongles, une sensation qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir vivre à nouveau, si simple et futile, mais qui en ce moment fit enfler son cœur. Ses battements dans ses tempes laissèrent peu à peu place au lointain pépiement des oiseaux, au souffle discret du vent dans les arbres et des infimes craquements de brindilles sous les pattes d'animaux pressés. Une brise tiède caressa son dos, lui arracha un frisson de plaisir.<p>

Et tout du long, Merlin garda les yeux fermés. Si elle avait le malheur de les rouvrir, tout disparaîtrait. Tout ne serait que chaleur et fumée mordantes, prêtes à la posséder, la déchirer… Mais elle ne pouvait plus rien sentir de cela. Elles avaient disparu. Alors Merlin se souvint.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, releva péniblement la tête. Tout autour d'elle, la forêt. La joie et le soulagement la saisirent avec violence, bien vite rejointes par la crainte, qui la fit se relever sur ses bras et jambes tremblantes, se retourner pour guetter derrière elle : combien de temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte de sa fuite ? Jusqu'à ce qu'ils la traînent à nouveau vers sa sentence ?

Sur des pieds instables, des jambes faibles mais animés par un sursaut d'instinct de survie, Merlin s'élança maladroitement droit devant elle, le cœur battant. Sa gorge irritée la brûla vite, et elle manqua de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était, d'où elle allait, elle ne pouvait même plus penser rationnellement. Seules importaient les sensations de ses pieds sur la terre, dans les airs, et la caresse du vent contre elle. A chaque seconde qui passait, à chaque inspiration, elle pouvait ressentir un peu plus la vie grouillante, bouillonnante autour d'elle. Elle courait à présent comme pour la pourchasser, rejoindre ce dont elle avait été si cruellement privée. Même la douleur autour de ses chevilles, de sa peau déchirée qui tirait à chaque pas n'arriva pas à la faire ralentir, à empêcher sa magie de s'abreuver presque désespérément alentours.

Elle se sentait à nouveau en vie.

Comme ivre, elle ne ressentait en cet instant plus les souffrances de son corps et de sa magie, son esprit de plus en plus embrumé par l'euphorie, l'excès de tout, quand tout lui avait été arraché. Le terrain sous elle se fit peu à peu, puis de plus en plus descendant et Merlin fut incapable de s'arrêter, de le vouloir… Ses jambes étaient prêtes à se dérober sous elle en fin de pente quand elle tomba dans l'eau. La magicienne hoqueta de surprise avant que sa tête ne s'enfonce elle aussi, tout son corps étreint par la fraîcheur et le calme, interrompant subitement sa frénésie. Un instant, elle avait eu l'impression de voler, presque chuter, et l'autre elle se retrouvait en suspens, son corps pris de doux frissons et soulagé de son propre poids. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et perçurent les rais de lumière en provenance de la surface, magnifiques, qui lui permettaient d'espérer voir le soleil sans se brûler les yeux. Le courant la poussait comme autant de mains douces, les bruits parvenant à ses oreilles uniques, polis comme les galets sous elle qui glissaient de temps en temps contre sa peau.

Ici, Merlin était en sécurité. Elle ne pensait même pas où le courant pouvait bien l'emporter, seule importait l'étreinte presque maternelle de l'eau. L'eau qui la lavait lentement, doucement de toute souillure, de la crasse dans ses cheveux au sang noirâtre sur sa peau. Sa magie fredonna en écho aux murmures de la rivière, comme une berceuse, et Merlin resta dans un état second, prête à s'endormir. Pas même un besoin de respirer ne dérangea cet instant de sérénité suspendu dans le temps, qui dura, dura…

.

Elle se réveilla étendue sur la rive, sa robe et ses cheveux humides, le bruit de l'eau et le chant de la forêt les premiers à la tirer de son inconscience. Ici, enveloppée par la nature, elle se sentait prête à se dissoudre, épuisée et allégée à la fois. Libre. C'en était trop à la fois pour elle, qui ne voulut en cet instant plus que dormir ici, sauve, sereine et tellement fatiguée…

Une présence se fit sentir avant qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre. Des pas pesants et calmes qui s'enfonçaient dans la terre inondée, un souffle lent, profond qui se posa bientôt sur son dos, chaud et curieux. Une masse imposante et sombre la supplanta bientôt. Merlin sut sans le voir : il s'agissait d'un ours. Elle sourit doucement, étrangement calme, alors qu'en toute autre circonstance la panique l'aurait fait bondir et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. L'envie de passer ses doigts dans son pelage la prit, mais elle ne réussit qu'à peine à décoller sa paume de son lit de terre, qui retomba bien vite. Un soupir lui échappa lorsqu'une patte curieuse, d'ordinaire assez puissante pour l'assommer sans peine, mais en cet instant étonnamment timide la remua en grognant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle roule sur le dos. La dernière chose qu'elle sentit avant de plonger à nouveau dans la léthargie fut un souffle presque brûlant près de sa gorge, bienvenu sur sa peau glacée.

.

Elle flottait, enveloppée par quelque chose de solide, fort et pulsant de chaleur, de vie. L'air caressait la plante de ses pieds, et le bruit régulier et fascinant des battements d'un cœur sain la bercèrent alors qu'elle tentait de se blottir un peu plus dans les bras autour d'elle. La dernière pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut que ces bras semblaient bien trop lisses, et l'odeur trop peu bestiale.

* * *

><p>''<em>Emrys, que fais-tu ?''<em>

Le mât était rêche et inconfortable contre son dos, la corde autour de ses poignets serrée au point d'endormir ses doigts. Le bourdonnement de voix parvint à ses oreilles, joint bientôt par le crépitement du brasier. Sa gorge était trop faible pour geindre lorsque le feu mordit ses chevilles déjà déchirées par les fers, cherchant à l'attirer à lui, jaloux et possessif. Et cette odeur de cendres subite lui provoqua un haut-le-cœur…

Merlin ouvrit les yeux, le cœur agité, légèrement transpirante. Un toit de chaume assez bas et plongé dans une semi pénombre fut tout ce qui s'offrit d'abord à sa vue. Déstabilisée, elle cligna des paupières. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sous elle, sentirent le contact familier de draps et d'un matelas modestes. Elle se releva péniblement sur ses coudes et scruta les alentours, la confusion effleurant la panique dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle ne reconnut rien. Elle était dans une chambre de petite taille pourvue simplement de deux lits et d'une table basse de bois rugueux surmontée par un bougeoir. La seule lumière de la pièce ne provenait pas du contenu de ce dernier, mais filtrait sous le pan du drap de laine qui barrait sommairement l'entrée. L'odeur qui l'avait éveillée, celle du bois en train de brûler provenait de là.

Le cœur battant, perdue, Merlin se releva un peu plus, repoussa les draps qui la couvraient. Cette action fit surgir un petit glapissement de protestation qui la fit sursauter. Alors seulement remarqua-t-elle la petite silhouette roulée en boule à ses côtés, qui se dépêtra et bondit au sol. De petits ronds yeux d'un noir brillant la dévisagèrent, appartenant à un chien brun au corps mince et élancé malgré sa taille peu impressionnante. Merlin resta interdite face à ce regard dépourvu de toute malice. Le chien s'éloigna pour disparaître derrière la porte de fortune, et alors seulement remarqua-t-elle qu'il lui manquait une patte. La seconde chose qu'elle remarqua, lorsqu'elle baissa le regard, fut les bandages sommaires qui enlaçaient ses poignets. L'incompréhension face à un tel geste émoussa quelque peu sa subite angoisse mais en rien sa méfiance. De même que la vue de la longue et trop grande tunique grossière, qui ne lui appartenait pas, dont elle était vêtue. Elle glissa ses jambes partiellement dénudées des draps et sortit du lit sur des pieds d'abord instables, puis plus sûrs. Son cœur, lui, ne calmait pas ses battements frénétiques, à présent proche de la panique dans cet environnement étranger.

A hauteur de la cloison elle perçut le bruit mat d'une lame s'afférant sur une planche de bois. Elle, n'avait rien pour se défendre, rien que sa magie aussi affaiblie qu'elle… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que ses jambes ne la laissent pas tomber. Du bout des doigts, elle écarta lentement le pan de laine brute. La pièce suivante semblait servir à la fois de lieu de vie principal et de cuisine, non sans lui rappeler la maison d'un ancien voisin, du temps où elle vivait à Ealdor… Et pourtant, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, raison supplémentaire pour qu'elle sorte d'ici, et vite.

Merlin se raidit en apercevant une silhouette accroupie lui tournant le dos, affairée à elle ne savait quoi. Ensuite, ses yeux furent attirés par la porte de bois entrouverte de l'autre côté. L'entrebâillement laissait percevoir la lumière du jour. La sortie.

Retenant sa respiration, la plus silencieuse possible, elle se dirigea vers celle-ci en gardant les yeux braqués sur la silhouette. Une femme à en croire les longues mèches châtain. Un pas, un autre,… Elle se tenait à mi-chemin de la porte quand elle apparut dans son champ de vision, et des yeux bleus la dardèrent avec surprise, ses mains suspendues au-dessus du poulet qu'elle dépeçait. Les deux femmes restèrent interdites l'espace d'un court instant, suffisant pour que Merlin sente son cœur se figer sous l'emprise d'une peur injustifiée, abandonnant toute précaution, elle s'élança avec maladresse vers la porte, la repoussa du plat de ses mains et bondit à l'extérieur.

Ses yeux se plissèrent à nouveau sous la violence du soleil. Des aboiements retentirent derrière elle, résonnèrent dans ses oreilles avec la même cadence que les battements de son cœur. Sa gorge se serra. Rien ne lui était familier, aucune des petites maisons sommaires, de leur agencement espacé, des deux-trois visages interrogateurs voire éberlués qu'elle croisa…

« Ah ! » jappa-t-elle quand un étau se resserra sur son poignet meurtri, l'arrêtant net. Elle vacilla, se rendant seulement compte que des appels l'avaient aussi suivie en chœur avec les aboiements. Des larmes amères lui montèrent subitement aux yeux; non, elle ne voulait pas y retourner, non non,…

Merlin se débattait férocement quand les mots parvinrent enfin à ses oreilles.

« … vas te faire mal. Arrête. »

Elle dut relever la tête plus haut que d'habitude pour apercevoir le visage de la personne qui la retenait d'une poigne ferme. Il s'agissait d'un homme incroyablement massif, tout en muscles longs et sinueux, de très haute stature, au visage étonnamment jeune. De grands yeux bleus dépourvus de malice la fixaient. Sa voix était basse, calme, contrôlée.

« Tout va bien, personne ne va te faire de mal… »

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Merlin cessa de se débattre, son regard fixé dans celui de l'homme, qui semblait si sincère… et les dieux savaient combien elle avait besoin de se raccrocher à une once de calme, une présence qui ne serait plus hostile, qui la laisserait se reposer en paix…

Les jappements se firent tout proches. L'homme s'agenouilla sans laisser sa main ou ses yeux la lâcher, mais ses doigts n'appliquaient plus de force, seulement un contact. Sa carrure imposante se fit moins oppressante ici, à ses pieds. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut son autre main se poser sur le chien joyeux rencontré plus tôt, puis un autre qui l'avait rejoint, attiré par ses glapissements. La pulsion subite de vouloir lui arracher sa main la prit mais elle n'en fit rien, ne bougea pas d'un cil, attentive au moindre geste de travers.

« Shhh… »

Les bêtes se calmèrent immédiatement, et Merlin se rendit compte qu'elle aussi. Elle trembla, épuisée, quand les doigts glissèrent doucement sur le dos de sa main, pour que le pouce, large et calleux, puisse aller et venir légèrement sur sa peau.

« Tu es blessée. Tu dois te reposer. Tu es en sécurité ici. »

Elle voudrait le croire, cet étranger au visage si ouvert. Elle ne demandait qu'à pouvoir glisser sur le sol et dormir à nouveau, chasser de son corps l'engourdissement, la lourdeur de la fatigue et de la souffrance.

Les doigts la quittèrent mais pas le regard, porteur d'une question. Le sien se dirigea sur les mains de l'homme, glissées dans les pelages des chiens, roulés sur le flanc à ses pieds, totalement dociles et confiants. Sans défense. Merlin sentit ses genoux dénudés trembler, céder peu à peu sous son propre poids.

Elle était trop faible pour s'échapper.

.

Accusateur et suspicieux, tel était le regard qui l'accueillit lorsqu'elle se laissa mener à nouveau vers la maison. Alors seulement, la magicienne prit conscience qu'elle était à moitié nue et elle en ressentit une gêne, une honte démesurées sous ces œillades étrangères. Quelques chuchotements les avaient suivis jusqu'à la porte, noyés parmi les aboiements joyeux du chien estropié et de son compère plus imposant et poilu.

« Tâche de ne pas recueillir une autre bête errante derrière mon dos. »

La femme les dépassa, ses yeux accusateurs surmontés de sourcils froncés fixés sur l'homme derrière elle, les bras chargés d'un panier de linge sali par le travail de la terre. Ces mêmes traces sombres qui rayaient les manches retroussées sur la peau hâlée par le soleil du calme géant qui la guidait sans qu'elle n'arrive à protester. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se raidit lorsqu'une main large et solide se posa sur son épaule pour l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le sol recouvert de paille. Il la retira immédiatement, ses yeux trahissant une légère surprise, mais pas de jugement.

Merlin tira sur les pans de la tunique pour dissimuler un peu plus ses jambes croisées et cacher en vain son agitation; le regarda avec suspicion lorsqu'il s'accroupit dans un coin pour fourrager dans un sac de toile. Il l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et suspendit son geste, songeur, avant d'en sortir une pomme. Le fruit était d'une belle couleur rouge, large et pourtant presque ridicule dans sa paume. Merlin sentit son estomac se tordre, réalisant seulement sa faim. A cet instant, elle prit aussi conscience des odeurs s'échappant de la marmite suspendue au-dessus du feu.

« Tu dois reprendre des forces. » Il lui tendit la pomme à bout de bras maintenant une distance respectable entre eux.

_Pourquoi ?_ Voulait-elle demander, mais sa gorge resta serrée. Elle saisit le fruit du bout des doigts promptement, laissa ses pulpes caresser la peau lisse. Sursauta quand une chaude boule de poils courts se roula contre sa cuisse. Le chien à trois pattes venait de décider qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner à la sieste qu'elle avait interrompue auparavant. Merlin le dévisagea, puis releva les yeux vers l'étranger qui avait détourné son attention. Elle s'attarda sur ses courts cheveux bruns, et ses traits d'une beauté brute, masculine. Puis elle repensa aux mots presque crachés par la femme et se demanda si à leurs yeux, elle était exactement comme le petit animal blotti à ses côtés. Quand la saveur de la pomme explosa dans sa bouche, elle dût fermer les yeux, le cœur battant.

.

On lui rendit sa robe, lavée, encore humide, et Merlin se cacha dans un coin de la chambre pour se changer. Elle resta d'abord debout, ses doigts tâtant le tissu par endroits déchiré, pensive. Des voix percèrent à travers le rideau.

« Tu vas trop loin cette fois frangin. » Féminine et énervée. Elle put aussi entendre les cris amusés d'un jeune enfant en cœur avec les grognements exaspérés du chien. « Les oiseaux, les animaux,… passent encore mais une _femme_ ? »

« Dindrane… »

« D'où vient-elle d'ailleurs ? Tu l'as trouvée où ? Qui c'est exactement ? Son corps est en piteux état. »

Un soupir. « Dans les bois. Elle était inconsciente. Je ne sais rien de plus. »

Merlin enleva la tunique dans l'obscurité, frissonna en entendant le rire étranglé, nerveux qui suivit.

« Tu la connais pas ? Le mioche qu'elle porte n'est pas le tien alors ? »

Elle lissa la robe sur son ventre gonflé, à présent perceptible aux regards très, trop attentifs.

« Non… » Les mots qui suivirent ne furent pas compréhensibles. « …voulu que je la laisse là-bas ? »

« … j'espère seulement qu'elle ne nous causera pas d'ennuis. »

Plus tard, alors qu'elle était assise sur l'un des lits, les yeux dans le vide, l'homme souleva le pan et la regarda.

« Tu dois avoir faim. Viens. »

.

Merlin essaya de ne pas dévorer trop vite son bol de ragoût, surtout sous les yeux curieux de la petite fille qui se tenait près de la femme –Dindrane apparemment- dont elle était la copie miniature. De ce qu'elle avait entendu et voyait, Merlin en conclut que les deux adultes étaient frère et sœur, et la petite fille, Lison, l'enfant de cette dernière. Personne d'autre ne se joignit au repas, et elle ne posa aucune question, ne dit absolument rien, tendue et recroquevillée à la fois, craignant qu'à chaque instant tout se retourne contre elle et que la maison laisse place à une cellule.

.

Il vaqua à ses occupations en silence quand sa sœur et sa nièce allèrent se coucher. Merlin s'engourdissait à force de ne pas bouger, s'attendait à voir son comportement changer d'un moment à l'autre. Elle ne croyait pas en un tel désintérêt, il avait bien dût l'aider pour une raison, quelle qu'elle soit…

Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. Ni même si les spectateurs de son exécution avaient remarqué la supercherie, le roi dépêchant dans l'instant des hommes pour la traquer. Cet homme avait-il eu elle ne savait comment vent de sa description et les attendait pour recevoir sa récompense ? Il était à présent occupé à tailler un bout de bois face à elle, à distance. La seule lumière provenait du feu modeste, peu alimenté au vu de la douceur des températures nocturnes, et le raclement ténu de la lame lui donna la chair de poule. Elle vit peu à peu le matériau se transformer en un petit cheval, vraisemblablement un jouet. A un moment, sans prévenir, il suspendit son geste et releva les yeux vers elle.

« Je ne vais rien te demander, tu sais. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Tu es libre de partir quand tu le souhaites. » Il semblait peiné face à son expression de marbre. « Mais je doute que tu sois en état de le faire maintenant. »

Le silence s'étira.

« Je sais que j'ai dit que je n'allais rien te demander mais… je peux au moins savoir ton nom ? »

Sa gorge se serra. Merlin. Merlin, ancienne servante du prince de Camelot. Merlin, sorcière, condamnée. Traîtresse…

Il lâcha l'affaire en souriant doucement, vaincu par son silence mais apparemment dépourvu de rancœur.

« Moi c'est Perceval. »

* * *

><p>Au réveil, elle s'était attendue à retrouver l'obscurité de sa cellule, ces murs noirs de crasse et de ténèbres qui ne laissaient même pas passer un chuchotement. A la place, au cours du jour, elle était enveloppée de regards qui la trituraient, glissaient sur elle, la pinçaient désagréablement. Elle voulait sortir de cette hutte étouffante, s'éloigner des yeux qui la suivaient avec méfiance, et elle avait cru le voir un instant, crainte. Mais aller dehors équivalait à se jeter à l'eau, avec tous ces regards étrangers qui égratignaient sa peau, et elle était rentrée sur des pieds vacillants de précipitation.<p>

Ses poignets la démangeaient sous les bandages de fortune. Piquants, lacérés, les morsures de ses fers tranchant avec la pâleur de son teint… Comment ne pouvaient-ils ne pas les voir ?

Perceval était rentré depuis peu, la sueur au front et les doigts brunis après le travail qu'un homme rentra et le prit à part, non sans river lui-aussi ses yeux sur Merlin, assise dans un coin. Dindrane les suivit peu après, la laissant seule avec sa fille, dont les petits bras légèrement potelés étreignaient le pelage court et étonnamment sain du chien estropié. Ses boucles avaient presque la même teinte, donnant l'impression qu'ils formaient une seule et étrange créature. Elle la regardait aussi, mais là où le regard de sa mère, et de tout autre adulte, était pesant et parfois presque malsain, le sien était clair et léger. Comme sa voix.

« Ça fait mal ? »

_Oui._ La réponse, immédiate, résonna dans sa tête sans oser franchir ses lèvres. Et pourtant, elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir de quoi la petite parlait, elle qui la regardait droit dans les yeux, et non ses poignets, les plis des pans de sa robe, ses chevilles nues…

Sa voix inusitée s'étrangla dans sa gorge, qu'elle dût racler avant de répondre avec une douceur qui l'étonna elle-même. « Quoi donc ? »

Un petit menton rond pointa vers le sol. « Tes orteils. »

Merlin baissa les yeux, d'abord aveuglée par la vue directe du feu, puis remarqua ses orteils, aux bouts brûlés, dangereusement proches des flammes dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Elle hoqueta, tirant ses pieds subitement sans avoir ressenti la morsure des flammes sur sa peau, recula brusquement et maladroitement sur ses paumes alors que son cœur et son souffle s'accéléraient, ses yeux tout à coup hypnotisés par la vue familière, d'abord innocente, puis peu à peu cauchemardesque alors que son esprit se voilait. Les doigts, les langues de feu semblèrent un instant la suivre, vouloir la ramener à eux. Elle entendit à peine le petit cri de surprise et le jappement sec qui parvinrent à ses oreilles, proches et lointains à la fois.

Quand elle croisa à nouveau le regard de Lison, ses yeux arrondis et brillants à la lueur du brasier, elle sentit que les siens venaient de la trahir, prenant une couleur semblable voire encore plus éclatante, si cela était possible.

Un hoquet de stupeur parvint à ses oreilles, lui fit relever le regard des flammes pour être accroché par celui de la petite. Ses yeux étaient tant arrondis qu'ils semblaient manger la moitié de son visage, et Merlin sentit une terreur démesurée la glacer, même alors que ses pupilles cessaient de briller. Sa première réaction fut de tendre les mains vers elle comme pour la saisir, la retenir, mais elle se figea presque immédiatement de peur de l'effrayer. A la place, elle resta tapie, la moins menaçante possible, mais ne put redéposer ses mains qui restaient nerveusement tendues, presque mendiantes.

« Je t'en prie… » Sa voix était faible et tremblante. « Ne dis rien… »

Des bruits, des voix informes venant de l'extérieur se firent plus distincts, et l'esprit de la jeune femme les déforma en cliquetis de métal sur la pierre, le grincement d'une porte. Sa peau s'hérissa de chair de poule au souvenir du froid, sa voix s'étrangla à celui du silence.

« S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît _s'il-te-plaît_… »

Elle inspira profondément quand la porte se rouvrit sur Perceval, qui s'arrêta après deux pas à la vue de son visage blême. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais aucune mauvaise intention ne déforma ses traits. Sa stature plus qu'imposante ne l'impressionna pas moins.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Merlin déglutit, tout autre geste suspendu, prête à puiser dans ce qu'il lui restait de forces pour bondir. Le court silence lui sembla éternel.

« Elle a brûlé ses z'orteils. Encore. »

Son regard brumeux suivit l'enfant qui passa la porte dans un rai de lumière, subitement plus intéressée par l'agitation des chiens à l'extérieur.

« Vraiment ? »

Interdite, elle ne fit pas un geste quand il se rapprocha, puis s'agenouilla face à elle.

« Je peux voir ? » Son ton semblait presque amusé.

Il prit son absence de réponse pour une permission et saisit délicatement l'un de ses talons d'une main large pour décoller son pied de quelques centimètres du sol, assez pour que l'autre puisse examiner ses orteils. Dépassée, Merlin hissa exagérément de douleur, le forçant à reposer son pied.

« Pardon, désolé… Hum, je ne pense pas qu'il nous reste de l'onguent. Je peux peut-être m'en procurer demain- »

« -pourquoi ? »

Il sembla confus, cette expression lui donnant un air encore plus jeune malgré sa charpente massive.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Sa peur fit place à une sorte de frénésie.

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »

Quelle importance pouvait-il apporter à son état, si ses membres se retrouveraient bientôt à nouveau mordus par des liens ? Faisait-il cela pour qu'elle soit plus confiante, docile ? Ses sourcils froncés le rendirent plus grave, mais sa bouche entrouverte trahissait son désarroi. Sentait-il qu'elle l'avait percé à jour ? Elle soutint son regard, défiante malgré son épuisement. Ses mains étaient tellement resserrées que ses ongles commençaient à irriter ses paumes.

Il ne répondit qu'un silencieux instant plus tard, d'une voix étrangement douce, presque triste, et Merlin n'en ressentit que plus de colère envers cet inconnu, envers le sort. Elle ne voulait aucune pitié, fausse ou sincère; elle n'en avait plus que faire à présent.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Il dût lire les émotions prêtes à céder en elle, sentir qu'il approchait d'une zone dangereuse, car il se rétracta aussitôt.

« Très bien… » soupira-t-il. « Pour ne pas vivre avec la culpabilité. Celle de savoir que j'ai laissé quelqu'un mourir alors que je pouvais y faire quelque chose. »

Elle resta impassible.

« Ça te convient, ça ? »

Il tenta un pauvre sourire, comme s'il espérait que cela puisse suffire à l'apaiser. Merlin sentait sous ses mots légers et son apparence calme l'éternel fond de lourds souvenirs, de non-dits pesants enterrés dans le passé. Il fut un temps, elle s'en serrait certainement souciée, empathique et compatissante même envers un étranger; sa confiance d'une naïveté presque enfantine, pure et désintéressée.

Mais maintenant…

Sa gorge se serra comme pour retenir le cœur en elle qui sembla vouloir s'échapper. Comme un reflux de vagues d'une lenteur extrême, recroissant vers la marée haute, émotions et traumatismes resserraient progressivement leur prise sur ses entrailles. Alors elle réalisa : elle ne s'était pas échappée tout entière du bûcher, n'était pas sortie indemne des cachots, malgré tous ses efforts. Une part d'elle, ou quelques petits fragments, elle ne savait exactement quoi, avait bien péri.

Elle ferma les yeux, la respiration saccadée, et retomba dans le mutisme; l'indifférence. Eux seuls étaient sûrs et apaisèrent quelque peu sa panique.

.

Quand tous dans le village furent endormis ce soir-là, leurs rêves fredonnant une mélodie en rythme avec la magie qui s'éveillait doucement en elle, Merlin se glissa dans la nuit et s'enfuit à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Les sentiers, les forêts et les plaines se suivirent, ça et là entrecoupés de cours d'eau. Rien ne lui semblait familier, mais en cet instant cela n'importait pas. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire était continuer à avancer, inlassablement. Mettre de la distance entre elle et la menace qu'elle croyait derrière elle, fuyant le plus possible toute présence humaine qu'elle pouvait sentir s'approcher. Mais tout ce qui la talonnait était la faim, croissante avec sa magie qu'elle sentait se réveiller, se ressourcer de la terre sous ses pieds nus et l'air pur dans ses poumons. Elle pouvait presque à nouveau respirer librement. La nature prenait peu à peu des couleurs mordorées, et le vent qui atténuait la chaleur et rapportait des nuages depuis presque trop longtemps attendus annonça la fin de l'été. Merlin ne put s'empêcher, bien qu'elle se l'était inconsciemment interdit, de penser au temps qu'elle avait passé enfermée, depuis la fameuse nuit où le dragon avait failli détruire Camelot. A peu près un mois, qui lui avait semblé toute une vie…<p>

Grappillant ça et là de la nourriture où elle pouvait la trouver, après quelques jours les baies et fruits ne suffirent plus à son ventre qui réclamait de plus en plus au point de se spasmer, désespéré par le besoin de nourrir ce corps affaibli et qui souhaitait reprendre ses forces. Maintenant que toute menace de mort imminente semblait écartée, la faim qui la tiraillait constamment était décuplée par la vie qui croissait en elle envers et contre tout, rendait à nouveau sa magie par moments erratiques.

Comme cet instant, ce réflexe lorsqu'elle avait vu jaillir à côté d'elle une petite ombre des fourrés; un lapin qui sembla instantanément foudroyé de l'intérieur dans sa course, figé dans son dernier bond avant qu'il ne retouche le sol. Merlin en resta un long moment interdite, dépassée par la singularité de l'évènement, le cœur étrangement gros. Plus encore lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de l'animal et que ses yeux croisèrent les siens, grands ouverts sur le vide. Agenouillée parmi les premières feuilles mortes, elle tendit la main vers la petite dépouille, ses doigts d'abord suspendus dans les airs, presque avec crainte, avant d'effleurer le pelage brun. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sans raison, sans explication, elles étaient juste là, dégringolant ses joues en silence, s'insinuant dans sa peau comme la douleur au plus profond d'elle-même.

Elle se souvint de la rivière qui l'avait recueillie. En cet instant, tout son corps lui semblait être composé de morceaux qu'elle essayait de retenir depuis trop longtemps, tant bien que mal. Chacun une parcelle d'elle craquelée à mesure que les jours et nuits passaient dans les cachots, des fragments qu'elle aurait voulu laisser se dissiper dans le cours serein et paisible de l'eau.

Au lieu de la brûler, ils auraient dû la noyer; alors peut-être n'aurait-elle pas résisté…

Ses doigts se refermèrent d'eux-mêmes sur le petit corps encore chaud, animés par une volonté propre, ce même sursaut qui l'avait tirée des flammes. Non. Même ainsi elle ne les aurait pas laissés la tuer. _Les_ tuer.

.

Dans sa main, le lapin ballotait au rythme de ses pas alors qu'une curieuse impression se précisait en elle. D'abord obnubilée par la nécessité infructueuse de trouver de quoi le dépecer, Merlin se rendit peu à peu compte que ses entourages, jusqu'alors totalement inconnus, lui semblèrent presque familiers, comme si elle était déjà passée par ici longtemps auparavant. Ses bras dénudés s'hérissèrent d'une fine chair de poule qui n'était pas entièrement due au vent rafraîchi, mais au murmure de sa magie. Elle la laissa guider ses pas plus lents à mesure que son regard scrutait les environs, comme à l'affût d'un signe, entre les arbres de plus en plus massifs et contre la pente naturelle du terrain, qui se faisait de plus en plus déchiré, contrasté dans ses hauteurs.

Toute trace de sentier avait quitté la plante de ses pieds il y a bien longtemps, et pourtant, dans ces terres inconnues, une impression s'éclaircit en elle. Elle connaissait cet endroit. Elle connaissait cette brume, basse et discrète qui semblait fuir ses chevilles à contrecœur, à mi-chemin entre un brouillard matinal bien tardif et la respiration imaginée des plantes et de la terre sous ses pieds. Puis des pierres, dont le nombre se fit un peu plus marqué à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait d'un large pan rocailleux, recouvert ça et là de mousse, fleurs sauvages et racines téméraires d'arbres haut perchés, tels des gardiens qui semblaient vouloir dissimuler quelque chose.

La jeune femme poursuivit la brume d'un pas plus pressant, et celle-ci finit par la mener à une large brèche dans la roche, légèrement de biais, dissimulant partiellement et avec l'aide de lierre l'entrée d'une caverne.

Merlin accorda un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, derrière elle, devinant les terres étalées au loin, en contrebas, à travers les arbres, puis s'immisça dans la pierre, sa prise sur le cou raide de sa petite victime presque trop forte.

.

La pierre était froide et sèche, sombre et rêche ou du moins, c'était ce que quiconque aurait crû. Ici, elle laissait évader une douce humidité de sa surface lisse et luisante, tatouée ça et là de symboles et autres mots tantôt gravés, tantôt peints, souvent à peine perceptible aux regards distraits. Et si la lumière du soleil se faisait timide à l'entrée, jamais les yeux n'avaient ici besoin de s'habituer de trop à l'obscurité escomptée, car des cristaux parsemaient en de nombreux endroits les pans rocheux et semblaient s'illuminer à mesure qu'elle s'approchait et que la brume se retirait, laissant s'échapper une douce lumière qui n'était pas sans rappeler de petites flammes. Merlin tendit le bras pour en effleurer un du bout des doigts, ravivant sa lueur de plus belle dans un frétillement de magie.

Peu à peu, la fascination calma légèrement son anxiété à mesure que la caverne ouvrait son ventre à elle, le plafond trop haut pour qu'elle puisse le toucher, duquel pendaient de nombreuses breloques et herbes qu'elle ne saurait attraper. La lumière renaissante dévoila progressivement des objets et des meubles sommaires, comme faits de morceaux bruts de nature, qui titillèrent ses souvenirs. Des planches attachées à même le mur formant des étagères surchargées de fioles, pots et autres babioles; une table basse modeste parsemée ça et là d'objets qui ne retinrent pas immédiatement son attention une bibliothèque prête à s'effondrer dans une alcôve; des coffres et peaux à même le sol, ces dernières semblant converger autour d'un foyer depuis longtemps éteint…

Le lapin glissa de ses doigts sur une pelisse avant qu'elle ne s'agenouille devant le trou creusé à même le sol, mélange de pierre et de terre. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les cendres froides en son sein alors qu'une petite voix chuchotait à son oreille, embrumait son regard, faisait rêver son esprit.

_Tu pourras toujours revenir ici…_

Un visage sans âge.

…_quoi qu'il arrive…_

La sensation de doigts tendres dans ses cheveux trop courts. L'odeur embaumante d'herbes mises à brûler.

…_je te donne tout ce qu'il me reste._

Merlin sortit de sa torpeur dans un léger sursaut, puis se laissa tomber sur les peaux, épuisée.

Quel était son nom ? La femme… non, l'enfant qui l'avait recueillie ? Elle se souvenait de la licorne, mais le reste était de plus en plus flou à mesure qu'elle essayait de se concentrer dessus, échappant à son esprit. Comme si plus rien de ça n'existait.

Secouant doucement la tête, un infime sentiment de sécurité supplanta les souvenirs qu'elle n'arrivait pas à rattraper. Elle pourrait se reposer ici, elle n'avait plus à courir.

Pour l'instant.

* * *

><p>Le nom lui vint en rêve. Niniane. Bientôt l'odeur des cendres et de brûlé prit le pas, les griffes avides d'un cauchemar tentant de lui mordre les chevilles, l'attraper possessivement pour l'attirer à lui, mais une voix douce, lointaine, les chassa doucement, ou était-ce le sifflement aérien d'une flûte ?<p>

_Shhh… _

.

Merlin se réveilla avec une faim de loup dans le creux de son ventre. Après avoir quelque peu fouillé les alentours, elle trouva des ustensiles de cuisine, et d'autres dont l'utilité lui sembla plus médicale. Si d'habitude trancher les chairs, éviscérer et faire craquer les articulations la révulsait, en cet instant elle n'en tira aucune émotion. Rien que de la froide indifférence, un détachement vis-à-vis de ce que ses propres mains accomplissaient.

_Snap_. _Snap_.

Pour allumer le feu, elle eut le réflexe de tendre les mains, à la recherche d'un silex, mais suspendit son geste à peine entamé, l'esprit vide. Bien vite, ses yeux firent écho aux flammes qui se mirent à s'élever des cendres mortes, sans aucun combustible à disposition; restèrent fascinés par les couleurs incandescentes, puis par la chair de l'animal qui se mit peu à peu à brunir, suer à leur presque contact, la broche sur laquelle il était figé lui remémorant…

Mais elle était bien en vie. Sa faim pouvait en témoigner, ainsi que la brûlure de ses doigts lorsqu'elle saisit la viande de ses mains pour la dévorer. Ses mêmes doigts qui, longtemps après, salirent un peu plus sa robe misérable lorsqu'ils l'ôtèrent, la laissant nue. Comme le jour où elle avait dû retrouver son identité de femme, elle jeta le vêtement dans le feu, une fugace pointe d'amertume surgissant en elle à la pensée de la personne qui l'avait confectionnée. Un visage du passé, qui nourrissait à présent les flammes dont la chaleur réchauffait sa peau sensible. Maintenant elle pouvait la regarder, après l'obscurité et la fuite; reconnut à peine ses bras et jambes, longs et fins, pâles et fragiles, brûlés aux extrémités. Les os saillaient ça et là, comme après une longue période de récoltes trop modestes pour le village. Elle s'était trop habituée à voir leurs reliefs s'estomper sous l'effet de la nourriture généreuse et des activités requérant force et entraînement. C'était presque comme si rien ne s'était passé ces dernières années, si elle imaginait que les brûlures n'étaient que des traces de terre. Presque, si ce n'était l'arrondi de son ventre et celui plus discret de ses seins.

.

Elle pleura. De nombreuses fois. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Entre l'exploration du contenu des coffres, des armoires et des fioles, elle pleura. Encore lorsqu'elle trouva des vêtements à sa taille, puis avec un peu moins de violence lorsqu'elle se laissait hypnotiser par les cristaux qui la surveillaient sereinement, un vague écho d'eau s'écoulant doucement, perpétuellement dans les profondeurs de la caverne parvenant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Le blanc crème de son ancienne robe, à présent cendres, fut remplacé par des tons plus sombres, plus bruts, rappelant les pelisses chaudes qui lui servaient de lit. Elle trouva même des chaussures simples de peau retroussée, souples et douces sous ses doigts, mais auxquelles les plantes de ses pieds meurtris restèrent indifférentes. A présent, et ici peu utiles, elle les mit de côté, n'aillant nullement l'intention de sortir. Pas maintenant, peut-être jamais.

.

Et pourtant, elle dut bien finir par sortir un jour. Si elle avait trouvé une petite source d'eau à l'un des détours du fond de son abri, la nourriture asséchée qui y était stockée ne durerait pas éternellement, et son corps qui recouvrait la santé réclamait encore et toujours, tout autant que l'enfant en elle. Sa vie se résumait à ces quelques actes, à présent : manger, boire, dormir… et faire tout son possible pour chasser de son esprit les pensées, les souvenirs qui menaçaient de la déchirer au moindre signe de faiblesse, à la moindre errance de ses rêves. Leurs griffes s'enfonçaient dans son cœur et ses entrailles avec une facilité effrayante, en grattaient la surface constamment sans jamais lui laisser le temps de cicatriser. Et quand elle croyait être enfin vidée, lasse, un éclat dans son âme suffisait à raviver la douleur, comme une vague en elle qui croissait, créée de rien, grandissait jusqu'à tout emporter, détruisant ce qu'elle s'efforçait de construire.

Dans ses instants, sa magie semblait se nourrir de sa détresse, luttant pour bâtir après le désastre, rassembler les morceaux d'elle éparpillés aux quatre vents et lui rappeler ce qui comptait, lui faire sentir… qu'elle était en vie. Après tout, malgré tout, contre nature, quand elle n'avait plus oser espérer et que tous l'avaient donnée pour morte, elle était en vie.

Et c'est ce qu'elle cria, quand le ciel se rouvrit au-dessus d'elle, strié d'écarlate alors que le soleil se couchait, comme apeuré par la frêle jeune femme drapée dans des tissus informes; quand les feuilles déchues, qui tapissaient le sol avec plus d'instance que quand elle avait trouvé refuge, craquèrent sous ses pieds. Sa gorge aux cordes inusitées pendant de très longs jours tremblait, chauffait sous les cris. Pouvaient-ils l'entendre là-bas ? Ses mots parvenaient-ils jusqu'à leurs oreilles, royales comme roturières, proches et lointaines ? Frissonnaient-ils en cet instant même, qu'ils l'aient connue ou non ? Ils le devraient, ô ils le devraient…

Elle tomba à genoux non loin d'une falaise alors que les étoiles pointaient, épuisée et essoufflée, le simple fait de respirer lui brûlant la gorge. Immobile, même quand ses jambes écrasées se mirent à protester, son dos avachi, affaibli par le poids qu'elle semblait avoir porté jusque là. Tremblantes, ses mains ses croisèrent sur son ventre avant qu'elle ne relève la tête, scrutant les cieux. L'espace d'un instant, le regard perdu parmi les étoiles en cette nuit innombrables et formant des courbes et volutes qui lui donnèrent le tournis autant qu'elles l'émerveillèrent, Merlin se sentit soulagée.

Il n'y avait plus de destin. Plus de secret. Plus d'yeux menaçants derrière son dos. Rien. Pas même de promesses hasardeuses et d'espoirs naïfs. Il n'y avait plus rien. Seulement elle et le petit être qui grandissait malgré tout dans son ventre. Cette constatation était effrayante autant que déchirante, et pourtant, c'est ce qui lui donna la force de se relever et faire face à l'inconnu.

* * *

><p>Chaque jour, elle marchait, explorait un peu plus loin avant de rentrer à la caverne, collectant de la nourriture -jamais en suffisance-, du bois et des herbes pour des patients absents. Ces dernières, elle les cueillait surtout par nostalgie, mais sans trop laisser sa mémoire tressaillir. Les odeurs qu'elles libéraient une fois écrasées l'apaisaient quelques instants, parfois même celles qui la répugnaient jadis, dans une autre vie…<p>

Ils approchaient du solstice d'automne à présent, et Merlin dut se faire une raison : elle ne pourrait survivre seule à l'hiver avec les maigres réserves qu'elle arriverait à engranger. L'idée ressuscitait en elle des relents des nausées qui avaient pourtant cessé depuis longtemps, mais elle n'avait pas d'embarras de choix : il lui fallait renouer contact avec d'autres personnes, des marchands… et trouver un moyen de commercer quand elle n'avait sur elle que des vêtements qui n'étaient même pas les siens.

Partie au matin les pieds chaussés et les poignets recouverts de mitaines tricotées, un sentier trouvé au hasard la mena à une route de terre battue après deux heures de marche, qui elle la promena entre quelques cultures dans de rares clairières, gardées par des chaumines parsemées. Elle suivit une caravane sans un mot, et arriva peu avant que le soleil atteigne le zénith dans une petite ville, posée sur une colline, coupée du monde par la forêt et de modestes remparts de bois. Aucune bannière ne put la renseigner sur ce lieu, et encore moins sur le royaume dans lequel elle se trouvait. D'abord réticente, elle se décida à poursuivre sa route après avoir resserré le châle qu'elle portait autour de ses épaules. Grignotant quelques biscuits secs qu'elle avait emportés dans une sacoche pour la route, Merlin se promena dans ce nouveau lieu, déambulant entre les passants.

Les bâtiments étaient presque tous faits de bois, et ceux qui les avaient construits semblaient pour la plus part avoir vu trop grand par rapport à leurs modestes moyens, car nombreuses étaient les maisons qui semblaient ployer pour joindre leurs fronts ou s'appuyer sur leur voisine, d'apparence branlante mais qui tenaient bon vaillamment malgré les activités de leurs occupants. Deux places modestes s'ouvraient sur des puits, l'une lézardée par un fin cours d'eau qui transperçait la ville de part en part autour duquel s'afféraient les lavandières aux bacs d'eau vides et autres mères de famille, les bras chargés de marmots. Une plus grande mais toujours de taille plus que raisonnable était le siège de vendeurs à la criée aux stands colorés, et autres marchands de passage venus de l'extérieur. De là, l'on pouvait apercevoir, légèrement en contrebas, quelques bâtisses de meilleure facture, centrales et isolées à la fois. Sans nul doute la demeure du seigneur des lieux et autres bien chanceux.

Le fait que la zone de civilisation la plus proche de son refuge reste d'importance limitée rassura légèrement Merlin. Pas de château dans les environs immédiats, pas de roi qui pourrait avoir eu vent d'elle…

Un enfant dégingandé la bouscula en riant, courant après elle ne savait quoi, la tirant du tourbier qu'auraient pu devenir ses pensées. Son cœur avait aussitôt fait un bond et elle dût inspirer profondément pour calmer sa magie à fleur de peau. Il lui fallait se ressaisir et accomplir ce pourquoi elle était venue jusqu'ici. Mais comment faire ? Elle se devait de rester prudente. Sa capacité à lire et écrire pouvait être très utile mais tout autant suspicieux pour une paysanne. Ses connaissances et aptitudes médicales étaient précieuses, mais elle ignorait comment il fallait procéder ici : y avait-il une guilde duquel elle devrait faire partie ? Y avait-il seulement un physicien officiel pour la plèbe ? Elle ne se risquerait pas à approcher de nobles, et n'avait absolument pas la réputation nécessaire pour que les patients viennent à elle par simple bouche à oreille comme cela pouvait être le cas pour certains guérisseurs peu conventionnels. Les quelques échoppes desquelles elle poussa la porte ne lui furent d'aucune utilité, pour diverses raisons qui la rendirent amère pour la plupart. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose des démarches d'apprentissage et autre assistanat, et cela se fit cruellement sentir lors des courts entretiens qu'elle put cueillir, quand on ne la mettait pas immédiatement dehors après que son incapacité à acheter quoi que ce soit fusse mise à jour.

C'est légèrement dépitée mais le visage impassible qu'elle entra dans une taverne, au nom légèrement ridicule du Farfadet bleu, pour être accueillie par l'odeur de nourriture sur fond de sueur, ainsi que le bourdonnement des conversations éparses. Son entrée n'attira que de brefs regards vite désintéressés. Un homme trapu aux cheveux parsemés de gris qui semblait être le tenancier ou tout du moins l'un des gérants des lieux se tenait derrière le comptoir, fort occupé de ses mains et ses paroles. Sa taille moyenne fit qu'il dut relever légèrement la tête lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle.

« Ce sera quoi pour la d'moiselle ? »

Merlin soutint son regard, décidée à ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

« Je cherche du travail. »

Cela lui valut d'être dévisagée avec un sourcil levé qui trahit la surprise de son interlocuteur, ensuite teintée par le bref rire soufflé qu'il ne put retenir. Le client le plus proche, chope à la main, se jugea autorisé à y ajouter son grain de sel dans un relent d'alcool.

« J'crois que tu t'es trompée d'établissement ma mignonne, t'auras plus de chance dans la basse ville… »

La jeune femme se figea, les joues brûlantes de colère lorsqu'elle comprit son insinuation. Elle se sentit en cet instant particulièrement consciente de ses cheveux trop courts, ses vêtements trop bruts, sa demande trop libérée que pour être respectables. Elle déglutit mais trouva la force suffisante en elle pour ignorer complètement son voisin, bien qu'une petite voix en elle lui signala qu'elle n'aurait bientôt malheureusement plus d'autre possibilité…

« Je peux cuisiner, servir, nettoyer, réapprovisionner, m'occuper de chevaux, entretenir le mobilier… je peux même tenir les comptes, l'inventaire et les correspondances. »

Elle pouvait faire bien plus encore, mais tout ceci semblait déjà avoir désemparé l'homme, ses mains suspendues dans leur séchage de la vaisselle.

« … on a même pas d'écuries ou de registres » marmonna-il comme pour lui-même avant de se ressaisir avec un raclement de gorge. « Que f'rait une femme avec autant de… _qualifications_ dans mon modeste établissement ? »

« Elle gagnerait sa vie. »

« Et comment la gagnait-elle avant ? »

« Comme elle pouvait. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Fort vague tout ça… »

« C'qui est vague, c'est ta manière de nettoyer c'te pauvre choppe, Bjorn » intervint une femme de petite stature à ses côtés, que Merlin n'avait pas remarquée et qui lui saisit promptement l'ustensile des mains pour le ranger. « Tu sais bien qu'une main supplémentaire serait pas d'refus. »

L'homme grogna alors que la femme contournait le comptoir pour mieux la regarder, les mains sur ses hanches rondelettes. D'à peu près le même âge que son collègue –mari ?-, elle avait les traits tirés et jaunis par une possible piètre santé digestive. Merlin empêcha son esprit de poursuivre un diagnostique mental et se redressa légèrement sous l'inspection de ses yeux délavés. Elle se sentit subitement plus dévêtue sous un regard féminin, qui s'attardait plus longuement, plus objectif et critique. Elle sembla soupirer doucement après son inspection, comme si les vêtements informes ne pouvaient la tromper, et Merlin perçut une pitié nouvelle en elle lorsqu'elle remonta la tête. Si cela lui mis les nerfs à vis, elle s'efforça de n'en rien montrer; elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Elle se raccrocha à sa certitude qu'elle n'avait pas pu remarquer sa condition sous ses vêtements amples, malgré tout.

« Temps difficiles, hein ? » Elle n'attendit pas de réponse. « Quel est ton nom ? »

Une seconde d'hésitation. Pas Merlin, jamais plus Merlin, elle n'était plus que cendres… « Freya. »

Pas Unith, Gwen, Morgane non plus. Elle espéra que Freya pardonnerait son imposture.

« Eh ben Freya, prouve-moi que ton dos est p'us solide qu'il n'en a l'air, et on en rediscute ce soir, ça te va ? »

Elle acquiesça de la tête en silence, décidée.

« Suis-moi alors. »

« Eh » intervint Bjorn sans chaleur. « Pourquoi c'est toi qui profite et pas moi hein ? T'as déjà Mila. »

« Pfff. »

.

La Mila en question lui sembla être leur fille, au vu des traits qu'elle partageait avec la femme de Bjorn, Emeline. Toutes deux avaient les pommettes hautes, le nez retroussé, le menton minuscule et les joues recouvertes de taches de rousseur. Plus âgée que Merlin, elle se déplaçait entre les plans de travail avec une boiterie assez prononcée qu'elle ignorait, ses jambes et pieds dissimulés par les longs et amples pans de sa robe brune tachetée de farine. Son haussement de sourcil presque dédaigneux lorsqu'elles furent présentées l'une à l'autre lui confirma sa paternité.

« J'm'en sors très bien seule, mère. » Sa voix était étrangement belle, grave et chaude à la fois, à plusieurs lieues de son visage quelconque et sa silhouette dépourvue de grâce. Mais elle ne suffit pas à adoucir son ton cassant.

« Tss-tss arrête avec ça, tu sais bien que je sais plus vraiment tenir la cadence. »

« Je peux le faire pour deux ! »

Emeline lui adressa un regard appuyé qui lui fit rentrer légèrement sa tête dans ses épaules dans un grognement avant qu'elle ne se mette à pétrir une pâte avec entrain.

« Bien » fit la mère avant de se retourner vers Merlin. « Maintenant que ça c'est clair, y reste un autre détail… D'où tu viens exactement ? »

Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, comme si elle n'avait même pas envisagé cette question évidente.

« Magnifique » intervint Mila. « En plus, elle a la langue bien pendue. »

Sa mère l'ignora. « Pas de Montroc, j'parie. »

« Non. »

Ce nom n'évoqua rien à Merlin. Il lui était quasi impossible de même deviner dans quel royaume elle se trouvait.

« Je… ne devais être que de passage » continua-t-elle, grappillant les fragments d'un mensonge à tisser. « Mais il y a eu quelques complications en chemin. »

Emeline haussa les épaules. « Hum, tu s'rais pas la première. Saleté de forêt, elle est infestée de p'tits salopiauds et autres bestioles -y paraît même que quelqu'un a entendu une banshee hurler depuis les hauteurs il y a quelques jours!- quand c'est pas les patrouilles qui prennent leurs libertés- »

« -les patrouilles ? »

« Ben ouais, faut bien le surveiller l'Odin, gourmand qu'il est… »

Merlin se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Odin. Elle se trouvait dans un royaume mitoyen à celui d'Odin… Mais lequel ? Elle savait qu'Essetir se trouvait au sud-ouest, quant aux autres… Son esprit se concentra à contrecœur sur ses souvenirs de cartes tracés à la plume et autres missives étrangères, frôlant dangereusement avec d'autres souvenirs, comme celui d'une voix chaude et raillarde à la fois.

_Mais enfin Merlin cela fait la énième fois que tu essaies de retenir- _

Non. Non, elle ne laisserait pas cette voix refaire surface en elle. Elle n'existait plus pour elle, et réciproquement. Puis elle se rappela : Caerwent et Nemeth. Il s'agissait de l'un de ces deux-là mais lequel… Odin convoitait-il vraiment l'un des deux ? Elle n'en avait jamais eu vent… pas même un mot glissé entre deux nobles et deux pichets de vin tous indifférents aux mains qui les servaient… Puis une intuition lui vint, un vague souvenir, et elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Il convoite encore les anciennes terres de Gedref ? »

« Un peu que oui, il pense carrément que ça lui revient de droit ! Alors qu'c'est à nous ! »

Maintenant elle savait. Elle se trouvait dans le royaume de Nemeth, avec Rodor à sa tête. La pensée d'être remontée tant au nord lui donna brièvement le tournis et la rassura en même temps. Elle n'aurait jamais pu parvenir jusqu'ici en si peu de temps sans sa magie, et se trouvait maintenant à bonne distance de Camelot. Un pauvre sourire tenta sa chance sur ses lèvres alors qu'Emeline se lançait dans de maladroites revendications patriotiques, oubliant le sujet premier de la conversation pendant de longues, longues minutes de quasi monologue, ponctué par les soupirs nuancés de sa fille.

« Soit. J'm'n contrefiche que tu viennes d'ici, de Caerwent ou de c'te fichu Essetir, qui me dit que ton long dos dégingandé ne va pas briser au premier effort ?

« Je ne peux pas en dire grand-chose, mais je peux vous le prouver. Je commence par quoi ? »

.

Et prouver, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle travailla le reste de la journée sans relâche, jusque bien après que le soleil se soit couché, passant son temps entre la salle et les cuisines, avec de temps à autres un passage dans les quelques chambres à l'étage. Son corps reprit les habitudes et réflexes d'une servante royale, balayant sa maladresse naturelle pour laisser place à une efficacité qui n'avait pas sa place dans une taverne, et son aptitude à répondre aux piques verbales au profit d'un silence presque total lorsque parler lui était inutile. Même si l'envie de mettre le feu aux chausses de l'homme qui lui avait recommandé de se prostituer et continuait à la ronger du regard la taraudait. Il lui fallait les convaincre de ses capacités, car s'ils ne l'acceptaient pas, elle se rapprocherait un peu plus du point de ce non retour pour les femmes isolées, qui n'avaient plus que leur corps, charmeur ou non, pour les nourrir. Et pourtant, à mesure que le temps passait sans interruption, Merlin sut que s'il lui fallait en arriver là, que si c'était elle qui franchissait le pas au lieu d'y être poussée, verbalement ou physiquement, elle l'accepterait. Cette simple pensée ne la révolta même pas en cet instant, la laissa plus blasée que navrée. Elle serrerait les dents et attendrait que cela passe, que tout passe…

« Alors ? » fit-elle quand le dernier client fut parti ou monté, laissant les tables et le comptoir vides. Mila avait déserté des cuisines pour aller elle ne savait où, et l'estomac de Merlin s'était réchauffé grâce aux restes du repas du soir qu'elle venait d'engloutir, sa gorge sèche adoucie par de l'eau qui provenait probablement de l'un des puits qu'elle avait aperçus plus tôt.

Le couple la dévisagea, puis ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre avant de retourner à elle.

« Ma foi… » commença Bjorn.

Emeline sourit à pleines dents, qu'elle avait de travers. Cela ne la mit pas plus à l'aise pour autant. « Pas mal. On la garde ? »

Au vu du seul grognement émis en réponse, il était évident que le mari savait ses injonctions inutiles.

.

Quand elle sortit peu après, une fine pluie tombait. Elle était engagée, et serrait payée chaque semaine, pour peu que les bénéfices soient suffisants. Il en valait de même pour la nourriture qui lui serait accordée : tout dépendrait des l'appétit des clients. Quant au logement… Elle déambula sur les pavés sombres et légèrement glissants. Il lui serait impossible de rentrer à la caverne et revenir à temps pour travailler tout en espérant pouvoir se reposer un peu. Repliant les pans de son haut un peu plus près de son corps, Merlin se dirigea vers l'écurie qu'elle avait dépassée en début d'après-midi.

Un tout petit peu de magie suffit à détourner l'attention du jeune homme somnolent qui la gardait, puis à convaincre les cheveux qu'elle ne leur voulait aucun mal. Une vieille jument dont la robe lui rappela Arion avec une pointe au corps resta non loin d'elle alors qu'elle s'endormait dans un coin, bercée par les respirations calmes et profondes de ses gardiens d'une nuit. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de se déplacer de sa-… la caverne à Montroc sans s'épuiser. La dernière image qui traversa son esprit avant que le sommeil ne la trouve fut celle de farfadets rondouillards, tout droit sortis des livres de… de livres qu'elle avait lus auparavant, sautiller en cercle dans la paille.

* * *

><p>Elle travaillait selon un horaire disparate, selon les jours d'affluence. Sa paye l'était tout autant, et elle la soupçonnait de ne pas toujours être proportionnelle à son travail, mais plus par erreurs de calcul que malice. Après une semaine, elle eut deux jours de libre pendant lesquels elle put faire quelques courses sommaires, puis rentrer chez elle… car c'était bien comme ça qu'elle voyait la caverne à présent. Chez elle, calme et regorgeant de secrets, où elle pouvait se laisser aller au murmure constant qui ruisselait juste en dessous de sa peau, somnoler à même le sol tiède et frémissant de vie. Puis nourrir son esprit, jusqu'alors assourdi par le travail manuel et la retenue de soi, en découvrant les livres et parchemins à sa portée. En leurs pages, elle trouva avec une rapidité qui la surprit et lui plût à la fois une solution à ses nuits tronquées, qui de plus lui posa un défi intéressant. Cette sensation fut bienvenue dans sa globale apathie protectrice.<p>

A l'image des cercles de fées, censés porter quiconque posait les pieds en leur centre de quelques lieues à quelques mondes plus loin, Merlin traça deux cercles à même la terre, où les marguerites se mirent très vite à pousser discrètement et robustement à la fois; l'un non loin de sa caverne, l'autre à plusieurs minutes de marche de la route qui menait à l'entrée principale de la ville. Lorsqu'elle laissait libre cours à sa magie, marcher dans l'un la faisait traverser l'autre en l'espace d'un instant, avec en accompagnement un agréable soubresaut dans toute sa colonne vertébrale, suivi de picotements chauds dans ses bras et jambes. De temps en temps, ces sensations, comme toutes autres produites par sa magie dans son corps, lui arrachaient un sourire et allégeaient temporairement sa poitrine. Elles, et la conscience du petit être dans son ventre étaient ce qui lui permettaient de tenir, de se raccrocher à la réalité, lorsque son corps encore affaibli geignait, que ce soit par fatigue ou opposition aux quelques mains et regards baladeurs des clients et, par deux fois, de Bjorn.

En ces instants, elle se répétait qu'elle devait disparaître, se fondre dans le moment présent, s'en détacher comme pour ne laisser qu'une coquille vide, une pauvre mue. Une carcasse du passé qui fut pourtant parfois secouée de soubresauts, comme ce jour où, alors qu'Emeline s'affairait non loin d'elle dans la cuisine, son regard fut attiré par ses mains abîmées, des nodules aux jointures et les phalanges très légèrement de travers, à peine perceptible pour l'œil non entraîné. La tenancière n'en pipait mot, mais Merlin voyait clairement que ses membres lui procuraient des douleurs, dans la manière qu'elle avait de tenir le couteau et de s'arrêter de temps à autres, les doigts raides. Mais si elle n'était pas aussi bornée que Mila qui s'outrait silencieusement de chaque regard vaguement en direction de ses jambes, la mère n'en resta pas moins silencieuse, même lorsque les douleurs continuèrent les jours suivants, irradiant jusque dans ses épaules. Merlin savait de quoi il s'agissait, elle l'avait déjà vu et traité auparavant Gaius lui-même en souffrait occasionnellement dans une moindre mesure… Sa pensée se figea dans un frisson. _Ne pense pas au passé._ _Ne t'inflige pas ça…_

Et pourtant. A croire qu'une partie de l'apprentie, de la jeune fille qu'elle avait été survivait en elle malgré tout, car lorsqu'elle entendit Emeline gémir de douleur en se croyant à l'abri des regards et oreilles, ce fut comme si l'on avait fait résonner une corde en elle. Ravivé sa compassion dans ces mêmes soubresauts pathétiques. Elle déposa la manne qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et fit se tourner la blonde vers elle.

« Laissez-moi voir » dit-elle doucement mais fermement, ses mains englobant déjà les siennes, tâtant ça et là doucement pour confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà.

« Tu es bien curieuse ! » s'exclama-t-elle, comme énervée. Mais elle ne s'écarta pas pour autant, comme inconsciemment convaincue, retenue par la sûreté des mains de la jeune femme sur les siennes.

« Est-ce la première crise ? » continua Merlin, impassible, remontant le long de ses bras pour ausculter brièvement les coudes, puis les épaules.

« …non. Ça dure depuis des années. C'est pire quand y fait dégueulasse. » Pour sûr, les derniers jours avaient été nettement plus frais et humides, l'été progressivement vaincu.

« Vous prenez quelque chose pour soulager la douleur ? »

« Oui, un truc que j'achète chez Gregor depuis belle lurette… » Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de l'un des trois apothicaires de la ville. « Ça fait pas grand-chose mais rien d'autre ne le fait... En quoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« J'ai quelques connaissances… Puis-je voir ce qu'il vous donne ? »

Emeline garda les sourcils légèrement froncés, toujours suspicieuse mais aussi curieuse bien malgré elle. Elle la mena jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec le reste de sa famille, que Merlin voyait pour la première fois, et fourragea dans un tiroir pour sortir les composants d'un cataplasme à préparer soi-même. La magicienne dut se concentrer, se fier à sa mémoire et son odorat pour en analyser les composants, et pensa immédiatement à quelques herbes mises de côté dans sa caverne qui seraient plus judicieuses.

« Voilà t'es contente ? » Une pointe d'espoir n'arrivait pas à être totalement dissimulée par son ton railleur. Comme si souffrir lui était honteux.

Sa réponse ne vint que deux jours après, lorsqu'elle donna à Emeline un baume fraîchement préparé et un sachet d'herbes sans la regarder directement dans les yeux, détachée, l'esprit ailleurs.

« Essayez cela plutôt. L'onguent matin et soir, la décoction demain après l'avoir laissée infuser toute la nuit. Dans trois jours on modifiera. »

.

Cet acte si simple, si anodin dans le passé fit l'effet d'une petite tempête au sein du Farfadet bleu. Emeline sembla de plus en plus ébahie dans les jours qui suivirent, ses mains toujours légèrement déformées mais plus souples et surtout, dépourvues de douleur et gonflements. Le regard qu'elle posait sur Merlin se modifia, comme si elle la voyait sous un autre jour, sa méfiance balayée pour laisser place à ce qui ressemblait presque à de l'admiration. Et une profonde gratitude.

« Comment t'as fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux ronds et l'air d'avoir rajeuni de dix ans une fois la douleur estompée. Mais la jeune femme se contenta de hausser nonchalamment les épaules avant de retourner en salle, suivi du regard par Mila, silencieuse et la mise toujours tirée. L'heure où l'affluence de clients était l'une des plus fortes arrivait peu à peu, et Merlin commençait à reconnaître quelques têtes, des habitués, des clients qu'elle supportait difficilement ou encore d'autres qui se détachaient du reste sans raison.

L'un de ces derniers était un homme d'à peu près son âge, qui lui rappelait étrangement Perceval : grand et massif, mais les traits jeunes et avenants. Il était l'un des seuls à lui sourire sincèrement lorsqu'elle le servait. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à revenir sur son nom… Godric ? Eric ? Peu importait. Il lui fut cependant moins pénible d'être agréable envers lui, de prétendre faussement de l'intérêt lorsque, comme toujours, il lui parlait de sa femme avec émerveillement. Celle-ci attendait leur premier enfant et approchait doucement de la fin de sa grossesse, à la grande joie de son mari. Et si lorsqu'elle lui souriait, elle n'arrivait pas à dissimuler une pointe de tristesse au coin de ses lèvres, personne ne le remarqua. Personne ne s'en souciait.

.

Ce que d'autres remarquèrent, cependant, inévitablement, fut son propre état. A tout juste cinq mois, son ventre jusqu'à présent discret s'était mis à grossir avec un entrain et une vitesse qui lui furent effrayants, comme l'éclosion des bourgeons au printemps : un jour il n'y avait rien, le lendemain on ne pouvait l'ignorer, et un peu plus tard elle semblait exploser. Assise sur les pelisses au petit matin, Merlin effleurait son abdomen distendu sous ses vêtements. A présent, même ses habits larges ne suffisaient plus à la protéger. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et tout son corps tremblait doucement, sans qu'elle comprenne.

Elle n'avait pas à avoir peur, elle n'en avait aucune raison quand la seule qui l'aidait à continuer, à survivre était la même. Et pourtant, elle n'arriva pas en cet instant à reprendre le contrôle, s'imaginant qu'Archimède se blottissait contre elle pour lui apporter du réconfort. L'oiseau avait toujours semblé sentir quand Merlin en avait cruellement besoin, et cette pensée, cette porte entrouverte sur les souvenirs lui serra la gorge et fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes qu'elle réprima, ravala aussitôt bien que cela lui fut physiquement difficile, plus encore quand sa magie se remit à faire des siennes, comme de l'eau proche du point d'ébullition, prête à jaillir quand peu avant elle ne faisait que frémir.

Les breloques qui pendaient du plafond se mirent à tinter doucement sous l'effet d'un vent inexistant et Merlin se laissa bercer, concentrée sur son souffle. Puis dans le lointain, depuis les profondeurs de la caverne, ses oreilles perçurent le sifflement discret et éthéré d'une flûte qui la tira de sa torpeur, surprise. Elle balaya les alentours du regard mais ne vit rien, son attention concentrée vers les détours menant aux profondeurs de son refuge, qu'elle n'avait pas encore amplement visitées, n'allant pas plus loin que la source d'eau non pas par peur, mais sur base d'une étrange impression. Comme si elle n'y avait pas sa place, qu'un lieu sacré ou hors de portée des Hommes se trouvait non loin. Et pourtant à l'instant où les quelques notes s'étaient laissées porter jusqu'à elle, sa magie avait semblé s'y synchroniser immédiatement, et elle se laissa bercer, hypnotiser, sa tête dodelinant doucement.

Son esprit se mit à vagabonder dans un état semblable à celui qui précédait le sommeil, et elle s'y serait abandonnée si une curieuse sensation dans son ventre ne l'avait pas subitement ramenée et ancrée sur terre, concentrant toute son intention sur ses entrailles. Là, elle venait de le sentir à nouveau. Pas tout à fait en-dessous de sa peau, ni trop près de sa colonne vertébrale, comme un papillonnement, un remous dans l'eau calme qu'elle tenta en vain d'effleurer du bout des doigts, songeuse, jusqu'à ce que la réalisation fasse s'écarquiller ses yeux et sa bouche, lui coupe le souffle.

Le bébé venait de bouger.

* * *

><p>« Tu avais l'intention de nous prévenir avant, ou après avoir mis bas à même notre plancher ? » Mila lui adressait rarement plus de quelques syllabes à la fois, mais en cet instant, son amertume était plus cinglante que celle de tous les mots antérieurs cumulés et contrastait désagréablement avec le velours de sa voix. La magicienne suspendit son geste, lame en l'air alors qu'elle coupait les légumes, une chair de poule subite parsemant sa peau malgré l'épaisseur de ses vêtements. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour dévisager la jeune femme. Emeline se tenait non loin, ne pipait mot mais était clairement dans l'attente d'une réponse, elle aussi. Le couteau tomba sur le plan de travail dans un petit bruit clair avant que Merlin ne se retourne.<p>

« Parce qu'il me fallait le dire ? » répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait détachée, calme au point de sembler froide. Son visage resta de marbre pour dissimuler son anxiété. Que pouvaient-ils bien lui faire ? Après tout le reste…

Mila grimaça, Emeline soupira.

« Ça ne semble pas évident ? Tu débarques on se sait d'où ou comment, et tu passes ça sous silence ? Qui sait ce que tu nous caches encore- »

« -Mila… » la coupa sa mère sans trop d'entrain, étrangement mal à l'aise.

« Quoi mère, ne me dites pas que vous allez la défendre ? Depuis son petit tour de magie sur vos mains vous mangez dans les siennes- »

« -Mila, ça suffit ! »

Mais Merlin ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux, sa patience proche de sa limite face à son hostilité permanente, dont elle ne comprenait pas la cause.

« Que t'ai-je fait exactement ? Je peux comprendre que tu n'apprécies pas de devoir travailler avec une inconnue mais pourquoi es-tu aussi… » Elle s'arrêta.

« Tu l'as dit. » Ses yeux brillaient de colère. « Tu es une inconnue, et je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Encore moins en apprenant une chose pareille. Qui nous dit que d'autres ne vont pas débarquer dans ta foulée ? »

« Aucun risque. » Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle espérait.

« Pas même le père ? A moins que tu ne le connaisses à peine ? »

Merlin déglutit et choisit d'ignorer ses insinuations. Un mensonge qu'elle avait fabriqué quelques jours après avoir commencé à travailler en ces lieux franchit ses lèvres. « Non. Il est mort. »

Silence.

« Ça non plus, tu ne l'as pas dit » continua Mila, mais plus calmement.

« Il est mort lors du voyage. C'est pourquoi j'ai dû chercher du travail seule. »

« T'avais nulle part où loger quand t'es arrivée alors ? » intervint Emeline, les sourcils légèrement froncés. « T'as dormi où ? »

« Je me suis débrouillée. Il ne faisait pas encore trop froid. Maintenant je peux me payer un coin où dormir. » Elle se demanda quand créer des mensonges lui était devenu si facile. « D'autres questions ? »

Un deuxième silence.

« Puis-je rester alors ? »

Mila haussa les épaules avant de détourner son attention d'elle sans un mot. Ce fut Emeline qui répondit d'un ton un peu grognon. « Viens pas te plaindre quand ton dos te f'ra souffrir le martyre. »

.

Merlin ne l'aurait pas cru, mais il y avait tout de même un avantage à ce que sa grossesse soit visible. Si certains regards ne s'attardaient pas sur elle à cause de ses cheveux trop courts pour être complètement respectables, qu'elle pouvait à présent nouer en un petit chignon fragile, l'arrondi de son ventre en rebutait d'autres. Cette constatation lui laissa tout de même un goût amer dans l'arrière-gorge : quand avant ses regards outrés et ses protestations n'avaient aucun effet pour maintenir les distances verbales et physiques qu'elle souhaitait conserver avec d'imparfaits inconnus, il suffisait de la preuve d'une emprise masculine antérieure pour lui accorder ce qui était véritablement, malheureusement un luxe. Elle en venait presque à regretter son rôle de Merlin, le valet dégingandé au visage trop lisse, qui bien que serviteur, avait plus de libertés que ses consœurs.

Quand Bjorn la délesta silencieusement un jour d'une partie de la charge qu'elle était occupée à transporter lors du ravitaillement, elle ne sut quoi en penser, plantée sur le pas de la porte, les bras presque vides. Après quelques secondes, elle se dirigea d'un pas plus lourd vers les cuisines. Mila l'ignora superbement, et pour une fois Merlin lui en fut entièrement reconnaissante. Même l'enthousiasme d'Eric à lui donner des conseils vécus au travers des expériences de sa femme ne rendit pas son sourire plus naturel. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison de son irritation, de comment ses nerfs pouvaient autant être à fleur de peau quand elle s'efforçait de transformer cette dernière en armure. Concentrée sur la plante de ses pieds brûlés enveloppés dans ses chaussures, elle tenta de sentir à travers elle, à travers le plancher et les fondations la terre qui l'ancrait. Sa main se porta inconsciemment sur son ventre, comme pour y chercher de quoi se rassurer. De quoi lui rappeler pourquoi elle était ici, maintenant, sous le masque de Freya la bonne à tout faire. Et continuer.

Elle avait appris à se faire plus petite, discrète parmi les tables et la nourriture, laissant peu à peu Merlin s'effacer au profit de Freya. Merlin ne revenait complètement qu'entre le coucher du soleil et l'aube, dans la protection de la nature et de sa caverne. Bientôt les clients ne la regarderaient même plus lorsqu'ils passeraient commande au comptoir. Plus efficace que tout bûcher ou Purge, elle ferait disparaître cette sorcière au prétendu destin grandiose, capable de parler aux dragons et commander aux éléments, l'ombre vivante d'un empire en devenir. Non, ce destin ne penserait jamais à la chercher ici, dans les recoins d'une taverne de Montroc, sous des vêtements bruts et des taches de farine. Pas même la voix de Kilgarrah n'était en mesure de parvenir jusqu'à elle.

.

« Ce sera tout ? » demanda-t-elle au nouvel arrivant sans relever la tête des chopes qu'elle était en train de remplir adroitement derrière le comptoir. Une vague silhouette qui sentait l'humidité et les grands espaces. Elle pouvait entendre la pluie battre dehors, modérée mais continue, qui userait le plus stoïque des voyageurs.

« A vrai dire, j'espérais qu'il vous reste une chambre de disponible, mes vieux os supportent mal d'être ainsi délavés » répondit une voix étrangement agréable, qui semblait prompte à tourner toute phrase en plaisanterie. « Mon cheval aussi, mais je doute que vous le laissiez rentrer se poser au coin du feu. »

Ce fut Merlin et non Freya qui eut le réflexe de vouloir répondre par une boutade, rentrer dans le jeu de cet inconnu, relevant la tête en même temps qu'un sourcil. Et pourtant pas un mot de superflu ne lui échappa quand elle observa son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait d'un homme jeune bien qu'un peu plus vieux et grand qu'elle, au port fier et confortable à la fois, la stature solide et souple comme le cuir détrempé qui parsemait sa tenue de voyage, un sac à dos nonchalamment tenu sur une épaule. Son visage était indéniablement beau, encadré d'épais cheveux bruns et d'une courte barbe du même ton qui n'arrivaient pas à dissimuler ses yeux sombres et pétillants à la fois, aux coins desquels un sourire canaille plissait légèrement la peau.

« C'est votre jour de chance » répondit Merlin d'un ton détaché. « Moins celui de votre cheval. » Elle ouvrit un tiroir pour en sortir une clé. « C'est à quel nom ? »

Le sourire de l'homme ne s'atténua pas face à ses airs impassibles. « Gwaine. »

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN : _Mais qui voilà ? Deux de nos chevaliers préférés ! Enfin, pas tout à fait chevaliers ici, mais bon… D'ailleurs le deviendront-ils un jour ? *pas taper*

*et pas trop de tomates d'ailleurs svp ça fait de vilaines taches*

*…bon allez juste une pour le retard*


	27. Vagabonds

_Disclaimer : _voir chapitre 1

_Warnings :_ voir chapitre 9

_A/N : _Salut la compagnie ! Je suis cette fois super fière de ne pas avoir trop traîné pour écrire la suite… La culpabilité et vos encouragements cro-mignons m'ont bien botté les fesses, en espérant que cela continue à fonctionner… J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est aussi transitoire mais important à sa manière, transitoire à tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs… hum, je me comprends.

Je vous aimeuh.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Sous le même ciel**_

**Chapitre 27 : Vagabonds**

.

* * *

><p>Il y avait quelque chose dans le sourire de Gwaine. Quelque chose qui faisait que bien qu'il puisse l'exaspérer, elle n'avait jamais entièrement le cœur à le repousser comme elle l'aurait fait de quiconque. Ou tout du moins, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait. Ce qu'elle exprimait était tout autre, un masque impassible, un visage plâtré sur des yeux lointains. Mais quand d'autres s'impatientaient d'une telle réponse, comme si elle leur devait des sourires et des mots reconnaissants, lui ne semblait rien attendre en retour.<p>

La nuit de son arrivée, elle l'avait mené à sa chambre, fournit du linge propre et proposé de mettre à sécher sa veste, détachée et professionnelle, s'attendant aux trop fréquentes réponses lubriques. A la place, il déposa son sac avec la même nonchalance que lorsqu'il l'avait porté et balaya la petite chambre avec satisfaction.

« Je suis déjà aux cieux, demander plus serait de l'abus, merci. »

Comme quoi, pour certains, il suffisait de peu.

.

Le lendemain, alors que la matinée était déjà bien entamée, Merlin faisait le tour des chambres, un ballot de linge sale sous le bras. Quand elle atteignit la sienne et en ouvrit la porte, elle s'était attendue à la trouver vide. A la place, elle trouva le voyageur étalé sur le lit, à demi-nu, le regard dirigé vers la petite fenêtre toute proche. Elle se figea, mal à l'aise. Il avait les bras croisés derrière la tête, mettant en avant sa musculature sinueuse, et resta tout aussi détendu quand son regard se tourna vers elle.

« Ne me dis pas que j'ai raté le petit déjeuner » dit-il, faussement inquiet, sans bouger, nullement dérangé par sa tenue. Il semblait avoir l'attitude de quelqu'un qui était entièrement à l'aise avec son propre corps et non prompt à l'exhiber pour des raisons douteuses. Cela détendit Merlin, qui ne put cependant empêcher ses yeux entraînés de remarquer les quelques cicatrices éparpillées sur sa peau nue et hâlée.

« J'en ai sauvé une partie, mais je ne garantis pas de la garder intacte longtemps. »

Il se leva avec agilité et un grand sourire. « Hâtons-nous donc ! »

.

Presque inconsciemment, Merlin avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser ses connaissances en plantes pour aromatiser les plats, à défaut de les consacrer à des fins médicinales. Et cela suffisait apparemment à transformer le fade gruau du matin en un plat plutôt agréable pour le palais, à en croire le sourire encore plus prononcé de l'homme brun faussement avachi au comptoir.

« Et dire que j'ai failli rater ça ! » dit-il, la bouche à demi pleine. Le reste de sa portion ne fit pas long feu, et il tapota ensuite son ventre comme après un festin. « C'est autre chose que manger des châtaignes et l'occasionnel lapin brûlé. »

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de soulever un sourcil, légèrement amusée malgré elle au souvenir de ses propres premières tentatives de cuisson au grand air. « Brûlé ? »

« Ou à moitié cru. Je suis incapable d'obtenir une cuisson à mi-chemin. Peut-être à cause de ma tendance à roupiller entre temps. »

« Hm… »

Elle s'éloigna pour s'occuper d'autres clients, et s'étonna que son regard qu'elle sentait posé sur elle discrètement ne lui laisse pas une désagréable sensation à l'arrière de la nuque. Quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens un peu plus tard, ils semblaient songeurs, puis reprirent rapidement leur éclat comme si de rien n'était.

« Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton nom » dit-il un peu plus tard.

Après un instant d'hésitation, comme si cette simple information pesait bien plus que de raison, Merlin répondit. « Freya. »

Il reprit son sourire quasi permanent qui avait dû faire chavirer plus d'un cœur. « Eh bien, Freya, puis-je abuser de ta gentillesse ? »

Se préparant à quelque chose de désagréable, malgré des débuts qui avaient semblé prometteurs, la jeune femme se raidit mais attendit, sans l'encourager ni le repousser. C'était un client, après tout, et elle avait conscience que Bjorn gardait un œil sur elle entre deux mots échangés avec une table d'habitués. Il avait dû remarquer le nouvel arrivant dont l'attention était peut-être un peu trop souvent focalisée sur sa travailleuse.

« J'aimerais bien rester ici quelques temps admirer les environs. Malheureusement, les pièces tombent de mes poches comme les feuilles des arbres ces derniers temps. Aurais-tu des p'tits conseils pour m'aider à trouver du travail ? »

Cela eut le mérite d'étonner Merlin, ne s'attendant pas à cela.

« Je ne sais pas trop… Peut-être du côté du marché ? Les stockages pour l'hiver battent leurs pleins, je crois que l'on cherche toujours des paires de bras supplémentaires pour remplir les entrepôts de la ville… Ou bien à la demeure du seigneur vu que la saison de la chasse- »

« Je préfèrerais éviter la bleusaille » l'interrompit-il doucement, son sourire légèrement crispé l'espace d'un instant. « C'est donc l'heure des courses ! J'ai toujours rêvé de jeter un coup de papilles aux fameux pâtés en croûte de Montroc de toute façon. »

Merlin faillit sourire à sa plaisanterie, et rétorquer qu'elle préfèrerait encore mordre dans un pavé, vu l'apparence peu ragoûtante de la spécialité culinaire locale. Elle se reprit à temps, et vaqua à son travail.

.

Au soir, alors que son heure de libération approchait, Gwaine n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle s'étonna d'y penser, se demandant s'il était venu clôturer ses comptes et évacuer sa chambre lors qu'elle était dehors, elle-même occupée à faire diverses courses en ce jour de marché. Alors qu'elle s'afférait à passer un coup de balais sous le comptoir, elle remarqua une marguerite fraîchement cueillie, déposée en face de la place qu'avait prise le voyageur au matin. Merlin resta songeuse un instant, balaya les environs vides du regard en se demandant qui avait pu la laisser là et pourquoi, puis la saisit entre ses doigts. Les fins pétales blancs étaient soyeux sous ses pulpes, et le cœur d'un jaune joyeux, presque espiègle. Sans réfléchir, au lieu de la jeter, elle la glissa dans l'une de ses poches. Trouver l'une de ces fleurs pouvait sembler anodin, mais alors que l'automne prenait de l'ampleur cela relevait presque de l'exploit.

.

Allongée sur les pelisses à côté du feu, son dos fatigué supporté par un petit assemblage précaire de coussins, Merlin regardait à nouveau la petite fleur en laissant ses pensées divaguer. Normalement, à chaque fois qu'elle remettait les pieds dans sa caverne, coupée du monde, ou plutôt d'_un_ monde, elle oubliait ou tout du moins essayait d'oublier ce qu'il se passait, s'était passé à l'extérieur, à l'exception de quelques confections médicinales et autres tris de plantes à réaliser pour quelques discrets intérêts. Le poids du bébé couplé à son travail commençait à devenir de plus en plus lourd, lui laissant une gêne dans tout le corps en fin de journée, qui réclamait qu'elle s'arrête pour prendre le temps de se recentrer sur elle-même, se couper de l'effervescence de la journée et du rôle qu'elle se devait de jouer en permanence. Tomber le masque et le ranger dans un coffre jusqu'au petit matin. Et pourtant, en cet instant, quelques unes de ses pensées troubles étaient consacrées à quelqu'un qui n'y avait pas sa place, un simple étranger fraîchement arrivé.

_Et aussitôt disparu… _

Merlin se ressaisit, dérangée par sa propre amertume pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant. Un à un, sporadiquement, elle arracha les nombreux pétales de la marguerite qui s'écrasèrent sur les peaux, leur blancheur contrastée. Rien ne perdurait, d'un pétale à son ancienne vie. Rien, et quand elle avait la certitude de l'avoir compris mille fois, elle devait le réapprendre encore une.

* * *

><p>Mais Gwaine revint, et elle ne sut si elle avait le droit de s'en étonner, l'espace d'un instant, avant de se rabrouer pour une pensée aussi futile. Tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec elle, peut-être uniquement à peine avec Freya. Elle se le répéta quand il lui adressa un sourire aveuglant, les yeux pétillants.<p>

« Merci pour tes précieux conseils » dit-il doucement avant de déposer l'argent pour le repas avec un clin d'œil. Merlin allait lui rendre la différence qu'il s'échappait déjà, assiette et chope en mains, vers une table bien occupée pour s'insinuer avec aisance dans la conversation enjouée; deux hommes lui tapotèrent l'épaule comme de vieux amis et non de fraîches connaissances. Leurs rires servirent de fond sonore au travail de la jeune femme, qui put les percevoir même depuis les cuisines. Mila haussa un sourcil en direction de la porte lorsqu'un particulièrement gras se fit entendre mais ne dit rien. Les conversations persistèrent, devinrent plus modestes dans leur ton quand d'autres clients, dont beaucoup de nouveaux s'ajoutèrent à la masse. Merlin déambulait entre les tables, les bras chargés, lorsque quelques bribes beaucoup plus sérieuses percèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles et la raidirent.

Il était fréquent pour elle d'entendre des rumeurs concernant la politique locale ou des royaumes aux frontières partagées, mais cette fois, il s'agissait d'un endroit bien plus lointain… autant que possible, elle y avait veillé.

« Ils fouillent tous ceux qui rentrent, caravane ou simple piéton. Ça prend un temps dingue, j'ai dû poireauter une heure sous la pluie avec mes paquets. L'ambiance te fait douter toi-même du contenu de ce que tu transportes, sait-on jamais qu'un sorcier y ait glissé un colifichet en douce et que ce soit toi qui finisses au gibet… Heureusement le commerce a été suffisamment bon pour compenser. »

Un autre homme intervint sur ce. « C'est vrai alors ? Le roi Uther remet ça ? »

« Ouep. Une sorte de deuxième Purge. » Le marchand avala une lampée de bière comme pour diluer l'arrière-goût dans sa gorge. « Je dis sorte car il y a plus grand-monde à anéantir comparé à la première… »

« A moins qu'il aille piocher chez les voisins. Ça serait ni la première ni la dernière fois. Y paraît qu'Odin fournit les siens de bon cœur. Et Bayard doit bien se faire voir avec cette paix bancale… »

« Tant qu'on nous laisse passer nos journées tranquilles, c'est tout ce que je demande. »

Merlin ne pouvait en entendre plus et se précipita plus qu'elle ne marcha vers les cuisines, ses bras chargés légèrement tremblants. Mila ne dit rien quand elle déposa les assiettes vidées avec un peu trop de force avant de s'en désintéresser pour se tourner vers les ingrédients préalablement préparés. Elles s'étaient aujourd'hui, à son grand soulagement, silencieusement mises d'accord pour s'ignorer lorsque toute communication n'était pas nécessaire, alors la magicienne se concentra sur la tourte qu'elle était s'était mise à confectionner avec toute son attention pour tenter de dompter la vague qui se formait dans son estomac et menaçait de l'envahir. Elle mélangeait, pétrissait, découpait… et peu à peu, les effluves du ragoût cuisant doucement sur le feu, les bruits de conversations à travers le mur et son état de concentration presque hypnotique, basée sur des réflexes qui ne nécessitaient pas entièrement son attention firent que son esprit se mit à vagabonder, changer le décor pour une cuisine infiniment plus grande, riche en provisions et agitation. Les voix se firent plus féminines, vaguement familières, et la boiterie de Mila se dissipa pour laisser place à la démarche chaloupée des larges hanches de la cuisinière en chef du château…

Merlin se rattrapa de ses mains sur le plan de travail, la respiration légèrement saccadée et un frisson sous sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez, bien peu soucieuse de le badigeonner de farine mais plus de sa magie qui refaisait des siennes, glissant hors de son contrôle sans crier gare, comme de l'eau dans ses mains. Le bébé réagit aussitôt, lui prodiguant une curieuse sensation dans son ventre à laquelle elle ne s'était pas encore habituée. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici, ou sinon…

Ignorant le regard inquisiteur de Mila, puis des clients, Merlin traversa la taverne pour pousser la porte principale et respirer calmement l'air humide de pluie, ni frais ni doux de ce début d'automne durant de longs instants, une main supportant ses reins, l'autre ballante le long de ses flancs. Elle tenta de forcer sa respiration à se calmer, concentrée sur le bruit et la sensation de la pluie alentours. Malgré tout, son ventre se tordait douloureusement alors que la panique et la rage la grignotaient de l'intérieur.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle se retourna vers la voix masculine et croisa le regard d'Eric. L'inquiétude qu'elle pouvait y lire l'agaça, comme si l'idée qu'il puisse la trouver fragile l'irritait au plus au point, tout en se doutant que ce n'était probablement pas ce qu'il pensait, qu'il se contentait de faire une projection de sa femme sur elle… Et pourtant, elle ne put atténuer l'acidité de sa réponse, mi étranglée mi criée.

« Laisse-moi ! »

Ses yeux s'arrondirent en même temps que ses mains se levèrent, paumes dirigées vers elle alors qu'il reculait maladroitement.

« Pardon pardon… » bafouilla-t-il avant de rentrer.

Une pointe de regret la perça à le voir si surpris de sa réponse, mais fut vite emportée par les émotions bien plus profondes qui surgissaient en elle, un maelström de souvenirs fragmentés qu'elle s'était efforcée d'enterrer où elle ne pourrait plus les trouver et qui pourtant, à son désespoir, remuaient de temps à autre la terre, jamais complètement morts.

Comme elle. Malgré tout, malgré les morsures des ténèbres autour d'elle, de l'acier sur ses jointures, des regards sur sa nuque et des flammes à ses pieds… Haletante à présent, elle ferma ses yeux traîtres, entendit vaguement la pluie se transformer en déluge sans crier gare, s'accordant à elle quand elle-même avait échoué à faire l'inverse. Un coup plus violent dans son ventre la fit hoqueter alors que l'eau perçait à travers ses vêtements, mouillant ses épaules.

Puis elle sentit un poids chaud les recouvrir, ainsi que son dos. Un poids à l'odeur peu familière, masculine qui l'encra au sol et lui fit reprendre ses esprits aussi efficacement que si on l'avait secouée. Merlin inspira un grand coup, son contrôle à présent récupéré et rouvrit les yeux pour regarder derrière elle.

Elle ne s'étonna presque pas de trouver Gwaine, vêtu de sa tunique qui lui collait de plus en plus à la peau, sa veste déléguée sur ses épaules à elle. Son regard était le plus sérieux qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à présent, dépourvu de malice ou de plaisanterie. Il était assez proche pour qu'elle puisse enfin déterminer la couleur de ses yeux, peu commune, pas tout à fait bruns, plutôt noisette avec un curieux fond doré. Des yeux indéniablement beaux et expressifs, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire en ce moment. Loin des regards haineux et accusateurs, les fantômes qui rôdaient aux frontières de sa pensée.

« N'attrape pas ta mort » dit-il doucement avant de se détourner sans un mot de plus, la laissant reprendre contenance seule, le visage ruisselant de pluie.

Plus tard, alors qu'elle faisait le tour des chambres, elle déposa sur l'oreiller de Gwaine l'argent qu'il n'avait pas accepté de retour à côté de sa veste séchée. Cet acte avait un arrière-goût trop charitable pour ce qu'il lui restait d'orgueil, aussi mal placé soit-il. Ou du moins elle croyait que c'était l'orgueil, cette étreinte autour de sa trachée qui lui donnait l'envie constante de déglutir.

.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, la pluie avait cessé. Les pavés bordés de boue étaient glissants sous ses chaussures, et elle ne s'étonna pas de voir Gwaine arriver en contresens, un paquet sur une épaule. Il haussa un sourcil à sa vue accompagné de son habituel sourire.

« Ne me dis pas qu'on t'envoie faire une course à cette heure-ci » dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. Elle s'était attendue à une remarque sur l'argent, ou même la veste, mais il avait apparemment décidé de ne rien en faire, ce dont elle lui fut gré.

« Je rentre chez moi. L'heure n'a pas l'air de t'avoir arrêté. »

Son autre sourcil se releva un instant avant que ses dents blanches ne se découvrent sous son sourire grandissant. « Si on peut appeler nourrir Gringalet une course… C'est mon cheval » ajouta-t-il devant son regard interrogateur. « Ou plutôt la bourrique légèrement maléfique qui me sert de cheval. Je dois m'assurer qu'il ne s'empâte pas à rester aux écuries toute la journée, il n'est plus vraiment habitué aux longs séjours… »

Merlin sourit doucement, brièvement, amusée par le ton affectueux avec lequel il parlait de sa monture au curieux nom, et s'en étonna. Elle reprit contenance aussi tôt, sans un mot.

« Chez toi, tu dis ? » reprit-il plus sérieusement avant de regarder alentours. « Ce n'est pas une heure pour se promener seule, permets-moi de te raccompagner. »

Ce fut au tour de la magicienne de lever un sourcil, étonnée. « Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule. »

« Cela je n'en doute pas… c'est plutôt au cas où tu te retrouverais moins seule, disons. »

« Et tu ne crains pas ce que l'on pourrait penser de toi, si l'on te voyait _moins seul_ ? » Pourtant, elle s'était mise en route et ne faisait rien pour l'empêcher de marcher à ses côtés. Il partit dans un rire qui lui fit relever la tête, résonnant dans les ruelles délaissées.

« Si tu crains pour ma réputation, sache que je m'en fiche comme d'une guigne… Qui plus est, je ne vois pas où l'on pourrait voir un problème à raccompagner une belle femme… »

Quelque chose en Merlin la poussait à vouloir le prendre au dépourvu, lui voler toute réplique qui semblait être si naturelle, mettre à nu toute intention douteuse… Elle posa une main sur le haut de son ventre, en accentuant l'arrondi et ne put contenir la pointe de cynisme dans sa voix.

« Et la mienne ? N'as-tu aucun sens de la propriété ? Une femme enceinte marchant avec un inconnu- »

« Depuis quand une femme est-elle une propriété ? » la coupa-t-il avec un ton tranchant qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendu. Ils s'arrêtèrent net. Ses yeux la percèrent, et elle put déceler dans leur profondeur une lueur de colère, malgré la pénombre, une colère qui n'était pas dirigée vers elle, elle le sentait. Elle retint son souffle, surprise de sa réponse, et ne répondit rien. « Quel est l'imbécile qui te fait croire ça ? Toute femme est libre de- »

Il s'interrompit, se calma et soupira. « Excuse-moi. Bien sûr. Parfois j'ai tendance à oublier dans quel monde je vis. » Etait-ce un fond de tristesse qu'elle pouvait déceler dans sa voix ? « Malheureusement ce que tu dis est vrai. »

« Malheureusement ? » demanda Merlin d'une petite voix, une étrange chaleur dans la poitrine.

« Oui. Cela devrait en être autrement. Nulle femme ne devrait être jugée pour ses fréquentations, nulle ne devrait avoir moins de liberté que nous n'en avons et jugeons pour acquise… » Ses yeux se voilèrent comme sous l'emprise d'anciens souvenirs, et Merlin attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Surprise supplémentaire, il inclina légèrement la tête, comme une discrète révérence instinctive, le torse solide et les épaules droites comme elle avait vu tant d'aristocrates le faire envers plus nobles qu'eux… Elle en fronça les sourcils, soudainement songeuse.

« Je m'excuse si- »

« -cela sent le vécu » le coupa-t-elle. Sans jugement, sans question, plutôt comme pour souligner une évidence.

Il sembla brièvement à court de mots, et Merlin n'en tira aucun sentiment de victoire. « En effet » répondit-il simplement. Voyant qu'elle avait la gentillesse de ne pas lui poser plus de questions à ce sujet, il reprit. « Je m'excuse de m'être ainsi imposé. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne rencontres pas d'encombres. Accepterais-tu de me laisser te raccompagner ? » Son habituel sourire refit peu à peu surface.

« J'habite loin. »

« Mes mollets seront les seuls à protester. »

« … laissons-les protester, alors. »

Ils reprirent leur chemin d'un pas plus léger. Aucun ne se força pour faire la conversation, les mots qu'ils s'échangeaient semblaient sortir avec aisance, comme les feraient de vieilles connaissances qui ne redoutaient pas les silences, car ils étaient chez eux confortables. Merlin demanda même pour passer rencontrer ce fameux Gringalet, et Gwaine céda à sa demande. Il rit doucement quand la jeune femme flatta l'encolure du grand cheval à la robe presque noire et que l'animal souffla avec appréciation, poussant son museau bordé de blanc affectivement dans le cou de Merlin qui ne put s'empêcher de glousser d'amusement.

« Il a toujours apprécié la présence d'une jolie dame. Au moins une chose que nous avons en commun » s'amusa-t-il.

Laissant ses doigts continuer à caresser Gringalet doucement, Merlin tourna un regard plus sérieux vers Gwaine, presque timide. « Es-tu tout le temps comme ça ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Charmeur… beau parleur… »

« Tu crois que je ne pense pas ce que je dis. »

Merlin déglutit, un peu mal à l'aise. Mais elle avait enfin osé aborder ce détail qui l'avait tiraillée depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Gwaine, et ne pouvait à présent pas retirer ses mots. Son silence transforma lentement l'expression du jeune homme en ce qui ressemblait à de la surprise.

« Tu crois vraiment que je ne le pense pas. »

Elle se détourna, posa un bref bécot sur le museau du cheval avant de s'écarter.

« Freya… »

« Il se fait tard. »

Il ne la pressa pas plus, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante, la gorge légèrement nouée. Ils atteignirent les rebords de la ville dans le silence. Quand elle se rapprocha des derniers remparts il le brisa.

« Où vis-tu exactement ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés, les yeux dirigés vers la forêt.

« Un peu plus loin. »

Il allait répondre mais elle l'interrompit doucement. « Et je souhaiterais terminer mon trajet seule. »

Il voulait protester, elle le voyait qu'il le voulait, se forçait à ne rien en faire. Mais il resta fidèle à lui-même -elle venait de découvrir ce trait de sa personnalité-, et respecta son souhait, inclinant à nouveau sa tête. Ce semblant de geste la rendait légèrement perplexe.

« Comme le souhaite ma dame » dit-il sans une once de sarcasme. Merlin ne sut comment prendre ce titre, prise au dépourvu en sentant que ces mots aussi, il les pensait. Il lui sourit comme s'il avait entendu sa pensée. « Promets-moi juste de rentrer sauve. Je serais triste de ne plus manger de ce délicieux gruau. »

Merlin lui rendit son sourire, amusée. Elle fit quelques pas avant de se retourner.

« Merci Gwaine. »

Après, elle ne se retourna plus, et ne vit donc pas qu'il resta là, la suivant de son regard soucieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la forêt.

.

Quand Merlin s'effondra presque sur son lit de fortune cette nuit-là, elle posa ses mains sur ses yeux, légèrement haletante. Elle devait plus se contrôler, ne pouvait commettre aucune erreur. Et elle savait que faire confiance à un inconnu en était une.

* * *

><p>Dans les jours qui suivirent, Eric déserta la taverne plus longtemps que d'habitude avant de revenir en trombes, le visage exultant la joie malgré les cernes qui marquaient ses orbites. La taverne fut prise d'effervescence dans l'heure qui suivit en célébration de la naissance de sa première fille. Même Bjorn lui tapa gauchement l'épaule en félicitations, et Emeline lui offrit une petite tarte. Eric avait toujours été son client préféré, et elle parlait parfois du temps où il n'était encore qu'un jeune chenapan qui aimait glisser sous les tables. Merlin ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire avec bienveillance. Peu après, on ne le vit à nouveau plus.<p>

« Encore un père envoûté par sa gamine » commenta joyeusement l'un de ses compagnons de ripaille.

« Comme s'il ne l'était déjà pas assez par Rose » surenchérit un autre avec un sourire presque envieux.

Il franchit à nouveau le pas de la porte trois jours plus tard, dévalant la distance jusqu'au comptoir avec empressement. Merlin fut aussitôt choquée par son teint pâle et maladif, son regard anxieux.

« Est-ce qu'Emeline est là ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Elle ne fit aucune remarque sur son manque de politesse, redoutant immédiatement qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave.

« Viens » répondit-elle avant de l'entraîner dans l'une des chambres où s'afférait la tenancière.

« Eric ! Mon garçon ! » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, avant de remarquer son état. « Que s'passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai besoin de ton avis… tu as eu tant d'enfants et- »

« -dis-moi. C'est la petite ? »

Merlin resta sur le pas de la porte.

« C'est Rose. L'accouchement s'était bien passé mais… depuis avant-hier elle a une fièvre qui n'en finit pas, elle est incapable de se lever et n'arrive pas à nourrir Elise… »

« T'es allé chercher Gregor ? »

« Bien sûr, dès le début. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il fait son état ne fait qu'empirer ! »

Elle devrait rester en dehors de tout ça. Elle n'était pas concernée, et aider pourrait soulever les suspicions, attirer les regards vers elle… Et pourtant quelque chose en elle, sans nom, la poussa à intervenir dans la conversation.

« Est-ce qu'elle réclame tout le temps à boire ? » demanda-t-elle.

Eric se retourna vers elle.

« Oui. »

« Est-ce qu'on a pris son pouls ? »

« Oui, Gregor le fait de temps en temps- »

« -comment est-il ? Erratique ? »

« O-oui. »

Merlin acquiesça de la tête. « Conduis-moi jusqu'à elle. »

Le jeune père ne la questionna pas plus, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Merlin défia Emeline du regard de l'arrêter, mais celle-ci se contenta de froncer légèrement les sourcils, pensive, sans piper mot. Quand Bjorn tenta de la faire rester, clamant qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de travail, elle vit Gwaine du coin de l'œil, un sourire tranchant au coin des lèvres, engager une conversation avec lui dont elle ne put percevoir les mots vu qu'elle passait déjà la porte d'entrée.

.

La maison était petite, le plafond bas au point qu'Eric devait presque pencher la tête pour ne pas s'y cogner, et le plancher grinçait ça et là sous leurs pieds, poli par plusieurs générations d'habitants qui s'étaient succédés en ces lieux, témoins de beaucoup de choses plus personnelles les unes que les autres. L'âtre dégageait une chaleur accompagnée d'une fragrance que Merlin reconnut aussitôt, censée repousser la fièvre. A l'étage, il faisait plus frais mais l'air embaumait toujours, sans arriver à masque complètement l'odeur rance de la transpiration.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre à coucher, Merlin eut l'impression que tous ses souvenirs liés à des accouchements se mêlaient en un instant. Il y avait la respiration haletante contrastée par les gémissements d'un nourrisson, les membres épuisés emmêlés dans des draps que l'on n'arrivait jamais complètement à garder propres, et l'atmosphère d'expectation, de crainte, de joie, ou des trois entrelacés. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la jeune mère épuisée, puis une femme qui berçait doucement un paquetage fragile qui devait être le bébé, et enfin un homme d'âge moyen, de composition sérieuse, le visage mangé par une courte mais épaisse barbe presque noire dont les doigts d'une main cherchaient le pouls de celle qui devait être Rose. Merlin se rappela vaguement l'avoir vu lors de son premier jour à Montroc l'un des apothicaires. Ses sourcils denses se plissèrent légèrement à sa vue, comme de reconnaissance.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-elle à la volée alors qu'elle se penchait déjà sur le bord du lit, scruta le visage fin et tiré, encadré de boucles brun-rousses devenues ternes. Puis son regard descendit le long de son corps, le ventre encore distendu, les draps plissés et humides. A son chevet étaient posés plusieurs pichets d'eau.

« Vous êtes de la famille ? » fut la réponse de Gregor, sa prise maintenue sur le poignet pâle bien que cela ne fut plus nécessaire.

« Je suis ici pour aider. » Elle fit à peine attention à son regard légèrement méfiant, préférant se pencher tout près de la patiente pour lui dire doucement.

« Rose, je m'appelle Freya, je suis là pour vous aider, mais pour ça je vais devoir vous toucher. » Elle eut une vague réponse noyée dans un gémissement mais sentit qu'il s'agissait d'un accord, et elle tâtait rapidement et efficacement sa gorge, sa poitrine et plusieurs endroits de son ventre que l'entourage s'exprimait déjà plus vivement.

« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang » fit Gregor d'un ton presque détaché, comme si ces simples mots se justifiaient d'eux-mêmes. « L'hémorragie persiste mais dans une moindre mesure; elle cessera bientôt. Tout va vite revenir sous contrôle une fois que son corps aura renouvelé ses fluides. »

Merlin acquiesça de la tête sans le regarder pour autant. A la place, elle s'intéressa à la femme assise de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Etiez-vous présente lors de l'accouchement ? » Un ballotement de sa tête voilée de blanc le lui confirma. Puis Merlin tourna la tête vers l'apothicaire. « Et vous ? »

« A la délivrance, oui. » Il ne semblait pas apprécier d'être ainsi questionné par une étrangère apparue de nulle part, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à la repousser, comme forcé de commander à ses yeux perçants qui jaugeaient les lieux et ses occupants comme pour reconstituer la scène dans son esprit. Merlin, elle, se sentait étrangement alerte, réactive aux indices, son esprit arrangeant les symptômes avec aisance, malgré que sa réflexion lorgne des souvenirs redoutés, fuis.

« Avez-vous inspecté le placenta ? » continua-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil, comme si l'idée était particulièrement étrange, voire dépourvue de sens, et Merlin eut sa réponse. Elle soupira doucement, prit un air convaincu.

« Comme vous l'avez dit, il ne nous reste qu'à attendre qu'elle produise plus de sang. Vous devez avoir des clients qui vous attendent, docteur, donnez-moi vos instructions et je m'assurerai qu'elles soient respectées. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, lui indiquant les posologies et autres démarches à suivre sans plus poser de questions et poser à son client suivant. Merlin voulut presque sourire au vu de la facilité avec laquelle elle lui avait fait lâcher l'affaire, puis se retourna vers celle qu'elle soupçonnait avoir joué le rôle de sage-femme de fortune.

« Comment le travail s'est-il déroulé ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en triant les herbes à infuser, brûler ou réduire en pâte que l'apothicaire lui avait laissées, n'en retenant que quelques unes tout en passant en revue son inventaire personnel dans son esprit.

« Ma foi, plutôt bien pour un premier. Long… et bien sûr, elle a souffert sur la fin mais rien d'anormal… elle a véritablement commencé à saigner de trop une fois les après-couches expulsées. » L'enfant dans ses bras s'agita un peu plus et Eric y répondit, tendant les bras pour étreindre sa fille tout en susurrant, laissant la femme continuer. « Mais les quantités qu'elle a perdues n'expliquent pas son état. Elle allait plutôt bien au début, puis la fièvre a démarré… Encore hier elle nourrissait la petite. Je crains qu'elle n'ait attrapé le mal des mères. »

Merlin acquiesça doucement. La fièvre puerpérale. Elle rôdait autour de celles qui avaient échappé aux dangers immédiats de la mise au monde, les arrachaient à leurs enfants alors que toute crainte avait enfin disparu des esprits.

« Vous devriez chercher une nourrice à l'enfant » dit-elle sans regarder l'un d'eux en particulier. « Elle ne sera pas en état de l'allaiter. » Une inspiration étranglée se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la pièce et Merlin sentit un pincement sous son sternum en voyant la mine déconfite d'Eric, qui s'était déjà imaginé que le pire était confirmé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. « Je ferai tout ce que je peux » promit-elle, consciente du risque qu'elle prenait mais incapable d'anéantir le brin de compassion qui germait à nouveau en elle, nourrie par les pleurs du nourrisson blotti dans les bras de son père, qu'elle n'osait regarder plus d'un court instant, son propre ventre noué en réponse.

.

Elle fit au plus vite pour regrouper les fournitures nécessaires et faire l'aller-retour jusque la caverne trouver ce qu'il lui manquait. Heureusement, elle avait déjà tout de stock et ne dut donc pas perdre plus de temps en cueillette et autres recherches dans la nature. Quand elle demanda que l'on la laisse seule avec Rose, à son soulagement tous s'exécutèrent, leur silence lourd d'espoir. Elle lui fit boire plusieurs décoctions à intervalles réguliers, la lava avec douceur, de fond en comble et sans pudeur, presque timide face à son corps enflé, enflammé. Passant sur son ventre vide et pourtant encore distendu, ses doigts glissèrent d'eux-mêmes de l'éponge. Merlin dévisagea sa patiente, qui dormait à présent profondément. Se mordant les lèvres, elle tourna son regard vers la porte, se réassura qu'elle était bien fermée.

_Ne fais pas ça. _

_Ça n'en vaut pas le risque._

Des voix se faisaient écho dans son esprit, qu'elle ne pouvait reconnaître et pourtant semblaient si familières, comme si toutes étaient les siennes. Et pourtant la pulpe de ses doigts papillonnait sous la demande de sa magie. Curieuse, pure, instinctive… L'une des dernières parties d'elle qu'elle ne pourrait jamais renier, juguler. Alors elle la laissa glisser sous la peau pâle, frémir en s'immisçant entre les tissus infectés, fouiller…

Merlin ferma ses yeux dorés lorsqu'elle sentit ce qu'elle cherchait, comme si le dernier fragment de placenta s'était détaché de son propre utérus pour tacher les draps dans un ultime flot de sang, ténu et brillant. Elle soupira, laissa sa magie panser les plaies de la matrice malmenée, comme elle céderait au caprice d'un enfant insistant et bienveillant à la fois. Sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi, elle ressentit une certaine tristesse se répandre en elle un court instant, avant qu'elle ne se remette à la tâche, achevant médicalement ce que sa magie avait commencé. Rose resta bienheureusement coupée du monde durant tout ce temps.

.

Le lendemain, la fièvre tomba. Merlin fit fi des quelques remontrances qui suivirent sa présence erratique à la taverne, se dit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix lorsqu'après l'avoir tenue dans ses bras un long et presque douloureux instant, elle déposa Elise dans le giron de sa mère, encore faible mais bien consciente, le visage illuminé par la présence de son enfant. Deux jours après, elle était hors de danger, et la magicienne décida qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette petite maison. Elle tenta de s'éclipser discrètement, glisser sous les remerciements à bout de souffle et autres chuchotements lorsqu'elle prétendit que la majorité du mérite revenait à l'apothicaire. Sa gorge se serra devant la gratitude sans fin qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage d'Eric, qui semblait prêt à lui donner tout ce qu'il avait et bien plus encore. Sous ses insistances, elle accepta d'être remerciée avec de la nourriture qu'elle pourrait stocker pour l'hiver, mais le limita vite dans sa générosité.

« Contentes-toi de prendre soin d'elles. »

* * *

><p>Passé le sentiment joyeux d'avoir fait ce qu'elle devait, une chape froide pesa à nouveau sur ses épaules à la pensée des risques qu'elle avait pris, la fragilité de sa fausse identité. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle quand Gregor l'approcha peu après et lui proposa à demi-mots de travailler avec lui, intrigué et finalement moins aveugle qu'il n'y paraissait, qu'elle refusa.<p>

En cet instant légèrement angoissée par tout ce que cette situation impliquait, le regard de Gwaine qu'elle sentait la suivre paisiblement entre les clients alla jusqu'à l'irriter.

« Quoi ? » fit-elle fermement, plantée devant lui. Son regard resta songeur mais le coin de sa bouche s'étira en un demi-sourire.

« Quoi quoi ? » fit-il avec une pointe d'innocence avant de faire disparaître la moitié de son visage dans sa chope un instant.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » Elle se rendit alors compte que cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que cela, qu'elle ne savait juste pas comment le prendre… mais elle garda contenance.

« Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher » dit-il sincèrement. « J'arrête si c'est ce que tu souhaites. » Ses yeux se posèrent vers le bas, lui rappelant ses discrètes révérences incongrues, et Merlin ne trouva rien à lui répondre.

« En v'la un qui est bien loin » commenta Emeline un peu plus tard, son regard posé derrière elle en lui passant des plats.

« Hum ? »

« Ce beau gamin aux jolis cheveux. » Bien sûr.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« La manière dont il te r'garde…Oh n'sois pas comme ça ! » ajouta-t-elle en voyant Merlin grimacer. « Y faut bien que tu trouves un nouveau père à ton p'tit ! »

« Non, ça ira… » Elle allait s'éloigner quand la voix de la blonde se fit plus douce, moins taquine.

« Ma jolie, je n'sais pas exactement d'où tu viens, et pour être honnête j'm'en contrefiche, mais ici ce n'est pas aussi facile… T'es peut-être encore jeune et en bonne santé, mais crois-moi, le monde est cruel envers les femmes isolées, en plus avec un mioche… »

Merlin arrêta de s'agiter un instant pour la regarder directement dans les yeux, en silence. _Je sais, crois-moi je sais…_ Elle lui sourit doucement, cependant sans que ses yeux s'illuminent. « Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. »

« Tu mérites mieux qu'ça. »

Elle avait failli ne pas l'entendre, mais ces mots rendirent son cœur gros, sans qu'elle ne comprenne tout à fait ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Valait-elle réellement plus qu'un exil forcé, loin de tout ce qu'elle avait aimé, le ventre lourd et étreint d'angoisse latente ? Cachée derrière une énième fausse identité, muselant son vrai visage ?

« Je crois surtout que je mérite d'être libre. »

.

Ce soir-là, la taverne fut le lieu de réjouissances diverses, entre la guérison miraculeuse de la femme d'Eric venu une petite heure payer une tournée générale, le temps plus doux, sec et joliment lumineux, mais aussi l'abondance des récoltes qui prévoyaient un hiver moins anxiogène, et les vestiges des festivités de l'équinoxe d'automne. Deux musiciens de fortune avaient rejoint les quelques chansons de boisson et autres martelages de table pour accorder vaillamment le tintamarre ambiant et de plus en plus alcoolisé. Merlin ne rejoignit pas les voix bariolées, presque discordantes mais en sourit doucement. Elle s'amusa particulièrement d'entendre Gwaine chanter légèrement faux, mais avec un entrain qui éclipsait ce détail. Quand elle rejoignit la cuisine, une voix familière, chaude, grave et féminine à la fois s'en échappait doucement, presque secrètement. Discrète, elle jeta un œil à l'intérieur avant de se dissimuler sur le côté. Mila chantonnait, se croyant seule et imperceptible dans le niveau sonore ambiant, et Merlin eut l'impression d'être une voyeuse, mais en fut aussi étrangement émue. Pourquoi se dissimulait-elle ainsi, ne savait-elle pas qu'elle avait une voix magnifique ? Si la foule était hypnotisée par sa voix, elle ne regarderait pas ses pieds.

Elle sourit encore un peu plus en sentant son ventre papillonner, sur lequel elle posa une main tendre. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à apprécier le spectacle, et l'espace de quelques instants, elle mit de côté ses tracas et se laissa bercer.

* * *

><p>« Emeline pense que je devrais te tomber dans les bras » dit-elle de brut en blanc alors que Gwaine l'aidait dans ses corvées. Cela lui était venu naturellement, et Merlin s'était sentie trop fourbue, les jambes lourdes et le bas du dos inconfortable que pour trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour le rejeter. Il n'avait pas bronché lorsqu'elle lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle ne le payerait pas pour autant, et qu'à la place il aurait plutôt intérêt à continuer ses divers travaux quelques heures de plus pour pouvoir continuer à financer son séjour. En cet instant, alors qu'ils apprêtaient une chambre vacante depuis peu, elle s'était décidée à prendre le taureau par les cornes, fatiguée de glisser hors de sa portée en permanence sans jamais clairement comprendre ses intentions. Sa présence lui était devenue familière, même agréable, et elle ne trouvait plus le cœur à s'agacer de son humour et ses sourires enjôleurs. Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'il avait poussé la porte, et pourtant cela lui semblait tellement plus, et elle avait tout autant l'impression de ne pas le connaître réellement. Mais comment pouvait-elle ne fut-ce que penser à s'en plaindre quand elle-même ne lui avait pas révélé son véritable nom ?<p>

Gwaine sembla surpris une seconde, puis son visage se fendit d'un sourire ravi. « Une femme pleine de sagesse. Cependant… je doute que tu me rendes la tâche aussi facile. »

Merlin haussa un sourcil tout en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, mais un coin de sa bouche ne pouvait complètement dissimuler son amusement. N'arrêtait-il donc jamais ? Elle finirait presque par le croire… presque.

« La tâche ne t'a pas semblé très ardue les nuits précédentes, pourtant. » Il lui était arrivé à deux reprises de croiser des femmes très différentes au petit matin tentant de s'éclipser discrètement de sa chambre, les cheveux hâtivement tressés et le visage lumineux leurs points communs. L'une d'entre elles avait rougi légèrement sous son regard dépourvu de jugement. Une troisième, rondelette et le visage constellé de taches de rousseur s'était vue offrir un petit-déjeuner que Merlin lui avait apporté alors qu'elle somnolait encore, Gwaine le lui ayant gracieusement laissé avant de partir travailler aux petites heures.

Si sa remarque le surprit, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Je suis assez chanceux. Ma route croise souvent celle de jolies dames. »

« Qui finissent toutes dans ton lit ? »

Son sourire changea légèrement. « Si elles le désirent. Auquel cas je m'estime bienheureux. »

« Et si elles refusent ? »

« Alors elles refusent. »

« C'est tout, pas d'insistance ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas dans mon droit. »

Merlin resta songeuse un instant, puis se dit qu'il était triste qu'elle se surprenne qu'un homme n'aille pas à l'encontre du consentement des femmes. Cela était malheureusement la norme, l'avait toujours été et le serait probablement toujours. Et quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'il était sincère, ce qui la rassura.

« Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'insister ? » demanda-t-elle plus doucement. « Plutôt… continuer sur la route d'une d'entre elles ? »

Il rit tout bas. « Tu me demandes si je me suis déjà entiché de quelqu'un ? »

Elle acquiesça de la tête, perplexe envers sa curiosité.

« … non. Je ne suis pas chanceux à ce point, je suppose. Mais je garde ainsi ma liberté d'aller où bon me semble. »

« J'aimerais aussi… » murmura Merlin, comme pour elle-même, ne se rendant compte qu'après qu'elle avait prononcé et non seulement pensé ces mots. En voyant l'air songeur de Gwaine, sa gorge se noua un instant et elle s'agita.

« Assez bavardé, j'ai du pain sur la planche. »

Elle s'attendit presque à ce qu'il la retienne par une question, comme si elle pouvait palper ses pensées, mais il n'en fit rien. Il en était mieux ainsi. Elle ne s'était déjà que trop rapprochée de lui; le bon sens voudrait qu'elle courre en direction opposée, retourne à ses remparts et son mutisme. Sa cachette, là où qui elle était vraiment était finalement restée enfermée.

Et pourtant, le sort en déciderait autrement.

.

Emeline tomba malade. Ou plutôt, elle fut prise de malaise, la poitrine martelée de l'intérieur dès qu'elle faisait un effort, le teint livide. Cela lui était apparemment déjà arrivé de par le passé, mais jamais aussi violemment. Merlin la força immédiatement à se reposer, et à sa surprise elle fut écoutée, et il lui sembla même que Bjorn attendait qu'elle en fasse plus. Elle le pourrait, bien sûr, et pourtant… la prudence murmurait à ses oreilles de peser les conséquences possibles de chacun de ses actes. A la place, elle alla chercher Gregor, mais garda un œil et son attention focalisés sur lui, afin de s'assurer que son traitement était adéquat. A son soulagement, il le fut.

En contrepartie, l'alitement d'Emeline combiné au fait que Bjorn devait s'absenter quelques heures pour renouveler une partie importante de leur stock de nourriture fit que Merlin et Mila furent vite dépassées par l'afflux de clients en cette journée de marché. Au grand malheur de la dernière, elle dut venir aider la magicienne en salle, déambulant le plus rapidement possible parmi les tables, la jambe raide mais le port fier. Merlin la vit lutter pour dissimuler le plus possible sa boiterie et garder son rythme. Parmi les clients, ce jour-là, beaucoup de visages lui étaient inconnus et elle s'étonna de voir que Gwaine se tenait à l'écart, silencieux dans un coin et non à l'un de ses emplacements habituels en bruyante compagnie. La table la plus proche de la porte était particulièrement demandeuse, composée de quatre hommes nullement familiers, probablement des voyageurs, et dont la plupart ne se gênaient pas pour laisser déambuler leurs regards envahissants sur elle. Et s'ils lui glissaient quelques mots éhontés lorsqu'elle devait se rapprocher d'eux, Merlin se mordait alors les dents et ne répondait qu'avec un court sourire ambigu. Aujourd'hui, son ventre était sporadiquement pris d'assaut par des coups de pied suffisamment forts pour être désagréables, et sa patience s'en retrouvait amenuisée, malmenée par ces individus. Mais elle restait stoïque. Ils semblèrent peu à peu frustrés de son manque de réaction, comme si elle leur devait toute son attention, mais se focalisèrent vite sur Mila, jugeant probablement qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. Ils suivaient la châtaine des yeux, échangeant quelques mots entre eux avant de ricaner dans leur barbe, et Merlin sentit la colère lui serrer la gorge. Alors qu'elle passait aux cuisines pour remplir quelques bols du copieux ragoût du jour avant de les déposer sur un plateau, elle respira profondément. Un coup plus prononcé au niveau de ses reins la fit s'arrêter un instant, mains dans le dos et chuchoter pour calmer son enfant en vain. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment…

S'assurant au préalable qu'elle était seule, Merlin dirigea sa magie sur son ventre, où l'une de ses mains s'était glissée et tâtonna, chercha, comme si elle espérait pouvoir sentir son bébé avec plus de précision. Mais à part une enveloppe de magie autour de ses entrailles, un papillonnement lors des mouvements et des coups moins délicats, elle ne pouvait pas percevoir en-dedans de sa matrice, coupée et protégée du monde à la fois. Elle en ressentait une pointe de tristesse, impatiente de pouvoir toucher son enfant, mais en était aussi quelque part rassurée, le sachant gardé par sa magie. Elle se doutait même que sans elle, le bébé n'aurait probablement pas survécu à tout ce qu'elle avait subi…

Merlin se tira de sa rêverie, se redressa et après une profonde inspiration, ressaisit le plateau pour affronter le travail et cette foule d'étrangers à nouveau… Quand elle rentra à nouveau dans la pièce principale, elle vit que les fauteurs de trouble s'en prenaient toujours à Mila. L'un d'entre eux, apparemment le chef de la bande, lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit se redresser aussitôt. Elle voulut s'éloigner mais l'homme la retint par le poignet, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres qui se tordit un peu plus lorsqu'elle s'échappa de sa prise avec force, les joues rouges de colère et la mâchoire serrée au point que cela devait être douloureux. En se rapprochant, Merlin put percevoir un peu mieux les mots proférés, de plus en plus audibles dans le calme croissant des conversations voisines, qui laissaient place à une attente tendue.

« …-tu dois avoir de rudes nuits pour boiter comme ça ! Tu prends combien ? Je te promets qu'avec moi, tu sauras même plus marcher… »

Mila s'était figée, livide, raccrochée à la cruche qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts à s'en blanchir les jointures. Merlin ne l'avait jamais vue aussi désemparée, ébranlée, elle qui s'évertuait à afficher une apparence lointaine et sûre d'elle. En cet instant, elle lui semblait beaucoup plus jeune et perdue, sa poitrine soulevée par une respiration erratique. La colère enfla à gros bouillons en elle.

« Eh, trainée, il te parle ! » vociféra l'un de ses acolytes sous les gloussements gras de quelques autres membres du groupe visiblement fort amusés par la déconfiture de la jeune handicapée.

L'homme se leva, voulant visiblement la rattraper quand Merlin, qui se précipitait vers eux, vit une autre silhouette surgir de nulle part pour poser une main ferme sur la poitrine du meneur, brisant son élan.

« Ça suffit » fit Gwaine d'une voix qui couperait court à toute discussion avant de le repousser avec assez de force pour qu'il se rasseye lourdement sur sa chaise. « Laisse-la tranquille. »

Le malotru sembla prêt à renchérir avant de plisser légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua qui l'avait arrêté dans son élan. Comme s'il le reconnaissait. Gwaine ne cilla pas sous son regard inquisiteur, inébranlable, et comme résolu alors qu'il devenait le centre de toute l'attention du groupe.

« Mais qui voilà… » fit le chef en se relevant doucement, un sourire grandissant au coin de ses lèvres fines. « Ça fait bien longtemps dis-moi… »

« Pas assez » répondit sèchement le jeune homme.

« Pour toi, trop pour d'autres- »

« -vas-t-en, Ross. La soirée est terminée pour toi et ta clique. »

Il sembla considérer ces mots, jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, comme subitement conscient de tous les regards posés sur eux mais n'en perdit pas pour autant son sourire narquois.

« Les gars, vous avez entendu _monsieur_, on tire bagage… les divertissements sont bien piètres ici, de toute façon. »

Le reste s'exécuta en bronchant, terminant hâtivement leurs chopes avant de passer la porte. Ross continua à regarder Gwaine du coin de l'œil jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se referme sans que le brun de bouge d'un millimètre, alerte.

.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Merlin un peu plus tard, quand les chuchotements curieux s'étaient dissipés avec les clients, ne laissant que quelques nocturnes, et Gwaine. Mila, elle, était tombée dans un quasi mutisme.

« Rien d'important, ce ne sont que des petites frappes… Mais ils ont le mérite de m'avoir rappelé que je ne peux pas m'éterniser ici. Montroc est peut-être un petit paradis… » Sa voix ne se teinta que de peu de sarcasme, « …mais je ne suis pas fait pour prendre racine où que ce soit. Gringalet encore moins, il deviendrait gras le connaissant. »

Une petite pointe lui perça la poitrine. « Tu pars alors ? Quand ? »

Il la dévisagea un instant d'une étrange manière, le regard presque songeur. « Le plus tôt sera le mieux, je suppose… »

Merlin regarda au-dessus de son épaule en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir en cette heure tardive et ses sourcils se froncèrent. « … déjà trop tard, apparemment. »

Gwaine se retourna pour voir ce qui la rendait nerveuse. Ils étaient de retour, les mines sombres et déterminées à la fois. La main de Merlin se rapprocha discrètement du balais posé près d'elle derrière le comptoir lorsqu'elle remarqua que la plupart avaient de courtes armes au clair.

« Il me semblait vous avoir dit de vous éclipser » fit Gwaine calmement, froidement.

« En effet… » Merlin n'aimait pas la lueur dans leurs regards. « Mais quelqu'un nous a convaincus du contraire, quelqu'un qui aimerait ardemment te revoir… »

« Freya… » murmura-t-il tout bas sans se retourner. « Tu dois partir, maintenant. »

« Non. »

« Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas le moment de- »

Mais ils lui fondirent dessus avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase. Avec des réflexes impressionnants, Gwaine esquiva les premières attaques, une courte lame sortie promptement d'elle ne savait où, le temps que Merlin contourne le comptoir en courant, le balais brandi entre ses mains comme elle l'aurait fait d'une épée prête à fondre. Tout alla très vite, un véritable maelström de gestes et de bruits. Merlin serra les dents sous le choc qui résonna dans ses avant-bras lorsqu'elle manqua d'assommer l'un des assaillants alors que les trois autres étaient aux prises avec Gwaine. Le bruit de deux armes tombant successivement au sol tinta dans l'air, puis celui du gémissement de douleur de Merlin quand un coup de pied l'atteignit dans un tibia, la faisant chanceler à l'instant où Mila et Bjorn, revenu depuis peu, surgissaient dans la pièce.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » tonna ce dernier.

Gwaine tenait à présent Ross en joue, le regard brillant d'une lueur de furie martiale. « Une invasion de nuisibles » dit-il, le souffle un peu plus court. Merlin remarqua alors avec horreur la dague plantée dans le haut de sa cuisse droite. Le sang noircissait rapidement son pantalon.

« Gwaine… » souffla-t-elle.

« Je ne me répèterai plus, Ross » continua-t-il d'une voix glaciale sans lui prêter attention. « _Allez-vous-en_. »

« On n'en a pas fini avec toi… » grogna-t-il alors qu'ils se rassemblaient pour partir, tous en piteux état. « Surveille bien tes arrières à l'avenir ! »

« Non mais c'est quoi ce bazar ! Et toi- »

La porte claqua derrière eux et Merlin ne fit pas attention aux paroles de Bjorn, les yeux rivés sur le visage du jeune homme qui pâlissait un peu plus à chaque instant, chancelant, avant de s'effondrer en tentant de s'asseoir.

« Gwaine ! » Elle fondit sur lui, tâtonnant rapidement son corps à la recherche d'autres blessures.

« En voilà des manières, de chuter quand j'lui parle… » maugréa Bjorn.

« Il est blessé ! » le coupa Merlin, affolée en jaugeant la plaie unique de sa cuisse, si profonde qu'elle ne put juguler sa panique. Elle appuya presque immédiatement ses paumes de toutes ses forces à la racine du membre lésé pour calmer le flot de l'hémorragie.

« Je me sens bizarre… » Ses yeux marrons d'ordinaire si chaleureux n'arrivaient pas à se poser sur un point précis.

« Bjorn ! Le forgeron travaille encore à cette heure-ci ! » hoqueta-t-elle. « Il nous faut un fin fer chauffé au rouge pour cautériser la plaie ou il va se vider de son sang ! »

Les protestations du tenancier s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge à ces mots et il ne se fit pas plus prier pour s'éclipser à grands pas. Merlin se tourna vers Mila, toujours silencieuse mais dont les yeux étaient écarquillés.

« Apporte-moi des tissus, des bandages… n'importe quoi qui soit propre. Vite ! »

A son soulagement, elle s'exécuta. Les quelques clients restants avaient déjà quitté les lieux. Ne restaient à présent qu'elle et Gwaine.

« Tu as… plus de force que tu… n'en as l'air » dit-il faiblement.

« Shh. Ne parle pas, économise tes forces. »

Mais ses yeux s'étaient déjà fermés alors qu'il tombait dans l'inconscience. Merlin sentit aussitôt sa magie, qui tressaillait depuis le début profiter de l'ouverture pour se glisser en lui et ralentir le flot de sang. En cet instant elle pouvait tout sentir en lui, de la douleur lancinante des tissus tranchés autour de la lame au du rythme de plus en plus lent des battements de son cœur. Le sien se tordit douloureusement en conséquence.

« Non-non-non. Pas toi non plus, ne fais pas ça. Non » marmonna-t-elle, presque comme une transe, alors qu'elle débridait sa magie, décidée à le maintenir en vie. Les larmes voilaient la lueur de ses yeux dorés, qui reprirent leur couleur aquatique lorsqu'elle sentit Mila puis Bjorn revenir. Comme par automatisme, ses mains guidées par l'instinct qui tressaillait en elle, Merlin relâcha sa pression un court instant, l'une enserrant la garde de la lame pour l'extraire promptement des chairs, la jeter, puis écarter les bords sanglants pour découvrir l'artère alors que l'autre main se serrait sur le bout du fer. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, Merlin ferma les yeux et expira en apposant l'extrémité incandescente. Ses doigts pris de picotements magiques étaient dépourvus de tout tremblement quand l'odeur écœurante de la chair humaine brûlée lui monta aux narines. Après un autre battement, elle le jeta au loin à son tour comme s'il allait aussi la brûler. Puis elle saisit quelques bandes propres et en ceignit la cuisse, suffisamment fort pour comprimer la plaie où elle avait plié quelques supplémentaires pour augmenter la pression localement, mais pas assez pour la garroter complètement. Auquel cas il risquerait de perdre sa jambe par la suite... s'il survivait…

Du revers de sa main ensanglantée, Merlin s'essuya promptement les yeux en reniflant, puis inspira profondément.

« Aidez-moi à le monter, je ne pourrai pas le faire seule » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi, pour qu'il agonise chez nous ? » protesta Mila, encore fort pale, bientôt coupée par son père.

« Vaut mieux dans son pieu qu'au milieu de la salle, réfléchis. »

Ils étaient à quelques pas de la porte, pestant contre le poids conséquent de Gwaine toujours inconscient, quand Emeline émergea sur des jambes faibles, les sourcils froncés sur sa mine maladive.

« Nan mais, qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ce ramdam ? _Douce mère !_ » s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le blessé au pantalon souillé de sang. « J'savais nos dernières barriques à peine buvables mais de là à faire pisser leur sang aux clients… »

« Mimine, retourne au lit » souffla Bjorn en ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'un revers du pied.

« J'vous préviens, c'est pas moi qui laverai les draps. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil plus marqué à Gwaine quand il fut allongé sur le lit. « D'ailleurs j'crois qu'on va devoir bientôt le redescendre pour l'emmener chez le fossoyeur. »

Merlin s'étrangla alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté du jeune homme pour vérifier ses paramètres vitaux. « Ne dites pas ça ! Je ne le laisserai pas… »

Elle se détourna en voyant la pitié dans les yeux d'Emeline. « Il me faut de quoi le soigner. » Tirant sa bourse d'un des nombreux pans de ses vêtements, elle en tira quelques pièces et s'adressa à Bjorn. « Pouvez-vous aller chez l'un des apothicaires acheter les plantes que je vais vous citer ? Je ne peux pas y aller moi-même, je dois rester- »

« -père ! Vous n'allez pas faire ça ? Cet homme attire les ennuis et- »

« -un peu d'bon sang, bons dieux Mila ! Qu'est ce qui serait le pire pour nous, qu'il casse sa pipe ici ou qu'on laisse Freya le remettre assez sur pieds pour qu'il fiche le camp au plus vite ? »

Vaincue, la jeune femme s'éclipsa à grand bruit sans dissimuler ses émotions. Merlin n'eut pas l'occasion de s'interroger plus longuement sur le pourquoi des ses réactions car Bjorn se tournait vers elle.

« Je t'écoute fillette, et vite car j'aimerais bien pioncer un peu après toutes ces histoires, moi. »

.

Clignant ses paupières lourdes, bataillant contre la fatigue qui brouillait sa vue malgré la lueur des chandelles, Merlin appliqua le cataplasme fraîchement préparé sur la blessure enflée, qui suintait du sang de temps à autres. Il faudrait qu'elle suture la plaie au plus vite, mais elle n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire à disposition, et quelque chose l'inquiétait… Gwaine était dans un état pâteux, ni pleinement éveillé ni inconscient, et sa peau devenait chaude et suante sur tout son corps, ses chairs lézardées turgescentes malgré les linges d'eau glacée qu'elle y appliquait régulièrement, ses jambes surélevées par un monticule d'oreillers.

« Je crois que la lame était empoisonnée » dit-elle quand Emeline apparut en silence dans la pièce au petit matin.

« Tu devrais aller dormir un peu. »

Elle secoua la tête, légèrement hagarde, le ventre lourd. Ce qu'elle devrait plutôt faire était utiliser sa magie, mais elle savait aussi que cela pourrait signifier la fin de son secret. Ses connaissances médicales seules élevaient déjà la suspicion de bien trop de personnes, et si elle n'utilisait qu'elles, elle craignait de ne pas découvrir de quel poison il s'agissait. L'empoisonnement n'avait jamais été son sujet de prédilection, ni celui qu'elle avait le plus rencontré de par le passé… Dépassée, elle finit par s'assoupir malgré elle.

Des voix à demi étouffées, agitées, la réveillèrent. Le temps que son esprit surgisse de son sommeil, elle put percevoir ce qui se disait derrière la porte.

« Si vous ne voulez pas vous en charger, alors c'est moi qui le ferai ! On ne peut pas prendre ce risque pour un étranger ! Je ne suis quand même pas la seule à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? »

La voix était celle de Mila, et le silence lui répondit durant de longues secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Merlin put voir Bjorn et Emeline, la mine sérieuse, avant qu'elle ne se referme derrière la jeune femme, qui resta droite, ne se rapprocha que de peu.

« Comment est-il ? » demanda-t-elle en lui accordant un bref regard, les épaules tendues.

« Stable. »

« Mais toujours inconscient. »

Merlin soupira. « Dis ce que tu veux dire. »

« Il ne peut pas rester ici. »

« Tu voudrais que je le laisse m- »

« -ce que je veux, _Freya_, c'est protéger ma famille ! » explosa Mila. « Ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir aurait pu encore plus mal tourner, et tu as aussi entendu qu'ils ne s'arrêteront pas là ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de devenir responsables du sort de ton bellâtre. »

« Il n'est pas mon- »

« Oh, arrête un peu ! Je me fiche pas mal de qui il est pour toi, ce qui importe c'est qu'il te colle aux basques et ça nous a porté la poisse ! On était bien plus tranquilles avant que tu ne débarques et- »

Merlin tiqua mais resta étrangement calme. « -avant ? Dis-moi un peu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait exactement ? Qu'est-ce que je _t'ai_ fait ? » Elle insista en voyant Mila déglutir. « Non, non, ne te retiens pas, je sais que tu veux répondre. Ce n'est pas ton genre de te taire, alors pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais clairement dit pourquoi tu me détestes autant ? Vas-y, j'écoute. »

La châtaine se redressa un peu plus, légèrement incertaine mais les yeux brillants de fureur. « On se débrouillait très bien sans toi. »

Pas un mot de plus, malgré les émotions qui ondulaient dans son corps. Merlin la considéra, comme si elle lui prêtait réellement attention pour la première fois. Les légers cernes toujours présents sous ses yeux, l'échine trop droite pour être confortable, les jupes un peu trop longues, dissimulant même la semelle de ses chaussures, un peu trop larges autour de ses jambes. Elle se souvint de sa mine déconfite, son masque craquelé de la nuit dernière sous les mots acides; ses chants secrets et le don qu'elle avait de se déplacer dans les ombres de la taverne, ses pas lourds et irréguliers la seule trace de son passage. Mais aussi son agilité à se mouvoir dans la cuisine, au point qu'elle pourrait fermer les yeux… et Merlin qui s'était mise dans son chemin. Qui l'empêchait de se dissimuler, de se faire oublier. En cet instant, elle voulut lui demander son histoire. Comment vivait-elle son handicap ? Quels étaient les mots les plus blessants qui lui avaient été adressés ? Avait-elle eu d'autres compagnons de jeu que ses frères et sœurs lorsqu'elle était enfant ? Avaient ces derniers, à présents absents de sa vie, seulement été tolérants envers elle ?

Une infime et brève pointe de compassion surgit tout en elle, malgré sa rancœur et son incompréhension, mais elle ne put supplanter le reste.

« Je sais » répondit-elle, les mots lourds de sens.

Mila grimaça mais n'en dit pas plus à ce sujet. Elle en avait probablement déjà trop révélé, même sans le vouloir. Merlin la délaissa pour se concentrer sur Gwaine, faible, comme endormi.

« Il n'a nulle part où aller » dit-elle doucement, presque pour elle-même.

Elle n'écouta pas la réponse de Mila, ne se rendit qu'à peine compte que ses doigts se glissaient dans sa main tiède, comme par instinct. Une réaction ancienne, d'une autre vie, qui lui serait venue sans hésiter. Avant… Mais maintenant, ses sentiments étaient en conflit, et elle ne savait quoi choisir. Même le petit qu'elle portait se faisait sage, léger, presque comme pour ne pas la brusquer, ne pas briser sa contemplation du visage du blessé. Si calme et impassible, dépourvu de son sourire habituel, de la lueur canaille dans ses yeux changeants. Même sa tignasse semblait terne, alourdie par la sueur. Alourdie, sa respiration l'était aussi, soulevant sa poitrine péniblement. Et en cet instant, elle prit conscience que tous ces détails lui manquaient, à leur manière.

Ses doigts épais et légèrement calleux pesèrent dans les siens, où sa magie frémissait timidement, étrangement…

Merlin ferma les yeux, le cœur lourd. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans de tels états, pourquoi envisageait-elle seulement de prendre un tel risque… pour un simple étranger ?

_Je te connais…_ murmurait une voix en elle, sans âge, ni masculine ni féminine. _Je te connais depuis très, très longtemps…_

Un hoquet de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit un coup particulièrement fort et mal placé surgir de nulle part à l'intérieur de son ventre.

« Il reste avec moi » souffla-t-elle, à présent certaine. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser, elle n'en avait pas la force, malgré que tout l'y pousse.

« …quoi ? » Mila resta bouche bée, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendue à cette réponse. Merlin croisa son regard sans lâcher la main inerte de Gwaine, comme pour s'y ancrer.

« Il reste avec moi. Chez moi… je m'en vais. »

* * *

><p>Emmener Gwaine jusqu'à la caverne, traîné sur un brancard de fortune derrière Gringalet chargé de ses maigres possessions ne fut pas une mince affaire. L'animal dût être cajolé avant d'accepter d'entrer dans le pseudo-cercle de fées et broncha lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté. Mais les derniers mètres passée l'entrée de la caverne, elle dut tirer le jeune homme à la force de ses bras et manqua de s'écrouler à ses côtés lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin ce qui lui servait de lit, légèrement essoufflée et le dos douloureux. Ce genre de tâches devenait plus que délicate au stade de sa grossesse et il pesait bien son poids.<p>

Après avoir repris contenance, Merlin l'installa du mieux qu'elle put avant d'inspecter que le trajet n'avait pas nui à son état. Satisfaite, elle sortit de la caverne pour dévisager Gringalet qui gambadait joyeusement non loin. L'entrée était trop étroite pour un cheval de sa taille, et elle ne pouvait le laisser dehors indéfiniment, sans surveillance, alors qu'elle avait souvent repéré des traces de meutes de loups et autres ours occasionnels.

« Désolée mon beau mais tu vas bientôt devoir retourner à l'écurie… »

Mais il continuait à piaffer avec insouciance, lui arrachant un léger sourire amusé avant qu'elle ne retourne à son patient. Elle prit quelques secondes pour considérer le tableau qui se présentait à elle : un blessé inconscient au pantalon presque irrécupérable étendu sur des peaux diverses, dont la plupart des tons rappelaient sa chevelure, indifférent aux environs fort ésotériques, surchargés de cristaux émanant une douce lumière, de plantes et autres objets dont l'usage se situait entre la médecine et la magie. En cet instant, Merlin fut presque rassurée qu'il soit toujours assoupi, redoutant l'instant où sa demeure la rendrait plus suspicieuse à ses yeux. Mais fallait-il encore pour ce la qu'il récupère… Elle ne pouvait laisser sa magie libre et faire tout le travail, car il était humainement impossible de récupérer d'une telle blessure en l'espace de quelques jours. De l'autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas le garder ici indéfiniment… Un long soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle le regardait presque tristement.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire… »

Il n'y eut bien sûr pas de réponse.

.

La fièvre de Gwaine empira dans les heures qui suivirent, malgré qu'il eut repris un simulacre de conscience : il s'agitait dans son sommeil fiévreux, marmonnait de façon incohérente mais n'arrivait pas encore à ouvrir les yeux. Les fluides qui s'échappaient sporadiquement de sa blessure n'avaient pas fière allure, et Merlin commença à en être anxieuse. Pour y avoir mieux accès et la nettoyer convenablement, elle mit le haut de sa cuisse puissante à nu en le déshabillant partiellement et difficilement. En temps normal, elle en serait devenue rouge pivoine, mais le sérieux de la situation et sa concentration l'en empêchèrent, assurèrent ses gestes comme elle l'avait fait de nombreuses fois auparavant, il y a bien longtemps. Devant les pans de chairs enflammées bien visibles, un haut-le-cœur la saisit durant une fraction de seconde mais elle inspira profondément et se reconcentra. Il lui fallait refermer cette plaie, mais d'abord neutraliser le poison et l'infection qui menaçait de se développer. Pour ça, rien que pour ça –c'est en tout cas ce qu'elle se disait- elle appela à nouveau sa magie à l'aide, pour l'aider à cibler les ingrédients nécessaires et un peu, juste un peu, forcer les processus naturels de son corps à se rediriger vers un état d'équilibre, réparer l'artère violemment cautérisée quand l'idéal aurait été de la ligaturer. Lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il lui manquait du miel, Merlin retourna à Montroc sur Gringalet, légèrement amusée par la curiosité de l'animal vis-à-vis des alentours malgré son anxiété concernant l'état de son maître. Le petit pot difficilement acquéri et la pension prolongée du cheval à l'écurie lui coûtèrent une petite fortune. Dans son esprit, alors que les pièces passaient de sa main à d'autres, elle revit en quelques instants les heures de travail que leur courte possession avait nécessité et dut fermer les yeux un court instant, résolue malgré tout. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Elle se le dit à nouveau lorsqu'elle retourna le plus vite possible à son patient, pris dans un faux sommeil agité. La préparation du remède et d'un antiseptique fut entrecoupée par des instants où elle se contentait d'éponger son front avec un linge frais mouillé dans un broc d'eau tirée de la source non loin, en chuchotant des mots encourageants qui n'avaient pas toujours de sens.

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-il plusieurs fois, à personne en particulier. Puis, « pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

« C'est moi » répondait Merlin, jouant le rôle de personne, se fondant dans son délire en restant distante, malgré les pincements dans sa poitrine. « Je suis là maintenant. »

Ses doigts ne tremblèrent pas quand elle perça les lèvres de chaque plan de la blessure avec une épaisse aiguille d'os pour les suturer avec des boyaux. Sa jambe légèrement pliée, lourde et solide, reposait dans son giron. Elle avait l'impression d'être détachée de ce qu'elle faisait, comme si ses propres mains ne lui appartenaient pas. Elles auraient pu tout aussi bien être adroites, masculines et plissées par l'âge, solidarisant les pans musculaires sans que les tissus ensanglantés n'échappent à sa prise, malgré les tremblements du blessé qu'elle ne pouvait anesthésier complètement.

« Shh… on y est presque… »

Une fois la peau refermée après ce qui aurait pu être une éternité, Merlin s'épongea le front, le cœur battant avant de le repositionner correctement dans le lit pour éviter de tirer sur les sutures. Vint ensuite un cataplasme, et pour finir, un bandage. Il était alors l'heure d'allumer le petit feu dans le foyer, alors que les cristaux devenaient de moins en moins lumineux, jusqu'à n'être qu'une myriade de petites lueurs seulement suffisantes pour se déplacer maladroitement dans la caverne quelque peu rafraîchie. Quelques herbes jetées dans les flammes produisirent de fins volutes de fumée apaisante qui poussa le jeune homme dans un véritable sommeil. Merlin profita alors du calme bienvenu pour se préparer à manger et se détendre, à demi allongée non loin de lui. A peu près une heure plus tard, elle s'assoupit, vidée.

.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, le feu n'était que braises, maintenues par magie pour produire la seule quantité nécessaire de chaleur et de lumière supplémentaires. D'abord confuse, les paupières lourdes, Merlin cibla rapidement ce qui l'avait tirée de son sommeil : Gwaine. Il remuait non loin d'elle, la respiration saccadée comme lors d'un horrible cauchemar. Son corps était en train de lutter pour évacuer le poison et l'infection. Se redressant péniblement, le dos engourdi, Merlin se rapprocha de lui, l'installa délicatement de façon à ce que sa tête repose dans son giron là où son ventre lui laissait un peu de place et tendit le bras jusqu'au broc. L'eau y était encore agréablement fraîche malgré tout.

« Shhh… shhhh » souffla-t-elle en tamponnant son front, les yeux mi-clos sous la fatigue. « Tout va bien. »

Elle fredonna doucement des bribes de vieilles mélodies, des souvenirs lointains de son enfance, quand sa mère la protégeait du reste du monde dans ses bras. Dans l'air de la caverne, le doux bruit du ruissèlement perpétuel de l'eau en profondeur et la simple atmosphère qui régnait en ce lieu étrange, Merlin puisa inconsciemment des forces alors que sa magie frémissait. Elle contemplait le visage de Gwaine, juste en-dessous d'elle, sans pourtant le voir complètement, et au sien se superposaient d'autres visages. Ou peut-être étaient-ce juste des semi-rêves, des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens et pourtant semblaient si réels… L'amenant à la même impression qui l'avait étreinte auparavant, cet étrange déjà-vu qui faisait qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir le cœur à l'abandonner.

Sa respiration se calma peu à peu et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent, brillants malgré la pénombre. Mais leur lueur était plus saine et non entièrement fiévreuse. Merlin sut alors qu'il était hors de danger et lui sourit doucement. Perdu l'espace d'une seconde, il sembla la reconnaître et la prit pour repère, son regard ne la quittant pas, comme subjugué, la bouche entrouverte. Elle se sentit presque mise à nu ainsi mais ne se détourna pas pour autant, sortant peu à peu de sa transe. Les lèvres du jeune homme remuèrent de longues minutes plus tard, laissèrent passer sa voix rauque et essoufflée, presque inaudible si elle ne s'était pas tenue aussi proche de lui.

« … tu es… »

Mais elle ne sut jamais la fin, et cela n'avait pas d'importance. « Dors, repose-toi. Tu es sauf ici. »

* * *

><p>« On… est où là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?... j'ai encore trop picolé, hein ? » Il tenta de se redresser mais s'arrêta immédiatement sous la douleur fulgurante qui le fit grimacer.<p>

Merlin ne répondit pas. Le moment qu'elle redoutait et espérait tout autant était venu, celui où il reprendrait pleinement ses esprits.

« … j'aurais juré que j'avais un pantalon » dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil sous la peau d'animal qui lui servait de couverture. « Et je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir enlevé. Non pas que je me plaigne de me réveiller à moitié nu près d'une belle femme, mais en général j'essaye au moins de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé un peu avant. »

Prise au dépourvu, Merlin pouffa doucement de rire.

« Tu as failli te vider de ton sang et c'est tout ce qui te préoccupe ? Ton pantalon ? »

Gwaine la dévisagea avec un petit sourire avant de continuer : « non à vrai dire mon inquiétude principale est de savoir si malgré tout je t'ai satisfaite. C'est le plus important. »

Ses joues chauffèrent légèrement. « Tu n'es pas mort, donc je m'estime assez satisfaite, oui. »

Il reprit un semblant de sérieux. « Tu m'as soigné ? C'était pas beau à voir j'imagine, pour que je m'écroule si rapidement… »

« En effet. Je crois que ton sang va être difficile à nettoyer du plancher du Farfadet. Et la dague n'était pas des plus propres.»

« Si je l'attrape ce salopard- »

Merlin l'empêcha de se relever à nouveau malgré la douleur d'une main ferme sur son torse. « -shh calme-toi, ne remue pas ainsi ! Je ne plaisante pas tu as réellement perdu beaucoup de sang. Tu dois te reposer. »

Il se plia à se demande, retombant dans les peaux et oreillers. Alors seulement il considéra avec un peu plus d'attention les alentours et plissa légèrement les sourcils. « Où sommes-nous ? Je ne connais pas cet endroit. »

« … chez moi. Bienvenue. »

« La décoration est charmante. »

Merlin ne put s'en empêcher, elle rit brièvement, ce qui fit sourire le blessé. Un curieux sourire, doux et non enjôleur. Le genre de sourire qui lui allait le mieux.

« Je dois te remercier » dit-il ensuite, presque solennel cette fois. « Rien ne t'obligeait à t'occuper de moi. Ma dette envers toi est considérable mais bienvenue. »

« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. » Elle se sentit légèrement gênée tout à coup, mais resta assise à ses côtés. Se raidit lorsque ses longs doigts étreignirent son poignet le plus proche avec douceur et respect.

« Merci Freya. »

Elle ne l'écoutait qu'à peine, la gorge serrée, tous ses sens focalisés sur la main à la base de la sienne, chaude et sûre. Le souvenir de Perceval soignant ses chevilles meurtries passa fugacement dans son esprit, et Merlin fut consciente presque à l'excès que l'on ne l'avait plus touchée ainsi depuis très, très longtemps. Elle en avait presque oublié ce que cela faisait, comment le corps pouvait se tendre vers quelque chose d'aussi infime, aussi simple, même après avoir été affamé et meurtri… même quand les cicatrices étaient fraîches sur la peau fine des poignets. Elle retira le sien un rien trop vite de son emprise, comme nauséeuse et détourna son regard du sien en tirant distraitement sur ses manches. Autre chose qu'elle devait dissimuler. Et elle ne pourrait plus marcher pieds nus à ses côtés… Son attention se concentra sur le repas qu'elle achevait de préparer lorsqu'il avait repris pleinement conscience.

« Ce n'est rien. Maintenant il faut que tu manges et boives, ton sang ne va pas se renouveler tout seul. »

Un grognement de plaisir résonna. « Tu es vraiment une déesse. »

« Chut » le rabroua-t-elle, mais il ne perdit pas sa bonne humeur pour autant.

Un peu plus tard, elle prétexta devoir aller chasser pour s'éclipser, malgré la viande séchée qu'elle avait mise de coté en quantité. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de lui quelques heures, de son sourire et son regard curieux, ses conversations faciles et agréables. De sa simple présence dans son sanctuaire.

.

Elle faillit faire une attaque dès son retour, manquant de laisser tomber ses prises lorsqu'elle le vit tenter de se relever, chancelant, en prenant appui contre la table basse non loin. Elle était tellement livide qu'elle ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait qu'il avait les fesses à l'air, les mains trop occupées pour emporter une peau dans son escapade.

« As-tu perdu la tête aussi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle, prête à le faire se rasseoir de force. « Je t'ai dit que tu ne peux pas te mettre debout avant quelques jours ! »

Il haletait, trop pâle. « Je sais mais… l'appel de la nature… était trop fort. J'ai passé l'âge de… pisser au lit. »

« Oh. » Elle se sentit tout à coup très stupide d'avoir oublié ce détail. « _Oh._ Je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pensé… Mais tu dois quand même rester couché ! » Elle l'y força, non sans quelques grognements, la plupart de douleur. « Je vais trouver quelque chose, attends un peu. »

« Le reste de ma dignité va bientôt être achevé » dit-il dramatiquement, une main sur le cœur et des mèches sombres dans la figure complétant le tableau.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel pour cacher son amusement.

.

Gwaine pâlit lorsqu'elle retira délicatement le cataplasme asséché de sa cuisse découverte, une pelisse stratégiquement placée pour préserver non pas sa pudeur quasi inexistante mais plutôt une règle générale de modestie. La magicienne inspecta la plaie d'un œil critique.

« Hum. Elle a plutôt bonne mine. »

« Ah. Bon. C'est toi l'experte. »

Merlin était occupée à préparer le cataplasme suivant en silence, la plaie nettoyée occupée à sécher quand Gwaine continua. « Où as-tu appris tout ça ? »

Elle suspendit son geste, pilon en l'air, soudainement refroidie. Quelques mots échappèrent à sa gorge serrée.

« …mon père était médecin. »

« Comment as-tu fait pour te retrouver ici, alors ? Ton mari ? »

Merlin haussa un sourcil. Elle ne se souvenait pas lui avoir raconté ce mensonge-là. « Comment sais-tu ? »

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec un grand sourire. « J'ai… peut-être questionné Emeline à ton sujet. J'étais curieux. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Juste comme ça. J'avais comme l'impression… que tu n'avais pas tout à fait ta place là-bas. Ça m'a rendu curieux dès le début. Il y a quelque chose chez toi… » Il s'interrompit, son sourire plus ténu, plus sincère. Devant son absence de réponse, il la considéra et se ressaisit légèrement.

« Ai-je dit quelque chose qui t'a dérangée ? Si oui j'en suis désolé- »

« -non. Non, ça va. Je ne suis juste… pas tout à fait du genre à ressasser le passé. »

« Si mauvais que ça ? …désolé, je dérape à nouveau. Je peux comprendre. »

Ce fut au tour de Merlin de le dévisager. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, légèrement curieuse. Les plantes qu'elle écrasait embaumaient l'air, et l'eau sur le feu commençait à frémir.

« On a tous nos squelettes au placard… » continua-t-il sans se départir de son petit sourire, à présent comme une protection.

« D'où viens-tu exactement, Gwaine ? »

Elle avait, des bribes d'information collectées ça et là, commencé à se faire une idée un rien plus précise de qui il était vraiment. Il n'avait jamais caché son aversion pour les nobles, mais son cheval était une belle bête et son style de combat trop efficace et entrainé que pour expliquer une aversion lointaine, comme l'aurait un sujet qui n'avait jamais réellement côtoyé l'objet du marasme de son existence. Et la manière qu'il avait de légèrement incliner la tête en un semblant de révérence, pas assez bas pour être factice, juste assez pour marquer du respect…

« Tu te venges de mes indiscrétions ? »

« …tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. »

« Je sais » répondit-il avec douceur avant qu'un silence confortable ne s'installe. Quand Merlin acheva d'appliquer le cataplasme, il reprit tout de même, peut-être poussé par sa proximité. « Je viens de Caerwent. »

« Je n'ai jamais été là-bas » avoua-t-elle, sans trop savoir pourquoi elle disait ça.

« Il y fait soit très vert, soit complètement boueux. Rien de très folichon, mais nos pommes valent le détour à elles seules. Surtout celles de mon patelin. Et de là à venter le cidre il n'y a qu'un pas… »

Elle se souvint que lorsque les repas à la taverne comportaient des pommes, le jeune homme semblait d'abord particulièrement ravi, puis un peu déçu une fois la première bouchée avalée. Maintenant elle comprenait mieux pourquoi.

« Mais pas assez pour retenir un homme, visiblement. »

« … pas les pommes, non. Peut-être les beautés aux chevelures de braise. Elles me manquent parfois. »

« Une en particulier ? » continua Merlin en appuyant son regard sur la bague en or qui pendait de son cou, à côté d'un épais croissant d'argent. D'autres indices qu'il n'était probablement pas un paysan.

« Non… à part ma mère, mais pour d'autres raisons, bien sûr. »

« Mais elle non plus ne te retient pas. »

Il haussa brièvement les épaules, mais une lueur dans son regard trahissait son apparente légèreté. « Je suis un voyageur dans l'âme. Elle aurait souhaité que je reste, pourtant, mais… » Il se reprit, comme s'il avait été trop loin. « Disons que mon apparence lui rappelle parfois des choses qu'elle aimerait oublier. »

« Ton père ? »

« Oui et non… Tu es bien curieuse. »

Elle rougit sans comprendre pourquoi, mais sut qu'il ne souhaitait pas continuer sur ce sujet. « Désolée. »

« Je l'avais cherché. »

« Et tu m'as donné plus de réponses que tu ne m'as posé de questions. »

« Tu ne me dois rien, Freya. »

Son ton était sincère, et elle le crut.

.

« Est-ce que je peux au moins t'aider à préparer le repas ? » demanda-t-il avec un air presque désespéré, frustré par son inactivité mais luttant pour rester assis sans grimacer de temps à autre.

« Je croyais que tu étais incapable de cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable ? » répondit-elle, un sourcil amusé légèrement relevé.

« Aouch… Quoiqu'éplucher les patates ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué… »

Quelques longues minutes et pommes de terre massacrées dispersées dans la pelisse qui couvrait son giron plus tard, Merlin ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air outré de Gwaine.

« Tu voulais faire de la purée c'est ça, hein ? » tenta-t-il pour sauver les apparences.

« Je n'ai jamais essayé de la purée dans une soupe, mais il n'est jamais trop tard… »

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos et touillait dans la casserole fumante, que Merlin se crispa en prenant conscience qu'elle se laissait trop aller en la présence du blessé. S'il s'étonna de son silence par la suite, il n'osa rien en dire.

.

« Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? » demanda-t-il ce soir-là alors qu'il digérait, à demi somnolent, et que Merlin lisait non loin, un livre d'histoire en appui contre son ventre. Son volume était particulièrement pratique pour aider la lecture, une petite récompense pour la fatigue et les douleurs qu'il provoquait le reste du temps. Les récits historiques d'anciennes contrées dont elle n'avait jamais entendu le nom n'étaient pas particulièrement passionnants, mais ils lui permettaient de maintenir une distance figurée avec son patient. Il avait dû remarquer qu'elle n'était pas obnubilée par sa lecture…

« Par hasard » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

« Oh, passionnant ! »

Elle lui lança un regard en coin qui se voulait exaspéré mais il n'en perdit pas son sourire, voulant visiblement qu'elle continue à parler. Merlin lui avait proposé de la lecture après avoir appris qu'il savait lire mais il s'en était vite désintéressé. Elle soupira. D'autres mensonges à raconter.

« Je me suis perdue alors qu'il pleuvait violemment… et j'ai trouvé refuge ici. La caverne avait l'air abandonnée depuis longtemps. Cela revenait moins cher que loger en ville. J'ai eu de la chance. »

« Après la malchance. »

« Oui. »

Il ne lui demanda pas combien de temps elle s'était perdue, ni plus détails sur le supposé accident qu'elle et son mari factice auraient eu en voyage. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses cheveux trop courts pour une femme respectable, maintenant juste assez longs pour former le chignon informe qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de garder, non sans quelques mèches échappées, et Merlin sut que la curiosité le taraudait. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer, mais le redoutait tout de même. A la place, ce qu'il demanda avec une étrange douceur la prit au dépourvu.

« N'as-tu personne chez qui retourner ? De la famille d'un côté ou de l'autre qui pourrait t'aider ? »

Merlin se figea. Ces quelques mots, si simples, firent l'effet d'une brèche dans la muraille soigneusement construite de ses mains pour contenir ses souvenirs. En cet instant des images floues de quelques visages si chers à son cœur embrumèrent ses yeux. Celui doux et soucieux de sa mère, la mine sage et bienveillante de Gaius… Comme pour se protéger, l'une des mains de la jeune fille se posa sur son cœur, et elle prit seulement conscience de son apnée, comme si retenir sa respiration contiendrait aussi les larmes qui menacèrent de jaillir sans crier gare. Pouvaient-ils réellement l'aider ? Etaient-ils seulement sains et saufs ? Sa famille…

Le mot remua un autre souvenir en elle, une silhouette familière à présent crainte et créatrice de pure douleur, quand avant elle ne lui apportait qu'amour.

Sa main glissa sur son ventre comme pour s'y raccrocher, retrouver sa respiration en se synchronisant aux remous discrets qu'elle pouvait sentir ; l'enveloppe créée par sa magie qui protégeait ce qu'elle avait maintenant de plus cher. Sa seule famille, à présent. La seule qui ne lui avait pas été arrachée. Elle vit du coin de l'œil la mine légèrement déconfite de Gwaine, son inquiétude soudaine à sa vue.

« Est-ce que ça v- »

« -non » dit-elle un peu trop fort, en relâchant son souffle. Le livre glissa sur les couvertures. « Il n'y a plus personne. »

« Je suis désolé. Vraiment. »

Merlin se mordit la lèvre, mais ne dis rien. Disait-il cela à propos du passé qu'il avait ravivé, ou par pitié de son malheur ? Elle ne voulait même pas le savoir, se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête.

.

La nuit qu'elle passa fut presque exempte de repos. Son corps était fourbu, agité et incapable de trouver une position confortable, comme si son abdomen gravide pesait beaucoup plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Même l'enfant semblait partager son agitation, ne s'apaisa qu'après de longues heures passées à le cajoler de ses mains. En ces instants, Merlin aurait souhaité que sa magie baisse sa garde autour de son petit pour la laisser le sentir un peu mieux, tracer ses contours avec des doigts éthérés, transmettre son amour sans barrière… mais à la place elle ne pouvait sentir que le même poids vibrant de vie et de cette même magie. Et quand le sommeil la prit enfin, il eut la cruauté de teinter ses rêves vite oubliés de souvenirs, de détails qui auraient dû être joyeux, et qui l'avaient été, ô que oui, ils l'avaient été… Entre un timbre de voix et des étreintes secrètes, elle n'en trembla que plus, comme l'aurait fait un malade tourmenté par la fièvre. Et quand elle finit par se relever de sa couche, sa respiration tremblotante contrastée par celle paisible et régulière de Gwaine, elle geignit dans la pénombre, ses yeux fatigués voilés par une lueur dorée.

« Laisse-moi, laisse-moi… »

Les braises mourantes du feu ressuscitèrent progressivement, et leur vue la fit paniquer, se relever sans grâce pour attraper un broc d'eau et l'achever avant que la chaleur du bûcher ne ressurgisse de ses souvenirs maudits.

« Shh… » Les braises agonisantes grésillèrent quelques secondes, leur bruit joint par sa respiration profonde, et l'illusion, au loin, d'une flûte. Merlin se tourna vers les profondeurs de la caverne, épuisée et curieuse à la fois, s'attendant à elle ne savait exactement quoi. Les cristaux luisaient d'une lueur presque lunaire, quand toute lueur provenant de l'extérieur ne pouvait les toucher. Sa magie frémissait un peu plus sous sa peau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme quand rien ne vint, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une atmosphère expectative. Reprenant ses esprits, la jeune femme se souvint de son hôte. Un coup d'œil la rassura sur le fait qu'il dormait encore profondément, et elle se passa une main sur son front où perlait une sueur froide. Puis elle retourna à sa couche, vidée. Le sommeil prit pitié d'elle pour quelques heures.

.

Au petit matin, elle réalisa que la nuit précédente avait été celle de Samain, quand le voile entre les différents mondes devenait presque tangible. Vingt-deux ans plus tôt, cette nuit avait aussi vu naître le prince héritier de Camelot.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Gwaine, presque penaud, et sincèrement soucieux. Elle ne put soutenir son regard, l'étrange et redoutable lueur perceptible dans ses chaudes profondeurs.

_Epuisée. Vidée. Morte. _

Elle lui sourit doucement. « Mieux. Maintenant voyons comment se porte ta blessure. »

* * *

><p>Il fallait que Gwaine parte au plus vite. Non pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas la présence du jeune homme… Il savait se faire apprécier, alternant entre humour malicieux et gentillesse désintéressée. Lui-même n'était pas le problème, non.<p>

Mais lorsque Freya s'oubliait, elle baissait ses défenses, devenait vulnérable. Redevenait l'esquisse de Merlin presque naturellement. Et cela la terrorisait. Autant que le sourire qui lui venait doucement, sans y penser, lorsqu'elle ne surprenait entrain de la considérer, penseur. Autant que ses questions qui se voulaient innocentes, mais grattaient le sépulcre d'un passé enfui. Comme en cet instant où il semblait fasciné par l'une de ses mains qui caressait presque distraitement son ventre alors que l'autre préparait une décoction pour nettoyer sa plaie.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Hum ? »

« Quelle sensation ça fait, de porter un petit ? »

Merlin haussa les sourcils, surprise, mais il semblait sincèrement curieux. « C'est… ce n'est pas facile à décrire. »

Il sourit. « Je m'en doute. Ni à s'imaginer, pour certains. »

« C'est… lourd et léger, effrayant et émerveillant à la fois… Et c'est un peu comme après avoir mangé le plus gros repas au monde. »

Cette fois, il rit. « Ça, je peux plus facilement me l'imaginer. »

Sa touche d'humour ne sembla pas pour autant le détourner de sa contemplation pensive, et poussa Merlin à continuer.

« Tu as des enfants ? »

« Pas que je sache… »

« Et pas faute d'avoir essayé, il me semble. »

Un second rire clair, agréable à l'oreille, fusa dans l'air alors que Merlin se rapprochait pour badigeonner sa plaie, à présent étonnamment saine. Presque comme par miracle…

« Tu me connais déjà si bien, Freya » sourit-il avant de reprendre, un rien plus sérieux. « Je fais attention, cependant. Je ne voudrais pas imposer de fardeau à quiconque le considérerait ainsi. »

« Tant mieux. » Elle n'en dit pas plus sur son approbation, sur sa pensée que ses conquêtes avaient eu de la chance qu'il voit les choses ainsi, qu'il soit si respectueux…

« … l'idée ne me déplairait pas, pourtant » dit-il plus bas, comme pour à lui-même. Puis le silence les engloba, pesant, lourd de mots qui ne demandaient qu'à être prononcés, de questions posées… Merlin pouvait presque les entendre franchir ses lèvres.

_Est-ce que je peux le sentir ?_

Elle était presque tentée de répondre à cette demande silencieuse, de cueillir sa main pour la déposer quelques secondes sur son ventre. Rien que quelques secondes pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Quel mal y avait-il à cela ?

_Est-ce un fardeau pour toi ? _

_Et qu'en est-il… _

Gwaine déglutit discrètement et Merlin sut qu'il allait tenter, attendit ses mots.

« Tu souhaiterais un garçon ou une fille ? » Puis, plus bas. « Tu aimerais qu'il ressemble à qui ? »

_A son père ?_ …un souvenir joyeux, aimant et teint de tristesse à la fois ?

_Ou à sa mère ?_ …sans aucune trace de lui ?

« Je… » Elle ne savait que répondre. Elle ne voulait pas répondre, tant quelques mots pouvaient la mettre à nu, pouvaient raviver sa douleur. En cet instant, elle en voulut à Gwaine, à ses questions qu'il ne voulait absolument pas blessantes, qui au contraire étaient adroitement tournées pour ne pas lui faire de mal, et qui malgré tout la prenaient aux tripes. Elle pourrait lui déblatérer mensonge sur mensonge, se protéger d'un faux passé, comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre. Mais pas lui, malheureusement, sans raison. Pas lui, ce bel inconnu trop bon envers elle, dont il serait si facile de se rapprocher… Elle fut presque tentée de répondre qu'elle désirerait avoir un fils, vif et espiègle, sa tignasse sauvage sombre et brillante comme ses yeux ; comme ceux de Gwaine. Seulement pour voir sa réaction. Et aussi, quelque part, oublier les autres possibilités… non, certitudes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas plaisanter avec ça.

« J'accepterai mon enfant tel qu'il ou elle est » souffla-t-elle enfin.

Il ne sembla pas lui porter rancœur pour les questions silencieuses qu'elle venait d'ignorer. Non, il était trop bon pour ça… et Merlin en fut presque exaspérée, si ce n'était pour le sourire qu'il lui adressa.

« Bientôt tu vas pouvoir te remettre debout et réapprendre à marcher » dit-elle en achevant de bander sa cuisse.

« Réapprendre ? Je crois que je suis assez grand pour- »

« -la lame a tranché dans plusieurs faisceaux musculaires » le coupa Merlin. « Ce ne sera pas aussi facile que tu le crois… »

Il s'étala un peu plus sur les pelisses, les mains derrière la tête. « J'ai confiance. Je suis entre de bonnes mains. »

En cet instant, Merlin ressentit le besoin fulgurant de le fuir. C'en était trop pour elle. Trop de sincérité, d'honnêteté… Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne, se retire de sa présence le temps de reprendre contenance. Elle se mit à chercher son pantalon déchiré.

« Tu auras besoin que je rafistole ça, d'abord » dit-elle sans le regarder. « Mais je dois d'abord le laver. Et mes vêtements aussi, par la même occasion. » Puis, ouvrant quelques coffres, elle sortit une simple et ample robe de coton non coloré, du savon et une planche pour la lessive.

« Je devrais me joindre à toi, ma propre odeur me fait honte et ma barbe aurait bien besoin d'un coup de frais… »

« Tu ne bouges pas » dit-elle un peu trop sèchement, avant de se reprendre. « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir sa réaction lorsqu'elle s'enfonça dans la caverne, les bras légèrement chargés. Ses pas la menèrent plus profondément dans la terre et la roche, les parois parsemées de cristaux émanant la même lumière, constante et douce. Elle dépassa la petite source où elle puisait de l'eau, là où la rivière souterraine formait une petite bassine claire avant de poursuivre sa route dans un flux perpétuel, le bruit de son écoulement sur la roche doux aux oreilles. Les parois plus étroites s'ouvrirent jusqu'à aboutir à une grande salle, qui lui avait coupé le souffle la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Bien plus grande qu'une salle de banquet, ses contours étaient partout lacérés de stalagmites et stalactites tous plus impressionnants les uns que les autres, de ceux fins comme de la dentelles aux autres, véritables piliers naturels. Mais le plus incroyable était les couleurs, comme si la roche possédait sa propre lumière, relayée par les cristaux, véritables prismes qui scindaient les couleurs, balayant les parois de toutes les variantes de tons bleus, jaunes, verts et argentés. Le sable et les fragments de pierres apportés par l'eau au fil des âges avait formé une rive agréable sous les pieds, qui laissait place à une sorte de petit lac d'eau claire et limpide, un miroir pour les couleurs environnantes assez profond pour qu'elle perde pied en son milieu, mais dont le fond irrégulier restait perceptible.

Le murmure dans sa peau emplissait ici, comme curieux et satisfait à la fois. Elle n'avait cependant jusqu'à présent pas osé aller plus loin, suivre le détour de la rive escarpée ou nager jusqu'à l'autre côté, et elle ne pouvait pas céder à sa curiosité tant que son invité inattendu resterait… Mais ici, elle pourrait savourer un peu de solitude.

Déposant ce qu'elle avait dans les bras sur le sable, Merlin défit les pans de ses vêtements lourds et informes un à un, les laissant tomber au sol en silence. Sa peau progressivement dévoilée se teinta d'une légère chair de poule. L'air était agréablement doux, presque frais. Elle soupira d'aise une fois ses bottes enlevées, à présent complètement nue, et s'enfonça doucement dans l'eau cristalline qui lui donna l'impression de la caresser, l'alléger un peu plus à chaque pas. Elle s'arrêta une première fois à mi-cuisses et considéra son corps, venant de prendre conscience que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus pleinement regardé. Ses jambes avaient repris de la chair, sans récupérer les reliefs musculaires qu'elle avait chèrement acquis auparavant. Elles étaient à mi-chemin, longues et féminines à la fois, mais semblaient bien minces comparées à son ventre enflé, qui dissimulait une bonne partie de ses jambes et que l'eau atteignit en quelques pas supplémentaires. A maintenant six mois, il lui paraissait déjà énorme, la peau tendue et le nombril aplati lui rappelant un fruit mûr sous ses doigts. Merlin n'avait aucun repère visuel, ni aperçu ce point de vue auparavant étant donné qu'il s'agissait de sa première grossesse, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être étonnée. Comment allait-il pouvoir encore grandir, comme il était censé le faire ? Elle craignait de ne pouvoir le retenir dans quelques semaines, ou même marcher… Et comme toujours, l'émerveillement et l'appréhension se mêlèrent en elle à la pensée de ce qu'il se passait dans son corps, de comment il se transformait.

Elle s'arrêta pour la dernière fois lorsque l'eau atteignit sa poitrine, allégeant la dernière partie qui la pesait. Une main distraite remonta sur ses seins, plus ronds et aux aréoles légèrement élargies avant de se perdre dans sa chevelure pour défaire le chignon qui retenait ses mèches sombres, épaisses et ondulées. Quand celles-ci furent libérées, elle se laissa fondre doucement dans l'eau, les yeux fermées, le souffle retenu, s'allongea et se laissa flotter entre le fond et la surface un long et bienheureux instant. Elle se sentit en cet instant comme l'enfant en elle, déchargé de la pesanteur, dans une bulle qui le coupait du monde extérieur. Quelques secondes où elle pouvait oublier tout, malheureusement trop courtes, car elle dut bien vite refaire surface pour reprendre son souffle.

Utilisant sa magie, elle attira les vêtements sales à elle, qui flottèrent à ses côtés, et ce qu'il lui fallait pour les laver. Elle commença avec les siens, le costume de Freya, puis s'acharna sur les taches de sang du pantalon de Gwaine, ses pensées reprenant un chemin plus sérieux en voyant cette souillure morbide se diluer peu à peu dans l'eau limpide, imperturbable. Puis elle les laissa tremper et se lava à son tour, autorisa ses doigts à s'attarder sur les reliefs changeants de son corps, peu à peu songeuse.

Que pouvait-il lui trouver ? Elle n'arriva pas à s'empêcher d'y penser. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à la charmer doucement, à la regarder de la même manière ? Lui rappelait-elle l'une de ses anciennes conquêtes, qu'il aurait particulièrement appréciée ? Aimait-il ses courbes alourdies, lui qui lui avait à demi avoué vouloir être père, lui aussi ? Croyait-il peut-être simplement qu'elle se laisserait facilement mener dans ses bras, sans que son apparence ait d'importance ? Ou bien… était-ce une curieuse façon qu'il avait de vouloir la remercier de l'avoir aidé, puis soigné ?

Merlin n'en savait rien. Elle ne comprenait aucune de ces possibilités, et cette incertitude lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle se demanda même s'il ne voulait pas simplement se jouer d'elle, derrière son apparente honnêteté. Après tout, comment pouvait-elle oublier que personne n'était entièrement digne de confiance ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de l'eau, essora les vêtements et ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle put, puis revêtit la robe claire. L'eau et les reliefs de son corps firent que le tissu la collait en plusieurs endroits. A nouveau, elle s'étonna de la vitesse à laquelle sa silhouette pouvait changer, quand un mois plus tôt le vêtement lui avait encore semblé plutôt ample. A regret, elle glissa ses pieds brûlés dans ses bottes, et emprunta le chemin du retour les bras plus chargés qu'à l'aller. Des perles d'eau tombaient de temps à autre de ses cheveux lâchés, leurs boucles accentuées par l'humidité.

A son retour, une autre chose lui colla au corps : le regard de Gwaine, qui s'était d'abord posé nonchalamment sur elle en la voyant arriver. Sa bouche s'était entrouverte pour lui parler, mais resta ainsi, silencieuse, alors que ses yeux lui donnèrent l'impression qu'elle ne portait rien, la firent rougir légèrement. Et en cet instant, une pensée nouvelle traversa l'esprit de la magicienne : pourquoi ne cédait-elle tout simplement pas ? Pourquoi ne prenait-elle pas ce qu'il semblait vouloir lui donner de bon cœur ? Ce ne serait qu'être raisonnable, s'assurer un avenir plus clément, car celui des solitaires était souvent tortueux…

Elle se ressaisit. « Voilà, ton pantalon est propre. Je vais le raccommoder, et demain tu pourras enfin te remettre debout. »

« Ah… merci. »

En temps normal, elle l'aurait taquiné d'être aussi peu loquace, mais maintenant, elle ne put que se détourner de lui.

.

La pensée lui revint par la suite, notamment lorsqu'elle lui réapprit à marcher, forcée à l'aider, le soutenir de son corps lorsque ses premiers pas se firent chancelants et douloureux ; lorsqu'elle dut étirer délicatement chaque muscle, récupérer les mouvements de sa hanche passivement pour l'assouplir avant de la renforcer. Ses mains ne vagabondèrent jamais, restèrent professionnelles, mais son esprit emprunta un autre chemin, poussé dans cette direction par ses sourires, sa chaleur, sa simple présence. Et l'évidence que son propre corps, malmené et éprouvé pendant si longtemps, était avare d'un contact bienveillant, rassurant. Malgré tout. Malgré les douleurs, la faim et les morsures, toutes traîtresses, elle restait un être humain : faillible, destructible.

Bien vite, elle lui donna un long bout de bois pour se soutenir sans son aide, à présent soulagée. Mais Gwaine se laissait parfois emporter par son enthousiasme, tête brûlée qu'il était. Comme en cet instant, où Merlin le suivait de près, et il accéléra avec des appuis incertains, le poussant vers une chute dangereuse. Elle réagit d'instinct, le stabilisa tout contre elle dans une exclamation.

« Attention ! »

Juste après, la canne de fortune atterrit dans un bruit sourd, et Merlin retint sa respiration, nez à nez avec le jeune homme. Il fut d'abord surpris, puis à nouveau souriant.

« Oups… Jolis réflexes » glissa-t-il doucement, avant de laisser son regard se perdre sur le visage de la magicienne. Elle, avait le souffle court et le cœur battant, figée. Son bras avait retenu le sien, l'avait pivoté et rapproché contre elle pour le retenir. Pour croiser son regard, elle dut légèrement relever la tête, et ce qu'elle y vit ne l'aida pas à reprendre son souffle. Il était solide et chaud contre elle, _vivant_, et la lueur dans ses yeux la fit se sentir ainsi, croissante lorsqu'ils tracèrent les contours de son visage, les bords de ses pommettes, la ligne de sa mâchoires, le renflement de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle voulut lui demander ce qu'il y voyait, ce qui faisait se voiler son regard, mais ne trouva pas le courage nécessaire. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque l'autre main du jeune homme se leva et s'approcha doucement, avant de glisser une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, suivre son cou mince. Là où la pulpe de ses doigts avait frôlé sa peau, elle eut l'impression d'être sensible à l'excès. Puis cette même main glissa doucement le long de son dos, sans la toucher, avant de se poser dans le creux de ses reins et les rapprocher un peu plus, malgré son ventre.

Jusqu'à présent, Merlin s'était laissée captiver par son sourire, presque fragile, mais sentir son corps contre le sien la reconcentra sur ses yeux au fond noisette. Des yeux qu'elle avait trouvés magnifiques dès leur rencontre, bordés de mèches plus sombres, et qui à présent étaient voilés par les promesses et le désir en une lueur… familière. Elle avait déjà vu pareille chose auparavant.

Son corps se raidit dans l'étreinte, sa peau rapidement glacée.

Elle avait déjà été l'objet d'un tel regard, intense et profond. Un regard lourd d'émotions et de mots qui ne pouvaient être dits, portés par des yeux bleus clairs qui la hantaient. Ces mêmes yeux qui n'avaient même pas daigné se poser sur elle lorsqu'elle avait été jugée, condamnée, exécutée. Car elle n'existait déjà plus pour eux, elle n'était plus rien.

Un sanglot monstrueux s'étrangla dans la gorge de Merlin qui se replia sur elle-même, engloutie par ces mêmes horribles souvenirs qu'elle avait tant combattu. Elle s'arracha à l'étreinte de Gwaine, livide et impuissant lorsqu'elle s'effondra à terre, ses pleurs tranchés par des cris de douleur, petits et pathétiques. Elle n'entendait même pas ce qu'il lui disait, sursauta hors de sa portée comme si son simple contact allait l'anéantir, ses bras protégeant son ventre quand ses mains affolées se tendirent vers elle.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Elle vit la douleur et l'incompréhension, l'impuissance dans son regard alors qu'il levait les mains, mettant ses paumes vides en évidence, et reculait à contre cœur.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal » dit-il tout bas. « Aucun mal. »

''_Je ne laisserai personne vous faire de mal…''_

Merlin enfuit son visage dans ses mains, ses cris ne laissant bientôt plus place qu'à des sanglots de détresse, plus faibles. Gwaine boita à bonne distance, se fit tout petit et silencieux. N'osa même plus la regarder alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer, à se vider, alors que le passé l'engloutissait à nouveau, la torturant pendant une durée insupportable, ravivant sa douleur d'un simple fragment de souvenir quand elle croyait que ses larmes s'étaient taries.

Enfin, elle ne put plus pleurer, défigurée par la souffrance. Elle reprit alors conscience de la présence du jeune homme, immobile, les yeux rivés au sol sur lequel il était assis. Vidée, elle ne ressentit qu'un infime morceau de compassion et de honte à sa vue.

« Il n'est pas mon mari… et il n'est pas mort » dit-elle d'une voix blanche, blessée. Cependant même la vérité ne pouvait plus alléger ce qui l'écrasait de l'intérieur. Gwaine releva légèrement la tête, à l'écoute. « Et moi non plus. »

Merlin inspira profondément. « Pourtant… parfois je donnerais tout... pour qu'il aie réussi. Pour être morte. »

Il se raidit, mais respecta le long, très long silence qui s'installa, uniquement perturbé par la respiration bruyante de la magicienne. Et quelques mots supplémentaires.

« Je ne veux pas que mon enfant lui ressemble… je ne le supporterais pas… »

Un autre silence. Après ce qui parut une éternité, Merlin rassembla ses forces et se releva en chancelant, avant de s'afférer distraitement autour des ingrédients pour le repas. Puis elle cessa de faire semblant et vint se tenir à quelques pas de lui.

« Je viens de Camelot, mais ce n'est pas mon royaume. Et ce ne sera jamais celui de mon enfant. »

La vérité continuait de glisser de ses lèvres par à-coups, comme le sang jaillirait d'une plaie à chaque battement de cœur, le rythme ralenti à mesure qu'il se vidait.

« Je ne m'appelle même pas Freya. Elle aussi est morte. »

Une dernière larme s'échappa de ses yeux rouges. Gwaine sut sans un mot qu'il pouvait relever la tête, la contempla sans croiser directement son regard. L'expression sur son visage était indéchiffrable.

« Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu souhaites, Gwaine… » continua-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Je n'ai plus rien à donner. »

Il se redressa mais ne se rapprocha pas.

« Je suis désolée. »

Il secoua doucement la tête, sans la quitter de ses yeux troubles.

« Tu veux que je parte ? » finit-il par dire à voix basse.

Elle ne put répondre, mais cela lui suffit. Et le sourire fragile qu'il lui adressa lui fit l'effet d'un coup dans la poitrine. Non, elle ne mériterait jamais un homme pareil. Pas même dans une autre vie, plus clémente. Elle ferait mieux de le laisser partir, quand l'hiver n'était pas encore trop proche. Lui donner toutes ses chances.

« Je suis resté trop longtemps à Montroc, de toute façon… le moment est venu de reprendre la route. »

Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il était resté plus que de prévu, craignant sa réponse.

.

Ils se mirent en route à l'aube. Gwaine n'eut pas le cœur à refuser les provisions qu'elle avait mises dans son sac. Sans utiliser le cercle de fées, la marche fut longue et silencieux. Le cœur de Merlin était lourde, et elle fut à quelques reprises tentée de la retenir, de prendre sa main et faire demi-tour, car plus ils avançaient, plus l'idée de son absence la faisait douter de sa résolution, pesait sur son cœur. Mais elle ravalait ses mots à la pensée qu'elle ne méritait rien de tout ça. Que c'était pour le mieux.

Quelques visages familiers qui avaient vu Gwaine sortir de la ville sur une civière, mourant, se tournèrent avec surprise vers eux, mais aucun n'osa s'approcher. Merlin laissa les murmures glisser sur sa peau comme de l'eau, resserra le châle de laine autour de ses épaules dans la fraîcheur automnale et partagea un sourire avec le jeune homme lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Gringalet à l'écurie, euphorique de revoir son maître.

« A moi aussi tu m'as manqué, mon vieux » dit-il joyeusement. Merlin continua à le suivre après, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres quand le cheval tentait de glisser son museau contre elle affectueusement. Mais son cœur restait gros malgré tout.

« Où vas-tu aller ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

« Je ne sais pas encore vraiment. » Il sembla réfléchir. « Vers le sud, pour commencer. »

Ils prirent cette direction, marchant côte à côte jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, où la grand-route disparaissait dans les bois. Gwaine, qui n'était toujours pas monté en selle, se tourna vers elle.

« Alors… adieu. Merci pour tout. Ma dette est immense. »

Merlin hocha doucement la tête, la gorge serrée en le voyant si sérieux. « Adieu. » Elle ne put dire plus.

Il la considéra une seconde, courte et lourde à la fois, comme en attente de quelque chose. Quand il se tourna pour monter sur son cheval, le cœur de Merlin rata un battement et elle le retint d'une main sur son poignet.

« Gwaine ! »

Enfin elle était de retour, la lueur chaleureuse dans son regard. Celle qui allait tant lui manquer. Les doigts de Merlin glissèrent pour étreindre doucement les siens, ce simple geste plus significatif qu'un monologue.

« Au revoir. Prends soin de toi. »

Il sourit à cela, soutint sa paume de la sienne et se pencha vers elle sans la quitter des yeux. Embrassa ses jointures avec une douceur qui la laissa sans voix.

« Au revoir, ma dame. »

Quand il s'éloigna au pas, lui adressant un dernier sourire par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaître, Merlin avait inconsciemment posé contre sa bouche la main qu'il avait embrassée, légèrement tremblante. Elle laissa son esprit absorber les évènements des dernières semaines, les transformer en souvenir soigneusement rangés dans des placards à serrures, pour ne laisser derrière eux qu'une amertume plus tranchante, une fine carapace qui se durcissait avec le froid grandissant.

L'hiver serait bientôt là, et ses économies s'étaient rapidement amaigries, alors que sa faim et celle de son enfant ne cessaient de croître. Elle était lasse de servir de bonne à tout faire, et se laissa donc intercepter par un adolescent timide et comme impressionné, en témoignait son ton.

« Pardon, madame ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui sans un mot. Il ôta son bonnet, en tritura nerveusement les bords.

« Vous êtes bien celle qui a soigné la femme d'Eric le charpentier ? Et le voyageur au Farfadet ? »

_Non_, aurait répondu Freya. Et la Merlin du passé n'avait plus rien à dire, n'était plus qu'un fantôme planant sur les mots. Elle se demanda si elle devait se faire appeler différemment, à présent, cette femme sans place particulière dont les connaissances rôdaient entre le médical et le magique, n'arrivant jamais complètement à renier qui elle était vraiment. Car c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait.

En cet instant, elle eut une pensée pour Niniane. L'enchanteresse en fin de vie, délirante et pleine de regrets informes. Oubliée de tous sauf d'elle-même.

« Oui » dit-elle sans flancher, impassible en apparence envers la lueur d'espoir qui jailli dans les yeux gris du garçon.

« Ma petite sœur est très malade. Nous vous donnerons tout ce que- »

Elle l'interrompit avec un sourire qui n'étira que le coin de ses lèvres, sans illuminer ses yeux.

« Montre-moi le chemin. »

…

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN : _je crois que je suis allergique au bonheur. Pour éviter de me faire lyncher *chuchote* on reverra bientôt Arthur mais ne dites pas que je vous l'ai dit *chuuuut*.

En réécoutant pour la 101ème fois _No Light, No Light_ de Florence & The Machine, j'ai eu une révélation : c'est pour moi mot pour mot l'atmosphère et les non-dits du chapitre 25 avec l'emprisonnement et l'exécution de Merlin. Dans la crise musicale qui a suivi j'ai assemblé une deuxième playlist qui sert de bande-son d'avant ce moment jusqu'à des évènements qui ne sont pas encore écrits…. (spoilers ! en quelque sorte) Les paroles collaient bien, donc voilà s'il y a des intéressés vous pouvez l'écouter (et la première instrumentale) sur le lien repris sur mon profil :)

Vos avis (deux mots comme cent)? Vos prédictions pour la suite ? Vos tomates pourries ou vos cookies-super-motivants-qui-me-font-écrire-plus-vite-que-l'éclair ? C'est la petite case en bas… *yeux doux pleins d'amour*


End file.
